Mi vida con Sebastian Michaelis
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Yo era una chica ordinaria, quizás como tu. Tenía una vida común y corriente, con amigos normales... hasta que un día, sin previo aviso, descubrí ser la última descendiente de los Phantomhive e hice un contrato con un ser infernal. Soy Elisse Phantomhive y esta, no es una novela rosa. Esta es la historia de mi vida con el enigmatico y diabolico Sebastian Michaelis... SebasxOC (?)
1. Ese mayordomo, desconocido

Bueno bueno bueno, hahaha mi nombre es Lechucita (: o si quieren lechuga, la lechuga verd etc etc etc :B y soy nueva en esta sección n.n les traigo este fic que nació de mi mente retorcida una tarde en la que miraba kuroshitsuji y al hermoso Sebastian (principalmente a Sebastian) le puse mucho cariño y empeño así que espero que les guste n.n

Pero, antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar un par de cosas;

La primera, la historia se desarrolla en el siglo XXI, en Inglaterra.

La segunda, porque un OC mujer, primero que nada, debo aclarar que, aunque me llamen cerda, me gusta el yaoi, pero la verdad no me nace escribirlo :/ la segunda razón, es porque SÈ, SOSPECHO, IMAGIN0O Y SUPONGO, que, como la mayoría de las lectoras son femeninas ;D alguna vez habran pensado "OH, QUE SEBAS-SEXY-CHAN-QUIEROVIOLARLO DEJE A SUS MILES DE GATOS Y VENGA CONMIGO!" y si no es así, entonces estoy soy la única weirda que se exita con sebas ._. Que depresión…

Ahaha bueno ahora, si esque siguen allí

Tururururtu! AL FIC!

Algo mas, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, de ser así, Sebastian ya se hubiera (violado) comido a besos a Cielito e.e dios que cerda soy hahaha bueno continuemos (:

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

En medio del campo, la lluvia que caia como una cascada hacìa que el panorame fuera borroso y no me dejaban ver que era lo que sucedia. Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho el cualquier momento si no veía bien la situación. Escuchaba choque de metales, leves golpes pero nada mas y ¡estaba a punto de quedarme histérica!

Me encontraba amordazada y amarrada, no podía moverme ni ver que sucedia a menos que gateara, lo cual no era muy buena idea si quería salir con mi hámster dentro de mi cráneo. Movia las manos intentando librarme del amarre pero no me era posible…Ese tipo era mas astuto de lo que yo había pensado…

De pronto, vi un resplandor rojo, como una mancha de titnta roja en aquella grisácea pintura… sentí tanto miedo y desesperación que pude haber sufrido un infarto e inevitablemente, de mis labios salió un –no muy entendible-:

-¡SEBASTIAN!-

Nadie me respondió. Además hubo un quejido en el ambiente que me dejó helada: un sollozante quejido y otro sonido metalico, como cuando se roza acero con acero. Pensé que era èl, que estaba bien y que todo había salido a la perfeccion. Por un momento, apretè los ojos, imaginándome que haría después de esa noche, como seria todo ahora, soñando con un mundo que, realmente, no existiría, pues cuando abri los parpados, vi, en medio de la lluvia gris, el macabro resplandor ambarino de los ojos de aquel demonio…

Caminaba hacia mi y su sombra gigantesca pudo haberme tragado desde donde se encontraba. Me aterrè, jamás había estado así nunca antes; no sabia si era porque, era bastante seguro que me matara; si porque sabia que aquella boca sonriente iba a devorarme hasta que mi alma tocara las puertas del mismo infierno o, porque quizás, sabía que esta vez no había nadie para salvarme…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hay tres cosas que cambiaron completamente mi vida: enterarme de que soy la única descendiente viviente de los Phantomhive, una respetada familia de Inglaterra; la segunda, la vez que casi me violan y; la ulitma y mas importante;

Conocer al enigmático y demoniaco, Sebastian Michaelis…

**Capitulo I**

**Ese mayordomo, desconocido…**

Trick!

Sonó mi lápiz cuando giró por la mesa y asotó con el suelo. El artefacto había estado entre mis dedos, pero me sentía tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera coordinar mis movimientos. Llevaba mas de media hora tratando de calmarme, de relajarme, pero no podía hacerlo…Estaba demasiado insegura como para no mover las piernas y el lápiz sobre la mesa como si estuviera hiperactiva.

La fastidiosa maestra de Religion, que había estado dictando, me miró con ira y yo me encogi en mi lugar, temblando de miedo. Caminó hacia mi y cada vez sentía que su sombra iba a devorarme y, entonces, se paró de seco frente a mi mesa. Las miradas de mis demás compañeros me ardían en la piel y mi mejor amiga, sentada a mi lado, se arrimó un poco.

-Si vuelves a hacer ruido, te reprovaré en la materia…- dijo fríamente, con la sonrisa mas malévola que pudo poner en su arrugada cara y los labios pintados de rojo se estiraron.

-Si, señorita Belgica…- dije, tratando de sonar segura, pero mi voz se quebró al final. El grupo de Barbies baratas de la esquina comenzó a burlarse de mi. Belgica se alejó caminando como una campana, meciéndose entre las mesas. Enseguida, me relajé un poco.

Michelle se acercó un poco, y me sacudió el hombro.

-Calmate, las cosas no pueden ser tan malas…- dijo sobre mi problema.

-¡Si, claro!- le dije sonriendo, pero creo que mi comentario le pareció sarcástico porque giró lso ojos.

Bueno, en fin; creo que debería ver el lado bueno de las cosas…

_¡RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

-¡Oh, no puede ser!- chillé entre mi, y me lancé sobre la mesa, tapándome la cabeza con las manos. Michelle se levantó como si nada, tratando de arrastrarme, sin conseguir éxito. Me jaló del pelo la cabeza y me erguí chillando exagerada. –¡Ahhh! ¡Hey, me lastimas!- dije cuando me soltó y me froté la cabeza con ambas manos. Mi abrigo me quedaba grande, y las mangas me cubrían las manos, de modo que tenia una apariencia de payasito.

Mi amiga me miró con furia. -¡Ya, no seas dramática! ¡Salgamos ahora!- me ordenó

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo!- dije. Los demás ya salian del salón y la maestra guardaba sus cosas. Solo quedaban unas cuantas porristas platicando sobre que harian ese dia. -¡Ese tipo me aterra!-

Ella se acomodó el lacio cabello negro tras su oreja y luego me golpeó la frente con la palma, tan rápido que no pude defenderme.

-¡ya me voy!- dijo molesta, tomando su mochila y salió del salón sin darne otra explicación. La miré irse, pero no quise detenerla. No quería salir de allí, no deseaba enfrentar mi realidad. Me quedé sentada en mi lugar y me abrigé perfectamente bien cubriéndome con mis brazos.

Últimamente todo era muy difícil, muy ocmplicado y confuso. Pensé que con el paso de los días comprendería mas, pero solo he logrado sentirme mas y mas aterrada con respecto al caso.

-…te verè mañana, mi amor…- escuchè a lo lejos y mirè; al frente estaba un chica de pelo rizado, alta y delgada como un palo flacucho; su nombre era Abigail y estaba dándose un beso con mi…mi ex…

Mi ex al que todavía quería…

Los últimos meses habían sido así, y todo era culpa de ese estúpido llamado Edward Marvell. Habíamos sido novios al comienzo del año, èl hbaia pasado casi tres meses cortajandome y yo me hacia la difícil –lo cual en si era, MUY DIFICIL- no quería que pareciera que estaba urgida o algo por el estilo, no… pero me resultaba duro el hecho de negármele.

Desde que pisè aquel colegio llamado Saint Bassil, un colegio que incluye todos los niveles académicos existidos y por existir, y lo vi, me quede prendada de sus ojos verdes alegres, el cuerpo atlético y su encantadora sonrisa y me decidi que èl seria mio me costara lo que me costara…

¡ah, pero no fue así! Durante el primer año de secundaria, otra chica fue la afortunada, sin embargo, antes de terminar el año terminò con ella; luego, durante segundo regresaron y yo era mas lagrimas que niña para ese entonces, pues en mi intento por llamar su atención, se conviritò en mi mejor amigo y me platicaba todas sus desventuras amorosas y aunque yo lo soportaba fríamente, me dolia en el alma que fuera así.

Al comenzar tercero, crei que seria mio, pero al parecer estaba bastante peleado por las chicas, pues no solo era encantador, sino que tocaba de una manera maravillosa la guitarra y jugaba soccer como un profesional…

Èl era una estrella y yo, la niña timida de la secundaria… Bonita convinacion…

Para no hacerla mas larga, durante tercero también me la pase llorando como una vaca a la que se le termina el pasto, así qe ire al grano. En primer semestre comenzó el cortejo; yo ya estaba superándolo así que fue una descicion muy difícil aceptar ese sentimiento que tanto dolor me había causado o no… grave error al decir "si"

Las cosas se complicaron, èl jamás estaba, me cancelaba y solamente cuando yo me conectaba al chat era que me hablaba… jamás quería salir, siempre quería que yo fuera a su casa o el a la mia –ambas cuando no había nadie, claro…- y yo me negaba…

Cuando intentè hablar con èl, èl no quiso mas; me terminò…

Y yo, pues, no iba a dejarlo que me viera llorar por èl ¡no! así que le demostré que no iba a llorarlo ni me iba a morir. Al principio si comenzó a buscarme y todo, pero luego, a los cuatro días de haber cortado… comenzó a perseguir a otra tipa;

Abigail Williams… un chica que formaba parte de un grupito de la escuela o las Barbies de Esquina, como Michelle y mis demás amigos las llamabamos. Eran molestas y escandalosas, por no decir unas entrometidas en las relaciones de los demás, pues todos sus novios eran puestos bajo presión psicológica cuando deseaban cortarlas. Pero siempre regresaban, pues la relación no solo les daba estatus, sino que recibían grandes "recompensas" por parte de ellas…(hechen a volar su imaginación)

Lo curioso era que èl continuaba mirándome y buscándome con los ojos, pues yo había cortado cualquier comunicación con èl. Pero ya no entrarè en detalles, no quiero aburrirlos.

Me sentí peor que una cucaracha y aunque me dolio en lo mas recóndito de mi ser y mi corazón, giré la cara, sabiendo que èl se daría cuenta si hacia algo repentino. Fue entonces que tomé valor, pues la campanilla para los estudiantes de carreras sonó en ese instante y sabia que, si yo no iba a la entrada, él vendría a mi… y realmente no deseaba eso…

Me volteé a acomodar mis cosas en mi mochila, de espaldas a la ventana y entonces, de la nada, un par de fuertes brazos pasaron a los lados de mis hombros, tomando mis cosas y echándolas en la mochila. Me paralicé y sentí como la sangre de todo el cuerpo fue a dar de un golpe a mis mejillas.

-déjame ayudarte con esto, Ellie…- me giré hacia el frente inconscientemente y cuando lo hice, frente a mi estaba, con la sonrisa terriblemente amable, los ojos refulgando con el rojo carmesí, los pómulos altos, la piel pálida como una sábana y el cabello negro como la noche. Me miraba fijamente y la piel se me enchinó. Mi mente se detuvo, cediéndole su velocidad de reacción a mi corazón, que palpitaba por el nerviosismo.

-¡Se-sebastian!- mascullé como me fue posible y él sonrió.

Cuando al fin, la ardilla en mi cerebro volvió a correr, salí rápidamente de entre sus brazos, por debajo de ellos, pegándome a la pared como una mosca que esta por ser devorada por una serpiente. Èl se dio cuenta, pero no creo que le haya importado demasiado.

Los ojos rojizos de Sebastian giraron hacia mí, clavándose en los míos.

-¿La he asustado, señorita?- preguntò de una manera arrogante, sonriendo con la mirada.

-No-o….- respondì rápidamente y bajè los ojos hacia el suelo. Pusè una de mis manos en mi pecho y me regañe mentalmente por no poder mantenerme calmada.

Pero me era imposible, sobre todo cuando sabia que èl ser tan perfecto y hermoso que tenia delante de mi… no era… humano.

Sebastian Michaelis era un demonio y llegó a mi vida de una forma… inesperada. Todo sucedió un par de semanas antes, cuando recién salía de la escuela…

**Flash Back**

_-¿Vas a ir hoy, Elise?- me preguntò Michelle. Estabamos saliendo de la escuela y soplando el viento fresco del otoño próximo, pues ya era septiembre. Me sentía libre como un pájaro porque pues, me gusta mucho esa ichelle. Sonreí alegremente y me Sali del techado donde estábamos, paseándome cerca de ella en el jardín._

_-¡deja de estar jugando con las hojas!- me gritò, casi histérica. Yo me rei nuevamente; lo cual no es muy raro de mi. Entre mi risa, girè la cabeza hacia la salida, donde Edward y la arpía se besaban delante de mi. Instantáneamente la sonrisa se me borrò y el alma se me fue a los pies. Aun me dolia esa pardida, aun ahora._

_Me acerquè a Michelle, y sin decirle mas nada, la jalè hacia donde yo estaba y me fui con ella por uno de los corredores._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntò. Era obvio que lo sabia._

_-No, nada…-_

_-No me mientas, a mi no me engañas…- ¡mierda! Tenia razón…_

_-Es solo que…- comencé a decir cuando de repente ¡bam! Me golpeò la cabeza con la mano y me pusè las manos infaltilmente para que no me siguiera golpeando. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

_Pero enseguida me quede callada, su cara parecía que estaba a punto de transformarse en Godzilla y aplastarme con su terrible pata de lagarto mutante. Pensé que lo mas prudente seria no decir nada, pero a ella no me pareció…_

_-¡Ya deja de estarlo llorando! ¡ya basta!- agregó con un bramido y luego me arrastrò por el corredor, jalándome de la mano para que no me le escapara._

_-te digo que estoy bien, Micho…- como yo solia llamarla. –solamente me siento cansada…-_

_-aja…- dijo cortante, sin creerse lo que le decía. –ya te dije que no les hagas caso, que en la carrera se van a quedar solas porque son una fáciles creidas y solo las usaran para eso…-_

_¿se nota que no las queríamos? La verdad no. me rei ante su lógica._

_-trsite pero cierto…- le dije, sonriéndole. Ella estaba algo seria, pero era así. Michelle, antes de que yo la conociera, era la chica mas temida de la escuela por una sola razón: su fuerza sobre humana. Todos le temian, hasta que lleguè yo, desconociendo aquello. Desde entonces, creo que ha cambiado, bueno, al menos a mi no me golpea… mucho (:_

_-ya me voy. Mi abuelita se va a poner histérica si llego tarde otra vez y se enfria mi sopa de arroz…- hizo una mueca de asco y yo me rei. –nos vemos mañana…-_

_-hahaha adiós…- dije entre risas e igualmente, de dirigi a la salida de la escuela._

_Caminando, caminando, avancè por lo callejones, la manera mas fácil de llegar a mi casa. No se porque ese dia me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, razonando que quizás las cosas serian mejores si yo no fuera una huérfana sin dinero y fuese mas bonita. Quizás si no fuera una chica tan excéntrica seria capaz de ser tomada enserio por la gente como "èl". No es que me despreciara, pero a veces me sentía de menos; menos femenina, menos bonita, menos, menos, menos…_

_A veces me deprimía mucho, debido a que realmente, ellas tenían mas que yo, pues aunque todas tenían pades divorciados, los conocían; yo nisiquiera eso ¡no sabia quienes eran! Pense que esto seria para siemore y que cuando me casarà nadie me acompañaría hasta el altar ni me besaría la frente deseándome suerte y fuerza para el futuro…_

_Estaba a punto de llorar cuando…_

_-¡hey, Joe!-gritò alguien, desde lo lejos. Levantè la vista y vi al frente a un hombre que tenia un cable en la mano. Había otro cerca de èl, que salió de atrás de un coche. -¡mira que tenemos aquí!-_

_Inocentemente, pensé que no era para mi, y quise salir de aquel lugar; mas cuando em di la mevia vuelta, descubri que había otro hombre tras de mi, también con un cable en la mano._

_-Bu-buenas tardes…- tartamudeè, presa del pánico, tratando de mantener la cabeza en frio. Me girè rápidamente y el primero ya estaba a dos pasos de mi, Joe también estaba peligrosamente cerca._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, linda?- preguntò el ultimo de ellos, a ese le faltaba un diente y hedia a alcohol._

_-Yo solo…-_

_-¿sabes que les pasa a las niñas como tu que caminan solas por los callejones?-_

_-¿Llegan a casa…?- preguntè tontamente, encogiéndome en mi misma para protegerme inútilmente. Apreté la correa de mi mochila y con mi otra mano rebusque en mi bolsillo el spray pimienta._

_El ultimo hombre riò como un loco y yo me sentí mas indefensa que nunca. Jamás me había visto en una situación así y ahora estaba a punto de perder la virginidad de la forma mas dolorosa conocida por hombre… o chica._

_-¡Que niña mas estúpida!- agregó, aun riéndose, lo cual hizo que me invadiera una ola de pánico y sin pensarlo, oprimi el gas pimienta, directo hacia los ojos del primero de ellos, que estaba al frente de mi. Los demás se aturdieron por lo mismo y por el grito de dolor que pegò el hombre. Aprovechè ese momento para escabullirme, pero mi mochila fue mi perdición, ya que el segundo la atajò con una mano y la jalò con fuerza, lo cual me aventò directo al suelo._

_-¡Maldita! ¡Estupida y pequeña puta!- gritò en mi cara, uno de ellos se abalanzpo sobre de mi._

_Yo aun estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero comencé a patearlo y a empujarlo, estaba asustadísima y realmente, si no fuera por la situación, no hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que hacia. Tenia el cerebro desconectado de mi cuerpo, me movia simplemente porque si, nada mas por la superviviencia. Estaba tan asustada que no ma había dado cuenta ni de en que momento me había puesto a llorar. Otro de ellos me sujetò las manos y con ayuda del otro las amarro con un trapo._

_-¡No, por favor les pagarè les darè lo que sea!- chillè, histérica. Ellos sonreían como si disfrutaran de mi dolor. El primero se colocò entre mis piernas y auqnue yo lo segui pateando, el me pegaba en las piernas para que me detuviera._

_-Esto te va a gustar…- dijo maliciosamente y se inclinò hacia mi, lamiéndome la mejilla y parte de mis labios. Me sentía asqueada y mas que aterrada, pensando que haría, si todo era solo una horrenda pesadilla. Una de sus manos se deslizò por debajo de mi falda y llorè con mas ganas._

_-¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDEME!- gritè lo mas fuerte que pude. Pensé que ese seria el fin de mi vida "feliz" por así decirlo, que ahora me quedaría traumnada en mi casa porque me habían violado o, en el peor de los casos, embarazada de un violardor…_

_Entonces, algo que yo no tenia pensado sucedió…._

_Una brillante luz comenzó a surgir de arriba de mi cabeza y cuando levantè los ojos, vi que provenía de la parte interna de mi muñeca, donde la piel es mas blanca. Era una luz tan resplandeciente que tuve que cerrar lo ojos o me hubiera quedado ciega._

_Debajo de mi, en el suelo, un circulo de luz también empezó a brillar. Los hombres se quedaron paralizados e incluso se alejaron un poco, pues también estaban confundidos._

_-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!- exclamò uno de ellos, cuando vio la luz. -¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!-_

_De repente, una oscuridad absorviò toda la luz del callejón y las csombras formaron la silueta de… un ser extraño. No podía verlo bien, pero tenia dos brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre…y su simple prescensia me causaba escalofríos._

_-Pobres e ilusos humanos… que encuentran deliciosos los placeres carnales…- dijo la sombra y sonriò ampliamente, con unos dientes blancos como el coral._

_Aunque era algo aterrador de ver, no me sentí, tan aterrada, quizás porque vi en.. lo que fuera que haya sido es cosa delante de mi, algo de protección…_

_Los demás hombres palidecieron, sin poder decir nada y de pronto, la sombra se extendió hasta sobre de mi, cruzando el cielo y los envolvió en la oscuridad. Cerrè los ojos, sentándome y cubriéndome la cabeza. Cerrè los ojos. No entendía que era lo que pasaba y no deseaba averiguarlo. Escuchè los gritos de los hombres, gimiendo por sus vida y clamándole piedad a aquel ser tan peculiar. Temblè, temiendo que me matara después de acabar con ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía moverme de donde estaba._

_-señorita…- me hablò una voz sedosa y elegante. Abri los ojos instantáneamente, y sin levantar los ojos, mirè a un lado y vi los zapatos del violador, pero tuve la leve sospecha de que no era el violador que me hablaba._

_Levantè la vista y, allí frente a mi, vestido con una capucha negra con la noche, estaba de pie un hombre…¡y que hombre! Bajo la sombra de la capa, podía ver un par de ojos brillantes color carmesí, una fina nariz y pomulos altos. Los labios sonreían hacia mi y su barbilla era levemente afilada. Tenia la piel tan palida como la porcelana y me dio la imprecion de que me encontraba frente a un vampiro…_

_Si, quizás ya me estoy volviendo una mas de las traumadas con Crepusculo, pero es inevitable no hacerlo cuando todas se babean por el chupasangre y el lobito en la escuela._

_Tragè saliva…_

_-¿Quién es usted?- preguntè, encogiéndome. Èl se riò un poco, y se inclinò hacia mi para quitarme el amarre de la manos, pero enseguida, me hechè para atrás, asustada._

_-No tengas miedo…- me dijo sonriendo, y pasò delicadamente sus dedos por mi cabello y luego los deslizò por mi mejilla. El tacto era amable y por un segundo cerrè los ojos, mas luego sacudì la cabeza y su mano se alejò de mi con la gracia de una paloma. –no tengo la intención de lastimarte…-_

_-¿Quién es usted?- exclamè súbitamente, haciendo que abriera sus ojos levemente y volvió a sonreir. Nuevamente, acercò sus manos a los amarres para desatarlos, y esta vez no me negué._

_Estar tan cerca de èl me hizo sentir extraña, tenia la sensación de que ya conocía a esa persona, pero no podía saber porque… Aquellos ojos rojos se me hacían demasiado familiares, además, la sonrisa me hacia sentir nostálgica… además de que era una persona totalmente atractiva, de esas que derrochan encanto a su paso, pero yo siempre me he considerado muy propia, así que disimule mi estallido hormonal._

_-depende del nombre que quieras darme…- respondió, y me mirò con los ojos penetrantes. Me ruboricè como jamás lo había hecho en la vida._

_-¿Qué? ¿a que se refiere con eso?- preguntè, mas confundida que nunca._

_El al parecer, disfrutaba de mi confusión, pues no me respondió. Y en efecto, de pronto, me levantò en sus fuertes brazos como si yo no pesara mas que un par de gramos; me sorprendì tanto que no tuve ni tiempo de sujetarme._

_-¡Ah!- chillè histérica. -¿¡Qué esta haciendo! ¡No me toque!_

_-Que impaciente es usted, señorita Phantomhive…-_

_-¿Qué? ¡me esta confundiendo con alguien mas!- chillè nerviosa, pues al momento me encontrè en sus brazos mientras el brincaba de techo en techo… que sueño mas extraño estaba teniendo…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese entonces, èl vivía en mi casa, la cual no era una mansión debidamente, pero no no faltaba mucho. Contaba con una cocina pequeña, la sala de estar, el comedor, un baño y dos habitaciones…y el jardín trasero, donde tendía mis prendas. Aunque la casa era pequeña, sebastian insistió en quedarse conmigo, lo cual era demasiado vergonzozo pues llegaba caminando con èl a la escuela… aunque tenia su lado bueno, Edward se ponía mas que celoso cuando pasaba con Sebastian a un lado mio.

Yo no tenia ropa de hombre, y eso fue un problema al principio, por suerte, Michelle, a quien convencì de que era para donar a un asilo, me regalò ropa de hombre y, de nuevo, afortunadamente, le calzò a la perfeccion a Sebastian.

-Vamos, ya es tarde…- tomó mis cosas con una mano y las colocó en su espalda. Se quedó de pie cerca de mi, asegurándose de que yo no huyera a ningún lado. –adelante…Señorita Bennett…-

-Es Ellie…- lo reprendí, pero él no pareció escuchar y, nuevamente, la sonrisa fue más amable en sus hermosos labios. Había algo diabólicamente sensual en él cuando sonreía de ese modo y me provocaba un ataque de nervios que eran dignos de un epiléptico.

-Claro- dijo vagamente. Aun me sentía asustanda, pero no tanto como en un principio y caminé pronto delante de él.

Escuchaba los pasos fuertes con los que se deslizaba y las voces de algunas chicas que lo saludaban coquetas…

Sebastian era todo un espectáculo desde que, hacia dos semanas, ingresò en la escuela. Esto había sido una decisión de èl mismo, pues yo hubiera preferido que se quedara en mi humilde casa a cuidar de mis cinco gatos, pero èl insistió tanto que no pude negarme, además tenia la esperanza de que la directora le negara la entrada, pues pediría una beca debido a que yo no tenia lo suficiente para pagarlo.

_-Lo conseguirè…- me había dicho. Sonaba mas a amenaza que a promesa…_

Y, desgraciadamente, era verdad. Tampoco la directora Angelina pudo negársele y entonces Sebastian comenzó a asistir a la universidad de la escuela, la cual es gigantesca, por todos los niveles educativos. Sorpresivamente, eligió la carrera de literatura y filosofía, la cual no era nada fácil. Las chicas deseaban andar con él y los hombres lo odiaban. Y había que decir que se veía realmente despampanante con el uniforme de la licenciatura; usaba la camisa blanca, la cual tenia bordado en la bolsa del pecho el escudo de la escuela, pero dejaba lo dos primeros botones abiertos, de modo que la piel nívea de su pecho era visible… por no decir muuuuuy sexy, además, no iba fajado y los pantalone negros no le hacían ver para nada mal…Nada mal…

Pero…¡Que grosera soy!…¡No me he presentado aun!

Mi nombre es Elisse Bennett, pero mis amigos me llaman Ela, Ellie, Lise o simplemente Elisse. Soy huérfana de padre y madre y tengo diesisiete años. Estoy en onceavo grado, en una de la mejores escuelas de Londres (Gracias, becas!) y vivo sola en la calle Warshdorf, cerca del bar… es la zona fea, haha.

Aunque no soy la niña mas linda de la escuela, me considero alguien bastante bonita; mi cabello es negro y lacio y mis ojos son muy azules, lo cual a veces parece exagerado con mi piel tan palida. Siempre he sido una persona algo insegura, pero cuando es hora de pelear, peleo. Pero dudo que Sebastian haya aparecido tan repentinamente solo por mis ojos azules, no…

Según èl, decía que yo.. una pobe huérfana que quizás no tenia ni familia, era la ultima descendiente de la familia Phantomhive, dueños de un condado en Inglaterra, y era reconocida por la cantidad de juguetes que vendia, y aquella empresa se mantenía aun en pie.

_-Tu tatarabuelo, era el Conde Ciel Phantomive…- me había dicho antes Sebastian. –y su esposa era Lady Elizabeth de Phantomhive…El hizo un contrato conmigo, y su ultima orden fue que yo protegiera a su descendencia… de modo que puedes nombrarme como se te plazca…-_

_-Mantendras tu ultimo nombre, el que mi tatarabuelo te puso…- respondi con frialdad, aun no confiaba mucho en el._

_-de ser así, entonces puedes llamarme Sebastian Michaelis…-_

Creo que las cosas en si, no serian tan malas si Sebastian no me acosara a todo momento, pues, durante los primeros días me trataba de una manera, muy extraña. Trataba de vestirme cuando me levantaba en las mañanada y, un dia que estaba medio dormida, no reaccionè en que momento que quitò el pantalón de dormir y solo me despavile cuando sentí el tacto de sus manos contra mi cadera…

_-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!- chillè como una histérica, brincando sobre la cama y cubriéndome con las mantas. -¡ALEJATE DE MI, DEMONIO PERVERTIDO!-_

_El comenzó a reir tontamente y yo estaba mas roja que un tomate._

_-Se supone que era mi dueña, esto es lo que hago, ser un mayordomo…- me dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho. Yo me ruboricè aun mas, cubriéndome con las sabanas hasta la cara. Realmente no podía decir que no me había agradado ese tacto, sobre todo porque cuando recordè, tenia su angelical rostro a menos de diez centimentros del mio y sus labios…¡ah! ¿Qué rayos digo?_

_-N-no…¡No!- gritè algo sobresaltada por eso del mayordomo. -¡Yo no te dare ordenes! ¡No me agrada tratar a la gente como perro! ¡actua como una persona normal!-_

_-¿es una orden?- preguntò mirándome con galantería._

_-¡Ush! ¡haz lo que quieras!¡pero salde aquí ahora!- exclamè y me enrolle por completo en la sabana, dándome la media vuelta._

_-Bien…-dijo y súbitamente, sus manos me liberaron de la sabana y antes de que yo pudiera abofetearlo, deslizò los tirantes de mi blusa por mis hombros, rozando sus dedos con mi piel, lo cual me causo una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. –entonces…- me susurrò al oído, su aliento me golpeò con la fuerza de un toro. Yo estaba como ida, disfrutando de eso. –creo que terminarè mis deberes como mayordomo…-_

_-¡AH! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! ¡ESTAS LOCO!- gritè, empujando y me cai al suelo por el impulso, el continuò sonriendo ensima de la cama. -¡LARGATE DE MI HABITACION, ACOSADOR DE MENORES!-_

_-Solo obedesco las ordenes de mi ama…y eso no suena a orden…- fue allí cuando le aventè un jarron._

_-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-_

Aunque no me creía mucho eso de ser una Phantomhive, pero bueno, eso es cosa de otro dia. Por ahora, esta historia apenas comienza. Esta es mi historia de cómo llorè, sufrì, reì, fui feliz y me enamorè…

De cómo descubrì que las cosas mas interesantes, le ocurren a la gente menos interesante, de cómo la gente puede cambiar la lujuria por el amor y de cómo un demonio, pudo convertirse en mi angel de la guarda…

Es la historia de mi vida con Sebastian Michaelis

o-o-o-o-o-

taraaaaan :D ufff que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :3 esta guapo a mi me gusto haahaha ok no ._. Dejen reviews, los fics no se escriben solos :D muaa un beso!


	2. Ese mayordomo, cruel

**Capitulo 2**

**Ese mayordomo, cruel…**

Eran las siete de la noche. Yo continuaba aferrada a mi tarea, tratando de resolver los complicadísimos problemas del cálculo integral. Me golpeaba la cabeza con el puño, quizás así entraran más fácil a mi cerebro… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Soy un fracaso para las matemáticas desde que tengo memoria! ¡Mis gatos saben contar mejor que yo!

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, y el sonido que provocó fue sordo.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil…- dije bajito, tratando de animarme a mí misma. Probablemente era el mejor momento para salir huyendo y aventar todo a la mochila; dejaría todo para la mañana siguiente, la muy sabionda de Michelle debía haberlo resuelto correctamente, lo cual sería muy bueno para mí y mis malísimas notas. Pero no, debía tratar aunque fuera una vez más.

Levanté la cabeza y volví a tratar de resolverlo, mas ahora, los números me parecían más grandes, más nebulosos y complicados. Esto no era lo mío; la Historia, la Biología, incluso la Literatura y el Dibujo…En todos era una experta… ¡Pero no en las matemáticas! ¡Jamás podría ser contadora o algo que involucrara problemas que fueran más complicados que la tabla del dos!

Mientras trataba de que mi adorada ardilla corriera más aprisa en mi cerebro, escuché un ronroneo muy gustoso, el cual provenía de la sala de estar, fuera del comedor.

Qué raro…Los gatos mayormente no solían hacer sonidos tan fuertes…Solamente cuando estaban felices o satisfechos…o cuando…

Mi cerebro sufrió una embolia…

O cuando los acarician…

-Sebastian…- dije, recordando que aquel extraño tipo había enloquecido cuando vio a mis cinco gatos; Pinkie, una gata blanca y regordeta; Blacky, de color negro; Blondie, de pelaje amarillo; Brownie, de pelo castaño y rayas oscuras, como las de un tigre y Grey, de pelo grisáceo. Se había lanzado a ellos, levantándolos en sus brazos y acariciándolos con una completa devoción, lo cual era extraño, pues los gatos no son muy afectos a que los carguen o a que restrieguen los rostros humanos sobre ellos o a que aprieten suavemente sus sonrosadas almohadillas o… ¡bah! En fin, a todas las monerías que ese tipo les hacia…

Esto sí que era definitivamente, cosa del demonio…

Me levanté y caminé de puntitas hasta salir del comedor, tratando de no hacer ruido. Seguí el ronroneo hasta la sala de estar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que, el endemoniado Sebastian estaba echado en uno de los sillones, con los ojos cerrados y los cinco gatos alrededor de él.

Perezoso, pensé para mí misma…

Me acerqué, aun sin hacer ruido. El muy descarado estaba totalmente recostado en el sofá mas grande, pero aun así, tenía una de las piernas fuera del mueble; su cabeza reposaba en uno de los cojines y uno de sus brazos estaba sobre el respaldo del asiento, mientras la otra estaba sobre su vientre, que le servía de cama a Pinkie, quien estaba enrollada sobre si y disfrutaba muy pacíficamente del suave subir y bajar de la respiración del maldito. Debía estar muy cómoda la muy tonta, pues el bastardo vestía una camisa polo blanca de mangas largas, muy mullida.

Blackie estaba sobre su hombro, pues era el más pequeño. Brownie y Grey se había acurrucado cómodamente cerca de una de sus piernas y la usaban de almohada, mientras que Blondie, descansaba en el respaldo acojinado, acomodado en la mano de Sebastian.

Todos los gatos ronroneaban tranquilamente, inclusive me pregunté si el muy idiota de Sebastian no estaría ronroneando también. Caminé un par de pasos más, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de él, quien parecía absorto de la realidad. Cuidadosamente, traté de no tocar la mesa de cristal que estaba en el medio de la reducida sala, de modo que quedé en medio del mueble y la mesa, en un pequeño espacio.

¡Maldito seas, Sebastian Michaelis!, pensé, poniéndome furiosa. Se suponía que era mi mayordomo ¿no debería estar en el comedor explicándome la tarea? Muy al contrario, se dormía con todos mis gatos ¡con mis gatos!

Esto iba a pagarlo, y este era al momento perfecto…

Pagaría sus perversiones conmigo… buscaría la manera más cruel de despertarlo… muajajaja…

Si, lo sé, ¡que macabra la niña! despertarlo feo… buu, patético, pero no tenia mas…

Aunque una parte de mi mente estaba ideando miles de maneras de despertarlo sobresaltado…

La otra se sentía totalmente desesperada de que me quedara allí, observándolo. Esa parte de mi, se maravillaba con el movimiento encantador de su pecho cuando respiraba; de la paz tan queda que se desprendía de su rostro adormilado…

De la fortaleza de su cuerpo, de lo gigantesco que era; de cuan encantador y tierno se veía allí, rodeado de mininos susurrante; de cómo un ser tan diabólico, podía verse tan sutil; de la sensualidad que derrochaba allí, simplemente descansando, sin hacer nada.

Pero sobre todo, sobre todas aquellas cosas, esa imagen de Sebastian, tan desprendido de la realidad, según yo; me provocaba unas terribles ganas de acurrucarme, del mismo modo que los gatitos, cerca de él… acercarme furtivamente a él y dormirme cómodamente a su lado, con una de sus manos despeinándome el cabello, sintiendo su respiración…

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡ESE TIPO ES UN PERVERTIDO, RAYOS! ¡Y YO SOY UNA CERDA AL PENSAR TODO ESO! ¡Ugh! Bien, respira, Ellie, todo saldrá bien… no enloquecerás ni tendrás que ir al psicólogo… bueno, quizás solo un poco…

Me abofeteé mentalmente por pensar todo eso y, cuando sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esos (impuros) pensamientos, roce la mesa sin querer con la parte trasera de la tibia, lo cual me hizo perder el equilibrio…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude gritar o tratar de moverme de lugar. Caí libremente sobre el cristal de la mesa… el cual no era muy resistente…

Me sentí aterrada simplemente por pensar en el reguero de vidrio y sangre que se haría, todo en milésimas de segundo…

Y, entonces, como un ángel caído del cielo, una mano rápidamente tomó mi muñeca y me atrajo hacia delante, de un solo jalón. Escuché en vidrio rozando con la base, pero no se cayó; mientras que yo fui recibida por algo firme y cálido, lo cual me apretó con fuerza y yo solo pude sujetarme con las manos.

Apreté los ojos, aun sin reaccionar que nada había pasado… nada me habría hecho reaccionar, salvo varios maullidos en la habitación y el tamborileo de algo; calmo.

-Como siempre, me resultaría extraño de una Phantomhive poseer buen equilibrio…- dijo una voz seria y algo divertida… era la voz burlona de Sebastian, la cual resonó junto con el tamborileo, como un eco. Razoné velozmente cual era la razón por la cual escuchaba tan cerca esa voz y ese palpitar y entonces llegué a una conclusión nada agradable, de modo que abrí los ojos rápidamente, sin decir nada.

Veía blanco, pero no estaba ciega, pues mis manos estaban aferradas a esa blancura y al parecer, no tenían intenciones de soltarse…¡Oh oh!

Levanté la vista, mientras mis mejillas ardían más que nunca y, creo que se incendiaron cuando, me encontré muy cerca del rostro angelical de Sebastian. Reaccione de que estaba… encima de él y que del impacto había caído de lleno al sofá… conmigo encima… DE ÉL…un lugar donde yo no debía estar…

-¡AH, SEBASTIAN!- chillé, quitándome de… ese lugar de un salto, mientras los gatos no se movieron de lugar, solamente se sentaron, mirándome como si sintieran envidia de que Pinkie hubiera perdido su cama. El muy idiota me miró sonriendo, a punto de soltar una risa. –tu…eh…no… la mes…-

-Habla bien, Ellie. No tienes tres años…- me dijo y me apretó las mejillas, inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

-¡Estúpido demonio del demonio!- bramé, apartando sus manos de mi rostro con un manotazo. -¡Haz algo productivo! ¡Al menos prepara la cena!-

-Estaba muy ocupado adormeciendo a los gatos- respondió con el mayor sarcasmo posible. ¡Dios santo, yo quería estrangularlo!

-de ese modo…- me acerqué al sofá y cargué a Pinkie y Blacky en mis brazos, ante la atónita mirada de Sebastian. –me llevare a estos afuera, deben hacer sus necesidades…Tu encárgate de la cena-

El tonto puso una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, levantando un poco las cejas hacia arriba. Al parecer Sebastian no podía soportar la idea de que le quitaran a sus "pequeños y esponjositos amigos", tal y como él los había nombrado.

-¡Ya han ido hace un par de horas!- exclamó desde su asiento con voz lastimera y cuando escuché que se levantó, decidido a arrebatármelos de los brazos, decidí usar mi arma secretísima…

-¡Sebastian, es una orden!- solté y vi como se quedó totalmente estático a un par de pasos, con una cara tan inocente que casi me hizo sentirme culpable… bueno, la verdad no. sonreí cruelmente cuando el recuperó su autocontrol y se puso serio, borrando la sonrisa y se hincó ante mí, en una serena reverencia.

-Yes, Mi lady…- dijo aun algo molesto y caminó hacia el comedor. Yo lo miré hasta que desapareció por los pasillos y caminé hacia la puerta, hacia el jardincito. Coloqué a los dos animalitos en el suelo y me miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No me miren así!- dije, sintiendo una extraña culpa en mi. -¡El se tiene la culpa, no yo!-

Los animalitos me dieron la espalda, con vanidad y las colas en alto, como diciéndome; "sí, claro, perra…" y se alejaron por el jardín mientras yo me abofeteaba aun por sentir culpa por haber herido los sentimientos de un gato.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que había sentido tan fuertemente mientras miraba a Sebastian?

Si, el tipo no estaba nada mal, pero todo tenía límites y yo me conocía perfectamente bien como para no controlarme ante ese tipo de reacciones en mí. Jamás había dejado que mis sentimientos tomaran el poder en mí, ni siquiera cuando Edward me invitaba a su casa vacía, donde seguramente no pasaríamos el tiempo jugando ajedrez ni damas. Era obvio que una parte de mi quería ir, estar con él, pero mi cerebro ponía las reglas.

Esto era totalmente diferente, totalmente descabellado. No comprendía que era lo que sucedía cuando lo miraba tan de cerca. No podía razonar correctamente, ni siquiera podía acomodar mis ideas. Desde el día que lo conocí, no podía evitar no tener pensamientos indecorosos sobre él, inclusive, una noche soñé con él. El efecto que causaba en mi, era igual que si consumieras un chocolate y luego una bebida energizante; un efecto fuerte y cargado… e inevitable. Sabias que cuando terminara la sensación de energía, te sentirías terriblemente cansado…

Lo que quiero dar a entender era que, Sebastian en cierto modo, se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de droga…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Baby, baby, baby OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHH!-

¿Por qué no se callaban? ¿Qué les costaba callarse? ¿¡Era demasiado pedir!

Las Barbies de Esquina llevaban menos de diez minutos cantando a todo pulmón esa canción tan irritante, con sus irritantes voces… ¡Y YA ME TENIAN HARTA!

Lo peor del caso, es que no había un maestro que las callara, pues la señorita Simone había tenido que faltar; lo horroroso del caso, era que tocaban dos horas con ella, así que debía resistir al menos una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos más de esa tortura; lo aun mas horrendo, era que apenas era lunes, y según nos había dicho la señora Rose, secretaria de la dirección de preparatoria, faltaría toda la semana.

Genial…

-No aguantaré esto toda la semana…- dije entre dientes. Michelle no me oyó, pues tenía puesto si reproductor mp3, la muy cobarde. Fue el peor día para no llevar el mío.

Comencé a tratar de pensar algo bonito, pero no pude… de lo único que podía pensar que me distrajera, era el extraño tipo con complejo de mayordomo que tenía en mi casa…

Y realmente, no deseaba pensar en eso… mucho menos con lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

A mi lado, estaban otros de mis amigos, los que formaban parte de mi grupo social; sus nombre son David, Gustaph y Alphonse. Se encontraban sumidos en una conversación sin fin sobre quien era mejor, si superman o batman…

-¡Pero Superman puede volar!- exclamó David, mirando arriba con una expresión bastante rara. Gustaph aka Sama (esto por su trauma con Pein, de Naruto) negaba con la cabeza. Alph estaba seriamente concentrado en su iPod Touch, jugando… bueno, dejémoslo en que jugaba.

Como verán, yo no era muy popular y mis amigos eran de los más… excéntricos.

David era un poco alto, algo delgado pero con una fuerza titánica, lo cual era raro para su complexión. Tenía el cabello despeinado y rubio, además su rostro estaba marcado por unas grandes ojeras azulosas, bajo sus ojos azules. Siempre caminaba encorvado, como si estuviera cansado o molesto. David o Ha-crazy, como le llamaban los demás, era un chico algo extraño; estaba mejor informado que google, era como una enciclopedia andante y sabia absolutamente todo sobre Marvel. A pesar de que casi nadie lo hablaba, yo lo consideraba mi psicólogo personal y era una de las personas en las que más confiaba.

Seguidamente estaba Gus aka Sama. Era algo cabezón y MUY egocéntrico, se pasaba el día entero presumiendo que los negros (si, es de piel oscura) eran mejores que los blancos en muchas aspectos, y siempre se la pasaba peleando con David, por quien tenía la razón. Aunque a muchos no les agradara por el hecho de que su gran ego y todos los demás no cabíamos en el mismo salón, realmente era una persona de los más sencilla y era muy fácil entablar una conversación con él, además de que te hacia el día en un instante.

Obviamente, como último, estaba Alph aka Stark, quien tenía dos pasiones; los sistemas operativos y las bombas caseras. Adoraba su MAC y podía pasarse un día entero componiendo alguna falla en el sistema y creando virus para infectar a quienes les hacían bromas. Además, sus bombas no fallaban, lo cual a veces me asustaba mucho. Su pelo era muy amarillo y sus ojos verdes. Era muy vivaz y siempre tenía algo gracioso que contar. Pero por ahora, no parecía estar de muy buen humor, pues apretaba la pantalla del iPod con gran furia.

Suspiré, fastidiada. Sería un largo rato…

Me eché en mi mesa, acurrucándome como un bebé. No sabía por qué razón, pero me sentía muy mal, muy confundida… me acurruqué en mi mesa y cerré los ojos.

Todo ese rollo de tener un demonio en mi casa me había matado las últimas semanas, además, continuamente tenia sueños extraños, para colmo, desde que él había llegado. Eran muy vividos y llenos de color, podía ver jardines desde una ventana alta, y había gente afuera… también había soñado con… un incendio y, aquella vez, desperté llorando, cosa que atrajo a Sebastian pero lo hice largarse con un almohadazo. Tenía demasiadas dudas sobre los motivos que lo retenían a mi lado, se me hacía de los más extraño que solo me cuidara por el hecho de que mi antepasado se lo haya pedido…¿Qué acaso no había peligrado nadie más? ¿Cuál era la paga que esperaba de mí?

Por un momento, una idea me golpeó la mente… ¿acaso Sebastian no sabría nada acerca de mis padres?

Si sabía sobre los antepasados Phantomhive, ¡seguro sabia quienes eran mis progenitores!

Esa idea me hizo tranquilizarme, quizás eso de ver el lado positivo de las cosas realmente ayudaba.

Me sentía cómoda, y el sueño me pesaba en los parpados, pero por alguna razón, mis oídos no dejaban de captar cualquier sonido mínimo que se escuchara en el ambiente;

Bajo las voces escandalosas de las locas esas –que aun no dejaban de alabar a Justin Bieber- podía oír claramente como John golpeaba la mesa; otro amigo, James, hacia un muy mal rap sobre las materias. Mary, cerca de mí, platicaba con Aida y Natalie sobre un asesinato que salió en las noticias, hacia unos pocos días en Londres. Oía claramente la canción que Michelle escuchaba; _Plug in Baby,_ de _Muse_, su banda favorita. La conversación de David, Gus y Jan aun no terminaba y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

No hice caso a nada ni a nadie… al menos hasta que Michelle me empujó contra la mesa y mi frente se estampó contra la madera.

-¡Auch!- exclamé sobándome la frente. -¿Qué pasa?-

Ella giró los ojos hacia la ventana, disimulando que no se enteraba de nada y entonces yo entendí que había alguien allí.

Sebastian, pensé algo molesta. Más, al mirar hacia allá, no pude más que quedarme indefensa, pues los ojos verdosos de Edward me miraban amablemente y al darse cuenta de que me sonrojé sin sentido, sonrió con galantería… Fue algo… mágico, sobre todo porque hacía más de un mes que no había contacto de ningún tipo entre los dos. Creía que me moriría de felicidad y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero entonces, Abigail miró hacia donde él estaba y, al ver que no la miraba, giró hacia atrás y desgraciadamente, me descubrió y en sus enormes ojos pude ver el odio burbujeando. Bajé la mirada enseguida, avergonzada y asustada, sabiendo que esto me causaría problemas en el futuro.

Michelle no dijo nada y yo no traté de hacerla hablar. No sabía porque, pero en ese momento, supe que Edward aun me quería, y que lograría tenerlo de vuelta…

Volví a echarme en la silla, sin decir más o decir menos, pero totalmente decidida y un poco confundida. De pronto, a pesar de que Edward había casi confirmado mis sospechas, me sentí algo triste, algo nostálgica y deseé de veras que las cosas hubiesen terminado de una manera diferente, de una manera donde pudiéramos platicar y ser… amigos. Tal vez eso hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles. Si yo no hubiese declarado la guerra con ellas o si hubiera roto mi barrera de orgullo para hablarle… pero no, sabía que eso era rebajarse a un nivel que mi dignidad no me lo permitiría.

Cuando sentí las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, supe que había pensado demasiado y me levanté rápidamente de mi sitio, caminé hacia la puerta y avancé por el pasillo, hacia el baño de mujeres.

Mi salón estaba en el segundo piso, de modo que desde donde caminaba podía ver, por las ventanas del pasillo, los arboles en el jardín de preparatoria; altos y majestuosos y abajo, las rosas y demás flores de colores formaban un adorable arcoíris a la vista. Me detuve en seco y me asomé por el alfeizar, para ver más claramente el patio. Esa era una de las buenas cosas de que no tuviéramos un maestro en el salón; podíamos estar fuera y eso la verdad era una de las cosas que más me gustaban.

Continué mi camino y quizás hubiera llegado con toda seguridad al baño de damas si no hubiese girado la vista hacia la dirección, cuyas paredes de cristal me reflejaron caminando, moviendo la falda de lado a lado del uniforme y con el abrigo rosa pastel cubriéndome las manos. Pero, al ver más dentro, por detrás de mi reflejo y el cristal… vi algo más…

Había un hombre… un hombre tan apuesto y gallardo que casi… bueno… casi me hizo tropezarme…

Su cabello negro estaba peinado muy formal hacia atrás, pero dos mechones de cabello le caían a los lados del rostro perfecto y pálido. Tenía una nariz realmente fina y perfilada y tras un par de gafas, habían dos bellísimos ojos ambarinos, que me dieron una impresión de estar bañados en tristeza, a pesar de que tenía una expresión de seriedad total, que no le sentaba nada mal a su rostro.

¡Dios mío! ¿¡De donde estaban saliendo todos esos tipos tan perfectos! ¡Primero, Sebastian y luego este tipo!

Me pregunté si no era parte de mi mala suerte, pues vi que hablaba con Angelina, la directora y no vestía el uniforme de la escuela, sino un traje color grisáceo oscuro y una corbata roja, oscura. Por un momento, cerró los ojos y con una mano se quitó los anteojos y se acomodó el cabello con la otra, de una manera tan encantadora que hasta Angelina se quedó embobada viéndolo, mientras yo me había quedado totalmente estática, idiotizada por su galanura.

Mas cuando abrió los ojos, ese par de joyas ambarinas se clavó en mis ojos, mirándome de una manera extraña, sin vida, pero al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese habido algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros… fue una mirada no muy diferente a como… como Sebastian me observaba. No dejo de verme y yo no podía quitar la mirada del frente. Por un segundo, sentí como si ese tipo me robara la vida, como una sanguijuela chupándome la sangre, como si no pudiera ver más que a él.

Angelina le tocó el hombro y el desvió la mirada de mi y el mundo volvió a aparecer a mi alrededor, emergiendo de la oscuridad.

¿Qué había sido eso? No me sentía mal…No, me sentía extraña. Me sentía… me sentía hecha una sopa, creo que esa era la palabra. Vaya, quizás eso de escuchar a las locas cantar me estaba haciendo mal, de modo que corrí al baño.

Me lavé la cara y el agua fría me refresco tanto que también me mojé la nuca. Me eché una miradita en el espejo; estaba algo despeinada, pero por suerte mi cabello es de esos que pase lo que pase jamás se esponja, es lacio de por vida, así que fue fácil acomodarlo nuevamente. Esta vez me hice un recogido, dejándome solo el flequillo, que lo acomodé de lado, pero, como ya dije, mi estúpido cabello es tan lacio que se resbalaba sobre mi ojo derecho, de modo que parecía una especie de cosplayer loca.

Para mi suerte (sí, tengo una pésima suerte, así que cuando me va bien es realmente como encontrar la aguja en el pajar) sonó la campana del recreo y recordé que hoy las dos horas estaban separadas por el receso.

-¡Oh, gracias Dios!- dije alzando los brazos hacia arriba. Salí del baño, decidida a encontrar a Sebastian para resolver todas esas dudas, además de que tenía que pedirle un favor…

Salí del baño, y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, de allí rodeé el jardín de preparatoria y entré al edificio de Licenciaturas.

El lugar me pareció igual o más grande que preparatoria, ya que estaba divido por facultades. Tuve que preguntar en la dirección general donde estaba el salón de Filosofía y Literatura. Salí de allí y avancé por los pasillos, mientras los alumnos me miraban; algunos extrañados, otros me decían indirectas y piropos, otros se burlaban de mí. Pero realmente no me interesaba, solamente buscaba al estúpido demonio. Subí por unas escaleras, las cuales según yo, eran las que me habían indicado, mas cuando llegué arriba noté que me había confundido y, refunfuñando me iba a dar la media vuelta para bajar cuando, por el rabillo del ojo derecho y a través de mi fastidioso fleco, vi que Sebastian apareció por las escaleras, rápidamente, como si alguien lo persiguiera.

-¡Ellie!- me llamó y yo me quedé quieta como una estatua cuando me miró…

La razón fue que se quedó paralizado, mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos y con los labios temblándole. Se había quedado tieso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. En su mirada pude ver un toque de tristeza…aunque él me había dicho que los demonios no sentían… pero… no lo sé… de nuevo esas sensaciones se apoderaron de mí y me sentí con la necesidad de abrazarlo…

Bueno… al menos hasta que…

-Ci…Ciel…-pronunció con una total devoción y ese mismo murmulló me volvió a la realidad, pero él continuaba absorto.

-¿Ciel?- pregunté, confundida. Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces y miró al suelo, aun no muy en sí. Bajé unos cuantos escalones, los suficientes para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó, y levantó los ojos hacia mí. Lucia algo preocupado y, extrañamente, no sonreía. Estaba muy lejos de eso. Fruncí el ceño y la boca, puse las manos en la cintura, algo molesta.

-tonto, eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte…- respondí, aunque él continuaba mirándome con algo de preocupación en sus orbes carmín.

Vi que bajó la cara, como si estuviera… confundido. Sin pensarlo, bajé un escalón más y me asomé hacia abajo, tratando de alcanzarle la mirada. Wow, estaba muy serio, bastante serio como para que no me preocupara. Le puse una mano en la mejilla y él, sin sorprenderse ni nada, la tomó entre sus dedos y, con la otra mano, retiró la manga de encima (pues me tapaba toda la mano, como ya dije antes) y, ante mi sorpresa la llevó a sus labios, besándola como lo hacían los nobles al conocer una dama.

Me sonrojé, aun mas cuando rozó sus labios con la piel de mi mano, y la alejó de su boca, clavándome los ojos del color de la sangre.

-No es nada. Lamento que Ellie se haya preocupado por mí…- dijo y sonrió.

-Al menos ya no se me es tan raro verte tan serio…- dije, sonriendo. Sonrió más ampliamente. –además ¿No así deberían ser las cosas; yo me sonrojó y tú te burlas?-

-Me temo que esa era mi intención desde el principio, hacerla sonrojar…- su voz sonó llena de satisfacción y ¡agh! Eso me molestó…

-¡Entonces ya has hecho bien!- chillé y baje las escaleras. –anda, tengo que hablar contigo…-

-¿Qué sucede, Ellie?- dijo siguiéndome.

-Tengo una tarea para ti…- dije, tratando de ponerle un orden a mis palabras, lo cual era bastante difícil, pues quería dejar lo de mis padres para un momento donde estuviéramos a solas y no se pudiera escapar a ningún lado; de modo que debía hacerle la proposición…

-Si…-

-Empezaré por al fácil, tengo la sensación de que el muy tonto de Edward aun siente algo por mi…- comencé, pero se me atoraban las palabras en la garganta. Él me miraba ansioso de saber que diría. –Así que… se me ocurrió…que tal vez… solamente…-

El bajó una ceja, algo molesto.

-Usted en mi ama, Ellie; pídeme lo que sea y lo tend—

-¡Quiero que me ayudes a volver con Edward!- solté de golpe y el abrió los ojos. ¡Dios! ¿Realmente había sonado tan mal?

Al parecer, dudó en responderme, pensándolo unos momentos.

-No sé si lo has notado, Ellie, pero soy un demonio; las cosas del… amor no se me dan…- dijo, creo que estaba un poco incomodo… ¡se supone que era un demonio!

-¡que es lo que dices! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Comes almas, perviertes gente! ¡No me extrañaría que hubieras… hecho algo con alguna mujer…u hombre!-

-prefiero ese tipo de cosas al amor…

-¡Pero algo debes saber! ¡Algo que me sirva!- dije suplicante. Bien, o realmente no sabía nada de romanticismo o no quería hacerlo. Optaba más por la segunda opción. -¡por favor, Sebastian! Te juro que no es un juego, realmente… yo a este tipo lo…lo am—

-No uses palabras tan grandes en frases tan pequeñas, Ellie- dijo y sonrió… ¡sonrió como si entendiera! –Es solo un amor adolescente…-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo sé que es algo mas, lo siento! Lo sé porque, bueno… en realidad no lo sé… pero…-

-¿Te matarías por él?- me preguntó secamente, con seriedad pero sonriente, como si supiera la respuesta que le daría. Yo dudé, razonando que había preguntado. –O más importante ¿Morirías por él? No tienes el valor, Ellie. No lo quieres tanto como tú piensas y él no te quiere tanto como tú piensas; de haberte querido y valorado, él no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, pues solamente se burla de ti…

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si lo haría!- chillé… pero yo sabía que… que no era cierto. Que había algo en sus palabras que era verdad, aunque yo no quisiera aceptarlo.

-No lo harías. Aun no conoces el significado de esa palabra, Ellie…

-¿¡Y tu si!- ahora estaba histérica, sentía el llanto que había evitado derramándose por mis ojos y mi voz frágil, quebradiza. Las lagrimas me quemaban con acido, pero Sebastian seguía allí, sonriendo el muy maldito. -¿¡Y tu si lo conoces, Sebastian! ¿¡Eres un demonio y piensas darme clases de ética y moral! ¡Si no sabes nada del amor, entonces lárgate de aquí! ¡Pero ya que me has dado una gran lección sin un libro, ¿Por qué no me ayudas, estúpido?-

-no quiero…- dijo y sonrió mas, burlándose de mi llanto. Le comencé a pegar en el pecho, tratando de hacerle daño pero no conseguía hacer ni que se moviera.

-¡Cállate, te odio!- exclamé, soltando ese veneno sin más ni más. Más nuevamente, el idiota me miró, sin hacer más que sonreía.

-No lo amas, de la misma manera que no me odias. Lo sabes bien…No puedes odiarme…-

Me quedé helada, por la verdad de sus palabras…

Era cierto, sentía una gran furia hacia Sebastian, pero no lo odiaba, tenía razón; no lo podía odiar… Pensé, casi rompiéndome la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una manera de negar que el tenia razón…

-Tengo que irme, Ellie…- dijo, subiendo una mano a mi mejilla y, mientras que con el dedo pulgar me secaba las lagrimas, con la misma velocidad me dio un beso en la frente, para luego alejarse de mí con sus pasos rápidos. –Te veré después de clases…Espero verte. De lo contrario, tendré que buscarte…

_¡RING!_

Iba tarde, iba tarde, lo sabía. Pero no había maestro, de modo que no debía preocuparme. Pasé todo el receso en el baño, tratando de calmarme y aunque dejé de llorar, aun seguía teniendo la nariz roja.

Llegué al salón y me sorprendí de que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

Momento…también había silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Me alcé de puntitas y vi que todos estaban sentados; las locas tenían una mirada de placer puro y lujurioso y los chicos miraban al frente, con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Acaso estaba Angelina en el salón? Lo dudaba, las Barbies estarían totalmente enfurecidas. Debía haber un sustituto…mala suerte para mí…

Toqué la puerta muy suavemente, con miedo y temí que fueran a enviarme a la dirección general por haber estado fuera. Muy al contrario, la puerta se abrió lentamente y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando levanté la vista para ver qué, quien estaba en el salón, no era nadie más que aquel apuesto tipo que había visto en la dirección, a través de los cristales. Su mirada volvió a penetrarme y yo solamente puse la cara más profesional que pude.

-Pase, señorita…- dijo con una voz sumamente aterciopelada. Caminé, bajando la mirada hasta mi lugar, donde Michelle también estaba abobada, pero más disimuladamente que las locas.

Escuche que Karen platicaba con Audrey y Abigail rió de una manera bastante atrevida. El hombre las miró y ellas se callaron. Caminó hacia el escritorio y allí se apoyó con una mano en la mesa, flexionando un poco la pierna derecha y dejando estirada la izquierda.

¡Se veía taaaaaaan sexy así!

-Creo que tuve un orgasmo…- dijo Karen, sin pensarlo dos veces en voz baja, pero todo el salón estalló en carcajadas. La aludida, muy lejos de sonrojarse, miró al hombre y sonrió pícaramente, como diciendo "estoy disponible esta noche".

-Silencio…- dijo, firmemente y pareció que el salón retumbó de una manera poco común y todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron helados. Me echó un vistazo y yo me sonrojé. –La señorita Simone se ha visto afectada por una rara enfermedad. Así que yo seré su nuevo maestro de Historia…- volvió a mirarme. –No me agradan las personas que hablan demasiado…- miró a las locas. –Y me gusta la disciplina, así que cualquier persona que piense que pude salirse con la suya será reprendido…-

Se giró hacia el pizarrón, donde comenzó a escribir la palabra "Egipto", pues estábamos viendo las culturas clásicas. Tomó uno de los libros que tenia sobre el escritorio y lo abrió con gran facilidad, aunque lucia bastante pesado.

-Egipto esta ubicado en África, estaba asentado a orillas del rio Nilo, donde…- se detuvo, pues vio que Sheccid había alzado la mano, de forma bastante insistente. El profesor la miró sin mucho interés. -¿Qué desea, señorita?-

-Ah, pues… no nos ha dicho su nombre ni nos hemos presentado…- dijo, algo sonrojada. El hombre cerró el libro con fuerza y suspiró.

-Pueden llamarme profesor o por mi apellido, pero nunca "tu", "oye, tú" o "amigo"…- me miró nuevamente y esta vez, fue algo extraño, de nuevo la sensación de que me robaba la vida. Sin dejar de mirar, continúo hablando, dejándome sin palabras.

-Mi nombre…es Claude Faustus…-

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

:D … ok se que fue una porquería :( pero me esforcé :) así que eso me hace feliz! Hahaha Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews :D no saben cuanto me alegran, además me ayudan a escribir hahaha espero realmente que les haya gusta este capi, se que no fue la gran cosa pero se pondrá mejor el siguienteee muajaja :D

Ahora, respondó en corto :D

**Suki90**

Ho ho! Haha gracias por las recomendaciones :) y que bueno que te haya parecido interesante. Espero verte por aquí ;)

**Nakumi**

Ahahah sisi :D trataré de actualizar pronto, ya tengo algunos adelantos para que cuando entre a clases no me coma el tiempo ;) así que hay fic para rato, además Ellie tiene que sufrir muajaja :D. Gracias por el review, un beso ;)

Waaaaah! Me costó trabajo escribir tu nombre e.e finalmente acudi a copiar y pegar… hahaha ya seee BABAAAA! :B Sebas es taaaan sexy… ya le paro que si no nunca termino u.u ahahah espero que te guste este capi ehh! ;) tratare de actualizar pronto. See yaa! (K)

**GirlGryffindor**

:O alguien que disfruta de los OC y de ver yaoi pero no de escribirlo :B hahaha asu oh, si yo también quería uno :( pero como casi no hay pues decidi crearlo.. además se me metió la idea y pues es muy difícil que se me salga de la mente una idea.

Oh, ya se; Sebas provocó una serie de pensamientos indecorosos en mi e/e hahaha sobre todo en esa escena del capi 6 de Kuroshitsuji 2, Claude y Sebas… mojados y peleando jutnos… mojados…y mojados… ¿ya dije mojados? X.x nosebleed… Bueno :D muchisisisisimas gracias por el review, de veras que si. Hahah espero que te gusté este capi :) lo hice con amir hahaha. Nos estamos leyendo, byee ;)

A todos, muchísimas gracias ;) y hasta el próximo capi! ;D


	3. Ese mayordomo, vagabundo

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**Este fic es solamente para fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela me roba muchísimo tiempo :/ espero me disculpen y trataré de ser mas puntual.**

**¡TUTURURU! ¡AHORA, AL FIC!**

Capitulo 3:

Ese mayordomo, vagabundo

Habían pasado ocho días desde aquella discusión que tuve con Sebastian, desde el día que el (hermoso) profesor Claude ingresó a nuestro salón. Ocho días de intercambiar miradas con Edward, ocho días de entregar tareas incompletas y excusas tontas….

Ocho días de tratar de explicarme el porqué de la situación y las cosas iban a empeorar…

Desde ese día, la deficiente relación que tenía que Sebastian se fue al caño; ahora me resultaba imposible hablar con él o siquiera sacarle una palabra.

Se había vuelto un huraño, un grosero, ignorándome cada vez que le hablaba y no se dignaba a dirigirme los ojos siquiera. Cuando le pregunté sobre mi pasado, sobre porque estaba conmigo y no había aparecido antes, porque ya estaba cansada de todo, no se dignó siquiera a responderme ni fingir que me ignoraba, ¡simplemente, lo hizo! ¡Me miró como se debe mirar a un perro sarnoso en la calle y salió por la puerta, mientras yo lo llamaba a gritos!

¿No se suponía que era mi mayordomo? Según me había explicado cuando nos conocimos, obedecería mis órdenes, ¿Dónde diablos estaba entonces? Hacía ya ocho días que no aparecía y, sinceramente, comenzaba a preguntarme si volvería a verlo.

Aun tenía la esperanza de que volviera con alguna de sus tontas excusas. Pero no lo hizo.

Me había quedado sola nuevamente, y el dichoso demonio ya ni siquiera aparecía en la escuela. Con las faltas que estaba acumulando no me sorprendería que Angelina terminara expulsándolo; creo que esa era mi consuelo para pensar que no se iría, pero entonces recordaba que era un demonio; un ser al que simplemente le importaba un bledo y medio la "educación para el futuro" y que probablemente, ya hubiera pasado por ello hacia años, quizás en algún momento de su longeva vida demoniaca.

Ahora caminaba sola a mi casa, y de mi vida había vuelto a la normalidad –si así puede llamársele– y solamente tenía a mis cinco gatos como compañía.

Por un lado, me agradaba esa soledad; era a la que estaba acostumbrada y ahora era mucho más fácil estudiar o resolver mis problemas diarios: ya no había nadie que me distrajera de mi labor o entretuviera a los gatos y estos se pusieran a maullar. La vida había recuperado su simplicidad y yo me sentía bastante cómoda con ello.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, me dolía pensar que estaba sola, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, era realmente… ameno tener a alguien con quien charlar durante las tarde y los almuerzos. Tenía una razón para molestarme o sentirme triste. Ahora la mesa me parecía más grande de lo que realmente era, como si algo me faltase allí.

Debo decir que, entre estos días en que mi solitaria vida volvía a acomodarse, el profesor Faustus parecía haberlo notado y, extrañamente, me daba la impresión de que trataba de alegrarme, incluso algunas veces parecía no entender que él y yo éramos maestro y alumna.

Durante las clases siempre me nombraba para participar o para leer algún párrafo del libro de Literatura universal contemporánea. Al principio pensé que era solo para hacerme reaccionar, pues yo me hundía en mis pensamientos e ignoraba por completo la clase, pero luego, noté que no era solamente que me nombrara, sino que parecía tener una fijación conmigo.

Sé que puedo llegar a sonar egocéntrica, pero siempre caminaba cerca de mi durante las clases; a veces rozándome el cabello con los dedos o si me mordía las uñas me quitaba la mano de la boca con una suavidad que me parecía demasiado melosa como para ser un profesor. Incluso una vez, lo sorprendí mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos y pensé que al notar que yo ya había visto ese gesto, dejaría de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Una parte de mí se sentía alagada y la otra, deseaba que Claude muriera de una forma poco agradable.

Este tipo de fijación de parte del señor Claude provocó la ira incontenible de las Barbies de la esquina del salón, pues ella _**IDOLATRABAN **_al señor Claude como a un ídolo, inclusive llegaron a la ridiculez de crearle un club de fans en la página web de Facebook®. Ahora yo era su enemiga publica numero uno oficialmente, lo cual no era nada bueno, pues me fastidiaban con todo lo que podían y me hacían quedar mal en todo lo que querían.

¿Un ejemplo? Bien, ya se acercaba fin de mes, y para Navidad querían presentar una obra de teatro en la escuela. Como no querían presentar el clásico que se presentaba todos los años, Un Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens, pidieron ideas para algo fresco y el resultado fue algo que nadie esperaba; La Pesadilla antes de Navidad o el Extraño mundo de Jack, de Tim Burton. La historia trata sobre el rey calabaza, Jack Skellington, quien está harto del Halloween y se siente vacio con él. Sally, la muñeca de trapo hecha por el Doctor Finkelstain, se siente igual que Jack y está enamorada de él en secreto. Jack descubre sin querer la villa de Navidad y se siente lleno nuevamente con todas las luces; allí es cuando decide celebrar la Navidad a su manera.

Está declarado en la escuela que yo adoro esa película y que me encanta el personaje de Sally, por lo que muchos me animaron a que yo hiciera el casting para el papel, pues se haría entre los dos grupos del tercer semestre. Me sé los diálogos de memoria y estaba bastante confiada…

Hasta que Abigail, llegó a hacer la audición, cosa que enseguida me enfureció. Ella odiaba la historia, detestaba a Tim Burton y el Halloween, así que la única razón existente en el mundo por la que ella deseara el papel seria porque el mundo se puso al revés o realmente quería joderme la existencia. Aunque su audición fue un verdadero fraude, no me confié y traté de hacer la mía mucho mejor. Los jueces me felicitaron y Michelle, David,Alph y Gustaph me felicitaron, yo no esperaba la sucia jugada de Abigail. Cuando los jueces dieron su fallo y dijeron que yo sería quien interpretara a Sally, Abigail protestó, diciendo, y cito sus propias palabras:

–Sally, es una muñeca delicada, alta, delgada como Jack y realmente agraciada…– y me miró, sonriendo con burla–. ¿En qué mundo esta cosa, podría interpretarla?

Su burla no convenció del todo a dos de los jueces, pero la tercera juez, Angelina, directora de preparatoria, adoraba a la madre de Abigail, la cuarta jueza, quien logró convencer a los otros dos de que la… estúpida se quedara con el papel. El resto es historia y yo me sentí realmente traicionada por mis amigos que no dijeron nada por mí, salvo Michelle, quien se puso a gritarles como una loca; mientras que las amigas de Abigail le echaron porras todo el rato, afirmando lo que ella había dicho.

Fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de la soledad en la que estaba envuelta.

Eso había sido la semana pasada; esta semana transcurría ahora de manera lentamente; era jueves; o sea más de la mitad de la semana y yo estaba a punto de cortarme el gaznate con una tijera, ¡Ni siquiera Michelle estaba conmigo para darme un buen golpe y hacerme volver a mis casillas! El miércoles no había venido y este día tampoco, lo cual es extraño debido a que ella nunca falta, por muy mal que se sienta.

Era la segunda clase, y la maestra de química nos había puesto a hacer una exposición en equipos, de modo que estaba junto a Gustaph, David y Jan, quienes discutían sobre el nuevo disco de una banda americana, llamada Avenged Sevenfold.

– ¡de verdad quiero escucharlo completo!– chilló Alph, sacudiendo las manos hacia arriba. Lo miré y logró sacarme una sonrisa. – ¡¿Por qué tiene que salir primero en Estados Unidos?

– ¡Porque Bush nos quiere fastidiar la existencia!– bramó David, señalándolo con el dedo.

–Bush ni siquiera es presidente ya…– agregó Sama, con la sonrisa de satisfacción. Nuevamente, su ego nos había aplastado.

– ¿enserio?

– ¡Claro que no, es Obama!– exclamé yo, uniéndome a la conversación. – ¡hace casi un año que está en el poder!

– ¡No! ¡Todos están locos!– gritó Alph y fingió convulsionarse sobre la mesa. David y Gus se carcajearon limpiamente y yo casi me caigo de la risa. Pero, de pronto, un llanto invadió el ambiente y todos nos quedamos en una pieza cuando Abigail entró bañada en llanto al salón, corriendo de una forma no muy distante de la Cenicienta huyendo de las hermanastras que le destruyeron el vestido.

– ¿ahora qué?– preguntó David, con cara de fastidió.

–No lo sé– respondí. En verdad, en ese momento sentí algo de pena por ella… bueno, en realidad no.

–ahhh, alguna tontería con respecto a su novio debe ser… –musitó Gustaph con fastidió, dándose la vuelta hacia Jan y siguieron comentando sobre el disco. Yo me preguntaba si era posible que mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas…

¿Sería posible…?

Los cuatro aguzamos el oído lo mas que pudimos, tratando de escuchar la conversación. No logré escuchar nada, porque hablaban a un nivel tan bajo que me sorprendió, ¿de verdad podían hablar así? si era así ¿Por qué no lo practicaban más seguido? ¡Realmente me hubiera alegrado mucho no escuchar sus gritos estúpidos durante un solo día!

Después de tres minutos de no escuchar nada, me desesperé y seguí con mi tarea escribiendo un largo resumen sobre la importancia de la química en la sociedad actual y la vida diaria. Después de unos cuanto minutos, abandoné la pluma sobre la libreta y, como noté que la maestra no estaba, le pedí su Ipod touch a David, quien no quiso prestármelo temiendo que yo fuera a romperlo, pero luego de insistirle varias veces, acepto. Quizás era algo estúpido, pero en los últimos días sentía que mi equilibrio se había desmerecido más de lo normal, llegando al punto de pasar a caerme estando solamente de pie y completamente inmóvil. Ridículo, pero no había mas que hacer.

Puse un canción lenta, que me relajó bastante y cuando estaba por dormirme, las locas pegaron un grito marca diablo que me hizo estremecerme y me sentí tan furiosa que casi… ¡AGH!

Dejé mis deseos de estrangularlas por un lado y, al mismo tiempo, dejé el Ipod a un lado de la mesa, y me puse a hacer garabatos sin sentidos hasta que recordé que la maestra no volvería con nosotros, puesto que habían anunciado una junta de maestros en la dirección general para ese mismo día, así que respire alegremente al darme cuenta que estaría libre de tareas por al menos dos horas. Podría llamarle a Michelle –alias Godzilla–. Podía no contestarme o hasta decirme de que me iba a morir si la despertaba, pero ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Además era mi mejor amiga y deseaba enormemente hablar con ella.

Digité los numero rápidamente y luego me di un golpe por no haberlo buscado más rápidamente en el directorio. Oprimí "marcar" y comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Me contestaron rápidamente y a través de una cortina de sonidos rasposos y una interferencia total, escuché la voz desesperada de Michelle.

"_Ellie, ¡Ellie ayúdame!"_ escuché a través de la bocina y el sonido de su voz frágil me quebró todo intento de razonar que era lo que sucedía. Estaba llorando, lo escuchaba claramente.

– ¡Micho, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso?– pregunté con la voz sofocada–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

"_En un almacén… ¡No se qué pasa!... ¡Llevó aquí casi dos días encerrada! ¡Creo que me quiere matar!"_

Temblé…

– ¡¿Reconoces algo? ¡¿Algún sonido? ¡Trata de ver donde estas! ¡Si esto es un juego, voy a matarte!

"_¡Solo el ruido de los coches! ¡Y creo que a la señora Chan, de la comida china!..".–_la voz se quebraba mas, y yo no podía concentrarme. Los otros tres se acercaron a mí, totalmente consternados por mi actitud. "_¡No lo sé! ¡Ellie, llama a la policía! ¡Tengo miedo!"_

– ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Es Chinatown? ¡¿Quién te tiene? ¡Dime que no es broma!– exclamé, casi a punto de lanzar mis cosas por sobre la mesa.

"_¡No lo sé!...¡Dios––¡ ¡No, por favor!..." _se escuchó un golpe seco en la habitación, y algo cayó al piso.

"_¡Maldita perra barata!... ¡ahhh!..."_

…y la llamada se cortó.

Miré el teléfono en mi mano, con el horror más palpable que jamás hubiera sentido.

Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga estaba en peligro. Corría riesgos que jamás imagine que sería capaz de ver pasar o entender. Tenía miedo y, quizás, ella más.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Necesitaba pensar y avisarle a la policía lo más posible. Digité rápidamente, con los dedos temblorosos e ignorando las histéricas preguntas de Alph, David y Sama sobre qué era lo que había sucedido, y me contestó la operadora.

Le informé con la voz quebradiza lo que me habían dicho, pero la mujer lo tomó como una broma de estudiantes, y me dijo, bastante enfadada, que si volvía a llamar para molestarla me enviaría a un policía que amablemente me llevaría a la correccional. Separé el auricular de mi oreja, cuando ella me colgó refunfuñando. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Londres?

Miré la pantalla del teléfono y al parecer, el sonido a mí alrededor se extinguió, siendo suprimido como un mal recuerdo. Esa sensación de impotencia que me invadía poco a poco; el sentimiento de que todo estaba mal.

Sabía que ella podía estar jugándome una broma, una parte muy recóndita de mi ser me lo decía, pero, yo no podía creerlo. La razón era que su voz sonaba tan desesperada que me parecía ridículo que actuara de manera tan perfecta, además Michelle no era así. Podía ser algo fastidiosa, histérica y algo nerviosa; pero nunca llegaba a ese extremo con sus bromas.

¿Qué debía hacer? La estúpida operadora me había tomado como una loca y yo realmente necesitaba un momento de soledad para aclarar mi mente. Tal vez debía volver a llamarle a esa mujer ignorante y volver a decirle que era lo que sucedía.

–¿Qué le pasó a Michelle? ¿Está bien?– me preguntó David, pero no le respondí. –¡Ellie, respóndeme!

–¡Cállate, Dave!– chillé, casi con fastidio. Sacudí la cabeza y me sentí mareada. Rápidamente, me puse de pie, decidida a salirme de allí, a respirar aire fresco y sin decir una sola palabra, camine fuera del salón.

Agradezco al cielo que los maestros se encontraban en una severa reunión, y por eso mismo, pude caminar libremente por los corredores, sin temor a que me reportaran por no estar en clases. Me alejé de mi plantel, hasta el fondo del patio más alejado de los salones: el campo de soccer. Me paré junto a la portería; nadie podría escucharme allí.

Sin embargo, aunque el paisaje estuviera en paz, yo no podía calmar mi mente. Aun podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de Michelle en mis oídos… ¡Todo había sido tan repentino! ¿Qué podía hacer yo, una simple estudiante por ella? ¡Si tan solo Sebastian estuviera aquí! ¡Él podría ayudarme a encontrarla! ¡Era un demonio, podría traerla de vuelta! Pero la pregunta era, ¿Cómo traerlo de vuelta a él? Ya había hecho el intento de llamarlo anteriormente y no había funcionado en ningún sentido. ¿Acaso me había abandonado? ¿No era eso una falta severa al contrato con Ciel Phantomhive? ¿No se suponía que estaría allí para mí? ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?

–¡Estúpido Sebastian!– grité con fuerza, mientras pateaba una piedra que estaba en mi camino; esta rebotó contra uno de los postes de la portería y salió volando hacia las gradas

Estaba tan furiosa, tan ida del mundo que la ira me hizo sorda unos momentos, hasta que, de repente…

–¡Hey, tu! ¡Chica tonta, ten cuidado con ese balón!– exclamó alguien con voz enfadada, tomándome por sorpresa. Giré en dirección a la voz, pero tras de mí no había nadie. –¡Aquí arriba!– y levanté la vista.

Sobre una de las gradas, había una persona sentada con actitud vanidosa, pero no una persona cualquiera; el rojo de su cabello era tan rojo como la misma grana, y su rostro afilado me pareció familiar junto con sus ojos de una mezcla extraña entre un color amarillo ámbar y verde seco, tras unas gafas de armazón negro. Sus ropas lucían bastante antiguas pero no estaban para nada desgastadas; la textura parecía recién salida de una fábrica. Y cuando me vio, abrió los ojos demasiado, casi tanto que pareció ridículo y se le descolgó la mandíbula del cráneo.

–¡P–pero…si es…!– las palabras se le atoraron en la boca, y vi como los ojos se le lagrimaban de una manera tan teatral que resultaba patética. Puse mala cara. –¡Es usted…! ¡Ciel Phantomhive!

Me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre, sobre todo que se dirigiera a mí de ese modo. No había posibilidad de que ese… hombre o mujer, o lo que fuera, supiera que yo descendía de los Phantomhive…

Mas cuando brincó desde la grada más alta hasta el suelo, con infinita gracias, me di cuenta que ese ser, no era para nada normal. Se paró cerca de mí, mirándome por todos lados y examinándome de forma bastante fastidiosa.

–¡¿Qué le sucede? ¿Quién es usted?– inquirí bastante incómoda, pues el personajillo se acercó mucho, quitándome el cabello de sobre los ojos. –¡¿Cuál es su problema?

–¡¿Cuál es mi problema?– preguntó, alejándose de un salto y completamente consternado. –¡Tu eres mi problema! – agitó las manos sobre su cabeza, apretadas en forma de puños. –¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

El tipo se puso a gritar como loco, girando sobre sí mismo y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos con su voz afeminada. ¿De dónde salía este tipo de gente?

–¡Yo ni siquiera lo conozco!– exclamé, bastante molesta por la forma en que se estaba comportando. Y de pronto, su repentino ataque infantil desapareció, mirándome sorprendido y algo inquieto.

–¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber quién soy yo? ¡A una dama como yo nunca debes olvidarla, mocoso!

–¡Yo jamás lo he visto en mi vida!– dije y me crucé de brazos. Sé que debía estar aterrada por la repentina aparición de ese tipo, pero por alguna razón, no me causaba miedo; como ya dije, muy en el fondo, sentía que lo conocía de años. –¡Y yo no soy Ciel Phantomhive!

El ser pareció calmarse, estudiándome cuidadosamente.

– ¡No lo eres! ¡Pero si eres idéntica a…!– admitió con incredulidad, aun con los ojos inquietos. Me miró a los ojos, manteniéndome la mirada y durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. De pronto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como quien se entera de que ganó la lotería. –Ahora entiendo…

– ¿Qué? – pregunté enfurruñada. El personaje no dijo nada, solo rió por lo bajo. –¡¿A quién?

– ¿Dije algo?– preguntó con burla y me hizo sentir tan estúpida que estuve a punto de abandonarlo allí solo.

–Si Sebastian estuviera aquí… – mascullé entre dientes, casi tan bajo como un respiro, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi estúpido demonio apareciera de donde estuviera escondido y lo rebanara a la mitad. Entonces el ser brincó y me tomó de los hombros con una rapidez increíble, mirándome con fascinación.

– ¿Qué has dicho?– preguntó con fanatismo, mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su nariz y los ojos le brillaban. ¡Dios, ese tipo sí que era desagradable! –¡Has dicho Sebastian! ¡¿Te refieres a Sebastian Michaelis?

Me sorprendí, tanto que me quedé sin habla. Ese ser sabía que yo era una Phantomhive, y además, ¿Qué sabia sobre Sebastian?

–¿Cómo lo conoce?– pregunté completamente estupefacta. El tipo me soltó repentinamente, provocando que casi me cayera al suelo.

–¡Claro que lo conozco! –Exclamó, dando giros por el pasto mientras un hilo de sangre le escurría por la nariz y se ponía más rojo que una manzana madura–. ¡Sebas–chan! ¡¿Dónde está?

Miré hacia un lado, arrugando el entrecejo–. No lo sé…

–¿Qué has dicho?– preguntó, dejando de dar giros y tomándome enserio por primera vez. Entonces se puso lloroso, y me tomó de los hombros con una fuerza descomunal–. ¿Dónde está? ¡Hace tanto que no lo veo! ¡Quiero verlo, niña!

–Tu no eres una persona normal, ¿verdad?– pregunté cuando lo tuve más cerca, mirándome con los ojos duros que poseía–. Tú no eres como yo, ni como ninguno de los que están en este edificio…

–¡Claro que no!– admitió, sin soltarme. Muy al contrario, me apretó aun mas–. ¡Yo soy un shinigami, mocosa! ¡Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff!

No me sorprendió. Realmente, muy pocas cosas podrían llegar a sorprenderme después de enterarme que vivía junto a un demonio cerca de dos meses. Shinigami es la palabra japonesa designada a los dioses de la muerte; los seres que se encargan de la recolección de las almas de los mortales. Eso hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco, ¿Qué hacia un shinigami allí?

–Bueno, ¿vas a llevarme con él o no?– preguntó, molesto.

–Antes que nada, dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– le solté y él se sorprendió–. ¿Has avenido a recoger a algún alma?

El tipo me miró con sospecha y se acarició la barbilla con los dedos, como lo haría una dama y me provocó escalofríos. Ese tal shinigami no me convencía del todo.

–Si te digo, ¿me llevarás con Sebastian?

Entonces se me ocurrió la mejor idea que pude idear en ese momento.

–Oye, te tengo un trato…– murmuré, olvidándome de sus palabras, tan rápido que él también se asustó–. Si me ayudas, te llevaré con Sebastian…

Sabía que estaba siendo una tramposa porque Sebastian no estaba allí; en efecto, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Vi como razonó unos momentos, y tuve la sensación de que podía leer mis pensamientos. Deseé, con todas mis fuerzas, que no.

–Eso depende de que sea, ¡no le prestare mis servicios a una mocosa como tú!

–Te dejaré hacerle a Sebastian lo que se te antoje…

–¡ES UN TRATO!– bramó incluso antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Sonreí para mis adentros, satisfecha–. ¿Qué se trata esto?

–Tienes que ayudarme a rescatar a alguien, si lo haces, cumpliré el trato…– dijo, un poco nerviosa. Grell me miró con sus grandes y afeminados ojos y pareció sospechar algo.

–¿Es alguien de aquí, de la escuela?–preguntó sin mucho interés.

–Si, si es alguien de aquí…– respondí rápidamente–. ¿Por qué?

–No, por nada…– murmuró, mirándose las uñas y de pronto, volvió a emerger la felicidad en su rostro–. ¡Vamos, niña! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Sebas–chaaaan!

Sabía que quizás no hacia lo correcto, y cuando ese shinigami me tomó del brazo para salir de la escuela, tuve la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba, pero no vi más que una araña grande junto a las paredes, fija allí. Tuve la sensación de que me miraba…

tan tan! :D espero que me disculpen por la demora, mis examenes me mutilan x.x dejen reviews :) los amaré si lo hacen hahaha

se aceptan criticas de todos colores y sabores

un beso!


	4. Ese mayordomo, el de la máscara

**Hola mis queridos ratones de campo! Les habla su adorada autora que los saluda con efusivo ¡haya!**

**Primero que nada quiero decirles que, a partir de ahora, todos los capis vendrán acompañados de una frase de estas dos geniales canciones *smile*; Love the way you lie de Eminem y Love the way you lie (parte 2) de Rihana!**

**¿Por qué? Bueno, me gustó la canción y siento que se adapta a lo que pasa en este fic…. Muajajaja**

**Sorry por la tardanza… nuevamente la escuela me rompe la cabeza -.-**

**Además he estado muy triste por toda esta situación en Japón :( muy aparte de que no habrá anime, es algo trágico ver todo lo que ha sucedido en el pueblo nipon. Sinceramente, en estos momentos, me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que pase con el anime, creo que deberíamos rezar por la recuperación de los japoneses y que encuentren a las personas desaparecidas sanas y salvas. Dios los ayude.**

**Ahora si, al fic.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

Capitulo IV

Ese mayordomo, el de la máscara

"_Entonces todo esto se tornó tan maligno…_

_que no sé porque aun me sorprende"_

_Love the way you lie (parte 2) –Rihana feat Eminem_

-¿No crees que es un poco sospechoso que un… una persona vestida de rojo brillante y una estudiante estén brincando por los techos a plena luz del día?

Estúpido…. ¡¿con que clase de imbécil había llegado a hacer un trato?

Después de salir de la escuela, Grell, el tipo o tipa o lo que fuera que fuera, decidió llevarme arrastrada hacia el centro de Londres. Mientras avanzábamos por los techos sobre las avenidas, le conté lo que había oído por teléfono y no estoy muy segura si entendió mi punto, porque lo veía mas como en un estado de éxtasis total y hacia muchas preguntas ridículas y estúpidas; me temo que era el efecto que Sebastian provocaba en él.

Mi mugroso mayordomo, ese de quien no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Era más que obvio que probablemente, nunca volvería y Grell posiblemente me estrangularía con sus propias manos cuando le dijera la verdad; que Sebastian no iba a venir. Sin embargo, en ese momento no me importó; mi prioridad era hallar a Michelle y rescatarla de quien fuera que la había secuestrado. La culpa me invadió, ya que cuando saqué cuentas de cuando había desaparecido mi amiga, llegué a la conclusión de que había sido victima del secuestro la tarde que no quise acompañarla a casa. Se había ido sola y antes habíamos discutido levemente.

Discutíamos porque nuevamente, yo me estaba dejando llevar por mi inexplicable enamoramiento hacia Edward. Michelle me decía que si yo volvía a caer en sus redes, ella no me aconsejaría más, porque era un problema con Abigail y sus amigas que yo no necesitaba. ¡Como si no fuera suficiente soportarlas todo el día en el salón de clases cuando siquiera me prestaba atención! Tenerlas como enemigas era peor que simplemente me tuvieran un poco de rencor.

Las calles estaban totalmente repletas y desde lo alto de los techos de las casa podía ver a la gente caminando en filas desordenadas por la acerca. El vapor de gasolina de los autos entraba de lleno a mi nariz y me causaba una sensación de picor en la boca del estomago. En ese momento, estábamos ya cerca del East End cuando Grell me dejó caer de golpe al suelo y caí se sentón sobre un montón de bolsas de basura.

-¡¿Qué te sucede? –le repliqué, frotándome mi parte trasera con las manos. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude, ya que dentro de la bolsa, a través del plástico, pude sentir algo gelatinoso y caliente y todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana volvió a mi garganta. Hice un esfuerzo para tragar.

Entre tanto, Grell sacó una libretita de entre sus ropas rojo carmesí y la miraba como si fuese la cosa mas maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto.

-Cállate, mocosa –me dijo, sin mirarme siquiera-. Los chiquillos de hoy son tan escandalosos… pero supongo que vale la pena… -y sus ojos se iluminaron, con lagrimas teatrales y juró por mi desconocida madre que pude ver un hilo de sangre escurriéndole de la nariz-, ¡Sebas-chan, te voy a ver de nuevo, Sebas-chan!

Fantástico; fanático, psicótico, neurótico y, probablemente, un travesti. Mi día de suerte.

-¡Oye, recuerda nuestro trato! –exclamé haciéndole frente-, tenemos que hallar a mi amiga o de lo contrario, ¡no habrá Sebas-chan!

-¡¿Por quien me estas tomando, pedazo de niña? –me gritó con furia, lo cual solamente me molestó aun mas. De pronto, tuve muchas ganas de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos- ¡yo soy un shinigami y merezco respeto! ¡Soy lo suficientemente capaz como para encontrar a una chica como la que buscas!

-No es que dude de tu capacidad como… shinigami –cosa que, realmente si hacia- pero, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?

Creo que debí pensar en eso antes.

Sin embargo, Grell no pareció muy preocupado y enseguida volvió a mirar dentro de su libreta y finalmente, la guardó. Sonrió un poco mientras se pasaba una mano por el largo cabello rojo intenso y luego se acomodó las gafas.

-Será muy sencillo teniéndome a mí como guía –dijo con aires de grandeza-. Nosotros, los shinigamis, tenemos la facilidad de poder detectar almas que están en peligro de muerte. Si lo que me has contado es cierto, tu amiga debe tener un alto riesgo de morir—

-¡¿QUE?

-¡No me grites! Todavía te estoy haciendo un favor y me gritas –se quejó el… ¡ese imbécil!

Michelle estaba en peligro y este tipo todavía tiene tiempo de mirar en su estúpida libreta.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos –dije decidida, caminando por una calle vacía. Varias casas se conectaban por callejones tras las casas y era exactamente lo que pretendía usar para llegar a donde Michelle se encontrara.

-¿A dónde vas, mocosa? –preguntó Grell de pronto… y caí en cuenta de que no me había mencionado la ruta aun. Maldito shinigami bastardo… - ¡es por el otro lado, tonta!

- ¡Pues apresúrate! –le grité y sentí una ráfaga de ira recorriéndome la garganta- te juro… te juro que si no llegamos a tiempo por tus tonterías…

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu contra mi? –preguntó en tono desafiante, mirándome con autosuficiencia a través de sus gafas de armadura negra-. Eres solo una niñata que—

-¡NO HABRA SEBASTIAN! –le grité con fuerza y todo el color de su cara desapareció.

-¡Malcriada! ¡E-eso no es justo! ¡Hicimos un trato! –me dijo quejumbroso y nuevamente lagrimas teatrales salieron de sus ojos. Yo me planté frente a él de una manera que jamás en mi vida hubiera hecho si no fuera porque realmente me importaba que cumpliera con el acuerdo.

-¡Entonces apresúrate! –dije, conteniendo lagrimas reales y la bilis en mi garganta- ¡ayúdame a encontrarla!

Hizo un puchero, como si tratara de resistirse y finalmente, comenzó a caminar delante de mí, con la cabeza en alto, como si quisiera mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba y atravesó delante de mi, avanzando hacia un callejón vacío y oscuro.

Largo rato, no hubo palabras que rompieran el silencio. Yo no intente romperlo porque sabía que no había nada interesante que ese shinigami pudiera decirme y no había nada bueno que yo pudiera decirle con respecto a nada. La situación comenzaba a verse mas tensa, más oscura. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Grell descubriera que Sebastian no estaba conmigo? En realidad la respuesta no me importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a mi amiga antes de nada.

La sangre hirvió en mis venas, casi como si alguien hubiera vertido en ella lejía en vez de sangre. Sebastian… si ese estúpido mayordomo voluble hubiera estado aquí desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Yo no habría dicho que no a acompañar a Michelle a su casa, porque no habría estado confundida ni rara; Michelle estaría ya a salvo, porque el me dijo que cualquier orden que saliera de mi boca seria como sagrada para él. Pareciera como si de pronto, el trato con mi ancestro, Ciel Phantomhive, no fuera más que un juego, como si realmente no le interesara.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo que probablemente no había notado antes; llegó a mi tan de pronto que incluso me detuve unos momentos. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, porque sentía que me daba vueltas y que no podía detenerla. Creo que incluso Grell se giró a mirarme, porque mientras veía al suelo, sus pies dejaron de avanzar.

¿Por qué había confiado yo en Sebastian?

Es decir, no había ninguna razón para que yo lo dejará quedarse en mi casa, cuidarme y etcétera. En realidad, yo solamente estaba haciendo algo sin consciencia alguna. Si Sebastian era un demonio y había llevado una educación religiosa en mi escuela por los últimos años… ¿Cómo rayos se me había ocurrido pensar que alguien… algo como Sebastian, como esa cosa, podría ayudarme? ¿Cómo pude dejar que un demonio, un ser infernal se colara a mi vida cotidiana?

-Oye, mocosa… -escuché que dijo el shinigami, pero no pude levantar la mirada. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada. El hecho era que Sebastian era un demonio, un demonio cruel y despiadado que probablemente no necesitaba estar sujeto al lazo de las órdenes humanas para vivir. Si las cosas eran así… entonces… ¿Qué era realmente lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo? Si Ciel estaba muerto y supuestamente los demonios vivían para corromper almas, era realmente una locura que mi ancestro le hubiera confiado algo tan importante como su descendencia a un ser demoniaco.

Si, Sebastian me había dicho que Ciel Phantomhive era mi ancestro y que le había dejado como ultima orden que cuidara al resto de su descendencia. El me lo había explicado, lo había hecho solamente una vez. No, no era eso. Yo no estaba entendiendo bien.

-Grell –murmuré a media voz, levantando los ojos del suelo, con temor y pude ver que las manos me temblaban. También me dolía la cabeza-, ¿Cuánto sabes sobre los demonios?

Él gruñó, y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-lo suficiente que debe saber un shinigami –dijo con autosuficiencia-, ¿crees que soy ignorante?

-Si un demonio, alguien como Sebastian, hace un trato con una persona… -y temblé al pronunciar lo siguiente-, ¿Qué recibe como recompensa al final? ¿Qué provecho saca un demonio de todo esto?

El shinigami puso una cara que reflejaba confusión y finalmente, comenzó a reírse, de una manera sospechosa y demasiado macabra como para ser normal. No reía como un villano de opereta, retorciéndose el bigote y arqueándose con cada carcajada, sino que era una risa gutural y silenciosa. Algo oscuro brillaba en sus ojos.

-Almas –dijo de pronto y ahora la única cara confundida, fue la mía.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Los demonios que hacen tratos con las personas, cuando el trato esta cumplido –y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se volvió aun mas oscura-, se comen sus almas.

Esto me cayó como un balde de agua helada y todas las terminaciones nerviosas se me pusieron de punta, junto con cada pelo del cuerpo.

Sebastian… Sebastian se había… ¿se había comido el alma de mi tatarabuelo?

-¡Un momento! –exclamé, sin poder razonar que era lo que me decía en realidad. Hice un esfuerzo, porque ahora la cabeza me palpitaba como si alguien me golpeara con un mazo de trece kilos-, ¿estas diciendo que, una vez que el contrato finaliza, el demonio devora el alma de la persona?

Grell continuó sonriente, pero un poco menos tétrico, aunque parecía alimentarse de mi miedo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con voz como cuchillos-, ¿Sebastian nunca te explicó esto? –rió por lo bajo, entre dientes y yo me quedé helada- Sebastian es mas malo de lo que pensé... –continuó, con voz severa-. Asi es, pequeña mocosa; el alma de los contratistas es devorada por los demonios…

-¡Pero…! ¡Si alguien hace un trato con el demonio, algo que debe cumplirse después de su muerte… ¿es posible que el trato se mantenga? ¿no? –esta vez estaba desesperada, porque tenia la sospecha de que todo no era mas que un simple engaño. Quería saber en que me estaba metiendo realmente.

-Habría que ser un mocoso tan tonto como tu para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso –exclamó Grell, con una satisfacción que daba miedo-, ¿realmente crees que un demonio permanecería unido a alguien que ya no vale nada a sus ojos? Una vez que devora el alma, ya no hay nada que pueda mantener al demonio unido a esa persona o que lo obligue a seguir sus ordenes. Pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana.

-Pero…

Grell pareció irritado de pronto, y la sonrisa se borró.

-Escucha, tonta –dijo con la mirada molesta y rechinando los dientes-, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y sinceramente no quiero pasar la tarde dándole instrucciones a una chiquilla que debió preguntarle mas al demonio con quien hizo un contrato… ¡así que avancemos o me ire!

Estuve a punto de decirle que Sebastian y yo realmente, no teníamos un contrato, pero pensé que eso solo pondría mas las cosas en mi contra. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, comencé a caminar a su ritmo. La cabeza aun me dolía, pero podia soportarlo. No era nada del otro mundo y estaba segura de que en algunos minutos desaparecería.

Continuamos caminando, no se cuanto mas porque seguí pensando hasta que finalmente, choqué con el cuerpo de Grell, que se había detenido repentinamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? –me quejé y pensé en continuar quejándome hasta que, levantando la vista, pude ver que ya no estábamos en ningún sitio conocido.

Alrededor de nosotros, había una penumbra demasiado sospechosa como para no sentirse tenso. Pude ver nuevamente que Grell sonreía, pero esta vez triunfante. Las casas de paredes descascaradas lucían abandonadas y las calles estaban casi desiertas. Allí no había nadie mas que Grell y yo. Al frente crecía una casa de colores opacos, cristales rotos y otras cosas. Todo indicaba que la casa llevaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie la ocupara, ya que estaba todo sucio y las rejas de la puerta principal lucían oxidadas.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté un poco nerviosa. Grell me miró con sorna.

-Son callejones del East End, calles abandonadas y desiertas. Hace mucho que no venía por aquí, pero aquí es donde esta tu amiga –puso una mirada burlona en sus estúpidos ojos de color estúpido-, ¿Por qué? ¿tienes miedo?

-Claro que no –mentí, de una manera tan poco convincente que el shinigami se carcajeó.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será entrar –dijo con toda seguridad-

-¡Espera! –repliqué, estirando una mano para alcanzar su ropa, pero cuando iba a tocarlo me invadió una sensación de repulsión y decidí quedarme quieta. Grell se volvió hacia mi-, ¿no crees que podríamos ir un poco mas despacio? Es decir, debe haber gente allí… además, ¿Cómo sabes que ella esta allí?

-Ya te dije que podemos ubicar almas en peligro –me dijo, perdiendo la paciencia y continuó avanzando-, ahora, escúchame bien, pequeña estúpida, yo me encargaré de los tipos que nos ataquen y tu iras por tu tonta amiguita, ¿quedó claro?

Lo miré sorprendida, ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese idiota?

-¿A que te refieres con encargarte de ellos? ¿Vas a… a matarlos a todos? –pregunté con voz temblorosa. Grell se encogió de hombros, torciendo la boca en una mueca exagerada hacia abajo y se acomodo el cabello con un gesto demasiado femenino.

¡Dios, si que era un tipo asqueroso!

-Al fin y al cabo, este lugar esta lleno de almas que debo llevarme.

Bueno, eso tenía lógica. Al menos me hizo sentir un poco menos culpable por los pobres hombres que mataría. Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera decirle que entendía, Grell dio un paso al frente, abriendo la puerta principal y dando un salto al frente.

-¡¿Qué carajo? –escuché que gritó uno de los hombres dentro. Avancé lo más rápido que pude y vi a un grupo de personas, todos con trajes impecables, en el salón de la casa, que estaba completamente limpio. Una lámpara colgaba del techo, iluminando el único mueble en la habitación pulcra y vacía, una mesa llena de barajas de póker y fichas de apostar.

Eran al menos unos diez y comprendí que probablemente serian mafiosos que pensaban sacarles algo de dinero a los padres de Michelle. Ellos no eran ricos, pero tenían una pequeña fortuna considerable y codiciable para cualquiera que gustase del dinero.

-¡¿Quiénes son estos payasos? –preguntó el hombre vestido de blanco. Era el mas alto y también parecía el jefe. Los hombres nos miraron confundidos- ¡No son policías! ¡Mátenlos!

Los hombres desenfundaron sus poderosas armas, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar, Grell había sacado –no se de donde-, una enorme sierra eléctrica y jalando el pestillo, los dientes de acero comenzaron a girar peligrosamente.

-¡Prueben el poder del shinigami! –gritó Grell, lanzándose hacia ellos con la sierra levantada sobre su cabeza y yo me lancé a un lado para que las balas no me dieran - ¡muerte!

Escondí la cabeza del susto y al levantar la vista, pude ver un destello carmesí. No, eran relámpagos de sangre que salían disparados hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Grell se movía con una gracia sobrehumana, danzando entre los pedazos sangrientos y las ráfagas del liquido rojo que salían brillantes de los cuerpos desmembrados. Cada vez que golpeaba un cuerpo, una cinta de negativos salía de los cuerpos y se alzaban hacia el techo, temblando con el viento.

La imagen de Grell matando, masacrando hizo que la cabeza me doliera más. Me dolió tanto que apenas pude ponerme de pie y de repente, vi algo en mi mente. Un recuerdo… algo muy parecido a lo que veía.

No era Grell… era alguien mas. Esa persona estaba recubierta de sangre e igualmente, bailaba entre rayos carmesí. Podía verlo a través de barrotes de acero y había gente conmigo. Luego, un destello blanco me borró esa imagen y otra mas apareció, algo que me quitó el aliento de la boca; la persona ensangrentada, me tomaba y me colocaba sobre una mesa, mirándome con los ojos macabros y relucientes, sonriéndome con una chueca sonrisa, retorcida. Y finalmente, sentí un dolor intenso en la espalda, sobre mi costado izquierdo.

Apreté los dientes, tratando de volver en mí y supe que necesitaba dejar de pensar en estupideces y comenzar a buscar a Michelle. Me sostuve con fuerzas que no sabía que tenia y miré a Grell, que parecía divertido en la matanza.

-¿Dónde esta Michelle? –le pregunté, sudando y con las sienes palpitándome. Sin dejar de golpear, desgarrar y matar, me respondió;

-En el segundo piso –dijo con voz tranquila, golpeando a uno mas, cuya cabeza salía volando por los aires.

Por alguna razón, aquella escena asquerosa no me parecía repulsiva; en efecto, de no ser por el dolor de cabeza, pienso que no me habría sentido mal en nada. Esto me hizo sentir extraña y casi comienzo a sacar conclusiones cuando recordé a Michelle. Me volví hacia la izquierda, al final del salón, se veía una escalera desgastada en forma de caracol. Corrí hacia allí y un hombre brincó frente a mí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –me gritó, con un tono que me hizo sentirme aterrada, desesperada. La voz de la imagen desconocida hablaba igual a él.

-¡Grell! –grité y el shinigami se abalanzó sobre él en un segundo, despedazándolo con la sierra. Me sonrió con malicia y asentí con la cabeza-, gracias.

Me apresuré a subir por la escalera, cuando escuché la risa sarcástica salir de sus labios.

-¡No me agradezcas, niña tonta! –dijo burlón y me detuve, mirándolo desde las escaleras, con los ojos muy abiertos-, después de todo… me estas ayudando a hacer mi trabajo.

Me quedé pálida, fría, helada. El estomago me dio un giró y la mente se me detuvo. Los ojos de Grell relumbraban más que nunca y la idea llegó a mi cabeza antes siquiera, que mi boca pudiera pronunciarlo…

_-Al fin y al cabo, este lugar esta lleno de almas que debo llevarme._

Grell atacó a uno mas, dejándolo muerto, en pedazos antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Tenia que estar bromeando…

-Grell… -murmuré, y la voz se me quebró, la bilis me subió hasta la nariz y sentí unos enormes deseos de matarlo-, tu… ¡tu! ¿Cómo pudiste…?

El shinigami se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia los hombres y continuando con lo suyo, como si yo no existiera.

-No soy tan caritativo como para ayudar a una estúpida como tu… -dijo, sin mirarme, pero podía sentir sus ojos, su risa burlándose de mi-, eso es algo que debiste pedirle a Sebas-chan…

El había venido a buscar a todos esos hombres… a todas las almas en la casa…

Grell venia a llevarse a Michelle…

-¡Maldito! ¡No lo harás! ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! –grité, con todas mis fuerza y subí corriendo las escaleras, con tanto ímpetu que pensé que se romperían con mis pasos.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Porque yo no soy quien se la llevará, estúpida! –me gritó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!

No, el no iba a llevársela… no iba a hacerlo… yo lo detendría…

Arriba había solo una puerta, cerrada con llave y con una ventanita, a través de la cual vi a Michelle. Con el corazón en un puño, sonreí, casi llorando de la emoción y golpeé la puerta con tanto ímpetu que ella levantó la cara. Estaba de pie, atada a un poste de metal; pálida, terriblemente sucia y golpeada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme y vi como trataba de decirme algo.

-¡Lay! ¡Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí! –le grité a todo pulmón, manteniéndome firme y golpeándome contra la puerta para abrirla. Con cada golpe, oia que ella trataba de decir algo con mas intensidad.

Traté por quinta vez y ahora, la puerta se entreabrió. Escuché que ella mascullaba algo pero no le presté atención. Pronto la sacaría de allí y estaría todo bien, todo volvería al a normalidad, a como las cosas debían ser. No más Sebastian, solo ella y yo, amigas y compañeras.

Un sexto golpe, un séptimo golpe y finalmente, la puerta cedió al octavo golpe. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, sonriéndole, pero en su rostro no había felicidad, sino miedo. En ese momento, en ese segundo, vi como ella miraba a algo tras la puerta y me giré para ver que era. Un intrincado mecanismo se activó en el momento en que la manija chocó contra la pared y vi un hilo que se estiraba al techo. Michelle gritó de terror y yo me aterré, cuando vi en el techo, el hilo que se tensaba sobre el gatillo de una escopeta. Antes de que yo pudiera moverme o hacer algo, la escopeta disparó, justo a la cabeza de Michelle.

Y, entonces, parte de su cráneo explotó. La sangre salpicó hacia el frente y los lados, manchando parte del suelo de color carmesí…

Pude ver sus ojos, desorbitados y helados, como si estuvieran perdidos… sus manos lánguidas, sus piernas parecieron romperse y su cuerpo se desplomó hacia delante, cayendo con la torpeza de una persona que no tiene fuerza para mantenerse de pie… de una persona…

_Muerta…_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_review? please :)_


	5. Ese mayordomo, el demonio

**Hi, moshi moshi! :D**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi 5 muajaja esta vez lo terminé a tiempo…. Creo ._. **

**The Used me inspiró mucho para poder hacer este capi ñam ñam, agradézcanselos a ellos… sugeriría que lean el capi con las canciones **_**Blue and yellow, The bird and the worm **_**y **_**Liar liar (Burn in hell) **_**porque creo que les calzan perfecto a los sentimientos que se expresan aquí. **

**Igualmente salió de mi como un pequeño desahogo por cosas que he visto en el mundo y que he vivido últimamente y que veo en la televisión :/**

**Bueno, finalmente, los dejó con el capi, basta de parloteo.**

**Kuroshitsuji y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso y si fueran míos… *risa malvada* no quieren saberlo… **

**Al fic!**

**o—o—o**

Capítulo V

Ese mayordomo, el demonio

"_**Pero siempre serás mi héroe… **_

_**Incluso aún cuando hayas perdido la cabeza…"**_

o.o.o

_Y, entonces, parte de su cráneo explotó. La sangre salpicó hacia el frente y los lados, manchando parte del suelo de color carmesí…_

_Pude ver sus ojos, desorbitados y helados, como si estuvieran perdidos… sus manos lánguidas, sus piernas parecieron romperse y su cuerpo se desplomó hacia delante, cayendo con la torpeza de una persona que no tiene fuerza para mantenerse de pie… de una persona…_

_Muerta…_

–Lay…la…– musité, llena de horror cuando el golpe sordo que provocó su cuerpo contra el suelo me retumbó en los oídos. Me miré la ropa, llena de rojo… –Oh…– dije suavemente, llevándome las manos a las sienes. Fue un movimiento inconsciente, yo no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero lo hice–. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!– comencé a decir hasta que termine desgarrándome la garganta con mis gritos.

Me resultaba imposible concebir esa idea, la idea de que ella estaba con la cabeza destrozada…y que yo… no había podido evitarlo…

En efecto, de algún modo… yo la había matado…

Todo había sido una trampa… no sabia como, quizás no había sido mas que un mecanismo para amenazar a los policías o algo para que ella no pidiera ayuda. Pero en ese instante, en ese presciso momento, yo lo vi como si todo hubiera sido mi culpa. Y me sentí tan culpable que me sentí enferma conmigo misma; el simple hecho de saber que yo era yo me causaba repugnancia y quise… quise morirme. Quise que la escopeta que le había destrozado la cabeza a mi amiga hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Layla; mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de travesuras, mi hermana, mi confidente, mi leal compañera…

Mi todo… estaba allí, con la cabeza partida y sus restos regados en el suelo… Estaba muerta…

–¡No!– bramé, y me lancé hacia ella, sin importarme la sangre. La abracé contra mi pecho, llenándome de ese color rojo; pasé mis manos por sus brazos débiles y lloré. La dejé en el suelo, y en un intento desesperado por hacerla volver, le golpeé el pecho, tratando de hacer su corazón latir. –¡Vamos!

Pero era inútil; estaba luchando por un cadáver.

—Veo que ya la encontraste, mocosa –dijo una voz desde la puerta. La escuché, clara y concisa, pero no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a mi amiga. A lo que había sido mi amiga—. Te lo dije; yo no iba a ir por ella.

Ese imbécil… él sabia de la trampa…

Vi la figura carmesí de Grell atravesar el cuarto; era como un fantasma para mi. Yo tenia las manos rojas y húmedas y cuando el shinigami se acercó a mi amiga, me lancé sobre de él, con mis manos sobre su cuello y traté de alejarlo de ella. No quería que la tocara. Nadie debía tocarla. Ella iba a despertar… si, iba a despertar.

— ¡No! –grité cuando me lanzó a un lado, y con su sierra, activó la cinta cinematográfica, que salió de su pecho, brillante y danzando en el aire, como si flotara—. ¡No la toques! ¡No te atrevas! –me puse de pie nuevamente, y otra vez lo ataqué. Esta vez le jalé el pelo y escuché que chilló de dolor; el sonido me provocó una oleada de placer. Pero Grell era más fuerte que yo y volvió a empujarme al suelo. Esta vez, le rasguñe el rostro y entre mis uñas quedaron los pedazos de su carne.

— ¡No me toques, asquerosa humana! –gritó, llevándose la mano al rostro y esta se manchó de rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y vi que me miraba con ira—, ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Así nunca voy a gustarle a Sebas—chan!

De pronto, toda su ira se esfumó y una ola de entusiasmo lo invadió. Su rostro enardecido se transformó en una mueca sonrojada y llena de felicidad, como la de una novia que espera ansiosamente su noche de bodas. La bilis me subió a la garganta.

— ¡Por cierto, Sebas—chan! –murmuró, encantado—, ¡llama a Sebas—chan!

Me puse de pie, totalmente furiosa, completamente fuera de mí. En esos momentos no me importaba lo que pudiera sucederme. Si moría allí mismo, si me mataba Grell… todo eso me daba igual.

—Puedes llamarlo todo lo que quieras… —dije, apretando los dientes y lo miré desafiante—, pero Sebastian nunca va a venir…

Su rostro se descompuso; la sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡¿Qué dices? –exclamó, horrorizado—, ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Llama a Sebastian! –chilló y me tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndome y clavándome los dedos. Debía dolerme, porque sentía un extraño adormecimiento en mis brazos. En realidad no importaba; solo quería torturarlo con todo lo que fuera posible y si algo tan estúpido como la ausencia del estúpido demonio lo hacia sentir como mierda estaba bien. Lo usaría contra él—, ¡LLAMALO! ¡LLAMALO AHORA!

— ¡Lamento decepcionarte! –exclamé, sonriendo cínicamente y él, al ver mi rostro, palideció. No se si fueron las palabras o mi actitud lo que lo dejó así—, ¡pero hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Sebastian! –mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vi que palidecía aun mas—, ¡INCLUSO CREO QUE YA NO ES MI MAYORDOMO!

— ¡No! –bramó, sacudiéndome con mas ira y al mismo tiempo, casi con terror—, ¡estas mintiendo! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡TRAELO AQUÍ! ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡LO PROMETISTE, MOCOSA! ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡SI, ASÍ SEBASTIAN VA A VENIR!

— ¡Por mi puedes llevarme al mismo Infierno y va a importarme un bledo y medio! –le rugí, con una rabia que era desconocida para mi—, ¡por mi puedes matarme aquí mismo! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Cuélgame de un árbol, córtame en dos con tu estúpida sierra eléctrica o lo que quieras! ¡Pero hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas…!

— ¡Cállate, tonta! ¡Teníamos un trato!

— ¡NUNCA VAS A VER A SEBASTIAN!

Grell gritó. Fue un grito de esos que se oyen en las películas de terror, cuando la protagonista encuentra a alguien de su familia muerto en una habitación. Creo que me quedé mirando su rostro compungido, sus muecas dolorosas, esperando a que volviera a la contienda y me matara. Porque eso era lo que yo quería, lo que yo buscaba; quería morir allí mismo.

— ¡No! ¡Sebastian! –balbuceó entre jadeos y me soltó de golpe. Sentí dolor cuando la sangre volvió a correr por mis brazos y caí al suelo, mientras que el shinigami salía corriendo de la habitación y brincaba por la ventana. Escuché sus lamentos unos momentos mas, mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer. Creo que vio mis deseos. Creo que supo que yo quería morir y por eso no lo hizo; no lo sé. Hasta la fecha me preguntó si se dio cuenta de lo que yo quería.

Pero en esos momentos, Grell no importaba y volví a mirar a Layla, al tiempo que me levantaba y esta vez, no pude ponerme de pie.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, sentada, aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Layla. Me obligué a mirar su cabeza, la extraña forma que ahora tenia; el rojo de la sangre había manchado su cara y ahora su pálido rostro, en contraste con su cabello oscuro enmarcándole el rostro y la sangre, parecía aterrado, tanto o mas que yo. Sentí la terrible necesidad de tocar su cabeza, esa herida, pensando que quizás, con mis dedos podría reconstruirla, como un rompecabezas.

Si, pondría cada uno de los pedazos de hueso en su lugar, reconstruiría su cerebro hecho papilla, convertiría su muerte en vida…

Si, lo haría con mis dedos… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría… lo haría…

Pero, ¿Cómo?...

No sabia… no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo y, sin más remedio, me puse a gritar. Grité como una loca, como una histérica, berreando y destrozándome las cuerdas vocales con cada impulso de aire que brotaba grotescamente de mi estómago. Yo había sido la incompetente que no había podido ayudarla. Ella había confiado en que yo la ayudaría y no pude hacerlo. No pude hacerlo.

— ¡NO PUDE, LAYLA! –sollocé, con tanta fuerza que pensé que los vidrios de la ventana se vendrían abajo—, ¡NO PUDE! ¡NO PUDE! ¡NO PUDE! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!

Me arañé los brazos, incluso creo que me arranqué un buen mechón de cabello. Quería sentir el dolor que ella había sentido, el miedo que había sentido. Mi amiga había muerto por mi incompetencia, por mi falta de desempeño. Por mi confianza en un ser que no era siquiera humano. Podía oír la voz de Layla entre mis gritos, escuchaba de nuevo, como me pedía ayuda por la bocina del teléfono, pero esta vez lo pedía en mis oídos y su voz temblorosa me causó un dolor indescriptible en mis tímpanos y chillé con más fuerza.

Sentía las manos temblar y mis brazos no podían ser controlados por mi voluntad, no, tenían vida propia; estaba segura de que la vida de ella estaba en mis brazos y los agitaba pidiendo ayuda otra vez, llenándome de dolor; dolor, miedo, ira, nauseas, repugnancia hacia mi misma y hacia aquel que se había atrevido a matarla.

Sentí odio…

Un odio tenue, suave, pero cobró fuerzas con mis gritos, con cada lamento, con cada sollozo. Creció en mí, infectándome rápidamente como el cáncer que se devora los órganos humanos con sus negras mordidas; me golpeó fuertemente, tanto que tuve que dejar de gritar, pues esos sonidos no eran suficientes para expresar cuanto odio había en mí…

El odio echó raíces en mi ser, quemando una parte de mi… y deseé… deseé la muerta de esa persona asesina… en ese momento, no me importó nada, ni quise mas nada que eso… porque había matado a mi amiga; a mi hermana… deseé matarlo con mis propias manos; si… yo lo mataría, yo lo mataría con lo que fuera que tuviera en las manos… con mis uñas, a mordidas o ya fuera sacándole los ojos… lo haría…

Yo quería matarlo… quería la venganza…

Venganza, sucia y cruel. Contaminada y negra venganza. La añoraba, la deseaba como si de pronto me hubiera dado cuenta de que me había hecho falta toda la vida. Me sentía culpable por la muerte de Layla… pero también quería sangre….

La muerte me consumía por dentro… pero también la quería llevar a cabo… era como revolver el blanco y el negro…

Si, yo quería que mi alma fuera negra… que fuera corrompida…

Ellos pagarían… pagarían lo que habían hecho y si Grell no los había matado, o aun estaban vivos, yo los mataría… uno a uno si era necesario… se arrastrarían lejos de mi, como un gusano mutilado huye de un pájaro que piensa devorárselo…

Entonces, repentinamente, a mi mente vino una idea que me llenó de gozo… un gozo enfermizo y repugnante… al que me entregué en ese instante en que fue concebida…

Una idea macabra y quizás la mas incoherente que se me había ocurrido, pero yo sabia que probablemente, era la mas brillante que había concebido. Esa idea echó raíces en mi cerebro, en mis venas y mientras veía la roja sangre de Layla en mis manos, pensé nuevamente en ella, en su vida tan corta y decidí hacerlo. Entregaría mis años por los de ella… mi vida por la de ella…

Y tomé la decisión…

–Sebastian…– musité, con los ojos oscurecidos por ese odio creciente. Sabia, de algún modo, que el podía oírme, que podía escucharme y que simplemente se estaba haciendo el gracioso. El muy imbécil podía escucharme–, ¿Dónde rayos estas, Sebastian?

No hubo respuesta, pero yo sabia que me escuchaba…

Que me escuchaba y no me hacia el menor caso… Esa impotencia me quemaba por dentro, me insultaba. Algo continuaba muriendo en mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, nació algo mas fuerte, que arrasó con el fuego de la culpa, dejando todo con una frialdad tremenda…

– ¡Sebastian!– grité con fuerza, forzando mis pulmones a su límite, apretando los puños–. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te estoy llamando, Sebastian!

Y de nuevo, el silencio reinante. Y yo me llené de ira y rabia, apretando lo puños aun mas, porque ¿Quién se creía para ignorarme? ¿Qué se creía él, un estúpido y patético demonio, para ignorarme?

– ¡Te esta hablando tu ama, Sebastian!– volví a gritar. Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Ahora comenzaba realmente a molestarme.

Decidí hacer algo mas… algo que quizás el no podría resistir… y, esta vez, con la mas firme voz que pude expresar y la seguridad negra brotándome por la garganta, con el odio corriendo por mis venas, matándome el corazón y las tripas, exclamé la frase que se convertiría en mi fiel compañera durante el resto de mi vida…

– ¡ESTA ES UNA ORDEN, SEBASTIAN, APARECE AHORA!– bramé con mas fuerza, y un escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna. De pronto, el sitio donde estaba, la habitación desapareció en una negrura total. Solamente una luz débil resplandecía de mi persona… y de Layla, cuyo cadáver estaba en el suelo, a un lado, tendido sin vida. Sentí la piel de mi muñeca arder; la marca brilló como nunca, con un aura oscura y estremecedora. Causaba dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, me causaba placer, saciaba mi sed de poder.

Y finalmente, una sombra negra creció frente a mí, envuelta en una nube de color oscuro y con un olor a carne quemada, mientras dos rojos rubíes brillaban como carbones encendidos en el medio de la escena. Aunque era enorme y aterradora, no me perturbó, me sentí como si estuviera frente a algo completamente normal y los orbes rubíes parecieron relampaguear cuando la sombra dio un paso hacia mí. Supe que era Sebastian… el demonio, no el mayordomo. No el humano. Esa sombra no tenia pizca de humanidad.

– ¿Me ha llamado, my Lady?– preguntó con arrogancia, con la voz hosca y demoniaca. Yo me enfurecí al escuchar aquello. Se atrevía a llamarme así después de lo que había hecho…

– ¿Dónde diantres has estado todos estos días?– le reclamé, serena, pero con odio y resentimiento–. ¿No se supone que debas obedecerme? ¿No se supone que debes estar a mi lado?

La sombra rió burlonamente, y pude ver una sonrisa negra en la oscuridad. Layla aun derramaba sangre de la cabeza en esos momentos, como si la sangre brotara de ella como una fuente que se vaciaba a mis pies.

–Mi trabajo es protegerla…– musitó tranquilamente–. Usted ya no necesita mi ayuda, pues vive en un mundo en donde casi nunca corre peligros… usted deseaba que yo me fuera. Además, yo no le pertenezco, y yo, como demonio de Ciel Phantomhive, solamente obedezco las órdenes de mi amo.

Sonreí, asimilando la situación y razonando todo lo que había pensado antes de llegar a ese sucio lugar; pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo había visto varias veces en películas; en como lo personajes lo hacían, deseosos de ser mas ricos, mas guapos, mas fuerte… por venganza…

–Ya veo…– murmuré, caminando hasta quedar a un palmo de sus ojos rojos–. Ciel Phantomhive ahora mismo se pudre entre los gusanos… ¿no? Su cuerpo esta siendo devorado por todas las abominaciones terrenales.

–Tiene mucha razón…– me respondió con desgana, pero con un brilló en sus ojos.

–Entonces deja que los muertos entierren a sus muertos… —y, totalmente segura, exclamé—; ¡Quiero hacer un contrato contigo, Sebastian! ¡Un contrato contigo, un demonio!

El demonio sonrió aun más, como si mis palabras fueran música para sus oídos.

— ¿Esta segura de esto? –preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Sentía mi pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Quería que lo hiciera.

—Tendrás mi alma… cuando encontremos a los responsables de esto… —dije, con voz firme, totalmente ansiosa—, lo haremos… tu vas a ayudarme. Pero yo quiero ser quien los mate… yo quiero ser quien lo haga…

El demonio no dijo nada durante un rato. Mi paciencia estaba por acabarse. La sangre de Layla ahora me manchaba los zapatos y su cuerpo comenzaba a parecer mas vivo, más luminoso, aunque estaba exánime y muerto.

— ¡Maldita sea! –grité, deseando estrangularlo—, ¿Vas a ser mi mayordomo, o no? ¡Respon—

Una boca me silenció y una negra nube me apretujó contra un ente demoniaco. No fue nada romántico… nada que yo me sintiera bien de recordar; fue totalmente maldad, una maldad casi diabólica. Incluso, creo que fue mas humo lo en entró en mi que una boca. Eso no era un beso… eso me estaba llenando de negrura, de oscuridad y hacia que todo mi cuerpo se curvara por la repugnancia que me causaba. La nube creció aun más a mí alrededor, extendiéndose, cobrando fuerza y la sangre de Layla brilló más. Mi mente fue cegada por una luz intensa y luego silenciada por el más profundo abismo. La marca en mi muñeca resplandeció de nuevo y ahora fue mi ojo derecho el que comenzó a arder… quemándome, matándome y reviviéndome. La misma luz que salía de él me hacia sentir con deseos de vivir y de suicidarme. La nube dejó de entrar en mí, pero cuando me soltó, hubo un torbellino en las tinieblas, tenebroso y oscuro y pude sentirme a mi misma totalmente libre… totalmente libre…

Yo podía lograr mi cometido, porque así lo quería…

—Obedecerás mis ordenes… —dije, forzando mi garganta sofocada—, lo harás ciegamente. Y cuando el trato termine… podrás devorar mi alma…

—Que así sea… —murmuró Sebastian, liberándome y vi como su forma demoniaca se descubría de la nube, dejándose ver en las tinieblas. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí devota. Poco a poco, volvió a aparecer el Sebastian humano, el lobo disfrazado de cordero. El salvador y el asesino; juez y verdugo—, mi lady…

Un maldito demonio…

o—o—o

—Señorita, ¿esta bien? Dígame si me duele algo.

Levanté la vista, mirando al paramédico que me estaba atendiendo. La policía ya había llegado, quizás demasiado tarde, porque ya Sebastian había matado a todos los que habían quedado vivos. Los bomberos también estaban allí y hacían un escandalo de los mil demonios… bueno, creo que mil demonios hubieran hecho menos ruido. La casa se estaba quemando y ya se había caído de sus cimientos cuando el camión con la sirena sonando a todo volumen llegó y los hombres en traje se bajaron para combatir el fuego.

Sebastian se había encargado de probar que yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Lo vi hablando con los policías y los paramédicos. No se que rayos les haya inventado, pero no me importa. En este momento, no me interesa nada.

Sobre una camilla había un saco negro de sierre, cerrado totalmente oscuro. Allí estaba lo que había quedado de mi amiga. Su cuerpo ahora estaba siendo introducido a una ambulancia y desaparecería por las puertas blancas de la misma. Los policías le darían la noticia a los padres de Layla; la familia Olivares estaría devastada, lo sabía; conocía a sus padres, a su abuela y a su hermana. Probablemente la última se culparía por lo que había pasado, porque de haber ido por ella ese día, esto no habría pasado. Estaba bien si se culpaba, de la vida se aprende todo el tiempo. Una lección como esta jamás la olvidaría.

— ¿Puede mover las muñecas? –me preguntó el hombre. Comenzaba a hartarme—, mueva el cuello por favor. Así; ahora míreme.

Sacó una lámpara y me alumbró las pupilas. La luz me quemaba los ojos y cerré cuando apunto el derecho. El hombre se quedó confundido por lo que vio. Y no me sorprendía. Allí había quedado la marca demoniaca que antes había quedado en mi muñeca.

—Creo que su ojo derecho tiene algo… —dijo en voz baja, casi como si fuera un secreto y se puso a buscar en su botiquín.

—Tal vez fue un vidrio de las ventanas –interrumpió Sebastian. Había llegado a mi lado en silencio. El paramédico lo miró, preocupado.

—Si, me temo que pudo haber sido eso –confirmó el hombre. Se adelantó hacia mi rostro, colocándome algo sobre el ojo derecho, un parte de gasas—. Le sugiero que vaya a consultar a un oftalmólogo. No parece nada grave, pero solo por si acaso. Use esto para evitar infecciones.

Genial. Ahora era una tuerta. Al menos la marca no se veía y consideré seriamente usar un parche de por vida.

—Muchas gracias por todo –dije Sebastian al paramédico. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió, tratando de ser amable. Lastima que yo no quería ser amable.

—Bien, cuídate, chica –me dijo el muchacho y me dio una palmada en el hombro. Lo mire con indiferencia, incluso su tacto me molestó. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia uno de los bomberos.

Yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la ambulancia, en la parte trasera. Volví los ojos al cuerpo de mí amiga y nuevamente, quise mirarlo por última vez. Pero era una locura. Miré a mi demonio, que parecía igual de frio que yo. Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y sin dejar de mirarme me invitó a ponerme de pie.

—Llévame a casa –dije, cortante. Sebastian asintió y juntos comenzamos a caminar por las calles oscuras. Ojala que alguien se atravesará en mi camino en ese momento. Probablemente desearía no haberlo hecho.

Largo rato y nadie dijo nada. Sabía que Sebastian no diría nada hasta que yo no hablara y honestamente yo no tenía nada bueno que decir. Esa noche me acosté a dormir igual que como había llegado; con la ropa de la escuela y manchada de sangre; quería estar con lo único que quedaba de Layla en mi y si era sangre lo que tenia, así lo haría. No dejé que Sebastian hiciera nada por mí. En esos momentos, tenia que estar sola, así que a penas puse un pie en la casa, caminé hacia mi habitación y me encerré bajo llave. No lloré… se que es estúpido, pero no derramé una sola lagrima en toda la noche. Hasta pasada la mitad de la madrugada, me quedé acurrucada en mi cama tal y como me había acostado casi a las once de la noche; totalmente consiente de la situación, en la misma posición, con las rodillas encogidas y las manos en mi pecho. Cerca de las tres de la mañana comencé a sentir sueño y me dormí un poco después de eso.

Soñé con Layla, con muchos recuerdos sin sentido y colores y formas tan raras que incluso dormida, supe que soñaba. La vi alejarse por un campo de flores de un solo pétalo, porque ella decía que daban suerte y sobre una colina agitó el sombrero de paja que llevaba para protegerse del sol. Me miró resplandeciente, como una amiga, como una hermana y yo la observé desde lo lejos. No podía acercarme y no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Finalmente, sonrió con amabilidad y dijo algo, pero no lo escuché. No traté de evitar que se fuera por la colina, que desapareciera tras los matices de colores de las flores. Ahora era libre. Ahora podría ser viento y mar. Ahora podría ser una flor de un solo pétalo.

o—o—o

El funeral fue muy sencillo; se realizó en una iglesia cerca de una calle poco transitada. Estaba casi llena; mucha gente asistió. Estaban sus tíos, su abuela que lloraba amargamente y sus padres, que estaban quietos, exánimes como estatuas y miraban el ataúd cerrado con una expresión muerta. Su hermana lloraba ruidosamente, apretada al cuerpo de su novio, quien la abrazaba y la confortaba. La iglesia era un manto de gente de negro, gente que parecía más muerta que la persona en el féretro. Yo estaba en la cuarta banca, a la derecha de Jan, Hugh y David, quienes lloraban también, en silencio y de vez en cuando me miraban sorprendidos porque yo estaba seca.

Había también gente de la escuela; gente de mi grupo que realmente la apreciaba y personas que no tenia la menor idea de porque estaban allí. Stacey y el grupo de promiscuas miraban el féretro con tristeza, como si en verdad les doliera su perdida. Patrañas; su maldito morbo era lo que las retenía allí. Me echaban miradas furtivas, sobre todo la escuálida Stacey, que se apretaba al brazo de Jake, a quien yo no había notado hasta que la vi. Ella me echaba miradas que acusaban, como diciendo "tu la mataste".

Si, claro. Estúpida ignorante.

La ceremonia fue de féretro cerrado, por obvias razones. Otra vez quise mirar su rostro por última vez, pero supe que era imposible. Cuando la procesión de gente salió, rodeando el ataúd me pegué lo más que pude a la caja y estiré una mano para poder tocar la madera lisa de color caoba, que pronto estaría bajo tierra. Odiaba la idea de que la enterraran. Pensaba que tendría frio.

No quise ver cuando cubrieron su cuerpo con tierra. No quería ver mas a su madre llorando, ni a su padre y mucho menos a su hermana. Me quedé con Sebastian, quien había permanecido fuera de la iglesia toda la ceremonia. No sabia si los demonios podían entrar, pero se me hizo una falta de respeto, una blasfemia a Layla el hecho de dejarlo entrar cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo consagrado a Dios.

El demonio me tomó del hombro y yo me libré de su mano con la mía, como si fuera una pelusa y me alejé del campo caminando a su lado. Stacey me vio de lejos y se apretó al brazo de Jake como temiendo que yo se lo arrebatará. Él me miró también, con recelo y con tristeza. Esta vez no me importo. En efecto, no sentí nada al verlo así con ella.

—Sebastian –llamé al demonio. Él me miró o al menos creo que lo hizo porque no quería mirarlo. No era porque tuviera miedo o me sintiera acorralada. Era porque aun estaba demasiado molesta con él por haberme dejado así; porque, aun sabiendo que había sido en parte mi culpa, si él no se hubiera ido, quizás Layla hubiera tenido más oportunidades de vivir. Sentía asco hacia él, hacia sus ojos corrompidos y sus manos perversas.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi lady? –preguntó, con la voz seca.

—Quiero que busques toda la información que puedas sobre mis padres biológicos –le dije, con una voz tan lúgubre que casi me sorprendió a mi misma.

Él se detuvo. Creo que se sobresaltó. Di un par de pasos mas al frente y cuando ví que no me seguía, miré a Sebastian. No me miraba sorprendido, ni siquiera parecía asustado, pero había un dejo de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Quiere que busque quienes son sus padres biológicos? –preguntó súbitamente.

—Tch –mascullé con ironía—. No me interesa saber.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, preguntaré cual es el motivo–volvió a preguntar.

Lo miré, y aun sabiendo que estaba a punto de decirle algo que en el pasado me había dolido terriblemente, en esos momentos no me dolía. En realidad; poco me importaba

—Porque me abandonaron. Si me abandonaron, yo no les importo. No encuentro una razón para que me importe lo que les pase–respondí con completa frialdad.

El rostro de Sebastian siguió impávido, aun cuando le enfrenté la mirada para ver si hacia el intento de hacer una escenita como la que había realizado aquel día en las escaleras de la licenciatura. Pero no pasó nada; solamente se quedó observándome, como esperando a ver mi reacción. Una reacción que jamás llegó.

—Averigua todo lo que puedas–continué, ahora caminando con él siguiendo mis pasos—. Si es necesaria una prueba de sangre, tómala; pero ellos no deben saberlo, no deben notarlo y mucho menos deben saber quien soy.

— ¿Qué planea hacer, joven ama? –preguntó, nuevamente con su voz fría.

Miré al cielo. Estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover.

—Investigué, mientras tu desapareciste –e hice énfasis en la palabra—, sobre los territorios de mi ancestro y encontré que la finca Phantomhive, aunque a sido restaurada, nadie ha podido venderla ni comprarla porque las escrituras se perdieron hace mucho tiempo –otra vez esa sensación de poder en mi; un deseo terrible de recuperar lo que se me había arrebatado—. Quiero de vuelta lo que es mío, aun si tardó cien años en encontrar esos documentos, los tendré.

—Señorita…

—Es una orden, Sebastian –dije, un poco molesta de que tratara de retractarse. A mi no me iba a callar. Una… cosa como él no iba a silenciarme. Él estaba para servirme, no para hacer de Pepe Grillo—. Es una orden.

—Si, mi lady –dijo, un poco incomodo, pero aun sin mostrar molestia en su rostro.

Estaba por salir del cementerio, por abandonar ese sitio cuando escuché unos pasos tras de mi y cuando me giré a ver de quien se trataba, vi a mis tres amigos, que se detuvieron a unos metros de mi, como si mi mirada los hubiera congelado.

—E—Ellie… —me dijo David, casi temblando. Aun tenía la nariz roja y Hugh se sobaba los ojos. Jan solo me miraba, expectante—, ¿estas bien? Supimos lo que pasó… y no sabíamos…

—No sabíamos si estarías bien después de… de lo que pasó… —terminó Jan, casi con miedo. Parpadeé y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude ver que ellos tenían miedo. Quizás miedo de mi o de Sebastian, pero estaban aterrados.

—Estoy bien –dije, sin más y tomando a Sebastian del brazo me alejé de ellos. No me siguieron y yo sabia porque. Sabía lo que veían en mí.

Elisse Bennett, la dulce niña, la temerosa, la inocente y patética niña que yo había sido antes había desaparecido. Estaba muerta y se podría con los gusanos junto con Layla. Había sido enterrada ese dia en la tierra negra, justo a su mejor amiga, ambas recordando los buenos momentos. Esa chica había desaparecido también atrás de la colina y rodaba ahora en los campos de flores de un solo pétalo. Ya no había Elisse Bennett, ya no existía…

Porque el demonio perteneciente a Elisse Phantomhive… la había devorado viva…

**o—o—o**

**Reviews? :D**

**Sinceramente, amé este capitulo, como quedó y todo. Creo que es el más representativo de todos hasta donde veo. Por fin, ¿ya saben que esta pasando?**

**Se aceptan críticas de todos colores y sabores :)**

**Think Pink!**


	6. Ese mayordomo, sin respirar

**Moshi, Moshi! :D compatriotas!**

**Después de algun tiempo, actalizo!**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos! :'D no saben lo feliz que me hacen porque nunca pensé que a alguien le gustaría este fic! De verdad, estoy sumamente agradecida por todo su apoyo! :'D**

**En este capitulo finalmente veremos que fue lo que pasó después de que Layla muriera, como reaccionó Ellie, lo terrible que debió haber sido todo y shalala…**

**Además de que comienza una nuevo misterio para la heredera Phantomhive y su demonio, el cual tendrán que resolver o morir en el intento!**

**Kyaaa! Hoy estoy de buen humor :3 bueno, ya basta de palabrerías y…**

**Ahora si! AL FIC!**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo VI**

**Ese mayordomo, sin respirar.**

"… _¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parado y me veras arder?_

_Bueno; está bien…_

_Porque me gusta la manera en la que duele…"_

O-o-o

**La vida de un mayordomo es bastante complicada.**

**Se levanta desde muy temprano, para comenzar sus deberes pronto y poder llevar a cabo todas las necesidades y deseos de su amo, además de supervisar que las tareas del resto del personal se realicen de modo apropiado y correcto. **

**Hay que vigilar que las rosas de las habitaciones estén intactas; ante el mas mínimo signo de muerte, deben retirarse y sustituirse por unas nuevas, vibrantes, vívidas. Los vidrios de las ventanas no deben tener una sola mota de polvo y no hay que olvidarse de las mesas y cajones. También esta el trato que se le da a la vestimentas mientras se lavan, y no hay que olvidarse de la cocina, ya que una cena correcta e impecable transmite una intachable primera impresión a los invitados. **

**El té de la mañana debe tener el punto exacto de ebullición; el magistral equilibrio entre aroma, color y consistencia. Deberá ser servido en una taza distinta cada día; no queremos que nuestro amo se aburra al momento de tomar su desayuno. Dos galletas en un plato, al lado de un pastelillo finamente decorado con pastillaje, chantillí y una fresa en íntegras condiciones. No debe derramarse una sola gota, una sola migaja o una sola pieza del pastillaje. Un mayordomo siempre tratara de alcanzar la perfección. **

**Entro en la habitación, y me encuentro con mi ama que duerme cómodamente en su lecho. La cortina esta cerrada, a pesar de que ya he abierto antes, hace algunos minutos antes, cuando le pedí que se levantase. Suspiro. El trabajo de un mayordomo es aun más difícil cuando se tiene un amo egoísta. **

—**Señorita –le digo, acomodando todo en el carrito, a un costado de la cama. Hará un ruido de molestia y cuando se girará hacia mí, mientras me mira con rabia—. Es hora de levantarse.**

**Gruñe, mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Le sirvo una taza de té, caliente y ella la tomará con desdén, bebiendo con un aire de superioridad.**

— **¿Qué tipo de té es este? –pregunta, mientras miro su reacción, satisfecho.**

—**Earl Grey, señorita –respondo. Mi ama asiente con la cabeza, mientras bebe otro sorbo.**

—**Es bueno –dice, sin mirarme. Asiento con la cabeza.**

—**Me alegra que le agrade.**

**La señorita mira hacia a un lado, el uniforme colgando de la puerta del ropero. La escuchó gruñir de nuevo.**

—**Primer día de escuela… —dice con fastidio, con una expresión enfermiza. **

**Alcanzar la perfección seria más sencillo si mi ama fuera un poco menos exigente. Pero, claro, acepto que pida lo mejor de mi, su mayordomo. **

_**Después de todo, yo soy un demonio y un mayordomo.**_

_o.o.o_

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Layla había sido asesinada y en ese lapso de tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron radicalmente, así como otras cosas salieron al aire.

Primero que nada, la policía investigó que el grupo que había atrapado a Layla eran solamente una célula de lo que probablemente seria un grupo de secuestradores aun mayor. Las cosas aun no estaban totalmente claras y honestamente no era que me importara mucho lo que los incompetentes miembros de la policía pudieran hacer. Yo ya tenía mis propios planes.

Durante todo ese mes, no había acudido a la escuela. La directora Angelina me había ofrecido un mes libre para que pudiera asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, antes de volver y continuar con mi vida. En ese lapso de tiempo, muchísimas cosas cambiaron, entre ellas; mi domicilio.

Sebastian encontró las escrituras de la mansión Phantomhive. No me pregunten de donde las sacó, porque no tengo la menor idea de donde hayan estado, pero cuando, una noche llegó cubierto de lodo y algo mas que no olía muy bien, no quise tener la más mínima información de donde las había sacado.

En cierto modo fue todo un problema, porque cuando me presenté en el órgano de sitios culturales del estado, los encargados me trataron de hacer ver como una estúpida, si creía que podía quedarme con la finca entera. Se rieron de mí, hablaron y hablaron como cotorras idiotas. Hasta que les mostré las escrituras y entonces cerraron sus grasientas bocas.

En realidad no sabría decir que pasó después, porque Sebastian se encargó del resto del proceso y los documentos. Al parecer, no quisieron dar la casa entera y eso provocó conflictos. Así que, por medio de los métodos –demoniacos— de Sebastian, llegamos aun trato; la mansión se abriría al público y la mitad de las ganancias iría a mi nombre, o mas bien al nombre de mi demonio, quien seria mi tutor de ahora en adelante, aunque era un secreto que guardábamos entre nosotros.

¿Por qué? Bueno, nadie más tenía que meter su nariz en lo que no le importaba.

Al cabo de unas tres semanas, la mansión había tenido tantas visitas turísticas como hormigas un jamón abandonado en el campo, por lo que las ganancias que dejó eran bastante generosas; así que, por insistencia de Sebastian, accedí a dejar mi humilde casa, para mudarme a una enorme casa, mas parecida a una mansión, a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un sitio agradable; rodeado de arboles y una enorme piscina en la parte trasera del lugar. Un cuarto de spa, de juegos de mesa, su propio mini—cine e incluso un garaje donde bien podrían caber unos diez autos deportivos sin necesidad de apretarlos uno contra otro.

Ya que yo no tenia la mas mínima habilidad en las matemáticas, mi mayordomo se había encargado de llevar las cuentas y contratar personal que pudiera mantener la enorme casona, que no había terminado de pagarse, por cierto y según las predicciones de Sebastian, quedaría saldada en unos ocho meses, exagerando un año.

A decir verdad, el dinero era lo que menos me importaba. Realmente, me importaba un bledo y medio si me quedaba nuevamente en la pobreza, aunque debo decir que, en cierto modo, me gustaba todo ese nuevo ambiente. Era mucho más fácil distraerse en la biblioteca, en el mini—cine, tomando té en los jardines o simplemente sentada a la orilla de la alberca. Además, ahora que ese demonio se encargaba de todo, yo podía relajarme y después de un mes, te acostumbras a ese trato.

Absolutamente nadie sabía en donde me encontraba. A ninguno de mis amigos les había comentado que había hecho, ni que había comprado la mansión, ni que me había mudado de residencia. No deseaba que estuvieran molestándome y pidiéndome, con indirectas, que los invitara a pasar un dia en este sitio. No quería que me fastidiaran. Este era mi santuario, el único sitio donde podía pensar y el único sitio donde nadie podía alcanzarme. Allí podía ser casi, casi feliz.

Sin embargo, cosas raras comenzaron a pasar, cosas como una repentina alergia a los gatos que iba y venia. Era muy extraño, porque me hacia picar la nariz y estornudaba sin control y otras veces, nada. Absolutamente nada. Igualmente, a veces cuando se acercaban, el solo hecho de mirarlos en el suelo, observándome con sus ojos, me producía una sensación de odio, casi el deseo de patearlos o matarlos; y en otros momentos, simplemente los observaba con frialdad, como si fueran simples objetos. Era como si mi amor por esos animales se hubiera evaporado en el aire, como por arte de magia.

Otra cosa que había cambiado, era mi forma de ver a Sebastian. Antes era majestuoso, era como un ángel encarnado. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, a veces no estaba segura de lo que sentía al verlo. En algunos momentos, me parecía de lo mas ordinario; un simple ser que estaba actuando bajo mis ordenes; en cierto modo, se me hacia una pantalla, y, a una parte muy profunda de mi, le hubiera gustado saber que había bajo esa careta de indiferencia, cual era su verdadera naturaleza. Mas, otras veces, era todo lo contrario; yo quería que él hiciera sus deberes con verdadero empeño, que no fueran mis ordenes, sino que le nacieran del alma. Que sonriera con devoción al hacerlo. En ciertos momentos, yo quería que Sebastian lo hiciera por mí.

Era entonces cuando recordaba que no había estado allí para mí en el momento crucial y que si bien era solo un instrumento para llevar a cabo mi plan, era un plan que había nacido de un odio que él pudo haberme evitado.

¿Acaso me vida no corría peligro con el estúpido de Grell? ¿Por qué había desaparecido así como así? Todas eran preguntas que no parecían tener respuesta y yo no pensaba hacerlas, porque ahora ya no importaban. Mi curiosidad era una estupidez, un disparate moral y no pensaba lidear con sus modales demasiado refinados.

También su trato conmigo había cambiado. Cuando recién lo conocía, parecía totalmente indecente; respondón, se mostraba indiferente y era, hasta cierto punto, grosero. Ahora, parecía una persona completamente distinta, obedeciendo lo que yo decía al pie de la letra y sin tener el menor intento de replicar, salvo contadas ocasiones en las cuales yo era quien lo hacía callar. Parecía capaz de lavar con la lengua el piso que yo iba a pisar. Y eso me gusta; saber que tenia el poder de que hiciera lo que a mi se me diera la gana y lo haría, eso me gustaba.

Aun después de todo ese tiempo, continué utilizando la venda sobre mi ojo para ver si la marca se borraba un poco, pero después de los dos meses no mostro signos de desvanecerse y no tenia la mas mínima intención de llegar al colegio con un símbolo satánico en el iris; así que recurrí a mi arma secreta: los pupilentes, lo cual en si no fue la mejor idea que he tenido, ya que no pude ponerlo bien y de no ser por Sebastian quizás hubiera quedado tuerta de verdad.

Después de dos meses, me volví a poner el uniforme del colegio y me preparé para bajar a la sala de estar, que era amplia, pintada de colores sobrios y un decorado bastante victoriano; debía decirlo, Sebastian podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no tenía mal gusto.

Ahora el demonio estaba sentado en uno de los muebles impecables, vestido con el uniforme del colegio y esperando a que yo terminara. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que él continuaría acudiendo a la escuela junto conmigo, porque honestamente, yo aun no confiaba por completo e Sebastian; además, podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento. Trataría de llegar al fondo del asunto y el primer sitio en el que pensaba que el asesino de Layla pudo haberla visto, fue la escuela, ya que muy pocas veces ella se iba caminando.

— ¿Lista para ir, señorita? –preguntó, con seriedad. Le dediqué una mirada furtiva y luego me acomodé el cabello largo, que llevaba atado en dos coletas altas y me caía sobre los hombros, tan lacio que casi molestaba.

No respondí; únicamente caminé a la puerta y él me abrió para que pudiera salir. Adelante había un chofer, que me abrió la puerta del carro negro que Sebastian había adquirido y subí. Seguidamente, mi demonio entró al compartimiento y cerró, manteniéndose a una distancia razonable de mí.

Para no causar malas impresiones, ideé que Sebastian fuera realmente un estudiante de intercambio, desde el principio y fue él quien se encargó de que Angelina lo supiera y lo aceptara, cosa que no debió ser complicado del todo. Estaría quedándose conmigo, en la nueva casona que tenia, donde seguramente cualquiera estaría cómodo.

Miré por la ventana, a los jardines verdes que dejábamos atrás. El motor del auto sonó apenas audible, como el ronroneo de un gato y finalmente abandonamos los territorios de la casona.

Suspiré, porque supe que probablemente no seria sencillo llegar ni acomodarse en un sitio donde no acudía hacia mucho tiempo, donde todo mundo querría saber que era lo que en realidad había pasado y como había sucedido. Un lugar donde no volvería a ver nada como antes.

Un sitio donde, a partir ese momento, habría, por siempre, un asiento vacío a mi lado.

o—o—o—o

— ¡ELLIE! ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS TANTO! –exclamaron mis tres locos amigos al verme, lanzándose sobre de mi y rodeándome de abrazos que me estrujaban las tripas. A penas puse un pie en la escuela, cientos de miradas recayeron sobre mi y mi estúpido mayordomo. Escuchaba cuchicheos por allí y por allá, pero no importaban; eran solo como perros ladrando.

Me temo que tenia grabado un "Vete al infierno" en la frente, porque nadie se atrevió a acercárseme y eso era realmente bueno… hasta que Jan, David y Hugh me vieron venir.

Entonces mi actitud valió queso y fui a dar entre abrazos que derramaban miel.

— ¡Su-suéltenme! –dije con dificultad, incomoda por la situación. Los empujé de mi y ellos me miraron confundidos. Pensé que habían captado el mensaje de que no quería que se me acercaran, pero únicamente me miraron con ojos de cachorro y se pusieron a bailar de felicidad, mientras yo me preguntaba como demonios había podido soportar a esos tres idiotas en el pasado.

— ¡Pensamos que no volverías a la escuela! –dijo David, abrazando a Jan.

— ¡Y que te había tragado un perro!

— ¡O que habías ido a ver a Avenged Sevenfold en concierto!

— ¡Tonto, ella no haría eso!

Hubiera seguido escuchándolos, pero en ese momento vi que las personas comenzaban a entrar a nuestro salón. Sebastian me miró tras de ellos; asentí con la cabeza y el desapareció siguiendo a su propio grupo. Ya nos veríamos después.

—Oigan, vamos ya –dije, sin esperarlos a que dejaran de discutir—. Llegaremos tarde…

— ¡Ellie, espéranos! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras imitaban el llanto de un bebé y corrían tras de mi, únicamente para apretujarme entra mas abrazas hartantes y enfermizos. Me cargaron como si fuera un cerdo recién cazado y me llevaron sobre sus hombros al salón de clases, mientras yo gritaba como una histérica para que me bajaran.

— ¡Bájenme, estúpidos!

— ¡Ellie volvió! ¡Ellie volvió!

Definitivamente, iba a ser un largo día…

**o.o.o**

En realidad, las clases fueron lo menos difícil, cosa que me relajó bastante. Pensé que me habría perdido de mucho, pero al parecer otra persona de mi salón, Wendy, quien tenia completos todos sus apuntes, se ofreció a prestarme su libreta para completar la mía y David me explicó de principio a fin todo lo que yo no sabia de química, aunque tardó bastante, porque ahora que veíamos estequiometria y había que hacer cuentas, la química se había convertido en un verdadero reto para mi.

Me gustaría decir que el trato con las demás personas fue igual de agradable. Las estúpidas de la esquina se pasaron las clases mirando y cuchicheando, escuchaba que se reían y decían mi nombre entre sus oraciones. También escuchaba palabras de odio, palabras despectivas y otras más estupideces y en un momento que me digné a verlas, Stacey me lanzó un vistazo lleno de rabia y frustración, como si yo fuera la causa de todos sus problemas. Simplemente la ignoré; su dolor no era mi problema.

Nuevamente, volví a escuchar críticas, pero yo solo sonreía; porque sabia que las estúpidas eran ellas. Las insensibles, las incoherentes, las incomprensibles, no eran mas que ellas mismas. No importaba; ellas también recibirían su merecido. Si creían que trataban con la misma Elisse cobarde de hacia dos meses estaban muy pero muy mal. Si creían eso, estaban por ver a un engendro en persona.

Aunque claro, no pensé que todo esto fuera a suceder tan pronto. Pero ya saben como es esa gente; nunca sabe tomar buenas decisiones. Muerden primero y averiguan después…

Sonó el timbre a las diez y media de la mañana, y todos se dispusieron a salir del salón. Mis tres amigos salieron disparados a la tienda, mientras yo terminaba de guardar mis útiles en mi mochila y tomaba mi almuerzo. No esperaba que aguardaran por mí; dos meses era bastante tiempo como para cambiar sus hábitos, aunque aun los notaba tristes de momentos, cuando miraban el asiento vacío.

Había quedado con Sebastian en vernos en la parte trasera de la escuela, donde había un gran jardín y mesas dignas de una fiesta de té. Casi nadie iba por allí, porque toda la diversión estaba en la parte frontal de la escuela. Cerré mi mochila, pensando en que quizás luego del terminó del receso, iría a comprar algo, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba desde la espalda y al girar, me encontré con los ojos verdes de Jake.

Estaba de pie, a menos de un metro de mi y me miraba de esa manera como se observa a un animal que no puedes matar pero te da lastima dejarlo vivir. Lastima…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, secamente. No tenía intenciones de hablar con él. Stacey debía estar cerca y aunque realmente no me importaba lo que ella pensara, no quería tener problemas en esos momentos.

—Solo… solo quería saber como estabas –me respondió, sonriendo a medias. Hizo una pausa y luego dijo—; sé lo mucho que…

—Jake

—…que tu la apreciabas y…

—Jake

—… y quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para—

— ¡Jake! –dije, elevando la voz solo un poco para que dejara de balbucear. Me miró sorprendido, como si no creyera que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca—, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Guardó silencio por un momento, apretando un puño sobre su pecho, como si este le doliera muchísimo. Miré de reojo, a donde estaban las ventanas; me pareció ver a alguien asomar, pero no había nada cuando miré. Quizás era solo mi imaginación.

—Rompí con ella –volví los ojos a Jake. Debo decir que esto me tomó por sorpresa; realmente no me lo esperaba; ¿Cuándo había pasado aquello? ¿Desde cuando…?

En ese momento entendí las miradas de todas ellas hacia mí; comprendí porque Stacey y las otras me miraban con odio. Era porque ya no tenían con que ofenderme.

— ¿Qué?

—Rompí con Stacey. Hace dos semanas… —musitó, cambiando la lastima en su mirada por algo mas… a una mirada con la que solía observarme cuando aun éramos… novios—. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas durante el funeral y en los meses siguientes…

No dije nada y el continuó.

—Te extrañé mucho, Ellie –dijo susurrando, acercándose aun mas a mí, tomándome de los hombros—. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto me haces falta hasta que dejaste de venir… —y me acercó a su cuerpo, rodeándome con sus brazos, apretándome contra él.

Algo se movió en mi… algo a lo que le repugnaba esa idea y quería apartarlo de mi… y otra parte que deseaba continuar con la farsa… continuar hasta que estuviera confiado y entonces reírme de él por ser tan imbécil.

—Te eché mucho de menos… —masculló, apretándome con más fuerza—. Yo… yo creo que aun te am—

—No lo digas.

Él se quedó paralizado; las palabras habían salido de mi boca tan rápido que incluso yo me sorprendí. Pero no podía guardármelas mas; si lo hacia, me cocinaría en mi bilis.

—Ellie, pero… ¡lo digo enserio! –dijo, aturdido, separándome de él, buscando en mis ojos un destello de debilidad, un signo de perdón o conmoción. Pero no lo halló, no lo encontró porque yo no me sentía conmovida. No sentía nada más que rabia.

—No uses palabras tan grandes en frases tan pequeñas –le espeté, citando lo que Sebastian me había dicho alguna vez.

Jake buscó de nuevo en mi, en mi cara, en mis ojos, incluso me vio los labios, pero no se atrevió a acercarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Tembló y balbuceó algo inentendible y yo entorné mas los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Ellie? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, apretándome por los hombros, como si quisiera convencerme de que yo estaba mal y no él. Que estaba mal que yo no le correspondiera, que no lo quisiera, que yo no sintiera nada—, ¡tu no eres así! ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

—Porque vi como le volaban los sesos a mi amiga –dije secamente, con una mirada gélida. Él se estremeció—. Considero que es algo que te puede cambiar, ¿no crees?

—Ellie, no pienses así… —dijo… como si pudiera comprender y apretó mas sus manos en mis hombros—, no pienses en esas cosas. Yo sé que aun esta allí la chica dulce e inocente que adora los cuentos de hadas y los gatos; la chica que yo quiero.

— ¿La chica que tu quieres? –pregunté, apretando los dientes para no reírme. Reí levemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Quería reducir ese ego suyo a nada, pisotearlo hasta que no quedara nada de lo que había sido esa patética persona y por un instante—. ¡La chica que tú quieres! Jake… ¡escúchate a ti mismo! ¿Realmente hablas en serio? ¿Eres acaso en verdad tan idiota? O, dime la verdad, ¿yo era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta?

— ¿De que hablas? –cuestionó, soltándome y retrocediendo—, Ellie, yo sé que cometiste errores en el pasado… pero ya no importan…

— ¡¿Errores? –bramé, carcajeándome cruelmente. Incluso tuve que sujetarme el estomago para no caerme al suelo—, ¿Hablas de mis errores, Jake? ¡SOLO MIÍRATE! ¡MIRA LO PATÉTICO E INSIGNIFICANTE QUE ERES! —aquella ultima frase la grité; la lancé a los cuatro vientos, y se sintió tan bien. Había algo enfermizamente bueno en hacerlo sentir un insecto, en ver sus ojos débiles, confundidos e inquietos. Yo quería esos ojos—. ¿Piensas que yo voy a correr a ti, como si fueras un príncipe encantado y yo la estúpida Cenicienta? ¡Te estoy hablando, Jake! ¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE HABLO! ¿Eres tan patético que no puedes aceptar que tú fuiste el imbécil que terminó todo? ¿O es que yo me tengo la culpa por no dejarte cogerme como una cualquiera?–pregunté, sarcásticamente, aun entre risas dementes y miradas atroces—, ¿Dónde está tu anterior princesa? ¿Por qué no te largas con ella?

— ¡Porque yo te quiero a ti! –exclamó, acercándose y tratando de abrazarme de nuevo.

— ¡No me toques! ¡NO ME TOQUES! –le grité, empujándolo.

Esta vez retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, y paso a caerse. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas sin pensar, sin siquiera razonarlas.

¿Era yo quien le gritaba? ¿En verdad yo le estaba gritando? Lo miré, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, mientras él también me observaba como si yo estuviera loca. No entendía porque actuaba así; era como si alguien mas se hubiera apoderado de mi mente. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, tratando de restaurar mi paz interior.

—No tengo nada que tratar contigo… —dije, acomodándome la blusa, adquiriendo nuevamente esa frialdad en mi voz. Respiré un par de veces, para apagar esos impulsos, que ahora me parecían estúpidos e infantiles. Le eché una mirada; aun parecía esperar a que yo aceptara. Patético; pero yo no tenia porque ser grosera. Yo era una dama. El patán, el estúpido, era él—. Ya no estas tratando con la misma Elisse, Jake…

—No importa… —dijo dulcemente, supongo que pensando, que mi actitud era por lo que había sucedido. Apreté los dientes, ¿era tan difícil entender que me importaba un bledo y medio lo que quisiera? —. Nada de eso importa, aun te quiero y por eso mismo, comprendo tu actitud. Fue difícil, ¿verdad? Todo lo que ha pasado e-

—Cállate –ordené, firmemente. Hizo el intento de hablar, pero yo me crucé de brazos y desistió—. No, no lo entiendes ni lo comprendes…

—Pero yo-

—La historia se acabó –lo silencié. Mi voz sonó como un tempano de hielo, pero así tenían que ser las cosas… tenia que ser firme, fría o el no entendería—. Yo ya no te quiero, no te quiero nada. Ya nada de esto importa, ya no voy a esperarte. El tiempo simplemente se acabó…

—No tiene porque ser así…

—Así fue como lo decidiste –afirmé, asintiendo con la cabeza, con severidad—. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda sentir por ti; perdí las ganas de quererte. Continuar con esto seria una tontería…

Me encaminé a la puerta, y justo cuando estaba por salir del salón, me tomó por un hombro, haciéndome mirarlo. Parecía furioso, como un toro al que le clavan una banderilla en la espalda.

—Perdiste las ganas –dijo, como si no se lo creyera—, ¡no puedes haberlas perdido! Aun puedes recuperar aquello…

Me enfurecí, y apretando los dientes, sin perder la compostura, alejé su mano de mí y lo abofeteé. En realidad solo fue una cachetada, pero su mejilla quedó de un color rojo brillante y se llevó la mano hacia allí, mirándome, incrédulo.

—Aquello que se ha perdido… jamás podrá recuperarse…

Y continué con mi camino al patio trasero, hecha una furia.

¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para decirme todo eso? ¿Mis errores? ¿MIS errores? Tenia que estar bromeando… tenia que estar bromeando para pensar que yo seria tan tonta como para creerme que todo este tiempo había pensado en mi.

El asunto de Jake era otra cosa que había pensado durante todo ese tiempo en la mansión. Desde el mismo día que llegué del funeral, desde el primer instante en que lo vi abrazado a Stacey, mirándome pero aun junto a ella, supe que ya no lo quería. Me di cuenta de lo cobarde, egocéntrico y patético que era. Ya no lo quería, ya no sentía nada por él más que… más que nada. Ni lo más pequeño. Y ahora, después de un par de minutos de su escenita, seguía igual de vacía que antes. Jamás seria lo mismo, nunca seria lo mismo.

—Señorita Bennett –me llamó una voz grave y cantarina.

Levanté los ojos; iba tan distraída, tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado al primer piso y frente a mi, con los libros en las manos, el uniforme de maestro y el cabello cayéndole a los lados del rostro, estaba el profesor Claude Faustus. No había nadie mas en todo el pasillo, ni siquiera se escuchaba un solo ruido más que el sonido de los alumnos riendo fuera, en los jardines y las canchas.

—Profesor Faustus –murmuré, deteniéndome del golpe y abriendo mucho los ojos. Ahora que lo razonaba, no había hecho una sola tarea de ningún profesor y probablemente estuviera buscándome por ello—. Buenos días… yo… ¿sucede algo?

—No, en lo absoluto –respondió inmediatamente, quitándose las gafas del rostro, dejando a la vista sus ojos ambarinos… y no supe porque razón me puse mas roja que un tomate—. Solamente quisiera asegurarme de que usted se encuentra bien…

Maldición, otro que pregunta lo mismo. Puse mala cara, tratando de hacer desaparecer el rubor de mis mejillas y respondí con voz unánime.

—Si, no se preocupe por mí.

Me observó por unos momentos, como si fuera una especie de animal extraño; con un dejo de curiosidad y… fascinación.

—Estoy consciente de lo que ha pasado. Mis condolencias… —dijo con su voz profunda. Asentí con la cabeza. No comprendía porque, desde el momento en que vi a este tipo, había sentido algo extraño en mi, algo que en ese momento no comprendía… creo que era la misma fascinación que había sentido al conocer a Sebastian; quien era tan esplendorosamente apuesto que dolía verlo; causaba un duro golpe al ego ver a alguien como él… o como el profesor Faustus.

Volvió a colocarse las gafas, después de limpiar los cristales con un pañuelo blanco, y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Sin embargo, debo decirle que ninguno de sus trabajos me ha sido entregado y estamos casi a punto de comenzar exámenes parciales.

—Lo sé –respondí rápidamente. Quería librarme de él lo más rápido posible, pero era tan estúpidamente guapo y amable que no podía. Maldito fuera ese profesor del demonio, maldita fuera su estúpida amabilidad y maldita fuera su genética—. Entregaré todo a tiempo, se lo aseguro. Solamente neces-

—Nunca dije que tuviera que hacerlo…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y la boca se me quedó seca… ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese tipo?

— ¿Disculpe? –pregunté, sin sonar grosera, pero firmemente. Obviamente no podía pensar que pediría algo indecente, porque si no era así, quedaría en ridículo, pero si lo era, me negaría rotundamente. Yo no era una de esas cualquieras.

—Escuché que harían una puesta en escena para Navidad, ¿me equivoco? –dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Ah, esa obra –musité desanimada. Lo había olvidado por completo—. No participaré en ella.

— ¿a que se debe aquello? –volvió a interrogar, dando ahora un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedí instintivamente. No quería tenerlo cerca; él proyectaba un aura que, no sé porque, me mantenía alerta; era como que peligroso—, ¿acaso no audicionó para ningún personaje?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si lo hice, pero no fui elegida –respondí abruptamente, tratando de no parecer tan incomoda—. Stacey Williams se quedó con el papel por el cual audicioné.

— ¿Sally, la muñeca de trapo? ¿Ese fue el personaje para el cual audicionó? –asentí con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada—. Me pregunto porque no consiguió el personaje.

—Pregúnteselo a los jueces de la audición –respondí con un bufido sarcástico.

—Realmente pienso hacerlo, porque esa chica parece más una anguila en desgracia en el escenario que una muñeca.

Sonreí levemente, mientras pensaba en lo estúpida que debía verse tratando de hacer una actuación creíble.

—Dígame, señorita Bennett –comenzó a decir el profesor, mirándome a los ojos y tuve que soportar esa estrujante sensación de peligro—, si consigo que le den el papel… ¿actuaria?

Bueno, ahora si que era estrujante.

— ¿C-como?

— ¿Actuaria el personaje? –preguntó nuevamente, como si yo no hubiera escuchado—. Si lo hace, considere todas sus tareas contadas. Además, dependiendo de como lo haga, consideraría exentarla estos parciales.

Lo miré asustada, ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? Por algún motivo, acercó su rostro un poco mas hacia donde yo estaba, y tragué saliva, mientras una luz parpadeaba en mi cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Sebastian te espera en los jardines! ¡Te espera en los jardines!"

—Y-yo… no lo sé –admití, nerviosa, tratando de retroceder, pero me di cuenta de que mi espalda había dado con la pared del pasillo—. Además, su materia es Historia Universal… no Artística… o literatura…

Me enfurruñé y comencé a sentir una necesidad enfermiza de alejarlo con un puñetazo de mí… pero otra parte quería que continuara acercándose… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS, ELISSE? ¡ESTÚPIDA PERVERTIDA! ¡ESTÚPIDA PERVERTIDA!

Vi que continuaba acercándose y yo rogué mentalmente que se detuviera, cuando se escuchó un ruido de algo rompiéndose contra el piso y unos pasos alejándose. Ambos miramos hacia donde el sonido había provenido, encontrándonos con uno de los cuadros de los directores antiguos, tirado en el suelo. Debía haber estado colgado de un clavo y realmente no me explicaba como fue que llegó a caerse. Tragué saliva nuevamente y, aprovechándome de la situación, de un movimiento rápido, me quité de su paso, parándome en medio del pasillo. El profesor me miró con los ojos fríos y me acomodé el cabello, inquieta.

—Lo haría –dije, decidida a terminar con aquella conversación tan extraña—. Lo haría, pero no veo como podría conseguir que Stacey suelte el papel.

—La señorita Williams comentó que ya no se siente tan interesada en el papel, desde que el señor Marvell dejó el papel de Jack, el Rey Calabaza –ah, así que era por eso —, de modo que no veo un problema que usted interprete a Sally.

Consideré la opción. En realidad, yo había querido el papel desde un comienzo y estaba harta de tenerle compasión a la gente. Era algo que ya se había acabado y si yo quería el papel, lo tendría.

—Bien, lo haré… si logra otra audición, lo haré –respondí, convencida. Claude sonrió de lado, con los ojos calmos.

—Excelente –dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Acomodó sus libros entre su mano —. Ahora, aclarado esto, debo continuar mis deberes. Hasta luego, señorita Bennett… —se despidió y avanzó por el pasillo, con un andar que lo hacia parecer flotar.

Aun nerviosa, igual comencé a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia los jardines, mientras me preguntaba que rayos sucedía con ese tipo y recordé que desde él día que comenzó a darme clases, siempre buscaba una forma de hablarme, de pasarme al frente o simplemente de prestarme mas atención que todos los demás. Aquello me dio escalofríos. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esa idea de mi y me apresuré hacia los jardines, donde Sebastian probablemente se estaría preguntando la causa de mi retraso y, quizás, haría un comentario burlón sobre el haber llegado tarde, ya que yo era quien evidenciaba la falta de puntualidad en los demás.

Maldije entre mí y comencé a caminar mas rápido. Salí al aire libre, a un camino empedrado entre los edificios de la licenciatura y pasé por el, atravesando el parque lleno de bancas que había en esa zona, bajó un gran árbol. Continué mi camino, cuando de pronto, algo pequeño me golpeó la cabeza.

— ¡Agh! –gruñí, ahora realmente molesta. Parecía que ese día todo conspiraba para golpearme o hacerme enfadar. Me di la media vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentar a mi atacante, pero no vi a nadie tras de mi; en efecto, estaba totalmente sola. Entorné los ojos y volví a caminar, cuando otra piedra volvió a golpear mi cabeza.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno, eh!— exclamé, volviéndome nuevamente a ver si encontraba a alguien. Miré hacia todos lados, pero nuevamente, el estúpido que estaba molestándome realmente se escondía bien.

Por tercera vez, una piedra golpeó mi cabeza, pero ahora yo ya lo esperaba, de modo que me giré justo antes de que esta llegara a mí y siguiendo la dirección de la piedra, totalmente confundida y sorprendida, pude ver a mi atacante.

Estaba sentada en una de las ramas del enorme árbol y se cubría la boca con las manos, aguantándose la risa. Era una niña de cabello negro, tan oscuro como el ébano y usaba el uniforme del colegio. No parecía tener más de once años y realmente no me explicaba como había llegado a alcanzar esas ramas tan altas. Apreté los puños, furiosa de que una enana de primaria se burlara de mí y le grité;

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, enana? –y de pronto, ella me miró, asustada. Dejó de reír y miró a su alrededor, detrás de ella, entre el árbol. Volvió a mirarme y rió a carcajadas. Apreté los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar—, ¡te hablo a ti, niña! ¡Tu, la que esta sentada en el árbol!

Entonces ella se quedó muda, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Me observó cuidadosamente, con sus ojos muy azules y brillantes.

— ¿T-tu… tu me hablas… a mi? –preguntó, tartamudeando, como si no pudiera formular la pregunta debidamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! –respondí, ahora bastante enfurecida—, ¿a quien mas le estaría hablando?

—Tu… —tartamudeó, temblando— tu puedes… puedes…

— ¿Por qué me arrojas piedras? –gruñí antes de que pudiera terminar—, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso quieres preguntarme sobre lo que le pasó a esa chica? ¿Acaso—

Súbitamente, antes de que yo pudiera formular la pregunta, ella se abalanzó hacia adelante, dando un giro en el aire y yo pensé que iba a matarse, porque estaba a mas de tres metros del suelo, pero cayó de pie, suavemente y levantó un aire a su alrededor que era casi violento. Fue cuando supe que no era una persona normal; su piel era pálida, demasiado pálida como para una chica de piel blanca, el cabello era aun mas negro de lo que yo había pensado y los ojos relumbraban con un fuego frio. Un fleco recto le cubría la frente y hacia que sus ojos fueran mas duros.

¿En que problema me había metido?

—Tú… ¿puedes verme? –preguntó, totalmente erguida. No era una niña, me equivocaba; ella podía tener mi edad o quizás un poco menos, pero no era una chiquilla. Exagerando, tendría cerca de unos quince años. Ahora, más de cerca, me parecía levemente conocida, mas no logré recordar donde la había visto antes.

—Si –respondí, cubriéndome la cara con un brazo por el polvo—, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?

— ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó, con actitud suplicante.

— ¿Qué?

—Verme –dijo, ahora con más ansiedad. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su voz se volvió quebradiza—, ¿Por qué tu si puedes hacerlo y ellos no? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿De que… hablas? –pregunté, sin poder entender, pero cuando lo hice, ella soltó un grito aterrador y el viento que me golpeó levantó tantas hojas y polvo que casi me arrastra con él. Comenzó a berrear como una niñita, mientras el viento soplaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué si puedes? –volvió a decir, mientras yo ahora caía de rodillas, sujetándome del frágil pasto. Un torbellino de aire me rodeó… era tanto que me impedía respirar y comencé a sentirme asfixiada.

—Se…Sebas… —traté de decir, pero no podía. La corriente era demasiado fuerte y ella berreaba con aun más fuerza. Las bancas temblaban a mí alrededor y pude ver como una de las puertas de los salones se aporreaba con fuerza. Sentí los pulmones secos y supe que me estaba ahogando…

La miré, débilmente entre la poca consciencia que me quedaba, y sus ojos refulgieron de ira…

Una ira que yo conocía muy bien…

La ira de la venganza…

— ¿ME ESCUCHAS, TONTA? –bramó, rodeada del vendaval y un poder que no era humano— ¡VOY A DEJARTE IR HASTA QUE ESTES MUERTA! ¡TE LO JURO!

La ira de un demonio…

o-o-o-o

**Kyaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? sé que es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste :) lo hice con amor**

**¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué tanto rencor hacia Ellie?**

**¿Dónde esta Sebastian? Respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo**

**Nos vemos la próxima vez! :D Besos!**


	7. Ese mayordomo, el Rey Calabaza

**Moshi moshi! :D**

**Como están? Bueno, para no hacerlo largo solamente dire que muchas gracias x todos los reviews :D y por su apoyo!**

**Un beso de felicidades a todas sus mamis! Espero que hayan pasado un feliz 10 de mayo (: **

**Bueno, al fic!**

**Capitulo VII: Ese mayordomo, el Rey Calabaza.**

_-Se…sebas… -traté de decir, pero no podía. La corriente era demasiado fuerte y ella berreaba con aun más fuerza. Las bancas temblaban a mí alrededor y pude ver como una de las puertas de los salones se aporreaba con fuerza. Sentí los pulmones secos y supe que me estaba ahogando…_

…hasta que algo me rodeó con fuerza y me sacó del torbellino, deshaciéndolo y el aire puro que me llenó los pulmones, cuando volví a respirar, casi me causó dolor. Unas manos me tomaron de los hombros y respiré con desesperación.

-Señorita, ¿esta bien? –preguntó Sebastian, manteniéndome de pie mientras me sostenía con sus manos. Bufé, mientras me limpiaba los labios, llenos de polvo y lo miré con rencor.

-Llegas tarde, estúpido.

-Mil perdones –respondió, sonriendo con burla. Me aparté de él, empujándolo firmemente, aun mirando a la chica, que se había callado pero estaba inmóvil, y miraba a Sebastian con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es esta joven? –preguntó el demonio y ella pareció temblar al escucharlo.

-Una extraña. Nada más –respondí fríamente-. Una desconocida que va a decirme su nombre, ¡ahora!

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo ella, apretando los parpados, llevándose las manos a la cara. Yo me tensé, preparada para cualquier estupidez que esa tonta pudiera hacer, pero entonces, de un solo movimiento, se quitó las manos de la cara y brincó hacia Sebastian, apartándome del camino con una mano y casi caigo al suelo.

-¡Oye, estúpida, ten cuidado! – le grité, pero entonces escuché un chillido aun mas agudo que el que daban las Barbies de la esquina cuando veían al profesor Claude.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA, QUE GUAPO ERES! –chilló a todo pulmón, mientras tomaba a un Sebastian poco cómodo de la cara, inspeccionando cada parte de su rostro como si pudiera tener alguna falla o algo mas que solo piel y cabello.

De acuerdo… ahora si que comenzaba a sentirme muy asustada de esa tipita.

-¡Pareces uno de esos modelos que salen en las revistas de moda! –exclamó ella, aun sin dejar de tocarle la cara de una forma que me pareció que mi mayordomo se gastaría-, ¿Cuándo llegaste a la escuela? ¡Yo jamás te había visto! ¡Que lindo cabello!

-Por favor, no haga eso… -dijo Sebastian, con un tic en su ceja, ya que ella le revolvía el cabello y lo dejaba caer sobre su rostro.

-Tsk… la verdadera pregunta es quien eres tú –dije, llevándome las manos a la cintura y un poco molesta de todo aquello.

-¿Ah, que? –preguntó, volviéndose para verme, con desinterés- ¿sigues aquí?

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso? –bramé, apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes-, ¡Tu eres la que debería irse!

-No –dijo con un ronroneó que me hizo enfurecer aun más. Estúpida tipa. Ella continuó con lo suyo, mañoseando a Sebastian hasta donde le era posible-. Eres de intercambio, ¿verdad? ¡Amo a los extranjeros! ¡Y…!

Se detuvo. Acercó su rostro a Sebastian, como poseída, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una mueca asustada. El demonio la miró confundido, y luego me miró a mi rápidamente, como preguntándome que debía hacer. Entonces aquella chica lo soltó; se apartó de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad sumamente contagiosa y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –pregunté, al ver que tenia la intención de irse, pero yo quería saber porque demonios había estado molestándome y porque tenia la duda de porque yo podía verla.

Pero, cuando estiré mi brazo para impedir que se fuera y la toqué, enseguida sus ojos buscaron los míos y al momento que su mirada se clavó en mi, todo un escalofrió recorrió mi espina y las ventanas de los edificios a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a cerrarse y abrirse escandalosamente, las hojas de los arboles se sacudieron y un viento aun mas fuerte que el anterior comenzó a soplar.

-¿Qué…?

-No me toques… -masculló entre dientes, abriendo aun mas los parpados, a un nivel que pensé que nadie podría hacerlo. Podía ver incluso las pequeñas venas rojas tras los globos blancos. Yo no pude abrir la mano… estaba paralizada y todo sucedió en un segundo-… ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Y esta vez, tomándome del brazo y hundiéndome las uñas en la piel, bramó y los cristales de las ventanas se partieron en mil pedazos, dirigiéndose hacia a mi tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de voltear. Apreté los ojos, y justo antes de que los cristales me alcanzaran, Sebastian logró hacer que ella me soltara, alejándome del radio de peligro.

Ambos chocamos contra la pared del edificio de la licenciatura por el impulso del salto de Sebastian y pude ver su cuerpo antes de que todos los cristales la atravesaran. Pensé que vería sangre… que vería un horror como lo que había visto antes…

Pero no… su cuerpo, al ser tocado por los vidrios, se disolvía como la niebla y volvía a unirse. El reguero de partículas transparentes se quedó flotando a su alrededor, girando sobre ella y a su alrededor. Apretó los puños y a ambos nos miró con odio. Un odio tan terrible que me sorprendí.

-Tu… -comenzó a decir, mientras los vidrios giraban mas rápido y el viento soplaba mas fuerte-. Tu… tu…tu… -dijo señalándonos con sus dedos pálidos, enardecida. Sebastian me dejó en el suelo, poniéndose de pie delante de mí. Me puse de pie, luchando contra el vendaval y ahora que tenia una mejor visión de la escena, me estremecí al darme cuenta que era ella quien manipulaba los cristales, el viento, las ventanas. Me acerqué a Sebastian, tratando de averiguar que era en realidad lo que sucedía, pero en cuanto lo hice, algo me golpeó y me arrojó al suelo estrepitosamente, como si una gravedad particular me estrujara contra el suelo.

-¡Agh! –gruñí y Sebastian volteó para verme, sorprendido.

-¡Joven ama! –exclamó, confundido. Enseguida me levanté, pegada a la pared.

-¡Estoy bien!- dije. Él asintió y volvió sus ojos al frente, observándola siniestramente.

Esa estúpida… no iba a dejar que me mangonera…

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le grité, con la sangre hirviéndome por dentro- ¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No seas cobarde y responde!

-Tu… ustedes… van a pagar… -dijo ella, con la voz temblando de rabia e ira, poseída de odio y sed de sangre. Vi como sus ojos refulgieron de furia, mirándonos a ambos-… pagarán lo que hicieron…

-¡Te estoy hablando, idiota! –volví a gritar, harta de ser ignorada, pero no me prestó la mas mínima atención. Sebastian seguía sin entender y yo también.

-¡VAN A PAGAR ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! –rugió y los cristales volaron nuevamente hacia mi, destrozándose contra la pared justo en el momento en que Sebastian me alejaba de allí, cargándome en brazos y saltando con la agilidad de un felino. Fue tan rápido que en un segundo me vi en el suelo y al otro ya estaba lejos de donde se había llevado a cabo el impacto.

La ola de vidrios pequeños nos persiguió por mas de la mitad del patio, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, que nos miraban con odio. De un momento a otro, un grupo de cristales casi nos alcanza y fue el demonio quien rápidamente lo esquivo. Pude ver, por la exprecion de ira que tenia en el rostro, que le molestaba mas el hecho de que esa tipa no se detenia a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por moverse.

-¡¿Qué le sucede, Sebastian? –pregunté a gritos ya que no podía escuchar por el escandalo del viento y los vidrios. Una oleada nos golpeó a ambos, como si un toro invisible nos hubiera embestido. Sebastian hizo un esfuerzo para que no caer y cuando frenó, levantó una nube de polvo.

-No lo sé, señorita –respondió con dificultad, tratando de ver a través de la nube. Me dejó en el suelo lentamente y me alejé de donde él estaba. Podía ver como su cuerpo se tensaba, listo para cualquier movimiento y en ese justo instante, noté que la tela blanca sobre su hombro derecho estaba manchada de sangre. Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando ella volvió a gritar.

-¡VAN A PAGAR! ¡VAN A PAGAR! ¡VAN A PAGAR LOS DOS! –escuché a través del polvo, pero aun no veía nada. Otro viento mas sopló, no tan intenso como los demás, pero si era bastante poderoso como para arrastrar el polvo que se había levantado. El griterío continuó uno momentos, hasta que poco a poco se perdió entre el sonido del vendaval, que también se iba perdiendo.

Me cubrí con los brazos, por el polvo. Hubo un último soplido y entonces todo quedó en silencio. Rápidamente, me descubrí el rostro, asomando para ver a donde estaba o que planeaba hacer ahora, pero descubrí, totalmente sorprendida, que esa chica ya no estaba allí.

-¿Qué? –exclamé, mirando a todos lados, empujando a Sebastian para que me dejara pasar. Me enfurecí, estaba rabiosa- ¿A dónde se ha ido?

-Mi lady…

Escuché que Sebastian hablaba, pero yo tenia que encontrarla… ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?

-Mi lady…

-¿Qué quieres, Sebastian? –pregunté, ya harta de escuchar su voz. Era casi la novena vez que me llamaba y comenzaba a irritarme. Me miró de forma misteriosa.

-No va a encontrarla aquí, y probablemente en ningún lado hasta que ella quiera aparecer nuevamente… -respondí, compresivamente. Caminó hacia mí, alcanzándome por los hombros y limpiándome el polvo de la espalda y el cuello de la blusa.

-¿A que rayos te refieres? -pregunté, apretando los dientes y haciéndolos rechinar. Entonces entorné los ojos, al darme cuenta de algo-. Tú sabes quien es, ¿verdad?

Me miré, un tanto sorprendido y entonces, seriamente, se dedicó a sacudirme el polvo del cabello.

-Me sorprende que la señorita tenga tan poca confianza en mí…

-Eres un maldito demonio… -respondí con dureza-; seria una estúpida si confiara plenamente en ti.

Él siguió con lo suyo, con suma seriedad; pero luego me miró, sonriendo como si estuviera ofendido de lo que dije.

-En estos momentos, puede confiar totalmente en mi, señorita –dijo, irguiéndose frente a mi, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde debía estar su (negro) corazón-. Yo soy su mayordomo, su fiel y humilde sirviente y llevaría a cabo hasta el capricho mas imposible que usted deseara. Yo jamás la defraudaré y jamás voy a mentirle.

Lo miré con suspicacia y luego bufé por lo extraño de la situación; un demonio prometiéndome nunca mentir… ¡Que ironía!

-Bueno, ya, como sea –dije, un poco molesta-. Dime porque estabas diciéndome que ella no aparecerá…

-Antes que nada, señorita, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –dijo, dirigiéndose otra vez a mi cabello, tratando de limpiarlo mas.

-Hazla –insistí, impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-¿Conoce a esa chica? ¿O al menos, sabe algo sobre ella? –preguntó otra vez, ahora sacudiéndome las dos coletas, que estaban opacas por el polvo. Agité una mano cerca de la suya para indicar que no quería que me siguiera tocando el cabello pero me ignoró olímpicamente.

-No estoy segura –respondí, dejando caer los brazos, derrotada por mi intento de hacerlo parar-, pero tengo la leve sensación de que la conozco… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque esa chica esta muerta –respondió sin mas y un escalofrió me puso de punta todos los pelos del cuerpo. Me alejé de él de un brinco, mirándolo a los ojos; él se quedó inmóvil, también devolviéndome una mirada tranquila.

-¿Muerta? –pregunté, confundida, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente-, ¿Cómo que muerta? ¡No puede estar muerta! ¡Yo la vi, Sebastian! ¡Y tu también! ¿Cómo podría estar muerta?

-Tengo entendido que en el pasado se había topado con un Shinigami, ¿no es así? –preguntó fríamente. Yo fruncí el ceño; entonces lo sabia, el muy bastardo-. Y, ahora, tiene un mayordomo que es un demonio. Creo que ya es momento de que comience a acostumbrarse a las cosas sobrenaturales en su vida, joven ama…

No respondí, pero apreté los labios y lo miré, como diciéndole; "entonces, ya dime, idiota".

En cierto modo él tenía razón, después de todo, nadie sabía que había más allá de los humanos, más que las personas comunes. Había un demonio en mi vida, y, como Sebastian había dicho, hablé con un Dios de la Muerte en el pasado… ¿Cómo podría decir que no existían más cosas sobrehumanas en este mundo?

-¿Y bien? –pregunté, después de un rato de silencio y tragué saliva al ver a Sebastian, no sé porque- ¿Qué es esa tipa? ¿Por qué dices que esta muerta?

-No sabría como explicarlo –respondió, limpiando su propio traje, casi molesto por todo el polvo que tenia. Cuando digo casi molesto, me refiero al aura que despide, porque sus cejas no se movieron un centímetro de su lugar; si no lo conociera o al menos no lo conociera ni siquiera un poco, diría que le era indiferente el estado de su ropa-, pero la energía que tiene era muy poderosa como para ser la de un humano, era muy violenta.

-Me estas diciendo que… ella es una especie de… no sé… ¿fantasma?

-En realidad es mas un-

-¡ELLIE, AQUÍ ESTAS! –un grito detuvo la explicación de Sebastian, la explicación que tanto quería oír y me enfurruñé y quise matarlo al ver a mis tres (estúpidos) amigos acercándose hacia mi, corriendo a toda velocidad. Miré a Sebastian rápidamente, antes de que ellos se acercasen aun más y descubrieran algo.

-Luego hablaremos –mascullé rápidamente y justo en ese entonces, los tres me brincaron encima, abrazándome de esa forma tan enfermiza como lo habían hecho en la mañana. Sentí que las tripas se me fueron a la garganta y mi cerebro casi se escurre por mis oídos.

-¡Ellie, Ellie! –decía Gustaph, untando su cabeza contra mi hombro como si fuera un gato, mientras que David, que me sujetaba por la espalda, hundía sus dedos en mis costillas y estomago, presionando ese delicado órgano contra mi columna vertebral.

-Chi…chicos…mis… mis tripas…-dije dificultosamente, tratando de respirar y mirando a Sebastian, suplicándole que me sacara de ese martirio…

Pero el muy idiota únicamente miró hacia el edificio de la licenciatura y en ese instante, se escuchó el timbre general para entrar a clases.

-Vaya, ¡que tarde es! –dijo, sin el menos intento de ayudarme y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, dejándome allí con esos tres chiflados.

-Ba…bastardo….-alcancé a decirle, mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo a punto de reventarse.

-¡Hasta luego, Ellie! –se despidió cínicamente- te veré en la salida…

-¡Vamos al salón, Ellie! ¡El maestro ya entró y te esta buscando! –dijo Alph, ayudando a los otros a cargarme, pero logré librarme de sus intentos, empujándolos para que me dejaran en paz.

-¿Maestro? –pregunté, poniéndome de pie y dándoles manotazos para que no me tocaran nuevamente. Tenia la idea de que si permitía que lo hicieran, me volvería a apretujar-, ¿Qué maestro?

-Historia… pfff…–respondió David, un poco molesto y aburrido.

-Si, el señor Claude "soy metrosexual" Faustus –replicó Gus, haciendo una imitación ridícula del profesor, acomodándose una gafas imaginarias y pasándose el cabello exageradamente por el cabello. Luego levantó un libro imaginario y se puso a hablarle a la nada-. ¡Niños, hoy aprenderemos como usar el gel y el lápiz labial! ¡Y luego, probablemente los intimide con mis ojos de serpiente!

David se cayó al suelo de risa y Alph tuvo que sujetarse de la orilla de la ventana para no ir a dar junto a Ha-Crazy… mientras que yo, me lamentaba por haber vivido tanto tiempo entre esos ridículos… ¡¿Cómo era que nunca me había dado cuenta de ello? Me golpeé la cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria de las idioteces que hacían antes, pero no pude acordarme…

Ahora Gustaph giraba como tronco en el suelo… comenzaba a darme pena ajena cuando…

-Señores, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó una voz profunda y severa. Oh, no… no podía ser.

Los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto, casi azules del susto y un sudor frio les escurría por el rostro, mientras se posaban derechos como mástiles, frente del profesor Faustus, quien los miraba diabólicamente a través de sus gafas rectangulares. Los tres tragaron saliva, sabiendo que les iba a ir muy mal. Yo únicamente me quedé de espaldas, esperando a que dijera algo sobre mi, porque honestamente los problemas de esos tres eran cosa de ellos no mía.

-¡So-solamente venimos a buscar a Elisse, profesor Faustus! –respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza que no era posible que fueran tan estúpidos. Pensé que Claude los había enviado a buscarme o al menos eso habían dicho. No se me pasó por la cabeza que esos tres idiotas hubieran salido del salón únicamente a rastrearme como sabuesos.

-U-usted la buscaba… -comenzó a decir Alph, pero Gus lo interrumpió.

-Así que quisimos a-ayudarle a encontrarla…

El profesor los miró fija e inexpresivamente, tras las gafas transparentes y tuve la sensación de que en cualquier momento esos tres se convertirían en piedra.

-Bien –dijo finalmente el profesor, moviendo levemente las cejas-, vuelvan al salón; iré en un momento…

-¡Si, señor! –dijeron, llevándose la mano a la frente y saludando como lo haría un militar y avanzaron hacia el patio, con pasos temblorosos. Entonces Faustus se volteó hacia ellos, con una mirada que definitivamente los convertiría en piedra y les dijo;

-El salón esta al otro lado, caballeros.

-¡S-si! –gritaron y salieron corriendo en la dirección opuesta, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Los vi alejarse, mientras sentía un severo tic en el parpado derecho de un ojo. Realmente, debía ser una completa neófita para no darme cuenta de que esos tres tenían muy poco sentido común.

-Señorita Bennett –me llamó al profesor, haciéndome volver a la realidad y olvidar a mis tres compañeros. Cuando giré para verlo, ya se alejaba por el pasillo, a uno dos metros de mi-, sígame, por favor.

-¡Eh, profesor Faustus! –exclamé, siguiéndolo por el pasillo, trotando al principio para tomarle el paso, pero parecía tan apurado que tuve que acelerar mi carrera y cuando lo alcancé estaba casi jadeando. Realmente, tenía una pésima condición física- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hablé con la directora Bernz –respondío, volviéndose hacia mí, pero sin ir más despacio.

Mariah Bernz era la directora general de la escuela y se encargaba del orden del personal docente y de los mismos alumnos. En cierto modo, ella era como una leyenda, porque yo había estudiado en esa escuela durante mucho tiempo y nunca jamás la había visto en persona. En efecto, hay estudiantes que están aquí desde la guardería hasta la licenciatura ¡y nunca han atravesado el umbral de su despacho! De modo que cuando el profesor Faustus me mencionó que había hablado con ella en persona, me sorprendí un poco, ¿acaso ya había tomado cartas en el asunto de la obra? ¿Había ido a hablar con Mariah Bernz sobre algo tan ridículo como una obra? – y también con Angelina, para ser mas exactos.

-Tú… ¿tu viste a la directora Bernz? –pregunté, anonadada, pero el parecía mas indiferente que un chico que ve un simple lápiz. Asintió con la cabeza y yo pensé en preguntarle como era, pero me pareció algo totalmente infantil y ridículo, así que me concentré en el asunto real.

-Al parecer no soy el único que tiene la idea de que la señorita Williams es una pésima actriz –dijo sin siquiera titubear-. La directora Bernz y la directora Smitherson dijeron que habían tomado la decisión de buscar a otras personas que interpretaran a esos personajes; al Rey y a la muñeca, al igual que al monstruo Oogie Boogie.

-¿Quién interpretaba a Oogie? –pregunté curiosa.

-Al monstruo lo interpretaba Henry Tootie, un chico que regresó a Estados Unidos hace un par de semanas –respondió sin mucho interés.

-Entonces, esto no fue cosa de hoy, ¿cierto? –volví a preguntar, un poco mas tranquila, ya que Claude había comenzado a andar mas lento. Respiré profundamente.

-No, ya estaba planeado –dijo, deteniéndose, pues habíamos llegado al final de ese pasillo; la puerta del auditorio de la sección de preparatoria, que era relativamente pequeño comparado con el Teatro de la escuela, donde se realizaban las presentaciones mas importantes y era allí donde se presentaría la dichosa obra.

Pensé que el profesor abriría la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Muy en cambio, se volvió hacia mí, observándome como lo había hecho en el pasillo. Era un poco incomodo y tuve que bajar la mirada porque estaba comenzando a sentirme perturbada, ya que me miraba como si yo fuera comestible o algo por el estilo. Después de unos segundos, volví a mirarlo y al ver que continuaba con lo mismo, le solté, sin siquiera pensarlo;

-¿Qué? –oh….rayos, ¿en verdad había dicho eso?

Por suerte, únicamente sonrió con sutileza, de una manera que de no haber visto su gesto, no lo hubiera notado. Aquello me puso los pelos de punta.

-No es nada –respondió, abriendo finalmente la puerta y haciendo un ademan para que yo pasara. Me adelante, con rapidez, para no quedarme mas tiempo cerca de él y al entrar en la seguridad del auditorio, me golpeó el aire frio de allí, pues estaban encendidos los aires acondicionados.

El lugar era bastante grande como para albergar a unas cincuenta personas, no más que eso, pero estaba todo a media luz y las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera lo hacían ver aun mas acogedor. El escenario estaba iluminado por reflectores blancos, y los telones y piernas del escenario eran completamente negros. Había unos cuantos chicos y chicas en los asientos de las primeras filas, ensayando sus diálogos y escenas. Supuse que únicamente estaban los actores que pertenecían a la preparatoria, porque eran muy pocos como para formar todo el casting.

Bajé los escalones con cuidado, hasta llegar al frente, donde, para mi desgracia, estaban Edward, al lado de unos compañeros míos y, del otro lado de la fila, me miraban con odio tres de las plásticas; Audrey, Monique y Abigail, esta ultima, con mas que del de costumbre.

En ese instante, escuché una voz conocida.

-¡Ellie! –me llamó desde la segunda fila de sillas. Allí estaba Lucy, la chica que me había prestado su libreta para completar y sonreía amablemente, sentada a un lado de un chico escuálido, llamado Alex-, ¡ven, Ellie!

Sonreí forzadamente. No quería estar con nadie, pero me pareció una grosería no aceptar su invitación tan… amable. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón, me adelanté hacia su sitio.

-Hey –los saludé, con un movimiento de cabeza. Alex se giró hacia mi, viéndome con sus lentes de armazón carey, demasiado pesados para la forma de su cara y sonrió.

-¿Qué hay, Ellie? –preguntó, arrimándose un asiento para que yo me sentara. Pasé junto a Lucy, teniendo cuidado de no pisarlos y me senté, un tanto incomoda.

-¿Vienes por un papel? –preguntó ella, asomándose para verme. Pude ver que tenia entre las manos parte del guion y estaban subrayados los diálogos de la Mujer del Lago. Alex también tenia uno, pero no pude ver líneas subrayadas.

-Algo así –dije sin mucho ánimo.

-La directora Smitherson nos dijo que había un ensayo hoy de algunas escenas, nada oficial, pero quisimos ver de que se trataba –dijo Lucy, alegremente como siempre y sacudiendo todos los rizos de su alocada cabellera achocolatada.

-Yo seré… -comenzó a decir Alex, pero se quedó a medias y rebuscó entre su guión, para ver cual era. Finalmente señaló el guion con un dedo y finalizó-… Pino Nevado 2…

-Oh, bueno, suerte.

-Y yo La Mujer del Lago –volvió a decir Lucy, como si fuera el personaje mas importante del mundo. Comenzaba a fastidiarme la alegría que derrochaba. En esos momentos, no quería a nadie que estuviera irritantemente feliz-. Solamente espero hacerlo bien y que el traje no me haga ver gorda.

-Bien dicho –asintió Alex, mientras yo imitaba su gesto, tratando de lucir feliz por ambos.

-¡Bien, chicos! –exclamó la maestra de teatro, la señorita Springs, poniéndose de pie y haciéndonos mirarla. Ella era muy alta, muy rubia y muy rizada y siempre vestía como un extraño híbrido de Janis Joplin y John Lennon; era algo que perturbaba únicamente con imaginárselo- Como sabrán, estamos a treinta y cuatro días para la obra y, como sabrán, hay algunos papeles bastante importantes que no están completamente seguros de interpretarse, de modo que estamos haciendo una… nueva audición para aquellos que se crean…- y nos miró a todos, despectivamente-… capaces, de interpretarlos. Solo quiero que sepan, que si toman el desafío… -y ahora nos miró de una forma bastante aterradora-…estarán bajo mi custodia…

Okay… creo que en ese momento, todos tragamos saliva…

-¡Pero bueno, no hay porque preocuparse! –exclamó la señorita Springs, cambiando su mirada amenazante a una expresión feliz y desbordante de energía, haciendo que a todos nos diera mas miedo. Su bipolaridad era casi un tabú en la escuela- ¡Hay mucho tiempo para ensayar! Así que, por ahora comenzaremos las audiciones para los siguientes papeles; Sally, las Brujas Gemelas y unos cuantos duendes. Como hay chicas de sobra… -y miró a su alrededor-, las que no salgan elegidas para el papel de Sally, serán repartidas entre las Brujas Gemelas y los duendes. Seguidamente, tendremos un ensayo con los presentes.

-¿No que también habría audición para Jack y Oogie? –pregunté en voz baja a Lucy y a Alex, quienes me miraron confundidos.

-Según supe, esos papeles ya estaban elegidos…

-Si, pero Henry y Edward ya no actuaran –le respondí a Alex, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces Lucy puso una cara de sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Negué con la cabeza, aun sin entender- ¿acaso no ves a los montones de chicas aquí?

-Ella faltó los últimos dos meses, Luce, no lo sabe aun –le recordó Alex, sacudiéndole el hombre suavemente.

-¡Oh, cierto! –exclamó ella, entonces me miró con una sonrisa picarona. Y tuve la leve sospecha de que no debí haber ido a la audición-, es que después de que Edward dejó el papel y Henry se fue, hicieron audiciones para sus dos papeles y salieron seleccionados-

-¡Señorita Bennett! –me llamó Springs y yo casi maldije en voz alta por aquello… ¡hoy debía ser el jodido día de "interrumpirle las explicaciones a Elisse"!

Respiré un par de veces, tragándome la bilis que me quemaba la garganta y me puse de pie, mirando al frente.

-¿si, señorita Springs? –pregunté con toda la serenidad y decencia que me quedaba.

-¡Al frente! –ordenó no muy distinto a como lo harían en el ejército- Igualmente, al frente las señoritas Williams, Cunnick, Susans, Park, Mayer y las demás que vinieron por el papel de Sally, vengan al frente.

Las seis nombradas nos encaminamos hacia donde nos habían ordenado, mientras que otro grupo de chicas, totalmente desconocidas para mi, iban igual, y pude darme cuenta de que, el día de la audición oficial, no había ni la mitad de las jóvenes que habían allí ahora. Esto no tenia buena pinta… juró que no tenia buena pinta.

Ya al frente, Springs nos reunió en un círculo, mientras ella nos miraba con sus ojos de loca.

-Bueno, señoritas, el papel de Sally es un personaje amable, un poco rebelde y nostálgico, que demuestra la belleza del amor… -la profesora comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre el personaje, casi como sufriéndolo o inspirada, en realidad no podría decirles exactamente como se veía. Sin embargo, pude ver que Abigail me observaba fijamente y por primera vez en mi vida, me atreví a devolverle la frialdad de sus ojos y en el momento que lo hice, pareció confundida, como si nunca hubiera pensado en la probabilidad de que yo hiciera tal cosa. Incluso se quejó con sus amigas, como si yo hubiera cometido un gravísimo pecado al hacerlo. En realidad me pareció patética su reacción.

Una vez que Springs terminó de hablar y explicar todo lo que, en cierto modo, no había necesidad alguna de explicar, nos hizo sacar a cada una, un papel de un sobrero raído. En cada uno había una escena que debíamos interpretar. Me tocó la escena en que Jack le pide que le haga su traje de Santa Claus, lo cual en si no era difícil. Me fui a sentar, pensando en que quizás Lucy podría terminar de explicarme quienes interpretarían los papeles de Jack y Oogie, pero cuando estaba llenado a mi asiento, Springs me detuvo, ordenándome que me quedara al frente. Volví murmurando quejas y me senté de mala gana en el suelo alfombrado.

Nos pasó una a una al escenario, haciéndonos actuar las escenas. Debo decir que había unas cuantas que simplemente no sabían ni siquiera lo que hacían y otras más, no sabían siquiera quien era la dichosa muñeca.

Por ejemplo, cuando Audrey pasó al frente, debía actuar la escena en que hace la sopa para el doctor Finkelstain, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerse a dar vueltas por el escenario, inventando una receta y luego se puso a dar vueltas y se sentó. Monique simplemente leyó de la palma de su mano, sin el más mínimo rastro de entusiasmo, y cuando Springs la corrigió, hizo un berrinche y se salió del teatro llorando como una mocosa.

Finalmente fue mi turno y subí al escenario un poco nerviosa. Me paré justo en el medio e interpreté el dialogo y la escena como supuse que debía ser. Sin embargo, me dejó un poco confundida el hecho de que Claude estaba entre los jueces y todo el tiempo me clavó los ojos en el rostro, con la misma actitud que lo había hecho antes; esa mirada me daba nauseas, y al mismo tiempo, escalofríos.

Al finalizar todos los actos, los jueces se juntaron a discutir y nuevamente quise escaparme e ir con Lucy, pero otra vez la fastidiosa profesora me detuvo, diciéndome que ya iban a anunciar a quien interpretaría a la muñeca. Me enfurruñé, ¿acaso no podían tardarse dos segundos mas? ¡Malditos fueran sus métodos!

-Bueno, señoritas –exclamó Angelina, pomposa, poniéndose de pie. Claude estaba a su lado, tan quieto como una estatua, aun mirándome, siempre mirándome-, ya hemos seleccionado a la joven que interpretará a Sally, y quiero felicitarlas a todas por su empeño.

Algunas aplaudieron, pero no lo hizo ninguna de las amigas de Abigail ni ella misma. Parecía muy segura, incluso se cruzó de brazos. La directora chilló de emoción, casi como si fuera ella a ser la seleccionada y pude ver como Springs rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo para que recobrara su compostura. Finalmente, nuestra (ridícula) directora, se acomodó el traje y exclamó, aun tan sonriente como una novia que va al altar;

-Ahora, la chica afortunada que terminará en los brazos del Rey Calabaza es…-y guardó silencio, mientras podía sentir la tensión creciendo a mí alrededor. Algunas chicas se abrazaron, otras se cruzaron de brazos. Abigail simplemente se limpió las uñas y yo… bueno, yo me comporte como una persona cuerda. Entonces Angelina alzó los brazos, y lanzó sus papeles al aire-; ¡La señorita Elisse Bennett!

Hubieron gemidos de decepción, cuchicheos e incluso una se puso a llorar, mientras yo únicamente asentí con la cabeza y miraba a todos sin entender nada. ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en el personaje? ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso en los dos meses que había faltado todos se habían vuelto fanáticos o que? ¿O es que habían enloquecido?

-¡¿Qué? –escuché que alguien bramó al momento. Me volví para encontrarme con Abigail, cuya cara se había deformado en una mueca de desprecio e incredulidad. Su seguridad se había ido al caño y yo estaba segura de que estaba a punto de decir algo despectivo sobre mí. Pero, una parte de mi, estaba rebosando de alegría, porque sabia que ella sola se estaba hundiendo. Ella sola estaba pagando todas las estupideces que había hecho.

Caminó al frente, con el porte de una reina ofendida y se paró frente los jueces.

-¡¿Qué les sucede? –exclamó, con su voz aguda y ridícula. Edward se puso de pie entre los chicos, mirándola asustado y luego me echó un vistazo, pude verlo de reojo. Los gritos de Williams casi me lastimaban los oídos.

-Señorita Williams, por favor –trató de calmarla Springs, pero ella la alejó de si de un manotazo. Ahora que lo veía todo, su madre no estaba entre el publico.

Ella respiró profundo, como tragándose las ganas de insultarlos y continuó.

-No sé porque ustedes insistieron en hacer otra audición, pero yo ya tenia el papel –se quejó, mientras Angelina la escuchaba un poco asustada. Claude, sin embargo, parecía indiferente, pero había algo en su rostro que me hacia sospechar; como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante-, ¡esto es absurdo! No entiendo porque…

-Porque su rendimiento no es apropiado en los ensayos, señorita –respondí Springs, sin el mas mínimo intento de parecer amable. Ella estaba furiosa; los ojos de Springs parecían apunto de salírsele de las orbitas. Abigail la miró como si la hubiera insultado-. Usted únicamente esta pensando en su ex novio y eso no nos conviene…

Hubo un silencio súbito cuando ella dijo eso. Supongo que no muchos sabían sobre su rompimiento porque enseguida se elevó un cuchicheo entre la multitud y Edward se sentó de golpe, dejándose caer en su asiento como queriendo esconderse. Yo me acerqué un poco mas a donde estaban los profesores, preguntándome hasta cuando continuaría haciendo el ridículo.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –preguntó Williams, anonadada y colérica- ¿Quién se cree para andar gritando cosas privadas así? ¡Ya verá, le diré a mi ma—

-¿A tu madre? –exclamó Springs, sonriendo con sorna y la otra pareció hacerse pequeña. Al parecer, la profesora sabia algo muy grave, porque Abigail negó con la cabeza, aterrada-, ¡perfecto! Tráeme a tu madre y tendremos una platica muy interesante, señorita Williams, se lo aseguro.

Abigail apretó los labios y entornó los ojos. Sabia que estaba en problemas, asi que enseguida, buscó algo mas con que defenderse y me clavó sus orbes, como si yo fuera la causa de todos sus problemas.

-¿Qué hay de ella? –preguntó repentinamente, señalándome- ¡mírela solamente! ¡Sally es… es alta y…!

Entonces me hirvió la sangre en las venas y, avanzando hacia ella, me postré justo a un lado de la profesora Springs. Esta vez, cuando me miró, pude ver que estaba totalmente indefensa, desarmada. Supe que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Sally es una chica amable, decente y educada. Sally es una dama… -complete, con una mirada gélida y ella se estremeció. Entonces, sonreí cruelmente, casi como lo había hecho con Edward y le dije: - ¿en que clase de mundo podrías tú interpretarla?

Abigail palideció y vi como las lágrimas de rabia le escurrieron por los pómulos remarcados sobre el hueso de su cráneo. Entonces, hecha una furia y sin decir una palabra, salió del auditorio, aporreando todo a su paso y cerrando la puerta tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieron.

Enseguida, sacudí la cabeza, confundida. Esas palabras yo las había dicho y estaban bien… pero esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa… la que sonrió no era yo…

Miré a todos, estaban desconcertados, excepto Claude, Angelina y Springs, pero el resto, sus amigas, Edward, Lucy y Alex, estaban totalmente anonadados. Y yo también lo estaba. Aquella no era mi naturaleza; sabia que me había vuelto una clase de déspota y cruda persona… pero esa crueldad… esa satisfacción al hacerle daño a las personas y sentirme tan viva al hacerlo, sentirme tan llena… no era yo…

Entonces, ¿Por qué actuaba así?

La voz de Angelina me sacó de mis pensamientos, tan súbitamente que casi me caí al suelo, pero alcancé a sujetarme de algo… o alguien. Alguien con gafas y ojos ambarinos. Enseguida vi a Claude tras de mi, temblé de nervios y me hice a un lado, sentándome en un asiento vacío. Pensé que volvería a mirarme de esa forma tan… antojadiza… pero no lo hizo. Únicamente se limitó a permanecer a mi lado y ya.

-…entonces, gente, ya tenemos completo el reparto, ¿no es emocionante? De modo que los personajes quedan de la siguiente manera; la señorita Elisse Bennet será Sally, tendremos a las señoritas Monique Park y Audrey Cunnick como las Brujas Gemelas –siguió diciendo Angelina, sobre el escenario, paseándose de un lado a otro, recitando nombres de personas que conocía y otros mas que no conocía. Algunos eran de la licenciatura y otros de secundaria, así que en realidad no eran relevantes. Lo que yo quería saber era quien seria Jack, porque si era Edward, definitivamente renunciaría al papel.

Siguió hablando y hablando, así que pensé que no diría nunca el nombre de dichos personajes, de modo que me dirigí a donde Lucy y Alex, para averiguar si ellos sabían… cuando, de pronto, escuché que Angelina mencionó algo sobre el Oogie. Me volví rápidamente, un poco ansiosa, para ver que diría.

-… y ya que Henry renunció y no hay nadie mas disponible, Oogie Boogie será interpretado por nada mas y nada menos que nuestro talentoso maestro de Historia Universal… -y el estómago se me apretó contra la columna vertebral… -¡el profesor Claude Faustus!

-¿Q-qué…? –me pregunté a mi misma, totalmente incapaz de cerrar mi mandíbula, que se había caído al oír su nombre y ahora se balanceaba de una lado a otro. Él se puso de pie, haciendo una reverencia serena y mirándolos a todos.

-Muchas gracias, directora Smitherson –dijo con su voz exánime como siempre, pero todas las chicas parecieron desmayarse al verlo de pie.

-¡No es nada! –dijo ella, sacando la ultima nota de la frase algo cantada y se ruborizó tanto que hasta donde yo estaba pude ver el color de su rostro.

-Continua ya, Angelina –masculló Springs, cruzándose de brazos, algo fastidiada, desde abajo, parecía algo molesta y me alivió un poco que al menos la profesora de teatro no estuviera también embelesada por Claude. La aludida se aclaró la garganta y aun sonrojada, continuó- y, finalmente, el personaje principal de la obra… -y se puso aun mas roja. Y yo me puse aun más pálida.

No… no era posible… no era posible… ese sonrojo solo podía significar algo… algo que no era nada bueno para mi…

Me estrujé las manos y apreté los dientes, mientras sentía como un aura oscura crecía sobre mi…

Maldición… maldición… maldición…

Y en ese instante, la puerta del auditorio se abrió, pero yo no me atreví a voltear, temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, cuando "lo peor" pasó junto a mí caminando, supe que todo estaba perdido.

-Siento no haber llegado antes, señorita…

-¡Oh, allí esta! ¡Sebastian Michaelis, de la licenciatura, nos ayudará a interpretar a Jack, el Rey Calabaza! –terminó Angelina, pomposa, mientras yo estaba a punto de cortarme el cuello con las uñas.

-Maldito demonio bastardo… -mascullé, preguntándome como rayos había llegado a meterme en ese desastre.

Levanté la vista por primera vez en esos dos minutos de la peor tensión que he vivido en mi corta vida y lo vi, acercándose hacia Angelina, que parecía a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral y cuando el profesor Claude se adelantó hacia ellos, juro haber visto un hilo de sangre escurriéndole de la nariz a mi –no tan querida- directora. Les dijo algo sobre el guión y les dio a ambos una copia, señalándoles los cortes de escenas y todo lo demás… que quizás no necesitaba ser mencionado.

-¡Bien, chicos! –exclamó, alejándose de los dos y dirigiéndose al publico en general-, ahora todos al escenario, a sus lugares; quiero ver el fondo de la escena 5, aun no me convence ese alcalde cayéndose de los escalones… -luego se giró hacia donde estaban los dos y sonrió con coquetería- ¡después ensayaremos sus escenas, pueden sentarse!

Suspiré, aun agobiada, aunque me sentía aliviada en cierto modo. Prefería mil veces actuar con el demoniaco Sebastian a tener que tocar otra vez al idiota de Edward. Por pura curiosidad, me giré a ver donde estaba y entonces sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo al ver que estaba practicando como moverse… ¡en una silla de ruedas!

-¿E-el… doctor… Finkelstain? –me dije, asombrada y un poco asqueada. Definitivamente, mi día no podía estar aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

Me dejé caer en uno de los asientos, tratando de recobrar la cordura y comportarme debidamente, después de todo, nadie debía saber lo que yo pensaba; así me sentía mas segura, mas a salvo.

Mientras me pasaba una mano por el rostro pude observar a Sebastian y al profesor Faustus hablando, justo al frente de mi asiento. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre las escenas o los papeles; había olvidado que Jack y Oogie tienen un enfrentamiento y comparten un buen dialogo al final, puesto que su combate es como el clímax de la trama.

Los observé un rato más, aun inquieta, en la silla. Había algo alrededor de ellos, algo en su forma de tratarse que me pareció extraño, fuera de lo común. Ambos parecían tensos, impacientes, como si fueran dos felinos salvajes a punto de atacarse. De pronto, Claude dijo algo, algo que no pude escuchar, y el rostro de Sebastian se endureció súbitamente. No es que hubiera hecho una mueca o algo, sino que simplemente, fue algo muy sutil lo que cambió en él, algo que de no haberlos estado mirando, lo hubiera pasado por alto. Entonces mi mayordomo respondió, pero Faustus únicamente sonrió de una forma misteriosa… pero que me causó una sensación de frio en la nuca y el pulso se me aceleró como si estuviera mirando la escena de una película de terror en el justo momento en que la protagonista va a ser asesinada.

Temblé en mi asiento y cuando Claude pasó delante de Sebastian, para dirigirse al escenario, durante un segundo sus miradas se encontraron; ambas siniestras, amenazantes y hasta que el profesor no se alejó de allí, Sebastian no cambió.

Aquello me pareció muy extraño, demasiado sospechoso. Una trama de pensamientos se desató en mi cabeza, y estuve a punto de comenzar a rasguñar sobre esas dudas cuando…

-¡Elisse! –me llamó Angelina, desde el escenario. Sebastian estaba a un lado de ella y del otro lado habían personas formadas en una fila. La directora sonrió animadamente, mientras yo caminaba hacia allá arrastrando los pies-, ¡tu tarea navideña esta lista!

Y rió imitando a Santa Claus, mientras yo la maldecía a ella y cada segundo que pasaba allí.

o-o-o-o

**Abigail Williams's POV's**

Corrí lejos de allí, alejándome lo mas posible del auditorio, mientras sentía mis lagrimas mojarme las mejillas, y el corazón latiéndome apresuradamente. Yo sabia que no era justo… todo eso era injusto…

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo? ¿Qué le había dado ella a los jueces para que la eligieran? ¡Teniéndome a mi! ¡A MI! ¡La tomaron a ella! ¡A esa… cualquiera!

Pero yo sé… ¡yo sé lo que ella oculta! ¡Ella y ese tipo Sebastian, yo sé que hay mas de lo que dicen o no dicen! ¡Es una pequeña zorra! ¡Y va a pagar! ¡Va a pagar!

Y mientras corro lejos de allí, mientras me alejó de toda esa gente ciega y estúpida, pienso y me doy cuenta de que ella se tuvo la culpa de que las cosas salieran mal. Esa tonta niña Elisse, ¡ella fue la causa de que Edward me dejara de lado!

Aun recuerdo ese día… ese día mi Edward me mencionó su nombre…

Él día que todo terminó ella me mencionó su nombre…

Yo ya lo veía venir… porque ya no era como antes, ya no me miraba como antes. Como antes lo hacia, con brillo en su mirada, con dulzura, con ternura y demás calificativos bonitos.

Le contaba sobre el plan que teníamos las chicas y yo de ir a esquiar a los Alpes ese invierno, le dije que si quería ir con nosotros, pero él se negó. Entonces me miró de frente, con sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, ¡dios, era tan guapo! Esos eran los momentos en que recordaba porque estaba conmigo; solo alguien como él merecía estar a mi lado.

-Te amo –le dije, sabiendo que él diría lo mismo. Pero no lo hizo y únicamente me miró confundido. Yo no entendía, y supe que el tampoco, porque se veía mareado.

-Yo… yo ya no sé si te quiero –me dijo, tembloroso. Él no quería hacerlo, yo lo sé, porque cuando vio mi rostro de sorpresa, él también se asustó. Yo estaba asustada y él era el culpable. Tartamudeé, pensando que quizás no estaba pensando coherentemente.

-¿Q-qué? –pregunté, sin entender porque me decía esas crueles palabras, porque me hacia sentir de ese modo. Estaba loco, eso era, estaba bromeando. Entonces me reí, simpática como yo siempre era y le sonreí - ¡estas jugando! ¡Vamos, cariñito, deja de jugar! Es hora de volver al salón…

Pero él soltó mi mano…

-No –dijo cruelmente, frio como el hielo. Yo lo miré, sin entender que hacia. Aun haciendo eso se veía apuesto; su rostro torturado, ¡oh, definitivamente era apuesto! –ya no soy mas cariñito…

-¿Osito?

-No, Abi…

-¿Dulcecito? ¿Ed? ¿Corazón? –pregunté, preguntando que apodo querría. Podría hacer eso el resto de la tarde; en Google habían muchos apodos que podríamos usar.

-No, ya no mas apodos –dijo calmadamente, alejándose… ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Acaso iría ala biblioteca a buscar mas apodos por si mismo? –ya no mas, Abigail…

-¿Por qué me dices así? –pregunté, sin entender porque se iba a buscar él solo -, ya te he dicho que para ti soy Abi-Abi o muñequita o princesa… por—

-¡Porque ya no quiero llamarte así! –me gritó. Me gritó… ¡a mí! Me estremecí, preguntándome porque mi príncipe era tan duro conmigo, su princesa de cuento de hadas. Debe haberse dado cuenta de su error, porque enseguida se compuso-. Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, corazón…. –le dije, acercándome a él, pero él se alejó-, podemos ir ambos a buscar apodos…

-Abigail, ¿no entiendes? –preguntó, pero no comprendí. ¿Acaso iría buscar apodos en Yahoo?

-¿Quieres mas apodos?

-No, Abigail –dijo, y entonces, con su voz seca y dolorida, me dijo la frase que sé que le dolió tanto como a mi-, terminamos. Ya no quiero estar contigo…

Me quedé seca, sin moverme, como una estatua en el jardín.

-Tu… ¿Por qué… -pregunté, sin voz-… querría… terminar conmigo?

-Es solo que pienso que esto no esta funcionando… -se defendió, tratando de hacer que me doliera más… pero no me dolía…. ¿Cómo podía el rechazarme? ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¡Yo era perfecta! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACÍA?

-¡¿Cómo no esta funcionando? –chillé, llena de lagrimas tan dolorosas como las de la Cenicienta, como las de la Sirenita. Yo era una princesa triste y él me rechazaba duramente-, ¡tu y yo, somos el uno para el otro! ¡Ayer lo chequé en el Facebook! ¡Mira…! -y saqué mi iPod – la aplicación de los signos lo dice… ¡tu me juraste que siempre me querrías! ¡¿Por qué me dejas ahora? ¡Tú no puedes rechazarme a mí!

-¡Porque…! –seguí hablando, para que él no dijera nada. No podía dejarme… debía estar jugando…

-¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué, Edward? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE YA ME HARTE DE TI! –bramó, cruelmente como un villano. Ese no era mi príncipe… mi príncipe apuesto que había de rescatarme… -¡Ya estoy harto de tu poca cultura! ¡De tu egocentrismo y tú falta de caridad a los demás! ¡Ya me harte de que creas que eres lo único importante y que jamás veas tus errores! ¡Dios Santo!

Se alejó un poco, gruñendo…

¿Errores? ¿Poca cultura? ¿Egocentrismo, falta de caridad…? ¿ERRORES?

-¡¿Qué errores, si yo soy perfecta? ¡Yo conozco todos los nombres de las personas importantes de otras escuelas en este entonces! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de poca cultura? ¡No se es egocéntrica cuando se es perfecta! ¡YO NO TENGO ERRORES! ¡YO SOY PERFECTA! –le grité, totalmente molesta. Él estaba equivocado… totalmente equivocado y yo se lo haría ver. Lo tomé de los hombros, sacudiéndolo y entonces me empujó de él. No fue tan duro, pero yo me dejé caer, para ver si se daba cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo.

Esperé a que me rescatara nuevamente, pero solo me miró, sin acercárseme. El maquillaje se me estaba corriendo... ojala que se apresurara para poder retocármelo.

-¡Estas loca! –me gritó, fríamente- ¡No se como…! ¡No sé como pude dejar a Ellie por ti! ¡Al menos ella estaba totalmente cuerda! Era un poco cobarde, ¡pero no era una ciega como tu!

Entonces abrí la boca…

-¿me estas comparando con ella? –pregunté… sin aliento. Él asintió y yo me carcajeé-, ¡me estas comparando con ese engendro! Estas loco, amorcito… vamos, Edward, vamos al salón…

-No –dijo firmemente, alejándose de mi-, ya no soy tu amorcito, ni tu mi novia. Esto se acabo; tu estas loca…

Y se fue corriendo… se fue corriendo… tan rápido como corro yo ahora.

Me meto al baño de chicas, sacando de mi bolsillo los maquillajes para retocarme, mientras maldigo a esa chica.

Ella lo provocó todo, ella lo causó todo, pienso mientras me pongo nuevamente la base, sobre las mejillas manchadas de negro. El rímel se escurre, debo enjuagarlo, debo limpiar la suciedad…

Esa zorrita se quedó con mi novio… con mi papel… con todo… con ese chico Sebastian que debía ser mío… pero es solo una pequeña cualquiera… por algo el profesor Faustus la prefiere…

Pero no comprendo… yo soy perfecta… perfecta y ella no lo es… es una suciedad que debe limpiarse… mi maquillaje… Elisse… suciedad… yo soy perfecta no tengo errores no tengo errores ella si Elisse si los tiene no es perfecta y es una mancha que debo limpiar debo limpiar debo limpiar a Elisse el rímel y los errores las manchas perfección imperfección…

Arrojó todo contra el espejo y se quiebra en pedazos. Gritó y bramó, golpeando todo contra todo, mientras maldigo el nombre de esa estúpida chiquilla que se cree más valiosa que yo, que se cree perfecta pero solo yo soy perfecta…

Agitada y exhausta, caigo al suelo, mientras miró mis manos llenas de mascara de pestañas, delineador, base… el espejo esta roto y yo me hago un ovillo en el suelo, recostada contra la pared y escondo mi rostro perfecto entre mis rodillas.

-Solo puede haber una sola reina… -digo, con mi voz de ángel… -solo puede haber una princesa…

-Y esa princesa… puedes ser tu… -dice otra voz, melodiosa y cantarina y levantó la vista para ver quien es, encontrándome con ese alguien que... que es… magistral…

-¿Vienes a salvarme?- preguntó, confundida y extasiada. Esa belleza debe ser mía-… ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me visitas de nuevo?

Me sonríe y muestra sus perfectos dientes blancos. Y yo quiero más esa perfección.

-Quiero cumplir tus deseos, mi princesa… -dice esa criatura, flotando sobre mi en una nube de oscuridad. Una oscuridad sin errores, densa y negra-… quiero hacer tus sueños realidad… mi Cenicienta…

Y sonrió, sin dudar.

Solo una princesa tan perfecta, puede ser ayudada por un ser tan perfecto…

o.o.o.o

**kyaaa :D que les pareció?**

**Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias porfaaa **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto x.x los exámenes me tenían muerta y ya saben…**

**Hahaha bueno dejen un reviewwww :D los quiero**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**


	8. Ese mayordomo, rocío de medianoche

**Moshi moshi gente :D bueno aquí esta el nuevo capi, que me emocioné haciendo **

**Bueno, después de ocho largos capítulos, decidí poner un poquito de rosa en todo este negro fic, en lo referente a Sebas y Ellie hehehe espero les guste y me den su opinión. Emm bueno, quizas este cepitulo les paresca un poco corto o lento, pero es para crear una base sobre lo que va a pasar…**

**De cualquier modo les prometo un capi largo para la próxima :D tengo muy buenas expectativas para esta obra!**

**Ahora, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capi! :D**

**Tuturururuuuu!**

**Al fic!**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Ese mayordomo, rocío de medianoche**

"_¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar_

_cuando estas con él?_

_Lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe que los golpeo,_

_Tienes ese sentimiento raro y caliente"_

Love the way you lie, part 1.

o.o.o.o

-¿Aun esta molesta, señorita? –me preguntó Sebastian como por… ¡no sé! Había perdido la cuenta desde que salimos de la escuela.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el cristal del auto adrede y él, a un lado de mi, sonrió burlón.

-¿Tu que crees? –pregunté con un sarcasmo que hasta el mas idiota hubiera notado. Pero no, Sebastian fingió demencia y me ignoró olímpicamente, mirando por la ventana. Me incorporé en el asiento, pues ya estábamos llegando a la mansión y apenas el motor del auto se apagó, abrí la puerta tan rápido como mis torpes dedos me lo permitían y bajé del auto, alejándome por el jardín y rodeando la casona, dirigiéndome hacia la piscina.

Sé que en cierto modo yo era responsable de todo eso… pero, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué ese torpe no me había dicho nada? Entonces recordé que Sebastian había estado acudiendo al colegio varios días antes de que yo comenzara a ir nuevamente, ya que tenia que hacer algunos tramites y ponerse al día en cuanto a sus materias. Debió ser en esos días… quizás Angelina se lo pidió… aunque es capaz de haber ido a solicitarlo él mismo.

Apreté los puños y miré el agua que resplandecía bajo el sol de la tarde. No se me apetecía entrar en la alberca, de modo que caminé, siguiendo un camino empedrado que daba a otro patio, a unos cuatros metros tras del sitio de la alberca, donde había un jardín estilo japonés.

Se trataba de un estanque artificial, rodeado de arbustos y lámparas de piedras en el medio del agua fresca, bajo la sombra de enormes arboles de cerezo. El camino empedrado guiaba hacia un kiosco en el medio del estanque, ideal para tomar el té o simplemente relajarse después de un dia agitado.

En realidad, no sabia porque me hacia sentir tan perturbada el hecho de que Sebastian formara parte del casting. No lograba comprender porque prefería no haber ido a tener que actuar al lado de mi odioso mayordomo. Por otro lado, creo que igual me preocupaba el hecho de que el profesor Faustus fuera a ser el Oogie Boogie. Yo no lo conocía mucho, pero siempre que nos encontrábamos me miraba como si fuera comida, como si fuera a devorarme viva y no me refiero a un sentido sexual o algo asi. Sino que haría como Hannibal Lecter; que me serviría en una bandeja de plata y se deleitaría comiéndome pedazo por pedazo.

Aquello me causó un temblor por todo el cuerpo. Subí las escaleritas de piedra y llegué al kiosco, donde me desplomé en el sofá- mecedor que había allí y mientras observaba los arboles, volvió a mi la imagen de esa chica de cabello negro que nos había atacado en el patio de las Licenciaturas. Me pregunté si Sebastian sabría algo, pero en ese momento no quería hablar con él de nada.

-¿Joven ama? -… aunque quizás él si quisiera hablar conmigo.

_-¿Ahora que quiere este idiota?_ –pensé, gruñendo y restregándome el rostro con las manos. Me senté perezosamente, hasta quedar totalmente con la espalda contra el respaldo y miré con desdén hacia donde provenía la voz de Sebastian, al pie de las escalinatas.

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba descansando –expuse, bastante enojada. Pero él no se veía divertido, sino serio.

-Es solo que me tomé la libertad de averiguar algunas cosas sobre esa chica –respondí, severamente. Abrí un poco los ojos y miré hacia una de sus manos, donde había un grueso volumen empastado. Lo estiró hacia mí y lo tomé rápidamente, pasando mis manos por la cubierta y el lomo ligeramente gastados-. Después de ir al teatro, fui a la biblioteca a revisar en los anuarios.

-¿Generación 2006, Secundaria? –pregunté, un poco confundida. Aquella generación era en la que yo había estudiado, pero yo no recordaba muy bien si esa chica había estudiado conmigo.

-Así es –dijo, muy seguro de lo que decía-, la bibliotecaria me ayudó a revisarlos, hasta que di con lo que buscaba. Usted me dijo que la recordaba un poco, pero que no sabía donde la había visto. Y como tenia el uniforme del mismo colegio al que acude, tuve el presentimiento de que quizás podría haber estudiado allí.

Abrí el volumen, buscándola en los recuadros, pasando de grupo en grupo, ya que eran ocho los que estudiaron la secundaria en mi generación. Finalmente, después de pasar muchas paginas, di con el grupo "Tercero 'E´" y, al fin, di con una foto donde se veía una chica indudablemente idéntica a la que habíamos visto. Me sorprendí al verla, porque ahora me daba cuenta de donde la había visto.

-"Rachel Collins" –susurré, leyendo las letras oscuras bajo la foto de ella sonriendo. Por eso no la recordaba bien; porque ella solo había estudiado un año y medio con nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿ese es su nombre? –interrogó Sebastian, pero ye seguía mirando la foto. Ella había sido la chica que en primer año de secundaria se había ganado el amor de Edward y en segundo años había vuelto. Claro, ¿Por qué no la recordaba bien entonces? Y la respuesta llegó a mi enseguida me formulé esa pregunta.

-Era… -respondí, tragando saliva. Volví mi rostro hacia Sebastian y cerré el volumen, dejándolo a un lado del sofá-. Esta muerta, como me dijiste. Desapareció hace tres años y nunca se le volvió a ver.

-La secuestraron, así que debe estar muerta –dijo él, casi leyéndome la mente.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque con lo que nos encontramos hoy, joven ama –comenzó a decir, con seguridad-, no era una persona ni estaba vivo; era nada más y nada menos que un poltergeist.

-¿Un poltergeist? –pregunté, aun sin entender mucho. La única imagen que se me venia a la cabeza al escuchar esa palabra era a una niñita rubia parada frente aun televisor sin señal- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Un poltergeist no es mas que energía oscura, un alma poseída, llena de impulsos de naturaleza tan oscura que podrían ser demonios –respondió, haciendo una pausa antes de la palabra "oscura".

Pero yo seguía confundida.

-¿Un alma? Pero si es un alma, entonces, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Pregunté, aun sin entender nada- ¿Por qué aparece justo ahora?

-No apareció justo ahora, señorita –respondí él, haciéndome quedarme estática.

-¿a que te refieres con eso? –pregunté, totalmente anonadada.

-Esa chica debe de haber estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo, mi lady –respondí el demonio, muy serio-. Probablemente sea usted la primera con la que ha entablado conversación…

Entonces llegó una idea a mi cabeza y abrí aun más los ojos.

-Tu… tu si podías verla antes, ¿verdad? –asintió con la cabeza-, ¿y porque yo no podía hacerlo?

-Probablemente porque no tenia un contrato directo conmigo –respondió él-. Los demonios podemos estar al tanto de todo lo sobrenatural en este mundo; los Shinigami, los fantasmas, los espíritus y demás entes espirituales y demoniacos. Nuestros amos también pueden verlos y algunas personas íntimamente relacionadas a los contratistas también pueden hacerlo.

Ahora estaba un poco mas claro, pero aun tenia dudas que necesitaba responder.

-Pero, me estas diciendo que ella es una alma –comencé nuevamente-, ¿no se supone que los Shinigami recogen las almas de los muertos? ¿Por qué no viene ese estúpido de Grell y hace su trabajo como debe?

Él suspiró, cansinamente.

-Lo ignoró, mi ama. Hay muchas reglas alrededor de la absorción de almas, y demasiadas consecuencias de cuando no son tomadas debidamente o cuando el proceso no es completado.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, mientras el viento me despeinaba. En cierto modo, podía ser que él tuviera razón.

-Entiendo –bueno, al menos ya no estaba tan confundida. Sin embargo, aun tenía muchas preguntas. Me acomodé el cabello tras la oreja y el viento sopló, haciendo caer algunos pétalos del cerezo en flor. Comencé a sentirme somnolienta, el sonido del aire entre las hojas de los arboles sonaba como una canción de cuna.

-Hay algo mas, señorita –interrumpió la voz de Sebastian, y lo miré rápidamente, un poco irritada, pero por su expresión, supe que era algo serio. Fruncía los labios de una forma extraña y sus ojos carmesí parecían muy fríos cuando me llamó.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

-Los secuestradores que mantenía contacto con los padres de la chica… -comenzó y yo supuse que diría a continuación. El corazón se me detuvo y la sangre se me heló en las venas-… era parte del mismo grupo que secuestro a la señorita Michelle.

Bajé la vista, totalmente confundida… dos chicas ricas, de la misma escuela; coincidencias… pero… había algo extraño en todo esto. No sabia que era, pero tenía la corazonada de que, tras esos secuestros, había algo realmente malo.

Volví la mirada a Sebastian, que seguía de pie a mi lado.

-Entonces… creo que realmente, tendré que buscar la forma de hablar con esa chica…

-Los poltergeist son entes muy difíciles de contactar –dijo Sebastian-, deberá tener mucho cuidado cuando traté de entablar una conversación con ella.

Lo miré, con autosuficiencia. Sabía a lo que se refería con tener cuidado y claro que lo tendría. Pero era un tanto incomodo que estuviera recordándomelo cada minuto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí capaz de hacer algo por mi misma. Sin embargo, necesitaría de Sebastian para lograr mi cometido y sabia que no seria fácil. No era que esa chica que hubiera agradado mucho en vida, pero era la única pista que tenia hasta ese entonces para averiguar que era lo que había pasado realmente y porque Michelle había sido secuestrada.

-Sebastian, esta es una orden –dije con calma y él tomó un semblante satisfecho, sin sonreír, pero podía ver que estaba satisfecho-; quiero que investigues sobre Rachel Collins; sobre su familia y todo lo que pueda darme una pista…

-¿Qué espera encontrar, mi lady? –preguntó, sonriendo un poco, como era su costumbre.

Atraída por el sonido de algo chapoteando suavemente en el agua, me levanté, adelantándome hacia la orilla del kiosco, donde se podía ver la superficie del estanque. Allí, una araña había caído al agua; era una gran araña café, de patas largas y flacuchas, que luchaba por su vida, mientras una rana la vigilaba desde un nenúfar. Me quedé esperando a que la rana se la comiera, pero no lo hizo, solamente observo al insecto retorcerse en el agua. Justo cuando pensé que la rana no haría nada, esta dio un salto al frente y estirando la lengua, tan rápido como un rayo, se tragó la araña y por algun extraño motivo, esto me causó gracia.

-Si fue el mismo grupo que secuestro a Michelle, entonces deben tener algo en común, algo que quizás sus padres escondían, cosas que nadie quiere que sepan… -dije, dándome la media vuelta, hacia Sebastian, que seguía tan quieto como siempre-. Igualmente investiga la familia de Michelle, los Green. Aunque sé mucho sobre ellos, nunca se puede saber todo…

-Un perfil, es lo que quiere que yo haga.

-Exacto –asentí con la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos-. Tengo que saber si escondían algo y porque pasó todo esto…

Aun sabiendo que podría encontrar verdades que quizás no serian muy buenas, que podrían hacer que yo me decepcionara o incluso que odiara a su familia, se trataba de Michelle; todo se trataba de ella y yo haría pagar a quien se atrevió a tocarla.

o-o-o-o

Durante los siguientes dieciocho días, mi vida se transformó en una estricta rutina donde ensayar para la obra se había convertido en lo más importante. Pasaba el día comiendo, leyendo y estudiando el guion para la obra de Navidad, para la cual faltaban –si el calendario de cuenta regresiva de la señorita Springs no estaba equivocado- exactamente dieciséis días.

Habían agregado mas historia, mas escenas y con lo mismo, mas diálogos de la cuenta, de modo que tuve que ponerme a repasar todo el guion para ponerme al tanto y ensayar aun mas, ya que el peso recaía especialmente sobre Sebastian y yo, los dos personajes que mas aparecían.

Springs tuvo la idea de reinventar los trajes, hacerlos mas vivos, de colores mas brillantes y con aditamentos nuevos, esto según ella para hacer todo mas llamativo, ya que la obra era demasiado "lúgubre y oscura" como para presentar unos trajes aburridos, cosa que yo no estuve totalmente de acuerdo pero no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Los ensayos se fueron volviendo mas largos conforme la obra se iba acercando. Al principio ensayábamos una hora o dos al día, exagerando tres; sin embargo, cuando estuvimos a menos de diez días del estreno, pasábamos de seis a siete horas ensayando y repitiendo escenas tras escenas, además de que nos quedábamos fines de semana a practicar, de modo que llegaba molida a mi casa y con el único deseo de poder dormir cómodamente…

…cosa que Sebastian no podía aceptar.

Verán, mi estúpido mayordomo se había convertido en una especie de "fanático obsesivo del teatro" y me obligaba a repasar mis líneas y ensayar las escenas que mas me costaban. En cierto modo, yo sabia que lo hacia por mi bien… pero, ¡rayos! ¡como deseaba estrangularlo con mis propias manos en esos momentos!

Aunque las cosas iban relativamente bien en la escuela, no puedo decir que mi relación con las Baratas de la Esquina siguiera tan bien –si es que puede llamársele bien- como antes. Ahora trataban con aun más saña de hacer que las cosas me salieran mal, ya fuera tratando de dejarme en ridículo en las clases o escondiéndome cuadernos o con cualquier otra estupidez que pudiera salir de sus cerebros de alpiste.

Edward, extrañamente, no volvió con Abigail, cosa que me sorprendió. Tampoco volvió a tratar de hablarme, pero si me miraba a veces, por las ventanas del salón o en la cafetería. Igualmente, miraba con odio a Sebastian, como si el fuera la causa de todos sus problemas. Era en esos momentos en que disfrutaba tener a un demonio en mi vida.

Hablando de Sebastian, debo decir que aunque era bastante eficiente, con tantos ensayos, vueltas y prácticas, casi no había tiempo para investigar y ahora que mis exámenes estaban tocando la puerta, él se encargaba de que yo me aprendiera al derecho y al revés todas las lecciones que abarcaba el temario.

Otro problema que hubo fue que algo se atascó en una de las tuberías de uno de los baños. Fuera lo que fuera, era tan grande que se necesitó a todo un equipo de plomeros para repararlo. Aunque hubiera preferido que Sebastian lo hiciera, era mejor no levantar sospechas, ya que tenia la sensación de que las criadas comenzaban a darse cuenta de algunas cosas que eran fuera de lo común; como por ejemplo, la agilidad de Sebastian y la perfección tan inhumana con la que hacia las cosas. Quizás yo estuviera acostumbrada a lo inusual, pero ellas no. Y sospechaban mucho mas de lo que era permitido.

Además de todos los inconvenientes ya mencionados, hubo un problema con la mansión Phantomhive, ya que en un accidente causado por uno de los turistas, se quemó parte de una de las paredes y era preciso tomar cartas en el asunto para no detener a los visitantes. Esto afectó en las ganancias, de modo que pude ver en esos días a Sebastian yendo y viniendo de los Órganos de Patrimonio Cultural, corriendo a atender el teléfono, devolviendo faxes, ayudándome a repasar para mis exámenes, cuidando que los plomeros no se robaran o ensuciaran mas de la cuenta, obligándome a aprenderme mis diálogos y sus propias líneas, además de acudir a los ensayos de emergencia que Springs programaba.

Fue el mes más agitado que pude haber tenido y, por lo consiguiente, el de Sebastian. Me pareció una grosería hacerlo investigar en esos momentos, ya que ni siquiera yo tenía tiempo para leer aquello, así que le pedí que olvidara todo eso y me ayudara en mis exámenes. Ya tendríamos tiempo para encargarnos de esa mugrosa poltergeist.

Una mugrosa poltergeist que no se había aparecido nuevamente desde aquel día del vendaval. Era como si se hubiera esfumado con el viento, como si se hubiera evaporado. Yo la llamaba, me paseaba sola por los corredores, hablando en voz alta, con la intención de que se apareciera. Pero ella no lo hacia. Daba la impresión de que no quería volver a verme, a pesar de que casi me asfixia aquel día en el jardín.

Después de unas cuantas semanas dejé de hacerlo por necesidad de dedicarme a otras cosas y cuando faltaban un par de días para la obra, ya casi me había olvidado por completo de Rachel, de la investigación y de mi misma, pues esos dos días antes de la presentación, la señorita Springs tuvo a todo el casting ensayando todo el día en el teatro, donde ya estaban los grupos de la escenografía acomodando y dando los últimos retoques a los telones, las piernas, los brillos y se practicaba la iluminación, la banda sonora y las canciones de cada quien, ya que Springs no pensaba desaprovechar las canciones, así que se las arregló para que cada quien cantara todo lo que necesitaba.

La noche antes de la obra llegué a mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana y caí rendida sobre uno de los sillones, sin importarme que estuviera aun vestida y allí me dormí tan profundamente como no lo había hecho en todo el mes de noviembre y lo que iba de diciembre.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Una horrible pesadilla.

Lo primero que recuerdo es ver barrotes; barrotes negros y gruesos frente a mis ojos y escuchar gritos agudos. Miré al frente, donde había una mesa rodeada por hombre con largas túnicas negras y sombreros de copa. Había un fuego tenebroso que refulgía alrededor de la mesa, en candelabros de piso, formando un círculo.

Estaba mareada y la vista se me nublaba, haciéndome caer al suelo, donde mis dedos tocaron algo cálido, húmedo y pegajoso y al mirar hacia abajo, me encontré con mis dedos enrojecidos, llenos de sangre… una sangre tan roja como la de Michelle aquella noche. Vi a los demás niños, niños pequeños alrededor de mí, llorando, aterrados, mirando a través de las rejas negras y agitándose aun más en las jaulas. Entonces me miré y vi que yo también era pequeña y estaba llena de suciedad como ellos. No entendía porque lloraban ni porque miraban tan aterrados la mesa…

Hasta que miré hacia allí… y el horror me dejó helada…

Allí, aquellos hombres marcaban a los niños, los marcaban, los abrían en canal, rezaban extraños ritos, y sus risas llenaban la sala. Fue cuando empecé a gritar, asustada, sin saber que hacer y tuve el sentimiento de que jamás saldría de allí. Yo iba a morir allí, y esta vez, no quería morir.

La vista se me nubló nuevamente y cuando fui capaz de ver, aquel hombre ya me tenia entre sus manos. Grité, quise librarme y pataleé, pero vinieron mas hombres y me sujetaron de los tobillos y las muñecas; igual que los hombres en el callejón. Yo sentía mi garganta arder, podía sentir mis gritos, pero no me escuchaba, no podía oír mi voz.

Llamé, a gritos, a Sebastian, a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarme y cuando me dejaron en la mesa, sentí la sangre humedeciéndome la espalda, el cabello y entonces realmente lloré. Vi como me miraban, como un monstruo, como un ser despreciable y reían burlones. Los vi tomar un hierro, que brillaba al rojo vivo, mientras otro de ellos tomaba una daga, la misma con la que había abierto al otro niño.

Quise pedir que se detuvieran, que no lo hicieran, pero no había voz en mí. Me sacudí, mirando como acercaban el fierra hacia mi y antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, me arrancaron la ropa del cuerpo, dejando mi piel al descubierto y por ese pequeño instante, no me importó mi desnudez.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en el hierro que iba a quemar mi piel. Realmente me sentí aterrada, totalmente sola, tan asustada que la voz salió de mí, tan fuertemente, que entonces no solo yo pude oírla, sino que aquella imagen desapareció frente a mi y de un solo golpe, me incorporé en mi cama.

-Señorita –escuché una voz, pero yo miraba alrededor, las ventanas, el cuarto de baño, el suelo, todo. Tenia que asegurarme de que ya no estaba en ese sitió-. Fue solo un sueño, joven ama…

El corazón me latía tan aprisa que sentía que se me reventaría en el pecho, el sudor me escurría, frio, por el cuello y la frente. Respiraba tan rápido que era demasiado para mis pulmones y, al mismo tiempo, era demasiado poco. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, retirándome el flequillo húmedo y pegado a la piel. Aun tenía el uniforme, pero estaba en mi cama, así que supuse que Sebastian me había llevado allí. Lo miré por primera vez, únicamente de reojo, y vi que estaba tan quieto como siempre.

-S-solo un…un su-sueño…. –tartamudeé, temblando aun de la impresión. Los dedos me temblaban violentamente, tanto que siquiera pude acomodarme bien el cabello-…¿Qué haces aquí… de to—

Súbitamente, antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, sentí un retorcijón en mi estomago y de un brinco me puse de pie, corriendo hacia el baño y sin prender la luz, me dejé caer al suelo y vomité violentamente en el inodoro, vaciando todo mi estomago y cuando quise ponerme de pie, nuevamente volví a sentir la necesidad de devolver.

-Señorita –las manos de Sebastian me tomaron por los hombros, como tratando de levantarme, pero yo lo empuje de allí. Me sentía asqueada por el simple sonido que provocaba mi cuerpo y supuse que el olor debía ser peor. Pero él no desistió y siguió tomándome de los hombros. Quise volver a alejarlo, pero no pude, la necesidad era terrible y hasta que no dejé allí casi la garganta, fue que él volvió a hablar.

-Joven ama, ¿puede ponerse de pie?

-S-si… -respondí rápidamente, poniendo fuerza en mis piernas y siendo ayudada por el demonio-, no soy… tan inútil…

-Eso no lo dudo, joven ama –dijo rápidamente, aun asiéndome de los hombros. Caminé a tropezones al lavabo y me lavé la boca con agua-, pero su estado no dice lo mismo.

-Cálla…te… -logré decir, aun de pie, pero estaba terriblemente mareada y cuando estuve casi de pie, me abandonó la resistencia y casi fui a dar al suelo, pero Sebastian me sostuvo. Me sentía sumamente débil y vulnerable y estaba más cansada de lo que podía decir. El demonio me tomó de una mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y con su otra mano me tomó del rostro. Pude ver sus ojos rojos y relucientes.

-Sueños terribles, espantosas pesadillas –murmuró, apretándome mas la mano, con su cuerpo sirviéndome como apoyo y su otra mano pasando sus dedos sobre mis labios, sobre los rastros de agua que habían quedado allí. En esos momentos yo no pensaba bien, ni siquiera razonaba, pero por algún extraño motivo, por alguna razón, ese tacto logró ponerme un poco mas en la realidad, pero me hizo sentir prisionera, como si aquello no fuera suficiente-. Quiere dormir, señorita…

Deslicé una mano sobre sus ropas, sobre la camisa blanca y cerré la mano, estrujando la ropa sobre su pecho.

-Si… -dije, dejando caer la cabeza, exhausta, y nuevamente me levantó el rostro, haciéndome mirarlo.

-Mi lady… –dijo, devotamente.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como me elevaba en el aire. De forma inconsciente, escondí el rostro entre el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro; extrañamente, era cálido. Olía a una mezcla deliciosa de incienso, fiereza y rocío de medianoche, aquel olor me hizo sentir en casa, como si fuera algo que oliera a menudo.

Aunque tenía deseos de alejarlo de mi lo mas rápido posible, en cuanto me abandonó en mi cama y me cubrió con las sabanas, me sentí nuevamente sola, pero no dije nada, ni hice por detenerlo. Son cosas de niñitas, me dije a mi misma, mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la frialdad de las colchas.

-Buenas noches, señorita –dijo desde la puerta, aun con voz amable y escuché el sonido de la puerta, abriéndose. Y no pude contenerme.

-Sebastian –lo llamé, sin moverme, sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, joven ama? –preguntó, un poco confundido. Tragué saliva, pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque no quería que pensara que yo era una cobarde infantil; pero realmente estaba aterrada de quedarme sola.

-¿Podrías, hasta que yo me duerma…quedarte…aquí? –pregunté, con un hilo de voz, un poco avergonzada.

Entonces oí la puerta cerrarse nuevamente y me maldije a mi misma por ser tan infantil y por pensar que lo haría. Hasta que, de pronto, la voz que tanto lo identificaba resonó en la habitación, de una forma que fue confortante. El corazón me tembló de un modo extraño y supe que estaba a salvo; supe que nada me pasaría esa noche.

-Si, mi lady.

o-o-o-o

-¡Demonios! –maldije. Me miré por novena vez en el espejo, girando para todos lados para ver mejor- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad. Me miré otra vez y sentí la bilis quemándome la garganta y llegando casi a mi boca. Lo iba a matar, iba a estrangularlo, lo juro por todos mis ancestros.

-Bien, salga ya señorita –escuché al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-¡Tu te tienes la culpa de todo esto, maldito demonio del infierno! –le reclamé sin salir, mirando otra vez el desgraciado modelito.

-Quizás tenga solución…

- ¿Solución? ¿SOLUCIÓN? ¡¿HAS DICHO SOLUCION? –bramé, saliendo del baño de un golpe, casi tirando la puerta al suelo y apunto de degollarlo allí mismo con mi rastrillo para las piernas. El solo abrió los ojos ligeramente, mientras yo me ponía roja de vergüenza.

Se preguntaran porque. Bueno, resulta ser que, como ya les he dicho, Springs cambió un "poco" los trajes. Yo ya había visto el boceto final del traje de Sally y era pasable, bastante aceptable, pero nada más.

Pero… esta abominación… no tenia nombre.

Todo era de retazos de tela, muy apegado al de la Sally de la película… pero la parte superior no tenía una manga, y la otra me caía por un hombro. El corsé era en zigzag, desde la manga y pasaba por debajo del otro brazo. La falda estaba un poco esponjada y tenia crinolina abajo. Me llegaba casi diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla y estaba escotado sobre la pierna izquierda, donde la crinolina se abría y mostraba la piel. La falta de harapos caía sobre una base de alambre que simulaba una telaraña, que se veía únicamente donde la crinolina tenía el escote y la orilla de la tela de la falda parecía desgarrada…

¡Ni siquiera podía moverme bien! ¡Y no he mencionado los guantes de encaje ni la vaporosa liga negra que iba en la pierna del escote!

-¡ESTAMOS A TRES HORAS DE LA MALDITA OBRA Y TU CREES QUE ESTA DESGRACIA TIENE SOLUCION! ¡NO FASTIDIES, SEBASTIAN!

Él sonrió complacido, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y dejando la otra cruzada sobre el pecho y yo me sonrojé de ira, apretando los dientes. Maldito fuera ese estúpido demonio.

Caminé hacia el enorme espejo de mi habitación, y me contemplé frente al espejo. Parecía una prostituta zombie y me estrujé las manos, retorciendo la liga hasta límites insospechados. Ya tenía puesto el maquillaje; únicamente era una capa de un suave tono azuloso para dar la impresión de que estaba muerta y algunas costuras muy suaves en las mejillas, las piernas y el cuello. Por primera vez en mi vida me había puesto pestañas postizas, de esas larguísimas como de modelo europea y los ojos se me veían enormes. Varias personas iban a llegar a maquillarse a la escuela, pero ya que mi maquillaje era simple, Springs me recomendó llegar ya lista, pues iban a tener mucha gente a quienes maquillar y muy poco tiempo como para encargarse de una mas.

-Se ve realmente adorable, señorita –respondió sin reservas, mientras yo trataba de componer la crinolina para que no se viera tanta piel. Lo miré, fastidiada y volví la vista al espejo, resignada.

-Esto es indignante –mascullé, aun inconforme, mientras, tras de mi, Sebastian abría la caja de maquillajes y guardaba las brochas y pinturas que estaba sobre la cama-. Esa estúpida de Springs… voy a matarla cuando la vea…

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo mientras miraba a Sebastian por el espejo… el muy imbécil no se había puesto su traje, pero a mi me había obligado a vestirme antes de salir. Imbécil….

-¡Sebastian, eres un maldito! –rugí y él me miró confundido, sin entender la causa de mi furia- ¡¿Por qué tu si puedes ir vestido como una persona normal al teatro y yo no?

-Señorita, mi traje aun no estaba listo –explicó con calma, un poco divertido según pude ver, mientras terminaba de tomar todo en sus brazos y dejaba todo listo-, así que llegaré a vestirme allí. Vamos, apresúrese, joven ama, el chofer nos espera abajo…

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho… que podía vestirme en la escuela… -refunfuñe, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y apretando los puños-. Pude haberme maquillado allí mismo…

-¿Y haber llegado tarde? –exclamó, con su sonrisa maliciosa, mientras abría la puerta-, como sirviente de la familia Phantomhive, ¿Cómo podría permitir tal cosa?

Y mientras desaparecía por la puerta, con su expresión triunfal, yo lo maté cerca de cincuenta veces en mi cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o

Durante todo el recorrido, Sebastian fue tomándome los diálogos línea por línea y acomodándome el cabello para que quedara aun mas ondulado de lo que ya era. El maquillaje me hacia ver de un color azul mortecino; el digno color de la muerte. Aunque el vestido era bastante incomodo, en esos momentos no me importaba mucho como lucia, simplemente quería salir de ese embrollo de la obra.

De pronto, me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido durante la noche y la imagen de Sebastian frente a mi apareció en mi mente, la sensación de la calidez de su cuerpo hizo que el corazón me palpitara de un modo extraño y sentí las mejillas arder.

¡Estúpidos sentimientos! ¿Por qué me sentía tan cómoda anoche, cuando me levantó en brazos? ¿Por qué quería que volviera a hacerlo?

Entonces… pensé en una probabilidad que no había considerado seriamente…

¿Sería posible que…? ¡NO! ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, y Sebastian, quien me seguía acomodando el cabello con los pasadores, frunció el ceño.

-Señorita, no esta facilitando las cosas –masculló seriamente y continuó con lo suyo. Aquello me molestó y entonces se me ocurrió algo muy divertido que podría hacer para molestarlo.

Levanté una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza y me quité uno, dos, tres pasadores que me amoldaban el cabello lacio, que cayó sobre mis hombros y mi rostro. Sonreí con sorna, esperando un suspiro cansado de su parte, algo que me dijera que había logrado mi cometido.

Pero él únicamente volvió a acomodarlo en su sitio, sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Me enfurruñé y volví a hacer lo mismo con los pasadores del otro lado de mi cabeza y ahora el cabello se derramó totalmente. Sonreí con sorna, mirándolo de forma triunfal.

Sin embargo, cuando me quitó el cabello del rostro y pude ver la expresión de su cara, me di cuenta de que probablemente, si había logrado mover algo dentro de Sebastian. Pero no exactamente lo que yo quería.

No dijo nada, ni tampoco parecía molesto. Muy al contrario, había algo en su mirada que se clavaba en mi cabello que dejaba entrever una desesperación lacerante, como si yo hubiera cometido el peor error del mundo en su contra y le doliera en toda su negra alma. Como dije antes, las expresiones de Sebastian eran sutiles, tanto que si no llevara viviendo con el casi mas de un año y medio, no podría leerlas, y aun así, a veces me era difícil darme cuenta de ellas.

No comprendía porque estaba así; no sabía si era lo estúpido de mi juego o si estaba de mal humor (cosa bastante rara) o si era la mera tensión de la obra (cosa aun más rara), pero estaba segura de que Sebastian estaba totalmente confundido.

Bajé los ojos, hacia el asiento color blanco, impecable. Él no preguntó nada el resto del trayecto, ni yo quise preguntarle nada, porque ni siquiera yo sabía porque había actuado tan infantilmente en ese instante.

o-o-o-o

-¡Ya es tarde, apresúrese, señorita! –me dijo Sebastian, cuando entramos por la parte trasera del teatro.

El coche se había quedado en el estacionamiento trasero, que daba a los camerinos enormes del teatro de la escuela. Afuera había algunos grupos de personas charlando animadamente, mientras practicaban sus líneas una y otra vez. Vi a las brujas gemelas, a un grupo de chicos pequeños en pijama y a Charlie Grovesnore, quien seria el alcalde. Llevaba un sombrero enorme y larguirucho, cuya punta se agitaba cada vez que se movía de un lado a otro. Tenía los dos lados de la cara maquillados de acuerdo a las caras que debía poner.

Todos tenia sus trajes puesto y la mayoría ya había salido de la sala de maquillaje y fue en ese instante en que caí en la cuenta de que Sebastian no estaba ni maquillado ni vestido.

-¿A que hora piensas arreglarte? –pregunté, un poco incomoda.

-La señorita Springs tuvo un contratiempo con mi traje… -respondió, suspirando cansinamente y entonces me miró con resignación-. Parece ser que la directora Angelina no quiso dárselo e insistió en vestirme aquí…

Puse mala cara.

-¿Quién diría que tenemos a una vieja tan pervertida como directora? –mascullé entre dientes, realmente incomoda.

Entramos a la sala de camerinos, de paredes negras, iluminada por luces color casi blanco. Había una multitud moviéndose de un sitio a otro, llevando escenografía, luces, fondos y piernas del teatro sobre sus hombros. Dos veces un tipo pasó rozándome y casi me tira al suelo, de modo que Sebastian me colocó delante de el, cuidándome las espaldas y evitando que me cayera.

-¿Cuál es el camerino principal? –pregunté, mirando a todos lados pero sin poder ver un letrero que lo indicase.

-No lo sé –respondió Sebastian, mirando de igual manera-, pero supongo que debe estar por-

-¡Al fin llegaron! –exclamó una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas y girando tan rápidamente como pudimos, ambos igual de sobresaltados, nos encontramos con la directora Angelina…

Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mujer? ¡¿Por qué estaba disfrazada de calabaza?

-¿Di-directora? –pregunté con dificultad por lo ridícula que se veía y por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí no tener padres que pudieran conocer a mi estúpida directora.

Ella se acercó dando brinquitos, agitando sus brazos y sonrojada de felicidad.

-¡Oh, el fantástico! ¡Elisse, que hermosa te ves! ¡Vaya ese vestido te sienta a la perfección y esas piernas que tienes son muy lindas! ¡Sabia que había sido una buena elección tenerte a ti como Sally! –dijo pomposamente, apretándome las mejillas, los brazos y todo aquello que pudiera apretarse legal y moralmente en una persona.

-Lamentamos el retraso, señora directora –dijo Sebastian, con voz encantadora. Yo lo miré con recelo; maldita fuera su falsa inocencia.

-Oh, no se preocupen, no hay cuidado –dijo ella encantada, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y meciéndose de lado a lado-, solamente, querido, ve a vestirte y a la sala de maquillaje para que te conviertan en Jack Skelligton.

-De inmediato, pero antes, ¿podría llevar a esta señorita al camerino principal? –preguntó él nuevamente, dándome un leve empujón y yo casi lo asesino por eso… ¿Quién se creía que era yo? ¿creía que no podía averiguar donde estaba por mi misma?

La directora asintió animadamente con la cabeza, mientras me tomaba por un hombro y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde debía estar el camerino junto conmigo.

-¡Claro, claro que si! –dijo, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Yo me encargaré de llevar a salvo a este adorable criatura!

-Muchas gracias –respondió él y se fue corriendo antes de que yo pudiera pintarle un dedo, sin que me importase mucho que la directora estuviera allí.

-Vamos, vamos, Elisse –me dijo, aun feliz, cuando él hubo desaparecido por entre las telas y demás cosas-, debemos llevarte al camerino… ¡tienes suerte de tener un novio como él! ¡Tan atento y caballeroso!

-¡¿Qué? –exclamé, sonrojándome, tanto que supongo que ella pudo verlo aun a través de mi pesado maquillaje y me guiñó un ojo-, no, no, no…. ¡él no es mi novio! ¡Es un estudiante de intercambio!

Pero la muy estúpida no quitó su estúpida sonrisa. Muy al contrario, me guiñó un ojo nuevamente y se llevó un dedo frente a los labios.

-Yo soy una tumba, cariño, no te preocupes –dijo rápidamente, mientras yo me derretía de la ira que me corría por las venas. Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me señaló al frente, una puerta blanca, que debía ser el camerino principal-. Ve allí y siéntete cómoda, querida.

-Cómoda…-mascullé otra vez, apretando los puños y caminé hacia el camerino hecha una furia. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz.

Era un sitio bastante amplio, en forma de "L", que supuse se usaba cuando había mas de un solo personaje principal femenino, pero como en mi caso no había mas y los otros camerinos para el resto del elenco eran enormes, supuse que podría estar allí sola, sin que nadie me molestara. Allí estaba mi caja de maquillaje y artículos de belleza, así que pasé a darme un retoque, ya que toda la bilis que había producido en los últimos quince minutos podría haberme hecho envejecer unos quince años y realmente quería tapar esas arrugas.

La luz iluminaba la parte mas larga de la habitación, pero no el final, donde curvaba la "L", pero no me molesté en encender esa luz, pues seria un desperdicio de energía.

Me acerqué al espejo, decidida a maquillarme un poco mas los ojos, pero en ese instante, un crujido seco me puso los pelos de punta y de un brinco me pegué en la pared mas cercana, totalmente asustada.

Allí no había nadie hasta donde podía ver, pero no había revisado en la parte que estaba oculta por la pared, al fondo. Respiré profundamente, y finalmente, articulé una frase.

-¿Quién esta allí? –pregunté, sin dejar de temblar y me pregunté porque estaba tan nerviosa.

¿Sería acaso Rachel?

Esperé, sin poder respirar, la respuesta, y finalmente, emergiendo de las sombras, vi una figura negra, enorme… no parecía humana y busqué, sin darle la espalda, la perilla de la puerta. Se acercó aun más rápido, y finalmente, apareció delante de mi.

-Hola, Elisse –me dijo una voz severa, oscura. La voz del mismísimo profesor Faustus. Suspiré aliviada, bueno, solamente un poco, porque en realidad, se veía casi aterrador.

Llevaba encima un traje negro, de hombreras de plumas y picos que le rodeaban la espalda. El traje era mas bien una gabardina negra y bajaba en "V" hasta la mitad de sus abdomen descubierto y rayado con negro, de modo que parecía que una bestia enorme le había arañado durante una pelea. Los pómulos le resaltaban, tenia el cabello revuelto y delineador negro, el cual resaltaba aun mas sus ojos ambarinos, hipnotizantes.

Y por un momento, quise que esos ojos me miraran como Sebastian lo había hecho la noche pasada.

-¿P-profesor…? –pregunté, o mas bien, me afirmé a mi misma, aun temblando de miedo y de nervios. Él caminó un par de pasos hacia mí, con esa actitud tan desafiante e intimidante que siempre lo rodeaba.

-No te asustes –dijo suavemente, y al entreabrir los labios, pude ver que le habían puesto colmillos, como los de los vampiros. Esto no me hizo sentir mas segura-. El equipo de maquillaje hizo un gran trabajo.

-Ya lo creo…-mascullé, sin poder poner en orden mis palabras. Él se acercó aun mas a mí, y yo traté de retroceder, pero estaba la pared tras de mí. Lo miré fijamente, casi paralizada y puedo jurar que vi que se relamió los labios. Traté de no parecer asustada, pero no podía lograrlo. No entendía porque me costaba tanto trabajo concentrarme con él cerca.

La luz le dio de lleno en sus facciones duras y suaves al mismo tiempo y sus ojos relumbraron aun más y me pregunté si estaba actuando como el Oogie o simplemente lo estaba haciendo en serio.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –pregunté, tratando de mantener un posición firme, seria, pero no podía controlar el movimiento de mis piernas y zapateaba sin control el tacón negro de los botines contra el suelo.

Él se detuvo un momento en su andar y noté que no tenia las gafas sobre sus ojos y ahora que los veía directamente, me parecieron mas ambarinos de lo que realmente eran.

-Estaba buscando esta gabardina –dijo y se acomodó las solapas de la misma y los huesos artificiales y demás artilugios sonaron como campanillas al chocar unas con otras-. La señorita Springs me dijo que la entregarían ayer en la noche, pero la modista se atrasó y se la dieron esta tarde.

-No me sorprender que se hayan atrasado –admití, mirando los muchos detallitos que tenia; abajo la tela parecía rasgada y dependiendo del ángulo en que la luz le diera, brillaban colores sobrios en la tela de imitación de piel de reptil negra tornasol. Las plumas cosidas a sus hombros también eran tornasol, pero en cada pluma habían cosido pequeños cráneos negros que parecían de obsidiana.

Hubo una pausa incomoda. Él no trató de hablar y yo no quería seguir hablando. Honestamente, sentía la nuca húmeda por el sudor y me sentía mas nerviosa que de costumbre. Nuevamente, me miró, como si quisiera arrancarme un pedazo de carne y comérselo allí mismo. Algo me dijo que tenía que alejarme de allí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Parte de mi quería quedarse allí.

Parte de mi… quería ser devorada…

-Señorita muñeca de trapo… -dijo, casi ronroneando y se acercó aun mas a mí, tan cerca que podía ver claramente las líneas no difuminadas del contorno de sus ojos e inclusive las pequeñas ojeras bajo sus parpados.

Yo estaba totalmente estática, totalmente confundida y totalmente embrujada por sus ojos, los labios delgados, el brillo extraño que despedía su piel. Su cuerpo despedía un perfume embriagante… muy parecido al de Sebastian, pero este era mas agresivo… peligroso.

Sus manos empujaron mis hombros contra la pared, dejándome totalmente empotrada. Sin que yo pudiera moverme o decir algo, se acercó aun mas a mi rostro y toda la sangre se me fue a los pies. Pensé que iba a besarme cuando su vaho me golpeó la cara, pensé que lo haría cuando sus labios se entreabrieron, tan cerca de mi que tuve que hacer bizcos para ver bien y en ese momento, apreté los ojos, tensé el cuerpo y esperé lo inevitable…

Pero no pasó nada, únicamente su mejilla rozó la mía, casi como lo haría un gato y sentí su aliento en mi cuello y, con una voz que le pondría los nervios de punta incluso a la mujer mas fría e insensible, me dijo al oído:

-Quiero devorarte completamente hasta el final…

Abrí los ojos, anonadada; justo antes de que pudiera alejarse de mí, escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rápidamente. Sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo, pues pensé que seria alguna de las locas. Que me vieran así con el profesor Claude Faustus no era precisamente lo que yo consideraría como dar una buena imagen. Todo esto pasó por mi mente en un segundo, ya que al siguiente segundo de que la puerta se abrió, escuché una voz que me hizo sentir a salvo, y al mismo tiempo, una furia terrible.

-¡Elisse! –dijo esa voz. Claude se quedó allí, cerca de mí, pero yo aproveché para moverme un poco y alejarme de él. Al hacerlo, puede ver a Sebastian en el umbral de la puerta. Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, casi logra matarme de miedo.

Tenía los ojos entornados, la cara dura y la boca en una mueca severa. Sebastian era sutil en sus expresiones… pero esta vez, el aura que le rodeaba; la ira, la rabia que despedía con la mirada, era algo… algo diabólico.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó, pero no a mi, si no a Claude y nuevamente, hubo esa chispa entre ellos como aquella tarde de la audición en el auditorio. Dos bestias a punto de comenzar una sangrienta batalla.

Claude se alejó de mí, y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando lo hizo, pero seguí igual de tensa que antes. El profesor se irguió, frente a Sebastian y agitó frente a su cara, con petulancia disimulada, un grueso libreto, que supuse, seria el guión teatral. Debía haberlo tomado del tocador, debía ser mi guión, porque podía ver claramente en la parte de atrás la ágil y fina caligrafía de las notas de Sebastian.

-Únicamente ayudaba a la señorita a repasar sus líneas –dijo, como echándoselo en cara. Sebastian mantuvo una expresión fría, pero seguía lanzando chispas por los ojos-. Jamás practicamos esta escena, así que supuse que debía hacerlo ahora mismo.

Entonces comprendí su comportamiento; era solamente una escena mas y fue que recordé que nunca se practicó muy bien la parte de Oogie Boogie. Quizás nunca la practicamos.

Sin embargo, aun tenia la duda de porque se comportaba a sí mi demonio.

-Con todo respeto, profesor –respondió mi mayordomo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo un claro énfasis en la palabra "profesor"-dicha escena fue borrada del guión hace mucho tiempo. Ya no va a llevarse a cabo...

Observé a Sebastian y pude ver que algo se movió en el cuando dijo la ultima frase. Muy al contrario, Claude sonrió maléficamente, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar a ultimo minuto –respondió Claude, muy seguro de si mismo-, es por esa razón que me gustaría que estén preparados…

Nuevamente el rostro de Sebastian se endureció y Claude se volvió hacia mi, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Repasa el guión, Ellie –me sugirió, dejando el guion donde estaba y salió por la puerta, pasando a un lado de Sebastian y empujándolo levemente. La última mirada que me dirigió dijo casi lo mismo que él hacia un par de minutos; que él si quería devorarme viva.

Tragué saliva, aun asustada e hice un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-¿Esta bien, joven ama? –preguntó Sebastian, con una voz y una expresión en su rostro mucho más tranquila. Levanté la vista hacia él y asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, rayos, no necesito que me preguntes eso cada vez que estoy alterada –gruñí y el sonrió.

Me recosté en la orilla del tocador, de espaldas al espejo, mientras Sebastian pasaba frente a mí y tomaba algunas pinturas del estuche de maquillaje.

-Sé que probablemente, usted no me escuchara, joven ama –comenzó a decirme, mientras se inclinaba frente a mí, sin previo aviso. Lo miré desconcertada mientras llenaba un pincel de pintura azulosa.

-¿Pero…? –pregunté expectante, no muy interesada realmente en lo que el pudiera decirme.

-Debo advertirle, que debe tener sumo cuidado esta noche –dijo, pasándome el pincel por las mejillas y un brazo. Me quedé confundida-. Es un sitio rebosante de personas desconocidas, hay muy poca vigilancia aquí atrás, en los camerinos y existen muchas cosas que puden ser usadas para herir.

Levanté una ceja, recelosa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando, a lo lejos, escuché por las bocinas del teatro la voz chillona de la directora Angelina. Parecía apurada y, haciendo un esfuerzo por entender sus palabras, pude escuchar claramente, la siguiente frase:

-¡Estimado publico, esta es la segunda llamada! –exclamó y yo me paralicé. Le eché un vistazo a Sebastian y casi lo abofeteo allí mismo al darme cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle con el que no estaba contando.

-¡Idiota! –bramé y él se puso de pie de un salto, casi con una sonrisa burlona -¡¿Por qué aun no estas vestido? ¡Si me ponen a Edward como Jack juro que te mataré, estúpido demonio!

-¿No sería era algo divertidísimo de verse? –preguntó, justo antes de salir por la puerta y antes de que yo pudiera liberar mi verdadera furia contra él.

o.o.o.o

Quince minutos mas tarde, yo estaba ya en mi lugar, del lado izquierdo del escenario, esperando a que el telón se abriera y todo comenzara. No me había dado el valor de mirar hacia el público, temiendo que, al ver que estaba a rebosar, me acobardara, así que me mantuve callada a un paso del telón rojo de terciopelo. Respiré profundamente dos veces, mientras miraba hacia el escenario, donde aun se acomodaban cosas de último minuto y se hacían las pruebas finales de las luces.

Vi a Audrey y a Monique, con los disfraces puestos y practicando una vez mas sus líneas y sus entradas. Atrás de ellas estaban un grupo de niños pequeños disfrazados de calabazas y tarareaban la canción del opening. Vi pasar a un molesto Alcalde y a los tres hermanos vampiro ensayando su sincronización, abriendo y cerrando sus capas. De pronto, alguien me tocó el hombro y casi de un grito al voltearme y ver una cara un poco conocida entre un montón de pintura verde fango y azul cerúleo.

-Ellie, soy yo, Lucy –dijo ella, un poco divertida, mientras yo fruncía el ceño. No tenia ganas de tratar con ella o su felicidad inminente. Me molestaba-. Lamento haberte sorprendido…

Me enfurruñé, aunque realmente si me sorprendió. El traje era corte sirena y a la altura de las piernas se abría una falda en forma de alcatraz invertido, formada por cientos de tiras de rafia y cordel en colores azul claro y verde fango. La blusa era pegada, verde y las mangas en forma campana, igual a la falda. Llevaba un tocado extraño, orejas similares a aletas de pescado y su cara estaba pintada de verde, combinando los labios en un tono azul.

Aun teniendo un kilo de maquillaje en el rostro, podía ver la sonrisa estúpida en sus labios. Hice un esfuerzo por no parecer incómoda y me mordí los labios.

-No te preocupes –dije rápidamente-. Buen disfraz, por cierto.

Ella se miró y sonrió aun mas.

-Muchas gracias –respondió amablemente-, Alex igual luce increíble, espero que puedas verlo en su acto…

Eso no seria posible, ya que yo no actuaba en la aldea navideña, pero no tuve el valor de decírselo.

-Eso espero yo también… -respondí, cortante.

En ese instante, sonó nuevamente la voz de la directora, anunciando ruidosamente la tercera llamada. Lucy me miró excitada y chilló, dando un saltito. A mi alrededor la gente corrió a sus puestos, Springs correteó a los mecánicos de las luces y en un dos por tres el escenario quedó vacio y totalmente a oscuras.

Lucy me apretó las manos con alegría y emoción, y aun en la oscuridad pude ver claramente como me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Suerte! –exclamó antes de irse rápidamente a su puesto, sin darme tiempo a responder.

Sacudí la cabeza, y respiré hondo. Al fondo escuchaba claramente las voces de la gente del público, cuchicheando y entonces una luz blanca iluminó una parte del escenario afuera. Se escucharon los pasos de alguien con tacones y en ese instante la directora Smitherson, comenzó a hablar, dando un cordial saludo, unos cuantos agradecimientos y una pequeña reseña de la historia.

Las luces se fueron apagando tenuemente, y cuando finalmente Springs dejó de hablar, los aplausos del publico se hicieron oír, mientras la maestra nos hacia señas, desde atrás del telón, de que ya íbamos a empezar.

-Bien, aquí vamos –me dije a mi misma, un poco impaciente y respiré un par de veces. En ese instante, alguien pasó a mi lado, con paso veloz y escuché su clara voz, concisa y gélida, llamándome por mi nombre.

-Ellie… -dijo esa persona y la miré rápidamente, antes de que desapareciera entre las nubes de niebla que las maquinas de humo levantaron. Fueron un par de segundos, pero la reconocí y eso me hizo entrar en un estado inmediato de alerta.

Tenía un traje como de bailarina zombie, de color negro y rasgado y la cara maquillada como si fuera una enferma terminar. Ojerosa, pero con una malignidad en sus ojos que me puso la piel de gallina. El corazón se me puso frío, cuando la vi cubriéndose con la máscara de arlequín, un arlequín maquiavélico.

-Tu… -murmuré asustada. Y ella sonrió, de forma maligna.

-Rómpete una pierna… -susurró Rachel, con una sonrisa macabra, deslizándose entre la niebla, desapareciendo como un fantasma, mientras la música de la obra comenzaba a sonar. Me estiré, me levanté en las puntas de los pies y traté de asomarme para ver si la encontraba.

La voz de la narración comenzo a sonar, como un embrujo, mientras el telón se abria, mostrando un escenario totalmente oscuro. En la oscuridad pude ver, dificultosamente, a algunas personas. Había gente desde las primeras lunetas del frente, hasta los que estaban al fondo. Los palcos estaban a rebosar, desde la primera hasta la cuarta planta. Un murmullo insistente se elevó, como si no pudieran esperar ni un poco mas. Yo respiré, confundida y con temor…

-_Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho mas del crees, en un lugar que en tus sueños has visto tal vez…-_ la voz del narrador era casi lúgubre, o al menos, asi sonó para mi. El rostro de Rachel volvió a mi mente, junto con su oscura sonrisa y de nuevo traté de buscarla en la oscuridad… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

-…_Y la historia que hoy contare para ti, sucedio en los mundos las las fiestas sin fin… -_sin quererlo, pensé en Lucy, en Alex y en mis demas compañeros; David, Alph, Gus… ¿Qué pasaría si Rachel trataba de hacer alguna estupidez en el teatro? ¿Qué pasaría si ella…?

Entoces, comprendí…

El pulso se me aceleró en las venas y en la espalda, sentí como si de pronto, alguien hubiera soltado el mundo en mis espaldas. El alma se me fue a los pies, porque comprendí que Rachel…

_-Tal vez, te has preguntado la historia de las fiestas, pon atención pues esta ahora comienza..._

Rachel iba a asesinarme esa misma noche…

o.o.o.o

**¿Qué les pareció? Una porqueria? Lo sé u.u, un poco lento, sí, pero el capitulo era originalmente larguísimo :S casi cuarenta hojas de World y pss es demasiado haha asi que lo dividí en dos.**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, para el cual tengo muchas expectativas muajaja :D un Sebastian decepcionado, un Claude celoso y un Edward que no deja de estar chingando u.u**

**Bueno pues adiositoooo! :D**

**Dejen reviews!**


	9. Ese mayordomo, espejo

**Hola hola! :D ¡espero anden bien todos por allá!**

**Bueno, primero debo decirles que este capi pues… me gustó mucho haha no sé porque pero me gusto xD **

**Acaban de empezar mis exámenes finales y ando ocupada, corriendo de un lado a otro, pero me hice de ratitos para escribir el noveno capitulo de esta historia y aquí lo tienen! **

**Así que, basta de charlar!**

**Al fic!**

**Disclaimer: "Kuroshitsuji" pertenece a Yana Toboso, al igual que todos sus personajes, situaciones y otras partes de la misma obra. Las líricas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, (Love the way you lie (parte uno y dos) a Rihanna y Eminem) "Nightmare before Christmas" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tim Burton. Las canciones "This is Halloween", "Jack's lament", "Oogie Bogie's song" y demás mencionadas a lo largo de la obra son propiedad de Danny Elfman. El uso de todos estos elementos no es mas que para la diversión y entretenimiento de los lectores, sin fines de lucro o plagio. Las liricas son usadas como parte del musical propio que es la obra. Este NO ES UN SONGFIC, ni pretende serlo. Queda prohibido el spam. No tengo derechos de autor ni pretendo plagir dichas creaciones.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

Capitulo IX

Ese mayordomo, espejo

_Porque me alimentas de fábulas provenientes de tu mano_

_Con palabras color violeta y amenazas sin fundamentos_

(Love the way you lie, part 2)

La música empezó a sonar y yo estaba totalmente desorientada. Un luz naranja y misteriosa iluminó el centro del escenario y lo único que logré hacer para poder poner los pies sobre la tierra, fue dirigir mi atención a lo que sucedía en escena. El corazón me palpitaba asustado y sentía el sudor escurriéndome por la nuca. Apreté el estomago y miré al publico, que parecía excitado, adelantado sobre las sillas.

El espectáculo había comenzado con los tres redobles de la canción "Esto es Halloween", la cual, no era mas que un playback, ya que al final, Springs pensó que se escucharía mejor que si cantábamos en realidad.

Me asomé, lentamente, por el telón, esperando el comienzo. El comienzo, siempre había querido verlo.

—_¡Niños! –_exclamó uno de los monstruos, cantando y saliendo de entre la gente, en las lunetas y enseguida todas voltearon a verlo cuando la luz de uno de los muchos cañones seguidores lo señaló. Enseguida, uno mas salió de un brinco, continuando con la canción.

—_¡Niñas!_ –cantó, ahora era una bruja, y el niño a su lado pegó un grito, asustado.

—_¡Y los demás!_ –gruñó, siguiendo la canción, un espectro del palco central de la segunda planta. La gente de alrededor se sobresaltó.

_Vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar,_

_Un extraño y gran país, _

_Que se llama Halloween_

Cantaron los tres al insonio, dirigiéndose hacia la multitud, mientras el del palco salía corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Ahora, mas fantasmas bailotearon entre la multitud, y varios niños se asustaron. El equipo de maquillaje realmente había hecho un gran trabajo; cuando la luz daba en sus rostros, parecían calaveras vacías, con ojos oscuros y macabros.

Todos se movían como sombras flotantes, y lo hacían ver tan real que me sorprendió. En los ensayos salían bien, pero nunca pensé que se vería tan mágico como era ahora, con las luces, el maquillaje y el vestuario. Ahora, realmente me sentía en el reino de Halloween.

Tres calabazas descendieron del golpe sobre el público de las lunetas y se detuvieron a varios centímetros de sus cabezas. Habían estado escondidas en las estructuras del techo y cuando cayeron, varias gentes soltaron gritos y luego se reían.

Cantaron ahora los monstruos, poniéndose en el centro del escenario sin iluminación e hicieron un ademan, como presentando lo que vendría a continuación. La luz roja inundó en escenario, lleno de humo coloreado por la luz y pudimos a una persona saliendo de entre él. Era un ente negro y malicioso, y caminaba de forma extraña.

Cantó una voz rasposa y apareció Lucy, actuando como si fuera un monstruo. No lo hacia muy bien, pero al menos fue creíble. Ella aun estaba en escena, cuando apareció tras ella una figura enorme que se arrastraba y rápidamente se incorporó, agitando sus largos brazos y sus dedos extraños.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro vampiros saliendo de los palcos y de los telones, cruzándose de brazos, abriendo sus sombrillas negras y paseándose por el escenario, muy dignos y decentes, pero con sus colmillos al descubierto y las túnicas negras moviéndose misteriosas como si flotaran...

…y desaparecieron con el mismo misterio en el humo. Al instante, una luz de los cañones iluminó el pasillo izquierdo al lado de las lunetas, donde un regordete alcalde se detuvo, mirando a la multitud y sonriendo de forma extraña, saludando y girando.

Rápidamente, mientras cantaba sus últimas líneas, señaló al escenario y el cañón de luz siguió su señal al instante, tres personas cayeron de golpe, sujetas por telas, desde arriba del escenario, meciéndose y riendo como locos mientras se agitaban frente al telón del fondo, donde se representaba el famoso campo de calabazas…

Ahora era el turno de Audrey y Monique, que salieron corriendo y se posaron en el centro del escenario, riendo como dignas brujas y señalando al cielo.

Lo último fue cantado por los monstruos que ya había salido, y seguidamente, abandonaron el escenario, para dar pasó a otra cortina de humo, en donde apareció Ryan, un chico bastante obeso y peleonero, quien era el payaso, y avanzaba en su monociclo. El maquillaje lo hacia ver como salido de un película de Stephen King… "Eso", para ser mas exacta, pero un poco mas retorcido. Sonreía de una manera que incluso a mi me dio escalofríos. Varios pequeños del público se estremecieron, no me sorprendería que Springs traumatizara a más de un niño con esa obra.

Desapareció, rápidamente, con el humo que sopló y supe que era mi turno. Salí al medio del escenario y al mirar al frente, casi me paralizó. Había tanta gente que algunas personas estaban de pie. Enseguida, tragué saliva y actué como era debido; caminé hacia el frente y me pasé las manos por el cabello, con inocencia.

Una proyección se lanzó de inmediato a la luna dibujada sobre el telón del fondo; la proyección del Oogie, reflejada en el medio de la misma y se movió sigilosa. Era una imagen distinta a la de la película; esta tenia colmillos y tenia mas forma humana… era la sombra del rostro del profesor Claude y al pensar en este, temblé, no sé si de miedo o por simple reacción.

Ahora, Springs hizo señas desde atrás de los telones para que salieran todos en fila, llenando el escenario. Ahora casi todo el elenco estaba afuera, bajando por las escaleras a ambos lados del escenario y llenando los pasillos de las lunetas, mientras la música seguía.

Dos niños corrieron al medio y cantaron esta parte, mientras con un martillo rompían una calabaza de polietileno que ellos mismos habían cargado hasta allí y al hacerlo, arrojaron al aire el confeti anaranjado que tenia dentro. Otros dos monstruos entraron a escena, seguidos de una fila de niños disfrazados de momias, brujas, fantasmas, calabazas y diablillos.

Entonces, cuando dos espectros mas comenzaron a entrar, arrastrando una base enorme, donde un mono con cabeza de calabaza estaba atado al poste central de la base, supe que era el momento clave de la canción. Al momento, todos miraron al frente y los actores que estaban lejos se acercaron rápidamente, convergiendo en el escenario y en las escaleras a los lados, expectantes cuando el muñeco de trapo llegó al centro del escenario.

Y, entonces, el muñeco de trapo se movió, como cobrando vida, agitándose y un estallido de pirotecnia comenzó, casi alcanzando las estructuras mas altas del teatro.

El personaje lanzaba pirotecnia por la boca, haciéndose parecer a un espectro infernal y cuando esta acabó, el escenario quedó lleno de humo, tan denso que no se podía ver a través de él. Los monstruos se acercaron a la orilla del escenario, agitando las manos y muchos mas actores se asomaron por los palcos.

Finalmente, el humo se despejó y tras el mismo, apareció, colgando de una tela que simulaba una telaraña, apareció Sebastian, con una sonrisa misteriosa y un porte digno de un rey, saludando a la multitud mientras los monstruos tarareaban el final de la canción y agitaban los brazos hacia arriba, celebrando.

La música terminó en un estallido de aplausos, de la multitud y de los mismos alumnos que formaban parte del cast. Todo era maravilloso y lucia exquisito, inclusive Springs, la mujer exánime, parecía entusiasmada con su sonrisa de lado y nos miraba con un pulgar hacia arriba.

—¡Lo hicimos! –exclamó el hombre lobo o alguien mas. Escuché las voces de las hermanas brujas, pero no les presté mucha atención, pues recordé que tenia que estar pendiente de donde estaba Edward, el doctor Finkelstain, ya que teníamos una escena justo después de que Jack saliera de escena. Comencé a buscarlo alrededor, disimuladamente, pero no pude verlo.

Lo único que ví, hizo que mi cerebro entrara en un estado de alerta y el corazón se me agitara. Era Rachel y estaba de pie justo atrás de la bulla de admiradoras del rey Calabaza, justo en el centro.

"_Maldita, ¿Qué planeas?" _pensé, atinando únicamente a ir hacia donde estaba, porque su mirada era como un tempano de hielo y sus labios burlones. Mas en el instante en el que traté de dar un paso, alguien me tomó de la muñeca y enseguida me volví, para encontrarme con Edward en la silla de ruedas.

—La belladona que me diste ya perdió sus efectos, Sally –dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos tras los lentes oscuros de ratón ciego.

De acuerdo, Edward podía ser muy guapo, lo admito, pero para mi era solamente una escoria sin cerebro. Ahora, lucia exactamente como una escoria sin cerebro. Tenía la piel blanca como si lo hubieran bañado en talco y fruncía los labios de un modo asqueroso. Se había puesto una especie de gorro de baño para lucir calvo y lo había rellenado de algodón para hacerle una barriga.

Me enfurruñé, llena de ira a pesar de que era una escena y tiré de mi brazo con mas fuerza de la que debía, porque incluso el se quedó perplejo. En realidad no me importó y rápidamente, vovlí los ojos hacia donde Rachel, que se despidió de mi con un gesto de su mano y se apresuró entre la multitud.

Maldita estúpida… ¿Quién se cree para burlarse de mí?

—¡Suéltame! –rugí, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos hirviendo en ira. Supongo que él notó mi enojo pero optó por seguir con el juego. En realidad yo no estaba actuando; realmente quería que dejara de tocarme con sus asquerosas manos.

—No estas lista para estas emociones –dijo él, con una sonrisa morbosa y ahora fui yo quien puso un alto y, olvidándome del estúpido guión, tiré, con mas fuerza, y la silla de ruedas se levantó hacia al frente y Edward cayó de boca en el piso de madera del escenario, mientras yo trastabillaba y casi caía sentada.

—¡No quiero ir! –le grité, enardecida e ignorando al publico y a los demás y salí corriendo de escena, mientras escuchaba a Edward gritándome.

Corrí, lo mas rápido que las piernas me permitieron, por la parte de atrás del escenario, mientras trataba de mantenerme calmada, pero me era casi imposible. Sabía que Rachel trataría de matarme; lo tenía muy claro. Había tratado de hacerlo aquel día, pero Sebastian lo evitó, sin embargo ahora era el momento perfecto. Mi mayordomo estaría entretenido y yo estaba técnicamente indefensa.

Y aunque mi mente trataba de conservar la paz, mi corazón seguía alarmado y una parte muy profunda de mi ser repetía una y otra vez que no quería morir. Al menos, no así.

—¡Elisse! –me llamó alguien a gritos y yo me detuve como si alguien me hubiera congelado los pies y miré al frente— Springs estaba allí, con sus ojos fríos enojados, como si yo fuera la causa de todos los males del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, tratando de sonar inocente, pero salió un poco extraño, porque estaba agitada.

—¡Es tu turno! ¡Sigue el lamento de Jack en el cementerio! –exclamó, avanzado hacia mi con una furia tremenda y me tomó del brazo, hundiéndome las largas uñas que tenia. Me quejé, pero ella solo me apretó más y me fulminó con la mirada, arrastrándome hacia el escenario.

—Es…yo… tengo que… —tartamudeé, antes de que me arrojara a escena, pero lo único que logré fue un apretón mas, que me quitó un poco del maquillaje del brazo, y una mirada de esas que matan. Me congelé.

—No lo arruines, niña –masculló amenazante entre dientes y yo tragué saliva, mientras asentía, preguntándome si Springs no habría torturado judíos en la segunda guerra mundial.

Salí a escena, tratando de parecer temerosa, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque aun sentía la mirada de Springs clavada en mi espalda. El escenario estaba en silencio y la gente también y todas las miradas se concentraban en mí.

Me senté cerca de las lapidas que estaban del lado izquierdo del escenario, cercanas a la orilla. Del otro lado, habían colocado la tarima en forma de monte de espiral sobre la cual camina Jack en el cementerio y el fondo simulaba la luna y el campo. Me armé de valor para mirar hacia los telones y busqué a Rachel por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella. Apreté los puños y los dientes, tragando saliva y me di cuenta de que no solo estaba alterada por lo que pudiera pasar conmigo…

¿Qué pasaría si lastimaba a los demás? ¿Qué tal si alguien mas salía lastimado? El hecho de pensar que alguno de mis compañeras pudiera salir herido o, en el peor de los casos, morir…

Morir…

"_Ellie, amiga…"_

No, no iba a permitirlo. Esa estúpida poltergeist no iba a lograr su cometido, yo iba a detenerla a como diera lugar y nadie iba a tomar mi lugar en el peor de los casos. Yo iba a hacerlo, era mi deber.

Porque soy una Phantomhive.

De repente, escuché un suspiro cansino, deprimente y enseguida, levanté la vista para ver de que se trataba, pues venia del otro lado del escenario. Esperaba ver a Rachel, pero en su lugar vi a Sebastian, iluminado por la luz blanca del cañón seguidor.

Un Sebastian tan pensativo que por un momento, me hizo preguntarme que pasaba por su cabeza y fue que recordé que, en esa escena, era cuando el rey descubría lo vacía que se sentía en realidad. Springs había ideado que Zero, el perro del rey, fuera una proyección y asi fue, de modo que el perro fantasma avanzaba al lado de Sebastian, siguiéndole los pasos y la luz que despedía era hipnotizante y blanca.

Pero yo… yo no estaba hipnotizada por el perro fantasma o por la luz del cañón seguidor. Yo estaba totalmente absorta mirando a mi mayordomo, porque en realidad, no me había tomado la molestia de mirarlo adecuadamente en la presentación de la obra y ahora, me parecía una aparición mística.

Usaba un frac, idéntico al de Jack, con el murciélago como moño y el pecho blanco, de modo que las líneas verticales lo hacían ver mucho más alto de lo que era. Tenia la cara pálida por el maquillaje, sombras negras difuminadas sobre los parpados, no sé si simulando los agujeros de la calavera u ojeras. Debajo de los ojos tenia un suave tono lila, que lo hacia ver cansado, deprimido, y aun así, parecía que su piel despedía un brillo sobrenatural. No le habían puesto un gorro de baño para que pareciera calvo, cosa que yo había temido, sino que llevaba el cabello levemente peinado hacia atrás, dejando ver claramente sus ojos rojos como la sangre, la frente lisa, como el mármol pulido.

Entonces comenzó a cantar y se movió con la gracia de un cisne. Su rostro se volvió sombrío, pero había una arrogancia que nadie podía negar. Sebastian era el mismísimo Rey Calabaza en persona…

El jugueteaba con las estatuas del cementerio, se movía en la oscuridad como un verdadero espectro. Yo lo miraba aturdida, confundida, porque nunca lo había visto ser realmente embrujante como lo era ahora. Me parecía fantástica la forma en que se movía, la manera que en agitaba sus manos y enseguida, sacudí la cabeza, y casi me golpeo por ser tan imbécil.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Es tu estúpido mayordomo, Elisse! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Busca a Rachel! ¡Busca a Rachel!

Pero concentrarse era algo difícil, porque aun tenía a Springs a mis espaldas, con su mirada clavada como cuchillos que abrían heridas mentales y amenazándome con matarme, sin decirme una sola palabra, si la obra no salía bien. Así que tragué saliva, fingiendo mi miedo a que esa loca me cortara el gaznate y comencé a actuar como Sally, deslizándome entre las tumbas y siguiendo a Jack de cerca, mirándolo, mientras cantaba sobre su fuerza y poderío.

Y, repentinamente, el orgullo desapareció de él, su voz se volvió triste y fue tanta la emoción que desborda, que incluso yo quedé sumida en ese hechizo. Yo también estaba triste junto con él.

Me acerqué más, justo antes de que empezara a cantar lo siguiente y subía lentamente por la tarima en espiral:

Entonces recobró la fuerza, el orgullo, la vanidad y el porte y yo ví en sus ojos el resplandor fantasmagórico de un altivo rey. Me deslicé por las tumbas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y, disimuladamente, miré al publico; ellos también habían caído en el hechizo. Los hombres pegaban la espalda a los asientos y las damas se adelantaban al frente, hipnotizados y soltaban comentarios, susurrándose la una a la otra: "Mira a ese hombre" "¡Como brilla! ¡Como se mueve!"

Fue que comprendí un poco de la verdadera esencia del físico de los demonios.

Cuando hice el contrato con Sebastian, al morir Michelle, vi su verdadera forma, al verdadero demonio que era en realidad. No era horripilante, pero intimidaba y paralizaba al mirarlo. No causaba terror, pero si escalofríos y la sensación de peligro. Inspiraba respeto, deseo por hacer un contrato y poder, mucho poder. Los demonios no buscaban a sus victimas; sus victimas los buscaban a ellos. Un demonio no tiene porque rondar el mundo pidiendo a las almas que se vendan a su hambre voraz; un espectro como Sebastian, es un depredador tan poderoso, que no tiene siquiera que acechar a su presa porque es la presa quien lo acecha a él. Tienen todas las de ganar, no hay manera en que un humano se resista a su poder.

Y nuevamente se deprimió, mirando al suelo como si fuera un ángel que había caído en la desgracia. Su altivez desapareció junto con su orgullo, siendo reemplazada por una pena infinita y creo que incluso me causó tristeza. Me quedé mirándolo, lamentándose y me pregunté si estaba realmente actuando.

Caminó, bajando la colina y daba pasos largos y tediosos, mirando al público y llevándose las manos sobre el pecho, como si el corazón le doliera tanto que no pudiera soportarlo. Una mujer del publico suspiró y escuché a alguien pedirle que se callara. Yo me moví al otro lado del escenario, fingiendo esconderme y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al estúpido demonio.

Finalmente salió de escena, abrazándose a si mismo y yo me puse de pie inconscientemente, como hechizada. El silencio invadió el escenario y fue que razoné que yo debía decir una línea seguidamente. Tragué saliva y fingí que no había pasado nada. Estirando una mano en su dirección y dejando la otra sobre mi pecho, dije suavemente:

—Jack, yo sé… como te sientes… —me di la media vuelta y aun aturdida, salí del escenario y el telón se cerró para preparar todo para la siguiente escena.

El publicó aplaudió con fuerzas y enseguida, la voz de la directora anunció la primera llamada para el segundo acto. Yo me quedé justo en donde estaba, inmóvil, sin poder pensar. Aun tenía la imagen de Sebastian en mi cabeza y luchaba porque se fuera. Era estúpido, una lucha idiota y debía controlarme y concentrarme en lo que realmente importaba; Rachel.

Lo primero que pensé fue que estaría en mi camerino, escondida esperándome. Era lo mas lógico, o quizás estaría en algún lugar estratégico donde yo no pudiera verla.

Nunca la conocí bien y por lo tanto, no podía sacar conclusiones de lo mismo. Sin embargo, tenia que tratar de encontrarla y entablar contacto con ella, que era lo que quería hacer desde un principio; intentar obtener información de su pasado y ver si estaba relacionado con el de Michelle.

Divisé a Springs del otro lado del escenario, charlando con uno del os monstruos y decidí que era el momento adecuado, de modo que me eché a correr hacia mi camerino, ignorando el peligro de la situación. Llegué a toda prisa, con el corazón en un puño, ignorando que estaba casi vacía la parte trasera del teatro y me apresuré hacia la puerta y entré sin vacilar.

No hube abierto la puerta completamente cuando una fuerza extraña me lanzó al suelo y caí de espaldas al piso, un par de metros de donde me había encontrado al inicio y vi una sombra flotando sobre mí y saliendo hacia la puerta del teatro, que daba al estacionamiento.

—¡Niña estúpida, a que no me atrapas! –me gritó y reconocí la voz de Rachel. Mientras se carcajeaba limpiamente, yo me levanté lo mas rápido que pude, aun con la espalda adolorida, pero me dolía mas el orgullo que la espalda y no iba a dejar que un maldito espíritu de una maldita muerta se burlara de mi. Apretando los dientes, salí corriendo tras de ella, alcanzando a ver a alguien de reojo, pero ignoré quien podría ser.

Afuera, el viento era helado y podía ver mi aliento como una niebla gris, dejando un rastro tras de mí. El frio me calaba los huesos, pero yo corría a toda velocidad, mientras ella iba a unos cinco metros delante de mí, saltando y riendo como una tonta.

—¡Una tonta me esta persiguiendo! ¡Una estúpida me quiera atrapar! –gritaba y mas reía y mas me enfurecía yo.

La seguí hasta que llegamos a la explanada de la escuela, iluminada pobremente por reflectores blancos, pues como ya he dicho, el teatro estaba en la misma escuela y allí me detuve. Por en segundo la perdí, pero enseguida, divisé su figura subiendo las escaleras de la sección de secundaria. Agitó la mano y se escabulló por ellas, sin prender la luz.

—¡Ven aquí, insolente! –le grité, pero ella solo se carcajeó de mi y esto me hizo sentir una oleada de bilis en mi garganta.

—¡Ven a alcánzame si puedes, estúpida! –me gritó, asomando por la escaleras cuando yo llegué a los primeros escalones. Subí lo más rápido que pude, brincando dos escalones a la vez y pronto llegué al primer piso, mientras sudaba a mares, a pesar de la heladez en el ambiente.

El corredor estaba vacío, totalmente vacío, y únicamente lo iluminaba la luz que se colaba débilmente por las ventanas de los reflectores de afuera. El corazón me palpitó con más fuerza cuando escuché su risa al final del pasillo. Di un paso y uno más y estaba por dar un tercer paso cuando una mano me apretó el hombro y enseguida, me volví de un salto, lista para enfrentarme a Rachel, pero no fue a ella a quien vi, aunque me hubiera gustado que así fuera.

—¡Hey, tranquila! –me dijo Edward, quien se había quitado el gorro de baño y me veía como si yo estuviera loca.

Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí? No pensaba quedarme con la duda, así que le pregunté y me respondió lo siguiente;

—Solamente quería saber si estaban bien… Te vi salir del teatro, como asustada, y pensé que algo habría pasado…

Me alejé de golpe, quitándome su mano de encima.

—Estoy bien, gracias –dije con rudeza –No necesito que te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Él me miró asustado, pero luego relajó su expresión y dio un paso hacia mí, mientras yo retrocedía uno, totalmente confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté, aun enfurruñada—, ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Eres mi perro o algo parecido?

—Esperabas que fuera ese tipo, Sebastian, ¿verdad? –preguntó sorpresivamente y entonces si que me sorprendí.

—¿De que demonios me estas hablando? –interrogué, ahora totalmente absorta por lo que había dicho. Edward sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera detenerse y se acercó mas, tomándome de los hombros. Traté de soltarme, lo empujé, alejándolo y ahora si que pareció anonadado, con una pena terrible.

—¡Ellie, no lo puedo soportar! –exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y en la oscuridad, me pareció ver que lloraba. Lágrimas falsas, pensé. Maldito farsante.

—¿Qué no puedes soportar? Y, más importante, ¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto a mí?

—¡Porque tu eres la causa de esto! –respondió enseguida. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida –Lo siento tanto, lo siento, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que siento lo que hice? Te quiero, Ellie…

Se acercó para tomarme de la mano, pero apenas rozó mi piel, yo lo repelí como si fuera un insecto asqueroso.

—¡Pues yo ya no tengo amor para ti! –exclamé, harta. Súbitamente, la voz, la carcajada de Rachel se escuchó a lo lejos y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Ella estaba cerca, tenia que deshacerme de ese imbécil de algún modo o sería mucho mas difícil enfrentarla.

—¡Por favor, dame otra oportunidad! –exclamó, tomándome de los hombros, con fuerza y empujándome contra la pared. Mas tarde, me pregunté si era el dia de "empotrar a Ellie contra la pared", porque Edward era el segundo idiota que lo hacia. Pero en ese preciso intante, me dio asco que el lo hiciera, porque él había demostrado ser inferior.

—¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima! –le grité, forcejando, pero él era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

—No voy a dejarte ir, Elisse –afirmó y en sus ojos brilló un toque de malicia. El aire helado me golpeó con fuerza y me di cuenta de sus intenciones—, y si tiene que ser de este modo, para que entiendas, así será.

—¡Eres una rata despreciable, Edward! –bramé, llena de rabia— ¡Una maldita cucaracha! ¡Un—

Su boca me besó, aun contra mi voluntad y sentí su lengua pasándose por mis labios, mi propia lengua y me invadió un asco terrible, incluso me dieron ganas de vomitar. Traté de patearlo, pero no podía. Se pegó a mí, y me mordió. Entonces levanté una rodilla, lo pateé justo donde mas debía dolerle y enseguida palideció y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Estúpida! –musitó entre lamentos, pero yo estaba fuera de mi, enardecida y comencé a patearlo allí donde estaba, tendido en el suelo, con la punta de los botines y el mismo tacón.

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Voy a estrangularte hasta que pierdas la conciencia! ¡¿Me escuchaste?

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? –gritó alguien mas, al fondo del pasillo. Era una voz cargada de furia, de ira y resentimiento y yo me volví a ver, lo más rápido que pude.

La imagen me dejó pálida.

Rachel estaba de pie, en medio del corredor, pero resplandecía con un aura roja que bailoteaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillaban como la sangre y apretaba los puños. La miré, desconcertada y fue que una idea vino a mi cabeza, mas rápido que lo que tarde en viajar la luz.

Cuando Rachel se fue de la escuela, o mas bien, cuando fue secuestrada, aun era novia de Edward, y se habían jurado amor eterno y demás estupideces de adolescentes. Si mi teoría era exacta, ella había muerto con la idea de ese juramento. Para ella no había pasado el tiempo, para ella, las cosas seguían igual. Para ella, yo era la sucia que trataba de robarse a su novio.

—E—escucha… no es lo que… —tartamudeé, nerviosa y buscando una solución rápida a todo ello. Mas ella estaba hecha una furia y cuando levantó la mirada hacia mi, sentí como si todo el mundo cayera sobre mi.

—¡MALDITA, ZORRA! –bramó y todos los cristales estallaron en ese momento, hacia nosotros y yo me lancé al suelo, cubriendo a Edward de paso. Podía ser un idiota, pero no merecía morir. Al menos no a manos de alguien que no fuera yo.

—¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –preguntó él, sin entender nada, pero yo lo ignoré, levantando la vista hacia Rachel, que ahora se dirigía hacia nosotros, a una velocidad poco humana, tirando todo a su paso y haciendo que la luz se prendiera y se apagara una y otra vez. Era la ira encarnada y me di cuenta que pesaba matarme, sin importar que Edward muriera de paso.

—¡Levántate, idiota! –le grité a Edward, tirando de su camisa y su cabello para ponerlo de pie. Supuse que el no veía a la chica, pero las macetas cayendo, la luz, el viento golpeando todo y las puertas cerrando y abriéndose y haciendo un ruido intenso y aterrados, si podía percibirlo.

No fue necesario tirar mas para hacerlo entrar en razón y en el momento en que lo tomé del brazo para brincar hacia las escaleras, todo el mueble que estaba a un lado de nosotros se vino abajo y todo lo que contenía se hizo pedazos.

Corrimos escaleras abajo, mientras yo miraba hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar donde estaba ella. Corrí hacia el teatro, aun con Edward sujetó a mi y yo a él. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y fue cuando la vi, hecha una verdadera masa de rabia. El viento sopló con más fuerza y el granizo flotó sobre nosotros, como una verdadera tormenta de nieve. Me paralicé, sin saber que hacer y lo único que pude hacer fue seguir corriendo.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa, Elisse? ¡¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! –bramaba él, y yo le apreté el brazo, sin poder responderle. Tras de nosotros, Rachel avanzaba con pasos rápidos, iracundos y supe que haría si nos alcanzaba. O me alcanzaba a mí…

¡Solo me buscaba a mí! Eso me dio una idea.

Ella me buscaba a mí, no a él. En realidad, Edward era un peso muerto. Si la llevaba al teatro, haría un desastre allí, seria una verdadera locura. Lo único que me quedaba, era correr.

—¡Cállate y vete al teatro! –le ordené, deteniéndome un momento. El estaba sin entender nada, y me apretó la mano sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Dime que pasa!

—¡Escúchame! –bramé, elevando la voz por sobre la tormenta y el escandalo del viento—, ¡Escúchame y cállate, Edward! ¡Ve al teatro y llama a Sebastian! ¡Solo a Sebastian, dile que necesito que venga aquí! ¡Si es mi turno de actuar, que busquen a alguien mas!

—¡¿Y si preguntan por ti? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¡Inventa alguna escusa! ¡Eres bueno para eso! –espeté, no con ira, sino desesperada. Rachel se acercaba mas rápido y el viento soplaba con mas fuerza de lo normal. Lo empujé para que se fuera, mientras las manos me temblaban— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Dile a Sebastian!

El se fue corriendo, dudoso pero al final, corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Enseguida miré a Rachel, que ahora estaba a menos de diez metros de mí y arranqué a correr hacia preparatoria, donde los jardines eran mas densos. Tenía el pulso mas acelerado que un caballo desbocado, pero no me sentía cansada, sino aterrada y rogué porque Edward avisara a Sebastian.

Seguí, sin detenerme hasta llegar al límite del jardín y fue cuando sentí un cambio en el viento. Una lluvia de granizo cayo sobre mi, con mas fuerza, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis y barriéndome en el suelo, me escondí bajo una banca, preguntándome que hacer. A penas me detuve, la fatiga me invadió y sentí en pecho a punto de estallarme. Tenía que pensar rápido y ser astuta, pero ¿Cómo podía combatir a alguien que podía mover todo sin excepción? ¡yo era una mugrosa humana!

Entonces algo cayó del cielo, a mi lado y casi derriba la banca de piedra. Una rama enorme que me golpeó la pierna y yo gruñí de dolor.

—¡Ya te vi! –exclamó ella, triunfal y en el momento que salí corriendo de allí, una lluvia de granizo volvió a atacarme y de la nieve que había en el suelo nacieron enormes muñecos a mi alrededor y supuse que trataba de atraparme en ellos.

Los empujé con las manos, con las piernas, brincaba y me escabullía de su agarre. Finalmente, logré llegar a la preparatoria, donde la vi la primera vez, por el enorme árbol. Escuchaba sonidos a mis espaldas, cosas formándose y cristales rompiéndose y fue cuando el viento sopló intensamente, aventándome al suelo sin piedad. El dolor que me causó el golpe seco con la nieve fue terrible y me arqueé por ello.

—¡Maldita, muérete! –bramó, y yo abrí los ojos rápidamente, para ver que hacia. Lo primero que vi fue un tronco dirigiéndose hacia mi, a gran rapidez, y supe que quizás era mi fin. Apreté los dientes, frustrada y me cubrí el rostro con un brazo, temblando de horror, esperando el fin…

Más solo escuché un golpe en seco y la madera despedazándose. Algunas astillas cayeron en mi rostro y enseguida me destapé la cara para ver que había pasado y porque se había detenido.

¡Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver, aun con el traje y el maquillaje, una figura delante de mi, que se movía con la misma gracia que un demonio!

—¡PROFESOR FAUSTUS! –exclamé sorprendida al verlo allí, sin poder entender nada.

Se había atravesado en el camino, golpeando el tronco con sus piernas y después cayó de pie, con el equilibrio de un gato, al suelo nevado y la chica se sorprendió al verlo. Yo también estaba estupefacta, sin poder comprender que hacia él allí y preguntándome donde estaba Sebastian.

Seguramente, el estúpido de Edward no le dijo a Sebastian y pensó que lo mas seguro seria llamar a un profesor…

Bueno, en otro momento hubiera preferido lo contrario, pero ahora, viendo lo que estaba viendo, realmente no estaba segura de negarme a que el profesor Faustus me ayudara…

Sin embargo, aun había un hueco en mi mente, un hoyo que no podía llenarse con el simple hecho de observarlo.

Claude se giró para verme, con sus ojos de gato; por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela, vi una emoción en su mirada. Lucía alterado, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido.

—¿Estas bien, Elisse? –preguntó con voz severa. Yo asentí, rápidamente, con la cabeza, aun estupefacta. Él hizo un gesto, dándome a entender que todo estaba bien, pero yo seguía temblando de nervios… ¿acaso era una especie de karateka? Porque es la única explicación que me doy para la forma en que detuvo aquel pesado tronco.

—¿Cómo… como pudo…? –alcancé a preguntar, apenas pudiendo ponerme de pie.

Antes de que él pudiera responder mi pregunta, la atención de los dos fue capturada por un resplandor rojo en el medio del oscuro jardín. Al menos, eso llamó mi atención, no estoy segura de lo que él haya visto. Rachel iluminaba la mitad del jardín con un aura carmesí, tan intensa que opacaba la poca luz de los reflectores de la explanada. Temí que nos atacara, así que me apresuré hacia el profesor Claude, olvidándome completamente de lo que había pasado anteriormente en el camerino, olvidándome de los nervios, el vacío en el estomago que sentía cuando estaba cerca y tiré de su brazo, pero era como tratar de mover una viga de hierro y casi me caigo al impulsarme, pero logré controlarme…

Sin embargo, aun así terminé de espaldas en el suelo nuevamente, ya que Rachel se había lanzado sobre Claude, aventándome a un lado en su carrera y cuando me volví para ver que sucedía, sentí una gota enorme formándose en mi nuca y entendí que esa chica realmente estaba mal del cerebro.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¿De donde salen tantos hombres guapos? ¡Seguramente eres de intercambio! ¡Extranjero! ¡Adoro a los extranjeros! ¿Eres francés? ¡Amo a los franceses! ¡Pero si no lo eres no hay problema! –Rachel agitaba los brazos, le jalaba las mejillas a Claude, le sacudía el cabello y le pasaba las manos por el pecho desnudo lujuriosamente sin que este pudiera hacer nada… o quizás no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, ya que estaba tendido en el suelo, igual que yo, y la morbosa poltergeist estaba sobre él, montándolo como vaquera.

Ahora entendía; no era que yo no recordara a Rachel, sino que simplemente, no quería recordar lo ridícula que era.

—Señorita, le suplico que se quite de encima mío – rogó Claude, sin moverse si quiera un poco, pero vi que sus ojos resplandecían de furia.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Rachel, confundida y yo estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando también quedé desorientada, confundida.

Inmóvil, sin poder levantarme de la nieve, miré la escena (poco agradable, debo decir) que se manifestaba delante de mi. Rachel era energía pura, llena de rencor, de modo que podía mover objetos a su voluntad y herir personas, interactuar con ellos. Sin embargo, los humanos normales no podían verla… Edward no había podido verla, ni siquiera oírla…

Entonces… entonces… ¿Por qué, el profesor Faustus…? ¿Por qué estaba hablándole? ¿Acaso él… podía verla?

No pude hablar, aunque estaba desesperada por pedirle a Claude una explicación a todo eso, porque la nieve se transformó en un torbellino a nuestro alrededor, y tuve que sujetarme de una de las bancas para que no me arrastrara junto con el viento.

—¡¿Por qué puedes verme tu también? –bramó Rachel, enardecida. Entre la nieve intensa, vi su cabello negro agitándose en el viento, los ojos le brillaban de ira y el resplandor rojo se extendía cada vez mas, creciendo sin parar —¡LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS!

Vi que se preparaba para abalanzarse, y los arboles temblaron y sus copas se agitaron con la ventisca. Claude estaba en el medio, sin moverse, de pie. Apreté los dientes, aun abrazada a la pata de la banca, mientras el vendaval se intensificaba mas y mas.

—¡Profesor Faustus! –grité, elevando la voz por encima del ruido del viento —¡Tiene que irse, es peligroso!

Pero el no respondió, ni si quiera volteó y por algún motivo desconocido, sentí miedo… miedo de que él muriera frente a mis ojos, por mi culpa…

Rachel, convertida en una bola de energía tan fuerte como un rayo, agitó los arboles y escuché los troncos crujir y resquebrajarse bajo su poder. Desesperada, continué mirando a Claude, a ver si haría algo, pero únicamente, lo observando la situación y pensé que no comprendería lo que pasaba… quizás él no podía verla…

—¡Profesor, debe irse! ¡Esto es peligroso! –grité, con la esperanza de que me escuchara, pero justo finalizaba la frase cuando el poltergeist se lanzó a una velocidad poco humana sobre él, y los troncos de algunos arboles se derribaron con su poder y vi desaparecer la figura negra del profesor Faustus bajo una pila de madera y una luz brillante.

Me arrastré a toda velocidad hacia debajo de la banca, llevándome las manos al rostro, cubriéndome de los pedazos de madera que salieron disparados en todas las direcciones, rogando porque nada fuera a matarme y me quedé muda, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo a la estúpida Rachel, mientras sentía una ira gigantesca pululando mi estomago.

Aun el desastre seguía sonando y escuchaba el golpe de la madera con él suelo con la fuerza de una persona que golpea un tambor. El silencio llegó poco a poco, mientras finalizaban de romperse las ramas de alrededor y el polvo y nieve que había levantado con el golpe terminaba de descender.

—Rachel… —tartamudeé, aun sin descubrirme los ojos, por miedo a lo que podría ver—… tu, maldita asesina…

—Aquí no se ha cometido ningún asesinato, mi lady…

Me quité las manos de encima, rápidamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y vi al estúpido de Sebastian frente a mi. Parecía haberme escudado de los troncos, porque habían astillas en su cabello y su ropa, pero en ese momento, me valió tres cuartos de bledo si se había lastimado por mi causa o cualquier otra cosa. Lo empujé, y lo golpeé con las manos en el pecho.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Acaban de asesinar a alguien y todo es por tu culpa! –bramé, apretando los dientes para no arrancarle el cuello de una mordida.

—Estaba ocupado, Springs no me quitaba los ojos de encima; acaba de terminar el primer acto –dijo, entrecerrando los suyos, de una manera muy peculiar. Estaba molesto, podía verlo claramente, pero no comprendía como se atrevía a enfadarse cuando había hecho semejante estupidez— y ya le he dicho, que nadie ha muerto aquí, señorita.

Lo empujé, sin dejarlo terminar su excusa y cuando lo moví, poniéndome de pie, siendo capaz de ver toda la escena, realmente que quedé muda… tan pálida de la impresión que caí de rodillas al suelo, porque todo era tan irreal que yo no comprendía lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Claude estaba en el medio del desastre, sin un rasguño, igual de exánime que siempre, pero Rachel lo miraba asustada, desde una de las ramas de los arboles que no se había derribado. Sus ojos demostraban una confusión superior a la mía y también tenía miedo…

El mismo miedo que había en mis ojos, la misma sorpresa, porque Claude Faustus, mi profesor de Historia Universal, a quien yo consideraba la persona mas pacifica (o, al menos, esa impresión daba) del colegio, no solamente estaba parado con una expresión desafiante… sino que empuñaba, en la mano derecha, una espada verde jade, larga y curvada, ondulada como el mar, pero el filo brillaba y parecía capaz de cortar incluso el diamante y era mas grande que él mismo Claude.

—¡Tu…! –inquirió Rachel, con los ojos desorbitados, y el profesor la miró, imperturbable, colocándose la espada en el hombro.

Yo seguía confundida, tan perdida que me llevé una mano a la boca. La única explicación que tenia para todo eso, era tan ilógica, tan rara y tan incoherente que no podía aceptarla… ¡ni siquiera yo misma podía creerla!

Le eché una mirada a Sebastian, pero estaba tan enfurruñado que no pude preguntarle. Él tenia los ojos rojos clavados en Claude y este en Rachel, quien nos observaba a todos, buscando una respuestas en nuestros rostros.

De pronto, antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra, Rachel quebró las ramas de un árbol cercano y la nieve que sostenían fue a dar al suelo, levantando una cortina que nos separó de donde ella estaba. Sebastian se movió delante de mi para protegerme, mientras que pude ver, con dificultad, como Claude esquivaba el golpe con suma facilidad.

Una vez que la nieve descendió pro completo, descubrí, llena de rabia, que Rachel ya no estaba allí. La muy cobarde se había escapado…

Estuve a dos segundos de gritarle a Sebastian que fuera tras ella, cuando recordé lo que en realidad me tenía en jaque. Moviendo a Sebastian de delante mí, me apresuré a mirar al profesor Claude, que parecía una aparición vestida de negro, en el medio del jardín semi destruido.

—Señorita… —Sebastian trató de detenerme, pero lo empujé con una de mis manos, con la atención fija en Claude. Quería saber quien era, que era.

—¿Cómo…? –alcancé a preguntar. Mi voz sonó inocente; inocente, después de tanto tiempo—, esa espada… ¿de donde…?

—Hay una explicación muy lógica para todo esto y la respuesta se basa… en lo que realmente soy –respondió el profesor Faustus, cerrando los ojos un momento. Esto me pareció, al principio, un gesto muy confiado.. Sebastian gruñó por lo bajo, pero lo ignoré totalmente.

—¿Qué eres? –interrogué, olvidándome de mis modales y de que era un profesor, o quizás ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera un maestro.

—Claude… —masculló mi mayordomo entre dientes. El nombrado abrió los ojos, lentamente; bajo los parpados oscuros por el maquillaje, brillaron dos ojos, tan rojos como los de Sebastian…

No… no eran como los de Sebastian. No como los del demonio encarnado que estaba a mi lado, el lobo disfrazado de cordero…

Eran los mismos ojos que yo vi entre la niebla oscura, el mismo día que Michelle murió… el mismo día que yo me uní a la oscuridad...

Los ojos de, nada mas y nada menos que, un ser devorador de almas…

—Un demonio…

o—o—o—o—o—

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Ellie sabe que Claude es un demonio? ¿Qué hará Sebastian? ¿Dónde está Rachel?**

**Si, lo sé u.u probablemente quieran matarme xD mi beta (mi madre O.o) también quiso hacerlo pero escape :D**

**Desgraciadamente, acaban de comenzar mis finales, así que lo mas seguro es que no nos leamos sino hasta julio o un poquito mas. Ya saben, inscripciones, exámenes, vacaciones y shalala, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar pronto el décimo capitulo…**

**Bye, cuídense y ¡dejen reviews! ;)**


	10. Ese mayordomo, doble filo

**Hola, moshi-moshi! :D**

**Aquí reportándose Slinky Pink para traerles un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**Originalmente pensaba actualizar ayer, 14 de Junio, pero resulta ser que ayer fue el dia mas agitado de mi vida. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos y llegué muy tarde a mi casa porque fui a ver el final de mi infancia :'( Harry Potter y las Reliquias de La Muerte parte II y debo decir que lloré como jamás en mi vida hahahaha x') y pues me entró la depresión, me dormí y hasta hoy en la mañana me sentí con ánimos de hacer algo hehehe**

**Pero ya que pasó, y que todo tiene un final, aquí esta, sin falta, el décimo capitulo del fic!**

**Tututurururu al fic!**

o.o.o

**Capitulo X: Ese mayordomo, doble filo**

_o.o.o_

_Ayer ha terminado; es un día diferente_

_Suena como canciones rotas sonando otra vez, pero se lo prometiste_

_La próxima vez que te resistas_

_No tendrás otra oportunidad_

o.o.o

Miré a ambos, aun con la boca abierta; de la sorpresa, había olvidado como cerrarla. Mis ojos viajaban rápidamente de Sebastian a Claude, quienes seguían de pie como estatuas de hielo. Yo no comprendía muy bien las cosas, ni siquiera que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Usted… usted es un demonio…? –pregunté, anonadada. Él asintió, clavando la espada verde en el piso de tierra, sin siquiera tomar impulso o hacer un sumo esfuerzo. Yo vi esta acción. Una acción realizada con la misma facilidad a como lo haría Sebastian. Una parte de mi mente estaba en blanco, como si mis pensamientos hubieran sido arrastrados por la intensa nevada.

-Un demonio, como he dicho, señorita –afirmó mi respuesta el profesor, caminando lentamente hacia donde estábamos mi mayordomo y yo. Se acomodó el cabello y la gabardina adornada con plumas; los artilugios de la prenda resonaron suavemente-. Esperó no le tome por sorpresa, ni a usted… ni a su mayordomo…

Se me encendió el foco, como si alguien subiese el interruptor de golpe. Me giré hacia Sebastian, cuyo rostro estaba fruncido en un gesto de desagrado; bajó los ojos para mirarme, solo un poco, pero su expresión no desapareció. Fue que me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba…

-Sebastian, ¿tu conoces a este hombre? –pregunté, con voz fría.

Él titubeó un poco, antes de responder, pero finalmente lo hizo de mala gana;

-Fue… hace mucho tiempo, señorita… -respondió, con dureza y dio un paso delante de mi, con una actitud que me sorprendió. Pareciera como si temiera que el profesor me viera o algo por el estilo.

-¡Sebastian! –gruñí, molesta por el gesto y lo hice a un lado de mi, para ver que sucedía.

-No hay nada que temer; no tengo pensado hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos –admitió Claude de pronto, con una voz que sonó honesta, pero no me convenció del todo. Lo hizo como si me hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

Entonces yo me adelanté a mi mayordomo y me planté en el frente, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué hace en esta escuela? –interrogué, dejando claro que no aceptaría una negación o una desviación del tema como respuesta.

Claude carraspeó suavemente, levantando la espada del suelo. Se la puso sobre el hombro y caminó hacia nosotros, muy despacio. Por algún motivo, supe que no iba a atacarnos y así fue. Llegó a un par de metros de donde estábamos y dejó caer la espada a su lado.

-Buscando…

-¿Buscando que?

-Almas –dijo claramente, sin titubear y yo abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-Bueno, al menos es honesto –suspiré de mala gana, comentándolo hacia Sebastian, quien parecía seguir con su comportamiento de perro guardián- ¿es que no tiene un amo?

-No por ahora –dijo otra vez, con un aire de decepción -. Pero espero encontrar uno pronto.

Tragué saliva, disimuladamente. Yo también lo esperaba.

Súbitamente, sin previo aviso, estornudé ruidosamente. Fue tal estornudo, que la nariz me quedó doliendo y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y cayó de golpe, de nuevo a mi corazón. Las manos de mi mayordomo cayeron sobre mis hombros, mas rápidos que los rayos en una tormenta.

-¡Rayos! –exclamé al instante que fui capaz de hablar. Maldita fuera mi frágil salud… ¡la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo!

-Deberíamos volver al teatro, señorita –propuso Sebastian, poniéndome sobre los hombros su saco del traje, mientras yo me encogía en mi misma para no seguir estornudando-. Va a enfermarse si se queda aquí.

-Ya lo sé –dije de mala gana, sin destaparme la nariz. Debía estar toda roja y si mi estúpido mayordomo la veía, entraría en un estado paranoico-médico. Volví a estornudar y esta vez, incluso me torcí por la intensidad- ¡Mierda, odio esto! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué pasará con Rachel?

-Luego nos encargaremos de ella –me dijo Claude, levantando su espada al cielo. Esta brilló, envuelta en un aura color morado, misteriosa, y desapareció en cientos de partículas de luz que se elevaron hacia las nubes-. Por ahora, no nos causará problemas, solo por un rato. Y la función debe continuar.

Lo miré, con ojos inescrutables. La vida me ha enseñado, a base de golpes y de amarguras, que nunca se debe confiar en ninguna persona de la cual no conozcas ninguno de sus intereses verdaderos. Pudiera ser que Claude fuera un profesor, pero seguía siendo un demonio.

-¿"Nos encargaremos"? ¿Piensa que esto es su problema? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos? –pregunté, apartando de mi hombro la insistente mano de Sebastian. El profesor, siguió igual de exánime que al comienzo, pero algo en su rostro pareció suavizarse.

-Un poltergeist, como es la señorita llamada Rachel, es un alma corrompida por fuerzas oscuras, que escapan al mundo humano- comenzó a decir, con voz severa, acercándose hasta quedar a nuestra altura-. Los Shinigami saben que esto es un acto ilegal, porque los poltergeist deben estar encerrados en La Sexta Fosa…

-¿La Sexta Fosa?

-Aquello no tiene importancia –dijo rápidamente y aunque estuve a punto de reclamarle su grosería, continuó parloteando antes de que yo fuera capaz-. El punto es que lo que yo estoy haciendo es también ilegal; un demonio no debe salir de su recinto, a menos que sea invocado por un humano.

-Y la razón por la cual… -sentí un estornudo próximo. Una mueca se me formó en la cara y estornudé otra vez, mas ruidosamente que antes -¡Maldición! ¡Disculpe!

-No hay cuidado –insistió-. Mi razón, es que necesito almas pronto o de lo contrario, mi existencia desaparecerá y es algo poco usual ser invocado por un humano; es por esto que veo obligado a hacer lo que hago. Si los Shinigami llegan a buscarla antes de que podamos deshacernos de ella, tendremos problemas. No solamente yo, sino usted y su mayordomo.

-¿Por qué a nosotros? –interrogué, un poco incómoda por el panorama que proponía –es usted quien esta haciendo algo injusto, no nosotros…

-Por el simple hecho de ser demonios –murmuró Sebastian, desde atrás mío-, por interferir en el trabajo de los Shinigami en la recolección de almas. Además –y miró a su alrededor, mientras yo le seguía los ojos. El jardín estaba hecho pedazos, y aunque podría atribuírsele a la fuerte nevada, quizás los Shinigami sabrían lo que en realidad había pasado-, los daños hechos son demasiado obvios. Problemas, en este momento, son lo que menos necesitamos.

Me llevé una mano a la barbilla, no totalmente segura de sí debía confiar en lo que él me decía o no. Tenía los dedos fríos y al entrar en contacto con la piel de mi rostro di un respingo.

Sopesé la idea de tener que correr tras de un alma terca y odiosa, mientras me encargaba de actuar decentemente en mi papel… ¡Vaya lío! De saber que las cosas serían así, no habría aceptado hacer la actuación en primer lugar. Mas, ahora, era mi responsabilidad, y combatir codo con codo no parecía una muy mala idea.

-Entonces, conviene trabajar en equipo –dije por fin, suspirando resignada y la nariz comenzó a picarme-. Esa chica puede haberse ido, pero no parece del tipo de persona que se da por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Volverá, de eso estoy seguro –agregó Sebastian, poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro-. Luego nos encargaremos de ella, señorita; en equipo. Vamos…

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡No me trates como si fuera una niña! –gruñí, bastante molesta, porque me empujaba y sus manos estaban igual o mas heladas que las mías.

Avanzábamos lentamente, en la semioscuridad y el granizo que caía rápidamente en nuestras espaldas. De reojo, observé a Claude, detrás de nosotros, como una sombra negra en el medio de la blanca nieve. Saber que era un demonio, bueno, no era exactamente algo que me relajaba, pero el hecho de saber la verdad, era complaciente y me hacía sentir segura de mis decisiones.

O, al menos, me hacía sentir menos vulnerable a la idea de que un espíritu loco quisiera matarme.

Pero… la imagen del profesor Faustus en el camerino; sus ojos, la forma en que cavaban en los míos, buscando una respuesta que yo desconocía a una pregunta nunca formulada; los sentimientos que me llenaron la piel, el pecho, la mente…

¿Por qué no podía sacármelos de encima?

o-o-o-o

Cuando volvimos a la sala de camerinos, Springs casi nos asesina a los tres, ya que estaba a punto de comenzar el segundo acto; el momento en que Jack descubre vuelve al Reino de Halloween para llevarles a los monstruos la noticia de la Navidad. Sebastian se disculpo de manera amable, pero la profesora estaba realmente injertada en fiera y tuve la sensación de que si mi mayordomo no tenía cuidado, nos terminaría asesinando a los dos de manera violenta. Muy al contrario, Claude no le hizo caso y la ignoró olímpicamente, cosa que me disgustó un poco, pero no había nada que hacerle; es un profesor después de todo.

Aunque había un ambiente cálido adentro, a comparación de la ventisca gélida que agitaba los arboles afuera, yo no dejaba de estornudar y Sebastian parecía una especie de criado sobreprotector en cuanto a esto. Fui yo quien tuvo que darle, casi a fuerzas, el saco de su traje, diciéndole que era algo estúpido que saliera con el disfraz incompleto. Parecía sumamente preocupado, pero no en un sentido desesperado, sino como ya dije, en un sentido sobreprotector.

Me tomó por los hombros, mientras yo me sacudía la nariz con un pañuelo desechable como por enésima vez en todo el rato; sus ojos relampaguearon y yo le presté toda mi atención enseguida.

-En unos momentos saldré a escena –comenzó a decir, mientras Springs anunciaba la tercera llamada y pedía que el publico tomara asientos para comenzar-. Por favor, sea razonable y no se alejé de aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Yo no estaba siendo razonable… pero me importaba un reverendo cacahuate el serlo.

-Tu no me das ordenes a mí –le espeté, casi con desprecio-. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca y tú no puedes evitarlo. Tú eres mi perro, ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé, joven ama –respondió, poniéndose de pie para salir a escena, con un rostro duro -, y es el mismo hecho de no poder hacer nada porque usted haga lo que le pido, lo que causa tantos problemas.

-¡No me culpes de todo esto, estúpido! –bramé, arrojando a un lado la bolsita de pañuelos desechables y casi poniéndome en las puntas de los pies. La bilis se me subía por la garganta y la sentía a punto de hacer erupción por mi boca-. Regresa los pies a la tierra y céntrate en tu realidad; yo soy el amo y tu el mayordomo… ¡Ahora lárgate al escenario y has lo que tienes que hacer!

Y mientras señalaba al escenario con un dedo, él inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección, con una mirada que cualquiera hubiera tomado como exánime, muerta, pero yo vi algo mas detrás de sus ojos rojos; vi la mera y pura esencia de la decepción. Me desarmó, me desarmó de palabras y tuve que luchar contra mis deseos de decirle que lamentaba aquello; pero mi orgullo me decía que yo tenía la razón al haberle dicho eso. Me decía que yo estaba en lo correcto y él estaba mal.

o.o.o

El segundo acto fue el más tranquilo de los tres. Rachel no se apareció en todo el rato, nadie se equivocó en sus líneas y no me sentí tan nerviosa como al principio. La escena de la reunión de la gente fue un verdadero éxito y juró haber escuchado a unos cuantos niños gritar al final, cuando Sebastian sonreía como un verdadero demonio y las luces rojas lo iluminaban.

Luego vino la parte de Jack y sus inventos en el laboratorio. Era también una parte mí, donde Sally va a verlo a la torre y le entrega una botella, para luego escabullirse en la oscuridad y tener la visión de que algo horrible pasará con esa navidad. Durante esos instantes que estuve en escena, escondida atrás de una pared de rocas, mostrando al público el árbol que supuestamente estaba en llamas, me sentí triste al mirar el trozo de madera quemado. No puedo, hasta ahora, comprender el porque de ese momento, de esa sensación; solamente que fue tan intensa, que me dieron ganas de llorar.

Durante la escena de la entrega de los trabajos navideños, donde Sebastian y yo teníamos un momento de interacción, fue de lo mas simple del mundo y dudo que alguien haya visto siquiera un poco de interés en mis intentos de advertirle al rey Calabaza que corría peligro, porque no me sentía con deseos de evitar que algo le pasara; ni a Sebastian ni a Jack. Springs debió darse cuenta de esto, porque me miraba con deseos de asesinarme desde atrás de las piernas del telón. Pero yo estaba impávida, y le devolvía el enfrentamiento con filo en mis ojos y desdén en mi rostro.

La escena de los chicos de Oogie Boogie, donde participaron tres pequeños niños de primaria, era la que seguía y realmente no esperaba mucho de ella. Había visto antes pedazos de la escena, en los ensayos, pero nunca me había sentido particularmente atraída hacia esa parte de la película, y mucho menos de la obra. En el momento en que escuché decir a Springs que era la que seguía, quise irme, pero ella me retuvo allí, poniéndome una mano en el cuello y una mirada tan sombría en su rostro que no hubiera dudado en que ella fuera un demonio.

-Si te vuelves a escapar como antes… no tendré piedad contigo… -masculló entre dientes… o entre sus colmillos. Tragué saliva y toda la sangre se me fue del pecho.

-Si… ma-maestra…- respondí, temblorosa y me quedé tan quieta como una estatua a su lado, maldiciendo sus métodos de manipulación y aquella fastidiosa escena.

Estaba pensando en escaparme, en salir huyendo de allí y checar si habían aspirinas en el botiquín del baño, ya que la cabeza me estaba matando, cuando escuché de pronto a una persona echando chispas, tratando de hacerse escuchar en medio de tres ruidosas y chillonas voces que estaban haciendo un alboroto.

-¡Silencio, por favor, niños! –gritaba una y otra vez, pero los niños no se callaban.

Me giré a ver que pasaba y entonces comprendí; eran los tres niños de Oogie Boogie, en sus respectivos disfraces y venían haciendo tan escándalo, que inclusive Smitherson, la mujer con mas paciencia del mundo, trató de hacer que guardaran silencio.

-Es inútil, Angelina –murmuró la agotada educadora, mientras yo únicamente observaba con interés a las tres crías que se peleaban, como un trío de perros sarnosos, un caramelo-, he tratado de hacerlos que se calmen, pero simplemente parecen no escucharme y no se quedan quietos…

Dirigí mi atención al montón de ropas y encajes que había allí y me pregunté, cuando comprendí de quien era cada brazo que veía, porque la profesora estaba tan cansada, ¡aquella mujer estaba viviendo su infierno en la tierra! Los tres enanos se subían uno encima del otro, se jalaban el cabello, la ropa, se mordían y se gritaban, se golpeaban con puños y a bofetadas.

Uno de ellos era rubio, y actuaba de Barrel, el disfrazado de esqueleto; sonreía mucho y tenía los ojos muy grandes. Era regordete y se burlaba a todo pulmón de sus compañeros. El otro era pelirrojo, de piel apiñonada y una cara pintada de carmín, muy acorde a su traje de diablillo; él era quien golpeaba a los otros dos, gritoneando como histérico. Ambos se veían adorables, incluso con sus rostros maquillados y una hiriente expresión burlona en sus ojos.

Pero la niña, la brujita, Shock, había algo sumamente raro en ella, muy aparte de su agresivo comportamiento y los empujones que le daba a sus amigos, algo que no capté en su totalidad. Tenía un vestido pequeño, de encajes negros y color purpura opaco, en la cabeza llevaba su sombrero puntudo y largo, que se agitaba cada vez que se movía.

Repentinamente, como si yo hubiese pensado todo esto en voz alta y ella lo hubiera podido oír, por sobre el escándalo que provocaban, volteó la cabeza con rapidez hacia mí y me clavó un par de ojos cristalinos como el agua, bajo un flequillo rubio manchado de verde. Esos ojos eran fríos y estaban exánime, muertos; había una inteligencia sumamente oscura en esos ojos de cristal; una naturaleza propia de una mujer que ha vivido mucho.

No pude si quiera hablar con la niña, porque la profesora se llevó a los tres al escenario, porque era su turno de actuar. No estoy segura de lo que vi, pero esa niña tenía algo realmente oscuro y estremecedor en su ser y no dejó de mirarme hasta que desapareció tras las piernas del telón. Durante largo rato, la imagen de esa niña me dejó pensando, pensando en si estaba enloqueciendo por tantas cosas sobrenaturales en mi vida o, si en verdad, esa chica estaba poseída por algo. Mas tarde, ya no volví a verlos, a ninguno de los tres.

Así transcurrió, con tranquilidad, aquel acto; sin interrupciones y sin emociones. Era sin duda, la parte mas plana de toda la obra, y no exactamente era nuestro deseo. Por otro lado, mis estornudos se convertían en una gripa que, paulatinamente, me hacía sentir exhausta y molesta conmigo misma y con todo aquel que estuviera a menos de dos metros a la redonda.

Seguidamente de la escena en que Sally costura el traje de Jack terminó mi turno por aquel acto y salí disparada tras bambalinas para buscar algún analgésico con la directora Smitherson. La nariz me escurría como una fuente y sentía que la cabeza me palpitaba con fuerza. Maldita fuera mi salud, maldita fuera la estúpida de Rachel y maldito fuera el idiota de Sebastian… Y entonces pensé en por qué estaba molesta con Sebastian.

Caminando por los pasillos de la sala de camerinos, me pregunté si acaso yo sabía la respuesta y me di cuenta de que, en realidad, no había una razón. Me había enojado porque él había tratado de darme órdenes, pero la verdad era que él tenía mucha razón al decirme aquello, aunque me doliera el maldito orgullo tener que decirlo. Pero no era aquello, porque cuando pensé en esa posible causa de mi ira, no me sentí más aliviada al conocer la razón. Y llegó a mi mente la respuesta, mas rápido de lo que yo pude llegar a mi camerino; era acaso que estaba enojada ¿porque Sebastian no me había dicho la verdad sobre Claude? ¿Desde cuando lo sabía él?

Me puse mas furiosa y abrí la puerta de mi camerino de un solo golpe, deseando que realmente se le rompiera una pierna en el escenario al muy imbécil, porque ahora, parte del rompecabezas que yo había armado a duras penas, se había vuelto a romper en pedazos… ¿Cómo había sido él capaz, sabiendo que Claude buscaba almas, de haberme dejado sola? Aun sabiendo esto, no le había importado antes…

Pero era demasiado pedirme una explicación. Apretando los puños, comprendí que esto ya lo había razonado antes, cuando iba caminando con Grell en el East End, y no tenía sentido martirizarme tratando de encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que no tenía fundamentos.

Lo único que me quedaba aceptar, era que debía meterme bien en la cabeza que Sebastian, por mas amable, por mas atento, fiel y honesto que fuera conmigo, al final seguiría siendo un ser infernal sediento de almas. Al final del camino, no importaría si fue amable, comprensivo, confiable, atento o demás calificativos que se les da a los hombres de calidad, porque él dejaría de verse como un salvador y se transformaría en el verdugo. Él se quitaría la máscara y dejaría ver su verdadera cara; devoraría mi alma y ya no tendría importancia si yo había sido una ama refinada, comprensiva; una vez que él obtuviese lo que quisiera, yo me convertiría en un bocado mas de su hambruna eterna. El príncipe volvería a ser un sapo y la princesa moriría en las garras del dragón.

Busqué atrás del espejo del baño medicinas. Según yo sabía, Springs y Smitherson habían llevado medicamentos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios al teatro por si algo sucedía durante la obra, de modo que me dispuse a buscar una aspirina o un paracetamol en los frascos anaranjados, en la vitrina de atrás del espejo. Encontré al fondo una botellita de aspirinas y me tome una de un golpe, sin beber siquiera un poco de agua. La pastilla me raspó la garganta y comencé a toser como una estúpida, y me lancé al lavabo para tomar agua y quitarme la sensación de ahogo.

-Medicamento de pacotilla –mascullé con voz ronca, luego de que pude tragarme la pastilla sin tener que poner en práctica la maniobra Heimlich en mi misma. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el lavabo y me rasqué la cabeza.

-Umm…¿Ellie? –preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta del baño y yo me sobresalté tanto que me golpeé el codo con la esquina del lavamanos. Ya saben donde; allí, en el nervio, donde sientes que te duelen hasta los dientes cuando te das con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! –grité de dolor. Creo que debería ser un poco menos vulgar- ¿Quién es?

-So-soy Lucy… -tartamudeó con voz de inocencia y me llevé la mano a la cara. Al menos no era Rachel, que era lo que temía al principio, aunque Lucy tampoco era mi mejor opción para ese momento de tensión-, ¿estás bien?

-Si, si… -admití, saliendo del baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi. No traté de ser amable, ni siquiera le respondí con dulzura o algo, pero me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y amistosa, que me hizo quedarme parada como tonta allí frente a ella, esperando a ver si me explicaba porque rayos me estaba sonriendo.

-¡Oh, que bien! –dijo con una risilla y alcé una ceja. Lucy se pasó la mano por el cabello y casi tira su tocado al suelo, por lo que se rió antes de que yo pudiera entender el porque y cerró la boca antes de que yo pudiera comenzar a preguntar-. Bueno, es que vi que entraste y te veías algo triste…

-Estoy resfriada –dije rápidamente, tratando de evitar a toda costa una conversación larga y tediosa allí; quería salir a ver el siguiente acto y honestamente no me sentía cómoda charlando con ella. Lucy era demasiado alegre, una de esas personas que parecen llevar el sol a donde quiera que van.

Un sol que me estaba resultando bastante exasperante.

-¿Y eso como pasó? –preguntó con ingenuidad y suspiré con ansias.

-Fui una descuida, es todo. Lo mejor será salir; quiero ver el siguiente acto –comenté cortante, pasando a su lado, comunicando, según yo, que no tenia deseos de hablar y quería que se fuera.

Pero ella no lo vio así; muy al contrario, se giró rápidamente en mi dirección, con una sonrisa aun mas amplia que la anterior, tan dulce que casi me volví diabética y me tomó de los hombros.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora que recuerdo, es la escena de Santa Atroz y el Oogie! –comentó emocionada, dando saltitos de felicidad, mientras yo me preguntaba donde se encontraba su "botón de apagado" o, al menos, el de "silenciar"-¡Nunca pude ver al señor Faustus actuando! ¡Vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y antes de que yo pudiera reclamar, me arrastró fuera del camerino, a una velocidad muy poco human

-¡Luce! –exclamé, tratando, inútilmente, de soltarme de su agarre, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y hundía los pies en el piso para no ser llevada por la corriente.

Mas no importaba que tanto tratase o quisiera soltarme; de nada servía tratar, porque la chica parecía un caballo desbocado que no ha bebido agua en un mes.

El punto es que llegamos (o mas bien, llegó, porque yo iba por el suelo) al lado izquierdo del escenario a oscuras, donde nada podía verse, salvo una pequeña luz que alumbra a Santa Atroz, un chico para nada gordo, pero estaba relleno de algodón y otras cosas para tener esa "redondez".

Lucy me zamarreó de los hombros, excitada y volvió los ojos al escenario rápidamente.

-No puedo esperar –me confió en voz baja, aplaudiendo suavemente.

-Si, si claro… -respondí, fingiendo interés, aunque no puedo negar que una parte de mí, quería ver a Claude en acción.

Ahora que sabía que era un demonio, cosa que no terminaba de caberme en la cabeza y aun me parecía algo irreal, resultaba interesante ver que haría, ver como se movería en las sombras, sus expresiones.

Si ver a Sebastian actuando como Jack, triste, un poco inocente y pensativo, era todo un deleite, no podía imaginarme que clase de impresión causaría el profesor Claude.

El público estaba en silencio y Santa miraba, asustado y atado de manos, a todos lados, tratando de ver en la penumbra. De pronto, la luz pequeña se apagó y las luces negras fueron encendidas detrás del telón y la barba blanca del disfraz de Santa brilló como si fuera de neón y descubrió, aterrado, que estaba cobre una ruleta de apuestas, rodeado de clavos amarillos relucientes.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo impresionante; lo que me dejó sin aliento fue que, con la barba, también cobraron vida otras muchas cosas en la escenografía, que surgió de la oscuridad, reluciendo en intensos colores neón. Esqueletos de murciélagos anaranjados colgando del techo, calaveras de verde brillante en los rincones, púas y filos violetas. Damas de Hierro azul rey reluciendo en el fondo. Era un casino, una especie de casino y calabozo de torturas medievales, con fondos de calaveras, cartas que parecían tener ojos que se movían y cadenas sujetando todo. Escaleras por aquí y por allá, de azul eléctrico y, de pronto, un par de dados rojos carmín, de un brillo que lastimaba la retina, golpearon a Santa en la frente y él se quedó mudo, mirando los objetos, como si no pudiera comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lucy me apretó la mano, entusiasmada y con tanta fuerza que me dolió, pero, por mas que hice por decirle, ella tenía los ojos clavados en el escenario. Resignada y aun con curiosidad, miré nuevamente a Santa, que observaba, lleno de pánico, algo al lado derecho del escenario. Seguí sus ojos, para ver que era lo que lo asustaba tanto y al verlo, yo también temblé e inconscientemente, le devolví el apretón a Lucy.

Había dos ojos amarillos, tan brillantes como si fueran dos lunas llenas encendidas y cuando la música comenzó, el dueño de esos ojos bajo las escaleras de neón azul, lentamente, con las manos extendidas y los brazos abiertos, con un aire burlón y despreocupado, ladeando la cabeza. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, dio un brinco al frente y cayó justo a un lado de Santa, que seguía sin comprender nada.

Levantó un pie sobre la base de la ruleta, haciendo que la superficie se inclinara hacia su lado y Santa tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos, aun tendido sobre el neón amarillo. El miedo en los ojos del chico no era actuado… él realmente estaba paralizado del terror.

Claude, iluminado por las luces negras, parecía un espectro maligno. Sus grandes ojos eran demoniacos, ambarinos; los colmillos bajo sus labios, torcidos en una maléfica sonrisa, parecían ser más grandes que lo que realmente eran, y se acercaba tanto a Santa que parecía que en cualquier momento lo mordería en el cuello y lo desangraría cual vampiro. Los pequeños cráneos negros en la gabardina, junto con las plumas, brillaban como tornasol neón y con cada movimiento, pareciera que tenía un aura diabólica sobre él.

Se escucharon las primeras notas de la música y entonces Claude giró al público, con una expresión en su rostro que hizo temblar a todos.

Claude lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa, y le habló muy de cerca, casi tanto que el chico tenía que hacer viscos para poder seguirle los ojos. Desde donde estaba, podía ver como temblaba al tener frente al profesor, quien estaba más dentro del papel que nadie. Podría decirse, que se daba un entre con Sebastian.

El profesor soltó de golpe a Santa, quien cayó de espaldas sobre la base, y caminó a su alrededor, gesticulando la canción y andando como quien sabe que tiene el control total de una situación. Se veía tan seguro de lo que hacía, tan cruel, tan vil, que Springs estaba impresionada y Luce me apretaba la mano con fuerza, pero no podía quitar lo ojos de encima de Faustus. Ella estaba casi hipnotizada por su andar maligno, su sonrisa chueca y el brillo oscuro que despedía con sus movimientos.

Oogie lo arrastró de las muñecas por el escenario, hasta llevarlo a una especie de banda enorme, como las que hay en las fábricas; se deslizaba pausadamente, y Claude caminaba tras de él, haciendo gestos y actuando la canción. Se movía con la música… no, él movía la música, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba.

Los murciélagos, los esqueletos y demás criaturas, le hacían el coro, y de atrás de la escenografía, salieron niños vestidos de insectos fosforescentes, que danzaban en la penumbra de una manera peculiar, como si fueran pequeños fantasmas o muertos andantes, con movimientos luctuosos, y Claude parecía parte del entorno, perdiéndose y al mismo tiempo brillando con sus ropas agitadas y aventando los dados de un lado a otro.

Santa levantó, a duras penas, la cabeza y dijo sus líneas, con la voz temblorosa, con miedo. Todos podíamos ver que no estaba completamente seguro de querer decirlo y, al hacerlo, Claude le clavó los ojos amarillos. Aun estaba en la banda, mientras Claude daba brincos y agitaba las cadenas en la parte mas alta de la escenográfica, cuando el profesor bajó de un brinco y con el salto, agitó la banda y el chico salió volando hasta caer, sin un rasguño, sobre otra base; una cama que imitaba una dama de hierro.

Faustus se carcajeó en su cara, lo sacudió por los hombros y lo hizo rodar, desde la dama de hierro hasta el suelo, haciendo rebotar en las cajas y demás partes del escenario. Santa cayó de sentón y Claude llegó frente a él con la facilidad de un gato, amarrándolo con cadenas iridiscentes y empujándolo con un pie.

Lucy tragó saliva ruidosamente y junto a mí, una niña se apretó contra la pierna de una de las maestras.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? –preguntó Santa, tan pálido que la luz negra casi lo hacia brillar. Oogie se le acercó nuevamente, señalándolo con el dedo índice y moviéndose de una forma muy parecida a como lo haría un amante; con movimientos tentadores, pero crueldad en sus ojos.

-Es sorpresa, ya verás… -contestó, y por un segundo, los luces negras se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encenderse, el escenario resplandeció de luz de neón y ahora, no solamente habían insectos brillantes, sino cientos de murciélagos, personas disfrazadas de esqueletos de colores subiendo escalones, moviéndose como si estuvieran envenenados. Las ruletas giraban, las cartas se movían de un lado a otro y un rayo de luz especial alumbró a Claude, quien miraba a Santa y al público con sorna… con sus ojos de demonio; rojo carmín.

Creo que le apreté la mano de vuelta a Lucy, porque ella se me acercó cuidadosamente y me tocó el brazo.

_-_¡Ya suéltame, porque si no, tu crimen se castigará! –exclamó el chico, mientras Claude lo hacia dar vueltas en los aires, sujetos por las cadenas, mientras el le daba vueltas a la manija – polea, que elevaba al regordete personaje, con un pie, observándolo divertido, casi al borde de la locura.

A esto, Claude se quedó exánime un momento y, seguidamente, sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, dejó de mover la manivela, y Papá Noel se apresuró hacia el suelo en picada y más de una persona en el público -y tras bambalinas- gritó del susto. Inclusive, el mismo Santa gritó de pavor y yo di un paso hacia atrás. Todos pensamos que el chico iba a morirse allí, y entonces Claude detuvo la manivela, suspendiendo al chico antes de que este tocase el suelo con su nariz, a medio metro del piso.

"_Maldito demonio arrogante_", pensé, apretando los dientes, mientras Claude, totalmente absorto en su personaje, respondía;

Luego soltó la manija y Santa cayó, el medio metro que quedaba entre él y el suelo, de sentón y lentamente, monstruillos, demonios pequeños y los insectos comenzaron a rodearlo, como si fuesen a devorarlo vivo, como si en cualquier momento todos fueran a pelearse por un pedazo de su carne. El chico se estremeció, mientras el demonio, con sus pasos largos, avanzaba sin peso, lanzando dados y cartas de sus bolsillos y las cartas eran interminables. Le pasó una mano por los hombros, acercando su rostro al del gordo Santa Claus, y este, aterrado de aquello, trato de apartarse, pero el brazo de Faustus debía ser como una barra de hierro y no pudo moverse…

Claude se carcajeó limpiamente, como un gruñido bestial, mientras que Santa no dejaba de temblar, y los tres chicos de Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock y Barrel, asomaron por detrás del telón rojo, riendo como niños traviesos. Esos niños eran macabros, de sonrisas oscuras y, con la luz, parecían viles engendros malignos. Tuve miedo de ellos. Recuerdo sus risillas locas, sus ojos enormes, las miradas llenas de histeria.

El telón se cerró lentamente, finalizando el segundo acto y detrás de las cortinas rojas, del lado del público, hubo ovaciones entusiasmadas y silbidos de felicitación para el profesor Claude. Ellos seguían imaginando al enigmático Señor de las Pesadillas, aterrando niños, mientras que, de nuestro lado del telón, a penas las luces se encendieron, la magia desapareció; Claude volvió a ser serio, gélido y con la mirada severa que siempre tenía en su rostro, y los brillantes colores, que antes refulgieron de neón, eran opacos con las luces blancas.

-¡Eso fue genial! –exclamó Lucy, girándose para ver mi expresión, que debía ser de entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, yo tenía los ojos aun sobre Claude, quien seguía en el medio del escenario, acomodándose las plumas de la gabardina, con Springs dándole felicitaciones y a Angelina derritiéndose (literalmente) a su lado. Santa, el chico relleno de algodón, seguía en el suelo, tan pálido que parecía un muerto y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la nada. Respiraba agitadamente; el pecho le subía y le bajaba tan rápido que parecía una maquina.

-¡Ellie! ¿No te gustó? –preguntó Luce, insistente y aun sonriente, por lo que pude ver de reojo.

-Fue… espeluznante… -alcancé a contestar, aun con su mano sujeta en la mía y los ojos brillantes de inquietud. Mis ojos, muy al contrario, veían fijamente a Claude, quien también me observaba, disimuladamente, por entre las dos maestras que lo rodeaban.

Me pregunté… muchas cosas. Cosas que me resultaban estúpidas en ese momento. Cosas que en realidad no tenían que ver con el tema, pero yo no quería dejar de preguntarme de ellas. En cierto modo, me estaba encerrando en una burbuja, lejana a la realidad, donde no había nada sobrenatural que pudiera hacerme daño, que pudiera introducirse en mi mundo de cuentos de hadas y princesas encerradas en castillos de altas torres. Quise alejarme de allí, perderme en el medio de la nada y seguir perdiéndome más y más.

Fue el mero toque, impaciente, de la mano de Lucy, que me hizo regresar al mundo real y desviar mis ojos de los orbes ámbar del profesor Faustus.

-Vamos –me dijo ella y su voz me sonó lejana, como si proviniera de un punto cualquiera del horizonte que veía cada vez que miraba al mar. Asentí, perdida y me llevó a la parte de atrás del escenario, mientras yo observaba la multitud de trabajadores que movían la escenografía del reino de Halloween y la de la ciudad.

Sin decirle nada, me senté en el suelo, con la espalda contra una de las negras paredes y me rodeé las rodillas con las manos y escondí mi rostro en el espacio entre ellas. El dolor de cabeza cedía poco a poco, y la garganta ya no me dolía como antes, al principio. Ya no estaba agitada y la luz cálida atrás de mi, me hacia sentir como un polluelo dentro de su cascaron. Era una tibieza suave, delicada y de repente todo se puso negro.

o.o.o

-Elisse… -decía alguien. Era una voz lejana que repetía mi nombre con sutileza.

-Elisse… -se acercaba más, y cada vez dejaba de ser suave, para volverse casi chillona, casi molesta… ¡que sueño mas raro!

Y de pronto…

-¡ELISSE BENNETT, POR DIOS! –alguien gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte que me levanté de un salto, aun sin estar completamente segura de lo que hacía. Me tambaleé, desorientada y somnolienta, mirando a todos lados, buscando una explicación para la forma tan poco amable de como me habían despertado. Delante de mí, con la cara mas fruncida que un bulldog y echando chispas por los ojos, estaba Springs, con la mano en la cintura y un libreto en su otra mano, observándome fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, sobresaltada, mientras mi corazón seguía agitado. Estúpida mujer…

-¡Es tu turno, niña tonta! ¡Tu turno! –bramó como un león en pleno rugido, mientras yo me estremecía, aun preguntándome que era lo que había hecho.

-¡Ellie, te quedaste dormida! –exclamó Lucy, parada junto a mi. Tenía el rostro manchado de maquillaje y los ojos enrojecidos. Pareciera que ella también se quedó dormida a mi lado.

-¡Ve allí, ahora, y trata de arruinar la navidad del Rey! –rugió cruelmente Springs y yo salí disparada hacia el escenario como alma que lleva el diablo, maldiciendo el maldito resfriado que tenía. Seguramente era el medicamento el que me había adormecido, pero ahora estaba mas que despierta. Nadie que respete su vida se arriesgaría a desobedecer a Springs.

Salté al escenario, rodeada de monstruos que admiraban una fuente de piedra. Serpentinas de color azul y verde metálico simulaban el agua y había un poco de niebla en el ambiente. Todos "sonreían", emocionados y abrumados por la alegría que flotaba en el aire. El telón eran algunos edificios dibujados, la luna brillante en el cielo y luces navideñas alumbrando, verdes y rojas, y varias guirnaldas de pino colgaban de los cuellos de las gárgolas y estatuas de la plaza. Supuse que era el momento en que Jack salía hacia el mundo humano para hacerla de Santa Claus y me sentía aliviada de que no me había dormido demasiado tiempo. Quizás unos diez o quince minutos.

Súbitamente, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras una fúnebre música navideña comenzaba a sonar y desde las escaleras de un edificio, apareció Sebastian, con el traje de Santa Claus; el saco rojo, con los puños y las solapas de felpa. La gorra navideña de daba un toque… bueno, lo hacía ver menos macabro de lo que era. Lucía igual de pálido que antes, pero sonreía con un entusiasmo que realmente me hizo creerme que estaba eufórico por la navidad.

Saludó a los demás y el alcalde corrió a su lado, con un rollo de papel interminable, que dejó caer por los escalones del edificio y se puso a leer en voz alta y pomposa;

-Piensa en nosotros, cuando estés surcando los cielos, resaltando cada estrella y manchando la luna con tu figura espectral. Tu, nuestro orgullo. Tu nuestro Rey…

Jack levantaba la cabeza, simulando estar orgulloso de lo que el alcalde decía, entre tanto, yo salí, pasando frente al público, a un lado del escenario, donde una maestra me entregó la botella de Jugo de Niebla para arruinarlo. Volví a prisa, llegando a la fuente y simulando vaciar su contenido, mientras ponía una cara preocupada. En ese momento, las maquinas de humo comenzaron a trabajar mas y en un instante, el escenario se llenó de niebla blanca y los monstruos comenzaron a murmurar.

-Tu que a millones a su tumba has llevado… Tu que has… devastado… el alma…de…- El alcalde comenzó a leer mas despacio, fingiendo que la niebla no lo dejaba ver y la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Sebastian fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa.

-Oh, no… -murmuró Jack, mirando a su alrededor, con tanta inocencia que casi me siento culpable. Maldito fuera ese demonio-. No puedo despegar así. Los renos no podrán ver a donde se dirigen…

Me deslicé al frente del escenario, donde pretendí escuchar todo y suspirar aliviada. Una preocupación menos, únicamente seguía mi estúpida canción y todo abría terminado por ese acto.

-Esta niebla es más densa que… -comenzó a decir un vampiro, aun con su sombrilla, pero el ciclope lo interrumpió, pues estaba dudando.

-¡Sangre coagulada!

-No, más densa… -opinó alguien más.

-Allí va toda mi esperanza… -se aquejó Sebastian, sentándose en uno de los escalones, tan derrotado que incluso el publico se conmovió. Puedo jurar que alguien me arrojó una bola de papel en la cabeza, pero no podría decir quien fue-…tanta planeación, mis sueños de gloria…

-¡Allá va la Navidad! –exclamó el niño cadáver, sollozando tristemente y la señora cadáver lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras los demás comenzaban a murmurar.

Vi como aparecía la proyección de Zero, acercándose a Jack y tratando de consolarlo, pero el rey estaba tan deprimido que no quiso mirarlo.

-No, Zero, ahora no… -murmuró, sacudiendo una mano, haciendo un ademan para que se alejara. Sin embargo, el perro fantasma seguía allí, insistiendo aun más, hasta que Jack lo miró. Y su rostro compungido se transformó en una mueca de alegría desbordante-. Pero, ¡que nariz tan brillante tienes! –los ojos se le iluminaron y sonrió con tanta euforia que era casi contagiosa- tan brillante, ¡que iluminarás el camino! ¡A la cabeza del grupo, Zero!

La proyección se alejó, posicionándose al frente de todos los renos de esqueletos (de hielo seco) y una vez que Jack estuvo en el asiento, tirando de las riendas, arrastraron el trineo a un lado del escenario, mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos de felicidad y alegría, eufóricos porque su rey lo había conseguido. Y luego, en la luna, proyectaron la figura del trineo, como si realmente se hubiera alejado volando hacia el cielo nocturno. Todos continuaron con su felicidad, excepto yo, que tenía que actuar realmente preocupada. El grupo siguió aplaudiendo y poco a poco, el escenario quedó vacío. Tragué saliva. Seguía mi parte, mí solo en el escenario. Las manos me temblaban y las tenía tan frías que realmente me sentía un cadáver.

-¡Adiós, Jack! –exclamé, mirando al cielo y cometiendo el error de darle la espalda al publico, pero me estaba muriendo de nervios. Entonces tragué saliva, y recuperé un poco de valor.

Se supone que yo soy una Phantomhive y nadie debía dudar de mí. Esto me hizo sentirme un poco mejor y pude continuar.

-Mi querido Jack… -dije tan bajito que dudó que alguien haya escuchado. Ya era suficiente con estar parada en el medio del escenario, así que seguidamente, terminé mi dialogo para que empezará la canción de una buena vez-. Espero que este equivocada en lo que presiento…

Las primeras notas de la música sonaron, el claro sonido de un piano y un violín, mientras la iluminación pasaba de un naranja encendido a un azul tenue y pálido. Me centré, a la mitad del escenario y comencé a caminar lentamente.

-¿Qué comes, que adivinas? –dijo alguien, repentinamente y yo apreté los ojos. Ahora estaba realmente nerviosa, pero fingí que no estaba allí. Su mano helada, se pasó en mi hombro y la miré de reojo, sin poder moverme con fluidez.

Estaba allí, de pie, con una expresión exánime, una sonrisa gélida y una mirada llena de misterio. El cabello negro le caía sobre la cara y se veía aun más pálida que yo.

¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos, sin que Sebastian o Claude la vieran? ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora?

Seguí moviéndome con la música, fingiendo que estaba sola, pero estaba temblando y no podía controlarlo. Su presencia me provocaba frío y la piel se me erizó.

Me alejé de ella, con los ojos fijos en el público. Sabía que si hacia algo mal, Springs me mataría, pero era mejor que morir allí, sin razón aparente. Como si Rache hubiera leído mis pensamientos, comenzó a reírse y a imitarme en el escenario, fingiendo cantar conmigo, cambiando la letra de la canción por obscenidades.

-Dime, Elisse… -comenzó a decir, atravesándose en mi camino, haciendo que me detuviera de golpe y yo trataba de parecer indiferente a ella, mas ella sabía que no era cierto-, ¿Qué se siente estar totalmente sola?

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunté rápidamente, entre dientes y continuando con la canción.

-¡Ja! ¡Vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero –me dijo antes de que yo finalizara la estrofa, paseándose por el frente, dando giros en el aire. Me llevé las manos al pecho, mirando a un lado con nostalgia, pero realmente estaba tratando de ver si Sebastian había notado a Rachel, o si al menos Claude estaba cerca.

-Me refiero a no tener ningún amigo con quien charlar –dijo, antes de que yo pudiera comenzar el siguiente verso. Fingí que no me dolió su pregunta, pero cuando murmuró lo siguiente, una llama de ira se encendió en mí-. Me refiero a lo que sentiste cuando Michelle murió…

Bajé la cabeza, y la miré con rabia, deseando que no hubiera nadie frente a mi, cuidando mis movimiento, para sacarle sus muertos ojos con mis uñas. Maldita… ¡maldita fuera!

-Lo mismo que sentirás cuando te mandé de vuelta al infierno… -respondí con frialdad, deseando que desapareciera en ese mismo instante. Pero ella, burlona se echó a reír, ¡a reír frente a mí! Y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer nada estúpido.

-Eres toda una fichita, Elisse –dijo, girando sobre de mi, como el fantasma que era, dejando un viento helado cada vez que se movía-. Siempre lo fuiste, por eso nunca encajaste, por eso Edward nunca te quiso y por eso no nos agradabas... a ninguna de nuestro grupo…

-¡Como si quisiera pertenecer a su club de segunda! –mascullé entre dientes, recuperando mi autocontrol y siguiendo con la canción.

La canción no finalizaba allí, había una interrupción instrumental, de violines, arpa y piano, tan tranquilo que lograba relajarme un poco. Me di la vuelta, lentamente, bailoteando como Sally debía hacerlo y, por primera vez en todo el rato, vi a los tres músicos zombis al fondo del escenario, simulando tocar los instrumentos con movimientos luctuosos y débiles. El público estaba hechizado, la música había logrado su efecto, pero yo seguía inquieta, llena de ira por lo que esa estúpida decía.

¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Claro, tú no necesitas a nadie, Elisse –murmuró, pero, seguidamente, su rostro se transformó, se volvió siniestra, cruel y dudé. Sentí miedo, incluso me quedé inmóvil un momento-. O, al menos, no lo has notado…

-¿De que rayos hablas? –gruñí, recuperando el aliento. Quise que mi voz sonara rabiosa, pero tembló, porque yo no estaba segura de si quería seguir escuchándola.

-¿Vas a decirme que no necesitas de ese mayordomo? ¿Vas a decirme que es solamente una pieza de todo tu jueguito, cuando te pasas el día a su lado? –preguntó, con malicia y luego, rió con sarcasmo-. Y, aun así, quieres a Edward para ti…

Y el corazón me palpitó de un modo extraño, pero lo ignoré y sonreí triunfante. Así que planeaba matarlo. Pobre tonta, ¡si supiera!

-Te deseo suerte si vas tras Sebastian –y la miré con suficiencia-, no es un tipo fácil de matar… además, por mí, puedes quedarte con el imbécil de Edward…

Pensé que entendería, que comprendería mis palabras, pero ella sonrió más.

-¡No soy una tonta, Elisse! –dijo, tragándose una carcajada que parecía a punto de salir-. Sé que él es algo sobrenatural, pero créeme que también sé que yo lo soy. Soy un poltergeist, una masa de energía llena de rabia… -murmuró con un aire de confianza y realmente tuve miedo.

-Los…Los Shinigami te atraparán… -tartamudeé, escuchando el final del corte instrumental. Un parte de mi sabía perfectamente bien a lo que ella se refería, sería una tonta si no lo hiciera, pero no quería aceptar que estaba pasando.

-Los Shinigami no pueden conmigo, ¡Yo tengo el poder de mover todo a mi voluntad! –bramó, levantando los brazos al cielo, y sus ojos resplandecieron, rojos, el aura a su alrededor, violeta y violenta, era helada. Entonces bajó la mirada y mi miedo de volvió terror. Terror porque leí en sus ojos lo que pensaba hacer-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo el poder suficiente para matar a un demonio? ¿Y que te hace pensar que luego, no podría matarte a ti?

El alma se me fue a los pies, el corazón volvió a palpitarme de ese modo extraño a como lo había hecho antes y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-No podrás… -mascullé entre dientes, pero no lo decía para ella. Necesitaba creerme, de algún modo, que no podría con él, aunque en cierto modo, yo sabía que sí. Ella tenía razón, era energía pura… ¿Cómo se puede controlar la energía? No hay manera, era la respuesta, pero yo la negué una y otra vez-. No podrás hacerlo…

-¿Quieres apostar…? –murmuró, alejándose del escenario, evanesciendo como la niebla, como el humo. Otra vez, la música inició, llegando al final de la melodía, pero yo temblaba de impotencia, de nerviosismo…

De miedo…

El público aplaudió, fuertemente y el telón comenzó a cerrarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente, yo salí disparada a un lado del mismo, fuera de mí, con el corazón agitado y la cabeza hecha un lío.

Sebastian, tenía que avisarle a Sebastian.

"_¡Por favor, Sebastian!"_ rogué, apretando los ojos, decidida a buscarlo por todos lados si era necesario _"¡No hagas nada estúpido!"_

_Continuará…_

o.o.o.o

**Bueno, ya casi la obra llega a su fin :D pero se esta convirtiendo en una parte secundaria en la mente de Ellie, quien ahora teme que las palabras de Rachel sean reales.**

**¿Logrará Rachel su cometido? ¿Matará a Elisse? **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Espero sus comentarios. Un beso ;)**


	11. Ese mayordomo, desafía

**¡¿Qué hay Fanfiction? Bienvenidos a otro episodio de…**

**Lo siento, creo que debo dejar de mirar WhatDaFaq Show xD **

**Bueno, aquí otro capi, un poco atrasado pero ya que. Debo decir que me sorprendió ver que ya lleva un año aquí en la pagina… y que lo estoy continuando! :D nunca me había dedicado tanto a un fic! **

**Así que, de todo corazón, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentario, su apoyo en cada capi :) **

**Gracias a maryroxy, xOgnAdOra, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Jade Flowright, The English Miko, animemaniaca97; por sus tantos reviews desde el principio :D Nakumi, Rubi-chan Phantomhive, stephanyluna, dayanaduarte, Sthelle Cuerve Kuran, Ritsuu'Drew, Kagome Phantomhive, Carolina Phantomhive, Cassandra Phantomhive Hale, Chibi-tan, angeluz, Lonie, Tany, xXNiiKiiZz-cHaNXx, Andrea, msboleyn, y a todos! muchas gracias por seguir este fic :'D**

**¡WOW! Me siento feliz! :'D *lagrimita* so… no se diga mas!**

**AL FIC!**

**Capitulo XI: Ese mayordomo, desafía**

"_Esta mal, que todas estas peleas sean las que me tengan satisfecha"_

Love the way you lie (part 2) – Rihanna ft Eminem

o.o.o

-¡Elisse! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Springs, mientras yo pasaba a su lado, corriendo tan rápido como las piernas me permitían. No le hice caso, por primera vez en mi vida, no le hice caso al Monstruo Springs, pero no me importó. No me importó ni siquiera un poco.

Me apresuré por los pasillos, buscándolo con la mirada, desesperadamente. El corazón me palpitaba tan rápido que sentí que se me saldría del pecho y estaba asustada. Tan asustada y no entendía porque estaba así, porque estaba tan aterrada de que Rachel llegase a Sebastian antes que yo.

Era algo estúpido, porque él era un demonio, debía tener agregado algún tipo de radar demoniaco para detectar las presencias sobrenaturales hostiles, pero en ese preciso momento, necesitaba decirle lo que sabía. Además, ¡Él tenía que estar pendiente de que nada me pasara! Es decir, si no sabía donde iba a estar Rachel o que iba a hacer, ¿Cómo podría cuidarme y llevar a cabo el contrato? No, señor, tenía que decirle.

-¿Dónde estas, tonto? –preguntaba en voz baja, echando miradas hacia los camerinos y por los pasillos del salón de maquillaje y tras bambalinas. Llegué a la parte trasera del escenario, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Comenzaba a desesperarme y decidí detenerme en seco, allí en medio del salón. Había un montón de gente, caminando, sentados en grupos platicando, otros mas estaban simplemente parados, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Esta bien", pensé, tratando de calmarme, "Sebastian debe estar a salvo, Rachel no puede haber tomado cartas en el asunto tan pronto. Avancé corriendo hacia el camerino principal, el mío, pero no estaba allí y fue entonces cuando realmente comencé a preocuparme. No me quedaban más de un par de minutos ara encontrarlo, ya que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara la siguiente escena y la obra siguiera su curso. Obviamente, Springs no iba a empezar un acto si hacia falta algún miembro de los actores principales y si encontraba a la loca maestra de teatro, hallaría a Sebastian.

Claro, hacia un par de minutos había visto a Springs, en efecto, la había ignorado olímpicamente. Demonios, eso complicaba mis planes, pero volví, aun sabiendo lo que me esperaba cuando la viera de frente, a buscarla y preguntarle por Sebastian, pero cuando regresé al escenario, ya no estaba.

¡Era como si se hubiera evaporizado!

Continué mi búsqueda, con la esperanza de encontrar a Springs o a Sebastian o, siquiera, a Angelina, para que me ayudasen a hallar a mi estúpido demonio.

Me acerqué a la parte donde estaban los técnicos, vigilando las luces y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco lo vi. Era un área similar a un pasillo largo y negro, pero lleno de cables y luces y más cables oscuros y de distintos grosores. Trabajaban en las maquinas de humo, y parecía que una se había descompuesto. El grupo de técnicos estaba reunido alrededor de uno, buscando la forma de componerlo. Estaba observando al grupo de personas, cuando, a lo lejos, algo se movió, al fondo del pasillo.

Llena de curiosidad y con la esperanza de que Sebastian estuviera por allí, me deslicé tras los hombres, sin que me vieran y caminé hacia el fondo, esperando encontrar a mi estúpido mayordomo por allí. Estaba a unos siete metros de aquello que se había movido y cuando distinguí que era lo que se estaba moviendo, me quedé en una pieza.

Se trataba de Claude Faustus, quien estaba con una mano apoyada en la pared y sonriendo de una manera engreída, confiada y con la ropa negra que llevaba, se camuflajeaba entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Los ojos le brillaban, dorados, y en la negrura, parecían un par de luces destellantes.

Pero no era eso lo que me dejó más pálida que un fantasma, sino que Sebastian… Sebastian estaba en el medio de Claude y la pared, mirando fijamente al profesor, con recelo y hablaba con severidad. Se miraban de igual modo que aquel día de las audiciones, como dos bestias, dos seres sin conciencia a punto de devorarse.

Era extraño, porque Claude parecía sumamente divertido, mientras Sebastian lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpearlo y a desmembrarlo pedazo por pedazo…

Sin embargo, a primera vista, no pude evitar tener aquel extraño pensamiento de esos dos tan juntos en un lugar oscuro… era algo "comprometedor"… y muy raro. Demasiado raro.

¿Acaso…?

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza de solo imaginarme "aquello" y sentí que el cerebro se me saldría por la nariz, seguido por los cuatro litros de sangre de los cuales constaba mi cuerpo…

¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Elisse Phantomhive, mantén la cabeza fría, desgraciada pervertida!

Me golpeé mentalmente (y físicamente) por haber pensado semejante barbaridad, alejando esa imagen poco decente para mí y suspiré resignada, alejándome lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, ya que ahora sabía, al menos, donde estaba mi estúpido mayordomo.

Ahora me sentía menos nerviosa, mas no podía dejar de preguntarme que era lo que hablaban. Sebastian era mi mayordomo, debía estar a mi servicio y no podía guardarme secretos, pero, en cierto modo, él también podía tener secretos y problemas con otros demonios, ya fuera por vidas pasadas, traiciones antiguas y simplemente enemistades. Quizás él y Claude no se agradaban y eso era lo que discutían…

¡Exacto! Si el profesor Faustus y Sebastian no se agradaban, quizás tenían una disputa sobre porque tenían que estar los dos en un mismo lado.

Me enfurruñé. Sonaba ridículo, pero era lo único que se me ocurría sobre el tema y la única explicación que tenía para esa extraña relación entre esos dos. Cada vez que se veían, era como si alguno de ellos fuese a encenderse en fuego o a hacerse astillas. Parecía como si se odiasen profundamente. Muy, muy profundamente. Yo no tenía mucho derecho a saber, aunque fuera su contratista, pero el no tener ni siquiera una idea de porque se trataban a sí, me hacía sentir, no sé, intranquila.

Esperando allí afuera del pasillo, me crucé de brazos, mientras pensaba todo esto y, de la nada, una voz obviamente enardecida, gritó mi nombre;

-¡ELISSE! ¡MALDITA SEA! –rugió alguien y cuando volví la cabeza para ver quien era, me encontré con Springs, pero por alguna extraña razón, su cara se veía enorme, roja y las aletas de la nariz se contraían y extendían una y otra vez.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de correr, moverme… o temblar, porque me tomó de la oreja (si, ¡de la oreja!) y casi me arrastra hasta el escenario, mientras mascullaba palabrotas entre dientes.

-¡Pr-profesora Springs, e-espere! –tartamudeé, tratando inútilmente de lograr que me soltase, porque se veía mas furiosa que nunca. Ella giró su enorme y enrojecido rostro hacia mí y sentí que se me iba a lanzar a la garganta. Toda la sangre se me fue a los pies…

-¡Tu, no te vas a ir a ningún lado, Elisse Bennett! –rugió, acercándome mucho a su cara enorme y juró haber visto dos colmillos largos de vampiro- ¡Si acabas con el futuro de esta obra, te lo aseguro, niña; NO TENDRAS FUTURO! ¡¿COMPRENDES?

Me erguí y saludé con firmeza, tanto que un soldado me hubiera respetado, pero la verdad era que, de enfrentarme a un Poltergeist enfurecido a Godzilla Springs... no, en realidad, prefiero enfrentarme a Springs, pero en ese momento realmente lo pensé dos veces.

-¡SI, SEÑORA!

Entonces se alejó bramando otras cosas y pensé que era el momento perfecto para escabullirse, cuando el telón se abrió otra vez. Maldije mi suerte, aunque, luego de razonarlo unos momentos, me di cuenta de que quizás, no era algo tan malo.

En aquella escena, dividían el escenario en dos; de un lado, presentaban a los monstruos mirando la fuente, por la cual ven como le va a Jack en su tarea navideña, mientras que del otro lado, vemos al mismo Jack haciendo lo suyo. Si era lo suficientemente lista, que si lo soy, podría darle algunas señales a Sebastian de que algo pasaría, al menos así comprendería y si no lo hacía…

Bueno, ya vería como me las ingeniaba para ello…

Salí a escena, donde ya estaba un grupo de monstruos mirando la fuente, hecha de cartón y papel metálico que resplandecía de tal modo que sí parecía el agua de una fuente. Caminé sin mucho animo, hacia donde estaba el grupo de monstruos murmurando sobre lo bien que se veía el trineo de Jack volando sobre la ciudad, mientras que tras de nosotros, una vez que comenzó la música navideña –un poco dramática, debo decir-, saltó Sebastian, sobre las casas hechas de madera, cortadas transversalmente de manera que el publico veía todo lo que ocurría en ellas. En dos, se veían salas y una puerta al fondo, mientras que en las otras dos, había dos camas y niños durmiendo, junto a una chimenea y un árbol de Navidad.

Lo miró desde donde estoy, con ansiedad, pero el muy imbécil no lo ha notado o quizás solamente actúa. Los demás miran la fuente y se regocijan, mientras yo realmente necesito hablar con mi mayordomo.

"Vamos, idiota, mírame" pienso, apretando los dientes.

-¡Mira que me trajo Santa, mami! –exclama un niño, corriendo con un regalo por su habitación con su madre al lado y cuando lo abre, un pato ensangrentado con dientes filosos, brinca sobre el niño y lo persigue por la habitación. La idea de usar juguetes a control remoto fue, por lo que veo, todo un éxito, y la gente del público ríe por el humor negro de la escena.

Pero yo no me reía, porque estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso por culpa de mi estúpido demonio. Lo miré de nuevo, rogando que dirigiera sus ojos hacia mí, por solo un segundo, y que entendiera mi mensaje.

Sebastian brincó a la segunda casa, bajando por la chimenea, y dejando un par de juguetes envueltos en paquetes negros y un niño se le acercó por detrás, mirándolo tan ansiosamente como yo.

A diferencia de mi, al pequeño si lo observó y le sonrió de manera maliciosa, entregándole un paquete pequeño de su enorme saco rojo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, pequeño! –y corrió hacia la chimenea, dejando al niño confundido por esto. Abrió el regalo, y un monstruo brincó sobre él, provocándole gritos de terror.

Fue hasta ese momento en que noté el escritorio y al policía que dormía, casi al frente del escenario, del lado contrario a donde estábamos los monstruos. El teléfono sonó con fuerzas y el hombre despertó de sobre salto. Era el profesor de matemáticas, Nicolás, robusto y bigotón que levantó el objeto y respondió.

-Bueno… ¡No hable tan fuerte! ¡No grite, por favor, no entiendo lo que dice! –exclamó, haciendo gestos como si alguien a través de la bocina fuese a reventarle los tímpanos. Entonces escuchó unos segundos y se rascó la cabeza.

En los segundos que esto pasaba, Sebastian dirigió sus ojos hacia mi rostro y yo únicamente le clavé la mirada, como tratando de decirle algo sin palabras. Dudo que haya entendido, pero al menos ya sabía que necesitaba que buscase una forma de escabullirse.

-¿La atacó un regalo de Navidad? ¡Vaya, es la segunda vez que alguien llama por esto! –exclamó Nicolás, con obvio sarcasmo y colgó.

Se escucharon mas gritos en el teatro, y varios niños pasaban corriendo, por las casas, seguidos de carros a control simulando serpientes, niños mas pequeños de muertos y juguetes oscuros, correteándolos con risas siniestras. Los monstruos miraban la fuente y se reían, felicitándose entre sí. Yo aun estaba un poco tensa, pero traté de actuar lo más adecuadamente posible.

Era difícil, muy difícil, debo decir. Ahora que me había quitado el peso de encima, de hablar con Sebastian, había vuelto a mi la preocupación de donde estaría Rachel y como planeaba atacar ahora. Levantaba la vista por todos lados, tratando de encontrar su cabello negro, sus ojos malvados, su sonrisa chueca.

Me tensaba aun más, el hecho de pensar que nos atacase en el teatro. Con tantas estructuras, tanta gente y cosas que podrían provocar un incendio, sería muy complicado luchar con ella. Complicado y riesgoso, por no decir imprudente. La gente sospecharía de Sebastian y comenzarían a hablar, probablemente también Claude se viera involucrado y sería un verdadero problema explicar que era lo que hacíamos. Obviamente, nadie nos creería si decíamos que luchábamos contra un ente de energía negativa que pretendía matarnos. No habríamos terminado siquiera la frase y ya estaríamos en camino al manicomio.

El policía ahora hablaba por cuatro teléfonos a la vez, los monstruos reían más fuerte y más niños corrian en el escenario, gritando y pataleando.

-¡Si, ya lo sé, señora!... ¡No se asuste!... ¡Si, si, un esqueleto!... ¡Cierre todas las puertas! –gritaba a cada uno, tratando de poner atención a todos, y otros dos teléfonos mas sonaban sin parar en el escritorio.

Mi mente trabajaba al doscientos por ciento, pensando en cada una de las posibilidades y que hacer en cada una de ellas. Los gritos, los teléfonos sonando y la música de navidad, sumando los aplausos del público y las carcajadas, no me estaban ayudando mucho.

¿Qué debía hacer?

En ese instante, en la tercera casa, un par de niños encendieron el televisor y sintonizaron el canal de noticias. La voz de una mujer se escuchó claramente, severa, en todo el teatro.

-Tenemos noticias nuevas, de todas partes del mundo; un impostor se esta haciendo pasar por Santa Claus, causando caos y desesperación en estos días de alegría- murmuró la mujer y los monstruos a mi alrededor se pusieron a vitorear de alegría, aplaudiendo y haciendo escandalo, celebrando su triunfo. Yo acerqué la cabeza a la fuente, pretendiendo escuchar lo último. Realmente estaba ansiosa por escucharlo, porque podría irme de escena y hablar con Sebastian. La voz de la mujer siguió siendo severa, pero tomando una leve nota de triunfo en la frase siguiente-. Las autoridades han tomado la decisión de movilizar unidades militares, para atrapar al autor de este perverso crimen.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Jack! Tenemos que ayudarlo –exclamé, por sobre todos los ruidos de la sala y, mirando a ambos lados, pregunté en voz alta, antes de salir corriendo- ¿Dónde tienen a ese Santa Atroz?

Pasé a un lado de Springs, pero únicamente me tomó del hombro y me dijo;

-Prepárate para la siguiente escena –parecía ansiosa y vi que, a su lado, estaba el profesor Claude, con una mirada inquisitiva y me pregunté si debía decirle a él también o no -. Sigue el intento de rescate de Santa Atroz…

-¿Ahora? –interrogué, pensando seriamente en ahorcarla si me decía que si. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, aun falta el ataque a Jack y su caída en el cementerio.

Suspiré aliviada; podría hablar con Sebastian y me quitaría un peso de encima.

Habían acomodado el final de la obra de la siguiente manera, para evitar demasiados cierres de telón, ya que había muchos cambios de escena.

Después de que Sally va a buscar a Santa, sería una escena dedicada completamente a Jack, hasta que es derribado del trineo. Allí habría un corte de luces y se cambiaría la escenografía a la del cementerio. Luego de que Jack entra en razón y vuelve a Halloween, se haría la parte en la que Sally trata de engañar a Oogie, fallando y siendo atrapada por el mismo, continuando con esta misma escenografía hasta que Jack llega a rescatarlos, lucha con el Oogie y son encontrados por el Alcalde y los chicos de Oogie Boogie. Seguidamente habría un cierre de telón para acomodar toda la escenografía del final y allí acabaría todo…

Con la escena final de Jack y Sally en la montaña de nieve…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo. Y es que, bueno, pensaran que debíamos haber practicado esa escena unas diez veces antes de la obra, pero la verdad es que nunca lo hicimos. Ni una sola vez. Honestamente, en cierto modo hubiera preferido hacerlo, porque estoy totalmente consiente de que en momento en que deba hacerlo, frente a cientos de personas, compañeros y maestros en el publico, iba a convertirme en una paleta de hielo y a derretirme allí mismo por los nervios. El problema fue mi estúpida e idiota directora Angelina, quien pensando en lo romaaaantico que sería un beso improvisado al final, decidió no ensayarlo ni una sola vez, dejando todos mis nervios, dudas, temblores y pánico escénico para ese momento.

Y no es que Sebastian no sea, bueno, ¿atractivo? ¡No lo sé! Si no que nunca me había puesto a pensar en que haría en ese momento.

¿Dónde demonios se suponía que pusiera mis manos? ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Porque dudo que sea algo normal que uno se quedé parado como estatua mientras otra persona esta hurgando en su cavidad bucal… ¡¿y si se supone que debía ser a lo francés? ¡Yo jamás he besado a lo francés! ¡¿Y porque demonios estaba pensando en besar a lo francés?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA!

La sangre se me subió toda al cerebro y a las mejillas, mientras que estas preguntas y pensamientos daban vueltas en mi cabeza, creando imágenes en mi mente nada agradables para mí. Agradezco de todo corazón que las luces hayan estado apagadas, porque en esos instantes, mi rostro era casi fosforescente.

-Espero que no falles esa escena final, Elisse –masculló Springs, mientras yo musitaba de mala gana un "aja" y me alejaba rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del escenario, esperando encontrar con mi mayordomo, que ya debía haber salido de escena para el cambio rápido de escenografía.

Unos pasos apurados se escucharon claramente y no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que Sebastian apareciera corriendo, a unos metros de mí. Caminé hacia él con velocidad, hasta que estuvimos a una distancia considerable para que nadie nos escuchase.

-¿Qué pasa, joven ama? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, pero bastante calmado. Que ganas de ahorcarlo…

-Esa estúpida, ¡esa poltergeist! Eso es lo que pasa –mascullé, apretando todos los dientes y realmente furiosa-. Acaba de hablar conmigo; tiene planeado atacar…

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Ahora?

-¡No lo sé! –exclamé, con los puños cerrados –lo único que sé, es que si llega a hacerlo aquí, va a ser un verdadero problema con tanta gente y dudó que la detenga ese hecho.

El miró a ambos lados, disimuladamente. Un grupo de actores pasó a nuestro lado y una vez que se alejaron, respondió;

-Ciertamente, no la detendrá –pensó unos momentos. Escuché que alguien dijo que el escenario estaba listo-. Si no salimos nosotros ella vendrá.

-¿En cuanto tiempo es el siguiente corte? –pregunté apresurada. Se me acababa de ocurrir algo que podría funcionar.

-En unos veinte minutos, media hora –respondió y sonrió a medias-, ¿Qué esta planeando, mi lady?

Ladeé la cabeza, asomando tras de Sebastian y sentí fría la columna vertebral. Claude nos miraba fijamente desde lejos y tuve la sensación de que sabía de que hablábamos.

-Es una idea arriesgada, pero podría funcionar –dije, decidida. Las luces ya estaban encendidas-. Apenas sea el corte, saldremos a la explanada principal y allí la enfrentaremos. Tenemos que ser rápidos si queremos que todo terminé antes de que continúen con la obra, porque, sino, vamos a tener problemas. Aunque es muy probable que entre tu y Claude…

Él torció el gesto y endureció los ojos. No sé porque lo hizo, ¡yo soy la que debería estar molesta por su retraso y su falta de atención a su ama!

-¿Quiere incluir al señor Faustus en esto? ¿Por qué querría la joven ama hacer tal cosa?

A él no le agradaba Claude, era fácil deducirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si eran dos demonios y ella planeaba matarlo, era mas seguro pelear así. El problema era que no quería decirle porque que lo hacía. Era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que lo hacía por alguien mas que no era yo, y mucho mas orgullosa como para decirle que ese "alguien" era él.

-¡Va a ser mucho mas fácil! –bramé, sin pensarme mucho una respuesta, realmente molesta y le respondí mientras lo empujaba hacia el escenario- ¡No tenemos tiempo para discutirlo y vamos a necesitar su ayuda! ¡Ahora termina tu acto para terminar con esto de una buena vez!

-Joven ama… -comenzó a decir, algo molesto, pero continué empujándolo, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme?

Lo miré, fijamente, solo durante un par de segundos. Decirle que iban a tratar de matarlo sería algo estúpido. Pensé en hacerlo, pero me parecía tan infantil y tan estúpido que únicamente atiné a gritarle;

-¡ES UNA ORDEN, SEBASTIAN! –juró haberlo escuchado rechinar los dientes, pero únicamente respondió un rápido "si, mi lady" y salió corriendo apresurado hacia el escenario, mientras yo, pasándome una mano por el cabello, me decidía a hablar con Claude.

Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero… era realmente difícil hacer que mi menta aceptara la idea de que tenía que cruzar palabras con él. Bastante complicado, por cierto. Había momentos en los que sentía que no era difícil hablar con él, hacerle entender las cosas, pero, ¡claro! Antes yo no sabía que era un demonio devorador de almas. Para mi solamente era un profesor antes de todo esto y yo era una alumna a la que tenía que tratar como alguien normal…

Bueno, no hay ningún motivo para que me trate de una manera distinta a como lo hacía antes. Yo soy una dama, una señorita y una alumna a los ojos de los demás y, aunque sea un maldito demonio devorador de almas, yo tengo derecho de ser tratada decentemente.

Así que, armándome de valor, hinché el pecho y me dirigí hacia donde él debía estar; en su camerino.

Me detuve en seco.

Quizás no era tan buena idea entrar en el camerino de un demonio, después de todo, ese tipo de comportaba de una manera bastante extraña conmigo últimamente. Ofrecerme el papel de Sally, una nueva audición, la forma en que se me acercó hoy en mi propio camerino. Antes, no hubiera pensado mas que él profesor era un simple pedo-enfermo…

Ahora, sabiendo lo que sé… es complicado creer que todo sea una simple coincidencia. Comenzaba a preguntarme si sus motivos iban más allá de un simple interés profesor-alumna. Tal vez, la realidad era que buscaba una relación mas como un tipo comensal-cena.

Pero, ¡que locura estoy pensando! Sebastian es mi contratista y, hasta donde sé, deben haber leyes entre demonios que regulen estos tratos. Y, aunque no los haya, sé que Sebastian nunca dejaría que ese tipo se inmiscuyera en nuestros asuntos. Sería algo bastante imprudente que tratase de hacerlo.

Igual de imprudente que yo misma, parada en el medio de la estancia tras el escenario, observando la nada, pensando en estupideces, mientras la obra avanza y avanza.

Me enfurruñé conmigo misma, diciéndome que eran tonterías, nada más que pensamientos sin sentido que daban vueltas por toda mi cabeza. Continué mi camino, tratando de evadir mis ideas sin fundamentos y llegué a la puerta del camerino de Claude. No se porque, pero desde que me enteré que es un demonio, se me hace complicado llamarle "Señor Faustus o Profesor Faustus". Había perdido un cierto grado de respeto cuando supe lo que realmente era.

Toqué a la puerta tres veces, sin titubear. Debía estar dentro; podía ver la luz cálida del interior del mismo colándose por debajo de la puerta color caoba. Sin embargo, nadie respondió y volví a tocar, ahora un poco molesta.

Esperé casi un minuto entero y comencé a zapatear. Tras de mi escuchaba los sonidos claros provenientes del escenario. Había comenzado el bombardeó al trineo de Jack. Faltaba poco para que terminase el acto y estaba empezando a desesperarme, porque si entrabamos a escena, iba a ser mas complicado comunicarme con Claude y no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si Rachel se atreviera a aparecer en plena escena. Sería una verdadera catástrofe.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó alguien tras de mi, tan repentinamente que me di la media vuelta de un solo salto y sentí que el corazón se me fue a la garganta, rebotó hasta mis pies y volvió a su lugar de un solo golpe.

-¡Ah, Claude! –exclamé, gruñendo entre dientes. Él me miró de esa extraña forma que me hacia sufrir escalofríos e hice un esfuerzo por parecer indiferente a sus maneras-, necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Por eso casi derriba la puerta de mi camerino? –preguntó, abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar primero. Entré de mala gana, con los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo. Un perfume pesado, madero, me golpeó cuando entré y vi claramente, al fondo del cuarto, una varilla de incienso consumiéndose.

-¿Va a escucharme, o va a burlarse de mi? –repliqué, dando un paso hacia él, desafiante, mientras cerraba la puerta. Un último golpe del aire fresco de fuera me llegó antes de que toda rendija estuviera cerrada. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme bajo los guantes de encaje negro y, repentinamente, el aparatoso traje de muñeca fue muy caluroso.

-Mil perdones, señorita –dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ese comportamiento era extraño. Muy extraño.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, momentos en los que el tiempo se detuvo y todo rastro de bochorno se borró. Él tenía unos ojos muy extraños, era la primera vez que realmente observaba sus ojos ambarinos, los intrínsecos colores dorados que giraban en su iris, la pupila levemente rasgada, las largas y negras pestañas que los enmarcaban.

-¿Qué es lo que desea entonces? –preguntó él, de repente, pero no de una manera como si se sintiera incomodo con mi presencia, sino como si la curiosidad lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Yo moví la cabeza levemente, despertando del trance.

-Quiero…no, insisto en que nos ayudé con esa Poltergeist… -admití, negándome a usar la palabra "quiero o necesito que me ayude".

Esperaba que se negara rotundamente y me mandara al diablo. Sabía que quizás convencerlo sería algo que tardaría horas, pesé a que le convenía.

Fue que sucedió algo que ni yo me había esperado.

-De acuerdo –respondió, luego de un momento de silencio y yo me quedé en una pieza.

-¿Qué?

-Acepto su propuesta.

-¿Esta hablando en serio?

-Puedo negarme, si lo desea.

Me llevé una mano a la barbilla. Si que era un tipo interesante, pero yo quería saber mas.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

Él sonrió despreocupadamente, clavando sus ojos en mí, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Usted quiere saberlo todo, ¿no es así?

-He aprendido a que es mejor así –respondí, cruzándome de brazos, esperando a que dejara de sonreír. No entendía por que actuaba de ese modo y, finalmente, para mi alivio, volvió a adquirir su seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-Ya le he dicho que me conviene que esa chica desaparezca del mapa antes de que los Shinigami la rastreen –dijo, con voz clara-. Si llegan ellos y nos ven, ese mayordomo, Sebastian y yo, tendremos problemas. Y usted, señorita, también. Es mejor trabajar en equipo, por mucho que usted no le agrade.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿va a aceptar mi ayuda? –preguntó, dando un paso hacia mi y tuve la sensación de que todas las calaveras que colgaban de su ropa me miraban. Temblé y él se dio cuenta; lo supe cuando entreabrió los labios y los dos blancos colmillos brillaron bajo la palidez de su piel.

Desvié mis ojos de su rostro, buscando otro punto de atención, pero no lo hallé. Así que, apretando los parpados, me encaminé a la puerta, dispuesta a salir de allí.

-Acepto, pero será después del acto que sigue –mascullé entre dientes, tratando de no demostrar mi falta de autocontrol.

Mi mano se deslizó a la perilla de la puerta, cuando escuché que dijo, claramente tras de mi;

-Te atraparé…

Fue un murmullo, tan suave que pensé que había sido el viento. Pero como he dicho, fue demasiado claro y conciso y su aliento, cálido, me golpeó el cuello de una manera como si hubiese hablado a unos centímetros de mí.

Miré de reojo y apreté los dientes al darme cuenta de que él estaba demasiado lejos de mi como para haberlo dicho. Mi mente entró en trance, porque sabía que, siendo él un demonio, podía moverse tan rápido como quisiera…

Pero… ¿y si era Rachel?

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, apretando los dientes, con los músculos tenso, rezando en mi mente una y otra vez la frase "lárgate de aquí", mientras caminaba hacía los lados del escenario.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, las manos heladas y las piernas temblorosas. Apreté los ojos, sabiendo que algo me seguía de cerca. Podía sentirlo; la frialdad en mi espalda, esa presencia tras de mi.

Busqué una manera de librarme de ello, de alejarlo de mi y entonces vi a Lucy sentada cerca de las piernas del teatro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé hacia ella, quien estaba anonadad con la obra que veía. Me senté de golpe a su lado, derrumbando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me miró preocupada.

-Ellie, ¿estas bien? –preguntó, muy bajito, porque Springs estaba allí y si alguien hacía demasiado ruido desataría su cólera sobre esa persona.

-Si, no es nada… -le solté rápidamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando la escena. Había un frío que me resultaba cómodo, distinto a esa heladez que sentía sobre mis hombros. Me incorporé, con una mano sobre mi frente.

Era bastante raro, porque de pronto me sentía mucho mejor. Creo que la causa de mi dolor de cabeza, era en realidad el pesado aroma del incienso en el camerino de Claude. El frío que sentía igual se había ido.

-Ten –me dijo Lucy y vi que me ofrecía un trozo de chocolate. No había notado que estaba comiendo una enorme barra hasta ese momento-. Creo que tuviste un bajon de azúcar y esto te va a ayudar.

-Gracias –dije sin más, mirando el chocolate, resignada y me lo metí a la boca de un solo mordisco. Se me quedó mirando, de esa manera como observa la gente a los cachorros en la tienda de mascotas y me pregunté que tanto me veía, cuando lo que transcurría en el escenario debía ser muchísimo mas interesante que mi cara- ¿Qué?

-Nada –dijo, riéndose un poco y dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas empalagosas. Era una chica bastante rara, quizás mas de lo que yo pensaba, ¡y miren que yo soy bastante rara! Hablando con demonios y Shinigami.

Volvió los ojos al escenario luego de unos segundos, donde Sebastian interpretaba el momento en que Jack despierta, después de la caída en el cementerio. Pude ver, desde donde estaba, la alta estatua del ángel de piedra que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de mi mayordomo. Su cuerpo se doblaba en un Angulo extraño sobre los brazos de ese ángel, que parecía mirarlo con bondad, como si no supiera que tenía a un demonio en su regazo. Las piezas de lo que había sido el trineo estaban regadas a su alrededor, junto con los demás juguetes, ennegrecidos por las llamas de los estallidos.

Entonces, Jack empezó a despertar, lentamente, mirándose las ropas rasgadas, las mangas sucias y el desastre a su alrededor. Buscó con sus ojos los restos del trineo, los esqueletos de los renos que lo habían guiado y, al ver las lapidas frente a él, supo lo que había pasado. Zero, la proyección, se acercó a él, con sus ojos tristes y la boca torcida en una mueca.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego la otra y se apoyó en ellas, escondiendo el rostro, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como no queriendo aceptar su culpa.

Escuché un sollozo repentino y miré a Lucy, sorprendida, porque no podía ser posible que estuviera llorando… ¡pero lo estaba!

-Lo siento… -me dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente, sollozando de manera infantil-. Él es muy bueno…

-Si, claro… -mascullé, con obvio sarcasmo. La verdad era que si era bastante bueno actuando, pero no iba a admitirlo así como así. Sería muy extraño decirlo.

Él empezó a cantar, había escuchado el intro de su canción, pero no le había prestado atención debido a la llorona a mi lado. Sin embargo, cuando pretendía prestarle atención, Lucy volvió a hablar.

-No, en serio. Es muy buen actor y, por lo que veo, por su trato, supongo que es una buena persona.

-Ni te imaginas… -respondí sin mas, tratando de escuchar la canción.

Sebastian se había bajado del ángel, sentándose a los pies del mismo, sobre la base en la que estaba parado y, con una mirada sumamente melancólica, observó como se había derrumbado su deseo.

-Pero tu debes saberlo… -agregó ella, con un tono de voz que me molestó, pero no la volteé a ver. Una parte de mi mente estaba totalmente atrapada con la actuación prodigiosa de Sebastian, quien caminaba entre la nieve, golpeándose el pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos y una actitud de derrota que lo hacía ver patético y lastimoso.

Él se derrumbó, sentando a los pies de ese ángel, con la cabeza recostada sobre las rodillas de la estatua y lo miró como si deseara que este lo tomase y lo borrara de la tierra. Realmente pensé que quería morir y recordé las frías palabras de Rachel.

-Debes saberlo por la forma en que lo miras… -terminó Lucy y esas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad de un solo golpe. La miré, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y a punto de abofetearla por esa blasfemia… ¿me estaba diciendo que YO miraba a Sebastian de una forma…?

-¿Eres idiota? –pregunté repentinamente, sin pensarlo y ella se llevó las manos a la boca para no carcajearse- ¡¿De que tanto te ríes?

Ella dijo algo, pero entre su mano, las risas y su ridícula forma de hablar no le entendí. Pequeña estúpida… ¡maldita fuera la hora en que pensó esa tontería! ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme eso? ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que yo había vivido para pensar que podría mirar a alguien como Sebastian de la forma en la que ella pensaba?

Volví los ojos al frente, justo en el instante en el que Sebastian parecía haber recuperado el sentido común. Abrió los ojos, confundido, apretando los puños y mirando a Zero, a la estatua y al mismo publico.

Ahora ya no estaba más deprimido. Había ahora en su rostro, en su forma de mirar que cambió. Lucia furioso, decepcionado y bastante confundido.

Y se puso de pie, con un brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía ver inspirador. Ya no estaba mas deprimido, ya no estaba vacío ni necesitado de calidez. Ahora estaba de pie, fuerte y decidido. Ahora comenzaba a lucir como lo que había sido alguna vez el rey calabaza.

-¿Te parece vergonzoso? –preguntó Lucy nuevamente. En ese instante, Jack recuperó un poco de su nostalgia pasada y yo, un poco de la furia que se me había pasado-. Yo creo que es lindo…

-No es lindo –dije entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño-. Ahora, si valoras en algo tu lengua, cerraras el pico y me dejarás ver la obra, ¿comprendes?

Ella sonrió de forma burlona y yo supe que no iba a detenerse allí. Volví los ojos a la obra. Jack se paseaba por el cementerio, recordando lo que había sentido cuando vio por primera vez la aldea navideña. Se pasaba las manos por los brazos, y juró haber visto a Springs sonreír con orgullo.

Pero algo cambió en él. Recuperó su furia, su poder, su rostro se volvió una mueca de ira y decisión y subiéndose sobre una de las lapidas, terminó la estrofa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los rojos ojos relumbrando de dicha, una dicha retorcida debo decir y se arrancó el traje rojo, los pocos retazos que quedaban de él sobre su cuerpo y bajo los mismo, lució el traje negro de rayas, con el moño de murciélago. Su cuerpo se dobló por las carcajadas que lanzó y el público, sin previo aviso, rompió en aplausos, porque la emoción que desbordaba Sebastian era contagiosa y fue tal que incluso Springs, Angelina y varios profesores tras bambalinas aplaudieron también.

Y, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo por mi misma, me vi aplaudiendo también, al tiempo que Lucy me miraba, con su inquisitiva ceja arriba. Volteé la cara para otro lado, mientras la empujaba con mis manos.

Sebastian corrió por el cementerio, levantando las lapidas, sacando un esqueleto de cartón que se había fabricado y puesto en ellas y simuló bailar con el mismo, mientras pateaba los muñecos del suelo y Zero daba piruetas en el aire, lleno de felicidad.

De pronto, se detuvo, sorprendido y estupefacto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que yacía en el suelo y soltó el esqueleto de golpe. La gente se quedó fría y Angelina asomó para ver que veía Jack, lo cual era ridículo, porque ella había visto la escena cientos de veces.

Sebastian caminó hacia las lapidas, inclinándose a recoger algo pequeño, sucio y rojo que estaba cubierto de hielo seco.

El gorro rojo de Santa Claus.

_¡Oh, no!_

_¿No será muy tarde para remediar?_

Se apresuró hacia el ángel y, abriendo una misteriosa puerta a sus pies, con el gorro apretado en sus manos y Zero pisándole los talones, se sumergió en esa oscuridad, mientras que se escuchaban sus últimas palabras;

-¡Santa Atroz! –y el escenario se oscureció unos momentos, mientras la gente de escenografía corría a descolgar telones, poner los adornos de la casa de Oogie y completar todo lo que hacía falta para que se presentara la siguiente escena; el rapto de Sally y el rescate de Santa Atroz.

-¡Bien, apresúrense todos! –exclamó Springs, quien dirigía todo el movimiento. Angelina corrió a buscar a Claude y al chico Santa-, ¡tenemos menos de diez minutos para poner todo!

Yo… bueno, a mi me temblaban las manos. Sabía que la siguiente escena era decisiva, porque después de esto, en el corte largo, iríamos por Rachel. Estaba casi segura de que si salíamos, ella iría por nosotros, pero no quería que lo hiciera. En realidad, yo quería que no apareciera esa noche, ni la siguiente ni nunca. Mi verdadero deseo era que no se hiciera presente nunca más.

Pero, si no la enfrentaba, no podría saber sobre sus asesinos y era una pieza clave para atrapar al culpable de la muerte de Michelle. Si yo no lo hacía, nadie lo haría. Habían pasado tres meses y la policía había dejado de buscar con la misma insistencia. Sus padres ya no querían tener más que ver con ello y yo lo comprendía. Nadie quisiera que se les estuviera recordando constantemente que su hija menor murió; cualquiera quisiera únicamente continuar con su vida y tratar de superarlo sin presiones.

Todos menos yo.

Olvidar su muerte, era como olvidarme a mi misma y olvidar a Michelle, era como perder por completo la esencia de quien era yo. Quizás piensen que estoy exagerando, que es una locura hacer esto por un amigo…

Sin embargo, ella no era solo una amiga. Nadie mas estuvo allí para mi cuando quise llorar, cuando quise desahogarme. Nadie dio la cara por mi cuando yo no podía, nadie mas que ella me tomó las manos cuando tuve miedo, cuando me sentí derrotada, cuando sentía que ya no me quedaba mas en el mundo. Michelle era como mi hermana, casi como mi madre adoptiva. Ella era mi Ángel de la Guarda y saber que le había fallado como le falle, me devastaba. Pensar que olvidaría su muerte y viviría como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su sangre nunca hubiera manchado mis manos, me resultaba insoportable…

Creo que Lucy quiso decirme algo más, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que se dio por vencida. Mi mente divagaba entre Rachel, Michelle y Sebastian… y Claude…y la obra…

¡Y ESE MALDITO BESO!

Repentinamente, alguien me tomó de las manos. Eran unos dedos cálidos, que me sujetaron y me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. El rizado cabello de Lucy fue lo primero que vi, antes de ver su amable sonrisa en su boca y la expresión comprensiva que tenía en su rostro. Algo en ella, en ese tacto que, extrañamente, no rechacé, en ese trato, me resultó invasivamente familiar.

-Todo va a salir bien –me confió como un secreto, con una seguridad que me fue casi posible creer-. No temas, porque todo va a salir como esta planeado y al final, va terminar con un final feliz…

Le observé, sin poder creer lo que me había dicho. No había manera de que ella supiera de Rachel, así que supuse que lo decía por la obra. Debía verme sumamente nerviosa y asustada, porque, pesé a que trataba con ganas por esconder lo que sentía, era complicado hacerlo, sabiendo que esa maldita loca podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero ella había podido ver tras mi mascara y eso… eso me desconcertó.

Bajé la cabeza, sintiendo el corazón calmado, le respondí.

-Gracias, Luce…

-De nada –dijo, con su sonrisa más amplia y amable. Me sorprendió la forma en que logró calmarme y casi sentí empatía hacia ella, pero, súbitamente, su cara se volvió una mueca pervertida y me di cuenta que ella tenía también el gran talento de hacer que toda mi calma se fuera derechito a la mierda-. ¡Me cuentas si sabe usar la lengua!

Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera levantarme y ahorcarla, salió corriendo tan rápido que tuvo que sujetarse el tocado con ambas manos, mientras se carcajeaba y yo bailaba como un duende enloquecido y echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA, LUCY!

o.o.o.o

-¡Vamos a probar tu suerte, gordito! –canturreaba Oogie, con una risa gutural que, aun desde donde yo estaba, sobre una base de madera que simulaba la tubería, donde podía verse todo el escenario, me causaba escalofríos.

En esos momentos, yo debía tratar de sacar a santa de allí, para ayudar a Jack, pero debido a mis nervios, todo se veía sumamente alto. Mas de lo que en realidad era y sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas por todos lados.

La casa de Oogie estaba iluminada por focos opacos color rojo y naranja, que hacían ver todo sombrío, menos el centro de una base redondeada circular sobre la cual Santa estaba atado de pies y manos. Pronto, allí estaría yo también.

Para esto, debía arrojar unos dados brillosos, debido a que no iba a quitarme una pierna para llamar la atención de Oogie. Sería algo realmente raro y aunque Angelina había sugerido usar una prótesis, no encontraba la manera de explicar como me había pegado la pierna para cuando Jack nos rescatara.

Así que, armándome de valor, tomé los dados, al tiempo que Oogie hacia girar la plataforma sobre la que estaba Santa y este daba vueltas como una salchicha sobre la misma. El chico tenía los ojos dilatados por el miedo y supuse que no habría superado aun lo de hacía un rato. Y es que Claude lucía especialmente maquiavélico con su sonrisa burlona y los ojos brillantes como un espectro.

Estiré el brazo, lanzando los lados tras unos trastos metálicos, y el ruido que hizo fue mayor al que yo había pensado, pero no pareció molestarle a nadie. Claude levantó la vista de Santa, mirando hacia donde había provenido el ruido y caminó hacia allí, un poco inquieto. Santa buscó con la mirada una forma de soltarse, mientras yo bajaba de la tubería, deslizándome por un tubo de bomberos lo mas rápido que pude y me acerqué a Santa, cubriéndole la boca con las manos para que no fuese a hacer ningún ruido. El chico dio un respingo cuando lo toqué; tenía los labios fríos. Me miró, como pidiéndome auxilio.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí… -murmuré, tratando de desatarlo, dándole la espalda al publico, cuando escuché la voz de Claude a un lado de mi y supe, que había llegado el momento de que comenzara la verdadera acción. Desgracia la mía…

-¿Con el permiso de quien? –preguntó, con actitud socarrona y yo me di la media vuelta, sorprendida por verlo allí, tan cerca de mí, con sus amenazantes ojos amarillos y los colmillos filosos asomando por sus labios. El chico tembló y yo retrocedí sorprendida, casi tropezando con unas cajas metálicas.

-¡U-usted va a lamentar lo que esta haciendo! –exclamé, como tratado de desafiarlo, avanzando sin poder darle la espalda, porque ese Claude, el que avanzaba hacía mi, empujando todo a su paso, con la sonrisa maléfica, me aterraba. Algo había, que me causaba pavor. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de alejarlo de mí con las manos- ¡Ya verá! ¡Cuando el pueblo sepa lo que esta haciendo, no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados!

-Oh, ¡que tragedia! –exclamó, enseñando todos los dientes, abriéndose paso hasta llegar frente a mi. Yo di otro paso atrás y, sin darme cuenta, caí de espaldas sobre el suelo, sobre los trastos de metal y los esqueletos resplandecientes- ¿y quien se supone que se lo va a decir al pueblo?

-Eh…bueno… -balbuceé, realmente confundida. Me pregunté si Claude estaba actuando o realmente pensaba matarme.

-No creo que el gordinflón se escape de esta, y decirme que tu vas a decirle a todo el mundo lo que esta pasando aquí, no me parece una muy buena idea… -aclaró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡El Rey Calabaza va a detenerte! ¡Lo diga yo, o alguien más! Aun si nadie más lo sabe, ¡él vendrá a ayudarnos! –respondí, enfurruñada, levantándome del suelo, arrojándole un cacharro que encontré en mi camino.

Pero él, veloz, lo atrapó en pleno vuelo y lo lanzó a un lado, activando una palanca que encendió todas las luces coloridas de aquel casino de la muerte. Cinco hombres con pistolas salieron de los lados, riendo de forma mecánica y con los ojos vendados, mientras la base sobre la que estaba Santa comenzó a girar de forma aleatoria.

-¡Palabras bastante fieras, para una muñeca de trapo! –exclamó, ahora malicioso, con las cejas completamente arqueadas sobre sus ojos y se lanzó sobre de mi, tomándome las dos manos por las muñecas, con una sola mano, levantándome hasta que quedé a la altura de su rostro- Dime, preciosa, ¿eres valiente o es que te sientes con suerte?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! –gruñí, pataleando, tratando de soltarme, agitando las manos, pero era imposible. Aunque realmente lo hubiera querido, Claude era demasiado fuerte como para que yo pudiera lograr mi cometido.

-¿Dejarte ir? ¡Pero si el juego apenas comienza!

Sujeta como me tenía, me llevó a la plataforma atándome con una soga las manos y fue que tomó ahora a Santa, que se retorció para escapar de él, pero no lo logró y Claude lo levantó hasta que logró colgarlo de una cadena que caía justo en el centro de lo que simulaba un horno de lava.

-¡Por favor, sé que hay algo de bondad en su corazón, señor Boogie! –clamó Santa, lloriqueando, mirando al suelo con sus ojos muy abiertos, la boca en una mueca de terror.

-Yo no apostaría eso con su suerte, Gordinator –respondió él, con ese aire de mofa que lo rodeaba. Me retorcí arriba. En parte, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien atada y que no iba a caerme a mitad del acto.

Levantó un pie sobre la plataforma y apretó un panel de metal, entonces la cadena comenzó a subir, hasta elevarnos casi al techo del teatro. La respiración se me agitó, el corazón me palpitó muy rápido.

-Él…él esta jugando, ¿verdad? –me preguntó el chico, temblando de miedo. Estaba totalmente histérico, fuera de si.

-Todo va a salir bien… -le musité, lo mas creíble que pude, porque yo también tenía miedo de caerme.

-Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Claude, desde abajo, lanzando los dados al aire y atrapándolos cuando caían, haciendo poses, moviéndose entre los trastos regados en el suelo, bailoteando con las figuras que se movían-. Hay unos…tres metros de donde se encuentran hasta la piscina de hierro derretido. El juego consta de esto; vamos a turnarnos para tirar y de acuerdo al número que aparezca en los dados, voy a bajarlos diez centímetros o subirlos, dependiendo de quien hala tirado.

-No estoy entendiendo… -balbuceó Santa, tartamudeando.

-¡Santa, tranquilo! –le dije y luego miré a Claude, desesperada-, ¡Oogie, esto es una locura!

-Tienen razón… -dijo, mirando los dados-. Para darles ventaja, ustedes usaran solo un dado…

-¡¿Qué?

-No entienden aun… -dijo un tanto molesto, pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro-. Lo pondré de este modo; ustedes tiran, sale un dos y yo los subiré veinte centímetros. Si yo tiro… y sale un, no sé, ¡un doce! –y activó el botón con el pie, haciendo que Santa y yo descendiéramos violentamente la distancia indicada. Grité y el chico soltó un alarido que me lastimó los oídos-, significa que bajaran un metro y veinte…

-¡Esto es ridículo! –bramé, recuperando el aliento. Las luces rojas, el brillo del fuego artificial bajo nosotros y las luces intermitentes me desorientaban. Había demasiadas cosas en mi campo visual, mas de lo que yo podía ver- ¡¿Cuándo termina el juego? ¡¿Cómo ganamos?

-¡Eso es lo mas divertido de todo! –exclamó, abriendo los brazos y mirándonos triunfal- ¡el juego termina hasta que su suerte se acaba! Yo, solo soy un juez, ¡ustedes van a condenarse solos! Asi que, ¿Quién tira primero? ¿Las damas? De acuerdo, Gordito, tiraré por ti, ya que tienes las manos ocupadas –lanzó un solo dado, como había dicho, sobre la plataforma y este giró, bailando en la superficie brillante y se detuvo; un cinco-. ¡Bien, parece que no estas tan salado como dicen! ¡Ahora la muñeca! –lanzó de nuevo. Esta vez, fue un tres. Apretó el botón y subimos casi medio metro-. Bueno, bueno, va mi turno…

Arrojó los objetos, a la plataforma y se detuvieron, mostrándonos un pavoroso siete.

-¡Bajan! –volvió a hacernos bajar tan violentamente como la primera vez. La piel de las muñecas comenzó a dolerme.

-¡Oogie, eres un ser despreciable!

-¡Muchas gracias, muñeca! –dijo, volviendo a lanzar y esta vez, no tuve mucha suerte, pues cayó un uno y el tiro de Santa, fue igual de malo-. ¡Oh, que lindo! Parece que la suerte los abandonó…

-¡Cállate! –le grité, respirando pesadamente- ¡Cuando Jack venga, te va a dar una paliza! ¡Tendrás suerte si…!

Oogie torció el gesto y juro que Claude, aun actuando, pareció realmente furioso de oír ese nombre. Y en ese momento, se escuchó al fondo un lamento pesado y chillón, era una voz que lloraba entristecida;

-… ¡Terribles, terribles noticias! ¡Hemos perdido al querido Jack!... ¡Han volado en mil pedazos a Jack Skellington!

Fingí tristeza, dolor y recordé la amenaza de Rachel. Pero Claude, Oogie, se quedó con su gesto congelado y lo que había sido una mueca de rabia se transformó en una de triunfo.

-Jack…

-¿Qué decías de un tal Jack, muñeca de trapo? –preguntó, acercándoseme y rozándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos. No supe que hacer, más que mirarlo, como aterrada. Él se alejo rápidamente, arrojando sus dados de nuevo, mientras yo miraba desesperada para todos lados. Santa estaba paralizada y balbuceaba algo como "el dulce mundo de los conejitos", pero no puedo decir exactamente que.

-¡Otro siete! –bramó, apretando el botón poco a poco, para contarnos las veces que bajábamos-. Uno, dos, ¡tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete! ¡Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás! ¡Me siento débil! –murmuró esto ultimo, con una voz frágil y luego, gruñó- ¡pero de hambre! ¡Solo un tiro mas y abajo estas!

-¡Espera! ¿Y nuestro turno? –pregunté tratando de ganar mas tiempo. Comenzaba a asustarme de verdad y no por Claude. Si no por Sebastian, porque no aparecía por ningún lado. Ya debía haber llegado o al menos, haberse asomado por la tubería. Pensar que Rachel podría haberlo interceptado…

Oogie me ignoró olímpicamente, carcajeándose e hizo su tiro, acercándose rápidamente para ver el número. Observé con cuidado y, aliviada, tres y un dos. Suspiré. Al menos eso nos daba más tiempo, pero entonces, Oogie enfureció.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Solo eso? –rugió y golpeó con un puño la plataforma, con tanta fuerza que los dados rebotaron, volteando sus caras. No pude ver el número, pero la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Oogie decía más que mil palabras-. ¡ONCE! ¡Tengo el número ganador!

Su boca se volvió un gesto oscuro, una sonrisa más que malvada. Los colmillos brillaron con fuerza y las luces parpadearon, indicando una victoria. Vi su pie colocándose sobre el botón y me volví para ver la tubería. Sebastian aun no llegaba…

¿Por qué no llegaba? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Con que me hubiera abandonado otra vez! ¡Si me enteraba de que lo había hecho, iba a matarlo! ¡No se como pero lo haría!

-¡Hasta luego, Muñequita y Santa Atroz! –indicó, con una sonora carcajada gutural y sentí perder peso por la caída, preguntándome en que momento llegaría Sebastian. Apreté los ojos, deseando que no hubiera sucedido nada y que lo que el alcalde decía, algo ficticio, no se hiciera verdad…

Fue cuando algo me tomó por la cintura con fuerza, desprendiéndome de la cadena tan rápido que me causó dolor. Aquel tacto me apretó contra si, y aunque me zamarreé por el movimiento, no me hice daño.

Cuando el torbellino de movimientos terminó, abrí los ojos, mareada por toda esa acción y lo primero que vi, fue la piel pálida del cuello… ¡De Sebastian!

Me tenía sujeta con un brazo, cargándome contra su pecho como si yo pesara lo que una pluma y lucía más que furioso.

-¡Se—Jack! –exclamé, tragándome mis palabras, sintiendo que dejaban de oprimirme el corazón y me llené de alivio. Al menos estaba bien…

Él me puso en el suelo, al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente, cosa que no era normal en él, incluso el sonido, me desconcertó.

Entonces, todo mi alivio desapareció en un segundo, porque ahora que estaba lejos de él, pude ver lo que era su cuerpo, el traje. Tenía partes hechas jirones y, en su espalda, había una enorme rasgadura que iba de un hombro a su cintura. Su rostro estaba manchado de tierra y tenía rasguños en las manos. Lucía exactamente como si hubiese estado luchando con un cocodrilo o algo por el estilo.

Sentí, de nuevo, esa opresión en el pecho… ¿y si Rachel lo había atacado?

-¿Qué paso? –musité, acercándome a él, pensando en que quizás, mi miedo, se había hecho realidad. Pero únicamente dio un paso al frente, y me hizo un ademan con una mano, que temblaba frenéticamente.

-Mantente atrás, Sally –dijo, con una voz desafiante. Supe que estaba actuando, pero era difícil creerle cuando estaba jadeando de cansancio y parecía a punto de colapsar. No quería ni pensar que mas heridas pudiera tener bajo la ropa.

Claude, por su lado, ni se inmutó por esto. Parecía mas molesto por el hecho de que Sebastian había llegado, a que quizás esa Poltergeist estaba cerca. Se enfurruñó, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y tomaba una espada que estaba por allí. Pensé que sería aquella espada demoniaca que usó antes, pero no. Esta era de madera, pero parecía realmente de metal.

-¡Jack! –exclamó, con tristeza y alivio fingido-. Dijeron que estabas muerto…

-Hola, Oogie… -dijo Sebastian, con una mirada amenazadora.

Aquella chispa de rivalidad común entre ellos salió a la luz e, incluso Santa, quien estaba tirado en el piso como un completo tonto, se dio cuenta, de que había un grado de enemistad entre ellos superior a la simple obra. El público se quedó en silencio y yo, sabiendo lo que ellos eran, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó uno de los muñecos brillantes del Oogie.

Allí, en la luz roja, los ojos carmesí de esos demonios brillaron como metal al rojo vivo.

Ambos echando chispas, agazapados, listos para enfrentarse.

o.o.o.o.o

**Soy una pésima persona T.T lo sé…**

**Mi idea era terminar este arco en este capi, pero, termino siendo un capi de longitudes insospechables, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes.**

**Aun estoy pensando que haré para el próximo arco :) sin embargo, Fudoutokuna, mi querido inner formado a base de pensamientos oscuros y pervertidos (y yaoi, ¡OH SI! Mucho yaoi :B) ya debe de tener algo muajaja**

**Ah! Lo olvidaba, alguien por allí me pidió mi msn xD, en realidad dejo el suyo pero se borró :S **

**marauder_1824 ¡nada mejor que socializar! :)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! **

**Besitos!**


	12. Ese mayordomo, ¡peligro!

**Hola, queridos y queridas! :D espero que estén bien!**

**Bueno, mi idea principal era subir este capi antes de la entrada a clases, como despedida de vacaciones, pero debo decir que las cosas no salieron como planeaba -.-**

**Primero sufrí un dejo de inspiración COLOSAL y la verdad no tuve mucho chance de usar la computadora :S y en los ratitos que tenía, la inspiración escapaba D: **

**Creo que este ha sido el capitulo mas extenuante que he escrito -.- debo haberlo reescrito desde el comienzo unas cuatro veces, haha, espero que no se note mucho…**

**Pero, bueno, creo que estoy hablando demasiado :D hahaha así que me calló y los dejo que lean en paz el capitulo 12 :D**

**Al fic!**

**o.o.o.o**

**Capitulo XII: Ese mayordomo, peligro**

"_**No caeré, ni te dejaré ir…**_

_**Seremos libres cuando todo terminé…"**_

**What have you done? – Within Temptation**

o.o.o

Ambos agazapados, mirándose.

Había algo extraño, que sobresalía de la fiereza con que se miraban. Algo que parecía cortar con un filo, una tensión que lastimaba. Sebastian era quien lucía mas tembloroso, la heridas debían extendérsele por todo el cuerpo, y por la manera en la que se movía, supuse que había estado batallando con algo o alguien para llegar aquí.

La única cosa que se me venía a la mente que podría haberlo detenido, era Rachel.

-Dijeron que estabas muerto…- repitió Claude, dejando caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

Caminó por la plataforma, al tiempo que Sebastian parecía recuperar el aliento. Esta escena era la pelea de Oogie y Jack; estaba planeada para que dieran unos cuantos golpes. Una pelea relativamente tranquila, pero al ver la forma en la que esos dos se miraban, tuve la extraña sensación de que iban a derrumbar el teatro entero.

El otro demonio caminó hacia nosotros, mientras yo arrastraba a Santa hacia un lado y Sebastian se quedaba delante. Si iban a darse con la fuerza que yo pensaba, no quería atravesarme en sus asuntos.

-Es una lastima… -murmuró Oogie, tomando una baratija del suelo. Era un artefacto simple, cuadrangular y de color metálico. Lo miró con desinterés y luego, sonrió, de esa forma cruel que solía hacerlo-. Ahora estarás ¡doblemente muerto!

Inmediatamente, apretó aquel objeto, que resultó ser una especie de control remoto y un ruido estremecedor, muy parecido al de una fabrica, llenó el ambiente. A los lados del teatro, aparecieron dos mecanismos de cadenas que subían y bajaban, haciendo sonar los eslabones metálicos con el suelo. En el techo, dos navajas, como péndulos encontrados, comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro, izquierda y derecha y de regreso, mientras los muñecos con pistolas reían, daban giros y disparaban al aire.

Los mecanismos que habían instalado eran sencillos, e incluso lucían toscos cuando no había luces, pero ahora, con toda la magia de la escena, se veían sumamente reales.

Las luces relampaguearon con sus colores chillones y deslumbrantes, al tiempo que un grupo de niños vestidos de espectros y esqueletos fosforescentes, se asomaban, riendo como poseídos, enseñando los dientes manchados, por las tuberías, los lados del escenario y debajo de los trastos metálicos, animando a Oogie y abucheando a Jack, gritándole cosas como "¡Arráncale la cabeza!" y "¡Sácale los ojos!". Creo que Springs exageró un poco en cuanto a los diálogos.

Jack miraba a su alrededor, confundido y, aprovechándose del momento, Oogie se le lanzó con la espada de madera pintada de plata, listo para atacar. Sebastian, previendo el movimiento, esquivó el golpe, echándose hacia atrás. Los movimientos eran bastante rápidos para mí, y supongo que igualmente para el público, pero para ellos, tenía la sensación de que eran bastante lentos.

Oogie volvió a atacar, riéndose a carcajadas, con los gritos y risas macabras de los niños a su alrededor, y esta vez, Jack cayó de lleno sobre los trastos, retrocediendo y tomando una espada que sostenía una estatua de rey de póker que tenía cerca de él y detuvo a Oogie, confrontándolo.

Este lo empujó, tratando de que Sebastian perdiera el equilibrio nuevamente, pero lo único que logró fue que la espada se le fuera de las manos. Al verse desprotegido, Oogie movió otra cosa entre el desastre de trastes que había en el suelo y las luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear, deslumbrando como si fueran el flash de una cámara fotográfica, de una forma que hacía todo muy borroso, muy confuso y Sebastian, con la espada en alto, buscaba a Oogie a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos.

De repente, Claude brincó de la nada, arremetiendo contra Sebastian con una fuerza que incluso a mí me sorprendió, pero esto pudo detenerlo antes de que realmente le hiciera daño y lo arrojó contra el mecanismo de cadenas y lo persiguió hasta allí, para tenerlo de frente. Entonces fue cuando la pelea se puso realmente espeluznante y Santa, a mi lado, también los miraba, con la boca semi abierta de la sorpresa.

Claude, al verse acorralado, dejó de reír, avanzando hacia Jack con los brazos al frente, listo para agarrarlo, pero este le lanzó algo delgado, que le atrapó la manga del traje y lo sujetó contra una de las cadenas, entre uno de los eslabones de metal. Oogie lo tomó entre sus manos, confundido y yo no pude reconocerlo bien al principio, pero luego, me di cuenta de lo que era. Un cuchillo de mesa.

El de los ojos ámbar, lleno de una ira que se manifestó en él en silencio, sacó algo de debajo de sus ropas, idéntico a lo que usaba Sebastian, pero estos eran dorados y parecían opacos; cubiertos dorados. Los sostuvo con sus dedos delgados y volvió a la pelea, envolviéndose con Jack en la pelea, dando giros y vueltas, perdiéndose entre las luces relampagueantes, los susurros de la gente. Ellos eran una masa negra y blanca que se revolvía, revoloteando de aquí a allá, sin darnos tiempo a entender quien era quien.

Todo era sorprendente, por no decir, magnifico, pero comencé a preguntarme, al ver los rostros de ambos, si realmente estaban actuando. Claude no parecía estar fingiendo que quería matarlo, y cada vez que Sebastian lo golpeaba o alejaba de sí, dejaban claro que no estaba jugando. Confieso, que en un momento dado, llegué a pensar que ambos estaban peleando en realidad y me entró la duda de si no estaba en lo correcto.

Pensé que se estaban propasando, pero entones vi el rostro emocionado de Angelina y la expresión de triunfo inminente en la cara de Springs. El público también estaba a punto de colapsar de la emoción. La gente los señalaba, haciendo comentarios como "¡Eso es increíble!... ¿Qué efectos habrán usado?... ¡Sensacional!".

-Son realmente muy buenos en esto –tartamudeó Santa, a mi lado. Bueno, realmente estaba casi escondido tras de mi, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pelea.

Ahora había perdido velocidad, pero no intensidad, y los movimientos eran cada vez más pesados, menos fluidos. Pude ver que Claude movía la boca, diciéndole algo a Sebastian y este le respondió con un contraataque, que lanzó a Oogie hasta la plataforma giratoria. Fue un arma de doble filo, ya que cuando lo hizo, Jack quedó vulnerable a los golpes de las navajas y supe que era tiempo de interactuar un poco.

-¡Jack, cuidado! –grité, advirtiéndole y el fingió que hizo caso y se movió rápidamente de allí.

Los muñecos con pistola comenzaron a dispararle y Claude salió nuevamente de su sitio, atacándolo con una cadena y atándolo con el extremo opuesto a su mano. Sin embargo, Sebastian lo tomó antes de que llegara a él y se apresuró hacia él, con la cadena en sus manos y Claude tropezó con los trastos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a mis amigos de esa manera? –rugió, no como si fuera un rey, si no como si estuviese realmente colérico. Oogie no pudo hacer más, porque Sebastian lo ató a la plataforma giratoria y lo aplastó contra el suelo. La cadena se atoró en el mecanismo, haciendo que la plataforma se detuviera y comenzara a trabarse.

El cuerpo de Claude se contrajo, rugiendo y el rugido se volvía más agudo y más agudo, hasta el punto de que tuve que taparme los oídos y el público se estremeció. Pensé que nunca se detendría, cuando de pronto, el desapareció en el fuego artificial y, sobre la plataforma, comenzó a volar por los aires un estallido de pirotecnia dorada y resplandeciente.

Jack, de pie a la orilla de la plataforma, parecía de piedra, con los ojos entrecerrados, rojos, la piel iluminada por el fuego y cuando dirigió esa mirada cruel a los niños que observaban el espectáculo, a los aliados de Oogie, estos se pusieron pálidos y salieron huyendo de allí lo mas rápido que sus pies les permitieron. Para cuando acabó la pirotécnica, el escenario estaba casi vacío. Las luces se volvieron de un azul oscuro, casi zafiro.

Santa Claus, aun temeroso, se levantó de mi lado, caminando hacia la plataforma, al tiempo que se limpiaba la suciedad del traje rojo. Se asomó por la orilla, donde únicamente había una mancha negra de lo que alguna vez había sido Oogie Boogie.

-Se acabó… -murmuró Jack, con una sonrisa cándida, pero Santa le dirigió un gruñido y lo observó con los ojos inyectados en ira.

Sebastian fingió inocencia, sonriendo a medias y encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese un niño al que lo atrapan con las manos en la masa. Fue una mirada tan, pero tan buena, que el público estalló en carcajadas y, claro, yo también sonreí. Era algo que no se veía todos los días; un chico vestido de Papa Noel regañando a un demonio, un Rey.

-Lo siento, Señor Claus –dijo Jack, ahora con arrepentimiento, sacando de su saco negro el gorro rojo y sucio de Santa. Lo tendió hacía el regordete-, creo que arruiné su alegre fiesta.

-¡¿Tuviste dificultades, Jack? –gruñó el chico, arrebatándole el sombrero de la mano, inflándose y refunfuñando-. La próxima vez que quieras robarles su fiesta a los demás, ¡escúchala a ella! –y me señaló con sus dedos regordetes, al tiempo que avanzaba a uno de los lados del escenario y se ponía el gorro de mala gana-, ¡es la única que tiene un poco de cordura en esta tierra de locos!

Pero Jack lo tomó del hombro y el chico dio un respingo, dándose la media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Eso de estar al lado de Claude mucho tiempo iba a dejar traumatizado, sino era que ya lo estaba.

-¡Espero que haya tiempo de salvarla! –expresó Sebastian, realmente preocupado.

-¿La Navidad? ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó el gordo Papa Noel, con una seguridad arrasadora- ¡Yo soy Santa Claus!

Y haciéndole un gesto de molestia, salió de escena caminando de mala gana. Jack se le quedó mirando, tal vez pensando si había hecho lo correcto y yo me le acerqué, muy despacio.

-Todo va a estar bien, Jack –murmuré, quedándome a unos dos pasos de él-. El sabe lo que hace…

Entonces Sebastian se volvió hacía mi, con una actitud de desconcierto e ilusión que me hizo perder el suelo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó, con su voz llena de curiosidad. Sus rojos ojos…

Bueno, la lengua se me hizo un nudo, junto con la garganta y el estomago y el resto de mi órganos. Las líneas se me habían olvidado y, tras de Sebastian, pude ver las caras expectantes de Springs, Angelina y Lucy… y el resto de mis profesores y alumnos.

Esos… ¡esos bastardos!

Levanté la vista hacía Sebastian, pero no pude sostenerla. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes ser tan estúpida, niña! ¡Concéntrate!

-Eh…él... yo… -balbuceé, deseando que no faltase mucho para que terminara el acto. Comenzaba a relajarme… hasta que el grandísimo, -y, recalco- GRANDISIMO IDIOTA De Sebastian, me tomó de una mano y entonces la poca coherencia que me quedaba se fue el caño, porque el estómago se me apretujó y el corazón se me aporreó contra el pecho y los pulmones. La cercanía comenzaba a sofocarme.

-¿Querías… ayudarme? –preguntó nuevamente, acercándose a mi, tanto que sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi cara, que debía lucir exactamente como un arbolito de Navidad, ¡lleno de colores brillantes!

Apreté los dientes, desviando la cara hacia el público que sonreía divertido, esperando mi reacción, y toda la sangre se me fue al rostro.

Bueno, quizás mi reacción fuera un golpe en el medio de su estúpida cara.

-Yo… no podía dejar… que… -mascullé, entre dientes, haciéndolos chillar. Pero, como si esto no fuera suficiente, Sebastian se acercó aun más y esta vez, realmente consideré alejarlo de un puñetazo de mí.

Ese demonio… iba a pagar la estupidez que estaba haciendo…

-No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de-

Una luz… ¡LA LUZ DEL ALCALDE! ¡Oh, gracias Dios! Sebastian se detuvo y ambos miramos a la tubería, donde asomaban el ya mencionado Alcalde y los tres niños de Oogie Boogie, aquellos infantes con caras angelicales y ojos macabros.

-¡Ve, le dijimos que estaban aquí!

-¡Que alivio! –exclamó el alcalde, lleno de alivio y casi lacrimoso. Nos arrojó una escalera de cuerdas, mientras nos hacía señas para subir-. ¡Ven, muchacho! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Sebastian se volvió hacia mí, justo antes de subir y me tomó la mano… una mano que sudaba a mares y estaba más fría que el mismo hielo.

-Pagarás por esto… -le susurré y él únicamente sonrió complacido.

Comencé a subir, mientras que él miraba el escenario una vez más. Las cadenas, ahora, ya no se veían tan terribles ni la plataforma tan rígida. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

Lamentablemente, para mí, el desastre apenas comenzaba.

No había siquiera puesto un pie en la parte superior de la plataforma de madera, cuando todo el teatro quedó en oscuras. Las luces se extinguieron súbitamente y un murmullo de miedo se elevó, desde el público. Miré a todos lados, buscando a Sebastian, al alcalde y a Rachel y su estúpida sonrisa de niña tonta.

-¡Mierda! –solté, de pronto, porque algo me rozó el pie. Algo filoso.

Escuché a Springs dando indicaciones y de pronto, se encendieron un par de luces en la parte central del teatro. Apenas lograban alumbrar al público. Bueno, por lo menos Springs y Angelina se habían asegurado de llevar plantas de energía al teatro solo por si las moscas.

-Por favor, mantengan la calma. Estamos experimentando fallas técnicas…

-¡Vaya porquería! –escuché que dijo el alcalde, bajándose a tientas por la escalera a un lado de la tubería. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, pero no veía muy bien.

-Señorita –Sebastian me habló y levanté la cabeza para buscarlo. En el medio de la oscuridad, no podía encontrarlo. Me arrimé un poco más hacia la escalera y una vez que estuve en el suelo, llegó a mi lado.

Las manos me estaban temblando de nervios y sentía el corazón golpeándome el pecho como si fuera un mazo. Respiré profundo.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunté, parándome a su lado, mientras caminábamos hacia los camerinos. Él apretó los dientes, estaba agitado. No me respondió, volví a preguntar y fue lo mismo. La paciencia no me dio para mas y lo tomé del brazo, empujándolo contra la pared oscura- ¡maldita sea, dime lo que esta pasando!

Él quedó de frente a mí, observándome con sus ojos duros, la mueca de rabia en sus labios. Iba a decirle algo, cuando el olor penetrante y metálico me llegó a la nariz y al quitar mis manos de su pecho, estas estaban húmedas, empapadas de sangre. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y levanté mis ojos a su rostro.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasó? –inquirí, pero él me sujetó y continuó llevándome hacia la salida trasera del teatro, empujándome con sus manos, mientras una parte de mi repetía en mi cabeza que él no estaba nada bien, que debíamos ir a la enfermería, que si seguía así, realmente pasaría algo malo-, ¿Por qué no me respondes, idiota?

Sebastian estaba jadeando, aun con las pocas luces que había, podía ver como brillaban las gotas de sudor en su rostro y sus ojos que revoloteaban de un lado a otro.

-Ella esta cerca…- masculló entre dientes.

No comprendí porque estaba tan herido. Si era un demonio, debía ser un ser inmortal, ¿o no? ¿Por qué actuaba así por una herida tan simple? Bueno, sé que debía doler, pero dudo que sea algo que no pudiera soportar.

-¿Rachel? –pregunté, suponiendo que yo estaba en lo correcto y di un paso hacia atrás.

Fue entonces que sentí, súbitamente, como si alguien me hubiera atado a un enorme cubo de hielo, porque toda la espalda se me congelo y en la oscuridad, pude ver mi aliento, subiendo.

Antes de que él pudiera responder o yo fuera capaz de decir algo mas, alguien me tomó de los tobillos, era un tacto frío, tanto como el que había sentido antes, y me hizo caer sobre mi pecho y me arrastró por el suelo, fuera de allí, al tiempo que yo trataba de detenerme, pero no podía hacerlo siquiera.

-¡Sebastian! –exclamé, extendiendo las manos hacía él, al tiempo que me alejaba de allí a una velocidad poco humana.

-¡Joven ama! –bramó Sebastian, corriendo tras de mi. Pensé que él estaba haciendo alguna idiotez y por eso no había reaccionado desde el principio, pero no era eso. Sino que yo iba demasiado rápido como para que Sebastian pudiera detenerme, aun con su rapidez demoniaca.

Levanté la vista, para ver de quien se trataba y sentí una ráfaga de ira al ver que no era nadie mas que Rachel –no se porque, pensé que podría ser alguien mas-, sujetándome los pies con las manos, llevándome lejos del teatro, arrastrándome por la nieve, pero enseguida me paralicé de miedo, porque ya no era la chica de cabello oscuro, de ojos claros que me había atacado antes.

Los ojos le brillaban de un naranja encendido y la piel parecía de cera. Se movía entre una masa carmesí, negra y morada, agitando todo lo que tocaba. La nieve se libraba de su camino y cuando pasó cerca de un arbusto, este se marchitó al instante. Todo era tan rápido que yo no pude siquiera gritar, porque la nieve se me metía en la boca y se me rasgaron los guantes de encaje.

-¡TU…! ¡Desgraciada, suéltame! –exclamé, apretando los dientes, pataleando, pero ella me sujetaba como si sus manos fueran grilletes. La adrenalina me corría por la sangre, y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

La fiebre del resfriado estaba volviendo en el peor momento posible…

-¡¿No querías verme, Ellie? –y pronunció mi nombre con énfasis, mostrándome una amplia sonrisa con sus dientes y ahora se levantó por los aires, surcando el frío de la nevada y yo vi el suelo alejarse de mis ojos demasiado rápido como para que mi estomago no se hiciera un nudo y me soltó, dejándome caer hasta casi tocar el suelo y luego me volvió a sujetar, levantándome a unos cuatro metros sobre el suelo-, ¡¿No te diviertes? ¡Que mal!

-¡SUELTAME, AHORA! –rugí, apretando los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar mi miedo, pero en realidad las alturas jamás me habían gustado y ahora saber que ella me iba a dejar morir en cualquier momento no me consolaba mucho. Mi mente me decía a gritos que iba a morir allí, esa misma noche, al tiempo que provocaba una opresión en mi pecho por la desesperación-, ¡DEJAME IR, MALNACIDA!

Fue que ella me miró, con sus grandes ojos relucientes, y su cabello se revolvió con el viento y supe que había hecho algo malo.

-¡Si tanto insistes en que te deje ir…! –y abrió sus manos sin previo aviso, dejándome caer, clavándome los ojos de una manera que me convirtieron el corazón en hielo. La repentina falta de presión de su mano fue tan desgarradora que solté un grito de pavor cuando sentí el viento golpeándome en la espalda y estiré las manos para tratar de agarrarme de algo, de lo que fuera, mientras mi mente continuaba gritando que iba a morir, que iba a morir y nadie me iba a ayudar.

Pero en vez de golpear el suelo, caí estrepitosamente entre algo lleno de hojas, en la copa de un árbol y fui golpeando las ramas en un torbellino negro y verde en el cual solo escuchaba mis quejidos, ramas quebrándose, madera cediendo y hojas sacudiéndose, hasta que pasó todo eso y caí al suelo.

El frío de la nieve fue como un energizante, y apenas supe que estaba en la tierra, miré hacia arriba, escuchando su risa burlona sobre de mi, y corrí hacia los jardines, hacía los arboles, hacía los edificios, ¡hacía donde fuera pero que me dejara de seguir!

La oía deslizarse detrás de mí, cortar el viento como un cuchillo, podía sentir su peligrosa presencia cazándome como un halcón. Mi pulso iba a la velocidad de la luz, la fría noche no tenía efecto en mi piel y veía todo mucho mas claro, pesé a la escasa luz. Empujaba arbustos con mis manos, quitaba todo de mi camino y buscaba por todos lados a Sebastian, pero no lo veía.

¡¿Dónde estaba Sebastian?

-¡Sebastian! –grité, desesperada, con los dientes rechinando, el corazón a punto de romperse y las piernas entumecidas-, ¡Sebastian! ¡SEBASTIAN, APARECE DE UNA VEZ!

Seguí corriendo, con ella pisándome los talones, entonces vi el edificio en el que había hablado antes con Edward y corrí hacía allí, pensando que quizás esconderme mientras aparecía ese demonio sería mas fácil.

Pero creo que ella me leyó el pensamiento, porque en el instante en el que cambié de dirección, ella se abalanzó sobre de mí y me volvió a sujetar por las piernas, alzándome en el aire, dejándome caer boca abajo y arrastrándome por el suelo, por la nieve.

-¡SUELTAME, ESTUPIDA! –logré espetarle a duras penas, pero ella lo único que hizo fue carcajearse, mientras me subía por las escaleras del edificio a la derecha, a rastras, haciendo que los escalones me golpearan el pecho, el estomago y los labios y al llegar al segundo piso, me corté los brazos con el reguero de vidrios de hacía unos momentos.

¡¿Dónde estaba Sebastian? ¡¿Acaso nuevamente me había abandonado?

-¡SEBASTIAN! –rugí, apretando los dientes, el ceño y tratando de patearla-, ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡TÚ, LOCA PSICOPATA, SUELTAME AHORA!

Entonces me elevó hasta el techo y me dejó caer al suelo, estrepitosamente. Creo que por la adrenalina no sentí el dolor, porque, aunque vi mis manos sangrando, no les presté atención, pues lo único que estaba pensando, era en desaparecer a esa Poltergeist de mi vista lo antes posible.

Ella se levantó en el aire, revoloteando y haciendo que las cosas a sus lados se movieran. Me puse de pie en un instante, tomando uno de los vidrios de las ventanas entre mis manos, uno similar a un cuchillo y cuando ella me vio levantarme, se lanzó hacia mi, al tiempo que yo estiraba el brazo para apuñalarla, pero esto no dio resultado, ya que Rachel, envuelta en aquella ira roja y morada, parecía ser de hierro, y cuando el cristal entró en contacto con su cuerpo, este se desvaneció en cientos de astillas diminutas frente a mis ojos.

Rachel miró mi mano, envuelta en una sustancia plateada por los restos del vidrio, y se rió, al tiempo que me levantaba en el aire para volver a lanzarme al suelo.

-¡¿Realmente creíste que con eso me ibas a matar? –preguntó, sonriendo con sorna, avanzando hacia donde yo estaba.

Me levanté de nuevo, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, por el miedo y la rabia. Caminé hacia el pasillo, sin darle la espalda, porque sospechaba que, apenas me voltease, ella me iba a atacar y me mataría. Me mataría como a un animal...

Necesitaba pensar en una forma de acorralarla lo más pronto posible, pero no iba nada a mi mente y, de cualquier modo, aunque algo fuera a mi mente, ¿de que me serviría acorralarla? ¡Necesitaba matarla, por un demonio! Pero ahora, tenía que distraerla, aunque sea por unos minutos hasta que tuviera una buena idea.

Ella daba pasos furtivos en mi dirección, cuidadosos y observándome como un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa. Entonces, con lo único que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, interrogué con un grito:

-Psicópata… ¡¿Qué maldito provecho sacas en intentar matarme? ¿Por qué haces esto? –y, su rostro se deformó repentinamente, en un gesto de mucha mas rabia de la que ya había concentrada en su cara, mezclada con un dejo de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos tanto que pude ver las venas pequeñas a los lados y su boca se torció en un mueca amarga.

Se detuvo en seco, pisando los cristales rotos en el suelo y esa aura enfurecida que la rodeaba, se calmó unos segundos, mientras yo me preguntaba, en silencio, que era lo que le pasaba.

Se llevó una mano frente a la cara, observándola cuidadosamente y luego se le quedó mirando al suelo, como si no pudiera comprender lo que yo había preguntado. Y, en ese instante, me recordó mucho a aquella noche de la muerte de Michelle, cuando me miré las manos, manchadas de su sangre, sin poder comprender porque había pasado todo eso.

Rachel también estaba confundida y yo no sabía porque y eso, transformaba mi curiosidad estúpida de hacía unos momentos, en una necesidad desesperada de comprender porque tenía esa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Cómo… preguntas eso? Tu eres la ultima persona que debería preguntar eso… –masculló, quedándose estática, con el rostro hacía abajo, suavizado por la confusión y la sorpresa, cosas que yo no entendía. Volvió los ojos hacía mi, levantando el rostro en mi dirección y vi que parecía estar tan furiosa que los ojos se le humedecían. Estaba llorando de rabia, de desesperación.

Verla en este estado, verla así, me hizo estremecerme y desorientarme. Su reacción no era solo extraña por el momento, ya que hacía un par de segundos, había estado más que furiosa. Pero ahora, ese modo de mirarme, como si mi propia presencia fuera un martirio para ella…

La sonrisa forzada que tenía en el rostro, con la cual luchaba por mantener mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas. Entonces, repentinamente, comenzó a reír como una loca, con su cuerpo dando espasmos por las carcajadas y los sollozos que no parecía controlar.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR ESO? ¡NO PUEDE CREER TU CINISMO, ESTÚPIDA, SIMPLEMENTE NO COMPRENDO PORQUE! –rugió estruendosamente, haciendo estallar el resto de los vidrios allí, en esa parte del pasillo y sentí que algo me embistió, con una fuerza similar a la de un toro, pero no me lanzó al aire, simplemente me sacudió y caí de rodillas, debilitada, con un dolor en los huesos que me dejó sin aliento, sin saber que decir, con el corazón palpitándome locamente en el pecho, con las manos lánguidas y las piernas dobladas en el suelo.

-No entiendo… -musité, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar el rostro, apretando los dientes por el dolor y la ira que sentía, pues era como tener toda la sangre acumulada en la cabeza y sentir calambres por todo el cuerpo. Esa chica, estaba totalmente demente. Eso era; había enloquecido-. No se de lo que… me estas hablando, ni porque… estas furiosa conmigo…

Ella se sorprendió por la respuesta, poniendo una expresión en su rostro muy extraña, como si yo le hubiera dicho una verdad terrible, algo que la fuera a condenar de por vida. Y, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo en mi defensa, ella volvió a golpearme como antes, con esas sacudidas dolorosas por todo el cuerpo y yo apretaba los dientes, los puños, porque no iba a dejar que alguien tan sucia como ella me viera gritando de dolor como una estúpida.

-¡La que no entiende soy yo! ¡¿COMO TIENES EL DESCARO DE DECIRME ESO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡TE MATARÉ PARA QUE ENTIENDAS MEJOR!

-¡Yo no sé de que me hablas, niña tonta! –respondí, sin dejar de hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar, de no humillarme, de hacerle ver que ella estaba totalmente equivocada-, ¡y estas muy equivocada si crees que por decirme esas palabras estúpidas te tendré miedo!

Ella soltó un bramido al aire, enardecido y esta vez, la sacudida me levantó arrastró unos tres metros por el suelo, haciéndome girar y cortarme con los vidrios del suelo. El reguero se manchó de rojo, pero la adrenalina que me recorría el cuerpo calmaba el dolor y aunque estaba débil, me puse de pie, sabiendo que si me quedaba quieta, ella me mataría.

-¡Aun confías en que ese demonio me va a matar, ¿no? –dijo, brillando aun mas, con su aura revoloteando a su alrededor y los ojos inyectados de ira, con la sonrisa burlona y confiada en su rostro-, ¡pues estas totalmente equivocada, si crees eso! Mis poderes, han aumentado… esta rabia que siento, es mas fuerte que nunca… ¡gracias a eso, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ahora!

-¿De que hablas? –pregunté, comprendiendo apenas un poco de lo que me decía. Su mirada desquiciada y totalmente autosuficiente, no me decía nada bueno a mi favor.

-¡De verdad, que eres tonta! –dijo, carcajeándose, y los ojos le brillaron mas, al rojo vivo-, ¿aun sigues creyendo que ese demonio puede contra mí?–bueno, seguía sin entender a lo que se refería, creo que estaba empezando a divagar, cosa que no me extrañaba dada su locura- ¡¿No te das cuenta de que jamás podrás conmigo? ¡Tú, una simple humana!

Eso me hizo rabiar, realmente me dio mucho coraje que se refiriera a mi de ese modo. Tomé una maceta que descansaba sobre una de las ventanas, sin siquiera pensar que esto no serviría de nada y se la arrojé a la cabeza. Tal y como pasó con el cristal, apenas tocó su aura, se hizo pedazos.

-¡Cállate, pedazo inútil de fantasma! ¿¡Con quien crees que estas hablando!–le espeté, con todas mis fuerzas-, si, soy una humana, pero tu, ¡darías la mitad de tu asquerosa eternidad por poder llamarte así!

Fue cuando su furia aumentó y supe, que quizás, no debí haber dicho eso, porque enseguida, se lanzó otra vez hacia mí, envuelta en una masa oscura. Supe que había tocado su más grande herida y que me haría pagar por ello.

-¡Pequeña cualquiera! –gritó, refiriéndose a mi, lanzándose como un rayo a mi dirección, dispuesta a asesinarme, porque el deseo de matarme era lo único que yo podía ver en sus ojos, con todos los dientes asomando por sus labios y las manos abiertas como garras.

Y yo no tuve tiempo siquiera de inclinarme para esquivar su ataque. No había tomado en cuenta que quizás, no sé, ella querría sacarme los ojos después de decirle algo así.

Sin embargo, al momento que pensé que iba a golpearme nuevamente, escuché un estruendoso estallido que me lanzó al suelo otra vez y todo el pasillo quedó envuelto en una nube de polvo, proveniente de uno de los muros. El sonido de las piedras derrumbándose me llenó los oídos, al tiempo que Rachel soltaba un grito enardecido y desaparecía por una de las paredes, entre los escombros y el polvo, que, debido a la energía que la rodeaba, terminó con un agujero en el muro.

Miré para ver que era, pero el polvo de piedra flotaba por el aire, haciendo el panorama borroso. Poco a poco, pude distinguir una figura que se movía entre la nube, con una posición bastante amenazante y entonces, reconocí la silueta temblorosa de Sebastian, que me miró, en un segundo, con una mezcla de confusión y me gritó, desde allí;

-¡Joven ama, corra! – pero fue lo único que pudo decir, porque una nueva oleada de rocas y escombros lo lanzó al otro lado del pasillo, con una facilidad que incluso a mi me sorprendió. Allí, de entre la oscuridad de las paredes y los reflejos de las enormes lámparas que alumbraban pobremente la explanada, brilló el aura de Rachel, sacudiendo todo a su paso, de una manera poco natural.

-¡Estúpido demonio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –rugió ella, lanzándose como una flecha sobre Sebastian, con las fauces abiertas. Ella ya no era un simple ser lleno de energía negativa, ella ya era una especie de demonio, un engendro infernal. Lo supe por la forma en que miraba a todos lados; como dije antes, ella solo estaba pensando en matarnos. La sangre era lo único que podría calmarla.

Sebastian se puso de pie, quitándose el frac negro que estaba casi hecho jirones, al tiempo que aquella alma lo hacia retroceder, dándole golpes que ella no hacia con las manos. Era como si su aura misma fuera tan agresiva que estaba atacando sola.

Rápidamente, me puse de pie, tomando piedras del suelo, caminando hacia donde Rachel ahora lo tenía acorralado, golpeándolo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Varias veces había tratado Sebastian de golpearla, pero era inútil y lo único que podía hacer mi demonio, era moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar sus ataques.

Pero yo no iba a dejar que ella se saliera con la suya. No iba a dejar que una estúpida chiquilla berrinchuda como esa niña me tratase como alguien inferior.

-Me dices que corra… -mascullé entre dientes, dirigiendo mis palabras a mi mayordomo, avanzando con largos pasos hacia donde estaban ellos, con las piedras en las manos-, ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que tu no me das ordenes?

Sin pensar las consecuencias de mis actos, le lancé las dos piedras a Rachel, las cuales se desvanecieron en su aura, pero pareció que realmente la habían golpeado, porque ella se volvió hacía mi, olvidándose de Sebastian por un momento, y este aprovechó para centrarle un golpe, lanzándola de nuevo contra las paredes.

Ella se deslizó por el suelo al caer, porque Sebastian había brincado y ahora trataba de hundirla en el suelo. Ambos peleaban como fantasmas, moviéndose con si fueran simple niebla en el viento. Me era difícil seguirles el rumbo, cada movimiento.

-¡¿No sabes que nunca se debe golpear a las mujeres? –exclamó ella, apartándose de los golpes, girando por la habitación.

-Me consideraría grosero si a la dama que estoy por golpear no tuviera deseos de asesinar a mi ama –respondió el demonio, con un tono fiero, continuando con la ráfaga de golpes y alcanzando algunas veces el aura de Rachel y, en un momento determinado, logró hundir uno de sus puños en el suelo, justo donde había estado la cabeza de Rachel segundos atrás-. Si alguien se atreviera a desear dañar a mi joven ama, yo haría lo que fuera por defenderla… ¿Qué sería de mí, como mayordomo de una familia tan reconocida, si no pudiera hacer tal cosa?

Rachel pareció tener la intención de alejarse de allí, y por un momento pensé que huiría, pero lo único que hizo fue fingir un escape, para luego arremeter contra Sebastian con una fuerza superior a la del propio demonio que lo lanzó contra la pared y allí, volvió a atacarlo, empujándolo contra el muro con unas embestidas dignas de un toro enardecido, mientras que mi demonio trataba de alejarla de si, sin éxito.

Mi mente daba vueltas el en hecho de que Sebastian no podría con ella y la escena parecía desarrollarse frente a mi en cámara lenta. Me parecía algo sumamente irreal, porque siempre había pensado en él como alguien invencible, pero ahora, mas que sentirme desilusionada, estaba casi al borde de la desesperación, porque comenzaba a darme cuenta de que ella era demasiado fuerte para nosotros y me preguntaba donde demonios estaba Claude, quien supuestamente iba a ayudarnos y, hasta ahora, no se dignaba a aparecer.

Yo tenía la opción de correr, de alejarme de allí. Sebastian me lo había dicho; que huyera, él la distraería y yo podría salvarme, buscar ayuda o simplemente desaparecer. En el fondo, sabía que él no me fallaría, porque teníamos un contrato y eso era irrompible. Sebastian sería capaz de dar su vida si era necesario…

Pero… yo no podía hacer eso…

Yendo contra todos mis instintos, que me gritaban que obedeciera a ese apático demonio y saliera corriendo de allí en ese mismo instante, los mismos que me gritaban que salvara mi vida, tomé mas pedazos de escombro del suelo, al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento lo que sucedía.

Ella lo empujaba mas contra la pared, hundiéndolo en el pesado cemento y yo veía sus manos tratando de liberarse, de golpearlo, pero no podía y al ver su impotencia, la sonrisa macabra de Rachel crecía cada vez mas, ensanchándose en su rostro deforme por la maldad y algo en mi me gritó que me apresurase, que si no hacía algo rápido ella lo iba a hacer pedazos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le lancé los escombros con toda mi fuerza, uno tras otro, incluso creo que recogí mas del suelo. No lo sé. Sin embargo, todos tenían el mismo efecto en su aura que hacía un instante; se disolvían sin explicación alguna.

-¡Hey, niña! –le gritaba, tratando de volver a atraer su atención, de que dejara de atacarlo y se hiciera cargo de mi. Volvería a hacer la misma jugada de hace un rato. Pero ella no me miraba, no me dirigía los ojos, estaba como una psicópata, como fascinada con Sebastian, con la forma en que apretaba los dientes y forcejeaba contra ella. Comencé a desesperarme, y pesé al frío, la frente se me empapó de sudor-, ¡maldita sea! ¡niña, estúpida! ¡mírame!

Sin previo aviso, dejó a Sebastian contra la pared, saliendo disparada en mi dirección, hecha una masa de energía enfurecida, al tiempo que yo, sin saber que mas hacer, levantaba una piedra en mi dirección, pero fue mi mayordomo quien arremetió contra ella, empotrándola contra la pared, haciendo lo que ella había tratado de hacer con él y no había logrado, pero esta vez, ella se quedó allí y pude ver, con algo de dificultad, los cubiertos de mesa plateados de Sebastian, incrustados entre sus ropas y la pared.

Ella era un ente de energía y esos cuchillos… ¡¿Qué demonios tenían esos cubiertos? ¡¿Y de donde los había sacado el imbécil de Sebastian?

-¡¿Sebastian, de donde—

-¡Joven ama, no es el momento! –exclamó, tomándome en brazos tan rápido que no lo noté y alejándose de allí lo mas veloz que podía, mientras escuchaba a Rachel golpearse contra la pared, tratando de liberarse, causando un escandalo enloquecedor en el corredor, que se extendió con su eco por el resto del edificio.

Sebastian lucía agotado, respiraba con dificultad y aunque no tenía marcas visibles de los golpes que esa tonta le había propiciado en su encuentro mas reciente, podía ver que sangraba por la boca y la nariz, y al asomar por sobre su cuello, vi un hilo rojo que escurría por sus oídos. Fue que recordé la sangre que había visto en él antes de que ella tratara de matarme.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Sebastian, que pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunté con curiosidad. Dobló una esquina, dirigiéndose hacía los salones de más al fondo, al otro lado del edificio, donde había otras escaleras de salida. Aun desde donde estábamos, alejándonos cada vez mas, escuchaba los rugidos enardecidos de Rachel.

-Antes del acto, me atacó… -murmuró, haciendo una mueca. Sus pupilas se habían rasgado y el iris normalmente rojo, parecía moverse, cambiar y girar entre nubes violetas. Me pregunté que tan enfurecido estaba realmente-. Tuve que encerrarla en uno de los salones para poder volver al teatro…

Le miré el pecho; bajo la blanca camisa, podía ver los trazos enrojecidos como golpes en su piel pálida. Así que por eso era la sangre… Rachel no estaba jugando cuando me dijo que lo mataría… realmente lo estaba considerando…

Ya estábamos doblando hacia las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso, el cual estaba cerrado, ya que se estaba reparando el techo del auditorio de la preparatoria y habían cientos de trabajadores allí en los días hábiles… al igual que muchísimos materiales de construcción como varillas, clavos. Peligrosos materiales en manos de un fantasma enloquecido.

-¡¿Sebastian, que haces? –exclamé, tratando de hacer que se dirigiera a otro sitio, que buscara otra salida, porque si esa chica podía mover las cosas a su voluntad, peligrábamos mas allí que en cualquier otro sitio-, ¡Por allí no! ¡No hay salida!

-Siento decirle, que no hay otra salida más que por este camino… -respondió con voz calma, pero algo en su mirada me decía lo contrario-. Podríamos saltar por el balcón, sobre el techo del auditorio…

-¡¿SALTAR? ¡¿Estas loco? –chillé, abriendo los ojos del horror nada mas de imaginar brincar desde un tercer piso hasta el suelo. ¡Ese bastardo debía estar mal de la cabeza!

-Ya suponía que la joven ama no estaría de acuerdo –dijo con una de sus burlonas y clásicas sonrisas, sin dejar de correr.

-¡Deja de burlarte, estúpido amante de los gatos!

Debo decir que aunque quise abofetearlo por su falta de respeto hacía su amo, también logró calmarme, solo un poco. Me hacía sentir que no estábamos totalmente jodidos… bueno, al menos, no yo.

-Lo siento, mi lady, pero es la única forma de salir de aquí… -se disculpó, sin dejar de mofarse.

Aun escuchaba los azotes que esa chica le propinaba a la pared, la rabia con que dañaba los muros y a ella misma… ¿Cuánta rabia tendría acumulada para poder hacer eso, para hacer todo ese daño? Y, aun mas importante, ¿Cómo podríamos contra esa furia?

-¿Dónde esta Claude? –pregunté súbitamente, pensando en una forma de equilibrar la batalla, pero él solo rodó los ojos, sin dejar de correr, ¡Maldito fuera por ser tan orgulloso!

-Me temo que se quedó en el teatro… -respondió entre dientes, moviéndose aun mas rápido, subiendo escalón por escalón y al pisar el último, se deshizo de un golpe de todas las cintas de advertencia que impedían el paso.

Me miró a los ojos y me encogí de hombros. Fruncí el ceño; tal vez si estaba sobreestimando a Claude, ya que él muy insolente aceptó ayudarnos, pero ahora que lo necesitábamos, no estaba…

¡Después de todo, solo era otro demonio idiota! ¡Un idiota con una estúpida espada que…! ¡Momento!

Entonces, una idea se me vino a la mente, podría decir, quizás la mejor de la noche.

-¡La espada de Claude! –exclamé, mirando a Sebastian con ojos triunfantes, pero quizás él no comprendió bien mi idea.

Ahora que llegamos al otro piso, los corredores lucían más oscuros y tenebrosos de lo normal, extrañamente mas amplios, como si fueran ilusiones que se movían con el viento de la nevada y la luz de la luna, y las varas de metal relucían con esa poca luz que entraba, amenazando como cuchillos.

-¡Háblame de ella Sebastian! ¡De la espada!

Su rostro de póker se torció por unos segundos, al tiempo que continuaba la carrera. Yo estaba levemente esperanzada y quería que él comenzara a hablar lo más pronto posible, pero en ese preciso instante, el edificio entero tembló por un golpe que retumbó como un trueno todo el recinto, extendiéndose hasta nosotros, levantando el polvo de piedra que estaba regado en el suelo. Rachel se había librado de las ataduras y debía estar en camino por nosotros.

-Es una espada demoniaca… -respondió, con un cierto nivel de furia y exasperación. En cierto modo, yo también estaría de ese humor si supiera que se acerca algo que me puede matar y yo estoy hablando calmadamente.

Una espada demoniaca entonces, era lo que era.

El recuerdo del ataque de Rachel en el jardín volvió a mi mente como un rayo, al igual que su rostro atemorizado al ver a Claude de pie, sin un rasguño, mirándola con fiereza, con la espada en sus manos. Mis neuronas comenzaron a andar a mil, al tiempo que mis oídos se llenaban con el espantoso sonido del avance del espíritu endemoniado, que derrumbaba todo a su paso, que destruía y quería matar.

Miré hacia el frente, alcanzando a ver la pieza del plan que me faltaba y que él había mencionado; el balcón sin reja…

Y, ¡eureka!

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamé severamente, mirándolo súbitamente y él pareció sorprendido por esto, casi asombrado. -, ¡tenemos que conseguir la espada!

-¿Joven ama, se siente bien?-preguntó él, y, antes de que yo dijera algo en mi defensa, escuchamos el golpe de Rachel al comienzo del corredor y apreté los parpados, al tiempo que las manos comenzaban a temblar, y el corazón se me iba a los pies.

-Ella le teme a esa espada… lo sé, pude verlo y desde que huyó aquella vez, es que sabía que con ella no podría... –él asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido y tuve la impresión de que dudaba de mi. Quizás yo también estaba volviéndome loca como Rachel-. Quizás no sea la mejor idea, pero es la única que tengo…

Sebastian asintió, avanzando lo más rápido que podía. Él no dejaba de correr, pero el avance de Rachel era mucho mas rápido del que nosotros podíamos tener o siquiera pensar y me di cuenta que quizás no tendríamos tiempo para lograr nuestro cometido, pero debíamos intentarlo. Sus golpes en las paredes eran mucho más fuertes que antes y me imaginé que estaría realmente furiosa.

Mi demonio comenzó a acercarse a los corredores que daban al techo del auditorio de la preparatoria, que, como dije antes, estaba en reparación, buscando la manera mas fácil de bajar y pensé que quizás estaba siendo cuidadoso por mi pánico a las alturas, aunque en ese momento, mi miedo a las alturas no importaba mucho, siempre y cuando salvase mi vida.

Yo estaba asomada hacia la ventana, aun sujeta a Sebastian con todas mis fuerzas, esperando el momento en que él diera el salto hacia afuera, pero retrocedió de la orilla del balcón, volviendo los ojos hacia la dirección del corredor oscuro, como si estuviera esperando que ella llegara y verlo así, perdiendo el tiempo, hizo que mi cerebro diera un giro y se volviera a acomodar en mi cabeza.

Pensé en gritarle, en hacerlo reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta de porque estaba así, tan atento y concentrado en todos los sonidos a nuestro alrededor. Empujé a Sebastian de mí, y él no puso resistencia, muy al contrario, parecía que era mejor que no tuviera las manos ocupadas para luchar si era necesario, porque, lo más probable, era que hubiera una lucha en unos momentos, por lo que podía notar.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y vi mi aliento subir por delante de mí.

-¿Sebastian? –musité, con los ojos igual al frente, comenzando a preocuparme, porque el estruendoso sonido de Rachel, se había detenido, hacía unos pocos segundos, antes de que yo asomase por la ventana, pero no lo había notado. Estaba demasiado concentrada en buscar una salida que en ver en que momento llegaría esa estúpida.

Sin embargo, ahora el ambiente me parecía pesado, tenso, sumamente agobiante y el silencio reinante, que hacía unos minutos había añorado tanto, me parecía incomodo y desesperante, porque mientras ella hiciera ruido y golpeara cosas, podríamos saber donde estaba, cuando llegaría. Ahora, lo único que podíamos hacer, era esperar como ratones que temen la llegada de un gato hambriento, acorralados.

Apreté todos los dientes y sentí algo pesado en el estomago y en el pecho.

Pensé en brincar por la ventana, pero me pareció algo sumamente imprudente. Si ella me veía moverme, podría atacar y entonces si estaría en problemas, además, quizás se había detenido porque no nos veía, ni sentía nuestras presencias. Si hacíamos un movimiento brusco, podríamos atraer su atención y, probablemente, no podríamos predecir su ataque.

La sangre se me heló en las venas, fue como si alguien hubiera detenido mi corazón de golpe y la sangre que antes había corrido como un caballo desbocado por mis venas, ahora la sentía como si hubiesen vertido una sustancia sumamente densa vez de la sangre. Mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, pero no era suficiente y al mismo tiempo, era demasiado para mi. Bajo el encaje destrozado de los guantes, sentí la frialdad del aire golpearme, enfriando el sudor y entumeciéndome las piernas.

-¿Qué hacemos? –inquirí, apretando los dientes, dando un paso tan lento, que me pareció eterno, hasta que mi espalda chocó con la de Sebastian, quien estaba en silencio, mucho menos estresado que yo, o al menos, eso demostraba. Miraba para todos lados, al corredor oscuro, al balcón y al techo, y al suelo, de vuelta a todos lados-. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora, antes de que aparezca.

-Joven ama… no se mueva… -pidió Sebastian, haciéndome un ademan con la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué se supone que esperamos? ¿a que ella llegué y nos…? – y entonces, antes de que yo pudiera terminar la frase, escuché un grito inentendible y desesperado de Sebastian que me interrumpió, al tiempo que sucedía algo demasiado rápido como para que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto…

No puedo explicar que fue lo que pasó, porque todo es muy confuso y sucedió a una velocidad que ningún humano podría captar.

En menos de un segundo, el suelo que pisaba se deformó, se transformó en algo blando y quebradizo y tuve la sensación de caer, de caer de espaldas sobre un piso que no existía. Creo que grité, no podría decir, el estruendo que me rodeó en ese instante me aturdió de una manera como nada lo había hecho antes.

Vi rocas elevándose frente a mí, debajo de mí, girando y bailoteando a mí alrededor, perdiéndose y disolviéndose, mientras que un sinfín de manos disputaba frente de mí, golpeando el viento, la nieve, en el medio de un resplandor anaranjado y rugidos bestiales que eran tan cercanos que pensé que me quedaría sorda. Algo me golpeó, y una mezcla de oscuridad, frío y luz me envolvió la mente, mientras alguien me sujetaba con fuerza y mi cuerpo se sacudía estrepitosamente; me hundía en un torbellino demente, rojo y blanco, negro y naranja, en el que todo lo que lograba captar, eran fragmentos de cosas irreconocibles.

Hubo un estallido y entonces, envuelta en esa locura, todo se oscureció…

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Si quieren matarme… pueden hacerlo T.T**

**Bueno, este fue el capi mas difícil de escribir, como ya dije… falta de inspiración, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo y prometo mejorar T.T**

**Podrán ver que no usé la canción "Love the way you lie" hahaha y es que ya se me hizo mucho ponerla siempre xD si quieren recomendar canciones me harían feliz :D por allí me dijeron la de Complicated de Rihanna que se me volvió vicio e.e hahaha **

**Y bueno, ya tengo pensado el capi siguiente :D por lo pronto ya tengo a un Claude aprovechado, a una Ellie sorpendida y a un Sebastian… muajaja eso es secreto! hahaha y también tengo en mente un omake con sirvientas estúpidas y despistadas, un poco de romances hahaha :D aunque la comedia no se me da muy bien ._. Pero haber que pasa n.n **

**Gracias por leer este capitulo y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza u.u **

**Hablo demasiado D: nos vemos!**

**Cuídense!**

**PD: ¡Ah, y buena suerte en el regreso a clases! ¡que tengan mucho éxito! :D**

**Slinky-Pink cambio y fuera :)**


	13. Ese mayordomo, guardián

**Hola hola queridos amigos! :D**

**Como están? Espero que muy bien y que les este yendo de lo mejor en este regreso a clases (:**

**Wuju! Estamos llegando al final del arco! :D bueno ya me calló y los dejo con el fic, notas y respuesta de reviews al final del capi ;D**

**Capitulo XIII: Ese mayordomo, guardián**

Ojos…

Ojos y risas… carcajadas macabras con tintes oscuros… ruidos ensordecedores y una música infernal…

Eso era todo lo que podía escuchar, en ese sitio oscuro donde estaba…

Había un estruendoso sonido rodeándome, girando a mí alrededor, mientras una frialdad insoportable me envolvía todo el cuerpo. Sentía las manos entumecidas y la frente bañada en sudor.

Algo no estaba bien…

Escuché claramente mi nombre y, como si fuera un deja vú, sentí que yo había vivido aquello, que lo que estaba por ver ya lo había presenciado e hice un esfuerzo por quedarme lo mas quieta posible, porque supe que, si me movía, esas imágenes volverían a mi…

Esas imágenes que no quería ver…

El ruido se convirtió en llantos, sollozos agudos e infantiles. Lamentos dolorosos, chillidos histéricos y más risas burlonas y sádicas. Olor a sangre mezclado con un insoportable efluvio de incienso…

No… esto no estaba para nada bien…

Comencé a hiperventilar, pensando en lo que vería, en la sangre, el horror y, como si yo no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo, abrí levemente los ojos, queriendo ver que había, tentada por la maldita curiosidad…

Y fue que frente a mi, apareció un rostro; un rostro deformado por una sádica sonrisa. Un hombre gordo, de rostro redondo escondido por un antifaz, se me acercó tanto a la cara que lancé un grito al aire, y me vi otra vez en la jaula de barrotes negros, rodeada de niños mutilados y cortados en tajos, en medio de un apeste meramente sanguinario. El olor a la carne, a la sangre fresca era insoportable…

Miré a todos lados, tratando de calmarme, de ver a otro punto que no fuera a las pequeñas personas cercanas a la muerte que había a mi alrededor, pero debo decir que eso no fue muy prudente, ya que en el centro de la habitación con forma redonda, había una mesa de madera oscura, como un altar y, sobre lo que probablemente había sido un niño, que ahora lucía como una enorme mancha ennegrecida por la sangre, había una persona…

No, no era una persona ni tampoco un humano; era un ser danzante tan negro y rojo como la sangre seca, que daba saltos enloquecidos sobre ese cuerpo destazado, que se regodeaba del sufrimiento y miraba a los niños en las jaulas, a su alrededor, riéndose de ellos, como si su pesar le aliviara un hambre de poder al tiempo que un grupo de hombres de capas negras lo alababan, recibiendo con la boca abierta la sangre que brincaba de la mesa y, tras de ellos, al fondo de la sala, vi una sombra negra. Un ser extraño de extraños ojos violetas que miraba el espectáculo con admiración.

Le miré, confundida, observando las líneas de ese rostro escondido bajo una capa. Ese ser me clavó los ojos en el rostro y me sonrió, estirando sus perfectos labios, y yo, sorprendida, aturdida y aterrada, pensé haberlo reconocido, pensé haber sabido quien era.

-¡Sebastian! –exclamé, con la voz de garganta, tratando de que me escuchara por sobre todos los sonidos, por sobre el escandalo que hacía la persona que bailaba en la mesa, el llanto de los niños, la risa del hombre gordo que jugaba con los infantes con sus manos y gritaba incoherencias, por sobre la música y los cantos diabólicos de esa secta-. ¡Sebastian, ayúdame!

Pero no me escuchó o fingió no escucharme o simplemente no quiso ayudarme, porque únicamente miró con desdén en mi dirección y me sonrió con indiferencia. Vi sus labios pálidos y los ojos titilaron como llamas. El alma se me fue a los pies y sentí como si alguien hubiera drenado toda la sangre de mi cuerpo…

Estaba abandonada… Sebastian no estaba allí para salvarme…

Fue cuando realmente, comencé a hiperventilar y, antes de que yo pudiera tratar de llamarlo de nuevo, la jaula fue abierta y cientos de manos negras me sujetaron por las piernas, los brazos, la cabeza, arrastrándome, cargándome y tocando mi piel como poseídos y yo grité, bramé como una loca porque estaba desesperada. No podía lograr calmarme, ni siquiera podía controlar bien mis movimientos por el temblor que envolvía todo mi cuerpo.

Los golpeaba, los pateaba, y sentía la garganta dolorida por mis bramidos, que fueron mas intensos, mas agudos cuando me acostaron sobre la mesa y el personaje que bailoteaba como un demente, me miró desde lo alto, de pie sobre de mi, con sus grandes ojos amarillos, como carbones encendidos y fue que, pude ver, con la boca seca de espanto, lo que realmente había bajo su capa…

¡Era una enorme calavera roja, con brillantes ojos y largos colmillos que salían de su mandíbula!

-¡Sebastian! ¡SEBASTIAN! –lo llamé, una y mil veces, tratando de que me mirase, porque ahora había desviado los ojos y no estaba prestando atención. Temblé como si tuviera fiebre y me pesó el estomago, la garganta se me hizo un nudo y entonces… ese ser esquelético acercó su boca a mi…

Grité, sacudiéndome para que no se acercara más. Pensar que no quería verlo, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de esa cosa, de esa boca enrojecida, de los enormes colmillos que brincaban de entre las filas de dientes. Mis gritos rompieron todo, corrompieron mi mente, porque de pronto, lo que había sido un panorama negro, se volvió opaco y ese ser, me tomó de los hombros, tratando de mantenerme quieta y cuando no lo logró, su mano huesuda me cubrió la boca…

Sus ojos encendidos… demasiado cerca de mí… haciendo que yo misma me consumiera en el miedo…

Lo empujé, gritando histéricamente, rasguñando sus manos, al tiempo que me llamaba por mi nombre, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, repitiéndose como un eco en mi cabeza…

-¡Elisse! ¡ELISSE!... ¡ELISSE!... ¡ELISE!... ¡…joven!

-¡Señorita! –alguien gritó, tan cerca, que me hizo volver en mi, y me quedé mirando al frente, al tiempo que sentía el pecho apunto de romperse y toda la nuca empapada de sudor, sin querer moverme, temiendo que esas horrendas imágenes volvieran. Tenía las manos temblorosas, aferradas a algo y sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, como si este su hubiera vuelto plomo repentinamente. Me hubiera desplomado en el suelo de no ser por el brazo de hierro que me sujetaba por la cintura, y una mano que me tapaba la boca…

Así estuve, por un par de minutos, temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco, hasta que, finalmente, me di cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo un alivio estremecedor, porque allí, no había ninguna mesa, ni ningún monstruo queriendo devorarme.

Suspiré pesadamente, porque me di cuenta, un poco avergonzada y otro tanto aliviada, de que había estado soñando estupideces; todo había sido un sueño. Una aterradora pesadilla… Apreté suavemente los labios, tragando saliva, diciéndome a mi misma que se había terminado todo, que no era más que mi imaginación.

Levanté los ojos, aun asustada, esperando ver a alguien familiar, o más acertadamente, a Sebastian, y sin embargo, para mi desgracia y mis nervios, no fue así. Peor no pudo haber sido, pues vi que era nada más y nada menos que el estúpido Claude Faustus. Un arranque de ira me recorrió el cuerpo, y traté de alejarme de él, dándole un empujón, dando pasos apresurados al frente.

-¡Usted…! ¡Desgraciado…! –pude haberle seguido gritando, ¡mierda, ganas no me faltaban!, pero en el preciso momento en que me alejé, las piernas me temblaron y toda la fuerza que había en ellas desapareció e, inmediatamente, Claude se acercó a mi, para sujetarme y evitar que cayera al suelo, cosa que hubiera preferido a que ese tipo me tocase de nuevo.

-Señorita, creo que no es el mejor momento para este tipo de cosas –me recomendó el muy imbécil, con su rostro indiferente preocupado, las cejas levemente levantadas. Esa mirada de lastima, me era desagradable y casi repugnante.

-¡Cierre la boca! ¡Usted no tiene derecho a tocarme siquiera! –le reclamé, tratando de quitarme su pesado brazo de encima, pero obviamente, era mucho mas fuerte que yo, así que únicamente lo golpeaba sin ningún efecto-. Infeliz, dijo que nos ayudaría y en el momento en que más necesitamos de su estúpida cooperación desaparece…

-Tuve que encargarme de ciertos asuntos antes de venir. No hay electricidad, mas que los reflectores de la explanada, dado que son solares. Springs detuvo la obra momentáneamente, anunciando un intermedio y están buscando la causa de la falta de energía. Tengo la leve sospecha de que aquella Poltergeist tiene algo que ver en esto –respondió, amablemente, pero por algún motivo, su cara me daba ganas de golpearlo, abofetearlo o hacer lo que fuera para que me quitara las manos de encima-. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, señorita Bennett.

-¡Espero que si, porque, por su culpa, Sebastian y yo…! –me detuve, totalmente en seco. Sebastian…

Levanté los ojos para mirar a Claude, confundida, con un peso frío en todos los huesos y la boca seca por el miedo.

-¡Sebastian! ¿Dónde esta ese demonio? –mascullé entre dientes, volteándome hacía Claude y tomándolo por las solapas del cuello, con un deseo enorme de aporrearlo contra la pared. Su cara exánime comenzaba a exasperarme.

Lo ultimo que lograba recordar que había pasado, era que habíamos caído sobre el techo del auditorio de la preparatoria y luego, habían en mi mente muchos sonidos de golpes y gritos, y luego… esa horrenda pesadilla. Pero, por más que trataba, por más que forzaba mi cerebro para recordar algo de lo que había sucedido con él, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera sabia como demonios había llegado a esa habitación.

Sentí una terrible necesidad de buscarlo, de saber que estaba bien… porque las palabras de Rachel… podrían cumplirse…

Sentí como el estomago se me hizo un nudo con el corazón, apretujándolo levemente, cuando ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente. No, no podía pensar de esa manera. Sacudí la cabeza, con un vacío llenándome el pecho. No, no debía pensar en eso… él estaba bien… tenía que estarlo.

Pero Claude estaba igual de frio que siempre y eso no me ayudaba… estaba desesperándome mas y mas…

-¿Qué le hizo? ¡Maldita sea, contésteme! ¡Responda mis malditas preguntas! –rugí, empujándolo contra la pared.

Vi que abrió la boca un poco, que iba a responderme. Sin embargo, súbitamente, el piso tembló bajo mis pies y escuché claramente un ruido ensordecedor, proviniendo de afuera de aquella habitación de donde estábamos.

Allí, todo estaba en completo silencio y, por lo que pude ver que sobre nosotros, había un techo blanco, aunque algo oscuro, porque estaba en una habitación donde la luz estaba apagada, sin embargo, la luz de un reflector estaba por un tragaluz del lado izquierdo de la pared, sobre unos compartimientos blancos. Al otro lado, había una pared y un espejo, seguido de una fila de lavamanos pálidos y relucientes. Estaba en un baño del auditorio, a juzgar por lo que veía, por lo que recordaba y el olor a cítricos.

Escuché un sonido parecido a cuando se cuartea una pared y un poco de polvo cayó sobre nosotros. Recordé entonces que el techo de ese edificio estaba en reparación y habían muchas probabilidades de que se fuera abajo.

Me quedé inmóvil, esperando que el temblor pasara, sin soltar a Claude del traje y este, continuó mirándome, hasta que el ruido desapareció y fue que despegó su mirada de mí, observando el techo oscuro.

-Creo que ya sabe donde esta –dijo, sin mas ni mas. Lo solté, retrocediendo lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no caerme y, afortunadamente, no fue así. Esta vez, pude mantenerme perfectamente en pie.

Dirigí los ojos hacia la puerta, al tiempo que el piso volvía a temblar levemente. Ese efecto en las cosas era únicamente provocado por Rachel, o al menos, eso era lo que yo sabía, ya que era lo había hecho cuando estábamos en los corredores. Uniendo esto, con lo que me había dicho Claude, deduje rápidamente que Sebastian debía estar afuera, luchando con Rachel, con ese espíritu enloquecido.

-Sigue peleando con ella –dijo él, como si hubiera leído mi mente y regresé los ojos a él, cuestionando sus palabras. Había un tono extraño en ellas que no me gustó-. Desgraciadamente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer contra ella…

-¿De que rayos hablas? –pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, apretando los dientes y tratando de no demostrar que eso me había afectado, ya que cuando dijo esas palabras, sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada-. Él es un demonio, y ella es apenas un ente de energía…

-Y, por eso mismo, es que un demonio difícilmente pueda acabar con un ser como ella.

Hubo otro temblor, más fuerte que los otros y algo se cuarteó con más fuerza. El techo se iba a venir abajo, no había duda de ello. Le lancé a Claude una mirada despectiva e interrogante y supuse que entendió que quería una explicación.

-Como sabe, los Poltergeist son espíritus llenos de energía negativa, la cual puede ser tristeza, odio o ira, como en este caso. La ira que había antes en la señorita Rachel no era un exceso, era lo normal para que se mantuviera vagando en este mundo –explicó, con su voz muerta, acomodándose el traje negro-, sin embargo, por algún motivo, esa ira se ha incrementado y ahora su poder destructivo ha crecido de igual manera.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Él puso una expresión en su rostro no muy distinta a la que hay en el rostro de los verdugos. Parecía… complacido.

-Su poder es superior al de un demonio, casi igual al de un demonio de alta categoría, ya que sus impulsos son descontrolados y la energía que irradia funciona como un campo de energía que impide que la toquen…

-Por eso es tan difícil atacarla y por eso todo se destruye a su alrededor… -murmuré, mas para mi que para él. Apreté los dientes y el asintió.

-Sin embargo, ese campo es un arma de doble filo, ya que las cosas pequeñas se disuelven a su alrededor, las cosas que no soportan la presión de su energía. Pero, algo grande o algo humano, no podría ser disuelto…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –grité.

Mentí, lo sé, pero estaba casi al borde de la histeria. Lo miré fieramente y, observando sus ojos ambarinos, el recuerdo de mí descabellada idea con respecto a la espada volvió a mí cabeza. El corazón me palpitó, agitado y me di cuenta de que era momento de plantear esa idea. Hice una breve pausa y fue que le dije;

- ¡Por eso necesito su estúpida espada demoniaca!

Claude sonrió, casi satisfecho y sospeché que sabía que iba a pedirle aquello.

-Usted, siempre tan directa como siempre… -anunció, con reverencia, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Lo único que hicimos durante ese medio minuto, fue mirarnos como estúpidos y luego, al darse cuenta de que yo estaba esperando que me la entregara, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta caoba del baño-. Sin embargo, me temo que eso no es posible…

¡¿De que demonios estaba hablando?

-¡¿Qué?- lo seguí con la mirada, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Él había dicho que ayudaría, ¿Por qué de pronto se marchaba a sí como así? -¿A que rayos se refiere? ¡Dijo que ayudaría! Si no pensaba hacerlo, ¿porque vino aquí de todos modos?

-Porque pensé que usted necesitaría ayuda.

-¡Yo no necesito de sus cuidados! ¡Mucho menos de su protección! ¡Lo único que quiero, es que ayude a vencer a esa Poltergeist, porque sabe que le conviene!

-Me convenía en cuanto a los Shinigami, sin embargo, ahora ya no importan… -murmuró fríamente, y pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Entorné los ojos, preguntándome si no había escuchado mal, pero no había rastro de duda en sus ojos-. Si yo me marcho de aquí, no habrá diferencia, puesto que yo no estoy interfiriendo en su labor y no es a mí a quien esa Poltergeist persigue. En cambio, usted y ese mayordomo no pueden irse, pues si lo hacen, ella los seguirá y los Shinigami seguirían su rastro hasta llegar a ustedes.

Enfurecida, fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños. Lo que decía era una estupidez.

-Es una completa incoherencia lo que dice… -mascullé, haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar, ya que en el momento que me dispuse a hablar, el suelo volvió a retumbar violentamente. Me imaginé a Sebastian, siendo golpeado despiadadamente por esa estúpida-, primero confiesa que vino a ayudar, y luego, que no le interesa que pase con nosotros. ¿A que demonios esta jugando? ¿Qué planea obtener haciendo este tipo de juegos tontos?

Él se volvió hacía mi, de una forma muy extraña. El traje negro parecía ser una sombra sobre su cuerpo, los ojos ámbar parecieron de roca.

-Nadie jugaría un juego donde perder es la única opción… -reveló, con los ojos brillantes de poder… hambrientos y supe a lo que se refería-, ¿Qué otra opción tiene para mi, señorita Bennett? ¿Qué ganaría yo, un demonio, con ayudar a un humano con quien no tengo un contrato?

Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería. Ese maldito idiota no era un idiota después de todo; estaba guardándose lo mejor para el final y por fin supe lo que siempre había querido desde el principio. Ese bastardo me estaba ofreciendo un contrato con él, aun sabiendo que Sebastian era mi contratista y que era contra las leyes de los demonios.

La ira me recorrió el cuerpo, mezclado con mi histeria, mis deseos de ahorcarlo y una rabia descomunal que sentía en mí. Una parte de mi, la parte que apreciaba mi dignidad y mi valor a las palabras, quería abofetearlo allí mismo y maldecirlo hasta que quedara sordo…

Y, sin embargo, la otra, una parte muy pequeña de mí, la parte que se estremecía al oír los golpes afuera, los temblores y todo eso, quería hacerlo, quería que aceptara…

Esa parte, quería entregarse a Claude Faustus sin duda alguna y pensé, realmente consideré en decir las palabras "acepto el contrato" durante varios minutos. Él parecía indiferente, pero supe que estaba satisfecho, que estaba confiado en que aceptaría. Pensé, rápidamente, lo mas veloz que pude forzar a mi cerebro. Tomé la decisión cuando escuché el estruendoso sonido de otra vibración en el piso, seguido de más golpes, como si estuvieran golpeando algo contra las paredes y esperé, realmente, haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Levanté los ojos, hacía los ambarinos de Claude y, con el corazón en un puño, la boca seca, grité esas tres palabras que me parecieron sumamente necesarias en ese momento;

-¡VAYASE AL DEMONIO!

Y, sin mas ni mas, corrí hacia la puerta del baño, dejando a Claude parado como un perfecto imbécil, mientras mi pulso avanzaba por mis venas como un caballo desbocado, con la mente hecha un desastre, las piernas temblándome con cada paso que daba, porque sabía que la única oportunidad que teníamos contra ella, era la espada.

Bueno, eso al menos, hasta que él mencionó que las cosas grandes –como un techo-, podían aplastarla. Quizás antes yo podría haber aceptado…

No, honestamente, no lo hubiera hecho. Soy demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que alguien me manipule de una manera tan sucia y deshonesta. Sí, lo sé, quizás Sebastian es un demonio, un ser infernal, pero el contrato que hizo conmigo, yo lo deseé y ha permanecido a mi lado sin faltar y en este momento, esta arriesgando su propia vida demoniaca por mi, sabiendo que al final, yo solo soy un alma mas que va a devorarse. Y sin embargo, tengo confianza en que va a hacerlo, en que vamos a salir vivos de esto y que va a ayudarme a conseguir mi meta.

Después de todo, ¿no había sido él quien juró permanecer a mi lado hasta el final? ¿Qué clase de ama sería yo, si no hiciera lo mismo?

De este modo, con ese pensamiento retumbando en mi mente, me alejé del baño, corriendo por el pasillo alfombrado del teatro y, rápidamente, me metí en uno de los palcos, para ver de qué se trataba todo el ruido que escuchaba desde el baño.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero cuando miré al frente, algo me deslumbró por completo, haciéndome retroceder y pro el impulso que llevaba, me caí de espaldas. Era una esfera que se movía rápidamente, no resplandecía como una estrella, pero despedía un leve brillo misterioso de color oscuro, que rodeaba todo lo que era. Se trataba de Rachel, quien estaba enfrascada en una pelea con Sebastian y ambos se movían demasiado rápido como para que yo los pudiera ver. Solamente sabía que estaban allí, por aquel resplandor.

Nunca la había visto tan furiosa como en aquel momento, lo supe por la forma en que se movía y giraba de un lado a otro. Estaba fuera de si, tal como Claude había dicho.

Me levanté, mirando entre los barrotes del barandal, ya que estaba en el segundo piso, y en ese instante, alguno de ellos chocó con una pared del recinto y eso causó una vibración por el suelo que se extendió por todo el edificio. Así que eran sus golpes los que causaban aquello.

Tenía que hablar con Sebastian, pero no sabía como llamar su atención sin hablarle, ya que si Rachel me escuchaba no dudaría en lanzarse sobre de mi, aunque quizás, así sería la manera mas fácil de distraerla.

Bajé corriendo al primer piso, casi cayéndome en los escalones de las escaleras alfombradas y cuando llegué al suelo, me tropecé con mis propios pies. Me levanté de golpe, tal y como si tuviera resortes en las piernas y salí disparada hacía la sala de lunetas del auditorio, abriendo la cortina de un solo golpe y brincando al frente.

Súbitamente, antes de que yo dijera algo, a menos de un metro de mi, algo de estrelló contra una de las columnas, lanzando pedazos de escombro a los lados y el impacto me aventó directo al suelo.

Me arresté hacia las lunetas tan rápido como pude, viendo que del palco destruido y de entre el polvo salía, aventando rocas a todos lados, aquella Poltergeist, dando un salto hacía mi mayordomo y atacándolo con una fiereza animal. Levanté la vista por sobre las lunetas, viendo como seguían peleando y de un momento a otro, Sebastian me miró por una fracción de segundo y luego golpeó a Rachel, haciéndola retroceder hasta que golpeó otro muro y se perdió entre la nube de polvo que salió del palco destruido.

-Joven ama, debe salir de aquí –murmuró el demonio, con voz imperativa, dando pasos en mi dirección, pero sin bajar la guardia. Lucía mas lastimado que antes, con líneas rojas atravesando la blanca camisa, pero la expresión en su rostro mostraba la misma fiereza de siempre.

Creo que Rachel aun no había notado mi presencia, porque no había hecho mas por atacarme.

-Debe escucharme…

Salí, poniéndome de pie, avanzando hasta Sebastian con los puños cerrados, cometiendo una real imprudencia.

-Idiota, cállate y escúchame, ¡ya se como vencerla! –inquirí en voz baja, temiendo que ella lo escuchase. Escuché un crujido en la pared y desde donde estaba, pude ver el palco roto, destruido y vacío. Al parecer, esa chica ya no estaba allí y eso era malo, pero no logré procesar aquello lo suficientemente rápido como para sacar conclusiones de lo que haría a continuación-. Tenemos que—

-¡ABAJO! –rugió mi demonio, sin dejarme terminar, avanzando rápidamente en mi dirección, lanzándome al piso, segundos antes de que viera pasar sobre mi cabeza, un masa anaranjada brillante, envuelta en pedazos de escombro de las paredes y polvo de piedra, destrozando las lunetas que se encontraban donde yo hacía un par de segundos.

Derrapó con el suelo, deteniéndose del otro lado del salón, rodeada de asientos rojos destruidos y pedazos de silla regados a su alrededor. Observándonos con sus enormes ojos rojos, sonreía con malicia, con maldad; se enfocó en mí y los dedos de sus manos crujieron. Ya ni siquiera lucía como una persona; en efecto, parecía más un animal o una bestia que una chica.

-Ya me imaginaba que estabas aquí, pequeña cucaracha –dijo, refiriéndose a mí, con una hosca voz que no pude reconocer-, pero no sabía decir donde. Ese demonio te escondió bien…

Volteé a ver a Sebastian, que estaba tendido en el suelo a un lado de mí y seguidamente, dirigí rápidamente los ojos al escenario, a las enormes estructuras de metal que colgaban de cadenas sobre el mismo.

-Llévala al escenario… -murmuré en voz baja, preparada por si ella decidía atacarnos. No iba a tener tiempo de darle muchos detalles, así que fue al grano-, hay que derribarle el techo encima…

-¿Qué hay de la espada de Claude? –preguntó, con un tono de sarcasmo que no pude evitar dejar pasar. Le dirigí una mirada asesina, pero no causó un gran efecto.

-Cállate, eso no importa. Haz lo que te digo, solamente eso…

Luego me encargaría de Claude, y le haría ver su realidad por la estupidez que me había propuesto.

-Señorita… -comenzó a decir, pero yo sabía que iba a comenzar con su sermón estúpido, así que antes de que pudiera hacerlo me puse de pie, sin dejar que Rachel terminase de hablar, ni que Sebastian me dijera su sarta de tonterías, pues sabía que una vez que la Poltergeist me viera huyendo, se lanzaría hacía mi y Sebastian tendría que intervenir.

- ¡Es una orden! –grité antes de irme, antes de salir de allí y muy lejos como para Sebastian pudiera detenerme.

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? –rugió Rachel, mientras yo salía corriendo hacía los pasillos del auditorio, dirigiéndome a la escalera tras de escena que llevaba a la parte superior de las estructuras. Apreté los ojos, esperando que no me golpeara y tal como lo pensé, Sebastian se atravesó, combatiendo nuevamente con ella.

No sabía cuanto duraría la batalla o cuanto tiempo más Sebastian podría retenerla, pero debía darme prisa. Realmente, no tenía la mas mínima idea de como derrumbaría el techo y obviamente no iba a hacerlo brincando sobre él; no, mas bien, tenía la idea de desarmar las estructuras y dejarlas caer sobre ella. Arriba siembre habían herramientas por cualquier cosa, las había visto antes durante los primeros ensayos y rogué porque nadie las hubiera movido.

Escuché con claridad los golpes que se propinaban entre ellos, cada vez que lo hacían, el suelo temblaba y me pregunté, la potencia de sus puños.

No fue difícil encontrar la escalera, únicamente tuve que rodeas los palcos por fuera y llegar al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta que conducía al escenario, a uno de los lados escondido en las piernas del mismo; la escalera debía estar al fondo de esos pasillos. Pasando entre la oscuridad, con el corazón en un puño, pude ver a ambos entes, debatiendo y combatiendo con una rabia y agilidad que me deslumbró unos momentos y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para seguir con lo mío. Concentrarme era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-¡Estúpidos! –rugió ella, Rachel, desde abajo. Sabía que se dirigía a mi, pero hice un esfuerzo por seguir corriendo e ignorarla, porque si me ponía aprestarle atención, iba a detenerme-, ¡Aun tienen el descaro de combatirme después de lo que han hecho! ¡Pero bueno, así es más divertido!

Sebastian respondió algo, que no pude escuchar bien, sin embargo, el grito que ella pegó como argumento, bastó para paralizarme por unos segundos.

-¡VENGANZA CONTRA USTEDES! –bramó con todas sus fuerzas y, en parte, me quedé pensando en porque decía eso, al tiempo que me hincaba al suelo, rebuscando entre los cables, para luego pararme y seguir con lo mío. Tenía que ignorarla, tenía que hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, no podía quedarme tranquila. Las manos me temblaban violentamente y sentía las piernas débiles por la presión.

Buscaba las herramientas entre las luces y los cables, con la mirada, tropezando de vez en cuando con algunos cables y metales, golpeándome con las lámparas, resbalando con bloques, varillas de metal y materiales de construcción, pero no las hallaba y aun así, con toda la presión que tenía y que se iba acumulando aun mas y mas en mi, no podía sacar la propuesta de Claude de mi mente.

¿Cómo se le había cruzado por la mente la posibilidad de que yo dijera que si? ¿Quién rayos se creía para proponerme algo como eso? Había veces en que el señor Faustus realmente lograba asustarme, como por ejemplo aquella vez que se topó conmigo el primer día que asistí a la escuela, proponiéndome que yo hiciera la audición para Sally. Ese día él era uno de los jueces y supongo que gracias a él, fue que quedé elegida. Claro, era obvio, Angelina no le prohibiría nada y Springs sería la única jueza que podría dar un voto diferente.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué querría que yo actuara? No encontraba una explicación para eso, ya que dudaba que estuviera, no sé, enamorado de mi o tuviera una extraña fijación morbosa con mi persona. La lista de motivos que se me ocurría era extensa, casi infinita y siendo honesta, cuando sentí otro temblor, me di cuenta de que no era momento para pensar en esas estupideces. Debía encontrar la maldita caja de herramientas lo más rápido posible y estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en esas cosas sin importancia.

-¡Tan descarado como ella! –escuché que Rachel gritó, seguido de un estruendoso golpe que resonó por el teatro y seguidamente, el piso tembló-, ¡NUNCA SE LOS PERDONARÉ!

Me apresuré hacia la parte trasera del auditorio, buscando entre cajas negras si podía haber un rastro de un desatornillador o una sierra por lo menos, pero no encontré mas que un montón de trapos y telones viejos, bloques de construcción y varillas de hierro. Desesperada, rodeé el sitio hasta llegar al otro lado del escenario, rebuscando entre más y más cajas.

Subí, sin perder tiempo, las escaleras negras a un lado de escena, las que llevaban a los puentes de metal que iban de un lado a otro del escenario para poder cambiar las luces y la escenografía, ya que era demasiado alto como para subirse a una escalera. Yo era demasiado torpe como para no caerme subiendo la escalera en forma de caracol, y aunque tenía las manos lastimadas por los cortes irregulares de los vidrios, no podía detenerme por eso.

Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, no había una sola caja de herramientas allí arriba, ni siquiera un tornillo o algo suelto. Nada, ¡no había nada que pudiera usar! ¡Y había que ser idiota! ¡Claro que no había nada que yo pudiera usar, ya que lo más probable, sería que hubieran vaciado el auditorio ahora que estaba siendo remodelado!

"¡Elisse, eres una perfecta idiota!", me reclamé, dándome un golpe en la frente con la palpa, sudando de la desesperación, apretando los dientes con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ya que Sebastian contaba conmigo y escuchaba los golpes cada vez más cerca de escena.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pensando y dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto, mientras continuaba mirando hacía donde ellos dos combatían, me di cuenta de que quizás, si cambiábamos papeles, podríamos acabar con ella. Sebastian era mucho más rápido que yo, si yo me ofrecía como carnada, Rachel no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y él tendría tiempo de hacer que la estructura se fuera abajo. Si, así lo haría, pero, ¿Cómo decirle sin que ella se desviara o escuchara? Estaba totalmente segura de que si hacía la estupidez de gritar mi idea, Rachel no permitiría que fuera llevada a cabo.

Repentinamente, escuché un golpe seco en el suelo del escenario, y con rapidez, me asomé a los lados para ver que sucedía, encontrándome con que Rachel ahora estaba bajo de mi, junto con Sebastian, pero este ya parecía rodeado, tratando de detener los golpes que ella le propinaba con las manos amoratadas.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Me golpeé la cabeza en busca de respuestas, dejándome caer de rodillas al piso de la estructura negra, pensando en un plan para lograr mi cometido, pero no se me ocurría nada. De nuevo escuché otro golpe, aun mas fuerte que el anterior y la risa baja que provino de la boca de Rachel, me dejó mas helada que sus gritos.

Sentí enormes deseos de gritar, de hacer un escandalo para no escucharla mas. Necesitaba silencio, silencio profundo para lograr concentrarme y por algún motivo, pensando en esto, recordé otra vez la idea estúpida de Claude; su propuesta y el asco que me había dado.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No era momento para eso!

Escuché otro golpe, pero esta vez fue Rachel la que aulló de dolor y al mirar abajo, me entró un pánico terrible al darme cuenta de que la Poltergeist estaba peligrosamente cerca de donde yo estaba. Si miraba hacía arriba, me vería y entonces probablemente todo ese plan se fuera a la mierda.

-Usted dice venganza…–escuché que dijo Sebastian, con su calma que siempre lo caracterizaba-, pero no ha dicho cual fue aquel mal que mi ama le provocó…

Me arrastré por el camino, sin mirar abajo, consciente de que debía pensar en algo pero igual pendiente de la respuesta de ella. Esa chica loca aun no nos decía porque tanto rencor hacía nosotros. Avancé un poco mas, pasando por un tramo llenó de cables negros revueltos, teniendo cuidado de no moverlos, levantándolos cuidadosamente con una mano, mirando donde lo ponía. Fue en ese instante en que vi, a través de la rejilla que servía de piso a la estructura, como una de las varillas de metal se levantaba, envuelta en una oscura aura violeta. Luego no fue una, sino cientos de ellas, que se elevaron mágicamente. Miré rápidamente a Rachel y me di cuenta de que era ella que hacía eso, era ella quien levantaba las varillas de hierro y del otro lado, todas las varillas hacían lo mismo.

Sentí que la garganta se me enredó con el estomago y se hizo un nudo, al descubrir que todas esas varillas apuntaban hacia Sebastian.

-Mi venganza se basa en lo mismo que ella mi hizo… -murmuró Rachel, con una sonrisa maquiavélica y estirada, tiesa, porque parecía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, que pude ver desde donde estaba. Cuando quise moverme de allí, los cables se atoraron en mis pies sin que yo me diera cuenta, porque mi atención estaba en Rachel-. Elisse Bennett… ella me mató…

Una enorme laguna se hizo en mi mente y enseguida, la confusión me hizo abrir tanto los ojos que sentí que se saldrían de las orbitas.

¡¿acaso esa chica estaba demente? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con que yo la maté? Yo no había hecho tal cosa, ¡nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa!

Pensé en preguntar, en asomarme y reprenderla por la estupidez que decía, pero justo en ese instante que quise ponerme de pie, los cables me sujetaron los pies y caía al suelo estrepitosa y ruidosamente al suelo, a la estructura negra. En el instante que miré hacía abajo y tomé consciencia sobre el escandalo que había hecho, los ojos enardecidos de Rachel ya me miraban, con sus titilantes pupilas, de la misma forma que observa un reptil a su futura presa, y todas las varillas se dirigieron hacía mi en menos de lo que yo podía parpadear.

-¡Y YO LA MATARÉ A ELLA! –gritó, entre el escandalo que provocaron las varillas atravesando la estructura, el ruido ensordecedor del choqué del metal con el metal.

No me dio tiempo siquiera de cerrar los ojos cuando vi las varillas a menos de medio metro de mi, pero enseguida, alguien me sujetó con fuerza, envolviéndome de los golpes que sacudían a esa persona, que supuse, debía ser Sebastian y cuando levanté la cabeza para comprobarlo, antes de que pudiera llevar mis ojos a su rostro o decir algo, un tinte rojo me pringó la cara, al tiempo que veía frente a mi una cortina carmesí saliendo del cuerpo de mi mayordomo, y no supe que me dejó mas impactada; si la cara sorprendida y enfurecida de Sebastian, o aquella varilla bañada de sangre que le atravesaba el hombro derecho, a centímetros de donde yo estaba.

Cayó al suelo de pie, seguido del estruendoso sonido de la plataforma negra en la que había estado antes chocando contra el suelo y observé como las varillas la habían atravesado como un cuchillo corta mantequilla. Sebastian me dejó a un lado, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes. Supongo que debía doler, porque el brazo del mismo lado no podía moverlo debidamente y su cara se frunció en un gesto de rabia y frustración, al tiempo que se libró de la varilla, arrancándola de su carne con sus propias manos y recuerdo que el sonido me revolvió el estomago.

Nunca me había sentido precisamente mareada al ver sangre; no era algo que me afectase demasiado como para hacerme perder la consciencia, pero en ese momento, me pareció que toda la fuerza se me fue de las manos.

-¡Sebastian! –murmuré, sin poder creer lo que veía, sin poder creer la resistencia que podía tener. Cualquier humano ya estaría bramando de dolor solo por tocar levemente una herida como esa. Si no fuera un demonio, no lo creería capaz de hacer algo así.

La amenaza de Rachel se volvió más real, más próxima, aunque yo seguía negando en mi mente que ella decía la verdad. Para mi, ella estaba mintiendo, ella no decía mas estupideces que nunca se harían realidad.

La Poltergeist seguía donde antes había estado, aun sin moverse, mirándonos con la misma ira que nos dirigió segundos antes. La bilis me subió por la garganta y sentía que iba a vomitar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no hacerlo, por tragarme esos deseos de insultarla y ser directa.

-¡¿Pero que demonios dices, Rachel? –pregunté con un rugido, teniéndola frente. Sus ojos rojos me miraban, pero parecía ser que no podía verme. Era como si un velo estuviera justo delante de sus ojos, algo que le impedía mirarme directamente-, ¡Es una locura! ¡Una locura! ¡Yo nunca te ví después de que te fuiste de la escuela!

Ella levantó la barbilla, observándome con desprecio y abriendo mucho sus enormes ojos resplandecientes e iracundos. El labio superior le tembló y pareciera que estaba a punto de sisear al igual que una serpiente.

-¡La que dice locuras eres tu! –rugió, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sebastian hizo un ruido abrupto y cuando lo miré, aunque estaba a mi lado y erguido, no pude dejar de notar el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su boca hasta su cuello-. ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? –soltó Rachel, con tanta fuerza que fue como si su voz me hubiera atravesado como un cuchillo y tuve que mirarla enseguida, incluso creo que jadeé cuando lo hizo- ¡No se que te da el valor de tratarme así! ¡Eres una vil y cruel mentirosa que no merece vivir!

Ella se impulsó al frente, directamente brincando hacía mi. Rápidamente, me moví a un lado, con ayuda de mi mayordomo, quedando a centímetros de donde Rachel había pasado, haciendo un ruido infernal, levantando pedazos del escenario y las maderas se hicieron añicos. Las astillas saltaron en todas direcciones.

-¡Siempre me tuviste envidia! –gritó ella, agazapada del otro lado, rodeada de madera rota y astillas que caían del techo-, ¡Siempre me odiaste por que Edward me quiso a mi! ¿Crees que era tan tonta como para no notar la manera en que siempre lo mirabas? Pff… ¡patético!

-¡Cierra la boca! –chillé, apretando los puños, llena de una rabia y una vergüenza que me consumía como un cáncer.

Yo sabía que esas palabras que me decía eran verdad; yo siempre había estado celosa de ella. Siempre supe que si ella no se hubiera marchado del colegio, ella y Edward aun estarían juntos. El pecho me dolió un poco al pensar esto; era algo tonto, lo sé, pero todo el tiempo estuve al tanto de lo mucho que ellos se querían, que yo junto a ella, para él, no era mas que una simple amiga, que una compañera con quien pasar las horas y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que sabia aquello, que pensaba aquello, reconocerlo, aun después de todo lo que me había pasado y todo lo que sabía, me resultaba doloroso.

Saber que Edward nunca me quiso tanto como a ella, que lo que había vivido en esa época de mi vida no era más que pura mentira, me dolía de una manera lacerante.

Y Rachel lo sabía; por eso sus miradas crueles, sus palabras frías.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cierra la boca! –repitió ella, imitando mi voz, con sus caras burlonas y su risa oscura en sus labios. Sus propias palabras me sorprendieron-, ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? ¡¿Es que te duele tanto que te repita lo que todos saben que es verdad?

-Yo jamás dije tal cosa… -mascullé entre dientes, deseando arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos-, ¡estas totalmente loca! ¡Yo nunca—

-¡Pero sabes que es cierto! ¡No pudiste soportar que yo fuera más afortunada! –rugió, opacando mis palabras antes de que yo pudiera terminar, estirando una mano y, como si esta fuera un magneto, una varilla se dirigió hacía su mano inmediatamente hizo el gesto. Ahora ya no estaba simplemente de pie; apretaba los dientes y podía ver sus manos temblando- ¡Yo tenía una vida, un futuro! ¡Eran mis sueños! –bramó, con un especie de humo que le rondaba los ojos y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas transparentes. Se golpeó el pecho con el puño que tenía libre y pensé que iba a quebrarse allí mismo-, tenía que haber algo que estaba esperándome… un futuro mejor…

Debo decir que yo no me reía, ni siquiera estaba totalmente en mí. Estaba totalmente consciente de lo que me decía, pero no podía creer como estaba en ese instante; parecía tan frágil, tan débil y derrotada que tuve la sensación de que si la empujaba o la tocaba, iba a quebrarse en mil pedazos.

-Rachel… -traté de interrumpirla, de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero, en el momento en que estiré la mano, me miró de una forma penetrante, como si hubiera atravesado mi alma nuevamente con sus ojos y sentí que pudo ver hasta el rincón más recóndito de mí ser.

Había una rabia indomable dentro de ella, algo que no podía ser controlado por nada; era algo salvaje e imparable que crecía en su rostro, en sus ojos.

-Pero todo esto, es culpa de ti, de tus estúpidos celos y tu patética existencia… - observó la varilla, tratando de apretarla con sus manos hasta reducirla a polvo; era lo que quería hacer conmigo-… pero si yo no tengo futuro… ¡tu tampoco!

No hubo pasado ni un segundo de que dijo aquello, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de soltar el aire que había en mi estomago, cuando el claro sonido de algo chispeante llegó a mis oídos, al momentos que escuchaba el golpeteó de madera con madera al otro lado. Volteé hacia atrás, para ver de que se trataba el sonido de chispas, reconociendo en la estructura de metal, que yacía en el medio del escenario a medio destruir, un cable que debía ser tan grueso como uno de mis brazos que colgaba del techo, debía haberse reventado cuando la estructura se cayó y en esos momentos, liberaba unas chispas exageradamente potentes, que brincaban para todos lados y estaba peligrosamente cerca del telón del escenario.

¿Acaso Rachel había restablecido la luz?

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Sebastian, justo un segundo antes de lo siguiente…

Lo segundo que vi, al mismo tiempo que las luces del teatro –que había estado apagadas todo ese tiempo- se encendieron y se volvieron mas luminosas; fue que el cable comenzó a brillar intensamente, una luz cegadora saliera del mismo, lanzando un estallido de electricidad que recorrió como un rayo estruendoso todo el escenario, explotando con tal fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos y me apreté a Sebastian, cuando me sujetó para salir de allí, pero cuando trató de llegar a la entrada, estaba bloqueada por las lunetas, por varillas de metal y bloques de concreto y lo que no estaba allí se levantaba por el techo, girando y golpeando todo a su alrededor en un torbellino hecho de la furia de la Poltergeist.

El sonido de la tensión eléctrica resonaba como uñas en una pizarra y una a una las luces explotaron sonoramente, envolviendo el teatro en una oscuridad abisal, siendo la única fuente de luz, el rayo de tensión eléctrica que crecía tras de nosotros, en el escenario.

La lluvia de cristales de las lámparas que explotaron en el techo, en los palcos y en general, todo el auditorio, nos envolvió a mí y a Sebastian, haciendo cortes irregulares en nuestra piel, al tiempo que mi demonio corría para librarse de esas cosas, empujándolas con las manos.

Sentía el cristal contra mi piel, contra mi cuerpo, pero mis ojos no podía quitarlos de encima de Rachel, que refulgía en un aura roja allí en el escenario, brillando como una estrella diabólica, observando con gusto todo el caos que estaba provocando.

El torbellino de cosas giraba a unos metros de nosotros, pero Sebastian avanzaba por todos los pasillos, siendo detenido por objetos, varillas y demás cosas, las cuales empujaba con las manos, golpeaba y pateaba para que se alejasen de nosotros. Pero todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas, y por más que Sebastian trataba de abrir un hueco en las paredes, era como si la fuerza con la que las golpeaba rebotaba, devolviendo el impacto.

Estaba tan agitada que sentía el corazón a punto de salírseme por el trasero, la mente me daba vuelta y el olor a quemado y a sangre me revolvía el estomago. Mis manos, mi pecho y mi torso en general estaban empapados de la sangre de Sebastian y el agujero en su hombro no se cerraba. Se suponía que él era un demonio, un ser inmortal, ¿Por qué no dejaba de sangrar? ¿Acaso los ataques de Rachel podían dañarlo realmente?

-No hay salida –masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de moverse para esquivar los objetos que iban dirigidos a nosotros. Me aparté un poco de él, mirando hacía el fondo del pasillo, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver bien.

-Cerró todo para que no huyamos… esa desgraciada… -murmuré, mareada por toda esa mezcla de sensaciones, y enseguida, pese a que tenía la nariz minada por los aromas tan fuertes que me rodeaban, pude percibir claramente un aroma que me sorprendió e hizo que me pusiera demasiado nerviosa, y no pude entender porque.

Olía claramente a humo, era la vaga esencia del plástico, la tela y la pintura consumiéndose por el fuego.

Sin saber porqué, aparté a Sebastian de mí, de un solo empujón, pasando por entre la lluvia de objetos que nos atacaban, sin importarme los cortes de los cristales, el viento agitado y potente que me retenía. Escuché a Sebastian llamarme por sobre el escandalo que había, diciéndome que no fuera, que era peligroso, que no debía ir, pero por algún motivo, sentí que tenía que hacerlo, que comprobar que lo que pensaba no era verdad, y al llegar a la entra a la sala de luneta que daba al pasillo en donde estábamos, me quedé en una pieza.

Realmente, deseé haber escuchado a Sebastian…

Vi el fuego, el fuego quemando y consumiendo todo a su paso, las cenizas brillantes a mi alrededor. Las rojas llamas encandiladas que avanzaban velozmente por los barandales, por los telones y por las alfombras. La pintura también se había encendido y ahora la mayor parte de los palcos ardía fieramente. El humo flotaba por el techo y se esparcía por todos lados.

Observarlo, sentir el calor que despedían las llamaradas me era insoportable y tuve tanto miedo que me quedé exánime al pie de la entrada, sintiendo mi mente confundida, mi estomago hecho un nudo, mis manos sudando frío.

Una hilera de llamas se extendió detrás mío y otra mas hacía el telón del auditorio, envolviendo el auditorio en un calor insoportable. Veía las chispas encendidas elevándose por el aire, las partículas anaranjadas que se desprendían de la madera, la tela, y me estremecí, porque ese ambiente, ese aire me traía imágenes a la mente que no me agradaban…

Eran las imágenes de mis pesadillas, que golpearon mi mente, violando mi cordura y haciendo a un lado mi lógica, llenándome de confusión, de preguntas sin sentido y de un pavor que me impedía moverme siquiera un poco.

Rodeada de llamaradas, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, que me dolía como si alguien me estuviera presionando entre dos yunques y la garganta, por el humo, me ardía febril. Aterrada, paralizada de miedo, los colores y matices se empezaron a volver borrosos, difusos, perdiéndose los unos con los otros a un punto, que no supe reconocer entre el fuego y los telones.

Y, entre el fuego, entre el humo y el calor infernal, escuché a alguien llamándome por mi nombre.

-Elisse… -decía, al principio era muy baja, pero luego fue cobrando fuerza, fue cobrando color- ¡Elisse! ¡ELISSE, POR FAVOR, SAL DE LA CASA! –ahora me lo pedía a gritos, desesperadamente, mientras yo no podía ver de quien se trataba y el dolor en mi cabeza solamente aumentaba.

Busqué con desesperación a la persona que me rogaba, sin éxito, viendo únicamente el naranja y el rojo de las llamas que bailoteaban en torno a mi, sobre de mí, frente a mi…

-¡Joven amo! –escuché que dijo alguien, una voz concisa que fue perdiendo su claridad, y se unió a las demás, como un eco enloquecedor, como un coro de voces infernales que se mezclaban con mas sonidos. Creo haber gritado, porque me consumía el miedo…

El fuego… el fuego… yo no quería verlo… no quería ni siquiera estar cerca de él…

Entonces, vi a alguien, aun con los parpados apretados y eso solo logró acabar con mi cordura.

Creo que era una mujer, porque usaba un largo batón blanco de seda, con un velo que le cubría los ojos y yo pensé que sería un ángel, que debajo de ese velo abría un rostro hermoso y unos ojos que transmitían paz. Pero, cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros con sus secas manos cadavéricas, vi su boca… ¡su boca! ¡No había boca en ese rostro! Y al destaparse el velo, moviendo sus huesudas manos, sin que yo pudiera moverme y argumentar algo para detenerla, vi algo que me dejó la boca seca…

Su cara, era como si alguien hubiera costurado dos rostros en uno, uniéndolos por la mitad. Ese ser, ese monstruo abrió una boca que estaba escondida entre la línea que dividía esos rostros, rugiendo frente a mi, llenándome del olor fétido de sus fauces llenas de dientes puntudos y afilado y abrí los ojos de golpe, tratando de librarme de esa horrenda visión, viendo frente a mi el umbral de una puerta en llamas, mirando hacia una habitación que se consumía por las llamaradas del incendio y dentro, en medio de todo ese caos anaranjado, había una persona en un sillón… creí ver a un hombre. Quise acercarme, aunque una voz me gritaba no hacerlo, limitarme a quedarme al margen de todo, pero no había forma de que me detuviera, de que dejara de caminar. Mis pies se movían solos y no podía si quiera cerrar los ojos para no ver más…

Y al acercarme más, solamente dos pasos mas… no pude soportarlo… no pude seguir viendo, ni estar mas de pie, o contener mi llanto…porque reconocí claramente el rostro de esa persona que estaba consumiéndose con el fuego…

El cabello negro como ébano, los ojos perdidos y azulados por la falta de vida, la boca sin expresión, levemente abierta, recostada sobre una mesa que ya estaba chamuscándose como si de pronto hubiera muerto sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo…

Una joven manchada por la oscura sombra del asesinato… en esa mesa, se consumía Michelle…

Y yo solté un grito al aire que surgió desde el fondo de mi ser, desde aquella parte que quería vengar su muerte hasta aquella que quería morir con ella, desde ese pedazo que deseaba volver a tenerla a mi lado hasta aquel que no podía olvidarla…

Caí de rodillas, derrotada, con las manos apretándome la cabeza, cubriéndome la boca para no devolver un estomago que estaba vacío.

-¡Basta! –rugí, negando con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, con el humo rodeándome. La voz me temblaba, por más que yo trataba de esconderlo - ¡basta ya! ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!

Me caí de rodillas, confundida, sin saber que hacer y totalmente perdida. Tenía que estar teniendo otra pesadilla… ¡otra estúpida pesadilla!

No sabía porque veía esas cosas, solo sabía que quería salir de allí inmediatamente…

Repentinamente, entre el sonido de mi voz que se lamentaba, las llamas, las cosas quebrándose, oí una voz, que si era real, que si estaba allí, en la realidad…

-¡Ama! –dijo una voz, una voz clara y segura. Tenía que ser Sebastian… tenía que ser él… -joven… ¡joven ama…! ¡ELISSE!

El claro y estruendoso sonido de mi nombre me hizo volver en mí, regresar a mi de golpe y el brillo del fuego sobre de mi, en el techo, sobre Sebastian que trataba de hacerme reaccionar, me llenó los ojos y los apreté. El humo me quemaba…

-Sebastian… -murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos, pero en seguida, una ráfaga de terror y desesperación me invadió. Le apreté las solapas de la camisa blanca, sacudiéndole los hombros, totalmente fuera de mi, viendo el fuego, las cenizas-, ¡el incendio, Sebastian! ¡Ella se esta quemando! ¡Se esta quemando todo, Sebastian!

-¡Joven ama, reaccioné! –inquirió igualmente sacudiéndome, tratando de hacer que lo mirase, pero yo estaba totalmente perdida.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Sebastian, hay que hacer algo! ¡La mansión, toda la mansión se quema! –bramé, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, desesperada, preguntándome porque no hacía nada al respecto, porque no me ayudaba cuando se lo pedía.

Tuvo que forcejear conmigo unas tres veces para que yo pudiera entrar en razón.

-¡Joven ama! ¡No hay ninguna mansión! –exclamó él, haciéndome mirarlo. El velo que cubría mis ojos desapareció y poco a poco fui tomando consciencia de lo que estaba pasando…

Clavé mis ojos en su rostro, buscando una respuesta, una forma de librarme de esa opresión que sentía en el pecho.

-Sebastian…

Iba a decir algo en ese momento, mas no pude siquiera argumentar algo más, ya que en ese instante, mi mayordomo hizo un veloz movimiento.

Me lanzó a un lado sin decirme nada, quitándome del camino de Rachel, que cruzó a un lado de nosotros, dispuesta a embestirnos con todas sus fuerzas, con la varilla de hierro en la mano y Sebastian, tomando una vara del suelo, la golpeó como un beisbolista a una pelota, mandándola del otro lado del auditorio, haciéndola estrellarse contra las lunetas incendiadas, que se dispersaron a su paso, dejando un rastro anaranjado de cenizas, elevándose algunos metros sobre el aire, sin embargo, ella rebotó como un resorte, volviendo a una velocidad poco humana de allí, con una rabia histérica cubriendo sus ojos, su propia boca, sus manos.

Me puse de pie, antes de que ella llegara, aun mareada y desorientada por el intoxicante humo, pero pude ver claramente a Sebastian tratando de detenerla con la misma varilla con que ella lo había herido, y ella llegó con la fuerza de un titán, arrastrando consigo a Sebastian hacia la parte trasera del escenario, levantando una nube de polvo que se extendió por la mitad de la sala y las partículas brillantes de cenizas bailotearon en el ambiente.

La estructura salió disparada hacía la sala de lunetas y se elevó en el torbellino de cosas que subían hacía el techo del auditorio.

Ahora definitivamente no sabía que demonios hacer, porque estaba mas confundida que nunca. Al principio pensé que esa chica estaba loca, pero ya no sabía que pensar. Tenía el presentimiento de que, hasta que yo no desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ella no descansaría ni me dejaría en paz.

Estábamos atrapados, encerrados en un sitio que no tardaría mucho en derrumbarse o incendiarse completamente. La simple idea de morir quemada me daba nauseas, y morir aplastada no era mucho mas sutil.

-¡Maldita sea, Elisse, piensa! ¡Piensa! –me recriminé, apretando los puños, los dientes, luchando por mantenerme cuerda en el medio del fuego y del humo.

Cuando ambos salieron envueltos en una masa de golpes hacía el escenario, cientos de pedazos de madera y mas varillas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones y tuve que lanzarme al piso para evitar que me golpearan.

Mi mente daba vueltas, giros, se revolvía con el humo, el fuego y el ruido de los golpes de esos dos entes que combatían frente a mi. Yo sabía que debía pensar en algo rápido, pero no podía arriesgarme a querer derrumbar el teatro nuevamente, porque no iba a funcionar. Me maldije, apretando los puños, porque yo no era más que una débil humana, porque no tenía la fuerza para detener a esa Poltergeist, porque no podía hacer nada útil en ese momento para ayudar.

Quizás, realmente, lo único que me quedaba era aceptar la oferta de Claude, y consideré seriamente buscarlo para decirle que cambiaba mi opinión, mi idea, que lamentaba haber respondido de ese modo…

¡¿Qué demonios pienso? ¡No sería capaz de decirle ni la mitad de esas ridiculeces, y mucho menos a ese tonto que no había querido ayudarnos en un momento crítico! ¡Y luego, hacerme esa pregunta tan estúpida como si aceptaría tener un contrato con él! ¡Tenía que ser imbécil!

¡Si ese idiota hubiera estado allí antes, las cosas no estarían como lo estaban en ese momento y, probablemente, esa idiota Poltergeist estaría ya muerta de una buena vez!

¡Todo esto era su culpa! ¡Si ese imbécil no me hubiera convencido de actuar en esta mugre obra, yo no estaría aquí y probablemente, no tendríamos estos problemas!

Pero como dije antes, ¡nada de lo que ese profesor de pacotilla hace tiene sentido! ¡Decir que iba a ayudar, que iba a estar allí y luego que no, que no le importaba lo que pasara con nosotros y al final, proponerme esa estúpida opción!

¡Todo era su culpa!

No, la verdad era que no tenía toda la culpa y yo lo sabía. Todo este desastre de la obra pasó por mí, porque yo había aceptado nuevamente hacer este papel por mi estúpido orgullo, para avergonzar a Abigail. Además, Rachel ya había declarado sus deseos de matarme mucho antes que yo aceptase la propuesta de Claude de participar…

Él no sabía—

-¡Un segundo! –exclamé repentinamente, con el corazón detenido y el cuerpo paralizado…

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, porque sentí que de pronto, había descubierto algo que no había notado antes… algo que era demasiado obvio, pero fui una completa estúpida al no notarlo…

Las piezas se unieron en mi cabeza de manera sorprendente y por fin vi todo el panorama finalizado, todo el rompecabezas estaba completo y yo no tenía la menor duda que era verdad lo que suponía…

La evidente rivalidad entre Claude y Sebastian, el hecho de que Rachel me haya atacado minutos antes de que Faustus me propusiera participar en la obra. Luego estaba el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera aceptado el papel como uno de los personajes principales y que Claude hubiera hecho lo mismo era mucho mas que una coincidencia…

Luego, Claude me había confiado que nos ayudaría, que podríamos contar con él y estaba casi segura de que la espada demoniaca que había usado para combatir a Rachel al principio era solamente para que yo supiera que tenía un arma que podía atemorizar a un Poltergeist. Él sabía que yo no era nada estúpida como para no sacar conclusiones y que acudiría a él para pedirle la espada…

Él mismo me dijo que esperaba que yo le pidiera la espada…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, dándome cuenta de lo evidente que habían sido las cosas y de lo tonta que había sido al no darme cuenta…

También recordé la pelea en el acto de Oogie, cuando combate a Jack y de la fiereza con la que se golpeaban, la ira que despedían los ojos de Claude y de la rabia que había en Sebastian…

Pero haber hecho todo eso… había hecho todo lo que había hecho, todo ese plan tenía un solo objetivo…

No, no tenía uno solo. Ese extraño y retorcido plan que ese demonio había tramado no estaba centrado en llegar solo a mi, porque si esa espada serviría para eliminar a un ente casi demoniaco, un ente tan poderoso como un demonio, como Sebastian… su objetivo…

La boca se me secó, al tiempo que comencé a buscar con la mirada, entre el humo, a Claude, a ese idiota para detenerlo... hasta que lo vi, de pie en la orilla del palco del segundo piso, con la espada en la mano, mirando hacia el escenario, donde debía estar mi mayordomo…

Sentí el pecho frío y las manos se me pusieron más heladas que le hielo…

Esa mirada que tenía en los ojos, esa expresión exánime, pero maléfica que había en su rostro, solo se podía deber a una cosa… porque yo solamente podría aceptar su oferta del contrato aún vez que ya no tuviera mas contrato… una vez que no hubiera mas demonio que me retuviera…

Él quería matar a Sebastian… él lo iba a matar apenas tuviera la oportunidad… ¡lo iba a matar en ese momento!

-No… -murmuré, pensando y tratando de no pensar y justo en ese instante, escuché un bestial rugido de Rachel, proveniente del escenario, pero no era doloroso, sino que era como una carcajada diabólica y la vi, entre el denso humo que flotaba, a punto hundir sus poderosas manos y cientos de varillas de hierro en algo negro que debía ser Sebastian…

Claude iba a aprovechar ese momento para matarlo… ¡Claude iba a hacer su jugada ahora que no había mas que hacer!

Sin saber que estaba haciendo, sin importarme el peligro, el fuego o el humo, el dolor que sentía en las piernas, corría por la mitad de la sala de lunetas destruidas, moviéndome rápidamente por entre los escombros. Yo debía estar avanzando lo más rápido que podía, pero sentí como si estuviera yendo en cámara lenta, como si por más que quisiera correr no pudiera.

-¡Sebastian! –recuerdo haber gritado con todas mis fuerzas, recuerdo que le grité y al momento que lo hice, Rachel me miró, de una manera que en otro momento me hubiera paralizado, me hubiera dejado sin hablar, pero en ese instante no me importó.

Ella se lanzó sobre de mi cuando yo ya estaba subiendo al escenario, y todas las varillas cambiaron en mi dirección, lanzándose hacía mi a toda velocidad y apreté los ojos, deteniéndome en seco y cubriéndome con las manos, porque no quería ver cuando me matara…

Pero algo pasó… algo que nunca quise que pasara o no pensé que fuera a pasar…

No me golpearon a mí, ni siquiera me alcanzaron…

Recuerdo haber visto a Sebastian delante de mí, envuelto en rojo, con los ojos muy abiertos, al tiempo que golpeaba a Rachel. Creo que grité, grité como una loca y le reclamé la estupidez que estaba haciendo y vi la espada de Claude acercándose a nosotros a una velocidad poco humana, al frente del escenario y esta se hundió en algún punto entre Rachel y Sebastian, que combatían mezclados…

Vi la cara atormentada de Rachel y soltó un grito espantoso y ensordecedor, al tiempo que las paredes del auditorio colapsaban, y todo lo que ella había cubierto con su energía se caía en pedazos, incluyendo el techo del escenario, las columnas de cemento, los cientos de varillas cayeron al suelo y el sonido de todo quebrándose me llenó los oídos.

Observé a Sebastian siendo arrastrado junto con Rachel al fondo del escenario, pero ya no se movía, ya ni siquiera me miraba y su cuerpo se confundía entre el brillo que irradiaba la Poltergeist y la sangre que derramaba su cuerpo.

Grité, lo llamé diciéndole que no fuera estúpido y dejase de jugar, pero antes de que yo pudiera tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo hasta que me respondiera, alguien me tomó por la espalda y recuerdo perfectamente haber abofeteado a esa persona por tocarme, por tratar de alejarme de allí, aun que todo el auditorio se estaba derrumbando, los enormes pedazos de techo caían estrepitosamente y el fuego comenzaba a aumentar.

Era Claude… ¡ese imbécil! ¡Era quien me estaba alejando de allí! ¡Era quien trataba de hacerme alejarme de ese sitio! Lo pateé, lo empujé y creo que incluso le escupí en la cara por su trato conmigo. Me condujo fuera de allí, esquivando las enormes piedras que caían, los muros que se derrumbaban y tengo la remota imagen de que me libré de él unos momentos, pero nuevamente me sujetó para que no escapara…

Salí de allí con la imagen del auditorio consumiéndose en llamas y cayéndose en pedazos a mi alrededor y cuando llegamos al pasillo del eficio de la preparatoria, fuera del auditorio, yo seguía gritando, berreando, pidiéndole a voz de garganta que me dejara ir, porque mi estúpido demonio seguía allí…

-¡ELISSE! –me llamaba, pero yo no lo escuchaba, yo no podía hacerle caso porque ese idiota… ¡era un completo imbécil! -¡ELISSE! ¡ELISSE, ESCUCHAME!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡SEBASTIAN ESTÁ ALLÍ! ¡ESE IDIOTA SE QUEDÓ ADENTRO! –chillaba yo, confundida, asustada y furiosa, por otra vez, me estaba abandonando. No iba a irme hasta que ese patético demonio estuviera afuera-, ¡NO VA A ABANDONARME DE NUEVO! ¡NO LO HARÁ!

-¡ELISSE! ¡SEÑORITA! ¡ESCÚCHEME! –decía, tomándome de los hombros, al tiempo que lo arañaba, lo pateaba y me sacudía para poder volver.

-¡CIERRE LA BOCA! ¡NO ME TOQUE CON SUS SUCIAS MANOS! ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER POR EL IDIOTA DE SEBASTIAN!

Fue cuando creo que sobrepasé su paciencia, porque me tomó de los hombros con tal fuerza que me hizo daño y tuve que mirarlo fijamente, estaba molesto, pero aun así, yo iba a seguir reclamándole, cuando me soltó algo que realmente me dejó helada…

-¡SEBASTIAN ESTA MUERTO!

Lo miré, sin poder creer sus palabras… sin poder entender lo que me decía…

El estomago me dio vueltas y el corazón se me volvió un tempano de hielo en el pecho, al tiempo que lo observé, vi sus ojos y luego regresé la mirada a la puerta del auditorio al fondo del pasillo oscuro.

Esas palabras, en otra oración, en otro orden hubieran podido tener sentido para mi, pero en ese momento, así como estaban, no podía creerlas…

Así como estaba, de pie, estuve tratando de razonar esas palabras, sin soltarle las mangas del traje, o dejar ver sus ojos crueles y ambarinos…

¿Por qué decía eso?

-¿Que-e? –tartamudeé, preguntándome si era verdad…

_Sebastian está… ¿muerto?_

o.o.o.o

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, eso es todo por el capi de hoy y sé que no es exactamente un buen final para un capi, pero el que sigue… bueno, ya verán ;)**

**Este capi lo escribí en menos de dos días :D y es que luego del bajón de inspiración, sufrí una euforia terrible al ver nuevamente la serie de Kuroshitsuji y fue que me dediqué a escribir como loca hahaha los dedos me dolían después xD pero me gustó mucho como me quedó y espero que a ustedes también n.n ñam ñam… así que espero comentarios :)**

**Ah, casi olvidaba! quisiera comentarles sobre una pagina que abriré para subir historias mias originales y sería genial que me dieran su opinión de ellas y de la idea en general, ya que aun no he abierto la pagina y pues también no sé si conozcan una pagina donde pueda hacer eso shalala haha :D pero que les parece?**

**Animemaniaca97: por favor no me mates! T.T seré una buena sempai lo aseguró XD muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! :D espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo! Te deseo la mejor suerte igual a ti en general ;) saludos!**

**Princesa Lunar de Kuo: tus predicciones son muy acertadas XD jajaja creo que ya van como cuatro capis en el que leo tu review y me quedó asi de o.o hahaha Si ¬¬ grr todas odiamos al mediocre mayordomo ese u.u y hablando de Sebas-chan… T.T otra historia hahhaa sisisi :D ojala la inspiración se quedé aquí, muchas gracias, nos leemos :)**

**No Name (ejem, no había nombre o.o) : pueeees, no puedo decirte bien que pasará con eso 8-) tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta muajaja pero si, tengo pensando un final ya para la historia y creo que es bastante bueno, pero no diré mas. Haha gracias por todo ;) y ojalá que te guste este capi! Byee**

**Sthella Cuerve Kuran: hahaha hola sempai :) que bueno que te haya gustado ._. pensé que este capi sería un desastre, pero ya veo que no :D ojala te guste tanto este como el otro y alimente tu vicio xD , lo hice con amor (L) haha gracias gracias n/n nos vemos cuídate ;)**

**Chibi-tan: me ha pasado lo de la hueva, así que en realidad no me preocupa XD, hahaha si ¬¬ igual me ha pasado que no me dejan leer en paz hahaha gracias de cualquier modo :) hahaha que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea de esos dos… (baba) haha salee salee :D nos estamos leyendo, disfruta el capi :) see ya!**

**Maryroxy: muchas gracias! Espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como los anteriores :) nos leemos! Cuídate ;)**

**Ritsuu'Drew: waaaa :D hahaha yo también apoyo a Lucy muajaja aunque todos sabemos que Sebas-chan puede hacer un nudo con una ramita de cerezo (babax10000) o al menos eso le dice a Grell en la primera temporada… y bueno, creo que Claude sigue igual que siempre, pero todas las pregunta serán respondidas pronto :D muajaja ya veras! Hahahahahaha asdfghjk xD gracias por tooodo :'D disfruta este capi, espero tu opinión ;) cdt! Saludos :P**

**xOgnAdOrA: hahahaha si ya se Rachel es una loca ¬¬ pero ya sabes que al final, los buenos siempre ganan :D y el final de la obra ya esta cerca :D kyaa! Muchas gracias por el review! Ojala te guste el capi, nos estamos leyendooo :) mata ne! **

**Kagome Phantomhive: see, la inspiración me abandona bien feo a veces D: hahaha pero que bueno que si te gustó :D muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos , cuídate mucho! :)**

**Stephanyluna: hahah ntp :) hahaha n/n muchas gracias! Pensé que no iba a funcionar, pero ya veo que si :'D gracias de nuevo! Hahahaha D: las amenzas de muerte aumentaron con el cpai anterior… espero que no pasé lo mismo con este o.o hahaha suspenso es mi segundo nombre :D muajaja cof… cof… x.x tu eres smile? :o dimeeeeeeeee! Hahahaha no soy buena resolviendo acertijos T.T hahaha bueno niña, hablo mucho hahaha! Nos leemos en el próximo capi y disfruta este capitulo! Espero tu opinio ;) cuídate! Nos leemos!**

**Diminishing quarter: holaaa! :D bienvenida! Un saludote y un abrazo! Muchas gracias por leer n.n que bueno que te gusto! Hahaha obvio no es molestia :D te mando un review, solo que ahora ando apurada por mis exámenes, pero prometo darte una opinión! Nos leemos, un gusto! Cuídate y suerte con tu historia ;)**

**The English Miko: hahahaha hola! ****Hahahaha mi vida tu mama xD eso le ha pasado a la mia y me ha amenazado con llevarme al psicólogo Q.Q que bien que te gusto el capi! :D gracias por el review, dicho sea de paso :) si, el lado orgulloso de Ellie si que se esta quebrando, ya veremos que truco tiene Claude bajo la manga ¬¬ apoyo tu idea de un Sebastian con intereses que van mas allá de su cena :D hahaha obvio no abandonaré esta historia! Lo prometí al comienzo y aun tengo pensado acabarla! Hahaha :) nos leemos sempai! Cuídate mucho e igualmente un abrazo :D **

**Bueno queridos ratones de campo, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Mucha suerte a todos!**

**Un beso!**


	14. Ese mayordomo, cálida frialdad

**Waaa! Por fin! El final del arco de Poltergeist :D **

**Debo decir que este capi fue, bueno, uno bastante importante y me gusto mucho como quedó n.n aunque… u.u bueno ya saben…**

**No los entretengo mas ni les doy mas larga que luego hablo demás hahaha **

**Al fic! :D**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XIV: Ese mayordomo, cálido**

_**Cause I'm broken **_

_**When I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't fell right**_

_**When you are gone away…**_

**Seether ft Amy Lee – Broken**

o.o.o

Sacudí la cabeza, negando esas palabras que me decían y empujé a Claude lo más fuerte que pude, alejándolo de mí, tratando de convencerme de que todo esto no era más que otra horrenda pesadilla y que despertaría pronto de ella. Corrí otra vez a la puerta del auditorio y nuevamente fui detenida por Claude, quien me apretó con los brazos y me alejó de allí, pese a mis gritos y mis patadas desesperadas, llevándome nuevamente a la mitad del pasillo donde me libré de él, alejándolo de mi a golpes y arañazos.

Sus palabras me parecían distantes, sin sonido y carentes de sentido…

¿Muerto? ¿Por qué decía eso? ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? ¡Sebastian era un demonio, por todos los cielos! ¡Quizás aun estaba vivo allí, entre los escombros y solo necesitaba ayuda!

-¡Estas mintiendo! –chillé, apretando los dientes, cerrando los puños lo mas fuerte que podía. Quería arrancarme el cabello de un solo tirón y sacarle los ojos a Claude-, ¡usted…! ¡Tu! ¡Tú planeaste todo esto! –solté repentinamente, mientras que Claude trataba de tomarme de los brazos, de los hombros. El toque de sus manos me era casi doloroso, repugnante-, ¡Tu hiciste todo esto! ¡Solo quería matar a Sebastian desde el principio!

-Señorita, por favor, cálmese… -pidió él, pero yo estaba sin control, inclusive creo que le escupí en el rostro y lo arañé, pero no podría decir.

-¡No! ¡No voy a calmarme y usted no me engañará más! ¡Todo esto no fue más que un plan para llegar a mí! ¡A MI! –grité, golpeándome el pecho con una mano, sintiendo la bilis subiéndome por la garganta y el nudo que había en esta no me dejaba hablar claramente-, ¡¿Por qué tenía que incluir a Sebastian en su ridículo plan! ¿¡Por qué?

-No sé de lo que me esta hablando –repuso Claude, con el rostro mas exánime que pudo poner en su estúpido rostro.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico y despiadado? ¡Detesto a las personas cobardes que no…!

-Su mayordomo fue quien me pidió lanzar la espada a la señorita Rachel… -comentó Claude de forma repentina, seca, y yo me detuve a la mitad de mi oración.

Me le quedé mirando, observando por unos segundos sus ojos ámbar, la luz de la ventana que le daba claramente en el rostro, resaltando la blancura de su piel. Era imposible pedirme creer eso, sobre todo después de ver la clase de rivalidad que había entre esos dos, pero ahora, no sabía que pensar. Era incapaz de imaginar a Sebastian pidiéndole un favor a ese otro demonio…

Además, él jamás me había dicho aquello…

Me sacudí, moviendo las manos, sin poder comprender como podía decir aquello…

¿Sería una mentira? Y, si lo era, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-No… -murmuré, tan confundida que me sentía mareada y ajena a la realidad-, eso no puede ser… usted no entiende, él—

-Sebastian me pidió que la ayudase, pero yo no deseaba que usted supiera… -musitó, con una voz que me sonó casi severa, casi dolida-. No deseaba hacerle pensar que fuera débil…

Levanté los ojos, totalmente incrédula de lo que decía y la mandíbula se me resbaló.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso? –bramé, sintiendo el estomago darme vueltas en el abdomen y la garganta hirviendo por la bilis-, ¡Sebastian, él es la persona mas arrogante que conozco! ¡Adora lucirse! ¡¿Espera que me crea que ocultó un plan de mí para que yo no sospechase de él?

-Usted misma lo ha dicho; él hubiera preferido volver al infierno a ser visto por su amo como un demonio inútil –respondió velozmente y, de pronto, todas las palabras de Claude parecieron cobrar sentido dentro de mi cabeza.

Era cierto y era algo que nadie, ni yo, podían negar; Sebastian era arrogante de una forma extraña; siempre hacía las cosas perfectamente y no era nada modesto. Adoraba lucirse, hacer las cosas perfectamente, pero, indiscutiblemente, siempre cometía los mismo errores; como cuando pidió a la encargada de la limpieza que borrase la mancha que había en la alfombra del salón y esta únicamente logró decolorar la mitad con cloro o aquella vez que pidió a la criada que hiciera los dobleces de los pantalones y quemó la mitad de la tela.

Eran errores que cometía y, extrañamente, siempre volvía a pedirles las mismas cosas a las mismas personas, aun sabiendo como iba a terminar todo y que al final sería él quien terminaría haciendo el trabajo.

Era demasiado terco y engreído como para aceptara que se había equivocado o que había pedido ayuda, en este caso….

Quizás era la verdadera razón por la cual había tomado el papel principal de la obra, quizás, realmente Claude no estaba involucrado en un plan como el que pensé y todo había sido producto de mi estúpida imaginación…

Porque yo sabía, que en parte, que estuviera muerto era mi culpa… ¡pero era tan difícil creerme esto! ¡Entender que yo tenía la culpa, que yo había causado aquello!

Mi demonio, Sebastian, era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente después de perder a Michelle. Yo había jurado que le daría mi alma y él juró estar conmigo hasta el final, hasta que todo terminase para mí. Yo pensaba que estaría conmigo hasta que todo acabara, pues después de renacer, él había sido lo primero que yo había visto y deseaba que él fuera lo último que mis ojos presenciaran. Había encarrillado mi vida a esa idea y ver ahora todo el panorama cambiado, destruido, me daba ganas de huir de allí, de correr y alejarme del mundo…

Quizás al final, su arrogancia diabólica era lo que lo había matado y lo que me había salvado…

Y, sin embargo, pesé a que no podía creerlo completamente, supe que era verdad. Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, por mucho que yo no quisiera aceptarlo. Entendí que Claude decía la verdad y que él idiota de Sebastian había hecho tal idiotez para que yo pudiera huir.

Durante unos segundos, me quedé pensando en eso, recordando pruebas que me convencieran de que no era cierto, de que estaba vivo y al mismo tiempo, rememorando escenas que me confirmaban lo que Claude me decía.

Yo misma lo había visto antes de salir; atravesado por las vigas de construcción, siendo arrastrado junto con Rachel al fondo del escenario y como los escombros y el fuego habían comenzado a consumir esa parte de la sala, envolviéndolo en violentas llamas y humo y ceniza que revoloteaba a mí alrededor…

Al final, había cumplido con la última orden de mi antepasado…

¿Por qué no podía aceptar su muerte, si lo había visto con mis propios ojos?

Estuve así, varios minutos, en silencio, con los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo, hasta que súbitamente, todo el pasillo se iluminó de blanco. Eran las luces del pasillo; la electricidad había vuelto ahora que Rachel había desaparecido y esa fue la prueba final de que Faustus estaba en lo correcto…

-Debemos volver al teatro –sugirió el demonio que estaba a mi lado.

Recuerdo haber levantado los ojos y ver el brillo de la gabardina negra sobre sus hombros. El brillo que despedía me pareció mágico, hipnotizante.

-La luz ha vuelto; lo mas seguro es que Springs quiera continuar la obra… -hizo una pausa y me miró, con los ojos llenos de una lastima que me resulto lacerante, pero no dije nada. Estaba demasiado perdida como para responderle algo-, es decir, si usted quiero, ya que también podemos alejarnos de aquí…

-No –dije rápidamente, tragando saliva, cerrando los parpados con fuerza. Creo que se sorprendió por mi respuesta, porque vi de reojo que volvió el rostro rápidamente para verme-, lo único peor que volver allí, sería no volver. No debemos causar mas pánico que el que causará de por si la destrucción del auditorio…

Comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban hasta la explanada, pero él parecía no querer eso, aunque yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salir de allí…

-Pero, señorita…

-¡He dicho vamos! –rugí, volviéndome hacía él, con los ojos inyectados en ira y confusión. Sentía el nudo en mi garganta comenzando a volverse más revuelto, enredando no solo mi garganta, sino todo mi cuerpo, mis venas, mi corazón.

Caminé en silencio por los pasillos, pasando junto al reguero de vidrio en el segundo piso, el agujero en la pared y muchas mas cosas. Claude preguntó algo, pero no le respondí. Era como si el tiempo no estuviera pasando y aunque al comienzo no me sentí tan mal, al salir al aire libre, a la explanada y ver la nieve que caía suavemente, el negro del cielo y los pequeños montículos que ya se habían acumulado en el medio del campo, fue cuando realmente, comencé a preocuparme, a darme cuenta terriblemente mal que estaban las cosas…

Sentí el estomago pesado, las piernas débiles y la mente en blanco. También el corazón me dolió, como si lo hubieran apretado entre dos planchas de metal. Miré a Claude de reojo, a la nieve que caía, a mí alrededor y me pregunté si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, si estaba creyendo lo correcto, aunque ya lo había aceptado casi por completo; si era verdad que Sebastian Michaelis, mi demonio, estaba muerto.

¡Yo nunca le había dicho que podía morir así como así! ¡YO NUNCA LE HABÍA DICHO QUE PODÍA HACERLO! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS QUE SE SACRIFICARA DE UNA MANERA TAN TONTA! ¡SEBASTIAN ERA UN IDIOTA! ¡UN COMPLETO Y PERFECTO ESTUPIDO QUE NO SABÍA NADA SOBRE NADA!

¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver allí, aun entre el fuego y los escombros y tomar su cadáver en mis manos y abofetearlo hasta el cansancio, hasta que volviera a la vida, hasta que se diera cuenta que aun no era el final, que mi meta no estaba cumplida, que aun no podía abandonarme!

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ABANDONABA? ¡Maldita sea, quería saber!

Me mordí la lengua, queriendo que el dolor físico reemplazara al dolor que sentía en mi mente, volviendo la cabeza para mirar atrás, al humo que salía del auditorio y supe que el incendio comenzaba a morir. Pero era algo estúpido y tenía que aceptarlo y seguir caminando, apretando los dientes y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, porque la ira que sentía era terrible y había un dolor que me embargaba, que consumía mi interior como un fuego imparable tal como el que había presenciado hacía unos minutos, y yo no quería que eso pasara. No de nuevo…

No quería sentirme así… no podría soportar otra vez sentir esa arrasadora tristeza matándome por dentro… destruyendo mi cordura y todo lo que yo era…

Recuerdo que las manos me temblaban al caminar y cuando llegamos al teatro, la luz se había restablecido, debido a que Rachel había desaparecido, tal y como Claude dijo. Había mucha gente a mi alrededor, la luz cálida me resultaba abrumadora, pero yo no podía siquiera moverme y antes de que alguien pudiera notar mi vestido lleno de sangre, Claude me cubrió con su gabardina, llevándome por los hombros a mi camerino, sin que yo pudiera poner resistencia, sin que dijera una sola palabra y una vez dentro, quiso tratar de desvestirme para ponerme el vestido de repuesto que tenían allí, ya que Springs había pedido hacer dos trajes de los personajes principales para evitar complicaciones.

No sé que demonios pensaba Claude cuando se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos sobre de mi, tratando de quitarme el vestido y yo, así como estaba, con todo ese odio y dolor que sentía en mi, con esos deseos de desahogarme golpeando a alguien, recuerdo haberlo empujado y haberle gritado que se largara, que me dejara sola, porque no quería verlo ni saber nada de él. Él salió sin decir nada y yo le arrojé a la puerta las cosas que había sobre mi mesa. El maquilla manchó el suelo y las sombras se despedazaron en cientos de pedacitos.

Apenas me acuerdo de haberme cambiado lo más rápido que pude, sin detenerme a mirar donde dejaba la ropa. No quería tardar allí, quería irme de ese sitio lo antes posible y quedarme sola por siempre. En realidad, no quería estar sola, pero sentía que era la única manera de calmar ese caos que había en mí, porque no podía siquiera quedarme quieta o dejar de temblar.

Me puse los guantes, arrojando a un lado los otros, que no eran más que unos pedazos de tela hecha jirones, y el traje, rápidamente, sin importarme lo sucia que tenía la cara, ni el desastre que era mi cabello, ni los rasguños que había en mis mejillas. No pude verme en el espejo, porque si lo hacía, estallaría y no quería hacer eso. No quería tener que luchar contra eso, lo mejor era ocultarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Necesitaba mi compostura en esos últimos momentos en escena. Debía terminarla, al menos eso, necesitaba hacerlo, me era esencial.

Salí cuando las luces estaban apagadas y así nadie pude ver la expresión de mi rostro. Escuché a lo lejos, que Claude reemplazaría a Sebastian en la ultima escena, ya que este mencionó que el otro había tenido una emergencia y por ello, se había retirado antes de tiempo, y tuve unos grandes deseos de gritarle frente a todos que estaba muerto y que no hiciera bromas con eso; que Sebastian jamás volvería y valía un bledo y medio si alguien lo reemplazaba en la obra. Pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca y el espíritu tan derrotado que apenas pude enfadarme.

Estaba de pie, en el medio de la sala a oscuras tras del escenario, mirando todos y al mismo tiempo a nadie, cuando escuché mi nombre y volteé lo mas rápido que pude para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome con los asustados ojos de Lucy, que aun en la oscuridad podía verlos. Parecía asustada de mí, inclusive se llevó una mano a la boca y me observó con expresión sorprendida.

-Ellie, ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote… -murmuró, y supe que mi rostro debía estar lleno de suciedad, si no es que de sangre, así que me pasé una mano por la cara y levanté un poco la falda del vestido para limpiar lo que fuera que tenía.

-Yo… solamente tomé… una caminata por la escuela… -respondí, de mala gana, queriendo que se fuera, que se perdiera por allí. Solo quería que la obra finalizara y nada más.

Pero ella insistió, acercándose más a mí, tomándome del hombro y la sensación que me causó su mano sobre mi piel no fue muy distinta a la que sentiría un perro rabioso al ser acariciado por alguien. Quise arrancarle la mano…

-No, no es cierto. Dime la verdad, ¿Qué pasó? –pidió saber, apretándome un poco el brazo y fue cuando no soporté mas y retiré rápidamente mi brazo de ella.

Lucy se quedó observándome, incrédula y estupefacta. Pensé que se iría, pero debo decir que la subestimé, ya que ahora, cuando me disponía a alejarme de allí, ella avanzó rápidamente hacía mi, sorprendiéndome tanto al decir lo siguiente, que me paralizó por completo;

-¿Es por Sebastian?

Me detuve en seco, juntando los pies en el suelo y mirando el piso. Sentía la piel fría, pese a que el aire acondicionado no servía y aun estaba empezando a refrescar.

Lucy siempre había sido inocente y esa pregunta era la más infantil que había escuchado salir de su boca. Nuevamente, continuaba con su extraña idea de que yo veía a Sebastian como alguien especial y no pude evitar soltar una risilla amarga al pensar en esto. Ella nunca sabría lo que realmente había pasado y yo no pensaba decirle a nadie. Lo único que deseaba, era que esos sentimientos desoladores desaparecieran, se fueran lejos con el viento y la nieve y que ni yo ni nadie nunca supiera que había sido capaz de sentir tanta tristeza y soledad.

Me di la media vuelta, encontrándome con una Lucy que seguía preocupada, consternada por mi forma de actuar. Pude ver en sus ojos un dejo de preocupación, mezclado con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que sucedía. Era tan extraño ver el clásico comportamiento de una persona confundida cuando me sentía tan poco cercana a la realidad.

Parpadeé un par de veces, preguntándome que debía hacer; responderle y simplemente irme como una tonta. La segunda opción me gustaba más, pero quizás no era lo mejor.

-No pasa nada, Lucy –dije en voz baja e inmediatamente, mi garganta se sintió como quemada por algo al rojo vivo. Ella no apreció creerme, pero no hizo ningún intento por preguntar de nuevo y creo que entendió que yo no quería hablar de nada-. Apresúrate, sigue el acto final…

Y me alejé caminando de allí, con una sensación de derrota en todo mi cuerpo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Springs hiciera el llamado para la ultima escena; la fiesta de celebración de que el Rey Calabaza había vuelto con vida al Reino de Halloween. Solté un bufido por la ironía de la situación.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las luces se apagaran completamente y ahora llamaron a todos al escenario para hacer ya el tan esperado final. Caminé rápidamente a escena y Springs me dijo algo que no entendí, pero no le pedí que me repitiera nada.

Salí al escenario, arrastrando los pies, cabizbaja, con las manos temblándome al ver la alegría de todos, al escuchar la buena noticia. Entré solo un paso tras de Claude, que iba con un paso alegre, pero por algún motivo, lo sentí como un completo extraño que fingía ser el Rey y quise gritarle a todos que solo era un farsante que pretendía ser el Rey… que fingía ser Sebastian…

Allí todos celebraban que Jack estaba vivo, que lo que habían oído eran mentiras y que su rey, su adorado Jack, no estaba hecho pedazos. Los miré como si realmente no pudiera mirarlos, como si todo fuera un sueño, porque todos estaban sumamente felices, con los corazones alegres y eufóricos, lanzando gritos al aire y haciendo bulla y yo, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, hecho jirones, tan roto como podía estar un corazón.

Estaba estática, mirándolos a todos sin poder actuar, sintiendo repentinamente que la respiración se me iba y me costaba seguir allí de pie y al observar a Claude en las escaleras de la alcaldía, con el mismo atuendo de Sebastian, festejando con sus súbditos, no pude evitar comenzar a hiperventilar y quise tirarme al suelo y echarme a llorar en ese mismo instante.

Quise desahogar toda mi frustración y mi pesar, lo cual era una completa estupidez. La celebración me parecía gris, carente de sentido y todos ellos eran estúpidos, porque no sabían nada. Yo era una estúpida…

¡Todos éramos tan estúpidos como Sebastian!

¡¿Por qué ese idiota había hecho algo tan estúpido como dejarse morir? ¡¿Qué no sabe que así no iba a solucionar nada y solo conseguiría joderlo todo?

¡MALDITA SEA, SEBASTIAN ES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!

.

_¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?_

_._

Traté de centrarme en mi actuación, pesé a todo lo que ocurría en mi; hice el intento de concentrarme en lo que debía hacer y caminé hacía la colina en forma de espiral, que ahora estaba nevada, reluciente por la diamantina que tenía, al tiempo que los demás se iban a celebrar que el rey había vuelto, a otro lado del pueblo, saliendo de escena.

Caminé con pies de plomo y al llegar a la cima, no pude hacer mas que derrumbarme de rodillas, observando el brillo tornasol que despedía la diamantina y la escarcha con las luces azul zafiro que estaban alumbrando todo el escenario y haciéndolo mas nostálgico de lo que ya era, me di cuenta de lo difícil que me era comprender que se había ido y por un momento, me pregunté a donde se iban los demonios cuando morían, me pregunté si estaría bien y si era así, lo maldije por haberse ido y haber roto su promesa.

No sabía que hacer. Volver a la mansión me parecía una ridiculez. No podía imaginarme irme de allí en completa soledad…

¿Cómo se supone que iba a vivir ahora? ¿Quién iba a acompañarme hasta el final, ahora que ya se había terminado antes de empezar siquiera?

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía por su muerte?

Hice un esfuerzo por no llorar, porque este era un llanto casi inminente y si no hacía por pararlo ahora, no lo haría nunca. El cuerpo me temblaba como si fuera una gelatina, mis manos estaban heladas y ahora que no había nadie en el escenario, me sentía descubierta, como si todos pudiesen ver lo que me pesaba, lo que sentía y lo que sufría.

Empezó la música, la voz del playback de Jack sonó por todo el teatro; eso me provocó un escalofrío, porque supe que al voltear, no vería a Sebastian, con su estúpida y burlona sonrisa, diciéndome que no actuara como una niñata sino como una dama. Yo veía a Claude tratando de fingir ser él, tratando de convencerme de que todo estaba bien, de que nada había pasado y de que a mi misma no me dolía todo eso. Sería una farsa, sería un engaño…

Sus pasos acercándose a la colina me hicieron bacilar en mi decisión y consideré seriamente no mirar, pero debía hacerlo. Ya había echado a perder algo de una manera terrible, no pensaba hacer lo mismo dos veces.

Me puse de pie, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para dar la cara y terminar la obra bien, pero me era sumamente difícil hacer ese movimiento tan sencillo y cuando trataba de hacerlo, sentía que el corazón se me hacía un cubo de hielo. Si lo hacía, si miraba, sentía que sería aceptar su muerte y que alguien más lo reemplazara…

¡Maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo! No puedo hacerlo; voltear y fingir que todo esta bien cuando realmente me estoy cayendo en pedazos…

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Dios, _¿Por qué…?_

Y, justo en el momento en que iba a salir corriendo, porque no soportaría aquello, en ese instante en que maldije mi debilidad, en ese preciso segundo en el que estaba por enfrentarme a una vergüenza enorme... escuché, claramente…

-Joven ama, tiene que darse la media vuelta…

…Y el cuerpo se me paralizó, pues una corriente de electricidad me recorrió de arriba a bajo y tuve la sensación de que todo pasaba demasiado lento y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado rápido. El corazón me palpitó con frenesí en el pecho, como si fuera a explotar…

Esa voz… _su voz…_

Volteé sin pensarlo dos veces, tan rápido como el cuerpo me permitió, sin creerlo y, a punto de caer sentada allí mismo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarme, lo vi, tan majestuoso como era, con el traje de satén de repuesto que parecía mas lustroso que antes, sin un rasguño en su piel mas que unas pequeñas marcas sobre sus mejillas, con los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa cándida en su rostro varonil…

Lo vi justo como pensé que jamás lo vería otra vez…

Era el mismo demonio que yo conocía, el mismo que había visto muerto en el medio del fuego y de la destrucción. Él mismo estúpido que había estado ayudándome y salvándome todo este tiempo…

-Sebas…Sebastian… -murmuré, sin poder creerlo, sintiendo mi corazón a punto de explotar en mil pedazos y él asintió cuidadosamente, sin dejar de avanzar hacia mi, hasta que alcanzó mis manos con las suyas, apretándolas suavemente al entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, mirándome a los ojos, con sus orbes carmesí.

-Aquí estoy, joven ama… -susurró con su voz de terciopelo que me pareció una ilusión.

El mundo estaba girando demasiado rápido para mí.

Me era tan irreal, que me pasé las manos por la cara para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, de que no era una ilusión y que no lo había imaginado. Quizás estaba alucinando o Claude me había dado una droga para que no fuera a hacer un desastre en la escena final.

Fue que vi, tras de él, en el medio de los telones fuera del escenario, a Claude, con una expresión poco satisfecha y miraba a Sebastian como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Entonces no estaba soñando… no era mi imaginación. Él… realmente estaba allí…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez como abandonarme? ¿Acaso no pudo haberme avisado que iba a fingir morirse como un estúpido mapache? Todas esas y más preguntas giraban en mi cabeza, sin dejar de dar vueltas, sin dejarme pensara claramente.

Estúpido, ¡Estúpido y más estúpido!

Fue cuando todo mi auto control se fue a la mierda y, sin que pudiera hacer lo mas mínimo para evitarlo, sentí las lagrimas rodándome libremente por las mejillas, al tiempo que esa espina que estaba clavada en mi pecho pareció disolverse de manera repentina

Y me solté a llorar como una niña pequeña, apretando los dientes para no sollozar y cuando se acercó a mi, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no rodearlo con los brazos y abofetearlo por su estupidez.

-¿Cómo pudiste…? –pregunté, tratando de no terminar de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, de que nadie notase que era lo que pasaba-, ¿Por qué hiciste eso…?

-Lamento que la señorita se haya preocupado por mí –respondió y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reclamarle.

-No se trata de eso… -mascullé por lo bajo, de una forma tan patética que ni siquiera yo me lo creí y él asintió.

Sebastian no parecía divertido, únicamente me observaba, sin hacer ningún comentario, colocándome las manos sobre los hombros y, sentía que estos me quemaban la piel. Casi las alejo de un golpe, pero tenía que contenerme por el maldito publico y la estúpida Springs, ya que era el la ultima escena y me había prometido que llevaría esto hasta el final. Apoyé la frente sobre su pecho, dejándola caer sin fuerza, apretando los puños a los lados del cuerpo, escondiendo mi rostro de los demás, porque no quería que me vieran así.

Todo era culpa de ese… ese ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Maldito fuera por darme ese susto de muerte!

-Joven ama… -me dijo, sacudiéndome los hombros un poco, pero yo no quería levantar la cara. Todos iban a darse cuenta de que estaba lloriqueando como una nena y yo no soy una patética llorona, claro que no.

¡Era culpa de ese patético demonio! ¡Él era quien me había orillado a eso!

Si Sebastian se daba cuenta –y dudo que no se haya dado cuenta-, no iba a dejar de molestarme con eso.

Así que sacudí la cabeza, negándome a dar la cara hasta que se secaran mis lágrimas, incluso me pasé los dedos, secándome las mejillas, pero el encaje de los guantes únicamente las regaba más sobre mi piel, sin secarlas y mas lagrimas escurrían de mis ojos, como un rió imparable, ¡rayos!

Pero, pesé a mis inútiles intentos de hacerlo darse cuenta de que no quería mirarlo, el siguió insistiendo, sacudiéndome los hombros.

-Joven ama, escuche… -me dijo otra vez, pero yo volví a negar con la cabeza, ahora pasándome las manos por la cara, sin querer que vieran mi cara mojada. Sin querer que él la viera, porque si la veía, si me veía así, no iba a dejar de burlarse de mi nunca.

¡Maldito fuera! ¡Estúpido y más estúpido! ¿Por qué hacía ese tipo de cosas?

Me llamó una tercera vez, y nuevamente, me negué a mirarlo. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada, demasiado evidenciada y descubierta como para hacer algo así. Necesitaba salir de allí, ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que quise darle la orden a Sebastian de que saliéramos de allí, una de sus manos me tomó por el mentón, al tiempo que la otra me rodeaba la cintura por la espalda. Confundida, me pregunté que planeaba, que rayos hacía, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo en mi defensa o gritarle algo, la mano que me rozaba la cara se deslizó a mi nuca, la otra me apegó a su cuerpo por la espalda; la tibieza de su pecho me abrazó, al tiempo que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me fue al rostro.

Tratando de razonar que era lo que pensaba hacer, quise mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándome con estos a menos de diez centímetros de mi rostro, observándome de una forma muy distinta a la usual, peligrosos… y cálidos… y, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, acercó su boca a la mía, rozando mis labios con los suyos y al querer reaccionar, me di cuenta, sorprendida, de que Sebastian estaba besándome con suavidad.

_¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?_

Quise gritarle, tratar de detenerlo y apreté los ojos, preguntándome que demonios estaba haciendo y quien rayos se creía para hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. Toda la piel se me erizó, al tiempo que una serie de escalofríos me hizo estremecerme como nunca antes me había pasado, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Lo empujé con las manos, tratando de liberarme, de que dejara de hacer eso, que me dejara ir, pero era luchar como contra un muro de concreto; él no pensaba soltarme.

-Seb…Sebastian… -mascullé, sin poder despegar mi boca de la de él, totalmente avergonzada, con las mejillas ardiéndome y el corazón palpitando más rápido que el de un colibrí.

Pero él no parecía escuchar razones; muy al contrario de lo que yo quería, me apretó mas contra él, tomándome con firmeza del cuello y de la espalda. Su sedosa lengua se deslizó por mis labios, casi como una invitación a continuar con ello, de una manera que casi me hace perder el suelo y el pulso se me elevó hasta el cielo, al tiempo que las piernas me temblaron como gelatina. Si él no me hubiera tenido estrechada entre sus brazos, me hubiera derrumbado en el suelo…

Volví a tratar de empujarlo de mí, luchando por no perder mi cordura ni mi buen juicio, pero cada vez me era mas difícil continuar consiente.

Muy pronto, descubrí que esas caricias que me propinaba eran adictivas y aliviaban ese dolor que había sentido antes, esa tristeza embargadora que me había torturado tanto y que se me incrustaba en el alma como espinas.

De modo que por mas que mi parte racional me pedía a gritos que lo pateara lo mas fuerte que pudiera en sus partes nobles por hacer algo tan atrevido, esa pequeñísima parte de mi que quedaba restante, esa parte emocional que había estado atormentada por la idea de que estaba muerto, de que nunca volvería a verlo, fue la que tomó control de mi.

-Ellie…

No pude evitar dejar de luchar contra esa corriente, que era demasiado fuerte como para que la detuviera con una sola mano, de modo que cuando quise reaccionar, yo ya estaba enredando mis dedos en su cabello oscuro, apretando su ropa entre mis manos, deleitándome con sus anchos hombros y su pecho cálido, devolviendo tímidamente ese beso tan embriagante que ese demonio me propinaba...

De pronto, el comenzó a alejarse de mi, deshaciendo ese cálido contacto y rápidamente, sin dejarme hacer nada, me dio un leve beso sobre los labios, para luego erguirse y abrazarme con fuerza, al tiempo que el teatro estalló en aplausos descontrolados, gritos y silbidos de reconocimiento y entusiasmo.

Yo me quedé en una pieza, aun totalmente desconcertada, preguntándome que demonios había sucedido, pero por el momento, estaba bien. En ese pequeño momento, nada podría haberme preocupado. Al menos así, escondida entre el pecho de Sebastian, nadie podría ver mi cara color rojo fosforescente, porque aunque sentía las manos heladas y tenía la cabeza tan caliente que sentía que comenzaría a echar vapor al aire, igual a como lo haría una locomotora.

Poco a poco, el telón se cerró, y todo el grupo de actores y maestros entró en el escenario abrazándose los unos a los otros por haber logrado tal hazaña y haber triunfado.

Sebastian me soltó sin que yo me diera cuenta; estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos y observando a la gente que estaba en escena, saltado de alegría.

-Señorita –me llamó, el muy idiota, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de pervertido… una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pedazo de bastardo malnacido…

Y, sin mas ni mas, sin siquiera un previo aviso, levanté una mano y le di una bofetada tan fuerte que incluso mi mano quedó ardiendo por el golpe. Él me miró, confundido y sorprendido por mi reacción, observándome como preguntándome porque lo había hecho o que era lo que me había orillado a hacer algo como eso.

Apreté los puños, dándole la espalda, temblando de rabia y confusión, porque yo tampoco sabía bien que era lo que me sucedía.

-Eres un… -comencé a decir, cubriéndome el rostro con una mano, rechinando los dientes por la frustración-… perfecto idiota…

o.o.o

-Me siento halagado –murmuró desde el umbral de la puerta de mi camerino.

Hacía cerca de media hora que la obra había terminado, pero el escenario seguía lleno de gente que felicitaba a los actores y padres emocionados tomando fotos como frenéticos a sus hijos en todas las poses conocidas y por conocer por cosa, animal u hombre. Sobra decir que tuve que escabullirme para terminar de una vez por todas la sesión de fotos con Sally y fue aun mas difícil arrastrar a Sebastian de allí, ya que el bastardo estaba rodeado de cientos de fanáticas enloquecidas que le pedían autógrafos, confesiones como si fuera el rey Calabaza y cientos de idioteces clásicas de adolecentes.

Luego, Springs habló con ambos, felicitándonos y diciéndonos que, pesé a todas las escapadas y retardos a escena, todo salió muy bien y que seríamos recompensados en las materias. Además, dijo que probablemente la obra se volvería a repetir en el futuro, quizás para la despedida de fin de cursos o la próxima Navidad. Aunque esto en si, era saber que me esperaba una responsabilidad, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada. Al menos ya no tendría que lidiar con esa estúpida Poltergeist.

Después de salir del despacho de Spring, fui directo a mi camerino para acomodar mis cosas y limpiar el desastre de maquillaje que había en el piso. También tenía que hacer algo con el traje lleno de sangre y tierra, ya que si alguien lo veía, comenzarían a hacer preguntas y eso no era nada bueno.

Supuse que Sebastian había acabado de acomodar sus cosas y era por ello que había encontrado tiempo para molestarme. Me giré para verlo, con la caja de maquillajes en la mano, listos para arrojárselos directo a su rostro lleno de satisfacción.

-¿Es por tus fanáticas sin escrúpulos? –pregunté con sarcasmo, guardando los guantes desgarrados en una bolsa de plástico y metiéndolos en el fondo de la maleta de cambio.

Él negó con la cabeza, casi divertido, caminando hacía mi para ayudarme.

-La señorita se preocupó por mí; es por eso que me siento honrado –concluyó, mirándome de frente y yo fingí no haber escuchado eso. Le entregué la maleta para que se la llevara al coche, pero se quedó mirándome, como esperando a que yo dijera algo mas.

Entorné los ojos y me coloqué a su lado para salir por la puerta.

-Lo único que me alegra, es saber que esa tonta Poltergeist se ha ido –murmuré en voz alta, mas como para que él lo escuchase que para mi.

-Hablando de eso, joven ama –intervino Sebastian repentinamente, deteniéndose en el camino, con la maleta en la mano, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Di un par de pasos más y me detuve en seco. Apreté los ojos, suponiendo lo que estaba a punto de decirme. No podía ser posible, se suponía que la espada de Claude la había golpeado, ¿Por qué no había muerto o vuelto a donde fuera que perteneciera?

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –pregunté, no muy deseosa de saber la verdad, levantando la vista para ver su expresión. No parecía nada feliz y mucho menos satisfecho.

-Ella no murió, si eso es lo que quiere saber –murmuró, de manera seca y abrupta-. La espada no la cortó por completo y por ello sobrevivió.

Me llevé una mano a la barbilla, razonando sobre sus palabras. No estaba totalmente convencida y me sentí inquieta al imaginar que la pesadilla aun no había terminado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? –pregunté con interés, aunque realmente no quería saber. Solamente quería ir a casa y tomar un buen baño caliente, deshacerme de todo ese caos que había en mi mente y dormir tranquila.

Sebastian miró a ambos lados, como teniendo cuidado de que nadie nos estuviera mirando o escuchando y, seguidamente, tomó la maleta con una de sus manos y me susurró;

-Sígame.

Salimos de la sala de atrás del teatro, avanzando por el tramo de nieve en el suelo de toda la explanada. Busqué por el cielo las señas de humo que debían haber sido provocadas por el incendio en el auditorio de la preparatoria, pero raramente no vi nada. Ni una sola señal de que el fuego había estado en algún sitio.

-Luego de que usted y Claude salieron del auditorio –comenzó a narrar Sebastian, con una voz severa y avanzando hacia el frente sin mirar atrás-, las regaderas del auditorio se activaron y fueron apagando lentamente el fuego. Para cuando yo salí, no había mas incendio allí.

-Pero, ¿Cómo fue que no moriste? –pregunté, dando un paso largo para igualarle el caminar y situarme a su lado-. Yo misma vi que la espada de Claude te golpeó… vi como te arrastraba hasta el fondo del escenario.

-Sin embargo, me temo que no lo vio todo. La espada me atravesó parte del brazo –respondió con simpleza, levantando levemente su brazo derecho para indicarme cual había sido-, y también parte del hombro de la señorita Rachel. Estábamos atrapados el uno con el otro en el medio del fuego y desgraciadamente, si quería liberarme del agarre de la espada, tenía que quitarla primero a ella, ya que mi brazo quedó atrapado del lado del mango de la espada.

El estomago me dio un vuelco.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –pregunté otra vez, mas por morbo que por interés en saber la verdad. Sebastian sonrió un poco, y tuve la sensación de que no había hecho nada bonito.

-¿No es obvio? –inquirió, sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna. Pensar que se había desgarrado el brazo para liberarse… eso era algo de locos-. En fin, una vez que estuve libre, me dispuse a atrapar debidamente a la señorita Rachel para que no se escapara.

-Atraparla con la espada…

-Exacto, debo decir que dio una buena pelea, pero sin duda, la espada la debilitó bastante, lo suficiente como para dejarla inmóvil hasta ahora, ya que no he vuelto a sentir su presencia sobrenatural rondando la escuela.

-Ahora que lo dice –murmuré, mirando a todos lados-, se siente una especie de paz que antes no se percibía.

Sebastian continuó caminando, sin decir nada más, pero parecía un poco intranquilo. Quizás era por lo mismo de aquella Poltergeist loca que aun vivía. Repentinamente, él cambió de rumbo, indicándome con un dedo que lo siguiera. Se metió a través de unos arbustos altos, que debían llevar hacía los jardines de la licenciatura.

Estiró una mano para ayudarme, pero la hice a un lado y pasé yo sola, enredándome un poco entre las ramas y las hojas. Cuando logré salir por el otro lado de los arbustos, caminamos por un jardín de piedras y bancas, que estaba igual cubierto por el manto blanco de la nevada. Comenzaba a sentirme enferma otra vez, el dolor de cabeza del resfriado me estaba golpeando con fuerza y la nariz empezó a escurrirme.

¡Que buen momento para esto!

-Señorita, por aquí –indicó Sebastian, doblando por una de las esquinas de los edificios altos y pintados de blanco. Caminé en su dirección, llevándome una sorpresa nada agradable en el momento en que vi, frente de mi, alto y lleno de nievo blanca en la parte mas alta de sus copas, el mismo árbol donde había visto por primera vez a Rachel.

Me sobresalté, incluso creo que dio un respingo y me detuve unos momentos. Verlo de nuevo no era exactamente algo lindo. La escena de aquella vez, cuando trató de sofocarme con el viento volvió a mí y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir avanzando y no parecer temerosa.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunté rápidamente a penas alcancé a Sebastian, que avanzaba con pasos agigantados. Él se volvió hacía mi, con la mirada fría.

-Descubrí que los Poltergeist son débiles a donde yacen sus cuerpos –dijo de pronto y yo puse una expresión en mi rostro no muy distinta a como si me estuviera hablando en un idioma que yo no conociera, pero él no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de explicarme bien-, sin embargo, igual descubrí que donde están sus cuerpos, es donde siempre están rondando.

Algo me iluminó el cerebro, pero era una idea loca, ¡no tenía sentido!

-¿Me estas diciendo que en este árbol están sus restos? –inquirí, mas perturbada que sorprendida, sin poder imaginarme como alguien pudiera haber enterrado a una persona en una escuela.

-Así es. Por eso siempre la veía aquí y, al mismo tiempo, usted al pasar por este rumbo despertó su ira, aunque al principio no lo haya notado –concluyó mi demonio, sin dejar de caminar.

Miré hacia el frente, hacía el enorme tronco del árbol, que parecía maléfico en la oscuridad de la noche y bajos las sombras de la luna. Allí, en el medio del tronco del mismo, estaba clavada con la espada atravesándole uno de los hombros, Rachel, colgando únicamente del filo de la misma. No derramaba sangre como un humano, pero se veía sumamente débil y cansada. Su propio cuerpo parecía transparente.

-¿Qué le esta sucediendo?

-Esta desapareciendo, podría decirse que esta muriendo –confirmó Sebastian-. No le queda mucho tiempo, si va a preguntarle que fue lo que pasó con sus asesinos o si tiene algo que ver con Michelle, le sugiero que lo haga pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza, caminando hacía el árbol, sintiendo las manos frías y un poco asustada, pero sabía que debía hacer y, que si no lo hacía iba a ser peor. Escuché los pasos de Sebastian cerca de mí, a menos de un metro por detrás y eso logró calmarme un poco. Al menos, no estaba completamente expuesta a lo que ella hiciera.

Llegué frente a ella, que estaba clavada justo a mi altura, supuse que Sebastian lo había hecho a propósito, para que pudiera hablar cómodamente con ella. Vi que me miró con desdén, apretando los dientes y bajo la transparencia de su cuerpo, pude ver el filo de la enorme espada que la cortaba por dentro.

-Me debes una explicación –mascullé entre dientes, refiriéndome claramente a la razón por la cual quería matarme.

Sonrió con dificultad, gruñendo por el dolor que debía causarle.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? –murmuró, apretando los ojos y las manos que colgaban lánguidas a los lados de su cuerpo-, ¿Qué lo siento? Tú me mataste…

-Yo no te maté –dije con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Me estaba dando cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se lo dijera, ella no iba a cambiar de parecer en cuanto a mi culpabilidad. Para ella, yo le había quitado la vida-. No sé quien haya hecho lo que hizo, quien te asesinó o como fue que moriste. Lo único que quiero saber es si sabes algo sobre Michelle Coleman, algo que tenga que ver con tu muerte.

Rachel rió por lo bajo, con dificultad, sacudiendo patéticamente los hombros y el pecho con el subir y bajar de sus carcajadas.

-¿Piensas que… después de haberme matado… voy a ayudarte?

-Esperaba que lo hicieras –afirmé, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a decirme nada y, la verdad era que, lo que fuera que me dijera, no iba a servirme en nada, mientras yo siguiera diciéndole que no la había matado, no diría nada importante. Así que se me ocurrió algo que no había pensado en probar; aceptar que su asesinato había sido por mis manos y, así, desear que dijera algo relevante-. Después de todo, yo la maté a ella justo después de ti…

Para mi sorpresa, conseguí lo que quería y mientras yo sonreía con malicia, ella abrió los ojos, llena de confusión y dolor y se retorció allí donde estaba, tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear.

-Sabía… que tu lo había hecho… -masculló, con los ojos húmedos y desbordando ira-, maldita asesina, ojala te pudras en el infierno…

-Pero, ¿sabes? Pensaba en darle más merito a su muerte que a la tuya, después de todo, ella murió en un sitio más tétrico que el tuyo –insinué, tratando de hacerla creer la mentira y de que confesara el nombre de un sitio, una ubicación-, me parece que ella fue mas valiente.

-¡¿Un lugar mas tétrico? –bramó, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, endureciendo sus ojos-, ¡¿Qué lugar podría ser mas horrendo que esa repugnante habitación de sacrificios humanos? ¡RODEADA DE ESA SECTA ASQUEROSA TUYA!

-Hay muchos lugares más horrendos que ese lugar –murmuré entre dientes-, no te imaginas cuanto…

-¡Desgraciada asesina! –chilló, apretando los puños, los dientes-, ¡ustedes no tienen vergüenza! ¡Matar niños! ¡Hacerlos sufrir mientras los abren por la mitad como ofrenda para su asqueroso ritual! ¡ESO ES INHUMANO!

De pronto, esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, haciendo que me desconcentrara, casi evidenciando que estaba mintiendo. Me volví rápidamente hacia Sebastian, que me miraba exánime, no parecía comprender porque estaba yo así.

Niños… nombraba niños y una secta, y una habitación llena de personas dando ofrenda para un rito.

¿Podría ella estarse refiriendo al sitio que veía en mis pesadillas?

-Ah… -dije, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer indiferente a ello, pero me era muy difícil. Si era el lugar con el que yo soñaba, ¿Por qué yo lo veía? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese sitio conmigo?-, y… me imagino… me imagino que no tienes idea de donde esta… y pese a que supiste que era yo, a los demás no los reconociste…

-¡Me drogaste antes de secuestrarme! –gritó, con su voz chillona-, ¿¡como podría recordarlo! ¡Y ustedes, bastardos! ¡Aun bajo sus antifaces podía ver la maldad en sus ojos! –súbitamente, sin que yo lo esperara, comenzó a llorar, a llorar como una niña asustada. Aunque sabía que debía estar sufriendo, en realidad no sentía pesar por sus lágrimas-. Hubo tanto… tanto que no pude hacer… ojala… hubiera salvado a esos niños… ¡pero ustedes! ¡Ustedes! ¡Enfermos, eso es lo que son!

-¿Entonces no viste quienes éramos? –pregunté otra vez, fingiendo con un poco mas de dificultad, porque me sentía desorientada, mareada. El dolor de cabeza causado por el resfriado comenzaba a hacerse mas presente.

-Solo te reconocí a ti… -sollozó, rabiosa, entrecerrando los ojos, con debilidad en su mirada y supe que probablemente estaba muriendo-, si hubiera sabido quienes eran los demás, ya estuvieran muertos… Ya los habría… asesinado a todos…

Bajé la mirada, susurrando un muy poco audible "entiendo", porque en realidad no sabía que mas preguntar. Estaba dándome cuenta de que lo que ella me decía no era lo suficientemente importante, ni iba a ayudarme demasiado. Rachel pensaba que yo la había matado, por algún motivo, eso era lo que sospechaba. Si se equivocaba pensando que era yo quien había cometido aquel crimen contra ella, no me sorprendería que me diera nombres falsos.

Ella rió guturalmente, de manera repentina y tuve que verla para asegurarme de que ese sonido había salido de ella.

-¿Crees que el Cielo exista? –murmuró observando el cielo de manera nostálgica. Comenzaba a nevar nuevamente, y ahora, con la oscuridad, la transparencia de su piel y su cabello oscuro, parecía no ser tan mala como me había parecido. A través de su rostro maltrecho, apareció una brillante sonrisa.

Di un respingo, sorprendida por lo que decía y aunque traté de fingir que seguía firme, ella lucía exactamente como si pudiese ver a través de mí. Me volví para ver a Sebastian, quien estaba tan estupefacto como yo, pero no pudo decirme nada capaz de hacerme ver menos asombrada.

-Quisiera ir allí… -volvió a susurrar, con una expresión pacifica en su cara.

-Pero, ¡que cosas mas ridículas dices! –tartamudeé, querido golpearla para hacerla entrar en razón. No entendía, ¿Por qué decía eso justo ahora?-, ¡que patético! ¡Pensar en ir allí después de la destrucción que has hecho! Simplemente estúpido…

Rachel únicamente sonrió más ampliamente.

-Quisiera pensar que… si existe… -musitó, tan bajito que casi no lo escuché, porque ya no podía ver sus piernas, sino únicamente una parte de sus rodillas y sus caderas y los brazos igual comenzaban a perderse.

De repente, me miró, con sus ojos oscuros, de una manera como jamás lo había hecho y formó con sus labios, justo antes de casi desaparecer, algo que me dejó pensando, una palabra que me confundió por completo, pero aun así, no le quité los ojos de encima.

Fruncí en entrecejo, sin dejar de mirarla, sin volverme para ver a Sebastian y preguntarle que pasaba. Solo observé sus últimos momentos.

Ahora se veía mas transparente, y por momentos, parte de sus pies desaparecía con las ventiscas suaves. Los copos le atravesaban el cuerpo, cayendo lentamente, descendiendo sin prisa y, finalmente, su rostro comenzó a opacarse, borrarse, mientras sus ojos igual flotaban como cenizas hasta el cielo. Todo su cuerpo se disolvió, hasta que la parte alrededor de la espada se alejó de nosotros, yéndose con el mismo viento y entonces la espada también brilló y desapareció igual que ella.

Por un instante, me di cuenta de que ella y yo no éramos tan distintas…

Ambas permanecíamos haciendo lo que hacíamos por odio, por rencor y furia. Estábamos atadas a un mismo fin, solo que a ella se le había acabado antes el tiempo. Ambas jóvenes y ya condenadas, las dos humanas y con sentimientos diversos y encontrados que nos confundían, impulsaban al mismo tiempo.

Las dos con una felicidad e inocencia arrebatada antes de tiempo. Compartíamos no solo el mismo deseo, habíamos querido de igual manera a una misma persona, sintiendo celos la una por la otra y envidias que nos llevaron a cometer los crímenes que hicimos. Rachel sería juzgada, yo no. Esa era quizás la única diferencia entre la una y la otra. Ella podría redimirse, porque creía, porque tenía fe, pero yo no. Yo tenía marcado mi camino, atada por una cadena espiritual a un ser inclemente que me devoraría sin pensarlo.

o.o.o

-¡Hey, Ellie!

Me detuve en seco y volví el rostro hacia atrás. Lucy me llamaba desde el fondo de la sala de camerinos, con un entusiasmo desbordante, sacudiendo la mano con tanta fuerza que temí que fuera a caérsele. Parecía demasiado alegre. Más que lo normal; eso me dio un mal presentimiento. Me pregunté porque demonios tenía que encontrármela siempre que cruzaba algún sitio.

Hacía solo un par de minutos, ya estaba dentro de mi adorado Ferrari 458 (la nueva adquisición de Sebastian, quien había adoptado ese extraño gusto por los automóviles lujosos), cuando recordé el vestido desgarrado y lleno de sangre que se había quedado en mi camerino, el cual daría mucho de que hablar si alguien lo encontraba. Maldije mi suerte, porque no podía dejarlo allí, y aunque Sebastian se ofreció a buscarlo, preferí hacerlo yo misma.

Ahora esa decisión me parecía un perfecto y estúpido error, ya que en ese momento me encontraba a merced de esa chica tan extrovertida y extraña.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, haciéndolos rechinar uno con otro, pidiéndole a Dios que me diera paciencia, porque si me daba fuerzas seguramente la golpearía.

-¿Qué pasa, Luce? –pregunté, sin querer la cosa, ya que la conocía y seguramente sus comentarios no serían nada buenos. Lancé un cansado suspiro.

-No es nada –dijo con su sonrisa habitual, extendiendo las manos a los lados. Ya no usaba el enorme traje verde pantano, pero por encima de su ceja y en la orilla de su cabello, aun quedaba un poco del maquillaje azul y verdoso que había usado. Al parecer no se lavó bien la cara-. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Estoy bien –dije secamente, tratando de que la conversación no se alargara más, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero a hace unos momentos –respondió, y supe a lo que se refería-. Antes de escena; parecía como si fueras a cometer un asesinato.

Bajé la cabeza, peguntándome si realmente me veía tan mal. Una parte de mi quiso recordar lo que había pasado; la supuesta muerte de Sebastian y una oleada de emociones negativas me envolvió. No, quizás no era el mejor momento de recordarlo todo.

-No… no te preocupes, Lucy. Todo está bien ahora –respondí, suspirando y deseando que se quedara callada de una vez, pero, por lo que veía, no iba a hacerlo.

-¡Claro que las cosas están bien! –exclamó, con una de picardía en su voz y una mirada juguetona, pero la verdad no entendí porque decía eso-, ¡Ya veo que te sientes mucho mejor!

-¿Ah? –inquirí, sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería. Incluso creo haber ladeado la cabeza.

-Pff… ¡Quiero decir que estas muy feliz, tontita! –respondió al instante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero yo seguía totalmente en blanco, ¿a que rayos se estaba refiriendo esta chica? Supongo que ella vio mi cara de confusión total, ya que enseguida se carcajeó con ganas-, ¡pero claro que lo estas! Después de todo, ¿Quién no estaría así después de un beso como ese?

Me tomó dos segundos en transformarme en una masa rojo fosforescente y sentí que la cabeza me dolía de tanta sangre que había en ella. Esa pequeña granuja…

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –gruñí, retorciéndome las manos, tartamudeando y sin saber que hacer-, ¡eres una descarada, Lucille! ¡Y estás completamente loca!

-¡Waa! ¡No me grites! –chilló, cubriéndose los oídos de manera infantil, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí haber seguido mis instintos y haberte estrangulado hasta que perdieras la consciencia! –exclamé, aun irritada, mas enfurecida que un toro de lidia en plena corrida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente. Creo que quiso decir algo más, pero no me sentía psicológicamente preparada para lo que ella tuviera que decirme. Suficiente era con sus afirmaciones hipotéticas sobre lo que yo sentía en determinados momentos.

-Mira, creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro momento –comenté rápidamente, interrumpiendo sus palabras, sacudiendo las manos en su dirección. Ella sonrió burlona, de esa manera como cuando sabes que tienes a alguien agarrado de ese sitio donde más duele-. Tengo que irme, adiós.

Me di la media vuelta para irme, sin querer escuchar más… ¡pero debí haber imaginado lo que ella haría! Ya que en el preciso momento en que me giré, ella corrió hacia donde yo estaba, tomándome de los hombros y susurrándome al oído algo que me dejó mas helada que una paleta de hielo;

-Finalmente, creo que si sabe _usarla_… -rió y arrancó a correr en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba, sin darme tiempo siquiera de volverme a… ¡a golpearla!, sintiendo mi cabeza pesada por la ira y la bilis me subió por la garganta.

-¡Voy a matarte, Lucy! –rugí, sin poder moverme bien, totalmente paralizada y nerviosa.

Por unos instantes permanecí así, con los ojos clavados en el sitio a donde había salido huyendo, pero luego, llena de pánico, volteé a todos lados, confundida, preguntándome si alguien habría podido escuchar todo lo que dije y lo que ella dijo.

A lo lejos, dos de los trabajadores del teatro, que cargaban un largo tubo de hierro negro se me quedaron mirando, exactamente como se le mira a un chimpancé en el zoológico que hace una estupidez.

-¡¿Ustedes que están mirando? –rugí, sacudiendo las manos, mas rabiosa que un perro y ellos se escabulleron más rápido que un montón de cucarachas.

Avergonzada, retorné a mi camino hacía mi camerino, rascándome la cabeza, preguntándome si no estaba usando demasiado las comparaciones con animales para describir determinadas situaciones, pero, ¡bah! ¡a quien le importa!

Inhalé con fuerza y continué, viendo cerca de mi a un grupo de padres que aun comentaban animadamente la obra, Springs siendo entrevistada por una de las cadenas de televisión locales que se habían enterado de la presentación y vinieron a presenciarla. A su lado, Angelina sonreía y saludaba más contenta que nunca, como una niña en un día de Navidad.

Entre tanto, una maestra luchaba con un grupo de niños que seguían vestidos y supusé que serían de los padres que platicaban cerca del escenario. Por la apareciencia de la profesora, no parecíera que su paciencia fuera a aguantar mucho más y todos los niños estaban casi hiperactivos, dando saltos y correteándose entre si. Me imagine que aun tendrían mucha energía, aun después de la obra, que había sido tan agotadora para mi.

Todos los niños correteaban alegremente y, por un instante, me quedé mirándolos, sin ningún otro motivo que no fuera el simple hecho de observarlos. Recordé mi infancia, en la que yo adoraba jugar a "las traes" y a "las escondidas" por toda la escuela y sonreí incoscientemente. Repentinamente, uno de los niños soltó un grito agudizimo, de esos que te lastiman los oídos e inmediatamente, mi mente dejó de reproducir recuerdos, volviéndome a la realidad de golpe.

Busqué con la mirada al niño que había gritado; se encontraban en el suelo, sobándose la muñeca del brazo derecho y parecía dolerle tanto que abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella, y lloraba a lagrimones. El grupo de sus compañeros se apresuró hacía él, rodeándolo, pero no hacían nada para ayudarlo. En ese momento, la profesora corrió para ver que era lo que sucedía, igual de sorprendida que yo, porque no había notado el momento en que se cayó.

-¡Tommy! –gritó la mujer, abriéndose paso entre los niños, quienes parecían impactados por lo sucedido. El niño lloriqueaba cuando la mujer lo levantó del suelo como un muñeco de trapo, pero ya no se tocaba mas la muñeca-, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te caíste?

El niño dijo algo entre berridos, pero la mujer no pudo entenderle, y siendo honesta, yo tampoco. Pero señalaba con insistencia hacía un lado del escenario.

-¡Fueron ellos! –exclamó otro niño y la mujer miró enseguida hacia las piernas del telon, donde algo se movía tímidamente. Supusé que se trataba del culpable.

La maestra funció el ceño, bastante molesta y enseguida, con el niño en brazos, se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Edgar! ¡Allan! ¡Phoebe! ¡Salgan ahora mismo! –exclamó, recitando los nombres muy segura de si mismo, e inmediatamente, tres niños no mas altos que mi cintura salieron del medio de la tela negra, riendo por lo bajo, casi maliciosamente.

Eran los mismos niños que habían salido de Shock, Lock Barrel. Aun tenían los trajes, con las mascaras colgando en sus espaldas. Algo en ellos no me daba buena espina, había algo que simplemente no concordaba con ellos. El primero, que supuse debía ser Allan, parecía un poco avergonzado, pero para nada arrepentido y se cubría la boca con la mano, como no queriendo ser visto y el ultimo, Allan creo, se carcajeaba limpiamente y a todo volumen ahora que no tenía que ocultarse. Pero la niña, la pequeña niña rubia de ojos fríos iba al frente, con la barbilla en alto, orgullosa de lo que había hecho, de su travesura.

Los tres caminaron sin pizca de vergüenza hacía la profesora, quien aun cargaba al niño que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Debía haberlo supuesto, no se porque no se me ocurrió que serían ustedes –exclamó la mujer, negando con la cabeza, viéndolos fijamente-. ¿Qué tienen que decirle a su compañero?

El niño los miró con ojos relucientes, como esperando sus palabras.

-Torpe –murmuró orgullosamente Phoebe, la niña y enseguida, los tres se desternillaron de risa y Allan se tumbó al suelo, rodeando y carcajeándose con ganas. La maestra parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

-¡Basta! ¡No permitiré ese comportamiento más! Ahora mismo los llevaré con sus padres y les diré lo que han hecho –finalizó ella, tratando de calmarse y poner orden. Pero esos niños no parecían interesados en sus palabras. En efecto, creo que no le estaban prestando mucha atención.

-¡Al fin y al cabo, no nos importa, rata vieja! –exclamó Allan, el niño vestido de diablillo, haciendo gestos con las manos y antes de que la mujer pudiera siquiera decir algo en su defensa, los tres arrancaron a correr hacía la sala de camerinos, carcajeándose burlonamente y haciendo gestos con los dedos a la mujer que yo nunca había visto en niños. Al menos no en niños normales.

-¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo! –refunfuñó ella, mas roja que un tomate, comenzando a caminar hacia donde ellos iban, dejando en el suelo al niño lloroso sin darle mas importancia.

Miré a los tres pequeños traviesos que pasaban a un par de metros de mí, con sus sonrisas crueles en sus rostros infantiles y me pregunté nuevamente, que era lo que tenían que no me gustaba. Los tres pasaron en fila a delante de mis ojos, Allan aun riendo, Edgar, el disfrazado de esqueleto, sujetándose el pantalón con las manos y de ultimo, la chica, Phoebe, con esa sonrisa tan macabra que me recordaba levemente a Rachel en sus momentos de mayor rabia.

Justo antes de escabullirse por entre los telones en desuso y los cables, aquella niña me miró, con sus penetrantes ojos azules, duros con el vidrio y tan adultos, que no parecían de una niña. Podría decir que me estacó con su mirada y una vez que me pasó, sonrió de una forma que no pude interpretar.

La maestra pasó a mi lado, medio trotando por sus altos tacones, llamándolos a gritos, para hacerlos detenerse, mas era obvio que ellos no escucharían. Algo me decía que ella ni siquiera debía perseguirlos, porque algo saldría mal.

Aun perturbada, me di la media vuelta para entrar al camerino, dudando en abrir la puerta negra. El trío de niños no era para nada agradable; en especial esa chiquilla rubia. Ya la había visto antes a esa niña, antes del acto de la canción de Oogie Boogie con Santa Atroz, pero no había tenido tiempo de observarlos tan detenidamente. Me pregunté si estaba alucinando o esos chicos realmente eran escalofriantes.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de centrarme en la realidad, entrando al camerino de un solo golpe. Tenía que apurarme o entonces Sebastian vendría a buscarme, además quería llegar rápido a la mansión; moría por un chocolate caliento y un analgésico decente. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y seguidamente, encendí la luz ambarina de la habitación. Aun pensaba en los aterradores niños, cuando…

-Señorita –dijo una voz al frente, de forma tan repentina que ahogué un grito, dando un respingo del susto. Frente al espejo, sentado en la silla de terciopelo negro, estaba Claude, mirándome fijamente, con sus ojos amarillos y amenazantes.

-¿Qué…qué hace usted aquí? –pregunté, una vez que me sentí mas tranquila. Mi voz tembló levemente, pero no pude hacer nada para ocultar mi nerviosismo-. Le sugiero que salga ahora mismo…

-Lamento haberla importunado –dijo con su voz profunda y arrogante, haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre su pecho y en la otra mano, revolvía algo negro y manchado, que se confundía con pantalón del mismo color. En lugar de la enorme gabardina, usaba una camisa negra y los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Su piel aun brillaba por el maquillaje-, pero esperaba algo mas apropiado a la situación, como una disculpa o algo parecido.

Me enfurruñé, cruzando los brazos, como tratando de poner una barrera mental entre él y yo. Sabía que en cierto modo, Claude tenía razón; yo no le había creído, pero eso no significaba que tenía que agradecerle como si hubiera hecho algo realmente bueno. Después de todo, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sebastian sobre lo que él me había dicho; podría decirse que mi opinión sobre él no era tan buena como antes del incendio o de su indecorosa propuesta en el baño del auditorio.

-¿Se supone que eso vino a hacer? –inquirí, tratando de sonar lo mas severa posible, pero mi nerviosismo no favorecía mucho-. Ha venido a perder el tiempo, mejor váyase.

-¿Debo recordarle que también le salvé la vida? –ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, que me perforaban ahora que no usaba sus lentes-, dos veces, si somos exigentes.

-¿Por qué debería creer que realmente eso quiso hacer? –respondí, aun sin muchos ánimos de continuar con esa discusión.

-¿Le he dado algún motivo para que piense que no me interesa su vida? –propuso y ahora si que me tomó por sorpresa-. Demonio o no demonio, puedo decidir que hacer con mis acciones; después de todo, no hay un contrato que nos una, ¿o si?

-Lo dejó muy claro allá en el auditorio –repuse mordazmente, notando en ese momento, que lo que tenía entre sus manos no era nada más que mi vestido manchado y hecho jirones. Sabía que vendría por él, el muy bastardo-, y créame, que aunque me haya dicho de su "supuesto plan" con Sebastian, aun no le creo mucho de eso.

-¿Por qué su intuición se lo dice? ¿O es porque soy un demonio? –preguntó de manera desafiante.

-Ambas –me apresuré a decir, antes de dar lugar a más interpretaciones-. Quisiera saber que es lo que realmente planea usted.

-¿Ha logrado descubrir algo en especial? –volvió a preguntar, poniéndose de pie lentamente y de manera inconsciente, retrocedí. Tuve la sospecha de que volvería a arrinconarme si no lo hacía.

-Muy poco –mascullé entre dientes-. Han pasado tantas cosas, he visto tanto de usted que ya no sé que es lo que sé. Algo en usted no es cien por ciento transparente y es por eso que ya no pienso arriesgarme más para descubrir.

Di dos pasos rápidos al frente, pesando que podría arrebatarle el vestido de las manos, pero él se movió demasiado rápido como para que yo lo alcanzara. Me detuve en seco y él negó con un dedo, de una forma que hizo que la sangre me hirviera en las venas.

-¿Cree que yo quiero hacerle daño?

-¡No lo sé! –gruñí, comenzando a perder la paciencia y la poca calma que me quedaba. Quería irme ya, volver al auto y olvidar toda la locura de esa noche. Volví a estirar la mano para tomar mi vestido, pero él repitió el mismo gesto-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deme eso de una buena vez!

-Sé razonable, Elisse –volvió a decir, con su voz aterciopelada, empujándome suavemente con una mano. Quizás en otro momento lo hubiera empujado con ganas, pero no ahora-. Si quisiera hacerte daño, ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho ya? He tenido más que suficientes oportunidades para hacerlo…

Entorné los ojos, realmente furiosa. Este tipo no iba a dejarme ir hasta que hiciera lo que quería y ya no tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Agradecimiento? –mascullé entre dientes, sintiendo la bilis subiéndome por la boca del estomago, apretando los puños. Él no respondió, pero se quedó mirándome fijamente, así que supuse que estaba en lo correcto-. De acuerdo; lo siento y gracias, ¿esta feliz?

-Totalmente –dijo con autosuficiencia, pero cuando estiré la mano para tomar el vestido, el volvió a retirarla y esta vez tuve que contenerme para no golpearlo-, pero no ha especificado porque…

-¡Agh! ¡Por malinterpretar su estúpida manera de actuar y su estúpida propuesta! –rugí, ahora si, arrebatándole de las manos el vestido y supongo que planeaba que fuera así, ya que no hizo ningún intento por quitármelo. Incluso, por unos segundos, esperé una reacción de parte de él, pero no hizo más, así que caminé hacia la puerta, sin muchas ganas de darle la espalda. Temí que fuera a hacer algo tonto o atrevido, pero me vería como una completa idiota si no caminaba como una persona normal.

Ya estaba por lograrlo, por salir de allí sin nada mas en que pensar, pero cuando abría la puerta, y di un paso fuera de la habitación, el carraspeó, de una manera poco común.

-¿Quién dijo que mi propuesta fue malinterpretada? –soltó, de una forma venenosa y me volví para mirarlo, para ver su reacción. Estaba petrificada en la puerta, sin saber que hacer para que mi cuerpo pudiera moverse hacia el frente y continuar con mi camino de vuelta al auto.

Sus ojos eran un par de esferas brillantes que no me dejaban ir y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para moverme, para ordenarle a mi cerebro que tenía que avanzar e irme de allí. Tenía que irme, debía irme si quería terminar con todo eso.

Bajé de un salto el escalón que fuera del camerino y salí corriendo tan rápido que olvidé cerrar la puerta del a habitación. Aun con el vestido manchado en la mano, me apresuré hacia la salida del teatro, pasando de largo a Lucy, que me llamaba para despedirse y aun grupo de chicos de secundaria que querían felicitarme. Sentí que no iba lo suficientemente rápido, que si Claude iba tras de mi, iba a alcanzarme y a devorarme.

Llegué a toda velocidad al auto y entré de un salto al interior, cerrando con violentamente la puerta del Ferrari, tratando de calmarme. Cerré los ojos, tratando de centrarme en la realidad, de relajarme, diciéndome en mi mente que ya no me podría alcanzar y estaba logrando eso de calmarme… hasta que otra voz profunda me sacó de mi "burbuja protectora".

-¿Señorita?

-¡Ah! –grité, volviéndome hacia Sebastian, quien estaba a un lado mío, pero yo estaba tan preocupada que lo había olvidado. Me abracé con mis propias manos, temblando de nervios-, ¡carajo, hay demonios en todos lados!

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? –preguntó nuevamente, acercándose hacía mi, tocándome el hombro lentamente. Volví la vista hacía él; se veía un poco preocupado. Y claro, incluso yo me preocuparía si alguien comenzara a gritar sin razón aparente a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza, pasándome las manos por el cabello, nerviosamente, intentando nuevamente bajar la guardia y olvidar los nervios, el miedo.

-S-si… -admití, respirando con fuerza, queriendo calmar mi alocado pulso.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir gritando. Pensé en decirle a Sebastian lo que había sucedido, pero, en realidad, no quería hacerlo. No quería provocar más caos del que ya existía o volver a revivir el miedo, el desconcierto de esta noche. Lo único que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, era acurrucarme en mi cama y dormir cómodamente; olvidar todo lo sucedido, la locura y el dolor, y quedarme así toda una semana.

Sin estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía, me recosté en el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el andar del auto me adormeciera poco a poco. La suave vibración del motor me arrulló lentamente, sin despertarme más que un par de veces por el camino disparejo de la carretera que llevaba a la mansión.

Lentamente, el miedo se fue, junto con mis dudas, mi resentimiento, la preocupación, y la paz y la calma volvieron. Ya no había que temer; ya estaba a salvo.

Recuerdo vagamente haber abierto los ojos de momento y ver por una ventana como la nieva caía lentamente sobre el suelo. Desde mi posición, ya que estaba recostada, no podía ver el suelo del paisaje sino únicamente parte del techo del auto y de la ventana, un poco empañada por la diferencia de temperaturas. También recuerdo que alguien me acariciaba el cabello, el rostro y fue que reconocí que estaba acostada en el regazo de mi demonio, usando como sábana el saco del traje del Rey Calabaza.

Quizás en otro momento me hubiera molestado e incluso hecho un escándalo… pero no en ese instante. No tenía deseos de pelear, así que lo único que hice fue volver a acurrucarme con el saco y continuar durmiendo. Ya llegaría el momento en discutir por esto, pero no sería ahora.

Fue una suerte que me hubiera cambiado antes de salir del teatro, ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya no estábamos en el Ferrari, sino en mi habitación y Sebastian estaba cubriéndome con las sábanas y colchas. Me pregunté si hacía mucho rato que arribamos, pero lo dudaba.

-¿Estamos en la mansión, verdad? –quise saber, incorporándome, aun medio dormida, moviéndome entre las sábanas.

Sebastian sonrió, dulcemente, encendiendo la calefacción del cuarto. Debía haber mucho frío porque cuando me moví, las colchas estaban también frías.

-Si, mi lady –dijo, empujándome con suavidad para que recostarme de nuevo-. Será mejor que duerma, ha sido un día difícil.

-Vaya que sí…

Se alejó de la cama, rodeando la misma para salir y me pregunté mentalmente si realmente se iría.

-Mañana le traeré té un poco mas tarde de lo habitual para que descanse como se debe –murmuró, pasando a un lado mío, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de que lo hiciera, estiré la mano, alcanzándole la manga de la camisa. Fue como si mi mano se moviera sola, pero él volvió la mirada, preguntándose que me sucedida. Vaya, en realidad estaba mas que solo un poco cansada-, ¿sucede algo?

-¿Podrías quedarte, Sebastian? –dije sin rodeos, pero sin poder levantar la cara. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera entendía porque lo decía-, ¿podrías? Por favor…

-Tengo que salir –dijo firmemente y me pregunté si realmente estaba desafiando una orden, pero al ver que no lo dejaba ir, agregó-; señorita, está usted hirviendo en fiebre, tengo que traerle una pastilla…

Ah, así que eso era. Ya decía yo que estaba actuando de manera muy extraña.

-¿Ah, si? –murmuré, llevándome una mano a la frente, sin poder decir exactamente si él estaba en lo correcto o no. Dejé que mi peso me ganara y volví a recostarme, un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba diciendo. Al menos tenía el pretexto de que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y por ello decía cosas tan embarazosas-. Es decir, ah, si… si… bueno, vete.

Me cubrí el rostro con las sábanas, esperando a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero en lugar de eso, sentí el peso de alguien sentándose a mi lado, comenzando a despeinarme el cabello con los dedos y enseguida, un pesado sopor comenzó a invadirme. Densas nubes de sueño llegaron a mi cabeza y finalmente, comencé a relajarme de verdad.

-Buenas noches, mi lady –susurró, con voz muy baja, para luego levantarse y caminar a la salida de la habitación.

Aunque quisiera haberle contestado, para ese momento, yo ya estaba demasiado adormecida como para decir algo más.

Por fin, pude descansar tranquilamente, agradeciendo que ese estúpido demonio siguiera estando a mi lado…

o.o.o.o

_Continuará _

**Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Primero que nada; disculpen la tardanza. Entre mis exámenes, tareas, cosas de mi casa o "otras cosas" se me ha ido el tiempo volando y no me da para hacer mis cosas :( pero logré equilibrarme y aquí estoy (: **

**Tengo que decirlo; ¡este capitulo me encantó como quedó! ¿Pueden creer que son 30 páginas? Aunque siento que el final quedó como que sobrando y no deja nada de suspenso, pero bueno, es el ultimo capi del arco y para comenzar otro nuevo :D el cual espero que les guste!**

**Honestamente no se me da mucho el romance, pero esta vez me gustó como salió n.n **

**Bueno, ya, estoy hablando mucho, ahora; a los reviews! OMG 15 reviews! (slinky llora) :D kyaaaa, soy feliz! :DDDDD (se va volando alegremente al fanficmovil –incluir musiquita de superhéroe-)**

**Diminishing quarter**: _hahaha si estaba vivo, ¿ves? :D ni yo podría matarlo y eso que es mi fic, pero no te confíes, luego me entran mis estados de autora evil/perra y hago un desmadre con los personajes LOL dos días productivos, igual y luego se me va la inspiración un mes, pero para eso están la OVAS de kuro :D hahaha bueno espero que te guste este capi, ya van varios que quería subirlo! Mucha suerte! Nos leemos (:_

**Animemaniaca97: **_nooooooooo D: ves? Si me matabas, no habría conti :D *risa nerviosa* aparte este capi esta dedicado especialmente a la gente que me amenaza de muerte hahaha (: ojala te guste mucho, ustedes también me agradan, mucho :D aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, siento que nos llevamos bien hahaha XD bueno, nos vemos, ojala el capi haya sido de tu agrado! See ya next! ;)_

**The English Miko: **_HAHAHAHAHAHA no sabía que era GASP y cuando busqué en google me apareció una foto de patricio y bob esponja que aun no supero ROFLMFAO XD Si, Claude es un perfecto idiota ¬¬ odiémoslo haber si así muere, gracias a él la 2da temp de Kuro terminó así… ¡¿Por qué? :( en cuanto a Grell, digamos que ya tengo varias ideas pensadas en él ;) así que ten por seguro que se le verá por estos lares. Gracias por la pagina! :D voy a ver si publico allí, porque la pagina que estaba haciendo no le entiendo nada XD así que hay me visitas por allí, claro si puedes :) Nos estamos leyendo chica, espero te guste el capi!_

**Claudia-Dobe: **_hahahaha floja! Ntc, todos lo hemos hecho aunque lo neguemos (leer un fic y no dejar review xD hasta yo!) :$ hahahaha bienvenida! :D gracias por leer! Espero te guste este capi! Hahahaha ya se, los finales de suspenso son mis favoritos muajajaja… cof…cof… x.x y si! ¡OH SI! Sebastian está tan… baba… orgásmico hahahaha xD nos estamos leyendo! Cuídate mucho! :)_

**Sthella Cuerve Kuran: **_jujuju oh, sip, entonces si, seré tu sempai hahaha yo ya toy vieja :( hahaha peque haha __**FELICIDADES! **__Espero te la hayas pasado bien en tu cumple y que te hayan dado muchos regalos, abrazos, besos, mordidas de pastel, etc etc etc :D mis mejores deseos chica! Y pues aquí esta tu vicio muajaja que no pude subir antes por las razones ya mencionadas pero esta hecho con amor haha disfrutalo! Dios te escuché y ojala un día pueda publicar un libro *u* es mi sueño! Espero tu opinión ;) Nos vemos, cuídate y de nuevo felicidades! :D_

**Kagome Phantomhive: **_hahaha aquí esta la conti! Hahaha :D originalmente este capi y el anterior iban juntos y terminaba el capi con el beso, pero me gustó mas así, muajaja, siento que deja mas en que pensar *risa maléfica* espero que te guste mucho, porque es uno de los pocos que me encantaron hahaha oie tu msn tiene guion bajo? Es Hotmail? Me dices! Nos estamos leyendo! Cuídate ;)_

**xOgnAdOrA: **_todo tiene un significado, querida, todo tiene un significado hahaha :D bueno, o al menos eso trato! Y si, Claude esta bien pendejo (ya se me comienza a pegar el lenguaje de Elisse x.x), su mente esta mas retorcida de lo que crees, ya verás! Rachel igual, aunque ya haya muerto, es una pieza fundamental del rompecabezas! Bueno, ya estoy diciendo mucho hahaha, nos vemos chica! Cuídate y me cuentas que te pareces! Matta ne! _

**Chibi-tan: **_gracias, gracias! :D no, la vdd no podía matarlo, lo pensé, pero luego dije no… aun no… muajajaja ;) hahaha creo que publicaré en fictionpress, porque la pagina que chequé no entiendo nada haha asi que me das tu opinión, sale? :) ojala este capi te guste mucho! Creo ya esperaban algo de romance desde hace tiempo pero bueno, nos leemos amiga ;)_

**Stephanyluna: **_no, por favor! Mas amenazas de muerte nooooooo! D: trancas, Sebas esta mas que bien (esta rebien bababababa *.*) hahahaha aww gracias por los cumplidos n/n me animan a seguir escribiendo asdfghjkl hahaha y claro que seguiré la historia! :D no desesperes, perez, que (medio) vivo para escribir :D y para "cierto bulto" chiste local :) hahahaha dile a tu amiga que espero que le guste este capi, igual espero que a ti te guste! :D para mi, es mi favorito, pero espero tu opinión! No estamos leyendo! Atte. S-P_

**Maryroxy: **_tensión! Esa era la idea :) tenía pensado publicar el otro capi y este juntos hasta la parte del beso, pero creo que así fue mas interesante e impactante :) de cualquier modo, espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo! Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo, amiga! ;)_

**Sofía 20: **_sip sip sip! :D hey bienvenida! D: dos días? Wow, hahaha bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y no te preocupes, como le dije a Stephany, tengo pensando terminar el fic, de hecho, ya tengo escrito el capitulo final, pero pss pienso hacer alguna cambios conforme avance la historia y a ver a donde me lleva el viento :) nos leemos! Disfruta el capi! Cuídate mucho! :)_

**PhantomhiveForever: **_Sebas-chan! No esta muerto! :D aun… muajajaj hahaha ntc (: que bueno que te haya gustado, porque fue uno de los capis que salieron mas rápido y luego me preocupé de que no estuviera muy bien xD bueno chica, espero tu opinión, acepto de todo, hasta tomatazos hahaha nos leemos! Cuídate mucho de los pays voladores (: saludos! Atte S-P_

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte. Slinky-Pink-bitch!**


	15. Ese mayordomo, macabra

**Huele raro, no creen?… Huele a… que quieren matarme D:**

**Ya sé… no tengo perdón de Dios…!**

**Pero, esperen! Antes de que me agarren a golpes por la tardanza o me lancen un burro verde o un alce, déjenme explicarles como sucedió todo…**

**Primero que nada, después de mi cumpleaños (23 de octubre) se volvió todo un desmadre en la escuela; teníamos por lo menos que entregar dos proyectos por semana, incluyendo una alfombra para dibujo técnico como un examen. Después a mi grupo se le ocurrió participar en un concurso de la escuela y los ensayos fueron prácticamente una locura, volviendo mis días un torbellino hasta el dia de la presentación. Luego vinieron los exámenes finales, mi compu murió en las vacaciones y por lo tanto mi capitulo se perdió T.T recuperé la computadora a principio de año, volví a escribir y finalmente pude acabarlo… uuuufff… eso sin contar las cosas que me pasan en la escuela, entre amores, enredos y venganzas… falta de inspiración, mas proyectos y mas desmadres entre los "amigos"… bueno, tengo ganas a veces de cortarme el gaznate… pero eso se los contaré todo algún día, sí quieren, aunque realmente tengo muchas ganas de desahogarme y escupir todo lo que cargo en mi fétida alma… pero bueno hahahaha. **

**El punto es que de vdd no tuve nada de tiempo para adelantarle hasta hace unos pocos días, además mi inspiración estaba en ceros y las cosas que me pasan me tenía pensando en otras cosas (?). De verdad una disculpota por el tiempo de espera u.u**

**Bueno, como saben, es hora de comenzar un nuevo arco y pues ojalá les guste :) quise comenzar presentando directamente a Elisse, me parece una forma rara y poco común de empezar un capitulo, pero creo que desde el primer capitulo ella es la que esta narrando como van las cosas…**

**Además esta comenzando un nuevo año y esto es algo asi como una "segunda temporada"… ustedes diran…**

**Haber, recapitulando: **

**Ellie y Sebastian perseguían a la Poltergeist que tenía intenciones de matar a la heredera Phantomhive, ya que la acusaba de haberla asesinado. Elisse tenía intenciones de obtener información de ella sobre sus verdaderos asesinos, ya que existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran relacionados con quienes secuestraron y dieron muerte a Michelle. Sin embargo, cuando logran hablar con ella, resulta ser que la chica esta demasiado confundida, ya que aun cree que Elisse la mató, pero ella es inocente de ese crimen. Finalmente, no obtienen nada de ella que sea relevante para su investigación. **

**Aclaraciones, respuestas de reviews y notas al final del capi;**

**Al fic!**

**o.o.o**

**Capítulo XV: Ese mayordomo, macabra**

**o.o.o**

Al fondo de la calle 12 de la Avenida Whitechapel estaba la casa abandonada que anteriormente había pertenecido a los Bell, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que su último heredero había muerto y ahora no era mas que un pedazo de terreno baldío. No estaba totalmente destruida y en efecto, la fachada estilo mediterráneo se mantenía bastante bien, ya que el gobierno sustentaba para que no diera una mala impresión de la avenida, que ahora era bastante transitada.

Para la mayoría de la gente, aquel sitio no era mas que una casa en ruinas, pero para los vecinos y otro grupo reducido de personas, la mansión Bell era mas de lo que se podía ver.

Nadie que estuviera totalmente cuerdo soportaría estar a dos palmos de ese sitio sin sentirse amenazado y era por la simple razón de que la mansión Bell estaba embrujada. Si, puede sonar de lo más estúpido, pero es verdad.

Durante las noches, se solían escuchar pasos en los corredores contiguos a las casas vecinas, al igual que extrañas voces en dialectos desconocidos y llantos y lamentos doloridos que se extendían hasta el patio trasero, en el cual varias personas afirmaban haber visto sombras paseándose por los altos pinos y cipreses, cuyo follaje crecía descontroladamente ahora que no había nadie que lo mantuviera al margen. Incluso ya había una leyenda urbana de que en ese sitio la hija menor de la familia se había ahorcado en uno de los arboles mas altos, pues tenía la creencia de que era la única manera de salvar su alma de una terrible maldición que acechaba a su familia.

Y no lo decían por ningún motivo, ya que en el patio, en el árbol mas alto del jardín, de las ramas secas colgaban varias docenas de muñecos de peluche en mal estado, ahorcados por sogas ya opacas por el tiempo, y en el suelo, yacían aquellos que se habían desgastado demasiado como para continuar colgados.

Varias veces, los trabajadores del ayuntamiento habían tratado de entrar a limpiar y reparar el interior de la misma, pero siempre se marchaban antes del anochecer. Nadie sabe si era por miedo, por nervios o simplemente por cansancio, pero varios trabajadores comentaban al otro día sus experiencias en diversas áreas de la casa, y ninguno de ellos quería quedarse más tiempo del que debían.

Los jefes de construcción alegaban que eran puras locuras, cuentos infantiles con los que la población había crecido, ya que la casa llevaba abandonada mas de setenta años y aun se mantenía en pie por las pocas reparaciones que se le habían hecho y muchos niños y adultos aun creían en las historias de la mansión Bell.

La ultima reparación que se le hizo a aquella casona fue hace cerca de cinco años atrás, la cuál fue cancelada luego de que uno de los trabajadores desapareciera en su interior y fuera encontrado días después, aferrado a sus piernas en el patio trasero, envuelto en ramas y con cortadas por todo su cuerpo, alegando cosas que nadie pudo entender, pero todos coincidieron en algo; había algo sobrenatural en ese casa y absolutamente nadie quería arriesgar su pellejo a ver de que se trataba.

Desde ese momento, todo proyecto de remodelación interior se detuvo y canceló, pero aun después de mucho tiempo sin limpiar, es escudo de armas sobre la enorme puerta de la casa, que reflejaba un león rugiendo con dos espadas cruzadas bajo su pecho aun seguía brillando en las noches de luna, dando la impresión de que un monstruo demoniaco trataba de salir del mismo.

Ninguna persona coherente hubiera tenido las agallas de entrar allí solo por que sí. Pero, obviamente, no todas las personas tienen sentido común…

Y era eso mismo lo que asustó tanto a los vecinos aquella tormentosa noche del siete de febrero, ya que no sabían que en esa vieja mansión, sucedía algo atroz…

Alguien caminó, moviéndose rápido, reptando como una serpiente por el piso de cuadros monocromáticos en la vieja habitación. La joven se removió en la silla, sintiendo la mordaza en su lengua y mirando hacia los lados, tratando de ubicar de donde provenía el sonido de pasos cansinos. Había demasiada oscuridad.

-No tengas miedo… -dijo una voz en las sombras, mirando fijamente a aquella joven que sollozaba aterrada, amarrada a una silla y con la boca cubierta con un trapo-, no sentirás dolor…

Ella quiso gritar, llorando a lagrimones cuando aquel espectro levantó al aire ese aparato de tortura, observándolo cruelmente. Y ese ser sonrió, como alimentándose del miedo.

-No habrá dolor… -repitió, acercándose mas a la joven, que sacudió los pies, las manos, sin poder soltarse, completamente aterrada al ver ese ente de pesadillas-, solo… quédate… quieta…

Entonces el trapo resbaló de los labios de la muchacha, pero ya era tarde como para pedir ayuda. Ya era tarde para siquiera tratar, porque en ese instante, ese ser oscuro la atrapó en sí y ella soltó un grito al aire que rasgó el silencio de la noche como un cuchillo y luego creció, extendiéndose en el ambiente, hasta que obtuvo un tono rasposo y ahogado, desapareciendo finalmente en la quietud de la oscuridad.

**o.o.o**

.

Mi nombre es Elisse Bennett, ¿me recuerdan?

Soy la chica de ojos muy azules, cabello negro y piel mortecina.

La última heredera de la familia Phantomhive.

Y por ultimo y mas importante, la chica que vendió su alma a un demonio, a cambio de ayuda para su venganza.

No me juzguen antes de tiempo; sé que suena de lo mas aterrador, pero déjenme les explico.

Soy huérfana de padre y madre, tengo diecisiete años y hasta hace cerca de ocho meses yo tenía una vida común y corriente que no iba más allá de las cosas mundanas que rondan la vida de una adolescente de onceavo grado. No era para nada popular, mis calificaciones estaban en el promedio y mi habilidad en los deportes era nula, de modo que yo no resaltaba de entre el montón, sobre todo en una escuela como Saint Bassil, una de las mas prestigiosas instituciones educativas, que cuenta desde los mas básicos niveles de enseñanza, como es la guardería, hasta la licenciatura, que tiene reconocimiento nacional por su nivel académico.

Allí habían cientos de personas mejores que yo en muchos aspectos y era por ello mismo que nunca me imagine lo que estaba sucederme una tarde que volvía a casa, cuando un grupo de hombres me atacó, dispuestos no solo a asaltarme, sino a violarme si era posible. Debo decir que fue uno de los momentos más aterradores de mi existencia, no solo porque pensé que mi vida se acabaría allí, sino por lo que pasó a continuación.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, frente a mí apareció un ser envuelto en tinieblas, que cubrió a aquellos hombres con su manto de oscuridad y los redujo a polvo. Sin embargo, aquel ente no parecía tener intenciones de hacerme daño y se presentó a si mismo como una criatura a mi servicio.

-_Yo soy un demonio, y un mayordomo… -_decía. Siempre lo decía.

Su nombre era Sebastian Michaelis y él fue la razón del giro de 360 grados en mi vida. Aquel demonio no solo me reveló que estaba a mi servicio, sino también que protegerme fue la última orden que le dio su amo anterior; Ciel Phantomhive, mi tatarabuelo.

Sin embargo, Sebastian no estaba a mi total disponibilidad y muchas veces me abandonó por razones que aun desconozco, pero finalmente, por causas del destino, formé un contrato directo con él, un pacto que me permitiría llevar a cabo mi venganza, mi cometido.

Le pedí tres cosas a Sebastian desde aquel día, cosas que él juró cumplir; la primera, debía protegerme y no traicionarme hasta que cumpliera mi venganza, que obedeciera sus órdenes sin titubear y la tercera; que nunca me mintiera…

A cambio, cuando finalmente el trato se hubiera llevado a cabo, el podría devorar mi alma.

¿Aterrador? Si… pero bastante aceptable. No hubiera esperado menos por un demonio, mucho menos uno como Sebastian.

Pero bueno, ya hemos pasado por varias aventuras desde que se hizo mi mayordomo; la mas reciente fue la de una chica, Rachel, una Poltergeist deseosa de venganza que juraba y perjuraba que yo había sido quien la asesinó. Al final, todo resultó un fiasco, ya que no solo me causó una infinidad de problemas, sino que ella estaba tan confundida que no pudo darme ni una sola pista en mi investigación.

Hasta ahora, ha pasado un mes y medio desde la obra de Navidad y de todo el alboroto que esa Poltergeist causó. Las cosas siguen un curso bastante normal en el nuevo semestre desde entonces, comparado a lo que fueron en los días anteriores a la obra… ¡y menos los siguientes! Ya que luego de la obra me pasé los siguientes quince días en cama, sufriendo una especie de gripe que casi se volvió neumonía y tosiendo igual que lo haría un perro viejo. Gracias a que Sebastian casi trae la mitad del hospital a la casa no tuvieron que internarme y poco a poco fui recuperándome.

Mi celebración de Año Nuevo se fue al caño por lo mismo, de modo que me lo pasé encerrada jugando ajedrez, cartas y mas juegos de mesa con mi demonio y algunos de los criados, que vivían en una casa afuera de la mansión; y a partir de mi recuperación, los días se volvieron totalmente simples y sin emociones –a excepción del auto que estrelló el chofer, Eleazar, cuando íbamos de camino al hospital y el juego exclusivo de vajilla de porcelana china que Lilly, una de las criadas, hizo trizas en la cocina, causando la ira de Sebastian, quien la había pedido desde muy lejos especialmente para servir si algún día teníamos invitados. Me atrevo a decir que a veces me sentía aburrida.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la escuela…

Luego de la obra, tuvimos vacaciones de invierno y volvimos hasta mediados de enero. La escuela estaba a rebosar de nieve y había un frío de los mil diablos, así que íbamos mas cubiertos que un montón de osos a clases.

Creo que sobra decir que el grupo de raras no me trató muy bien al verme, ya que gracias a la obra, gran parte de los estudiantes conocían mi nombre y ahora ya no era más una simple desconocida. En realidad, por un lado hubiera preferido mantener mi anonimato, ya que esto evitaba que cualquiera te saludara por los pasillos sin siquiera conocerte, además de que el estúpido de Edward ahora presumía que habíamos sido novios y que pensábamos en volver –cosa que no era cierto, pero no iba a desgastarme desmintiéndolo; me daba demasiada pereza-, pero por otro lado, la gente comenzaba a respetarme. Eso me convertía en casi intocable para ellas.

Pese a que el auditorio de la secundaria fue reparado y el incendio se aludió a una falla en el sistema eléctrico causado por un poco de nieve derretida que se coló por el techo roto que se había caído por "acumulación de nieve", según la policía, Springs no dejaba de reprocharle a los maestros y a la directora Smitherson que era culpa de todo el personal docente, por dejar que algo tan horrendo le ocurriera a un sitio donde "se expresa el arte", y ellos estaban tan molestos y estresados que los alumnos terminamos pagando los platos rotos, recibiendo centenares de tareas extras por cualquier cosa que los sacara de quicio. Todos estábamos estresados y no faltó el idiota que comenzara a reclamar por este tipo de cosas y en vez de ayudarnos, fue peor, pues comenzaron a desquitarse con nosotros en los exámenes. Debo decir que fue el período de finales mas duro que he tenido en mi vida como estudiante.

Ahora, comenzando el nuevo semestre luego de los finales (cuarto semestre), las cosas han empezado relativamente bien. La geometría analítica ha sido remplazada por el cálculo diferencial –que hasta ahora, no es tan difícil, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que se pondrá peor-, la filosofía a la historia y así, muchos mas ejemplos. Además de que ahora era obligatorio formar parte del equipo de la escuela de algún deporte y ya que era decidirse entre beisbol, soccer, basquetbol y vóleibol, opté por el ultimo, el cual consideraba menos peligroso –y aunque si lo era-, pero igual terminé con algunos moretones en las primeras prácticas.

Por lo menos ya no tenía clases con el molesto Claude Faustus, así que mis encuentros con él no eran muy frecuentes, salvo aquellos cuando cruzábamos por los pasillos, que eran contados momentos, pero que a mi me parecían horas, pues se me quedaba viendo, clavándome sus ojos ambarinos de serpiente. Aun sentía escalofríos cuando lo encontraba mirándome fijamente de esa forma.

Durante los primeros días del semestre se habló mucho de la obra de Navidad y muchas fotos rondaban por la escuela y en los periódicos locales. Me di cuenta de que no solo yo me había vuelto una especie de imagen pública, sino que la popularidad de Sebastian también había aumentado.

Para mi desgracia, ese demonio no evadía igual que yo la publicidad que se le hacía; se pavoneaba con la frente en alto por los pasillos, con el mismo aire que demostró en la obra y no tenía que esforzarse mucho para arrancar una docena de suspiros y orgasmos mentales por metro cuadrado que recorría. Él no solo no ponía un alto a todo esto, sino que, como buen demonio –vanidoso, cruel, lujurioso y egoísta-, disfrutaba los piropos, halagos y mas demostraciones de admiración a su galantería y encanto, cosa que a mi no me hacia ninguna gracia, ya que era yo quien terminaba pagando los platos rotos a toda su coquetería, puesto que muchas chicas me miraban con ganas de matarme, recelosas de que se pasase el 70% de su tiempo pegado a mi como una vil goma de mascar.

En realidad, el hecho de que las chicas me odiaran no me molestaba, lo que si me molestaba eran las estúpidas cartas de celos y amargura que colaban por las rendijas de mi casillero, diciéndome lo suertuda que debía sentirme o lo estúpida que era por no prestarle la adecuada atención –y cito- a un "cuerazo" como ese. Creo que no es necesario decir lo que hacía con esas cartas…

Sin embargo, Sebastian no era el único que había ganado popularidad, también Claude se había conseguido un gran numero de fanáticas que corrían tras de él, lo seguían, lo perseguían y demás cosas clásicas de una chica enamorada de doceavo grado. No me sorprendería descubrir que alguna de ellas, finalmente, haya caído en su telaraña de mentiras que él mismo había creado para conseguir una victima; alguien que le entregara su alma sin condiciones. Supongo que muy pocas chicas son inteligentes a mi edad.

Pero bueno, ya habría tiempo para elucubrar ese tipo de teorías, debido a que ahora, las cosas se habían vuelto a poner interesantes.

Todo comenzó el lunes en la escuela, exactamente el primer día del mes de Febrero…

o.o.o.o.o

_¡RIIIIIIINGGGGGG!_

Finalmente, la larga clase de laboratorio había acabado y podría librarme de la molesta bata de laboratorio. Suspiré con pesadez, ruidosamente, celebrando en mi mente que la campana aun existía.

Normalmente, las practicas del laboratorio me alegraban el día, ya que adoraba mezclar químicos y hacer un menjurje para conseguir la sustancia deseada, pero habría que estar sumamente enfermo para disfrutar una clase en la que se trabaja con cultivos de bacterias –en otras palabras "putrefacción"- que huele peor que un muerto con gonorrea bañado en huevos podridos.

Levanté la vista al frente para salir del Laboratorio al pasillo, soñando con sentir el aire freso e indoloro de afuera, quitándome de encima la bata clínica, haciendo malabares con los libros y los cuadernos para que no se cayeran, pero a penas puse un pie fuera de la habitación me invadió un pesado, abrumador y empalagoso olor dulce que me hizo pararme en seco, olvidando por completo todos los malditos útiles y dejé que se resbalaran de mis manos, para caer ruidosamente al suelo. La gente que pasaba me miró como si hubiera algo malo en mi actitud, pero yo me quedé mas quieta que una estatua.

Había algo realmente enervante en todas las paredes, tan enervante, que por un instante me olvidé que tenía que acudir a otra clase en quince minutos. Exageradamente enervante, debo decirlo…

-Esto… no es de Dios… -mascullé, sintiendo la nuca húmeda y todo el cuerpo tenso.

Bueno, no había nada malo en el ambiente… solo que todo, y recalco, TODO, estaba cubierto por porquería color rojo y rosa, y en cada esquina y pedazos de pasillo y maseta del mismo, había un enorme ramo de rosas, fresias, lilis y mas rosas de perfume aturdidores, y cientos de papeles y panfletos de ya mencionados colores, estaba ocupando cada uno de los espacios de las paredes, extendiéndose hasta el final del pasillo. Había tanto de esos colores que comenzaba a sentirme mareada… comencé a sentir la terrible necesidad de vomitar…

_¿Por qué… tiene que ser rosa y rojo?, _me pregunté a mi misma, sin poder creer que todo estuviera tan… ¡tan rosa!

-¡Ellie, que bueno que viniste hoy! –exclamó Lucy, brincando frente a mi, de manera tan sorpresiva que di un respingo, asustada y sorprendida.

-¡Siempre vengo a la escuela! –agregué rápidamente, poniendo mis brazos delante de ella para evitar que fuera a abrazarme o algo por el estilo… cosa que era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer…

Lucille, quien había sido nombrada nueva directora de eventos sociales de la sección preparatoria por el comité estudiantil, había jurado no decepcionarnos en las decoraciones de cada ocasión y que debíamos prepararnos para lo imposible.

La miré de arriba a bajo, observando detalladamente cada parte de su atuendo. Tenía en la cabeza un extravagante tocado color rosa pastel lleno de plumas rojas y moradas, que hacían juego con su labial rojo pasión. Su blusa era de un rosita bebé demasiado femenino para ser posible usarlo sin parecer un osito cariñosito, con la frase "Eternal Love Is Real" grabado con grandes letras rojas en manuscrita, lleno de corazones de tamaños variados. La falda tableada tenía un estampado de flores en colores pastel y un enorme listón rosa mexicano que usaba de cinto y los tenis… uff, bueno, los tenis debieron haberse visto decentes en algún momento de su vida, pero ahora estaban llenos de corazones de diamantina rosa y frases excesivamente empalagosas como "si besas mis labios conocerás el sabor de mi amor" ¡PUAJ!

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? –pregunté, aun sin bajar la guardia. Ella se echó un rápido vistazo, sin darle mucha importancia a que parecía un mostrador en la tienda de Cupido.

Ebozó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ellie, ha empezado Febrero! –respondió reluciente y dando un giro infantil con los brazos arriba, continuó-; ¡es el mes del amor! ¡Mes de los enamorados! ¡Besos y romance! ¡Chocolates y flores! ¡El embriagante sabor de la pasión en solo un mes! ¡¿Qué podría ser mas perfecto que- ¡AH!

Le arrojé un libro a la cara, quizás a sí por fin cerrara la boca, y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo, al tiempo que yo me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, llena de asco.

Posiblemente, San Valentín sea mi época menos favorita del año. Obviamente, después de pasar los últimos diecisiete Días de los Enamorados totalmente sola, sentada en la sala de mi casa comiendo chocolates y helado que yo misma compre y mirando viejas y patéticas películas de romances como "Casa Blanca" y "Pide al tiempo que vuelva", imaginando que los protagonistas eramos nada mas y nada menos que el imbécil de Edward y yo, solo podía hacer dos cosas como solución; sentirme mas patética y mas desesperada porque no había ni un maldito hombre decente en mi vida y que Edward se había largado con la primera persona que se le cruzó en el camino… ó, volverme una perra despiadada sin corazón, sin lagrimas, olvidarme de los hombres y mandar al demonio al idiota que se atreviera a cruzarse en mi camino.

La primera era muchísimo mas fácil, pero no podría hacerlo ahora con todo el maldito ego y rencor que cargaba en mi interior. Así que opté por volverme una desgraciada que le importaba un bledo y medio los sentimientos de los demás.

Y ahora, después de la obra y toda la publicidad que recibí por la misma, no había faltado alguna pobre alma que se acercara a mi con la intención de invitarme a salir… Debo admitir que no soy nada buena diciendo que no educadamente cuando comienzan a insistir de manera castrosa.

Así que, heme aquí, odiando el día de los enamorados y rodeada de rosa, rojo y corazones. Era como estrujar la mitad de mi alma en una maquina para jugos y hacer de todas mis tripas corazón para poder permanecer allí, totalmente impávida.

-Debí haberlo recordado –murmuré con furia en mi fría voz-. Ya se me hacía raro que la mayoría de la gente se hubiera vuelto amorosa tan de pronto.

Lucy se levantó del suelo, sobándose la nariz, pero aun con su largaaa sonrisa en el rostro. Debía admitir que la chica era un martirio, pero en realidad, me agradaba. Hasta ahora, era una de las pocas personas en las que podía _comenzar_ a estar por períodos mas o menos largos de tiempo, además de Alph, Dave y Gus, quienes luego de la obra habían tenido la _terrible _idea de visitarme en la mansión. No contaba con que se atrevieran a ir, ya que ya sospechaban de que no seguía habitando mi asquerosa casucha de antes, pero con lo que realmente no contaba para nada, era que Sebastian los recibiera tan amablemente, incluso debo decir que no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico, lo cual se me hizo de lo mas extraño. Creo que en el fondo, pensaba que necesitaba compañía, aunque a mi no me pareciera algo bueno.

Lucy miró a su alrededor, como si toda la decoración formara parte de su paraíso personal.

-No entiendo porque no te gusta, a mi me parece una fecha maravillosa –declaró, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la guirnalda de rosas que colgaba sobre de nosotras.

Hice una mueca de asco.

-Lo entenderías si tuvieras veintitrés pares de cromosomas… -respondí mordazmente, pero creo no entendió, ya que se mantuvo observando las flores.

-Si, quizás si –dijo vagamente. Giré los ojos, sin poder creer lo estúpida que podía ser a veces.

Por unos momentos observé también el panorama, siguiendo la ruta que sus ojos llevaban, de las flores, a las guirnaldas y de las mismas a los panfletos; quizás si no tuviera este tipo de asco al amor o todo lo que fuera excesivamente cursi, no se vería tan mal. De hecho, poniendo de lado mi asco, no se veía tan mal.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿asistirás al Festival de la Rosa este año? –preguntó ella de manera repentina, haciendo que mi tolerancia a su decoración saliera volando de mi cabeza.

El Festival de la Rosa era el evento que se organizaba cada año en la plaza el día de San Valentín. Organizado por un grupo de escuelas de elite –en el cual se incluía la nuestra, St. Bassil-, el festival era todo un espectáculo realizado especialmente para las parejas, aunque también podían asistir los solteros, cosa que no era recomendable, ya que si eras muy sensible o muy intolerable a la soledad quizás decidieras a mitad del festival cortarte las venas con una galleta en forma de corazón, pues habían tantas muestras de afecto en el ambiente que no podía evitar deprimirte aunque fuera un poco… o vomitarte, en mi caso.

Se montaba una feria, juegos mecánicos y distintos puestos de comida y demás atracciones y, al final, se organizaba un baile en la escuela, donde se apremiaba a los reyes de San Valentín de ese año. Era uno de esos bailesuchos en los que se debía usar vestido largo y zapatillas de aguja para verse distinguida.

Nunca me había agradado ir, ya que la ultima vez que acudí, hace un par de años atrás, terminé ayudando a mi pareja a vomitar en el escusado del baño por haber bebido demasiado rompope, además de que tuve que tirar el vestido a la basura porque había quedado manchado de una extraña sustancia verde y apestosa, de la cual no tenia intención de investigar su origen.

Sin embargo, había gente como Lucy que adoraba esas cosas, ya que aunque ningún chico soportaba su latente felicidad, ella adoraba ver el amor flotar por todos lados. A veces creo que estaba un poco enferma.

-No lo creo –respondí, tratando de parecer amable, ya que todas estas imágenes pasadas corrían por mi mente y no eran nada agradables-. No es algo que me guste. Además, no tengo vestido y faltan solo dos semanas…

Ella infló las mejillas y dio un par de brinquitos.

-¡Es mas que suficiente! –exclamó, tratando de convencerme-, ¡Vamos, Ellie! Yo sé que no te será problema conseguir un vestido y mucho menos una cita…

-No conozco a nadie que tenga el valor de invitarme…. –dije, pensando que quizás, con lo tonta que era, no hubiera notado que si me habían invitado.

Pero para mi sorpresa, levantó una ceja, de manera recelosa.

-¿Qué hay de Terence Lee? ¿Y Paul Adams y Jordan Conelli? También escuché que Edward tenía intenciones de invitarte… ¡y juro que esta mañana vi a Sean McGraham escribiendo algo con tu nombre!

¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón… pero la verdad es que no estaba muy concentrada en los hombres en esos días. No era que me hubiera vuelto lesbiana o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente no eran mi principal preocupación. Me había dado cuenta de que mi vida no giraba en torno a los hombres y mi felicidad dependía muy poco de ellos. En realidad, lo que yo hiciera, era lo que me hacía ser quien soy.

-¡Será divertido! –volvió a insistir ella, tratando de ser amable, pero estaba empezando a fastidiarme de verdad.

Tratar de pensar en una buena razón para responderle no era nada fácil cuando te están sacudiendo con tanta fuerza que tu cabeza podría caer.

-Es que no estoy muy segura de eso –admití, rodando los ojos, mientras ella me sacudía frenéticamente por los hombros.

-¡No seas tonta! Hay muchos chicos que están dispuestos a invitarte, o al menos lo estarían si tu no los espantaras a todos con tu cara de perra fea…

-¡No soy una perra fea! ¡Y tampoco espanto a los hombres! –gruñí, tomando mis cosas de nuevo para caminar a mi clase-. Los hombres, Lucy, son solo simplezas sin gracia y créeme cuando te digo que el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos… Las mujeres somos quienes reinamos, si lo ves de forma objetiva; tenemos a los hijos, podemos criarlos, trabajar y somos quienes decimos cuando si y cuando no en los asuntos de intimidad… Estaríamos mil veces mejor si ese lado de la especie solo sirviera para conservar la misma.

Sin embargo, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de la clase siguiente. Suspiré molesta. Genial; de nuevo tarde…

-Wow, eso sonó lleno de amargura… -murmuró Lucille, haciendo un gesto y dejando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-No es amargura; se llama experiencia –repliqué con calma, lanzándole una vaga mirada antes de comenzar a caminar por el mismo lado del pasillo-, espero que la adquieras pronto.

-Si, como sea…-dijo aun seguramente con su cerebro vagando muy lejos de aquí. Estaba por irse, y casi agradezco al cielo, pero entonces se dio la media vuelta. Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno-. Oye, Ellie, ¿finalmente que decidiste hacer con tu servicio comunitario?

Dejé por un momento de pensar en como largarme de allí sin que me viera y le clavé los ojos, un poco confundida.

-¿Servicio comunitario?

-¡Si! –respondió rápidamente, pero al ver mi cara de total confusión, me observó recelosa, inclinándose hacia mi, con las manos en la cintura y la cara enfurruñada- ¿El que anunció Angelina? ¿Obligatorio para pasar el semestre? No lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?

Hice un recuento en mi memoria, pero la verdad era que no podía acordarme de nada que estuviera relacionado con esto. No me considero una persona con mala memoria, pero habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que realmente no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella me hablaba.

Fue entonces que de pronto el recuerdo me llegó a la mente…

-¡Mierda! Es cierto, ¡el servicio! ¡¿Cómo fui a olvidarlo?- gruñí, llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza, dejando caer nuevamente los libros al suelo y provocando que todas las miradas en el pasillo a diez metros a la redonda se clavaran en mí.

De acuerdo, creo que me faltó mencionar algo al comienzo…

La escuela Saint Bassil siempre se ha caracterizado no solamente por ser una de las mejores instituciones educativas de Londres, sino también por su gran apoyo solidario y caritativo a las personas de bajos recursos y demás gentes que necesiten ayuda. Dado que en los últimos cuatro años no se ha presentado ni un catástrofe que requiera la recolección de víveres u otro tipo de calamidad, nuestra adorada –y desconocida por todos- directora general, Mariah Bernz, decidió implementar un programa para los estudiantes en el cual podríamos ayudar al prójimo en sus necesidades. Entre estas ideas estaban la visita a los ancianos y huérfanos dos veces por semana, recolección de víveres y dinero para ayudar a los que mas lo necesitan, apoyar a los niños de primaria que necesitan tutorías en diversas materias y dar clases dominicales en las iglesias cercanas. Los talleres comenzaban el siete de Enero y eran de cupo limitado, totalmente obligatorias para pasar de año o, en nuestro caso, de semestre y aplicaban parejo para tooodos los alumnos de tooodas las secciones empezando por la secundaria hasta la licenciatura. Había que reunir un mínimo de setenta horas por semestre y de lo contrario… bueno, en el aviso que circulo por todos lados, Bernz decidió omitir este detalle.

Así que ya se imaginaran mi desesperación al darme cuenta que el tiempo estaba corriendo y que probablemente no alcanzaría cupo en ninguna.

-No puede ser, Ellie, ¡te lo recordé hace una semana!

-¡Pues no te escuché! –refunfuñé, pasándome los dedos por la barbilla-. Diablos… ¿tu ya tienes lugar en alguno?

-Te comenté que me inscribí en tutorías… -suspiró con cansancio-. ¿Es que acaso nunca me escuchas?

-Muy pocas veces para ser honesta… -ella dijo algo pero, bueno, la ignoré. ¿Qué hacer? Cuidar ancianos… tenia muy poca paciencia para eso. Luego estaba dar tutorías a niños… nunca fui buena con los niños… sentía deseos de ahorcarlos cada vez que uno se me acercaban... Recolectar víveres me sonaba a que pasaría mis setenta horas pidiendo dinero en las calles y me sentía muy hereje teniendo un demonio en mi casa y dando clases dominicales a niños inocentes; iba verme como una especie de proxeneta dándole lecciones de moral y ética a las monjas de un convento.

-Se que no es de mucha ayuda, pero me llevo muy bien con la profesora Sonny… -murmuró ella, y la volteé a ver como si estuviera divagando.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-Pues… hasta donde sé, las visitas a ancianos esta saturado, las clases dominicales… bueno, no es que te considere mala persona, pero no es algo en lo que te vea… -vaya, por primera vez decía algo sensato-, recolectar víveres escuché que es hacer rifas, vender cosas para ahorrar dinero, mucho trato con la gente… así que creo que lo mejor para ti es enseñar tutorías… no sé, siempre fuiste la mejor en historia y en literatura y gramática. Tal vez puedas darles una mano a los niños…

Me rasqué la cabeza. Rayos, parecía ser que no tenia otra opción y, aunque me doliera admitirlo, Lucy tenía mucha razón en cuanto a las opciones. Tal parecía que lo mejor para mi eran las tutorías.

-Lucy, yo no lo sé… tendría que pensarlo…

Repentinamente me tomó del brazo, muy suavemente y tuve que mirarla… me observaba con sus grandes ojos azules y brillantes, pestañeándome como si asi fuere a convencerme de hace lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¡Andaaaa, Ellie! –insistió- ¡Será divertido! El cupo esta lleno, pero puedo convencer a la profesora Sonny de que te acepté. Es muy buena y los niños también –fruncí el ceño. Eso no se lo creía mucho… -bueno, no son unos ángeles, pero están bastante tranquilos. Son de tercer grado, bastantes agradables…

Levanté los ojos… maldita sea… me estaba convenciendo…

-No sé… tengo que pensarlo… ¿realmente crees que sea una buena idea? Es decir, no tengo un buen carácter, soy una bruja con los niños- en realidad con todos los humanos que me rodeaban, pero ese no era el punto-. Debería comentarlo con Sebastian…

-¿Ah? –preguntó Lucy, dándose la media vuelta y mirándome como si no me hubiera visto en toda la mañana. La muy tonta no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo… -perdón, me distraje, ¿Qué dijiste?

Me dí una leve palmada en la frente… No sé porque tengo a veces tanta fe en la humanidad…

-A veces pienso que morí hace mucho tiempo, Lucy…–inquirí, mascullando entre dientes, sintiendo una impotencia fría en todo mi cuerpo. - y que tu eres mi castigo eterno… entonces recuerdo que ningún pecado es tan malo para tal condena…

-Si, como sea… Bueno, solo piensa mi propuesta… ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! –exclamó alegremente, ignorándome de manera olímpica y sin prestar mucha atención a mis palabras. Se alejó de mi brincoteando como una ardilla loca en un día de primavera.

Quizás antes de verdad me hubiera molestado esa actitud y me hubieran dado unos grandes deseos de agarrarla del cuello y sofocarla con un calcetín, pero ahora me parecía de lo más normal. Que ella no me prestara tanta atención ya no era algo que me sorprendiera. Ahora eso me tenía sin cuidado, mucho mas ahora que sabía que probablemente llegaría tarde a la clase siguiente; etimologías. Hurra.

Me apresuré por el pasillo, esquivando a una pareja de chicos que estaban derramando miel y seguí en línea recta hacia el salón. Había tenido suerte en sacar los cuadernos desde la clase anterior, de modo que no tendría que detenerme en mi casillero para cambiar materias. Continué caminando, mas rápido que antes y finalmente, casi tropezándome, llegué al salón… y para mi mala suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Maldita sea! –mascullé entre dientes, soltando la ira reprimida con un suspiro. Comencé a preguntarme si no era mejor irme de allí y entrar a la clase siguiente. ¡Lugares para esconderse en esa escuela sobraban! Además, nadie iba a encontrarme si recurría a la licenciatura, aunque era muy probable que el idiota de Sebastian me acusara con las autoridades solo para fastidiarme.

No había terminado de pensar siquiera cuando alguien abrió la puerta de par en par, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa. Miré a ver quien había sido el desgraciado… y no me sorprendió para nada ver frente a mi a la mugrosa maestra de Etimologías.

Parpadeó un par de veces, con la boca, pintada de rojo quemado, fruncida.

-Señorita Bennett, ¿tiene usted la menor idea de que significa _stin ora tous_ en griego? –comentó de forma mordaz, bajándose los anteojos pequeños de la puntuda nariz.

Como verán, había cierto odio mutuo entre nosotras. Desde el primer día que ella puso un pie en el salón, la odie rotundamente. No sé porque le tenía tanto coraje, pero ella tampoco me soportaba ni tenía la más mínima consideración. Su nombre era Dolores Limmel, o señorita Limmel, como le gusta que la llamen y es la mujer más estricta y severa que he conocido. Es tan quisquillosa que a veces quiero golpearla… o echársela a Sebastian para que tome cartas en el asunto. Para empezar, odia que la saludemos en las mañanas, y también que te tomes demasiado tiempo en responderle, toma las faltas de ortografía como un insulto a "su persona y su materia" y esta traumatizada con la palabra _giné, ginaicos _y siempre la usa como ejemplo.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, la profesora me miró a los ojos, como deseando sacarme las tripas con los propios.

-¿"Tortilla a la francesa"? –pregunté severamente, aunque sabía que no era correcto. El punto era hacerla enojar. El grupo de chicos del club de ajedrez se rieron de mi broma sin chiste, casi retorciéndose y tirándose de las sillas de forma exagerada.

-Pase, señorita Bennett –masculló la mujer, dejándome entrar al aula. No me regañó por mi burla, ni nada por el estilo y fue por eso que supuse que no me iba a ir nada bien al final de la clase.

Pasé a mi lugar, caminando en el medio de dos filas mal acomodadas y sentí en mi espalda la fría mirada de la maestra Dolores, quien ya debía estar maquilando mi próximo castigo. Si, hemos tenido ya varios enfrentamientos en lo poco que va del semestre. Ella me odia, yo la odio, así que no le encuentro chiste a esconder lo mucho que me desagrada su clase.

Me senté al fondo del salón, en la ultima silla del lado del gran ventanal, cuyo grueso alfeizar estaba lleno de pequeñas macetas con flores y las cortinas blancas enmarcaban en cristal, retratando un común dia nublado de Londres.

-Va a castigarte –escuché que dijo alguien a mi lado. Volteé al momento que escuché la voz, porque la verdad no había prestado atención a junto a quien me había sentado.

No fue un problema reconocer al chico a mi lado, con los ojos color miel, el cabello ondulado y corto, y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Su nombre era Brad Anderson, miembro del equipo de futbol de la escuela y uno de los más buscados por las chicas. El anuario pasado había sido nombrado como "El más galán" y de hecho, limitándonos a la sección de preparatoria –porque Sebastian le llevaba mucho la delantera con su coquetería-, si lo era. Fue por eso que no me sorprendió el tono seductor de voz que usó para hablarme, aunque me sorprendió que lo hiciera, ya que anteriormente ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme cuando pasaba junto a él en los pasillos, fuera su compañera de banca en seis clases y cuando me golpeaba con la mochila caminando en la salida… aunque luego de la obra y todo eso, no me resultaba para nada extraño que dedicara un momento de su –maltrecha- existencia para ver que sacaba de todo esto.

-Lo sé –admití sin darle mas cuerda para que hablara, aunque cuando lo miré, tenia los ojos clavados en mi, con una ceja levantada y con una expresión que varias chicas habrían pagado por verla en ellas.

-No le caes muy bien –volvió a decir, como quien no se da por vencido. Suspiré.

-Ni ella a mi, así que no es un problema.

Él soltó una risilla ahogada, como no pudiendo creer mi desdén. Lo miré y Brad se irguió en la silla. Un perfume muy caro y delicioso me llegó cuando estiró la mano hacía mi, tratando de ser amable supongo.

-Creo que no me conoces; soy Brad Anderson –comentó, con amabilidad, pero al ver que no le correspondí la mano, volvió a insistir-, ¿_quarterback_ del equipo de la escuela? ¿Los _Demons_?

-Sé quien eres –contesté sin darle la mano, tomando mi bolígrafo y tratando de prestar atención a la clase y que Dolores me viera, pensando que así, tal vez lograría librarme del castigo, que seguramente sería algo sumamente aburrido como investigar la historia de la etimología o algo por el estilo-; llevamos cuatro años tomando clases juntos y el semestre pasado estabas en diez de mis catorce clases…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó de manera inocente… tan inocente que de no ser porque no me dijo nada mas y tenia una expresión bastante ingenua en la cara no le hubiera creído.

-Veo que Lucille no es la única a la que le faltan cromosomas…

Brad soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que pensé que Dolores nos regañaría, volvería cenizas y haría que las ratas defecaran sobre nuestros restos, y de hecho traté de hacer que se callara sin éxito, pero para nuestra suerte la mujer ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado entretenida dándole una explicación de las declinaciones a Isabella MacRose, una chica que no era tonta, pero actuaba como una chiquilla de tres años a quien se le tiene que explicar todo con peras y manzanas.

-¡Vaya, no sé que decir! –murmuró, rascándose la cabeza, moviendo debajo de sus libretas desparramadas en su mesa un periódico arrugado del mismo día-. Ya recuerdo, eres la chica del ensayo sobre las mentiras, ¿verdad? De hace dos semestres, si mal no recuerdo.

Bueno, para ser tan tonto no tenia mala memoria.

-Si, soy esa misma… -admití, un poco menos cortante, pero sin bajar la guardia. No me parecían honestas sus intenciones-. Debo decir que me sorprende que lo recuerdes…

-Tenías muy buen argumento, eso es todo… -dijo ladeando la cabeza con afirmación-, fue el único que no me hizo bostezar, así que siéntete importante…

Ahora quien casi no pudo contener la potente carcajada fui yo.

-Claro, necesitaba que me dijeras eso para poder seguir respirando… -agregué con todo el sarcasmo que pude, pero al parece, no entendió… de nuevo, ya que enseguida estiró el periódico hacia mi, doblando una de las hojas y lanzándola a mi mesa de manera discreta-, ¿para que querría yo esto?

El volvió a sonreír con coquetería, o al menos eso parecía, ya que tenía la misma expresión estúpida que Sebastian muchas veces ponía en su rostro cuando estaba rodeado de chicas.

-¿Puedes anotar allí tu numero? –respondió, señalando el periódico. Escuchamos un carraspeó de garganta, proveniente de la maestra, quien nos miró unos instantes con furia, para luego seguir explicándole a Isabella.

-¿Para que lo quieres? –inquirí, desdoblando el periódico por mero ocio. En realidad no quería darle a ese niño ni la cara, pero bueno, estaba siendo insistente y si me portaba de nuevo como una odiosa Lucy tendría razón; que yo era una perra fea y asustaba a todos con mi mal genio.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo realmente? –preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a mi espacio personal, de modo que retrocedí de inmediato-. Te creía un poco mas lista…

Bueno, eso sí que me hizo perder la cabeza y el poco buen humor que me quedaba.

-¿Con quien te crees que estas hablando, estúpido? –gruñí, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que se hubiera roto si fueran de porcelana. Abrí el periódico de golpe, clavando los ojos en la plana que ocupaba todo el encabezado de la página a mi derecha.

Allí había una foto enorme, de una vieja casa de fachada antigua y que pudiera haberse visto magistral en sus buenos tiempos. El enorme león abollado de los bordes, que daba el aspecto de ser mas bien un feto de la especie, se asomaba por sobre la enorme puerta de madera cerrada con tablas y opacas por el tipo de impresión de la foto. Las rejas altas y despintadas, hacían entender que era un lugar que nadie habitaba. Fue poco a poco que reconocí que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que la vieja mansión Bell.

Preguntándome porque rayos estaba esa casucha en el periódico busqué el articulo con los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera leer aunque fuera el titulo, Brad me arrancó el periódico de las manos, tan rápido que dos pedacitos se desgarraron entre mis dedos. Lo hizo de una forma tan grosera que no la ira contenida estalló y me volví hacia él, hecha una fiera.

-¡¿Acaso nadie te enseño modales? –inquirí inmediatamente, pero Brad, en vez de mirarme sorprendido o confundido, me lanzó mueca de lastima y temor. Me pregunté que rayos se le había metido y donde estaba todo su asqueroso orgullo…

Fue cuando me di cuenta de tres cosas: había gritado aquella frase, estaba de pie en el salón y todos me miraban… incluyendo a la profesora Limmel, quien entrecerraba sus diminutos y asquerosos ojos de pájaro, apretando entre sus huesudas manos una libreta que, por la expresión de la chica, que estaba haciendo todo un berrinche silenciado por su novio Marco, parecía ser de Isabella.

Los cinco segundos que la mujer se me quedó mirando se me hicieron horas, hasta que finalmente, abrió la boca mal pintada y, señalando la puerta, dijo:

-Vamos.

Y supe que mi pesadilla había comenzado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-No se le ve muy feliz, joven ama…

Era le primer sonido de voz que escuchaba en todo lo que había transcurrido desde que me subí al Lamborgini Murciélago –la nueva adquisición de Sebastian- en la escuela. Aun no llegábamos a la mansión, pero el imbécil ya estaba comenzando su rutina de molestarme con cualquier cosa que supiera me haría enojar.

Me volví para mirarlo con odio. El muy idiota sonrió de oreja a oreja, de esa manera en que solo él sabia hacerlo y sus ojos felinos se entrecerraron. Desgraciado malnacido… sabía lo que había pasado en la escuela y estaba un cien por ciento segura de que me preguntaría sobre aquello.

Volví la cara hacía la ventana, observando nuevamente el paisaje verde y boscoso que se extendía por el camino. Tardaríamos unos veinte minutos más en llegar a la casona… solo veinte minutos y podría tirarme como una vaca obesa en mi cama el resto de la tarde.

Al ver que no tenía intenciones de contestar su "molesta" pregunta, dejó escapar una risilla gutural y pude ver por el reflejo del cristal como imitaba mi postura del otro lado del auto, mientras que Alistair, el chofer, simplemente manejaba en silencio. Nunca interrumpía nuestras conversaciones, salvo para anunciarnos que ya habíamos llegado a donde fuera que fuese nuestro destino.

-Me enteré del suceso que aconteció en el aula de Etimologías con la señorita Limmel…

-Si ya sabes que es lo que pasó, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué ganas con atormentarme? –pregunté, con un tono infinito desprecio en mi voz-. Si, la loca esa me puso un reporte y voy a pasarme el resto de la semana ayudando con el comité de San Valentín, ¡haciendo papiroflexia de corazones y rosas!…

-No había preguntado nada, señorita… -admitió, el muy pedante-, pero se agradecen sus informes sobre el día…

Gruñí con rabia, apretando los dientes y volviéndome hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Mi relación con Sebastian seguía igual que antes de la obra, pesé a todo lo que había pasado. Me temía, en el fondo de mi ser, que el cambiara su postura o algo por el estilo, pero me sentí bastante tranquila cuando noté que todo estaba como siempre; el seguía siendo el frívolo y fastidioso mayordomo, y yo la ama arisca y taciturna.

Finalmente pude divisar en piso adoquinado del camino principal de la casa, al tiempo que las altas rejas negras se alineaban con el muro beige que rodeaba la propiedad, y sin necesidad de detenerse o hacer algún movimiento, las puertas de reja se abrieron automáticamente, dejándole el paso libre al carro hacia el interior.

Me temo que nunca describí exactamente como era la mansión –aunque no me gustara llamarle así, me temo que eso era-. La fachada principal era majestuosa, con un jardín frontal a ambos lados del pórtico de mármol blanco, y la glorieta de rosas blancas, amarillas y rosadas frente a la misma, cercando una fuente de piedra estilo rococó. Un enorme balcón sobresalía sobre la entrada principal, con un barandal negro entrelazado, muy bello por cierto y a ambos lados, los amplios ventanales de las habitaciones, cuyas blancas cortinas eran visibles. Estaba pintada entera de un color ámbar pastel, con los detalles en blanco, las tejas naranjas y los barandales negros.

Era un estilo bastante ecléctico para mi gusto, pero no era para nada sobrecargado, y despedía un lujo exuberante. En pocas palabras, la casona sugería mas a Sebastian que a mi.

El auto rodeó la glorieta, dejándonos en el pórtico y me bajé de un salto a penas sentí que el avance del auto cedió, alejándome de allí hacia la parte trasera de la mansión. Rodeando el jardín izquierdo, estaba una parte adoquinada como cuadros de ajedrez, un nivel mas alto que el piso, donde una mesa blanca con sillas de jardín estaba esperando para cualquiera que quisiera tomar el té.

Alguien claro, que no era yo.

Pasé de largo la mesa, avanzando hacia atrás, donde estaba la enorme alberca y me tendí sobre una hamaca que yacía bajo un toldo color crema. Podría decirse que era mi sitio favorito para cuando estaba estresada y, en ese momento, lo único que quería era tranquilidad.

Desgraciadamente, no fue lo que conseguí, ya que en preciso momento en que asenté mi valioso trasero sobre la superficie blanca, el peso me llevo hacia abajo y caí de bruces sobre el duro suelo, enredada en la hamaca.

-¡¿Pero que diablos…? –gruñí, y de pronto, antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, alguien me levantó de golpe. No pude ver más que una masa de cabello rubio, muy rizado, amarrado en dos altas coletas.

-¡Señorita! ¿Está usted bien? ¡Colgué la hamaca mal, Dios Mío! ¡Como se me pudo pasar eso! ¿Se lastimó? ¿Se golpeó? ¿Sufrió una contusión? ¿O quizás un trauma occipital subcutáneo? ¡Míreme fijamente y cuente hasta diez! Dicen que los golpes en la cabeza son la principal causa de muerte entre los cinco y veinte años, y no queremos formar parte de esa estadística, ¿o si? ¡Míreme! ¡He dicho que me mire, señorita! ¡Así! ¿Cuántas Lillys ve?

Toda esta palabrería salió disparada de la boca de la chica en menos de cinco segundos, mientras decía esto, me sacudía, jalaba mi ropa, mis manos y me inspeccionaba los ojos y la boca como si yo fuera a tener una especie rara de lepra o algo por el estilo.

-¡Estoy bien, Lilly, suéltame! –rugí, dándole un manotazo para que me soltara la cara y dejase mis mejillas. Pero ella únicamente se rio, con la mano sobre los rosados labios.

-¡Alguien no tomó su té de manzanilla esta mañana! –sonrió alegremente, mientras yo buscaba algo en el jardín con que asesinarla. De pronto, las lámparas de piso comenzaban a tomar forma de arma homicida en mi cabeza.

Bueno, otra cosa que olvidé comentar. Verán, al principio teníamos menos de tres sirvientas, pero con el paso del tiempo, las nuevas adquisiciones, entre otras cosas, Sebastian decidió contratar a mas gente para que ayudara en las labores… cosa en la que yo nunca estuve muy de acuerdo, pero debo decir que eran bastante eficientes… a veces…

Una de estas personas era Lilly, la clásica rubia tonta y rizada, de ojos verdes y una actitud aun mas despreocupada que la de Lucy. Ella se dedicaba a la limpieza de toda la cristalería de la mansión –era por eso que me preguntaba que demonios hacía en el jardín-, pero por algún motivo parecía que sus manos producían mantequilla natural. No importaba que fuera, siempre lo que terminaba en manos de Lilly, seguramente acabaría en el suelo hecho miles de pedazos.

Pero, ¡válgame! La chica era exageradamente feliz y alegre, por no decir tonta y despistada. Era una de esas personas capaces de olvidar vestirse antes de salir si tenían mucha prisa. ¡Y no estoy exagerando! ¡Una vez, en efecto, sucedió!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la cocina? –pregunté, refunfuñando. Ella dio un par de brinquitos y agitó sus manos como si fuera un gato.

-Nya, nya –admitió, negando con la cabeza-. Eleazar-san me dejó salir un momento, ¡chip, chip! Estaba haciendo algo con el pescado y el surimi y sus sables, así que no quise interrumpir. Ya sabe como se pone…

Ya me lo podía imaginar. Nuevamente la cocina destrozada por esa maniático de las espadas que se creía el último samurái.

-No se porque la imagen mental de la cocina no me agrada mucho –murmuré, volviendo hacia otro lado la cara.

-¡Tampoco le agradará al señor Sebastian! –admitió dando un saltito, y antes de que yo pudiese preguntarle porque, salió disparada de allí, agitando un plumero que no se de donde diablos se había sacado, mientras tarareaba algo que sonaba a una versión barata de "Here comes the sun".

Suspiré, cansinamente. Si, los criados eran todo un caso, pero bueno, habían sido escogidos por Sebastian, así que supuse que estaban allí por alguna razón. Después de todo, nadie contrata a un drogadicto, una apática, una rubia tonta, un samurái frustrado, una maniacodepresiva, una torpe y un adicto a la gasolina, sin tener buenos motivos… espero.

-Señorita… -murmuró alguien detrás de mí. No necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que se trataba de Sebastian, así que comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa-. Señorita, ¿podría dejar de caminar y escucharme?

No le respondí. Continué mi camino hacía la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la piscina, en la sala de estar junto al magnifico piano de cola cubierto con laca negra. El sitio estaba a desnivel, así que tuve que subir los tres escalones que conducían al salón mas grande, cuyas altas paredes color crema estaban llenas de altos estantes rebosando de libros.

Sebastian volvió a llamarme. Ahora realmente me estaba molestando. En ese momento lo único que realmente quería era almorzar y echarme sobre mi cama sin pensar en nada. Doblé a la izquierda, siguiendo un pasillo amplio con ventanales y me dirigí hacia la cocina, pues no tenia pensando esperar a que la tonta de Miranda me sirviera la sopa.

Estaba a punto de doblar hacia la entrada de la cocina, cuando algo gris y metálico se deslizó a menos de un centímetro de mi nariz, seguido de un estruendoso "¡KYAAA!", y salió disparado hasta quedar clavado en la pared a mi izquierda. Me detuve inmediatamente y volví la cabeza, sorprendida, preguntándome demonios era eso, encontrándome sorprendida con un largo cuchillo de mango negro, hundido hasta la mitad en la pared.

No había todavía salido de mi asombro cuando alguien brincó de la puerta de vaivén hacia el pasillo, con dos enormes sables en las manos –en cuyos filos podía leer claramente dos letras fundidas en el metal "H.H."-, con una pose digna de un ninja. Hizo dos ridículos movimientos de karateka y luego me lanzó una mirada, como preguntándose que hacia yo allí.

Entonces el individuo bajó los sables y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¡Ah! ¡Señorita Bennett! ¡Que gusto tenerla por aquí! –el estúpido Eleazar, como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Otro de los (idiotas) que contrató Sebastian. Su nombre era Eleazar, y bueno, es un tipo extraño obsesionado con las historietas y los mangas japoneses… y se cree un ninja. Alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos muy grandes color avellana; era un tipo bastante agradable y sonriente, que siempre estaba de buen humor. Se encargaba de la cocina y aunque cocina mas que delicioso –cuando no esta lanzando cuchillos o _kunais_-, a veces pienso que no merecen la pena sus platillos por el desastre que deja al terminar. El año pasado, cuando me encontraba enferma y él apenas comenzaba a trabajar en la mansión, llevó una sopa de pollo a mi habitación que hubiera sido calificada como perfecta en alguno de esos caros restaurantes parisinos gourmet… minutos mas tarde, Miranda subió horrorizada, alegando que la cocina estaba destrozada.

Y en efecto, lo estaba. Tardaron tres días en limpiarla a fondo, y aun no comprendo como demonios pudo llegar al techo un huevo con berenjenas y mezcla de brownie y galleta en el fondo de todas las ollas y repisas. Era eso lo que no lo hacía nada eficiente, por no mencionar su enfermiza obsesión por todo lo que tuviera una punta filosa y cortara la carne como mantequilla.

-¿Ya esta el almuerzo? –pregunté severamente, con la cabeza baja y la rabia en la voz. Una rabia que el muy tonto no reconoció.

El abrió los ojos, sorprendido y sonrió despreocupado.

-¡Si, claro! Bueno, en realidad, no… Es solo que tuve un problemita con el relleno del pescado y tuve que arreglármelas –finalizó guardando los dos sables en las vainas, que colgaban de su espalda.

-Entonces no esta listo –aclaré con frialdad. Él volvió a reír como un tonto.

-Solo faltan un par de minutos… ¡Justo iba a decirle a Miranda que viniera a ayudarme a servirlo todo y…!

Antes de que el cocinero pudiera terminar su prematura frase, alguien salió disparada del comedor, gritando como una verdadera loca y avanzando hacia nuestra dirección, con las manos a la altura de los hombros, corriendo como una colegiala miedosa y lloriqueando. Estaba cerca de dos metros de nosotros cuando se desplomó, sin más ni más, en el piso.

La chica, de cabello corto y ondulado de una forma adorable a los lados de su rostro, levantó la cabeza hacia nosotros, aun sin levantarse del suelo.

-Lo…lo… lo siento –dijo avergonzada, sonrojada y sin poder ponerse de pie.

La nueva y "delicada adquisición de Sebastian"; Minnie era la encargada de limpiar los pisos de la casa, pero era la persona menos indicada para el trabajo. Todo agente químico la hacía comenzar a estornudar y lloriquear sin excepción, de modo que el uso de cloro, limpiador de pisos, acido y otras cosas que eran comunes en el uso de limpieza del hogar la mantenían constantemente en ese estado. La chica era bastante bonita e inmediatamente daba la impresión de ser tierna y delicada, quizás más que una muñeca de cristal. Siempre estaba cayéndose o tropezando, y era mas asustadiza que un maldito ratón.

-¿Qué pasa, Minnie?- inquirió Eleazar, acercándose a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. Alguien más respondió por ella.

-A la pobre la atacó este bastardo –un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello oscuro y ojos igual de negros asomó por la puerta del comedor, alzando en la mano enguantada una rata muerta que sostenía por la cola. Tenía una enferma sonrisa triunfante en su rostro barbudo y fumaba un enorme puro que despedía un desconocido olor embriagante.

Alejandro Sierra, mexicano y encargado de los pesticidas, se la pasaba en el jardín junto con Miranda. Era un hombre bastante malhablado y de carácter fuerte, que cada vez que encontraba un ratón, un insecto o lo que fuera, se ponía mas loco que una zorra y armaba toda una guerra química en el jardín, provocando la muerte de muchas de las flores, animales y la casi muerte de todos los que habitaban la casa. Sobra decir que a él, esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Alejandro, cuida tus modales! –exclamó otra chica tras de él, apareciendo a su lado y bastante preocupada por su actitud. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón, _señorita_; la atacó este pequeño bastardo que estaba en el jardín.

-¡Alejandro! –volvió a gruñir la chica.

Creo que de todos los idiotas que habían en mi casa, Miranda era la mas cuerda… o al menos, la menos loca. Alta, de cabello rojizo y una actitud bastante justa, ella se limpiaba el jardín, y todo lo que había allí… obviamente trabajaba en conjunto con Alejandro, pero actuaba mas como su mamá que como su compañera de trabajo. Era bastante responsable y quizás la más eficiente, si no fuera por su eterno pleito con la ley de gravedad, ya que todo lo que caía en sus manos acababa hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡Como si la señorita nunca hubiera escuchado una _majadería_… -se quejó, guardándose la rata en el bolsillo.

-Escuchen, no tengo tiempo para esto… -mascullé entre dientes, aun molesta por todo el ruido. Realmente quería irme de allí-, solamente quiero almorzar y largarme de aquí, así que por favor, ¿podrían…?

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –preguntó una severa voz detrás de mi. Supuse que se trataba de Sebastian, ya que al momento que preguntó esto, todos se movilizaron mas rápido que un montón de cucarachas cuando se enciende la luz, y se formaron en una fila a lo ancho del pasillo.

-¡Nada, nada joven Sebastian!- admitieron todos al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, excepto Adelina… que no sé de donde diablos había salido.

-Espero que no estén holgazaneando como siempre, ya que hay mucho que hacer en la casa –continuó mi demonio, mirándolos de manera penetrante y algo me dijo que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, hasta que Sebastian abrió la boca de nuevo y fue que todos temblaron de nuevo… excepto Adelina. -¿Ya han erradicado la plaga de los cerezos y limpiados las bancas del frente, Alejando y Miranda?, Eleazar, ¿Qué pasó con el pescado?, Minnie, ponte de pie y ve a terminar de encerar el vestíbulo. Adelina, ¿ya has acomodado todas las camas? –después de que todos respondieran que "no" de forma nerviosa, y Adelina solo asintiera con la cabeza, Sebastian los retiró a todos con algunas palabras que sonaron mas a amenaza que otra cosa y yo también quise escabullirme de él.

De verdad no tenía ganas de hablar, pero cuando volvió a llamarme por quinta vez, supe que tenía que escucharle. Me detuve en seco. En realidad no estaba molesta con él, ni con nadie, sino que simplemente había tenido un pésimo día. Así que me mordí el orgullo y me di la media vuelta, enfrentándolo y esperando que apreciara mi esfuerzo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunté, pasándome una mano por la frente, acomodándome el cabello. Por suerte su cara no parecía tan severa como otras veces, así que supuse no sería nada grave o peligroso.

-Me enteré, por varias fuentes, de que no se ha inscrito en ningún servicio social este semestre, y que es obligatorio para aprobar el curso…

Ahh, así que de eso se trataba todo… Demonios, lo había olvidado. Suspiré.

-¡Ya lo sé! –respondí de mala gana-. Lucy ya me lo recordó esta mañana. Por cierto, me dijo algo sobre que podía ayudarme con eso…

-¿En que servicio se encuentra la señorita Lucy?- preguntó de nuevo, aun más curioso.

-En taller de tareas; apoyan a los niños con tutorías y esas cosas… -contesté, echándole un vistazo al reloj de mi celular, en mi bolsillo derecho. Eran exactamente las tres y media-. Y por cierto, es a las cuatro de la tarde, así que mejor voy a vestirme.

Comencé a caminar, pero nuevamente, la voz de Sebastian me hizo detenerme.

-Le avisaré a Alistair de que saldrás, le acompañaré a dejarle en el colegio.

-No es necesario –respondí rápidamente, volviendo a mi ritmo para entrar en la casa, pero una tercera y última vez, la voz sonora y algo extraña de mi demonio me hizo volverme.

-Señorita… -murmuró, y luego esperó unos segundos, agregando con una severidad que si me causó escalofríos- tenga cuidado…

Me quedé mirándole unos segundos, cuestionándome a mi misma sobre a que se refería. Luego, al ver que no obtendría respuesta, me dirigía a toda prisa a mi habitación.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡Qué bueno que viniste, Ellie! Quizás no es tu estilo, pero sé que te gustara y va a ayudarte.

Yo asentí con la cabeza cada vez que Lucy decía algo como esto, que fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando me vio bajando del costoso auto en la puerta de la escuela, que se veía aun mas grande de lo que era encontrándose casi vacía y sin un montón de mocosos que corrieran de un lado para otro.

El edificio de primaria estaba al fondo del ala derecha de la escuela, junto al chapoteadero y una cancha de mini – basquetbol, y estaba pintado de colores alegres y no tan sobrios como los demás edificios. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba por allí, pese a que estudiaba en la misma institución; me resultaba un fastidio caminar tanto, pues la preparatoria estaba hasta el fondo.

La señorita Sonny fue muy amable al aceptarme y me dejó tomar mis primeras dos horas ese mismo día, poniéndome a Lucy, a mi y otras dos chicas que no conocía, a cargo del grupo de tercer año. Eran dieciséis niños que teníamos que controlar entre cuatro, así que no era tan complicado como creía. Ese día vimos español, cosas simples como sinónimos y antónimos, un tema que no fue nada difícil y los enanos lo entendieron pronto.

La tarde transcurrió bastante normal, calmada, hasta que tocó el turno del pequeño receso, que tenían los niños para poder desahogarse y relajarse de las clasecitas. Salieron como ganado desbocado del salón hacía el patio, iluminado por los nuevos reflectores –los anteriores los había roto Rachel, ¿recuerdan?- y bajamos para vigilar sus travesuras.

Todos los niños correteaban alegremente y, por un instante, me quedé mirándolos, sin ningún otro motivo que no fuera el simple hecho de observarlos. Recordé mi infancia, en la que yo adoraba jugar a "las traes" y a "las escondidas" por toda la escuela y sonreí inconscientemente. Repentinamente, uno de los niños soltó un grito agudísimo, de esos que te lastiman los oídos e inmediatamente, mi mente dejó de reproducir recuerdos, volviéndome a la realidad de golpe.

Busqué con la mirada al niño que había gritado; se encontraban en el suelo, sobándose la muñeca del brazo derecho y parecía dolerle tanto que abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella, y lloraba a lagrimones. El grupo de sus compañeros se apresuró hacía él, rodeándolo, pero no hacían nada para ayudarlo. En ese momento, la profesora Sonny, que estaba con nosotros vigilando, corrió para ver que era lo que sucedía, igual de sorprendida que yo, porque no había notado el momento en que se cayó y ninguna de nosotros supo que hacer.

-¡Tommy! –gritó la mujer, abriéndose paso entre los niños, quienes parecían impactados por lo sucedido. El niño lloriqueaba cuando la mujer lo levantó del suelo como un muñeco de trapo, pero ya no se tocaba mas la muñeca-, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te caíste?

El niño dijo algo entre berridos, pero la mujer no pudo entenderle, y siendo honesta, yo tampoco. Pero señalaba con insistencia hacía un no iluminado de la cancha, hacia unas gruesas columnas.

-¡Fueron ellos! –exclamó otro niño y la mujer miró enseguida hacia donde el dedo del pequeño, donde algo se movía tímidamente. Supuse que se trataba del culpable.

La maestra frunció el ceño, bastante molesta y enseguida, con el niño en brazos, se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Edgar! ¡Allan! ¡Phoebe! ¡Salgan ahora mismo! –exclamó, recitando los nombres muy segura de si mismo, e inmediatamente, tres niños no mas altos que mi cintura salieron del medio de las columnas, riendo por lo bajo, casi maliciosamente.

Los reconocí de inmediato; eran los mismos niños que habían salido de Shock, Lock Barrel en la obra de navidad, ya sabía yo que uno de esos rostros diminutos me era familiar, pero no había tenido tiempo de observarlos tan detenidamente. Me pregunté si estaba alucinando o esos chicos realmente eran escalofriantes. Algo en ellos no me daba buena espina; lo sentía así desde aquel día que los ví en escena, había algo que simplemente no concordaba con ellos. El primero, pelirrojo, que supuse debía ser Allan, parecía un poco avergonzado, pero para nada arrepentido y se cubría la boca con la mano, como no queriendo ser visto y el ultimo, Edgar creo, regordete y moreno, se carcajeaba limpiamente y a todo volumen ahora que no tenía que ocultarse. Pero la niña, la pequeña niña rubia de ojos fríos iba al frente, con la barbilla en alto, orgullosa de lo que había hecho, de su travesura.

Los tres caminaron sin pizca de vergüenza hacía la profesora, quien aun cargaba al niño que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Debía haberlo supuesto, no se porque no se me ocurrió que serían ustedes –exclamó la mujer, negando con la cabeza, viéndolos fijamente-. ¿Qué tienen que decirle a su compañero?

El niño los miró con ojos relucientes, como esperando sus palabras.

-Torpe –murmuró orgullosamente Phoebe, la niña, y enseguida, los tres se desternillaron de risa y Allan se tumbó al suelo, rodeando y carcajeándose con ganas. La maestra parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

-¡Basta! ¡No permitiré ese comportamiento más! Ahora mismo los llevaré con sus padres y les diré lo que han hecho –finalizó ella, tratando de calmarse y poner orden. Pero esos niños no parecían interesados en sus palabras. En efecto, creo que no le estaban prestando mucha atención.

-¡Al fin y al cabo, no nos importa, rata vieja! –exclamó Allan, el niño vestido de diablillo, haciendo gestos con las manos y antes de que la mujer pudiera siquiera decir algo en su defensa, los tres arrancaron a correr hacía la cancha mas grande, fuera del área de primaria, carcajeándose burlonamente y haciendo gestos con los dedos a la mujer que yo nunca había visto en niños. Al menos no en niños normales.

-Esos tres son terribles… Me dan escalofríos solo con verlos… -murmuró Lucy, sobrecogida, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída con ellos como para prestarle atención.

-¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo! –refunfuñó ella, mas roja que un tomate, comenzando a caminar hacia donde ellos iban, dejando en el suelo al niño lloroso sin darle mas importancia. La maestra pasó a mi lado, medio trotando por sus altos tacones, llamándolos a gritos, para hacerlos detenerse, mas era obvio que ellos no escucharían. Por alguna razón sentía que ni siquiera ella debía perseguirlos, porque algo saldría mal.

Miré a los tres pequeños traviesos que pasaban a un par de metros de mí, con sus sonrisas crueles en sus rostros infantiles y me pregunté nuevamente, que era lo que tenían que no me gustaba. Los tres pasaron en fila a delante de mis ojos, Allan aun riendo, Edgar, sujetándose el pantalón con las manos y de ultimo, la chica, Phoebe, con esa sonrisa tan macabra que me recordaba levemente a aquella Poltergeist en sus momentos de mayor rabia.

Justo antes de escabullirse por entre los jardines, aquella niña me miró, con sus penetrantes ojos azules, duros con el vidrio y tan adultos, que no parecían de una niña. Podría decir que me estacó con su mirada y una vez que me pasó, justo antes de que saliera del campo de luz de los reflectores y fuera cubierta por las sobras, sonrió...

Pero no fue una sonrisa normal. Podría jurar que el pequeño rostro infantil se deformó de manera monstruosa en un segundo… Los ojos azules desaparecieron de su rostro, siendo remplazados por dos profundas cuencas vacías, y los labios se estiraron hasta tocar casi sus orejas, abriendo su boca en una macabra sonrisa, mostrándome una cavidad llena de puntiagudos dientes blancos…

Y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo o siquiera reaccionar, su rostro volvió al a normalidad en menos de un segundo y continuó alejándose y riéndose burlona, mientras yo me preguntaba que había sucedido…

Una cara diabólica en el cuerpo de una muñeca…

o.o.o.o

**Oh, si… pésimo capitulo… **

**Creo que es bastante aburrido, pero prometo mejorar… En este arco prometo mmm varias cosas… mas interacción entre Ellie y Sebastian, matanzas, masacre y quizás una que otra sorpresa ;)**

**Ah, por cierto una duda, ¿Qué opinan de agregar un poco de lemmon a la historia? Obviamente mas adelante hehe (: déjenme sus opiniones chicas!**

**Uff! Creo estoy hablando demasiado… Mejor vámonos a los reviews! :D**

**xXNiiKiiZz-cHaNXx: **_hahaha ntp :P todos exageramos, en efecto, no me sentiría para nada mal si exageraran todos ahora mismo T.T lamento haber tardado tantoooo, pero de vdd fue una locura. Si, creo que todas alucinamos con eso! Quien no quisiera estar en el lugar de Elisse? :D Y no, tus locuras no me asustan, me agradan :B nos leemos!_

**Kagome Phantomhive: **_hahahaha creo igual yo morí escribiendo eso 9.9 tuve un orgasm… perdón! Ataque al corazón cuando lo imaginé jeje que bueno que te haya gustado :D, espero este igual te guste y creeme que se pondrá mejor ;)_

**Diminishing Quarter: **_si, la vdd si… disfruto demasiado haciéndolos sufrir como para dejar de hacerlo muajaja y se acercaran muchas mas escenas asi :) Mmm por alla va lo de la secta, creeme que aun no estoy segura de como incluir esa parte, pero ya se me ocrrurirá algo! Espero te guste este capi, saludos!_

**Sthelle Cuerve Kuran: **_Dios te escuche y ojala si se cumpla mi sueño! :D cuando termine mi libro lo publicare dirigido especialmente a todos ustedes T.T hahaha disculpa la demora u.u fue uff estresante, pero ahora me pondré a escribir como loca en semana santa :D muahahaha! Nos leemos, espero te guste este capi! ;)_

**Angeluz: **_hahaha muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir y pues, es una pena que no pueda hacerlo tanto como me gustaría, pero se hace el esfuerzo. ¡eureka! En esos días andabas mas que traumada con Pride and Prejudice y en realidad no fue intencional luego lo leí y me di cuenta! Hahaha nos estamos leyendo! Chao! :)_

**xOgnAdOrA: **_hahahah definitivamente no me la imagino besando al sucio de Claude x.x y si, es una perra, hay que matarla por besarlo asi ¬¬ Aun no puedo aclarar nada de Aloys, pero supongo tu duda sobre esos niños quedó resuelta en este capi :D haha y Lucy… bueno, es Lucy hahahaha :D pronto se aclarará todo…! Nos leemos y gracias por el review chica! ;D_

**stephanieluna: **_me ha pasado eso en clase de compu, es una tortura! Que bueno que les haya gustado a las dos (slinky llora) espero igual disfruten este capi y sigan leyendo porque de vdd, presiento que se pondrá mejor :D un besote a ambas! Nos estamos leyendo!_

**Fany-vampire92:**_ mas acción? Oh si que habrá mas acción, pero mas adelante, pienso ponerme candente con estos dos :D muajaja ojala que disfrutes esto y me das tu opinión sobre lo del lemmon! Chaooo! :)_

**The English Miko: **_awww ntp sempai u.u disculpame a mi por tardar tanto! Y si, igual a mi me gusto como quedó finalmente :D la releí para este capi y fue asi de: es hermosooooo! T.T hahahaha y si, Claude es un sucio… pero uno muy sexy! Babababa! Miralaaaaaaaa! Es una peli realmente genial, seguro te gustara! :D nos vemos prontoooo!_

**dayanaduarte: **_muchas gracias n.n sube mis animos! Hahaha la verdad es que es el primer fic al que le pongo tanto esmero y me alegra que valga la penaa! Gracias por seguirme y espero disfrutes este capi! _

**Carito357: **_porque asi se mantiene el suspensooooo! D: omg! Ya me puse loca! Gatitos y Sebastian-chan :3 que bonito! Haahah esas búsquedas de google tan buenas :D hahaha si, la verdad si no fuera por la presión de los lectores yo no estaría aquí! Gracias por leer! Espero este capi te guste y se pondrá mejor! Chaoo! :)_

**animemaniaca97: **_hahahaha ntp, no eres una pésima seguidora T.T yo soy una mala escritora… moriré de hambre si vivo de esto hahaha Que bueno que disfrustaste el anterior y prometo actualizar pronto! Espero nos volvamos a leer sempai ;) besos!_

**Isa Kuroki: **_hey, bienvenida! :D siempre es bueno tener gente nueva! Y si, Claude es un imbécil y es sexy, pero es mas imbécil! Quizás Ellie te escuche… ten cuidado D: hahahaha nos estamos leyendo chica! :D cuídate!_

**Gizh Phantomhive: **_muchas gracias nueva lectora! :) gracias primero que nada, espero verte de nuevo por aquí pronto! Ojala este capi te guste tanto como los otros ;) nos leemos!_

**Cheshire051: **_Mi ser feliz con nueva lectora! Hahaha :D hey espero andes bien por allí! Que bueno que te gustó mi trabajo n.n lo hago con el corazón… y las manos pero bueno jejeje! Nos vemos chica, cuídate y un beso! :)_

**Anon: **_hey, hola por allí!...Wow! un doujinshi? Mmm no se la verdad, hay muchas cosas de mi vida que plamé en este fic y pues, me alegra que alguien mas se identifique con él… pero bueno, te mandó mi descicion a tu correo o te aviso por Youtube, de cualquier modo, nos leemos! Un besote y un gusto! :D_

**Alice730: **_yo se que los psicólogos se traumatizarían con nosotros jajaja! Hey hey hey! Que bueno saludar! :D ojala este capi te guste y pues bueno, gracias por el apoyo y tu review chica! Significan bastante :) nos leemos en el siguiente! Amor y paz!_

**Fanittsy: **_Hola por allí! Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme, la verdad es todo un honor poder hacer esto. Mmm, tendría que saber de que es la historia, yo te agrego a face y te respondó por allí o te mando un pm por aquí :) gracias por la invitación y la vdd seria todo un gusto poder formar parte de eso n.n! nos leemos!_

**Bueno, aquí me despido… hasta la próxima! :)**

**Los quiere, Slinky!**


	16. Ese mayordomo, infantil

**Creo que he perdido el espíritu de las quejas. Proyectos, tareas, etc, etc, etc.**

**Disfruten el capi :)**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Ese mayordomo, infantil**

En todo el camino a la mansión, aun cuando Sebastian estuvo hablándome sin parar sobre todo lo que necesitaba hacer esa semana y su discusión con el Organismo de Cultura por un incidente que había ocurrido el pasado jueves en la Mansión Phantomhive, no pude sacarme de la cabeza esa imagen de la niña, con la cara deformada y los dientes puntudos y demoniacos, en su rostro pequeño. Tuve la leve impresión de que mi demonio no notó lo pensativa que estaba, ya que mis respuestas eran igual de vagas e indiferentes de lo habitual, y si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada al respecto.

Los nombres de los niños eran Edgar, Allan y Phoebe Deuce, tres hermanos que habían causado desastres y problemas, tanto a alumnos como maestros, desde el primer día que pisaron el colegio, hacia ya un año. Los cambiaron de salón tres veces, con distintos maestros, pero ninguno pudo parar sus travesuras, que no eran nada sencillas y sorprendían a cualquiera por sus técnicas.

Lucy, quien estaba contándome sobre esto durante las tutorías, no pudo decirme mas nada porque la señorita Sonny estaba vigilándonos y los tres diabólicos niños nos rondaban, mirándonos fijamente. Lucille se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que nos observaban, y se puso tan tensa que estuvo temblando el resto de la asesoría. Los niños se dieron cuenta, y aunque no hicieron nada por fastidiarla, cada vez que tenían una duda, acudían a Lucy, quien se ponía tan nerviosa que comenzó a sudar. Sospechaba que lo hacían a propósito, pero en todo caso, se hubieran acercado a mi también. Sin embargo no lo hicieron, no mostraron ni una intención de acercarse a mi y eso me ponía a pensar, pero, al mismo tiempo, me preguntaba si no me habría imaginado esa cara sin ojos y boca deforma de la niña; si no sería mi loca imaginación la que me hizo ver todo eso y si no estaría yo sacando conclusiones apresuradas o equivocadas de esos chiquillos. Quizás estaba exagerando… quizás el nerviosismo y el trauma de aquella Poltergeist loca me hacía pensar de esa manera. Si, probablemente era eso. Yo estaba siendo exagerada e imaginativa. No tenía ninguna prueba de que esos niños fueran alguna especie de duende o algo pro el estilo. Estaba siendo infantil…

Sin embargo, para ese momento de mi vida, habían pasado suficientes cosas extrañas, sobrenaturales y legendarias que ya no sabía si pensar que era solo mi imaginación o realmente esa niña era algún tipo de ente. En realidad nunca había prestado mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas, como criaturas de leyendas o demonios, hadas y ese tipo de cosas. La literatura no era mi pasatiempo favorito y no le encontraba ningún chiste al espiritismo o el ocultismo-. No me sentía tentada a averiguar que pasaba en realidad con la ouija o a investigar lugares que aparentemente estaban hechizados o visitados por fantasmas. Me consideré por mucho tiempo una persona incrédula y escéptica ante lo sobrenatural.

Quizás si las cosas no hubieran sido así y se me hubiera dado por investigar sobre esos temas, como cualquier chica curiosa, no estaría haciéndome tantas preguntas en ese preciso momento como las muchas que pasaban ahora por mi cabeza.

Alistair conducía cuidadosamente por la avenida de arboles que llevaban a la entrada de la mansión, refunfuñando en voz baja sobre la lluvia, ya que ese día precisamente, acababa de encerar el Lincoln blanco ultimo modelo que conducía en ese momento. Una recia lluvia caía sobre Londres, y debía ser peligroso no manejar con precaución, sobre todo por aquellos rumbos en los que un auto podía atascarse fácilmente. Sospeché que el chofer se había dado cuenta de algo raro en mi rostro, porque desde que salimos de la escuela, hasta el momento en que abandoné el auto, no dejó de mirarme de reojo.

Decidí ignorarlo y entré corriendo a la casa apenas abrí la puerta del auto. Sebastian no se molestó siquiera a abrir el paraguas; ya conocía mi ritual de cuando estaba lloviendo. Corrí hacia la entrada y puse a salvo bajo el pórtico, mientras que el demonio caminó tranquilamente hacía donde yo estaba. Alistair avanzó con el auto hacía el enorme garaje, aun apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo ha estado el día de la señorita? –murmuró por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con las llaves en la mano para abrir una puertecilla en la pared, la cual guardaba recelosamente el código de seguridad de la mansión.

Torcí la boca; si se había dado cuenta el malnacido.

-Bien –aseguré, tratando de que mi voz sonará lo más tranquila posible. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Levanté la vista para ver porque estaba tardando tanto en abrir la estúpida puerta, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Me estaba mirando de una manera muy particular; con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia. Los ojos le brillaban con la luz de los rayos, de un rojo volcánico, y la delgada pupila demoniaca clavada sobre de mi, provocó una serie de escalofríos. Traté de recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que el demonio me había visto de esa manera, pero no pude siquiera hacer un poco de memoria.

Él sabía que algo no estaba bien y sabía también que le estaba mintiendo, o al menos tenía la sospecha. Me enfurruñé; él no tenía ningún derecho de ponerse en esa posición protectora cuando era solo… solo mi sirviente. Ni siquiera yo me ponía así cuando sus acosadoras lo rodeaban a la hora del almuerzo todos los días sin falta alguna.

Hice un gesto de molestia, pero a él no pareció importarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Abre la puerta –gruñí, apretando los dientes. El sello que tenía en la mano debió arderle bajo el guante; lo sé porque también yo sentí un dolor punzante en el ojo derecho cuando la orden fue proclamada y no realizada al momento. Sin embargo, por unos instantes no se movió, solo me observó con su rostro lleno de ira.

Pensé que el momento nunca terminaría, pero entonces, alguien abrió la puerta de un jalón, con un grito estridente de felicidad que provocó un respingo en ambos.

-¡HOLAAAAA, SEÑORITAAAAAA! –exclamó Lily, con la voz mas aguda que salió de su garganta. La enérgica rubia me tomó de las manos, jalándome con tal fuerza que casi me disloca los hombros y empezó a girarme en círculos- ¡Oh, que bueno que ya ha vuelto! ¿Se divirtió? ¿Qué hizo hoy? ¿Fueron muchos niños? ¡Ay, estoy tan feliz de verla de nuevo!

-Lily, la mataras –trató de decir Miranda, quien había estado allí todo este tiempo, detrás de la puerta, y ahora nos miraba casi con lastima. Estaba tan despeinada que supuse había pasado por el mismo martirio en el que estaba yo.

-Esto… Lily… -traté de soltarme pero no sirvió de nada. Dejó de darme vueltas y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que sentí mis ojos casi salirse de mis cuencas. Esa chica apretaba más fuerte que una boca constrictora.

-¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! –exclamó mas feliz que una foca en una pescadería. Supuse que debía alegrarme, aunque sea por educación, pero por algún motivo, no sentí emoción alguna hacía ella y su "cumpleaños", mucho menos cuando estaba apretándome con tal fuerza- ¡Mi primer cumpleaños en la mansión! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Señorita Lily, ¿podría dejar de asfixiar a la señorita Elisse? Podría afectar su esfínter y yo tendría que limpiar –agregó el mugroso y pedante demonio, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily ahogó un grito y me apretó con mas fuerza, mientras yo solo mascullé dificultosamente, entre dientes "maldito demonio, bastardo…"

-¡Yo no quiero que la señorita pierda un brazo! –lloriqueó infantilmente. La rubia era tan tonta que no sabía que significaba siquiera la dichosa palabrita, cosa a lo que le di gracias. Miranda parecía no estar mirando, así que suspiré aliviada.

-¡Bueno, ya estuvo bueno! –exclamé, propinándole a la chica de ojos verdes un buen empujón para que me soltase. Ella siguió sonriendo, supongo que no pareció notar mi mal humor, aunque la chica siempre estaba sonriendo-. Estoy hambrienta, así que si la cena ya esta lista, me gustaría cenar de una buena vez.

-¡Oh, seguro que si! –contestó Miranda, desde un rincón. Tenía los ojos adormitados, de modo que pensé estaría bastante cansada, pero cuando dijo esto, los abrió desmesuradamente, por lo que supuse que me estaba mintiendo-. Voy a preguntarle a Eleazar-san si ya ha terminado en la cocina… ¡Lily, vamos!

Y salió corriendo mas rápido que una gacela, seguida de la rubia, que daba brinquitos como una niña en navidad.

Suspiré pesadamente, llevándome una mano a la frente y volviendo mi rostro hacía Sebastian.

-No hay nada en la cocina, ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo… -respondió, dándose la media vuelta, dejando su chaqueta color camello en el gancho de la entrada.

Había un ambiente mas tenso de lo normal entre nosotros y yo no terminaba de entender porque. Otras veces le había ocultado cosas, pero nunca antes se había puesto de ese modo tan… serio.

No sabía como reaccionar o que más hacer y comenzaba a sentirme realmente incómoda a su lado, así que empecé a ir a las escaleras, subiendo lo mas rápido que pude. Estaba cansada, inquieta y la tormenta de afuera no me ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarme.

Ya estaba llegando al primer descanso, cuando escuché su voz tras de mi.

-¿Va a dormir ya, señorita?

Me detuve. No supe si contestarle o no.

-Estoy cansada –respondí rápidamente.

-¿No va a cenar antes de dormir? –volvió a preguntar. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa -¿O prefiere cenar en su habitación?

-¡Rayos! ¡No quiero nada! –conteste rápidamente y corrí escaleras arriba, antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo mas.

Me encerré en mi habitación bajo llave, y lo primero que hice fue aventar la mochila a un lado y lanzarme sobre la cama sin importarme que aun tuviera el uniforme. Las manos me temblaban por alguna razón extraña…

Me sentía cansada, y el sopor poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, los músculos tensos iban volviéndose lánguidos y los parpados comenzaban a cerrarse sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Me hice un ovillo, pensando, tratando de evitar pensar y queriendo pensar más.

Afuera, las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban la ventana se volvían sonidos sordos, como los tambores de una orquesta y los rayos, con sus tonos metálicos y agudos, pudieron ser los platillos. Me sonaba a música de terror…

No me comportaba con Sebastian así por miedo, mucho menos por nervios. Esa no era la razón por la cual no quería decirle nada a Sebastian de lo sucedido. Le tenía la suficiente confianza a ese demonio como para contarle las cosas que ocurrían, llamarlo cuando me sentía aterrada y todo eso. Era muy poco lo que él ignoraba de mi vida, aunque yo no tuviera ni idea de lo que había sucedido en la suya. En realidad no quería decir nada, porque hablar sobre algo que me hubiera preocupado, era como detonar una bomba de discusiones, pleitos, problemas y peligros. Había pasado menos de dos meses desde la última vez que estuvimos a punto de morir. No me sentía psicológica, emocional o físicamente preparada para enfrentar otro problema de ese tipo.

Si yo estaba equivocada (y de verdad, deseaba que así fuera) solamente haría el ridículo frente a ese demonio y no lograría nada. Pero si estaba en lo correcto, y esos niños tenían algo extraño, probablemente significaría peligro, y lo único que el peligro me daba a entender, era correr otro riesgo de que Sebastian desapareciera de mi vida.

Y, por alguna razón que no entendí, justo antes de quedar profundamente dormida, no quise siquiera imaginar ese panorama. No quería arriesgarme nuevamente… a correr ese riesgo.

.

.

Abrí los ojos de repente. No había sonado el despertador, ni había sol fuera de la ventana, pero había una luz anaranjada que se colaba débilmente por debajo de mi puerta. La miré con curiosidad. No estaba lloviendo y la ventana no parecía mojada, así que supuse la tormenta había pasado desde hacía un buen rato.

Me pregunté perezosamente que era lo que había causado mi despertar, pero no pude escuchar ningún ruido o sonido fuera de mi habitación, excepto por un leve crujido afuera de la misma, pero lo tomé por la madera ensanchándose por la humedad de la noche.

Me cubrí con la sabana, ya que sentía algo de frío y los pies se me estaban helando. A través de la densa oscuridad, percibí algo raro en la habitación, pero no supe exactamente que era; quizás algo que había cambiado de lugar. Acomodándome en el lecho, pensé que iba a dormirme nuevamente, cuando de pronto, sentí una sed incontenible quemándome la garganta. La sensación era peor que se me hubiera pasado en lija por la garganta y hubiera bebido legía.

Busqué desesperada a mí alrededor, dado que siempre subía una jarra de agua para beber durante la noche. Forzando la vista distinguí una jarrita blanca de porcelana sobre el tocador y sin perder un minuto mas, me deslicé hacía el suelo por el costado de la cama, que por algún extraño motivo se sentía mas alta de lo normal.

Estiré los pies para tocar el suelo... hasta que la gravedad actuó en mi cuerpo y me deslicé hacía lo que yo pensaba era el piso… cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que allí no había suelo, sino un profundo agujero negro que me jaló con una fuerza centrifuga hacía el mismo.

Sentí una terror sofocante al sentirme cayendo por el vacío y solté un grito tan agudo que me dolió la garganta, hasta que finalmente, en el medio de la oscuridad, caí sobre un suelo irregular, rodando hasta llegar a la parte mas baja y allí me detuve, boca abajo contra el suelo húmedo y un vivido olor a tierra se me coló por la nariz. Tierra húmeda, ese típico olor que adquieren cosas guardadas en lugares frescos, madera podrida, hojas y plantas frescas y en estado de descomposición… piedra y losa. Y el olor de la muerte que se arrastra y pulula los cadáveres…

El melancólico efluvio de un cementerio…

Quise abrir los parpados, pero apreté los ojos, los puños; el cuerpo lo sentía adolorido y la cabeza me daba vueltas por los giros y la caída. Las preguntas salían disparadas por mi cabeza como balas en una ametralladora y mi cerebro no podía hallarles respuestas a la misma velocidad. Había un dolor punzante rondando mis extremidades, mi cuello, las muñecas y tobillos. No terminaba de entender como una caída como esa no me rompió la columna.

Finalmente me atreví a echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. Cuidadosamente asomé por el rabillo del ojo a lo que me rodeaba y no pude ver más que una densa niebla azulada. Me incorporé como si me hubieran dado un toque eléctrico, con la cabeza erguida y la mitad de mi cuerpo sostenida por mis manos.

No podía distinguir donde me encontraba; la niebla se extendía a mi alrededor por el suelo y a la redonda, como una gruesa manta que impedía ver mas allá de un par de metros a la redonda. El aire pesaba con cada aspiración, el ambiente estaba cargado de agua, y aun así, había un frío que calaba los huesos.

Bajé la mirada, trazando con mis dedos una especie de tubo granuloso o rama, que resulto ser la raíz de un árbol. En efecto, todo donde yo estaba, se encontraba tapizado de gruesas raíces de arboles.

Hasta ese punto, pude haber seguido allí sentada, observando la niebla y las raíces… pero entonces, escuché algo que me erizó hasta el último vello del cuerpo.

-_Elisse…_ -No se trataba de una voz común, ni mucho menos de Sebastian. Era una voz aterciopelada, la voz clara y blanca de una mujer.

Me puse de pie automáticamente, como si aquella voz me hubiera hechizado y mis pies avanzaron sobre la tierra fría y el pasto cubierto de rocío. Algo crujió en el suelo, pero no le presté atención… aquella voz volvió a llamarme, ahora con mas insistencia que antes. Mas aterciopelada e hipnotizante…

-_Elisse… Ven, Elisse… te estábamos esperando… _

Di un par de pasos más y al querer dar el siguiente, sentí el pie acalambrado, incapaz de moverse. Miré hacía abajo, despreocupada porque esa voz me atraía como los insectos a las lámparas incandescentes en las noches oscuras. Distinguí claramente una raíz que se había engarzado en mi tobillo y otra mas, reptando como una serpiente, se enredó cuidadosamente en el otro. No podía moverme, no sentía mi corazón agitado, pero mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse que demonios estaba pasando…

_-¡Elisse! _

¡La voz! Nuevamente esa voz me llamó; esta vez con insistencia, imperativa y fiera sin dejar de ser cautivadora. Entre la niebla azulada que se abría suavemente frente a mi, pude ver una pequeña silueta humana en el punto mas alto de un montón de cosas apiladas... cráneos humanos.

La desesperación me invadió y de repente, aquella personita abrió sus enormes ojos de par en par, que brillaron sedientos de sangre, del color de los aterradores rubíes…

Entonces comenzó la verdadera pesadilla…

o.o.o.o

.

.

.

-Ellie, Ellie, despierta; la maestra Bélgica esta mirando hacía ti –susurró Lucy en voz baja, dándome un leve codazo en el brazo.

Yo sabía que la vieja esa me esta mirando: podía sentir su maléfica mirada sobre de mi y yo sabía la razón; me pasé mas de la mitad de su clase durmiendo y era obvio que tuviera ganas de ahorcarme, pero simplemente yo no quería prestar atención a su mugrosa clase.

La noche anterior no pude dormir. Los rayos hacían eco en mi ventana y por algún motivo no podía calmarme con ese sonido. Me petrificaba, sentía como si alguien estuviera a punto de entrar por la ventana y atacarme. Cuando logré dormir, luego de aquella extraña "introducción" a mi sueño con esa persona pequeña sobre una pila de cráneos –que no era una escena muy agradable, por cierto-, comenzaron las pesadillas… Las mismas pesadillas de siempre… la jaula, la secta haciendo rituales y riéndose de mi, atrapada dentro de la celda… el fuego, la sangre, el olor a putrefacción… los gritos… Y los ojos demoniacos observándome.

Me despertaba cada hora, respirando agitadamente y sin poder tranquilizarme por el sonido filoso de los relámpagos. Así pase toda la noche, hasta que la tormenta acabo cerca del a cuatro y media de la mañana.

Llegue a la escuela como un zombi y no tenía la mas mínima intención de escuchar a ningún estúpido maestro dar su mugrosa clase.

Antes de que la maestra pudiera decir algo o siquiera regañarme, escuché claramente las campanadas del reloj del a escuela, marcando las diez y media de la mañana, dando la hora exacta para el receso. Finalmente, la molesta hora de psicología había llegado a su fin. Me sentí aliviada, porque íbamos a empezar una dinámica para analizar las personalidades de cada quien. Solo pensar que una maestra loca me examinara me hacía sentir incomoda.

El día estaba pasando tan lentamente que me ponía de malas; ya quería largarme de ese apestoso lugar y volver a mi mansión a dormir.

Me espabilé e incorporándome, guardé mis cosas en mi mochila. La maestra seguía allí, pero no hizo el intento por decirme nada.

-Tienes suerte –dijo Lucy, desganada, también poniéndose de pie mientras los demás salían del salón. –pensé que iba a reportarte o algo así.

-Yo también, aunque no me hubiera importado… -respondí automáticamente, acomodándome las solapas del a blusa y el cabello.

Esperé la respuesta instantánea y eufórica de mi compañera, pero no hubo nada. La miré de reojo, y luego me volví completamente para examinarla mejor; tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, el cabello que normalmente estaba peinado en rizos definidos estaba enmarañado y hecho una extraña masa sobre su cabeza y dos bolsas amoratadas se formaban bajo sus parpados.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunté, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Eh? –musitó enseguida, mirándome con una expresión exánime en sus ojos -¡Ah! Si, si… estoy bien… Es solo que…. Bueno, no importa.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, es que… te reirás… -admitió de manera tímida e insegura. No se parecía en nada a la chica que veía a diario. Aquella parecía una mala copia de la enérgica y audaz Lucy que yo conocía.

-¡Oh, vamos, Lucille! ¡Escúpelo ya!

-¡Bien! Es solo… que tuve pesadillas… toda la noche y no pude pegar ojo…

Me encogí. Las imágenes de la noche anterior golpearon mi cabeza de una manera estridente. Pesadillas… No podía tratarse de una coincidencia… ¿o si?

-¿Pesadillas como…? –traté de saber, disimulando mi insistente curiosidad. Por su mirada me daba cuenta que no se trataba de arañas peludas o ese tipo de cosas infantiles.

Ella se frotó los brazos con las manos y me miró fijamente. Podía ver un miedo en ella que no era normal.

-Con una mujer… -admitió y fruncí el ceño; quizás yo era la que exageraba. Ella hizo un gesto con las manos y se ruborizó completamente- ¡No- no es lo que piensas! ¡Es la primera vez que sueño con algo así!

-¡Entonces explícame, porque no entiendo! –gruñí, algo insultada por su reacción tan exagerada.

-Pues… es una mujer en un incendio… no esta llorando, ni siquiera esta haciendo una expresión… es simplemente una mujer en el medio de un salón prendido en llamas… viendo como se quema todo…

-¿Y que mas? ¿Qué es lo terrorífico de eso? –interrogué, sentándome sobre una de las mesas. Tal vez si me había equivocado y la chica solo había tenido una pesadilla común y corriente, sin embargo, quería escuchar toda su historia. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba después… esa escena se me hacía muy familiar… Lucy se rascó la nuca y se pasó una mano por el cabello, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro pequeño y de pronto estalló.

-¿Ves? ¡Por eso no quería contarte nada! –se quejó, sacudiendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-¡No estoy riéndome! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad! –repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡No es cierto, te estas burlando!

-Bueno, hagamos algo, ¿quieres? Cuéntame tus pesadillas y te contaré las mías… son igual o mas raras que las tuyas, supongo…

Me echó una mirada temerosa, dudando si debía hacerlo o no. Ladeé la cabeza, esperando su respuesta y, finalmente, dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, dándose por vencida.

-Bueno… ella está vestida de blanco… como con una bata o algo así… -sentí un ligero nudo en el estomago cuando dijo eso, pero continúe inmóvil, escuchando lo que iba a decirme-tiene un velo que le cubre la cara y me llama para que me acerqué… Yo quiero salvarla, pero entonces, se destapa el rostro y…

Se detuvo repentinamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si le costara recordar aquel sueño. Para este punto, yo ya estaba aferrada a la mesa con las manos y las uñas. Sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando llegó a este punto, porque pude recordar porque esa imagen me parecía tan conocida…

Aquella imagen que había visto tantas veces antes…

Me bajé de un brinco de la mesa, caminando hacía la entrada como un autómata, sin darme cuenta que Lucy me seguía con los ojos, totalmente confundida por mi reacción.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó repentinamente y me detuve en seco. Estaba olvidándome de ella.

-Recordé que tengo que hacer algo… -dije, sin mucho tacto, mirándola por sobre mi hombro. Quizás estaba portándome de una manera muy cruel… suspiré pesadamente y me di la vuelta-Escucha, todo estará bien. Fue solo un sueño… hablaremos bien luego y te contaré los míos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien –respondió enseguida, sonriendo de esa manera tan característica de ella y yo salí de allí hecha un rayo.

Lucy estaba soñando con aquella casa en ruinas que se quemaba. Lucy estaba teniendo las mismas pesadillas que yo… Lucy estaba soñando lo mismo que yo.

¿Podría tratarse solo de una impresionante coincidencia? ¿Podría ser esto solo producto de mi imaginación, de mi necesidad de dar explicación a todas las cosas sobrenaturales que me rodeaban? En el pasado tal vez, habría dejado a un lado todas esas tonterías y lo hubiera tomado por el lado simple; como ya dije, yo era una escéptica. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, y en ese momento, todo me decía que esto no era una mera coincidencia. Era técnicamente imposible que ambas soñáramos lo mismo…

Pero ella misma lo había dicho: "¡Es la primera vez que sueño algo así!". ¿Por qué en este preciso momento estaban pasando estas cosas?

Tenía que hablar con Sebastian… tenía que decirle, ¡tenía que decirle! Quizás era momento de romper la paz temporal que había en la casa para poder equilibrar las cosas. Además, estaba bastante segura de que no podía estar loca.

Mi mente estaba ocupando casi el 200% de su capacidad para concentrarme en darle una explicación a esto. Tanto, que cuando escuché "aquella voz" llamándome por mi nombre, fue como desconectar una maquina enorme que esta en pleno proceso. Me detuve en seco.

Era una voz que me revolvió toda la bilis del estomago. Apreté los ojos y los puños.

-¿Podría darse la vuelta, señorita Bennett? –solo había una persona en este fétido mundo que me llamaba "señorita Bennett?

Me di la vuelta lentamente, preparando una descarga de veneno en mis ojos, que se volcó en el momento que lo miré a la cara. Los ojos ambarinos no parecieron molestarse por esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Claude Faustus? –pregunté de forma fría, cruzándome de brazos.

Levantó una ceja. Su rostro pálido no mostró ningún tipo de perturbación o molestia alguna.

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a su profesor…

-Ex profesor. Y yo le hablo como me viene en gana; eso a usted no le incumbe… Dígame que es lo que quiere, tengo cosas que hacer…

El demonio se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz, de esa manera tan característica de él. Hacía mas de dos meses que no cruzaba una palabra con el y no la verdad, hubiera preferido no volver a hacerlo jamás. Desde aquel incidente en el auditorio, me costaba siquiera mirarlo al desgraciado sin tener ganas de cortarle el gaznate.

-Le busca la directora Smitherson –dijo fríamente, clavándome sus ojos color ámbar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunté, cruzándome de hombros, con una mirada sumamente grosera.

-¿No es que quería que dejara de hablarle? –dijo mordazmente, sonriendo a medias. Le clavé los ojos, pero solo sonrió más ampliamente-. Vaya a su oficina, le esta esperando…

Y desapareció por el pasillo, entre la gente.

o.o.o.o

-¡Belleza, amor, pasión y lujuria! Un amor sin estos condimentos, moriría antes de lo que canta un gallo, chicas… -la directora Angelina llevaba puesto un traje rojo pasión, tan ajustado a su figura que sus pechos parecían a punto de salirse de su sitio, en cualquier momento, y caminaba como María Antonieta sobre su escritorio, haciendo gestos teatrales con cada palabra y con un abanico en su mano.

-¿Nos trajo aquí para decirnos eso? –pregunto la niña a mi lado, Frida Montesco. La reconocí enseguida por su papel de Cleopatra en la obra de primavera del año pasado, "Antonio y Cleopatra". Era una chica bonita de tez trigueña y reluciente, de ojos verdes y brillantes como aceitunas y cabello oscuro.

Angelina le lanzó una mirada envenenada, mientras se bajaba de un salto de la mesa.

-¡Claro que no! Pero deben saberlo –y caminó a nuestro alrededor. –Bueno, como saben, en unos pocos días será el baile de "La Rosa" y es un evento muy importante en nuestra escuela. St. Bassil siempre ha sido reconocida por tan importante evento, y este año la prensa estará grabando nuestras actividades, por lo tanto, se les ha asignado una tarea de suma importancia a cada una de ustedes –y recalcó la palabra "importante" con su abanico-. Han sido elegidas como embajadoras de la escuela en tan singular evento…

Las otras dos chicas suspiraron emocionadas… a mi, bueno… se me encogió el estomago…

-Eso significa… -mascullé por lo bajo.

-¡Así es! Asistirán representando a cada una de las secciones de esta escuela, en honor de nuestra escuela. Frida representando la secundaria, Mary Anne Carson a la licenciatura y usted, señorita Bennett, a la preparatoria…

-¡Que emocionante! –exclamo Mary Anne, una chica de abolengo que se había hecho mas cirugías que Michael Jackson y Sabrina juntos.

-¿Usaremos vestido? –preguntó la otra.

-¡Claro que si! –dijo Angelina, caminando detrás de su escritorio y bajando una pantalla enrollada en la pared, donde se apreciaba una dama ataviada con corsé, sobrero de encajes y plumas y una falda repollada -¡El tema de este año es "Romanticismo Victoriano"! ¡Quiero que todas busquen un vestido de ese estilo, no me fallen o la Reina les vendrá a jalar los pies!

-¡Ay, que bonito! –exclamó Frida, con su tono cursi de siempre -¿y los chicos? ¿Cómo irán vestidos?

-¡Casi lo olvido! Deben buscarse una cita para el baile, ya saben, es San Valentín… ¡Son jóvenes! ¡Vayan y atrapen un buen partido!

Maldita vieja pervertida…

-¿Y no puedo ceder mi titulo? –pregunté, tan asqueada por la situación que puse una mueca en mi rostro. Solo de pensarme vestida como un repollo, con un tipo que me dijera cursilerías en una fiesta de imbéciles… me revolvía las tripas. Las otras tres no esperaron ni tres segundos para volver a mirarme como si fuera El Joven Manos de Tijera en la convención de los Ositos Cariñositos, e inmediatamente, Angelina estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, jojojo! ¡Pero que divertida es usted, señorita Bennett! ¡Claro que puede hacerlo, a menos que desee reprobar el semestre frente a toda la prensa de Londres! –respondió riéndose de una modo bastante burlón.

Estúpida mujer del demonio… la mataría con mis propias manos.

-Bueno, eso es todo, señoritas. Tienen dos semanas para conseguir un chico y un vestido… ¡Amor y paz! Vayan a disfrutar de su receso –dijo tan alegremente que me recordó a Barney, haciéndonos un gesto con su abanico de encaje y salí atrás de Frida y Carson, arrastrando los pies.

Me sentía sumamente abrumada por tener que ir a ese estúpido baile… Algo que tenía mucho que ver en mi comportamiento, era que nunca me había sentido como las otras chicas. Yo no jugaba con muñecas ni me sentía femenina. No me pintaba las uñas ni leía revistas de belleza, no hablaba de chicos, ni de ropa y menos de asistir a bailes… Mi vida en los últimos meses había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora estudiaba mas los libros de leyendas, mitos y esas cosas que mis propias materias…¡¿Cómo demonios sabría que hacer?

Estaba tan ocupada pensando en mi pesadilla personal, que no supe ni en que momento me hablaron las otras dos, sacándome de mi letargo.

-¡Ey, Elisse! –y levanté la vista rápidamente, aun algo destanteada. Era Carson-, ¿con quien piensas ir, eh?

-Pues… yo… no lo sé… -contesté, ruborizada, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar los nombres que Lucy me había mencionado el día anterior –escuché que Jordan Conelli y Sean McGraham querían invitarme al baile, pero no estoy segura…

Frida se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Jordan es un nadador estupendo, debe verse realmente genial con un traje de época.

-Y Sean es todo un caballero; no te haría quedar mal esa noche, te lo aseguro. Lo conozco bien, es un primo político –explico Carson, lo cual no me extraño. Gracias a su físico conocía casi a la mitad de la población europea.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Sebastian?- preguntó Frida, y Carson le lanzó una mirada de odio que la otra no notó-. ¿No es tu novio o algo por el estilo?

Me enfurruñé. Demonios, esto era justo lo que deseaba evitar; ahora la gente comenzaba a conectarnos de esa manera desde la obra de Navidad… Me dieron muchas ganas de arrancarme el pupilente del ojo y mostrarles a ese par de plásticas lo que realmente sucedía entre nosotros.

Desgraciadamente, a menos que quisiera ser expulsada o llevada a exorcizar –o en el peor de los casos, con el psiquiatra-, debía quedarme callada sobre ese asunto, así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire y contesté de la manera mas cortes que pude.

-No, el no es nada mío… -mentí discretamente.

Carson ebozó una enorme y lujuriosa sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nada?

-No –respondí fríamente, aunque ya notaba por donde se iba el asunto.

-Oh… ¿y con quien irá él? –preguntó nuevamente Frida, luego de una pausa.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, mirando hacía un lado. No había pensado en eso… quizás él ni siquiera me había considerado a mi. Sentí un flujo de rabia por las venas al procesar ese pensamiento, pero no comprendí porque.

-No lo sé… no me importa la verdad… -mascullé entre dientes, enfurruñada por mi conclusión -. Que haga lo que le venga en gana, no me interesa con quien vaya. Para mi… él no significa nada.

Entonces Carson sonrió aun más efusivamente, pero no me miraba a mi, ni Frida me miraba. Ambas tenían los ojos clavados en algo que se acercaba atrás de mi.

-Que bueno que lo dices–murmuró Carson, poniendo su mejor sonrisa en sus carnosos y operados labios-, … porque aquí viene él…

La frase que pronunció la chica llegó más rápido a mis oídos que todos los demás sonidos a mi alrededor y las palabras que le había dicho yo crearon un eco en mi cabeza.

Seguidamente, un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo.

No quise mirarlo cuando pasó, no comprendí porque mi repentina sensación de inseguridad ante su presencia. Escuché sus pasos, el golpe sordo de sus zapatos bajo el suelo de mosaicos del corredor y el uniforme levemente desacomodado. De lo único que estaba segura cuando lo vi pasar de largo, fue que no desperdició ni una sola mirada, ni la mas vaga, en Frida o en Carson… y sorprendente y casi dolorosamente, mucho menos en mi.

.o.o.o.o

El aire fresco de la calle me llenó los pulmones y sentí que liberaba un sinfín de presiones todo mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi cabeza. Había terminado el día, finalmente. El viento cruzaba con fuerza la calle, trayendo consigo un aroma a sal y otras especias, provenientes de los muelles del rio Támesis.

El día se me había echo sumamente pesado. Las pesadillas, mi falta de sueño e incluso la ligera plática que sostuve con Claude me parecían de lo más desgastante ahora, vistas desde fuera. Y eso sin contar la noticia tan… "amena" que me había dado Angelina… y la miras tan asesina de Sebastian. Recordé claramente la forma de sus ojos, la leve apertura que sus parpados mostraban y la indiferencia que demostró al pasar a mi lado. Quizás yo estaba exagerando de nuevo, quizás no. No iba a ponerme a especular ahora que el día había llegado a su fin. No quería siquiera pensar que mi demonio estuviera buscando una manera de sacarme información, porque estaba segura que él sabía que ocurría algo, que algo me tenía tan estresada.

Además de la niña con cara de engendro, estaban las pesadillas…

Las pesadillas me habían asediado desde que hice el pacto con Sebastian. Siempre las había aludido a que eran parte del trato –puesto que no es algo muy lindo hacer un trato con un demonio- o mi costumbre de cenar en exceso. Pero ahora, con aquello que me había dicho Lucy, esos sueños tan vividos había cobrado un mayor sentido.

Cientos de interrogantes iban y venían por mi cabeza: ¿Cuál era la razón de ellas? ¿Por qué mi amiga estaba soñando ese tipo de cosas? ¿Tenía que ver Sebastian con ella? ¿Por qué eran tan vividas, como si fuera una visión? Todas estas venían seguidas de la frustrante respuesta: "no lo sé…"

Me senté en una de las bancas de piedra, a un lado de la puerta principal. Debía esperar a Sebastian para irnos a casa, pues él era quien salía de último y además debía llamar a Alistair para que nos recogiera en la puerta. A veces también esperaba a Lucy, pero hoy, extrañamente, se fue antes que yo; su madre parecía muy asustada por alguna razón no muy obvia, pero no quise preguntarle porque.

Miré mi celular seguidamente; marcaba las dos y media de la tarde. Una media hora mas y estaría remojada hasta el cuello en mi bañera de porcelana.

Así que esperé…

Y esperé…

Y esperé…

Esperé un poco más…

… hasta que fue la última persona que estaba esperando sentada fuera de la escuela. El sol mostraba ya un matiz anaranjado cuando me levante de la banca y el brillo que despedía confería un tono dorado a lo que bañaba con su luz.

Le eché un vistazo a mi celular, pero, ¡diablo! Se había agotado la pila.

-A juzgar por el sol, deben ser poco mas de las cinco –pensé en voz alta.

La calle no estaba vacía, pero habían muy pocos transeúntes andando por ella. Volví la cabeza hacía la escuela, preguntándome que demonios hacía Sebastian que no salía de allí. Estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad…

Pensé en las posibilidades de tomar un taxi hasta la mansión, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea; sonreí para mis adentros, pensando maliciosamente mi siguiente movimiento.

-Bueno, si Sebastian quiere jugar, vamos a ver quien juega mejor… -mascullé entre dientes-, búscame si quieres, estúpido. Yo no voy a esperarte más…

Bajé de un salto la banca y las escaleras, cayendo de pie en la acera. Dudé por unos momentos si debía quedarme o no, pero ¡bah! Ya estaba cansada de depender ciegamente de él. Iba a cambiar las reglas del juego; ahora él iba a jugar como yo quisiera.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, sin seguir ninguna dirección ni ningún signo particular que me recordara el camino que siempre seguíamos para llegar a la escuela. Me sentí como una niña traviesa que se esconde de su madre para ver televisión; esto me resultó tan divertido que comencé a correr como una tonta por la calle.

No me importaron las caras confundidas o divertidas de la gente que me miraba al pasar. Yo estaba actuando como yo quería y me iba a importar un bledo y medio se las personas me observaban como un engendro de circo.

Corrí sin miedo, cruce calles y mas calles como una loca, atravesé una avenida e incluso me acerqué a los márgenes del Támesis; las aguas oscuras me parecieron fascinantes y estuve allí casi una hora entera. Continué mi caminata, cegada por la ociosidad y cuando finalmente me detuve, el sol ya se había puesto. La negrura, apenas difuminada por los pobres faroles que me rodeaban, parecía interminable y me hizo reaccionar.

De pronto, como si me hubieran despertado de un sueño, me pregunté donde estaba, porque había hecho tal estupidez de alejarme. Confundida, miré a todas partes, tratando de reconocer algún punto de las calles. Pero no había nada y el cielo nublado no me estaba ayudando…

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté, consternada, dominándome para no desesperarme. Mi jueguito ya no era tan divertido.

Levanté la vista ligeramente, pues reconocí, de reojo, un edificio que me pareció levemente familiar. Lo identifiqué rápidamente, apenas logré verlo bien.

Las paredes chamuscadas… la fachada a punto de caerse y las ventanas cubiertas de cintas amarillas, de esas clásicas de escenas del crimen… sentí un hueco en el estomago…

Era el edificio donde había muerto Michelle.

Estaba en el East End, no había duda.

Me di la media vuelta, tratando de evitar lo recuerdos, el dolor, la pena… el llanto… la sangre…

Me froté las sienes, confundida y asustada… sin poder pensar…

Entonces escuché un sonido y abrí los ojos de golpe, tratando de identificar que era y de donde provenía. Primero fue un zumbido, algo sordo y lejano, pero fue aumentando de intensidad poco a poco. Fuera lo que fuera, se estaba acercando. No era un auto, no sonaba como un auto o una motocicleta… sonaba diferente…

Acaso era… ¿una podadora de césped?

Súbitamente, el sonido cobró fuerzas por encima de mi y volví la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver una enorme podadora brincando del techo del edificio hacía el suelo. Si no me hubiera aventado a un lado, probablemente me habría echo papilla.

El sonido que provocó cuando golpeó la piedra del suelo fue espeluznante, un ruido filoso que me provocó casi una taquicardia. Los brazos me ardieron; los raspones de mis brazos, provocados por el aventón para proteger mi cabeza, estaban sangrando. Apreté los ojos con fuerzas por el ardor.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó alguien, una voz juvenil, muy cerca de mi-. Tu no eres lo que estoy buscando… ¡Oye, ven a ver esto!

Alguien cayó al suelo, lo supe por el sonido de los zapatos al golpear el piso empedrado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira lo que trajo el Diablo… –exclamó canturreando una voz… que no supe si era masculina o femenina. La reconocí tan rápido que me sorprendí, pero era inevitable no hacerlo.

Levanté la cabeza, con los ojos inundados de rabia y traté de incorporarme, sentándome sobre el suelo, hasta ponerme de pie, dificultosamente.

El primero era rubio, de ojos de espiral color verde amarillento y usaba unas pesadas gafas de armazón negro. Vestía unos pantalones negros, la camisa blanca arremangada y una corbata roja que salía del chaleco de cachemira gris. Apretaba el mango de la podadora con sus manos, revestidas de guantes de cuero negro.

El segundo, era la perfecta descripción de lo más desagradable que he visto en mi vida. Vestido de rojo, con su asqueroso cabello rojo y su estúpida sonrisa, estaba Grell, mirándome como si fuera un insecto…

Lo odiaba…

-Grell… bastardo… -refunfuñé. Sentí la bilis subiéndome por la garganta al recordar como me había engañado aquella vez…

-¿La conoces? –preguntó el rubio, sin prestarme atención.

Él Shinigami sonrió con sadismo… y supe que no me iba a ir nada bien. Sentí una oleada de pánico cuando vi su rostro… no era un susto cualquiera; era verdadero terror. Supe que iba a matarme…

-Ella me debe algo… -murmuró, relamiéndose los labios… y, con un solo movimiento, echó a andar la gigantesca sierra eléctrica que llevaba en una mano y la levantó en el aire, justo por sobre mi cabeza, con una facilidad sobrenatural.

-¡No, Grell! –grité, sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer.

-Y digamos que haré lo que sea por obtenerlo esta vez… ¡Vamos, llama a Sebas-chan!

Y entonces dejó caer la sierra eléctrica sobre de mi…

o-o-o-o-o

**Uufff… mucho tiempo… demasiado…**

**Bueno, una disculpota por la tardanza. Ya sé que siempre me disculpo por esto, pero la verdad es que… bueno, no pensé que el cierre de semestre me quitara tanto tiempo. Fue sumamente desgastante y aun estoy en exámenes finales. **

**Dentro de poco serán mis vacaciones, así que escribiré hasta el cansancio, ya que últimamente no me falta creatividad, sino tiempo.**

**Me disculpo nuevamente por los reviews. Ando a la carrera ahorita, tengo que terminar una maqueta y pues, no la he comenzado siquiera por estar escribiendo hahaha x) asi que no podré responderlos como siempre, pero les mandó un saludo grandote y mucha suerte en su semana. Gracias por seguir apoyándome :) **

**Dejen un review y Sebastian las irá a ver en la noche vestido de policía ;D hahahaha hasta la próxima…!**

**Pd: ah, ¡y si habrá lemon! :D ya tengo escrita esa parte muajajaja :$**


	17. Ese mayordomo, sin nombre

**Hola nuevamente, gente bonita y demás :D**

**Uy, me sorprende que este sea el capitulo 17 ya de esta historia :) la mas larga que he continuado ha tenido solo unos mmm 16 jajaja vamos mejorando. **

**Sé que hace mucho que debía haber subido este capitulo, pero aproveché lo mas posible de las vacaciones para escribir todo lo que tenía en mente, y ya tengo resumidos muchos capítulos. Esto lo hice debido a la carrera que escogí: medicina. Sé que es bastante exigente y no tendré tiempo para sentarme todas las tardes a escribir, pero seguiré y terminaré esta historia a como de lugar :)**

**Debo decir que se alejó mucho de mi trama original, pero me agrada como quedó la nueva trama, aunque, citando a mi madre (mi adorada beta y quien ya escuchó toda la historia) "Es una historia abrumadoramente triste y dramática", pero ya veremos que tal.**

**Para este capitulo, lo que me ayudó a inspirarme fue Evanescence y su tan afamado álbum Fallen. Es una banda realmente fabulosa :D cien por ciento recomendable, y creo que le queda pintada su música a este fic. Los tonos oscuros, los violines y la melancolía que la envuelven, siento que eso describe perfectamente a Elisse y Sebastian.**

**Bueno, a partir de aquí comienza a salir al aire la verdadera parte importante de la historia, el núcleo por así decirlo. Disculpen si cometo algo de OOC, pero era necesario; al final entenderán porque lo manejo así. **

**¡Disfruten el capi!**

**o.o.o.o**

.

**Capitulo XVII: Ese mayordomo, sin nombre.**

.

Recuerdo ver claramente los dientes afilados de la sierra eléctrica moviéndose en forma aleatoria sobre de mi. Las cuchillas como colmillos y garras afiladas relucieron ante el sol anaranjado del atardecer cuando Grell la elevó.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y estaba cien por ciento segura de que no iba a salir viva de esta. No había manera de que Sebastian, aun con todo su poder demoniaco llegara a tiempo y me salvara de mi desgracia.

… Entonces, hice algo que me sorprendió.

Un segundo antes, estaba justo bajo de la enorme sierra eléctrica de Grell, que rugía fieramente en sus manos e iba cayendo sobre de mi cabeza mas rápido que un rayo, y al otro, tan rápido que fue casi como un mero reflejo, estaba a un lado de donde la sierra se estrelló con el suelo empedrado. El ruido del metal destrozando la piedra fue parecido a como suena el hierro cuando se corta en dos, agudo y filoso; los pedazos reducidos a escombros de piedra brincaron por todos lados y se levantó una inmensa nube de polvo que asfixiaba y hacía los ojos arder.

El Shinigami se quedó mudo, con los ojos duros y desorbitados, muy abiertos de forma desmesurada, como si no pudiera creer lo que había visto y el otro estaba aun más asombrado.

Me quedé agazapada como una imbécil en el suelo, exánime, mirando el corte vertical e irregular que había hecho que el suelo incluso se cuarteara en ramificaciones más pequeñas. Abrí tanto la boca que por un minuto olvidé que podía cerrarla y la mandíbula me dolió. ¿Cómo… como demonios había podido hacer eso? Yo no era exactamente la persona más ágil del mundo y mucho menos la más veloz. Nunca hubiera podido esquivar ese golpe…

De repente, reaccioné de forma súbita, como si alguien me hubiera lanzado una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos hacía quieta como una tonta? ¡Tenía que huir, maldita sea! Me puse de pie de un salto, aun cubierta por la nube de polvo y me escabullí a tropezones por la esquina de un callejón que había cerca de mi posición.

Me sentía mareada, confundida; como si el movimiento tan veloz que había realizado me hubiera consumido toda la energía que tenía en el cuerpo y mientras corría, un dolor punzante me consumía las articulaciones. El pecho me dolía de respirar tan rápido y la sangre me palpitó demasiado rápido en los oídos y las sienes, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de correr, de mover los pies, sabía que detenerme iba a significar morir a manos de esos dos idiotas y no pensaba tener un fin tan patético.

Seguí avanzando sin pensar a donde iba o que haría en esos momentos. La confusión, las preguntas y el dolor, sensaciones abrumadoras que me resultaban sumamente difíciles de controlar.

No tardé mucho en detenerme a tomar un respiro; me sentía demasiado desorientada como para moverme aun mas lejos por sobre la callejuela. Miré a ambos lados y no vi a nadie en la calle, así que supuse que los había perdido de momento. Lo sucedido hacía un minuto me resultaba una perfecta locura; no había forma de que yo fuera físicamente capaz de moverme a esa velocidad. Algo había sucedido; si fuera algo instintivo, no me estaría sintiendo de una manera tan desgastada.

Quizás nuevamente estaba exagerando; quizás nuevamente era yo quien estaba confundiendo las cosas y estaba cometiendo un error. Entonces, como dándole sentido a mis palabras, sentí algo líquido deslizándose por mi labio superior y me pase el dorso de la mano para limpiar lo que yo pensaba que era sudor. Casi me desmayo al ver mi mano cubierta de sangre, procedente del interior de mi nariz y algo se agitó muy en mi interior. No estaba exagerando si las cosas eran así. Algo me decía que mi cuerpo había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverse de ese modo y no era natural.

La mejor prueba de eso, de que yo no estaba reaccionando mal, eran las caras de esos dos Shinigamis que me vieron moverme así. Ellos también estaban estupefactos y totalmente desconcertados al verme. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

Comencé a temblar y mi mente se llenó de preguntas: las mismas preguntas que me habían estado asaltado en los últimos días. Me sentí aun más mareada que antes, así que sacudí la cabeza y traté de pensar claro.

Grell no iba a tardar mucho en reaccionar y el rubio probablemente no fuera tan estúpido como el pelirrojo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ni dejarme llegar muy lejos como para que fuera imprudente perseguirme. Seguramente tendrían tanta curiosidad como yo, o más, por saber como rayos esquive la sierra.

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Bajo la farola vieja y destartalada que iluminaba pobremente la esquina donde estaba parada, apenas podía ver los demás callejones que rodeaban mi perímetro. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y ahora estaba dejando la ciudad en penumbras. Al menos, esta parte de la ciudad. Traté de prestar atención a los sonidos a mi alrededor, pero había un zumbido intenso en el ambiente, seguido por un vacío sonoro que me indicaba que estaba demasiado lejos de las avenidas principales. Me pregunté donde rayos me había ido a meter.

No sabía que hacer, de modo que empecé a caminar por las angostas calles, sin seguir ninguna dirección aparente. Tenía la leve sospecha de que, si caminaba lo suficiente, llegaría a algún lado de la ciudad. Londres es grande, enorme, la ciudad tiene cientos de barrios, condados y ese tipo de cosas; además, no había que ser un genio para encontrar la orilla del rio Támesis. Fuera como fuera, tenía que salir en algún punto del a ciudad, así que me dediqué a avanzar con simpleza. Al principio tuve algo de miedo, ya que presentía que esos dos Shinigami iban a atacarme en cualquier momento o brincarme de los tejados como un par de monos.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse mas densa, mas oscura. Las calles de los barrios bajos no son seguras para nadie, mucho menos para una chica solitaria. Sería victima de algún asaltante si seguía así; representaba una invitación para todo tipo de criminal que anduviera por la calle, merodeando en busca de alguien a quien robarle. Cada sonido hacía eco en mi cabeza y llegó un punto en el que estaba tan alterada que comencé a sudor.

Me detuve cerca de los límites de luz que daba una farola. Sentía que ponerme debajo de la luz sería como evidenciar aun más mi presencia y eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer. Apreté los ojos, llevándome una mano al pecho, sintiendo mi pulso desbocado y el pecho que subía y bajaba en un apurado vaivén.

-_Sebastian…_ -pensé con todas mis fuerza. Ya no me importaba que no acudiera a mi primer llamado, pero el sabía que yo debía estar en peligro; debía presentirlo: el signo en mi ojo ardía tanto como si hubiera vertido lejía en el mismo-. _Ven ya, Sebastian_…

Un ensordecedor sonido provino repentinamente del techo del edificio donde estaba recostada mi espalda. Un motor descontrolado rugió con todas sus fuerzas y al levantar la cabeza vi la silueta de Grell brincando hacía el suelo, tan veloz como un rayo.

-¡Maldita sea! –grité, pero esta vez solamente pude moverme a un par de pasos de mi posición, pese a que el Shinigami no brincó exactamente sobre de mi. Di un traspié y quise alejarme corriendo, pero en ese momento, el otro dio un salto frente a mí, con la podadora encendida y casi me rebana un pie.

-¡Ya basta de persecuciones! –exclamó, cercándome el paso de manera tan repentina que me caí sentada. Me cubrí de brazos, pensando que me haría algo más, y entonces agregó, algo molesto: -¡Grell! ¿Para que demonios quieres a esta chica? ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer y el tiempo es oro!

-¿Qué? ¡Ronald, no seas necio! ¡Además, fuiste tu quien llegó tarde! –gimió el otro, sacudiéndose el cabello hacía atrás con una mano y poniéndose la pesada sierra sobre el hombro. Todo esto con una femineidad que me enfermó… y a juzgar por el rostro del otro, él también-. ¡Esta chica vale más que tu vida! ¡Ella me conducirá directamente a mi amado, a Sebas-chan!

-¿Cómo es que soportas a este tipo? –pregunté en voz alta, sin esperar una respuesta. Por eso me sorprendí al obtener una.

-Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo… -farfulló el rubio; y fue entonces que noté su extraño y extravagante tinte de cabello -rubio arriba y negro abajo-. Ronald continuó con una expresión de sumo desprecio y se apoyó sobre el mango de la podadora-. ¿Sabes? Podríamos terminar el trabajo y luego encargarnos de la chica; bueno, tú encargarte de la chica. Además, ¿Cómo se supone que va a conducirnos a ese demonio? ¡Ni siquiera tiene una marca!

¿"Ese demonio"? ¿Marca? Entonces él también conocía a Sebastian.

Grell dio un salto hacía él, bailoteando como una colegiala enamorada mientras lo hacía. Dios, no sabía cuanto despreciaba a este imbécil hasta que lo tuve cerca nuevamente.

-¡No necesita una marca para atraer a Sebas-chan, Ro-ro –aclaró. El otro frunció el ceño, con infinito asco y masculló algo como "Llámame así de nuevo y te arrancare la lengua" pero Grell no le prestó atención-. Mírala, es decir ¿no la reconoces?

Ronald me miró fijamente unos momentos, luego a Grell y negó con la cabeza. Entonces Grell, haciendo un puchero, le susurró algo en el oído y, fuera lo que fuera, le hizo abrir los ojos como dos enormes platos y entonces la mandíbula se le descolgó, me miró de nuevo y a su compañero y de nuevo a mí; como si las palabras del pelirrojo fueran difíciles de creer. Puse mala cara. Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran discutiendo, estaba comenzando a molestarme su falta de discreción.

-¿Entonces…? –murmuró sin voz y Grell asintió complacido-. Los rumores son ciertos… Pero, ¿Cómo pasó _esto_? ¡Eso no es posible! No es… natural…

-¿Ahora entiendes?

-¿Qué? –insistí en saber, como una niña pequeña y me puse de pie de un salto, avanzando hacía Grell hasta que lo tuve tan cerca que pude ver sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojos duros y comencé a clavarle el pecho con un dedo- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es tan interesante? ¡Estúpido Shinigami!

-¡No le hables así a una mujer madura, mocosa malcriada! –replicó, quitándose mi mano del pecho con un manotazo digno de telenovela. Esto me enfureció. Para este punto, yo ya había olvidado el terrible peligro mortal

-¡No me toques con tus sucios dedos de travesti frustrado, maldito fenómeno!- exclamé con una expresión de asco y repulsión.

La cara de Grell se desfiguró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Parecía ser que toqué la parte sensible de su alma asquerosa.

-¡Estas celosa porque estas plana y sin desarrollar! ¡He conocido tablas con mas curvas que tu!

-¡No te burles de mi falta de caderas! ¡Asqueroso metrosexual!

Yo nunca me había peleado a gritos con una… un… con alguien mas, dejémoslo así. Por tanto, no sabía que podía poner tan crueles palabras en mi boca, pero eso solo me hizo sentir provocada. Ronald nos miraba como quien no sabe que hacer, sus ojos iban de Grell a mí y se veía tan desconcertado que me pregunté que pensaría en ese momento. Quería seguirme peleando con ese idiota de Grell y eso fue lo que me hizo sentir tan decepcionada cuando se dio la media vuelta, acomodándose su largo cabello rojo y me miró por sobre su hombro.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia…

Puse los ojos en blanco y apreté los puños lo más que pude. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que ese idiota me sacara de quicio. No valía la maldita pena.

-Lo que sea… -mascullé entre dientes y me crucé de brazos. Me tomó menos de un segundo razonar que ninguno de los dos tenía un comportamiento hostil hacía mi… fuera del ataque con la sierra por parte de Grell; y ahora que recordaba, bueno, Grell nunca había tenido un comportamiento hostil conmigo; bueno, no totalmente. Quizás yo estaba huyendo a la dirección equivocada. Entonces brotó una idea en mi cabeza que no había considerado antes.

Los escuché farfullar algunas palabras a mis espaldas, pero me quedé sin mirarlos. Si Grell era un Shinigami, un "emisario de la muerte", quizás tenía algún conocimiento sobre quien había asesinado a Michelle; o más bien, quien había provocado su muerte. La esperanza me recorrió el cuerpo como un flujo cálido y el deseo de consumar la venganza me enfrió el corazón como una inyección de nitrógeno líquido; el miedo y la preocupación que sentía por esos dos, desapareció en un santiamén.

Me volví de un solo movimiento, tal vez demasiado brusco porque casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies. Iba a abrir los labios y preguntarle a Grell sobre lo que me interesaba, pero me quedé observándolos bajo la luz del foco incandescente, en la calle solitaria. En realidad hacía ya mas de ocho meses de la última vez que había visto a Grell, y no noté muchas cosas de él aquella vez que nos vimos.

La luz dura del farol caía sobre ellos como un baño de blancura y tenían cierto brillo en sus rostros, no como la diamantina, pero si un aura extraña e inhumana que los envolvía y los hacía ver más sobrenaturales de lo que eran. Los ojos tenían un extraño aspecto refulgente, como llamaradas dentro de una calavera; demasiado fríos como para ignorarlos.

Eran esos los pequeños detalles que daban a entender que no eran normales. Londres es una ciudad enorme; con cientos de distritos, barrios, avenidas y calles empedradas transitadas por una enorme diversidad de personas, con culturas y pensamientos distintos. La ciudad había quedado bajo el hechizo de los hindúes emigrantes desde la época victoriana, y desde entonces había cambiado de manera ecléctica a través de los siglos. Las tribus urbanas que rondaban el centro, jóvenes tatuados, cubiertos de argollas e incrustaciones en sus pieles, además de los restantes hippies y otras variedades, le daban un encanto fuera de lo normal y, al mismo tiempo, era tan común ver a alguien así, que dos personas que apenas refulgían en la luz no habrían sido notadas entre la multitud. Londres era la ciudad donde un demonio podía asesinar a sangre fría en una calle y desaparecer antes de ser visto.

Me había quedado distraída pensando, analizando todo esto; entonces Ronald levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que me quedé mirándolos, y en vez de ignorarme o poner mala cara, levantó una ceja y sonrió con disimulada coquetería y me dieron muchísimas ganas de esconder la cabeza en el suelo como un avestruz. ¿Qué le sucedía al mundo? ¿Qué _diablos_ le sucedía al mundo?

-Creo que la señorita quiere decir algo –dijo Ronald y el solo hecho de escuchar la palabra me hizo querer arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro a bofetones.

-Ya me preguntaba porque la mocosa grosera no decía nada –respondió el pelirrojo, con la voz cargada de burla y superioridad. Se volvió hacía a mi, con la actitud de una dama vanidosa y me recorrió con sus asquerosos ojos de pies a cabeza. De verdad quería matarlo, pero decidí ignorar su arranque de odio hacía mi y concentrarme en lo que me importaba.

-¿A quien vienen a buscar? –pregunté secamente, cruzada de brazos y bajando la mirada disimuladamente para esconder mi rubor.

-Espero que sea alguna joven que tampoco puedas salvar –contestó Grell, con una marca helada en su voz burlona.

Estática, apretando los puños, sentí un empujón de odio en mi corazón y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír con cinismo. Se me ocurrió algo mejor que pelearme con ese imbécil.

-¿Podrías decirme, Ronald? –inquirí, y el aludido me miró algo sorprendido al tiempo que Grell me clavaba los ojos con ansiedad.

-Lo siento, pero lo tengo prohibido decírselo a los humanos –murmuró, cerrando los ojos, con autosuficiencia.

-¡Pero nadie va a saber que me lo dijiste! –dije rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada apremiante -. Es decir, ¿ves a alguien más aquí?

-Además de estúpida, ciega –masculló Grell, pero Ronald ya me había captado el juego a pleno vuelo y sonrió divertido. Interesante.

-Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema, ya que no hay nadie que nos delate.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí, par de ciegos! –exclamó el pelirrojo, sacudiendo las manos a nuestro alrededor- ¿Roland? ¡Eso no es justo, no puedes ignorarme!

-¡Oh, olvidé que dejé la libreta en el saco de Grell! –gimió lastimosamente el rubio, con un expresión preocupada. No sabía aun porque estaba ayudándome, pero me daba la impresión de que era para fastidiar a Grell.

-Es una lastima… -suspiré pesadamente, llevándome las manos a la cintura-. Supongo que será para otra ocasión; y yo que tenía pensado decirle a Sebas-chan que viniera a hacernos compañía: ya sabes, con eso de que tiene cierta debilidad por los Shinigami…

-¡Maldita niña chantajista! ¡Eso es demasiado cruel! –gimoteó el Shinigami, con los ojos lacrimosos y la nariz enrojecida por el inminente berrinche que vendría a continuación. Pensé que tendría que presionarlo un poco mas, pero entonces explotó súbitamente- ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Dime, dime, dime! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que traigas a Sebas-chan?

Le lancé una mirada cargada de desprecio, como si fuera solamente una cucaracha rogando piedad bajo la suela de mi zapato y no pude evitar sonreír con maldad.

-¿Vas a ayudarme enserio esta vez?

Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo y una mueca ansiosa.

-Quiero saber quien fue el responsable del secuestro de Michelle Ollivanders –murmuré fríamente, clavándole los ojos en el rostro.

Grell abrió los ojos súbitamente, como si hubiera sido lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza. Ronald lo miró algo confundido, pero el pelirrojo no hizo más que quedarse inmóvil.

-Emm… ¿para que quieres saberlo? –preguntó. Fruncí el ceño y sentí los ojos arder.

-Eso no te incumbe…

-¿Michelle Ollivanders? –inquirió el rubio, acomodándose los lentes sobre la nariz, mientras observaba a su compañero, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-, ¿no es ella la chica que…?

-¡Ronald! –exclamó Grell, silenciándolo y me llené de ansiedad.

-¡Dilo! –rugí, avanzando hacía el pelirrojo y poniéndomele de frente. Olvidé, por ese momento, que esa criatura era capaz de asesinarme en dos segundos y él no pareció muy consciente de eso.

-¡No me grites, niña estúpida! –respondió, irguiéndose y clavándome su enguantado dedo en mi pecho, casi con saña y sentí dolor-. No tenemos la autoridad para revelar eso; esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, además ¿a ti desde cuando te importan las reglas? Las tiraste a la basura junto con tu Guadaña vieja, ¿no? –agregó Ronald, despreocupadamente, apoyándose en el mango de la podadora de césped.

-¡E-esto es distinto! –gruñó, volviéndose hacía mi, con expresión decidida-. Escucha, mocosa; me temo que es imposible…

Maldita sea… sabía por su cara de decisión que no iba a decirme. Probablemente, si no lo hubiese engañado en el pasado, ahora estaría masturbándose mentalmente con la idea de que vendría su amor platónico; pero sabía que posiblemente se trataba solo de una trampa, una jugarreta para salirme con la mía.

Solo me quedaba una carta bajo la manga.

-Que lástima… -susurré, fingiendo darme por vencida, cosa que sorprendió a Grell más de lo que pensé.

Entonces me puse a buscar dentro de mi mochila –que con todo el estrés de ser casi asesinada, olvidé que la llevaba en la espalda-, hasta que encontré mi gloriosa cartera. Y digo "gloriosa" porque ha sido lo único con gusto excesivo que Sebastian compró y me encantó. La abrí, revisando los cierres, hasta dar con mi cometido.

-Y yo que pensaba darte esto si me ayudabas… -y levanté mi mano frente a su cara, sosteniendo una foto de la obra de Navidad: en ella estaba Sebastian, erguido y con la cabeza mirando hacía un lado, de perfil. Estaba rodeado de luces azuladas y opacas, que le conferían un aspecto misterioso y triste. El cabello negro le caí a mechones por los lados y bajo la falta de brillo, se veía aun mas… atractivo de lo que era.

Y Grell se puso tan sonrojado que pensé sufriría un ataque. Lanzó un enloquecido grito (de placer) que se elevó hasta el cielo e incluso Ronald tuvo que cubrirse las orejas para no quedarse sordo. Un hilo de sangre le escurrió por la nariz y se retorció las manos mientras brincaba como el enloquecido Ruperstinsky.

Pensé que ese sería todo su teatro, pero entonces se me arrojó a los pies, aferrándose a mis piernas con sus largos brazos y me miró; las largas pestañas resplandecían por las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos. Sentí un asco profundo al tenerlo tan cerca. Ronald, muy por su lado, se dio la media vuelta, mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano.

-¿Si te digo me la darás?

-Eso depende –mascullé, con muchas ganas de soltarle una buena patada-. Dame la respuesta que quiero y será solo tuya.

-¡Puedo darte una pista! –brincó, rebosando se felicidad y me di cuenta que no iría mas lejos. Probablemente era lo mejor. La prudencia salió a flote y supe que podía meterme en un problema mas grave- ¡Una muy buena pista! ¡Te ayudará a encontrar al culpable!

-¿Qué clase de pista? –inquirí, con la vista clavada en su rostro. Grell pareció meditar la respuesta un momento y luego volvió los ojos rogones a mí.

-Bueno, su muerte _podría _estar relacionada con el alma que venimos a buscar hoy… -me miró y le dediqué una gélida mirada. El Shinigami pareció ponerse nervioso- ¿No? ¿Qué tal un acertijo?

Fruncí la nariz y el Shinigami se apretó aun más contra mi cuerpo, tanto que casi me tira al suelo.

-¡Ahhhh! –chilló -¡Vamos! ¿Para que quieres saber? –continuó frotándose contra mi, como un gato hambriento y la bilis me rebosó el estomago; exploté.

-¡Para asesinarlo yo misma por haber…!

-Humana estúpida… -murmuró Roland, casi fue un suspiro que se perdía en el viento de la noche entrante, pero me hizo cortar mi frase y mirarlo sin entender. Él estaba allí, simplemente apoyando el codo sobre la podadora y me miró con una mezcla de aburrimiento y fastidio, como un niño que ve por decima vez un viejo truco de magia que alguna vez le divirtió.

Caminó hacia nosotros; Grell seguía apretado a mis rodillas como un imbécil y Roland me pareció sutilmente lejano, aunque estaba a menos de un metro de mí.

-Dale la foto a Grell o guárdala y vete a casa. Olvida tu idea obsesiva, guarda luto por tu amiga hasta que lo superes y continúa con tu vida…

Le di un empujón al pelirrojo para que me soltara y cayó al suelo de bruces como un tonto y se quejó de dolor.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? –inquirí, enardecida, dando un paso y cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros -¿No me crees capaz de…?

-No –silenció mi frase y nuevamente me inundó esa sensación de impotencia, pero me sentía sumamente sorprendida por el hecho de que, por primera vez en todo ese rato, sentí la potente presencia de ese Shinigami. Era como si su misma naturaleza sobrenatural empujara con un pesado ariete mi pequeño ego humano, la estúpida esperanza que me movía-. No creo que puedas… empezando porque _eso no puede morir_…

Me quedé estática por un segundo, confundida, extrañada, sin saber que decir o pensar. Tenían que ser patrañas. Era un engaño para no romper sus reglas.

-¿Qué? –sacudí la cabeza, tratando de reacomodar mis ideas-. Ella fue secuestrada por asesinos, ¡por alguien que quería dinero por su rescate! Ella…

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que así fue? –volvió a preguntar, ahora con los ojos muy abiertos, con una actitud un poco mas receptiva- ¿tienes alguna manera de comprobarlo?

Parpadeé, buscando que decir.

-Eso pensé… -concluyó, luego de una pausa. Miró a Grell y este se levantó lentamente, con una expresión resignada; algo molesto por haber perdido la oportunidad de ganarse un buen premio. Me quedé callada, estática un momento y ellos no hicieron por irse. La oscuridad de callejón me pareció más negra que nunca.

-Tengo que pensar las cosas… -balbuceé finalmente, frotándome las manos y rascándome la cabeza. Roland asintió con la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

-Bien… Vámonos, Grell…

El pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar de mala gana hacia su compañero, algo molesto por recibir ordenes del rubio, pero antes de que se alejara, di un paso hacía él y Grell se sorprendió totalmente cuando introduje la foto de Sebastian dentro de su saco color carmesí y entonces se le lagrimaron los ojos.

-Lamento las molestias… -mascullé de mala gana y levanté una mano hacía Grell, que ya estaba avanzando decidido hacía mi con los brazos abiertos-. Me voy a casa…

Caminé lentamente hacía la calle contigua y les eché una ultima mirada antes de desaparecer por la esquina oscura. Ambos me miraron sin darme importancia y con un salto se elevaron por los techos destruidos y sucios de los altos edificios, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noches y la neblina que flotaba por sobre la luna. Cuando estuve segura de que me encontraba totalmente fuera de su campo visual, giré como un rayo por la calle y me eché a correr como un caballo desbocado, sonriendo socarronamente.

¡Ja! ¡Shinigami estúpido! ¡Ambos son estúpidos! No podía creer que hubiera sido tan sencillo; el muy idiota de Grell ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando extraje la famosa libreta, que Roland mencionó anteriormente, y me la guardé en la manga. Pobre tonto, seguramente cuando se diera cuenta yo estaría ya cómodamente buscando mi pista. Ni siquiera el torpe de Sebastian podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Me saqué la libreta de la manga; era pequeña y de cubierta de piel roja, con un símbolo grabado en dorado sobre la portada. La abrí rápidamente, sin prestarle atención a los nombres que no me interesaban. Al parecer era una libreta nueva, ya que Michelle había muerto a mediados de Septiembre y la primera fecha de muerte que aparecía en la libreta era de Enero. Aun así, no dejé de correr, buscando la última página. Según había mencionado el rarito de Grell, el alma que venían a buscar esa noche tenía que ver con la muerte de Michelle, o al menos estaban conectadas.

Algo agitada por la carrera, me detuve, mirando hacía atrás; debía haber recorrido al menos unas ocho cuadras seguidas y las piernas comenzaban a dolerme. Luchando contra el cansancio, abrí la libreta, revisando las últimas paginas que tenía escritas. Debo decir que sentí un escalofrío al ver los nombres de las personas, sellados y con firmas extrañas a un lado. Continué con lo mio, hasta que encontré lo que quería. Eran dos nombres: Shelby Freeman y Kate Bingley, y bajo los encabezados, estaban las fotos de ambas chicas. No debían ser mucho mayores que yo; Shelby tenía el cabello negro y rizado como resortes, de ojos de un azul cristalino, y Kate era de cabello corto, a la altura del mentón, negro y lacio como una cascada oscura. Tenía una mirada sagaz en su rostro pequeño, y los enormes ojos azules entornados de pestañas. Ambas eran hermosas y fácilmente pudieron haber pasado como hermanas. Eran demasiado parecidas como para ser una coincidencia.

Miré por debajo de las fotos y las fechas de nacimiento de ambas; la dirección donde ambas iban a morir estaba especificada: la privada 112 del a Avenida Whitechapel. Levanté los ojos al frente, distinguiendo con esfuerzo la calle donde me encontraba y descubrí con emoción que no estaba muy lejos de la avenida.

Apresuré el paso, porque reconocí pronto la calle divisadero, que dirigía directamente a Withechapel. Mis pasos sonaban como castañuelas sobre el piso adoquinado y antiguo y poco a poco, me encontré con las luces de la avenida, que estaba casi desierta. Siempre se había conocido como una avenida poco transitada y no me sorprendió ver los escasos negocios ya cerrando sus puertas, pese a que eran poco más de las siete de la noche, según yo.

Crucé la calle rápidamente, sin detenerme a mirar a los lados, porque no había ningún auto que me hiciera peligrar. No me fue difícil encontrar la privada, era un pasillo deshabitado en el medio de la oscuridad. Las viejas casas, de tejas caídas y ventanas rotas, le conferían al pasaje un aspecto tenebroso y místico; las rejas dobladas, oxidadas por los agentes naturales parecían vayas frágiles de madera corroída, rodeadas de setos tan altos como mis piernas.

Parecía como si nadie hubiera entrado allí en años, como si aquel sitio se hubiese quedado totalmente vació en algún momento del siglo XIX y nadie se hubiese tomado la molestia de asomarse a aquellas enormes casas. No eran viviendas pequeñas ni humildes; se trataba de casonas de altas columnas dóricas de mármol blanco, amplios ventanales que daban a lo que debieron haber sido majestuosos jardines de rosales; estatuas destruidas de viejos dioses griegos e ídolos hindúes; fuentes de piedra y lámparas pintadas suecas. No era difícil imaginar el esplendor de esas mansiones en su buena época, de las personas que debieron haber vivido allí.

Pero ninguna de esas construcciones me pareció tan grande y hermosa como aquella que se encontraba al final de la oscura privada; la numero 112 de la privada. Era casi un palacete; la enorme fachada del frente estaba cubierta de enormes ventanales de cristal y madera negra, y el pórtico estaba hecho de ébano y mármol, y dos enormes columnas sostenían el techo de tejas de un anaranjado sucio y corroído, y dos enormes leones ya quebrados custodiaban la puerta, los cuatro escalones blancos que daban al jardín. Delante de mí había un patio, cercado con rejas oxidadas de intrincados diseños florales y en el medio de la espesura de la maleza, solamente el camino adoquinado separaba el paso. Dos fuentes de piedra había a los lados del camino, un reloj de sol al fondo se distinguía entre la hierba y un pequeño balcón asomaba de lo que debía ser el tercer piso y sobre el mismo, un extraño escudo de armas que relucía con la luna.

Totalmente paralizada, aun admirada de la belleza de aquel lugar escondido, me encontré fascinada por el misterio y, sin dudar siquiera, abrí la puertecilla oxidada del patio. Esta se opuso, con un chirrido metálico, pero con un poco más de fuerza cedió a mi empuje y pude penetrar el jardín. El polvo cubría los ventanales, y los leones del pórtico se veían opacos por el tiempo. Me resultaba imposible imaginar que nadie había intentado comprar estas magnificas propiedades, era algo extraño.

Caminé hacía la puerta de madera descascarada y, al ver el suelo, observé que el polvo que rodeaba la parte baja del umbral estaba ligeramente removido. Alguien había estado allí antes; de eso no había duda. Tomé aire con fuerza, manteniendo la calma y, con un suave empujón, la puerta se abrió de par en par, con un ligero chillido agudo.

El aire del vestíbulo estaba pesado por el polvo; el lugar era enorme, de forma ovalada, y en el centro había una escalera lujosa, que conducía al segundo piso, y en el centro del piso, retorcido y empolvado, había un viejo candelabro de cristal y oro de lujo excesivo; debía haberse caído con el paso del tiempo. Miré el techo, en forma de cúpula; ya habían pedazos derrumbados, y algunos arboles crecían a los lados de las paredes, recubiertas de enredaderas y plantas trepadoras. Todo estaba cubierto de telarañas, y las telarañas cubiertas de polvo y mugre. El piso oscuro se recubría con una delicada película de polvo fino y las desgastadas paredes y muebles se confundían con el entorno.

Fuera quien fuera que hubiese habitado semejante casona, debió haber tenido una vida digna de reyes, imaginarse aquel sitio limpio, libre de telarañas y la suciedad, me dejaba sin aliento incluso a mi.

Aquel lugar estaba intacto, daba la impresión de que la gente que vivía allí había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, sin intención de siquiera llevarse sus cosas. Todos los muebles estaban allí, sofás, libreros, estantes y sillas, y cuando penetré por uno de los pasillos a los lados de la escales, me encontré con el comedor y me sentí sumamente perturbada por lo que vi; la cena estaba servida, una cena ya empolvada, una sopa seca y negra y un pavo en los huesos; los platos en su lugar, los tenedores de plata sucia a los lados de la vajilla y las copas de cristal llenas de moho oscuro.

Caminé fuera de la cocina, por el oscuro corredor hacía al salón, rodeando la empolvada escalera, enorme y majestuosa; había un silencio sepulcral dentro de esa casa, tenía un misterio espectral que lo rondaba y apretaba el aire contra mi. Comencé a sentirme mal, mareada, aquel sitio tenía algo que me empujaba a salir huyendo de allí, pero soporté el sopor, el malestar, las nauseas y me mantuve en mi sitio, firme. Tenía que encontrar a esas dos chicas, aunque ya estuvieran muertas; siempre había algo de evidencia que rescatar y yo podía hacerlo. No necesitaba a Sebastian, ni a Grell ni a nadie; yo sola podía hacerlo.

Entonces, como un rayo de luz en medio de toda esa confusión, escuché un quejido, callado y agudo, y me olvidé de todos mis achaques, prestando atención. Provenía de la planta alta, del segundo piso. Volvió a escucharse una según vez, un poco mas quedo, pero supe que se trataba de alguna persona.

-Quizás aun estén vivas… -me dije a mi misma, y me eché a correr hacía las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible; me sorprendía que luego de tanto tiempo estuvieran en tan buen estado. Quizás el asesino aun estuviera allí, quizás aun estuviera cuidándolas.

A penas puse un pie en el segundo piso, el quejido sonó de nuevo; provenía del pasillo a mi izquierda, y sin dudar avancé cuidadosamente por él, asomándome en cada una de las habitaciones, pero no encontré a nadie en ninguna. Entonces, llegué al final del pasillo, donde estaban dos puertas sucias y podridas cerradas, y el sonido se hizo aun más fuerte, los quejidos se oyeron más cercanos.

Empujé la puerta, temiendo que si tomaba la cerradura, esta se cayera en pedazos; y la puerta cedió con rudeza, arrastrando el fondo de la madera con el piso alfombrado y roído por los ratones. Ante mi apareció una habitación oscura, llena de muebles diminutos y una enorme cama derrumbada por el tiempo; el dosel colgaba de cuatro pilares rotos de madera. Había allí desde pequeñas sillas caídas, hasta mesas labradas en madera; desde una cajonera en miniatura, que se podría al lado de una enorme ventana y el pequeño tocador contenía un espejo roto, un joyero de madera gastada, collares diminutos y una extraña cadena con medallones a lo largo; hasta un enorme mueble lleno de muñecas viejas de porcelana y arlequines rotos con sus cajas musicales y payasos de sorpresa a medio roer. Era un lugar en miniatura, un pequeño sitio donde cualquier niña se hubiera sentido encantada, y en las paredes húmedas y descascaradas, pude distinguir claramente un enorme mural, donde unicornios blancos correteaban en el medio de un bosque encantado y hadas y ninfas escondidas en los arboles observaban a través de la seguridad de los follajes y sirenas acostadas en la orilla del mas sonreían y cuchicheaban entre si. Era el paraíso de cualquier niña.

Miré todo, confundida y curiosa, preguntándome nuevamente que le había pasado a todos los habitantes de esa casa. Aquel lugar tan decorado, tan cuidadosamente colocado para que una niña se sintiera cómoda, me provocaba una extraña sensación en el estomago. Yo nunca tuve una infancia bonita; mi vida en el orfanato fue todo un caos y nunca tuve juguetes para mí. Nunca tuve la satisfacción que muchos niños disfrutan; un padre que llegué sorpresivamente con un regalo, un tío que se disfrazara y fingiera ser Santa Claus en Navidad o alguien que me invitara a cenar en año nuevo. Nunca sostuve una muñeca que estuviera completamente vestida o tuviera todas sus extremidades o tuviera un cabello bonito; nunca me senté con una madre cariñosa a jugar al té o a la casita o cualquiera de esos juegos infantiles, en los que los padres se convertían en el invitado de honor, en el villano, en el héroe o el constructor de casas del árbol. Mi pequeña infancia quedó reducida a mirar a los chicos jugar, a comer en una silla demasiado grande para mí y dormir en una cama sin antes recibir un beso de buenas noches. Era abrumador el pensar en todo eso y me pregunté como debía ser tener esos privilegios; me vi preguntándole, muchas veces a mis compañeros de primaria, como se sentía tener padres y siempre me respondían que era algo normal, agradable y esas cosas. Me preguntaba si yo me sentiría igual si los tuviera.

Me sentía estúpida mirando todo el panorama; había un leve dolor en mi pecho, una presión que se ejercía con más fuerza cada vez. Era estúpido sentirse mal por esas cosas; era como aquellos hombres adultos, que se dan cuenta que la infancia es un jardín lleno de belleza y se sienten vacíos al crecer; pero ya no pueden volver a su niñez, ni pedir cariño ni cuidados ni nada.

Una corriente de aire frío llegó hacía mi, colándose de una ventana que crujió, movida suavemente por el viento y el sonido de una rama contra los rotos cristales atrajo mi atención. El enorme ventanal estaba abierto de par en par, y las cortinas llevaban ya quien sabe cuanto tiempo en el suelo; apenas podía distinguir el color crema por debajo de la densa capa de polvo. Me acerqué un poco más al alfeizar, pero algo se me enredó entre los pies y tropecé, por suerte logré sujetarme del alfeizar y no caí al piso.

-Maldita sea… -mascullé entre dientes, buscando en el suelo aquello que había casi provocado mi caída, frunciendo el ceño. Me sorprendí al ver nada más y nada menos que una pelota. Me incliné a recogerla y la sostuve con mis dos manos frente a mi cabeza, examinándola más de cerca. Era un poco más pequeña que mi cráneo, bastante liviana y decolorada por el tiempo, pero aun tenía un poco de tinte rojo, azul y amarillo por los bordes, aunque el cuero ya se veía desgastado. Lo curioso, era que no estaba polvorienta; si muy sucia y opaca, pero no estaba llena de polvo. El corazón me palpitó de un modo extraño y, mirando por encima de la pelota frente a mí, vi por la ventana las ramas del árbol y el enorme sauce que se alzaba a la altura de la casa.

De todas y cada una de las ramas, desde las más altas a las más bajas, había cuerdas amarradas de los extremos, y en cada soga, había un muñeco de peluche o muñeca vieja atada en el extremo, simulando que estaban ahorcados. Había tantos muñecos, tan viejos que algunos ya estaban cayéndose a pedazos, extremos de soga vacíos y muñecas rotas, sin piernas o brazos. Un extraño adormecimiento me cubrió los brazos, las piernas y dejé caer la pelota por pura inercia. Había escuchado bastantes historias de esa casona y siempre las había creído simples leyendas; nunca se me ocurrió venir a buscar la casa por curiosidad, ni nada. Pero ahora, ahora con todo lo que sabía del mundo sobrenatural, me sentía abrumada por lo que sabía.

Súbitamente, surgiendo entre las capas del silencio que me rodeaba, brincó al aire una nota musical, desentonada, desafinada y las manos me temblaron de la sorpresa; era indiscutible, se trataba de un piano. Luego, sonó una nota mas, seguida de otra y otra, hasta que pude distinguir de qué melodía se trataba y mi cabeza se hizo todo un lio.

_Fur Elisse…_ _Fur Elisse _de Beethoven… y entonces, sonó otro quejido, mas agudo, mas profundo y todas las cajas musicales a mi alrededor comenzaron a funcionar, a sonar y el cuarto quedó sumergido en una melodía infernal. El pecho se oprimía sobre mi corazón y me vi girando en el cuarto, dando vueltas, confundida, aturdida y asustada.

-¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! –escuchaba en el medio de toda esa locura, en el medio de ruido, del caos, pero no distinguía la voz- ¡Es ella, finalmente! ¡Oh, va a estar feliz! ¡Ella ha esperado mucho por usted!

No comprendía, no sabía que hacer, y a lo único que atiné, fue tratar de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, pero en el instante en el que estaba por pasar el umbral, algo, una fuerza invisible me aventó con furia sobre el pequeño tocador que estaba a un lado y la madera podrida se quebró con mi peso. Los perfumes viejos y malolientes se quebraron bajo mi peso y una mano comenzó a sangrarme.

-¿Un Poltergeist? –murmuré, apenas pudiendo concentrar mis ideas, incorporándome, pero cuando pude estar de pie, nuevamente fui arrojada sobre mis espaldas, hacia la pared del fondo y el golpe casi me deja sin aire. Apreté los ojos, los puños, chillando de dolor, haciendo un esfuerzo por despegarme de la pared, pero era como si me hubieran sellado con cemento. La música seguía sonando, los muñecos riendo y tocando sus canciones y las voces aun llenando mis oídos con sus gritos.

Levanté la vista; avanzando a brincos por el pasillo de fuera de la habitación, hasta mis pies, entró la pelota que había visto antes y la seguí con la mirada hasta que chocó con la punta de mis pies, dio un par de giros y se alejó de mí rodando, oscilante. Siguiendo la trayectoria de la pelota, levanté la vista hacía el pasillo. Toda la sangre se me heló en las venas y el aire se me hizo demasiado denso para seguir respirando.

Nunca me he considerado una persona cobarde; nunca me he asustado fácilmente y desde que comencé a vivir con un demonio, se me hace normal aceptar la existencia de otro tipo de seres sobrehumanos. Pero esta vez, de verdad estaba asustada, y me petrifiqué, observando la silueta que caminaba despacio hasta el interior del cuarto.

La pálida luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana le dio en el rostro a la persona, y pude reconocer el rostro pequeño de Kate Bingley. Tenía los ojos perdidos, extraviados en algún sitio, y su rostro parecía exánime. Los brazos colgaban inertes a los lados del cuerpo y avanzaba con pasos cortos, hasta que se situó frente a mí; era solo un poco más alta que yo, pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me sentí terriblemente diminuta.

Entonces ella sonrió, de una manera misteriosa, extraña e, inmediatamente, todas las voces y sonidos de la habitación se aplacaron, dejando un vacío mucho más grande que antes.

-Te he estado esperando… -musitó, con un suave susurro, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-¿Kate? –pregunté, dudosa, esperando que todo esto solo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Al contrario, la chica no pareció cambiar mucho su expresión; solo amplio mas la sonrisa, hasta que el gesto fue casi deforme.

-Ella no esta aquí ahora… -contestó y su voz sonó como muchas voces mezcladas, distorsionadas y nuevamente sentí un pánico estremecedor.

-¿Esta muerta? ¿Dónde esta Shelby? –interrogué, sobreponiéndome a mi miedo, sobreponiéndome al intenso sentimiento de terror. Sentía frío el cuerpo.

-No importan… -susurró, nuevamente con esa voz perturbadora. El cuarto tembló, se movió y por un segundo, pude ver un sitio envuelto en llamas y luego, estaba de nuevo en el cuarto-. No importan, porque tu estas aquí… -estiró su mano para tocar mi rostro; estaba mas helada que un tempano de hielo-… Joven Phantomhive…

Fue cuando realmente me paralicé, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Un Poltergeist? –pregunté, atontada, anonadada, aun sin poder controlar los temblores que su mano en mi mejilla me provocaba- ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un espíritu? ¿Un alma en pena?

Kate se echó a reír, con una voz gutural, grave y fantasmal… diabólica…

-Ni alma ni sombra ni espectro… -dijo, silenciosa, paseando su mano por mi cuello, de una forma casi sensual, entonces se acercó a mi rostro, pasando sus gélidos labios por mi mejilla; su cuerpo contra el mío me provocó escalofríos-… No existe un nombre para lo que yo soy…

Todo el cuerpo se me erizó cuando, súbitamente, su cuerpo a travesó el mío, y cuando se separó de mi, vi su rostro deforme, extraño y quemado, encendido y la habitación cambiaba una y otra vez a un incendio y luego volvía a ser el cuarto, y luego incendio y así sucesivamente.

El coro de voces diabólicas se alzó por encima del sonido de la noche; las voces, los gritos, las cajas musicales, el piano, los quejidos, y ahora alguien llamándome por mi nombre, alguien gritando mi nombre. Primero fue una persona, luego fueran dos o tres, hasta que el sonido me aturdió tanto que comencé a gritar.

Tenía un dolor intenso en el cuerpo y caí al frente, mareada, desorientada, adolorida porque había un frío estremecedor dentro de mí, apoderándose de todo mi ser y en un segundo, ya era un fuego que quemaba con fuerza, pulverizando todo. El cambio de temperaturas me estaba enloqueciendo. Me arrastré por el piso, sudando y sin poder ver bien, luchando contra los espasmos, hacía donde provenían los quejidos de alguien, y en mi mente confundida, yo imaginaba a Shelby y Kate, atadas al final del pasillo, pidiendo mi ayuda.

Necesitaba estar consciente, mantenerme despierta, aunque la oscuridad trataba de entrar en mí con tanto ímpetu que la sentía ya quemándome. El cuarto volvió a ser el hervidero de llamaradas de antes y el fuego lo cubrió todo. El miedo viajaba a toda velocidad por mi sangre, sentía a la muerte jalándome los pies.

No; necesitaba las pistas… tenía que vengar a Michelle… tenía que salvar a Kate y a Shelby…

Entonces aparecieron a mí alrededor un grupo de niños espectrales, quemados, deformes por las ampollas, sin piel, sin ojos, con bocas que no eran bocas y dientes negros. Me jalaban los brazos, las piernas, la ropa y me pateaba. Estaba terriblemente aterrada, tanto que casi no podía respirar.

-¡Es ella! ¡Llevémosla con nosotros! ¡A la muerte, a la hoguera! –cantaban a mi alrededor, jugando conmigo, riendo de forma maliciosa; la habitación volvió a ser la misma habitación húmeda y vieja, y los gritos se volvieron mas fuertes y los niños parecieron monstruos deformes y grotescos.

Y grité, grité aterrada, tratando de levantarme, de ponerme de pie, sufriendo los jalones, las patadas.

-¡Oh, nadie vendrá a ayudarte! ¡Oh, nadie puede oírte! –gritaban, cantaban los monstruos, opacando mi voz, impidiendo levantarme.

Grité con más fuerza, sosteniéndome con debilidad del marco de la puerta, pero no podía avanzar más. Los ruidos y la música continuaban, volviéndose más rápidos, más fuertes, más agudos. Y realmente pensé que iba a morir allí…

Aferrada a los gritos, a los quejidos de las habitaciones a mi alrededor, di varios pasos, divagando entre la consciencia y la inconciencia, entre el fuego que surgía del suelo y que se apagaba y me sumía en la oscuridad de la noche. Y los demonios continuaban rasgando mi ropa, jalándome hacía atrás, y la fiebre, el frío y el horrible e incontenible dolor continuaban quemando todo lo que había dentro de mí.

Por unos momentos, el sonido se fue, dejándome en un trance extraño, donde escuchaba todo el ruido lejano, como si estuviera dentro de una cámara y solo el eco de las veces llegaba a mis oídos. Vi el fuego borroso consumiendo las paredes, las alfombras y los muebles, vi la sombra que me perseguía en mis pesadillas…

La fatiga se apoderaba de mi corazón y se me dificultaba tanto respirar que me dolía el estomago. Era como si hubiese bebido veneno o comido cicuta… el peso de mi cuerpo era demasiado y las sombras me rodeaban, negras y altas. Cansada y agotada, aterrada y confundida, caí de lleno en el suelo, con los ojos entre cerrados, sintiendo el calor del fuego a mí alrededor, el sudor escurriendo por mi cuello, mi frente. Me encontré inmóvil en el medio del caos y cientos de sombras me rodearon, todas mirándome con sus ojos de buitres bajo los hábitos negros, con las bocas llenas de afilados dientes como agujas…

"_Tiene que acabar en algún momento…_" pensaba para mi misma, respirando con fuerza, apretando los ojos para no ver esas criaturas. "_Tengo que recuperarme y buscar a esas chicas… tengo que ponerme de pie… tengo que hacerlo…_"

La oscuridad empezó a volverse más oscura, rodeándome aun más; las caras de los monstruos estaban cada vez más cerca de mí y yo no pude sobreponerme más al caos que me enredaba. El sopor, el silencio: eran irresistibles, porque cuando logré dejarlos entrar, se fue el dolor, desapareció el pesar, el miedo y allí me sentí sin peso…

Y en el medio de la oscuridad parcial, algo se movió frente a mi, algo pálido y más negro que las mismas tinieblas. Dos puntos rojos y brillantes relucieron y algo me levantó con facilidad del suelo; yo era una muñeca de trapo, desarticulada y lánguida, tan débil que no podía siquiera mover la cabeza. De pronto sentí el viento en mi rostro, no por su frialdad, pues sabía que mi piel era un manto de nieve, sino por el movimiento, el roce de mi cabello despeinado contra mi cara. Supe que había salido de la casona, pero todo aun era borroso, oscuro e irreconocible…

-No muera… -dijo alguien, con firmeza, con rabia. Había desesperación en esa voz- No muera, no muera…

Apenas podía reconocer las palabras, la voz en el medio de la confusión, porque el dolor había regresado; los temblores, la oscuridad comenzaba a irse y nuevamente el miedo rebosaba por mis poros. Sentía que me moría…

-Pronto estaremos en la mansión, se pondrá bien… -decía esa voz profunda, abriendo una brecha dificultosamente entre la luz y la oscuridad.

En un momento de lucidez, caí en cuenta de que avanzaba a una velocidad muy poco humana, el cabello se me agitaba y me cubría la cara, los ojos. El trabajoso subir y bajar de mi respiración comenzaba a alentarse…

-No cierre los ojos… ¡No cierre los ojos, joven ama! –exclamaba esa voz, recubierta de amenaza y fue que pude reconocer, finalmente, que no estaba flotando, no era esa sensación de velocidad parte del proceso; se trataba de Sebastian. Me parecía estúpido pensar que, al final, había ido por mi; no me había abandonado nuevamente…

Pero era tarde… el dolor y el frío tomaron control de mi; la inconsciencia, con su voz embriagante me acogió entre sus brazos livianos y tibios, sosteniéndome contra si. La oscuridad nunca me había parecido tan dulce y deseable…

El cabello ya no me rozaba la piel, y si lo hacía, ya no sentía la oscilación del viento…

-¡ELISSE! –gritó con desesperación el demonio, de una forma que debió ser estremecedora, pero yo, lejos de él, la escuché mas como un débil eco.

Volvió a rugir de nuevo, repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, pero yo ya era parte de la oscuridad…

Fue en ese instante, que todo quedó sumergido en la negrura…

o.o.o.o.o

**uff, fue bastante bueno, verdad? (muere por una emboscada de tomatazos) **

**Ay :( jajaja honestamente quería ponerle mas sentimiento a Sebastian, pero ya estaba demasiado OOC. **

**Antes de ir a las contestaciones, muchas gracias por esperar este capi. Ustedes mantienen viva la flama de mi inspiración :'D jajajaja **

**Sin mas dilaciones, a los reviews!**

_** 1995: wow genial, me encanto, espero la continuacion pronto, cuidate, besos.**_

Gracias :) muy pronto estará lista, como ya dije, adelanté muchísimo en las vacaciones :D saludos!

_**maryroxy: uuuhhhh YO QUIERO A SEBAS-CHAN! me gustó mucho el capitulo**_

Puedes tenerlo por las mañanas u.u pero en las noches esta ocupado por mi :$ me quita el estrés… con masajes! Espero este te guste aun mas :D

_**Earthgov female soldier: bueno, muchísims gracias por continuar tu fic, la verdad es que aprecio tu esfuerzo porque ya sé que tan dura es la prepa ' y me da gusto que te sientas comprometida con esto. en verdad suuuueeerteeee¡**_

De nada, de verdad :) claro que es un compromiso! Además, es una de mis pasiones el sentarme a escribir sin parar. Muchas gracias por entender, y si, es un martirio la maldita prepa -.-

_**fannyhikari: me encanta me encanta! he de desir que me tarde 12 horas, pero lo lei completo (o hasta donde lo tienes!) uff lo encontre hace tanto pero solo guarde el link y ahroa que lo lei me encanto! uff! espero la continuacion pronto! o cuando se pueda XD solo noto que cambiaste nombres...no se lo dejaste suspendido mucho o solo ya no te gustaban y por eso los cambiabas o los olvidabas, y eso era medio confuso...pero bueno! aun asi esta genial! espero ver lo que sigue!**_

o.O doce horas? Santo dios! Me siento halagada :'D jajaja yo se que te llamaba desde donde lo guardaste muajaja. En realidad el asunto de los nombres fue por una razón mas personal, aun tengo que corregir eso en los primeros capítulos del fic -.- lamento que sea confuso! Espero disfrutes este capi :D

_**Guest**__**: genial me encanto este capotulo *w* ya espero esa parte del lemon :B**_

Jojo espero igual este te guste! El lemmon ya esta listo, junto con su arco :D

_**Guest**__**: O.O q pasara con Elisse me dejo re sorprendida y Grell esta medio medio pero igual lo quiero y para colmo tambien aparecio Ronald XP genial y porq Lucy sueña lo mismo Mucha Intriga estoy emocionada por el proximo cap . Me desvele leyendo tu novela pero el tema es q yo lo leo por E-book en el celular de mi hermana.  
Sebastian porq no aparecera y muy buenos lops nombres como Edgar Allan Poe el maestro de la intriga y lo tenebroso y Creo q Elisse aprendio la leccion de No jugar hasta muy tarde en la Calle XD Bueno te agracezco mucho q escribas este Fic ya q hay muy pocos como este en el q la historia se repite y te agradezco mucho tus publicaciones y No importa q pongas tarde el cap pero tampoco q lo dejes sin final Yo tambien estoy llena de trabajos y proyectos lo bueno es q en mi pais ya empiezan las vacaciones de Invierno Asi me tranquilizare.  
Bueno nos vemos Despues Bye-haiii  
P.D: Espero ansiosa el lemmon no puedo esperar OwO**_

Un review largo… me gustan estos reviews *mirada lujuriosa* pues digamos que Elisse esta pero bien loca, luego comprenderas y Grell también tiene que ver por allí. Ahh, jajaja me ha pasado eso de robar celulares ajenos :3

Ya veras, solo queda decir que Sebastian no acude porque tiene buenas razones para no hacerlo! Así es :D se me hicieron pintados los nombres para esos tres, ya que lo único que tienen de bonito es la cara. Además de que están inspirados por los cuentos del gran maestro Poe.

Creeme que cuando comencé este fic, no sabía que tendría tanto éxito :D así que no sabes que feliz me siento al oir eso n.n y no pienso dejarlo sin final, es mas, ya lo tengo escrito :D jajaja

Solo dire una palabra del lemmon: candente!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi ;)

_**Guest**__**: Aww tantooo tiempo casi me mueroo ;cc pero bno XD soporte como buena drogadicta por su droga jajaja sempai le mando un saludoo desde mexicali,muchaaa suerte en sus tareas y qe pronto salga de de vacaciones para ke continue escribiendo mi droga xD no es cierto :P tmbn para ke descanses y te relajes aunke sea un poco vale? como siempre genial,fantastico ! me encanto ste cap como todoss los amooo :PPP aunke se me hizo un poco triste eso de ke sebastian no desperdicio ni una mirada en elisse y qe ala pobre le dolio senti horrible u.u pero bno espero y venga a salvarla :D exelente por lo del lemon jeje ya me lo puedo imaginar :P bno me despido exelente capi como siemore,cuidate sempai y mucha suerte! descansa hasta pronto un abrazo! atte; Sthella Cuerve Kuran ;D byeee**_

Lamento haber tardado tanto Sthella-sempai pero uff ha valido la pena :) oh! Saludotes desde el lluvioso y lleno de bichos gigantes, Quintana Roo :D mmm para lo de las miradas hay una explicación bastante sencilla, estoy segura de que ya sabes cual es ;) jajaja si, pero aun asi es una tonta por comportarse de ese modo u.u hasta luego :D mucho gusto en saludarte y muy buena suerte en el regreso a clases! Besos ;)

_**Guest**__**: oh por dios, eh reido como nunca, "tuve un orgasmo" eso fue unico enserio, adoro la manera en la que escribes, y ahora me dejas sin palabras, claude faustus¡ yo amo a ese hombre¡ no hace mas de media hora comenze a leer esto pero creeme que no me ire a dormir sin terminarlo jajaja esta de muerte, que gran escritora eres por dios, esto es una gran comedia**_

Una tragicomedia lo describiría mejor, se ira tornando poco a poco en algo mas oscuro, aunque aun tendrá ciertos tintes de humor :3 jaja! El sexy Claude Faustus al ataque *baba* si pusieran a Sebastian y Claude en un cuarto *muere desangrada* jajaja *se sonroja* :$ muchas gracias! Disfruta este capi! Nos leemos :)

_**Guest**__**: hola!me encanta tu fic, porfa sigue escribiendo y subiendo los caps. Este último está genial!**_

Espero también disfrutes este :) y claro que seguiré! Espera el próximo! Saludos ;)

_**bellvazquez: ya no habra continuacion?' :SS**_

claro que si :D

_** : Me gustaria que hubiera lemon entre elisse y sebastian, seria lindo :)**_

Y va a haber, y va a ser uff :o pero también será tierno y asi. Tendrá su equilibrio ;)

_**Saku Phantomhive**__**: *O*  
lo ameeeee  
waaaa, quiero leer más!  
(Soy Kagome Phatomhive, lo que sucede es que no me dejó poner mi nick completo :S por lo tanto este será mi nuevo nick )  
lemon? **  
OMG, tengo que leer eso OOO**_

jajaja oyee me fascinaaaa tu fic, en serio, quiero leer más! esperaré con ansias el siguiente capi! cuidate mucho!

Saku-chaaan :D holaa! La pagina anda medio rara últimamente :o a lo mejor son las actualizaciones que andan poniendo. Espero lo leas y no te quedes ciega :D hahaha gracias gracias mujer! Saludos desde mi poeblo! :D

_**mye'sadez: tu historia es muy genial:D me encanta como narras, todo me lo imagino exactamente como se debe!  
es fantástico, te respeto y me encanta:D una duda; ¿se supone que cuando Elisse tiene arranques así medio locochones, es por que se le mete, digamos... Ciel? bueno, es lo que entiendo, por la alergia y esas cosas:D y espero llegue Sebas-chan al rescate:c aun que bueno, pobre, le dolió en toda su alma de demonio lo que dijo Eli, y aceptemos que no fue nada lindo): espero se arregle(? jajajaj!  
Mucha suerte en tus trabajosc; espero que subas pronto el capi, que casi me quedo sin uñas por la espera:c aun que bueno, lo acabo de leer todo hace unos dias:$  
besos, abrazos y saludos:D**_

olvida el respeto y mandame amor jajaja :D ok no! Bueno si, mandame amor :( jajaja. Mmm si y no, los arrancones que tiene son por varias cosas, ya veras, no comas ansias :D exacto, maldita Elisse, es una… no la verdad no, el demonio se lo tiene bien merecido.

Muchas gracias, e igual te deseo mucha suerte en tus proyectos y la escuela.

Saludos :D

_**stephanyluna**__**: holaaaa ha pasado una decada pero por fin lei el cap 16, estuvo genial espero que elisse sea cincera consigo misma y se arregle con sebas-chan! mira que darle por correr como loca ,grell no puede matarla! o si? aaaaaaaa espero con ansias la continuacion no te rindas... estare esperando por el cap 17buenos deseos y saludos de:  
luna**_

¿Por qué no leiste antes? -.- *fuego* jajaja ntc :) creelo que va a ser muuuuy sincera con Seby, aunque las cosas no estarán muy bien. Grell igual es otro idiota que tiene culpa :o hahaha. Obvio que habrá conti y final de la historia. Saluditos n.n

_**Azusa Nakano**__**: Nya, Buena historia**_

Muchas gracias :D

_**otakusinlimites12: porfavor podrias continuar la historia me gusto mucho porfas siss!**_

Claro que si! Disfruta este capitulo y mucho! Saludos :)

_**Camila: **__**Suuubee otro caaap! AndaaA! Me dejais intrigada**_

Oh, si! Espero te guste este capitulo! ;)

_**shanyy: neeee, continua please, me encanta esta historia, una de las mejores que me he leido º-º conti plis plis plis º-º**_

Aquí esta la conti! Ay que bueno que te gusto n.n jajaja graciaaas :$ *muere*

_**Ari-san**__**: ONEGAI! Siguela! Esta muy buena. He estado pensando en hacer un manga con esta historia. Claro si tu me lo permites...**_

Oh :o pues, ya me habían propuesto eso hace algún tiempo, no acepte por motivos bastante tontos, debo decir. Pero claro, adelante, siempre y cuando tenga derechos y así ;) y me dejes verlo *o*

_**Nicky**__**: como acabo de leer tu fanfic y esta OMG genial tienes q seguirlo como lo vas a dejar ahi me dejas con una angustia de esas que matan x.x, que pasara con Ellie y aparecera Sebas-chan? oh dios pon otro capitulo por lo q mas quieras :3**_

Suelo causar eso muajaja tengo buena técnica en el suspenso, tengo que reconocerlo :D ya veras! Ya veras! Y la cosa se pone muchísimo mejor! Disfruta este capitulo! Besos ;)

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy :D se despide Slinky!**

**Hasta la próxima y dejen un review si quieren que Sebas-chan las visite en la noche ;D**


	18. Ese mayordomo, tiembla

**He vuelto! Jajaja bueno, aquí esta el capi, como prometí :D espero les guste. Aquí ya le metí algo de mi propia cosecha, por así decirlo :D espero les guste!**

**Sin mas que decir, al fic!**

**Capitulo XVIII: Ese mayordomo, tiembla.**

"_Juraste que nunca lo golpearías; nunca harías nada por lastimarlo._

_Ahora están cara a cara tirando veneno en sus palabras cuando las escupen._

_Se empujan, se tiran del cabello, se rasguñan y se golpean…_

_¡Tíralo al piso, clávalo!_

_Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos…"_

(Love the way you lie)

o.o.o

.

Había algo extraño y nostálgico en la oscuridad que me envolvía.

Aun con la inconsciencia a punto de derribar como un ariete la puerta que había colocado para evitar caer de lleno en los brazos de la muerte, podía notar, ligeramente, que algo en esa oscuridad sempiterna era nostálgico.

Algo se movió en el fondo de mi memoria, de esos viejos recuerdo amontonados en el fondo del inconsciente, en las profundidades del "ello"*. Viejos momentos de mi vida de los cuales no tenía la menor idea de que estaban allí. Vi, entre la borrosa película que se pasaba frente a mis ojos, una luz blanca iluminando una habitación repleta de gente con batas, luego, alguien sacudía el dedo en señal de reprimenda. Observaba un salón lleno de niños pequeños y una canción infantil de piano. No se trataba de mi vida pasando delante de mis ojos; eran mas bien momentos específicos de mi vida que yo no recordaba claramente.

Pero, luego de aquellas situaciones que, aunque nunca las tomaba en cuenta, me fueron familiares, vi lugares que nunca antes en mi vida había visitado.

Vi un terreno árido, como un desierto en el medio de la nada. Solo había rocas enormes de colores térreos y opacos en el suelo desigual. Era como un inmenso valle de proporciones titánicas, con un puñado de arboles negros y extraños que subían hacía un cielo tupido de nubes en distintos matices de gris oscuro. Daba la sensación de soledad y desesperanza, el viento frío soplaba sobre mi rostro, y levantaba el polvo como ceniza volcánica. Y, por algún motivo que no conocía, un sentimiento de vacío me llenó el corazón, el pecho se me apretujó.

Con un resplandor blanco, me encontré con tres figuras negras que luchaban entre si y luego, vi a una de esas bestias sentada a mi lado y era tan grande como dos hombres, de complexión gruesa. No le veía el rostro, porque estaba cubierto por un manto negro y desgastado, con un dobladillo hecho jirones, que le tapaba el cuerpo entero… pero una de sus manos, como recubiertos por una coraza de cuero grueso y largas uñas, me tocaba y era fría.

Seguidamente, otro resplandor cruzó mi mente, la visión, y ahora estaba en un sitio horrible, un lugar cavernoso y oscuro, rodeado por un desagradable olor a azufre y humo, pero había una heladez que calaba los huesos y robaba toda la paz que tenía en mi mente y me agité.

Me sentía perdida, desorienta y por alguna razón, estaba tan asustada que no podía moverme, no podía siquiera hablar. Las tres bestias de antes combatían sin piedad delante de mi, rugiendo y gruñendo como animales salvajes que se pelean por un trozo de carne. Los gruñidos y rugidos que salían de sus fauces oscuras congelaban la sangre en el pecho, convertían la consciencia en incosciencia y me sentía perdida nuevamente.

No entendía que era eso que veía, no comprendía que significaban esas imágenes y de pronto, cuando otro rayo de luz cruzó, también cruzó en mi cuerpo un escalofrío de dolor, un dolor tan agudo que tuve que gemir, porque era demasiado como para soportarlo. Las piernas me temblaron y al mirarme las manos, estaban cubiertas de algo brillante, viscoso y rojo que salía de mi cuerpo. En el medio del padecimiento y la confusión, no sentí nada salvo una paz infinita. A lo lejos, las tres bestias me miraban, sorprendidos, con los enormes ojos brillantes abiertos desmesuradamente…

Dos de ellas estaban de pie, pero el tercero, estaba de rodillas en el medio de los dos, que lo sujetaban por las enormes garras y la cabeza negra y cubierta…

Tenía unos extraños ojos brillantes que me observaban de una forma distinta a los otros… había algo en esos ojos que me llenó de calma y algo extraño me relajó el agitado latir de mi corazón desbocado… Todo comenzó a apagarse, y recuerdo oír el potente y lastimero rugido de esa bestia; parecía decir algo en el medio de sus lamentos…

De pronto, las bestias, la visión y todo eso comenzó a apagarse, comenzaron a parecer sombras y volvió la consciencia, el frío y el ardor en mi cuerpo, como si repentinamente todo volviera a repetirse. Alguien me sacudió, me sacó de golpe de ese estado de silencio y sopor. Sentía las manos heladas y las piernas entumecidas, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y alguien me apretaba con una fuerza poco humana contra algo que, contra mi gélida piel, se sentía como hierro al rojo vivo.

Era un calor que abrasaba y quemaba, el cambio repentino de temperatura me estremeció cada nervio del cuerpo, con una sensación indescriptible de agonía que me envolvió por completo y quise gritar, quise retorcerme y salir corriendo, pero estaba demasiado débil para eso. Demasiado frágil como para moverme, demasiado lánguida.

Alguien hablaba, alguien decía mi nombre, alguien me mencionaba una y otra vez, pero no entendía ni reconocía la voz, porque en las tinieblas que me encontraba, había un zumbido estremecedor que llenaba mis oídos. Una sustancia caliente se deslizó por mi garganta, por mi boca y sentí que ardía en mi estómago como ácido, como lejía y era como si me apuñalaran mil veces…

El dolor insoportable… el ruido ensordecedor… todo se fue mezclando en la oscuridad tenebrosa, en el medio del profundo sopor en el que me sumergía poco a poco y creó un caos en mi interior. Fue como si aquel liquido que me hicieron beber hubiera quemado mis órganos con sus violentas llamas y todo lo que hubiera a su paso, era como arder nuevamente y congelarme, y ahora que volvían a apretarme contra aquello que quemaba con ferocidad mi piel lastimada, el dolor y el sufrimiento fueron un exceso…

No pude seguir luchando contra la inconsciencia y el sufrimiento. Dejé el fuego arder por mis venas y nuevamente me perdí…

o.o.o

Un abrasadora sensación de resequedad envolvía toda mi garganta… tenía una sed horripilante…

Abrí los ojos muy despacio, sintiendo las pestañas despegarse de una forma pegajosa. Por la ventada frente a mi cama se colaban los brillantes rayos del sol del atardecer, dorados y fríos. La luz me deslumbró, y solo volví a cerrar los ojos, pensando. Todo me parecía una locura y sentía que estaba soñando. Lo último que recordaba, era que estaba congelándome, quemándome al mismo tiempo; a Sebastian llevándome en brazos, la casona en ruinas, los monstruos, las visiones y las bestias…

Me incorporé en la cama, sentándome despacio, con cuidado. El cuarto estaba en orden; todo estaba impecable, como siempre, pero algo había allí que no combinaba. Había demasiado silencio como para saber que me encontraba en la mansión y me pregunté si no estaría ya en el otro mundo… en el purgatorio tal vez, aunque no dudaba que pronto me mandarían derechito al infierno.

El cuerpo lo sentía extraño, distinto. Me estiré para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, y de hecho, lo estaba. Solo sentía una leve molestia en las articulaciones y el cuello, pero de resto, todo estaba en orden.

Bajé la mirada, hacía las colchas, y finalmente, descubrí que era eso tan raro que no combinaba; al parecer, era la rubia y rizada cabellera de Lily, quien se había quedado dormida apoyada en la orilla de la cama.

-Entonces no estoy muerta… -dije para mi, algo aliviada, rozándome la barbilla con el dedo índice. Le eché un vistazo a la chica: estaba totalmente dormida, pero quería una explicación de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Lily –la llamé, pacientemente, pero ni siquiera se movió-. Lily… ¡Lily! –exclamé, con ganas, y esta vez la chica dio tal salto que todo su cabello rizado rebotó y volvió a caer de golpe, tan rápido que me eché hacía atrás.

Ella me miró desconcertada, y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se había lanzado hacía mi, abrazándome con fuerza y sollozando exageradamente, como una loca.

-¡Joven ama! ¡Ha despertado! –decía, meciéndome en sus brazos- ¡Que alegría! ¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verla! Bueno, si la vería, pero dormida o en un ataúd, ¡Pero no así: despierta y con los ojos abiertos y feliz y…!

-¡Si estoy viva y quiero seguir así! –chillé, soltándome de su abrazo con un empujón. Yo estaba a punto de lanzármele a la yugular y ella siguió encantada conmigo. Solté un bufido, exasperada. La gente era bastante molesta-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó dormida?

-Pensamos que no despertaría… -murmuró ella, acongojada, con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par- ha estado durmiendo por seis meses…

-¡¿Por seis meses?!- grité, aterrorizada, sin poder creerlo, y la muy estúpida se echó a reír con ganas.

-¡No, es broma! ¡Debió haber visto su cara! –respondió sonriente, cuando pudo controlar su maldita risa-. No, solo han sido poco más de doce horas…

Algún día iba a matar a esa chica…

-El joven Sebastian le trajo anoche, dijo que había tenido un ataque o algo así. Usted estaba totalmente hipopotarmica…

-Hipotérmica… -corregí.

-¡Eso mismo! Estaba… estaba helada y sudaba frío. Queríamos llevarle al hospital, pero el joven Sebastian dijo que no era necesario, que solo le consiguiéramos unas cuantas hierbas de jardín y el se encargaría de lo demás.

-¿Hay plantas medicinales en el jardín?- pregunté, bastante sorprendida. Lily se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

-Yo tampoco sabía. En fin, Miranda, Minnie y yo salimos a buscar las plantas, Eleazar-san hizo una infusión con ellas y se la entregó a Sebastian. Él se encerró con usted en la habitación y ya no supimos nada más. Mas tarde salió y nos dijo que solo quedaba esperar…

-¿Esperar que?

-A que todo saliera bien… -murmuró ella, algo tímida. Pude ver, bajo su semblante alegre, que estaba bastante preocupada y tenía aspecto de haber llorado. Ella notó que me había dado cuenta, e intentó componer una sonrisa en su rostro, pero le estaba resultando difícil luchar con las lágrimas-. Pensamos que no despertaría… ¡usted tenía un pésimo aspecto, déjeme decirle! El joven Sebastian, bueno, él estaba como un loco cuando llegó…

Me quedé callada, sin hacer comentarios sobre lo que Lilly había dicho. Muy en el fondo, me sentía furiosa, traicionada por lo que decía sobre el comportamiento de Sebastian. Claro que estaba enloquecido; yo estaba en peligro, mas bien, mi alma estaba en peligro. Nunca pensé que realmente fuera tan hipócrita, mezquino e interesado. Realmente, solo hacía esto por su estúpido bocado…

-¿Dónde esta Sebastian? –pregunté, conteniendo la rabia por mis pensamientos.

Lilly no pareció notarlo en absoluto, es más, parecía bastante entretenida mirando la pequeña lagartija que corría de un lado a otro en la pared de la ventana.

-No lo sé –contestó finalmente, poniéndose de pie y recuperando nuevamente su amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos-. Desde ayer anda bastante raro, quizás sea por usted… Creo que se usted le gusta…

"Como merienda…" pensé sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Créeme, podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso –mascullé, acercándome a la orilla de la cama para ponerme de pie.

Ya fuera de la cama, observé mi ropa; al parecer alguien me había puesto un pijama blanco, porque lo ultimo que recuerdo haber tenido puesto era el uniforme del colegio. Volteé a ver a la rubia, con una mirada asesina que ella no entendió. Pensé en preguntarle quien lo había hecho, pero, por el momento, prefería no hacerlo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, señorita –dijo Lilly, haciéndome un gesto extraño con la mano-. Ahora que ya despertó, voy a ayudar a Alejandro en el jardín, ¡nos vemos!

Mientras Lilly se dirigía a la puerta, yo caminé hacía el ventanal que daba a los jardines y la terraza. Durante unos minutos, me quedé pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ayer, y en el instante que razoné que, técnicamente, por culpa de Sebastian me había quedado sin pistas, sentí una ira desbordante subiendo por mi garganta.

¡Ese imbécil! Yo no lo había llamado, nadie lo llamó para que fuera por mí. Y, en todo caso, debió investigar que era lo que sucedía allí… ¡ah! Pero, claro; él no tenía ni la más ridícula idea de lo que YO estaba investigando porque no se había tomado la molestia de aparecerse luego de clases. Y si, quizás yo estaba en peligro y todas esas cosas tristes, ¡pero podía contra eso! Yo estuve sola mucho tiempo y así me las arreglé. Nadie le ordenó llevarme de allí… y ahora, ¡por su maldita culpa había perdido la única pista en meses que me conducía al asesino de Michelle!

Sentí tanta rabia que me dieron ganas de vomitar… ¡Agh! Era por eso que odiaba todo esto, ¡maldita sea!

Traté de contener mi abrasadora ira, así que conté hasta diez y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Bien, si Sebastian no iba ayudarme a investigar, yo lo haría sola. Comenzaría por ese lugar, la 112 de la privada; debían existir algunas historias de fantasmas o algo así, tenía que tener leyendas o al menos, un registro de quien había vivido allí.

Pensé en bajar al estudio y buscar algo en la biblioteca, pero luego de un rato de caminar por la habitación, un leve mareo se apoderó de mí y tuve que sentarme en la cama de nuevo, ya que la cabeza comenzó a palpitarme.

-Rayos… -musité, frotándome las sienes con las manos. Aun no entendía que era lo que había sucedido allí en esa casa. No sabía porque, de pronto, comencé a morirme técnicamente-. Bueno, al parecer nadie va a dejar la habitación…

Caminé lentamente hacía la mesita de noche, donde estaba mi laptop negra asentada dese hacía varias noches. Me acomodé entre las almohadas y encendí el portátil. Tardó unos minutos en iniciar todo el sistema. Seguidamente, me dirigí a abrir el buscador de la web, escribiendo en el espacio en blanco.

-"Casas embrujadas en Londres" –repetí lentamente conforme escribía las palabras. Me sentía un poco tonta buscando eso, pero bueno…

Enseguida se abrió una larga lista de resultados, nombres de casas que se me hacía conocidos; 50 Berkeley Square, la Torre de Londres, títulos algo trillados como "la casa más embrujada de Inglaterra", una página del Facebook, un par de videos y algo sobre una tal familia Smurl. Pero no había ninguna referencia hacía la 112.

Torcí la boca y tecleé nuevamente: "Privada 112 de Whitechapel"

Aparecieron, nuevamente, resultados de mi búsqueda. Entre al primer link de la lista, una página dedicada a lo paranormal y ese tipo de cosas. Había una historia algo tétrica sobre tortura de esclavos y prostitutas en el sótano de la residencia, pero, por algún motivo, me sonaba algo bastante estúpido.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde buscando información que pareciera valida sobre aquella casona, pero todas las páginas a las que entraba contaban historias demasiado fantasiosas; que era una viuda que había perdido a su esposo en la guerra; la tragedia de un antiguo burgués asesinado o cosas así. Eran temas demasiado románticos como para creerlos, y no porque yo fuera alérgica a todo eso, sino porque yo había visto la casa y las historias no coincidían con lo que yo vi.

Primero que nada, en la historia de la viuda comentaban que vivía sola, con dos criados más. Estamos hablando que la casa tendría, por el estilo, los juguetes y ese tipo de cosas, fácilmente unos cien o ciento cincuenta años de haber sido abandonada. En mil novecientos diez o mil ochocientos ochenta, ningún aristócrata que se respetara se habría sentado a cenar con sus dos criados en la casa; y la mesa estaba servida para ocho personas, ¿Por qué servirían, en todo caso, cinco platos mas? Y en la del burgués, decía que tenía dos hijas ya casadas y, dado que el hombre era un misógino y las golpeaba desde pequeñas, ellas lo habían matado.

Ninguna historia explicaba porque la casa parecía haber sido deshabitada de la noche a la mañana, ni porque una casa ricamente adornada estaba en el medio de un barrio pobre, ni los juguetes para niños, ni el árbol con muñecas ahorcadas…

La idea del árbol brincó a mi cabeza; quizás no encontraría que árbol era ese, pero podría buscar la razón por la cual colgaron esos muñecos. Tecleé rápidamente, encontrándome con algo bastante interesante; era lo primero que si coincidía con lo que vi.

Era una página que hablaba sobre el folklor de los países de América del sur. Hablaba sobre las tribus que aun vivían en el amazonas, sus creencias y la abundante brujería y vudú que se practicaba en esos lugares. Al parecer, el ritual de atar muñecas en las ramas de los arboles, era algo que se hacía para apaciguar la ira o desesperación de un espíritu perteneciente a un niño.

Me recosté sobre la almohada, pensando en eso. Tenía lógica, quizás el espíritu que me atacó era un niño o algo por el estilo, pero aun así, no explicaba el porque de la casa abandonada. Comencé a preguntarme si encontraría alguna explicación en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Podría buscarlo al día siguiente o algo así.

Continué buscando respuestas en el internet durante bastante tiempo, pero encontré muy poco en realidad. Había mas historias para asustar a los niños que información útil y valida. Estaba tan concentrada en mi búsqueda, que no me di cuenta cuando la pila de la laptop se acabó y se apagó repentinamente mientras leía un articulo.

-Genial –dije de mala gana, poniendo el portátil a un lado, al tiempo que me incorporaba sobre la cama, dispuesta a prender la lámpara de mesa a mi lado. Me encontraba tan ocupada que no noté si quiera cuando se hizo de noche y mucho menos, cuando empezó a llover.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente mi ventana, pero no había empezado a relampaguear hasta unos minutos mas tarde, luego de que se apagó la portátil. Por alguna razón, el sonido de los rayos golpeando la tierra me hacía estremecerme más de lo normal.

Sentía… algo de miedo, y me envolví con la larga sabana para evitar seguir viendo la luz blanca brillaba contra el marco oscuro del cielo. Comencé a sentirme seriamente mareada y el estomago se me apretó contra la columna. No sabía porque los rayos me hacían sentir de esa manera tan particular.

La habitación estaba fresca por la lluvia y solo la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche absorbía débilmente la oscuridad en la sala. Una fría corriente de aire provenía no se de donde, pero estaba casi calándome los huesos. Estaba por levantarme a investigar, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Miré de reojo, sin levantarme, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Sebastian, quien venía con el carrito del té, con una tetera humeante, una taza de porcelana blanca y la galletera de aluminio. Clavé los ojos en las sabanas, preguntándome que demonios hacía allí en mi habitación, a mitad de la noche con el té. Pensé que estaría solo tratando de fastidiarme y se burlaría en mi cara por lo que había sucedido, pero luego, cuando se acercó a la cama, noté que no había una expresión burlona en su rostro. En efecto, parecía molesto…

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunté fríamente, pero no me respondió. La que usualmente era una cara de póker, ahora estaba cuarteada; podía notar preocupación en su semblante. Algo sutil, pero evidente.

-Tenga –dijo súbitamente, extendiendo hacía mi la taza de te. La observé con desdén; estaba llena de lecha tibia y soltaba un olor dulce, a miel, sumamente apetitoso. Me incorporé con cuidado y la tomé con ambas manos, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿A que se debe este detalle tan repentino? –pregunté por lo bajo, pero obviamente inquisitiva.

-La leche con miel siempre es un buen tranquilizante –admitió, parándose a un lado del carrito y se cruzó de brazos.

-No tengo ningún tipo de nerviosismo, no necesito tranquilizarme –mentí, pero me sentí evidenciada por mi leve temblor.

-La señorita habla de una forma extraña… -murmuró, aun con los brazos cruzados-. Usted habla como si le importara un comino lo que sucedió anoche…

Le lancé una mirada mordaz; así que a eso se refería. Me tomé un momento para responderle, dándole un sorbo a la delicada taza. El cálido flujo de la leche caliente se deslizo por mi garganta y ayudó a calmar ese apretujón en mi estómago.

-Tenía la situación controlada… No iba a sucederme nada. No tenías porque ir por mí.

-Su negligencia casi le cuesta la vida –masculló entre dientes, y los ojos relampaguearon en rojo carmesí.

Entonces estallé, toda la rabia que había acumulado, estalló.

-¡Mi negligencia! –exclamé, girando la cabeza hacía él, tan rápido que mi cabello saltó de mis hombros. Lo miré directo a los ojos, totalmente furiosa, pero tratando de mantener la compostura-. Déjame recordarte, yo no fui quien se alejó del otro. Yo no fui quien literalmente me abandonó. Nunca te ordené que fueras por mí.

-Algo verdaderamente estúpido, déjeme decirle –respondió de manera grosera.

Me bajé de la cama de un salto, con la rabia corriendo por mis venas. Solo recordar la manera en que perdí mi única pista, me revolvía las tripas del coraje. Me sorprendía que, luego de haberme abandonado nuevamente, se comportara de una manera tan impropia y grosera, como si yo me tuviera la culpa de todo.

-¡Debiste dejarme allí! –gruñí, plantándome frente a él- ¡Nada iba a sucederme! Y, si pasaba algo, ¿Qué? ¡Fiebre, un hueso roto o dos! ¿Qué más da? ¡En tres meses estarán soldados! ¡Solo eso y ahora tendría mi pista justo donde la queremos! La pista que yo encontré sin tu ayuda… ¡No tienes una razón para molestarte!

-Es una tontería –masculló el demonio, haciendo un gesto de desesperación con la mano, parecía estar tratando de contenerse. Se alejó unos pasos de la cama, hasta quedar de pie frente a la ventana, dándome la espalda. Los rayos serpenteaban en el cielo, el resplandor hacía ver a Sebastian más blanco de lo que era y sus ojos más rojos que antes.

-No sé porque te quejas tanto… -gruñí, con los dientes apretados, las mejillas rojas de la rabia, de pie a un lado de la cama. Pensé que voltearía, pero no lo hizo, así que continué-. Si me hubieras dejado allí sola, la venganza estaría completa… ¡Tendrías lo que quieres, ¿no?! ¡Mi maldita alma que quieres devorar para alimentar tu estúpida existencia!

Sentí una punzada de dolor al pensar esto… ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía al verlo de ese modo?

-Usted no sabe de lo que habla… -dijo, dándose la media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del cuarto. Actuaba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera preocupado o terriblemente perturbado.

¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo tan ridículo? ¡Maldita sea! Quería enfrentarme, que viniera y lo hiciera.

-¡No sé de lo que hablo! ¡Bastardo devorador de almas! -corrí hacía él, jalándolo por el hombro para hacerlo mirarme-… ¡Mírame! ¡Por tu maldita negligencia! ¡No tienes perdón de na…!

Entonces, se giró hacía mi, con un solo movimiento. Un segundo antes estaba de espaldas, de pie a punto de salir y luego, a pocos centímetros de mi cara, avanzando hacía mi, haciéndome retroceder y casi, casi me paralicé por la sorpresa.

Los ojos rojos, los largos colmillos…

Me sujetó por la mandíbula, obligándome a callarme, y yo estaba totalmente estática por su reacción. Se veía furioso, pero esa mirada… estaba llena de una tristeza abrumadora...

-¡Eres humana! –gruñó, con una voz gutural que me sacudió todos los nervios del cuerpo y el corazón se agitó en mi pecho, mientras sentía una descarga de adrenalina recorrer todas mis venas. Y él se quedó mirándome durante un corto tiempo. Fue cuando reconocí que, debajo de la rabia que se derramaba de sus ojos, había un dejo de preocupación, una angustia sobrecogedora que podía resquebrajar la dura coraza de indiferencia- ¡Humana! ¡Un hueso roto, una herida, un raspón! ¡Cualquier bacteria, un virus! ¡Un descuido y te matará tan silenciosos como un cáncer! ¡Un grado menos o más de temperatura y ocurre un caos en tu cuerpo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡¿Acaso no comprendes la fragilidad de tu vida?! ¡¿A que enfermo moribundo tengo que traerte para que veas todas las enfermedades que puedes adquirir?! ¡¿A que paciente terminal debo llevarte a ver para que lo entiendas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de tu estado ayer?! ¡Serías un cadáver en este momento si no fuera por mi negligencia!

-¡Suéltame, maldición! –rugí, dándole un empujón- ¡¿Qué demonios te importa si muero?! ¡Hoy pudo ser tu día de festín y lo dejaste escapar por una tontería! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees para hablarme así?!

Él se quedó sorprendido por mi reacción, quizás igualmente sorprendido por su propio comportamiento. Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que se llevó una mano a la boca, como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho. Dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo, y respondió, aun furioso, pero tranquilo.

-He visto gente morir por formas más ridículas que un hueso roto.

-Devorados por un demonio, ¿por ejemplo? –espeté, apretando los puños, el estomago. Había un dolor punzante en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba esto. Él se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si hubiera puesto las palabras donde más le dolían-. No tienes razón para preocuparte por mí… Eres un demonio, un ser diabólico. ¡Eres mi sirviente! ¡No quiero tus cuidados ni tu protección! ¡No quiero nada de ti más que tus servicios! ¡Lo que más deseo es poder terminar este estúpido contrato y no tener que volver a verte nunca jamás!

Un silenció incomodo envolvió la habitación y yo, dolida y enardecida, le clavé los ojos en su rostro pálido. Él me miraba, calmado, sorprendido, con esa angustia lacerante en su rostro pálido, en los ojos rojos. Por un momento, la rabia en mi interior se redujo a un montón de culpa, las cenizas de la acalorada discusión me hacían arder la garganta y oprimían mi pecho. Las palabras que había usado me dolían, de ese modo tan sutil como cuando se empieza a extender una infección y no puedes hacer nada para detenerla, pero yo sabía que era la verdad, aunque él no lo admitiera.

Hubo algo en su rostro que cambio súbitamente cuando terminé de hablar, algo que le fue imposible ocultar debajo de su perfectamente practicada máscara de desinterés. Y yo tampoco pude ocultar totalmente lo que me corroía por dentro, porque el nudo en mi garganta era más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sebastian caminó hacía la puerta, sin mirarme y yo tampoco lo miré cuando pasó a mi lado. Me quedé sin palabras, desorientada y desconcertada…

-Que tenga buenas noches, mi lady… -la despedida sonó amarga y su voz se apagó con el ruido de un suspiro ahogado que salió de mi boca. Fue lo ultimó que escuché antes de que la puerta se cerrara y toda la habitación quedara en silencio absoluto.

o.o.o

El lunes acudí a la escuela, gracias a que todo el fin de semana me sirvió para reponerme de la intensa fiebre que sufrí por causa de mi inesperada visita a la 112. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me alegraba de poder salir de la mansión, aunque fuera solamente para ir a la escuela. El trayecto de la mansión al colegio había sido tranquilo, ya que Sebastian decidió irse en otro auto, de modo que no tuve que tener ningún tipo de trato con él.

Desde aquella discusión, no habíamos cruzado palabra en todo el fin de semana, y yo espera que las cosas se quedaran así por un tiempo. Aun me sentía algo culpable por todo lo que le había dicho, pero estaba bien. Pronto estaría mejor y las cosas irían bien.

Las dos primeras clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal posible. Acudieron ambos maestros, dieron sus aburridos temas sobre cosas que probablemente nunca me serían útiles en la vida y los demás cuchicheaban a mí alrededor. Alph, mi queridísimo amigo obsesionado con la tecnología y las bombas, se acercó a mí a mitad de la clase e insistió en hacerme escuchar una canción que había descubierto el fin de semana. Era tan buena, que nos quedamos el resto de la clase escuchando la canción con los audífonos escondidos bajo los abrigos.

-¿De que banda se trata?- pregunté, luego de que la maestra Bélgica hubiese salido del salón. Aquella mujer era toda una bruja.

-¡¿No sabes que banda es?! –exclamó Alph, escandalizado, con los ojos abiertos.

-No –comenté, algo apenada, ya que el muy imbécil lo había gritado y gran parte del salón ahora me miraba fijamente.

-¡Muse! ¿No conoces a Muse? –inquirió nuevamente, y entonces, Gustaph y David asomaron desde atrás de él, con la boca abierta y totalmente estupefactos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! –rugió David, como si yo hubiera cometido el peor crimen del siglo.

-¡Es la banda que anda hace canciones para la película esa de la que hablan todas las chicas! –agregó Gustaph, acercándose tanto a mi, que tuve que hacer hacía atrás. Había olvidado lo excéntricos que podrían llegar a ser…

-¿Crepúsculo? ¿Te gusta Crepúsculo? –preguntó Alph, volviéndose a mirar a Gus, con una mueca de asco.

-Obviamente no, no soy gay –confirmó Gus, con una expresión de autosuficiencia-, es solo para que Elisse identifique la música, pues supongo, que como toda chica, le gustan esas películas o los libros.

-Odio Crepúsculo… -respondí con serenidad-, pero esta es una muy buena banda.

-Oh…

Me concentré en la música, mientras ellos se ponían a hacer sus tan afamadas deliberaciones sobre si Muse era mejor que Coldplay y esas cosas. Levanté la vista de mi cuaderno, paseando la mirada por el salón, encontrándome con algo que no me hizo exactamente feliz.

Mis adoradas barbies baratas estaban reunidas todas en la esquina del salón, como era su costumbre, y parecían más escandalosas de lo normal, chillando y riendo con malicia.

Hacía mucho que no tenía ningún trato con ellas, de hecho, después de que Abigail peleara el papel de Sally en el auditorio, su popularidad había disminuido considerablemente. Aun seguía siendo líder del equipo de porristas y chicos que le rogaban, pero ya no era tan reconocida y, gracias a esto y a mi aumento de "popularidad" por la misma obra, ya no se sentían tan atrevidas ni con la total libertad de insultarme.

Las miré de reojo, prestando atención a su círculo mientras hacía raros garabatos en mi libreta. Ellas parecían absortas en su conversación, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que las estaba escuchando. Al parecer comentaban algo sobre el Baile de la Rosa, sobre sus respectivos vestidos y los peinados que usarían, pero escuché algo más que, sin duda, me dejó una pequeña duda.

-Mi cabello es muy lacio, así que decidí hacerme un recogido para no tener que rizarlo… -comentó Audrey, una chica negra bastante déspota.

-Mi madre me comentó de una estética muy buena donde te haría un peinado divino.

-¿Ya tienes tu vestido, Charlotte? –preguntó Karen, volviéndose hacía una chica de pelo rizado y negro.

-Llegará el viernes. Mi madre lo mandó a traer de Francia especialmente para esta ocasión.

-¡Este baile será algo exquisito! ¿Se imaginan? Ir engalanadas a lo Victoriano, ¡como en el siglo XVII!

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. De verdad que eran estúpidas… El la era victoriana había sido en el siglo XIX, nombrado así especialmente por la reina Victoria.

-¡Así es, Carolinne! –admitió Abigail, girándose hacía ellas- Va a ser algo para recordar, chicas. Especialmente porque ya tengo un plan…

Ellas se quedaron estáticas, y luego, se amontonaron junto a ella, cuchicheando. Hice un esfuerzo por escuchar su conversación, concentrando toda mi atención en sus voces chillonas.

-¿A que te refieres, Abie?

-Un plan, ¿de eso que nos comentaste?

-¡Ah, sobre la señorita estúpida!

-¡Shh! ¡Silencio, nos puede oír!

-Si, sobre la señorita estúpida –confirmó Abigail, con una sonrisa maliciosa- no puedo decirles con detalle que es lo que tengo pensado hacer, pero esa tonta va a pagar la vergüenza que me hizo pasar.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle, Abigail? –la mencionada guardó silencio un momento, y no tuve había que ser muy inteligente para saber que sonreía con malicia.

-Tengo a alguien que va a ayudarme a hacerla caer desde muy alto –murmuró, muy segura de si misma-. Pero antes, tengo que encargarme de un pequeño asunto sobre la señorita estúpida…

-¿Y que es eso, Abigail?

-Ya lo verán, chicas… -ella soltó una risilla gutural, reclinándose nuevamente en su silla y cambió el tema de manera repentina. Me sorprendió, creo que sabía que yo estaba escuchando. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarme en algo más y fingir que no escuché nada de lo que decían.

Pero tenía la firme sospecha que, el que yo escuchara, era su intención.

o.o.o

-¡Ah! Esto es molesto… -se quejó David a la hora del almuerzo. Nos encontrábamos en el comedor de la preparatoria, junto con Sama y Alph, quien seguía aferrado a ponerle un nuevo disco duro a su Mac. Lucy estaba a mi lado, comiendo desganadamente su plato de lechuga y zanahoria-. Lucy, explícame de nuevo porque el comedor ahora es casi totalmente rosa.

-¡Pues porque el rosa es un color romántico! ¡Y es febrero, mes del amor y las flores! –respondió con emoción, aunque podía ver que estaba algo cansada y somnolienta.

Usualmente yo desayunaba con Sebastian en los patios traseros, pero bueno… digamos que no me sentía con muchas ganas de tener una plática con él.

-No creo que haya sido necesaria tanta cosa rosa… -murmuré, echándole un vistazo a lo que alguna vez había sido un comedor blanco.

Ahora las paredes estaban tapizadas de afiches enormes de corazones y animaciones de parejas dándose besos, apretujándose entre si. Las jardineras de rosas rojas colgaban de las macetas altas y todas las mesas tenían manteles rosas con flores y tarjeteras con frases extremadamente cursis y románticas. Incluso las cocineras llevaban gorros rosas y rojos con frases de Nicholas Sparks.

-¡Pero de que hablas! –exclamó nuestra decoradora oficial –Esto es solo una muestra de lo que será el gran Baile de la Rosa. La escuela me dio la libertad de usar una elevada cantidad de presupuesto para decorar la plaza, además tenemos gran cantidad de patrocinadores que nos apoyan.

-En vez de gastar el dinero en ridículos festivales, deberían destinarlo a cosas mas importantes… -se quejó Gus, haciendo a un lado su plato, ya que una cantidad de confeti en forma de corazón se había mezclado en su sopa.

-Si, ¡como conseguirme un buen desarmador para abrir esta cosa! –replicó Alph, luchando por décima vez para abrir la parte baja de su laptop.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas por la paz, Alphonse? Vas a terminar rompiéndola –David, desde su sitio, lo comentó sin siquiera levantar la cara.

-¡Al menos rota podría venderla como chatarra! –gruñó el otro- ¡ya no me sirve así como está!

-Oigan, sé que va a sonar algo salido del tema –comencé, mirándolos a todos, menos a Alph- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe alguna historia sobre la 112 de Whitechapel?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, levantando los ojos hacía mí. –No, nada en realidad.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Va a ayudarme a arreglar esto?

-No es una casa muy famosa, pero conozco unas cuantas historias sobre ella –respondió David, mientras Gustaph comenzaba a comerse su pudín.

-¿Es la casona que esta abandonada en la privada? ¿Es esa? –inquirió el negro, comiendo animadamente su postre.

David asintió con la cabeza, y continuó su plática.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, la abandonaron por motivos desconocidos, pero sé que la cas perteneció a una familia rica y pequeña y…

-¿Estas loco? –exclamó Gus, con ese característico acento que tiene la gente de color- ¡Esas son pura patrañas! Ellie, no le creas una palabra a este tonto… ¡Yo sé la verdad y lo que te dice no es cierto!

-¡Ah, el loco eres tu! ¿O que? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que viviste allí? –replicó el rubio, bastante molesto por haber sido tachado de mentiroso.

-Yo no –contestó con autosuficiencia, y luego, me miró-, pero mi tatarabuela, si.

Me incliné sobre la mesa, sorprendida. Lucy dejó de comer su ensalada y Alph dejó en paz la Mac por primera vez en todo el rato.

-¿Tu tatarabuela?- inquirí.

-Así es –dijo, poniendo una cara seria -. Ella trabajaba en esa casa cuando fue joven. Mi bisabuela, Anne, murió hace varios meses, y nos contaba a mí y a mis hermanas lo que su madre había vivido en la 112. Al parecer, mi tatarabuela, Marion, ella comenzó a trabajar allí cuando la familia se mudó a la ciudad.

"A Marion le agradaban esas personas; eran gente honesta y trabajadora, que tenían un contrato con los barcos comerciantes que iban de Inglaterra, hacía China por té y esas cosas. La familia tenía siete hijos, seis varones y una niña, la menor, Lydia. Marion nunca vio al esposo de la señora de la casa, pero dijo que ella siempre fue muy amable con todos los sirvientes, pero que la mujer era muy taciturna y nostálgica. La casa era enorme y agradable, y cada domingo acudía toda la familia a la iglesia, eran muy católicos.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que contrataron a otra sirvienta, una tal… No recuerdo su nombre, llamémosle Adrianne. Así bien, contrataron a Adrianne y las cosas cambiaron. Aquella mujer provenía de Nueva Orleans, tenía costumbres arraigadas a la brujería y el vudú. Y desde que comenzó a hacer sus cantos extraños y retorcidos, la casa cambio demasiado.

Aparentemente, Marion y las otras criadas y mayordomos, se sentían disgustados por la presencia de Adrianne y decidieron quejarse con la señora de la casa, pero la mujer pasaba por una depresión crónica por el distanciamiento que había entre ella y su esposo e hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijeron. Las cosas se fueron volviendo las oscuras que antes…

Incluso cuando Marion rezaba por las noches notó como el aura alrededor de la casa se oscureció; no se puede escapar del mal cuando se le adora en tu propia casa."

Gustaph se detuvo un momento para darle un mordisco a la torta que estaba junto a su sopa fría. Los demás nos quedamos mirándole fijamente, absortos y esperando a que continuara. Dio un par de sorbos a su soda de uva y continuó, con voz lúgubre:

-Una mañana muy temprano, mi tatarabuela salió a dar una ronda por los jardines frente a la casona, y le sorprendió encontrar a Adrianne hablando con una extraña mujer cubierta por un manto. La mujer le entregó un pesado paquete a la criada y se fue de allí, sin embargo, Marion reconoció a la mujer y preguntó a su compañera porque estaba hablando con esa persona. La criada se excusó y no dio ninguna explicación y se encerró por el resto de la mañana en su habitación.

"Durante los siguientes días, Adrianne estuvo extraña, pero una noche, las cosas se pusieron verdaderamente raras. Marion dormía cuando sintió que alguien le sacudía el brazo desesperadamente, de modo que se incorporó para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Adrianne, quien sonreía como una loca. La americana le pidió ayuda a mi tatarabuela, que necesitaba que viera algo y Adrianne no dejaba de repetir que "lo había logrado".

Salieron al pasillo, y mi tatarabuela se quedó pálida al ver un espectro caminando por el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el comedor, en el primer piso de la mansión. Mi bisabuela contaba que su madre lo describía como una persona cubierta con una sábana blanca, avanzando en el medio de la oscuridad y en silencio. Cuando el espectro llegó al final del corredor, uno de los mosaicos del suelo había sido movido de su lugar.

Adrianne arrastró a mi asustada tatarabuela hacía allí, y descubrieron que ahora el suelo era como una escotilla y parecía haber un túnel bajo el piso. Marion fue por un candelabro y cual fue su sorpresa de ambas al encontrar, en el compartimiento bajo el suelo, sacos repletos de monedas de oro. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cabía por el agujero del mosaico, así que Adrianne fue a buscar a la hija mas pequeña de la familia: Lydia.

Obviamente, Marion se asustó y la pequeña también, pero Adrianne insistió y convenció a la niña de que le daría una moneda si la ayudaba. La niña bajó por el agujero, con el candelabro en mano, pasándoles los sacos a las dos mujeres. Cuando el compartimiento estuvo vacío, sacaron a Lydia, colocaron el mosaico en su sitio y se fueron las tres a dormir. La criada ofreció la mitad del oro a Marion, pero esta, temiendo que pudiera acarrearle alguna desgracia, no aceptó. Adrianne guardó su tesoro bajo su cama y nadie mas supo de eso. La noche siguiente, Adrianne volvió a despertar a mi tatarabuela, emocionadísima, porque había descubierto que el espectro había vuelto a pasar, y el compartimiento estaba lleno de oro nuevamente. Esa noche repitieron el mismo sistema, y el fantasma volvió a pasar muchas veces más.

Sin embargo, una noche, uno de los criados descubrió a Adrianne en su ambiciosa tarea y, por la mañana, la amenazó con acusarla con la señora de la casa si no dejaba en paz a la niña. Nadie confiaba en Adrianne por su afición al vudú.

Esa noche, la criada despertó una vez más a mi tatarabuela y le dijo que esa sería la última vez que haría eso, ya que había planeado escaparse de allí para volver a Nueva Orleans.

Todo marchaba bien, Lydia les pasaba el dinero a Adrianne y mi tatarabuela lo llevaba al cuarto. La niña le entregó a la criada el último saco y luego procedieron a sacarla junto con el candelabro. Pero, cuando la pequeña estuvo fuera, una de las monedas se cayó del saco al compartimiento y Adrianne, llevada por la codicia y su ambición, no pudo soportar dejar esa única moneda allí, así que volvió a meter a la niña al agujero, aun cuando está estaba asustada.

Bajó a la niña junto con el candelabro encendido, pero la niña, asustada, tropezó con el candelabro y las velas se apagaron súbitamente. El compartimiento quedó totalmente oscuro, en tinieblas y las criadas vieron como algo, negro y deforme, cubría a la pequeña Lydia y la arrastraba hacía lo mas profundo del compartimiento. El grito de la niña se escuchó por toda la casa y, sin que las mujeres pudieran hacer algo, el mosaico volvió a su sitio mágicamente y les fue imposible moverlo de lugar.

Las criadas volvieron corriendo a su habitación, aterradas y pensando como se salvarían de esa…"

Gus volvió a morder su torta, masticando con lentitud, y mi ansiedad crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Y? –inquirió Lucy, casi encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó con la niña? –pregunté yo, con los ojos tan abiertos que los parpados me dolían.

-¿La encontraron? –Alph se había olvidado por completo de la Mac.

-Algo así –dijo terminando de tragar-. A la mañana siguiente, la encontraron dormida y sucia al pie de un enorme árbol que había en el jardín. Nadie supo como apareció ni que sucedió, pero mi tatarabuela… bueno, ella se largo de allí y nunca volvió. Mas tarde supo que todos habían muerto y la señora había terminado suicidándose.

-Seguramente les dio clamidia a todos –murmuró Alph, perdiendo el interés por la historia, volviendo a su Mac.

-¡Que aterrador! –exclamó Lucy, abrazándose a mi con fuerza. Tanta que me dolieron las costillas- ¡Ellie, abrázame, tengo miedo!

-¡Suéltame, Lucy! –chillé, tratando inútilmente de alejarla de mi.

-¿Cómo sabes que esto es verdad? Es decir, tu bisabuela ya debía estar algo… chiflada por la edad… -dijo David, tímidamente.

-Porque mi familia siempre ha tenido buena memoria; otro favor para los negros –dijo Gustaph, burlonamente –además, mi tatarabuela tenía diarios, relata todo esto en ellos.

En ese momento, me quedé mirando a Gustaph. Y la expectativa de obtener esos diarios e indagar que sucedía en esa caso, se alzó ante mis ojos como una de las mejores recompensas para todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

-Que ridiculez… -masculló Alph entre dientes. El timbre del final de la hora del almuerzo se dejó escuchar por todo el enorme salón, y supimos que era tiempo de ponerse de pie y volver a los salones.

Claro, pero yo tenía otros planes.

Mientras los demás caminaban de vuelta al salón, comentando aun los últimos detalles de la historia de Sama, este se dirigió a la mesa de las señoras del almuerzo para dejar su bandeja, así que me apresuré para interceptarlo antes de que se fuera.

-¡Hey, Gus! –lo llamé, acercándome desde atrás. Él se volvió hacía mi, con su característica y desbordante autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, pequeño monotrema? –preguntó, arremangándose la camisa.

-Oye, sé que es algo delicado –murmuré por lo bajo, echando un discreto vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estaba oyendo-, pero, quisiera saber… si… podrías prestarme los diarios de tu tatarabuela…

Por su expresión pensé que iba a golpearme o a mandarme derechito a la chingada. Pero no fue así; muy lejos de mi visión violenta, levantó las cejas despreocupadamente.

-Claro –admitió y yo sentí un alivio desbordante. Estaba por agradecerle, cuando continuó - ¿para que los quieres?

-Amm… estoy investigando –respondí, sin mucha convicción- ¡Las casas mas embrujadas de Londres!

Él no pareció muy convencido.

-De acuerdo, veré si los encuentro y trataré de traértelos mañana –contestó, sin darle mucha importancia a mi excusa tonta e invalida.

Fruncí el ceño y me quedé estática en el medio del comedor. Me sentía algo… aliviada. Estaba a un paso mas cerca de la pista que había perdido, así que quizás, no había malgastado mi tiempo, después de todo, estaba averiguando aun mas cosas sobre la casa abandonada.

o.o.o

Cuando llegué a la mansión y subí a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue lanzar mi mochila sobre la cama, correr a la cómoda, sacar la ropa de cambio y encerrarme en el baño con seguro. Las paredes de piedra color crema del compartimiento me hicieron sentir a salvo. Abrí el agua caliente y comencé a desvestirme lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía aliviada, ya que temía el incomodo momento a la hora de la salida, cuando tenía que ver a Sebastian para irme. Afortunadamente, Eleazar, el chofer, fue por mí, alegando que Sebastian se había ido por su cuenta. En otro momento me habría molestado, pero dadas las circunstancias, hasta lo agradecí.

El cuarto de baño era casi del tamaño de una habitación normal, redonda y daba la impresión de estar en una cabaña de piedra. Había una ducha de vapor en uno de los lados, montada en la pares, y la puerta era de cristal ahumado en color marfil y con detalles vintage. La bañera estaba atrás de una cortina de plástico, con hilo dorado bordado abajo, y era como esas antiguas, bastante grande, de patas doradas, y totalmente blanca. El espejo estaba frente a la puerta, contraria a la entrada. El espejo era de orilla dorada, ovalado y el lavabo enorme y de porcelana blanca, con detalles dorados. El otro lado estaba el retrete blanco y al costado un pequeño armario donde se guardaban las toallas y demás artículos del baño.

Cuando la temperatura de la regadera estuvo tal y como la deseaba, me metí en el chorro de agua y me di un baño rápido. La razón de que no tardara mis habituales cuarenta y cinco minutos en la regadera, era que deseaba salir ya, para buscar mas pistas sobre la mansión Bell, ahora que tenía una cantidad importante de información.

Luego de enjuagarme y salir de la bañera, me envolví en la mullida toalla blanca, paseándome por el baño y secándome de paso. Pensé en usar la pistola de aire para el cabello, pero eso solo me haría perder más tiempo del que tenía. Este fue un pensamiento tonto, ya que eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde y tenía la tarde de sobra para hacer mis investigaciones.

Me vestí rápidamente, por suerte agarre unos mallones rojo carmesí y una blusa color crema de esas que te quedan enormes aunque sean de tu talla. Salí a toda prisa, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndome a la pequeña biblioteca que había en la mansión; estaba segura de haber encontrado un libro sobre entes sobrenaturales allí, cuando Rachel trataba de matarme.

Me apresuré por el pasillo, pasando de largo a Miranda, que me ofreció algo de comer, pero no le respondí. Finalmente, llegué a la biblioteca, entrando de golpe por las puertas de vaivén, que se cerraron inmediatamente entré. Caminé con pasos rápidos hacía uno de los estantes, donde recordaba haber puesto el dichoso libro.

-Veamos… -murmuré para mi misma, buscándolo por los títulos. No fue muy difícil hallarlo en realidad; era un tomo grande y de lomo desgastado en el medio de dos libros de cubierta nueva. Lo tomé, dándome la media vuelta para salir de allí igual de rápido que entre…

Sin embargo, cuando me di la media vuelta para marcharme, me encontré con la última persona con la que quería toparme…

Maldita sea…

-¡Sebastian! –inquirí, sorprendida.

Era obvio que había algo de tensión en el ambiente, ya que yo estaba más enfurruñada que un gato acorralado y él parecía a punto de matarme con la mirada. El demonio solo levantó la vista, me vio y volvió a su lectura, sentado en el escritorio del lado derecho del salón. Los recuerdos de la acalorada discusión regresaron a mi mente y sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –pregunté, mas como una acusación que como una simple pregunta.

-Literatura –contestó cortante, levantando un libro con la mano izquierda, mientras continuaba escribiendo con velocidad en un bloc de hojas blancas

-Ah –murmuré, apretando el libro contra mi pecho, aun mas enfurruñada. No sabía que mas decir, así que solo atiné a caminar lentamente hacía la entrada.

-Ya he encargado un vestido para usted –dijo repentinamente, haciéndome pararme en seco. Lo miré de reojo, preguntándome a que diablos se refería. Sebastian continuó escribiendo, sin molestarse a mirarme, sin embargo, creo que se dio cuenta de que yo no entendía de lo que hablaba, así que levantó, por primera vez en el rato, los ojos hacía mi…

Nuevamente, esa mirada…

-Para el baile –musitó, rápidamente, mirándome fijamente.

-¡Oh! El baile… -ahora entendía. Bueno, al menos estaba bien, supongo que yo sola no habría podido encontrar un mugroso vestido estilo victoriano. No creo que haya muchas tiendas que se dediquen a eso en Londres. Sin embargo…- No tenías porque.

-De nada, joven ama –respondió, ignorando mi burla y regresando a su trabajo.

-¿Vas a ir al baile? –pregunté rápidamente, una vez mas. Ahora era simple curiosidad.

-Supongo que si –contestó, con frialdad.

Asentí con la cabeza, algo confundida y molesta por su comportamiento. Decidí que lo mas viable era salir de allí antes de hacer alguna estupidez y entonces si, desatar la ira del maldito demonio. No quería saber que pasaría si eso ocurría.

Caminé hacía la puerta, decidida a no volver a la biblioteca en toda la tarde…

Fue entonces cuando mi (estúpido) demonio dijo algo… algo que no debió haber dicho, algo que preferiría no haber escuchado jamás en mi vida. Algo que hizo que toda la bilis del cuerpo me subiera de golpe a la garganta.

_Y comprendí que, cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden empeorar…_

-Iré al baile… -murmuró, con su voz cruda, dejándome estática en la puerta- con la señorita Abigail Williams…

_¡Sorpresa! Lo peor apenas comienza…_

o.o.o

**Ok, creo que quieren matarme y sacarme las tripas por tardar tan en actualizar. Tengo el buen pretexto de que he entrado a carrera y créanme, no es nada fácil -.-**

**Bueno este capi me gusto :D creo que finalmente vemos algo de lo que siente Sebastian, aunque creo que me quedó MUY OOC u.u ustedes juzgaran, aunque así tenía que ser para que las cosas funcionen. Pobrecito Sebastian, me dio cosita :(**

**Ah, en una parte del fic menciono el "ello", el cual es el incosciente :) es lo que no sabes que recuerdas, pero allí esta, según algún tipo de la historia de la psicología.**

**Uh jujuju estoy emocionada :D 22 reviews… aww *llora* me siento ayy tan feliz T.T jajaja**

**Bueno, sin mas ni mas, a los reviews :D**

_ : oh (recibe el amor y lo mete en un frasco bajo su almohada) gracias :´D ando carente de afecto! Me siento uuuf no sabes que feliz de encontrar cada día mas gente que se emociona por esta historia, me encanta es la mejor recompensa que puede recibir una loca adicta a las galletas como yo :D jajaja espero este capi te guste!_

_Nicky: pues Elisse es una idiota -.- así, con todas sus letras! Aunque me encanta escribir y describir a este personaje, es algo tonta, es patética emocionalmente hablando jajaja pero tiene sus razones :D pobrecito Sebas-chan :( dime que te parece esta capi? Algo cruel? Nos leemos!_

_ 1995: aquí esta! :D disfrutalo mujer! Espero tu opinión! Chao!_

_Maryroxy: si, ya se :( tardo años en actualizar, pero uff me quita tiempo la escuela, se hace lo mejor posible :) jajaja si, gracias a Dios estaba (el jugoso, sexy y orgásmico asdfghjkl) Sebas-sexy-chan *0* jajaja :D me dejas un review mujer! Cuídate!_

_Fannyhikari: ella se lo busca! A quien se le ocurre meterse en una casa abandonada? Hay que ser tonta -_-! Uy pues en este esta lo que le sigue de OOC, pero no busqué como ponerlo decentemente sin que se vea asi u.u espero que no se vea exagerado! Nos leemos!_

_Shanyy: jajajaja ahhh :D yo me emocionó así cada que recibo un review :D me dan vida jajaja espero este capi te agrade, lo hice con amor! Oh, claro que lo habrá, muajaja mi mente cochambrosa no podía evitarlo o/o! saluditos :D_

_Rin taisho asakura: igual yo le tengo miedito a los fantasmas u.u de hecho, obviamente tengo que informarme para hacer este fic sobre lo sobrenatural, pero me muero de miedo si lo hago sola u.u jajaja que pena! Gloriaaa, creo que ya se cual es :D ahhh eres de México? Yo conozco el patatus! Si, en realidad, tengo muchos problemas a la hora de poner a Sebastian u.u tiene una personalidad muy rara, muy exánime por lo que es difícil al momento de desenvolver al personaje. Tu madre también forma parte de ese club de los padres que quieren meter a sus hijos a un hospital mental x.x ajaja la mía es mi beta y llega un punto en el que queda medio loca. La directora esta inspirada en mi misma directora (o.o) es la mujer menos profesional que conozco jajajaja pero es buenísima onda! Ah y la Poltergeist tiene algo mas que contar aun ;)! Nos vemos! Espero tu review :D_

_Azusa Nakano: muchas gracias :D_

_BleacHP97: jajajaja si me quedé con la duda la verdad :o de eso de Edgar Allan Poe! Bueno, en realidad esto empezó siendo algo mas orientado al romance, pero terminó dando un giró totalmente inesperado, incluso para mi :D! Grell es la diva que todos llevamos por dentro jajaja xD! Si, Elisse es el personaje que mas me gusta describir, creo que porque no nos parecemos ni un quinto :P jajaja! Muchos saludos y besos desde frente mi compu jaja :D_

_Otakusinlimites12: habrá lemmon de sobra para ti, mi querida lectora! :D déjame tu opinión! Nos vemos ;)_

_Da3n3rysTargary3nStark: …review… muy… largo… *0* (colapsa) bueno, en resumen, al principio Elisse era algo mmm tímida e introvertida, esa clásica niña que le regala amor al mundo entero. En cierto modo, Elisse, desde antes de el contrato y su cambio repentino de personalidad, ya sentía algo por Sebastian, solo que se apagó luego de la muerte de su amiga, pero todo puede cambiar :D! Claude, desafortunadamente, no sale en el manga, pero tiene toda su temporada completa en la segunda parte del anime ;)! En general, tu review me encantó, creo que te gustó el fic o.o jajaja lo único malo fue que estaba incompleto T.T y me quedé con la dudaaaaaa! Jajaja pero muchísimas gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo :D! nos leemos, espero este capi te agrade mucho, tanto como a mi! Cuídate mucho, besos :)_

_Rebecca18: en lo personal, Grell me encanta en el anime! Es de los personajes mas irreverentes que hay xD Te dejo aquí el capi para quue lo leas :D kyaaa! Nos leemos!_

_Angeluz: moriste -.- ya no te quiero! Jajaja no es cierto, broma, pero si noté tu aucensia u.u no! De hecho, estoy cien por ciento comprometida a terminar esto! Aunque me lleve años u.u grrr! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n/n espero que este capi haya sido igual de bueno y no se decepcione nadie jajaja :D espero tu review… pronto! Se despide… pues, yo jajaja_

_DaniBerbin: santo Dios! Yo no aguanto tanto frente a la compu x.x jajaja ahh me siento orgullosa, tu primer fic :D jajaja muchísimas gracias! Disfruta el capi! Besos :)_

_Animemaniaca97: otra que se pierde años (exageración) -.- ya no te quiero! Shu! *ve que se va* NO! ESPERA, VUELVEEEEE! T.T! oh, no te culpo, soy una pésima autora actualizando :( muero mas de un mes! Ay no te preocupes :D que bueno que ya se sabe de ti ñaaaam! Gracias gracias gracias n.n oh, espera el próximo! Déjame tu opinión :D cuídate mucho, besos!_

_Lena-Lawliet: gracias n/n! Lena-chan :) me gusta como suena jaja! Si, de hecho el cambio de Elisse en su personalidad, es un cambio bastante importante en la historia y si, Sebastian la protege demasiado, tiene sus razones para hacerlo :o! No fuiste la única que lloró con esa parte, lloré mientras escribía T.T soy una nena! Jajaja y bueno, solo te puedo decir que las cosas entre ellos se pondrán mejor ;) espero tu review! Nos estamos leyendo Lena-chan :D_

_Saku Phantomhive: mi sueño es escribir un libro :D jajaja creo que ya lo estoy haciendo n.n jajaja! Muchísimas gracias, espero que este capi igual sea asi de emocionante :'D jajaja me despido! :D_

_Sthella Cuerve Kuran: todas me abandonan T.T tu, animemaniaca97, angeluz… *llora en un rincón* jajaja no te preocupes, a todos les pasa :) :o y que tenía tu lap? Jajaja espero no hayas quedado medio ciega D: jajaja aquí tienes el capi para que estrenes en tu lap yeah! Jajaja déjame tu comen, sthella-chan :D y cuídate mucho! Nos leemos! Gracias por la inspiración :P_

_Lml: todas aman a Sebas-chan *muere de sangrado nasal* uuuff al principio, pensé que eso sería un problema, ya que no a mucha gente le agradan los fandoms diferentes u.u pero funcionó :D y me encanta que les guste! No, fuchi, no me gustan las historias excesivamente cursis ni nada de eso -.- en efecto, no quería que Elisse fuera la "damisela en peligro", sino que tuviera un carácter de los mil demonios jajaja tal como Ciel :D Oh, los nombres! Eso es algo que ya estoy componiendo, me imagino que saca de onda muy feo u.u' pero bueno! Espera un gran lemmon te lo aseguró ;D jajaja nos leemos!_

_Karly: aquí lo tienes, para no morir de impaciencia jajaja :D espero que te guste, aunque las cosas no van tan bien ._. jajaja! Bye :)_

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :D nos leemos mujeres! No olviden dejar un review para que Sebastian-sexy-chan las visite en sus sueños! ;D**


	19. Ese mayordomo, antes de la tormenta

24

**Hola a todos :)**

**De nuevo aquí, presentándoles un nuevo capitulo. **

**De verdad que nunca antes en mi corta vida, me había sentido tan asustada de dormir como este mes. Si creen que escribir esta historia es cosa fácil, oh, se equivocan.**

**Para empezar, muchos de las costumbres y los fantasmas y todo eso que se mencionará mas adelante, tiene una base de la realidad. Esto se debe a que su querida autora se sumerge a investigar para darle más realismo a esta historia.**

**Desde que comencé a escribir, también comencé a informarme sobre distintos temas que serían tratados en la historia. Llevo también, un manuscrito de la trama completa y he tenido que leerme infinidad de leyendas y informarme sobre seres sobrenaturales en este mes. Llegó un punto en el que tenía que dormir con mi mamá.**

**Hemos llegado a la parte donde, de verdad, comienza el verdadero significado de este fic, donde realmente las cosas se empiezan a poner feas. Lo sé, he dicho eso infinidad de veces, pero créanme que ahora si :D**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer.**

**Capitulo XIX: Ese mayordomo, antes de la tormenta**

**o.o.o**

_La abofeteó, ¿Quién es ese tipo? Ni siquiera se su nombre_

_Le pongo las manos encima, nunca caeré tan bajo de nuevo_

_Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza._

_(Love the way you lie – Eminem ft Rihana)_

o.o.o

Bien, de acuerdo, veamos los hechos desde fuera de la situación. En realidad, no era una situación difícil de tolerar, es decir, no iba a morirme ni nada por el estilo. En realidad, no…

Era solo que me resultaba de lo más intolerable, desagradable y repugnante, soportar la idea de que mi estúpido, estúpido e imbécil demonio iba a ir a un asqueroso baile ¡con la zorra que mas odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra entera!

Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!

Me recosté contra la puerta de la habitación, pensando. Sopesaba mis opciones.

Quizás una buena idea era matarla, ¡igual y podría ordenarle que ÉL la matara! Eso podría ser divertido.

¡Ah, rayos! ¿En que estoy pensando? ¡No puede ser que este tipo de cosas me pase por la cabeza! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en matarla? Lo más importante realmente es, ¿Por qué quiero matarla?

Me metí otra fritura a la boca, sin dejar de pensar. Luego de enterarme de la dicha noticia, me dirigí, sin razón aparente, derechito a la cocina, agarré la primera bolsa gigantesca de papas fritas y demás comida chatarra que se me cruzó por el camino y subí a mi habitación como un mapache que se roba la comida. Sentía la enferma necesidad de masticar algo con furia, ¡como si fueran los huesos de la columna de esa perra!

Detuve el movimiento de mi mandíbula un segundo; algo asqueada. No, ese no fue un pensamiento bonito. Definitivamente no comería sus restos. Esa porquería de ser zorra podía contagiarse.

Miré a mí alrededor; la habitación estaba ligeramente desarreglada y seguía sobre la cama mi uniforme escolar. Sobre el suelo alfombrado color crema, estaban mis zapatos y los calcetines. Mi toalla, húmeda por el baño que recién había tomado, se escurría sobre la silla del escritorio. La bolsa vacía de galletas estaba tendida a un lado de mis piernas; me la había comido yo sola.

¿Quién se creía ese estúpido demonio para hacer eso? ¿Qué no había algún código de honor entre los malditos seres infernales? ¿acaso no me debía lealtad? Pedazo de imbécil, ¡hacer tal estupidez!

Y luego estaba esa… ¡esa idiota! ¿Qué se suponía que yo le había hecho? ¿Por qué tomaba siempre las cosas en mi contra?

Pero, ya verían… ambos pagarían.

Algunas ideas, bastante locas me atrevo a decir, rondaban mi cabeza; tres ideas, para ser exactos. Como ya he dicho, no me faltaban muchas ganas de matar a dicha zorra, pero sentía que había mejores formas de llevar a cabo una venganza contra esa estúpida y el imbécil de Sebastian.

La mayoría eran sumamente buenas, pero también desagradables.

En primer lugar, estaba el neófito que mas asco me daba en la escuela, mi adorado ex novio, Edward. Sabía que estaría encantado de llevarme al baile y pavonearse frente a todos sus amigos (y enemigos). Sería el golpe mas bajo que podría darle a Sebastian, quien algún tiempo atrás, se había negado a que volviese con él, y no hacía falta explicar las razones de porque Abigail moriría de rabia al presenciar esa escena. Pero la simple idea de tendría que tomarle la mano y escuchar su odiosa voz la noche entera, me revolvía los intestinos y sentía las galletas subiendo por mi garganta.

Sacudí la cabeza, en señal de negación. Definitivamente, era una idea que no iba a aceptar.

La segunda opción era ir con aquel tipo del equipo fútbol, ese tal Brad. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era otro de los chicos más populares y codiciados de la escuela por todas, desde las ratonas de biblioteca hasta mis adoradas porristas. Quizás no fuera exactamente un gancho al hígado para mi adorado demonio, pero sabía que al menos Abigail se retorcería de la envidia, ya que aunque Sebastian fuera un perfecto actor, todos saben que los deportistas tienen mucho mas mérito que los actores.

Esta era la opción mas cómoda y aceptable aunque no causaría el daño masivo que yo estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, la tercera opción, era definitivamente una bomba nuclear.

Mi ultima opción, era la mas jugosa y destructiva de todas, ya que no solo lograría hacer que Abigail colapsara de la envidia, sino que haría que Sebastian, de verdad, se retorciera de odio y rabia intensa por debajo de su mascara de indiferencia. Era algo bastante simple y sabía que esa persona no se me podría negar.

Claude Faustus era, sin duda, el arma perfecta, el fuego de Roma, el Apocalipsis, Hiroshima y Nagasaki juntas. Era la idea perfecta, pero también era la más peligrosa…

Y la más tentadora.

Sabía que cuando todo eso terminara, probablemente Sebastian buscaría alguna otra forma de joderme la vida, pero para eso ya estaba preparada. Mandaría muy lejos a sus malditos gatos.

Aun así, sabiendo que sería el tiro de gracia para mi mayordomo, estaba ese pequeñísimo detalle que tenía que ver conmigo.

Mi orgullo.

Tendría que soportar horas de acoso, de intensa molestia y miradas asesinas. Sería como meterme, vestida en un traje de carne, a la jaula de los leones y pedirles amablemente que no me comieran por unas cuantas horas.

Yo sabía que Claude no me quería por mi cara bonita; el anhelado tesoro de ese demonio era mi propia alma. No entendía exactamente porque quería la mía con tanto recelo, habían cientos de chicas que le hubieran dado su alma (por no decir otra cosa), con tal de estar a su lado; lo único que lograba suponer, era que tenía alguna especie de rivalidad con Sebastian, y arrancarme de las garras de mi demonio, sería el mas grande triunfo de Claude, o al menos, así lo veía yo. Era una especie de venganza, y honestamente no quería verme enredada en sus asuntos, pero ahora quizás había llegado el momento de jugar esa única carta que tenía.

Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, no podía dar ese salto con los ojos cerrados. Las cosas podían resultar muy bien o muy mal, dependiendo de los eventos que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la velada. Sería una noche bastante peligrosa si optaba por esa opción, además, Abigail no me parecía de esas chicas que se satisfacen que arruinar un pedazo de tu vida. Para ella, la vida era como una ronda extrema de póker; era todo o nada. Fue así como se convirtió en líder del escuadrón de porristas, haciendo una rutina extrema en la que la anterior aspirante se había dislocado el cuello.

Seguía pensando, pensando profunda y calladamente. Definitivamente, no espera en ningún momento que el teléfono de mi habitación sonará con una intensidad estremecedora, así que cuando el chirrido retumbó por todo el cuarto, me puse de pie de un salto y todas las frituras salieron volando de la bolsa a velocidades supersónicas.

Ignorando el desastre, caminando como poseída hacía el teléfono, contesté con un movimiento rápido.

-¿Qué? –inquirí, con voz monótona, algo molesta, pero enseguida respondí alejé el teléfono de mi oreja tan rápido como pude. Había un escandalo parecido al de un tren en movimiento del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Ellie….! –alguien decía mi nombre al otro lado de la bocina, pero todo el ruido estruendoso me impedía escuchar bien lo que decía.

-¡Hable más alto! ¡No lo escuchó! –chillé hacía la bocina, lo mas fuerte que pude. Poco a poco comencé a distinguir, en el medio del barullo, la voz de silbato de Lucy, que gritaba más fuerte que una gallina que acaba de poner una docena de huevos.

-¡Ellie, Ellie! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que contestas! –suspiró con alivio, pero el relajo a sus espaldas seguía resonando- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¿Qué sucede, Lucille? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –respondí rápidamente, algo confundida. Me sentía como una de esas madres que regañan por décima vez a su hijo que esta comiendo tierra.

-La señorita Sonny me dejó cuidado a los niños… ¡Dejen de tirarle piedras!... ¡Y se salieron de control! ¡No sabía a quien mas llamar! –exclamó aterrada, estaba bastante preocupada.

-Lucy, son dieciséis niños de ocho años… -mascullé, irritada, dejándome caer sobre el sillón al lado de la mesita del teléfono- puedes controlarlos con dulces ¡o simplemente acusándolos con la dirección! Asústalos con eso y verás como cierran la boca.

-¡Ese es el punto! ¡Ya lo intenté todo y el caso es que es algo muy grave! Por favor, Ellie, si me haces ir a la dirección perderé mi lugar en las tutorías y será el fin de mi vida… ¡Nunca me graduaré y terminaré vendiendo escobas de casa en casa! ¡Jamás podré casarme ni podré escribir anécdotas de amor!

Tiré de mi cabello con la otra mano, apretando los dientes con desesperación. ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo resolvía ella sola!? Sé que también era parte de mi responsabilidad estar en esas tutorías, pero la verdad, luego de la molesta noticia tan desagradable que me había dado Sebastian y lo ocurrido en la mansión abandonada, lo único que quería hacer era quedarme a investigar.

-¡Agh! ¡No entiendo que puede ser tan importante para hacerme ir de nuevo a la escuela! –refunfuñé, al punto de arrancarme unos cuantos pelos.

-¡Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos! ¡Ya llamé a los bomberos, pero hay un embotellamiento en la avenida!–chilló de nuevo y esta vez, su voz sonó lacrimosa. Al escuchar la palabra 2bomberos" supe que no estaba jugando. De verdad era algo serio, y esto me agitó de una forma exagerada. Luego continuó, con un volumen mas bajo- ¡Es cosa de esos tres niños aterrorizantes! Por favor, Ellie, no me dejes sola en esto.

Cuando mencionó a esos tres, definitivamente algo se movió en mi interior. La insistente curiosidad que había sido controlada durante un tiempo, había resurgido y ahora, me cuestionaba insistentemente si realmente había un motivo válido para no acudir a esa escena. Desde aquel día que la cara de Phoebe se transformó en una extraña mueca diabólica, sospeche que algo estaba mal con ellos. Si había un momento perfecto para averiguar que traían esos niños entre manos, era ese.

-¡Esta bien! –respondí rápidamente, pasándome una mano por la frente. Sentía algo de temor hacía esa situación; esos niños no eran exactamente mis favoritos. También me infundían cierto temor- ¡Voy para allá, llegaré en unos veinte minutos!

-Apresúrate, ¡por favor, Ellie! –inquirió ella, y en ese momento, escuché que le gritaba a alguien y la comunicación se cortó.

No esperé un segundo más y colgué el teléfono con un movimiento brusco, saltando de la cama como un energúmeno y saliendo disparada de la habitación en menos de un segundo. Bajé las escaleras como un rayo, preguntándome que pretexto usaría para convencer a Alistair de que me llevase de vuelta a la escuela. Suponía que no era algo de todos los días que una adolescente quisiera regresar a un reclusorio a las seis de la tarde, aunque realmente no tenía que pedirle ningún tipo de permiso a mi chofer, ya que era precisamente eso; sonará quizás feo, pero la verdad es que esta a mis servicios, de modo que no podía negarme algo que era mi derecho.

También consideré la posibilidad de avisarle a Sebastian, pero ¡que demonios! Después de la grandísima estupidez que había hecho, no se merecía menos que dos horas de angustia preguntándose donde rayos estaba yo.

Convencida de mi plan, salí corriendo a la cochera, que era una enorme sala blanca, de piso grisáceo pulido y un alto techo de cristales ahumados. Alistair no necesito mucha persuasión, únicamente tuve que decirle que me llevase de vuelta a la escuela para que me subiera a un lujuso Ferrari y condujera como un maniático hacía la ciudad. Llegué a la escuela en menos de diez minutos y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme corriendo a la zona de primaria. Era algo extraño porque no se escuchaba ni un sonido, cuando normalmente todos los niños estaban haciendo un ruido infernal.

También pude comprobar lo que Lucy decía, que la directora y los maestros no estaban.

Sin embargo, conforme fui acercándome a las canchas de basquetbol, puse escuchar algunos murmullos extraños provenientes de allí. Sonaban muchas voces chillonas y algunos gritos de niños. Comencé a preguntarme que era lo que pasaba, que sucedía, y mis pasos se apresuraron aun más conforme me acercaba. Me preguntaba que rayos había pasado.

Finalmente llegué a donde Lucy me había indicado, divisando un grupo enorme de chiquillos amontonados a unos metros de uno de los edificios de la primaria; era el mas alto y el mas antiguo, con tres pisos y un techo en forma de "V" invertida.

Iba acercándome cuando Lucille volteó a verme y se acercó corriendo a mi, encontrándonos en el medio y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza.

-Lucy, ¡basta ya! –chillé, tratando de soltarme de su abrazo para poder comprender lo que pasaba, pero ella me apretaba con mas fuerza aún. Finalmente pude desprenderla de mi, cual sanguijuela y vi que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, ahora asustada. Por alguna razón, sus lágrimas me confundían aun más- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

-¡Es que no sé como pasó! –exclamó, con su voz quebradiza y los labios temblorosos, se separó de mí y me miró fijamente-. Yo solo estaba... con los niños en el salón. Oscar me pidió permiso para ir al baño y esos tres los siguieron sin que me diera cuenta… de pronto uno de los niños volteó hacía este edificio y…

Fue en ese momento, que mi mirada se dirigió por primera vez al techo de ese edificio tal alto. Lo que vi, me dejó aun más helada que descubrir el fantasma de la mansión abandonada.

En el techo, la punta de la "v" invertida que era el techo, distinguí una pequeña figura que se movía, traviesa como una hoja al viento, agitándose, y riendo con algo sujeto a su mano. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a los pies y mi mente se perdió en algún punto de la enorme distancia que había del techo al suelo, porque en esa viga del techo, un niño, un pequeño niño de siete años se balanceaba, como un equilibrista en la cuerda floja, totalmente ajeno al peligro que corría.

Verlo allí, disparó una alarma en mi cerebro, como una inyección de adrenalina que recorrió cada uno de mis vasos sanguíneos.

-¡Puedo ver toda la ciudad desde aquí! –gritaba el pequeño Oscar, desde arriba, agitando las manos y uno de sus pies.

Era la escena más perturbadora que había presenciado en años, porque ese niño reía sin miedo a unos diez metros del suelo.

-¿¡Que demonios hace allí!? –chillé, sorprendida, con las piernas débiles. Volví mis ojos hacía Lucy, quien lucía aun mas desesperada que yo- ¿Cómo subió al techo? ¡Lucy!

Ella parpadeó como si me viera a través de un velo oscuro. Supe que no iba a responderme, así que la solté de golpe y salí corriendo en dirección al edificio, dejándola allí de pie.

-¡Llévate a los niños de aquí, llévatelos a la preparatoria! –chillé en plena carrera. Creo que fue lo único que Lucy escuchó de mi, porque vi como reaccionó de sobresalto y se alejó con los niños hacía los demás salones, saliendo de mi campo visual.

Que se los llevara era algo necesario, porque si Oscar caía, los niños no debían verlo…

Apreté los dientes y los ojos, tratando de sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, porque pululaba dentro de mi cerebro con una facilidad que me sorprendió.

No fue difícil encontrar las escaleras y subí a toda prisa los escalones de los pisos. Sabía que el tiempo era oro, que si perdía un segundo, ese chiquillo podía tomar la decisión de saltar y acabar hecho papilla en el suelo. En el camino saqué el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo, marcando el número de emergencias, pero sonaba ocupado. Otra vez, y otra vez más, hasta que decidí que lo mas sabia era dejar de perder el tiempo y hacerlo yo misma.

Llegué al tercer piso, buscando como desesperada una escalera en los diferentes salones, hasta que al fin hallé el cuarto del conserje, que daba a un compartimiento mas pequeño, donde había una escalera de caracol de metal. Yo estaba actuando como poseída, como si no me importara lo que pasara conmigo. Había algo mas fuerte latiendo en mí, un poderoso instinto protector que me hacía avanzar tan rápido como podía.

Finalmente llegué al tejado, saliendo por una pequeña escotilla que daba al techo. La viga en el medio de unos lados como resbaladilla, media unos cuarenta centímetros de ancho y, cuando me puse de pie, una perturbadora sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mí. Tuve que ponerme a gatas para poder subir completamente y luego ponerme de pie.

El cabello se agitaba contra mi rostro, sentía el viento colándose por los pequeños poros de la ropa. Los zapatos me estorbaban, así que decidí quitármelos y lanzarlos por la orilla del techo, y resbalaron por la inclinada superficie de tejas color azul añil y cayeron al vacío. El aire helado me entumió los pies. Levanté la vista.

Delante de mi, a unos siete metros de distancia, estaba el pequeño Oscar, con un globo azul sujeto por su mano. Estaba de espaldas a mi, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, estaba como hipnotizado viendo al frente.

-Oscar –lo llamé con suavidad. Quizás no era una psicóloga, pero no era ninguna estúpida; sabía que en una situación de este tipo, lo peor que puedes hacer el reaccionar con violencia o de forma sorpresiva. Tienes que tener sangre fría y manejar las cosas con calma-. Oscar, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Vamos abajo a comer un helado…

Di dos pasos en su dirección, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirar abajo. El vértigo que sentía era abrumador, pero si yo no hacía eso, si yo no subía y bajaba al niño, nadie mas lo haría y quien sabe que pasaría si esperábamos a que llegaran los bomberos.

-¡Puedo ver el cielo muy cerca! –exclamó, levantando sus brazos hacía arriba, agitándolos como si acabara de descubrir algo muy divertido.

-Si, el cielo esta cerca de aquí… -murmuré, estirando una mano en su dirección- podemos verlo desde abajo.

-Me preguntó si puedo volar… -musitó en silencio, bajando los brazos y eso me desconcertó.

-Podemos tratar desde abajo… -traté de convencerlo, pero, cuando mi mano rozó su hombro, algo cambió en el ambiente. El viento se volvió helado, tan gélido que tuve que cubrirme con mis brazos. La sensación de ese frío abrazador, me recordó aquel día en la vieja mansión…

-Voy a brincar –murmuró con su voz de niño, con el globo en la mano, y vi, mientras sentía una inyección de adrenalina y terror en mi cuerpo, como levantaba uno de sus pies del suelo.

-¡No! –grité, tendiendo la mano hacía él. El niño no se movió mas, ni hizo ningún intento de brincar, pero yo estaba casi fuera de mi, llena de rabia y confusión. No entendía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y eso me desconcertaba- ¡No brinques, Oscar! Quédate allí.

- ¿Por qué no? Así podré ver a papá y a mamá… –inquirió el pequeño y la sangre se me heló en las venas. Me quedé petrificada con esa pregunta, mi mente perdió sus hilos. Entonces eso era…

¡Era un niño inocente y deprimido que quería saltar al vacío para ver de nuevo a sus padres! ¡En su mente infantil, ni siquiera concebía la idea del suicidio!

- ¡No, Oscar! Esto no es lo que ellos quisieran… -pero él parecía hipnotizado, avanzando un paso mas hacía el final de la viga. Fue entonces que comencé a perder los pocos nervios que me quedaban-. ¡Oscar, no lo hagas! ¡Tus padres, ellos quieren que vivas! –grité, avanzando hacía el con pasos vacilantes- ¡Ven aquí, niño mocoso! ¡Esta no es la solución a tu problema!

Él no volteaba y yo, desesperada, decidí probar algo mas.

-¡Mis padres también me abandonaron!

La oración no dolió en si, pero cuando el niño volteó por primera vez, pude ver la conmocion que había en su pequeño rostro redondo. Se me estrujó el corazón en el pecho, ¡era solo un niño! Un niño no mayor de siete años, con un globo de helio en la mano y un overol azul. No había maldad en esos ojos grises ni opacidad en su cabello castaño.

-¡Pero todo salió bien! ¡Todo saldrá bien! –murmuré, con los dientes castañeando y el cabello revuelto por el viento- Pero si saltas, ellos estarán muy tristes… Ven aquí, todo estará bien…

Oscar se volvió hacía mi, con sus pasos cortos y su cara clavada en la mía. Sus grandes ojos grisáceos me parecieron que estaban pensando claramente y tuve la sensación de que todo estaba bien.

-Todo estará bien… -repetí, acercándome un poco mas a él, con la mano tendida en su dirección-. Todo estará bien…

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de mi, bajó la mirada a esa niña otra vez, y no sé que haya pasado, pero en ese instante, tan rápido que no supe ni como pasó, Oscar retrocedió rápidamente y girándose hacía el final de la viga, corrió hacía el final del camino y saltó sin miedo al vacío.

Consternada, di un grito y me lancé tras de él, cayendo acostada en la viga, con el rostro asomado por la orilla y, de puro milagro, alcancé a atrapar los tirantes de su overol entre mis manos. Un segundo mas tarde que hubiese reaccionado y ese niño no sería mas que una calcomanía grotesca en el suelo. Pero en ese momento, me concentraba mas en no dejarnos caer, porque con una mano sujetaba a Oscar y con la otra, me aferraba a la viga y al techo, con uñas y dientes, sabiendo que no podía darme el lujo de no sujetarme bien, porque de hacerlo ambos acabaríamos en el suelo. El horror… el saber que vería nuevamente otra escena así fue casi insoportable…

Oscar parecía haber vuelto en si, como si de pronto se hubiera roto el hechizo y se diera cuenta de la clase de peligro en el que estaba; y ahora se retorcía como un gusano en comal caliente, gritando y sacudiendo sus piernas y sus manos, clavando sus uñas en la piel de mi brazos en un esfuerzo desesperado de estar a salvo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- le repetía yo, intentando que se quedara quieto, porque el estúpido niñato estaba comenzando a hacerme querer soltarlo.

Trataba de pensar en una forma de salir de esta, pero no se me ocurría una sola de forma de volver a estar los dos parados sobre tierra firme, o al menos techo firme. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, algo ya.

En ese momento, estaba tan hundida en mis propios pensamientos, en los gritos de terror de Oscar y la forma de solucionar esto, que apenas sentí cuando algo me empujó las piernas hacía uno de los lados verticales del techo, tan rápido que me fue imposible detenerme, y las tejas eran tan resbalosas que me deslicé como un niño en una resbaladilla y por mas que traté de no caer, quedé acostada sobre las tejas, sujeta únicamente por una mano a la viga del techo y solté un grito espeluznante, porque no sentía los pies sujetos, sino que sentía todo mi peso en el aire. Oscar rebotó como el tirón de mi peso en caída libre, y supongo que debió haberle dolido, porque sus gritos aumentaron, se volvieron agudos alaridos que rasgaban con largas garras mi concentración.

-¡Maldición! –grité, tratando de apoyar los pies sobre algo, de no caer, de volver a subir a la viga, y en mi desesperación, miré al suelo y todo era diminuto, todo era pequeño y lejano y el vértigo me envolvió en su manta fría y confusa, me invadió, me llenó el terror y perdí el dominio de mi misma. Oscar hundió sus uñas en mi carne y el dolor me hizo soltar un grito que me raspó la garganta.

Me preguntaba que demonios me había empujado, ¡lo había sentido! ¡No estaba loca! Pero no veía a nadie cerca de la viga o algo así, ni nada. ¡No había nada!

"Sebastian vendrá, Sebastian va a ayudarte…" me repetía a mi misma, mentalmente, pese a que lo ultimo que deseaba era verlo. Últimamente parecía que atraía problemas como un imán. Oscar seguía gritando como un cerdo en el matadero y no se cansaba de dar patadas y cada vez sentía las manos mas entumecidas.

-¡Cállate!-le gruñí, tratando de ignorar el dolor y seguir agarrándome, pero era muy difícil con los dedos entumidos. Mi mente iba a de un lado a otro buscando una forma de salvarse, alguna manera de sobrevivir a esta. Oscar gritaba más y más, con gritos y lamentos agudos y lacerantes, siguiendo haciendo heridas en mi piel con sus uñas. Era tal su desesperación que llegó a morderme.

Pero cuando me mordió, aunque fue una mordida que pudiera haberse comparado con la de un perro pequeño, no me dolió… Y eso me preocupó, porque significaba que tenía los dedos tan entumecidos que no sentía el dolor, de modo que no sabía siquiera si estaba bien sujeta aun a la barandilla y tuve miedo…

No podría decir en que momento terminé cediendo al peso… solamente vi como iba alejándome del techo, resbalándole, sintiendo mi peso atraído por la fuerza de gravedad y finalmente miré al piso, porque iba acercándome a él a una velocidad poco humana y Oscar giraba en el aire…

Entonces algo me tomó con fuerza, apretándome con tal fuerza que pensé que me había roto una costilla. Gruñí por el dolor y me aferré a lo que fuera que me había atrapado en plena caída junto con Oscar, como un gato y enredé mis piernas a su alrededor, mientras que el niño giraba y quedaba sujeto contra mi.

-¡La tengo! –exclamó alguien, apretándome con una mano, e inmediatamente supe que era Sebastian. El impulso nos impidió quedar de pie, y trastabillando, acabamos los tres en el suelo.

El mayordomo quedó tendido en el piso, boca arriba, Oscar rodó a un lado y se retorció de mi abrazo, berreando como un idiota y caminando en círculos, mientras que yo, a quien Sebastian tenía ceñida, quedé nada mas y nada menos sentada, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sobre Sebastian, cosa que en realidad no me importó, porque lo primero que hice, fue quitarme de encima de él de un salto y arrastrarme como un gusano hacía Oscar, quien no parecía siquiera estar consiente de que estábamos a salvo, pero aún así, lo sujeté de la camisa y lo zamarreé, llena de ira.

-¡Estúpido niño! –rugí, empujándolo, jalándolo, mientras el infante seguía llorando a lagrimones -¿¡Quieres morir acaso?! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Sebastian trató de llamarme, de alejarme del niño, pero fue en vano, yo estaba totalmente fuera de mí.

-Joven ama, por favor, tranquilícese –decía sin parar, una y otra vez, en un inútil intento de hacer que yo dejara de pelear. ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a dejar de pelear? ¡Nuevamente casi había muerto, por las estupideces de ese niño!

-¡Déjame en paz! –rugí, volviéndome hacía el demonio, empujándolo, sin soltar a Oscar -. ¡No me pidas que me calme! –chillé, hecha una fiera, totalmente fuera de mi. En ese momento, no controlaba mis movimientos, mis pensamientos, ni siquiera lo que decía. Poco a poco, la sangre volvía a circular normalmente en mi sistema, pero yo seguía igual de desconcertada y agitada que antes.

Sebastian, en un rápido movimiento, me tomó de las muñecas, controlándome. Yo estaba mas rabiosa que un toro embravecido, pero el agarre de mi demonio parecía como tratar de sacar las manos de un bloque de cemento seco.

-Ah, usted tan hostil como siempre, joven ama –suspiró el maldito demonio, poniendo resistencia a mis golpes desesperados y furicos-. Debe aprender a tranquilizarse… y no ponerse histérica.

-¡Cierra la boca! –chillé, gruñendo y refunfuñando, mientras comenzaba a patearlo. No me había dado cuenta de que Sebastian estaba casi sobre de mí-. ¡Casi muero! ¡Tengo completo derecho a golpear a ese estúpido mocoso! ¡Este es el mejor momento para ponerse histérica!

-No se porque le molesta; se veía adorable y patética colgando de allí, como una hoja desprendida por el viento; le queda bien a alguien mortal y débil como usted–me reprendió, con una media sonrisa, burlona y sínica.

Estaba a punto de lanzármele al cuello y morderlo con todas mis fuerzas, cuando Oscar soltó un lamento agudísimo, tan fuerte que me estremeció.

-¡Ella dijo que así vería a mis padres! –chilló, entre sollozos y lamentos. Entre tanto, yo me debatía entre si debía golpearlo o azotarlo contra una pared hasta que perdiera la conciencia. Sebastian me soltó y yo me arrastré hacía Oscar, tomándolo de nuevo por los hombros.

-¡¿Quién demonios te dijo esa estupidez?! –interrogué, nuevamente. ¡Ah! Al menos ya sabía a quien si podría golpear, y lo haría gustosa.

Oscar tragó saliva antes de poder contestarme, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, mientras se secaba la nariz. Incluso tenía algunos espasmos de tan fuerte que era su llanto. Estaba esperando que dijera ese nombre, el maldito nombre, pero, cuando lo mencionó… fue el último nombre que esperaba escuchar…

-¡Esa niña Phoebe Deuce lo dijo! –chilló, soltándose a llorar con mas ganas, mientras yo le soltaba la camisa y Oscar cayó de sentón al suelo. Me quedé totalmente exánime, como una estatua, la sorpresa no cabía en mí.

-¿Estas seguro? –murmuré, con las manos al frente, mirando a Sebastian de reojo, quien parecía no entender nada de lo que yo decía.

Oscar no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza y siguió llorando.

Entonces no era mi imaginación, no eran ideas mías… ¿Qué clase de engendro era esa niña? ¿Qué tanta maldad tendría acumulada para hacer esto?

Estaba tan sorprendida, tan anonadada, que no supe en que momento Sebastian me tomó de los brazos y me puso de pie. Cuando noté que estaba parada, comencé a querer acercarme nuevamente a Oscar, pero me lo impidió, tomándome por las muñecas, mientras yo peleaba para soltarme.

-La señorita Lucy llamó a los bomberos nuevamente cuando yo venía para acá –dijo, mientras yo me retorcía como un gusarapo para soltarme de su agarre. Aun seguía enfurruñada por lo sucedido esta tarde-. ¿Quiere irse antes de que lleguen?

-Claro que no –mascullé, dejando de luchar. Era algo tonto seguirme retorciendo si sabía que era más fácil que la Reina Victoria se levantara de entre los muertos y bailara un tango, a soltarme del agarre de Sebastian-. Tengo que dar aunque sea una declaración, de lo contrario, Lucy estará perdida.

Finalmente me soltó. Pensé en darle una bofetada mientras estaba distraído, pero me pareció demasiado infantil.

-De acuerdo –dijo él, tomando a Oscar en brazos, que parecía un muñeco de trapo desarticulado y lacrimoso. Avanzó delante de mí, y me pregunté si habría escuchado algo de lo que dijo esa niña. Pensé en decirle, en comentarle algo, pero, por algún motivo, pensé que no era el momento adecuado.

o.o.o

Afortunadamente, luego de eso, las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles de llevar. Lucy habló con la policía y con las maestras, que llegaron unos minutos después que ellos. Al parecer ese niño Oscar, hacía un par de semanas que sus padres y su hermana habían muerto en un accidente de transito. El niño estaba viviendo con una de sus tías, pero no hubo mayor problema, ya que la mujer declaró que Oscar ya había sido protagonista de varios intentos de suicidio, lo cual era sumamente raro en un niño, aunque podría ser algo relacionado con la "angustia de separación" *

La mujer dijo que no pondría demanda alguna a la escuela, ya que esto era un problema que traía desde casa y nadie iba a pagar por ello, sobre todo cuando nadie lo sabía. La psicóloga de la escuela confirmó el diagnostico, así que no hubo mayor problema. La policía tomó mi declaración y la de Lucy, pero no pasó a más. Honestamente no quiero volver a repetir el abrazo que Lucy me dio, agradeciéndome mi ayuda y no haber dicho nada que pudiera perjudicarla; casi me rompe la espalda.

Y aunque no hubo nada problemático, mi tarde de investigación se fue al caño. En realidad, no me molestaba haber ayudado a Lucy, pero estaba segura de que podría haber usado mi tarde para algo más productivo, por así decirlo.

Mientras esperaba que Sebastian terminara de dar su propia declaración, yo estaba sentada en las bancas color blanco, cerca de el campo de soccer, mirando todo el entorno desde allí. La pequeña cancha de primaria, estaba repleta de policías, una ambulancia y el enorme camión de bomberos. Me preguntaba si realmente era posible que pasaran por la entrada para vehículos que se encontraba de ese lado del patio, ya que el enorme camión se veía más gordo que cualquier auto que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Acomodé mis codos sobre mis piernas para asentar mi mentón en mis manos, ya que no podía cruzarme de brazos y resultaba estúpido sentarme así como así. Tenía un enorme raspón en el brazo que me ardía cuando rozaba la tela; luego de varias experiencias cercanas con la muerte, puedo asegurarles que cuando corres peligro y te cortas no sientes absolutamente un carajo.

Estaba así, cómoda y casual mirando al frente, cuando, súbitamente, sentí ese extraño escalofrío que se percibe cuando alguien esta mirándote fijamente. Pero era distinto, como si mil pares de ojos estuviesen viéndome fijamente. Volví la mirada hacía atrás, tratando de buscar quien era esa persona que me miraba, pero no encontraba a nadie. Poniéndome de pie, rebusqué nuevamente entre los arbustos; detrás de la banca había un enorme jardín con setos recortados en forma de animales, con columpios y resbaladillas, debían verse bastante lindos de día, pero ahora, en la oscuridad, se veían bastante tétricos.

-Elisse… -musitó alguien, haciendo un largo énfasis en la "s", como si fuese una serpiente, y yo di un respingo, sorprendida. Ignorando mi sentido común, caminé al centro del espacio cubierto de pasto, quedando rodeada de los extraños animales de arbustos. A mi alrededor estaba todo a oscuras, a penas podía ver bien la silueta de los columpios delante de mi, a unos ocho metros. Giré, tratando de ubicar de donde había salido la voz, pero no vi más que los camiones de bomberos y las patrullas a lo lejos.

Cuando volví la mirada al frente, sentí que el pecho se me puso gélido, volviendo hielo mi corazón y casi solté un grito.

Delante de mí, en los columpios, que medio segundo atrás estaban vacíos, estaba sentada, con un vestido rosa pastel y una muñeca entre sus manos, aquella maligna niña, Phoebe Deuce. Allí, con la pobre luz y la oscuridad, parecía la imagen perfecta de un espectro y la silueta que formaba en contraluz, me daba la impresión de que ya la había visto antes.

Compuse una especie de sonrisa, tratando de parecer aliviada y actuar normal, pero sabía que esa niña no tenía nada de normalidad. Sus ojos frívolos y maduros se clavaron en mi rostro como estacas, su cabello rizado y rubio parecía de seda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –solté, haciendo un arrollador esfuerzo por parecer amable. Aun no sabía lo suficiente sobre esa niña como para hacerle frente, es mas, ni siquiera sabía si lo que precencié aquella vez era real-. ¿Aun no vienen por ti?

Ella continuó mirándome y, en ese momento, recordé que esa tarde casi muere alguien por su culpa. Abrí la boca para recriminarle, cuando ella movió sus pequeños labios.

-Aléjate de ella… -musitó, con una voz que sonó clara como una campana. No aprecía la voz de una niña.

Me tomó medio minuto reaccionar.

-¿Qué? –inquirí, sin entender que demonios decía. ¿A quien se estaba refiriendo esa mocosa?

-Aléjate de la mansión Bell… -masculló, con los dientes apretados y el viento sopló repentinamente. Sentí que los escalofríos me recorrían la espalda. Sus ojos parecían tener un peso de acero sobre de mi. Yo no entendía… estaba… confundida, sentía los pies de plomo, sin poder moverme o dejar de verla, sin poder bajar los ojos e irme.

Me sentí aterrorizada… o quizás, demasiado confundida para moverme… ¿Qué diablos?

-¡Señorita Bennett! –gritó alguien a lo lejos, sacándome de ese eterno trance, haciéndome voltear hacia atrás. Allí estaba la directora Angelina, buscándome con la mirada.

Regresé los ojos al frente, inmediatamente, luego de volver a caer en cuenta en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Pero la niña ya no estaba allí. El columpio estaba tan quieto como antes, y la oscuridad igual de negra. No había ni rastro de ella. Así que, sin dejar de ver el vacío columpio como si de pronto fuese a cobrar vida y golpearme, salí corriendo hacía la multitud, sumamente perturbada, preguntándome que demonios pasaba con Phoebe Deuce.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que era relevante para mi investigación…

o.o.o

Durante todo el camino a casa, Sebastian no comentó nada y yo no hice ninguna clase de esfuerzo por hacer que hablara. Las cosas estaban mas tensas que nunca, la diferencia era que esta vez, yo no lo había provocado. Llegué a la mansión cerca de las ocho de la noche, totalmente hambrienta y sin ningún avance en mi investigación. Subí directo a mi habitación, ya que tenía la sospecha de que Sebastian querría hablar conmigo, y en esos momentos no quería otra discusión sin sentido. Suficiente tenía con la ocurrida hacía un par de días.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, me quedé pensando durante largo rato en esa niña.

Sus ojos… su voz… Esa pequeña no era normal, no era normal que una niña de esa edad fuera tan malvada. Resultaba retorcido pensar que alguien pudiera tener esa cantidad de malicia en su interior, incluso me era difícil pensar en ella como algo… maligno. Yo la había visto antes, en la obra de Navidad y durante algunas de mis tutorías. Siempre andaba con esos otros dos niños, Edgar y Allan. Daba pie a la suposición de que, de los tres, ella era la líder del grupo. De hecho, aquel día que molestaban a Tommy, ella fue la única que habló y retó a la maestra. Es como si fuera la mente criminal del equipo.

Pero, ¿sería posible que los tres fueran como ella? Si en verdad eran malvados, y había algo oscuro en ellos, ¿podría ser que lo que yo vi aquella tarde no era solo producto de mi imaginación? ¿Y si realmente yo había visto a esa niña convertirse en un monstruo?

Esa ultima, podría decir que acabe comprobando que si había pasado con lo sucedido esta noche, en el columpio. La extraña mirada penetrante, como de un adulto…

Fue cuando brincó, sutilmente, una idea en mi pensamiento. Fue muy débil, como cuando rasgas la cuerda de una guitarra con la yema del dedo.

¿Y si esa niña, no era mas que un demonio?

Pero, ¡eso era absurdo! ¿O no? Había una razón, un prejuicio en mi mente que me impedía concebir la idea de que ella fuera un demonio, como Sebastian y Claude; sedientos de almas y destrucción. Y, en todo caso que lo fueran, ¿Por qué orillar a un niño de siete años a suicidarse? No era algo común en los demonios, al menos nunca había visto que Claude anduviera por allí alentando a la gente a brincar de un tercer piso o a Sebastian repartiendo cuchillas para cortarse las venas. No era un comportamiento natural en ellos; los demonios estaban allí para encantar a los humanos con todo el poder que podían darles, porque lo que querían de ellos no era precisamente una perdición absoluta, sino que buscaban únicamente tomar sus almas para devorarlas. Eso me hacía dudar y abrirme a otras posibilidades.

También estaba ese asunto de la mansión Bell. Eso me dejó aun mas confundida y sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. no había forma de que esa chiquilla pudiera saber que estaba investigando sobre la mansión. No había forma. La única opción que se me ocurría, era bastante escalofriante…

¿Podría ser ella el espíritu que me atacó aquella noche? ¿o quizás alguno de los diabólicos niños con caras deformes? Podría ser…

Sentía que había dejado de estar inmersa en un océano de posibilidades, para pasar a un mar… al menos las cosas comenzaban a delimitarse…

Creo que estaba demasiado agotada física y mentalmente, porque mi mente comenzó a divagar en dirección a los duendes y ese tipo de cosas. Me llevé una mano a la frente, dándome cuenta de que estaba pensando en puras tonterías.

-Bueno, al menos no me desmayé otra vez en escena –me dije a mi misma, frotándome las sienes con los dedos. Eso de desmayarme a cada rato comienza a ser molesto.

Me senté en la cama, dispuesta a buscar la laptop, pero estaba junto a mi tocador, al otro lado de la habitación y me sentía demasiado perezosa como para ir por ella. Rindiéndome con un gruñido, me acosté en la cama, me saqué los zapatos con los mismos pies y me enredé entre las sabanas.

Una buena noche de sueño me hará bien, pensé y cerré los ojos, mientras me invadía un sueño casi instantáneo.

o.o.o

_._

_El mundo estará mejor sin ti…_

_._

La sonrisa macabra…

Los colmillos de pesadilla…

.

_Sucia Phantomhive…_

_._

-¡Ellie, despierta! –alguien me empujó sin avisar… bueno, en realidad no esperaba que nadie avisara, estaba totalmente dormida, pero tampoco esperaba un golpe repentino como ese, que casi me tira de la silla. Levanté la cabeza inmediatamente, para ver de quien se trataba, aunque me sorprendió ver que se trataba de David y no de Lucy.

Lo miré, confundida.

-Es hora del almuerzo y tu, estas roncando –agregó David, dándole una buena mordida a su sándwich de crema de avellanas. Volteé a ver a Lucy, quien también comía su almuerzo, pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Supuse que seguía algo estresada por lo de ayer. En parte, me sentía aliviada que me hubiese despertado, estaba teniendo otra de esas horribles pesadillas.

-¿Roncar? –preguntó Alph, con sarcasmo –eso suena mas como piedras en una lavadora.

-¡Hey, ya basta! –gruñó Sama, dejando a un lado su pudin de chocolate. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a verlo defender a alguien mas, por eso, todos dejaron sus cosas de lado para prestarle atención… ¿de verdad había dejado atrás su egocentrismo? -. Dejen de burlarse de Ellie, tengo algo importante que darle…

Y… creo que no, sigue igual de egocéntrico que antes…

Se inclinó a buscar algo entre un bulto que llevaba a sus espaldas desde el comienzo de la mañana. Al principio pensamos que serían galletas o algo así, hasta que se levantó, con varios cuadernos viejos, forrados de cuero despintado entre sus manos. Me incorporé de golpe, dándome cuenta de que eran lo que yo estaba buscando.

-¡Los diarios! –exclamé, sorprendida y sonriente. Me pasó todos los encuadernados de golpe, y debo decir que estaban pesados. Cada uno era aproximadamente del tamaño de un cuaderno chico, de unos dos dedos de grueso, con páginas amarillas y malolientes a humedad-. ¿Cinco diarios? Pensé que era solo uno.

-En realidad, solo en uno se describe la historia que te conté, pero, pensé que querrías antecedentes. –agregó sama, con algo de triunfo en su voz-. Narra desde antes de su llegada a la mansión y un poco mas después de haber dejado de trabajar allí.

Bueno, en realidad no había pensado en eso, pero era una buena idea. Tomé el primero, quitándole la correa de cuero que lo mantenía cerrado y abriéndolo frente a mi. Estaba tan viejo que la tinta comenzaba a correrse, pero aun era legible.

-¿Para que quieres esos viejos diarios, Ellie? –preguntó Alph, tomando uno y abriéndolo para si mismo.

-Investigación –respondí rápidamente, sin darle mucha atención a lo que decían.

-Las casas mas embrujadas de Londres –completó Gus, levantando un pulgar en dirección a Alph, sonando a comercial de McDonald's, imitando lo que yo le había dicho antes.

-¡Vaya! Esta cosa debe tener mas de cien años –exclamó David, examinando uno muy de cerca, pero Gustaph se lo arrebató con un movimiento rápido, como el de un gato.

-Noventa y seis para ser exactos –corrigió Gustaph, de mala manera, adueñándose del diario, cosa que en realidad no tuvo mucha importancia, ya que David únicamente tomó otro y comenzó a ojearlo.

-¿Estas haciendo algún tipo de investigación en la mansión Bell? –preguntó Alph, levantando la vista del diario, mientras yo le dirigía una mirada confundida, ya que no sabía absolutamente de lo que me estaba hablando-. ¿La Mansión Bell, la 112 de Whitechapel?

-Lo dije desde ayer… -me quejé de mala gana, con una cara de cinismo total- Si sabías que se llamaba así la dichosa mansión, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No seas grosera –masculló, volviendo a comer su sopa-. Estaba interesante la historia de Sama, quería escuchar el final. No seas dramática.

Pedazo de idiota…

-Entonces si estas investigando sobre la mansión Bell –indicó David, con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Podríamos ayudarte. He escuchado que ha habido asesinatos allí últimamente.

Me quedé mirándole y pensando en lo que había dicho. Asesinatos… eso explicaba algunas cosas. Quizás Grell, después de todo, no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Estas cazando fantasmas? –preguntó Lucy, por primera vez en todo el rato. Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, tenía unas grandes ojeras de mapache y el cabello revuelto-. Eso suena divertido.

-¡Podríamos ir la noche del baile! –agregó Sama -. Después de todo, no creo que consigamos pareja y me da asco estar entre miel y hojuelas.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir! –chilló Lucy, con una cara de cachorro triste que pudo haber convencido a cualquiera… cualquier menos nosotros.

-¡Que asco! –chilló David, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que la chica retomaba su asiento, algo triste.

-¡No "estamos" investigando! Esto es cosa mía –chillé, apretando los dientes y quitándoles los diarios-. Además tengo que ir al baile por órdenes de la directora.

-¡Que aguafiestas! –gruñó Alph, cruzándose de brazos -. No te gusta para nada. Además, ¿para que quieres ir a ese baile? Ni siquiera tienes pareja.

-¡Claro que tengo pareja! –chillé, levantándome de mi asiento. Ahora estaba realmente sacándome de quicio.

-¡Y con esa cara de perra fea, mucho menos conseguirás una! –se burló con ganas, cruzándose de brazos y riéndose con un aire de autosuficiencia. Enseguida supe de donde demonios había sacado Alph esa dichosa frasecita…

-¡Lucy, eres una traidora! –rugí hacía ella. Maldita, chiquilla, ¿Por qué demonios contaba esas cosas? ¡Estúpida!

-¡No pude evitarlo, Ellie! –se disculpó, con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa-. Además, sabes que es cierto… -bajé los brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no seguir gritando.

Maldita sea... de nuevo tenía razón. Me quedé callada un momento, sentándome de golpe. Estaba bastante enfurruñada y avergonzada como para pasarlo por alto.

-Ya tengo pensados varios prospectos… -me quejé. Volviendo a mi asiento, bastante insultada.

-¿Ah, si? –comentó Gus, asentando su cabeza sobre su mano, al tiempo que me dedicaba una mirada retadora-. ¿Quién? Escuché que Terence Lee irá con Samantha Parker, y Paul Adams con Jenny Morgan.

-Pues… Jared Conelly me propuso ir hace unos días… -musité, sorprendida por la inclemente capacidad de Gustaph de ofender y hacer sentir como cucarachas a los demás. Mmm, quizás había tomado clases de estupidez con Abigail y compañía.

-Jared irá con la capitana del equipo de natación –contestó Alph, antes de que yo pudiera decir una sola palabra más. Comencé a sentirme con la urgente necesidad de fingir una grave enfermedad la noche antes del baile…

-¿Sean McGraham? –inquirí, temiéndome lo peor. Aunque ya había pensado llevar a cabo mi venganza sobre la idiotez de Sebastian de atreverse a ir al baile con Williams, aun no estaba decidida por completo y quería tener opciones, de modo que, ahora, sentía como si me hubiera puesto yo misma la soga al cuello y la estuvieran apretando poco a poco; lenta y dolorosamente.

-Charlotte Prescott –dijo David rápidamente, concentrándose en su desayuno, con aires de desinterés, mientras yo sentía la soga rozándome la garganta-. Aun tienes a Edward, eso te lo aseguro…

-¿Alguno de ustedes ya tiene pareja? –pregunté, volteándolos a ver a todos y cada uno de ellos, al tiempo que los tres varones en la mesa levantaban la vista tan confundidos como si hubiesen visto un gato tratando de ladrar.

-Bueno, yo iré con Lucy –dijo David tranquilamente, mientras que la alegre chica soltaba una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y tu, Alph?

-¡Y una mierda! –gruñó, aporreando los puños en la mesa, con cara de maniático-. ¡Yo soy de Roxanne!

-¿Quién es…? –estuve a dos segundos de preguntar, pero David me hizo un gesto de que era mejor no hacerlo, así que fingí no haberlo escuchado y me volví hacia Gustaph, quien no me dio tiempo si quiera de preguntarle, ya que enseguida levantó una de sus manos en mi dirección.

-Debes estar seriamente enferma si piensas que yo iré a un baile…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora?

-Podrías ir con Sebastian –propuso Lucy, algo inquieta, con su actual mirada somnolienta. Fue entonces que le clavé la mirada, para luego soltar un bufido molesto.

-¡No iré con Sebastian! –mascullé entre dientes, poniendo una muy mala cara-. Y eso es todo lo que pienso decir. Esta discusión se ha acabado…

Como por arte de magia, sonó el timbre para volver a los salones. Lucy se levantó, sin dejar de mirarme, como pidiéndome disculpas. Creo que hizo un intento por acercarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, tomé los diarios y me puse a caminar directo al salón.

Estaba harta de pensar en el tema de Sebastian, lo suficiente como para saber que no quería hablar de eso. Quería simplemente olvidarlo y seguir con mi estúpida vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encaminé al baño, aun refunfuñando mentalmente, cuando recordé la clase siguiente, etimologías: maldita sea… sería mejor hacer una rápida visita al baño, ya que esa mujer no iba a dejarme salir al sanitario aun así estuviera a punto de reventarme la vejiga. Corrí sobre el pasillo, apurándome para llegar al baño y salir a tiempo para entrar a clases. No quería quedarme tomando apuntes afuera de nuevo.

Llevaba tal carrera, que al entrar al baño, no vi el enorme charco de agua jabonosa que se extendía desde la entrada, hasta los lavamanos hasta que estuve tendida, boca abajo, en el medio de él. El golpe resonó en toda mi cabeza; fue un golpe seco, y apenas pude meter las manos. Sentí el pecho adolorido y, por la velocidad de la caída, se me salió el aire del estomago, así que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta y respirar rasposamente.

-Debes tener mas cuidado por donde pisas… -murmuró alguien en el baño, socarronamente. Reconocí la voz inmediatamente, pero no me aseguré hasta que la vi.

Era Abigail, quien sonreía con sorna al verme en el suelo. Gruñí, poniéndome de pie dificultosamente. El agua helada me caló los huesos y tenía el uniforme empapado. Di gracias a Dios que no llevaba puesto el abrigo y que los diarios, pese a que la pasta se mojo, no estaban húmedos por dentro. Me puse de pie, sacudiéndome el uniforme y la falda, también se me había mojado el cabello y la cara… ¡rayos! Por alguna razón, sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Abigail… - La miré fijamente, y sonreí con sorna, asentando los diarios en la orilla del lavamanos- ¿Qué haces aquí, ah? ¿Practicas acaso para tu futuro trabajo como limpiadora de baños?

-No te quedas nada atrás, señorita estúpida –contestó, sin dejar de mostrarme todos sus asquerosos dientes blancos- te ves excelente allí, tirada como el tapete que eres…

Maldita, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Williams? ¿No tienes una esquina que cuidar?

-Sigue ladrando, doña perfecta –replicó con agudeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Caminó lentamente hacía mi y yo, retándola con la mirada, no retrocedí ni un paso-, dime todos los insultos que quieras. Échame toda la basura que se te apetezca, pero déjame decirte una sola cosa…

Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver sus pestañas entrelazadas, las ojeras marcadas bajo las excesivas capas de maquillaje y olfateaba el spray de cabello.

-Ya sé tu pequeño y travieso secretito –confesó, como si hubiese descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo, tratando de asustarme.

Sonreí, con burla, segura de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Mira, si tú también formas parte de la bola de idiotas que creen que tengo algo con Sebastian, adelante –mascullé, aporreando las manos contra mis piernas- créelo. No es así… así que si piensas que "tengo miedo de que me lo arrebates", te aseguro que me importa un carajo…

-Oh, tu siempre tan mordaz, ¿verdad Elisse? –susurró, con una voz que no sonó muy distinta al siseo de una serpiente-. No, no me refiero a "ese" asunto. Me refiero –y levantó una mano, acariciándome con gentileza el parpado y la mejilla derecha de mi rostro-… a "este" asunto.

Un rayo de escalofríos cruzó mi piel, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y ella lo notó… así que luché contra mi temor, poniendo la cara más exánime que pude y sonreí de vuelta.

-¿De que me estas hablando? –reí por lo bajo, pero ella continuaba seria- Creo que te confundes de…

Pero antes de que terminara mi frase, ella apretó su pulgar sobre mi ojo, sobre el parpado cerrado, con tal fuerza, que sentí el lente de contacto cortar levemente la superficie de mi ojo, fue muy leve, pero ardió como si hubiera vertido ácido en el mismo. Inmediatamente, empujé su mano de mi rostro, haciendo todo lo posible por sacar el lente de contacto de su sitio, ya que se había movido y dolía solo con parpadear.

-No, no me confundo de nada… -respondió, quieta y fría como una estatua, mientras yo me quedaba de pie, aventando al suelo el lente de contacto y cubriéndome el ojo con la mano, mirándola fijamente con el izquierdo.

Definitivamente, no me esperaba eso… no lograba pensar en que había hecho mal, en que había titubeado para que ella lo descubriera. Era la última persona que hubiera querido que supiera, y ahora, ella lo sabía. La miré directamente a los ojos, aun con la mano en el rostro, preguntándome aquello una y otra vez.

-¿Qué le pediste a cambio de tu alma? –preguntó, con la voz frívola y la cara exánime- ¿Qué fuera tu novio para darle celos a Edward? ¿La fama que tienes ahora? ¿Robarme un papel en la obra? O quizás querías alguien que te acompañara en la soledad de tu vida…

Tenía demasiadas ganas de golpearla, pero, si lo hacía, solo comprobaría sus sospechas.

-¿De que rayos hablas? –gruñí, tratando de hacerla duda, pero el temblor en mi voz le quitó seriedad a la pregunta. Ella sonrió con sorna.

-De tu contrato con ese demonio –musitó, y al escucharlo de sus labios, me sobresalté. Me quedé terriblemente quieta, porque sonaba terriblemente real. Podía ver en sus ojos que no importaba cuanto se lo negara; ella lo sabía-; Sebastian Michaelis…

Me quedé estática, gélida y quieta como una estatua. No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar o que decir. Nunca había concebido la idea de que alguien lo supusiera; es decir, Sebastian podía ser increíble y todo eso, pero siempre había sido muy discreto en cuanto a eso.

-No tienes porque negarlo; ya lo sé –continuó, sin esperar que saliera de mi trance. Mis ojos continuaban fijos en ella-. Pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo; necesitabas algo para apoyar toda tu miseria…

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, pedazo de zorra! –rugí, envuelta en muchas interrogantes y cuestiones. No me sentía afectada por lo que decía, pero si sentía cierto temor por el hecho de que sabía ese delicado secreto.

Ella simplemente se rio de mi, levantando la cabeza al cielo, como villano de opereta. Me preguntaba, sin parar, que demonios pensaba hacer… ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Acaso lo había sabido de Claude Faustus?

-Si –comentó, aun con una risa burlona en su voz de silbato. Subió sus manos a la cintura, con una actitud desafiante. Sabía que se guardaba algún truco bajo la manga; si ya sabía que Sebastian era un demonio, si ya sabía que tenía un contrato con él, no podía ser tan estúpida como para hacerme frente sin tener una buena jugada. Y esa jugada me asustaba…-. Resulta que si, si es asunto mio…

Ladeé la cabeza, tratando de parecer amenazante.

-¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

-Tu me robaste mi futuro, mi novio y mi papel… -continuó, clavándome sus ojos castaños. Nunca me había fijado lo enormemente grandes que eran sus ojos, incluso lucía un poco grotesca si la mirabas bien-. Lo único que haré, será actuar como… mmm… el Ángel Exterminador… -continuó, haciendo con las manos ese gesto que muestran muchas imágenes de la Virgen María, como si estuviera orando. Yo seguía petrificada, pero ella siguió, con la voz oscura y casi maligna, avanzando hacía mi-. Voy a borrarte a ti y a tu infame demonio del mapa. Voy a eliminar esa mancha de suciedad que son los dos…

La escuché hablar como esos extraños predicadores fanáticos, que anuncian la venida de Dios de una forma casi enfermiza, cayendo en la obsesión. Cabe mencionar que yo me considero creyente, pero hay que saber diferencia la fe del fanatismo…

Entrecerré los ojos, cubriéndome aun el ojo derecho con la mano.

-Estas seria y potencialmente enferma, Abigail… -musité, dándole la espalda, ignorando sus amenazas. Probablemente, si también había hecho un trato con un demonio, si me las vería negras con ella, pero lo dudaba, y aun que lo tuviera, tendría que pasar por encima de Sebastian, cosa que no era exactamente un paseo por el parque-. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a jugar con tus amigos imaginarios?

Comencé a enjuagarme el ojo derecho discretamente, tratando de que no se viera mas de la cuenta y de parecer tranquila, sin embargo, ella se acercó, susurrándome algo al oído, mientras me miraba a través del espejo con sus ojos oscuros. Me puse erguida, cubriéndome aun el ojo, al instante.

No supe porqué, pero sentí una oleada de pánico cuando lo hizo y el corazón me palpitó de modo extraño.

-Hay seres mas o igual de poderosos que los demonios, Elisse… -musitó, acomodándome el cabello atrás de la oreja, mientras yo dejaba de moverme, devolviéndole la mirada por el espejo. Ella reflejaba una seguridad arrasadora; una que no reflejaba yo en el espejo del baño. Sus palabras me recordaron vagamente la pelea con Rachel; lo difícil que había sido acabar con ella-. Los demonios también pueden morir…

Di un respingo y vi mis labios palidecer en la Elisse que se reflejaba. También vi la sonrisa oscura de Abigail, justo en el momento que se quitó de atrás de mí y salió del baño con un contoneo rítmico, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dejé caer las manos, sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo y la chica del espejo hizo lo mismo. Su rostro estaba invadido por la inquietud, y su cuerpo se veía tenso por el miedo. La estrella en mi ojo derecho brillaba suavemente, aun bajo la luz dura y blanca del baño. Sentí, nuevamente, ese abrasador miedo, ese terror despiadado que me llenó aquella noche de la obra de Navidad…

¡No quería volver a sentir eso! ¡No quería…!

Por más que quisiera negarlo, Abigail no estaba mintiendo. No estaba mintiendo y ella lo sabía… ¡de algún modo se había enterado!

No comprendía nada…

Lo único que si sabía, era que, nuevamente, estaba en peligro. Y si yo estaba en peligro, Sebastian también lo estaba… ¡Y ella iría con él al baile!

No podía permitirlo…

No quería volver a imaginar… a Sebastian muerto otra vez…

o.o.o

**¡Demonios! ¡Odio todo! De acuerdo, no todo, pero juju ¿Qué les pareció? :D les gustó jojojo me agrada la forma que va tomando…**

**Bueno, en cierto modo las cosas poco a poco iran tomando su lugar, pronto, como ven, habrá mas besos, algo mas, lemmon 10000% confirmado :D **

**No he tenido tiempo para escribir T.T hoy pude sentarme un ratito y terminarlo. La verdad, este fanfic lo continuaré, pero no sé que haré con el otro, uno de Fairy Tail… simplemente no me inspiro. Soy un desastre x.x creo empezaré uno mas de "Hora de aventura", con Fionna y el Príncipe Flama ¡Amo esa maldita serie! No se que tiene, pero me encanta :3 aww Finn es tan lindo, la cuarta temporada esta asdfghjkl otro nivel x.x jajaja ¡VEAN HORA DE AVENTURA! (Slinky muere)**

**Ah, por cierto, empezaré a subir también una historia de mi creación a fictionpress, me gustaría que la leyeran y me dieran su opinión :3, yo avisaría cuando, aun estoy trabajando en los detallitos y así :) **

**También, debo decir que hace un par de semanas no tenía la menos pizca de inspiración -.- aunque ya tengo planeada gran parte de la historia en mi cabeza, habían partes en blanco que no sabía como llenarlas. Fue entonces que uno de los amados por todos, uno de los "buenos samaritanos" dejó un comentario. No muy agradable debo decir. Pero al final de cuentas, la ira me inspiró para el siguiente arco, donde tengo pensado utilizar mi derecho divino del karma hacía ellos… Ya varios de ellos me han estado rechingando desde tiempos ancestrales, es hora de que paguen…**

**Les debo una enorme disculpa, tengo mucha tarea y ando de aquí para allá, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar T.T también les debo la contestación de reviews, sin embargo, muchas gracias por seguir allí :'D apoyándome, son lo que me mantiene escribiendo, gracias por su inspiración.**


	20. Ese mayordomo, vulnerable

**¡Ratatatatatatatatataaaaaaaaa aaaan!**

**¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Maten a los toros! ¡Corran a refugiarse! ¡Estamos en peligro!**

**Tengo miedo por el fin del mundo :) pero soy lo suficientemente tonta como para olvidarme de que pasó hace unos… mmm seis días mas o menos o.O**

**Iba a esperar hasta enero para subir este capi, pero ya lo tenía listo, y la verdad es que últimamente, me he tardado un chorro en actualizar u.u así que taran! :D aquí esta juju **

**Además probablemente actualice luego de año nuevo, y pues, quería decirles unas palabras bonitas :)**

**Este año ha sido uno de los mejores y los peores que he tenido. Ha habido llantos, risas, desmadres, pleitos, secretos revelados, corazones rotos, corazones felices, etc etc etc. Ha sido un año productivo, bonito pese a todo; me ha traído muchas cosas buenas, pero sobre todo, me ha dado más experiencia y sabiduría y creo que eso vale más que cualquier cosa.**

**Nunca había avanzado tanto en una historia como en esta y mucho menos tenido tanta gente apoyándola :') aww soy muy feliz (Slinky llora) **

**Doy gracias a Dios por todo lo que este año me dejo y, sobre todo, por darme un año más de vida, por dejarme conocerles a ustedes, gente bonita de :´) he hecho muy buenas amigas aquí. Los quiero a todos y espero que sus casas estén llenas de bendiciones y paz, por no decir salud y riqueza, hoy y siempre. Espero que hayan tenido un bueno año, y no se desanimen cuando las cosas no marchen bien, cuando les digan que no esta bien lo que hacen, cuando alguien les de la espalda. No se dejen caer, recuerden que son fuertes, que pueden con lo que venga, por muy duro que parezca. Las pruebas mas duras aparecen, no para darnos por vencidos, sino porque podemos superarlas, aprender de ellas. **

**Así que si alguna vez alguien trata de decirles que no pueden lograr algo, recuerden que la única persona que realmente puede limitarlos son ustedes mismos y, ¿por qué limitarse cuando hay sueños tan grandes por cumplir?**

**Los quiere Slinky :D**

**Ahora que ya terminé con mis cursilerías, (me pongo emotiva… sniff), vayamos al fic.**

**Este esta dedicado a todos ustedes, que han seguido este fic fielmente :)**

o.o.o

**Capitulo XX: Ese mayordomo, vulnerable**

"_Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo."_

Jean Baptiste Alphonse Karr

o.o.o

Lo primero que hice cuando escuché el sonido del timbre de la hora de salida, fue tomar mis cosas, los diarios y salir disparada como una flecha hacía el estacionamiento, donde Alistair, el chofer, siempre nos esperaba. Había tomado la impulsiva decisión de tirar por la borda mis deseos de venganza y avisar a Sebastian de lo que Abigail me había dicho.

Sabía que necesitaría una gran cantidad de persuasión hacía mi misma para dejar de lado mi gigantesco orgullo y decírselo, pero en ese momento, lo único que me importaba era ponerlo fuera de peligro; podría usar el pretexto de decirle que quizás tenía un contrato con un demonio o… no sé. Aun tenía la pregunta girando por mi cabeza: ¿Qué clase de ente podría tener un contrato con esa loca?

Sé que en ningún momento me dijo que tenía un contrato, pero no fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

Primero que nada: era muy poco probable, si no es que imposible, que alguien común y corriente, que jamás ha tenido un contacto tan directo con lo sobrenatural, pudiera adivinar mi conexión con un demonio. Sebastian era demasiado precavido; además, actuábamos de una manera tan convencional, que, si Springs, la loca maestra de teatro que tiene ojo de águila en cuanto todos los detalles de la gente, no sospechó nada raro de él o de Claude, quería decir que nadie lo haría.

Segundo: en caso de que lo supiera, una persona normal –aun cuando se tratara de esa neófita-, yo creo que sería capaz de usar su sentido común y darse cuenta de lo riesgoso que sería tratar de sobornar o amenazar a alguien así… ¿de verdad existiría alguien tan estúpido como para atacar a alguien que tiene bajo sus ordenes un poderoso ser infernal? Suena a broma barata y ni siquiera yo lo haría. Tendría que estar segura de que algo tan fuerte podría protegerme.

Solamente alguien que conociera de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales podría haberle informado de mi situación; solo alguien que pudiera ver bajo el perfecto papel de Sebastian, podría notarlo: tenía que ser alguien igual al demonio o, al menos, de esa calaña. Y para que Abigail Williams viniera a amenazarme, sabiendo la clase de compañía que me rondaba, tenía que estar perfectamente segura de que podría con ello.

Probablemente, sus motivos eran bastante estúpidos, pero no podía fiarme de eso. Como ya dije antes: Williams no era alguien que jugaba sin un plan, ella es todo o nada.

Era por eso, que estaba segura de que, tanto Sebastian como yo, corríamos un peligro masivo.

Aun así, no sabía que clase de criatura estaría ayudándola. Podría haber jurado que se trataba de Claude; él había comentado que ya tenía una nueva presa, pero yo había presenciado la clase de desprecio que Faustus mostraba hacía ella. La trataba como la peor de las escorias. Dudaba que tuviera la paciencia para lidiar con ella, aun si estuviera muy hambriento.

Entonces, ¿Qué sería?

Bajé rápidamente los escalones de la entrada principal, dejando de lado mi mórbida preocupación y observando las concurridas hileras de autos que se formaban para recoger a los que iban saliendo. No me costó mucho identificar el auto en el que había ido a recogernos; era una enorme Hummer negra con reflectores redondas sobre el periférico. Resaltaba de una forma grotesca entre las hileras de coches normales y varios alumnos miraban con curiosidad. ¿Por qué rayos compraban autos tan grandes? ¿Qué había de malo con los autos comunes y corrientes? ¡Un Chevy es igual de eficiente que esos lujosos coches con diseño militar! Si seguían por ese camino, no tardarían mucho en comprar un tanque al estilo Batman.

Ignorando la enorme carrocería y los rines cromados, tan altos como mis piernas, corrí hacía el coche y me subí de un salto al asiento trasero, ajustándome el cinturón sobre el uniforma. La enorme camioneta se veía más grande por dentro de lo que realmente era; los cristales estaban tan polarizados que temía que fuésemos confundidos con gente de la mafia.

Estaba repasando mentalmente las palabras que usaría con Sebastian, cuando sentí que el auto comenzó a moverse.

Miré a Alistair por el retrovisor, confundida.

-¿No hay que esperar a Sebastian? –inquirí, mas como una acusación que como una pregunta. El chofer me clavó sus ojos en el retrovisor. Parecía algo irritado.

Muy pocas veces me había detenido a observar a Alistair; no me era tan común verlo como a Eleazar, el chef, o a Lily, la rubia medio drogada, quienes se pasaban todo el día en la casa de un lado para otro; incluso Adelina, quien aunque no decía una sola palabra se paseaba todo el tiempo por los corredores de la mansión, acomodando ropa en los cajones.

Sin embargo, Alistair era harina de otro costal. Se pasaba todas las tardes sentado en el garaje reparando los autos, encerándolos y dejándolos rechinando de limpios, tan deslumbrantes que parecían recién salidos de la agencia. Sobra decir que yo jamás ponía un pie en el famoso garaje, salvo una vez que Lily me hizo ir para gastarme una broma. Cuando iba allí, me refiero a que esperaba fuera del garage a que Alistair saliera conduciendo, pero nunca entraba a buscarlos allí. Sentía como si entrara sin permiso a su habitación.

Pero nunca lo había observado detenidamente; no era un hombre adulto, pero tampoco era un jovenzuelo. Tenía encima unos treinta años, su cabello ondulado le caía por mechones despeinados sobre el rostro de barbilla afilada. Sus extraños ojos amatista eran algo que no había notado antes. Era bastante atractivo.

-El joven Sebastian dijo que se quedaría hasta mas tarde… -comentó con una voz hosca, regresando los ojos al frente.

Sonaba algo extraño que se refiriera él y todos los demás a mi (no muy) querido demonio con la palabra "joven", puesto que ese "joven" debía tener por lo menos unos mil años de antigüedad sino es que más. Era como un niño pequeño llamándole sobrino a un anciano.

Me apachurré en el asiento trasero, maldiciendo mi suerte. Ahora tendría que buscar otro momento para decirle las cosas; aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sería mejor que fuese una discusión en privado.

-Rayos… -mascullé, mientras Alistair movía el volante con una destreza magistral, librando el tráfico del concurrido estacionamiento.

Seguí observándolo fijamente, como si fuera una nueva especie animal que yo no conociera; la nueva adquisición de un zoológico. No era que sintiera atracción hacía mi chofer, era solo que era mera curiosidad; como cuando miras una película de tu infancia y te das cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no entendías.

Miré la línea de sus brazos, bajo el saco que tenía parecía bastante fornido; entonces me topé con su mano izquierda; tenía algo extraño. Entrecerré los ojos y vi que era lo que faltaba; su dedo meñique no estaba, y tenía una enorme cicatriz desde el nacimiento del pulgar hasta la muñeca.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? –pregunté, algo sorprendida, sobre la cicatriz y de mi misma; no era posible que fuese tan despistada como para no haberlo notado antes.

Él se miró el inexistente dedo y sonrió con una sonrisa chueca.

-¡Ah! –murmuró con su voz ronca-, la cicatriz fue de una vez reparando un auto, metí la mano en el motor.

Auch. ¿Qué demonios hacía metiendo la mano en un motor?

-¿Y tu dedo? –volví a preguntar, con más curiosidad-. ¿Dónde lo perdiste?

Alistair sonrió una vez más

-En el mismo sitio donde perdí la mitad de la cara y parte del fémur –contestó con una nota de sadismo.

Quizás en otro momento hubiera dejado hasta allí la plática, pero ahora me sentía algo nerviosa. Extrañamente, hablar con el sádico chofer aliviaba esa sensación; tal vez porque tratar de charlar en la escuela era enfrentarse al ego de Gus, a la locura de Lucy, el cinismo de Alph y la filosofía de David. Definitivamente era más motivante hablar con Alistair.

Recorrí una parte de su rostro con los ojos, pero no podía ver a que se refería. Pensé en preguntarle directamente, pero sonaría bastante grosero; así que decidí tocar el tema por la tangente.

-¿Accidente de transito?

-De carreras. Fue una muy buena carrera, por cierto.

Levanté una ceja, algo inquisitiva e incrédula hacía sus palabras.

-¿Eras corredor? –bueno, ahora me parecía poco realista. No me podía imaginar a Alistair conduciendo un F1 y posando para una foto con la señorita Noviembre de Playboy, patrocinando perfumes y revistas.

-Clandestino –contestó. Ah, eso explicaba muchas cosas; a ese Alistair si me lo imaginaba-. Fue un diciembre del noventa y siete. En Mónaco.

Abrí los ojos asombrada. Me sorprendía cuanto podía esconder una persona.

Pese a que vivía en la mansión y trataban siempre conmigo, ninguno de los siete (idiotas) sirvientes que teníamos en casa había sido contratado por mi; todos habían tenido un trato con Sebastian, de modo que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de sus antecedentes laborales. Era algo raro saber que un loco aficionado a las carreras fuera el chofer. O Sebastian estaba demasiado paranoico, o simplemente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun así, con todo lo que Alistair me había revelado, seguía sin poder imaginarme a mi serio chofer con una chica asiática, vestida con minifalda, top escotado, medias de red y tacones dignos de mujer de la calle, asida de la cintura, fumando un enorme puro, recargado sobre un auto cubierto de luces de neón, como todo un "Rápido y Furioso".

-¿Viviste en Mónaco? –inquirí, con un hilo de voz, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Si, un año aproximadamente. No estaba muy lejos de casa, en realidad –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces eres de esa región? –inquirí; comenzaba a sentirme que lo estaba interrogando.

Pero Alistair respondió rápidamente, no parecía estar incomodo en lo absoluto, de hecho tenía una nota de arrogancia en su voz, como si se sintiera orgulloso de que alguien finalmente le preguntase por su pasado. Era fácil darse cuenta de que le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Italiano –dijo con desinterés-. De Módena, pero dejé casa apenas tuve oportunidad. No éramos cualquier grupo de corredores; cada año nos reuníamos en una ciudad distinta para hacer competencias. Venían chicos de todos lados del viejo mundo, con autos arreglados. Las carreras eran sumamente espectaculares, todo un show.

-Con alguno que otro accidente horrendo, he de imaginar –murmuré, algo adelantada en mi asiento, al tiempo que me acomodaba la falda del uniforme; no había notado que estaba quizás demasiado levantada por el salto que di al subir.

Alistair soltó una risa gutural, la cual esperaba no fuera de burla.

-Mas de uno. Esa vez nos reunimos unos amigos y yo, con autos arreglados. Mi contrincante era un chico especialista en cambio de velocidad y yo… bueno, yo solo pisaba el maldito acelerador como un maniático. Eran las finales; Jason Jay, o JJ como todos lo llamábamos, habíamos pasado por encima de todos esos fanfarrones. No era cosa sencilla, pero yo había nacido para nunca pisar el freno. Aquel día éramos JJ y yo contra la carretera; la habíamos cerrado con policías comprados. Fue una competencia reñida, y el maldito JJ estaba imparable. Estábamos en la recta final cuando las llantas de mí… no recuerdo el auto, pero derraparon con el hielo del asfalto y el coche de Jason Jay salió disparado sobre mí. Desperté una semana mas tarde en el hospital, sin dedo, con treinta puntadas en toda la cabeza y el fémur atornillado con titanio. Perdí el hígado y medio pulmón.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? –interrogué, quizás con mas curiosidad de la debida, pero él no pareció notarlo.

-Parte de la carrocería que se desprendió me rebanó la mitad del rostro –dejó el volante con una mano, por un momento, sin despegar los ojos del trafico. Con un dedo, señaló la línea de su barbilla, donde, apenas podría verse una finísima y delgada cicatriz, casi invisible. Subió, rodeando la barbilla, la comisura del labio, la línea lateral derecha de la nariz; rodeó la ceja derecha y avanzó en línea recta hasta el nacimiento de la oreja-. Por fortuna, mis camaradas encontraron mi cara entre la chatarra y lo llevaron al hospital. Me costó unas diecinueve cirugías para quedar casi como nuevo.

-¿Y tu amigo? –pregunte, ahora acomodada sobre el asiento trasero.

-Quedó hecho papilla entre el auto, emparedado en la carrocería –comentó, sin atisbo de sentimiento en su voz-. Los paramédicos comentaron que no sabían que era auto y que era humano.

Bueno, a partir de ese momento, cerré la boca y dejé de hacer preguntas. Comenzaba a sentirme perturbada por las imágenes que el demente chofer había plantado en mi cabeza con ese ultimo comentario.

Había un exceso de tráfico en la avenida, así que iba a llevarnos un buen rato salir de allí y no iba a esperar a que Alistair me contase otra de sus historias. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era comenzar a leer esos famosos diarios, así que rebusqué en mi mochila, tratando de encontrar alguno de ellos. Saqué los cinco, luego de luchar encarnadamente con el cierre del bulto rojo, que estaba comenzando a fallar.

Chequé uno por uno, las fechas. Necesitaba la más antigua para empezar a leer. Había uno de mil novecientos siete, otro del cinco. Al parecer el que buscaba, comenzaba relatando el once de enero de mil novecientos tres. Acomodé los demás por fechas para no tener que enfrascarme nuevamente en la búsqueda.

Me recosté contra el asiento de atrás y comencé a leer.

"_Hoy no esteramos de que papá tiene una enfermedad terminal. Estamos desesperados, porque sabemos que no encontraremos nada aquí en Nueva Orleans. Es terrible, me siento devastada…"_

Brinqué la hoja, al parecer todo eso eran relatos de la vida de la tatarabuela de Gus en su ciudad natal. Que raro; tenía la idea de que era africana.

Continué buscando. Todo ese diario solo narraba la muerte de su padre, el vudú en la ciudad, blablablá…

Lo cerré de golpe y tomé el siguiente: 13 de Febrero de 1904

"_John al fin le ha pedido matrimonio a Winnie…"_

¡Maldita sea! Nueva Orleans, Nueva Orleans, Nueva Orleans… todas las malditas paginas narraban su vida en nueva Orleans; esta vez creo que su hermana se casó o algo por el estilo.

Lo cerré y estiré la mano para alcanzar el que seguía: este comenzaba el 9 de enero de 1905.

Lo ojeé rápidamente, buscando algo que no dijera Nueva Orleans. Pensé que tendría que checar el siguiente, cuando finalmente, cerca de la mitad del diario, encontré una palabra clave: Londres.

Finalmente, me recosté contra el asiento y empecé a leer.

_2 de mayo de 1905_

"_Luego de varios días de viaje, finalmente he llegado. Es una ciudad extraña. Aquí, en Londres, las calles son sigilosas y oscuras, no tienen ese encanto mágico y pintoresco de mi amada ciudad natal. La gente se desliza por los callejones, el mercado tiene un insoportable hedor a pescado y no hay muchas flores. Es como si todo Londres estuviese pintado de gris. Me siento nostálgica, pero se que es lo mejor. Ahora que Winnie se ha casado, aun con tantos problemas que tiene con su marido, sé que es lo mejor que me vaya. Ya no queda nadie para mí allí._

_La familia envió un lujoso carruaje para recogerme, me sentí algo alagada; nunca nadie antes me había hecho subir a un carruaje. Avanzó por una calle repleta de vendedores, hasta que entró a una enorme avenida ancha. Las casa eran oscuras y pintadas con colores crema. Entramos a una privada de hermosas casas, cada uno más bella que la otra. Pero sin duda, cuando vi la enorme mansión de los señores Bell, me quedé sin habla._

_La enorme casa se levantaba tres pisos por encima del suelo, y era mucho más grande de lo que yo hubiese podido imaginar. El mayordomo principal, el señor Wells, me condujo mostrándome todos los rincones de la inmensa mansión. Es una residencia magnifica, me siento totalmente como en casa, aunque siento cierta añoranza por Nueva Orleans y sus pasajes coloridos. _

_Sin embargo, la mansión es bastante cálida, especialmente por los niños; son un encanto. El mayor, John, tiene poco más de diecisiete años según escuché, pero ya parece todo un hombre. Tiene un sonrisa muy amable, al igual que los gemelos, pecosos, y esos otros tres niños, pelirrojos y revoltosos como ardillas. Pero creo que la más guapa, es Lydia; es apenas una niña, pero tiene una sonrisa irresistible. Debe parecerse mucho a su madre._

_Ahora estoy acomodada en un cuarto pequeño en el ala sur de la mansión. Ya conozco a varias de mis compañeras; creo que me llevaré bien con ellas, hasta ahora todos han sido muy agradables. Silvie prometió enseñarme todo lo que yo no sepa, y el señor Wells es bastante locuaz._

_Creo que no pude haber sido recomendad en mejor casa, aunque a veces…_

Cerré el diario por un momento, sin perder la página. Finalmente, mis sospechas eran aclaradas. Justo como sospechaba y como Gus había dicho. Eran siete niños lo que habitaban la casa.

Volví mis ojos a la lectura. Brinqué varias páginas de nuevo, porque únicamente describía como se sentía, como se acomodaba en la casa y lo duro que era estar lejos de casa. Finalmente, hallé algo interesante.

_1 de junio de 1905_

"_Hoy pasó algo muy extraño, debo decir que me perturbó. Escuché a alguien llorando en los pisos superiores, mientras fregaba el suelo del salón principal. Fuera quien fuera, lloraba y gemía con gritos desesperados, como si hubiese tenido un ataque de nervios _

_¡Dios mío! Esperaba que no fuera nada grave._

_Por esos momentos, vi que Dolly, la dama de la señora Bell, pasó rápidamente por las escaleras, llevando unas toallas blancas al piso de arriba. Pensé en preguntarle, pero la pobre iba corriendo como un cerdo que huye del matadero. Sería bastante grosero interrumpirla ahora que estaba atareada._

_Continué con lo mío…"_

¡No me interesaba como echó a perder el estofado de patatas! Brinqué la parte dramática de la cocina y continué leyendo.

"_Durante la cena me acerqué discretamente a Silvie, quien estaba terminando de hervir el estofado que arregló para el día siguiente. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado, así que le pregunté con discreción. Aunque al principio estaba renuente a contarlo, terminé por convencerla._

_Tal parece ser que la señora Bell, sufre mucho de los nervios. Silvie me contó, haciéndome jurar casi por la ostia consagrada que no lo contaría a nadie, que la señora Bell antes estuvo casada con otro hombre, con quien tuvo a Lydia, pero había enviudado unos dos años luego de casarse. Al parecer, aquel otro hombre huyó, antes de celebrar su tercer aniversario, cuando Lydia tenía solo un año y medio de edad, pero ella no aceptó la huida y lo dio por desaparecido. Alertó a la mitad de Scotland Yard para que lo buscaran por todo el país. El hermano de la señora Bell y su propia madre trataban de hablar con ella y convencerla de que ese hombre simplemente la había abandonado, que no era mas que un sin vergüenza, pero la señora Bell estaba profundamente enamorada y continuaba renuente a creerlo._

_Tiempo después, encontraron el cuerpo de su esposo en alguna parte de la frontera entre Inglaterra y Francia. La madre de la señora Bell organizó un funeral lujoso y digno, pensando en que quizás su hija al fin aceptase la perdida y continuara con su vida. Sin embargo, ella negó rotundamente que fuera su marido, aun luego de que todos los criados lo identificaran; y ni siquiera su propia madre pudo convencerla._

_Un año más tarde, por insistencia de su madre, una mujer estricta y rígida según palabras de Silvie, se casó con el joven Gerard Bell, un hombre amable y caballeroso, de gran fortuna que tenía acuerdos comerciales con barcos y regiones de la India. El hombre la quería muchísimo a ella y a la niña, y ella durante bastante tiempo fue feliz con él. El señor Bell también era viudo y tenía seis hijos, todos varones, quienes aceptaron con dulzura a la bella y adorable madrastra, quien siempre los trató muy bien, y acogieron con aun mas cariño a la niña, quien ahora era su pequeña hermanita._

_Al parecer las cosas mejoraron mucho, y la señora Bell empezó a despegarse de su viejo amor y continuó con su vida, encargándose fielmente de la casa y los niños. Parecían de verdad una familia muy feliz, recuerda Silvie._

_Pero, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la señora Bell comenzara a deprimirse. Poco a poco volvió a caer en aquella eterna negación de la muerte de su anterior marido, y con eso, cayó en una profunda y oscura depresión, que la arrastró a varios intentos de suicidio, uno que otro, casi exitoso. El señor Bell estaba consternado, totalmente devastado por el comportamiento de su nueva mujer. La dama parecía estar atrapada en un pensamiento enfermizo de que su primer esposo, algún día volvería. _

_El señor Bell durante bastante tiempo se negó a internar a su esposa en un hospital psiquiátrico, o si quiera conseguirle un medico. El pobre hombre vivía con la esperanza de que ella recuperase la noción de la verdadera realidad por si misma, que vencería sus demonios internos y sería la mujer dulce y amable que había sido siempre. Desgraciadamente, no fue así, y el señor Bell se resignó cuando, durante una madrugada, la señora fue encontrada en su habitación con las muñecas cortadas y sangrantes. Fue una suerte que se salvase de esa._

_Sin otra opción y convencido de que sus esperanzas eran en vano, el señor Bell decidió contratar a dos enfermeras que cuidaran de ella mientras él no estuviera, ya que tenía pensado embarcarse durante tiempo indefinido en sus viajes de comercio y negocios, con el fin de que, en su ausencia, las cosas se equilibrasen una vez mas. Esta decisión la tomó debido a que la señora Bell, aunque no era agresiva con los niños, nuevamente, no soportaba ver al señor Bell sin enloquecer. _

_Se habría llevado a los niños consigo a otro lugar si no fuera porque estudiaban, y no quería dejar a Lydia sola, en especial cuando su madre estaba en tan inestable estado, pero tampoco podía llevarla consigo. No era su hija y era una niña; necesitaba cuidados._

_Silvie dice que al principio las cosas estuvieron bien en ausencia del señor Bell, y que la mujer comenzó a salir y a ver sus hijos, pero luego de un tiempo, volvió a deprimirse, esta vez más profundamente que antes y ya nada pudieron hacer por ella. La señora Bell ahora se pasa los días encerrada en su habitación, llorando sin control, deprimida otra vez. _

_Me da mucha pena la situación… Veo a los niños y sus caras sonrientes y me pregunto que piensan cuando escuchan a su madre llorar de ese modo. Veo a los mayores llevarse a Lydia con ellos, jugar con ella y peinar su cabello, pero la niña siempre mira hacia arriba, siempre buscando a su madre, siempre esperando que venga por ella…"_

Asenté el pesado diario a un lado de mi pierna, en el asiento. Pensaba en lo extraño que resultaba todo eso. ¿Podría ser la depresión de la señora Bell una facilidad para que un espíritu invadiera la mansión? ¿Qué tal si la famosa Adrianne no había sido la causante?

Levanté los ojos, hacía el cristal panorámico. Estábamos apenas dirigiéndonos a la salida de la ciudad; tardaríamos una media hora o más en llagar a la mansión.

Retomé el diario, con ambas manos. Leí rápidamente lo que seguía luego de eso, pero no decía más que lamentos sobre la niña y lo mal que debería sentirse. Algo más sobre una peste de cucarachas en el sótano, hasta que encontré algo interesante.

Comenzaba hablando sobre Lydia.

_12 de junio de 1905_

"_Lydia, la pequeña niña rubia, se ve algo distinta. Esta mañana, no quiso desayunar y tiró su avena, mirándonos a mí y a Silvie con desafío. Pareciera como si esperara a ver nuestra reacción cuando hace eso. Nos reta con sus ojos azules, de una forma penetrante. Silvie se molestó mucho, pero yo le detuve, diciéndole que tuviera paciencia._

_Pobre pequeña; me imagino cuanto ha de afectarle lo que sucede con su madre. La señora Bell cada día parece entrar más rápido en crisis, cada vez más fuertes. A la niña no es a la única que le afecta; los chicos parecen aturdidos, asustados. Antes del almuerzo, acordé con Renata para darles un buen postre al finalizar, pero ninguno de ellos quiso comer mucho. Todos parecen aturdidos…"_

Pasé las hojas. Varios días después, relataba algo sobre una recién llegada: Adrianne, quien en realidad era Babette Rue.

_13 de julio de 1905_

"_Nos han reunido a todos en la sala para darle la bienvenida a la nueva miembro del servicio; tal y como sucedió cuando yo llegué. Silvie me dijo que había escuchado que traerían a alguien nuevo por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía idea de quien sería. Dijo que esperaba que fuera alguien de piel oscura, como yo. Al principio me sentí ofendida, pero enseguida me aseguró que no era una ofensa, sino que le resultan curiosas esas personas, le agradan, sobre todo considerando que ella misma podría desaparecer en un fondo blanco, dada la palidez de su piel._

_No tardó mucho para que la nueva empleada cruzase la puerta. Se presentó como Babette Rue. Venía de Nueva Orleans, no tenía mucho que había escapado de una plantación donde los maltrataban, pero aseguraba que buscaba un trabajo honesto. Parece alguien amable; es una mujer negra y de cabello oscuro, terriblemente rizado, pero hay algo en su expresión que no me agrada. Su voz hosca y sus ojos diminutos ocultan algo. _

_Dolly, quien ya había conocido gente de allí, dijo, discretamente, que es gente de costumbres arraigadas a la brujería propia de la región, el vudú y esas cosas. Enseguida, corregí que no todos son así; mi familia es muy católica. Creemos en la palabra del Señor. Pero si, como ella dice, hay mucha gente en Nueva Orleans que se dedica a la brujería y el vudú. Y esta mujer no me da mucha confianza._

_Nunca me he sentido atraída por esas cosas, y tengo algo de miedo de solo pensar que pueda hacer cosas raras. De verdad, estoy aterrada._

_Dios mío… creo que escucho cantos… Ahora mismo… Son los mismos que escuché una vez en Nueva Orleans…_

_Tengo mucho miedo, Dios mío…"_

Busqué como poseída lo que seguía, pero en los siguientes relatos, solo contaba cosas banales y comunes, como si estuviese evitando el tema de Babette. Quizás por miedo o precaución. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en encontrar una nueva narración.

_7 de agosto de 1905_

"_Dolly estaba sumamente molesta; la señora Bell no escuchó una sola palabra de lo que dijo sobre Babette. En realidad, no me esperaba más que eso. Es comprensible, la pobre mujer esta pasando por una etapa de profunda depresión; es normal que no quiera entender nada._

_Sin embargo, todos estamos ya bastante incomodos con lo que esta sucediendo en la casa. Antes de la llegada de Babette, todo estaba bien, no pasaba nada extraño, pero ahora… Dios, es como si de pronto hubiéramos sido victimas de la brujería de algún infame._

_Silvie acudió a mi, ya hace varias noches, diciendo que alguien tira piedras hacía su ventana; lo cual es imposible, ya que su ventana esta justo en el tercer piso, y da hacía el patio. Dudo que haya alguien allí en la madrugada. Dolly también ha escuchado ruidos escalofriantes en el techo y a Gabrielle han comenzado a mover sus cosas de lugar; de la cajonera al tocador y del tocador a la cocina. Además de eso, Wells ha expresado con nosotros su terrible miedo, ya que todas las noches, puede ver a través del cristal una sombra oscura que espera en el pórtico, como un demonio a que abran la puerta. _

_Esto tiene que parar, esa mujer nos esta poniendo a merced del demonio. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Incluso los niños han ido a buscarnos a media noche, llorando, diciendo que alguien los vigila mientras duermen. Lydia, la pequeña Lydia, inclusive, ha dejado de hablar. Esta muda, ¡muda! La pobre no puede siquiera abrir la boca, solo nos mira como si estuviese muerta._

_Decidimos hablar con ella, pero Babette nos asegura que los canticos son parte de su cultura y que nunca antes, le había hecho daño a nadie._

_Si la señora Bell no le pone remedio a esto, estoy segura que entre nosotros, lo haremos."_

Continué sin parar_._

_15 de agosto de 1905_

"_Comienzo a sospechar que Babette planea algo mas que solo canticos. Esta mañana, salí a dar una caminata a los jardines. No podía dormir, no podía pegar los ojos. Simplemente, imaginar nos ruidos en el techo, los canticos, no podía quedarme en la habitación. _

_Caminaba sin rumbo, pero entonces, ¡oh, sorpresa! De pronto, vi a Babette, saliendo por la puerta de entre los altos rosales, caminando hacía la reja principal. Me escondí tras los setos, observándola desde un agujero. Había alguien allí, como esperando por ella. Estaba cubierto por una pesada capucha oscura, pero aun así, pude reconocerlo. Era el mismo muchacho que veía todos los días en el mercado; uno de esos dedicados a la adivinación, ¿Qué hacía él allí?_

_Le entregó a Babette un pesado volumen; era un libro de cuero negro, con un dibujo extraño, parecía una estrella en un pentágono, pero no logré verlo bien. Luego de que ella le diera un sobre, el hombre se fue de allí, desapareciendo en la niebla. Corrí hacía ella, quien parecía sorprendida de verme. Discutí con ella sobre el libro, le pregunté que era y le dije que si era algo de brujería, que se considerara despedida de la mansión._

_Ella lo ocultó bajo su ropa y me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia, para luego desaparecer de allí. Regresé a la casa, alterada. Sentía que estábamos en más peligro que nunca. Solo pensar que esa mujer loca estaba invitando al maligno a esta casa, me daba escalofríos…_

_Hablé con Silvie y Dolly, pero ninguna pudo sacarle una palabra sobre el libro. Quisimos hablar con la señora, pero, ¡cielo santo! Entramos a su habitación y encontramos a la mujer inconsciente, con las muñecas cortadas y la alfombra manchada de sangre. Nada diferente de aquella ultima vez. Estábamos terriblemente aterradas y enseguida llamamos al hospital. Se la llevaron cuando aun respiraba. _

_Más noche, nos enteramos que estaba estable, pero tendría que estar allí durante unos días para recuperarse, además de que la vigilarían para que no cometiera otro intento de suicidio. Silvie, Dolly y yo estamos un poco mas tranquilas, en parte. Pero creo que hablo por las tres cuando digo que nos sentimos más indefensas que antes._

_Ahora estamos a merced de la locura de Babette…_

_Dios nos ayude."_

De pronto, el auto se movió de manera violenta. Pensé que habíamos chocado, pero Alistair seguía aferrado al volante. Al parecer solo estaba tratando de librar el tráfico. Pasé la hoja rápidamente, ignorando al endiablado chofer y volviendo a la lectura.

_25 de agosto de 1905_

"_Solo Dios sabe lo aterrada que me siento. Solo Él puede ayudarme en esta situación._

_Anoche, Babette fue a buscarme… estaba como una loca, diciéndome que lo "había logrado", que "lo había conseguido"…_

_Yo no sabía a que se refería… hasta que me hizo salir al pasillo…_

_Casi me desmayo… allí había un espectro blanco, caminando por el largo corredor… Me sentía mas aterrorizada que nunca en mi vida y quise salir corriendo, pero Babette me señaló allí, donde el espíritu había pasado, uno de los ladrillos se había desencajado del resto. Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, la mujer tomó el candelabro de mi mesita y me arrastró allí. Yo no podía estar siquiera de pie…_

_Sin embargo, me sorprendí mucho más cuando me mostró, que dentro del agujero, estaba repleto de sacos, ¡sacos de monedas de oro! ¡Dios! ¿Qué hacía ese tesoro allí? ¿Lo habría escondido allí el señor Bell antes de irse? ¿Podría ser aquel hombre tan avaro como para mantenerlo en secreto? ¿O sería solo una forma de mantener el dinero a salvo de su desequilibrada mujer?_

_Por mucho que insistí que debíamos irnos, que debíamos dejar todo como estaba, Babette me ignoró y salió corriendo yo no sé a donde. Me quedé paralizada a un lado del hoyo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?..._

_Babette no tardó en volver, pero yo casi pegué un grito de terror cuando vi que traía consigo a la pequeña Lydia. La niña se frotaba los ojos y nos miraba confundida. _

_Le pregunté que pensaba hacer; la mujer, la demente me respondió que ninguna de nosotras cabía en el agujero, pero la niña si. Traté de convencerla, de arrebatársela, pero Babette me miró fijamente, de una forma terrible, como si tuviera al mismísimo mal en los ojos. Me dijo que ni pensara en hacer algo al respecto y tuve mucho miedo por la niña. Solo Dios sabe de lo que es capaz esa mujer._

_De pie, a un lado, vi que le explicaba a Lydia lo que tenía que hacer. La niña parecía confundida, pero Babette le convenció de que era solo un juego. Lydia se deslizó dentro del agujero, con el candelabro de Babette en su mano pueril. No tardamos más de diez minutos en que la niña le diera todos los sacos a la negra mujer, y ella los acomodó junto a su regazo. Al terminar, sacó a Lydia y le dijo que fuese a su habitación._

_La niña estaba algo inquieta, y temí que fuera a hacerle algo, así que me ofrecí a arroparla. Lydia no tardó en volver a dormirse, y volví a donde Babette metía bajo su cama los cinco pesados sacos de dinero. _

_Me ofreció la mitad, pero lo rechacé. Quien sabe que maldiciones traiga consigo. _

_No le he dicho a Silvie ni a Dolly lo que pasó; temo que me acusen de cómplice y me corran. Tengo tanto miedo, pero prefiero guardar el secreto. Parece ser que todos nosotros estamos solos, sin ninguna autoridad, además, temo por la seguridad de Lydia."_

Cerré el volumen, dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre mi regazo. Lo que Sama había contado era cierto, con algunas variaciones en la narración. Aunque la información no era suficiente aun para hacerme llegar a una conclusión, las cosas que había leído me daban bastante como para tener algunas teorías.

¿Estaba nuevamente enfrentándome a la ira de un Poltergeist? Una parte de mi pensaba que la niña podría haber sido el espíritu que me atacó aquella noche, ¿estaría buscando venganza? ¿Qué tal si era algo que la misma señora Bell había provocado? La depresión limita a muchas personas, las hace hacer cosas estúpidas y muchas locuras, ¿podría ella haber sido una victima más de un terrible espíritu que deambulaba la casa?

Pero, aun así, tenía muchas dudas. ¿Cómo podría la niña ser el espíritu? Algo tendría que haberla poseído para que ella habitara esa casa, o, ¿su fantasma era la consecuencia de una muerte violenta y lo que ahora buscaba era venganza? En todo caso de que hubiese sido poseída, ¿no el demonio que hubiese tomado control de ella debería ejercer su voluntad? ¿Por qué se había quedado en la casa?

¿Qué había desatado esa mujer, Babette, en la mansión para que la niña desapareciera? ¿Por qué nadie buscó hacer algo al respecto? ¿Por qué la misma niña no se negó a que la mujer la bajase al hoyo? Podría creer que un chico fuese bastante intrépido para entrar allí, era y es aun un fuerte instinto masculino eso de mostrar de lo que son capaces; pero, ¿una niña? En ese entonces, debía ser refinada y dulce, no encuentro una razón para que ella aceptase bajar.

Las interrogantes eran infinitas y a cada segundo, iban aumentando. Con cada pregunta, saltaban tres más que intentaban darle sentido y otras tres más que buscaban contestarla. Tal parecía que no había más remedio que seguir leyendo.

Suspiré, cansada.

Por la ventana miré el panorama; el paisaje citadino había desaparecido para dar paso a una carretera bordeada por altos arboles y verdes colinas. Ya habíamos salido de Londres, debíamos estar cerca de los límites de la capital. Muy pronto estaríamos en Kent, donde estaba situada la mansión.

Quería seguir leyendo, pero me sentía demasiado inquieta como para hacerlo. Parte de mi mente seguía ocupada en lo que Abigail había dicho, y otra más en la mansión Bell y las dos chicas que habían aparecido muertas al día siguiente en la avenida: Kate Bingley y Shelby Freeman.

Lo había leído en el periódico esta misma mañana. Las encontraron tendidas en la avenida, con los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas desencajadas de la mandibulada. Ambas frías y pálidas, y nadie podían descifrar la causa de la muerte; era como si hubieran fallecido por causas naturales.

Al parecer, la policía las identificó rápidamente, pero no tienen ninguna idea de como podrían estar relacionadas. Según el periódico, ambas estudiaban en escuelas totalmente diferentes, no tenían amigos o familiares en común. Sus familias son punto y aparte la una de la otra. Lo único que parece tener en común, es su extraño parecido entre ellas. Ambas de cabello negro y ojos claros, tez pálida y su complexión delgada.

Me pregunté si se trataría de un asesino; podría ser que aquello que me atacó, esa noche en la 112, fuese solo un espíritu que tomara posesión de los cuerpos sin vida, que quizás, el asesino había dejado allí. ¿Serían los rasgos parecidos parte de una obsesión mórbida?

Pensé en seguir leyendo, pero ya habíamos llegado a la mansión y sabía que no era sano que ninguno de los sirvientes supiera lo que estaba leyendo. Me imaginaba a Lily deambulando por los pasillos por la noche, vestida de blanco, solo por su extraña afición a hacer chistes de mal gusto. Y ese sería la cereza del pastel.

Bajé inmediatamente del auto, apenas este dio la media vuelta en la glorieta de rosas, dejándome en la puerta. Alistair no pareció molesto con que no comentase nada más, así que cerré la puerta y avancé hasta el pórtico. Estaba a punto de llamar, cuando escuché una voz hosca por la terraza del té, al lado izquierdo de la entrada principal.

Asomé por entre los rosales, discretamente, encontrándome con Alejandro, el jardinero. Este miraba con mala cara, inclinado hacía delante, un montón de arbustos decaídos y mortecinos que en algún buen momento, fueron gardenias.

-_Me lleva el carajo_*… -mascullaba, apretando los dientes con fuerza, mientras tomaba un tronquito con sus manos, envueltas en los gruesos guantes de piel, amarillos.

Se puso de pie de un salto, sujetando el tronquito con una mano y pasándose la otra por la barbilla, donde la rasposa barba de tres días creaba una sombra ligeramente oscura sobre su rostro de piel morena. Tenía un puro apretado entre los labios; no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

-¡Miranda! –gruñó, buscando con sus ojos negros a la muchacha de pelo rojizo.

-¿Qué quieres, Alex? –gritó ella, de lejos. No lograba ubicar de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué rayos le pasó a las gardenias? ¡Es el quinto de este mes! ¡No estaban así en la mañana!

-¿Y yo porque tengo que saber? –respondió con mala gana. Finalmente, la chica apareció al otro extremo de la terraza, con el pelo suelto y los ojos castaños entrecerrados-. El jardinero eres tu, no yo.

Él se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, enfurruñado.

-_Pinche vieja*…_ -inquirió en voz baja. Parecía bastante molesto, pero parecía tener miedo de que ella lo escuchase.

Decidí salir a ver que era lo que pasaba, al fin y al cabo, yo tenía derecho a saber y si estaban haciendo sus desastres, tenía pensando ponerlos en su lugar.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –murmuré, caminando hacía la zona de desastre, mientras que Alejandro se plantaba de un respingo y Miranda se quedaba como estatua en el fondo de la terraza.

-¡Ah, _puta madre_! –bramó el mexicano, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de mi. Puse mala cara; ¿con quien pensaba que estaba hablando? -¡Es decir! ¡Ay, Dios mío! –bueno, ahora sonó bastante amanerado.

-Señorita, no nos asuste así –pidió Miranda, relajándose y sonriendo con nerviosismo-. Pensé que era… bueno, el joven Sebastian.

Rodé los ojos. Había olvidado mi asunto pendiente con ese demonio.

-Tranquilícense, no soy un verdugo –mascullé, acercándome más al arbusto. Mirándolo con detenimiento, se podía ver que no había sido victima de algún exceso de insecticida. Parecía más bien como que se había deshecho con alguna sustancia terriblemente corrosiva.

-¡Ah, las gardenias! –exclamó súbitamente el moreno, dándose cuenta de que me pasaba por la mente que era su culpa.

Alejandro era el peor jardinero que hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer. No solo se comportaba como un macho del siglo pasado, sino que era un imbécil en cuanto al cuidado de las plantas. Por cualquier cosa iniciaba una guerra química en el jardín y no había manera de pararlo.

-¡No fui yo! Se que suena difícil de creer, pero no fui yo –afirmó, al tiempo que yo lo miraba con expresión gélida.

Entonces Miranda entró a escena, con una mirada piadosa. Posó su mano en el hombro del moreno, ella parecía excesivamente frágil junto a Alejandro.

-Es cierto, no fue él –explicó con calma y su voz serena me indicó que era cierto-. En la mañana estaba perfecto; lo vimos él y yo. Pero pasado el mediodía estaba… pues, _así._

-¿Es la primera vez que pasa? –yo ya sabía que no, pero se me hacía grosero decirlo y que notaran que los había espiado.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Desde el lunes pasado –respondió, ahora con una expresión recelosa. Alejandro asintió con la cabeza, tomando el puro entre sus dedos, dando un resoplido de humo-. Pensamos que era alguna plaga, pero no hay ninguna que pueda hacerle eso a un arbusto en tan poco tiempo.

Eché un vistazo a la masa oscura y verdosa que era ahora el arbusto. Tenía mas pinta de composta que de planta.

-¿Podría ser un veneno? – lancé al aire, mas preguntándome a mi misma que a los sirvientes. Alejandro se encogió de hombros, quitándose el puro de la boca.

-No lo sé, pero ya me estoy hartando de esto –masculló el moreno, entre dientes.

-Mmm –articulé, pasándome una mano por el cabello suelto. En realidad, aunque si me preocupaba levemente que era lo que pasaba, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Podría tratarse solo de un bicho raro o una peste nueva; no quería gastar mi tiempo en una estúpida planta-. Solamente arréglenlo, mientras nadie se meta personalmente con nosotros, todo estará bien.

Ellos no parecieron muy convencidos, pero no les quedó de otra. Se pusieron a trabajar en cuanto me di la vuelta y caminé hacía la puerta del a terraza. Entré al saloncito, donde el enorme piano de cola de laca negra reposaba en calma. A veces me entraba la curiosidad de tocarlo, pero sabía que aprender con Sebastian era un martirio. Apenas y había dejado que me enseñara a tocar violín y eso porque insistió demasiado y a mi me atraía el instrumento.

Me paseé por la enorme mansión, ya que un inusual silencio reinaba el lugar. Normalmente Lily estaría haciendo mil y un ridiculeces o Minnie tirando todo y tropezándose cada cinco minutos con lo que se le cruzara en el camino. Pero no escuchaba a nadie, de modo que luego de rondar los corredores y la biblioteca, me encaminé al comedor.

El salón comedor era una sala rectangular, amplia y con una mesa de caoba, finamente tallada y troquelada, en el centro, sobre una alfombra rojiza sobre el pulido piso de mármol blanco. Un enorme ventanal muy al estilo mediterráneo se ubicaba sobre una de las paredes largas, de un color amarillo ámbar, y dejaba ver el esplendor de los jardines de margaritas y tulipanes, con los frondosos arboles de cerezo creando una sombra sonrosada sobre el fondo del cielo azul.

Me quedé mirando los cristales, el salero y el servilletero de porcelana blanca con decorados pintados a manos de flores, sobre el mantel de encaje y fondo color ladrillo. Volví la mirada hacía la chimenea, en la pared contraria a la ventana; aun apagada, lucía majestuosa con su marco de piedras rugosas apiladas finamente, y sobre la misma, un enorme Monet original, El jardín del artista en Giverny, adornaba la sala con sus vibrantes colores pastel. Había mas cosas sobre la pared, pero nada lucía más que esa pintura, que siempre me había encantado; en efecto, creo que ese fue el impulso de Sebastian para adquirirla, ya que un día sin más apareció allí.

Permanecí allí durante un rato considerable, hasta que Eleazar salió de la cocina y ofreció servirme el almuerzo. Consideré un momento la idea, pero en realidad no me sentí hambrienta. Luego de explicarme (o excusarse) de como el juego de cuchillos había terminado clavados en las astas del ventilador y dentro del pato a la Orange, en el horno, me dijo que Lily, Adelina y Minnie se habían tenido que ir de viaje; al parecer tenían unos negocios familiares que atender fuera de Kent.

Cuando al fin logré quitarme de encima a Eleazar, me retiré del comedor. Tenía unos deseos enormes de seguir leyendo los viejos diarios, pero de pronto, el panorama de una enorme mansión vacía a mis pies, sin mucha gente, sin Sebastian, me hizo encogerme. ¿De verdad quería arriesgarme a tener mas pesadillas de noche? No iba a ser muy difícil, considerando que estaría casi totalmente sola.

Subí a mi habitación; un incomodo silencio recorría cada metro cuadrado, cada habitación. Me eché en la cama, dejando mi pesado bulto rojo a un lado del tocador. Clavé los ojos en el techo, mientras me quitaba los zapatos con los pies, me sentía demasiado perezosa como para hacerlo con las manos. Luego de divagar sobre que probabilidad había de que el ventilador de techo, con astas de madera de cerezo y diseños florales, cayese y me matara, me arrastré sobre la cama, jalando la laptop de la mesita de noche. La encendí, esperando que el zumbido y el internet me distrajeran de mi ansiedad e inquietud a la extraña soledad de la mansión, pero no lo conseguí. No terminaba de comprender porque estaba tan rara, porque me sentía tan vacía en ese momento.

Después de darme una rápida ducha caliente, me resigné a salir de mi habitación y pasearme por la mansión, por los largos corredores alfombrados y llenos de pinturas lujosas que Sebastian había adquirido en una subasta. Identifiqué con facilidad un cuadro de Van Gogh: la noche estrellada, uno mas de Monet: los nenúfares, y una imitación de un Picasso. No sabría decir cual, ya que jamás me ha gustado Picasso.

Un ambiente cargado de nostalgia envolvía mis pasos. No comprendía porque; quizás era porque necesitaba hablar con Sebastian y él no estaba, ni parecía tener intención de aparecerse ese día, pero no dejé de caminar, hurgar entre los libros, los viejos papeles, las flores y el té, hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde. El ultimo sitio al que entre fue, precisamente, la habitación de Sebastian, en el corredor frente a la mía. Entré cuidadosamente, como si mis propios pasos fuesen a romper algo allí. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, había algo en esa habitación que me hacía sentir tranquila, algo que acallaba la pesada ansiedad que sentía.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, sin hacer ruido. Me recosté contra la puerta, al tiempo que observaba todo lo que había allí.

La habitación era casi de las mismas proporciones que la mía, solo que, el vez de tener dos enormes ventanales, tenía uno grande, en el centro de la pared frente a la cama, adornada con un dosel color rojo quemado, con el gusto finísimo y exuberante característico de Sebastian. Estaba tendida a la perfección, salvo una camisa y un saco tendidos sobre la cama, extendidos sin más ni más, casi olvidados.

Caminé a la ventana, por la cual se filtraban los ya mortecinos rayos del sol, deteniéndome un segundo a ver el pequeño escritorio que había junto a una de las esquinas, donde una pequeñísima ventana iluminaba la superficie de madera rojiza. Estaba perfectamente tallado y liso, con dos niveles más para acomodar libros y demás chucherías. En este caso, solo había una pequeña libreta de cubierta de cuero negro –que no me atreví a mirar-, una pluma a fuente sencilla, una vieja cajita de hierbas té, un Albert antiguo y un par de botones.

Me resultaba curioso, casi tierno, que un demonio tuviera cosillas como esas; imaginaba que era mera decoración o recuerdos. Fuese lo que fuese, no los toqué, simplemente me limité a mirarlos.

Dejé mis ojos vagar en una dirección indefinida, y centré mi atención nuevamente en la cama, en las prendas tendidas sin más ni más. Avancé muy lentamente, sintiendo la alfombra mullida bajo los calcetines y, sin pensar, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Tomé la camisa blanca en mis manos, mirándola con curiosidad y recelo, sujetándola sobre mi rostro. Aun a esa distancia, la ropa olía exactamente como aquella noche antes de la obra navideña; incienso, fiereza…

Rodé sobre mi misma, pegando la prenda a mi rostro y me hice un ovilló en la cama. La sensación de vacío pareció disminuir poco a poco…

Era un perfume que olía demasiado bien…

El delicioso olor de Sebastian…

o.o.o

Al otro día salí corriendo de la mansión como poseída, con la cara más roja que un maldito tomate y media hora antes de la acostumbrada.

¿Quién demonios me manda a dormirme en la cama de Sebastian? ¿Quién? Y mas importante, ¡a enrollarme en su camisa como si fuera una manta!

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del pórtico, caminando torpemente hacía el garaje, acomodándome como una idiota la camisa, pensé en lo vergonzoso que sería mirar al maldito demonio a los ojos de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo luego de que Miranda me dijera: "Ah, el joven Sebastian llegó muy tarde y te llevó en brazos a tu habitación. Estabas profundamente dormida y no quisiste soltar la camisa"

Solo de recordarlo sentía como todo mi sistema circulatorio se acumulaba abruptamente en mis mejillas. En especial al ver en mi mente la cara de coqueta de Miranda, como si fuera algo gracioso. ¡No era gracioso! ¡Era vergonzoso! ¡Era…! ¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Y para acabar de joderme, el perfume me había impregnado el cabello y se quitaría hasta que me bañase. Por suerte no me lo había topado hasta ahora, ¡y espera que permanecieran las cosas así!

Gracias a Dios, Alistair estaba más que listo en la misma Hummer negra de ayer. Pensé que se quejaría por Sebastian, pero agregó que al parecer, este iba a irse por su cuenta.

Suspiré, aliviada. Solamente esperaba no tener que cruzar palabras con él hasta… bueno, hasta que tuviera que decirle lo de Abigail. Me enfurruñé, sin poder evitar que el rubor subiera velozmente a mi rostro al pensar los ridículo que había sido lo que hice.

Esperaba que fuera un buen día, aunque para mi maldita mala suerte, no lo fue.

En primer lugar, me quedé tan embobada en clase de etimologías, pensando como abordaría el tema con el mugroso demonio, que la loca de Limmel me sacó del salón, para además ponerme una falta más a mi largo inventario y mandarme tarea extra.

Luego, en el laboratorio, me tocó sentarme al lado de Alex, un chico flacucho y débil, que se mareo rápidamente con el apeste fétido de los cultivos de bacterias, y no solo me vomitó la camiseta y la bata, sino que el frasco de bacterias, en mi intento por salvar el contenedor de vidrio, salió disparado y le dio en el ojo a la estúpida de Audrey, otra de mis porristas favoritas. Esa parte fue bastante divertida, pero dejó de ser graciosa cuando me acusó de haberlo hecho a propósito.

En cierto modo, me sorprendió que se tomara aquello con tanta saña contra mí. Sé que no soy la favorita de la bola de porristas, pero, no me esperaba eso. Lo mas lógico hubiera sido que me aventase nuevamente el frasco, el suyo y hubiera comenzado a hacer bromas crueles sobre mi y Alex. De modo que, cuando me acusó con el profesor, haciéndose la victima, me di cuenta que había mas allí que un simple golpe por un frasco de bacterias; era algo personal.

Aunque logré librarme de tarea extra, tuve que quedarme a limpiar mis destrozos antes de salir del laboratorio. Antes de salir, Audrey me echó una mirada envenenada.

Afortunadamente, la primera persona con la tope al salir del laboratorio fue Lucy, quien insistió en prestarme una camisa limpia. Me sentí bastante agradecida de quitarme la apestosa prenda… agradecimiento que olvidé, al ver el escandaloso color rosa pastel de la blusa de manga tres cuartos. Era tejida y holgada y exageradamente femenina para mi gusto. No es del uniforme, pero ya que la chica andaba enredada en eso de ser parte del comité de decoración, nadie le decía nada por andas con ropa normal en la escuela.

Salí del baño, sintiéndome un repollo y arrastré los pies hacía la cafetería, suplicando para mis adentros que el karma dejase de torturarme, y me pregunté que tendría que haber hecho para tener todo esto pasándome en conjunto.

Había puesto solo un pie en la cafetería cuando vi de reojo, a la bola de porristas, sentadas en un mesa, todas juntos. Las ignoré, pero no pude hacer lo mismo al ver a Audrey sentada en una mesa, sola junto a otra persona, hablando animadamente nada mas y nada menos que con Brad; el capitán del equipo de futbol. Pesé a que no tengo ninguna relación con él, supuse que su desquite en el laboratorio tenía algo que ver con él, pero, hasta la fecha no sabía que.

Estaba exageradamente molesta, harta de todo, furiosa con el mundo y el maldito karma. Casi rogaba dentro de mí que las cosas no empeoraran, cuando entró en la cafetería, caminando con su clásico porte arrogante e irresistible de siempre, el maldito demonio que menos quería ver en esos momentos de crisis.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí Sebastian Michaelis, en medio de la cafetería del a preparatoria? Me cubrí la cabeza con las manos, disimuladamente. Si Lucy o David se daban cuenta, iban a hacer pública mi vergüenza.

Por algún extraño motivo, tenía la sensación que ese imbécil (si, Sebastian), tenía conocimiento de mi actual plaga de tragedias y solo venía a poner su grano de arena. Estaba terriblemente enfurruñada, buscando la manera de desquitarme, aunque era un sentimiento estúpido, meramente alimentado por la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Por desgracia, Alph abrió la boca en el momento menos indicado, pronunciando las palabras menos indicadas.

-¿Y tu, chica perra? –preguntó él, refiriéndose a mi. Volteé a verlo de una forma amenazante. No había notado que solo faltaba que le diera vuelta a mi silla para poder mirar fijamente a Sebastian, que estaba hablando con una de las cocineras. La muy zorra de Abigail sonreía, de forma coqueta, mientras sus amigas señalaban al demonio y ella sonreía. Sonreía. Sonreía por Sebastian.

Traté de ignorar a esas estúpidas, centrando mi atención en Alph, quien no parecía consiente de mi rabia. Entendí que había estado hablando mientras yo mascullaba dentro de mí.

-¿Yo que? –inquirí, conteniendo la respiración. En esos momentos, mi rostro debía estar casi verde de ira.

-¿Ya conseguiste pareja? –preguntó, sereno.

Y yo no tuve que esperar para pensar en como soltar una dosis letal de veneno. Es mas, estaba esperando la oportunidad, aunque mas tarde me di cuenta que no era lo mas prudente, considerando lo que le tendría que pedir esa misma tarde.

-¡Oh, si! –dije, bastante alto como para que Sebastian, aun teniendo un agudo oído, pudiera escucharme. Rechiné los dientes, sintiendo una oleada de bilis en mi sistema-. Iré con Claude Fau…

_¡CRASH!_

No había terminado siquiera de murmurar estas palabras, cuando, repentinamente, como si una onda supersónica se hubiese activado de forma súbita en el centro de la cafetería, los vasos, platos, lámparas, ventanas y todos los instrumentos hechos de cristal o algún tipo de plástico quebradizo, estallaron al mismo tiempo en toda la cafetería, con un relámpago aturdidor que se extendió por toda la habitación y los alumnos reunidos allí estallaron en gritos y aullidos de sorpresa y terror. Instintivamente, los cinco nos cubrimos con los brazos, justo en el momento que todas las astillas salieron disparadas hacía direcciones aleatorias en la mesa.

Fue un instante que pareció durar una eternidad, pero fue menos de un segundo.

Cuando el ruido se calmó levanté la vista, sorprendida, casi anonadada por lo que había sucedido. Parte de mi estaba aun aturdida por el sonoro estallido y sentía el pulso acelerado en mi sistema, mientras un leve zumbido me inundaba el oído derecho. Allí atrás, donde las cocineras preparaban la comida, dos ollas de presión, que antes habían estado tapadas y cocinándose a fuego lento, ya no tenían las tapas y había una mancha en el techo sobre las mismas, del color de la sopa, que indicaba que lo que fuera que cocinaban, había hervido de forma radical y la sustancia explotó hacía el techo.

Las ventanas se habían hecho trizas y los restos de las lámparas yacían en pedazos en el suelo. Aun había chillidos de confusión, de personas que no entendían y otros más que se habían cortado con las astillas, nadie de forma grave, pero la mayoría de los chicos de Saint Bassil están tan sobreprotegidos que jamás han tenido heridas como esas.

Me puse de pie de un salto, ignorando una punzada que siento en la mano derecha. Busqué a Sebastian con la mirada, tratando de ubicarlo en el desastre que era ahora la cafetería, pero no le hallé por ningún lado.

¿Qué rayos? ¡Hacía menos de un minuto que lo había visto allí!

Mi mente dio dos pasos adelante, sacando una apresurada conclusión; ¿acaso él lo había provocado? ¿acaso esto…?

-¡¿Qué puta madre pasó?! –bramó David, levantándose de la silla con un movimiento rápido, haciéndome dar un respingo y dejar de pensar. Miraba a todas partes, desorientado, como si temiese que de pronto nos atacase un grupo terrorista- ¡¿Qué puta madre pasó?!

-¿Vieron el fuego de los quemadores? ¿Bajo las ollas? ¿Lo vieron? –inquirió repentinamente Alph, con una expresión de fanático. Pareciera que estaba mas emocionado que asustado por lo que había pasado-. ¡Carajo! ¡Subió casi hasta el techo! ¡Y también la comida!

-¡Debió provocarlo un alto voltaje! –chilló Gus, mirándonos a todos desesperadamente-. Un incremento de gas y… no sé… ¡que locura!

-Ellie, ¿estas bien? –exclamó Lucy, corriendo a mi lado. Yo la miré sin expresión, hasta que ella me tomó la mano derecha y esta me ardió de forma punzante. Había una astilla enorme clavada en el espacio de mi índice y pulgar- ¡estas sangrando!

-Auch… -atiné a decir, aun preguntándome, más que era lo que había sucedido, _que_ lo había provocado. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que la pregunta era _quien _lo había provocado, me sentía más inclinada a preguntarme, _por qué_ lo había hecho.

¿Era por mi supuesta pareja del baile? No, eso era algo estúpido… En primer lugar, ¿por qué se sentiría molesto por eso? No era que tuviera que hacerlo enfadar… Bueno, en realidad ese había sido mi razón para decir que iría con Claude: hacerlo rabiar, pero eso… era una exageración. Nada podría haberme preparado para una reacción así.

Mientras esto pasaba por mi cabeza, Lucy me condujo a empujones a la enfermería, junto con otro grupo de chicos con heridas tanto o menos graves que la mía. Un profesor entró rápidamente y comenzó a evacuar la cafetería, debido al mercurio de las lámparas, que podría resultar realmente venenoso. Eché un vistazo a los chicos que salían de allí; temía que alguien hubiese relacionado lo que dije con el accidente, pero, claro, eso eran suposiciones paranoicas.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de la enfermería, Lucy tuvo que irse, ya que había tal amontonadero que ella solo haría más bulto. Pensé que tardaría muchísimo en pasar, pero al parecer estaban atendiendo rápidamente a los "heridos".

Me senté en un comportamiento de la enfermería, dividido por un par de cortinas blancas. Debido a que la escuela tenía muy buen presupuesto, la enfermería era bastante amplia. Las paredes blancas e inmaculadas combinaban con el inmueble color crema y azul celeste. La ventana, amplia y corrediza, dejaba entrar unos luminosos y pálidos rayos de sol, que golpeaban las cortinas que separaban las camillas y hacía ver todo mas brilloso de lo que era realmente. Frente a mí, arriba, había un par de gavetas de cristal, llenas de antibióticos y medicamentos; y abajo una mesita con abatelenguas, termómetros, vendas y antisépticos.

Me quedé quieta esperando a que viniera la enfermera, pero no sabía si se había distraído o algo por el estilo, ya que estaba tardando bastante. Concentrada y preguntándome si tardaría mucho mas, no estaba preparada para el ruido repentino y casi violento con el que alguien corrió la cortina de mi lado derecho. Los arillos que la sostenía rozaron con agudeza el metal y me dio un susto de muerte.

Volteé, rápidamente, imaginándome lo peor, pero en cierto modo, me tranquilizó encontrarme nada más y nada menos que con el mismo chico rubio pedante de la clase de etimologías.

-¡Maldición! –mascullé con molestia, una vez que estuve mas tranquila, llevándome la mano sana al pecho- ¡Brad, maldito imbécil! ¡¿Por qué apareces así?!

Él se inclinó hacía mi, con una sonrisa coqueta y torcida, al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama.

-No dices muchas cosas agradables, ¿cierto? –inquirió con una nota burlona en su voz. Corrió la ventana y jaló un banquito que se encontraba cerca. Se sentó casi frente a mi, quedando un poco mas bajo que yo, ya que la camilla era mas alta.

-No cuando un idiota entra de ese modo –refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, no planeaba asustarte…

-No importa, olvídalo –arremetí, intentando quitarle interés a la situación. Lo que quería era que se fuera, pero, al parecer, no era lo que él quería.

Se levantó y, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, se sentó a mi lado en la camilla. Me corrí discretamente al lado contrario. Estaba comenzando a hartarme.

-Pero fue divertido –agregó, con una gran sonrisa, mirándome de una forma extraña con sus ojos azules. Fue algo realmente… inusual y que me tomó por sorpresa.

Di un respingo, sonrojada por la cercanía de su cara y volteé el rostro para el otro lado. Sorpresivamente, me había ruborizado… ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Y, mas importante, ¿que demonios le pasaba a él?

-Idiota, ¿qué estupideces dices? –me enfurruñé, aun sin voltear.

Pensaba quedarme así el resto del tiempo, hasta que se fastidiara y me dejase en paz. Pero, súbitamente, sentí que algo cálido me tocaba la mano derecha e inmediatamente, giré el rostro para ver que rayos hacía. No hay palabras para describir la clase de sorpresa que me llevé al ver que tomaba mi mano, delicadamente, entre las suyas, examinando la herida de cerca.

-Vaya, es bastante profunda –inquirió, tocándola con cuidado. Increíblemente, no me hizo daño, lo cual me sorprendió aun más. No esperaba que un tosco jugador de futbol fuera tan cuidadoso, de no ser porque quitar mi mano de un jalón solo haría que la astilla se hundiese mas, no la retiré; pero pensaba darle una buena bofetada apenas estuviera en buen estado.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿Qué te crees para tocarme así?! –chillé, sin poder quitar la mano, mas roja que antes. Este tipo era igual o más desesperante que la misma Lucy.

-Eres tan escandalosa… -refunfuñó él, mirándome como se le mira a un niño caprichoso y yo rechiné los dientes. Ahora yo era la fastidiosa-. Cálmate, Maléfica, no te haré daño.

-Tu simple presencia me da alergia –gruñí, arrugando la nariz, destrozando su cabeza mentalmente con un martillo gigante-, claro que me harás daño. Además, no quiero que me contagies de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Él se carcajeó de una forma ruidosa y burlona, dándole poca importancia a mi comentario, aunque yo hablaba muy enserio. No me sorprendería que ya se hubiese acostado con la mitad de la prepa, siendo él el capitán del equipo.

-Y yo soy el pedante –agregó, echándome un rápido vistazo, dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

En realidad, el chico no era nada feo; no lo era. Tenía los ojos de un azul cristalino, el cabello de un rubio que rayaba en el castaño, corto y peinado de una forma rebelde, y una sonrisa que resultaba bastante encantadora, por no mencionar que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo.

Quizás fuera aquel alboroto de hacía un rato, o solo la desesperación que sentía por todo lo que pasaba con Sebastian o, no sé; pero en ese momento, Brad me parecía realmente atractivo.

-Además, no lo haría con cualquier chica… -agregó rápidamente, dejando mi mano a un lado, sobre mi pierna-. Yo tengo gustos simples; me conformo solo con lo mejor.

Giré los ojos; vaya idiota.

-Esa frase ni siquiera es original…

-Lo sé –dijo, bajándose de mi lado, regresando al banquillo, flexionando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Bajo la chaqueta roja y negra de cuero, se definían claramente sus trabajados músculos. Esto me dio algo de gracia, ya que, según el lenguaje corporal, el tipo solo estaba tratando de alardear e impresionarme-. Es de Oscar Wilde.

Bueno, esto si que me tomó por sorpresa. Lo miré de una forma iluminada.

-¿Te gusta Wilde? –pregunté, bastante impresionada. Creo que al final no era tan bruto como parecía.

-Oh, si –contestó, con una amplia y reluciente sonrisa-. Wilde y Dickens. También me gustan Stephen King, pero sigo prefiriendo los retorcidos y macabros escritos del maestro Poe.

-¿Quién lo diría? –murmuré, levantando una ceja, acomodándome el cabello por encima de la oreja-. Pensé que eras solo un bruto salvaje.

-Bueno, si soy un salvaje, pero no soy nada bruto –respondió, con una leve risa enredada en sus dientes blancos- O, ¿qué? ¿pensabas que por ser popular y amante del deporte era un ignorante?

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo levemente. Mierda, tenía razón; pero a diferencia de otras veces, resultaba divertido que ese tonto tuviera razón.

-Solo me guío por las estadísticas generales –dije, tratando de regresar a mi seriedad habitual.

Él se puso de pie, caminando un paso hacía delante. Quedó tan cerca que retrocedí un poco sobre la camilla.

-No pareces una chica que se sujete a convencionalismos estúpidos –agregó con una sonrisa, burlona y autosuficiente; entonces continuó con un susurro, mirando a los lados. Parecía nervioso-. Escucha, el domingo es el famoso baile de La Rosa. No voy a ponerme cursi ni nada de eso, y quisiera que vayas conmigo. Podríamos, no sé; ver a los idiotas solitarios, burlarnos de los enamorados, ya sabes, esas cosas.

Me eché a reír, de una forma bastante sínica, ignorando la distancia a la que estábamos.

-Quieres que vaya contigo –repetí, algo grosera-, ¿es una pregunta o una orden?

Él sonrió de lado, de una forma casi irresistible.

-La que te guste más –murmuró, galante. Lo miré fijamente, algo extrañada y curiosa. Estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes, a que las cosas fueran como yo quisiera. En cierto modo, esa autosuficiencia, esa determinación, me pareció bastante tentadora.

En ese momento, los pasos de la enfermera se escucharon por la habitación. Brad me echó una última mirada, penetrante, antes de irse y salir por la puerta. Sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me quedé, bueno, algo halagada.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, un chico me coqueteaba de la forma mas descarada, fastidiosa y molesta que jamás hubiera imaginado soportar.

Y fue de lo más interesante.

o.o.o

_***Notas de autora: **_**En los diálogos de Alejandro, hay un asterisco en algunas parte en cursiva. Esto es debido a que, ya que se supone que están en Inglaterra, Elisse y compañía hablan inglés; de modo que se supone que todos los diálogos son en inglés. Alejandro, el jardinero mexicano, habla como todo un mexicano xD de modo que las palabras o frases en cursiva, son pronunciadas en español XD**

**Se que quieren matarme con esta última escena, pero, no lo hagan T.T les aseguró que tiene un propósito y prometo harto SebastianxEllie en el futuro :D**

**Uuuh, espero que Sebastian no haya vuelto a salir OOC con eso de los vidrios -.- fue un verdadero problema acomodarlo, ya que no sabía que clase de reacción debía tener, pero me pareció la mas apropiada.**

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

"_**-¿Quisiera que aquel comentario fuese mas que una simple broma? –propuso Faustus, con una sonrisa macabra y una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos ámbar, fríos y desafiantes, se clavaron en mi como siempre solía hacerlo…-Yo sí…"**_

"_**-Tu eras mía, y aunque me odies, ¡yo sigo pensando así! –gruñó Edward, tomándome bruscamente del brazo…"**_

"_**-No quiero que vayas al baile con Abigail… -logré articular al fin…"**_

"_**-Me he decidido… -dije, estrujándome las manos, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero me salió fatal. Él me miró algo confundido, pero sin duda había una nota de confianza en sus ojos…-: Iré al baile contigo…"**_

**Esto lo pondré de ahora en adelante, como recompensa, ya que me castigaron T.T reprobé tres hermosas materias y casi no dispongo de tiempo para usar la compu, así que es todo un reto hacer la contestación de reviews u.u de verdad, disculpen.**

**Y bueno pues, solo espero que no me maten :) déjenme vivir y Sebastian las visitara vestido con una toalla enrollada en la cintura ;D **

**Muy felices fiestas a todos :D nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Mis mejores deseos y bendiciones para ustedes, sus familias y sus seres queridos! Besos y abrazos**

**Atte.: Slinky-Pink-Bitch**


	21. Ese mayordomo, decisión

**¡Hola a todos! :D juju ¡empezando el día con energía! Nyan juju :D ala bestia, hay un bicho en mi cuarto! La verdad no :) pero ayer si, era una cucaracha prehistórica Dx**

**Pues les cuento que, en vista de que este semestre no estaré estudiando, ya me eché tres libros en lo que va del año, oh, si. De ellos he tomado mucha inspiración, sobre todo de "El nombre del viento"… Kvothe *.* yo lo amo :) es mío y no lo toquen :)**

**Tenía mis dudas al terminar este capitulo; no estaba segura de si estaba haciendo uso de una idea, pero bueno, solo espero que si y que les guste mucho :)**

**Por cierto; no me maten.**

**Comencemos :D**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXI: Ese mayordomo, decisión**

"_Y, en el caso de la literatura, donde sin conflicto no hay acción, ¿qué mejor desencadenante que darle a alguien a elegir entre dos extremos?"_

_Carmen Becerra_

**o.o.o**

Una vez, cuando acababa de mudarme sola a mi nueva casa y apenas comenzaba a establecerme en la calle Waldorf, tuve un gato gris.

Fue el primer gato que tuve y no duró mucho conmigo. Era un animal noble que se regaló solo en mi casa, quizás por la falta de comida y un lugar donde dormir, y en esos tiempos a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto que un animal durmiera en mi casa. Podría haber acogido a todo tipo de animales en ese entonces.

Honestamente no recuerdo su nombre, pero era un gato bonito, cariñoso pese a no haber sido criado por mi y aceptaba la comida que le ofrecía sin refunfuñar.

Sin embargo, una mañana las cosas cambiaron. Recuerdo que algo me molestó profundamente, aunque tampoco puedo recordar las razones, pero salí al patio hecha una furia y, en mi arrebato de rabia, pateé con fuerza el cuenco de metal del gato, que salió disparado con una fuerza sobrenatural y, desgraciadamente, su trayectoria terminó en la cabeza del animalito, quien estaba inocentemente sentado, acicalándose, y le dio con un fuerza descomunal en su pequeña cabeza, abriendo una herida que manaba sangre sin parar.

Luego de superar la sorpresa y la culpa, ya que el pobre gato había sido victima de mis pequeñas rabietas, tomé al animal en brazos y corrí con la señora de al lado; una anciana que solía ser doctora y, aunque ya no ejercía, en ese momento parecía mi única esperanza de salvar al felino.

La herida no fue muy profunda, y el gato se curó pronto, aunque al principio parecía que el golpe le había afectado a nivel neurológico, pero no fue así. Poco a poco volvió a salir al patio, a comer y todo eso que hacen los gatos, aunque aun no podía brincar muy bien por la herida.

Pese a que todo continuó su rumbo normal, aquel gato jamás volvió a ser el mismo conmigo. Aunque no me atacaba ni huía de mi, siempre que me acercaba a él, me miraba fijamente, a la expectativa, como temiendo que fuera a hacerle daño en cualquier momento. Nunca volvió a frotarse en mis piernas o entrar a dormir a la casa, y apenas pudo largarse, lo hizo.

Esos penetrantes ojos amarillos que me examinaban, como esperando el siguiente golpe, con una rabia casi palpable, eran los mismos con los que Sebastian me había mirado, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron en el momento que subió a la Hummer negra, en la salida.

Me acurruqué del lado izquierdo del auto, mirando por la ventana, observando a Sebastian, por el reflejo del cristal. La tensión era tal que ni Alistair abrió la boca en todo el camino.

¿Qué demonio le sucedía a Sebastian? No tenía porque haberme dedicado ese tipo de miradas. En cualquier caso, quien debería estar enojada, debía ser yo: ¡él me había traicionado primero! Él había sido quien aceptó, ¡no! ¡Quien le había **pedido** personalmente a la persona que yo más odiaba en la escuela, que fuera con él al baile! No era que me importara mucho ese mugroso baile, pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por rabia?, ¿por descaro?, ¿por despecho? ¿O simplemente por la idea de molestarme?

No entendía las razones, ni siquiera le encontraba pies ni cabeza para que hiciera lo que hizo.

Crucé los brazos, aun molesta, aunque por otro lado, sabía que tenía que hablar con él. Y la razón era nada más y nada menos que la misma Abigail; la misma causante del último enredo. Pese a que él nunca me había contado abiertamente del odio que sentía hacía Claude, no era difícil notarlo; incluso Lucy, la chica mas despistada del mundo, me comentó algo sobre la forma tan amenazante como se miraban esos dos, cada vez que coincidían en un pasillo. Si ella podía verlo, para mi debía ser obvio y si que lo era. Era como no darse cuenta de la rivalidad entre la misma Abigail Williams y yo.

Y allí estaba yo, a punto de pedirle al demonio que no fuera con mi peor enemiga, cuando yo estaba planeando ir con su peor enemigo.

Pero, no es lo mismo, ¿cierto? Él empezó todo esto, lo mío fue solo una reacción, ¿cierto?; además, ni siquiera era verdado. Era una simple forma de canalizar mi inminente rabia. Y en todo caso, ¿no se suponía que él era un demonio? ¿Por qué debía sentirse molesto entonces? ¡Era un ser infernal! ¡Una criatura a la que solo le importaba mi alma! ¿Por qué entonces molestarse por eso? ¡No tenía derecho!

No lo tenía, ¿cierto?

Me acurruqué más contra la ventana, y, aunque sentí una terrible desesperación por decirle que se vaya al infierno, a mi mente regresó a lo que realmente importaba: Abigail y su aparente contratista.

¿Qué voy a decirle? Suena estúpido intentar algo tan simple como: "Hey, Sebastian, tengo pensado ir con Claude al baile, pero no quiero que vayas con la porrista a quien odio, porque sabe el secreto entre nosotros". Incluso sin decirlo suena tonto, aunque podría funcionar.

Llegamos a la mansión, en tan poco tiempo que me sorprendió, pero supongo que era debido a que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos. Sebastian bajó por la puerta izquierda, mientras yo aun buscaba como demonios quitarme el cinturón de seguridad. Repentinamente, la puerta a mi lado se abrió, y me sorprendió aun mas el hecho de ver a mi propio demonio allí, abriendo la puerta, con entera amabilidad.

Lo miré desconcertada, preguntándome que era lo que pasaba. Busqué en su rostro algún atisbo de que la mascara de indiferencia y seriedad se estaba resquebrajando, que estaba más molesto que exánime, que sentía tal rabia que esta se le escapaba por los ojos, pero esta vez no pude encontrar nada. No estaba fingiendo: esta vez no había mascara y eso me preocupó.

Bajé del auto de un salto, aun mirándolo. Sus ojos me observaron unos segundos, hasta que algo en el jardín llamó su atención. Decidí que debía seguir caminando, y me dirigí al pórtico, al tiempo que el enorme auto desaparecía camino al garaje, dando la vuelta a la glorieta de rosas. Quería salir corriendo y esconderme, pero me resultaba imposible detener mis pasos y las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Tenía que hablar con Sebastian… tenía que ser hoy. Mañana sería jueves, y el baile era el domingo, pero sería algo tonto dejarlo para última hora.

Pero su comportamiento no me estaba ayudando; antes de que yo pudiese tocar la puerta, él cruzó el pórtico de dos zancadas, digitó los números del código de seguridad e introdujo la llave en el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento, dejándome entrar primero, como todo un caballero. Su amabilidad me desestabilizaba, me sentía como si un tigre lamiera cariñosamente a un antílope (el antílope sería yo), sabiendo que dos segundos después, va a darle caza brutalmente; aunque, por otro lado, me calmaba saber que no estaba hecho una furia como él día que casi muero. Prefería hablar con este Sebastian, parecía más racional.

Aun no había rastro de Lily, Adelina o Minnie en la casa, y ninguno de los sirvientes estaba por allí para que pudiera tener un pretexto para romper la tensión o, al menos, posponerlo. Contaba con eso, pero ahora que descubrí que no había nadie, sentía las manos frías y tensas, sudorosas y mi pulso se agitó en mis venas.

Caminé hacia la escalera con pies de plomo, con Sebastian pisándome los talones, pero cuando estaba a punto de pisar el primer escalón, sentí una oleada de terror, de pánico y tuve que cambiar de dirección hacía la cocina. Necesitaba urgentemente huir de allí. Necesitaba quitarme del medio.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita? –preguntó Sebastian, con su voz profunda, desde la escalera. Yo estaba a menos de dos pasos de allí, y esa corta frase me impidió moverme de allí. Me congeló en mi sitio como una estocada de hielo.

Apreté los ojos, buscando las palabras correctas. _"Necesito hablar contigo… necesito que no vayas con esa chica…"_ repetía en mi mente, forzando a mi boca a decirlas, pero no podía. _"Ella sabe lo del contrato y, lo mas seguro, es que planea hacerte daño y no quiero que te haga daño… No quiero arriesgarme a que mueras, Sebastian…"_

Pero yo estaba petrificada, clavada al suelo.

-No –mentí, tirando por la borda mi oportunidad para decirle las cosas, mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera pude darle la cara.

-En ese caso, me retiro –murmuró, con simpleza y escuché sus pasos subir por las escaleras.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Elisse, no seas cobarde!

-¡Sebastian, espera! –exclamé, dando la media vuelta y avanzando al pie de las escaleras, bajando las manos a los lados del cuerpo y apretando los puños. Él se detuvo, ya casi en el décimo escalón y, verlo desde allí abajo, me hace sentir un repentino vértigo y un hueco en el estómago. Su cara de indiferencia no había cambiado y eso comenzaba a preocuparme aun más.

Levanté la vista, compungida, haciendo el ridículo esfuerzo de fingir que estaba bien. Pero es demasiado tarde; Sebastian ya lo había notado.

-¿Qué pasa, joven ama? –pregunta con simpleza, mientras yo, haciendo un esfuerzo por darle la orden a mi cerebro de que mueva mis extremidades, avanzó hacia donde él esta, subiendo la escalera poco a poco.

-Mmm… Necesito hablar contigo… -murmuré, tratando de sostenerle la mirada, pero siento sus rojos ojos como agujas. Me sentí tan avergonzada que no pude seguir viéndolo y terminé fingiendo que algo en mis zapatos me llamó la atención.

-¿Quiere hacerlo aquí? ¿O pensaba en un sitio más discreto? –vuelve a preguntar, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Solo hace falta que yo dijera: "la biblioteca", para que él comenzara a caminar. Avancé a pasos lentos detrás de él, con el corazón palpitándome con rudeza contra el pecho, las manos húmedas y la boca seca. Traté de poner en orden mis ideas mientras caminaba, pero era inútil y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera saber que decir, Sebastian cerró tras de mi las puertas de la pequeña biblioteca.

Pensé que ese lugar, tan acogedor, lleno de colores marrones y anaranjados, me haría sentir cómoda, pero solo conseguí sentirme asfixiada. Sentía el techo más bajo que lo normal y el color oscuro de los paneles de madera parecía cerrarse sobre mí.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –volvió a preguntar Sebastian, una vez mas, apoyado contra la puerta y giré cuidadosamente hacía él. Él se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de verme.

-Escucha… -me retorcí los dedos, intentando relajarme. La mirada fija del demonio me impedía hacerlo y solo conseguí ruborizarme. Tragué ruidosamente-. Yo… Bueno… no sé por donde empezar…

Sebastian levantó una ceja y yo volví a enredar mis dedos.

-No quiero que vayas al baile con Abigail… -articulé finalmente, con un hilo de voz, tan bajito que de no ser porque Sebastian tenía un oído poco humano, no lo hubiese escuchado.

Un incomodo silencio reinó la habitación. Seguí jugando con mis dedos, hasta que decidí que tenía que mostrar determinación, y aunque me esfuerzo por dejar las manos quietas, solo consigo mecerme de lado a lado.

Luego de unos momentos, Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Qué desea que yo haga? –preguntó, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. No comprendo…

-¿Qué no lo dije claro? –mascullé, ahora molesta, olvidándome de que tenía que explicarle de que ella sabía de nuestra contrato y que, probablemente, él estaba en peligro.

-Si, entiendo –respondió burlón, entrecerrando los ojos, de una manera traviesa- pero, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

-¡No quiero que vayas con ella! –exploté, levantando la voz, dando dos pasos hacía él, hirviendo de rabia… ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le rogara? ¡Era un imbécil si creyó que lo haría!

-¿Es una orden? –preguntó nuevamente, y de pronto, mi pequeño ataque infantil terminó y la mueca de ira que tenía en la cara desapareció poco a poco. Entrecerré los ojos, apretando los puños, sintiendo como ese miedo de que lo maten se borraba. Ahora lo haría yo misma si pudiera.

Sin embargo, respiré profundamente, en un esfuerzo de tranquilizarme y tomar las cosas por el lado bueno. Bajé las manos, acomodando cuidadosamente la falda del uniforme. Este Sebastian, burlón y sínico, me era mas familiar.

-No voy a darte órdenes… -respondí, entre dientes, forzándome a contener mis palabras.

-¿Volveremos de nuevo a eso, joven ama? –suspiró Sebastian, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, como si estuviese harto.

-¡Cierra la…!

-¿Quiere que rompamos el contrato? –preguntó él, repentinamente, silenciando mi súbito ataque de ira. Por primera vez, levanté la vista hacía sus ojos; no parecía estar jugando, ni tampoco burlón. Las palabras se me fueron de la boca y tuve que contener la respiración. Sebastian, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba hablando en serio. Muy enserio.

Se retiró de la puerta, caminando hacía el escritorio rectangular en la parte en forma de media luna. Allí había cientos de papeles y, entre otras cosas, un pequeño juego de ajedrez de cristal, con un juego de piezas transparentes o otro más oscuro, colocado listo para un juego inmediato. Seguí a mi demonio con la mirada, mientras él tomaba entre sus dedos, el rey de las piezas "negras". Parecía tan pensativo que no quise interrumpirlo.

-¿Quiere que rompamos el contrato? –repitió, pero no me lo dijo a mi; era mas para si. Levantó la pieza a la altura de sus ojos y estos cobraron un extraño color violeta. Enseguida, me echó una rápida mirada-. No veo ninguna razón que valga mi presencia en este sitio, mucho menos algún interés de parte de usted para con la razón del contrato. Ha jugado conmigo en este último mes, como si fuera un juego de cacería y usted el desgraciado conejo y, por si fuera poco, ha terminado enredada en innumerables líos que le han acarreado sinfín de problemas y, por no mencionar, casi la muerte. Su vida ha peligrado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta y, pese a todo, se rehúsa a llamarme o hacer uso del contrato que mantenemos para protegerse en los momentos de crisis.

Me quedé callada, clavándole los ojos. Sé que no puedo hacer más y, aunque lo hiciera, ¿Qué se supone que haga? Aunque me cueste el alma admitirlo, tiene razón.

-Dudo que usted sea una suicida, pero se comporta, mi joven dama, como si su vida no tuviera valor alguno, como si tratase de arrebatarla de su cuerpo con el primer accidente que se cruce en su camino, como alguien que quiere morir pero no tiene el valor suficiente para quitarse la vida –continuó, dejando la pequeña pieza de ajedrez en la mesa, en el centro del tablero. Caminó hacía mi, mientras yo, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, me limité a retroceder, hasta que mi espalda topó con un librero-. Así que dígame, ¿es una forma de hacer mofa de mí, un demonio? ¿Es acaso una muestra de superioridad? ¿Desea una muerte rápida? ¿Quiere acabar con esto?

Apreté los dientes, dando un paso hacía él, demasiado furiosa como para notar que él tampoco estaba muy contento que se diga. Levanté la cara para mirarlo, ya que el muy idiota me sacaba fácil una cabeza y media de alto.

-No necesito que me des una terapia de ayuda emocional –repliqué, casi en un susurro. El rostro de mi demonio se oscureció, de una forma casi aterrorizante.

-Usted es muy obstinada –contestó, y bajo los labios pude ver, con algo de miedo, dos colmillos puntiagudos. Una parte de su lado demoniaco estaba fuera y, si quería seguir en una pieza, debería ser un poco más cuidadosa. Sin embargo, no disminuí la intensidad de mi mirada-. ¿Qué es lo que desea, entonces? Si quiere acabar con esto, el contrato, por favor, le ruego que lo diga; no me haga perder el tiempo. Y, si que quiere seguir con el contrato, le pido lo mismo. Yo no puedo protegerla, no puedo hacer mi trabajo, si usted no me deja.

Guardé silencio un momento, examinando sus palabras. La cercanía no me dejaba pensar muy claro; estaba tan cerca, que podía leer las pequeñas inscripciones de los botones de su camisa.

Él tenía razón; yo lo sabía. Desde hacía más de un mes, había abandonado por completo la idea del contrato. Investigaba por mi cuenta, hacía las cosas por mi cuenta, como si el no fuera mas que –realmente-, un simple estudiante de intercambio que se hospedaba en mi casa. Mi miedo inexplicable a verlo corriendo peligro por el contrato, me llenaba de terror, pero en realidad, ¿no estaba él allí para correr esos riesgos por mi?

Me resultaba un poco duro aceptarlo, y una punzada de dolor me agitó el corazón cuando lo reconocí: si no iba a darle mi alma, Sebastian no tenía ningún asunto que atender. Le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo por mis miedos estúpidos, cuando realmente eso no debía importarme más que a él mi alma.

Así que, en vez de darle una respuesta, decidí ser honesta y dejar de ocultar lo que sabía. Di, disimuladamente, un paso hacía atrás, con la intención de alejarme un poco, pero esto solo sirvió para hacerme quedar con la espalda contra un mueble y con Sebastian a menos de medio metro de mí.

-Creo que ella tiene un contratista –admití, un poco molesta aun, abrumada por el momento, pasándome un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja-. Ayer me dijo algo sobre "borrar la mancha de suciedad que somos en el mundo"… -Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo mis palabras; estaba prestando atención y eso logró relajarme más, pero seguía sin mirarlo directamente-. Ella sabe sobre nuestro contrato; me lo dijo.

-La señorita Williams no es alguien arriesgada –consideró, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, mas tranquilo que antes. Parecía como si hubiera interpretado de manera correcta mi respuesta-, supongo que esas fueron tus razones para concluir que tiene un contratista.

Asentí con vehemencia.

-Puede que sea una estúpida, pero valora su vida lo suficiente como para arriesgarla de ese modo.

Sebastian esbozó una leve sonrisa; supongo que mis palabras hicieron un eco en las que él recitó hace un par de minutos, pero lo ignoré.

-Entonces creo que lo mejor, si deseamos averiguar que es lo que planea, es no hacer cambios en las parejas del baile –dijo, dejando caer la mano que estaba antes en su barbilla-. Eso nos permitiría obtener información más a fondo de lo que planea.

Fruncí el ceño; ¡maldita sea! Nuevamente tiene razón…

-No voy a pedirte, como un perro sin dueño, que cambies de pareja –repliqué, rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños-, pero si vuelves a avergonzarme de esa manera en el futuro… no te lo perdonaré… No pienso tener a mi lado a un bufón como sirviente.

El demonio abrió mucho los ojos, que dejaron de relumbrar con tonos violeta y volvía a ser del mismo rojo acostumbrado, como sorprendido por mi reacción, entonces, sonrió de una forma complacida. ¿Acaso estaba buscando este tipo de respuesta? Por su expresión, sabía que si, y en cierto modo, yo me sentí mas liberada diciéndole la verdad.

-Entiendo, mi lady –contestó con un tono de arrogancia, sin borrar la vanidosa sonrisa de su rostro satisfecho.

-Hay otra cosa –inquirí, ignorando la puntada de rabia en el estomago, provocada por su comentario anterior. Me crucé de brazos, tratando inconscientemente de protegerme. No me sentía aun totalmente cómoda diciéndole a Sebastian las cosas que sabía-, sobre Michelle. Puede que su muerte esté relacionada con los asesinatos que han ocurrido últimamente en la 112 de Whitechapel.

-La 112 esta abandonada –agregó mi demonio, alejándose un par de pasos, pasándose una mano por los negros cabellos.

-Pues no lo parecía la noche que… -estaba a punto de decir "la noche que casi muero", pero por alguna razón sospechaba que no iba a traerme nada bueno-… la noche que entré allí. Te daré unos viejos diarios que conseguí para que te informes.

Me alejé mas de él, caminando hacía la puerta. Necesitaba salir de la biblioteca, me sentía mas claustrofóbica con cada momento que pasaba, además, las cosas ya estaban yendo por buen rumbo… Aun así, no entendía porque no me sentía cómoda con las cosas. De verdad esperaba que Sebastian dejara a esa estúpida por su lado.

-¿Cómo supo que allí estaban sucediendo los asesinatos, señorita? –preguntó repentinamente el demonio, deteniéndome en mi camino. Abrí la puerta, volviéndome para verlo y contestarle.

Fue algo extraño, porque hacía mucho que no veía a Sebastian sonreía y ahora, pareciera como si no pudiese dejar de hacerlo. En esos momentos, estaba con una expresión casi divertida en su rostro pálido.

-Esa noche me encontré con tu fan numero uno –contesté velozmente, sintiendo un asco repulsivo al recordarme al travesti ese-, le robé la libreta de notas a Grell y así fue como llegué a la dirección.

-Ah, cierto –admitió, con una sonrisa aun mas amplia que la de antes, levantando ligeramente una ceja. Por algún motivo, sospeché que no saldría nada bueno de su boca-. Vino aquí esa noche mas tarde, buscando la famosa libreta –hizo una mueca algo cruel; supuse que, considerando las circunstancias, habría desahogado su ira y frustración con el molesto Shinigami-. Dijo que usted era una mocosa muy astuta. Por cierto, mi lady, ¿Por qué llevaba usted una foto mía consigo?

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, mientras la sonrisa de Sebastian se convertía en una autentica carcajada burlona, esperando que no hubiera visto el refulgente color rojo de mi cara.

o.o.o

La tarde transcurrió bastante tranquila después de la inesperada charla con Sebastian. Quizás eso era lo único que necesitábamos para que las cosas se tranquilizaran, pese a que aun estábamos muy lejos de ser autentico ama y sirviente. Yo sabía que él no confiaba totalmente en mí y yo, siendo honesta, no le tenía toda la confianza del mundo.

Además, bajo mi capa de calma aparente, seguía sintiendo ese miedo tonto a que saliese lastimado. Entonces me convencía a mi misma de lo siguiente; es un demonio, no morirá tan fácilmente. Y era cierto lo que él decía; yo había hecho un contrato con él.

Por primera vez en casi todo el mes de Febrero, almorzamos juntos, y se nos unieron Miranda y Eleazar, quienes refutaban por estar tan solos últimamente. Esto alegró el cierto modo el día, ya que luego de que el filete de pescado a la Nueva Orleans del chef recibiera los debidos elogios, escuchamos las trágica historia de como los ostiones terminaron escurridos por todas las paredes del interior del refrigerador. Sebastian estaba hecho una fiera, y de no ser porque las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas, se hubiera lanzado a estrangular a esos dos, pese a que Miranda no tenía nada que ver en eso.

Pese a que todo estaba bastante calmo, no volví a ver a Sebastian en todo él día luego del almuerzo, salvo que, a la hora del té, se apareció en la terraza, para avisarme que había pasado algo en el instituto de cultura. Al parecer una confusión en unos papeles de la mansión Phantomhive, de modo que debía acudir.

Yo asentí, resoplando, pero él estaba siendo de lo más amable. Supongo que si él se esforzaba porque las cosas estuvieran bien, yo debía hacer lo mismo si quería que lleváramos el contrato de la forma más normal posible. Pensé en insistirle que se llevara uno de los diarios consigo, pero quizás era mejor que los leyera cuando se encontrara tranquilo, de vuelta a casa.

Había estado tan concentrada tratando de que las cosas salieran bien en la biblioteca, que había olvidado preguntar a Sebastian que demonios había pasado en la cafetería, porque tenía la leve sospecha de que él había tenido que ver con eso. ¿Sería una forma demoníaca de liberar energía o rabia? No lo sabía, quizás no lo supiera jamás, pero, aun así, ese maldito demonio no había dejado claro si iría o no con Williams.

Apreté los dientes, removiendo la cucharita de plata de la taza con violencia.

Así que iba a jugar de ese modo: las cosas entre nosotros estarían bien, pero no dejaría de ir con esa tipa. Bien, si así es como pensaba jugar, este era un juego en el que podían participar dos. Ahora si, no tenía la menor razón para no darle un gancho al hígado.

Miranda se acercó a la mesita, levantando los platos con cuidado, debido a su fama de manos de mantequilla.

-¿El joven Sebastian volverá para el té? –preguntó, mirándome con sus grandes ojos castaños, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me escurrí en el asiento, sin saber a que venía su pregunta.

-No creo que vuelva antes de las diez –contesté, desinteresadamente. Regresé la mirada a la lata de galletas; tenía un bello y elegante dibujo de flores de lis -para mi gusto, las flores mas hermosas- y hojas de olivo, color plateado en un fondo azul medianoche.

Pensaba en los diarios, cuando, repentinamente, Miranda se sentó delante de mi, en la otra silla blanca, sirviéndose un poco de té en una taza que había sido preparada con anterioridad para Sebastian.

Aunque eran los sirvientes, yo jamás había insistido en que fueran tratados como tales; de forma rígida, disciplinados y usando un restringido uniforme. Todos ellos tenían bastante libertad en la casona, claro, con ciertos límites. Sabían su lugar perfectamente, no había que recordárselos. Aun así, no había ningún problema si se sentaban a tomar el té o cenar con Sebastian y conmigo; sobre todo a esa hora de la tarde, cuando ya no había mucho que hacer en la mansión.

-Ya veo –musitó, alargando la mano, algo dudosa, para tomar la lata de galletas con la que yo me distraía. La solté y ella sacó dos galletas rellenas de crema de avellana. Sentí una avasalladora rabia infantil interior cuando vi las galletas en sus manos: esas eran mis favoritas.

-¿Cuándo volverán esas tres? –pregunté, sin despegar los ojos de las galletas. No era que me importara, era solo que quería saber cuanto mas duraría la armoniosa paz que se extendía por toda la finca.

-Ahh… deberían llegar el próximo martes –admitió, tomando un sorbo de la pequeña tacita-. Quisiera que los días volaran; las echo mucho de menos.

Rodé los ojos, algo sínica, aunque era bastante normal que la pelirroja se sintiese de ese modo por sus compañeras. Minnie, a diferencia de las otras tres chicas, había llegado tiempo después a la mansión. Ella fue la última persona que fue contratada por Sebastian.

Lily, Miranda y Adelina habían llegado juntas, las tres con los mismos abrigos color camello, las faldas oscuras y entubadas a las rodillas, los guantes negros de piel, las medias oscuras y botas de agujetas y tacones color caramelo oscuro. Las recordaba a la perfección, porque esa imagen, me causó algo de miedo. Aun puedo recordarla a claramente: las tres chicas, iluminadas por la claridad reluciente del exterior, en contraluz en el umbral de la puerta principal. Todas con sus cabellos recogidos bajo los ushankas* negros y mullidos, sus ojos severos y apagados, las caras pálidas y cansadas. Las tres exhaustas y doloridas, como si hubieran estado vagando y hambrientas durante años. Por las ropas que traían puestas y las que meses mas tarde Minnie encontró en sus maletas, supuse que venían de algún lugar muy lejano y gélido.

Al principio eran terriblemente hurañas, pero poco a poco, fueron integrándose a la dinámica de la mansión con la mayor finura posible. Para ese entonces, el único que había sido contratado hasta el momento era Eleazar, quien rápidamente se familiarizó con Miranda y eso le ayudó mucho a la chica; por consiguiente, las demás se volvieron mas abiertas.

El chef era una broma andante; reía por cualquier motivo, hacía bromas de si mismo, hacía hablar hasta las piedras, así que naturalmente, hizo hablar a la silenciosa Miranda. Y, ¿cómo no hacer? Era casi imposible no querer a ese loco amante de los mangas, incluso yo sentía alguna especie de cariño fraternal por él, como el que debe sentirse por un hermano mayor, aunque rara vez interactuaba con Eleazar.

Sin embargo, Lily y Adelina eran harina de otro costal.

Adelina siempre, y cito palabras de la misma Miranda, siempre había sido callada y sigilosa. Difícilmente podrías sacarle plática, incluso sobre lo mas banal, lo cual hacía difícil la convivencia con ella, pero pese a todo era inofensiva. Cambió sus ropas oscuras por blusas de colores pastel en telas vaporosas y largos vestidos floreados y faldas campesinas de estilo vintage, que le conferían un aspecto clásico a su alargada figura. Pese a ser reservada, era bastante amable.

Lily era muy diferente; las tres eran terriblemente diferentes a su manera, pero Lily era quien mas miedo sembraba a su alrededor.

Los primeros días se encerró en su habitación, y ninguna de sus dos compañeras podía sacarla de allí. Una vez escuché a Eleazar decir que ella hablaba sola, discutía consigo misma; Miranda comentó una vez algo sobre que se comportaba como un animal rabioso y hablaba en sueños sobre matarnos a todos, sobre vísceras podridas y saliva sanguinolenta. Dos semanas después, la callada chica bajó echa un torbellino de energía que, hasta el presente, no hemos logrado calmar; esto fue tan alentador como aterrador, porque nadie sabía en que momento nos atacaría con una cuchara, tratando de sacarnos los ojos. Pero ella no lo hizo, no mostró ningún indicio de querer herirnos, ni siquiera a Sebastian cuando perdía la paciencia con sus juegos infantiles. Muy al contrario, era cariñosa, orgullosa de la nueva familia que tenía y, quizás, demasiado afectuosa para mi gusto.

Aunque en la mansión no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, debido a sus distintas tareas en lugares diferidos de la mansión, podía notarse que, en el pasado, fueron excesivamente cercanas; era fácil notar la añoranza ahora en Miranda, que pasaba sus días vagando por el jardín y la mansión.

-¿Hace cuanto que las conoces? –pregunté, pensando que nunca había sabido eso. La pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa y dio un respingo.

-Mmm… bueno, unos cuatro años –contestó dudando, pasándose una mano por el cuello y la nuca. Sonrió con nerviosismo, con inocencia-. Supongo que no es mucho tiempo, pero nos conocimos en situaciones… mmm adversas y ellas me ayudaron demasiado.

-No andabas por allí volando autos como Alistair, ¿o si? –ella soltó una risotada, animada ahora con el té y la plática. Siguió carcajeándose un buen rato, así que pude agarrarme todas las galletas rellenas de crema de avellana disimuladamente, antes de que ella se las comiera todas.

-Así que ya sabes de nuestro Dominic Toretto* particular –comentó divertida, una vez que su ataque de risa desapareció casi por completo. Pareció notar que algo faltaba, pero no le dio importancia.

-Mientras no trate de cruzar el semáforo antes de que pase el tren, todo esta perfecto…** -contesté, invadida por una sensación ligera por la misma conversación.

-Está bien –dijo sonriendo, agitando la pequeña cucharita de plata dentro de su té. Su sonriente rostro se había transformado repentinamente en una expresión de leve melancolía y un rubor pintó sus mejillas-. Al menos él tiene bastante audacia como para hacer cosas arriesgadas…

No entendí lo que quería decirme, hasta que, como caída el cielo, una idea me golpeó en la cabeza. No era difícil darse cuenta de a que se refería cuando sabías quien era una de las personas mas cercanas a ella en la mansión; claro, luego de sus dos compañeras.

Me arrimé sobre la mesa, clavándole los ojos. Ella parecía bastante nerviosa y confundida. La respuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –musitó, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro.

-Te gusta Eleazar –le solté, sin siquiera molestarme en hacer la frase una pregunta. Ella se puso roja de pies a cabeza, dando tal respingo que la tacita salió volando por los aires y se hizo trizas en el suelo. Estaba en lo correcto; la idiota no podía ser mas obvia…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, el es solo un amigo! ¡¿Por qué dice eso?!–preguntó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sonreí con malicia; seguramente en mi vida anterior había sido alguna especie de detective, ¡já! Ella tomó mi sonrisa como que ya sabía todo, aunque la verdad era que no, pero sabía que era difícil estar equivocada cuando su lenguaje corporal lo decía a gritos-… ¿es tan obvio?

-En realidad no lo es –me apresuré a decir. Pensaba en dejarla irse con el nervio, pero quizás acabara destrozando todo con su torpeza-. Deberías decirle.

Me puse de pie; la noche comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Pronto saldría la luna. Debían ser poco más de las seis de la tarde, de modo que era hora de entrar y leer algo de esos malditos diarios. Necesitaba avanzar lo más posible.

Arrimé la silla hacía atrás, poniéndome de pie. Caminé hacía la puerta corrediza de cristal, cuando Miranda gritó algo desde la terraza, con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara:

-¡Usted también debería decirle al joven Sebastian! –exclamó y me guiñó un ojo, bastante divertida.

Enfurruñada, comprendí inmediatamente a que se refería, así que gruñí y me metí, no sin antes aporrear la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, a la mansión. Esa chica no iba a olvidar mi incidencia con la ropa de Sebastian nunca en la vida. O peor, no me dejaría a mí olvidarla.

Me apresuré escaleras arriba, refunfuñando entre dientes que no se podía ayudar a la gente sin que te dijeran una estupidez. Una vez que me encontré a salvo en mi habitación, hurgue en mi mochila hasta encontrar el diario que había estado leyendo anteriormente. Lancé mis zapatos a algún rincón desconocido y me acosté sobre la mullida sobrecama.

Comencé en la hoja siguiente:

_1 de septiembre de 1905_

"_Es la segunda semana que Babette trae a Lydia para que le ayude con los sacos de oro. Desde aquella noche que tuvimos el infortunio de ver ese espíritu blanco pasearse por el pasillo, ahora diario la visión se repite. El piso se abre, la niña nos da los sacos y salimos corriendo de allí como unas ladronas. _

_Con cada día que pasa, siento más y más miedo, un profundo pánico que me llena el corazón y el alma. Siento que me alejo de Dios, siento que juego con fuego y comienzo a meterme con algo que no podré detener yo sola. Y sé que las cosas están mal, que algo maligno serpentea por los corredores de la casa, porque las cosas han cambiado._

_Robert, el mas chico de los varones, últimamente se despierta a media noche, diciendo que un niño, un niñito de su edad lo persigue en sueño y le jala la ropa. Silvie escuchó cuando se lo contaba a uno de sus hermanos mayores, quienes se petrificaron._

_Mas tarde, Silvie lo comentó conmigo y Dolly nos explicó que el pequeño Robert estaba siendo acosado por un espíritu; el único hijo que el señor Bell había podido concebir con su enferma señora. _

_Tenía solo tres años cuando murió. Hemofilia, un pequeño corte y el niño se desangró antes de llegar al hospital. Era un varón, de cabello castaño oscuro, como el señor Bell, a diferencia de los demás, que eran pelirrojos._

_Pero no entiendo porque el señorito ve a su hermanito. Por lo que dice Dolly, el pequeño Robert no tenía mas de cuatro años cuando murió, no debería recordarlo, además, ¿no se supone que ese niño debería gozar de la gracia? ¿No debería estar con los ángeles? _

_Tengo la amarga sensación de que esto tiene que ver con lo que Babette hace…_

_¿Qué tal si solo estamos terminando de llenar de amargura esta pobre casa? ¿Qué tal si somos nosotros la causa de la perdición de estas almas? No podría seguir con esto…_

_Mañana hablaré con Silvie y Dolly, les diré la verdad y espero que ellas comprendan mi miedo y puedan decirme que hacer."_

Pasé rápidamente a la siguiente página, examinando las palabras. Había algo en esa última narración que me parecía familiar con la realidad. Algo de eso era comparable con "algo" del presente. Supuse que solo era una idea tonta, de modo que me apresuré a seguir leyendo.

_7 de septiembre de 1905_

"_Ha pasado algo terrible: la señora Bell, la dulce mujer atormentada por su pasado, ahora podrá descansar en paz._

_Anoche, a eso de las ocho de la noche, sus enfermeras la encontraron sentada en su sillón de terciopelo, con las agujas de tejer entre las manos, sobre el regazo. El ovillo de lana azul estaba en el suelo y la rubia mujer, con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, clavados en la ventana, con la quijada desencajada, yacía muerta y pálida, sentada y quieta, como solo la muerte puede dejar un cuerpo…_

_Trataron de revivirla, de hacerla volver, pero cuando llegó el médico, este dijo que nada se podía hacer. Quizás había sufrido un paro cardíaco, ya que no había señales de que se hubiera ahorcado o intentado suicidarse. Parecía que la muerte había llegado naturalmente a ella, en una tarde tranquila…"_

Tuve que detenerme y releer lo anterior: "los ojos abiertos de par en par… con la quijada desencajada… la muerte natural…"

Sin duda, la muerte de la señora Bell estaba relacionada con los presentes asesinatos en la 112. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese matado a aquella mujer, estaba cometiendo los mismos crímenes en este entonces. Michelle había sido victima de uno de ellos, o al menos, eso pensaba hasta el momento.

Si tenía alguna sospecha de que el asesino fuera una persona normal, ahora se habían disipado todas y cada uno. Estaba tratando con algo sobrenatural; algo que le arrancaba la vida a sus victimas con suma facilidad.

Aferrada al diario, con las manos frías, me obligué a seguir leyendo.

"_Esta mañana la enterraron, luego de velarla toda la noche. Fue la primera vez que la vi, calmada y entregada al sosiego. Era una mujer hermosa y peinaron su espeso cabello rizado sobre sus hombros, en una cama de pétalos de rosas rosadas y blancas. El ataúd era de madera fina y acaramelada, con una cruz plateada sobre la tapa. Su hermano dijo que algo sobre que era un ataúd bello, que solo hubiera soportado enterrarla en algo tan lindo como eso. Algo que igualara su belleza. _

_Nos fuimos todos, afligidos, mientras los niños rodeaban a su padre y a su abuela, sujetando sus manos. Lydia escondió su rostro en el cuello de su abuela, mientras que los demás niños lloraban, abatidos._

_Llegamos a casa casi al medio día, la tarde estaba pintada de gris. Se me encoge el corazón solo de pensar, que esa mujer nunca llegó a saber lo que hace aquella bruja con su hija, aunque quizás es mejor así. _

_No acababa de quitarme los pesados zapatos negros, cuando Babette apareció en la puerta, algo apesumbrada, solo para decirme que estaba decidida a parar la locura que hacemos cada noche. Al parecer quiere volver a Nueva Orleans y, con el dinero que tiene, es más que suficiente para pagar su boleto de barco para cruzar el océano atlántico. Esa noche sería la última vez que tomaría los sacos del agujero._

_Traté de convencerla de lo contrario, por respeto a la muerte de la señora Bell y por respeto a la misma señorita Lydia, pero ella se negó. La última vez será esta noche. Quisiera poder decir algo, a Dolly o a Silvie… pero me temo que con el repentino fallecimiento de la señora, dudo que se tomen las cosas bien."_

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espinal. De pronto, un frío me invadió, la sensación de que alguien me observaba desde atrás era tal que tuve que bajar el diario, cerrarlo y tratar de relajarme. Comenzaba a temerme que ese libro traía consigo más que simples temores e historias.

Esa idea me hizo sentir un vacío en el estomago, así que decidí tratar de ahondar en conclusiones.

Comenzaba a tener sentido, de una forma extraña; quizás la sirvienta si despertó algo allí, algo que mató a la señora Bell y luego decidió cometer los asesinatos. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué comenzó ahora? Han pasado casi cien años desde que fuera lo que fuera lo que se desató en la mansión Bell esta libre; los asesinatos comenzaron hace… creo que hace unos tres o cuatro meses, no estoy segura. Los primeros periódicos que hablaban del tema comenzaron a salir durante el tiempo que estuve en la mansión, luego del asesinato de mi amiga. Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso una mañana, mientras Sebastian me servía el té del desayuno en mi habitación.

¿Por qué un espíritu esperaría tanto tiempo para hacer eso? Sonaría estúpido, pero quizás solo estaba aburrido. O, tal vez, estaba esperando algo. Algo que se liberó posiblemente en esos últimos cuatro meses. No obstante, ¡podría tratarse de cualquier cosa! Desde algo que haya cambiado en el viento, un gato que pasase por allí, o algo que se hubiera derrumbado repentinamente…

¡Derrumbado! ¡Eso era!

Me lancé en pos de mi mochila escolar, dando un salto para bajar de la cama; abrí el cierre delantero, sacando un iPhone de la última generación –otra adquisición por parte de Sebastian-, buscando el número de mi famoso demonio. Lo encontré y presioné "llamar"; mientras escuchaba como marcaba, regresé de forma casi violenta a la cama, al tiempo que recostaba la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama.

-_¿Qué pasa, señorita? _–contestó, con su habitual voz de terciopelo.

-Sebastian, ¿aun estás en el Organismo de cultura? –pregunté, con una nota de esperanza en mi voz.

-_Si, al parecer, las cosas llevaran mas tiempo que el previsto –_inquirió, pude notar que estaba aburrido.

-Excelente –exclamé; le sentaría de maravilla mi petición-. Necesito que investigues algo en los papeles de allí.

Él soltó una risa gutural.

-_Justo lo que necesitaba –_agregó, casi divertido, como si le hubiera salvado el maldito día con mi llamada-_. Diga._

- Necesito que busques cuando comenzó, exactamente, los proyectos de la remodelación de la 112 –dije, pensando en si debía agregar mas detalles-. Cuando, quienes estuvieron involucrados, que tanto se ha remodelado; lo mas posible.

-_¿Qué espera encontrar? _

-Alguna pista que me lleve a Michelle –musité, tratando de no prestar mucha atención al nombre-. Grell dijo que el asesino de Kate Bingley y Shelby Freeman, las chicas que aparecieron ayer en la avenida, estaba relacionado en esto. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que no se trata de un culpable humano, puede que los procesos de remodelación hayan despertado algo en la 112.

-_Si es así, podría tratarse de cualquier cosa –_contestó, algo preocupado-_, una demolición, la cuarteadura de una pared, la tala de algún árbol; sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar._

-Lo sé, pero lo que encuentres puede sernos de ayuda –murmuré, pensativa.

-_Si, mi lady –_y colgó abruptamente.

Aunque no estaba segura de que encontrara algo decente, había que tratar. Me pregunté que tanto podríamos encontrar, en realidad, no lo sabía. Me sentía bastante perturbada luego de estar leyendo esos diarios, aunque tenía la fuerte curiosidad de saber que pasaba luego de esa última noche y honestamente, tendría que leerme otro buen pedazo del diario para saber. Prefería esperar el día siguiente. Quizás debería empezar a leer de día.

o.o.o

-¡Cielos, Ellie! –exclamó David al verme. Pensé que así como estaba, hurgando en mi casillero, con la cara cubierta por la puertecilla, no me vería, pero desgraciadamente me equivoqué. Cerré el casillero con rabia-, ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? ¡Podría esconder dulces en tus ojeras!

-Pesadillas… -murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos. De verdad no tenía ganas de lidiar con ninguno de ellos. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir que me dejaran sola hasta el desayuno? Luego de mi divertidísima noche de pesadillas realistas y de vividos colores, no tenía ganas de nada más que estar en completo silencio. Daba gracias a Dios que era viernes; al menos tendría el sábado para descansar antes del maldito baile.

La noche anterior me dormí antes de que Sebastian llegara. Últimamente tenía un sueño pesadísimo y podría quedarme dormida en cualquier sitio. Era algo raro, pero quizás solo tenía un problema nocturno.

David se situó a mi lado para avanzar por el concurrido pasillo. La gente normalmente a esa hora hablaba más de lo normal, así que hice un esfuerzo por no ponerme a gritar. De verdad necesitaba algo de calma.

-¿Pesadillas? –preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta, se encogió de hombros-. Eso te pasa por leer esos horribles diarios de Gus

Pensé en contestarle que era una investigación, que no lo hacía por gusto, pero seguramente me sacaría más información de la que necesitaba. Aquel chico podía ser tan escurridizo como una rata.

-Aunque sería divertido ir a cazar fantasmas a la 112 –agregó, rascándose la cabeza como si fuese un mono.

-Si, si quisieras acabar como las chicas de los asesinatos –murmuré, girando los ojos, tratando de mantener mis pies moviéndose. Esperaba que David no hablase en serio con eso de cazar fantasmas a la 112. Avanzaba rápidamente cuando, una voz no muy amistosa, me llamó por detrás.

-¿Señorita Bennett? –la reconocí inmediatamente y mis pies se clavaron al suelo como pegamento. David me miró, confundido.

Me volví muy despacio, maldiciendo dentro de mí. No podía ser posible que mis problemas comenzaran tan temprano.

Claude Faustus estaba parada detrás de mi, con una camisa de botones blancos, pantalón negro, con los ojos de serpiente incrustados en mi rostro. Me invadió el pánico y recordé mi plan maestro para vengarme de Sebastian. Aunque en esos momentos, no parecía tan genial como antes.

-¿Si? –pregunté, tratando parecer tranquila. David murmuró un rápido: "nos vemos luego", para después salir huyendo. Era normal; no le agradaba Claude para nada.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted? –preguntó, abriendo la puerta de un salón, haciéndome un ademan para entrar. Podría haber dicho que no, pero era mi oportunidad de oro si quería hacer a Sebastian pagar por la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar al ir con esa estúpida de Williams.

Entré, caminando despacito, mientras Claude cerraba tras de mi. Pasó a mi lado con sus largas zancadas, y se detuvo frente al escritorio casi vacío. La luz de la ventana le daba de frente y creaba una sombra de su figura en el suelo que resultaba aterradora.

-Escuché algo que dijo en la cafetería, ayer –comentó, levantando un libro. Leyó el encabezado y luego lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

El salón estaba vacío, las sillas en orden y yo sentí que en cualquier instante, Claude trataría de mal violarme allí mismo. De acuerdo, quizás violarme, pero intentaría algo peligroso para mí.

-¿De que hablas? –dije entre dientes, haciéndome la tonta.

-Me parece de mal gusto que una señorita como usted ande por allí, regando mentiras –murmuró, ronroneando las palabras. Pasó su mano por el escritorio, mirándome de reojo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me enfurruñé pero, aunque quería con todos mis fuerzas soltarle la bomba de una buena vez para largarme de allí, no lograba musitar las palabras: "quiero ir con usted al baile por venganza". Sonaba igual de tonto que lo que pensaba decirle a Sebastian.

-Fue un ataque de rabia… -mascullé, tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible. Pero Claude parecía decidido a hacerme dudar. Daba la impresión de que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ah, de modo que eso de ir conmigo al baile… -mierda. Eso me hizo dudar aun más. Necesitaba soltar las palabras ya, antes de que la plática se fuera por otro rumbo y tuviera que buscar el momento yo misma. Estaba explotando al máximo mi suerte-… no era mas que una broma.

Él se dio la media vuelta, mirándome fijamente con sus amarillentos ojos, como dos esferas de ámbar. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan detenidamente, desde la obra de navidad. Había olvidado lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era, por no decir, peligroso.

Claude vio la duda en mi rostro, vio el titubeo y eso fue lo más que necesito para caminar dos pasos en mi dirección. Tuve que morderme los labios y controlar mis nervios para no retroceder instintivamente.

-O es que, acaso… -se acomodó las muñequeras de las mangas largas, y el movimiento hizo que se viera un leve asomo de la piel de su pecho. ¡Maldita sea, Elisse, concéntrate! -… ¿Quisiera que aquel comentario fuese mas que una simple broma? –propuso, con una sonrisa macabra y una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos ámbar, fríos y desafiantes, se clavaron en mi como siempre solía hacerlo antes de la obra. Tragué saliva ruidosamente –Porque, déjeme decirle, que yo sí…

Entreabrí la boca, pero no salió ni un sonido de ella. Me sentía mas aterrada que seducida, lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era bueno, pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente incomodo. Me pregunté como pasaría cuatro horas en el baile junto a ese demonio pervertido.

Él sonrió aun más, de una manera casi irresistible, y paso caminando junto a mí, para salir del salón vacío. Me mantuve firme, aunque, cuando estaba a dos metros de mi, consideré seriamente protegerme con los brazos, solo por si acaso.

-Búsqueme antes de la hora de salida –murmuró, antes de salir por la puerta- y déjeme saber su respuesta.

Temblé irremediablemente cuando la puerta se cerró, tras de mi y, con un suspiro, solté el aire que había retenido en todo ese rato, encorvándome con ligereza. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a suceder, ya que, cuando estaba dos centímetros de tomar el pomo de la puerta, alguien más abrió de golpe, casi con rabia, de modo que tuve que retroceder para que la misma puerta me golpease.

Edward entró, hecho una furia, cerrando tras de él. Se quedó mirándome dos segundos y, antes de que yo intentara hablar, caminó hacía mi, y con dos zancadas, ya estaba plantado casi sobre de mi, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar.

-¿Qué hacías con el profesor aquí dentro? –preguntó, súbitamente, mientras yo me quedaba en una pieza. Parecía molesto, casi iracundo. Tuve la sospecha de que estaba celoso. Estaba tan impresionada que apenas pude articular palabra.

-¿Qué? –repliqué con brusquedad.

Levanté las manos para empujarlo, alejándole un poco de mí. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos? ¿Cuál era el punto de empotrarme y acorralarme? Sentí un reflujo de nausea cuando se acercó, así que me alejé por las mesas, tratando de librarlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –inquirí, sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido él. Edward me miraba casi con suplica, pero la rabia estaba tatuada en sus ojos verdes. El salón vacío hacía eco de las voces- ¿Quién te crees para entrar así por la puerta, preguntarme que estoy haciendo? ¿Me espías acaso?

-No lo hago –masculló indignado, pero habían muchas grietas en su voz y su expresión-. Y no estoy siguiéndote, si es lo que piensas. Solo quería hablar.

-No sé porque no me siento muy convencida de lo que dices –refuté, cruzándome de brazos, clavándole los ojos. Él apretó los puños, como si mi respuesta le hubiera caído como un bofetón. Quizás debía sentarle uno para calmarlo.

-Elisse, ¿de verdad no vas a regresar conmigo? –preguntó, subiendo la voz, sacudiendo los brazos, con los ojos abiertos como platos por el coraje y la bilis.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula, la sorpresa era tan grande que… vaya, no sé como explicarlo. Un sentimiento que hacia mucho no albergaba, revoloteó dentro de mí. Aquella urgente sensación de hacerlo sentir como un gusano llenó todos mis sentidos.

Sonreí, de una forma socarrona, tan divertida como enojada. Pedazo de imbécil…

-¿De verdad sigues pensando de ese modo? –escupí, adelantándome hacía él, con una risa sarcástica enredada en mi boca- ¿de verdad crees que regresaré con un insignificante insecto como tu? Eres un parasito, Edward… -mascullé, acentuando cada silaba-… un parasito que detesto con toda mi humanidad…

Me había acercado demasiado, y ahora, con el empuje de odio que había inyectado en su sistema, había resultado contraproducente. Edward se lanzó sobre de mi, sujetándome los brazos con una fuerza estremecedora que me paralizó.

-Tú eras mía, y aunque me odies, ¡yo sigo pensando así! –gruñó Edward, sacudiéndome y los dientes me castañearon. Ahora, estando cerca de él, sentí un leve efluvio que salía de su boca. Él idiota estaba medio ebrio.

-¡Edward, déjame! –chillé, tratando de soltarme, pero él volvió a sacudirme y se adelantó hacía la pared, tratando de azotarme contra la pared de cemento. Apreté los dientes para prepararme para el tremendo porrazo…

Pero en vez de eso, las manos de Edward me soltaron súbitamente; la perdida de presión me provocó dolor, sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para ocuparme de eso, ya que delante de mi, mi ex novio idiota estaba tratando de librarse de alguien. Alguien que lo tenía bien agarrado con una llave alrededor de su cuelo y le impedía moverse adecuadamente.

Reconocí el pelo rubio y despeinado en el momento en que pude enfocar los ojos.

-¡¿Brad?! –chillé, pasmada de ver al chico enredado en una pelea; me había parecido tan tranquilo anteriormente. Nunca se me había pasado por la mente que pudiera golpear así a alguien. Edward lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el rubio solo trataba de tirarlo al suelo, sin herirlo.

No había notado que Brad era casi tan alto como Sebastian, mientras que Edward parecía una lombriz a su lado, muchísimo más delgado y un tanto mas bajo.

Fuera como fuera, uno de los golpes alcanzó a Brad en el estómago, supuse que Edward le había pegado con el codo, porque el rubio puso una mueca extraña, como si se hubiera extraviado su visión, como si no pudiese enfocar su mirada en un punto definido, de modo que Edward aprovechó para asentarle un buen golpe directo en la cara, que casi tumbó a Brad al suelo, pero se estabilizó antes de tocar el piso.

Edward puso una expresión de triunfo, pero no le duró mucho, ya que Brad se irguió en un segundo, con los ojos brillantes de ira, limpiándose en hilo de sangre que le escurría por la nariz y el labio. Edward, como tratando de sacar ventaja, quiso arremeter antes de que su oponente se recuperase por completo, pero Brad parecía tener muchísima mas experiencia esquivando golpes debido al fútbol americano, así que se inclinó y le atestó un puñetazo que sonó bastante feo. El asqueroso gusano quedó tendido en el suelo, apenas pudiendo moverse. Trató de levantarse, pero trastabilló y cayó de nuevo.

Yo estaba tan aturdida, asombrada y atónita que tenía la boca abierta como una verdadera imbécil. No podía dejar de ver a Edward en el suelo. Nunca antes dos chicos se habían peleado por mí, de modo que… bueno, no sé. Esto era como ver una película. Quizás me hubiera quedado allí toda una hora viendo al idiota de mi ex tratando de ponerse de pie, quizás incluso le propinase una buena patada, pero el rubio me dio un jalón.

-¡No hay tiempo para tomarle fotos, preciosa! –farfulló Brad, tomándome por la mano y arrastrándome rápidamente fuera del salón como quien arrastra un saco vacío.

Avanzó a toda velocidad por el corredor, limpiándose la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien. La gente nos veía, extrañados, pero no me importaba; yo seguía maravillada de que finalmente alguien le hubiera dado a Edward la paliza que yo no podía darle personalmente, tanto que apenas noté el atrevido "preciosa" que me dirigió.

El capitán de fútbol se detuvo cerca de los baños, luego de avanzar por unos cinco minutos seguidos, en un corredor que era poco transitado, mientras yo ya había recuperado la cordura y prestaba atención a la situación.

Ahora, pensándolo bien, íbamos a meternos en problemas si Edward acudía con Angelina, la directora. Sería bastante fácil fingir su resaca con los puñetazos que ya tenía encima y no había un testigo que dijera la contrario, aunque podría sacar buen uso si se me llegaban a marcar los hematomas en lo brazos.

Le eché un vistazo a Brad, quien asomaba repetidamente por el pasillo contiguo, con la espalda apoyada en la cara lateral de unos viejos casilleros, temiendo que alguien llegara y nos viese. Pese que trataba de mantener el porte varonil que siempre tenía, tenía la nariz en sangre, una herida con la forma de su diente era bastante visible en su labio inferior y los nudillos se le habían hinchado.

-Déjate en paz la nariz –le solté a Brad, quien se pasa una y otra vez la manga por la nariz sangrante, en un inútil intento de detener la hemorragia.

Encontré un paquete de pañuelos desechables en el bolsillo de mi blusa, así que tomé una, la hice una bolita y la presioné cuidadosamente contra la aleta de su nariz. Las manos me temblaban ligeramente; estaba, tal vez, muy acostumbrada a vivir con un demonio que podía romperse un brazo y estar totalmente sano en dos horas, que me olvidaba de lo verdaderamente vulnerables que somos nosotros, los humanos.

-Es inútil –dijo, sorbiéndose la sangre, ahora toqueteándose la barbilla, donde la sangre comenzaba a secarse –me va a quedar hinchada de todos modos. Se desinflamara en un par de días –me miró con curiosidad; todo su pómulo izquierdo estaba empezando a tomar una suave coloración rojiza.

-Con algo de hielo disminuirá la hinchazón –indiqué, pasando mi otra mano por su mejilla -, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer por la mejilla; tendrás un hermoso hematoma mañana por la mañana.

-Es igual –soltó, con su famosa sonrisa torcida. Al menos la nariz dejaba de sangrarle, aunque no podía decir lo mismo por su labio, demonios; comenzaba a sentirme culpable. Brad se había ganado una buena paliza por mis impulsos de agresividad y mi falta de prudencia. Aunque me sentía agradecida, sabía que él no se lo merecía; sin embargo, definitivamente podía mantener a raya mi culpabilidad debido a que yo no se lo había pedido. Pensé esto y me sentí egoísta -, al menos eso puedo disimularlo con maquillaje.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso último, aunque aun así, se me escapó una risita gutural. ¿Estaba diciéndolo de verdad? Brad esperó mi respuesta, con la picardía bailoteándole en los ojos.

-¿Hablas enserio? –quise saber, algo escéptica. Él sonrió más ampliamente; tenía una sonrisa avasalladoramente dulce -. No pensé que fueras tan amanerado.

-¡Es una broma! –agregó, ladeando la cabeza para que pudiera alcanzarlo más fácilmente. Buscó algún atisbo de gracia en mi rostro, con sus ojos muy azules, pero al no encontrarlo gruñó-. Vamos, ¿de verdad no puedes decir nada amable? Seré feliz con un: "gracias por ayudarme, guapo".

-Bien… gracias por ayudarme –espeté, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Era algo extraño, el hecho de no querer soltarle una letanía de insultos por las cosas que decía, aunque probablemente fuese por el hecho de que él le buscaba a todo el lado divertido. Brad debió notarlo, ya que levantó las cejas, esperando algo más. Lo miré con desafío-. No pienso decirte "guapo".

-Bueno, al menos agradeciste, eso es un avance –comentó divertido, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Continuaba mirándome de una forma que intimidaba, aunque su cara tenía un atisbo de inocencia que resultaba adorable; me observaba el rostro, el cabello y los labios. Pensé en eso último y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Por qué rayos me miraba así? Quizás era el momento ideal para mandarlo a freír espárragos.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó y yo bajé la cabeza para que no viera el color fosforescente de mi cara. Maldita sea, este no era momento para esas cosas. Pensé que se refería a mi rubor súbito, pero enseguida, sus manos, me frotaron los brazos. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que notase mi rubor-. Ese idiota… espero no te haya lastimado.

-No te preocupes –murmuré, pegando mi mejilla contra mi hombro, mirando hacía un lado, evitando la confrontación visual y alejándome disimuladamente, ya que actuar de una forma brusca solo me haría parecer mas grosera de lo que ya era. Ya había pasado suficientes vergüenzas para un día-, estoy bien, soy bastante dura como para un inepto como él. Tendrá que hacer más que eso para quebrantarme.

-Eso nadie lo duda, preciosa –admitió, retirándome el cabello de la cara. Más rubor. Fruncí la nariz-, pero evita meterte en tantos problemas.

Sentí una agitación terrible en el pecho; si no me iba, probablemente saldría corriendo en cualquier momento por los nervios o, peor, abofeteándolo.

-Eh… escucha, tengo que irme –dije, casi en un susurro, bajando las manos y entregándole el paquete de pañuelos desechables. Lo miré; estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi y eso me hizo sentir mas nerviosa-. Gracias por todo. Fue algo muy… amable de tu parte. Nos vemos…

Me alejé de él antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, a toda prisa. Creo que murmuró una despedida, pero no le presté atención; lo ignoré con la esperanza de que la sensación de nerviosismo desapareciera.

Tenía una decisión que tomar antes de la salida. No podía distraerme con nada, mucho menos con los azules ojos de Brad Anderson.

o.o.o

Mis pensamientos no dejaron de fluir, ni siquiera durante la hora del almuerzo. A penas y pude disfrutar mi desayuno con todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Siendo hoy viernes, es mi única oportunidad de decidir si debía atacar directo al hígado de Sebastian o no. Y, debo ser honesta, aunque me moría de ganas de ver la cara de mi demonio cubierta de rabia, sabía que no iba a beneficiarme en nada, aunque claro, podía hacer uso del contrato para contrarrestar los efectos que eso tuviera.

Además estaba el tema de Claude Faustus. Poseía la leve esperanza de que las cosas, el trato de él hacía mi y viceversa, fuera mas fácil, pero, por como el orden que las cosas siguieron esta mañana, dudó que vaya a ser una noche tranquila. Me preguntaba que tan conveniente sería y que tanto daño haría.

El daño masivo que yo buscaba, iba a tenerlo únicamente si podía actuar como si las muestras de afecto de Claude durante la noche –porque estaba segura de que esa pervertido buscaría la forma de sacarle provecho al catorce de febrero, de una manera y otra-, fueran totalmente deseadas y aceptadas por mi. Tendría, no solo que disimular que me encantaba y aguantar, sino ser igual o más cursi y afectiva de lo que él iba a ser. De lo contrario, saltaría de la sartén para echarme al fuego; Sebastian sentiría más lástima que rabia por Claude y yo terminaría siendo el hazmerreír de todos; cosa que estoy segura, no le haría ninguna gracia a mi romántica directora.

Por otro lado estaba Brad. En cierto modo, sentía que tenía una deuda con él; no solo se había arriesgado a recibir una buena paliza, sino a ser suspendido en algún partido por su comportamiento. Y, lo más seguro, era que el futbol fuese una de las cosas que mas amaba en la vida. Él era… bueno, un buen chico; hasta donde le conocía. Honestamente no me sentía del todo cómoda con él, pero sería una bastante buena alternativa para darle una letal dosis de veneno a la estúpida de Abigail.

Sin embargo, no tendría el mismo efecto con Sebastian y así, no tenía el menor chiste.

Continúe pensando. Pensé y pensé hasta que la cabeza me dolió. Pero al final, luego de darle mil vueltas al tema, tomé la decisión final. Esperaba que fuera una buena decisión, porque ya no habría marcha atrás.

Apenas el timbre de salida hizo acto de presencia, salí como alma que lleva el diablo a la planta baja –mi salón esta en la planta alta-, buscando el salón donde _él_ estaría. Rogaba porque no se hubiera marchado temprano, aunque normalmente _él_ y los demás se quedaban a alguna junta en la dirección.

Finalmente, encontré el aula que buscaba. Tomé una bocanada de aire y, sin pensarlo mas, entré de un golpe. Los alumnos ya habían abandonado el salón y solo quedaba él.

Antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo que me incomodara o me hiciera querer huir, hablé.

-Me he decidido… -dije, estrujándome las manos, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero me salió fatal. Él me miró algo confundido, pero sin duda había una nota de confianza en sus ojos. Me estrujé los sesos hasta que pude avanzar dos pasos en su dirección, pero no pude avanzar más, porque los nervios comenzaban a surgir-: Iré al baile contigo…

_La decisión estaba tomada…_

o.o.o

***Ushankas: son sombreros típicos de rusia, hechos de piel :)**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dx ¿les gustó? Se aceptan tomatazos al dos por uno :( jajaja solo no me maten T.T**

**Disfruté mucho escribiendo la parte de la madriza a Edward jajaja se lo merecía ese imbécil :) muajajaja es venganza en fanfics xD jajajaja **

**Lo de las galletas rellenas de crema de avellana (nutella), fue algo que se me ocurrió recientemente. Verán, últimamente he estado analizando a Elisse (gracias al comentario en un review sobre que no la alimentaba –tu sabes quien eres, de verdad siento no mencionar tu nombre :( pero no encontré el review por mas que busqué, aunque muchas gracias por la observación n.n), y creo que, pese a tener un carácter definido (pleitista, orgullosa, déspota y algo estricta con la gente), me he dado cuenta que no le he puesto casi intereses, mas que las galletas, el té y las pinturas de Monet. Así que me he decido a llenar mas su personalidad a partir de este capitulo :)**

**Bueno, vayamos con los avances:**

_**Capitulo XXII: Ese mayordomo, el inicio de la tormenta**_

"_**-Las remodelaciones comenzaron el dos de octubre del año pasado… -murmuró Sebastian, entregándome la carpeta color manila en las manos. La fecha me inundó de recuerdos…-. Dos semanas antes de la muerte de Michelle…"**_

_**.**_

"_**-Profundamente degradante –afirmó Claude y yo sentí un vacío en el estómago-. …Aun más denigrante, depresivo y deshonroso para Sebastian, que viese a su ama mientras otro demonio esta interactuando con ella de una forma poco reservada, como lo esta presenciando en este momento…"**_

_**.**_

"_**-¿Qué dices? –inquirí, sintiendo mi sangre helárseme en las venas… David y Alph… Gustav y Lucy -¡¿Qué esos cuatro… fueron a cazar fantasmas a la 112…?!"**_

**.**

**Ya comienza la matanza :D muajaja, bueno, yo me despido :) ando rara hoy, así como que no sé :) me hace mal no ir a la escuela :( jajaja Bueno, se me acaba el tiempo en la compu xD solo tengo una hora por mi castigo, voy reduciéndolo poco a poco :) mi mamá no es rival para mis sobornos jajaja**

**Cuidense mucho :D dejen reviews!**

**Nos leemos! besos**


	22. Ese mayordomo, confundido

20

**Hola :D yay! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! :)**

**Bueno, originalmente pensaba subir este capi hasta el catorce de febrero, ya saben, para que combinaran las fechas, pero pasaron dos cosas:**

**Primero: desgraciadamente (o, afortunadamente), el que iba a ser el capitulo 22 salió excesivamente largo (casi 40 paginas de Word), así que decidí que lo mejor era dividirlo en dos u.u' **

**Segundo: No pude resistir las ganas de esperar hasta el jueves… siento que falta demasiado D: así que, gracias a mi desesperación, aquí está el capi.**

**Como disculpa por la espera y todo lo que pasó pro este capi tan largo, en este capi hay un regalo ;) juju **

**Sin mas que decir: ¡al fic!**

**Capitulo XXII: Ese mayordomo, confundiendo.**

"_¿Por qué no puedo respirar cuando pienso en ti?_

_¿Por qué no me sale la voz cuando hablo de ti?"_

_Why can't I? – Liz Phair_

o.o.o

.

Albergaba la tímida esperanzada de que la tarde del viernes y todo el sábado, el día antes del fatídico Baile de la Rosa, transcurriera con la mayor calma posible. Esperaba poder sentarme cómodamente a almorzar, leer algo más de los dichosos diarios y dormir. Dormir plácidamente como el más perezoso de los perezosos antes de enfrentarme a uno de los eventos más nauseabundos –desde mi humilde punto de vista- que pudieran existir y a los que tuviera que enfrentarme.

Sin embargo, pobre e ingenua Elisse, no sucedió. Quizás fue en parte culpa mía, no lo sé. Lo único que se, es que los eventos se desarrollaron como una especie de macabro efecto dominó, donde uno de mis actos tenía una consecuencia y esta, a su vez, se transformaba en la causa de la consecuencia siguiente, como una interminable cadena de desgracias, comenzando con mi tardanza para salir a tiempo o, en pocas palabras, mi impuntualidad, cosa que se debió a que debía confirmar la invitación de mi pareja de baile, cosa que debí haber planeado desde hacía cerca de dos semanas. Pese a que, luego de haberlo pensado de todos los puntos de vista posibles por al menos tres horas, me sentía nerviosa y me preguntaba si había elegido correctamente, aunque ya nada podía hacerse.

Todo comenzó el viernes, a la hora de la salida.

Al llegar al auto, Sebastian me recibió con su acostumbrada amabilidad; al referirme a eso, su acostumbrada "amabilidad", estoy hablando de su común tono sarcástico, pues estaba algo molesto por la hora. Al parecer tenía prisa; debía estar en el instituto de cultura a las cuatro de la tarde en punto y ya eran casi las tres; eso nos dejaba con media hora para llegar a la mansión, media hora para que Sebastian volviera al corazón de Londres en media hora y menos de diez minutos para comer y bañarse. Si, Sebastian podría ser un demonio milenario, capaz de hacer todo y mas eso en menos de un segundo, pero desde que comenzó esta enferma simbiosis entre él y yo, había un único favor que le había pedido cumpliera sobre todas las cosas y el demonio se había vuelto totalmente disciplinado en hacerlo válido; este era que tenía que hacer todas las cosas paso a paso, lo mas parecido a como lo hacían los humanos.

Así que digamos que cruzar Londres dos veces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no estaba entre las capacidades normales de un ser humano común y corriente; de modo que Alistair, al escuchar el apretado horario de mi demonio, sonrió de una forma casi fanática y, mas contento que unos cascabeles, salió disparado como una bala de cañón hacía las atestadas avenidas, pisando el acelerador de la pobre Hummer hasta límites insospechados.

Avanzamos como un rayo oscuro y brilloso, satinado, mientras el poderoso motor de la máquina rugía bajo nuestros pies, esquivando autos que avanzaban como balas a nuestro alrededor y rebasando a los demás con una maestría impecable, transformándonos en un borroso manchón del color del ébano. El chofer actuaba como poseído y yo estaba tan alterada que no podía dejar de apretar los dientes y gritar que se detuviera, sintiendo el estómago apretado contra mi columna… ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Iba a terminar matándonos a todos!

Salimos por la carretera casi a ciento ochenta y yo tenía las uñas hundidas en el asiento trasero de cuero. Sebastian mantenía, pese a todo, su usual cara de concentración profunda y en ningún momento pareció molesto por la endemoniada forma de manejar del chofer; sin embargo, si mostró algo de molestia por mis gritos desesperados.

Tenía la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, la camioneta daría una vuelta en falso, rodaríamos sobre el asfalto y acabaríamos hechos puré contra un árbol. Lo más probable es que el idiota de Alistair quisiera reproducir nuevamente la muerte de ese tal JJ amigo suyo. Quizás era una de sus fantasías eróticas.

Estaba a punto de cumplir su record de casi veinte minutos de la escuela al garaje, y faltaban cerca de dieciocho kilómetros para llegar a Kent; Alistair apretaba los dientes, con una expresión de maniaco mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la gloriosa meta. Pensé que íbamos a lograrlo, que de verdad todo saldría bien, hasta que unas luces azules y rojas se confundieron con el borrón verdoso, que formaban los arboles al pasar a tal velocidad junto a ellos, y se adelantó a nosotros mientras nos ordenaba que nos detuviésemos. El estómago se me fue a los pies al darme cuenta de que eran judiciales, encargados del tránsito, e insistían de forma inquietante, pero el demente chofer, en vez de frenar, aceleró y el velocímetro llegó casi a los doscientos por hora.

Afortunadamente, había otro grupo de judiciales a unos diez kilómetros de donde estaba el primero, y a Alistair no le quedó mas remedio que frenar en seco, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos su mala suerte y girando el volante hacía todas direcciones, frenando con tal brusquedad que la camioneta derrapó para todos lados, zigzagueando sin control y, posteriormente, se detuvo de mala gana –como si la máquina quisiese seguir corriendo-, junto con un chirriante sonido característico de las llantas que se queman contra el asfalto y un penetrante olor a plástico derretido.

Un judicial ordenó que bajásemos del auto, pero Alistair, quien se puso a renegar de una forma bastante grosera, se negaba a abandonar la camioneta, de modo que tuvieron que bajarlo disparándole con dos pistolas de choques, ya que una no fue suficiente, pues a la primera, Alistair se puso a gritar como un loco y tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra. El cuerpo del endemoniado chofer se derramó en el suelo como un montón de trapos, sin poner la menor resistencia.

Sebastian bajó educadamente del auto a la primera llamada, y yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero, para mi mala suerte, no pude bajar por el desgarrador dolor de tripas que tenía, y por desgracia, un judicial quiso hacerse el amable y me abrió la puerta, justo en el momento que sentía el reflujo de jugos gástricos, bilis y comida mal digerida en la parte trasera de la lengua. Un segundo mas tarde, vomité violentamente sobre su chaqueta el ligero almuerzo que había tenido. Esto no ayudó mucho, ya que los judiciales no parecieron muy felices con mis fluidos estomacales, así que detuvieron la camioneta hasta que Alistair tuvo consciencia. Sebastian trató de convencerlos de que tenía prisa y creo que usó casi toda su colección de trucos y mañas persuasivas para que lo dejaran ir; lo único que le faltó, fue ofrecer dinero –y sexo-, pero dudaba que fuera a conseguir algo bueno con eso.

Dejamos a Alistair con ellos, a que contestara todas y cada una de sus preguntas una vez que estuvo consiente; claro que, rodeado de cinco judiciales hasta yo hubiese respondido.

Me senté en la orilla de la defensa trasera de la Hummer, preguntándome porque demonios habría contratado Sebastian a un maniaco como nuestro adorado chofer –no sé cuantas veces ya me había preguntado eso, pero una vez no cambiaría mi vida-. Me froté el estómago; sentía una resequedad en toda la garganta y estaba tan sedienta que podría haber sido capaz de beber de un charco. Hubiera matado por un buen vaso de jugo de naranja o una taza de té Earl Gray; cualquier cosa que acallara mi adolorido estómago. Entre tanto, el demonio mascullaba paseándose frente a mi, de lado a lado con largas zancadas, bastante furioso, ya que ahora no podría evitar un retraso de por lo menos diez minutos a su adorada reunión.

Recargada contra la pintura oscura y reluciente de la camioneta, con los brazos cruzados sobre la barriga en un inútil intento de retener mi dolor, me pregunté cuanto mas tardaríamos; no era que me importaran mucho los asuntos de Sebastian, pero sentía como si una lavadora me hubiese sacudido las tripas y hubiese puesto de cabeza todo mi sistema digestivo. Los mareos comenzaban a hacerme sentir realmente enferma y, de tener algo que devolver, hubiese vomitado nuevamente.

-Señorita –me llamó Sebastian de pronto. Levanté la mirada, débilmente, olvidándome por un momento de mi agitado interior y la resequedad en mi garganta; me ofrecía una carpeta color manila. Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus deseos irremisibles de cortarle el gaznate al chofer, pero aun así, me dirigió una mirada preocupada.

Se veía mucho más alto de lo que era debido a la posición en la que me encontraba.

-¿Qué es esto? –quise saber, tomándolas entre mis manos. La asenté sobre mis piernas, abriéndola con cuidado. Quizás verlas me ayudaría a distraerme de las náuseas (o, tal vez no). La abrí con curiosidad, pensando en que tal vez no era una buena idea. Adentro había un montón de papeles, fotos, direcciones, órdenes del gobierno y cientos de cosas mas, consideradas confidenciales; lo supe por los sellos oficiales y las firmas del alcalde. Rápidamente, asumí que se trataba de los datos que pedí investigar la noche anterior; todo lo que pudiera saberse sobre la remodelación.

Los papeles eran de un papel liso, con una impresión de fondo de línea verdes y blancas. Cada una tenía un resumido currículum del trabajador cuyo nombre se leía en los datos generales, señalados con un color de tinta mas oscuro, al lado de las fotos, que estaban pegadas en la esquina superior izquierda. Era la ficha de todos los trabajadores, tanto arquitectos hasta albañiles, que estaban tomando cartas en el asunto de la remodelación.

-No fue nada sencillo introducirme en el sistema –comentó Sebastian, cruzándose de brazos frente a mi. Pude notar que todos los archivos eran copias, a color, pero copias: supuse que era demasiado arriesgado llevarse los originales-, pero lo logré. Debo reconocer que son los humanos unos seres bastante inteligentes en el ese aspecto; la tecnología ha mejorado hasta un punto casi extraordinario en los últimos ciento cincuenta años.

Ignoré su comentario. Aunque, quizás ignorar, no es la palabra correcta, dado mi estado de concentración profunda.

-Albert Freniere, Marcus Vandorth, Bernard Slender… -leí rápidamente los primeros tres nombres de las hojas con fotos. Ubiqué rápidamente su ocupación en cuanto a la remodelación de la 112: eran los principales arquitectos del asunto; restauradores de edificios antiguos especializados. Los demás eran albañiles normales, alguno que otro encargado del diseño esperado, y un maestro de obras.

Slender. Ese nombre me era terriblemente familiar. Traté de hacer memoria, pero fue en vano, quizás lo recordase mas tarde. Olvidándome de ese dato, cambié las hojas, llegando a donde comenzaban los oficios y ordenes para la remodelación. Todas estaban firmadas y eran válidas.

-Las remodelaciones comenzaron el dos de octubre del año pasado –murmuró Sebastian, con una voz de ultratumba. Levanté la cabeza, clavándole la mirada, con ojos inescrutables. La fecha me inundó de recuerdos y un leve temblor me recorrió de pies a cabeza, poniéndome de punta cada vello del cuerpo-. Dos semanas antes de la muerte de la señorita Michelle.

Me quedé mirándole, casi sin poder contener la revolución de sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de mi. Sentí los ojos llorosos y desvié la mirada, sin saber si lo que me pasaba era tristeza o una extraña mezcla de rabia y confusión.

Yo evitaba lo mas posible evitar pronunciar su nombre, incluso evitaba escucharlo; era una manía un poco tonta y sin sentido, quizás una fijación mórbida, podrían pensar, pero para mi, era esencial al comienzo. Era tan necesario como respirar, era la materia prima que mantenía erguido mi escudo ante el mundo y salir de dentro del hoyo de angustia y dolor en el que me sumí por un tiempo.

Ella había sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente. Yo la adoraba, la quería como a la hermana que nunca tuve, pero, como toda buena humana, nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me haría falta, de lo excesivamente entrañable que se me haría su voz una vez que se hubiese ido. Quizás porque nunca pensé que podría irse.

De modo que, dejar de decir su nombre, dejar de verla como alguien que estuvo y se fue, para empezar a pensar en ella como una persona que simplemente se había ido, fue una forma de dejarla ir, de dejar de añorar su personalidad y sus consejos, de olvidarme de su presencia y concentrarme en el presente, porque pronunciar su nombre, nombrarla era como hacerla presente en el día a día, era resonar una existencia que ya no era de este mundo, que ya no hacía eco en la realidad tan vacía. Y dolía de una manera tormentosa. Seguía doliendo.

Quizás Sebastian lo notó, no lo sé, pero se aclaró la garganta y continuó, ignorando mi profundo silencio. Me llevé una mano a la barbilla y, en mi corazón, agradecí su caballerosidad.

-Hubo un altercado en los primeros días de la remodelación, una semana después del inicio –comenzó a decir, con un tono de voz suave, y tranquilizador, mientras yo cerraba la carpeta y tragaba saliva, relajando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Lo observé por debajo del flequillo, mientras me frotaba los brazos con las manos, intentado que la fricción con mi piel me hiciese entrar, aunque sea, un poco en calor.

Sentía punzadas dolorosas donde el imbécil de Edward me había sacudido, y el aire frío que soplaba entre los pinos no ayudaba mucho.

-Uno de los arquitectos, el señor Slender se quedó hasta tarde con dos albañiles para examinar el terreno. Al parecer sus acompañantes lo perdieron de vista un momento y el arquitecto desapareció… – continuó el demonio, pero de pronto, hizo una pausa casi insignificante. Levanté la vista un poco mas; Sebastian pareció notar que estaba enfriándome y terminaría resfriándome, ya que se quitó (con una elegancia poco humana) el abrigo negro que vestía y me lo colocó sobre los hombros, dirigiéndome una sonrisa cándida, y sentí verdadero agradecimiento cuando lo hizo; aun estaba tibio por el calor de su propio cuerpo. Era parte de su actuación como humano, (su cuerpo, según me lo había explicado, no tenía los mismos sentidos de una persona normal), ya que los días eran bastante fríos, aunque ya estuviera cerca la primavera-. Lo encontraron al otro día, murmurando cosas ilógicas sobre un fantasma que quiso matarlo. Su registro del hospital Saint Mary's señala que estuvo internado durante un mes y luego fue redirigido con el psiquiatra del mismo. No hay más datos.

Había escuchado algo parecido, sobre una desaparición así antes de los asesinatos. Quizás, después de todo, ese tipo si tuviera algo mas que ver con la 112 que solo la remodelación.

-Bernard Slender –musité, poniendo a un lado la carpeta.

Metí los brazos en las mangas del largo abrigo; tuve que arremangarlo para poder usar mis manos decentemente, cosa que no fue muy buena idea, ya que, cuando lo hice, un aroma conocido se quedó impregnado en mi piel. Acerqué la nariz con curiosidad, porque me parecía vagamente familiar. Un torrente de recuerdos me invadió al reconocer el olor del perfume de Sebastian; el incidente con la camisa, la noche antes de la obra de navidad y el mismísimo beso al concluir la obra…

El recuerdo, tan vívido que pude haber jurado que lo experimentaba de nuevo, de sus mano apretándome contra su ser, la extraña sensación de adicción que provocaba en mi…

Maldita sea, me estaba volviendo una pervertida.

Fingí que solo estaba frotándome la nariz, para disimular el intenso color rojo de mis mejillas, mirando de reojo a Sebastian, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, para asegurarme de que no había visto nada indecente.

Sin embargo, en vez de alejarse, hizo todo lo contrario.

-Va a terminar enfermándose si continua –comentó el demonio, acercándose para sentarse a mi lado. Bajé la mano, temiendo que él tratase de hacerlo. Una extraña angustia se agitó dentro de mi cuando su pierna tocó la mía, sentándose tan cerca que no había el mas mínimo espacio entre nosotros. No se si yo estaba realmente helada o él estaba que ardía… ¡Esperen! ¡Eso no sonó bien!

-Quizás Bernard Slender y sus dos albañiles nos digan algo –dije, ignorando mi estúpido comentario mental, mi estúpida perversión mental y la advertencia de Sebastian.

Giré hacía el lado opuesto donde él se encontraba, evitando verlo, enfurruñada. Sentía que si lo miraba, si me daba la oportunidad de verlo a los ojos, perdería el poco control que tenía sobre mis inquietos nervios y mi inoportuno rubor se revelaría en proporciones bíblicas. Pese a todo, sentía una sutil calma rodeando el ambiente cuando él estaba cerca; como siempre sucedía.

-¿Qué desea que haga, joven ama? –preguntó Sebastian, acomodándome el abrigo nuevamente, ya que se resbalaba por mis hombros. Sus manos se sentían tibias a través de la tela; me frotaba los brazos, con la intención de hacerme entrar en calor y, en parte, funcionó… aunque no de la manera que yo hubiese querido. Sentí como si una nube de vapor se arremolinara en la base de mi garganta; sus manos se sentían totalmente diferentes a la de Brad, y no en un mal sentido. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre mis brazos, de una forma casi posesiva. Fue solo un instante, pero fue algo de lo más insólito, porque era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Estábamos solo él y yo, un par de jóvenes sentados en la carretera, con el viento frío de los pinos y el calor de sus manos contrarrestando las sensaciones.

No debí moverme ni un centímetro, y tampoco él, desde que se sentó a mi lado y no me atreví a hacer ni un movimiento. No sabía si era por temor a que se acercara más o a que se levantase y alejara. Afortunadamente para mis nervios –y mis ridículos pensamientos-, en ese momento Alistair avanzó hacía nosotros, con los ojos inyectados de rabia y hastío, haciéndonos un ademan de subir a la camioneta; seguidamente, el ruido de los dos coches de judiciales arrancando se hizo presente.

-Investiga sobre ellos todo lo que puedas, lo discutiremos cuando vuelvas –finalicé, poniéndome de pie para entrar a la Hummer, separándome de mi demonio, que me siguió con la mirada mientras me movía, con una media sonrisa en su pálido rostro de expresión amable, casi inocente. Lo ignoré o, al menos, hice el intenté. Allí donde su pierna me había entibiado la piel, se me puso la carne de gallina por el cambio súbito de temperatura cuando el viento frío me golpeó.

Entré sin más a la camioneta, tratando de dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas sobre Sebastian. Últimamente estaba pensando más en eso que otras cosas, más de lo normal y no terminaba de comprender las razones. Ahora que lo pensaba, había comenzado a sentirme así desde que la amenaza de un nuevo riesgo; fue cuando mi temor de perderlo aumentó. Tal vez mi preocupación estaba llegando a un extremo casi enfermizo y obsesivo, como esas madres sobreprotectoras o esas novias extremadamente celosas, pero igual no deseaba averiguarlo en ese momento.

El resto del camino hacía la mansión fue un poco mas tranquilo, y apenas llegamos, Alistair casi nos avienta fuera de la camioneta, alarmado por los neumáticos que se habían dado un quemón de campeonato, y se largó al garaje mascullando en voz baja algo sobre asesinar a los judiciales.

Sebastian tenía tanta prisa que apenas y me dejó entrar primero que él, supongo que tuvo que, dolorosamente, debió poner su caballerosidad por encima de su desesperación, para luego salir disparado como un torbellino hacía las escaleras, mientras yo me escurría como una anguila muerta sobre uno de los mullidos sillones. En menos de diez minutos, bajó bañado y con una ropa muchísimo más formal; un traje gris oscuro y una corbata, listo para irse, no sin antes hacerme tomar un analgésico y beber un gran vaso de agua fría con tragos lentos y breves para quitarme las nauseas. Se despidió rápidamente de mí cuando iba por la tercera parte del vaso, e ignoró olímpicamente a Eleazar y Miranda, quienes le agitaron las manos con bastante ánimo desde la cocina.

Un hambre monstruosa me asaltó luego de cinco minutos de beberme el agua; era normal, pensé mientras me frotaba la barriga, había devuelto todo antes de llegar, así que le pedí a Miranda que me sirviera el almuerzo mientras subía a cambiarme de ropa. Por alguna razón desconocida, sentía que el uniforme me apretaba el estómago mas de lo normal.

Me arrastré perezosamente a mi habitación, desnudándome con más lentitud que un perezoso obeso, al tiempo que trataba de recordar donde había escuchado ese tal apellido Slender. Sonaba bastante familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo correctamente. Recordaba que era algo importante, pero no lograba concentrarme, quizás por el hambre, quizás por el cansancio.

Entre tanto, me puse una blusa finamente tejida, color melocotón, y un pantalón deportivo color blanco, de esos que tienen un elástico grueso y quedan algo flojos. Las fibras, delicadas y suaves me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, tanto que dejé los mocasines que estaba por ponerme a un lado y me calcé unas pantuflas de algodón.

Bajé rápidamente, totalmente hambrienta y me senté a la mesa, donde mi ración de pierna ahumada con miel, puré de papa y crema de espárragos aguardaba por mí. Estaba tan famélica que me metí un enorme bocado y lo tragué, casi sin masticarlo.

No iba ni por la mitad cuando llegó Miranda, con una expresión de fastidio y desesperación en su pequeño rostro, con el teléfono; era Carson, la chica presumida que iba a ser representante conmigo en el baile, y, al parecer, estaba buscándome. Insistía en hablar conmigo y Miranda no pudo deshacerse de ella, de modo que me vi forzada a atender –de mala gana-, mientras que Carson únicamente necesito escuchar mi voz para ponerse a parlotear como un molesto loro.

Al parecer Angelina, quien dejaba todo para último momento, planeó una práctica para la rueda de prensa con las representantes. Hoy sería en la escuela y mañana en la plaza, donde ya estaría lista la tarima donde sería la presentación oficial. La asquerosa vieja nos quería allí a todas a las cinco de la tarde. Le grité, preguntándole porque rayos no había avisado antes y ella respondió que de hecho lo hizo, pero no me encontró a la salida, ni en mi salón ni en ningún otro lado.

Otra cosa jodida por mi estúpida pareja de baile.

Miré el reloj con rabia, solo para descubrir que eran exactamente las cuatro y media. Diablos, jamás llegaría a tiempo, lo cual es si no era nada malo comparado con que tendría que soportar nuevamente la endemoniada forma de conducir de Alistair.

Rabiosa, traté de librarme de esa, pero Carson no dejaba de insistir.

Colgué, luego de casi jurar con sangre que si iría al maldito ensayo, más furiosa que… ¡maldita sea! ¡No sé con que compararlo! Pero estaba de verdad enardecida. Acabé de tragarme la comida en menos de dos minutos, solo para salir disparada, igual o un poco más rápido que Sebastian, al garaje para hablar con Alistair. Esta no fue la idea más brillante que hubiese tenido, ya que el chofer estaba igual o peor que yo, ya que los judiciales le habían hecho un rayón a la perfecta pintura de la camioneta, y estaba mas deprimido por esto, mas que Ofelia al sentirse despreciada por Hamlet.

Luego de quince minutos de convencerlo y prometerle que gastaríamos una cantidad grotesca de dinero, si era necesario, para reparar a su "bebé", Alistair se subió como un rayo, mas contento que un niño en la mañana de Navidad, al interior de un aerodinámico Mustang rojo y, desde ese momento, tuve la leve corazonada de que no iban a salir bien las cosas. Una corazonada bastante acertada, debo decirlo, ya que Alistair se lanzó hacía la carretera igual o mas rápido que con lo Hummer, solo que esta vez, para evitar que los judiciales lo detuvieran, tomo una ruta alterna entre el monte; un caminito de plantas bajas y arbustos silvestres… que quedaron reducidos a vagas calcomanías bajo las llantas del coche deportivo, que rebotaba como un canguro drogado con cada montículo de tierra que se nos atravesaba.

Desgraciadamente esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, ya que no salí a tiempo del auto, y, para desgracia de Alistair y sus asientos de cuero… pues, digamos que no volvieron a ser los mismos desde ese día y el chofer casi me saca a patadas del automóvil, arrancando con un rugido ensordecedor y desapareciendo en las calles de Londres, maldiciendo a gritos.

Me alejé de allí, murmurando sobre como lo haría pagar, ¡ese imbécil! Ya vería lo que era el dolor cuando le escribiera, a punta de rayones en el capo de alguno de sus relucientes autos, la frase: "Tu sabes porqué…". Sería delicioso…

Pero las tragedias no terminaron allí, ya que apenas llegué al edificio de la preparatoria, Angelina bajó las escaleras, ataviada con un vestido rosa exageradamente esponjoso –lunar sobre el labio incluido-, seguida de Frida y Carson, quienes se veían relucientes y juveniles con sus largas cabelleras rubias y castañas, su tez levemente trigueña a y los ojos grandes, alegres y frescos, con las piernas largas, aun mas esbeltas por los tacones que calzaban sus graciosos pies, mientras que yo comenzaba a sentirme como una grotesca criatura del bosque; con las enormes ojeras, mi lánguido cuerpo y el color verdoso que presentaba mi rostro en esos momentos por las recurrentes nauseas.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Angelina? ¿Por qué había elegido a esas dos para ser embajadoras? O, mas bien, ¿Por qué me había elegido a mi? No es que tenga precisamente una patética autoestima; no, en realidad tengo bastante amor propio, pero sabía perfectamente cuando algo no encajaba en un sitio, yo allí, por ejemplo, pues iba a lucir más como el patito feo entre dos cisnes; iba a parecer Nosferatu junto a los brillantes y dorados Campanita y Edward Cullen. Simplemente, no combinaba allí, no era mis estilo; pero ya poco podía hacer.

Sintiéndome un poco desanimada por esto, me deje arrastrar por Angelina, aunque no me sentía exactamente de humor para colaborar, lo cual fue un problema con las cuatro horas que estuvimos ensayando sobre la forma correcta de sentarse, de comportarse y todas esas estupideces que Angelina consideraba indispensables para una dama. Honestamente, pese a haber crecido en un orfanato y estar actualmente bajo los cuidados de un soldado de Satanás, tenía muy buenos modales, por lo que la lección, me pareció bastante inútil, aunque luego de ver que Carson simplemente no podía tener las piernas juntas y que la directora la golpease con el abanico en la cabeza unas seis veces, supuse que si eran lecciones necesarias.

Debo decir que también me tocó uno que otro golpe, ya que gracias a mi punzante dolor de estómago, no podía mantenerme erguida y Angelina se puso como un energúmeno. Frida no tuvo mayor problema para sentarse, pero cuando llegó el momento de usar el abanico, su circo se vino abajo: fue un rotundo fracaso como mujer en ese ámbito (al igual que yo).

Luego de que Angelina nos interrogase sobre nuestros vestidos –a lo cual yo dije que ya tenía uno, puesto que Sebastian había dicho que lo había encargado y mas le valía que si lo hubiera hecho-, darnos unos consejos finales sobre la postura, nos acompañó a la salida, recordándonos que al día siguiente –sábado, maldición- tendríamos que acudir nuevamente con las crinolinas y los zapatos de tacón para que nos enseñase como caminar y todas esas estupideces. Pensaran que Angelina estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua, yo también lo pensé, hasta que Carson y Frida comentaron que no solo la prensa estaría involucrada el día del baile, sino también el consejo estudiantil y directores de las escuelas hermanas a la nuestra.

Al parecer, el Baile de la Rosa, no sería como los años anteriores, sino que también serviría como la apertura de los Juegos de las Siete Disciplinas; dicho evento se celebraba cada año en una de las cuatro sedes de los colegios de la Orden de Fátima: Saint Joseph, Saint Louis, Saint Anne y, por supuesto, Saint Bassil, mi propio colegio, que este año sería la sede. El evento era masivo e incluso televisado ya que, como he mencionado antes sobre mi escuela, las cuatro escuelas de la Orden de Fátima ofrecían becas a estudiantes talentosos; eran auténticos semilleros de estrellas, así que era todo un espectáculo presenciar los juegos.

Las disciplinas presentadas en los dichosos juegos son esgrima, artes marciales, tiro al blanco, cricket, ajedrez, declamación y la última, que no es precisamente una disciplina pero la aplican como tal, la elección de la Reina de los Juegos, que no era mas que un simple concurso de belleza entre las escuelas. El baile sería la presentación de los directores de las escuelas frente a la prensa, pese a que los juegos empezarían hasta el primero de abril oficialmente, además de que los estudiantes de los demás colegios estarían invitados también al desgraciado baile.

Carson se enredó en una larga conversación sobre que esperaba ser propuesta como concursante a la Reina de los Juegos, hacía dos años que era candidata pero aun no obtenía el título, y Frida, quien había sido finalista a concursante de declamación, esperaba poder declamar algo esta vez. Llegaron por ellas antes de que dieran las nueve y media, mientras yo me quedé esperando hasta las once de la noche, hambrienta y con frío, pese a que le había avisado a Alistair desde que terminamos. Angelina, en un intento de ser amable y hacerme la espera más amena, soltó a hablar sobre las cosas de la escuela, los últimos chismes y esas cosas. Pensé que me preguntaría sobre el pequeño incidente ocurrido entre Edward y Brad, pero supongo que no se enteró.

Cerca de las once y cuarto, llegó Alistair con Sebastian, quien, a juzgar por la vena que se le marcaba en el rostro cuando bajó por la puerta trasera del auto, le había puesto una zurra de las buenas al chofer por haberme dejado esperando tanto tiempo. Debo mencionar que al principio me alegré de ver a Sebastian, aunque mi entusiasmo desapareció cuando a Angelina se le alborotó la hormona y empezó a ensimismársele a mi demonio, como siempre lo hacía con él o con Claude. Casi estuve a punto de golpearla para que nos dejara irnos, pero por suerte, Sebastian logró callarla y nos pusimos en camino a la mansión.

Esta vez, el coche avanzaba a una velocidad razonable, la única diferencia, era que esta vez yo quería que se apresurara, ¿para que rayos iba tan lento cuando yo no tenía nada en el estomago? ¡Me moría de hambre! ¡Quería llegar ya! ¿Por qué tenía que ser el chofer de los Aristógatos cuando yo necesitaba a Dominic Toretto? De no haber tenido un hambre arrolladora, me hubiera puesto a maldecir.

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, llegamos y no pude esperar a que Sebastian fuera educado y abriese la puerta. Salí como un gusano y lo primero que hice fue correr a la cocina, casi empujando a Eleazar, quien estaba haciendo algo que olía delicioso sin hacer mucho desastre; corrí al refrigerador, esperando encontrar algo comestible; comencé a picar lo primero que se me cruzó en el camino: helado de chocolate, puesto que la cena no estaba lista y comí directamente del bote. Ya me había metido tres enormes cucharadas a la boca cuando Sebastian llegó corriendo, quitándome el bote de las manos, alegando que iba a sentarme peor en el estómago si no comía algo decente primero.

Salí de la cocina, refunfuñando y traté de robarme los chocolates con cerezas que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, pero, desgraciadamente, fui atrapada con las manos en la masa por Sebastiam, de modo que me hizo esperar la cena y luego, tragarme todos y cada uno de los bocados. Estaba tan cansada que, apenas y alcancé a llegar mi habitación y enrollarme en las sábanas. No tengo la menor idea de quien apagó las luces y, así de cansada como estaba, ni me importó.

.

o.o.o

.

El sábado, gracias a mi bajas expectativas, no resultó tan malo a como hubiese sido si considerase que podría estar todo bien.

Para comenzar, llegué al ensayo a las once, con una enorme crinolina y unos tacones que Sebastian me había conseguido para que practicase, ya que el traje llegaría hasta el día siguiente. De verdad, por su bien y el mío, esperaba que llegase mañana; de lo contrario, no se quien enfrentaría la ira de Angelina, pero yo no lo haría.

Carson llegó con una crinolina no mucho mas grande que la mía, pero sus tacones parecían ser mas altos que sus propias piernas. Le pregunté si eran lo que usaría la noche del baile y contestó que si, preguntándome luego, con algo de desprecio, si los que llevaba yo en la mano eran los que usaría esa noche. Le contesté que si, que quería que fuesen unos zapatos de un tacón que fuese considerado decente, ya que no quería parecer una prostituta (como ella).

Desgraciadamente, aunque mi comentario le dio justo en su enorme ego inflado de princesa de plástico, Angelina lo escuchó y me dio una larga lección sobre vocabulario y sobre que las damas no debemos insultar y debemos lucir delicadas, algo ingenuas y dulces junto a los hombres. Esto me hizo enfurecer, de verdad. Me considero una de esas chicas que no pueden seguir los estúpidos juegos de coquetería que indican muchos libros; porque, ¿cómo demonios podía una mujer fingir, con un estoicismo admirable, que era dulce e ingenua, cuando en realidad era totalmente distinta, o no tenía una personalidad tan adaptada a eso? Rayos, yo si tengo deseos de gritar, grito; si quiero llorar, lloro, y mi maldito ego jamás podría dejarme fingir teatralmente ser delicada e inocente.

Regresé a casa, igual de cansada que el viernes, quizás un poco más agotada mentalmente por la estupidez de aquella plástica, quizás también un poco más hambrienta. Nuevamente, a penas llegué, me lancé a la cocina, en busca de algo que tragar, pero Sebastian me detuvo. Quería que me esperara que la cena estuviese lista, pero honestamente, me moría de hambre.

Luego de que terminó de hablar, salí de la cocina. Creo que estaba tan ocupado que no notó que me robé el bote de cristal de chocolates con cerezas –aquel que había sido mi objetivo la noche anterior-, que estaba sobre la hornilla, así que me escabullí a mi habitación como toda una cucaracha, sonriendo triunfante, ya que al fin había podido burlar la seguridad del molesto demonio.

Como iba a ser muy sencillo que me atrapara tragándome las golosinas si me sentaba en la cama, me metí al armario y empecé a embutirme. Había mucho calor, así que salí para abrir las ventanas de la habitación de par en par, con el fin de que refrescase y volví a mi guarida. Iba por el quinto chocolate cuando empecé a cabecear y antes de poder salir, llena y exhausta, me quedé dormida.

Dos horas más tarde, alguien abrió las puertas con violencia.

La luz entró, ávida y atrevida una vez que no hubo nada que la detuviera, y el ruido me hizo despertar, aunque aun estaba algo adormecida. Desde mi baja posición, pude alguien me miraba, alguien que estaba de pie. A contra luz, su figura se veía oscura y, bajo mis pestañas, borrosas.

-Aquí está… -masculló, resoplando con alivio y molestia, mientras soltaba las puertas del armario y dejaba caer una mano al lado de su cuerpo, al tiempo que deslizaba la otra entre su cabello. Parecía más resignado que iracundo, aunque en mi estado somnoliento poco me importó uno u otro-. Joven ama, le he estado buscando por toda la casa… -le echó una mirada al recipiente de chocolates, que ahora yacía entre mis piernas, con menos de la mitad de su contenido. Sebastian, levantando una ceja, volvió a resoplar-. ¿Qué le he dicho sobre robar comida? Ya es tiempo que se desarraigue de esa malísima costumbre…

-Como sea… -dije, divagando sobre otras cosas. Me pregunté, entre sueños, si era posible comprar un acuario para poner en el jardín. Siempre me habían atraído los peces, pero nunca antes había tenido dinero suficiente como para tener una pecera-. Voy a, ya sabes, seguir durmiendo…

-Señorita, si le dejo aquí, terminará con un terrible dolor de espalda, por no decir que su asma podría provocarle un ataque o algo por el estilo… -escuchaba su voz, pero ya me encontraba acurrucada contra el fondo del armario; los pesados y largos abrigos de lana me servían de almohada-. Señorita –insistió él-, de casualidad, ¿retiró el pupilente de su ojo?

No contesté, de modo que el demonio, suspirando nuevamente, con mas hastío y frustración, se inclinó hacía mi. Sentí que retiraba de entre mis piernas los chocolates. Estaba tan adormecida que apenas y noté cuando me levantó en brazos, sin embargo, al parecer no estaba tan adormecida como para no darme cuenta de que estaba disfrutando ese tipo de trato.

Sebastian me estaba cargando. Cargándome. A mí. En brazos. En SUS brazos…

Apreté los ojos, resistiendo una extraña oleada de calor que recorrió de pies a cabeza; mi corazón se paralizó por un momento, porque bajo mis manos sentía la calidez de su pecho y en mis oídos, podía escuchar claramente el palpitar de su propio corazón.

Inmediatamente, una descarga de electricidad me envolvió, el vapor en mi garganta se arremolinó con violentas nubes calurosas que subieron rápidamente por mi cuello, anidándose en las mejillas y elevándose por mis orejas. La nuca se me humedeció y los nervios se apoderaron de mi cordura. Me moví, retorciéndome como un verdadero gusarapo, haciendo todo lo posible para soltarme de su agarre, con una desesperación que quemaba. Así se sentían sus manos sobre mi piel; como las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

-¡No! –exclamé, quejándome y empujándolo, propinándole golpes para que me bajara, mientras él lo único que hacía, era seguir moviéndose, ignorando mis inútiles intentos, aunque agradecía que no notase mi cara de vergüenza-, no estoy tan dormida, ¡puedo caminar!

-Aun en su condición le quedan ánimos para seguir siendo una perfecta obstinada –comentó, resignándose a que no tenía otra opción, pero aun así, no me soltó. Me sentía totalmente frustrada cuando me bajó, y descubrí que ya estaba junto a la cama. En realidad no había hecho gran cosa, lo cual no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba.

-Usted es toda una chiquilla escandalosa –comentó, sonriendo de una forma torcida, como si estuviera observando la cosa mas adorable y tierna que hubiese presenciado en toda su demoniaca vida; lo cual no le ayudó mucho a mi insoportable rubor, que adquirió una tonalidad aun mas coralina, casi reluciente.

-Vete al diablo –repliqué, dándome la media vuelta para acomodarme en la cama, bastante molesta y, pues, decepcionada por no haber podido librarme antes de él. Empecé a preguntarme si habría notado toda mi extraña reacción o, más bien, mi cadena de reacciones. ¿Vendría a eso su último comentario? ¿Sería que de verdad era una chiquilla escandalosa?

Me preguntaba todo esto, cuando me tomó por el hombro, haciéndome girarme para preguntarme algo más. La desconfianza bailoteó en mis ojos, casi asustados. Temblé; ¿Cómo podía un demonio tener las manos tan cálidas?

-Tengo que retirarle el pupilente, a menos que quiera realmente quedar tuerta.

Hice una mueca, algo enfadad. De verdad, ¿quería engañarme con eso? ¿era alguna nueva forma de torturarme?

-No me pasará nada –me giré, enfrentándolo, queriendo lucir firme, aunque vacilé un par de veces, casi tropezándome sobre las sábanas. Aun seguía algo adormilada, pero fingí no notarlo y continúe hablando-. He dormido con el mugroso pupilente desde hace mucho y no me pasa nada…

-Debe ser porque alguien mas le retira el mugroso pupilente del ojo cuando usted esta hablando dormida… -replicó Sebastian, levantando una ceja, con un tono bastante sínico, aun sin alejarse.

Ah, así que el pupilente no se me disolvía en el ojo todas las noches… bueno, pensándolo con la cabeza más despejada, probablemente hubiese llegado a esa conclusión pronto. Supuse que eso de quitarme el pupilente y llevarme medio dormida a la cama era ya algo rutinario, ya que uno de mis peores hábitos el quedarme dormida en los sitios más inconvenientes –la cama de Sebastian, por ejemplo.

-Por favor, acérquese y déjemelo a mí; no lo haga más difícil.

"_No, tu no lo hagas mas difícil…" _pensé, curvando las comisuras de los labios hacía abajo. Demonios, no quería seguir sintiéndome como me sentía; con toda una revolución en mi interior por solo tenerlo cerca, por solo el hecho de que me había tocado.

¿Qué diablos sucedía conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía controlar mis emociones?

Sacudí la cabeza, como tratando de librarme de ese pensamiento como si fuese un molesto mosquito.

-¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo yo misma?

-Pienso que es totalmente capaz de hacerlo y, de paso, arrancarse la córnea –murmuró, apretando la mandíbula. Rayos, no lograría quitármelo de encima. Lo mejor sería simplemente dejarlo que hiciera su trabajo y olvidarme de todo de paso.

Me senté de mala gana en la orilla del colchón, algo cohibida, pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Sebastian se acercó un paso hacía mi, inclinándose hasta quedar a mi altura, o al menos, lo suficientemente cerca como para retirar el molesto pupilente, que ahora comenzaba a molestarme.

Sus manos se colocaron a los lados de mi cabeza, rozándome gentilmente las mejillas y se acercó, con esa actitud característica de los amantes, tan personal, tan cercana, que al ver su rostro cada vez a una distancia mas cerrada del mío, mi rostro se encendió y el caluroso vapor dejó de subir por mi garganta, para comenzar una tormenta en mi estómago e, inconscientemente, bajé la cabeza, tratando de evitar algo que, obviamente, no pasaría, pero que no podía dejar de temer que se hiciera realidad.

Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, vinieron a mi mente esos recuerdos que menos quería en mi cabeza en esos momentos. Aquella noche de la obra de navidad, luego de que la tristeza me embargara al pensar que Sebastian se había ido para siempre, volvió a mis pensamientos… Rememoricé aquel momento, cuando se inclinó hacía mi… los labios me cosquillearon al recordar sus labios besándome, la suavidad de su boca contra la mía, su lengua intoxicante, sus manos recorriéndome la espalda…

Me ruboricé a niveles insospechados, casi temblando por todas las sensaciones que venían a mi en ese momento.

-Joven ama, necesito que no se mueva –inquirió Sebastian, sin que yo pudiese regresar la cabeza a su lugar. Habló con imponencia, pero habpia algo en su voz que era distinto…

Y, la verdad, es que no podía regresarla porque recordé algo, algo mas que me inquietó. En mi habitación habían pasado muchas cosas, y siempre sucedían cosas comprometedoras con Sebastian cuando estábamos solos. Y ahora estábamos solos… ¿de verdad quería arriesgarme a algo? ¿de verdad quería eso?

Si, lo sé. Probablemente estoy exagerado a niveles bíblicos mi preocupación, pero es difícil controlarse cuando se sabe que estas a merced de un demonio; aunque en realidad, no me encontraba a merced. Y no era cualquier demonio; era Sebastian quien estaba allí, lo cual lo hacía muchísimo peor. Podría haberse tratado de cualquiera, pero él… ¿Por qué demonios me sofocaba tenerlo tan cerca?

Chasqueé la lengua, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón en sus palabras, pero, fruncí el ceño, realizándome de que no deseaba hacer lo que me pedía. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a acomodar mi cabeza para poder continuar, cerré los ojos, apretando la boca, demasiado nerviosa como para relajarme.

Escuché un suspiro mas de parte de Sebastian, justo a antes de que sus manos se pusieran a trabajar, abriendo el párpado de mi ojo derecho para retirar, cuidadosamente, el lente de contacto. Sus manos me rozaron la piel, y me ericé. A través del ajetreado ojo, podía verlo concentrado en su labor, y también, que sonreía ligeramente.

¿Qué sucedía conmigo que últimamente estaba tan fijada en lo que Sebastian hacía? ¿Por qué demonios me dejaba llevar por las cosas que hacia, sus movimientos y ese tipo de cosas? Recordaba que antes, cuando apenas comenzábamos a convivir, cuando ni siquiera teníamos un contrato, yo estaba encantada por él, pero no en el sentido de que me gustase su personalidad, sino que era algo totalmente físico. Simplemente me parecía atractivo y ya, y me daba vergüenza que anduviese tan cerca.

Pero, ahora, no podría decir que mi fijación estaba sobre lo físico, sino que iba mas allá de eso; sentía un extraño deleite en ver que, pese a ser un demonio, tenía pequeñas manías que hacían única su forma de ser.

Por ejemplo: tenía la terrible costumbre de siempre preparar la bandeja del té con la tetera a la izquierda, los platitos y las tazas a la derecha y las galletas en el centro. Algunas veces lo había atrapado centrando las galletas en una bandeja preparada por Eleazar o Miranda, incluso, una vez que Lily la sirvió, Sebastian cambió todo de lugar para que se viera del modo que a él le gustaba.

Leía el periódico todos los sábados por la mañana; buscaba algo que le interesase, echaba vistazos a los encabezados y luego se zambullía en las noticias. Y una vez que diese con los crucigramas, se le vería todo el día murmurando las posibles palabras que fueran en los espacios, pensando siempre, con su fiel mano en la barbilla afilada. También tenía un avasallador gusto por los cuartetos de cuerdas, era tal que me sorprendía y adoraba cualquier tipo de libros que tuviese una intrincada narrativa y un trasfondo interesante; aunque siempre dejaba en claro que no había nada como la literatura clásica.

Suspiraba cuando se desesperaba, fruncía ligeramente el ceño cuando algo le molestaba, sonreía con una calma frívola cuando los sirvientes hacían alguna estupidez y, por alguna razón, cuando me atrapaba mirándolo, a veces simplemente se dedicaba a clavarme los ojos con indiferencia, hasta que alguno de los dos fingía distraerse. Otras veces, como esta, curvaba los labios en una sutil sonrisa de lado.

-Dormir con la ventana abierta… -masculló, una vez que retiró el pupilente y se encaminó al baño para guardarlo en el estuche. Sus manos se alejaron de mí y, una vez que estuve segura que ya no me veía, abrí los ojos, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al asunto anterior. Me arrastré hacía la almohada, reptando bajo las colchas. El corazón me latía de una forma desacompasada y mis neuronas no se comunicaban de la manera correcta, de modo que pensé que, lo mejor sería hacerme la dormida-. Es usted una irresponsable, pero nada se le puede hacer…

Escuché sus pasos, como sonaban bajo las losetas y, luego, como perdió fuerza el sonido cuando pasó a avanzar sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Las suaves pisadas se hicieron más cercanas de pronto y casi doy un salto, cuando sentí una de sus manos, sus dedos, enredados en mi cabello. La cabeza me dio vuelta y se me puso la carne de gallina.

Me quedé lo más quieta que pude, y durante largo rato se dedicó a tocarme el cabello, cuidadosamente, con una ligereza que sus dedos parecieron plumas. No podría decir si estaba consiente de que no estaba dormida o no lo sabía, o quizá simplemente trataba de seguirme el juego.

Fuese lo que fuese y como fuese, no podría negar que me adormeció el contacto tímido de su mano. Siempre lo hacía…

-No tienes remedio, ¿lo sabes? –preguntó en voz baja, y, entre las nubes de inconciencia que me rodeaban, me sorprendió que se dirigiera en mi en segunda persona, sin referirse a mi con el clásico "mi lady" o "señorita"-. No, claro que no. No lo sabes…

Se alejó de allí, luego de rozar la yema de sus dedos contra mi mejilla, y el cosquilleo alborotó nuevamente mis rebeldes nervios. Deslizó las suaves yemas sobre la línea de mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Escuché el momento en el que cerró la puerta, luego de apagar la luz y, sin poder evitarlo, abrí los ojos.

_¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?_

.

o.o.o

**¡KYA! :'D morí escribiendo esto x.x ya tenía mucho que quería poner algo así, pero se me hacía demasiado pronto, aun se me hace algo pronto, ¿ustedes que piensan? :D**

**Se que esperaban la escena del baile para este catorce T.T pero, como ya dije, era un capi muy largo y u.u' tenía demasiadas cosas que lo hacían confuso. Espero no les moleste u.u**

**Sebas-chan tan sexy como siempre y Ellie-chan tan testaruda como siempre XD que se les va a hacer… XD**

**Hace poco me di cuenta que mi narración era algo fría XD no sé, Ellie es bien inhumana jajaja ok no, pero si es muy severa y algo estricta consigo misma, es una idiota, pero así la quiero :)**

**Quiero un beso de Sebastian T.T y que me haga piojito antes de dormir .3. hahahaha**

**Por cierto, estoy subiendo una nueva historia, por si a alguien le interesa :) es de Fairy Tail y se titula "A Fairy Tail Story" XD ya lo sé, titulo super original, soy una desgracia eligiendo títulos :( jajajajaja**

**A Fairy Tail Story: Levy es una princesa del reino de Magnolia, que ha crecido leyendo y amando los cuentos de hadas. Pero, cuando su padre muere y alguien trata de asesinarla, recibirá la ayuda de un... ¿príncipe encantador? Pero... ¡¿Que clase de héroe es este?! GajeelxLevy y algo de NatsuxLucy y GrayxJuvia XD**

**Publicidad... publicidad everywhere ~ ~**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy… ¡Ah! Por cierto, dado a que soy un fracaso con las redes sociales, ya cree mi Facebook :) jajajaja! **

**Creo que eso es to-to-todo amigos :D **

**¡Hasta la próxima, y que pasen un feliz día del amor y la amistad! ¡Un brindis por todas ustedes, chicas, y por los imbéciles que las dejaron ir, los suertudos que las tienen y los aun mas suertudos que las tendrán ;)!**

**Slinky-Pink-Bitch cambio y fuera.**


	23. Ese mayordomo, el inicio de la tormenta

**¡Hola! :D ¿Como están? Feliz día, vale decir :)**

**Aquí esta el capi XXIII :D tatan, luego de tanto relajo por él XD pero al fin esta listo y editado y debidamente pulido. **

**Ayer estaba recordando cuando empecé a subirlo, nunca pensé que a tanta gente le gustase, así que debo decirlo, muchísimas gracias por todo, por el tiempo que dedican a leerlo y a comentar :')**

**Cabe mencionar un especial agradecimiento a G.R.R. Rakellis y a SakuSofi H por ayudarme en estos capitulos :) (reverencia) sin ustedes, este capi se hubiera ido por una dirección muy incorrecta XD**

**Al fic :D**

**Capitulo XXIII: Ese mayordomo, el inicio de la tormenta**

"_La chica que vale la pena tener es aquella que no espera a nadie."__  
_

_Scott Fitzgerald._

o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas no fueron muchísimo mejor de lo que fueron el sábado, ya que desperté de golpe con un estruendoso sonido, proveniente del patio. Me asomé por el balcón, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, ya que me dio un susto de muerte. Alejandro estaba en el medio de una especie de cráter y sostenía con ambas manos una especie de rociador gigantesco y, sujeto a su espalda, estaba la manguera del mismo. Gruñía y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de una extraña pasta verdosa e insultaba en español, y aunque no le entendía por completo, no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, me sentía tan fuera de mi en ese momento, que me puse a gritarle que cerrara la boca, cosa que no fue muy buena idea, ya que él se puso a lanzarme maldiciones y acabé lanzándole cualquier cosa que se atravesara en mi camino. Tuvo que intervenir Sebastian y meterme de vuelta al cuarto, mientras yo me retorcía como un gusano en comal caliente, con la inútil esperanza de librarme de él.

Pero Sebastian no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en hacerme entrar en razón; eran casi las once, y ya debería estar en la escuela para mis adorados ensayos. Por no mencionar que quería alejarme de él, debido al extraño incidente la noche anterior. Temía no ser capaz de controlar mis nervios… aun no comprendía porque, él a veces, se comportaba de esa forma.

Me metí al baño con la velocidad de un rayo, al tiempo que Sebastian me dejaba sobre la cama lo documentos que le había pedido sobre Bernard Slender. A través de la puerta del baño, me explicó que sería un día ajetreado, ya que tanto Alistair como él estarían ocupados.

El ensayo era de once a tres, así que Alistair debía ir por mí sin demora. Lily, Minnie y Adelina llegaban a las doce, al parecer, habían adelantado la fecha de llegada, y había que ir por ellas a la estación; Alistair iría por ellas una vez que me dejase en la escuela y Sebastian iría por los vestidos a la una a la tintorería, ya que se habían estropeado un poco al haber sido mandados por paquetería.

A las dos tenía que ir por los zapatos que había mandado hacer especialmente para esta ocasión y a las tres debía ir por el estilista, quien estaría allí para peinarme y maquillarme, de modo que era de vital importancia que ya estuviera en la mansión de vuelta por lo menos media hora antes de que ese llegara.

El baile comenzaba a las seis, teníamos que estar allí todas las embajadoras media hora antes para filmar la introducción de la prensa, simplemente pararnos y vernos bien en una toma, y a las nueve y media serían las verdaderas presentaciones, pasarela incluida. Quizás parezca una exageración que, teniendo tanto tiempo y tan pocas cosas que hacer, tuviésemos tanta prisa, pero la verdad es que Londres es una ciudad enorme; moverse de la estación a la escuela era un viaje de casi media hora, eso si tenías suerte y no quedabas atascado en el tráfico.

Una vez que llegué a la escuela, traté de estar lo mas concentrada posible en los ensayos, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer. En cierto modo, me entusiasmaba un poco la idea de que me maquillase un profesional. Además, quizás podría seguir leyendo algo de los diarios y la información que Sebastian consiguió la noche pasada. Aun no tenía la menor idea de como se desarrollaron los eventos, ni que eventos pasaron luego de que la señora muriese. Tenía la leve sospecha de que la muerte de la señora Bell era una de las piezas fundamentales en la historia.

Las dos horas volaron rápidamente una vez que me enfrasqué en tratar de sacar conclusiones de lo que había pasado –ni una buena-, así que cuando dieron las dos, bajé bastante satisfecha y subí al Mustang, que ya esperaba por mi. Sospechaba que Alistair había decidido traerlo para evitar otro accidente como el de ayer; era mejor limitar mis vómitos a un solo auto en vez de apestarlos todos.

Llegué a la mansión a la hora indicada, y me dio el tiempo exacto para almorzar con calma, cosa que hacía dos días no podía. Temí que en algún momento apareciera Lily y me apretase como era su costumbre, pero no lo hizo, así que me relajé. Al dejar el plato vacío, pensé que quizás tuviese algo de tiempo para leer algo más de los benditos diarios, peor en cuanto me puse de pie, la puerta de entrada sonó.

Me senté nuevamente, de golpe. Esperé a que apareciera en el umbral con el estilista. Por algún motivo, no me imaginaba nada fuera de lo común cuando Sebastian me habló de un estilista; había olvidado que esta es mi vida y, mi vida no tiene nada que ver con lo común y ordinario, de modo que no me sorprendió tanto cuando un tipo con un bronceado que no podía verse mas falso, pelo estilo californiano, largo y con flequillo, cruzó en un segundo el comedor, plantándose frente a mi y apretándome las mejillas.

-¡Oh! ¿Esta es la frágil criatura de la que habedme contado, joven Sebastian? –murmuró, con los ojos extremadamente llorosos, como si hubiese visto algo deslumbrante. Se veía incoherentemente amanerado; me atrevo a decir que, incluso, mas que Grell, el Shinigami.

Miré a Sebastian por encima de su hombro; tenía una expresión de extremo hastío bajo su mascara de indiferencia.

-Si, es ella –contestó el demonio; bajo sus labios pude ver el asomó de los dos afilados colmillos. Hizo un ademan hacía las escaleras, mientras yo le clavaba los ojos, ¿de verdad le había hablado de mi? -. Joven Francesco*, ¿podría dejar de deformarle el rostro a mi señorita y poner manos a la obra?

Pero el aludido ni siquiera le hizo caso; me miraba como un ciego que nunca ha visto el sol.

-Una tez de la mas fina porcelana, que recuerda vagamente a la manzana caótica de Eris por la cual pelearon y fallecieron tanto caballeros en las batallas épicas… -musitó, pasándome una mano por toda la cara-, los ojos de zafiro, encendidos por el fuego gélido del desamor y la derrota, como un frio valle de venganzas… y, ¡ese cabello! –exclamó, con la voz temblorosa, deslizando sus dedos por entre los mechones enmarañados de mi pelo. Le eché una rápida mirada a Sebastian, quien no estaba muchísimo mas feliz que yo, ¿acaso había traído un drogadicto a la casa?-, Como hilos de seda de medianoche, de tenebrosos misterios como la montaña oscura de Erebor**, que esconde un maravilloso tesoro dorado bajo un manto de oscuridad… ¿Es posible que exista tan clara y sublime encarnación de la belleza? –hizo una pose de tragedia teatral, poniéndose el dorso de la mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos y alejándose de mi, como si fuese un amante rechazado y yo la cruel mujer fatal- ¡No soy digno de tocad vuestra mano!

-De hecho –comenté, pasando por su lado, ignorándolo y caminando hacía las escaleras. No tenía tiempo que perder, y no pensaba pasarme otros cinco minutos escuchando a ese idiota-, ya me tocaste toda la cara, mi mano es lo menos que me preocupa.

-¡Claro! –murmuró, haciendo una profunda reverencia y sacó un fuete, no se de donde y no quiero saberlo, y lo dirigió hacia mi, inclinándose en el suelo, de modo que su trasero quedó frente a mi cara-, por favor, castígueme por semejante atrevimiento.

-¡Póngase de pie, maldito idiota!- chillé escandalizada, sintiendo mis orejas enrojeciendo y ardiendo de furia y vergüenza, subiendo las escaleras, casi histérica. Sebastian, quien parecía estar reprimiendo una sonrisa, pagaría muy caro por esto. ¿De donde rayos sacaba a tanta gente tan… extraña?

Una vez que estuve arriba y sentada frente a mi espejo –Sebastian había acondicionado el cuarto para que fuera lo más parecido a una estética-, fue más fácil controlar la irreverencia de Francesco.

Lo primero que hizo fue maquillarme; Sebastian ya había hablado con él sobre lo que se haría, y yo, bueno, juzgando por el exquisito gusto de mi demonio, sabía que no iba a salir de allí a menos que luciera realmente bien. El maquillaje era bastante natural, Francesco insistió en resaltar lo mejor posible mis ojos y me hizo meter las manos en un traste de manicura. Aunque yo confiaba en que si no me gustaba algo podría al menos verlo en el espejo y pedir que lo corrigieran, tanto Sebastian como Francesco –lo único en que estuvieron de acuerdo-, fue en que querían que me viera en el espejo cuando todo estuviera listo. Esto me puso los pelos de punta, pero aunque hice un berrinche marca diablo, ninguno de los dos cedió.

Sebastian salió corriendo de la habitación minutos mas tarde; había sucedido un inesperado retraso en la entrega de los vestidos, así que llegarían a las cuatro en vez de las tres. Pese a mis mudos y desesperados gestos de que se quedase, ya que me sentía algo nerviosa sin poder ver lo que ese demente de Francesco hacía y sin nadie supervisando por mi, no hizo caso y desapareció rápidamente por el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando hubo terminado de maquillarme, el idiota de Francesco iba a comenzar a peinarme, pero aproveché la oportunidad para pararme y tomar la carpeta con los datos que Sebastian había investigado y el diario que seguía leyendo.

El tipo estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que ni siquiera notó que yo ya no le prestaba atención a sus piropos y elogios tan elaborados que me hacía.

Comencé por los datos de Bernard Slender, el hombre que desapareció junto con dos albañiles en la mansión.

Los albañiles no eran más que un par de jóvenes que buscaban el trabajo como apoyo para sus estudios, amigos del único hijo de Slender. Eugene Pickerman y Michael Flint. Sin antecedentes penales, ambos solteros, graduados pero sin empleo fijo aun. Un callejón sin salida, aparentemente, ya que hoy en día no se puede saber todo de nadie.

Bernard Slender era viudo, de cuarenta y ocho años. Trabajaba como arquitecto para el estado desde hacía quince años. Tuvo bajo su tutela la remodelación de varios edificios, incluidos unos detalles de las casas del parlamento, junto al Big Ben. Graduado con honores, dos maestrías y con solo un hijo: Mark Andrew Slender, estudiante de… Vaya… ¡que pequeño es el mundo! Nada más y nada menos que el colegio Saint Anne. Ateo. No tiene antecedentes penales, solo una multa de transito por exceso de velocidad. Aun estaba bajo tratamiento médico, con tranquilizantes y pastillas para dormir, debido a su incidente en la mansión Bell.

Eran datos sumamente inútiles, cosas que no podían ser más exprimidas de lo que ya estaban. Dudaba que se hubiera escapado algo, ya que Sebastian era muy meticuloso en ese tipo de cosas. De nuevo estaba en un callejón sin salida, repito, aparentemente.

Quizás debería investigar más a fondo a su hijo y esos dos chicos; por un inexplicable motivo, sentía que quizás esos dos estuvieran involucrados. Se me hacía totalmente ilógico que estuviesen el día que Slender desapareció y hubiesen salido ilesos; de hecho, no había ninguna referencia médica suya hacía ese día, ni la mas mínima. Era como si hubiesen estado totalmente calmados, cuando Bernard salió de allí para pasarse, casi cuatro meses, drogado con tranquilizantes.

Dejando eso de lado, tomé el diario y lo abrí frente a mí, haciendo caso omiso a la insistente petición de Francesco de que remojara los dedos en el traste de la manicura. No había comenzado a leer siquiera cuando, con un movimiento rápido, el estilista me quitó el diario de las manos y lo escondió tras de si.

-¿Qué demonios hace? –chillé, mirándolo con desafío. Él sonrió de una forma traviesa- ¡Devuélvame eso!

-¡Ah, ah, ah! –exclamó, haciendo un acento en cada una de las palabras, girándome de nuevo con la mano para que me mantuviese quieta, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Yo quería estrangularlo! -, no estoy haciendo un trabajo tan perfecto en tus cabellos para que vayas con esas garras de bestia que tienes…

Me miré las uñas. Probablemente fueran lo suficientemente bestiales como para cortarle el gaznate; quizás podría intentarlo. Le eché una despectiva mirada, sin atreverme a voltear totalmente; ese idiota tenía una buena parte de mi cabello en sus manos, no le sería difícil darme un jalón y hacerme quedar quieta.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos de esto cuando Sebastian entró al cuarto, cargando una inmensa caja color marfil, y una caja más pequeña, que supuse serían los zapatos.

-Este es el vestido, Francesco –comentó, acomodándose la camisa negra de botones, ya que la tenía arremangada. Se quedó mirándome unos instantes; la indiferencia desapareció de sus ojos, y una amarga sonrisa le enmarcó el rostro por dos segundos. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo sobre esto, él comentó algo mas, desviando sus ojos al estilista: -usará guantes, señor estilista –vaya, si que Sebastian se había quedado en el siglo pasado-, no tiene caso que le haga tratamiento en las uñas.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –refunfuñó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura como un niño caprichoso. Sentí un gran alivio cuando supe eso; uff, ya estaba cansada de estar sentada-. Bueno, en todo caso, ya terminé con esta preciosidad.

-¡Excelso! –admitió Sebastian, con una nota de triunfo en su voz-, ¿puede ponerle el vestido? Debo ir a alistarme.

-¡Claro, mi apetitoso Romeo! –inquirió Francesco, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que saliera. Ese "apetitoso" no me dejó muy buena impresión que se diga, muy lejos de eso, sentí un borboteo de ira en el estómago. Comenzaba a pensar que este tipo se llevaría muy bien con Grell; quizás demasiado bien-. Yo me encargaré de todo aquí. Ahora, _madame_, por favor, cierre los ojos.

Oficialmente no permito que ningún hombre me vea en ropa interior, mucho menos uno que acabo de conocer, pero Francesco técnicamente cuenta como "una de nosotras", así que al final decidí no poner mas resistencia, cerrar los ojos y dejar que me pusiera todo lo que tenía que ponerme.

Con los ojos cerrados, sentí una tela rodeándome el torso; al principio pensé que era el vestido, pero cuando Francesco jaló y el corsé casi me saca las tripas, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Luego me sentó en la orilla de la cama y me puso unas botas altas de agujetas y una crinolina enorme y esponjosa. Seguidamente, me hizo levantarme, para colocarme por encima un suave vestido. Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa por mi apariencia y lo que pensaba sobre Carson y Frida, pero, mientras me colocaba unos ligeros guantes largos, Francesco lo notó y empezó a decirme palabras de aliento.

-Luces esplendida, como una estrella… -comentaba, ahora poniéndome algo en la cabeza, un sombrero-, tan resplandeciente y eternamente joven, podrías ser la misma encarnación de la sublimemente bella e inmortal Galadriel***, encantada y plantada en un bosque de frutos que no morirán jamás… ¡Listo! Abre los ojos…

Hice caso, sintiendo mi corazón agitado.

-¿Puedo verme ya? –pregunté, algo temerosa. Tenía la leve sospecha de que ese idiota me había transformado en su clon malvado.

-¡Ya! –contestó apremiante.

Lentamente, me volví frente al espejo. No estaba esperando ver a alguien horripilante o desastrosa, pero, honestamente, tampoco pensé ver lo que vi.

La chica que se reflejaba –o sea, yo- en el espejo tenía la piel lisa y suave, cremosa como una dulce capa de chocolate blanco, y las pestañas oscuras alrededor de sus grandes ojos azules parecían hechas con las pinceladas más delicadas que un artista pudiese pintar. La boca pequeña, sonrosada como una flor, obstinadamente pequeña, obstinadamente llena, y sus mejillas estaban lisas y ruborosas, como dos ciruelas maduras en verano.

¿Dónde estaban mis ojeras de días de desvelo? ¿Dónde había quedado la ligera arruga que se me había formado en el entrecejo por ser tan ceñuda? ¿Dónde estaba la oscura criatura del bosque que desentonaba al lado de Carson y Frida? Probablemente sepultada bajo densas capas de maquillaje, pero ese no era el punto.

Estaba sorprendida, realmente sorprendida. Ese tal Francesco valía cada centavo… y cada comentario exagerado… y su estupidez… y sus palabras de acoso a mi demonio. Pero, en cuanto a maquillaje, ¡era un genio!

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, peinado en dos coletas altas, las puntas del cabello estaban rizadas en dos tirabuzones, sumamente elegantes. El sombrero, de un rosa pastel que, pese a ser extremadamente femenino, me terminó encantando, caía grácilmente sobre una de las coletas y bajo el ala del mismo, un buqué de rosas sonrosadas reposaban sobre mi cabeza como una delicada corona.

En mi cuello, atado cuidadosamente, había un collar de encaje que se acomodaba como un guante a mi piel; hecho de gasa blanca en arandelas, decorado por un listón de seda negro; los guantes de satín oscuro me llegaban por debajo de la altura de las mangas, y conferían una silueta más esbelta a mis brazos.

El vestido que Sebastian pidió para mi era excesivamente vaporoso, sugería una femineidad perturbadoramente inocente, pero no era para nada feo. Me preguntaba cuantos miles de libras de había costado.

Las mangas iban rectas junto con el escote, igual recto, y se deslizaban por debajo de los hombros a la altura del busto; estaba fabricadas con la misma gasa y encaje que el collar, con el mismo listón de seda negro en el medio de la misma. En el medio del pecho tenía un moño de raso de líneas blancas y negras, con una rosa de la más fina organza en el medio. El corsé se unía con la falda superior, de tafeta suave e igual de sonrosada que el sombrero, con dos líneas negras delineando la figura, y llegaban hasta el dobladillo de la falda superior –que se abría en forma de "V" invertida a la altura de la cadera-, que estaba decorada con una arandela de encaje rosa; y detrás, en el limite inferior del corse, se formaba un enorme moño de tafeta, y caía, como una cascada de seda, una arandela de gasa blanca. La segunda falda era de un rosa mas pálido, hecha simplemente de arandelas que le otorgaban un movimiento sutil y suave al vestido.

-Francesco… -musité sin voz, maravillada, encantada por mi rostro, por el resultado obtenido. Esto no me hacía liberarme de la amarga sensación de tener que ir al mugroso baile, pero sin duda, me hacía sentir un poco más optimista, sobre todo en cuanto a lo que respectaba mi anterior comparación con Carson y Frida.

Lo miré, con una débil sonrisa en mis labios; el estilista, con los ojos lacrimosos y cristalinos por las lagrimas, haciendo un puchero y aun con un cepillo en una de sus manos, que apretujaba contra su pecho como una madre que acaba de ver nacer a uno de sus hijos, abrió los brazos deliberadamente en mi dirección.

-No voy a abrazarte –me enfurruñé; ese tipo era un perfecto ridículo. Francesco dejó caer los brazos, derrotado, llorando teatralmente. Enseguida añadí, tratando de que se callase y de consolarle; era lo menos que se merecía por su buen trabajo: -Pero haz hecho algo excelente; eres el mejor estilista que conozco. Muchas gracias.

Aunque lo dije con una frialdad diplomática y, la verdad es que no conozco a muchos estilistas para poder compararlo decentemente, él se derritió. Se puso a dar saltitos, ahogando un grito de alegría en su garganta.

-¡Ah, que enorme felicidad! –chilló, avanzando a zancadas hasta salir por la puerta, con su maletita de cosméticos en la mano. No vi en que momento guardó todo, pero supuse que debió ser mientras me miraba en el espejo- ¡Espera a que Sebastian te vea! ¡Iré por él!

-¡Espera, no…! – quise gritar, estirando una mano en su dirección, pero él ya había salido corriendo por la puerta.

Apreté la mano hasta formar un duro puño, mientras apretaba los dientes en una mueca agresiva, alzando levemente el labio superior. Ese imbécil… seguramente iría por Sebastian… ¡Si, pero para violarlo!

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra vestirlo… -pensé, imaginando lo que ese maldito loco haría… lo que se atrevería a hacer… lo que seguramente le haría a MI demonio.

Quizás pude haber seguido más rato con mi pequeña e infantil rabieta, pero enseguida llegó a mí la urgencia de mi asunto pendiente con el diario. Chasqueé los dedos y me puse a buscarlo a mí alrededor. Corrí hacía la cama; recordaba vagamente que el estilista lo había puesto allí y lo encontré revuelto entre la ropa que me había quitado hacía unos momentos.

Escuché que alguien hablaba por el corredor; levanté la vista rápidamente, sin dejar de buscar con los dedos la pagina en la que había dejado de leer. Le eché una rápido vistazo al reloj, que marcaba ya las cuatro y media; en menos de media hora tendríamos que salir de aquí. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, y seguramente me vería como una tonta leyendo en el baile, pese a que poco me importaba.

No pasó mucho para que, finalmente, encontrase lo que buscaba.

_2 de Octubre de 1905: _

"_Dios nos perdone… Dios nos libre del mal, con su infinita clemencia, porque yo no podré vivir cargando el pecado que ahora siento sobre mis hombros._

_Me siento sucia, pecadoras. Soy la cómplice impía de esa mujer, ¡bruja!_

_Ayer, ayer la pobre Lydia desapareció, ¡desapareció frente a nuestras narices! Ay, Dios me llevé a mi y no a su pobre alma inocente, que me quemé en el infierno si ella resulta herida. Anoche Babette la llevó al agujero del suelo. Ella juró que desaparecería a la mañana siguiente, con todo su oro y no volvería. Ya me había dicho eso muchas veces antes, no debí creerle, pero yo la apoyé porque le creí, pensé que ahora decía la verdad. Todo iba bien, todo estaba bien, pero se cuando Lydia subió con el ultimo saco, una moneda cayó al suelo y Babette no quiso dejarla allí. Insistí que la dejase, que no valía, que era una avara, pero ella insistió, metió de vuelta a Lydia al agujero y la niña, desesperada por salir, dejó caer el candelabro y la cera derretida apagó de un golpe la frágil llama de la mecha._

_Con un desgarrador grito, la oscuridad se cernió sobre Lydia, oh, pobre Lydia, y lo que vi me persigue en pesadillas, en repentinos momentos del día, a toda hora._

_Una cosa, una niebla oscura y de largas garras y manos negras se la llevó por el agujero, y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, el hoyo se tapó de golpe y Babette y yo nos quedamos gritando como unas locas histéricas en el suelo. Todo pasó tan rápido._

_Aquella mujer salió corriendo, porque escuchó los pasos furtivos de Dolly y Silvie viniendo por el pasillo, pero la detuve, tomándola del pie. También llegó el señor mayordomo, alarmado por el escandalo y se unió a la conmoción mientras yo les contaba a gritos lo que había pasado, lo que Babette hacía con Lydia y ella gritaba, la mujer me pateó, soltándose, solo para volver a ser atrapada por Silvie, que la arrastró del pelo y Dolly le amarraba las manos con la cinta de su bata. El señor estaba consternado y Babette no dejaba de soltar maldiciones._

_Luego de encerrar bajo llave a la sirviente maligna, y que Dolly y Silvie escuchasen mi relato, nos pusimos a buscar a Lydia por toda la casa. Me siento terrible, porque omití que yo estuve ayudando a Babette, lo negué cuando ella lo echó en cara y mis dos amigas se encargaron de cerrarle la boca. Pero sé que estaré perdida si digo algo._

_Por mas que buscamos no aparece la niña y Babette sigue gritando y maldiciendo en la habitación. No quiero ni pensar que clase de criatura se la haya llevado, que clase de diablo vivía bajo la casa, ¿sería el atormentado fantasma de su madre demente? ¿Podría ser el espíritu de su padre, que busca incansable, conocer a su pequeña?_

_No hemos querido alarmar a la policía, pero creo que pronto tendremos que hacerlo, aunque Silvie sugiere que llamemos primero al sacerdote y le expliquemos los hechos. Apoyo esa idea. Tengo un miedo terrible a lo que pueda ocurrirle a Lydia… "_

Aquí finalizaba su narración de ese día, seguido de unos inconfundibles rayones, como si tratase de escribir algo más pero se arrepintiese. La fecha me resultaba aterradora; dos de octubre, como el día que empezaron las remodelaciones. Tenía una corazonada, pero no sabía expresarla. Pasé lo mas rápido que pude de pagina; el reloj marcaba ya las cuatro cuarenta, Sebastian no debía tardar. Había unas hojas vacías, narrando cosas banales y sencillas, escritas con una redacción casi ridícula, como si evitase el tema, y finalmente, algo escrito que parecía interesante…

_20 de octubre de 1905_

"_He estado tan ocupada últimamente, que no he tenido tiempo de escribirte lo siguiente. Supongo que no quería hablar de eso, pero es necesario, mi diario, para sacarlo de mi mente y mis pesadillas._

_La señorita Lydia, con la bendición de Dios y todos sus ángeles, ha aparecido. ¡Ha aparecido! La encontramos hace unos días, hecha un ovillo al pie de un viejo árbol del jardín; el sauce llorón. Estaba allí, sucia y cubierta de barro y plantas, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas pálidas… _

_Estaría feliz, me sentiría encantadoramente feliz, de no ser por lo que ha sucedido hace unos días. Me he preguntado, si acaso Dios no ha abandonado, si la muerte de nuestra señora auguro algo maligno en la casa, algo oscuro que pronto echaría raíces y terminaría apagando la poca esperanza que nos quedaba._

_La señorita Lydia ha perdido algo durante el tiempo que estuvo perdida. Nos mira, a todos, con un aire diferente de un infante, con sus ojos duros y frívolos, como si un demonio acechase a través de ellos. Sus hermanos al principio la obsequiaban con tazas de café, pan y galletas y trataban de hacerla reír, pero ella solo los mira, con un desdén calculador y gélido en sus pequeños ojos. Y cuando el mayor trató de hacerla reír, ella le soltó una mordida tan brusca y fuerte que le arrancó un pedazo de carne del brazo. Erick se echó hacía atrás, sin poder golpearla, mirando el rostro macabro de su hermana. Lo hemos curado, pero ahora no se atreve a acercarse a Lydia, ni ninguno de nosotros. _

_Ella se encierra, corre y juega sola, pero nada parece hacerla feliz. Tiene esa expresión diabólica en sus ojos que aterra y llena de miedo, como si hubiera sido poseída por el mismo demonio._

_Pero, ¿Quién podría saber lo que tenía? ¿Quién podría saber lo que sucedería?_

_Se metió en el cuarto donde hemos tenido encerrada a Babette, ¡ni siquiera sabemos como robó la llave ni lo que pasó allí dentro! Lo único que sabemos es que escuchábamos voces y Silvie y yo estábamos abajo, terminando de leer una carta que el amo había mandado, luego de haberle contado todo lo sucedido, con la señora y Lydia. _

_No podríamos habérselo ocultado, lo de su hijita, aunque nadie quería ser quien le dijese; lo sabría de un modo u otro, por el comportamiento de la niña, por sus hermanos, incluso quizás alguno de nosotros olvidara que debía guardar el secreto y lo soltaría en el momento menos indicado. Él esta enardecido, va a despedirnos a todos y llevarse a los niños con él, ya que no hay nada que lo ate aquí. Nos lo ha dicho en la carta; tomará el próximo barco y, una vez que haya vendido la 112, de irá de aquí y jamás volverá. _

_Nos olvidamos de Lydia unos segundos, comentando sobre cuando seríamos despedidos, el tiempo que tendríamos, cuando escuchamos un escalofriante grito, penetrante y agudo, proviniendo del segundo piso. Las tres chillamos de angustia, pensando que quizás la loca Babette la había herido o intentado cobrar venganza; se había salido y, al ver a la niña, no dudó en hacerle daño por los problemas que había causado._

_Pero arriba, encontramos solo la puerta abierta y a Lydia, parada frente a la ventana hecha trizas, mirando hacía afuera, dándonos la espalda. Silvie entró como un rayo, tomándola por los hombros, pero no hubo siquiera terminado de tocarla cuando la niña le arrojó algo rojo y sanguinolenta a la cara y Silvie pegó un grito, porque le dio en medio de la cara. Lydia le siseó como una serpiente venenosa, riendo entre dientes, con la nariz tan arrugada que pensamos que toda su piel se concentraba allí._

_Dolly y yo nos pusimos como unas locas… como dementes, porque vimos que era lo que Lydia le arrojó a Silvie; un ojo. Un ojo sangriento y aun con el nervio sostenido, Silvie se puso frenética como una ardilla, limpiándose la cara de las manos y mirándola, como si estuviese quemándola como ardientes brazas, gritando y berreando por la incredulidad, y luego Lydia lo tomó de nuevo, juguetona, como si se tratase de una pelota y lo tiró al suelo, con una sonrisa maléfica y lo pisó con fuerza. _

_Silvie salió corriendo de allí, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y chillando como un animal que llevan al matadero._

_Las dos, Dolly y yo, estábamos aterradas, aun más cuando Lydia salió corriendo por la puerta, tras de Silvie y pensamos que le haría daño, pero ni ella ni yo pudimos movernos. Sin embargo, Lydia regresó con su osito de peluche y se puso a jugar inocentemente en el suelo, como el más pequeño y bello ángel de Dios. Enseguida, nos preguntamos de quien era ese ojo… _

_Lo supimos en cuanto asomamos por la ventana rota y allí, abajo en el suelo de adoquines, estaba el cuerpo tendido, muerto, con el rostro cubierto de sangre por la cuenca vacía, al igual que la base de su cabeza contra el adoquinado, con una forma extraña en su cráneo, la loca mujer, Babette…"_

-¿Señorita? –alguien golpeó la puerta, haciéndome dar un respingo; la narración ya me había inquietado demasiado, de modo que el golpeteó no hizo mas que provocar una explosión en mis nervios. Di tal salto que se me cayó el diario de las manos y aterrizó en el suelo, soltando de entre sus páginas dos pequeños sobres, amarillentos por el paso de los años. Maldita sea, ni siquiera terminé de leer… aun quedaba mucho-. Señorita, ya es tarde.

-¡Un momento! –chillé, metiendo los sobres en el diario y recogiéndolo lo mas rápido que pude. Volteé a ver el reloj, al tiempo que me acercaba a la caja del vestido para ponerla bajo la cama. Eran las cinco diez, rayos. Antes de tapar la caja, descubrí una pequeña bolsa de encaje y seda rosa, de asa larga de piel negra y me la colgué al hombro, metiendo allí el diario a toda prisa. Quizás encontraría algún tiempo para leerlo en el aburrido baile.

Salí a toda prisa de la habitación, avanzando por el largo corredor, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que me daban las piernas, sobre todo revestidas con las altas botas. Estaba pensando en que los tacones eran bastante menos molestos que aquellos que usé para los ensayos.

Llegué al primer descanso en la escalera, peleándome con los holanes de la falda y la esponjosa crinolina. Estos vestidos eran preciosos, pero dudaba que hubiesen estado de moda por su comodidad y facilidad para correr, y entonces, súbitamente, levanté los ojos al frente, encontrándome con la silueta de Sebastian, que esperaba de pie de la escalera, frente a la puerta y mi mente, que había estado tan ocupada en los últimos días, se quedó en blanco…

Llevaba un frac de un profundo color oscuro, que al principio me pareció de un impresionante negro, pero cuando se movió, un azul medianoche relució, naciendo de la negrura; tafeta tornasol y no parecía en absoluto un disfraz ridículo. Con doble fila de botones metálicos –con un diminuto diseño en laca negra sobre la superficie lisa del botón-, y bordado finamente en las solapas con color plateado, con un intrincado diseño de flores de lis y siluetas abstractas y delicadísimas hojas de olivo. El cuello el "v", se extendía casi a la mitad de su abdomen, haciendo que la blanca camisa bajo el saco, de botones color hierro, resaltase aun mas sus anchos hombros, añadiéndole mas porte y fiereza a su figura, mientras un corbatín de seda marfil, con suaves holanes que caían por el centro de su pecho, adornaba su elegante cuello. El pantalón, igual de oscuro que el frac, de la misma tafeta misteriosa, lo hacía lucir más alto de lo que en realidad era, y blandía con clásica vanidad un bastón de laca negra, con la empuñadura diseñada en plata y zafiros.

Parecía una aparición de un viajero del tiempo, un personaje salido de una novela de Elizabeth Gaskell o Jane Austen, podría haber sido el frío e irresistible John Thornton o el vengativo y atormentado Headcliff, con la vanidad derramándose de su porte, los ojos duros, la mirada poderosa bajo las largas pestañas oscuras, el cabello peinado elegantemente hacía atrás. La oscuridad de su ropa lo hacía ver más pálido de lo que era, le confería un aspecto más varonil a sus facciones definidas. Y, solo allí, de pie al lado de Francesco, hablando con sus finos ademanes, se veía increíblemente sensual; todo él era una invitación pecaminosa, la tentación hecha hombre.

El vapor en la base de mi garganta comenzó a burbujear nuevamente, esta vez, más espeso y ardiente, dificultándome la respiración por el solo hecho de verlo, con el solo hecho de dejarme atrapar por sus movimientos, pero me resultaba imposible despegar mis ojos de él. Me llevé una mano al pecho, tratando de calmarme, porque sentía un extraño bochorno subiéndome por el cuello, alojándose en mis mejillas.

Despegó sus ojos del estilista, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y me miró, con sus ojos infinitamente rojos, infinitamente profundos, y el milagro de sus labios se curvó en una fatal sonrisa, que causó que mi corazón se pusiera a dar alocados vuelcos por mi pecho. Y, al observarme de vuelta, pareció tan fascinado como yo estaba al mirarlo.

Honestamente, no me considero una de esas chicas que caen fácilmente ante los encantos de algo hombre; considero que tengo la cabeza bastante fría como para poder mantener la cordura y alejarme discretamente, sin darles el gusto de verme interesada.

Pero con Sebastian era diferente; era diferente porque, en primer lugar, el no era un hombre común, era un demonio; su capacidad de captura, de atracción, era inigualable. Y segundo, por alguna razón que desconozco, me resultaba terriblemente doloroso y arduo despegar mis ojos de él, alejarme, o no sentirme provocada por su tentadora sonrisa. Lo que mas me preocupaba, era que no era algo meramente propio de su físico lo que me hacía sentir atraída –como ya he mencionado, aunque sobra decir que su físico… esta mas allá de las palabras-, pero había algo en ese demonio que causaba conflictos internos en mi. Verdaderos conflictos internos, debo decir.

Sebastian caminó al pie de la escalera, tendiéndome una mano, revestida finamente en guantes negros. Comprendí lo que quería, así que decidí avanzar lentamente, tratando de despegar mis tercos ojos de él. Y él no despegó los suyos de mí.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento… -comenzó a decir, sujetando mi mano en la suya con una firmeza irresistible. No me había dado cuenta de la diferencia de tamaños de sus enormes manos con las mías.

-No te lo permito –interrumpí, cortante, pero el rubor de mis mejillas hizo mella en mi esfuerzo por parecer fría y Sebastian rio por lo bajo y continuo.

-… Luce gloriosamente hermosa esta noche –finalizó, ayudándome a terminar de bajar. Nuevamente, el molesto vapor volvió a resurgir, esta vez subiendo por mi cuello, más espeso y con más virutas que antes.

-Gracias… -admití tímidamente, soltándome de su agarre, alejándome unos pasos de él, mientras Francesco continuaba haciendo elogios de nuestro aspecto juntos. Luego de que Sebastian le hubo puesto en la mano el dinero que le debía, Francesco se largó finalmente, dejándonos salir con libertad.

Alistair ya estaba afuera esperándonos, montado en un jaguar clásico. Era algo de lo mas extraño subirse, con estas ropas, a un auto moderno, pero supuse que sería mas raro llegar en un carruaje tirado por caballos. Una vez dentro y que el auto se pusiese en marcha, mi mente regresó abruptamente a mi última lectura del diario. Si antes había tenido la sospecha de que había algo maligno en la mansión Bell, ahora estaba totalmente segura. Esa niña, Lydia, me preguntaba que había pasado con ella, que habría sucedido para que terminase siendo esa clase de loca. Sospechaba que lo que le había hecho a Babette era solo parte de un terrible desquite, una venganza, pero que tampoco iba a dejar hasta allí las matanzas.

Consideré la posibilidad de que el espíritu que me atacó aquel fuera nada más y nada menos que Lydia Bell, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era imposible, o al menos, poco probable. Por lo que se mencionaba en los diarios, la noche que Lydia desapareció para ser más exactos, ya había algo sobrenatural en la mansión desde antes que la niña, técnicamente, enloqueciera. De modo que había dos opciones, la cosa que mató a Kate y Shelby –y que casi me mata a mi-, era el espíritu que se llevó a Lydia Bell o, en su defecto, eran los espíritus de Lydia Bell y lo que fuera que la poseyó en aquel entonces.

Sentí una terrible curiosidad de indagar en el diario que llevaba en la bolsa, pero pensé que no sería una buena idea.

-¿Qué pasa, joven ama? –murmuró Sebastian de pronto, extendiendo una mano para tocarme el brazo.

-No es nada… -contesté, mirando sus dedos enguantados, que me rozaban la piel. ¿A que venía haciendo ese tipo de cosas?, ¿acaso le daba gracia ver mi rostro confundido? -. Solo estoy algo distraída.

-Ah –exclamó, retirando su mano, acomodándose un mechón de cabello negro que se había resbalado de su lugar-. Supongo que se trata de su pareja de baile. ¿Con quien decidió ir finalmente?

Le clavé los ojos, sintiendo una punzada de satisfacción. ¡Ah, así que no tenía ni idea! Había olvidado por completo que no le comenté nada en lo absoluto sobre eso. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, el pareció notar que había hecho la pregunta que no era exactamente la mejor para esperar una respuesta, sobre todo considerando que iría con la estúpida de Abigail.

-Ya verás… -contesté, ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Te aseguro que va a encantarte.

Él se enderezó, entrecerrando los ojos. Já, já, pensé que había dado en el clavo, pero creo que canté victoria demasiado rápido, ya que enseguida, contratacó.

-Tanto como a usted le encantará la señorita Williams… -murmuró, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro de piedra. Maldito demonios…

Me volví hacía la puerta, enfurruñada; la punzada de gloria se transformó en un golpe ciego de recelo. Pensé en empezar una maldita pelea, pero seguramente no acabaría bien.

-Ya veremos… -mascullé, clavando mis ojos en la ventana.

o.o.o

La presentación frente a la prensa fue de lo más ridículo; ni siquiera le vi un fin útil. Lo único que hicimos fue pasearnos frente a la cámara, luciendo lindad, mientras Angelina nos presentaba, para luego dejarnos ir, al tiempo que ella se sentaba con la prensa a discutir algunos asuntos, entre ellos, la ausencia de la nunca vista Mariah Bernz, la directora general del colegio.

Sebastian se fue luego de que la prensa comenzara a filmar. Aunque no vi a Abigail por allí, no pude dejar de imaginármelo caminando al lado de una triunfante Abigail Williams, quien se veía especialmente huesuda en su traje de corsé color negro azulado, haciendo juego con el traje de mi demonio.

Rechiné los dientes al concebir la idea de que, probablemente, el maldito lo habría escogido a propósito. Sentía una rabia descontrolada y bastantes ganas de asesinarla a ella y -¿Por qué no?- a él también.

Quizás estaba exagerando… quizás eran solo estupideces de mi mente.

Aunque el vestido comenzaba a darme picazón por las muchas capas de tul que formaban la voluminosa crinolina, disfruté profundamente las miradas de envidia que Carson y Frida me dirigieron. Sus vestidos eran bonitos, pero la verdad, no eran tan buenos como el mío, aunque Carson se veía bastante deslumbrante en su traje color marfil, estaba lejos de parecer una dama clásica –yo tampoco, pero ese no es el caso-, y Frida se tropezaba a cada rato con la orilla del vestido verde olivo, que le quedaba excesivamente largo.

Tardamos más en bajar, que sus parejas en llegar a la tarima. Un chico de licenciatura, bastante apuesto, le tendió la mano a Carson, mientras un adolescente acompañó a Frida, y no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a la chica. Me quedé parada unos minutos, esperando a mi pareja. No lo veía por ningún lado, de modo que decidí bajarme de la tarima, ya que parecía una estúpida allí de pie, sola.

Me puse a caminar entre la poca gente que había. La placita, que era un parque bastante grande, casi del tamaño de una hectárea, estaba decorada de manera espectacular, pese a que no me gustaba lo romántico. Enormes guirnaldas de rosas rojas y rosadas colgaba de farol en farol, el pequeño kiosco estaba repleto de jardineras de rosas, y luces titilantes colgaban del techo. Una rueda de la fortuna, enorme, estaba casi en el medio del parque, con puestos por todos lados, elegantes, con bocadillos de época y platillos dignos de un rey, con copas cristalinas de vino tinto y todos con sus trajes victorianos –aunque no faltaba algún idiota que se había equivocado de época-, y de verdad, parecíamos haber viajado en el tiempo al siglo XIX.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme a un puesto de confites, cuando alguien se paró justo detrás de mí. Me volteé, esperando que se tratase de mi pareja, pero desgraciadamente, me equivoqué. ¿Por qué tuve que voltearme…?

-¿Qué hace una bella señorita sola, sin un caballero que la escolte? –preguntó, nada mas y nada menos que Claude. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, me toparía con él en el baile, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, y menos estando sola. Usualmente me alejaba de él, lo evitaba a toda costa, pero ¡maldita sea! Se veía tan malignamente bien que me paralicé…

Un frac negro, con pantalones y zapatos negros por igual, el corbatín de seda, rojo encendido y reluciente. Era algo de lo más sencillo, pero en él, parecía el atuendo de uno de los dioses del Olimpo.

Reprimí mi admiración, o al menos lo intenté, y le clavé los ojos de la forma más despectiva que pude. Consideré también la posibilidad de alejarme, pero sería considerado huir. Y yo no soy una cobarde que huye.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –mascullé, sin darle la espalda, aunque lo pensé. Me crucé de brazos, ladeando la cabeza con desdén-. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué me fastidia con su presencia? ¿No tiene un alma ya presa que molestar?

-Por desgracia, mi contratista tiene que atender otros asuntos en estos momentos –contestó, con su fatídica sonrisa habitual. Me invadió una intensa curiosidad, ¿se referiría a que su contratista estaba en baile?

-¿Puedo preguntar quien es su contratista? –inquirí, con un dejo de suspicacia.

-Podría ser. ¿Quién es su pareja de baile? –me enfurruñé. No necesite llegar mas lejos para saber que no me diría nada.

-Brad Anderson… -contesté. Quizás así me lo quitaría de encima; las chicas comenzaban a mirarnos, ¿pensarían que estaba con él? Normalmente lo estudiantes evitaban ese tipo de cosas: relacionarse con los maestros a otro nivel que no fuera meramente profesional-. O lo era, al menos. No se donde demonios este…

-Ah… -admitió, sonriendo con malicia, y sus ojos amarillos me miraron con ese apetito voraz de siempre. Ahora, mas que nunca, me sentía petrificado, mas asustada que antes… pese a que ya tenía un contratista, seguía mirándome como si fuera a devorarme-, el _quarterback_ de los Demons… Dicen que puede hacer un pase con diez defensas en su espalda; llevó a su equipo al triunfo. Aplastaron a todos sus rivales la temporada pasada…

-Eso he escuchado… -no tenía la más remota idea.

-El joven es un buen partido, para una ambiciosa señorita como usted –finalizó, mostrando todos sus dientes, como perlas, bajo sus labios. Dos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y esto me avisó que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, así que me enfurruñé para no dejar ver mi repentino temor hacía él. Claude era como un animal salvaje; si olía el miedo, no dudaría en atacar.

Sin embargo, no pude ocultar el ligero temblor que me invadía las manos, los dedos, y cuando traté de disimularlo, jugando con mis dedos, solo conseguí hacerlo mas evidente. Claude sonrió aun más; yo estaba cayendo en su red. Confiado de que yo estaba casi paralizada, se atrevió a acercarse mas a mi. Estábamos a una distancia poco formal y la gente ya nos miraba con más interés.

-Y, a todo esto, ¿Qué tiene pensado su sirviente sobre su cita? –preguntó, con burla en su profunda y melosa voz, inclinándose para confiarme algo. Una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro, haciéndome una victima de mis escalofríos, y me confió al oído: -Debe ser lo más degradante para un demonio, que su ama prefiera verse en público con un simple, imperfecto y estúpido mortal –comentó, acercándome. Su aliento me estremeció hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, pero sus palabras hicieron eco en mí.

"Un simple, imperfecto y estúpido mortal…" quizás, al final, había logrado crear el caos al aceptar ir con Brad al baile. Claude tenía razón, y yo había conseguido mi objetivo…

Él se alejó de mí, mientras yo lo miraba, compungida. ¿De verdad quería herir a Sebastian? ¿Humillarlo de esa forma?

-¿Sería tan degradante? –pregunté, mas para mi misma que para él. Sentía una culpa profunda, me sentía todo un criminal, pese a que él había aceptado ir con mi peor enemiga.

Claude sonrió con malicia, pasándome una mano por el mentón. En otro momento le hubiera gritado todas sus verdades, pero, en ese instante, estaba tan clavada en mi mente, que no hice el menor intento de librarme de él; algo de lo que me arrepentiría en poco tiempo.

-Profundamente degradante –afirmó Claude y yo sentí un vacío en el estómago-. Pero claro, sería aun más denigrante, depresivo y deshonroso para él, que viese a su ama mientras otro demonio esta interactuando con ella de una forma poco reservada, como lo que esta presenciando en este momento…

Enseguida, mi mirada se dirigió a donde Claude hizo un gesto con los ojos, mientras sentía mi alma caerse en pedazos a mis pies. Apenas alcancé a ver un atisbo del rostro de Sebastian, quien estaba de pie a unos quince metros de nosotros; un momento, un segundo antes de que se diera la vuelta, alejándose de allí. Y en sus ojos estaba grabada una amarga expresión de desprecio.

Apreté los dientes, propinándole un agudo empujó al idiota de Claude.

-¡Imbécil! –chillé, volviendo a empujarlo, pero él sonreía con una mueca de burla y profundo triunfo-, ¡maldita escoria! ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? ¡Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, estúpido perro del demonio!

-¿No era lo que usted deseaba? –preguntó, aun sonriendo, soportando mis empujones. Apreté los dientes, de verdad furiosa y lo más que pude hacer, fue propinarle una bofetada en su cara de autosuficiencia, que le dejó marcados todos los dedos de mi mano pese al guante, antes de alejarme de allí rápidamente.

Sebastian, mi demonio… Había visto lo que yo menos quería que presenciara.. o, al menos, lo que yo ya no quería que presenciara. No podía sacarme de la cabeza su amarga mirada, el desprecio. El hueco en mis estómago creció y la garganta se me hizo un nudo, tan fuerte, que sentí una desesperadas ganas de llorar.

Maldije mi debilidad, mi estupidez, la bipolaridad de mis pensamientos, mi indecisión… en fin, maldije mi inútil y tonta naturaleza humana.

Sé que quería herirlo, que quería que se humillara y sintiera el peso de la desgracia caer sobre él, por haberme hecho todo eso de Abigail, ¡pero no de ese modo! ¡No así! Y ahora, ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería hacerlo, porque todo aquello me parecía tan infantil, tan tonto. Ni siquiera comprendía porqué había deseado herirlo.

Avancé por entre la multitud, pasando de largo a todos los que me miraban como si yo estuviese loca, incluso creo que Angelina me gritó algo sobre que "recordara mis modales", pero la verdad, poco me importaban esas cosas en ese momento…

No lo vi ni por los puestos de comida, donde un sinfín de parejas charlaban animadamente y probaban los bocadillos en pequeñas bandejas plateada. Lo busqué cerca de los juegos mecánicos, junto a las gigantescas ruedas de la fortuna y carruseles que giraban con miles de luces y vigas doradas y cojines de terciopelo. Comencé a desesperarme; la rabia ya había bajado, pero sentía la mente menos nublada, de modo que ahora, ya no me sentía tan estúpida, pero si bastante infantil.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sebastian también se comportaba de un modo infantil, pese a su condición demoniaca; como si yo tuviese toda la culpa de lo de Claude, cuando él era quien lo había permitido. Si tanto le enfurecía ver al imbécil de Faustus hablando conmigo, ¿Por qué cojones no se atrevió a invitarme? ¿Había sido por esa charla con Carson y Frida? No podía ser… no podía ser que se pusiera así por algo tan tonto… Es decir, ¡yo no podía decirle la verdad a esas dos!

Esperen… ¿la verdad? La verdad era que no me interesaba lo que hiciera ese demonio… ¿verdad? O, es que… ¿Acaso… acaso me gustaba Sebastian?

Ignoré mis pensamientos, diciéndome a mi misma que estaba demente, pero, justo en ese momento, tuve una idea y me apresuré a ir al sitio donde juraba que podría estar mi demonio.

Me apresuré por entre la poca gente que había en esa zona de la plaza, ya que, en el medio de la explanada, había un espacio del parque delimitado por rejas altas. Aquel sitio había sido remodelado varias veces, pues fue construido a mediados de la época victoriana.

Allí dentro, había un enorme jardín, que habían adecuado con cientos de enormes macetas con altos arbustos para que pareciera un laberinto. Escudriñé entre la oscuridad, porque esa zona estaba desprovista de luz; no había tampoco –como ya dije-, mucha gente por allí, pero, afortunadamente, encontré lo que buscaba y, en ese instante, en tiempo se detuvo.

Sebastian estaba de pie, allí, solo y con la cara hacía los setos, parecía perdido en la oscuridad. Esto último me sorprendió; nunca antes lo había visto así, con esa expresión en su rostro, como si estuviese confundido o no entendiera algo que estaba sucediendo.

Detuve mi acelerado paso, sintiendo como la sangre que antes fluía con rabia, se detenía, solo para agolparse en mis mejillas, y cuando él volvió su rostro hacía mí, pude ver sus ojos rojos furiosos, pero para eso, para su rabia, ya estaba preparada.

Para lo que no estaba preparada, era para eso otro, ese débil sentimiento que ondeaba y asomaba por entre las olas de la ira que se agitaba con fuerza en mi ser, como un mar tormentoso.

No vi a Abigail por ningún lado; quizás se había quedado lejos de allí o simplemente había sido abandonada por él –lo cual me dio gusto-, así que, tomé aire, y caminé hacía él, sintiendo mis dedos temblar y las manos se me pusieron heladas, como si las hubiera remojado en agua con hielos.

Abrí la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. Él regresó los ojos a los setos, fingiendo que su atención se perdía en algo más.

Me devané los sesos, tratando de encontrar al que decir, pero todo parecía tan tonto dentro de mi cabeza.

-Claude fue quien se acercó a mi… -mascullé, apenas audible, frotándome los brazos con las manos. Una extraña agitación broto de mi estómago, elevándose con ese molesto vapor por mi cuello; pero esta vez no era rubor, sino un nudo en la garganta, demasiado ajustado como para dejarme respirar con claridad-. Él me pidió que fuera su pareja, pero lo rechacé –hice énfasis en esto, pensando "maldito, yo si me resistí a tu enemigo". Ojalá que se sintiese culpable-. Jamás hubiese acudido con él a este asqueroso baile…

Sebastian se volvió hacia mí, con la misma expresión quieta y exánime en su rostro. La rabia seguía allí, eso estaba muy claro.

-Claro que no –afirmó el demonio, ladeando la cabeza y añadió con infinito desdén, como si no me creyera una sola palabra-; para eso tiene a su asqueroso humano que le haga compañía.

Mi mandíbula se cayó, meciéndose de un lado a otro por la agresividad de su respuesta. El nudo se transformó en un hervidero de sangre y pronto me olvidé que no trataba de discutir, sino de arreglar las cosas.

Pero, ¡bueno! ¡El imbécil quería pelear! ¡Yo le daría pelea!

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –rugí, avanzando en su dirección, enfrentándole la mirada. Su mirada del color de los rubíes resplandeció con un dejo de oscuridad-, ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡Y, hablando de humanos asquerosos! ¡¿Dónde esta la zorra de cuarta que ha venido contigo?! ¡Vamos a comparar a Brad con esa! ¡Seguramente esa chica esta más usada que un baño publico! ¡¿Con cuantos se ha acostado?! ¡Dime alguna aproximación, apostaremos!

-Probablemente, con menos que con las que su pareja se ha revolcado –masculló, fríamente, tratando de irse de allí, pero lo sujeté del brazo antes de que lo hiciera. Ya había encendido la mecha, ahora debía quedarse allí hasta que explotara la bomba.

-¡No, quédate aquí! ¡Mírame a los ojos, Sebastian! –exigí, sintiendo los espasmos de rabia subir por mi columna. Él parecía harto de mi presencia, como si en cualquier momento, también fuese a soltar todo-. ¿Por qué…? ¡He dicho que me mires! ¡¿Por qué te enfurece tanto que hable con Claude?! No me mientas, ¿crees que no me di cuenta que tu fuiste quien hizo explotar todo en la cafetería? ¿Piensas que soy una estúpida y no llegaría a esa conclusión?

-Tú no entiendes nada… -masculló, mirándome fijamente, con su rostro duro por todo lo que yo estaba diciendo.

-¡Que no entiendo nada! –farfullé, apretando los dientes. Me sentía furiosa, cansada y harta de pelear. Apreté los dientes, porque el hervor ahora se convertía de nuevo en un pesado nudo en mi garganta, uno que apretaba con furia mi corazón. Entonces, sin pensar lo que decía, le solté lo siguiente-: La próxima vez, para que pueda entender, ¡podrías invitarme a mi a este ridículo baile! ¡Tal vez así no hagas una escena por cada imbécil que me habla y no invites a la primera zorra que se cruce en tu camino!

De pronto, sin que yo pudiese decir nada, las manos de Sebastian me empujaron hacía los setos, con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que las pequeñas y delgadas ramas no se rompieran con mi espalda.

Solté un gemido de dolor, porque sus manos me apretaron con tal fuerza que se detuvo el flujo de la sangre. Abrí los ojos, aun dolorida, queriendo continuar con la pelea, olvidándome de la fuerza sobrenatural que ejercía sobre mi, pero mis instintos asesinos se apagaron en el momento que vi el rostro de mi demonio muy cerca del mío; parecía terriblemente enardecido, casi decepcionado…

Las palabras se me fueron de la boca, todo mi cuerpo se tensó…

-Entonces… -comenzó a decir, con un suave susurro, con los ojos clavados en los míos. Su voz parecía de terciopelo y su aliento, cálido, enrojecía mi piel-, la próxima vez, no digas que no le interesa lo que yo haga…

Me di cuenta de a donde quería llegar; ¡entonces todo esto si era por lo que yo había dicho! En realidad, si se refería a aquella charla pequeña que tuve con Frida y Carson, fuera de la oficina de Angelina, el día que nos asignaron para ser embajadoras. Pero no se refería a mi comentario… No; Sebastian tenía esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual, lo que significaba algo malditamente bueno… él se refería, en general, a todas las estupideces que yo hacía para mantenerlo a salvo. A mis secretos, la preocupación…

Lo supe porque, cuando me di cuenta, me ruboricé como nunca antes y él, como si pudiera leerme la mente, relajó su expresión; la oscuridad se fue de sus ojos, su rostro pareció más suave y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa… que, honestamente, me dejó sin palabras…

Totalmente desarmada…

-C-cállate… -farfullé, atropellando la palabra, bajando la cabeza para no mirarlo. Ese idiota me había leído la mente… Era más astuto de lo que yo pensaba; pudo leer mis acciones, aun cuando yo no las había comprendido. Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Mi corazón palpitó de un modo extraño, alocado y, aunque quería huir de allí, todo mi cuerpo me ordenaba que me quedase-… no sé… d-de lo que hablas…

Una de sus manos abandonó mi hombro, su agarre se relajó y sentía la urgente necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Levanté cuidadosamente el rostro sintiendo todo mi ser siendo victima de una cadena interminable de escalofríos.

Él seguía tan cerca como antes, tan peligroso como siempre. Todo su rostro había cambiado y su boca parecía una invitación muy tentadora…

-Que señorita mas hermosa y tonta… -musitó, suspirando y yo, cargada con todas esas emociones, quise terminar el round con algunas de mis frases lapidarias y huir a toda costa de allí, antes de hacer algo tonto…

Pero, al parecer, el demonio no pensaba dejarme ir….

Se apretó contra mí, en un movimiento que me pareció demasiado personal como para ignorarlo. Su peso me apretó contra los setos y, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, solté un gemido que sonó excesivamente sensual por la forma tan placentera en que su cuerpo me envolvía.

¡¿Qué demonios…?! Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida por ese sonido, y me cubrí la boca con las manos… ¡¿Por qué había hecho eso?! ¡¿Había eso salido de mi garganta?! ¡¿Qué rayos sucedía conmigo?! ¡¿De donde venía esa parte tan… lujuriosa de mí?!

El vapor, lejos de irse, ahora se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y toda mi cara ardía por el calor de la sangre que me coloreaba la cara. Estaba tan confundida que apenas podía procesar bien eso del… ¿suspiro?

-Mi lady… -me llamó, nuevamente con esa voz provocativa. Esa parte de mi, que se había encendido por el contacto tan estrecho que había entre los dos, me hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza y apreté los ojos, sin poder hacer mas para detener los alocados latidos de mi corazón, que se agitaba como si sufriera un ataque.

No me podía mover o, al menos, no podía moverme decentemente. Me preguntaba como demonios había llegado a esa posición, a tal situación…

Algo suave me acarició la línea de la mandíbula, con el tacto endemoniadamente lento y escalofriante, y Sebastian me levantó el rostro por la barbilla. Todo el mundo quedó perdido a mí alrededor cuando mis ojos fueron atrapados por los suyos…

Estaba tan cerca de su propio rostro que podía ver sus largas y entrelazadas pestañas claramente, aun en la semi oscuridad que nos rodeaba, sus cejas oscuras, el cabello que le caía por la frente. La punta de su nariz rozó la mía, suavemente, y di un respingo, porque su aliento, su respiración me golpeaba las mejillas. Estaba completamente paralizada por él… completa e inútilmente paralizada, bajo el hechizo de ese demonio…

Pero Sebastian no sonreía como si yo hubiese caído en una trampa, ni como si se deleitara por mi debilidad humana… parecía más como si estuviese concentrado, o como si estuviera… disfrutando el momento… tanto como yo…

Él inclinó su rostro un poco mas; quitándome el cabello de la cara con su otra mano y puedo jurar que lo escuché suspirar… Ese simple acto me cubrió el cuerpo de escalofríos, el vapor fue aun mas caliente y el rubor era tanto que me ardían las mejillas por el calor…

Una enorme ansiedad me agitó por dentro, estaba tardando demasiado, aunque podría haberme quedado mirando sus ojos por largo rato, y me mordí los labios, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación…

Necesitaba ya ese beso… ya podía saborear esa caricia…

Entonces…

-¡OY! ¡AH, PERO QUE ROMÁNTICO!

Alguien gritó, chillando como una rata vieja, enferma y en celo y yo di tal salto que mi sombrero salió volando por los aires.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! –exclamé, sintiendo como el vapor, el calor y todo el sentimiento tierno que sentía se transformó en un incontrolable instinto asesino. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y puedo jurar que los espasmos de rabia pudieron haber sacado a la bestia que había en mí.

¡MALDITA ANGELINA DEL DEMONIO! ¡No solo había interrumpido en el peor momento que se le pudo ocurrir, sino que ahora nos miraba como si fuéramos dos actores de novelas! Ladeó la cara hacía un lado, casi llorando teatrales lágrimas, como quien ve por primera vez la muerte de Romeo y Julieta…

Sebastian retrocedió un paso, rompiendo el abrazo, separándose de mi; no lo volteé a ver. Además de la vergüenza por eso anterior, no tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba igual o mas enfurecido que yo –cosa que me sorprendió-; podía sentir claramente el aura oscura y satánica que lo envolvía en esos momentos.

-¡Ahora…! –exclamó mi directora, ahora condenada a muerte, haciendo un gesto con las manos- ¡bésense!

-¿Qué desea, directora? –preguntó Sebastian, tan fríamente que la mujer dio un respingo. Vaya, de verdad deseaba ver que haría con ella si le daba una orden. Las imágenes en mi cabeza eran muy satisfactorias.

Ella pareció notar su molestia y rio nerviosamente, mientras se sonrojaba. Sebastian, aunque usualmente trataba de ser amable con ella, parecía sumamente enfadado, tanto que me impresionó. Es decir, ¿estaba molesto por la intromisión de Angelina? Yo lo estaba, pero yo porque… bueno, ¡por ser una maldita lujuriosa!

Quizás debería haberle agradecido a mi directora; de por si, mi alma estaba condenada al mismísimo infierno, probablemente me había salvado de algo peor. Por algo esta tan mal dejarse llevar por los demonios.

-Pasaba por aquí y, me pregunté, si te gustaría ser mi chambelán para la entrevista –comentó ella, juguetonamente. Por algún extraño motivo, sentí una oleada de rabia hacia esa maldita mujer. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar a Sebastian? ¿no andaba por allí el maldito Claude?-. es decir, si es que no estas ocupado.

-De cualquier modo, ya me ha interrumpido –contestó él, con una sonrisa bastante sarcástica, que Angelina no notó.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Nos vamos? –inquirió la mujer, tendiéndole el brazo para irse juntos. Sebastian suspiró cansinamente, siguiéndole la corriente a ella, saliendo de los setos…

Y, justo antes de irse, me dirigió una última mirada, cargada de algo muy extraño…

Parecía casi lamentarse…

Desaparecieron tras los setos, saliendo a la luz y yo me dejé caer contras las ramas, con las manos en la cara y el pecho. Tenía el rostro hirviendo, caliente y humeante por el rubor, mientras una locomotora comenzaba a calmarse en el sitio donde estaba mi corazón.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Bueno, a estas alturas, era muy estúpido preguntárselo, puesto que todos sabemos la terrible respuesta a esa pregunta.

Lo que yo no me terminaba de explicar, era como demonios no me había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento antes de tiempo. La debilidad ante Sebastian, la preocupación…

Salí de allí, aun negándome a mi misma lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, aun bastante atolondrada, quizás demasiado. Empecé a caminar tan a prisa, tan concentrada en otras cosas, que no alcancé a ver antes por donde iba y choqué con alguien, dando traspiés.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamé, deteniéndome en seco, volviéndome hacía la persona con quien había chocado. Me encontré con Alex, el chico flacucho y de pelo erizado, se volvió hacía mi, con sus enormes lentes de armazón negros resbalados en su ganchuda nariz.

-¡Ah, Ellie! –dijo, girando, algo nervioso. Tenía una bonita rosa en sus manos y la hacía girar, tembloroso-. Lo siento, no te vi…

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada –dije, tomando un respiro, controlando mis nervios. Necesitaba un momento para calmarme, quizás había sido lo mejor dar con Alex, aunque sentía la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

-Aunque es una suerte que te haya encontrado –musitó, algo tímido. Me paralicé; de verdad no me sentía de humor en ese momento como para que esa rosa fuera para mí. Seguramente acabaría en el suelo, bajo mi bota; lo cual sería una lastima, porque era una flor muy bonita y Alex una buena persona-. Antes de que se vayan a su cacería de fantasma, ¿le darías esto a Lucy?

Me enfurruñé, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Por qué iría a…? – iba a reclamarle, a regañarlo, pero se me quebró la voz, antes de poder formular la pregunta. De pronto, sus palabras formaron un laberinto enfermo en mi cabeza.

Recordé las palabras de David; su emoción y su insistencia por cazar fantasmas. No había duda…

-¡¿Qué?! –chillé, lanzándome sobre Alex, sujetándolo de las solapas de la camisa. El pánico me llenó el pecho, sentí una oleada de terror cuando entendí lo que estaba diciendo- ¡¿cazar fantasmas?!

- ¡Si! –exclamó, espantado por mi reacción, levantando las manos a mi altura, sin poder empujarme. La gente a mí alrededor se nos quedó mirando, pero no me interesaba-. ¡E-ellos dijeron que estaban aburridos! ¡Se-se-se fueron hace unos momentos!

-¡¿A dónde?! –grité, exigiendo saber, a punto de abofetearlo-, ¡Habla!

-¡No lo sé! –tartamudeó, apretando los ojos, dejando caer la rosa roja de sus manos. Lo zamarreé, desesperada- ¡Se fueron, mascullando algo de la 112 y luego desaparecieron!

-¡¿Qué dices?! -–inquirí, sintiendo mi sangre helárseme en las venas… David y Alph… Gustav y Lucy -¡¿Qué esos cuatro… fueron a cazar fantasmas a la 112…?!

Él asintió con la cabeza, y yo lo dejé caer al suelo de golpe, al tiempo que me sujetaba el vestido con las manos, arrancando a correr, exasperada, presa del terror que esa frase me inspiraba. Esa cosa, lo que fuera que estaba allí, reptando por los corredores y repartiendo la muerte a su paso, los iba a matar a todos. Iba a hacer una carnicería con mis amigos. Estaba segura… si eso había hecho con Kate, con Shelby y casi lo logró conmigo, ¡a ellos los haría pedazos!

Tenía que llegar, tenía que detenerlos, ¡no podría cargar en mi consciencia la muerte de otro amigo por mis estupideces!

Pero el maldito vestido no me ayudaba, y de pronto, los tacones se me enredaron en la abultada crinolina, haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo, y mi bolsa, el diario y los envejecidos sobres salieron despedidos de mi bolsa, bailoteando en el aire y luego se regaron por el piso. Me levanté, maldiciendo, recogiendo mis cosas mientras los demás me observaban. Alguien quiso ayudarme, pero lo mandé al diablo, lanzándole un manotazo y rugiéndole que me dejase en paz.

Tomé el diario y lo achoqué en la bolsa, pero cuando tomé el sobre, descubrí que no era un sobre; era una vieja y amarillenta fotografía de principios del siglo XX.

La tomé, mirándola; estaba rota por la mitad, supuse que, con el tiempo la mitad izquierda se había perdido. Pero eso no me importaba, porque me quedé, fija en el suelo, clavada mirando la foto. Sentí un temblor descontrolado en mi ser, un escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Lo que causaba ese terrible pavor, no era la mujer de cabello rizado, sentada en un mullido sillón. No era eso; era la niñita rubia que se acomodaba en el regazo de su madre, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, los zapatos blancos infantiles, sus ojos frívolos…

No me cabía la menor duda, aunque era imposible, porque la niña que estaba sentada allí, no podía ser nadie más que la maligna Phoebe Deuce…

o.o.o

***Francesco: me gusta ese nombre :B (dato que a nadie le interesa pero lo pongo porque asdfghjkl :B ) xD**

****Erebor: en el universo de Tolkien, es la montaña que habitaban los enanos, gobernada pro Thrain (si no me equivoco), padre de Thror y abuelo de Thorin, "Escudo de Roble". Para mas referencias, consultar o leer "El Hobbit"**

*****Galadriel: una más del universo de Tolkien. Es una elfa del clan Noldor, hija de Finarfin. A los elfos se les considera criaturas bellísimas, y Galadriel no era la excepción. Para mas referencias, leer o consultar "El Señor de los anillos" o "El Silmarillion".**

**¿Que tal? :'D ¿Matamos a Angelina? (saca una resortera) justo entre los ojos... ¡KYAAAA! ¡Y SI, es el vestido que usó Ciel :'D! ¡Sebastian, ¿por qué no hay hombres como tu?! T.T**

**Me encató escribir este capi XD ha sido uno de mis favoritos, espero les guste tanto como a mi :'D Elisse por primera vez en su vida se ha arrastrado por alguien mas que no fuera ella misma XD pensaran que se comportó de una forma poco digna, pero en perspectiva, Sebastian técnicamente es su perro, y lo trata como uno, así que no creo que le haga daño algo de humillación, quizás incluso le haga bien XD**

**Ahora tartatatatata taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan: adelantos!**

_**Capitulo XXIV: ese mayordomo, atrapado.**_

_"Y vi, delante de mí, aquel lugar donde se llevaban a cabo todas mis pesadillas; era el sitio que todas las noches veía entre sueños. El patio de raíces enormes, el olor a humedad, a muerte… el olor de los cementerios..."_

_"...El torso de Sebastian pareció un estallido carmesí, líquido… __La sangre me salpicó el vestido y el rostro, las manos… Vi, sin siquiera poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar, como sus ojos se desenfocaron, su rostro pálido pareció volverse aun mas blanco de lo que era..."_

_"Señalaban y reía, culpable, sangre y porcelana, plata y huesos, sangre y sangre y sangre y sangre y sangre y culpa y risa y porcelana y porcelana porcelana porcelana sangre porcelana risa sangre culpa risa sangre culpa porcelana sangre y risa…"_

_..._

**Phoebe Deuce me ha causado como diez pesadillas este mes ._. comienzo a odiar ese personaje T.T **

**Bueno eso es todo :D ¿review? Por cierto, muajajaja ya recuperé la contraseña de mi face :'D jajajaja estoy como Robin Balaan, tengo una foto así media roja y negra, con una amiga vestidas de akatsukis (si, la enana de la derecha soy yo...) jajajaja no comí danonino de niña Q.Q**

**Jjajajaja bueno, eso es todo por esta vez kyaaa... muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo :') sin ustedes este fic no tendría razón de ser...**

**Ya me puse chipi TwT jajajaja eso es todo!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima :D cuidénse muchisimo y que tengan una bonita semana :D**


	24. Ese mayordomo, atrapado

**Wuju :D wola de nuevo!**

**Pues ya saben, yo aquí, nada mas actualizando :) ijj! No tenía pensado hacerlo tan pronto, pero ya saben, de nuevo, no me pude resistir jajaja y pues haber que tal. **

**Debo decir que me sentía un poco nerviosa sobre estos capítulos; la verdad no sabía que tal estarían, puesto que tienen cierta importancia en la historia u.u pero finalmente me decidí a no cambiar nada: todo gracias a nada mas y nada menos que Sthelle Cuerve :') muchas gracias por haberme dado el visto bueno al capi y tranquilizar mis ansias :D y no he podido decírtelo personalmente porque ha habido negocios turbios aquí (tengo que contarte, por cierto!) pero lo haré en el primer momento que pueda.**

**Y, por ultimo, pero no menos importante (suena mejor en ingles: "last but not least") a todos ustedes que siguen mi fic :'D gracias por darme un razón mas para vivir y por seguir esta historia hasta este punto. Sobre todo por esos meses que me retraso o me pongo a burrear, pero siguen fieles a la historia :') soy muy sentimental. Y para celebrar los 411 reviews de esta historia un omake al final de este arco :3 **

**¿Qué tema les gustaría? Había pensado en estas opciones, las que mas les gusten pueden votar. También estoy abierta a ideas que tengan en mente :3 **

**Las ideas que tengo (hasta ahora) son:**

**-El San Valentín en la mansión (como celebraron los sirvientes mientras Ellie y Sebas estaban fuera) parejas: lo dejo a votación XD aunque me inclino mucho por un EleazarxMirandaxAlejandro XD o no sé, ustedes que piensan? :)**

**-¿Qué pasó cuando Grell fue a ver a Sebastian para pedir la libreta que Elisse le había robado? Todos sabemos que el demonio estaba molesto y nunca debes meterte con un demonio molesto XD pobre Grell.**

**-Como se celebró la Navidad en la mansión, o el cumpleaños de Elisse (diciembre… creo) :)**

**Bueno, esas son todas las ideas que tengo hasta ahora XD solo voten por una o comenten una idea que tengan… o ambas cosas XD :)**

**Y pues, me volvieron a castigar XD soy todo un caso, no puedo estar lejos de los problemas, ellos me buscan, así que gastó todo mi tiempo escribiendo muajajaja *0* por cierto, este capi me salió algo gore ToT pero era como tenía que ser.**

**Creo estoy hablando demasiado, así que basta de parloteo.**

**Y… ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ah, si! ¡Al fic!:**

**Capitulo XXIV: Ese mayordomo, atrapado.**

_"Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan."_

_Stephen King_

**o.o.o**

No podría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo tardé en llegar a la privada de Whitechapel. No sabría, siquiera, explicar como salí del baile, corriendo y jadeando como poseída, como crucé la avenida, como me olvidé de los peligros de las calles londinenses y la semioscuridad de la noche, que ya estaba pronta.

Solo sé que el miedo desactivó todos esos nervios que podían hacerme detenerme, aquellos que hacían que me doliesen los músculos de las piernas, que sintiera que me faltaba la respiración, que el corazón me latía demasiado pronto, que necesitaba tomar un descanso. La sangre se arremolinaba a la velocidad de la luz en mi cerebro. El pánico, infundido por viejas imágenes del pasado –el cuerpo, frío y pálido y rojo de Michelle, su cabeza destrozada-, creó una burbuja a mi alrededor, de modo que mi cuerpo se movía solo, empujado por la decisión de salvar a mis amigos, temiendo que quizás era ya demasiado tarde, y mi mente planeaba que hacer.

No tenía la menor idea de que hacer, pero ya actuaría conforme la situación lo demandase. Era incapaz de pensar en un plan en ese momento. Si mi vida corría peligro, si estaba cometiendo una estupidez, si estaba siendo impulsiva, no me importaba; ni siquiera lo consideré. No me detuve a pensar ni un segundo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Atravesé el viejo camino, entre las casas abandonadas –luego de hacerme acreedora a un himno de cláxones y "amistosos dedos" después de atravesarme en la avenida-, rompiendo el presente silencio con mis pasos desesperados; el corazón me latía en los oídos, impidiéndome escuchar con claridad. Me metí, sin pensar, rápidamente por la puerta rechinante de la 112, olvidándome del jardín, de los peligros. El vestido se me atoró en alguna planta, y de un jalón me liberé de ello; creo que se rasgó. No lo sé.

Entré, desesperada, sudando, al salón principal, librándome de la puerta de un solo golpe, y toda la habitación retumbó con un estrepitoso grito de terror. Todo mi cuerpo tembló, porque ese grito pertenecía a Lucy.

-¡LUCY! –grité, dando vueltas, pero la agitación y el pavor me impedían ubicar con claridad de donde provenía el sonido. Giré sobre mi misma, acostumbrándome apenas a la densa oscuridad, a la falta de luz y el grito sonó de nuevo; más doloroso, más aterrado, seguido por otros tres, más hoscos.

-¡DAVID! ¡ALPHONSE! ¡GUSTAV! –chillé, jadeando, temblando de miedo, sin dejar de girar. La habitación era tan grande y, al mismo tiempo, tan oscura, que sentía que podría perderme allí, entre las telarañas y el polvo.

Concentrándome un momento, pude ubicar de donde provenían los lamentos, los gritos y al instante, comenzaron a gritar todos, clamando ayuda, sonaban exactamente como si estuvieran siendo victimas de las mas horrorosas torturas medievales.

-¡LUCY, LUCY!

El patio; no había dudas, estaban en el patio. Estaban allí. Los gritos sonaron de nuevo, y yo salí corriendo hacía el patio trasero, atravesando un oscuro corredor; me resultaba escalofriante guiarme por los gritos, por los lamentos. Pero los seguí, como un ciego pájaro, empujando puertas, pasando por el oscuro comedor. Buscando una salida, pero no era por allí. Volví sobre mis pasos. Los gritos resonaron; ahora eran tan terribles que parecían desgarrar sus gargantas.

Jadeé, gimiendo por la impotencia, gritando yo también porque me torturaba la simple idea de no hallarlo. Salí corriendo de la habitación donde estaba, no sé cual era, pero me precipité sobre otra puerta mas, y otra, salí de esa, abrí otra puerta, otra mas, hasta que, finalmente, llegué al patio, tropezándome con algo, cayendo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Un último grito sonó, intenso y desgarrador. Y yo levanté la vista, esperanzada…

Y vi, delante de mí, aquel lugar donde se llevaban a cabo todas mis pesadillas; era el sitio que todas las noches veía entre sueños. El patio de raíces enormes, el olor a humedad, a muerte… el olor de los cementerios. Los enormes arboles crecían tan alto que no podía ver el cielo y una densa, misteriosa neblina cubría todo. Me levanté de un salto, terriblemente asustada, aterrorizada por lo que veía, quise volver por sobre mis pasos, pero la puerta había desaparecido y me estrellé contra una pared sellada, sin salida.

Busqué con mis ojos alguna forma de escapar, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una mueca de horror en mi boca, en mi rostro, y cuando levanté la vista, vi, sobre mi cabeza, que la pared ya no era pared, sino se había transformado en un enorme sauce llorón, de cuyas ramas colgaban muñecos ahorcados, cayéndose en pedazos.

Los muñecos ahorcados me parecieron interminables, todos con sus ojos de botones…

-No puede ser… -tartamudeé, mas asustada que nunca antes en mi vida.

Me apreté contra el árbol, pese a que un creciente miedo aparecía en mí, me obligaba a alejarme inmediatamente de ese sauce, pero no sabía si era peor adentrarme en la niebla o quedarme allí mirándolo.

Entonces, algo cerca del sauce enorme y místico que yacía frente a mí, se movió. Una silueta cobró forma en la neblina oscura, moviéndose de un lado a otro, como balanceándose con un extraño compas. Incapaz de moverme, solo pude quedarme clavada allí, con las manos a los lados del cuerpo, los ojos tiesos.

La sombra caminó hacia mi, mientras por mi cabeza pasaban mil palabras para describir que era esa cosa: fantasma, espectro, demonio, sombra, muerte. Había muy poco que podía hacer para defenderme de todos los monstruos que había mencionado. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas sensata y haberle dicho a Sebastian lo que había pasado…

Pero sin duda, nada en el mundo, ni Sebastian, podría haberme protegido o evitar que me rompiera cuando esa sombra salió a la luz…

Fue como si toda mi vida hubiera perdido el sentido, el color. Como si un terrible esprectro hubiese robado todos mis deseos de seguir viva. De pronto, todas esas cosas que me ataban al mundo; los deseos de venganza, el cariño hacía mis amigos, mi pasado, el futuro, Sebastian, mis metas, todo eso desapareció en un segundo y, me pregunté si el dolor que sentía, el terrible y abrasador sufrimiento que me consumía en silencio, no era porque mi alma estaba tratando de abrirse paso por mi pecho, de romperme en dos y huir de allí. Me pregunté si no era yo una jaula y mi alma quisiera ser libre.

Dolor, odio a mi misma, odio a los asesinos, angustia… todos esos sentimientos se mezclaron como pinturas y no conozco una palabra con la que pueda expresar me estado en esos momentos. Tenía ese extraño sabor a como debe saber ese momento en el que decides dejar de pelear.

Su cabello negro, enmarcando su blanco rostro…

Su piel, amarilla como la cera, transparente, de un modo enfermizo…

Los ojos profundos y cariñosos…

-Mi… Michelle… -susurré, y como si hubiera roto una presa, toda la angustia me poseyó y sentía el peso del dolor caer como una cascada por mis ojos.

Ella se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre, con ambos pies juntos y las manos sobre su pecho, vestida con un hermoso batón blanco que la hacía parecer un angel. Y sonrió…

-Ellie… -murmuró, como contestando una pregunta que no había sido pronunciada y mas lagrimas cayeron cuando escuché su voz. Mi barrera de piedra cayó a pedazos, cada uno abriendo viejas heridas emocionales que habían tardado demasiado en sanar y de nuevo me sentí como la niña tonta, tímida, cobarde e insegura que fui una vez-. Te he estado esperando…

Sacudí la cabeza, sin poder poner en orden mis pesanmientos, lo que sentía. Me resultaba imposible comprender que hacía ella allí. Abrió los brazos en mi dirección, invitándome a correr y abrazarla, pero yo estaba tan lánguida, tan derrotada que no podía con eso.

-Te he extrañado… -volvió a decir, su voz suave sonó como campanitas y otra oleada de pesar me apretó el corazón.

La miré, con los ojos annegados de lágrimas, sin saber como proceder. Aunque mi corazón solo deseaba abrazarla, contarle cuanto la había extrañado, cuanta falta me había hecho, mi mente, mas poderosa, me gritaba que no fuera una estúpida, que abriera los ojos y pensara con claridad.

Mi cerebro me gritaba que no fuera una imbécil: Michelle estaba muerta y no había forma en el maldito mundo de que ella estuviera de pie, frente a mi, sin un rasguño, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cerré los puños con fuerza. Mi voluntad rompió con saña los hilos de mi corazón que me movían. Dolía, pero podía con ello; era mas fuerte que esos sentimientos. Me había vuelto mas poderosa que ellos desde el momento que mi mejor amiga había desaparecido de este mundo.

-No te atrevas… -mascullé, temblando por las ansias, por el temor y el dolor, clavando mis ojos en sus ojos y ella me miró, inocente y confundida como una niña pequeña-… a profanar la imagen de Michelle…

-Ellie…

-¡Basta! –rugí, con la rabia reemplazando el dolor y el pesar. Ella, fuera lo que fuera, pareció inquieta; no comprendía y casi dudé de lo que estaba haciendo. Di un paso hacía atrás, como si tomase impulso- ¡No te atrevas a utilizar a Michelle! ¿Qué eres? ¡No pienso jugar a esta tontería!

Esa cosa me observó, con ojos inescrutables, con su rostro compungido de preocupación, pero yo no pensaba detenerme, porque, verán, tengo un firme razonamiento sobre los espectros que rondan este mundo.

Los demonios, los ángeles, ellos tienen trabajo que hacer, pero los segundos, a diferencia de los demonios, son mensajeros de Dios y no rondarían la tierra por cualquier cosa. La gente que purga sus pecados (o, al menos se supone que eso dice el folklor), no puede salir del purgatorio, de modo que no puede vagar por la tierra.

Eso quiere decir que todo espectro que ronde por las casas, no se trata de algo bueno: todas esas cosas, sombras, demonios, fantasmas, espectros, Poltergeist, solo están haciendo una cosa en este mundo: joder un poco mas la vida de las personas.

Y eso era exactamente lo que esa cosa frente a mi trataba de hacer.

Sin embargo, no fue lo mas sensato de mi parte hacer lo que hice. Porque ese espectro, esa aparición, únicamente sonrió mas al escuchar mi palabras. Se dio cuenta que no iba atragarme su cuento y eso no fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Subtamente, algo se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo, levantándola varios metros por encima de mi, aun con la enorme sonrisa grabada en su maléfico rostro, con sus ojos aun sobre los míos, pero estos se habían vuelto pequeños, tan pequeños y brillantes que bajo su flequillo, parecían hechos de diabólicos rubíes que brillaban extraños en la oscuridad.

-Ya veo… -murmuró, con una voz tan malévola que temblé al escucharla; era como la de aquella vez en la mansión; era como si tres voces hablasen al mismo tiempo, distorsionadas y combinadas. Inmóvil, no pude si quiera dar un paso hacía tras para alejarme de allí: estaba completamente paralizada.

Vi como su rostro cambió, como si estuviera hecho de papel y algo mas estuviese dentro de ella. en la oscuridad, su pequeño cuerpo fue rasgado como la tela, y algo negro brotó de sus labios rostro, mientras continuaba riéndose, ahora a carcajadas. El liquido resbaló las cosas que la sostenían (raíces enormes, raíces de lo arboles que nos rodeaban), y yo estaba petrificada, inmóvil.

Todo mi cuerpo me ordenaba que huyera, que saliera corriendo de allí, pero no podía hacer que la orden llegase a mis piernas, porque mis ojos no podían despegarse de esa cosa negra que bajaba, resbalándose como una asquerosa saliva que burbujeaba hasta llegar al suelo.

Era sangre; sangre coagulada…

Mis mas profundos temores y demonios internos despertaron, llevando como almas malditas, imágenes a mi cabeza sobre aquello a lo que mas le temía, aquello que me había impresionado tanto que aun tenía pesadillas sobre esas cosas: la muerte de Michelle, el fuego…

-Si no jugarás conmigo… -dijo, con una voz aun mas profunda que antes, mas distorsionada, mas diabólica, mas oscura y retumbante. Los ojos ahora los tenía completamente blancos, como una muñeca de porcelana demasiado grotesca, la piel aun mas pálida y, cuando las raíces la apretaron mas, algo cayó desde arriba, casi sobre mi-… yo jugaré contigo…

Solté un alarido imposiblemente agudo, porque la tapa de su cabeza, esa que se había despegado de su cuerpo cuando le disparó la escopeta, me cayó sobre los pies, sangrante y enredada. Sentí mis ojos querer salirse de las cuencas, una convulsión intensa dentro de mi, horrorizada, porque esa cosa se movía, se movía y reptaba hacía mis pies, enredándose como un extraño ser trepando por mis piernas.

Di un salto hacía atrás, sin dejar de gritar, jalando el cabello con mis manos, queriendo vomitar, porque se sentía pegajoso por la sangre coagulada, grasoso y de pronto,mientras lo jalaba, se despegó un pedazo que se quedó pegado en mis dedos. El sonido que hizo al rasgarse del resto del cabello, el olor de la carne putrefacta me entró de lleno en la nariz y me tiré al suelo, restregando mis manos en la tierra, tratando de librarme no solo de la sensación, sino del olor y contemplé, horrorizada, que estaba cubierta mi mano de gusanos y larvas de mosca.

Me jalé el resto de su cabello de los tobillos, tolerando apenas el asco, la repulsión y el terror, de sentirlo nuevamente entre los dedos. Los gusanos trepaban sobre mi…

Cuando pensé que lo peor había pasado, algo mas cayó hacia el suelo, con un sonido seco y vi, al punto de sentir el vomito subiendo por mi garganta, un brazo, podrido y casi seco, que se arrastraba hacía mi.

Temblando, me levanté, pateándolo, tan asqueada y horrorizada que no podía si quiera pensar en que hacer…

Entonces todos los desgastados muñecos de felpa y muñecas de porcelana que estaban en el enorme sauce alrededor de el espectro que me acosaba, giraron sus rostros hacía mi, todos mirándome con sus ojos de botones, de cristal, cuencas vacías, ojos costurados, ojos que no eran ojos y cabezas sin ojos.

-¡Corre… Phantomhive! –se burló…

Solté un grito, tan terrible que no pude hacer más que correr, mientras todos los muñecos comenzaban a reír, a burlarse, diciendo con sus infinitas voces infantiles, mi nombre.

Las carcajadas sonaron como una melodía infernal, todos riendo como payasos de feria, risas incontrolables, risas de niños agonizantes, risa de niños endemoniados…

-¡Elisse! –chillaban, con sus voces de pesadilla, cada vez que corría, parecían perseguirme, seguirme. Todas las ramas se movieron, porque los muñecos hablaban tan fuerte que parecía que iban a tirar abajo la casa con la potencia de sus gritos- ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto una vez! ¡Casi la matamos una vez, pero esta vez lo haremos! ¡Oh, estará muy feliz! ¡El amo estará muy feliz!

Salí huyendo, corriendo sin dirección por el patio, sintiéndome arrastrada hacía el mismo infierno.

-Sebastian… -murmuraba, incapaz de encontrar mi voz y gritar, incapaz de pensar con claridad, incapaz de moverme mas rápido. El patio era interminable y, no se si estaba corriendo en círculos, si la niebla me impedía caminar debidamente, o ese árbol estaba persiguiéndome-… ¡Sebastian, Sebastian! ¡Sebastian, por favor…!

A unos pasos de mi, surgió súbitamente del suelo una enorme raíz que levantó pedazos de tierra por su súbito ascenso y creció aun mas alta que los arboles, mas alta que todo lo que alcanzaba a ver, creando una pared y rodeándome con los brazos muertos que eran esas raíces. Me detuve en seco, como un ratón acorralado. Sentía tanto miedo, tanto temor… ese sitio era mi peor pesadilla, me acosaba todas las noches… me acosaba tanto que a veces no dormía por temor a soñar con él…

-¡Ha llegado! –corearon todas las voces de los muñecos infernales y una enorme sombra comenzó a crecer frente a la pared de raíces. Una sombra enorme, nacida de la niebla y el rocío, con virulentos ojos amarillos… una sombra maléfica que me paralizó de pies a cabeza- ¡El amo ha llegado! ¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí!

La sombra se alzó, y sus bordes se difuminaron en virutas oscuras…

-Has llegado… -murmuró, con una voz imposiblemente profunda, imposible para un humano, incluso me lastimaba los oídos por la gravedad y, al mismo tiempo, era tan aguda que sonaba como uñas en una pizarra vieja, tan diabólica. Ya no tenía la silueta de Michelle… era diferente… y aterradora-… has llegado, Phantomhive… Nunca te dejaremos ir…

De pronto, comenzaron los flashes en mi cabeza, como aquella noche en esta enferma mansión; el fuego que se combinaba con la humedad del patio, los ojos, la llamaradas, el grupo de satanistas reunidos alrededor de una mesa sangrante, mas fuego, mas sangre, mas fantasmas. Yo sobre una mesa, él sobre una mesa, cantos, gritos, sangre y niños, niños y sangre y vísceras y cuchillos y ojos demoniacos, sangre, niños demoniacos, vísceras de niños, sangre mía, demonios y diablos girando en una sala oscura…

Salí huyendo de allí, con las manos en la cabeza, incapaz de poner mi mente en su sitio, porque mi cráneo era un lugar desconocido y roto y perdido, el sombrero se me resbaló por los hombros, pero entonces, antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo para defenderme o al menos calmarme y borrar los flashes violentos, de los arboles comenzaron a bajar los muñecos, rompiendo sus horcas, jalándolas con sus manos, reventándolas con sadismo, de una forma tan grotesca y poco natural que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Todos ellos con sus cuerpos ahora, del tamaño no mayor al de un bebé que ya camina, todos con sus cuerpos rotos y putrefactos, todos caminando como muñecos poseídos, todos con sus manos convertidos en mortales filos como guadañas. Todos sonriendo, con mi nombre enredado en sus dientes filosos…

Comencé a correr en dirección opuesta, tropezándome con las raíces, cayendo y levantándome en segundos. Mi miedo había aumentado de nivel, a uno que ya no me permitía siquiera estar consciente de a donde iba. Solo quería salir de allí…

Entonces, cegada por el pavor, choqué con algo, algo que me apretó con fuerzas y me elevó, lo supe porque mis pies se despegaron del suelo y, cuando pude reaccionar, estaba en un árbol, en una rama alta. Comencé a lanzar golpes y gritos, chillando de miedo, temblando como una loca.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian, ayúdame! –grité, aterrada, golpeando. Fuera quien fuera, me cubrió la boca, sacudiéndome de una forma bastante violenta, y me vi obligada a abrir los ojos.

Yo estaba lista para morir… pero en vez de eso, me encontré con los rojos ojos de Sebastian, observándome con una desesperación lacerante.

-¡Señorita, por favor! –me pidió, en voz baja, alarmado por mi estado. Me sujetaba con un brazo contra él, tanto que la respiración me faltaba. Tardé medio minuto en entender que era él-. Necesito que esté bien. Tiene que calmarse…

Estaba aquí… Sebastian estaba aquí…

Hice un esfuerzo para relajarme, pero honestamente, estaba terriblemente horrorizada.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Los muñecos! ¡Están aquí para matarme! ¡Van a venir por nosotros, Sebastian! ¡Van a venir! -chillé, confundida, aterrada, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

Lo empujé, lo empujé para mirarlo, porque para mi, sus ojos no tenían significado, no comprendía su rostro, para mi, nada de él era normal, únicamente sabía que era Sebastian, pero no había nada que me indicase que "era" Sebastian.

Él luchó contra mi empuje, contra la resistencia que yo ponía, porque estaba tan alterada que inclusive lo rasguñé, pero no pareció importarle. Me sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándome a mirarlo; yo tenía un velo frente a los ojos, no podía mirarlo, no lograba comprender lo que veía, no entendía nada. Continué retorciéndome como un gusano, con el temor provocándome espasmos, hipidos, temblores.

Sebastian me sacudió, con una fuerza que me sorprendió; todos los huesos del cuerpo me vibraron, incluso sentí dolor, pero fue el único modo de hacerme reaccionar.

-Necesito que te calmes –aclaró con severidad, clavándome los ojos como dos cuchillas. Era tan la frialdad que me callé, como quien le baja todo el volumen a una televisión escandalosa.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él comenzó a limpiarme las lágrimas, gentilmente con sus largos dedos, sujetándome el rostro entre sus manos. Eran lágrimas de un llanto descontrolado, que corrían sin permiso por mis mejillas.

De pronto, di un respingo, alarmándome de nuevo.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy y los demás están atrapados! ¡Están aquí! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí! ¡LOS VAN A MAT…!

Me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, otra vez. Yo estaba histérica, aterrada, me era imposible quedarme quieta o callada. Sebastian acercó su rostro al mío, mirándome profundamente, de una manera que me decía que todo estaría bien, con un dejo de ternura, y cuando supo que iba a callarme, liberó mis labios.

-Ellos están bien; están en el baile –confirmó una vez que vio comenzaba a serenarme, apretándome contra él, mientras yo dejaba caer la cabeza contra su pecho, aferrándome a la seguridad que me ofrecían sus brazos, estrujando su negro saco entre mis manos desesperadas-. Todo está bien… Usted está bien… No pasa nada…

-Sebastian… las pesadillas… -murmuré, sollozando contra su camisa blanca. Temblaba como una demente, sin poder controlarme; solo quería que me apretase más fuerte, y sentí alivio cuando lo hizo, estrechándome de una manera protectora. En otro momento, más coherente, no hubiese dicho nada; pero estaba confundida y comencé a hablar

-Lo sé…

-Están aquí… están aquí…

No había terminado de calmarme, cuando Sebastian se movió violentamente, levantándome en brazos, apretujándome contra él de un modo que casi me sacó el aire del estómago. Sentí como todo me dio vueltas en la cabeza. Brincó hacía otro árbol, hacía otra alta rama. Miré por encima de su hombro; los muñecos trepaban, con sus brazos de cuchillas, hacía lo alto de los arboles, caminando casi verticalmente por sobre los troncos envejecidos.

Toda mi calma se fue al demonio y, nuevamente, la adrenalina combinada con el terror corrió por mis venas.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! –chillé, sujetándome a él por su cuello. Sebastian brincó hacía otra rama, menos alta. Los muñecos subían ahora por todos los troncos, esperando un momento de distracción. Parecían malignas arañas gigantes.

-No lo sé; tienen almas humanas –contestó Sebastian, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro-. Sean lo que sean, en algún momento fueron personas.

-¿Qué significa esto? –refuté, pero él no me escuchó o no pudo contestarme.

De repente, apenas pisó otro árbol, este se deshizo en cenizas o quizás astillas, y Sebastian se apresuró hacía el suelo, victima de una fuerza sobrenatural que nos arrastraba hacía el piso. La misma fuerza sobrenatural, como un gigantesco puño invisible, me arrancó de sus brazos, jalándome por la espalda y el cabello, grité al sentirme desprotegida, y mi demonio, dando una voltereta imposible en el aire, se apresuró hacía mí, mientras algo rugoso me rodeaba el cuello.

Aterrorizada, solté un grito al ver que era una especie de liana, que se formaba alrededor de mi cuello, intentando sujetarme antes de que tocase el suelo, levantándose a la altura de las copas de los altos arboles viejos; iba a ahorcarme.

Grité mil veces más, indefensa.

Creo que eso era lo que mas me aterraba de la situación: durante mucho tiempo, me había sentido intocable gracias la compañía de Sebastian. Sabía que nada pasaría mientras él estuviera conmigo, aun si no estaba cerca. Me había salvado de tantas, que seguramente La Muerte ya estaba cansada de mis constantes escapes.

Pero ahora era diferente, porque el temor que sentí cuando enfrentamos a Rachel, cuando Michelle murió, cuando me atacó aquella cosa en la mansión Bell, no se comparaba nada a esto.

Porque sabía, por la mirada filosa en los rojos ojos del demonio, que estábamos en graves problemas. Si era un Poltergeist el que hacía todo esto, era uno muy poderoso. Y, si no lo era… ¿Qué era tan fuerte como para mover todo ese sitio a su gusto?

Sebastian tomó un impulso feroz, con los dientes apretados, cortando la liana con un movimiento filoso de su mano, como si esta fuese una cuchilla, logrando liberarme, pero duró poco mi alivio, porque enseguida, otra liana se enredó alrededor de mi cintura, mis piernas y tobillos, y sentí las manos de Sebastian resbalarse de las mías como si estuvieran arrancándome la vida. Aquella rama continuó jalándome violentamente hacía un árbol y me estampó en la corteza con tal fuerza que me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

Esta vez, poco pudo hacer Sebastian, cuyos ojos relampagueaban con despiadadas llamaradas carmesí, quien cayó de pie, entre los infames muñecos, que se abalanzaron sobre de él como perros rabiosos, tan veloces que mis incapaces ojos humanos no pudieron seguir sus movimientos. Observé, presa del terror, como el demonio trataba de librarse de ellos, pero eran tantos y tan veloces, que se quitaba uno de encima y ya tenía tres atacándolo.

Le rasgaban la ropa, cortaban su piel como si fuese mantequilla y la sangre salpicaba los ojos de esas criaturas infernales, que la recibían con las fauces abiertas, con sonrisas maquiavélicas y impetuosos por más.

Quise gritar por el horror y repugnancia que me produjo esa escena; horror por ver como destazaban a Sebastian y repugnancia por el comportamiento de esas criaturas, pero la liana me apretaba mas contra el tronco; me llevé las manos a la raíz gruesa que me rodeaba el cuello, comenzaba a sofocarme, comenzaba a lastimarme. Apreté los dientes, pero no podía alejarla de mí, y sentía mi garganta apretujada.

-¡Joven ama! –gritó Sebastian, rugiendo como una bestia furiosa. Aquel ruido únicamente logró hacerme temblar, era lejano a un grito humano, pero tampoco era un bramido bestial.

Sus ojos brillaron en un alarmante tono violáceo, tan potente que parecían tener luz propia, sus colmillos surgieron bajo sus labios –afilados y largos-, pero lejos de calmarme, solo logré asustarme más; si él estaba así, quería decir que estaba en peligro de muerte.

Quería decir que la muerte estaba próxima, rozándome los brazos con sus largos y huesudos dedos.

Ignorando los muñecos que lo herían, dio un brinco altísimo, librándose de algunos atacantes, mientras otros lo sujetaban por los tobillos. Trató de cortar nuevamente la liana, pero antes de poder hacerlo o siquiera intentarlo, otra raíz, horripilantemente veloz, le sacó ventaja y lo atacó por detrás…

Frente a mis ojos, aquella liana, tan gruesa como un tronco, lo atravesó, impiadosa... El torso de Sebastian pareció un estallido carmesí, líquido…

La sangre me salpicó el vestido y el rostro, las manos… Vi, sin siquiera poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar, como sus ojos se desenfocaron, su rostro pálido pareció volverse aun mas blanco de lo que era y toda su expresión se arrugó por el dolor cuando la liana reptó, a través de su cuerpo, hacía su cuello y se enredó en su hombro. Lo jaló hacía el suelo, regresándolo con los muñecos y yo nunca lo había visto tan lánguido.

-¡Sebastian! –me rasgué la garganta con ese grito, con la poca vez que me quedaba, porque comenzaba a faltarme el aire. La liana se enredó sobre su hombro, a través del agujero que había formado, y lo jaló hacía atrás, hacía el suelo, con los muñecos.

Se estrelló entre los afilados brazos de los muñecos, que levantaban los filos para recibirlo. Luchaba con su mano izquierda, sin poder siquiera mover la derecha. Los engendros comenzaban a mutar, a cambiar en algo más, pero Sebastian parecía incapaz de controlarlos, eran cientos y la liana se cubrió de enormes espinas y el demonio hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la liana se agitó dentro de él.

Me faltaba la visión, comenzaba a ver borroso, mis ojos ardían y sentía una desesperación tan lacerantes que pataleé, porque sabía que, fuera lo que fuera esa sombra, quería matarme, quería acabar con mi vida y, de paso, con Sebastian. Sentía la falta de oxigeno haciendo mella en mis pulmones, provocándome un dolor insoportable. Poco a poco, todo se oscureció, y comencé a sentir los efectos de la falta de oxigeno en mi sangre… la liana liberó mi cuello, o al menos, tuve esa sensación, porque dejé de estar colgada de un árbol…

Algo rugió; fue un sonido estremecedor que, incluso en la semi consciencia, sonaba terrible y me recordó aquella noche de inconsciencia, cuando casi muero por entrar en la 112…

Todo se oscureció cuando la asfixia fue tanta que ya no llegaba suficiente oxígeno a mi sangre…

Y entonces, abrí los ojos, como si me hubieran espantado. Solo sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos, porque sentía el roce de mis pestañas con los párpados; porque sentía la resequedad cuando tardaba demasiado sin pestañear. Era una oscuridad tan densa que, levanté mi mano a dos centímetros de mi rostro y no podía verla. Pero fue una oscuridad que solo duró un momento, porque enseguida, una hilera de candelabros de una sola vela, se encendieron con un lúgubre efecto dominó, alrededor de toda una habitación tapizada a la mitad con un viejo diseño de hojas de olivo doradas sobre un fondo rojo borgoña; la parte superior de las paredes estaba cubierto por paneles de madera color terracota. Las paredes eran extrañas, irregulares; no era un salón redondo ni cuadrado, solo… irregular.

Preguntándome que pasaba, noté que estaba sentada en el piso alfombrado, igual de dorado y rojo que el papel tapiz de las paredes; no había ni un solo mueble. Me llevé una sorpresa al darme cuenta que no llevaba el enorme vestido rosado, ni las botas, ni los guantes. Todo había sido reemplazado por un vestido blanco sencillo de encaje y algodón, de cuello cerrado a la altura de mi clavícula y largas mangas vaporosas, transparentes, abombadas y ajustadas a la altura de las muñecas. Estaba descalza, y el piso estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Me levanté, pasándome el cabello, que me caía suelto por los hombros, hacía atrás, al tiempo que daba un brinco, asustada. En la pared, frente a mi, un hilo de agua, casi plateada y adiamantada, comentó a descender hasta que llegó al piso, dejando una línea recta y vertical, de la cual nacieron pequeñas ramificaciones, que se multiplicaron infinitamente, con el sonido de un suspiro aterrado, hasta que finalmente, formaron una figura plana, reflejante y ovalada sobre la pared.

Era un enorme espejo.

Sin poder moverme de mi sitio, observé como aquel espejo, en el que me veía a mi misma reflejada, se transformó poco a poco en algo menos reflejante, mas oscuro y profundo y allí, como si de una ventana se tratara, vi a Sebastian… aun en el jardín.

Se veía terriblemente herido; dos cortes paralelos bajaban de sus hombros a sus costados, y varias heridas, dispersas en su torso, habían terminado por destrozar el saco azul medianoche que portaba anteriormente y la camisa bajo el mismo, que alguna vez había sido blanca, ahora estaba casi totalmente teñida de carmesí…

Temblé, temblé de verdad, porque las lianas, ramas y raíces los cubrían y lo perseguían por el patio, los muñecos habían cambiado; ahora eran pequeños bebés desfigurados, mutilados y de ojos vacíos los que trataba de atacarlo. Él parecía imparable, pese a su terrible condición; aun sangraba terriblemente por la herida en su abdomen, pero parecía cerca de sanar, sin embargo, tampoco esas criaturas se veían lastimadas o querer parar… algo las movía, las incitaba a matar y no era exactamente su voluntad. Me llevé una mano a la boca, aterrada, porque atrás del horrible escenario, había algo pequeño y débil sujeto a un árbol, atado por las lianas, con la cabeza hacía abajo y completamente inconsciente.

Era mi cuerpo… era yo…

-¿Qué… qué demonios…? –musite, y sentí un ardor en mi cuello, parecido al que debía producir el metal al rojo vivo contra la carne. Era tan indescriptiblemente horrendo, que ni siquiera los gritos pudieron haber desahogado un poco el dolor…

Me deje caer al suelo, arrodillada, aguantando las oleadas de un calor abrazador y corrosivo que me envolvía el cuerpo, el cuello.

Entonces, algo mas apareció de entre el espejo, y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Una forma, un contorno humano salió de entre la superficie plana del espejo, formándose como si su silueta estuviera delineada por virutas de humo gris. Sin poder hablar, vi como se alejó de las paredes, avanzando a mí alrededor, tomando más forma, más color y, paulatinamente, dejo de ser incorpóreo.

De pie, frente a mi, apareció un niño; un niño apenas mas alto que mis piernas, con una silueta infantil, apenas iluminada. Sus ropas parecían empolvadas, el café de sus pantalones y el cerúleo de su camisa pequeña de botones, indicaba que llevaba años allí… me hubiese sentido menos aterrada si su rostro estuviera al descubierto…

Pero, en vez de eso, tenía puesta una extraña máscara, de un horrenda y blanca cara humana, de enormes agujeros negros donde debían estar sus ojos, delineados de un rojo demasiado vivido. La grotesca sonrisa donde debía estar su boca, era tan grande que las comisuras tocaban casi las orejas, y una línea interminable de dientes afilados, como la boca de un tiburón de pesadillas, asomaba por debajo de los labios rojos. El fondo de la boca de esa mascara era tan negro que era como mirar hacía una tumba…

Incapaz de moverme, de poder decir algo, únicamente alcancé a soltar algún sonido inentendible de mi boca, un gruñido o algún intento de grito. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que comenzaba a resecarse, pero no podía recordar como volver a parpadear…

-Al fin… -murmuró, con su voz infantil, pero era como si tres voces estuvieran mezcladas en la suya. No se movió, únicamente me observó a través de la horrenda mascara-. Aquí estas, Phantomhive…

Temblé, incapaz de moverme debidamente, con los parpados, los labios, las manos vibrando, victima del terror. Había algo diabólico en esa criatura…

-Seguramente te preguntas que haces aquí –continuó. La mascara pareció extender aun mas su perturbadora sonrisa, pero era imposible-; es difícil de explicar… pero, ya lo entenderás.

Tragué saliva, forzando mi cerebro a hablar. Apreté los ojos, frunciendo la nariz.

-Este… -musité, tan suave como una ventisca- este sitio… tú…

El niño pareció entenderme, pese a mi bajo volumen, y soltó una risilla infantil, que crispaba solo con escucharla.

-Es un recuerdo –lo miré, por debajo de mi flequillo. No era algo natural, ese niño. Estaba tan lejos de ser humano, que era difícil mirarlo. Había algo que te rechazaba a poder sostenerle la mirada, como tratar de sujetar algo muy pesado por un largo tiempo; llegaba un punto en que tus fuerzas se agotaban y debías descansar-. Ya lo entenderás…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué soy? –preguntó inocentemente, intuyendo mi propia cuestión-. Ya te lo dije: no hay nombre para lo que soy yo…

-¿Qué quieres…? –necesitaba saber lo mas posible, pero aun no podía mirarlo- ¿estoy muerta?

-Aun no –rio por lo bajo y entonces, desapareció tan misteriosamente como apareció.

Y, de pronto, las luces a mí alrededor se encendieron, con más fulgor que antes y, la habitación era demasiado distinta lo que yo había podido ver. Era un salón enorme, de proporciones enormes, y cientos de parejas bailaban al son de una oscura melodía; no era triste, ni opaca, ni deprimente, era solo una melodía con violonchelo, tan profunda que recordaba al color negro…

El piso de mármol era reflejante y claro como un espejo y la gente, las parejas, parecían sacadas de distintas épocas. Ninguno de ellos me miró al entrar, sus ojos estaban duros y perdidos en la persona que tenían delante. Me pregunté si sería todo parte de una ilusión, si todo este sitio, el jardín, era solo uno más de mis delirios dementes.

¿Quién era ese niño? Dudaba que fuera la persona de mis pesadillas, aunque podría tratarse de el espíritu que atemorizaba la mansión Bell… ¿acaso él había enloquecido a Mark Slender? ¿Por qué me quería allí? ¿Era únicamente por haber entrado a la mansión?

No podía ser eso… él me había llamado Phantomhive, desde la primera vez… ¿tendría esto que ver con mi antepasado, Ciel?

Negué con la cabeza, clavando mis ojos en el piso; mi rostro seguía salpicado por la sangre de Sebastian y me limpié la mejilla con una mano, incapaz de soportar esas manchas más tiempo; sentía que me quemaban como ácido.

Abrí los ojos… ¿Qué habría pasado con Sebastian? El corazón me tembló; tenía que estar bien…

Una pareja pasó a mi lado, y tuve que dar un paso hacía tras, porque casi me pasan encima. Todos parecían vivos, pero no me veían… ¿era yo un fantasma?

Mientras pensaba esto y miles de cosas mas, algo llamó mi atención al otro lado de la pista de baile. Alguien me clavaba los ojos, expectante y no me fue difícil verla, a pesar de la cantidad de gente a nuestro alrededor.

Parecía ser la única que me notaba entre el gentío, y no había maldad en sus ojos, pero si una profunda tristeza. Mi cuerpo, tensó por el miedo, se relajó y algo me hizo cruzar el salón para verla más de cerca. Era como si esa persona tirase de mí, como un titiritero lo hace con sus marionetas…

La reconocí inmediatamente: era la misma mujer que había visto en la foto, donde aparecía Lydia, la niña del mal. Tenía el cabello muy espeso, como miles de hilos de seda dorada; los ojos como de muñeca, con espesas pestañas y dormilones orbes verdes bajo las cejas de terciopelo.

Estaba sentada en un fino mueble de madera y almohadones de seda. Su largo vestido, que recordaba una suave y sonrosada rosa, parecía gracioso en ella, tan hermoso que me desarmó. Parpadeó al ver que caminaba hacía ella; fue como si una perfecta muñeca cobrase vida y sonriera con la boca pequeña cual flor.

La sonrisa fue para mí y algo se agitó en mi interior; el corazón me latió desacompasado.

Estaba a dos pasos de ella, cuando se levantó, avanzó a hacía mi y me abrazó con una suavidad que yo no conocía. Se movió con una gracia que la hacía fantasmal y misteriosa, como la bruma del mal o la niebla de los bosques. Era mucho más alta que yo; su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la frente y olía a flores. No me apretó con fuerzas; era muy distinto al abrazo de Sebastian, mucho menos protector y lejos de ser cómodo, pero tenía algo que me calmó, como una madre.

Sus dedos me acariciaron el cabello, la cabeza y la espalda, mientras yo me preguntaba que estaba pasando. Un momento querían matarme y, al otro, me trataban con cariño.

Me aparté de ella, mirándola, con la confusión grabada en mi rostro. La mujer parecía lejana, me observaba como quien nunca ha visto la luz del sol y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejo que estas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Únicamente me hizo un movimiento, invitándome a sentarme. Yo no sabía que hacer, pero al menos, era la única que no había tratado de sacarme los ojos, así que, a regañadientes, acepté y ella se dejó caer a mi lado.

Ella tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en rostro suave y, entonces, sin que yo dijera una sola palabra, ella movió sus labios.

-Memoria… -dijo con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse si se movía demasiado.

-¿Qué? –inquirí, sorprendida por la sonoridad de su voz; campanillas de plata en un lejano mar.

-Esto es una memoria… -repitió, parpadeando. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los bailarines; todos como hechizados a danzar por siempre y yo seguí la dirección de su mirada-. Son fragmentos de un recuerdo…

-Una ilusión.

-No –ella negó con la cabeza-, una ilusión puede cambiar totalmente; dentro de una ilusión, pueden haber mil recuerdos que la llenan. Un recuerdo, puede modificarse, perder detalles, pero nunca perderá su esencia, nunca cambiará.

Guardé silencio; la observé detenidamente: ¿Cómo podía estar viva? Tenía que ser parte de eso a lo que ella llamaba "memoria".

-Usted… usted era la madre de Lydia –musité y sus ojos regresaron a mi rostro. Parecía incomoda, pero no dijo nada al respecto-. Usted está muerta… no debería estar aquí…

-Soy parte de esta memoria –comentó, sonriendo con aflicción. Tenía una voz suave e infinitamente amable. Cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo, sus delicados dedos parecían de porcelana-. No puedo salir de ella, pero tampoco quedarme; mi existencia depende de este recuerdo…

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué usted es únicamente como la decoración de este sitio? –pregunté, aun sin comprender.

-Algo así –comentó, aun con su voz delicada-. Soy parte de _esta_ memoria en específico; estoy únicamente aquí para completar un escenario… Hay otras como yo, en otros recuerdos… son diferentes. Ellas también son decoración… -usó mi terminó con frialdad, pero sonrió con tristeza-; no puedo ni pueden hacer nada…

-¿Quién está haciendo esto? –pregunté, ahora mas confundida por lo que acaba de decir. Sacudí la cabeza-, ¿Qué es lo que no pueden hacer? ¿Salir de la memoria? ¿Yo no puedo salir?

-No lo harían… no deberían… -dijo ella. Pensé que hablaba conmigo, pero vi que sus ojos se perdieron en el salón; estaba hablando con ella misma-. Yo… era débil… si hubiera tenido la fuerza, los habría salvado… No habría pasado nada de esto…

-¿Lydia está haciendo esto? –quise saber. Parecía demasiado absorta como para ignorarme.

-Fui débil… -continuó, casi con un sollozo-. Ella no tenía la culpa…

-¿Lydia está haciendo esto? –volví a preguntar, tomándola con cuidado del brazo. Sus ojos verdes regresaron a mi, como si la hubiese despertado de una terrible pesadilla- ¡hay gente muriendo allí afuera! Alguien, algo aquí, en la 112, ha estado matando chicas… Necesito que me ayude; ¿hay alguna forma de detener esto?

-Si… ha matado chicas… Con ojos azules, cabello oscuro… -musitó, levantando sus manos para acariciarme el rostro y me petrifiqué-; como tú…

Esto lanzó una corriente de terror por mi espalda y la empujé para apartarla de mi; jamás había relacionada eso. Esa chicas, Kate, Shelby…

Otra corriente mas; Michelle… Rachel…

Todas ellas con sus ojos azules y sus cabelleras negras; todas muertas y pálidas. Todas pudriéndose en la tierra fría. Toda como yo.

Me volví, como una fiera rabiosa y sacudí a la mujer por los hombros, clavándole las uñas, y ella se estremeció; sus ojos se volvieron el reflejo del terror. La apreté tanto que pude romperla, pero no me importó. La iba a matar si era necesario…

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –rugí, y ella comenzó a llorar- ¡¿Qué rayos tiene esto que ver conmigo?! ¡¿Quién esta haciendo esto?! ¡Habla, maldita sea!

-¡Ellos no tienen la culpa! –sollozó, llorando a lagrimones, mirándome con miedo. Podía temerme todo lo que quisiera; igual iba a golpearla si no hablaba- ¡No sabe lo que está haciendo! ¡No merece lo que piensas! Tú… ¡Tú eres el único culpable aquí!

Yo estaba hecha trizas; mi mente no pensaba con claridad y la sacudí nuevamente. Sus sollozos se transformaron en alaridos, y causaron eco en el salón.

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?! –ahora estaba realmente furiosa. Sentía la bilis quemándome la garganta, opacando mi juicio- ¡¿Quiénes son los que dices?! ¡¿Cuál de esos fue los malditos que mató a Michelle?! ¡¿Y a Rachel, y a Shelby y Kate?!

-Te quieren aquí… No puedo hacer nada… -chilló, llorando como una imbécil. Lucía tan aterrada, tan asustada que me sorprendió-, ¡es tu castigo! ¡Yo no quería…!

-¡¿Castigo por qué?! –repliqué, apretando los dientes. Se me acababa la paciencia, y desesperada, harta, levanté una mano sobre ella, quería golpearla hasta el cansancio. Pero cuando iba a asentarle el golpe, algo sucedió.

Su rostro se cuarteó, por la mejilla, como si realmente fuera de porcelana. Abrí los ojos, llena de temor, confundida, asqueada y preguntándome si yo había hecho eso. Sentí el estómago queriendo devolver todo lo que había comido, porque de las grietas, comenzó a burbujear la sangre…

Ella me miró con sus brillantes ojos lacrimosos; las cuarteaduras se extendieron por su rostro y su cuello como arañas. Me llevé las manos a la boca, sin poder despegar mis ojos de la mujer, mientras ella sonreía hacía mi, con sus labios de muñeca, de una manera tan dulce que me perturbó e iba a decir algo, pero antes, todo su cuerpo se derrumbó en mil pedazos de porcelana. El vestido cayó al suelo sin peso, dejando escapar fragmentos y astillas por las mangas y la falda.

Un enorme charco de sangre roja se extendió por debajo de ella, como un manantial sanguinario…

Sentía como si hubiera cometido un asesinato; no podía cerrar mi boca, no podía pensar claramente. Inconscientemente me volteé, apenas pudiendo respirar, con el cuerpo tenso por la sorpresa y la necesidad de hacerme sentir inocente.

Yo la había matado… la había matado… ¡LA HABÍA MATADO!

Todos en la sala habían dejado de bailar; me miraban todos, con los ojos como canicas, señalándome con los dedos largos y blancos.

-Culpable –dijo una pareja en el fondo y luego, otro mas lo repitió al frente- ¡Tú fuiste! ¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡Culpable!

¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡Culpable!

Todos comenzaron a gritar, señalándome, todas las voces coreando de forma endemoniada, como un cantico de secta. Me sentí enloquecida, tan culpable que grité porque se detuvieran. Grité tanto que no podía escucharme a mi misma. Pero lejos de eso, comenzaron a reír y sus risas llenaron mis oídos, mis ojos, el salón.

La culpa, el asco, los recuerdos… Todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo en mis dedos, sus ojos mirándome como si fuera mi madre… y me froté las manos con el vestido, tratando de quitarme esa sensación, tratando de borrarla de mi mente…

Me froté tanto que me ardieron las yemas, como si la fricción las hubiera quemado…

Y, de pronto, como si alguien hubiera lanzado una cerilla, los cuerpos de los danzantes se prendieron en fuego; todos como velas humanas, derritiéndose como estatuas de cera, todos sonrientes y felices y el fuego los consumía. Los consumía… los mataba… la llamas…

Señalaban y reía, culpable, sangre y porcelana, plata y huesos, sangre y sangre y sangre y sangre y sangre y culpa y risa y porcelana y porcelana porcelana porcelana sangre porcelana risa sangre culpa risa sangre culpa porcelana sangre y risa…

Sus caras deformes por el calor, sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas como viseras podridas, encendidos en un fuego rojo, envueltos en calor, con su piel burbujeando y burlándose de mí por la tragedia…

Las llamas de mis pesadillas; el fuego que lo devora todo como un monstruo…

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! –grité, y todos rieron mas fuerte, con sus cuerpos derretidos como charcos rojos en el suelo de mármol. Y sus risas continuaban aun cuando ya se habían destruido por completo, cuando ya no quedaba nada de ellos, salvo cera roja, salvo llamas y ojos consumidos.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA YA! –chillé, sintiendo mi pecho desgarrado por la desesperación. La histeria me golpeo como una roca, me apreté las sienes con las manos…

De pronto, algo me goteó en la frente; mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y la sangre manaba como si me hubiese cortado las venas…

Histérica, me sacudí, sin dejar de gritar…

Entonces, todo prendió en fuego, todo a mi alrededor se consumió casi en su totalidad y, repentinamente, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, sin poder hacer mas que gritar, también mi cuerpo se cubrió con las llamas y el calor me abrió la piel, con un dolor tan estremecedor que fue indescriptible. La agonía y la demencia de la situación me hicieron enloquecer…

Yo solo quería morirme…

**o.o.o**

**¿Qué les pareció? :) **

**Si, algo gore, pero a Elisse ya hace falta que le den su estate quieta por andar de atrevida, pensando que todo lo puede hacer sin Sebastian, así que ya veremos muajaja**

**Minimomento Sellie (copyright de Sthelle Cuerve XD… no me pegues, sempai!) no pude resistirlo *.***

**Y pues, se aceptan dudas, comentarios, teorías (sobre todo teorías de lo que pasa en realidad o de toda la historia), criticas, criticas constructivas, criticas destructivas, etc :)**

**Y pues, eso es todo XD nos leemos la próxima vez, espero sea igual de pronto que esta :)**

**¡LARGA VIDA A HORA DE AVENTURA!**

**Besos ;) Slinky-Pink cambio y fuera.**


	25. Ese mayordomo, serpiente

**Hey, :) ¿Cómo han estado? Hola de nuevo, finalmente he podido subir este capi juju :D últimamente tengo muchísima inspiración y me mantengo escribiendo contra viento y marea en mi libreta XD **

**Hoy ando con prisas. Ando castigada otra vez XD así que le robé la compu a mi madre y terminé de pasar el capi a la lap lo mas rápido que pude, solo para subirlo :) a partir de ahora comenzaré a publicar capitulo nuevo cada dos semanas, sábado. Un sábado si habrá capi, el siguiente no, luego si y así sucesivamente. Así me da tiempo de pasarlo con calma y no tardarme mucho. :)**

**La historia hasta ahora: Elisse dejó el baile atrás para ir a buscar a sus amigos, quienes supuestamente habían ido a cazar fantasmas a la 112. Al llegar, se encuentra con que una sombra amenaza la mansión y quiere matarla. Sebastian ha llegado para salvarla nuevamente, pero la sombra y sus muñecos diabólicos hacen que la balanza se incline hacía sea quien sea que pretende asesinar a Elisse. Ahora, la heredera de Phantomhive esta sumida en una ilusión.**

**La primera parte del capi no es narrado por Elisse, digamos que nadie lo esta narrando XD, espero haberlo puesto bien.**

**Sin mas que decir :) ¡al fic!**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXV: Ese mayordomo, serpiente.**

…

"_Completamente solo, se convierte en piedra_

_Conteniendo su respiración hasta estar medio muerto._

_Aterrado de lo que esta dentro, para salvar su vida_

_Se arrastra lejos como un gusano, como un gusano de un pájaro."_

The bird and the worm – The Used

o.o.o

El rugido de una bestia inhumana no se hubiera comparado al sonido que rasgó la garganta de Sebastian cuando Elisse cerró los ojos y su pecho dejó de moverse.

Ninguna criatura hubiera podido imitar aquel aullido, porque calaba los huesos y desgarraba la esperanza. Era una especie de paralizador del corazón, para cualquiera que lo escuchase; era tan poco natural, que incluso los bebés que lo atacaban, se petrificaron cuando el rugido llenó, sonoro y afilado, el patio cubierto de neblina.

Revolviéndose como un animal salvaje del agarre de los bebés diabólicos que lo atacaban, Sebastian comenzó a pelear como la bestia que era en realidad. se sacudió, moviéndose como una sombra siniestra entre los muñecos poseídos. Ya habían logrado hacer severos cortes en su cuerpo, pero la voluntad del demonio parecía inquebrantable. Sintió la terrible rabia hervir en su cuerpo, subir como un taladro a su cerebro la impotencia y algo mas, algo extraño que le asaltó cuando la vio caer inconsciente, cuando vio sus ojos desaparecer bajo los parpados delicados, e hizo temblar su cuerpo, quebrar su voz, mientras sus ojos iban de su señorita hacía los desgraciados muñecos.

Todo su ser se llenó de un sentimiento inusual –esa misma agitación y ansiedad a lo que los humanos llamaban desesperación- cuando observó como el árbol donde su señorita había sido atada se alejaba de él, a una velocidad poco natural, demasiado veloz para poder seguirla y él, sintiéndose impotente, trató de perseguirlo y alcanzarlo, pero los diabólicos niños no le dejaban y pronto se abrió un abismo entre ellos. La negrura cubrió ese árbol y la tierra se abrió como una grieta de piedra negra, separándolos infinitamente.

Sabía que Elisse no estaba muerta; no solo porque la marca del contrato no ardía como fuego como cuando el contratista muere –es un dolor tan insoportable que los mismos demonios le temían-, sino porque podía percibirlo. Aun había sangre corriendo por sus venas, aun movía los hombros de pájaro para respirar, pero se veía tan endeble que parecía estar muerta.

Su mente demoniaca razonó a mayor velocidad: los arboles moviéndose, los muñecos… nada de ese podía ser real; los fantasmas y los espíritus podían jugar con las cosas, pero nunca darles una vida, así que de eso se trataba. No podía ser nada más que eso: estaban dentro de una ilusión, ambos, tanto él como Elisse. Ambos a merced de la locura de su captor. Se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta de eso antes, como podía haberlo pasado por alto. Así que, usando su mente que razonaba a pasos agigantados, refunfuñó, llegando a una conclusión, controlando sus instintos de pelea, y decidió probar algo.

Se quedó completamente quieto de forma repentina, sin mover un solo músculo, y los muñecos dejaron de forcejear, casi confundidos por la falta de temor, por la falta de instinto del demonio. Todos levantaron sus ojos de botones hacía el sangrante oponente; si hubieran podido hablar, lo hubieran hecho.

Sebastian no se movió, pero tampoco hizo por huir. Únicamente se volvió hacía la pared de raíces que se había alzado a sus espaldas. Podía percibir claramente una presencia casi tan oscura como la suya, allí, escondida entre las nubles de niebla.

Su aura se transformó cuando le clavó los ojos a la neblina; como dos afilados cuchillos, perforaron el ambiente, indagando, escudriñando en busca de algo. El humano desapareció bajo los colmillos de un poderoso ser infernal. Todo su ser respondió a sus instintos esta vez; sintió el poder desplegarse como un abanico a su alrededor y lo único que lo mantenía oculto, era la piel humana que vestía como un lobo cubierto de lana. La necesidad de reclamar lo que era suyo, esa alma que solo a él le pertenecía, lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía quedarse quieto; ese instinto nato estaba latente y ahora palpitaba en todas sus extremidades, gritándole que no debía contenerse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó el demonio, entornando los orbes violáceos. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso; el dolor lo consumía por dentro, pero aun así, podía mantenerse firme.

Justo como lo había imaginado, la presencia que antes había estado manipulando a los bebés y las raíces, apareció nuevamente. Unos ojos amarillos refulgieron a través de la niebla nocturna como dos llamaradas en una calavera vacía.

Algo le dijo que aquella presencia era superior a él o, al menos, tenía más poder y astucia. Y eso lo hacía sentir enardecido; hacía mucho que no sentía eso. Pelear con desventaja no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Tampoco era que fuese a reconocer que estaba en desventaja.

-Nunca pensé que un demonio… -comenzó a decir la voz, con una pizca de burla en sus palabras. Sonaba extraña, inocente y queda; ni siquiera el demonio pudo distinguir se hablaba una niña o un niño- pudiera arriesgar así su vida por un mortal…

Sebastian sonrió amablemente, intentando ocultar sus deseos de matar a esa criatura, de rasgarla en dos, fuera lo que fuera. Podría haberlo hecho; sería fácil. Solo un brinco y la haría pedazos como una hoja de papel.

Pero eso no aseguraría que encontraría a su contratista.

-Elisse es mi señorita –comentó con devoción, llevándose una mano al pecho lentamente para no asustar a los bebés, que solo esperaban el mas mínimo movimiento para atacarlo otra vez-; yo haría cualquier cosa por ella; bajar al infierno mas profundo o escalar el Cielo, al Paraíso mismo, y arrebatar su alma de las manos de los ángeles... –entonces continuó, y sus ojos se endurecieron, con tal fuerza, que los bebés temblaron. En su rostro refulgían dos brasas encendidas con ferocidad. El rostro amable de Sebastian se ensombreció ferozmente y sus pupilas se rasgaron con una virulencia intimidante-; así que, te agradecería, que me la devolvieras… ahora mismo.

Las uñas se transformaron en largas garras negras y una especie de pesada armadura negra se formó en sus brazos, bajo la tela, como recubriendo su piel. Los bebés temblaron nuevamente; era quizás, demasiado para ellos.

-Incluso aunque la tomes por ti mismo, lo cual dudo, porque ya está muy lejos de aquí, ella no despertará –murmuró aquella voz casi infantil, con una leve risilla. Sebastian gruñó por lo bajo; era un sonido mas cercano al de un lobo que al de un humano-. Su alma está atrapada en… un sitio muy peculiar, del cual probablemente no salga con vida…

El demonio gruñó, con más fuerza, entre dientes, como una fiera maléfica, entornando los ojos aun más. La sombra pudo ver como apretó los puños y los dientes, mientras la misma sombra del demonio, a sus espaldas, pareció temblar y hacerse más grande.

-Hay un demonio molesto aquí… -canturreó la sombra frente a Sebastian, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por aquello que crecía tras de él, mientras los muñecos parecían a punto de caerse muertos. La esencia demoniaca había arrasado con todo sentido humano que hubiera dentro de Sebastian, pues había regresado a la superficie luego de dormir por mucho tiempo, reemplazando su sentido común por los instintos mas terribles de un ser sobrenatural como él-. Tortura tras tortura, es lo que le espera a tu señorita… Una agonía terrible, seguida por una peor… repitiéndose por siempre…

La sensación de vértigo invadió al demonio; nunca antes lo había sentido, pero ahora la reconocía. Como si su alma oscura pendiera de un hilo a la orilla del vacío.

-¿Qué es lo que desea de ella? –quiso saber, apretando los puños. Pesé a sus desarrollados instintos, Sebastian no podía ver de quien se trataba o que era la sombra. No era la niebla fuera demasiado densa, sino que esa sombra no tenía cara hasta el momento.

La sombra sonrió; sus dientes eran blancos como corales, pero parecían filosos y atemorizantes. También tenía colmillos y Sebastian sintió que debía ser más precavido de lo que estaba siendo.

-Eso ya deberías saberlo… -contestó, algo divertido y Sebastian, nuevamente gruñó de rabia. Comenzaba a sentir la urgente necesidad de asesinarlo… ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de él?

Pero era estúpido hacer mas preguntas; esa sombra imbécil no iba a decirle nada. Todo lo empujaba a mandarlo al diablo y encargarse de la chica. Luego averiguaría que sucedía… Después de todo, era capaz de eso y más, aunque no estaba seguro de hasta donde estaba siendo honesta la sombra.

-¿Cómo la traigo de vuelta? –inquirió, sintiendo la fibra de su esencia haciendo mas fuerte con las oleadas de rabia. Podía controlarlo perfectamente, pero no estaba seguro si quería hacerlo; matar a aquella cosa era una idea sumamente apetitosa-. Esta es una ilusión creada por ti; dime que tengo que hacer. Aunque me pregunto si hacerte pedazos no es una opción…

La sombra sonrió; había mordido el anzuelo en cierto modo.

-¡Oh, claro que es una opción! –alegó la sombra, moviéndose con cuidado. Todos los músculos del demonio se tensaron, pero la sombra habló antes de que pudiera hacer algo- A menos que planees no recuperarla jamas. Ahora estamos en mi mundo, y eso significa, que juegas bajo mis reglas. Si quieres recuperarla, tienes que ir por ella tu mismo y encontrarla –contestó, con su fría voz de ultratumba. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, receloso y con sospecha-. Tráela tú mismo… solo, tienes que buscarla en este lugar –y abrió sus brazos, afirmando que el patio era enorme-. Este ya no es un patio común y corriente, podría estar en cualquier sitio…

Sebastian hizo un gesto, aceptando el reto, de modo que la sombra sonrió aun más. El demonio apretó los dientes; era estúpido confiar en una sombra, pero no tenía opción… Los bebés lo cubrieron, riendo maléficamente, como almas condenadas al fuego eterno, como si estuvieran divertidas por lo que iba a pasar.

-Hay un solo problema –intervino la sombra, súbitamente, saliendo de entre la densa neblina, lentamente-. Allí, serás tan mortal como ella y tendrás que librarte de todos los obstáculos que se me antoje poner en su camino…

El demonio gruñó, casi a punto de soltarse del agarre de las raíces y lanzarse sobre la sombra, aunque que estaba a punto de salir de la neblina. Sin embargo, las raíces se tensaron sobre su cuerpo, reptando sobre su pecho, como advirtiendo que, si se movía, no dudarían en hacerle mas agujeros en el torso.

Sin embargo, cuando vio quien era la sombra, cuando reconoció su figura, cuando reconoció los ojos y el cabello, los labios, las manos, incluso la forma de caminar de la sombra, únicamente pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sebastian se estremeció…

El demonio tembló, casi aterrorizado…

-Pero no creo que sea un problema… -continuó, justo un segundo antes de desaparecer, justo antes de que las raíces lo liberaran para que comenzase su búsqueda. La sombra se borró frente a los ojos abiertos del demonio, que apenas podía contener su sorpresa, el temor… y su voz retumbó el patio con una malicia infinita -, ¿verdad, Sebastian-san?

.

o.o.o

Di un paso.

Arrastré mi pierna izquierda para avanzar…

El suelo resbaladizo por la sangre me ayudaba…

Era más fácil deslizarlo por el suelo porque todo estaba cubierto de sangre, y lo hacía resbaladizo.

Además, me dolía, pero, también me dolía el rostro, los brazos, las manos… todo mi cuerpo estaba envuelto por una sábana de sufrimiento, agudo y punzante, sentía como si la piel misma me palpitase con abrasadoras llamas sofocantes.

En aquel enorme y largo pasillo, tan alto que no podía ver el techo, tan largo que no podía ver el fin, todo estaba manchado de rojo. Todo envuelto en carmesí.

Desde las paredes, altas y chamuscadas por el fuego, hasta el piso de madera que parecía un espejo, devolviéndome mi reflejo teñido en carmesí. Los cuadros quemados, las cenizas que se acumulaban cerca de lo que alguna vez habían sido columnas, lloviendo como si fuese una precipitación monstruosa. Todo se manchaba con el rojo de los incontables cadáveres que yacían en el suelo.

En la semioscuridad en la que me encontraba, no podía ver sus rostros, pero el inconfundible olor de la sangre, metálico, me entraba por la garganta, infestando mis pulmones y mi cerebro; me indicaba que lo que pisaba, eso pegajoso y aguado, era sangre. También podía olfatear claramente el hedor de la carne quemada; a juzgar por eso, todos los cuerpos debían estar casi carbonizados, pero seguían sangrando aun por las heridas abiertas. Brotaba líquido de ellos como si fueran fuentes interminables…

Quizás solo era mi idea. Quizás ya estaba algo demente, o tal vez, solo estaba confundida… No lo sé, ni lo sabía.

Fuera como fuera, había comenzado a olvidarme de mi misma; me movía únicamente, porque era lo único que podía hacer para saber que estaba viva: seguir caminando, seguir moviéndome a través de ese enfermo sitio que únicamente parecía creado para torturarme, para hacerme sentir como una demente. Mi cerebro se había desconectado de mis miembros, de modo que mis instintos probablemente eran lo único que me ayudaba a sobrevivir esos momentos. El inmortal impulso por sobrevivir, ese motor ancestral que nos ha conservado vivos desde tiempo remotos, lo conocí en esos instantes, me invadió la piel y la mente, tal como si fuese un animal.

Luego de haber prendido en fuego, recuerdo que me revolqué en la sangre de esa mujer para apagar las despiadadas llamas que me abrazaban con crueldad. El fuego ardía y aunque la sangre estaba caliente y se metía por entre mis dedos, no me importaba, porque solo quería que se apagaran las flamas, que se acabase mi tortura, que el objeto de mis pesadillas se alejase de mí. Recuerdo que me moví de allí, pero las personas de cera, que ahora eran únicamente manchas rojas en el suelo, parecieron arrastrarse, fluyendo como si fueran gelatina y se lanzaron sobre mí como sanguijuelas. Sus ojos me observaban abiertos, sin parpados y sus dientes, puntiagudos en sus bocas como tubos oscuros y putrefactos me mordían como animales.

Creo que grité; si, grité. Grité demasiado, mas de lo que podía soportar mi garganta. Creo que me arranqué con las manos a esas cosas que me mordían, que me herían, pero sus bocas se despedazaban de un manera grotesca, como criaturas de plastilina sangrante, los dientes de esas personas se quedaban clavados en mi piel, y aunque hacía lo posible por no dejarlos tocarme, no pude mantener a salvo mi pierna izquierda. Me arrancaron un buen trozo de carne, que sangró como si estuvieran desangrando un cerdo. Consternada, miré como se peleaban entre ellos mi carne, eran un montón de bestias hambrientas y me comerían viva si no me iba de allí. Yo no tenía nada para defenderme, así que tomé el brazo de la mujer rubia, ese que no se había despedazado como porcelana, y golpeé a esos monstruos de pesadillas que me atacaban, que me herían…

Llegaban cientos, miles… todos con mas ojos y mas bocas, con bocas como ojos, con bocas como manos y bocas como orejas. Todos arrastrándose y reptando como serpientes hacía mí.

Debí haber corrido y, tal vez, solo tuve suerte. No estoy segura de que hice para salir de ese sitio de pesadilla. Sé que corrí o al menos eso creo. Me alejé por el enorme salón donde estaba, solo para salir a un pasillo largo, con puertas por todos lados. Puertas que solo eran ventanas al vacío, puertas que llevaban a escaleras que no iban a ningún sitio, puertas que se abrían con una luz cegadoras, solo para dejar caer sobre mi una pila de cadáveres desmembrados, y otra puerta mas de donde sus miembros salían arrastrándose, con los dedos moviéndose como arañas.

Puertas que me enloquecían. Puertas que iniciaban incendios. Puertas que revivían la muerte de mi amiga. Puertas. Puertas. Puertas…

¿No hubiera sido divertido quedarme allí y dejarme devorar viva? ¿No habría sido gracioso morirme? Si no lo era, ¿Por qué me estaba riendo mientras lo pensaba? ¿Por qué me rascaba el cuello con las uñas, cada vez con mas saña, esperando a cortarme la piel, las arterias, y dejar que mi sangre fuera contribuyente al río rojo que fluía bajo mis pies? ¿Por qué pensaba entonces, lo gracioso que sería morir?

Quería una flor. Flores de tres pétalos. Flores que dan suerte. Flores que dan mala suerte. Flores que arrojan cadáveres. Flores desmembradas.… Una vez leí "El conejo Peter" cuando era niña. Alguien que me sujeté el rayito de sol que tengo en la mano; no quiero que se vaya. No quiero que se vaya, porque me ha prometido una flor de sangre.

¿Cómo van a matarme si me sigo moviendo? Debería quedarme quieta, dejar de avanzar, dejar de luchar. Rendirme. Si, rendirme sonaba a gloria, sonaba a descanso, a paz. Sonaba a silencio, dulce y concreto.

Ah, ya veo, era una oruga. Si, su cara me recordaba a la abuela, esa del orfanato que siempre nos enseñaba a como sentarnos. La tía me dejaba comer flan. El ruiseñor se murió por la rosa. Se murió porque la rosa tenía que estar lista antes del amanecer.

Maldita niña malcriada… maldita chica engreída que no valora lo efímero de las cosas…

Quiero un rosa.

Humpy Dumpy de un muro se cayó… pobrecillo… seguro todos los reyes del soldado podrían romperlo, el muro…

Canterville, nunca he ido allí… podría ir. Pato a la orange. Violeta. Ojala que pueda ver algún día una ardilla, nunca he visto una…

Mi mente estaba perdida, divagaba tanto que no podía controlarla. Lo peor, era que ni siquiera sabía que demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar de pesadillas.

Me lo merecía, o al menos, eso había dicho el niñato ese. Quizás si lo merecía. Tal vez no…

Podría morirme solamente así, quedándome quieta. Me desangraría tan pronto que siquiera sentiría el dolor. Como ese orador griego, cuyo nombre no recuerdo… se desangró hablando, dicen que no sintió sufrimiento, ni llanto. Solo palabras y sangre…

Tenía la ropa tan quemada que el torso lo tenía medio desnudo y la falda, estaba quemada por un lado, rota por la pierna, tanto que debía verse mi ropa interior, pero era lo que menos me importaba. Me importaba muy poco mi apariencia, si estaba completamente descubierta, como para morir.

Los brazos me ardían como si hubiera vertido ácido sobre ellos. Las piernas las tenía cansadas y doloridas, me temblaban por el esfuerzo, la cabeza… ni siquiera sabía si mi cabeza seguía allí. Únicamente me valía como un animal salvaje; seguía instintos básicos a necesidades básicas, como ya había dicho. Ordenes sencillas a estímulos simples. El olor a carne y cabello quemado me cortaba la respiración; comenzaba a ser realmente insoportable.

Me dejé caer al suelo, dejando que la sangre me manchara la cara y el vestido, los brazos y las piernas, el cabello. Lo rojo me cubrió; sabía a metal, pero estaba fresca.

Mi cuerpo se quedaba quieto y había paz allí, en mi pequeña demencia…

Entonces, como un depredador que no pude dejar de perseguir a su presa, aquella voz me encontró de nuevo, avanzando sobre mí como una sombra tenebrosa. Y yo deseé únicamente estar muerta…

-Ah, no… -canturreó la voz distorsionada del niño de antes. No cerré los ojos, pero tampoco volteé; tenía las pupilas perdidas sobre la piel apergaminada de alguien que se convertía en cenizas frente a mí. Su rostro parecía una extraña cordillera de montañas negras y rojas. Quizás así podría morirme… -. Alguien como tú, no puede morir así… No mereces una muerte así…

-Entonces, mátame… -suspiré, sintiendo mi mente en blanco, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por mantenerme coherente. Mi cuerpo pesado, se sintió ligero de repente y maldije a ese imbécil; no solo controlaba ese mundo, sino que también mis heridas. El adormecimiento se fue lentamente, mientras la fuerza volvía a mis piernas-. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Te estas tardando demasiado…

La voz se quedó callada, casi sorprendido por mi reacción.

-Eres una chica bastante molesta, ¿verdad? –musitó, rodeándome, y de pronto, me levantó la cara por el cabello. Apreté los dientes, pero no hice por librarme de su agarre; con suerte, me quebraría el cuello. No lo miré, pero él parecía estar terriblemente aferrado a mi pelo-. Te gusta tener el control de todo, ¿no? Por eso no puedes sobrevivir aquí…

-Mátame, entonces… -repetí, dejando que mi voz sonará mas como un desafío que como una plegaria. La mascara deforme no pudo ocultar la rabia de ese niño. Ahora lo veía; ese enano no estaba lejos de ser un demonio, no era como Rachel, tampoco como Sebastian. Parecía feliz con tenerme allí, de hacerme sufrir. Me pregunté si le habría hecho algo en alguna vida anterior o algo así-; hazlo como quieras. Córtame en pedazos, ahórcame, estrangúlame, golpéame hasta la muerte… hazlo. Es tu control. Será fácil; soy frágil, quiébrame hasta que ya no pueda más…

-No -dijo fríamente, soltándome el cabello de golpe, haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara con el piso.

Inmediatamente, algo me jaló por la espalda, levantándome de una forma dolorosa. Una serie de punzadas de dolor se disparó por mi espalda, mi piel, mi cuerpo entero y fue tal que un grito un hubiera sido suficiente. No era él quien me levantaba; era una especie de mano invisible…

-No mereces morir así –repitió, de pie frente a mí. Era una pequeña figura, pero concentrada de maldad. Era como un espectro diabólico, oscuro y sin pizca de humanidad. Hablaba como quien ha vivido mil años y ha visto demasiado, pero aun así, no ha sido suficiente. Continuó con un tono de autosuficiencia, de sorna-. Yo no quería matarlas… pero tú… tenías que atravesarte y hacerme matarlas…

-Entonces tú… ¿mataste a Michelle? –pregunté, apretando los dientes. Una mano invisible me sostenía la cabeza para evitar hacerme caer, pero el cuello me dolía, porque todo mi peso estaba sostenido allí. La rabia me ajetreó el cuerpo, pero no era suficiente para librarme del agarre transparente, ni para salvarme. Ni para salvarla a ella.

El niño ladeó la cabeza, y entonces sus ojos resplandecieron bajo la mascara, con un brillo azul, profundo y estremecedor. Ese brillo, esa luz me absorbía la energía, la vida y, por sobre todo, el poco valor que me quedaba guardado en mi alma, ese que me permitía no gritar, no llorar de dolor, ni chillar de angustia.

-Tú eres el único culpable aquí… -refutó, y toda su voz aumentó de volumen, haciendo temblar las paredes, la sangre del suelo y a mi misma. Sus ojos parecían crecer, hacerse más grandes en su rostro, más absorbente, hasta un punto que no podía dejar de mirarlos; sentía el azul gélido de sus ojos en mis dedos, en mis pies, en todo mi cuerpo, envolviéndome y haciéndome pequeña-…. Y vas a verlo todo… ¡hasta que entiendas!

Fue como si alguien me hubiera metido a través de una moledora de carne; tan indescriptible, tan doloroso y frustrante que solo basta decir que no puedo decir lo que sentí; imaginen que alguien aprieta sus cuerpos hasta que quedan del ancho de una hoja de papel. Me comprimió tanto, que sentía como las costillas se rompían contra mi columna; el azul de sus ojos se transformó en un diabólico y llameante naranja que se alimentaba de mí, tan caliente que me ardieron los ojos.

Pero todo eso fue un destello; la llama me llevó a otro sitio, una vieja habitación, adornada y acomodada como para una niña. No podría describir mas, me encontraba demasiado consternada como para observar tranquilamente o fijarme en los detalles. Pero el niño estaba a mi lado, y de pronto, corrió hacía alguien que se mecía frente a una enorme ventada, por donde se colaba un luz solar angelical y surrealista.

La mujer en la mecedora era la mujer de la foto, la mujer de porcelana quebradiza. Pero la niña era Lydia, Phoebe Deuce, que pasó corriendo a mi lado, al lado del niño de la mascara, que me sujetaba la mano con un furia arrasadora, casi temblando. La niña rubia se acercó a la mujer, frotándole las rodillas con sus manos pequeñas, pero entonces, la mujer se quebró, como antes en el salón y sus pedazos cayeron, secos y sin sangre, sobre la alfombra.

Lydia lo miró todo en silencio, pero con los ojos llorosos y a punto de gritar. Parecía consumida por la tristeza. Y el niño a mi lado apretó aun más mi mano.

Algo me gritaba interiormente, que probablemente fuera alguno de los hermanos de Lydia; quizás fuese ese chiquillo que murió por hemofilia, o el mismo que veía al niño difunto.

La escena cambió con un borrón frío; ahora era una iglesia, donde todos vestían de negro y cargaban un ataúd hermosamente adornado. Era una interminable procesión de gente elegante y refinada, de mujeres que avanzaban llorando y hombres que caminaban en silencio, cargando el féretro con actitud respetuosa. Inexplicablemente, sentí una frialdad incontenible en el alma cuando vi aquello: lagrimas saladas rodaron por mis mejillas; los pasos de esas gentes sonaban suaves sobre el pasto verde y reconocí dos figuras en especial entre la marcha.

Una niña pequeña, inocente, con un traje negro, con negros zapatos, negro sombrero sobre su cabeza pequeña, un vestido negro adornando su delicada figura, y negras lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. No lloraba como los niños de hoy; no estaba haciendo un berrinche, ni trataba de jalarle el vestido a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Solamente observaba, llorando, con una madurez imposiblemente fría para una niña. Me pregunté que sería el dolor de, a esa corta edad, entender que alguien se había ido para siempre, que jamás volvería.

Yo no había experimentado eso con mis padres; ellos me habían abandonado, así que técnicamente, nunca los tuve, nunca los perdí.

Pero podía comprenderlo, lejanamente, por Michelle. Sabría lo que pasaría por la mente de Lydia, que era la niña de negro que yo miraba con tanta pena y angustia; extrañaría la voz de esa persona que se iba, su cabello, su tacto, su voz, incluso su respiración…

Increíblemente, podía conectarme así con ella, haciendo de lado mi odio hacía lo que hacía a través de Phoebe o lo que Phoebe hacía a través de ella. No lo sé. Pero quería consolarla con todas mis fuerzas, porque ella me recordaba a mi misma, el día que pensé que Sebastian había muerto; la diferencia era que mi demonio había vuelto de la muerte. La persona que ella miraba, jamás volvería. Me embargó una terrible culpa al pensar en esto y dolor; ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada por ella? ¿Por qué no podía ir, tomarla en brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien? ¿Por qué no podía pasarle los dedos por el cabello de seda, las mejillas llenas?

Pero el dolor que se colaba por las lagrimas silenciosas de la niña, ese dolor palpablemente sutil, no era nada comparado al llanto de la mujer rubia que iba hasta atrás de la procesión. Pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a soltar a correr y matarse con lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino. Estaba acompañada por dos mujeres mas; una anciana elegante y de mirada altiva, pese a que se veía terriblemente angustiada y dolida, y otra de vestido sencillo, de cabellos chocolates, y lloraba como una Magdalena, apretando los dientes.

Ambas sujetaban por las manos a la mujer que lloraba con un sentimiento incontenible, incomparable con mi dolor. Mi dolor era patético junto al de ella; era estúpido y ridículo y me sentí pequeña, estúpida e infantil. No podía comparar mi desesperación por perder a Michelle, con el pesar, la amargura que destilaba esa mujer rubia; porque sus lágrimas caían, y gritaba, y se quedaba callada dos segundos para luego continuar gritando y berreando y gritando un nombre que no podía entender desde donde yo estaba.

Era la madre de Lydia. Era la madre de la niña que quemaba por dentro, pero dejaba que sus gritos hicieran eco internamente, sin perturbar su mascara de madurez aparente. Pero apretaba los párpados, como si con eso evitara que la única columna que la sostenía por dentro se derrumbara y también cayera en la locura dolorosa donde estaba hundida su madre.

Los gritos me dolían, me consumían como un fuego interior; sentía que cada grito, cada vez que exhalaba, alguien que robaba parte de la poca cordura que yacía en mí. Como podría soportar eso una persona, me preguntaba… No me explicaba como era posible…

La niñita rubia la miró, de pie a un lado del enorme hoyo donde los hombres ya procedían a colocar el ataúd; su madre actuaba como una demente; en sus ojos podía verse ya que jamás se recuperaría de esa perdida, quien supuse que se trataba de su anterior esposo, antes de casarse con el señor Bell. En su semblante, delgado y frágil, aquella cordura, la coherencia y toda la decencia caía a pedazos como una cascada congelada, como una presa arrasada por el agua. Nunca volvería a sonreír de nuevo, nunca sería otra vez la persona que había sido junto a ese hombre.

Y Lydia, pequeña y diminuta en su vestido de encajes negros que la hacía ver aun mas chiquita de lo que era en realidad, apretó los ojos, los puños, todo eso con una furia abrazadora, tan fuerte, tan potente y concentrada que yo misma la sentí tomando posesión de mi cuerpo, poseyó mi mente como una idea enfermiza y tuve deseos de ir yo misma a abofetear a esa mujer, a golpearla, para que volviera en si, para que se hiciera cargo de la criatura que estaba dejando sola.

Pero era inútil y yo lo sabía. Lydia lo sabía; ese día, no solo había perdido a su padre. También había perdido a su medre. Y, al igual que la antigua Elisse Bennett fue sepultada junto a su mejor amiga, así mismo, ese día Lydia sepultó no solo a su padre, si no a su madre, abrazado de su frío cadáver, incapaz de soltar el cuerpo sin vida de su marido, incapaz de dejar ir los viejos e inútiles recuerdos de una felicidad que había sido robada e interrumpida por el paso de la muerte, y también, sepultó allí esa inocencia infantil que rodea a los niños pequeños.

Frente a mi, estaba la imagen de un niño que lo ha perdido todo por completo. Un niño que no tiene más en la vida, pero sigue vivo, aun cuando las cosas no deberían ser así.

Sin embargo, también había algo más frente a mi, algo más que me costó entender, pero finalmente, pude verlo, leer entre líneas técnicamente. No había notado lo terriblemente parecidas que éramos Lydia y yo, porque en su rostro pequeño, pude ver la ira, la frustración, el odio a si misma, a su madre, a su padre, a aquel que lo había asesinado. Pude verlo todo; todos y cada uno de esos grises y negros sentimientos que rodeaban y le insistían a su mente hacer una locura…

Locuras, como la que yo había hecho al decidir que me vengaría…

Una heladez me abrazó por la espalda, como si un esqueleto regresara de la fría muerte y me invitase a ir con él. La mano pequeña a mi lado me apretó los dedos con firmeza.

-Ahora lo ves… -dijo con una extraña voz, distinta a la de antes…

Era terrorífica… tanto, que no pude mirar al niño más que de reojo, justo en el momento que todo su cuerpo era envuelto por un aura negra y roja, brillante. Las personas frente a nosotros parecieron derretirse, como antes los muñecos de cera, capa por capa, hasta ser no más que un montón de esqueletos andantes. El ataúd de madera prendió en una pila de fuego y la niña, Lydia, se quedó mirándome de una forma tan horrenda que no puede ser descrita, mientras su cuerpo se volvía un montón de huesos y sus ojos rojos resplandecían dentro de su pequeño cráneo, y una lluvia roja comenzó a nuestro alrededor, manchando todo de rojo y la prisa y desesperación por salir de allí me agitó demasiado como para quedarme quieta.

Quise correr, pero el niño me jaló de la mano, tiró con fuerza de mí, lo suficiente como para casi tirarme al suelo, de frente a él y quedé a dos centímetros de su rostro, justo cuando la mascara cayó, porque todo a nuestro alrededor giraba como si fuese un extraño juego de tortura macabro.

Tenía toda la cara quemada y desfigurada por golpes, tanto que la parte izquierda de su rostro estaba hundida hacía dentro de su cráneo y grité por la sorpresa, por el asco.

-¡Tu borraste la sonrisa de Lydia! –chilló, con su voz espectral, tirando mas de mi brazo, mientras yo solo pensaba en como soltarme de su agarre, tirando con la otra mano, clavándole las uñas, esforzándome por que me dejase ir.

-¡TU LA MATASTE, LA MATASTE! –rugió, ahora con la boca abierta hasta la altura de su clavícula, con la mandíbula colgando de su rostro, al tiempo que unos horrendos dientes puntiagudos nacían de entre sus encías negras y envejecidas y quemadas. Miré, sin poder evitar gritar de terror, el interior de su boca, y alrededor de su garganta también había hileras interminables de dientes rojos como sierras, que se movían y giraban como una jaula de muerte.

Su figura creció, como si un gigantesco monstruo yaciera en su interior, rompiendo la ropa de niño, rompiendo sus huesos, su cráneo, su piel, que se rasgo con un repugnante sonido, mientras otra piel, rojiza y ensangrentada brotaba por debajo de la primera. Sus manos se volvieron unas garras despiadadas y enormes, bestiales, grotescas, me sujetaban con más fuerzas. Era como una larguísima y asquerosa serpiente, sin ojos, con cuencas vacías, con mil ojos en sus brazos que me miraban, con el cuerpo de un niño muerto colgando bajo su cuello…

-¡TE MATAREMOS! ¡TE MATAREMOS! ¡TE MATAREMOS! –coreó con mil voces mas a su alrededor, con mil monstruos horrendos, con ojos saltones, con caras detrás de sus cabezas, con bocas que reían sin parar, bocas con dientes, bocas sin dientes y con largas lenguas viperinas.

Me solté justo en el momento correcto, justo cuando su otra mano se levantó por encima de su monstruosa cabeza y la dejó caer donde yo había estado antes.

La adrenalina que me corría por las venas podría haberme matado en otro momento, pero esa lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en ese instante. Ni siquiera me dolía la pierna, no sentía la falta de oxigeno ni de sangre. Corría por el salón, que había cambiado tanto que me costaba ubicarme; ahora era una enorme sala en ruinas, con enormes columnas de piedra que subían hasta un altísimo techo que me era imposible ver.

Podía escuchar detrás de mi como se arrastraba el monstruo, solo a unos metros de distancia, persiguiéndome, cazándome con escandalosas risas y grotescos rugidos, mientras repetía una y otra vez como iba a matarme, como iba a arrancarme cada uno de mis brazos, pedazo por pedazo.

Rodeé varias columnas, hasta que me alejé lo suficiente para darme la libertad de pensar y de correr. Necesitaba encontrar un pequeño espacio, un pequeño lugar donde meterme para huir. Pero había algo que no había pensado, y era que nunca podría escapar de esa criatura; ¡nunca me dejaría! Este sitio estaba hecho para darme caza, para matarme…

¡¿QUÉ SENTIDO TENÍA ESTA LOCURA?! ¡¿QUÉ SENTIDO TENÍA?!

Una gigantesca garra casi me alcanzó, azotando un golpe en el piso tras de mi, levantando la piedra y haciéndome salir disparada hacía el frente, arrastrando el pecho y las manos y las rodillas, pero me levanté como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras pasaba a velocidad poco humana junto a las columnas, hasta que encontré una puerta.

Por el impulso que llevaba, me estrellé contra ella, jalándola con brusquedad, porque estaba trabada.

-¡MALDITA SEA! –chillé, apretando todos los dientes, llorando como una histérica, temblando y sudando y jadeando por el terror. La serpiente, esa cosa estaba demasiado cerca e iba a matarme si me quedaba allí.

La puerta cedió, justo cuando su mano cayó sobre donde había estado. Pensé que eso lo detendría y el alivio me invadió dos segundos, solo para ver como rompía la pared y comenzaba a perseguirme por el estrecho corredor, destrozando todo a su paso, empujando paredes, rompiendo las piedras.

-¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ POR LYDIA! ¡CULPABLE! –y las mil voces le gritaban con furia, repitiendo que yo era culpable y que debía matarme y que debía morir y que debía ser ejecutada y fallecer dolorosamente.

Me resbalé con la sangre, con los cuerpos, pero él también lo hacía, y eso lo alentaba, pero ya me quedaba poca energía, poco tiempo.

-Sebastian… -jadeaba, sin poder gritar, tenía la garganta demasiado reseca como para gritar, como para decir su nombre con mas fuerza. Pero en mi mente, mis gritos y bramidos eran tan estremecedores que apenas podía soportarlos.

Podía ver al final del pasillo, un arco claro, una puerta y apresuré el paso, apretando mis piernas para avanzar con mas fuerzas, para librarme de ese monstruo, que avanzaba mas veloz, pisándome los talones, rugiendo y bramando y gritando. Sentía como el aliento escapaba por mis dientes, por mi cuerpo, por todo mí ser.

Sentía también, la emoción, porque la puerta esa, pequeña, estaba ya cerca, demasiado cerca, estaría a salvo, estaría a salvo, no me dañaría ese monstruo. Entonces me acerqué mas y mas y solo pude desesperarme, porque en esa puerta, podía verme a mi misma corriendo en dirección contraria, hacía mi. La chica idéntica a mi, tenía los ojos abiertos por el dolor y la desesperación, el cuerpo cubierto de rojo y la pierna ensangrentada.

¡Era un maldito espejo!

-¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! –chillé, pegándome a la superficie lisa, golpeándolo, clamando y gimiendo, mientras todo mi ser me indicaba que estaba perdida- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Me llevé las manos a la cara, derrotada, cansada y demasiado adolorida como para defenderme. Verme así, solo me había cansado más de lo que ya estaba. Y detrás de mi, sentí el temblor de los pasos de la serpiente, el avanzar con sus brazos, sus manos enormes y el fétido aliento que salía de entre sus fauces rojas.

Me volteé, sintiendo la desesperación romper toda mi decencia, todo mi ser corrompido por la amargura, el coraje y la debilidad. Mis ojos chocaron con sus cuencas vacías en su cara deforme y maltrecha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, y todos los dientes puntudos salieron al aire.

Me apreté contra el espejo, contra la fría pared, harta, frustrada, porque no podía hacer nada para defenderme… ¡Yo era una simple humana! ¡Una débil humana que no tenía ningún poder sobrenatural!

Con los ojos desorbitados del miedo, la sorpresa, el temor y la expectativa, sabiendo que no quedaba ningún sitio a donde ir, donde ocultarse, a donde correr, únicamente me quedé mirándolo fijamente, a sus cuencas vacías, a la figura espectral que se alzaba delante de mí…

Vi como abrió las fauces, con un rugido oscuro brotando de su garganta. El sonido se enredó en sus dientes, en mi piel y en un movimiento ágil, se lanzó sobre de mi.

Apreté los ojos… y sentí como si algo se derrumbase a mis espaldas, y la bestia se apretó contra mí, dejándome sin respiración. El crujido de algo cayendo bruscamente al suelo fue una de las muchas cosas que sonaban a mí alrededor, golpeándose, cayendo y girando y cayendo aun más.

El monstruo soltó un último rugido, grotesco y feroz que se adentró, profundo, en mis oídos y una luz blanca, cegadora, inmaculada, me inundó los ojos.

o.o.o

**Uff… creo que este ha sido uno de los capis mas difíciles que he escrito, para todos los fics que he escrito (que no son muchos :c ) en general… espero que me haya quedado bien :o y… no me maten! *se esconde atrás de una piedra***

**Mientras se me pasa el miedo, vamos a los adelantos :D**

**Capitulo XXVI: Ese mayordomo, fantasma.**

"**-Este sitio surgió cuando todos desaparecimos… -dijo, con voz crepitante y sus ojos relampaguearon con una chispa misteriosa, que me cubrió de escalofríos. Me pregunté si no se estaba poseyendo, pero la mirada duró muy poco para asustarme más…"**

…

"**-Está fuera de tu alcance –continuó, moviendo sus manos sobre el césped. No me había fijado en que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento; sus dedos se movían agiles, formando una corona de margaritas.**

**Margaritas de un solo pétalo.**

**Miré a mi alrededor, pasmada, sintiendo una tristeza anidarse en mi garganta. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? todo el campo en el que estábamos, todas las flores allí, eran flores con un solo pétalo. Las flores de Michelle."**

…

"**-No tienes porque gritar… -susurró, deslizando su mano por mi mejilla. El roce me pareció infinito y entonces, me solté a llorar como una mocosa. No jadeé ni sollocé, únicamente, dejé que las lágrimas escapasen de mis ojos, que clamaban dolorosamente por dejar fluir ese torrente-; no tengas miedo. Todo estará bien. Solo no permitas que los horrores del pasado llenen tu corazón de temor…"**

**Disculpen si este capi es algo corto; a su manera, tienen bastante información, espero que les guste :D**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! :D sobre todo, por su tiempo, por seguir esta historia :) Recuerden dejar su votación para el omake :D**

**Por cierto, publiqué un nuevo fic :D jajaja solo yo meto publicidad por todos lados XDDD se llama: "Donde sueñan los relojes", es un UndertakerxOC (Undertaker ees tan… asdfghjkl e.e) apenas lleva un capi :)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**¿Un reviews? :D**

**Att. Slinky-Pink de Undertaker (kyaaaaa)**


	26. Ese mayordomo, fantasma

**Jujuju :D nuevo capi! Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien :D hoy no tengo mucho que decir, salvo gracias por sus reviews :') me mantienen inspirada. **

**¿Saben? Muchas veces los autores suelen decir que los reviews no importan, porque escriben por amor al arte; pero la verdad es que si importan, porque aunque escribir es una pasión que es ufff… ¡incontrolable e increíble, debo decir!, no hay nada mas gratificante que saber lo que alguien opina, piensa sobre lo que te mas te gusta hacer :D por eso, mil gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, me hacen la semana :'D**

**La historia hasta ahora: Luego de descubrir que sus amigos no estaban en la 112, Elisse quedó sumergida en una ilusión, donde una extraña mujer le habla sobre las chicas asesinadas en la 112 y el parecido extraordinario que hay entre ellas. Elisse, desesperada, termina haciendo pedazos a la mujer, tras lo cual la ilusión solo se vuelve peor y la pobre chica termina siendo perseguida por una monstruosa serpiente, quien antes de convertirse en una bestia, era un niño y le muestra a Elisse un triste funeral, donde Lydia mira, triste, un ataúd y a su madre, quien ha perdido la razón. Entre tanto, Sebastian decide adentrarse en la ilusión, aun cuando esto significa ser un mortal, para rescatar a Elisse de un extraño personaje que le es terroríficamente familiar…**

**Sin mas que decir :D tatan! Al fic!**

_**o.o.o**_

_**-Y, si morir atado a su cuerpo, a su alma, es lo que me pide, mi amada señorita…**_

_**Yo, con gusto, abrazaré la frialdad de la muerte…**_

**Capitulo XXVI: Ese mayordomo, fantasma**

…

"_Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas._

_Cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos._

_Y he sostenido tu mano a través de todos estos años._

_Y tu aun tienes… todo de mi…"_

My immortal – Evanescence

o.o.o

Nunca antes Sebastian había sabido lo que era el dolor humano. El dolor físico.

Muchas veces, había visto a sus contratistas hablar de eso, ser atosigados por el malestar corporal, ese que hace arder la carne y crepitar la piel. Los veía apretar y rechinar los dientes, bramar, gritar, incluso llorar de dolor, de impotencia, de incapacidad. Observaba sus cuerpos pequeños y efímeros, mortales y finitos, siendo agujereados por las corrientes eléctricas del pesar y de la falla corporal. La fiebre le parecía lejana e imposible, los resfriados innecesariamente penosos, por no decir, nauseabundos. Pero, pese a todo, él sabía que esos males jamas podrían alcanzarlo, jamas estaría él en esas pieles corrompidas por el dolor. Él nunca lo había experimentado. La muerte jamas llegaría de ese modo, como una pulmonía, como un cáncer. Nunca vendría el Segador Maldito a llevárselo al otro mundo, porque él no era humano.

Sebastian no sabía lo que era sufrir por los dolores mortales.

Hasta ahora.

El cuerpo le pesaba, no solo por las heridas, sino por su propia condición humana y mortal que mantenía en esa ilusión. Aunque ya antes había notado lo incomodo que era su disfraz humano, sus habilidades seguían intactas, incorruptas, de modo que únicamente se sentía un poco falto de ligereza por la misma naturaleza de su forma, ahora, mortal y pesada. Como una ropa demasiado ajustada y tratar de hace gimnasia con ella.

Pero ahora era distinto, porque podía sentir en carne propia –literalmente- lo que era tener el hombro perforado, los brazos cansados, la mente débil que busca una forma de librarse del abrumador cansacio y sentir como la oscuridad sempiterna llama y atrae a dormir, a dejarse caer y pertenecer por siempre al mundo de los sueños.

Le resultaba doloroso, cierto, sin embargo, también era sorprendente; era como ponerse a prueba a si mismo y darse cuenta de que, aun así, podía seguir siendo él mismo. Porque, aunque su naturaleza había cambiado ligeramente, su espíritu, su esencia demoniaca, seguía intacta e incorrumpible. Al parecer, la sombra no estaba completamente en lo correcto al decir que se volvería mortal -¡como si algún mortal pudiera soportar las heridas que tenía ahora en su maltrecho cuerpo y mantenerse en pie!-, sino que más bien, esa ilusión, parecía neutralizar sus poderes demoniacos.

No dejaba de ser inmortal, ni perdió su fuerza titánica. Mucho menos su velocidad sobrehumana. Únicamente, todo esto se redujo notablemente, sobre todo su resistencia física al dolor y al cansancio.

Aquel sitio estaba cubierto de trampas, de criaturas extrañas y deformes que atacaban por todos lados. Era como un laberinto en donde cualquier puerta, cualquier giro en una dirección equivocada podría llevarte a la muerte. Estaba seguro de haber recorrido la mitad de ese sitio; al menos, había pasado por una casona en llamas unas tres veces, y notado que los tres sitios eran distintos.

Recargándose contra una pared lisa y brillante, negra como la obsidiana, suspiró, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Uno de los bichos lo había mordido. Maldita criatura; mordía como todo un estúpido y ridículo perro… ¡seres bastardos!

Respiró dificultosamente, mirando a su alrededor; estaba en una especie de cueva negra, con largos cristales morados y verdes que salían del suelo, con espejos de obsidiana a los laterales de la cueva interminable por la que caminaba en esos momentos. Apretó los dientes, recordando ese lugar en particular. No era agradable volver allí, no lo era en lo mas mínimo. Ese sitio tenía tantos recuerdos buenos para él como los debería tener una victima de violación sobre el sitio donde abusaron de ella tantas veces.

Tal parecía que, aquella asquerosa persona que lo había llevado a ese sitio, recordaba muy bien los lugares que él despreciaba con toda su alma negra y calcinada por los fuegos del infierno.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por su señorita, por Elisse. No era que antes no lo estuviera, pero no contaba con tardar tanto en hallarla. Ella era fuerte, pero sabía que cualquier humano, frágil física y mentalmente, no podría demasiado tiempo con todo el horror que aquel lugar transmitía. Si lo que él pensaba sobre esa ilusión –que transmitía al espectador sus mas profundos terrores-, entonces la señorita estaba en graves problemas.

Además, estaba la posibilidad de que ella también descubriera que…

Negó con la cabeza, apretando los dientes, los parpados. Una gota de sudor, rojiza por la sangre, resbaló por su frente, su nariz, sus labios, bajando por su mandíbula y deslizándose dentro, abajo, hacía su cuello y pecho, mientras el demonio se decía que debía mantenerse tranquilo. Al menos, mientras averiguaba que hacer al respecto, sobre la ilusión.

De cualquier forma, a "esa persona" no le convenía que ella supiera _la verdad…_

-¿No amas este sitio, Sebastian-san? –preguntó, súbitamente, una voz a su alrededor. El demonio sintió la bilis subir como una fiebre a su cabeza, extenderse por todo su maltrecho cuerpo. Definitivamente, iba a matar a esa "cosa", en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad-, ¿no te recuerda buenos momentos?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sebastian no tenía intenciones de responder; ni siquiera quería ver a esa sombra de nuevo. Maldecía no tener todos sus poderes para acabar con ello y hacerle sentir todo el dolor que su fétida alma pudiera soportar. Lo llevaría al límite del sufrimiento, ¡oh, si! Haría que clamara por todos los santos y santas habidas y por haber, le haría saber que absolutamente nadie iría a su rescate y que esto quedaba entre ellos dos. Saborearía como su vida se desvanecía y, si era posible, lo regresaría a la vida una y otra vez hasta que se hartara de acabar con su existencia y entonces lo sumergiría en las profundidades del gélido infierno.

-Seguramente, te preguntas donde esta tu adorada señorita –ronroneó la voz, dando vueltas por el aire. El demonio pudo distinguir una suave ventisca helada que soplaba sobre su pómulo izquierdo, y supo que la presencia de esa sombra realmente pertenecía a un fantasma.

Sebastian entornó más los ojos.

-Así es… -musitó, sintiendo su garganta rebosar de bilis.

-Me pregunto… que harías si pudieras verla en estos momentos –dijo la sombra, riendo de manera gutural, burlona, dando giros alrededor de Sebastian. El demonio, controlándose para no cometer una estupidez, únicamente siguió la trayectoria de la sombra a su alrededor. Comenzaba a sentirse incapaz de hacer lo único que no debía-. Débil… lánguida… inútil y estúpidamente cercana a la muerte… ¡Ah, Sebastian-san! ¿Imaginas tocar su frío cadáver? ¿Imaginas verla allí sin vida? ¿Puedes soportar saber que has fallado…?

El demonio cerró los ojos. Su esencia le pedía a gritos mandar al demonio lo que esa sombra había dicho. Sentía la rabia acumulada en sus brazos, y todo su ser le suplicaba que se permitiera hacerla pedazos. Pero tenía que olvidarlo, mantener la calma y buscar, únicamente buscar.

-Supongo que no –respondió, sonriendo de esa forma diplomáticamente absoluta, que solo él sabía poner en su rostro en momentos como esos, cuando lo menos que quería, era ser educado-. Y supongo que tu tampoco; a nunca nadie le ha importado verte así…

La cueva entera su sacudida por un ligero temblor. El ambiente se hizo mas frío, y Sebastian sonrió, sínico. Adoraba que sus comentarios dieran justo en el blanco. La sombra se esfumó por detrás de unos altos cristales verdiazules, pasándolos con timidez, como si quisiera esconder que ha estado llorando.

-Ojala ella pudiera ver tus memorias… -musitó la sombra, lejos de Sebastian, quien se enfurruñó. Ahora, era _esa cosa_ quien estaba dando en el blanco-. Ojalá ella pudiera ver, ojalá yo pudiera hacerle ver a través de lo que pasó, y saber que todo esto, no es mas que un simple telaraña, y ella la desgraciada mosca que ha caído en las garras de la bestia que pretender ser su héroe…

-Pero,** no** puedes hacerlo –gruñó el demonio, con los ojos relampagueando de rojo.

-No, no puedo –canturreó la sombra, y Sebastian casi pudo observar como sonreía, aun cuando el rostro de _esa cosa_ era borroso e imposible de ver-… es una lástima. Sin embargo, el tiempo se esta acabando, Sebastian-san… Se acaba el tiempo… -ahora se atrevió a acercarse al demonio, sintiéndose triunfante, feliz. El espectador comenzaba a perder los estribos; si había algo que odiara, era que lo amenazaran, que se burlaran de él, que le restregaran sus errores.

Y esa estúpida sombra estaba haciendo las dos cosas.

-Dime una cosa, Sebastian-san… -sintió el aliento frío de la sombra, que le susurraba el oído-. Cuando llegue el momento, cuando ya no quede más que hacer… ¿tendrás el valor para…?

Sebastian pareció perder los estribos cuando la sombra susurró _esas palabras_ en su oído. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, obligándolo a moverse, mandando al diablo todo, aun cuando sabía que necesitaba esa sombra para encontrar a su señorita.

Pero, cuando se movió, algo le sujetó el brazo derecho, justo cuando estaba por lanzarse sobre la sombra, listo para hacerla pedazos. El demonio, inmediatamente, incapaz de controlar su furia descarriada, se volvió, violento y rabioso, decidido a despedazar a lo que fuera que lo estaba deteniendo.

Entonces volteó hacía la persona que lo sujetaba, que no era mas que alguien que parecía haber sacado un brazo a través del espejo de obsidiana negra en donde había estado recargado anteriormente... y, entonces, vio los ojos, como palidísimos zafiros, que chocaron, firmes, contra la sorpresa en sus orbes rubí, casi cegados por la luz tan blanca que despedía esa persona, de rasgos tan hermosos y andróginos que incluso a un demonio como él, lo dejaron paralizado.

Pero no eran la sutil hermosura de esa persona, lo que había dejado sin habla a Sebastian, quien presa de su condición casi humana, no podía poner orden en su mente. Lo que en realidad había dejado al poderoso demonio completamente sorprendido, helado por la sorpresa, con el corazón gélido por el recuerdo, era lo que esa persona significaba.

Era imposible que estuviera allí…

Sebastian entreabrió los labios para decir algo, y pronunció un nombre, tan bajo que resultó imposible de escuchar. La persona del espejo no dijo nada, ni movió los labios, ni mostró sorpresa. Su rostro exánime continuó así, aun cuando comenzó a jalar al demonio a través de la superficie lisa del cristal. Sebastian pareció palidecer cuando se vio sumido hacía ese sitio, pero no gritó; apretó los dientes, mientras la luz lo envolvía como una capa de espinas, poco a poco.

El demonio desapareció a través del espejo, ahogando un rugido desesperado en su oscura garganta, y la sala de cristales verdes y morados quedó, súbitamente, en un completo y absoluto silencio.

o.o.o

.

Luego de esperar varios segundos, de que la bestia diera un ataque que nunca llegó, todo quedó en completo silencio. Todo iluminado por una blancura inmaculada.

Bajó las palmas de las manos, podía sentir algo suave y sedoso, un poco rugoso, un tanto extrañamente familiar. Pero lo sentía; mis manos seguían allí y, por tanto, también mi piel. En conclusión, estaba viva y, misteriosamente, no me había desmayado. Quizás se trataba de que no estuviera en la realidad, sino dentro de una ilusión. No podría decir a que se debía, pero así era.

Durante largo rato únicamente me quedé allí, tendida en donde quiera que estuviera. No me había atrevido a mirar a los lados, a averiguar donde me encontraba. Aunque me tomó un rato darme cuenta, sabía perfectamente que aquello que me había dejado ciega por al menos unos minutos, aquello que me había hecho ver una difusa pantalla blanca delante de mis ojos, era nada mas y nada menos que el sol.

Un sol que brillaba extenuantemente en un cielo azul perfecto, liso. Sin ninguna nube desconsiderada que pensara en opacarlo. Obviamente, no era el sol real de mi mundo, pues en Londres es difícil que el sol brille así, además de que, de haber mirado directamente ese astro, no me hubiera dejado ciega unos minutos. Sobra decir, que el calor que este sol despedía, era distinto; menos caliente, menos abrasador, mas como una suave caricia cálida y tímida sobre la piel.

A diferencia del resto de esa ilusión, en ese sitio, se podía sentir una paz tan palpable, como si pudiese sostenerla entre mis dedos y fundirla conmigo, en mi pecho, y percibirla por siempre. Era como una especie de mundo lejano a esa dolorosa realidad de dolor, drama, sangre y rojo y fuego, donde todo era un caos, muerte y tragedia. Ese sitio calmaba, pero al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir nostálgica, con ganas de llorar sin ningún sentido.

Finalmente, me incorporé, osando a mirar a mí alrededor, sorprendiéndome gratamente, porque por primera vez en ese sitio de locura, no había nada tenebroso allí. Era solamente un inmenso campo de flores en un terreno desigual, con colinas pequeñas y ligeras depresiones, tan grande e inmenso que parecía infinito. No alcanzaba a ver el final; el horizonte estaba lleno de flores diminutas a la vista. Ningún árbol había allí, ningún arbusto no nada mas que hiciera compañía a las flores.

Me miré el batón; parecía que también se había reparado durante ese tiempo, y ahora era tan blanco como al principio.

De pronto, algo se movió en mi campo visual y rápidamente, casi alarmada –probablemente por todo lo que había pasado últimamente-, divisé algo entre las flores. Algo amarillo y blanco se movía en el viento, agitándose cuidadosamente, casi con ligereza.

Era la misma mujer de antes; la señora Bell. La madre de Lydia.

Pero esta era diferente a la otra. No parecía pérdida, sino únicamente resignada.

Sentí una punzada de miedo. Las imágenes que iban a mi cabeza, donde ella se partía en mil pedazos de porcelana ensangrentada, no eran exactamente agradables y pensar que probablemente tendría que pasar por eso de nuevo, no era precisamente algo bueno a la mente.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos verdes me encontraron, no me observó como la anterior, como si tuviera ganas de llorar. No lucía misteriosa, ni tímida, ni insegura. Solo callada, solo estaba silente.

Solo se puso de pie en un movimiento, con la espalda recta, levantándose del suelo con una elegancia que me sorprendió, con la gracia de una bailarina y caminó hacía donde yo estaba como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, flotando y deslizándose; infinitamente graciosa.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para que yo pudiese distinguir cada una de sus pestañas. Entonces, en vez de abrazarme, giró el torso hacía un lado, sin dejar de verme y se sentó, igual de graciosa que antes, en el suelo de flores.

-Ven –me dijo, calmada, haciéndome un gesto a su lado. Algo sorprendida, preguntándome que clase de horrores pasarían ahora, dudé un momento, pero al final, me resigné y me senté.

Al cabo que este maldito sitio hace lo que se le antoja.

Ella estaba ocupada haciendo algo con las manos, pero levantó los ojos hacía mi y soltó una leve risita, divertida.

-Me miras como si fuera a explotar o algo así –musitó, sonriendo tanto, con entusiasmo, cerrando los ojos. Yo, enfurruñada, solo fruncí el ceño y bajé la cara, avergonzada porque había leído lo que pensaba-. Lo entiendo, luego de tanto tiempo aquí, sé que todo puede pasar. Pero no temas; no pasará. Al menos, aquí no…

Parpadeé un par de veces, frunciendo la boca, poniendo en orden mis ideas.

-Usted es otra señora Bell –la mujer pareció algo sorprendida, aunque únicamente abrió los ojos, levemente, prestándome atención-. Otra, en estos recuerdos. La primera que encontré parecía alejada del mundo y esta demasiado nostálgica para explicarme cualquier cosa.

-Estaba en un baile ¿verdad? –inquirió, suavizando su expresión, como si estuviera avergonzada. Sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de carmesí y sus enormes ojos entristecieron-. Lo siento… Sé que viste y lo lamento.

-Claro.

-Esa noche supe que mi esposo había muerto… -confesó, aun con la sonrisa triste en sus labios, aun con la mirada apagada, pero movió sus manos rápidamente, ocupándolas antes de que la nostalgia hiciera mella en su expresión.

La miré, sorprendida, sintiendo avergonzada. Hasta ese momento, supe que me estaba comportando de un modo indecente, casi cruel con ella. Probablemente estaba demasiado ausente luego de todo lo que había pasado a mí alrededor.

Incliné un poco la cabeza, mas avergonzada que apenada.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Oi, no te preocupes –agregó, mirándome de reojo, aun con su eterna sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca-. Él estaba destinado a eso… lo supe desde mucho tiempo antes de su desaparición.

-¿Eres de antes de la desaparición? ¿O después de ella? –quise saber. Sin darme cuenta, había estado mirando el cielo continuamente-. Tu "yo" anterior, dijo que por cada recuerdo hay una "señora Bell" que pertenece a dicho recuerdo. Como si fueran fotografías… ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué son estos recuerdos?

-Mi "yo" anterior… -susurró, melancólica. Guardó silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el viento sopló y le despeinó el flequillo-. Dicen que las casas guardan la esencia de sus residentes. Aquellas casas donde reina el amor y la felicidad, cuando son abandonadas, el siguiente inquilino puede sentir esa energía en el ambiente. Yo no creía en eso, pero ahora sé que es cierto. Porque el amor, el odio, la felicidad y la violencia, son emociones fuertes, que perpetran los corazones de las personas. Quien conoce el amor y lo practica, conoce el perdón. Del mismo modo, quien conoce el odio y practica la violencia, reconoce el sabor de la rabia y la venganza. El bien y el mal son infinitamente posibles en ambos sentidos, se complementan y nadie es completamente libre de esos dos extremos de la balanza. La diferencia entre las personas es a que lado de sus corazones dan mas peso y siguen con mas ahínco… La mansión guarda la esencia de lo que pasó antes de nuestra existencia fuera borrada del mundo…

Pensé que continuaría hablando, pero no lo hizo. Esperé un momento, pero sentía la urgencia de formular una pregunta.

-¿Qué está tratando de decirme? –pregunté, ansiosa y algo incomoda por el silencio.

-Este sitio surgió cuando todos desaparecimos… -dijo, con voz crepitante y sus ojos relampaguearon con una chispa misteriosa, que me cubrió de escalofríos. Me pregunté si no se estaba poseyendo, pero la mirada duró muy poco para asustarme más.

-Es cierto… -musité. No me había dado cuenta de que me había echado hacía atrás y levanté un brazo para protegerme. Estaba mas tensa de lo que pensé. Me enderecé, fingiendo naturalidad, aunque ella sonrió, un poco divertida-. Todos desaparecieron… Decían que la casa había quedado abandonada, que todos murieron.

-No morimos –soltó repentinamente. Todos los vellos del cuerpo se me pusieron de punta por su fría voz-. Pero estamos aquí aun. Yo no soy un recuerdo como aquella anterior –dirigió sus ojos hacía mi y pude ver que no estaba a punto de convertirse en un monstruo, sino que parecía enfadada, quizás, muy molesta y desesperada-. Nuestra existencia, mía, la de James y Robert… todos estamos atados a Lydia, a su odio... Somos parte de este sitio como consecuencia…

-¿Qué? –inquirí, desesperada y confundida- ¿Qué trata de decirme? ¿Qué todo este sitio fue creado por Lydia? ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí? ¿Cómo puede ella hacer todo esto? ¿Qué quiere de este sitio? Y, más importante, ¡¿Qué quiere ella de mí?! ¿Cuál es su obsesión con los Phantomhive? ¿Cómo sabe que soy una de ellos? ¿Cómo salgo de este horrendo lugar?

-Te lo he dicho –comenzó a decir con calma, mientras yo ya estaba adelantada hacía ella, con mi rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, exigiendo una respuesta-; esta casa guarda la esencia del odio de Lydia, y al ser su odio, ella puede manifestarlo como quiera… Nosotros lo supimos desde que nació; ella no era una niña ordinaria… -su voz tembló y sus ojos se oscurecieron de una forma extraña-. No sé como es capaz de hacer esto y _todo lo que hizo_… Pero no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere…

-¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ella! ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! ¡Solo quiero saber como salir de aquí! –chillé, ahora mas histérica y desesperada, aunque no me atrevía a levantar demasiado la voz.

La mujer, lejos de exaltarse por mi voz, únicamente dirigió sus manos hacía mi. Sus ojos parecieron un bosque inmenso y su cabello una lluvia de oro sobre sus hombros. Su presencia me calmó en un segundo.

-No soy la persona que deba darte esas respuesta… -musitó, con voz de plata y yo me paralicé-. Solo puedo decirte que esto no es un recuerdo. Esto es una especie de ilusión, y como todas las ilusiones, se cimenta sobre nuestros miedos y esperanzas –comentó, tomándome de las manos. Sus dedos largos parecían como palomas gráciles-. Este mundo, esta ilusión; estar atrapada aquí es tanto tu culpa como la de ellos…

Refunfuñé, mirando hacía en infinito horizonte. Quizás tenía razón.

-No soy débil –gruñí, apretando los puños, dirigiendo los ojos a mi regazo. Todas las heridas ya habían desaparecido, como si el viento las hubiese curado.

-Sé que no lo eres… -dijo rápidamente, aunque aun hablaba como si declamase un interminable y suave poema-. Tienes fuerza suficiente como para sobrevivir. Tu alma ha vivido mucho; esto no es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Entonces, ¡dígame como salir de aquí! –exclamé, tratando de que mi voz sonase mas como una petición que como una queja. Fuera como fuera, ella volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como un bosque encantado, donde los frutos jamás caen de los arboles, donde los animales nunca escapan, donde las aves nunca mueren- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para vencer a Lydia?

-No puedes –dijo secamente y di un respingo, conteniendo la respiración, sorprendida. El viento sopló, mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban, y nos sacudió el cabello, llenando el silencio.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, sintiéndome como una niña que no entiende un tema de matemáticas.

-Está fuera de tu alcance –continuó, moviendo sus manos sobre el césped. No me había fijado en que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento; sus dedos se movían agiles, formando una corona de margaritas.

Margaritas de un solo pétalo.

Miré a mi alrededor, pasmada, sintiendo una tristeza anidarse en mi garganta. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? todo el campo en el que estábamos, todas las flores allí, eran flores con un solo pétalo. Las flores de Michelle.

-Eres humana, débil y frágil –continuó, mientras yo aun seguía clavada mirando las flores-. La existencia de Lydia está mas allá de tu compresión, aunque quizás algún día puedas entenderlo. Supongo que llegará ese momento y estarás lista para hacerlo...

Regresé los ojos al frente, sintiéndome como un infante que se siente ignorante y pequeño. Esa mujer me confundía. Jamás he sido alguien que permita que le hablen como si fuese un inculto o una tonta, pero ella… tenía las palabras correctas en sus labios, el tono de voz, la presencia para decirme la verdad, para hacerme sentir tan humana, ignorante y arrogante como era yo en realidad. Y lo aceptaba, porque era cierto.

-Robert… James… y también Lydia… ella está llena de odio –comentó, ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado y su cabello dorado se resbaló por sobre sus hombros desnudos, sobre el suave vestido blanco. Su voz se tornó mas grácil y sus ojos mas tristes de lo que eran. Su presencia me parecía como el canto de un melancólico violín-. Esta atada a este mundo por el odio… Usar la rabia contra ella, sería solo como poner mas leña al fuego: solo arderá con más fuerza, y ese fuego te consumirá. A ti y a ella…

-Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –exclamé, desesperada y mi voz se quebró al final. No entendía lo que quería decirme. Me adelanté hacía ella, abriendo mucho los ojos, pero ella no se sorprendió. Solo se quedó quieta, observándome con cariño y ternura, y de pronto, sentí muchos deseos de abrazarla, de quedarme allí junto a ella, junto a sus flores-, ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para salir de aquí, de este sitio de pesadillas?!

Ella sonrió, dulcemente, como una princesa nostálgica, como el ruiseñor que sabe que debe morir para que la rosa florezca. Yo escudriñaba una respuesta en sus ojos, en sus labios, no entendía porque. Rebuscaba impetuosa y necesitada, porque la paz comenzaba a irse y el miedo me llenaba de pronto, sin dejarme entender porque.

El cielo azul, súbitamente, se llenó de nubes grisáceas y oscuras, que de una en una se tragaron al sol entre todas, como en una emboscada maldita. El verde de las flores se volvió opaco y muerto en las sombras; los pétalos dejaron de ser blancos. El viento cálido y suave del verano sopló frío sobre nosotros, tormentoso, afilado como cuchillas.

La mujer iba a desaparecer. Lo supe cuando ella levantó los ojos al firmamento, entrecerrando los parpados, casi con debilidad y sonrió amargamente, mientras yo apretaba los labios para no dejar que mis gritos se hicieran realidad. No quería decir nada, no quería romper el encanto de ese sitio, de ese eterno jardín.

-No tienes porque gritar… -susurró, deslizando su mano por mi mejilla. El roce me pareció infinito y entonces, me solté a llorar como una mocosa. No jadeé ni sollocé, únicamente, dejé que las lágrimas escapasen de mis ojos, que clamaban dolorosamente por dejar fluir ese torrente-; no tengas miedo. Todo estará bien. Solo no permitas que los horrores del pasado llenen tu corazón de temor…

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, colocando sobre mis dedos una hilera de flores de un solo pétalo, entrelazadas por los tallos, cada una más bella que la anterior. Todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando sus dedos tocaron mi piel; estaba helada y quebradiza como una hoja muerta y cuando levanté los ojos para mirarla, ella estaba de pie, observándome desde arriba.

La cándida sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido, pero sus ojos estaban tristes y decaídos, y me miraba con tal detenimiento, que me dio la impresión de que quería grabarme en su memoria. El viento le soplaba de lleno en el rostro, en la parte delantera del cuerpo, elevando tras de ella su cabello dorado y la falda del hermoso vestido blanco, que la hacía un ser angelical, misterioso, lleno de compasión.

-No me mires así… -dijo suavemente, mientras el viento golpeaba con más fuerza su cuerpo. No, no lo golpeaba con mas fuerza… era ella quien se volvía mas endeble y quebradiza. Vi, sorprendida y acongojada, como su vestido se levantaba por pedazos, como si estuviera hecho de ceniza, y los pedazos volaban sobre el cielo, alejándose. Sonrió, porque mi rostro estaba compungido-. Esto iba a pasar; te he dicho demasiado y ella está cerca... Pero, sé que estarás bien; por eso te he hecho un obsequio…

Repentinamente, sentí la corona de flores sobre mis piernas, mas pesada que antes y dirigí mis ojos hacía mi regazo, encontrándome con que ya no había hilera de flores. En su lugar, había una espada de hoja delgada, alargada y con un elegante mango de flores de filigrana. La volví a mirar, como quien no entiende absolutamente nada y ella ladeó la cabeza, mientras veía como su rostro se volví mas transparente, vaporoso… la ceniza salía volando de ella, haciéndola desaparecer, borrándola. Y yo no sabía porque, pero quería rogarle que se quedase a mi lado…

-Además, ¡tienes a Sebastian! –suspiró, volviéndose mas borrosa, mientras yo daba un respingo… ¿Cómo sabía del demonio? Ella no debía conocerlo… ella era solo parte de esa ilusión, era imposible que lo conociera…

-¡Espera! –exclamé, levantándome, estirando una mano hacía ella, queriendo sujetar el polvo gris en el que se había convertido, queriendo quedarme con ella. Sollocé, pues lo único que mis dedos atraparon, fueron los últimos pedazos de ceniza que alguna vez habían formado parte de esa cálida persona.

Me quedé con la mano tendida hacía el frente, con las mejillas húmedas y la espada, fría, en la otra mano, mientras la tristeza se acumulaba en mi pecho y me abrumaba; y escuché, en el viento, las ultimas palabras de esa mujer, como música por su voz…

-Él nunca te ha abandonado…

Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio…

El viento siguió soplando, el cielo continuó ennegreciéndose cada vez más, cada nube pareció más oscura que la anterior y todo, al menos en mi mente, en mí ser, en mi interior, quedó callado. Una pena indescriptible reptaba por mi piel, atrapándome, robándome la poca fe y esperanza que quedaba dentro de mí.

Me di cuenta de lo perdida que estaba en realidad, de lo mucho que necesitaba una voz que me guiara, que me ayudase a hacer lo correcto.

Jactándome de ser capaz e independiente, me había convertido en una persona solitaria, fría y cruel, incapaz de soportar la incompetencia, cuando no había nadie más inútil que yo misma. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, sin Sebastian? Todas las veces que había hecho algo por mi cuenta, casi terminé muerta. Me comportaba como si supiera todas las respuestas del mundo, cuando ni siquiera sabía las preguntas iniciales.

Quería comerme el mundo, cuando no sabía siquiera masticar.

Pero esa mujer me había dicho algo muy importante, algo que me cambió la forma de ver las cosas: "Eres humana, débil y frágil"…

Y era cierto. Demasiado cierto. Tanto que dolía.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos me observaron no como si fuese alguien débil y frágil, sino como alguien que no esta hecho solo de fragilidad y debilidad. Yo era humana; tan humana como es posible. Tan débil y frágil como es posible. Pero también era tan impetuosa, irreverente, invencible, creyente, como todos los demás humanos.

Yo soy humana y soy débil y tonta. Tonta por querer hacer cosas fuera de mi alcance, por no saber que necesito, no solo voluntad, sino valor. Porque yo había perdido todo aquello que pudiera valorar: a Michelle, nunca conocí el amor de unos padres, ni consideraba demasiado a mis amigos como para dejarlos entrar en mi alma y conocerlos a fondo. Estaba sola siendo una desconocida para mi misma…

Quizás mi corazón jamás pudiese curarse de la perdida de Michelle, y mis ansias de venganza jamás serán acalladas, hasta que consiga lo que quiero… pero, ¿Por qué seguir rota cuando habían personas preocupándose por mi? ¿Por qué seguir rechazando su cariño, su amistad y apoyo, cuando no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar? ¿Por qué vivir el poco tiempo que me quedaba, antes de ser devorada por un demonio, a la orilla de la soledad?

Y ahora, en este justo momento, me di cuenta de que esa mujer me había dicho, técnicamente, que tenía que buscar la forma de salir de allí por mi misma, que yo tenía el poder para hacerlo. Aun siendo humana, débil, frágil, efímera y mortal, podía vencer contra todo pronóstico.

Yo no era un demonio para defenderme por mi misma de esas cosas sobrenaturales, pero tenía valor y tenía aun la estúpida voluntad humana, esa que no concibe un "no" por respuesta antes las situaciones, para ayudarme a salir del paso.

Quizás hubiera perdido todo lo que yo era, todo lo que conocía de mi vida. Tal vez no aceptara tener amigos, ni creyera en el amor, ni en la lealtad o la bondad.

Pero seguía teniendo todo lo que era importante, a la única persona que jamás me traicionaría, que siempre estaría allí para mí y nunca dejaría mi lado, hiciera lo que yo hiciera:

A mi misma.

Y a Sebastian.

Y eso era suficiente para convencerme, para pelear y vivir.

Levanté los ojos al cielo, viendo las nubes tumultuosas, negras y tormentosas. Todo era ahora un paisaje gris ceniciento, muerto y débil por las fuertes ventisca. Las flores desaparecieron y ahora, el suelo no era más que un montón de piedras y tierra árida, desértica, sin nada que cubriera su desnudez.

Con la espada apuntando al cielo, vi como todo sobre de mi se cubría de rayos amarillos y azules, serpenteando violentamente en las nubes. El aire sopló con más fuerzas y del suelo surgieron mil ramas espinosas y negras, creciendo a mí alrededor.

Ella estaba aquí. Ya no había a donde escapar. De cualquier modo, ya estaba harta de escapar.

"_¡Suelta a tus demonios!" _pensé, levantando los ojos hacía el cielo, sintiendo la rabia fluir por mis venas, la voluntad empañando mi ser. Estaba empapada de deseos de salir de una maldita vez de esa estúpida ilusión. _"¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Aquí estoy!"_

Justo en ese momento, un rayo golpeó la tierra...

o.o.o

**¿Opiniones? ¿Predicciones? ¿Teorías? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas destructivas y constructivas? ¿Planes para matar a la autora? D: **

**Sebastian está, literalmente, en problemas D: **

**Juju, me gustó poner a una Elisse que decide enfrentarse a la situación de una buena vez :D alguien allí de los reviews (Stephanyluna XD por cierto, no estaba molesta, estaba jugando jaja :D) me leyó la mente respecto a esto :D, y la verdad es que si, ya estaba cansándome de ponerla en el papel de "damisela en peligro" tantas veces, y que Sebastian siempre terminase salvándole el pellejo al ultimo momento. Es decir, ¡la chica tiene un carácter de los mil demonios! Es tiempo de usar eso en su favor, de que tomé al toro por los cuernos y enfrente los problemas (Ciel era bien inútil y dependiente de Sebastian un 90% de las veces XD) :) Puro poder femenino, ¡KYA! :D**

**Creo que los personajes misteriosos ya no son tan misteriosos DX a ver que tal **

**Por cierto, onegai por no responder reviews T.T como saben, ando con mil vueltas últimamente –ademas de mi castigo-, y no me da tiempo, pero es el colmo de la flojera, así que a partir de este capi, lo empiezo a hacer de nuevo :D (Ya me retiraron el castigo XD ¡kapoh!) los que tengan cuenta por PM y los que no, aquí en el fic :D ij**

**Dicho esto, vamos a los adelantos :D**

_**Capitulo XXVII: Ese mayordomo, maligno.**_

…

"…_**detrás de mí, casi a la altura del centro del circulo, una llamarada surgió del piso y allí, apareció, con su cabello rubio y los ojos azules, la niña de mis malditas pesadillas.**_

_**Lydia Bell.**_

_**o.o.o**_

"…_**Sebastian reconoció la cara inocente y luminosa de la persona; los contornos borrosos de su cuerpo, apenas visibles, delgados, por la extrema y brillante luz, eran difuminados con suavidad. Incluso, sus grandes y amable ojos, parecían carentes de color, apenas de un amatista o un azul tan claro que era imposible decir con exactitud cual de los dos matices era.**_

_**Justo con él podía recordarlo…"**_

_**o.o.o**_

"_**-¡NO! –chillé, corriendo hacía la superficie del espejo, pasando a un lado de Lydia. Ni siquiera le presté atención, ni siquiera miré su rostro. Me estrellé contra el espejo, con tal fuerza que me caí. Levanté la vista, con todo mi ser pálido por el temor, la angustia. El cuerpo me punzaba, me ardía… era confuso y difícil- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SEBASTIAN!..."**_

_**o.o.o**_

"…_**Si, yo debía morir.**_

_**Mi ser lo gritaba.**_

_**Yo era débil. Yo era frágil. Yo era quebradiza, incapaz, inútil con mi naturaleza…**_

_**Ya no podía mas con las cosas que me rodeaban…**_

_**Era demasiado para mi cerebro…"**_

_**o.o.o**_

**bueno, eso es todo por hoy :D nos leemos en un par de sábados. Juju, ahora a dormir. ok no :D estoy bien acelerada, así que a ver que hago (cofescribircof) XD Por cierto, muero por saber que pasará en el manga de Kuroshitsuji :'D ya se puso bueno cof, lo siento, me cayó ): **

**¿Merezco un review? :3**

**Por cierto, les invito nuevamente a leer mi nuevo fic :3 ijjj, se llama "Donde sueñan los relojes". Es un UndertakesxOC (el Shinigami mas sexy, dicho sea de paso, y también, Rey del Troll XD ¡Dios salve al Rey Undy-troll-sama XD) y tiene mas vistas de las que yo esperaba en mis sueños mas mafufos :'D ¡ARIGATOU! QuQ**

**Ya me voy, que si no, meto publicidad por todos lados XDDD Nos estamos leyendo :D hasta la próxima y que estén bien**

**¡Felices Pascuas! :D**

**Slinky-Pink-Bitch cambio y fuera**

**Pd: ¡Amo la paella! XDDDD**


	27. Ese mayordomo, maligno

**Hola, hola :D un nuevo capi, dos semanas después, ugh, estos días he súper ocupada, mil vueltas, además de que no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir, gracias a Dios ya tenia escrito este capi u.u**

**Bueno, me ya me callo ijjj, vámonos al capi, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :D ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora, pero ya, vamos al fic :D**

**Tarararara… ¡AL FFFFFFFFFIC!**

**o.o.o**

"_**Este es el poder de los demonios:**_

_**El odio…" **_

**Capitulo XXVII: Ese mayordomo, maligno.**

…

"_Cuenta los cadáveres, como si fueran ovejas..."_

Pet – A perfect circle.

o.o.o

Un rayo golpeó la tierra, con una intensidad sobrenatural, impresionante, tan fuerte y ponderosa y sonora, que hizo temblar el suelo, provocando que se llenara la tierra de cuarteaduras, que se extendieron como arañas por todo el terreno árido que era lo que antes había sido un hermoso campo de flores.

Escuché un crujido mas en la tierra, casi como un lamento, algo mas rondándome, como una presencia maligna que se arrastra cual serpiente y enseguida miré al suelo que pisaba, donde todo comenzaba a cambiar.

Como si aquel trueno fuera una semilla del mal, de la tierra comenzaron a brotar retoños negros y retorcidos como manos huesudas de bruja, creciendo con una rapidez violenta y cruel, rebosando el suelo, rodeándome y enredándose en mis tobillos.

Incrédula, preguntándome que pasaría ahora, di un salto hacía atrás, mientras las espinas trepaban como serpientes venenosas por mi vestido, rasgándolo cuando me movía y el cielo continuaba llenándose de interminables nubles oscuras, relampagueantes como una tormenta inclemente que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Las espinas subía por encima de mi, retorciéndose y enredándose entre ellas, combinándose, haciéndose mas filosas y amenazantes y negras en conjunto, encerrándome, mientras yo batía la espada hacía los lados, como una tonta, desesperada porque empezaba a quedarme sin espacio a donde moverme y aquellas plantas me rasgaban la piel, me herían con solo tocarlas.

Apreté los dientes, sin saber que hacer, sabiendo que debía pensar en algún plan o algo para salir de allí con vida. Corté las ramas con mas rapidez, viendo, casi aterrada, como el cielo sobre mi quedaba tapizado por los espinos y las ramas negras. Crecieron a tal altura que el espacio que logré abrirme con la espada parecía mas un capullo en el medio de la oscuridad.

Bien, aquella mujer dijo que tenía que enfrentarme, pero que no podía desafiarla con odio… ¡¿Qué demonios quería que hiciera entonces?! Si esa cosa estaba creando esas espinas… ¿acaso planeaba que me lanzara a abrazarlas? ¡¿Tenía que acaso besar y darle amor a esa asquerosa y maldita fantasma para que me dejara ir?! Estaba claro que la señora Bell no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era yo, ni los motivos que me movían.

De pronto, algo más quebró el sonido del viento furioso, de los rayos y truenos inclementes y de las crepitantes espinas cerniéndose a mí alrededor. El piso crujió por tanto tiempo, que me pregunté si no iba a empezar un terremoto, pero lejos de eso, divisé algo a lo lejos que se alzaba sobre los espinos.

Abrí los ojos, demasiado conmocionada como para gritar o poner mi mente en marcha. Frente a mi, a unos quinientos metros de distancia, salía del suelo una enorme torre de reloj, que se elevaba hacía el cielo, dejando caer enormes pedazos de tierra mientras crecía, y los pedazos sonaban como si dos gigantes golpearan dos grandes rocas contra las montañas. Parecía ser de mármol negro, reflejante como la obsidiana, sin ventanas, y una gigantesca planta cubierta de espinas rojas lo cubría, lo enrollaba como una serpentina, llegando casi hasta la cima de la torre, que lucía como una aparición fantasmal en el medio de ese paisaje de muerte.

Entonces, como si todo eso no fuera suficiente para hacerme entender lo que tenía que hacer, en la cima, algo se movió, rodeándola con las garras y la larga cola de reptil, llena de enormes escamas verdes y rojas. Lucía como una aparición de un monstruo infernal, como una de las criaturas del apocalipsis, que vienen a destruir y quemar y hacer sufrir.

Era la enorme serpiente en la que ese niño se había transformado.

Me pregunté que debía hacer, pero luego suspiré, cansada. La respuesta era tan obvia que me sentí una tonta por preguntar. Rápidamente, sin tiempo que perder, me lancé hacía la torre, con la espada empuñada en mi mano, tan segura de que podría lograr mi cometido. Algo… bueno, en realidad, todo me decía que si vencía a esa maldita serpiente, podría largarme de ese maldito mundo.

Corté el camino de espinos lo más rápido que pude, abalanzándome hacía el frente. El cielo temblaba con los truenos y arriba de la torre, en la parte mas alta, una nube de tormentas se formó, girando a su alrededor.

-¡Aquí viene… la heroína! –clamó una voz, sonora. Todo el valle se llenó con esa maldita voz y yo me paralicé, buscando de donde venía, pero no podía ubicarla-. ¡Pelea, pelea, pequeña! ¡Pelea porque ya nadie lo hará por ti!

Apreté los dientes, deteniéndome por un segundo, pensando rápidamente lo que eso significaba… ¿Acaso había atrapado en este mundo demencial a Sebastian? ¿Acaso los dos estábamos aquí?

No, no podía ser, no podía distraerme así, de ese modo. Pero la furia me invadía, me consumía por dentro. La preocupación, el pesar…

-¡Sebastian! ¡Oh, Sebastian, ayúdame! –fingió pedir ayuda, con la voz como la de una damisela en peligro- ¡Sebastian! ¡Oh, Sebastian, que lastima que ya no puedes venir!

-¡Cállate! –chillé, cortando espinos con mas rapidez. Comencé a sudar, imaginando lo peor. No sabía porque, pero el miedo hacía mella en mis esfuerzos. Aunque las heridas habían desaparecido, el miedo crecía poderoso dentro de mí.

Súbitamente, el suelo bajo de mis pies empezó a temblar. Incapaz de correr, porque los espinos comenzaban a cerrarse a mí alrededor, solo pude quedarme quieta, esperando el final, esperando que me apretaran y atravesaran mi cuerpo con sus puntas…

Pero lejos de eso, el suelo debajo de mí, un círculo de ocho metros de diámetro se elevó con virulencia al cielo, casi tan alto como la otra torre, revistiéndose con los enormes espinos que envolvían las extrañas paredes moradas y brillantes, rugosas, que se rodearon por un viento oscuro de tormenta. El empuje hacía arriba me lanzó al suelo, haciéndome quedar acostada, la resistencia del viento en mi cuerpo era demasiado para soportarla.

La torre se alzó hasta que el campo de espinos pareció una mancha negra y difusa en el suelo, con una caída que era tan alta como tres rascacielos. Era una altura surrealista y atemorizante.

Me puse en guardia, levantándome del suelo una vez que la torre dejó de crecer, apuntando la espada hacía todos lados, esperando un ataque. A mi alrededor se alzaron, en el diámetro del circulo, ocho columnas que formaron arcos, subiendo hacía el techo, formando una cúpula sobre de mi, lisa y oscura, y, entonces, detrás de mí, casi a la altura del centro del circulo, una llamarada surgió del piso y allí, apareció, con su cabello rubio y los ojos azules, la niña de mis malditas pesadillas.

Lydia Bell…

o.o.o

Alrededor de él, solo había claridad. Alrededor de él, solo había luz, calidez. Todo era blanco, todo era claro, transparente. Era como sentirse abrazado por un sol que no quema y no lastima, sentir sus rayos sobre la piel, sobre el rostro, como un manto fresco y protector.

Sus diabólicos ojos no podían ver por la luz inmaculada que rodeaba el lugar, donde fuera que estuviera. Su cuerpo estaba débil, lánguido, y la cabeza le era sostenida por algo suave y cómodo. Sus brazos reposaban sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando con su respiración monorrítmica. Asomó por entre sus pestañas; la luz lo cegó en cuanto se atrevió a husmear y, aunque no había sido capaz de mantenerse viendo por mas de medio segundo, pudo distinguir con claridad, sin duda a equivocarse, la silueta pequeña de una pequeña persona que se alzaba allí, sobre de él, rozándole el rostro con las puntas de los dedos, como su él o ella, estuvieran hechos de una delgada capa de fino cristal. Percibía, también, el perfumado olor del cabello de esa persona, que se mecía con pereza, columpiado por el viento que olía a menta.

El demonio se movió, inquieto, y la persona, lejos de asustarse, deslizó con más ahínco su mano por la frente de Sebastian, como una madre que calma a un niño luego de una pesadilla.

-No te vayas… -susurró la persona, con una voz más dulce que la miel dorada al sol, más suave que el pétalo satinado de una rosa, mas encantador que los cantos de las sirenas, atrayendo a los marineros a la perdición.

Sebastian naufragaba directo hacía su perdición…

Aquella persona no quería que él se moviera mas, no quería que él se fuera… y él, tampoco quería irse… tampoco quería moverse… sentí la agitación de tener que levantarse y encontrar con que era solo una mas de las dementes ilusiones… algo mas de las horribles cosas que ya había visto. Pero, tal vez, algo en él no quería terminar el momento. El demonio podía percibir eso por la actitud que estaba tomando; algo que no era normal se agitaba dentro de él. Era un frío gélido y tormentoso que presagiaba un diluvio en el mar. Era eso, quizás, a lo que los humanos llamaban tristeza.

¿Era eso, entonces, lo que sentía al recordar, al sentir nuevamente, esas manos tocándolo? ¿Podría ser posible, que en su alma demoniaca, hubiera lugar para esas desgracias que los humanos llamaban emociones? Si que lo había, pero no era algo tan sano, coherente e inocente como podría sentirlo una persona normal.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos completamente, dejando que la luz llenara sus pupilas y rellenara su capacidad para ver. Al principio, fue casi doloroso, abrumador. El blanco consumía todo su campo visual, hacía arder sus ojos felinos.

Pero, entonces, pudo ver. Pudo distinguir, a penas, el contorno de las figuras, las formas del rostro de aquella persona que le acariciaba las mejillas. Entendió que tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de esa delicada criatura, y que él no se encontraba en su forma original, como había pensado, sino que usaba ese disfraz de cordero, de humano, con el que podía vagar entre la gente sin advertir que era un asesino sobrenatural.

Reconoció la cara inocente y luminosa de la persona; los contornos borrosos de su cuerpo, apenas visibles, delgados, por la extrema y brillante luz, eran difuminados con suavidad. Incluso, sus grandes y amable ojos, parecían carentes de color, apenas de un amatista o un azul tan claro que era imposible decir con exactitud cual de los dos matices era.

Justo con él podía recordarlo…

-El "inconsciente" de su señorita es muy interesante…

Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos. La voz no pertenecía a ese ser puro e inocente que le pasaba los dedos por los negros cabellos. Esa voz pertenecía a la endemoniada criatura que los había sumido a ambos en esa pesadilla sin final.

Quiso levantarse, quiso moverse, pero descubrió que no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo no le respondía ante sus impulsos, no podía hacer nada para que sus brazos, su propio ser le obedeciera. la voz estaba dentro de su cabeza, hablándole como él lo había hecho muchas veces atrás, susurrándole a sus contratistas como lo que era: un demonio.

-Te preguntaras como puedo saber lo que hay en esa zona de su mente donde ni ella misma puede entrar… -volvió a murmurar la voz, siseando como una serpiente. Sebastian apretó los ojos, incapaz de parar la voz en su cabeza. Sintió palpitar dentro de él su poder demoniaco, pero no le era posible concentrarlo en su cuerpo y hacerlo salir a flote-. ¡Oh, Sebastian-san! Sucede que, como sabrás, solo sus almas están atrapadas en esta ilusión. Sus cuerpos, tanto el tuyo como el de tu "querida señorita", continúan allí, inconscientes en el patio de la mansión Bell; el sitio que alguna vez fue mi prisión... Esto no es más que una especie de sueño en el que sus almas y mentes han dejado atrás su prisión física para adentrarse a este mundo que, casualmente, esta bajo mi control. Un lugar muy mortífero, debo decir, porque, realmente pueden morir ambos aquí. Si no fuera así, ¿Qué sentido tendría haberlos arrastrado a este sitio? Es un juego muy divertido, ¿no te parece?

Sebastian dio un respingo; la tensión se extendió por su cuerpo. Su ser rugía y clamaba por liberar su poder, pero algo lo sujetaba al suelo, algo más fuerte que él lo ataba a quedarse quieto. Era imposible moverse.

-La verdad, es que tenía todo planeado, pero, no pensé en los efectos secundarios durante su estancia en este sitio. Verás, al igual que en un sueño, ustedes están en un profundo estado de inconsciencia –como ya dije-, el mismo en el que se cae al dormir. Esto permite que sus almas queden atrapadas en este laberinto… y, al mismo tiempo, abrió la puerta mas profunda de sus mentes: la inconsciencia, el "ello", el lugar donde se ocultan los peores temores de las personas, y las cosas que no saben que saben que saben o que recuerdan que recuerdan... Debo decir que no tenía interés en eso, pero, al parecer, es más interesante de lo que yo pensé. Me sorprendió el darme cuenta del poco esfuerzo que requería atormentar a tu señorita. Los horrores que ha visto y que más la han aterrado, son, la gran mayoría, parte de su "inconsciente": esas cosas que ella no sabe que están allí...

Y lo mismo sucede contigo, Sebastian-san; ¿Quién diría que hay tantas cosas ocultas, inocentes e intimas en los oscuros recuerdos de una bestia petulante y viciosa como tu? ¿Quién podría haber previsto que tus memorias, que atrás de esa puerta… habría algo tan patético y escalofriante? ¡Algo tan débil y lastimero! –la sombra rio en su cabeza, carcajeándose de forma burlona, como si le hubieran contado un chiste tan bueno, que no fuera capaz de controlar el volumen de su risa. Se reía del demonio, cuya sangre hervía de la rabia- ¡Increíble, Sebastian! ¡Es tan gracioso y ridículo! ¡Me hace temblar por lo irónico que resulta! ¡Parece un cuento de los Grimm! Yo sabía algunas cosas, pero no conocía la estúpida historia completa, desde el comienzo de antología que tiene este retorcido cuento de hadas de pesadillas y furiosos diablos, hasta el trágico y avergonzante final… ¡Y lo mas gracioso, es que las cosas que ella no puede recordar, están grabadas aquí… justo en tu interior! Pensaba que eras una criatura cruel, sádica y satánica… pero incluso los demonios tienen algo de honestidad en sus podridos y fétidos corazones. Sin embargo, tu, Sebastian-san, tu eres la excepción… estas mas allá de lo que permite la traición, la corrupción en un alma, en una criatura. Judas es un mugroso gusano principiante de la mentira y el engaño a tu lado... mereces una corona, ¡una corona de huesos y lagrimas para el rey de la mentira que eres!… ¡Ah, pero esta persona…! –El demonio dirigió sus ojos a la persona que le acariciaba el rostro, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía. Él sabía que la molesta sombra se refería a ella. Vio la sonrisa en sus labios pequeños y brillantes, y pudo verla, a esa persona, como lo realmente frágil que era. Se agitó una parte de él, una parte recóndita y olvidada-… Ella, luego de lo que he visto, no se queda atrás; es perfecta: el justo nivel de pureza, ingenuidad y maldad en su corazoncito para una podrida y negra alma como la tuya… Ambos trenzados en una espiral infinita de desesperación y agonía…

El demonio, súbitamente, sintió un dolor en su cuerpo. Una procesión de espinas creciendo en su interior, dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su ser, arrastrándose y rasgando todo con sus puntas acuchilladas. Su vista se nubló, mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre con sabor metálico, y su garganta burbujeaba con el líquido que se acumulaba, sin poder salir, casi ahogándolo. Y el demonio no podía moverse, ni siquiera pudo quitar sus ojos de encima de la persona, quien de pronto, cerró los ojos, congelada en una sola posición sobre él, sus manos se endurecieron a los lados de la cabeza de Sebastian, crispadas como las garras de un halcón. Apretó los ojos, y su boca su desfiguró en un grito ahogado y silencioso que nunca llegó a consumarse, y en su lugar, sonaba un agudo chillido, como el lamento doloroso de un animal, que se prolongo por largo rato. Aquella indefensa e inocente criatura, se dobló sobre el demonio, mientras una mancha roja se extendía por todo su pecho pequeño y endeble, resquebrajándola como si ella misma fuera porcelana, y las cuarteaduras se extendieron por encima de la piel pálida, hasta subir a su rostro, creciendo como arañas…

Los ojos rojos y atormentados del demonio se abrieron de par en par cuando ella, entrecerrando los labios sin color, se quedó mirando en dirección del demonio, pero era como si no pudiera verlo, como si hubiera un velo delante de sus ojos y entonces, enfocó la mirada y clavó sus dos orbes amatistas en los de Sebastian, y entonces, toda ella se quebró en mil pedazos sanguinolentos de cristal. Algo se rompió dentro del demonio, quien sintió su propio ser atormentado por un dolor parecido, incomparable a los sufrimientos que había visto en los humanos, porque este era un dolor de su propia naturaleza sobrehumana. Era el dolor de los infiernos; era el sufrimiento agónico de los inmortales, y su propia piel empezó a cuartearse como le había sucedido a esa persona, mientras la voz susurraba nuevamente en sus pensamientos…

-Desde el principio del tiempo, ambos estaban destinados a la desgracia, la tragedia y la perdición…

o.o.o

.

-Al fin estas aquí… -musitó, con una voz de terciopelo. Lydia me enfrentaba con una furia descontrolada. Di un salto al escuchar su voz; era la voz de un adulto, una voz que tenía mil años de edad.

Abrí mucho los ojos, mientras veía la maldad en los ojos de esa niña pequeña. Parecía salida de los mismos infiernos. Su cuerpo era grotescamente pequeño con la crueldad que despedía, allí, solo de pie. Era tan chiquita como se veía en las fotos, como Marion la describía en sus diarios…

¿Cómo era que una niña se volvió tan maligna?

Pero, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaba allí, no me importó que tan maldita fuese, que tan poderosa o lo diminuta que era ahora yo en comparación a su poder. Lo única que sabía, era que mis dedos apretaban esa espada como si fuera a romperla, que la furia fluía en mi interior como un río de lava burbujeante, quemándome la garganta y el estomago. Sabía que la mataría si era necesario y, ¡oh, diablos! ¡Yo quería que fuera necesario!

Podría haberle preguntando muchísimas cosas… aclarado dudas… pero la paciencia se me había acabado. Solo quería largarme de allí de una buena vez. Eso, y saber que diablos había sucedido con Sebastian. Una vez más, allí estaba yo, preocupándome por un demonio.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sebastian?! –rugí, apretando todos los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. Ella me miró como un insecto, pero yo ardía con rabia-. ¡Vas a contestarme ahora! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?!

Me olvidé de mi misma en esos momentos. Olvidé mi naturaleza humana, mortal y débil. Olvidé que Lydia era la creadora de ese mundo extraño, y que antes casi me había matado. Di un paso al frente y los ojos fríos de Lydia me miraron con petulancia, como quien ve a un ratón tratando de atacar a un gigantesco león.

-Creo que, antes de todo, debo presentarme ante ti… -dijo ella, con su voz femenina, pero potente, como si estuviera siendo introducida por gigantescas trompetas. No era la voz de una niña; era la voz de una mujer.

Lydia se plantó allí donde estaba, como si pudiera estirar hacía arriba mas su pequeña figura, cubierta por un delicado batón.

-Mi nombre es Lydia Alexandra Elizabeth Bell de…

-¡No quiero tus estúpidas introducciones! –repliqué, apretando mas la empuñadura dorada de la espada. Mis dedos temblaban, no sabía si era por rabia o nervios, pero no me importaba. Rechiné los dientes, entorné los ojos. La niña se quedó muda, como si se hubiera congelado ante mis palabras, pero solo sonrió-. ¡Quiero que me digas, ahora mismo, que es lo que quieres de mí! No me trajiste aquí por diversión, ¡tienes un motivo! ¡No me hagas perder más mí tiempo!

Sus ojos me observaron momentáneamente. Miró la espada que yo sostenía con ansias y alargó su sarcástica, odiosa sonrisa. Dios, quería despedazarla.

-Así que sabes que tengo mis motivos… -caminó a mi alrededor como un buitre, sin que yo le quitara los ojos de encima. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso como el de un tigre; podría dar un brinco de dos metros en cualquier momento, si era necesario. Se detuvo de pronto, y entonces, me clavó sus poderosos orbes. Algo dentro de mi pecho se cuarteó, y temblé de miedo, pero no desistí con la espada-. Dime, ¿Cuáles crees que sean?

Ahora fui yo quien sonrió con sarcasmo. Tragué saliva, desafiándola con mi rostro.

-Aparentemente, tiene algo que ver con tu sonrisa –mascullé, en un tono que no sonó muy amable. Pero no le importó mucho-. Sin embargo, quiero creer que tienes motivos más "maduros" que ese…

-¡Ah! Una razón madura para hacer lo que hice, lo que hago… -susurró, con sus manos atrás de su espalda. Busqué en ella algún rastro de la niña que iba a la escuela, de Phoebe. Me costaba tanto comprender que la criatura frívola y cruel que estaba de pie delante de mí era la misma persona. No era que fueran muy distintas –la mocosa esa trató de hacer que un niño se suicidara-, pero, era como cuando te intoxicas con la comida, y no sabes cual de las cosas que comiste te hizo enfermar-. Una razón madura y razonable sería… mmm, no sé… ¿en venganza porque alguien me hizo dispararle a mi mejor amiga?

-Cierra la boca… -refuté. La sangre me hervía como agua burbujeante en la boca del estomago.

-Claro que no –continuó ella, apretando los dientes, torciendo su boca de mujer en una mueca de repugnancia. Me barrió con la mirada, de los pies a la cabeza y hacía abajo-. Tengo razones más fuertes que esas para torturarte como lo he hecho en este mundo, Phantomhive… Mis motivos te harían pensar dos veces en tu odio, te darías cuenta de que eres solo una niña jugando con una espada...

-¿Cuáles son esas razones...? –pregunté, sintiéndome ofendida.

-Una existencia destruida… -susurró, con voz de plata, suave, lejana. Por un momento, sentí pena por ella cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacía el suelo-. Un futuro robado… un hermano cuya vida fue cortada por el filo del odio… El amor que merecía para mí, y que nunca me fue dado… -su mirada se perdió en el piso, como si allí estuvieran todas sus respuestas-. Pero, entonces… alguien tomó mi mano en la oscuridad… alguien me sacó del averno donde me quemaba viva… y me convertí en lo que soy… Solo para encontrarte a ti… Phantomhive…

Me enfrentó con la mirada, y pude ver en sus ojos, la misma desesperación de antes, el mismo odio, la misma inquietud. Pude ver su interior, el fuego que la consumía viva como un cáncer… el resentimiento, el pesar… todo era tan terrible, que me miraba con el vivo resplandor de los infiernos…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –pregunté, sin poder detener mis palabras, mirándola. Mi voz sonaba incrédula, incapaz de creerla ser una desalmada. Había dejado de ser una victima ante mis ojos, y ahora, solo podía imaginarla como una asesina. Su boca pequeña se torció en una macabra sonrisa. Sus dientes blancos brillaron bajo sus labios de bestia-. ¡¿Destruiste a tu familia, por mí?! ¡¿Qué pude haberte hecho yo?! ¡Ni siquiera existía en ese entonces!

-¡YO NO DESTRUÍ A MI FAMILIA! –bramó, con una voz tan potente que el cielo volvió a ser tormentoso, los rayos cruzaron las nubes, el viento sopló enardecido y tembló el suelo bajo mis pies.

Algo eléctrico me atravesó y me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Me sentí herida, vulnerable, incapaz de sentir la vida. Era sorprendente la cantidad de poder que tenía esa niña. El viento me levantó, ahogándome, alzándome sobre las puntas de los pies, y yo sentía la sangre detenerse en mi cuello, sin oxigenar mi cerebro.

-Tú lo hiciste… -abrió tanto los ojos, que se veía desfigurada. No, no se veía así; en realidad, su cara había cambiado. Sus ojos no tenían rastro de blanco; todo el globo estaba cubierto de un azul cristalino y su pupila se alargó como la de una serpiente venenosa. Los labios se tensaron hacía atrás; nuevamente la mueca deforme y demoniaca que yo había visto aquella vez-. Y así como lo hiciste, también eres culpable, por haber huido tanto tiempo, de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para encontrarte…

-Phoebe… -musité, con la garganta en llamas por la falta de oxigeno. Mi cerebro comenzaba a apagarse y veía luces resplandecientes delante de mí.

-Oh, no hay ninguna Phoebe… -susurró haciendo un puchero, al menos eso creo. Yo no podía prestar atención; mi cuerpo se sacudía como un pez fuera del agua por la falta de oxigeno. Justo cuando pensé que no se detendría, me soltó. El aire me llenó los pulmones de una forma dolorosa y respiré con tal fuerza que dolía-; solo necesitaba alguna razón estúpida para buscarte en tu maldito colegio… -me miró recuperarme, pero yo estaba perdida-. Verás, un angelical pajarito me contó donde estabas, pero no me dijo quien eras… Así que te busqué, hasta que di con alguien que, aunque no eras tu, me dejó satisfecha…

Giré la cara lo mas rápido que pude, horrorizada, marchita. Mi sangre se agitó por mis venas, mi cuerpo me pedía ponerme de pie, matarla de la forma más horripilante que existiera. Cortarla centímetro por centímetro hasta que me rogara a gritos que la matase, que la matase, y yo no lo haría, me deleitaría con su sangre y me bañaría en ella si era necesario. Entonces bajaría a los infiernos, una vez que se hubiera muerto, y me encargaría personalmente de torturarla por el resto de su existencia en los hornos del otro mundo…

-Oh, si… -murmuró al ver mi rostro. Estaba llena de una felicidad apabullante y escandalosa que solo me dio mas deseos de matarla-. Tú sabes quien es… esa chica muy parecida a ti. La chica a la que llamabas Michelle…

Imágenes revolotearon como mariposas…

Su cerebro hecho papilla…

Su cuerpo sin vida…

Mis dedos mancillando su piel…

La sangre roja que combinaba con su oscuro cabello…

-No… -susurré, apretando los ojos, negándome a lo que escuchaba. Una parte de mi, quería creerlo y matarla de una vez, pero la otra, me insistía que fuera razonable. Algo no estaba bien en las cosas que decía-. Tu no la mataste… Ella fue secuestrada por mafiosos… era un grupo criminal…

-Si… -comentó ella, con una sonrisa que se volvió arrepentida-. Tienes razón. No la maté. Pero también su muerte fue un daño colateral; fue un efecto secundario del plan… -entonces levantó los ojos. Su pequeño cuerpo pareció cambiar hasta convertirse nuevamente en una desalmada psicópata. La torre pareció volverse mas alta y oscura-. Aunque debo admitir, que te hizo sufrir, y es lo que quiero. Voy a reducir tu existencia hasta que sea tan pequeña como un pájaro, al que aplastaré con mis propias manos… Y comenzaré por ese maldito demonio tuyo…

La chispa saltó de nuevo. Mi mente se puso de pie, y con ella, la seguí yo.

NO HARÍA LO QUE YO ESTABA PENSANDO.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Sebastian…

-Tan exasperante como siempre… -musitó, casi con aburrimiento y malicia. Levantó la barbilla y pareció más alta de lo que era en realidad-. Pudiendo saber mil cosas… solo te interesa ese estúpido demonio… siempre. Es lo único que te importa…

Ella hablaba con una rabia retenida. Era como si mi preocupación con Sebastian le preocupase mas, la hiciera sentir mas furiosa, que mi propia presencia, aun sabiendo que ella, al parecer, lo único que quería era matarme.

-¡Maldita, no estoy aquí para divertirte! –repliqué, apuntándola con la espada. No tenía la menor idea de como usarla, pero no me importaba eso en absoluto; el instinto me ayudaría en el momento necesario- ¡Ahora responde! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sebastian?! ¡No voy a perdonarte si lo has envuelto en esta estúpida ilusión!

La niña estalló en carcajadas, tan divertida como un adulto que observa a un bebé golpeándole las piernas por un berrinche.

-¡De verdad, eres muy divertida! ¡Ah, pensé que él estaría demasiado preocupado por ti si lo dejaba fuera del espectáculo! –inquirió, haciendo un puchero infantil con sus labios pequeños, como si fuera algo lamentable. Yo sentía que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba con las oleadas de rabia, con espasmos de furia comprimida y ardiente-. Después de todo, él está aquí para eso… ¿no lo sabes? Él debería protegerte… ¿no es así?

-Estas aquí por mí… -refunfuñé, controlando mis ansias de gritar. Aun me dolían los brazos por haber escalado esa altura tan rápido, pero no sabía si temblaban por el cansancio o la emoción. Tal vez por las dos cosas. Ella me miró distante, pero había algo que no podía ocultar, algo que se colaba por sus ojos-. Me trajiste aquí porque quería hacerme pagar, ¿verdad? Sebastian podrá estar bajo mis órdenes, pero esto es algo personal… ¡Puedo pelear mis propias batallas! ¡Si es a mí a quien quieres, atácame! ¡Buscas a una Phantomhive y aquí la tienes! ¡Si lo que quieres es mi alma o mi vida, bien! Pero, ¡no involucres en esto a Lucy, ni a Alph o David o Gus…! ¡Ni a Michelle! ¡Y mucho menos a Sebastian! ¡¿O es que eres tan cobarde para enfrentarte a un simple mortal!?

Ella pareció palidecer de cólera, sus labios se tensaron en una mueca de disgusto y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con una sorpresa que parecía incrédula y agredida.

-¡Miserable mocosa! –rugió, barriendo una mano hacía el frente, al tiempo que una sorprendente fuerza invisible me lanzaba hasta el otro lado del pequeño espacio de la torre. Todo el aire del estomago y los pulmones se expulsó con tan virulencia que sentí un dolor abrasador dentro de mi. Reboté por el suelo, dando giros como si fuera un tronco. Menos mal que no me herí con la espada, pero tardé demasiado en poder levantarme.

Pero no fue necesario ponerme de pie, porque otra vez, algo, la misma fuerza, me apretó como un puño gigante rodeándome y apretujándome dentro de sus dedos. Sentí las costillas comprimiéndose contra mi misma, hundiéndose y escuché inclusive, un chasquido que me indicaba que algo se había roto y estaba en problemas. Una presión agresiva me presionaba los ojos hacía fuera de las cuencas y casi di un grito ahogado.

-¡¿Piensas que no puedo acabar contigo yo sola?! ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?! ¡¿A ti?! –esta vez sonaba irónica, su voz melodiosa parecía segura, aunque algo me decía que no los estaba. No podría decir si sonreía, porque tenía tan apretados los ojos y los dientes, que apenas podía concentrarme en no soltar el poco aire que me quedaba- ¡Eres solo una niña estúpida que cree que puede jugar en el tablero de los no-humanos y no habrá consecuencias! ¡Piensas que estas a la altura, pero no eres mas que otro mortal engreído que cree poder desafiar a lo sobrenatural!

Me dejó caer; mis pulmones llenándose de aire ardieron, y sentía como se me reventaban algunas venitas de los ojos, trepando mis glóbulos como arañas. Enseguida, sin dejarme tomar el aliento, ella me golpeó de nuevo, con una rabia insensible, incontenible. No era capaz de pensar que tuviera un límite. Me golpeó una y otra vez, lanzándome contra el suelo, haciéndome quedar a la orilla de la torre, con los ojos al vacío y luego me jalaba, torturándome, apretándome otra vez, sin parar.

-¡¿Te das cuenta del poder que tengo?! No, ¡¿acaso te das cuenta de lo poderosas que son las criaturas que te rodean?! ¡Tu pequeña e insignificante mente humana, obsoleta, ni siquiera puede comprender el extenso, increíble poder que tengo yo y que tiene el demonio que te acompaña! ¡Su simple presencia podría cortarte en mil tajos como un cerdo, sin siquiera perder el tiempo en verte! –rugió. Su ira quemaba, y finalmente, volvió a golpearme contra la pared, esta vez, dejándome caer, solamente observándome con sus ojos de hielo-. Yo podría hacer eso también… no puedes comprender lo que sería vernos dejar fluir nuestro poder sobre la tierra… arderían tus ojos de ser así…

Me apoyé sobre las manos, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo pesado, quebrado, magullado y doloroso. Apreté los dientes; tenía rotas las costillas… creo que también un tobillo… se me había abierto una raja en la cabeza; la sangre me goteaba, caliente, por la nuca y el cuello. Dolía como si que hubiera arrollado un auto, echado reversa sobre mí y vuelto a pasarme encima. Tenía nublado el ojo izquierdo; una abolladura sobre el párpado estaba tan inflamada que no me permitía mirar.

-Eres tan orgullosa que me das asco… -refuté, apoyándome sobre una rodilla y la espada, que no había soltado, aun con todos sus golpes, para levantarme. Las fuerzas me fallaban; me dolía tanto la espalda que probablemente tenía algo roto.

Ella escuchó mi voz y se sorprendió, agredida. Parecía esos reyes que miran a sus súbditos y no pueden creer que han sido insultado por esos infames pueblerinos.

Reí, inconscientemente, quizás por nerviosismo, o porque de verdad lo que decía me parecía absolutamente ridículo. Observé como su rostro se oscureció, temblando con virulencia y su pequeña figura pareció volverse maquiavélica, planeando destrozarme con la mirada, buscando con sus ojos donde iniciar el primer corte.

-¿Tu… tu piensas que… podrías con Sebastian? –la bilis, las ganas de burlarme de ella hasta el cansancio me subían por la garganta. Y es que de verdad quería burlarme…. ¡me iban a matar! Me iba a matar allí mismo si no cerraba la boca, pero era tan irónico que no podía dejar de reírme de mis propia tragedia-… eres… eres solo una estúpida…

Entonces, el suelo se sacudió, como su nos encontráramos dentro de un enorme corazón y este hubiese palpitado. Palpitó una, dos, tres veces, paralizándome por completo. Era una parálisis fría e inclemente, como cuchillas en mi cuerpo.

La miré, aterrorizada y pasmada por el despliegue de poder. Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que me dolían las comisuras de los ojos. Ella estaba solo de pie, con los ojos muy fríos, y muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Quieres probarme? –murmuró y supe que había cometido un error de proporciones titánicas-… Voy a enseñarte lo que se siente… lo que me hiciste sentir… ¡LO QUE ES ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SOLA!

Lydia me observaba desde el frente, con los ojos fijos en mi; su cabello ondeaba con un fuego negro. Su sonrisa se deformó hasta transformarse en la mueca diabólica que había visto aquel día de las asesorías. Su boca se desencajó, sus dientes puntudos asomaron por sus labios pútridos como una fila de agujas y sus ojos se ensancharon en su rostro de muñeca del mal.

Tras de ella, creció un enorme espejo plateado… no, no era un espejo… era una especie de pared de cristales. Miraba una pared de pedazos cuarteados de espejo, cubriendo la mitad de la sala oscura. En el medio creció uno más grande, que se rodeó de los más pequeños, todos lisos y plateados… me daba la impresión de que eran una ventana al infierno…

No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, ni que me esperaba. Lo que si sabía, era que no esperaba lo que apareció a continuación en esos miles de espejos en la pared…

Primero, distinguí una mancha negra y roja en el espejo más grande. Era una mancha más roja que negra, y no comprendí nada… hasta que las manchas cobraron sentido.

Si sentir que te atraviesan el corazón con una daga fuera posible de sentir, diría que miles de dagas me hicieron picadillo el alma, el cuerpo, el cerebro, el corazón. Ahogué un grito, tan sorprendida que no podía siquiera gritar, siquiera llevarme las manos a la boca, siquiera maldecir. Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco, solamente llena por un terrible estremecimiento por el pesar y el dolor. Ese dolor que te deja en completo shock.

En todos los espejos se veía mil veces lo mismo…

Sebastian se perdía en un montón de manchas rojas, con el cuerpo tan atravesado por raíces y espejos puntudos que era difícil encontrarle forma a sus brazos y piernas; ya no había un cuerpo allí. Solo una masa de carne sanguinolenta y desfigurada que chorreaba rojo y se destruía con miles de cortes. Se movía, retorciéndose, queriendo liberarse, pero el sonido de su voz ahogada por la sangre, de los filos rozando su cuerpo y su carne, me era insoportable. Su rostro estaba torcido por el dolor, y se veía tan débil…

Se veía tan endeble… tan frágil…

Grité, solté un alarido de puro horror y dolor. El alma se me quedó helada, mi corazón no sabía para donde debía latir, ni como, ni cuando, ni si debía seguir haciéndolo.

Empujé mi garganta, mi estómago, mi mente a hacer algo, a no solo quedarme allí de pie. Lydia sonrió… ella sonrió y yo solo… yo…

-¡NO! –chillé, corriendo hacía la superficie del espejo, pasando a un lado de Lydia. Ni siquiera le presté atención, ni siquiera miré su rostro. Me estrellé contra el espejo, con tal fuerza que me caí. Levanté la vista, con todo mi ser pálido por el temor, la angustia. El cuerpo me punzaba, me ardía… era confuso y difícil. Sus ojos, los ojos de Sebastian estaban helados… yo estaba helada… me sentía muerta, perdida, débil… incapaz de contenerme- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡SEBASTIAN!

Volteé hacía ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando de terror.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –refuté. La debilidad me llenaba, me consumía. El miedo se volvió una esfera de fuego en mi pecho- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quieres mi alma!?

-Te dije que no comprendías nuestro poder… mi poder… -ella susurró a mis espaldas, con una seguridad inclemente.

-¡No…! Esto es… es solo un juego… -temblé, incapaz de poner un orden en mi cabeza. El cuerpo me dolía; esas imágenes eran más de lo que mi capacidad humana podía soportar. Pasándome las manos por la cara, sentí la piel fría, las palmas sudorosas.

Estaba en un sitio de pesadillas, en un enfermo lugar donde nada de lo que yo pensara podría salvarme. Había enfrentado muñecos poseídos, raíces vivientes, había asesinado mujeres de porcelana, visto derretirse gente de cera con ojos rojos, me atacaron esos cadáveres derretidos y trataron de devorarme viva. Prendí en llamas y casi me quemo viva, utilicé la sangre de la mujer muerta para apagar el fuego y usé uno de sus miembros para defenderme. Me había arrastrado por un pasillo sanguinolento y había sido atacada por una demoniaca serpiente…

Ya no podía mas con las cosas que me rodeaban…

Era demasiado para mi cerebro…

Las imágenes, al ver la sangre de Sebastian resbalar por las raíces, lanzaron una advertencia a mi mente; debía apagarse o hacer algo al respecto o me volvería loca. Enloquecería y perdería todo aquello que me hacía humana. Quizás jamas volvería a ser la misma luego de todo lo que había sucedido…

Necesitaba un sitio donde estuviera a salvo del dolor, de la locura, de las garras de tener que seguir existiendo con esos recuerdos en mi mente, de alejarme de las garras de la elección de morir o vivir con esos demonios envenenados carcomiéndome por dentro…

Lydia se rio, murmuró algo sobre mi mortalidad, dijo algo importante y relevante, pero no la escuché ni le presté atención. Yo era victima de las sacudidas que daba mi ser, siendo electrizado por las imágenes, por las voces que me decían era mejor morirme allí mismo y olvidarlo todo. Unas voces me decían que nada valdría la pena con esos recuerdos, que no valía la pena pelear para vivir así. No, ninguna vida, ni un segundo mas valía la pena si esas imágenes me acosarían para siempre, en mis sueños, en las pesadillas, en los vistazos diarios a mis recuerdos. No merecía pelear por algo así. Yo era demasiado quebradiza como para lograrlo… Otras más, decían que Sebastian se iba a morir, que iba a desaparecer, que jamás volvería a escuchar el sonido de su voz profunda rompiendo el silencio cuando yo ya no sabía mas que decir, cuando las horas eran largas y la noche era interminable con mis pesadillas de fuego y muerte. Jamas volvería a cerrar los ojos cuando sus dedos acariciaran mis cabellos. No volvería a centrar la tetera en el medio de la bandeja. Nunca resolvería sus crucigramas los domingos por la mañana… No mecería más sus dedos al son de alguna sonata de Chopin. Se borraría su vida, y dejaría un hoyo en mí ser. Ya no habría más de él…

Nunca mas…

Nunca mas vería sus ojos brillar… nunca volvería a sostener mi mano cuando mis fuerzas no me permitían avanzar…

Sebastian se iría. Se borraría. Sería como un día que acaba y da paso a una noche eterna.

Y, supe que, si él se iba, yo también debía hacerlo. Mi propia consciencia no emitía juicios sobre esto, porque era cierto, porque sabía que yo era débil y humana.

Y, siendo débil y humana, no tenía la fortaleza para vivir con esos recuerdos… con ese vacío. Mi mente estaba marcada… jamas volvería a ser la misma. Sería una loca, enferma mental, incapaz de vivir en sociedad… aislada, marcada por sus fantasmas y demonios internos… Solitaria, aislada del mundo y todas sus bendiciones o maldiciones…

Si, debía morir.

Mi ser lo gritaba.

Yo era débil. Yo era frágil. Yo era quebradiza, incapaz, inútil con mi naturaleza…

Tenía que morirme…

Entonces, en el medio de ese escandalo de perdición, una voz gritó muy fuerte. Era una voz que yo no conocía, que no había escuchado nunca antes. Venía de mi interior, del fondo de mi ser. Su llamado, su timbre era muy poderoso, casi electrizante y era tan demandante que las demás voces dejaron de hablar cuando su llamado retumbó por todo mmi cuerpo; era una voz que sonaba como los dioses. La voz estaba escondida en mí ser, y ella, así como estaba, perdida en los sangrientos y desagradables recuerdos, fue la que tomó posesión de mí.

Tomó posesión de mí, porque ya no había ninguna voluntad en mi cuerpo que pudiera detenerla. Puso sus oscuras manos en los comandos de mi cerebro y echó raíces venenosas entre mis neuronas y venas. Su sabia negra se derramó por mi consciencia, y todo eso que yo consideraba bueno o malo, debido e indebido, digno e indigno, desapareció. De pronto, ética, valores, todo eso, desapareció…

La voz cortó todas las cabezas de esos estúpidos principios…

La voz se convirtió en mi único pilar allí mismo…

La voz…

Mi cuerpo, bajo el comando de esa voz, me ordenaba girarme hacía esa mocosa, girarme hacía ella y hundirle la espada en su mugroso corazón fétido. Todo me gritaba "¡MÁTALA, MÁTALA! ¡Mátala ya! ¡MÁTALA! ¡Destroza sus órganos uno por uno! ¡Conviértela en rebanadas de carne y hueso!". La voz me empujaba a atacarla; a atacarla como un animal salvaje y sanguinario. A aplastar su cráneo y pisotear su cerebro. A hacerla pedazos y luego comérmela viva. La voz me llenaba de poder, me hacía sentir ligera y olvidarme del dolor de las heridas. De pronto, lo único que importaba, era que esa niña me estaba atacando, y que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Me volví violenta con el eco de esa voz; empuñé la espada y la hundí con tal fuerza donde ella había estado, que se clavó en el suelo. Ella dio un brinco en el momento exacto, alejándose de mí. Su vestido flotó como una masa de humo en el aire. Yo no sabía que veía en sus ojos, pero sabía lo que había en los míos. Mas bien, lo que no había.

No había control. No había piedad, ni personalidad, ni humanidad. No había una persona allí. Donde había estado yo, Elisse, solo había un animal salvaje y virulento. Una criatura sedienta de sangre.

Y aunque esa voz era poderosa… esa voz no era yo…

La voz era maligna… era dura como el golpe de un palo contra un cráneo. Frívola y calculadora como un asesino que mide el punto exacto donde planea estacar un corazón.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –rugí, levantándome completamente. Mi propia voz sonaba distorsionada y perdida, yo solo hacía la mímica para enfatizar una voz que no era mía. Sonaba como los rayos, los truenos y las tormentas. La rabia me quemaba el dolor de las costillas, del tobillo, lo reparaba todo a su paso con una masa mortífera y venenosa. Todo me empujaba a atacarla, a olvidarme de que era humana y abalanzarme como el animal salvaje que habitaba en mí. Quería hacerla pedazos con mis manos, así como lo había hecho con esa mujer…

No sé que haya sucedido en realidad, pero en un segundo, estaba yo del otro lado de la habitación, y al otro, estaba frente a ella. El piso parecía una pista de hielo, mis pies eran patines graciosos y virulentos. Los ojos de Lydia se abrieron tanto que podía ver sus orbes azules, las tiras pequeñas como hilos en sus irises, y relampagueantes. Bajé la espada con enloquecida violencia, con saña hambrienta de sangre y de carne, y ella apenas pudo escapar de mi estocada. Parecía confundida, casi asustada, pero su miedo solo alimentaba mas mi sed…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES!? ¡SI NO RESPONDES…! ¡SI NO RESPONDER VOY A MATARTE! –espeté, casi escupiendo sangre, casi rugiendo como una bestia. Yo estaba sonriendo; era una enorme y deforme sonrisa en mi cara, tan alargada que se me podían contar todos los dientes. Ella miró mis ojos, confundida. Su batón pequeño se agitaba con sus movimientos, demasiado rápidos que ningún humano era capaz de distinguir, de un lado a otro y daba la impresión de que era una masa blanca en el medio de la oscuridad. Pero yo si podía verla como era.

Podría haber contado cuantas veces se agitó la arandela de su vestido. Cuantos holanes tenía el medio fondo que usaba, los hilos que ataban sus pequeñitos botones.

Otra vez, la sensación de moverme demasiado rápido, el mundo parecía girar tan lento como una ballena, y ella agitándose demasiado despacio como para no medirme y golpearla con todo lo que tenía. Esta vez, la estocada le rozó la mejilla. La lengua se me deslizó por los labios cuando vi la hoja filosa manchada de rojo, el corte perfecto y fino en su piel, y me pregunté que sabría. Me observó aterrada, confundida. Yo no sabía que le pasaba, pero si seguía a ese ritmo, no sabía cual de las dos iba a morir antes. O como la iba a matar.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE HA PASADO?! –gritó, llevándose la mano a la cara. Se puso la palma frente a los ojos, mirando su propia sangre y gritó bajito, como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado. Levantó los ojos hacía mi; sus pupilas reflejaban el terror que yo sentía hacía unos minutos-… tu… tu no eres un humano normal… ¿QUÉ ERES? ¡¿QUÉ ERES?!

Ráfagas de odio corrían por mi cuerpo, haciendo girar veletas de ira, activando los rincones mas violentos de mí ser. Algo mas se disparó en mi sistema como una droga; el terror y la angustia se redujeron a simples recuerdos, a cenizas inútiles, y todo quedó sumidad en la negra oscuridad de una voluntad que sentía ajena a mi misma. Pero, era una oscuridad poderosa, incontenible y adictiva, que llegó a sentirse tan cómoda que no me molestaba tenerla conmigo…

Era tan placentero como usar un vestido hecho a la medida… y al mismo tiempo, sofocaba como una bolsa de plástico sobre la cabeza.

Podía escuchar gritos en mi cabeza, voces pidiendo auxilio, clamando perdón… pero no era mi voz, ni eran voces conocidas. Eran una melodía oscura, rebelde y tenebrosa, que me invitaba a bailar un vals callado, venenoso, glorioso… sabía al beso de humo de Sebastian al sellar el contrato aquel día… Sonaba como el infierno…

El mundo giraba a mí alrededor, quemándome, y yo quemándolo en pedazos. La ruina y la traición me sostenían los brazos, levantándome como a una bailarina oscura, y todo mi ser se sintió marchando al ritmo de unos malignos tambores. Los gritos me arrullaban en mi lecho de muerte y desgracia, y yo contaba cadáveres como ovejas para dormir…

La poca cordura que me quedaba se perdió en el desfile que era la oscuridad, las sombras en mi cabeza. Todo giraba a mi alrededor, como un carnaval maléfico y yo era la reina con una enorme corona de cráneos y rosas negras. Un sinfín de almas incineradas cargaban mi carro, y dos gigantes negros los hacían avanzar a latigazos, que sonaban como rayos destripando el cielo nublado.

Lydia tembló, y su figura también se estremeció. Pude ver que, bajo el cabello rubio, su apariencia resbalaba, su máscara de inocencia también se iba, se derretía como la cera. Me pregunté como era posible que alguien que se jactaba de ser tan poderosa, se viera tan aterrada y estúpida de un momento a otro. Para mí, era patética. Tan patética y repugnante que quería hacer crujir sus huesos bajo la suela de mi zapatos y verla morir dulcemente.

El flujo de poder era tan intenso que la observé temblando, incapaz de moverse o gritar, o huir, paralizada en ese mundo suyo, que ahora, yo quemaba con un fuego negro… Y en sus pupilas extendidas, dilatadas, alcancé a ver un atisbo de mi reflejo…

Una mancha negra, alargada y delgada, que estaba sumidad en la nube de oscuridad que giraba como un tormenta alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la persona sumergida en las tinieblas, donde dos alas negras sobresalían de los vientos iracundos que giraban a su alrededor; las alas de un dragón apocalíptico. Alas de un ángel maligno. La criatura era hermosamente poderosas y aterrorizante. Era una verdadera obra de arte salida de los mismos confines del inframundo.

Sonreí, mirando como la criatura de los ojos de Lydia también me sonreía, invitándome a sacarle los globos oculares y mirarme más de cerca, observar, fascinada, mi reflejo y las formas que ahora poseía mi cuerpo, que era tan tentador que yo misma me sentí en conflicto. Bajo los labios de mi reflejo, dos largos colmillos asomaros, puntiagudos.

-¿P-Phantomhive…? –tartamudeó, como si no pudiera hacer mas que eso; tratar de buscar piedad en mi, o algo que le indicara que seguía allí, bajo las capas siniestras e impiadosas de lo que yo era, la chica inútil y débil que no podía pelear sus propias batallas.

Buscaba a la chica que había muerto con Michelle. Buscaba a la chica que dependía de Sebastian para hacer las cosas que consideraba que no podría hacer. Sus ojos espulgaron dentro de mi, como si yo fuera algo a lo que pudiera cambiar. Mi ser estaba hundido en los fangos mas negros de mi alma, en esas partes que nunca debían ser despertadas, porque allí habían demonios que nadie podría controlar, mucho menos, la chica débil que ella estaba tratando de encontrar.

Y, si, seguía allí esa chica. Al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba en esos momentos…

Porque no me encontraba en mi reflejo, en los ojos de Lydia. No hallaba mi rostro en ese ser tan horrendo que era majestuoso…

Yo era una criatura negra con tacones y ojos violetas…

o.o.o

**¡ELISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PERRRA! DX**

**Amé a Elisse en este capi, ya veremos que es lo que pasa :)**

**Sé que iba a contestar reviews en este capi u.u' lamento no poder haberlo hecho, la verdad es que he estado super ocupada, de hecho no sé si podré subir el tercer capi de Donde Sueñan los Relojes pronto, por lo mismo u.u**

**Lamento las molestias, espero me disculpen :(**

**Entretanto, al los adelantos:**

_**Capitulo XXVIII: Ese mayordomo, cayendo**_

"…_**Una tormenta de voló toda mi humanidad como si fuera polvo o arena, todos mis sentidos de supervivencia y prudencia desaparecieron. Ya no quedaba nada que pudiera reconocer como humano dentro de mí, en ningún sentido. La voz de mi consciencia, esa que te grita cuando estas a punto de hacer algo malo, estúpido e inmoral –o las tres cosas-, estaba atada de manos y pies en lo mas profundo de mi mente, encerrada por la bestia que ahora me poseía, gruñendo maléficamente y saboreando el poder que ahora crecía dentro de mi."**_

_**.**_

"_**Ladeé la cabeza. El cielo se oscureció con mi paso, mi aura era un universo sin estrellas. Lydia se estremeció bajo mi sobra, como si esta pudiera quemarla con acido, y así de cerca, vi como se retorció cuando mi mano la tomó por el cuello. Era un gusano en la manzana de mi triunfo. La torre vibró, incapaz de controlar el despliegue de fuerza que se me escurría por las caderas y la cintura, cual falda, como una cascada."**_

_**.**_

"_**Recuerdo haber visto la torre cayéndose hacía abajo, como si las estructuras bajo tierra hubiesen colapsado y ahora todo se precipitaba al suelo. Me vi cayendo entre los trozos y escombros de enormes piedras. No era capaz de entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía… mi mente lánguida no era lo suficientemente rápida como para indicarme que yo también caía al vacío…"**_

…

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :) espero poder contestar este vez los reviews, haré todo lo posible, de verdad u.u**

**Nos estamos leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo :D muchísimas gracias n.n **

**¿Un review? QuQ *ojitos de borrego llevado al matadero***

**¡Hasta el próximo fin, espero estén bien y tengan un bonito fin de semana!**

**Nos leemos :) atte. Slinky-Pink :)**


	28. Ese mayordomo, monstruo y bestia

**Hey, hola de nuevo :) espero estén bien, mas que bien, ¡súper bien!**

**Antes que nada, un aviso. Prefiero decirlo antes de que se me olvide, al principio para que no se pierda entre mis demás notas.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE GORE, MAS DE LO QUE USUALMENTE USO, UN POCO MAS DESCRIPTIVO. NO SÉ QUE TAN FUERTE ME HAYA QUEDADO (EN REALIDAD, NUNCA ANTES HABÍA ESCRITO GORE, HASTA ESTA SAGA) PERO PREFIERO AVISAR, POR CUALQUIER COSA. SI LO DESEAN, PUEDO PUBLICAR UNA VERSIÓN MENOS VIOLENTA EN UN CAPITULO APARTE O UNA ESPECIE DE ONE-SHOT. SOLO DEJENME SABER POR MEDIO DE UN REVIEW Y LO HARÉ LO MAS PRONTO QUE ME SEA POSIBLE.**

**Bien, dicho esto, vayamos a lo que sigue :)**

**La verdad es que este capitulo tenía que publicarlo hasta el sábado, pero resulta que, para mi desgracia –o suerte-, mi modem falleció el martes, pasado, cerca de las las once de la noche. La causa: falla en la entrada y cortocircuito.**

**Un minuto de silencio por mi modem :( fue un buen modem, pero tuvo una buena vida u.u**

**En resumen: me he quedado sin internet hasta quien sabe cuando, y pues la única que tiene internet es mi mamá, en su oficina y pues hoy es su ultimo día de trabajo en la semana, así que era hoy o esperar hasta el lunes :) A partir de este capi, en vez de actualizar sábado, actualizaré viernes, así hasta nuevo aviso.**

**De nuevo, una disculpa por no haber contestado todos los reviews u.u ya sé que me merezco una lluvia de vegetales podridos (le cae encima un costal de tomates putrefactos), la verdad es que con eso del internet se me han arruinado los planes T.T además de que mi prima esta de visita y no tengo casi ni chance de escaparme al cyber, como lo había estado haciendo hace unos días. **

**Así que… pues… gomen :(**

**El capi de estas semanas es corto, sin embargo me ha dado bastantes dolores de cabeza -.- mas que ningún otro hasta ahorita. Ya estaba listo desde hacía unos tres días, pero hasta ayer me di cuenta de que no me latía mucho como había quedado, así que me puse en modo zombi y tuve mi arrancón de escribir así que terminó dividido en dos partes. **

**Así que el próximo capi, tendrán un capi de 29 paginas :D *tira confeti al aire***

**Dicho esto, vayamos al resumen.**

**La historia hasta ahora: Elisse, luego de hablar con la señora Bell, quien le dio valor y le hizo entender muchas cosas, se armó de valor para combatir con Lydia y, finalmente, escapar de la ilusión en la que estaba atrapada. Sin embargo, no contaba con que la niña fuera tan poderosa. Pero cuando Lydia, tratando de torturar aun más a Elisse, le muestra a un desfigurado y moribundo Sebastian, la chica ha perdido el control por completo, transformándose en una bestia de ojos violetas. Ahora, Lydia, deberá enfrentarse al monstruo que ha despertado.**

**Ahora si, sin mas que decir, al fic :D**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXVIII: Ese mayordomo, monstruo y bestia**

…

_Oh, Muerte…_

_Oh, Muerte…_

_Cuando Dios se ha ido, y el Demonio toma posesión…_

_Que el Señor tenga piedad de tu alma._

_Ni riqueza, ni plata, ni oro…_

_Nada más me satisface, excepto tu alma._

_._

_._

_._

_Mi nombre es Muerte y el final está aquí…_

O'Death — Jen Titus

o.o.o

**Ah…**

**Allí está ella…**

**Una vez más, allí está.**

**Llamándome.**

En el medio de la ruina y la desgracia, siempre sé que escucharé, tarde o temprano, el sonido desesperado de su voz. Sé que me dejará escuchar sus gritos, su voz que clama y llama, y ordena ser rescatada. Una voz que se hunde en la negrura de la perdición eterna. Una voz que pide auxilio a gritos roncos y agitados; el alarido instintivo de un ser que ha sido atrapado en por el lazo del cazador.

Ella sigue allí. Sigue luchando, incansable, por su vida –por eso que es tan valioso e inminentemente sagrado para ella—, aun cuando no he sido capaz de ayudarle cuando mas le era necesario.

Es delicioso saber que recurrirá a mí, pese cuando la situación sería más fácil si ella pudiera con sus propios y maléficos demonios internos. Me fascina escuchar su voz rota, compungida por el llanto, la necesidad de sentirse a salvo, la desesperación, porque la muerte la ha acorralado y la ha dejado sin esperanza, sin mas remedio que rendirse y besarle los pies al Segador Maldito, rogarle compasión, esperar que se conmueva por sus ojos grandes, suplicantes por auxilio, que se conmueva por su fría belleza blanca y negra, una belleza de ajedrez, y que le perdone la vida… una vez mas.

Imagino la expresión de la Muerte, mientras ella enfrenta su lógica, humana y fallida, contra la de él. Me gusta pensar que la Muerte le sonreirá, mientras le acaricia las pálidas mejillas, y le dice que se siente conmovido. Que la Muerte tiene corazón, y que acepta sus súplicas y le perdonará la vida. La señorita sonría, y entonces él, cruel e hiriente, le preguntaría a quien dejaría ella en su lugar. La Muerte tiene que seguir reptando. La Muerte tiene que desahogar su lujuria en alguien más. La Muerte necesita liberar su oscura pasión sobre algún otro mortal. Ella ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades; un gato tiene menos vidas que mi adorada Señorita. Ella debe dejar de jugar y enfrentar a los demonios que ha encerrado detrás de las puertas de su obstinación.

Veo sus ojos estremecidos, su rostro aun más pálido y mortecino que antes, mientras su mente busca algún otro candidato para entregarle a la Muerte y salvar su propio pellejo. Quizás sea una amiga, una enemiga. Una maestra detestable. El chico que le ha sonreído esa mañana en la escuela. Una niña inocente. Alguien tendrá que morir por ella. Alguien deberá ocupar su puesto. Ah, pero ella es incontrolable, incomprensiva e incomprensible. La joven ama no tiene medida, ni piedad en esos casos.

Quisiera ver a quien entrega en vez de su vida, o la desesperación, la negación, resistiéndose a ceder su lugar, porque es deshonroso, y no es digno de alguien como ella. No es cobardía lo que se reflejaría en sus ojos; es astucia y determinación; el orgullo de un linaje perdido. La imagino llorando y gritando, arrinconada como un animal rabioso, mientras se da cuenta que jamás ha cuidado tanto de su vida; la vida le viene aguada. No le interesa. No se procura por mantenerse a salvo, y por eso merece morir.

El debate entre si misma, la lucha inminente entre su consciencia y el instinto de supervivencia. El pecado y la redención. Ambos infinitamente posibles de alcanzar. Infinitamente imposibles de comprender. Es mas fácil hacer, que deshacer. La caída, la soberbia, el perdón, la misericordia.

Aun cuando ella comprendiera el significado de sus actos, aun cuando aceptase que debe morir –la Muerte no espera, no aguarda por nadie… ¿Cómo saber cuanto tiempo mas le queda de vida?—, debo admitir que también me gustaría ver su rostro, cuando, una vez más, la salve de sus sangrientas guerras internas. Me gustaría ver su cara, la expresión anonadada de sus ojos cuando aparezca frente a ella, con las garras negras y los colmillos, un ser vestido de negro que rebana a la Muerte como un pedazo inservible de carne y fluidos gelatinosos. Sus ojos manchados, su rostro mortecino, las manos crispadas. Su boca silente, y sus pupilas gritando por auxilio.

Si… me gustaría verla así…

Desgraciadamente, eso es algo que no podré hacer ahora…

**He dejado que manche sus manos, cuando ese es en realidad mi trabajo…**

Sin embargo, ella ha optado por entregar alguien más a la Muerte y continuar con su existencia.

Oh… justo como lo esperaba de mí adorada señorita.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros, y al mismo tiempo, en la misma ilusión. Ambos separados por un muro que no se puede atravesar.

Ese mocoso es bastante astuto. Más de lo que consideré que sería.

No solo logró separarnos, engañarnos, sino que alcanzó tocar en mi esa parte tan oscura que no he permitido a nadie mirar. Vio lo invisible. Tocó lo intocable. Me ha torturado con lo único que hubiera preferido que no hiciera.

Y, además, aunque ella sea una obstinada, que no comprende que sus fuerzas humanas son suficiente para pelear contra lo que hay en esta ilusión, él la ha herido.

Eso es algo a lo que no puedo ofrecer perdón ni piedad. Ni siquiera, aunque no careciera de esas virtudes.

Ya es hora, entonces, de que yo mismo deje de jugar a la victima en estas ilusiones de pesadilla, donde la tragedia que me ha marcado como demonio –esa mancha en el pasado que me ha acompañado como el peso agigantado del mundo sobre los hombros de Atlas—, se repite una y otra vez delante de mis ojos.

Esa pesadilla donde esa delicada criatura, blanca y pura en el medio del barro y el cieno, cae y muere, con la sangre manchándola por completo. Su cuerpo se vuelve de ceniza, se vuelve rojo y quebrado por el dolor, que abre una brecha en ella, un terremoto imparable de muerte y destrucción en un cuerpo tan pequeño que es difícil mirarlo y no sentirse desesperado.

Es esa pesadilla donde no se me permitió hacer nada al respecto, mas que mirar y observar, ser un débil e inútil espectador que solo puede observar y lamentarse por la muerte irremediable de algún personaje trágico de Shakespeare. Observar como su cuerpo se convertía en pedazos de lo que alguna vez había sido. Un cuerpo que se desmorona por una vida que no sigue más allí, un cuerpo que ha abandonado toda esperanza, mientras era arrastrada por las aguas rojas del Estigia.

Esa pesadilla, que nadie más debería conocer.

Abrí lo ojos, sintiendo todas las ataduras de mi cuerpo –casi mortal, me avergüenzo de decir— cayendo a pedazos a mi alrededor. El aura negra que despidió mi cuerpo se extendió como una nube oscura en los límites de mis brazos y, al ponerme de pie, sentí ese cosquilleo que invade a uno cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo en una sola posición.

La sala donde me encontraba, se oscureció violentamente, sin una sola luz que me iluminara el rostro. Así era mejor. Se me daba bien matar en la oscuridad. Hacía el juego más emocionante.

Inmediatamente, divisé algo que se acercaba a mí a una gran velocidad. Quizás pensarían que no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo, pero no es así. Mis reflejos son mucho mejores que los de ustedes, mortales. Podría contar cuantas veces aletea una mosca en un segundo, sin tener que usar ningún tipo de tecnología, mas que los ojos que la oscuridad me dio.

Aquel niño, que ahora se había convertido en una serpiente titánica, se lanzó como un reptil desértico sobre mí, con los colmillos poderosos al aire, las fauces abiertas de par en par. Sin embargo, no me costó demasiado pararlo con una mano. Se detuvo con una facilidad emocionante, ese desborde de gloria que se siente al momento de una cacería. El desgraciado conejo cayó en mis manos. Y le apreté la garganta con un gusto que no debería ser propio de un mayordomo. No, ese era el placer de los dioses. Era el placer que yo merecía.

Se retorció como un pez fuera del agua, escuálido, demasiado débil para soltarse de mi agarre poderoso y ladeé la cabeza, admirando su determinación. Aun era una horrible serpiente cuando hice crujir, con mi otra mano, una parte de columna. Lejos de detenerse, se removió con la prisa. Era un gusano cociéndose, vivo, en una sartén.

—Me has hecho tener un sueño horrible –le dije, con la mirada mas frívola que tenía en mi repertorio. Él giró los ojos hacía atrás, como si estuviera entrando en trance. Ah, pero seguía allí—. Y, ¿sabes? Nosotros, los demonios, consideramos el poder dormir como un gran placer, de modo que no me sienta bien eso de tener malos sueños. Quizás podría perdonarle eso a un desgraciado insecto, como tu…

Entonces apreté aun mano los dedos alrededor de su garganta, y la serpiente empezó a cambiar en el niño que había sido antes. Sus manos se enredaron alrededor de mi muñeca. Pero, antes de que hiciera algo, dejé escapar algo de mi poder y la sala retumbó por completo, con un temblor negro y poderoso que lo dejó inmóvil. Sentí los ojos arder por la llamas de mi interior, un virulento remolino, y él, únicamente palideció.

Me leyó los ojos: yo iba a hacerlo pedazos de ceniza.

—Sin embargo, has cometido el atrevimiento de dañar a mi señorita… —él parecía ajeno a mis palabras. Mi poder lo había dejado completamente pasmado, en trance y shock. No iba a reaccionar… pero buscaría la manera de hacerlo—. No sé que has hecho para hacer que se comporte de ese modo, pero hay algo que si sé; la has arrinconado de tal manera, que ha reaccionado de un modo desagradable para salvar su vida. Tan desesperada, que puedo escuchar sus gritos desde aquí. Le desgarran la garganta, le cuecen la piel. Te has atrevido a derramar su sangre, a manchar sus manos, y eso, es algo que no puedo perdonarte. Es una lastima que tenga que irme tan pronto, pero como verás, tengo que ir por mi señorita. Ella necesita mi ayuda.

Le sonreí, viéndolo tembloroso y casi inconsciente, como un lánguido muñeco de trapo.

—Sin embargo, por los sueños horribles, por haber dañado a mi joven ama, ten… —aumenté mi sonrisa, estirando mis labios, hasta que mis dos colmillos pudieron ser visibles y me relamí la boca con la lengua. Mi voz cambió, hasta alcanzar la gravedad, la maldad y el tono infernal que pretendía, tanto, que abrió sus enormes ojos, casi hasta el punto de expulsarlos de las orbitas. Los globos se cubrieron de venas rojas como arañas—: te devolveré el favor.

Entonces, cerré mi agarre sobre él y, con una explosión sanguinolenta, lo hice reventar desde dentro, manchando de rojo todas las paredes de la sala.

o.o.o

Una tormenta de voló toda mi humanidad como si fuera polvo o arena, todos mis sentidos de supervivencia y prudencia desaparecieron. Ya no quedaba nada que pudiera reconocer como humano dentro de mí, en ningún sentido. La voz de mi consciencia, esa que te grita cuando estas a punto de hacer algo malo, estúpido e inmoral –o las tres cosas—, estaba atada de manos y pies en lo mas profundo de mi mente, encerrada por la bestia que ahora me poseía, gruñendo maléficamente y saboreando el poder que ahora crecía dentro de mi.

Ya no había piedad en mi, ni clemencia, mucho menos compasión. Todos esos disparates se incendiaron y quedaron reducidos a cenizas.

Lo que si había en mi, era un orgullo que crecía latente, palpitando en mis manos, los brazos, mi pecho y pies. La sensación no se comparaba a nada que hubiese sentido antes; era abrumadora y deliciosa, como bañarse barro de pies a cabeza y no mancharse. Era sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso, desafiar todo aquello natural y normal. Sentía que podría hacer hecho cualquier cosa que antes no me atrevía.

Moví un brazo hacía ella, y vi la bruma negra desprenderse de él como una cortina de humo, y me sentí fascinada, encantada y sentí, con mi lengua, las puntas filosas de mis colmillos bajo mis labios. Me pregunté que se sentiría besar a cierto demonio con esos colmillos, que se sentiría rasgarle la piel con ellos. Levanté la mano donde sostenía la espada, viendo la hoja, antes plateada, ahora inyectada de veneno negro, mas larga, como un espejo de obsidiana y oro oscuro y sonreí.

Ella, Lydia, se quedó contemplándome, sin poder moverse, tan aterrorizada que gritó algo inentendible, mientras yo avanzaba a pasos lentos hacía ella. El sonido de mis tacones contra el suelo sonaba como el tintineo de una moneda de plata.

Su grito se transformó paulatinamente en una carcajada histérica. Sus ojos se distorsionaron, se retorcieron, mientras su boca caía en una mueca desesperada y chueca y esquizofrénica. Todo su cuerpo se contorsionó, mientras sentía como mi propio poder la empujaba a la muerte. Si mi presencia era una esfera a mi alrededor, cada vez que ella se adentraba mas en mi, su alma, su vida se replegaba hacía su espalda, sus hombros. Mientras mas cerca estaba, mas fácil era verla morirse por dentro. En mis manos sentía sus venas reventar una por una y saberme capaz de extinguir su vida me parecía divertido.

Su cuerpo era de papel y yo era una tijera. La tormenta de mi propia oscuridad se extendió por la torre como arena oscura; Lydia era una pequeña balsa en el océano y el mar estaba cerca de devorarla. La vi, como una oveja atorada en los espinos, y me arrastré hacía ella como una serpiente venenosa. La gloria de mi propio poder cantó en mi garganta, bestial como los rugidos que Sebastian solía dar.

Bajé las manos a la altura de mis caderas, con las palmas hacía arriba. El ruido, los gritos, el desfile, mi carro, todo seguía en mi campo visual, todo el despliegue de realeza macabra marcando mis pasos y los sitios que debía tomar con cada movimiento. La música, tambores de diferentes tamaños resonando en mis oídos; los tocaban obesos seres, bestiales y deformes, golpeando sus palmas con las superficies huecas. Eran miles de tambores, todos vertiendo su música en mis labios, en mi cuerpo.

Tambores de guerra.

Tambores de guerra, que oscurecieron mis ojos, mis oídos y mi boca…

**Tritura. Desgarra. Despedaza.**

**Tritura. Desgarra. Despedaza.**

**Tritura. Desgarra. Mata.**

**Tritura. Desgarra. Mata. **

**Mátala. Asesínala. Desagárrala.**

**Mátala. Haz un festín con su carne.**

**Mátala. Arráncale los brazos a pedazos.**

**Mátala.**

**Asesínala.**

**Masacra.**

**Imperdonable.**

**Mátala. Mátala. No merece el perdón. Mátala. Redúcela a pedazos con tus propias manos. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Ella te ha herido. Mátala. Mátala. Ella los ha herido a todos. Mátala. Mátala. La muerte es un regalo, ¡destroza su carne! Mátala. Mátala. No merece vivir. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Lo ha matado, lo ha herido. Mátala. Mátala. Si, ¡Si, si! ¡Asesínala! Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. Mátala. MÁTALA. **

**MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA. MÁTALA.**

**¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?!**

o.o.o

— ¡Te he preguntado: ¿Quién demonios eres?! –gritó ella de nuevo.

La pequeña figura rubia temblaba, apretando los puños, sin saber exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba. La criatura no decía nada.

Aquella bestia; de negra, gigantescas alas de murciélago, negros ojos con negros irises, parecía una alargada pesadillas. No había vida en los ojos oscuros. No existía la luz en su mirada. La mitad de su rostro se había recubierto por una extraña mascareta de hueso y colmillos; una horrenda boca, digna de una repugnante criatura.

Esa bestia, en la que Elisse se había convertido, no hizo ningún gesto. Su boca se quedó quieta, inmóvil. Sus manos se había transformado en alargadas garras negras, con puntudas uñas como las de un halcón, y en la derecha, apretaba la empuñadura de la espada de filo negro, como si fuera su pase de la victoria, como un ángel oscuro. Parecía perdida en lo que se había vuelto. Como un animal al que liberan de una jaula en la que ha estado demasiado tiempo, y que repentinamente, se da cuenta de que sus profundos y arraigados instintos asesinos, no han desparecido con el paso de los años.

Lydia, a casi cinco metros de ella, la observó. Podía ver que allí no seguía la chica con la que había estado peleando antes. No, allí no había nadie. No podía percibir un intento de pensamiento, ni un gesto de dolor, de rabia, de odio o desprecio. La cara estaba exánime y macabra, su cuerpo erguido como una orgullosa estatua.

Quizás había cometido un error al usar eso contra ella; la imagen de ese demonio retorciéndose y muriendo. Aunque fuera una ilusión, aunque fuera una mentira lo que esa chica había visto, no debió haberlo hecho. Una parte suya le decía que había hecho lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacerse, que se lo merecía.

Si, esa chica merecía llorar, y sufrir, y morir y volver a vivir para que sufriera de nuevo. Lo merecía. Merecía eso y más. Era un estorbo y ella lo sabía.

Pero, entonces, esa mocosa, Elisse, se transformó en algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera deseado ver. Una criatura negra, oscura y macabra. De ojos sedientos de sangre.

Un demonio…

Pero, ¿Por qué era tan diferente de ese otro? El hombre, ese tal Sebastian, también era un demonio, pero en sus ojos había control, consciencia. Reflejaba calma, aunque, por debajo de esa cara tranquila y diplomática, cualquiera podía percibir una carga de seguridad y arrogancia que caracterizaba a los de su clase. Era inconfundible.

Sin embargo, esa chica, Elisse… era mas una bestia que un demonio. No, no era eso. Era un demonio en su totalidad, un ser sin control. No parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba o, al menos, no parecía tener intenciones de detenerlo, o de tener miedo, o expresar misericordia. No era el rostro de pánico, la mirada dura y decidida, con temor y desesperanza. Había cambiando por completo, en su totalidad. Desapareció eso que la hacía verse como un mortal. Borró su esencia. La bestia la poseyó por completo. Se tragó a la chica asustada y débil, y la sepultó bajo múltiples capas de odio y vacío.

Había algo profundamente diabólico que se reflejaba en esa cara. Era como mirar directamente a una ventana que da al más profundo horno del infierno, donde las almas jamas escapan y la vida se consume en un agónico sufrimiento.

— ¿Es que no vas a contestar? –volvió a preguntar la niña. Esta vez, su cara dejó de ser un borrón de miedo, y su sonrisa se volvió un gesto burlón—. Bueno, no me importa. No hay modo de que puedan salir de aquí, ninguno de los dos. Mi venganza estará completa, así que no tienes que decirme absolutamente nada; aun así, voy a matarlos a amb—

Un borrón negro, donde antes había estado la criatura. Lydia abrió los ojos, sorprendida, dando un salto a donde fuera, alejándose de donde había estado. Apenas pudo librarse del golpe. Dio un salto tan fuerte que se estrelló con una de las paredes de la torre y su cabeza rebotó contra el muro. Allí, donde había estado medio segundo antes, el brazo del monstruo estaba hundido a la mitad del suelo cuarteado y agrietado.

Otro borrón. El corazón de Lydia dio un brinco en su pecho, solo para volver a huir. El miedo le brillaba por los ojos. El viento frío le agitaba el frío cabello. Fría era su cara, fría era su piel por el terror. Su cuerpo también se enfrió, y esta vez, sus músculos, por el peso del horror y la desesperación, no pudieron moverse a tiempo y escapar del demonio.

Las garras se cerraron sobre su muñeca. Un movimiento preciso, limpio y poderoso. Apenas sintió los tendones desgarrarse y el hueso salirse de su articulación. Y con el grito raspándole la roja garganta, cayó sobre sus pies, para luego derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas, llorando como una histérica, bramando y chillando.

Su cara horrorizada, apretándose el muñón con la mano izquierda, allí donde antes había habido un brazo, desde el hombro. Y la bestia de pies, sujetaba el brazo, sangrante, con una mano. Sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos. Solo lo apretaba más con las garras.

De pronto, la criatura miró el brazo, que aun estaba caliente. Allí donde lo sujetaba con las garras, comenzaba a sangrar. Y, entonces, como si su mirada fuera un encendedor, el miembro prendió en llamaradas azules y rojas.

— ¡MI BRAZO! ¡MI BRAZO! ¡HERMANA, HERMANA! –gritaba Lydia, mirando al cielo, al techo, corriendo mas, porque el demonio volvió a moverse, a brincar, mientras las mejillas se le llenaban de saladas lagrimas, y su rostro se desfiguraba por el dolor, la confusión, el tormento. Lucía tan histérica que parecía repugnante—. ¡HERMANA, SALVAME! ¡ESTO NO FUE LO QUE PROMETISTE! ¡HERMANA, PROMETISTE QUE NO DEJARÍS QUE ME HICIERA DAÑO! ¡Oh, no me dejes morir! ¡No me dejes a merced del demonio! ¡Hermana! ¡HERMANA! ¡No, no, NO! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡Oh, no! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡NO ME MAT—

Su voz se apagó. Las garras pasaron como un cuchillo por sobre su piel, arrastrando a pedazos un pedazo mas de su hombro sangrante. La carne chorreante salió disparada hacía el suelo. El gritó subió al cielo como un lamento oscuro. Los gritos, las lágrimas, los chillidos histéricos. Un animal cuya piel es arrancada mientras esta vivo y consciente. Los nervios ardiendo, quemando y lanzando rayos por todo su cuerpo pequeño.

Y la bestia que se comía su carne a mordidas.

Lydia volvió a correr. Ahora parecía una persecución en la que la presa ha descubierto un poder superior al de su atacante y se lanza como un monstruo sobre su depredador. La niña rubia se movía como un ratón desesperado, huyendo de las garras del enorme y hambriento felino que busca únicamente satisfacerse con su miedo. Y si que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ella se moría del miedo; lo sentía palpitante como nunca antes en su vida. Le llenaba los oídos y oscurecía y nublaba su juicio. Ya no buscaba atacar o contraatacar, únicamente quería sobrevivir. Aquella imagen de un demonio persiguiéndola, le llenaba de miedo. Si con una mano podía arrancarle un brazo, ¿Qué hacía si dejaba caer su espada tenebrosa sobre ella? ¿Qué le haría si la alcanzaba? La haría pedazos, la despedazaría viva. No habría piedad, ni culpa, ni odio. Sería un fin indiferente y no habría nadie que llorase por ella.

Iba a morir. Iba a morir. Iba a morir. Iba a morir.

— ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡Sálvame! ¡Sálvame!

Su grito sonaba a un llamado. La bestia se sentía atraída. Y sus brincos se hicieron más poderosos, más oscuros. El cielo se oscureció con su paso; su aura era un universo sin estrellas. Lydia se estremeció bajó la sombra del monstruo cuando esté dio un salto en el aire, tan ágil y veloz que se transformó en un manchón oscuro en las paredes. Era como si la sombra, suspendida sobre ella, pudiera quemarla con ácido. El demonio se precipitó sobre ella, como un ave rapaz, y la niña soltó un agudísimo grito de pánico cuando las garras las sorprendieron en plena caída. La acuchilló en picada, justo sobre los hombros, y las uñas la rebanaron como a un cerdo. Una diagonal del pecho a la entrepierna.

La mitad de su cuerpo sin brazo cayó sobre el suelo de mosaicos, aun moviéndose por los nervios recién desprendidos. La sangre se chorreó como una fuente, y el torrente rojo salía disparada de las arterias.

Los gritos… indescriptible…

La agonía… aun viva, mutilada con brutalidad…

El demonio caminando sobre el charco rojo…

Lydia era un gusano, que se retorcía en la manzana que la bestia estaba a punto de comerse. La torre vibró, desde sus cimientos hasta la cima, y el quiebre de las estructuras desplegó una fina lluvia de polvo blanco. El edificio, por más que fuera una ilusión, no podía controlar el despliegue de fuerza que se le escurría a ese monstruo por las caderas y la cintura, como una falda, como una cascada.

Se acercó, con pasos lentos y acompasados, contoneándose al ritmo de los bramidos de horror de la niña, que ya era más un trozo de carne deforme que una persona. Su batón pequeño estaba rojo, rojo carmesí. Del color de la vida.

El demonio pudo ver de cerca como se retorció cuando la tomó por el cuello; la sangre le manchaba las garras enrojecidas. Parecía hecha de mantequilla.

De pronto, un rugido la distrajo de su presa. Volteó, incluso antes de que la enorme serpiente tuviera tiempo de abrir sus garras para sujetarla. La ponzoñosa mano se coló como un punzón en su quijada frágil, el paladar superior, y se movió como una hélice violenta allí dentro, causando un gran destrozo carmesí. Lydia gritó una vez mas, diciendo algo inentendible. La sangre le salía a borbotones por la boca y la ahogaba poco a poco.

La torre volvió a temblar bajo sus pies, bajo la tensión de algo muy parecido a un terremoto.

Con una sacudida de su brazo, lanzó a la serpiente muy lejos de ella, tanto como le fue posible. Rojo era el color que manchaba sus dedos, sus manos y, sin dudar, Lydia, lo ultimo que pudo ver, fue una sonrisa diabólica en los labios de hueso y colmillos del demonio. Y la bestia, casi disfrutando el pavor en los ojos de la desfigurada criatura, le hundió la espada en los ojos.

Una y otra vez.

El chapoteo de sus sangre, la desesperación de sus gritos…

Pero… ¡¿Por qué demonios no se moría?!

La volvió a acuchillar. Le hundió la espada una y otra vez en el cuerpo. La cortó otra vez. Arrancó la única pierna que le quedaba. La hizo gritar hasta el punto de la histeria, hasta un umbral que los humanos no pueden cruzar.

¡Pero, ella no dejaba de gritar!

Y la voz repetía en su cabeza:

**Asesina… **

**Mata… **

**Despedaza… **

**Desgarra… **

**Rompe… **

**Quiebra… **

**Tritura… **

**Aplasta… **

**Mátala… **

**Mátala… **

**Mátala…**

Levantó su pesada espada sobre la cabeza de la niña, lista y firme para cortarle su sucia cabeza. Si, eso debía funcionar… si, eso debía apagar sus desagradables gritos… si, eso la mataría… la mataría… la mataría… y, entonces…

—Ha sido suficiente, señorita… —alguien le sostuvo las manos, las muñecas oscuras.

La bestia no volteó, ni siquiera hizo el intento por detenerse. Seguía poniendo fuerza y empeño en dejar caer la espada, pero el agarre del otro demonio, de Sebastian, le impedía siquiera mover los brazos. La criatura gruñó, como un tigre al que amenazan en quitarle su alimento. Un gruñido gutural y rasposo.

—Sus manos no le fueron dadas para mancharse de este modo… —susurró él, con una voz de terciopelo, reafirmando su agarre, pero la bestia no suavizó sus esfuerzos. Cada vez, parecía apretar la empuñadura de la espada con más y más presión—. Lamento haberle hecho esto, haber dejado que le acorralaran de este modo... Pero, ahora tiene que dejar esto. Despedazar de este modo, matar, desmembrar a aquellos que le hieran, lo haré si es lo que desea. Los haré pedazos, si eso le hace feliz. Es mi deber. Así que, por favor, suelte esa espada…

La bestia lo miró de reojo. El demonio entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dientes. Ya no había rastro de lo que alguna vez había sido Elisse, salvó una leve pincelada de la forma que antes tenía su rostro.

—Joven ama –ahora habló con más convicción, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La mirada de ella era como una fría lanza a través de su carne—, deje la espada. Ya.

Fríos ojos. Un gruñido feroz escapó de entre los dientes desnudos. La torre vibró de nuevo. Sebastian pareció relampaguear por dentro; su cara dejó de ser paciente, y su boca se curvó en un gesto de desagrado.

— ¡Ahora mismo! –gritó el demonio, elevando la voz, con sus ojos violetas encendidos en su rostro y algo crujió bajo la torre. La bestia le siseó, combinando el sonido con un nuevo gruñido, ahora mas agresivo y amenazante—, ¡Suéltala! ¡Ya! ¡Elisse!

Enardecida al escuchar el nombre, la negra criatura se volvió, con un rugido enredado en sus dientes, en la lengua ponzoñosa, y se lanzó sobre Sebastian. Giró, hasta quedar frente a él, soltando sus manos del agarre del demonio, lanzando la espada, que voló por los aires hasta caer al suelo con un ruido metálico que hizo eco por el cielo repleto de nubes grises, y ella siseó como un furioso felino. Sebastian esquivó el primer golpe, pero no contaba con que su señorita realmente fuera a atacarlo…

Cuando la mano de Elisse lo atravesó por entre un hombro, cuando sintió su sangre caliente caer por su espalda, se sintió sorprendido, perplejo. El dolor le quemaba las articulaciones, sus arterias se reventaban con el paso agitado y violento de las garras, pero lo que mas impresionó al demonio, fue la velocidad de la chica. La capacidad que tuvo para alcanzarlo, para fingir sus movimientos y atraparlo en pleno vuelo.

Entonces era verdad lo que presentía…

Sin embargo, pese a su sorpresa, ella ejecutó su siguiente movimiento. Como un asesino que busca la sangre y no la diversión, la bestial señorita se agitó en el aire, suspendida aun en el brinco, con la mano atravesando el torso de su sirviente. Y, aunque esta vez, no fue tan rápida como para impedir que Sebastian la detuviera, el demonio no hizo intento alguno por soltarse.

En realidad, para él, el movimiento fue lento, poco grácil. Pero, no se movió cuando ella regresó su mano entre su carne y le hundió las garras en el hombro, desgarrando tendones y nervios. Sebastian gruñó por el dolor inminente, apretando los ojos con dificultad, mientras comenzaba a derramar sangre por los labios. Ella parecía imparable, y con el empuje de un camión de carga, lo lanzó al piso, arrastrándolo varios metros sobre el suelo cuarteado, mientras se agazapaba sobre él, rugiendo y siseando, gruñendo con rabia, declarando que la cacería se ha acabado.

Y mientras lo sujetaba con una mano, haciéndolo sangrar, levantó la otra garra sobre su cabeza, preparada y filosa para hundirla en su cráneo de un solo movimiento. Las garras apuntando hacían entre los ojos de Sebastian, cuyo cuerpo estaba sometido bajo aquella criatura monstruosa…

Un solo movimiento, y la cabeza del hombre dejaría de estar sobre sus hombros. Un solo corte con esas garras, y todas las luces se apagarían para él. Su condición podría haber cambiado, pero seguía siendo aun débil en la ilusión.

Sebastian la miró. No se movió, ni parpadeó. Parecía una estatua caída, que solo espera a que alguien la tire en los desechos de una ciudad en llamas. Miró a la bestia, que antes había sido una chica, una persona, y sus ojos parecieron volverse claros, transparentes. Cambiaron del rojo vivo, a un rojo quemado, casi opaco.

—Una viciosa bestia… —susurró Sebastian, casi con sorna. Tan bajo que ni siquiera ella lo escuchó. Entonces, cerró los ojos, con las pestañas largas cayendo sobre sus pálidos pómulos. Pareció morir por dentro; su rostro se volvió infinitamente suave, y, con la voz aun más suave, como una caricia al viento, musitó—: Morir así, por sus manos… no habría una manera más deliciosa para mí, de entregarme a la Muerte que de este modo…

La bestia gruñó, vibrando su garganta con un silbido grotesco. Parecía exasperada por el comportamiento del otro; indiferente, indispuesto, casi entregándose a su fatal destino. Resignado y tranquilo. Y, cuando parpadeó, no había terror en sus ojos. La mano de la bestia, aquella que apuntaba a la cabeza de Sebastian, lista para arrancarla de su cuello, tembló ligeramente; sus negros ojos se convirtieron en dos estrellas extraviadas en el vasto universo. Su voluntad pareció flaquear, su instinto asesino menguó. Sus garras se crisparon como si alguien la hubiera atravesado con una fría lanza.

Los ojos fríos, pacientes… el demonio que esperaba, y el demonio que pretendía asesinar…

Y la voz, maligna y susurrante, sembrando en caos en su interior…

La bestia sin disfraz y la bestia vestida de cordero…

Ambos impiadosos a la orilla del precipicio…

Un voluntad bestial y una convicción humana que se enfrentan en su interior.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy.**

**Ufff… este capitulo me dio muchos dolores de cabeza -.- espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Disculpen si el gore está mal escrito o mal empleado u.u la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y se me complica un poco. Si alguien tiene un consejo, una observación o una critica, la aceptaré con gusto, todo sea por mejorar :)**

**Me agrada esta faceta de Elisse… muajajaja, me gusta mas que su usual carácter muajaja**

**Y pues, sé que no hubo muchas pistas ni aclaraciones en este capitulo, pero pues, tiene su razón de ser. Era necesario para dejar algunas cosas claras, sobre todo en cuanto a lo que siente Sebastian.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo :) la verdad es que sin eso, probablemente ya no seguiría yo aquí :'D *llora* **

**Mil gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer n.n**

**Mil gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review n.n**

**Soy feliz :D **

**Y bueno… ¡Ah, casi olvido los adelantos! Bueno, pues, turururu, ¡los adelantos!**

…

_**Capitulo XXIX: Ese mayordomo, luz en la tiniebla**_

…

…_**Mi debilidad… estaba a punto de hacerme matar lo único que me importaba en esos momentos…**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**¡Mátalo! Hazlo ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**Ella tenía razón:… Él nunca me había abandonado.**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**Apreté los dientes, sin poder parar mis lágrimas. Era demasiado…**_

—_**No quiero perderte, Sebastian… **_

_**o.o.o**_

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana :D espero de verdad que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.**

**¿Merezco un review? **

**Comentame si te gusta, porque me encanta cuando te gusta (¿PLAGIO? ¿DONDE?) XD**

**Nos leemos, besos :)**

**Que tengan un bonito fin de semana n.n**

**Atte. Slinky Pink**


	29. Ese mayordomo, luz

**Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal? :D**

**¿Saben? La verdad es que estoy feliz. Muy feliz. Y tengo dos buenas razones para estarlo.**

**La primera: mi modem ha sido reparado *se escucha el coro de los ángeles* ¡Aleluya! *o***

**Y el segundo: el apoyo de ustedes, quienes leen esta historia (ósea, tú, mi querido ratón de campo, que estas leyendo esto ju, ju, ju). Sé que siempre me pongo cursi, y todas esas cosas, pero la verdad, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, salvo que los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes :') *llora***

**Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer, es esto, y no esperar a que sea el próximo sábado: D**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo muchísimas gracias por estos tres años de espera y paciencia, por sus comentarios y por dedicar su tiempo para leer mis desvaríos en esta historia XD soy una persona muy loca, ¿Qué puedo decir?**

**Sin mas que decir, por el momento…**

**Turururururu… ¡AL FIC!**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXIX: Ese mayordomo, luz **

…

_He estado atrapada por demasiado tiempo_

_Puedo escuchar tu voz…_

_Eres en quien pongo mi fe…_

_Cuando empiezo a creer que no vendrás a salvarme…_

_Cuando mi voz se escucha a gritos…_

_Tus manos me sujetan y me despiertan…_

_Oh, dime que estas aquí,_

_Y que vas a protegerme… _

_Por siempre._

_Oh, toma, sostén mi alma…_

_Demuéstrame que te importa..._

_Por siempre… por siempre…_

Forever — Fireflight

**o.o.o**

En la oscuridad perpetua, allí donde las tiemblas no dan tregua, no podía ver nada. No existía la luz…

No había luz para mí…

No había esperanza para mí…

Allí, en donde el desfile me había llevado, no existía ningún tipo de guía, nada que me indicara donde me encontraba. Estaba sellada en un cajón oscuro, donde el sonido exterior llegaba con ecos monstruosos y rugidos guturales. El poder que me rodeó antes, los tambores, los bailarines excéntricos, todo se había ido. Estaba sola en el medio de la nada, donde todo caía a pedazos a mí alrededor. El cielo gris le daba ese mismo matiz a todo lo que me rodeaba. Yo no tenía color, y mi piel se cubría con pedazos pequeños de ceniza. Mi voluntad estaba mellada. Mis brazos perdidos y mis manos no hallaban un sitio a donde sujetarse.

Estaba sola…

Sola, en el medio del caos y la perdición…

La soledad me cubría con su manto de depresión y suicido, olvido y nada.

La tristeza me embargaba, arrastrándome aun más al fondo de mi propia oscuridad.

Todo me recordaba a lo que había perdido…

Y, aunque el poder me poseía por dentro, aunque me sentía fuerte aun, capaz, irrompible e imparable… era uno de esos momentos donde te armas hasta los dientes con una pesada artillería, solo con el fin de escapar del dolor exterior, solo con el fin de no ser atacada, esperando a que tu enemigo se acobarde al verte, y huya. Y, aunque estaba segura de que había funcionada, parecía ser que, ya no podía quitarme todas esas armas de encima y la barrera de acero se cerró por completo a mi alrededor. El peso del miedo, del terror y la angustia me habían acorralado…

Yo no era yo…

Yo era débil…

Era inútil…

No sabía si flotaba, si estaba de pie, o sentada. Solo sabía que estaba allí, aunque no pudiera verme a mi misma. Aunque estuviera perdida en mi propio ser. Sabía que me encontraba en algún punto de esa interminable negrura…

Ignoraba que había afuera, lo que existía y lo que no…

Lo que yo no sabía, era que pasaría después.

Hasta donde sabía, Sebastian estaba muerto.

Ahh… no puedo parar las lágrimas… No puedo detenerlas… Y no entiendo como sé que lloro, cuando no puedo siquiera sentir la humedad en mi rostro…

Había muerto allí. Victima de mi estupidez y mi atrevimiento. Victima de mi carácter impetuoso e impulsivo. Victima de mi falta de humildad, por mi orgullo, por no escucharlo. El era un mártir de mi testarudez y mal carácter…

Yo era la culpable. Yo era la única a quien había que señalar con el dedo para ser declarada a mil años de sentencia en una prisión de la que jamas escaparía.

Merecía lo que sucedía ahora. Merecía perderme en mi misma y nunca volver a ser yo…

No habría control, ni prudencia, ni consciencia. Mataría de forma indiferente, cruel, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sería una pecadora. Mas de lo que ya lo era.

La tierra se abría para recibir la sangre que se había derramado en mi honor, y ahora, el mundo me obligaba a vagar en tierra de nadie, ser dueña de nada, hasta el fin de mis días mortales…

Ahh… ojalá pasaran mil años… ojalá me convirtiera en polvo y jamas nadie pudiera encontrarme…

Ojalá que nadie se atreviera nunca más a pronunciar mi nombre…

Vacío…

Vacío…

Ya no había nada mas porque volver a la realidad, no había ningún otro motivo para volver a tomar el control, para volver a respirar y guiar mis actos de una manera correcta. Había borrado mi futuro con mis propias manos, y yo era la única culpable. Ahora, siendo objetiva, siendo brutalmente honesta conmigo misma, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera podría volver al mundo real para llevar a cabo mi venganza. La muerte de Michelle giraba alrededor de muchos sucesos sobrenaturales. Sucesos sobrenaturales que, de no ser por él, esta sería aproximadamente, mi cuarta muerte en los últimos seis meses…

Y, si con Sebastian no pude salir viva de esto… ¿Cómo podría yo sola matar al asesino de mi mejor amiga?

No… era imposible. No habría ninguna forma de que yo lo pudiera hacer.

Él se había ido, y también se había ido la voluntad…

Se habían ido todas mis esperanzas…

Ya no volvería a casa…

Nadie me extrañaría, después de todo…

Nadie…

Ah… que el viento me lleve con él. Que la nieve arrastre mi ser, que la oscuridad se trague mi alma y el vacío consuma mi corazón…

Pero… que no me deje aquí…

Que no me abandone aquí…

Aquí, donde no puedo encontrarme…

Aquí, donde no puedo encontrarlo…

Y me hundí aun más en la oscuridad. Dejé que mi ser echase raíces y que mi voz se apagara en lo profundo de mi garganta. Se fue la paciencia, la consciencia…

Sollozos… sollozos y mas llanto…

Tuve una buena vida… aunque no la supe apreciar.

Ingrese a un invaluable colegio…

Fui tratada como una hermana por Michelle…

Pasé de ser una pobretona a tener una gran fortuna…

Tuve buenos amigos, Lucy, Alph… gente que me apoyó… Gus, David…

Supe lo que era tener poder, lo que era ser valiente…

Varias personas me valoraron y apreciaron lo que fui…

Me da gracia pensar en considerar importante, que el capitán del equipo de futbol me haya invitado a un baile… pero la verdad es que, en cierto modo, me alegro de haberle dicho que si…

Brad Anderson pudo ver a través de mi pesado carácter y mi taciturna forma de ser…

He tenido una buena vida…

Y… conocí a Sebastian. Me salvó incontables veces. Soportó mis berrinches y pesadillas. Aguantó mi imprudencia, mis momentos de terror, mis miedos, mi naturaleza testaruda. Consiguió hacerme despertar a lo que yo era, y me ayudó a averiguar quien era yo realmente. Conocí el sabor de un beso suyo, lo desafié, peleé con él como si fuera un humano, sin temor a lo que él realmente era. Su lealtad fue puesta a prueba muchas veces más de las que son consideradas prudentes…

Pero siempre estuvo allí… hasta el mismo final…

Hasta que su corazón dejó de latir…

Hasta que su alma abandonó el mundo humano…

Hasta que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar mas heridas…

Hasta que ni siquiera su naturaleza demoniaca aguantó tanto martirio…

Se mantuvo a mi lado hasta su muerte y, ahora que ha llegado la mía, pienso en él. Pienso en él… y es lo único que ocupa mi mente. Lo veo, con mis ojos cerrados y, pienso en su lealtad, en su valor, en su voz…

Su voz… esa voz que me acalló tantas veces…

Sus manos, que se deslizaron por mi cabello tanta veces y alejaban el miedo…

Él, pudiendo destruirme con una gota de su poder, no lo hizo. Él, cuya fuerza podría haberme reducido a polvo, nunca hizo un solo intento de herirme…

Él siempre… me trató como si yo fuese de cristal…

No podría jamás decir cuan feliz me siento al recordar todo esto…

Y, en estos momentos, eso ha valido más que vivir mil años…

Si, lo poco que viví, es suficiente…

Fue una buena vida…

Y, mientras me abandono en la voluntad negra, recuerdo todos los rostros que me han acompañado a lo largo de mi vida…

Michelle…

Lucy, Alphonse, David, Gus…

También Angelina y Springs…

Pienso en los maestros que me han apoyado…

Veo el rostro de Alex, de Brad, incluso del idiota de Edward…

Y, justo antes de cerrar mis ojos, lo ultimo que veo, es un rojo destello, en un rostro pálido…

Un rostro pálido, de mirada compungida, de labios tensos…

Aquel que me ha acompañado hasta el final…

Y, entonces, muevo mis labios muy despacio, y una voz débil, quebradiza y mortecina, sale de mi boca, al tiempo que la densa oscuridad me ha consumido…

"_Adiós…_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…**sido suficiente, señorita…"**

.

.

.

.

.

Un murmuro en la oscuridad…

La voz…

Abro los ojos, sin poder ver, desesperada, mientras mis pensamientos se revuelven como el mar cuando entra la marea y todo mi ser vuelve de nuevo a temblar…

Toda la paz, la resignación, me revoluciona por dentro y mi corazón vuelve a latir…

Esa voz…

.

.

.

.

"…**Joven ama…"**

.

.

.

.

Podría…. ¿podría ser?

Se escucha un grito histérico, y siento el corazón como una tormenta. Ya no hay calma, y mi vida me empuja hacía el frente, con un grito desesperado y afligido. Quiero correr, quiero ir allí ahora mismo.

Ya no soy un cuerpo olvidado, ahora soy un fuego furioso que necesita crecer más…

¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

¡Necesito saber! ¡Necesito saber!

No… no era un grito. Era un rugido. No, estoy equivocada; no era un rugido, era una orden.

Una orden. Una voz poderosa…

¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!

.

.

.

.

.

"**¡…Suéltala! ¡Ya!"**

.

.

.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando?

Ah… ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡Yo conozco esa voz! ¡Es él! No puedo estar equivocada…

Mi cuerpo dice: "levántate", pero nada responde…

¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡LEVANTATE, AHORA!

.

.

.

"**¡ELISSE!"**

.

.

.

.

¡Sebastian!... ¡Sebastian…!

Su voz… Su voz…

¡¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando allí?!

Despierta… despierta… despierta, niña tonta…

Levántate… levántate… ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!

¡LEVÁNTATE, YA!

Pero, mientras yo me peleaba conmigo misma, súbitamente su voz se apagó…

Se apaga, porque me doy cuenta de lo que pasa: soy débil…

Y, mi debilidad… estaba a punto de hacerme matar lo único que me importaba en esos momentos…

Apretó los dientes, los ojos, los puños…

¡¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?! ¡IDIOTA! ¡Yo soy…!

¡Tienes que levantarte ahora, Elisse! ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Tienes que levantarte aunque te cueste la vida! ¡Levántate ahora mismo, maldita cobarde!

La voz, la poderosa voz que me ha encerrado aquí aparece y susurra a mi oído, con su coz venenosa…

…_**Deja caer tu mano.**_

La voz susurraba, como un canto, como un hechizo. Y mis esfuerzos por detener mis manos, mis dedos levantados, me hacían sentir dolor, hacía la oscuridad más densa y poderosa…

-No… -digo, mientras la fuerte voz me empuja, me empuja y me fuerza a hacer lo que quiere. Y tengo el presentimiento de que no busca nada bueno.

.

_**¡Mátalo! Hazlo ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**_

_**¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Mátalo, no va a cambiar nada! ¡Él debe desaparecer! ¡Mátalo!**_

_Es… él… él…_

_**¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NADIE VA A SALVARTE! ¡PARA VIVIR, TIENES QUE MATAR! ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!**_

_._

_._

_._

…_Sebas…tian…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡NO IMPORTA! ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡NO IMPORTA YA! ¡NO IMPORTA YA! ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE SEA! ¡HAZLO! ¡ASESÍNALO! ¡YA NO SIGNIFICA NADA!**_

_._

_._

_._

…_Sebastian…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**¡YA NO TE PUEDE SALVAR! Te has hundido demasiado. Demasiado para que puedas ser salvada. Demasiado. Nadie podrá salvarte. Nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos… ¡Tiene que matarlo! ¡Hunde tus garras en él! ¡Hazlo como lo hiciste con ella! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Yo… n-no… puedo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡No lo digas! ¡NO LO DIGAS!**_

_._

_._

_._

_No puedo hacerlo…_

_Se… Sebastian… ¿Sebastian…?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡NO, NO, NO! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡IMPERDONABLE, NIÑA ESTUPIDA! ¡NIÑA ESTUPIDA! ¡SI NO LO MATAS TU, LO MATARÉ YO!**_

_**¡VOY A MATARLO Y, LUEGO, TE MATARÉ!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Yo…_

_Lo siento…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Creo que, una vez más, no voy a escucharte…_

_No sé como termine esto…_

_Quizás… no vuelva a despertar_

_Pero esta vez… _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esta vez… definitivamente:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡NO SERÉ DÉBIL!_

_**.**_

Un dolor intenso me asaltó el corazón, en el justo momento en el que puse a raya las tinieblas, en ese instante en el que mi voz se escuchó por encima de todo y todo volvió a ser parte de mí. Grité, porque mi voluntad se encendió como un metal al rojo vivo, marcándome por dentro, obligándome a tomar las riendas nuevamente… grité y me retorcí en el piso.

La oscuridad dejó de ser densa y se transformó en una luz demasiado potente, tan intensa que sentía como me encendía en llamas. Me quemaba con su estridente calor. Tan aguda como si esta estuviera hecho de pizarra y mi ser rasgara sus uñas en la superficie. El sonido era tan agudo y chirriante como mí sufrir. Allí, bajo las múltiples capas de poder, de placer, de música oscura, regresé a la realidad, volví a la torre, abandoné aquel sitio habitado únicamente por la soledad, y mi pecho ardió con una llamarada seca e impiadosa. Sentí el cuerpo tembloroso, débil y endeble y todo se detuvo a mí alrededor…

La luz se congeló delante de mi y mi voluntad ahora pendía de un hilo

Me retorcí… fue como despertar de un profundo sopor, donde tu cuerpo es acuchillado y la realidad es roja, dolorosa, hiriente…

Ardía…

Quemaba…

Abrí los ojos; todo era negro, y entonces, la luz me cegaba… la luz se volvía fuego, me ardía la piel, y la voz oscura que me había consumido me empujaba con sus garras, me arrastraba de vuelta a la oscuridad con saña, con odio y rabia, gritando cosas en un extraño lenguaje que yo no conocía. Me hundía las uñas en el cuerpo, en la carne. Sentía como me domaba, como me hería…

Hice a un lado el dolor, la quemazón y me arrastré para no ser llevada. Me aferré, desesperadamente, clavando mis uñas para no volver a ese sitio. Apreté todos los dientes, porque ya no iba a dejarme vencer, y, fuera lo que fuera esa voz, no iba a ser más fuerte que yo. Mi carne sangraba, pero no iba a soltarme, no iba a dejarme llevar…

Podría romper m cuerpo, pero jamás mi voluntad…

Grité, grité aun más, sacando fuerzas de mis gritos, escuchando mi propia voz llamándome, diciéndome a mi misma que tenía que seguir, aun cuando el camino fuera demasiado difícil, y la oscuridad me cubriera como un abismo de locura. Aun cuando quisiera renunciar, aun cuando me pesara, aun cuando estuviera sufriendo demasiado…

Y, en mi esfuerzo por huir de la negrura, caí de bruces sobre la calle, desde mi trono de cadáveres y piedras preciosas y una vez que la corono rodó lejos de mí, desapareció toda la visión oscura. Una vez más, mi dolor me transportó a ese desfile macabro de antes. Ya no hubo tambores, ni gritos, ni alabanzas, ni el cielo negro ni nada de eso. Solo quedé yo en el medio de la soledad, una soledad más poderosa y aplastante que la anterior, y mi dolor fue tan palpable que grité con mas fuerzas.

O, al menos, quise hacerlo, porque estaba tan flácida que no podía hacer eso siquiera.

Todo el poder desapareció en un santiamén… y de paso me robó la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Yo estaba desnuda nuevamente, quebradiza a mi suerte…

Recuerdo haber visto la torre cayéndose hacía abajo, como si las estructuras bajo tierra hubiesen colapsado y ahora todo se precipitaba al suelo. Me vi cayendo entre los trozos y escombros de enormes piedras. No era capaz de entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía… mi mente lánguida no era lo suficientemente rápida como para indicarme que yo también caía al vacío…

Recuerdo, también, haber visto el cuerpo de Lydia… que dejaba de ser de ella, para convertirse en la figura de un niño pelirrojo y tembloroso, próximo a la muerte…

Me había engañado… Lydia no estaba allí…

Sentía toda la piel magullada y el viento contra el cabello y las mejillas.

Me recibió la oscuridad en ese abrazo amenazador, que camina como equilibrista entre la vida y la muerte.

Me solté de mi agarre y las garras de la oscuridad me atraparon como un ave de pesa, jalándome de nuevo a las tinieblas, mientras su peso me subía por los hombros, dominándome…

Y, justo cuando sentí que iba a quedar atrapada allí de nuevo… en plena caída, alguien me sujetó con fuerza. Me estrechó como dos barras de hierro, imposibles de romper, sin tener intenciones de soltarme o dejarme a merced de mis demonios internos. Algo cálido y fuerte, me abrazó, evitando mi caída, disminuyendo la velocidad con la que me dirigía al suelo, a la oscuridad y, en medio de toda esa confusión, del viento, la tormenta, la destrucción, la desesperanza de no haber hecho nada, los recuerdos dolorosos, sentí una felicidad pequeña crecer dentro de mí.

Una paz suave y adormecedora, de esa que calma los nervios y adormece el dolor…

La calidez abrumante que dice que todo esta bien…

El dulce palpitar que anuncia que estas a salvo, y que ya nada puede tocarte…

Ella tenía razón. Esa mujer tenía razón…

Él nunca me había abandonado.

o.o.o

Gemí repentinamente, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, parpadeando. No tenía idea de que pasaba. Me había dolido respirar. Me había dolido tanto que desperté.

Lo único que veía, era negrura. Lo único que veía, era negrura… solo veía negro. Solo oscuridad, después de toda la oscuridad que ya había visto.

—Oh… —suspiré, impresionada por el sonido de mi propia voz. Me agité, intensamente, incontenible, mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de recuerdo en rojo. Recuerdos de huesos, muerte, violencia, sangre y horrendas pesadillas— ¡Oh! –repetí, sintiéndome confundida, perdida y agitada. Tan aterrada que no podía hacer mas nada—… ¡OH!

Comencé a llorar, incapaz de controlarme. Me desesperé sin sentido, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. La tensión que había acumulado en ese sitio me asaltó por sorpresa y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerme. Imágenes de la torre venían a mi; flashes de lo que había sucedido. Hice algo… hice algo y la torre se derrumbó, algo y todo cayó al suelo y yo con los pedazos.

Recordé a la mujer de porcelana y sus astillas ensangrentadas. Recordé el dolor de quemarme viva y el olor de la sangre que me cubrió de pies a cabeza. En mi mente, seguía fresco el miedo, como una pintura que no se ha terminado de secar por completo y que cada vez que la tocaba, se había más pastosa y difícil de quedar bien.

La inseguridad, el llanto, la desesperación… todo eso era…

Era demasiado…

Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar, de exigir por compañía, cuando algo suave me tocó la mejilla y di un respingo por la sorpresa. Miré hacía donde provenía ese tacto, temerosa. Allí había una mano de uñas negras. Una mano que hacía una presión que era tranquilizante y amable. No soy capaz de describir el alivio que sentí al verla allí.

—Shh… —una voz de terciopelo musitó, en la mitad del silencio sepulcral que creció a mí alrededor. Escudriñé en la oscuridad, reconociendo ya mas figuras ahora que me acostumbraba a la falta de luz. La luz de la luna era escasa, pero bastaba para alumbrar la cama y la habitación.

Busqué a mí alrededor, tratando de ubicarme. Debí hacer estado muy consternada para no darme cuenta de que estaba en mi propia habitación, enrollada en mis propias sábanas.

Estaba en casa. Estaba a salvo. Nada podría tocarme ya.

—Esta a salvo, señorita… —la voz de Sebastian me lanzó un torrente de emociones al cuerpo.

Sus dedos cálidos me rozaron la cara; se sentía como seda sobre mi piel herida. Mi cuerpo ardía con dolor, aunque yo seguía sin comprender porque. Seguí la línea de su mano, subiendo, hasta que ubiqué su rostro sobre mí. Me miraba con infinita calma, y sus labios estaban curveados en una ligera sonrisa.

Sollocé.

— ¿Estoy muerta? –pregunté, casi temiendo la respuesta. Sebastian no dijo nada, ni hizo intento de burlarse.

—No –dijo suavemente, pasándome la mano por el cabello y la frente. Sollocé de nuevo, sin saber porque no podía controlarme.

— ¿Estas muerto? –volví a preguntar. Él sonrió, con una sonrisa infinitamente etérea y pacifica. Y yo sentí que me iba a desmayar.

—No –afirmó, mas serio esta vez. Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y sonreí, riéndome apenitas, con el llanto mezclado con mis carcajadas mudas. Él pareció silente, y yo pensé que acabaría riéndose cuando pudiera calmarme, pero no lo hizo. Lejos de eso, continúo acariciándome el rostro, casi con adoración.

Me cubrí la cara con la mano, mordiéndome los labios. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, estaba actuando como una demente. Demasiada confusión para mí, quizás eso era lo que pasaba, pero no había nada de malo en conservar la calma.

— ¿Qué pasó…? –musité, apenas audible, una vez que me hube tranquilizado al menos lo suficiente para poder hablar como alguien normal. Tenía que saber todo; por lo que podía ver, la pesadilla había terminado, pero no podía estar segura de que era así. Continué, temerosa—. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Sigo en esa pesadilla?

Escuché como Sebastian dejaba la cama. Sus pasos fueron cortos, pero no dejó la habitación. Bajo mis pestañas pude ver su sombra proyectada desde la ventana, en contraluz con la luna, enorme y plateada. Volví a cerrar los ojos; nada bueno podría venir a continuación. Sebastian estaba de espaldas y tenía un aura tensa a su alrededor.

—Todo esta bien; usted esta fuera de la jaula, joven ama –murmuró.

Dejé caer la mano sobre mi pecho, no sin antes recorrerme el rostro con los dedos. Tenía varias vendas alrededor de la cabeza y el tobillo entablillado. Las heridas eran reales… ¿Por qué?

—Luego de que se sumió en la ilusión, fui tras de usted –su voz sonó como un cántico melodioso. Lo miré; la luz clara y plateada había suavizado la tensión del momento y parecía lejos de estar molesto. Parecía no saber si estar molesto o decepcionado. O ambos. Continuó, con su misma voz suave, mientras yo trataba, lentamente, de incorporarme en la cama—. No pude encontrarla, debo decir. Y no habría podido hacerlo nunca, pues estábamos en dos ilusiones separadas.

— ¿Dos ilusiones? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Eso solo podía significar que había dos personas allí; o que esa chica estaba más loca de lo que parecía.

—Fue mi culpa –ahora parecía arrepentido. No bajó la cabeza, pero dejó escapar un suspiro amargo entre sus labios. Habló con ironía, con pesar. Solo hubo un cambio ligero en su voz, pero bastó como para realmente hacerme sentir apenada—. No sé como no me di cuenta. Era una trampa para los dos. Finalmente, logré hacer unos cuantos… movimiento y salir. Tengo la sensación de que fue cosa de los dos; usted rompió casi al mismo tiempo que yo la fuente de su ilusión. Mató a su atacante, por eso pude entrar, justo en el momento adecuado.

—Maté a mi atacante… —susurré. Ahora entendía porque no dejaba de pensar en ese niño. Era la primera persona a la que mataba con mis propias manos. Sé que no podía considerarlo exactamente una "persona", pero, creo que saben a lo que me refiero. Saber que su existencia había desaparecido por mi culpa, me causaba disgusto, conmoción.

—Aunque logré rescatarle, al parecer las heridas que sufrimos, usted y yo, en esos mundo, no eran ilusiones; repercutieron nuestros cuerpos en este mundo. La traje a casa, hice lo que pude por su condición y ha dormido un par de horas desde entonces… Discúlpeme –continuó él, ahora con su voz infinitamente suave y aterciopelada, como el susurro de un ángel—. He sido un incompetente. Le he fallado deliberadamente esta noche en mi tarea como su protector; es culpa mía que se encuentre en este estado…

Bajé la cabeza. Entendía ya que era lo que había pasado. La imagen que vi en los ojos de Lydia, yo, envuelta en la negrura con los ojos relampagueantes y violetas, me encogió de miedo. Probablemente había sido producto de mi rabia solamente. Fuera como fuera, no era algo que le comentaría a Sebastian. Quizás lo haría, mas adelante, cuando no estuviera tan consternada.

—No te preocupes…

—Pero también ha sido su culpa –afirmó, subiendo la voz. Levanté la vista, totalmente sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Me miró, a través de las sombras; sus ojos eran una tormenta roja, pero me sentí tan furiosa que me valió un bledo y medio.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –repliqué, moviéndome hacía el extremo de la cama. Solté un gruñido ahogado cuando resbalé las piernas por la orilla. El dolor punzante me causaba escalofríos. Sebastian hizo un ademan de moverse, pero le clavé los ojos. Continué, con mi voz entre dientes—. Bastardo engreído… ¿Así que de eso se trata? ¡Vienes aquí con tu circo, diciendo que lo lamentas, que lo sientes! ¡Que lo sientes! ¡Tú no lamentas nada! ¡Maldito bastardo, falso! ¡Falso!

—No pide ayuda, no da órdenes, no piensa en usarme siquiera para mantenerse a salvo… —él hablaba diferente de otras veces. No había rastro de su tono moderado, pero tampoco gritaba. Estaba realmente molesto, y no me convenía hacerlo enojar. Claro, eso no me importaba mucho que se diga. Yo también estaba consternada—. Usted no entiende nada de lo que se le dice… Es tan obstinada… No le importa lo que pase consigo misma.

—Oh, no soy la única que no se interesa por mí –refuté, rechinando los dientes. La garganta me ardía por la bilis y por algo mas que no quise saber que era. Estaba furiosa y endeble, quebradiza—. Lo único que has hecho este mes, ha sido molestarme hasta el cansancio… Buscas provocarme, hacerme enfurecer, y luego… ¡haces esto! ¡Quieres ser la pobre victima cuando lo único que eres es un grosero, un maldito verdugo! ¡Lo único que te importa, es tu maldito orgullo y siempre quedar bien en todas las situaciones posibles! ¡No te importa lo que me suceda! Dime, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que he sentido este maldito mes? ¡Las cosas que me han pasado por la cabeza! ¡¿Tienes al menos la remota idea de lo que he sentido?!

Ahora estaba gritando. La bilis se volvió asfixiante, la nariz me ardía con la molesta sensación que hace de preludio a los estornudos y al llanto. Sebastian seguía inmóvil frente a la ventana, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, casi sorprendidos. Yo siempre le gritaba, pero por alguna razón, ahora estaba casi asustado.

— ¡Bien, pues te lo diré, maldita sea! –rugí, conteniendo el espasmo de dolor que me llenaba con cada aspiración. Demonio, había olvidado que tenía rotas las costillas. Me apreté una mano contra la piel, como si esto pudiese calmar las punzadas. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, pues me había encogido—. ¡Te lo diré ya que eres demasiado inútil como para darte cuenta! ¡Demasiado estúpido! ¡Yo…!

La voz se me fue. Mi peso resbaló por la orilla de la cama y me precipité hacía el suelo. Afortunadamente (o desgraciadamente), el demonio se movió veloz y me sostuvo torpemente en brazos antes de estrellarme contra la alfombra. El movimiento me sacó el aire de los pulmones; rayos y relámpagos de ardor cruzaban mi cuerpo, pero la rabia podía mantenerlos a una distancia considerable.

—Señorita, ¡tiene que quedarse quieta! –exclamó Sebastian, repentinamente preocupado. Era como si de pronto, todo su enojo, se hubiera ido al carajo— ¡Esta herida! No debe moverse…

— ¡¿Ahora eres educado?! –inquirí, rabiando contra su hombro, haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarme su perfume de la nariz. Su aroma… me confundía. Apreté los puños, consternada—. Estúpido demonio ciego y voluble… ¡Estúpido, estúpido y mas estúpido!

— ¿Por qué piensa que soy tan estúpido? –preguntó, con la voz suave y adormilada. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. De pronto la ira se me escapó como la respiración. Todo el ardor de coraje se había enfriado súbitamente—. ¿Por qué piensa que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?

Sus dedos me recorrieron el cabello, sus brazos me apresaron contra él. Los engranes de mi corazón se agitaron, pero ni un sonido salió de mi boca. Probablemente, tuviera la garganta cerrada, porque no podía hablar.

Insuflé aire, y forcé a mi boca a moverse, pero solo escapó de ella un ruido quebradizo y tonto, avergonzante. Sollocé y me sorprendí. ¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan llorona? Probablemente fuera por todo lo que había sucedido, pero en ese momento, yo estaba casi tan conmocionada que no lo razoné.

Se me escurrieron las lágrimas por las mejillas, y me sentí como una niña pequeña que se despierta de una pesadilla y busca protección.

—Idiota… —refunfuñé, hipando, incapaz de parar. La tensión retenida se me escapaba por las mejillas, el miedo que quedaba en mi, todo era una revolución en mi interior—… Tú no entiendes… Ni yo misma puedo entenderme… Yo…

Apreté los dientes, sin poder parar mis lágrimas.

—No quiero perderte, Sebastian… —sollocé, sorprendida de mis palabras, con los ojos abiertos contra su pecho. Con el corazón tan alborotado que pretendía salírseme por la boca.

Ya no había vuelta a atrás. Lo había dicho. Lo había admitido.

Mis manos languidecieron en su cuello y resbalaron a sus hombros anchos. Me dejé ir hacía atrás, incapaz de hacer algo mas que eso, incapaz de sostenerme a mi misma, recostándome contra el costado de la cama, con las piernas sobre sus rodillas dobladas, pues estaba arrodillado; ambos estábamos sentados ya en el suelo. La tensión se había roto con mi confesión y yo no podía dejar de llorar. No podía parar mis lágrimas, ni mis sollozos. Cubrí mis ojos con el dorso de mis manos, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, como intentando no mirarlo y ocultarme. Resultaba avergonzante que me viera en ese estado.

— Solo te burlas de mí… te diviertes conmigo… —sollocé, hipando con desesperación. Estaba hablando tan bajo que mi voz se distorsionaba con mi agitada respiración, los hipidos y sollozos. Odiaba llorar, y mas llorar de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo. Me dolía el pecho, me dolía el corazón. La tristeza me invadió más rápido que un cáncer. Yo estaba completamente desecha y en pedazos, rota por el encanto de ese demonio—. Debía saberlo… eres un maldito demonio idiota…

—No es así —afirmó, con una voz extrañamente lejana. Su voz sonó tan aterciopelada, que casi retiré las manos de la cara para ver que pasaba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, súbitamente, con cuidado, su nariz rozó mis sienes, mis mejillas, siguiendo la curva del límite de mi cabello; me sorprendí cuando el calor de su aliento me besó el cuello…

…Y me estremecí cuando la humedad cálida de su lengua se deslizó por el pliegue de mi mandíbula, hacía abajo, por la piel sensible de mi cuello, sembrando deseo a su paso... lamiendo con un cuidado que resultaba electrizante. Aspiré rasposamente, asustada y nerviosa ante ese gesto tan repentino, casi agresivo, incapaz de destaparme los ojos, mientras su boca continuaba en mi garganta, lamiendo, besando, rozando con sus dientes y sus colmillos, con sus labios húmedos con saliva, apagando las llamaradas del dolor con otro tipo de fuego; un fuego que no quemaba, no dolía, solo asfixiaba un poco. Y que me hervía la sangre poco a poco…

Ladeé la cabeza, suspirando inquieta, echándola aun mas hacía atrás, entregándole aun más mi cuello; yo era una muñeca de trapo, una simple marioneta y él movía todos mis hilos a su voluntad en ese momento. Era obvio que sería así: él era un demonio, con todo su poder para controlarme, yo una pobre victima indefensa. El poder que podía ejercer en mi, era tal que incluso me dio la impresión que de que obligaba a mi pulso a marchar a su gusto. Pasó sus labios por el camino húmedo de su saliva, provocándome hipidos, luego sobre mis mejillas nuevamente, apenas rozándome la piel del rostro. La mitad de la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas, y la otra mitad… no sé a donde fue… pero no estaba en mi cerebro…

Las manos me temblaron cuando el calor de sus dedos rebuscó algún punto suave en mi espalda, apenas tocándome, cuidadoso por el dolor. Apreté los parpados de puro gusto; sus manos parecían las de un escultor, trazando figuras delicadas con sus instrumentos. Los sollozos aun escapaban de mi boca, pero poco a poco, se iban acallando…

Sin que yo pusiera resistencia, retiró la mano con la que me cubría el rostro, dejándola caer sobre el suelo alfombrado. Esa era la última barrera que me quedaba. Abrí los ojos, con dificultad; era duro resistir la tensión que se liberaba de mi cuerpo, era difícil controlar mis propias emociones, lo que Sebastian estaba despertando en mí, y la tristeza tonta que provocaba que mis lágrimas siguieran brotando.

Maldita sea…

—Ingenua…–murmuró el demonio, y sus ojos rojos eclipsaron a la luna; la luz de Selene no me alcanzaba tras la sombra de Sebastian, quien se alzaba frente a mí de una manera que me recordaba a un titán, y me envolvía allí como un polluelo indefenso. Eran penetrantes sus ojos carmesí, hipnotizaban, imponentes. Sus manos de artista buscaron un sitio en mi espalda donde hacer presión y suspiré. Su tacto me sabía a llamaradas sobre la piel.

No me miraba con ternura, ni con pasión. Únicamente me observaba, sin decir nada, sin sonreír. Solo estaba viéndome, pacíficamente, silencioso, callado. Como quien razona algo muy profundo.

Entrecerré los ojos, entreabriendo los labios al mismo tiempo. Me sentía indefensa y vulnerable; mi propia posición corporal me hacía sentir así. Arqueada, con la cabeza hacía atrás, los brazos languideciendo a mis costados, mis piernas sobre sus rodillas hincadas… estaba a completa merced de Sebastian, era una presa sumamente débil para un cazador… sabía que era el blanco mas fácil que podrían encontrar Sebastian. Pero no me importaba; no quería ni iba a moverme…

Algo dentro de mi ansiaba que aprovechara mi situación, ansiaba que me atacara allí mismo, que me dejase sin escapatoria, quería ser su victima; yo no quería hacer el primer movimiento, pero recordé lo sucedido esa noche en los setos del baile; recordé lo cerca que habíamos estado y lo terriblemente nerviosa que me sentí, cuando su rostro se acercaba al mío. También regresó a mi memoria la ansiedad, la necesidad y el deseo que sentía por ese beso que no fue…

Yo quería ese maldito beso… Todo mi ser estaba rogando por él…

Yo había sido muy estúpida al no darme cuenta de lo que me enteré allí en el baile. Fui muy tonta por dejar mis sentimientos avanzar en esa dirección.

La mujer de aquella ilusión estaba completamente en lo cierto. Yo era todo lo que ella decía. Débil… frágil… humana después de todo. Ya no podía ocultar mas las cosa que sentía; ni tapar el sol con un dedo. Y lo que yo sentía, era algo tan claro, tan preciso y obvio, que me resultaba increíble haber sido tan estúpida y no notarlo antes… Pero era cierto… Era cierto, porque no había otra respuesta a mi repentina preocupación, a mi fijación por los ojos rojos de mí… de ese demonio, a su forma tan extraña de ser. Tan cierto como mi angustia, como mi miedo, como la calma que me llenaba el alma cuando pasaba sus largos dedos por mi cabello.

Tenía que aceptarlo… tenía que dejar de mentirme a mi misma… sobre todo, porque no iba a poder estar mucho tiempo sin otro abrazo, otro beso como ese; necesitaría mas… quizás nunca sería suficiente…

Ya no había vuelta atrás en donde me encontraba. Yo lo sabía. Estaba ya con un pie hacía el vacío, lista para saltar. Honestamente, no tenía intención de volver sobre mis pasos… Me di cuenta de que mis razones para mantenerlo alejado, no eran mera preocupación, tal vez solo era una forma de evadir lo que sentía por él…

Yo era la chica estúpida que, perdidamente, se enamoró de un demonio… y, la verdad, no me importaba. Ya estaba condenada al fuego eterno, ¿Qué significaba un poquito mas de dolor por esto que sentía? ¿Por sentirlo así de cerca?

¿Y si lo único que quería era mi alma? ¿Y si lo único que buscaba era usarme para luego desecharme como un pañuelo? Él era un demonio. Sus intenciones eran meramente por mi alma… No había cariño que pudiera sentir por mí. No existía ningún tipo de lazo entre nosotros, salvo ese que establecía que, una vez cumplido el contrato, iba a devorar aquello que me mantenía viva. Su devoción era directa por obtener mi alma y yo lo sabía. Nunca querría más de mí que eso –en cualquier caso, ¿Qué podría yo, una mortal, una chica incapaz de cuidarse a si misma, darle a un demonio milenario como él?— y, una vez que obtuviera lo que quería, me dejaría morir y se iría a buscar una nueva presa.

Al igual que todos los malditos hombres; solo que un poco mas descabellado.

Yo iba de mal en peor…

Y aun así, en ese momento, no podía evitar preguntarme que tan mal estaría dejarme a merced del demonio, dejarme poseer por él, pensar en él y enamorarme de él más de lo que ya estaba, dejarme hundir hasta el fondo de esas maltrechas emociones… ¿Podría de verdad tener esa frialdad con mis sentimientos? ¿Aun sabiendo que lo que él podría sentir, o fingir que sentía por mi, jamas sería algo honesto, ni verdadero? Sería solo una farsa, solo una mentira, solo una pluma más del disfraz de ángel de la guarda que Sebastian usaba a mi lado, aparentando ser mi protector.

No lo sabía… pero no quería averiguarlo en ese momento…

Lo miré con recelo, ansiosa. Él me miraba muy de cerca: podría ver los trazos rojos de su iris, cada uno de los cabellos de su flequillo despeinado, los trazos aun rojizos e irregulares de las heridas que casi habían sanado por completo. Tenía la piel sedosa por la oscuridad y su respiración estaba tranquila, un poco agitada, pero nada comparado al compás rasposo que llevaba yo en el pecho.

Yo ya no sollozaba, solo respiraba por la boca, entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero. El pulso me palpitaba en las sienes y las muñecas con tal fuerza que la adrenalina se disparó en mi sistema y todo el cuerpo me temblaba ligeramente.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre de mi, con esa actitud tan característica con la que describen los autores a un vampiro que va a morder, que cerré los ojos, casi temerosa al tiempo que los nervios me envolvían por completo…

El calor de su boca se presionó contra mis labios súbitamente. Su respiración meció mis pestañas como el viento de las seis de la tarde, sus ojos se cerraron como cortinas de seda. Su nariz se meció con la mía, yo respiraba lo que él devolvía al exterior, el aire que salía de sus pulmones... Mi corazón dejó de latir y ahora, se agitaba sin ritmo ni partitura en mi pecho, buscando una salida a la superficie. Mis manos languidecieron en su sitio; ahora me arrullaba la respiración de Sebastian. Su aliento sobre mi rostro olía a medianoche, a madrugada, a luz de luna. Pero, lo mejor, era que su lengua me sabía al chocolate caliente en una noche de invierno frío y crudo: reconfortante y dulce.

Era el beso mas lento del mundo… tan despacio que apenas sentía su lengua acariciando mi boca, apenas sabía que me tocaba las mejillas con las manos y cuando sus dedos rozaron mi cuello herido, provocó todo en mi, menos dolor…

Me besaba sin intenciones de detenerse y redujo a cenizas todos mis estúpidos prejuicios…

De pronto, mi miedo, mi orgullo, el odio hacía mis padres, el terror, el rencor… todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron…

El nudo en mi garganta volvió a ser vapor, un vapor caliente y asfixiante que subió por mi pecho, encendiendo de rubor mis mejillas, mi cuello, incluso mi garganta. Sebastian, me empujó, de una forma posesiva, contra su pecho fortificado, presionando mi corazón al límite de su galope, haciéndolo sostener la nota mas alta de su canto palpitante, manteniéndolo allí, incapaz de cantar a otro ritmo o timbre, forzándolo a avanzar al propio ritmo que marcaba su propio corazón. Sentí sus propios latidos sobre mi piel, quemándome de dentro hacía fuera. Las yemas de mis dedos apenas le tocaban los hombros, a diferencia de sus manos, que buscaban más territorio que explorar.

Me sostuve en él, convirtiéndome en una enredadera que se enlaza en un árbol, deslizando mis dedos por su sedoso cabello negro, por la piel pálida de su nuca, correspondiendo el suave contacto de su boca y me sentí perdida en su abrazo, me sentí pequeña y frágil. Vulnerable y sometida a sus deseos. Sebastian debió notarlo, y resbalando su mano por la parte baja de mi espalda, empujó mi cadera contra la suya, sosteniéndome atrevidamente, sentándome completamente en su regazo, donde algo duro y tenso bajo las ropas me hizo gemir por lo bajo, muy dolorosamente, contra el milagro de su boca…

Fue allí cuando la cordura salió volando por la ventana, como una mariposa plateada bajo la luna blanca, y mi mente perdió, por completo, todo eso que me impedía pensar en hacer una idiotez…

Oh… todo lo que yo quería hacer en ese momento, era una idiotez…

Resbalé los dedos por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo los pliegues de su deliciosa espalda; los músculos tonificados, el centro de su columna, como una sensual e irresistible cadena de montañas que se alza a tu alrededor para protegerte del viento y el frío. Delineé cada músculo de su torso… Quería tocar toda su piel, quería besar toda su piel, saborearla con la punta de los dedos y la lengua...

La boca de Sebastian se mantuvo silente ante mi contacto torpe, respiró de manera rasposa cuando le hundí las uñas en la piel suave de sus hombros, y abrió más mis labios con los suyos; su lengua se convirtió en una serpiente venenosa e intoxicante en mi boca…

Solté un suspiro contra sus labios, incapaz de controlarme, temblando de deseo. El corazón ya no me servía para cantar. Se agitaba, fuera de control, sin sentido, como un órgano inútil que ya no sirve siquiera para el propósito que fue creado… Pegué más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sentándome con más ahínco sobre su regazo, sintiendo su fortaleza aun más cerca de mí, deseando, dolorosamente, que la ropa desapareciera por arte de magia... Él tembló con ese último movimiento mío; sus manos crepitaron alrededor de mi cuerpo, por debajo de la ropa, por la espalda, la cintura, los hombros, absorbiendo todo el sabor que era posible a través de la tela. Mi alma estaba gritando por que saboreara más de mi piel…

Escuché un gruñido gutural, casi animal, proveniente del interior de su garganta y, entonces, como si súbitamente lo hubiera golpeado una oleada de placer, me apretó con tal fuerza que casi me detuvo el corazón.

Gemí… pero no exactamente de placer, y por mas que traté de ocultarlo, no pude disfrazar mi expresión adolorida por una mascara de placer. Creo que ambos habíamos olvidado esas costillas rotas…

De pronto, la burbuja se reventó. Sebastian me separó de él cuidadosamente, mirándome, mientras yo, me sonrojaba, avergonzada. Sabía que me había atrapado intentando fingir; lo sabía por la mirada que ahora tenía en su rostro, un tanto culpable, y agitado, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Yo no quería que se detuviera, ¡maldita sea! ¡Al diablo mi condición y heridas! Me acerqué de nuevo a su boca, buscando reanudar el beso, llevada por la lujuria y el deseo arrollador que él, quien ahora se resistía, había iniciado. Sebastian ladeó la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta.

—No… Señorita, necesita descansar –comentó, negando con la cabeza. La cara me ardía por el rubor; ladeé la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Él hablaba con suavidad, pero había una carga demasiado sensual en su voz como para ignorarlo—. Su condición… Esta herida. Únicamente le haré daño…

—Estoy bien… —le espeté, bajando la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que era inútil.

Retiré las manos de sus hombros para rozarme con suavidad las costillas. Me había dolido como un infierno… pero me molestaba que hubiera pasado en ese justo momento.

—Lamento haberle hecho daño –dijo. Su voz sonó a terciopelo, como una canción. Husmeé por debajo de mis pestañas, una vez que mi corazón se hubo calmado un poco, y la coherencia regresaba a mi. Aun me miraba, sin dulzura ni ternura, pero parecía algo conmovido, y sonreía de esa manera que le hubiera hecho romper los votos a la más santa de las monjas.

Supe, por alguna extraña razón, que no solo se refería a haberme apretado cuando tenía las costillas fracturadas. Quizás también se refería a todas sus idioteces que había hecho en los últimos meses, aunque dudaba que fuera así.

—No importa… —susurré, enfurruñada. Casi molesta.

Ahora me sentía sorprendida de mi misma; ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba por la cabeza?! ¡Había tenido sentimientos lujuriosos hacía un demonio! ¡Y no cualquier demonio! ¡Hacía Sebastian! ¡Sebastian, quien estaba allí para cumplir mis órdenes! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso?! Ahora, todos esos pensamientos de "no me importa si solo soy su juguete sexual y blablablá", parecían casi salidos de la mente de una parte muy pervertida de mi… Ahora que lo pienso, podría darle "una orden" y… ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Oh, Elisse, eres un maldito caso perdido! ¡Seguro que lo eres!

Bajé la mirada, victima de la incapacidad de regresar completamente a la realidad. Sebastian se alejó de mí, dolorosamente. El calor de su cuerpo me abandonó y se puso de pie, retirándome lentamente de sobre su regazo. Me levantó con sumo cuidado en sus brazos y me depositó en la cama, sin que yo pudiera aun mirarlo, mucho menos enfrentar por completo el hecho de que casi había pasado a más que un solo beso… además de que aceptar que estaba… ugh, ya saben, de él, que había cambiado todo mi panorama.

—Quizás debería bajar un momento –comentó, sentándome en la cama.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –aunque la respuesta hubiera sido obvia, no hubiera podido acertar completamente; como ya dije, en esos momentos. Desorientada, lo miré, aun frunciendo el ceño. Él me miró, un poco divertido, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Tus mejores amigos, los sirvientes, se asustaron cuando llegué y estabas inconsciente –comentó, con cinismo. Maldito demonio; aun con las cosas que pasaban seguía abusando de mi paciencia.

—Creo que fingiré estar en coma por una semana… —solté entre dientes. Solo pensar lo que haría Lily, ahora que ya había llegado, conmigo, me causaba nauseas. Enseguida, algo más brincó en mi cabeza. Esta vez, era algo que me preocupaba mas que Lily sacándome las tripas con sus abrazos de anaconda—. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con el baile? Angelina va a asesinarme mañana si no le diste una explicación…

Sebastian se plantó, acomodándose el cabello –despeinado por mis impúdicos instintos- y volteó hacía la ventana. Todo su cuerpo se estiró de una forma tan deliciosa que me dieron deseos de volver a… todos sus músculos tan tensos y sensuales que maldije mi costillas rotas….

¡Ah, maldición, Elisse! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas!

—Una vez que estuvo estable, acudí al baile para dejar las cosas bien –comentó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme. Me mordí los labios, incapaz de ocultar mi rubor y el hilo de sangre que se me resbalaba por la nariz. Maldición —. La coartada fue que cruzó la calle y la atropellaron; fue algo leve, pero no podría regresar al baile. Lo tomó bastante bien…

—Viniendo de ti, tomaría bien hasta que la asesinaras –solté mordazmente.

Mi mente revoloteó a otro asunto…

—Supongo que dejaste en claro TODOS tus asuntos del baile –esta vez, salió mas veneno en mi voz de lo que yo hubiera querido. Sebastian sonrió más ampliamente.

Hizo un sonido amable con la garganta cuando suspiró.

—No fui con la señorita Williams al baile –abrí tanto los ojos por esto que lo observé, casi admirada. Tanto que abrí un poco los labios. Él seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Qué…? –quise saber… ahora me sentía de verdad molesta. Aunque, debo admitir, que estaba algo aliviada—. ¿No fuiste con ella?

—No –confirmó. Sus ojos se volvieron amables; la marca del contrato no ardía, así que sabía que no podía estarme mintiendo. Parpadeó un par de veces, regresando los ojos a la luna, que brillaba con fuerza en la ventana—. Cancelé con ella el día que usted decidió ir con… el profesor…

Dijo esto ultimo a regaña dientes, casi con desprecio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –pregunté, ahora con los ojos sobre mis manos. Me sentí un poco engañada.

Él se movió cuidadosamente, mirándome con una ceja levantada, como preguntándome si realmente esperaba que respondiera.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo por la ventana, y yo sonreí, triunfante.

—Bueno, tu silencio me dice muchas cosas. Entonces si fuiste tu el que hizo ese desastre en la cafetería –comenté, observando su reacción, pero no se movió. Me sentía orgullosa de haber anotado algún gancho en su contra y sonreí con sorna, burlona—. Al final resultaste ser un demonio celoso y posesivo…

Regresó la mirada, con el fuego en sus ojos, como si de pronto hubiera encontrado el punto perfecto para atacarme. Tragué saliva.

—Las cosas se parecen a su dueño, joven ama –respondió, sonriéndome abiertamente, devolviéndome el golpe. Me enfurruñé, volteándome hacía la cama, reptando bajo la colcha, desordenada. Sebastian se acercó para ayudarme a cubrirme, no podía moverme mucho por las costillas.

—Cierra la boca.

Me acomodé en la almohada, con la cabeza aun dándome vuelta por lo sucedido hacía un par de minutos. Mis labios cosquilleaban, el pulso parecía haberse muerto en mis venas, cansado por las emociones fuertes del día. De repente, todo el cansancio me asaltó, y el cuerpo me pesó lo que una tonelada de plomo.

—Debe estar cansada… —comentó Sebastian, con una voz amable y aterciopelada, acomodando la colcha. Extrañamente, algo había cambiado en su voz; era más suave, más gentil. Cerré los ojos; sus dedos me recorrieron el cabello de nuevo y toda la piel se me erizó: su tacto era acogedor. Me hacía sentir a salvo— ¿quiere que le traiga un poco de té?

—Un poco de leche tibia estaría bien… —suspiré, sin poder abrir los ojos para verlo si quiera. Estaba demasiado agobiada, física y mentalmente.

—Quizás quiera ver algo de televisión mientras regreso –dijo, leyéndome la mente. Sebastian siempre estaba un paso delante de mis necesidades humanas, o al menos, la mayoría de las veces.

Lo miré, curiosa.

—No tengo pensado ir al estudio. No con esos idiotas sueltos… —mascullé, imaginándome a mi misma, en el sofá, tratando de calmarme mientras Lily y Miranda se sentaban a mi lado, preguntándome todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, al tiempo que Minnie se sentaba sobre mis pies y Eleazar no dejaba de pedirme que pusiera el canal de Anime.

—No tiene que hacerlo –comentó el demonio, mirando hacía la pared frente a la cama, donde había un mueble pequeño con una enorme pantalla plana de esas que tienen mas aplicación que una navaja suiza.

—Mmm, debería haber notado eso –musité, frunciendo el ceño. Sebastian me entregó un control negro, de superficie lisa y brillosa.

—Volveré en un momento –ronroneó, caminando hacía la puerta, desapareciendo.

Por un momento, me quedé inmóvil, solo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, luego de dos segundos, me pregunté si realmente quería ponerme en esa estado cursi que, en realidad, no me traería nada bueno. Creo que queda mas que explicito que no soy ese tipo de chica que se pasa el día pintándose las uñas, escuchando música "amorosa", ni habla de chicos. Así que era más que obvio que no tenía la más mínima intención de pensar en lo que había pasado. No. No pensaría en eso. Ni en eso, ni en lo sucedido en la mansión Bell, ni en las cosas que había averiguado hasta entonces. Al menos no en ese momento. Quizás mas tarde, cuando me sintiera mejor, pero, en definitiva, no en ese momento.

Encendí el televisor sin más dilación, apretando un par de veces el botón, que parecía estar trabado. Pasé por varios canales; los infantiles, los de deportes –que no me importaban en lo absoluto—. No había ni una sola película decente, excepto una de esas de vampiros que brillan como Campanita. No, gracias.

Finalmente, pasé los canales sin detenerme, hasta que me pareció ver algo familiar en uno de los canales locales. Regresé a donde lo había visto, encontrándome con que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que la transmisión en vivo y en directo de lo que sucedía en el baile. Al parecer, habíamos estado cuatro horas desaparecidos, pues llegamos allí a las seis y ya eran la una de la madrugada.

Me acomodé en la almohada. Debo admitir que me sentía algo curiosa sobre lo que sucedía allí, sobre todo luego de pasar una semana con altas expectativas sobre el baile, las introducciones. Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, narrando lo que había pasado hasta ahora y lo que estaba por venir. Había olvidado que al final, había un festival de fuegos artificiales. Pensaran que eran solo disparar cohetes al cielo, pero la verdad era todo un espectáculo. Era quizás, lo único rescatable de ese estúpido evento.

—… _y hace unos minutos tuvimos la entrada de los representantes de las demás escuelas de la orden de Fátima_ –comentó la mujer, mientras en la pantalla mostraban a varias personas, ataviadas con enormes trajes. Pude ver, me parecía, a Angelina al lado de la maestra de teatro, Springs, quien parecía igual de molesta e insoportable que siempre—. _Como sabrán, la orden de Fátima fue fundada por cuatro personas que buscaban extender la palabra del señor por Gran Bretaña, en 1934, pero no fue reconocida hasta 1962. Sus cuatro instituciones son altamente reconocidas por su nivel académico y por impulsar a lo jóvenes a convertirse, no solo en personas preparadas intelectualmente, sino también, en gente culpa, que mantenga a flote las artes tradicionales de la Inglaterra antigua…_

—_Así es, Carol_ –comentó un hombre, apareciendo en pantalla, al lado de quien debía ser Carol. Ambos tenían el mismo cabello rubio, vestido de manera prolija, con esmoquin y un largo vestido negro respectivamente. Al parecer, estaban adulando demasiado a la escuela—. _Los jóvenes no pertenecientes al colegio Saint Bassil que asisten hoy al baile son nada más y nada menos que los representantes que honraran a sus escuelas en los próximos Juegos de las Siete Disciplinas._

— _¡Que honor_! –agregó Carol, caminando hacía un lado, haciendo un brazo, como señalando a su alrededor— _De verdad, que no es cualquier cosa ser un representante, sobre todo en un evento meramente tradicional como ese._

—_Se ha celebrado todos los años, desde 1970_ –continuó hablando el hombre. Cambió la escena, ahora mostrando nuevamente una vista general del baile, a más gente, mas personas. Apreté los dientes al ver a Lucy y David a un lado de un puesto de bocadillos. Parecían preocupados—. Estos chicos han entrenado todo el año para ser seleccionados en este evento, que se celebrará a partir del primero de abril, en las instalaciones de Saint Bassil.

—_La escuela, hasta donde sabemos, se ha estado preparando para esto desde hace casi un lustro, John_ –se escuchó la voz de Carol, respondiendo con una leve risilla—. _Habrá que ver si este año, finalmente, alguna de las escuelas logra destronar a los titanes de Saint Joseph_.

Me crucé de brazos, algo fastidiada. No era que fuese cien por ciento patriótica hacía mi escuela, pero era algo molesto pensar que, nuevamente, Saint Joseph acabaría pateándole el trasero a todos.

Los chicos de esa escuela, eran conocidos como los "titanes", y esto no era por nada que no se merecieran. Cada años, en donde fuera que fueran los juegos, siempre terminaban barriendo y despedazando a todos los competidores en todos las disciplinas posibles. Desde hacía cinco años, eran campeones indiscutidos, nadie podía vencerlos. Para colmo de males, todos y cada uno de ellos eran irremediablemente hermosos, casi como dioses olímpicos.

En efecto, hacía dos años, cuando los juegos fueron en Saint Anne, una chica se había convertido en leyenda por haber llegado a las finales de esgrima. Tenía un nombre raro, algo así como "silbido" o "silbato", pero no me acuerdo bien. Como sea, por cada disciplina, hay una rama varonil y una femenil, y cada una de un campeón. Al final, ambos se disputaran por el premio absoluto, en un partido culminante.

La chica de nombre raro fue coronada como campeona de la rama femenil, y se enfrentó con uno de los chicos de Saint Joseph y dio tal partido que los puntajes eran tan dramáticos, que te mantenían al filo de la silla. Al final, casi por desgracia, ella vaciló y el chico acertó su punto final, dando por terminado el partido. Ella solo recibió el premio de campeona femenil, mientras él, el del premio absoluto.

Aunque las demás escuelas tenían campeones variados en sus ramas, el grupo de titanes de Saint Joseph, ganaba todo.

Y, para acabar de joder el asunto: todos ellos, los titanes, eran irremediable, estúpida e insanamente hermosos.

— _¡Y que lo digas! ¡Esos chicos son imparables! Y hablando de ellos, aquí tenemos, nuevamente las imágenes de la entrada de los representantes de Saint Joseph, dirigidos por las embajadoras de las secciones de la escuela anfitriona_ –la escena cambió, a una que cambiaba de ángulos repetidamente, para mostrar completamente a los chicos que iban entrando.

La ceremonia de presentación se realizó en el centro de la plaza, por un enorme y larguísimo camino de pétalos de rosa, que llovían del cielo, rodeados de gente de ambos lados que estaba aclamando y aplaudiendo a los que entraban. Los representantes caminaban altivamente, separados uno de otro pro dos metros, en fila india, todos acompañados por su pareja de baile, que debían ser chicos de Saint Joseph, porque no conocía a ninguno.

Sin embargo, encabezando el magnifico desfile, iban personas que vaya que conocía…

—_Aquí vemos entrando a las embajadoras; las señoritas Carson, la señorita Frida de la secundaria, y la señorita Williams… _

Debo decir que se me quedó el ojo cuadrado al ver que a Abigail, caminando de forma altanera y triunfante. Sentía el alma casi salírseme del cuerpo –como esas veces que uno tiene una experiencia extracorporal-, y la sangre helarse en mis venas. Pero no, no era porque estuviera reemplazándome en el baile, ni mucho menos porque se viera muy bien que se diga…

Si no por su pareja del baile…

Iba colgada del grueso brazo de Claude Faustus…

De repente, mi cerebro –un tanto atrofiado por la imagen reciente-, rebuscó en el archivero de mis memorias. Pensé, pensé, hasta el cansancio, porque me había dado cuenta de algo increíble. Algo increíblemente obvio.

¡Él tenía un contrato! Recordaba que lo había dicho desde antes, no estaba segura cuando, pero si tenía claro, grabado en mi memoria, el sonido de su voz, y su asquerosa boca moviéndose y diciendo esas palabras: "ya tengo un contrato". O algo así. No lo sé, y no me interesa.

Yo me había jurado a mi misma de que no era posible que se tratara de ella, es decir, ¡él no la soportaba ni en pintura! Sin embargo, yo había sido una estúpido, porque él tampoco soportaba a Sebastian. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para hacer barrer el polvo a mi demonio, de eso estaba segura, y no porque era fácil de ver. Brincaba a la vista. Y, además, quería algo de mí. Eso lo había dejado claro muchas veces.

Y, ahora, Abigail, bueno… ¡ella no me soportaba y quería librarse de mí! Un contrato los beneficiaría a ambos, eso estaba mas que claro ¡Era lo único que tenían en común, pero era más fuerte y aceptable que cualquier otra cosa en que pudieran parecerse!

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. La regla más básica del libro.

— ¿Es la señorita Williams y Claude Faustus? –preguntó Sebastian, repentinamente. Lo miré, algo sorprendida. Estaba tan consternada que ni siquiera escuché el momento en el que volvió a la habitación, con el carrito de té.

Él estaba serio, únicamente contemplando lo que veía. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

—Es su contratista –gruñí, regresando los ojos a la pantalla. Las cosas no eran obvias, hubiera sido muy difícil que me diera cuenta, pero no podía dejar de sentirme una tonta. La respuesta siempre había estado allí frente a mis ojos —. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos, Sebastian? ¡Estaba justo frente a nuestros ojos! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Estúpido y desgraciado Claude! ¡Agh, soy una idiota!

—No, no es así; ambos fueron astutos –replicó el demonio, frunciendo el ceño. Se había quedado de pie junto al carrito de té, a un lado de la cama.

Volví los ojos a la pantalla, aun sintiéndome enojada. La cámara los siguió, como si quisiera burlarse de mí. Ella sonreía de manera exagerada, saludando a la gente, mientras Claude estaba profundamente serio; podía verse claramente que estaba harto.

—_Aquí vemos a la señorita Diane Merzel_ –dijo la voz de la mujer, mientras la cámara enfocaba a una joven rubia como el sol, con un vestido del color de la sangre. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los representantes de Saint Joseph tenían trajes color rojo carmín, con capas y detalles que los hacían lucir como de la realeza, mientras sus parejas llevaban trajes en color hueso, mas sencillos. La chica era bonita, de cara delgada y complexión menuda, con ojos dorados y labios llenos—. _Es la campeona absoluta de declamación, y forma parte del consejo estudiantil en su escuela._

—_Todos estos chicos forman parte del consejo de Saint Joseph, Carol_ –comunicó el otro narrador. La cámara ahora enfocó a una chica joven, bajita y menuda, de cara infantil redondeara y ojos duros color azul cristal. Parecía sumamente sínica y sarcástica a simple vista, y se contoneaba como un barco en altamar, haciendo rebotar sus elásticos rizos color carmesí, haciendo juego con su vestido—._ Ahora vemos a la señorita Winona Doll, ¡la mas joven del grupo!_

— _¡Y allí está, el famoso Sarin Riccino, quien ha sido invicto en la disciplina de artes marciales! Cabe mencionar que es el único italiano del grupo, John_ –un chico de cabello tan rubio que parecía tener el pelo ceniciento, avanzó al lado de una muchacha que se veía sumamente nerviosa.

Recordaba a ese chico; era reconocido por ser cruel en sus combates. No dejaba de combatir hasta que su oponente quedara totalmente incapacitado para seguir peleando. Además, de que sus movimientos eran sumamente rápidos.

—_Tras de él vemos a Khimaira Cole, quien ha sido coronada Reina de los Juegos por cinco veces seguidas… ¡Es una autentica belleza, aun más en persona! _–concluyó John, con una nota de triunfo en su voz.

Cualquiera, y debo decir, cualquiera, se hubiera sentido horrenda al lado de esa chica. Parecía afrodita con el pelo castaño como una cascada de chocolate sobre su espalda. Sus ojos grises parecían una agitada tormenta en su rostro de diosa griega, tallado en marfil y mármol. Su piel sonrosada lucía como una nube celestial. Caminaba con una gracia superior a la de cualquier mortal, con sus caderas proporcionadas y su figura que habría puesto a pecar a Santo Thomas de Aquino.

Hasta yo me sentía encantada por su porte maravilloso, y sentí algo de celos porque Sebastian siguiera allí. Pero no quise voltear a verlo.

— _¡Si que lo es, John! Y va seguida por la chica mas oscura del grupo, Zonje Terr, una albanesa que ha pasado a formar parte de los titanes desde hace cinco años. Fue la cereza del pastel de la victoria para la escuela_ –continuó Carol, como presentando a la chica delgada y pálida que, a comparación de Khimaira, parecía una especie de cuervo medio muerto siguiendo a un bellísimo fénix. Pero no se dejen engañar; la chica tenía mas talento en un dedo que yo en toda el cuerpo, aun con toda su pinta de gótica melancólica.

—_Ella fue la que completó el grupo de campeones, pero debo decir que también se completó con la llegada del siguiente participante: el único japonés del grupo: ¡Hiroki Ren! Apodado como "el samurái"_ –el chico miró con fastidio a la cámara. Sus ojos resplandecieron extraños: nunca había visto a un japonés de ojos azules. Sacudió la cabeza, moviendo su azuloso cabello, que acentuaba sus facciones afiladas—. _Ahora que lo pienso, estos chicos son como la crema y nata del mundo, Carol._

—_Si, John, es como si los continentes hubiera juntado lo mejor en una escuela_ –comentó animadamente la mujer—. _Pero, finalmente, aquí tenemos al campeón oficial de conocimientos de todas las áreas. Es el consentido de las admiradoras y de muchos chicos también, ¡El hermano mayor, como es llamado, el joven Mark Slender!_

Sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi al chico alto, de cabello corto negro y despeinado, caminando con una mirada amable en sus ojos grisáceos. Ahora entendía porque el nombre Slender me sonaba tan familiar.

— ¡Sebastian, es él! –murmuré, sin poder gritar, temiendo que me dolieran las costillas. El demonio me miró, como si de pronto hubiera entendido todo por completo— ¡es el hijo de Bernard Slender, el arquitecto que está bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico!

—Entonces es uno de los representantes… Luce muy tranquilo para la tragedia que acaba de tocar su puerta… –musitó el demonio, regresando los ojos a la televisión. Lo miré, buscando algo en sus ojos, pero solo sonrió con malicia—. Pero, ¡que jugada del destino! Es como si el mundo conspirase para ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

Sebastian tenía razón. Lejos de molestarme conmigo misma por ser tan tonta, de pronto sentía una felicidad maliciosa brotando dentro de mí.

No podía pedir un mejor escenario, que tener tres meses cerca a ese tal Slender para investigarlo a gusto. Tal y como jamas hubiera podido pedir. Sonreí de lado.

—Si es así, no defraudaremos al mundo… —dije, decidida, aun sabiendo que, aunque ya no estaba en blanco, todo lo que había pasado en la mansión Bell me había dado información. Quizás no la apropiada para responder mis dudas, pero si para hacer mas preguntas y completar mi investigación.

¿Qué había pasado en la mansión? ¿Por qué Lydia quería matarme y por qué la serpiente habló de que yo era la culpable de "borrar la sonrisa de Lydia"? ¿Quién había matado a Michelle? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué querían matarme a mí?

¿Qué había movido ese tal Slender dentro de la mansión? ¿Qué había hecho para despertar a Lydia? ¿Por qué había despertado justo una semana antes de la muerte de Michelle?

Podría haberme preguntado mas cosas a mi misma, pero no pude pensar en más cosas cuando, atrás de Mark, apareció una última persona, a quien los comentaristas catalogaron como el "guardaespaldas" del grupo de Saint Bassil…

Era un hombre pálido, alto. Su cabello era de un color platinado, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era un hombre completamente de blanco, con guantes y corbatín blancos, como inmaculados. Sus pequeños y afilados ojos amatistas parecían un espejo milagroso…

Tan puro, que resultaba estremecedor…

Nunca antes lo había visto, pero sus ojos a través de la pantalla, como si pudiera mirarme, se clavaron en mi rostro, revolviendo algo dentro de mí que me dejó sin habla. Sentí miedo…

Volteé a ver a Sebastian casi suplicando en silencio que apagara la televisión, porque de verdad me sentía aterrada. Y él parecía terriblemente furioso, aun cuando intentaba ocultarlo. Sus ojos parecían a punto de prender en fuego el mueblecito de la televisión. Supe que algo estaba mal, y que no me equivocaba al sentirme asustada por ese hombre. El demonio no se movió, únicamente movió su cabeza de manera robótica hacía mi, observándome. Estaba inquieto; podía sentir que no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería.

Y supe, aun cuando él no dijera nada, aun cuando yo no hubiera preguntado ni dicho una sola palabra… que nos esperaba algo peor a una ilusión creada por un espíritu…

No tenía idea de lo acertado que sería ese fatal pensamiento…

o.o.o

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? :'D es la primera vez que escribo una escena medio perv para un fic, así que espero que haya quedado bien. La verdad es que me dio penita pasárselo para que lo revisara mi beta (es mi madre, así que ya se imaginan XD va a pensar que soy una pervertida, que si lo soy por cierto, pero es mejor que ella viva feliz pensando que soy inocente XD) **

**Este capi es, podría decirse, el final del arco de la mansión Bell, ya que no esta terminado por completo, aun quedan misterios por resolver, además de que aun quedan interrogantes principales como, ¿Quién mató a Michelle? ¿Qué pasó con la mansión Bell? ¿Por qué odia Lydia a Elisse? ¿Y porque Rachel, la Poltergeist del primer arco, dice que Elisse la mató? **

**El arco que viene ya lo tenía planeado desde hace como un año. Todos los personajes de la escuela Saint Joseph, los Titanes de Saint Joseph, están inspirados en personas que he conocido, aquí en fanfiction net. Gente que quisiera no haber conocido, pero los conocí, dejaron marca y aquí esta la prueba ;)**

**Aquí van algunos adelantos, aunque el capitulo treinta aun no esta listo por completo, así que pueden ver algunas variaciones en cuanto a los diálogos. **

**o.o.o**

_**Capitulo XXX: Ese mayordomo, agravios**_

…

_**En la mansión, todos actúan como imbéciles… Eleazar, el chef lunático, dice que nos parecemos a Misaki y Usagi-san, y que en cualquier momento pasará lo "inevitable". No tengo la menor idea de quien diablos son esos dos, pero no sé porque presiento que no significa nada bueno…**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-¿Intentas decirme que pasaste todo el baile encerrado sin poder salir? –pregunté, sintiéndome ofendida. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Brad me estaba tomando del pelo.**_

_**-Intento decirte que alguien me dejó inconsciente, amordazado y me abandonó a mi suerte en la parte trasera de un puesto de bocadillos –refunfuñó, algo avergonzado, con frustración en sus ojos azules.**_

_**Vaya… si que el demonio sabía jugar sucio…**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-En caso de que suceda, Sebastian… Dime una cosa –su voz parecía provenir del interior de una tumba, haciendo un eco en la eternidad. Era un murmullo suave y mortecino, agónico y deprimido en el medio de la oscura sombra de la habitación; allí, donde las sombras no tocaban su figura alargada ni el cabello ceniciento-: Cuando llegué el momento… si llega a pasar lo que temes… podrás… ¿podrás, entonces, tomar su vida y presionar su corazón al límite? ¿Serás capaz de mirarla a los ojos… y matar a tu señorita… con tus propias manos?**_

_**o.o.o**_

**Eso es todo por hoy :D espero sus comentarios, digo, si es que me merezco uno, sino, pues… pues no Q.Q *llora***

**De nuevo, gracias por su hermoso apoyo que le da sabor a mi vida n.n por cierto, ya actualicé Donde sueñan los relojes XD *publicidad everywhere* XD**

**Nos estamos leyendo y hasta dentro de dos viernes n.n**

**Cuidense mucho, que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Att. Slinky-Pink :D**


	30. Ese mayordomo, agravios

**Hola, hola a todos :) **

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a un nuevo capitulo de este fic, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Una disculpa por no haber podido subir capitulo el sábado, la verdad es que, sobre eso, tengo dos noticias, una buena, y una mala.**

**La mala es que estoy en proceso de mudarme a otro estado. Así que ya se imaginaran la cantidad de cosas que hay que hacer. Necesito juntar un montón de papeles, míos y de mis hermanos, además de que hay que empacar y shalala. Es un relajo, la verdad, y no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para escribir; de hecho, acabo de terminar hoy el capitulo.**

**Van a cortarme también el internet en una semana, y no sé hasta cuando me sea posible volver a entrar a la página T.T haré todo lo posible por entregar el capitulo XXXI antes de que me corten el internet, porque luego de eso, probablemente hasta luego de unas cuatro semanas pueda volver a subir capi. De no hacerlo, nos estaremos leyendo en aproximadamente un mes T.T**

**La buena noticia es que ¡trololo! La encontraran en los avances del capitulo siguiente XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capi sea de su agrado, es una especie de capitulo de transición, para llenar información y no hacer la historia tan forzada.**

**Sin mas que decir… tararararara! Al fic (voz de soprano rompe-espejo)**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXX: Ese mayordomo, agravios**

**o.o.o**

"_La muerte nos sonríe a todos, y lo único que podemos hacer, es sonreírle de vuelta"_

Gladiador.

**o.o.o**

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral.

Los pasillos, sumergidos en el mar de sombras oscuras y negras que crecían por el suelo alfombrado como tumbas a la media noche, parecían reptar violentamente sobre los sobrios colores de la alfombra holandesa. Los rayos saltaban en el cielo como dragones de fuego blanco, retorciéndose entre las oscuras nubes, y el mar de cipreses, que en esos momentos era mas un tras la mansión se eclipsaba tras la espesa cortina de lluvia, que hacía el paisaje mas lejano, místico. Helaba la sangre en la venas, y quitaba el aliento.

O, al menos, así es como reaccionaba mi señorita en estos casos. Acababa de salir de su habitación; se había alterado, no como un paciente esquizofrénico, que ha pasado demasiado sin tomar sus medicinas y se le es imposible controlarse. No, ella no era así, a menos que la situación lo demandase de forma violenta. Únicamente se impacientaba con reverencia, no como un berrinche, sino como una forma de desprecio hacía las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Sin embargo, no era necesario demasiado para que se tranquilizara. Una noche lluviosa; no era nada que una taza de leche caliente no pudiera hacerle olvidar. Pero, había algo más, algo que no me estaba diciendo. Tenía esa misma expresión en sus ojos, el miedo palpable de aquella noche, cuando descubrió al guardaespaldas de los estudiantes honorables de la prestigiosa escuela Saint Joseph. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Y aunque todo señalaba a que quizás necesitara algo más humano que un simple alimento para relajarse, dudé mucho en lo que debía hacer. Se preguntaran porque; la verdad, es que jamas antes había tardado tanto tiempo en tomar una decisión tan simple como si debía o no, pasar mis dedos –como siempre lo hacía, cabe mencionar–, por sus cabello. Los humanos son muy extraños en ese tipo de aspectos, sobre todo en lo emocional. Son tan inestables como un químico peligroso. ¿Por qué debería ser reconfortante algo tan simple y físico como una caricia en el cabello? ¿No era simple en exceso, pasarle los brazos a alguien, y apretarlo? Como fuera, son cosas humanas que no deberían importarle a alguien como yo. Porque no soy humano, porque no traen nada bueno, y porque disto mucho de poder ser uno.

Ah, pero me importan. Y si a la señorita le complace, le reconforta, o le hace olvidar sus horrendas pesadillas, el simple hecho de pasar mis brazos por su espalda y apretarla, de desenredar su cabello con mis propias manos, lo haré. Y debo decir, que encuentro placer en hacerlo.

Ahora que lo menciono, encuentro mucho placer en servirle. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, en lo complaciente que es –pese a contadas y desgraciadas ocasiones– pero la verdad es que si. Hay algo maravillosamente agradable en pasar tiempo a su lado, únicamente en compañía de la soledad, sin hacer nada más que escuchar la tarde caer, y el coro de criaturas crecer en la arboleda.

Sin embargo, ella está atrapada por sus deseos de venganza. Es una lastima que la señorita sea tan ciega…

Pero me estoy alejando de mi verdadero propósito. Mi recorrido nocturno por la mansión –algo inhabitual, por cierto– no lo hago para vaciar mis pensamientos, frustraciones hablando conmigo mismo en silencio, en susurros. No es por eso que me he decido a pasearme por la enorme mansión.

Tengo otro propósito.

Caminé por el corredor, en completa oscuridad, escuchando claramente como las suelas de mis zapatos rozaban con suavidad las cerdas de la alfombra, y como la madera crujía con gentileza, con un ruido casi sordo e inaudible. Los rayos serpenteaban y los enormes ventanales se llenaban con la luz blanca parpadeante cada vez que estos atacaban el cielo. El rugido de los truenos sonaba como si una poderosa bestia golpeara, con las garras, un inmenso tambor; el violento silbido del viento entre los arboles era estremecedor y agudo como la angélica trompeta, y el cielo parecía venirse abajo con cada relámpago, en una especie de apocalipsis bíblico.

Pero esas eran tonterías que pensaría un mortal. Y la casa estaba en silencio.

Crucé el descanso de las escaleras, sin mirar el enorme salón que se abría a mis pies. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, y los muebles inmóviles, exánimes como los cuerpos abióticos que eran. Avancé aun mas, escuchando las voces suaves, que subían alegres entre los vapores del alcohol y algo que olía dulce y embriagante, de los sirvientes. Provenía del saloncito y sentí curiosidad sobre lo que estarían haciendo, así que me dirigí a aquella zona del segundo piso, que terminaba en un elegante balcón de barrotes troquelados en madera oscura.

Allí estaban todos ellos, hablándose y riendo apaciblemente, entre el humo del cigarro, el olor rasposo y agrio del tabaco, el aroma como un suave canto, dulce, del chocolate con canela, servido en tazas. Alejandro, el más corpulento de los varones, se reía con carcajadas hoscas, y su piel, alumbrada por las luces pobres y cálidas del salón, parecía de un color bronceado y húmedo, con el cabello ondulado rebotando sobre su frente. Era el más diferente de todo ellos, con sus rasgos duros e inevitablemente varoniles, los brazos fuertes, el porte que lo hacía un digno descendiente de los reyes aztecas y mexicas, sobresalía mucho de entre Alistair y Eleazar, quienes parecían estatuas de un mismo cincel. Pero eso no lo hacía menos agradable a la vista, ni devaluaba a los otros dos.

Alistair, pese a sus múltiples heridas, cicatrices y cortes que brincaban a la luz en su piel, tenía algo electrizante que lo convertía en un imán. Era uno de esos hombres a los que el fuego de su personalidad los hace atractivos. Y de Eleazar, poco había que decir. Tenía un exceso de inocencia en su rostro delgado, que siempre me pareció un humano bastante agradable, pese a sus estúpidos modos en la cocina y su obsesión idiota por los cuchillos.

Alejandro, mascullando, se sentó en la mesa, poniendo el codo sobre la superficie, y alentando a Alistair a que jugara con él a las vencidas. El otro fumaba tranquilamente un grueso puro, y se negaba, aun cuando su compañero parecía incapaz de aceptar un no como respuesta y dos voces femeninas ll. Finalmente Eleazar se ofreció en el puesto que el chofer no deseaba aceptar, y increíblemente, venció al jardinero, quien enardecido pidió un juego mas, luego de beberse con violencia un caballito de tequila.

Me sorprendí, ligeramente, de la tranquilidad con la que se comportaban todos ellos. Estaban totalmente ajenos al demonio que rondaba los pasillos, incapaces de comprender mi naturaleza. Eran como niños inocentes, niños que duermen seguros de que verán el sol al día siguiente, de que los monstruos no yacen bajo la cama, y nada asaltará sus lechos a media madrugada, nada devorará sus vidas antes de que puedan gritar.

Desde mi posición, escuché a la señorita, que también dormía, agitarse entre sueños como una hermosa mujer de un cuadro renacentista que no puede mantenerse lejos de las fieras que desean devorarla. Se movía, y el roce de las sábanas era apenas audible, pero si me concentraba lo suficiente, podía captarlo. Escuchaba, también, su respiración rítmica. Incluso, si hacía un cierto esfuerzo, podía visualizar su figura, tendida sobre la cama, completamente abandonada al sueño.

Sin embargo, con el respirar armonioso de la señorita, también pude captar, bajo varias capas de sonido, algo más.

Así que continué caminando, dirigiéndome hacía mi habitación designada. Sin aumentar la prisa de mis pasos, sin dejar que la ansiedad tomara posesión de mi ser. No era nada difícil manejar esas emociones tan absorbentes en un día cualquiera; pero en esta ocasión, no se trataba de algo informal y común. Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, y aunque podría tratarse de un encuentro casual, un solo movimiento sería suficiente para desatar un torbellino de violencia.

Un torbellino con el que, reamente, no tenía deseos de volver a enfrentarme.

Giré la perilla con suavidad. Con tanta, que si un humano hubiera acercado su oreja a la puerta, no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar el roce de los metales en el interior de la cerradura. Empujé la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando hacerlo con naturalidad, y abrí, mirando la habitación.

Por un momento, sentí el viento frío de la noche como un coro de mujeres de extraños rostros y miradas torvas. Mujeres que cantaban el triunfo de La Muerte y me invitaban a sembrar desesperación. Mujeres que se transformaban en seres repugnantes, y hacían monstruosidades que ningún mortal debería ser capaz de conocer. Esas formas de matar, solo nos pertenecían a nosotros.

Me quedé en las sombras, con las manos a los costados, el cuerpo ligeramente tenso y los ojos fijos en el frente. Allí, en el medio de la penumbra de la habitación, la humedad de la tormentosa noche, su figura parecía un espectro. Daba la impresión de ser uno de esos inmóviles santos que yacen en las iglesias, con sus cuerpos alargados hacía el cielo, los cabellos pálidos congelados en una sola posición, y sus ropas unidas a su cuerpo exánime.

Crucé la habitación sin mirarlo más que de reojo, sintiendo mis instintos calmarse rápidamente. La ansiedad de matar desapareció bajo mis pensamientos racionales. No había nada que temer. Al menos, no aun. Su postura me indicaba que no estaba allí para combatir, sino por otros motivos, que yo aun no entendía. Me detuve de pie frente a la ventana; la luz virulenta de los rayos me iluminó el rostro, y supe que él también se había percatado de mis presencia.

–Ha comenzado, ¿verdad? –preguntó súbitamente, con su voz crepitante y severa, detrás de mi, refugiado en las sombras. Actuaba diferente a otras veces. No reía, ni estaba siendo un bufón de la corte, con sus aires ridículos y sus bromas incoherentes; era únicamente alguien callado, una estatua de mármol observando.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–Es inevitable –respondí, sin despegar los ojos del cristal de la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia corrían rápidamente, fluyendo hacía abajo por el cristal. Algunas se sujetaban con uñas y dientes del alfeizar, y casi podía escuchar sus gritos, imaginarios, cuando se soltaban de la orilla y se abandonaban a la muerte. Que irónico resulta pensar en la muerte en momentos así–. Tenía que pasar en algún momento. Pero eso ya lo sabía. Tu, yo. Ambos estábamos conscientes de eso… ¿o me equivoco?

Una risilla gutural subió por el aire frío de la habitación y se perdió con el rugido insistente de un rayo que golpeó el cielo como un gigante con un martillo.

–Diciendo la verdad, por muy cruda que sea… –susurró, volviendo a reír suavemente, pero esta vez, el sonido se transformó paulatinamente en un suspiro cansado–. Aun cuando esas palabras que pronuncias con tanta devoción, no son mas que parte de un disfraz ensayado cuidadosamente para actuar como aquellos que fingían ser fieles a Edmundo Dantes y al final solo buscaron sumergirlo en la mas profunda miseria, y lo forzaron a ensuciarse y mancharse las manos con actos tan bajos e indecorosos que lo llevaron a enamorarse de su venganza y pensamiento frío y calculador… Tan acertado como siempre, mayordomo…

– ¿Qué estas haciendo en Londres? –quise saber, con todas mis fuerzas, forzándome a no hacer algo estúpido. No me estaba enfrentando a un mocoso que pretende torturarme en un mundo ilusorio. No; este era un ser con el que debía tener la guardia alta, discretamente. Podría haberme hecho pedazos en un instante de duda, por muy mínimo que fuese. Ya lo había hecho antes y dudaba que fuera a pensarlo dos veces en hacerlo si me rebelaba.

Pero no lo haría; controlaría mis deseos de matar, y haría las cosas debidamente. Tal y como se esperaba de un mayordomo; tal y como él decía.

–Creí que estabas demasiado ocupado, tratando negocios en Manchester.

–Ahh, ¿así es como le llaman ahora a lo que hacemos? –preguntó, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz grave, rasposa. Era como la voz de un roble de mil años de edad.

Escuché el aire romperse lentamente, y casi pude visualizarlo mirándose la mano, como quien mira un cuchillo luego de haberlo hundido dentro de un cuerpo repetidas veces. El arma homicida. La causa de la destrucción.

–No he venido a causarte molestias, si es lo que temes, mayordomo… ¿puedo llamarte mayordomo aun, verdad?

–Me temo que ya no soy exactamente un mayordomo –respondí, cerrando los ojos. Escuchar nuevamente ese nombre era extraño, y un tanto nostálgico. Pero salido de su boca, era casi un insulto.

–Es una lástima… pero, en fin. Si he venido aquí, es solo porque… sé que las cosas están marchando como lo previsto… –confió, con la voz mas grave que pudo salir de su garganta. Apreté los dientes, sintiendo la presión de mi poder fluir por mis puños–. Y eso, no significa que están llendo del todo bien.

–Dijiste que no venías a causar molestias… –espeté, y sentí como el poder ya no solo fluía en mis puños; mi sombra, tras de mi, se agitaba como un velo negro en la habitación.

–Y he dicho que no las causaré. En efecto… me estoy encargando de mis propios asuntos… –concluyó, y sentí como él también, allí, desde lejos, también presionó mi poder. Me presionó a mi mismo, y sentí su aura ganando terreno–. Te preguntarás, seguramente: "entonces, ¿a que ha venido? Si no viene para causar problemas, ¿Cuál es su propósito?" y, la verdad, es que estoy aquí, por la misma razón por la que tu estas aquí… Porque de tanto en tanto… olvido lo que soy…

Lo miré por sobre mi hombro, con los ojos refulgentes de deseos de asesinarlos. Había abandonado esa parte de mi cordura que me hacía mantener los ojos humanos, y ahora, brillaban con un fuego violeta que era oscuro y virulento. Él también me miraba desde la oscuridad, pero parecía lejanamente apacible.

–Suena tan estúpido solo con pensarlo… Pero así es; estoy aquí, en un inútil intento de mantener quietas las manecillas de un reloj que es, simplemente, imperdonable… –suspiró, muy hondo. Pareció tomar todo el aire de la habitación y envejecer mil años más. Entonces, continuó con voz infinita y profunda–. Llegará un momento, mayordomo, en que tendrás que dejar de fingir que el mundo no ha cambiado en los últimos cien años. Tendrás que aceptar que, no solo cambió lo que nos rodeaba, sino la gente y con esto incluyo a tu señorita…

Guardé silencio, mientras sentía, ya no el poder, sino la ira, corriendo fuertemente por mis venas. Ahora me sentía agredido personalmente; él estaba apuntando no solo a mi mismo, si no a mi señorita.

–Es imposible mantenerlos vivos, cuando caminan por la cuerda floja, sin poder ver, guiados únicamente por la bestia que acabara poniéndole punto final a su existencia en este mundo… –supe, por el tono de su voz, que no solo hablaba de mi. Se estaba refiriendo a si mismo también. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y también que, en gran parte, era su culpa.

–Hablas con mucha seriedad para ser alguien que tampoco ha podido afrontar lo que dice –repuse, controlando mi lengua.

Pero lejos de molestarse, pareció tomarlo con filosofía.

–Si… también lo digo para mí… –musitó, y su voz se transformó en un murmullo nocturno. Se volvió profunda como una tumba y oscura como el infierno. Por primera vez en todo el rato, se volvió hacía mi. No lo digo porque lo hubiese visto, sino porque sentí un cambio en el aire, en su presencia y su poder, el aura que lo rodeaba. No buscaba atacarme; algo me decía que solo quería desahogarse.

–Sebastian, cuando llegue el momento de tomar la decisión, cuando se acabe el tiempo, ¿podrás tomar su corazón y empujarlo al límite? ¿Podrás realmente… con tus propias manos…?

Su voz sonó como un lamento apesumbrado, y algo dentro de mí, se movió. Activó algo que me hizo temblar con su timbre de ultratumba, y el odio, el miedo se dispararon en mí como una especie de control, cuando dijo esas palabras…

–¿Podrás reventar su corazón y su vida… y acabar con ella?

Y supe que hubiera preferido… nunca haberlas escuchado…

o.o.o

Soy Elisse Bennett.

Estudiante. Diecinueve años de edad. Ultima descendiente del perdido linaje de los Phantomhive.

Y por ultimo, y no menos importante, contratista de un demonio por venganza.

Imagino que piensan: "es difícil pensar que uno se olvidé de una chica que ha resultado ser heredera de una familia antigua y que, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Ha vendido su alma a las llamas eternas por conseguir la venganza por su mejor amiga, pobre chica!"

Si, suena bastante tonta mi razón para hacer un contrato con un demonio solo por venganza. Créanme, significa muchísimo para mi llevarla a cabo. Mas de lo que podrían imaginar. Sin embargo, no quiero hablar del peso emocional que me llevó a hacer el contrato a cambio de mi alma. Es demasiado trágico como para iniciar este capitulo.

Pero, si, podrían pensar que soy una idiota. Una idiota, estúpida, neófita y enferma mental muy grande, porque no solo le he quedado condenada al fuego eterno por mi contrato –nadie podría librarse del inframundo una vez que ha vendido su alma–.

Sino porque ahora no solo soy la chica condenada a quemarme por siempre en las llamas del infierno como un insignificante gusano, sino que, además de eso, también soy la chica estúpida que se ha enamorado de la criatura que devorara su alma.

Mi propio contratista y verdugo personal: Sebastian Michaelis.

O, en otras palabras, la tentación hecha hombre.

Maldición.

Se preguntaran, como es que eso pasó. Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Lo que si sé, es que fui una estúpida por dejar que pasará. Debí haberme detenido cuando aun tenía tiempo. En realidad, no me arrepiento. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo, enamorada de él o no, iré a mismo maldito lugar.

Nuestra ultima aventura –o, debería decir desventura–, fue hace cerca de un mes y medio.

Era el asqueroso catorce de febrero; y yo cometí la idiotez de ir a una casa embrujada donde ya anteriormente había estado a punto de morir. Fui sola. Sebastian, como siempre, tuvo la amabilidad de ir por mí y encargarse de que no me hicieran filete.

Al menos de que no lo hicieran al principio, porque al final, la que terminó defendiéndose fui yo. Y no es porque Sebastian no hubiera querido, sino porque, por algún extraño motivo, logré matar a mi atacante.

Algo pasó en la ilusión; yo caí, presa de la desesperación y la rabia al ver a Sebastian atravesado y apunto de morir. Toda mi humanidad desapareció y fue reemplazada por un poder no muy lejano al de un demonio –palabras del mismo Sebastian–. Enloquecí, ataqué a quien suponía que era Lydia y maté a una enorme serpiente demoniaca.

Al final, cuando descubrí que Lydia no era Lydia, porque salió su verdadero yo –un niño pelirrojo, que por la descripción de los diarios de Marion sabía que debía ser uno de los hermano de la niña infernal– le había atravesado la cabeza con una espada. Sebastian, afortunadamente, llegó para sacarme de esa ilusión, donde la maldad que había en el ambiente –de nuevo, palabras de Sebastian–, me hizo absorber ese poder y casi llegar a asesinarlo.

Al final, todo resultó bien.

Todo estaba en orden cuando desperté; sin contar mis fracturas en las costillas y mi tobillo fisurado. Hasta donde sé, Sebastian no tiene idea de como logré vencer a Lydia. Creo, pienso, que algo en mi despertó ese día. Creo que, por un momento, me convertí en un demonio. Es lo que pienso, pero no estoy segura.

La verdad, es que no recuerdo del todo bien que sucedió cuando, sea lo que sea que me poseyó, tomó control sobre mí.

Fuera como fuera, días después, se regó la noticia sobre algo que había sucedido con Phoebe, Allan y Edgar Deuce –los niños malditos de la escuela–. Al parecer, los dos niños habían aparecido muertos en una de las casas de la privada de Whitechapel. Ambos estaban desfigurados y únicamente pudieron reconocerlos por los registros dentales. Entretanto, de Phoebe, no se sabía ni lo más mínimo.

Estaba desaparecida, y nadie sabía absolutamente nada.

Sebastian buscó e investigó lo más que pudo, pero fue inútil, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Para colmo de males, las remodelaciones de la 112 se cancelaron luego de la aparición de los cuerpos de los niños Deuce, además de que se encontraron un par de cuerpos mas, pertenecientes a varias chicas que se habían reportado desaparecidas. Decidieron dejar el sitio de una vez por todas. Creo que al final relacionaron las tragedias con la casa.

De eso hace ya unas tres semanas; hasta ahora, no se ha hablado de otro asesinato por esos rumbos, y la casa se ha encontrado cerrada y bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

Hasta ahora, las interrogantes se han multiplicado. Las pocas cosas que sabía sobre Michelle, han quedado difusas por las dudas y los nuevos misterios que he llegado a entender luego de estar en esa ilusión. Sobre todo, porque ahora no solo se trataba de averiguar porque y quienes habían asesinado a Michelle, sino porque querían matarme a mi también.

Las cosas que sé:

Que Lydia quiere matarme –y que sigue viva por allí, lo cual hace todo mas peligroso–, que al parecer, que tuve que ver con la muerte de su padre y la locura de su madre; que ellos fueron los que mataron a Michelle –Lydia y compañía–, aunque no sé porque.

¿Por qué la matarían? ¿Por qué mataron a tantas chicas que se parecían a mí? ¿Cómo fue que Lydia despertó y poseyó a Phoebe? ¿O es que Phoebe era ella desde un principio? Y, si lo era, ¿Por qué nunca trató de atacarme en la escuela?

Tal vez dirán que yo estaba exagerando y que todo eso no debería importarme. La verdad es que la perspectiva cambia cuando un grupo de seres sobrenaturales quieren acabar con tu vida. No es que sea la primer cosa supernatural que su ha cruzado en mi camino. Mi vida esta marcada por sucesos extraños y personajes bastante fuera de lo común.

Hasta ahora, he visto como un demonio se presenta frente a mi, Shinigamis que quieren rebanarme en dos con una sierra eléctrica, un Poltergeist que insiste en que yo he sido su asesina, y que, al final, solo estaba confundida. Conocí niños que se transforman en serpientes gigantes, mujeres que se van con el viento y campos de flores de un solo pétalo. He sido perseguida por cadáveres derretidos. Deshice mujeres de porcelana con mis propias manos, y sus pedazos sangrantes me han manchado la piel. Apagué llamas de mi cuerpo con sangre, y he asesinado a una persona de manera brutal.

Si, esa es mi vida. ¿Un poco escalofriante? Puede ser. A veces pienso que eso es solo el resultado de todo lo que me ha sucedido. Luego de una vida así, solo quedan dos opciones: volverse una demente y suicidarse o, en su defecto, quedar traumada de por vida. O, insensibilizarse y continuar por el camino, por muy feo que este sea.

Sin embargo, debo decir que, aunque he visto y me he enfrentado a todo eso, tengo que reconocer que, aun hay cosas que me ponen la carne de gallina. Cosas que, de verdad, me hacen temblar.

Un claro ejemplo, es este preciso momentos. Aunque no tengo la carne de gallina. Mi rostro está más bien enrojecido, de un rojo resplandeciente, y la piel de la cara se ha calentado tanto que siento hirviendo hasta las orejas.

Y si, estoy temblando… ¡PERO DE RABIA!

Mis ojos no pueden moverse de encima de esa desgraciada imagen.

Los puños me tiemblan, y respiro con tanta furia que me duelen las costillas rotas, que apenas comienzan a soldarse nuevamente.

Allí, parada en el medio del corredor blanco de la escuela, nadie se me acerca y, supongo que es, porque tengo un aura tan horrenda, que ninguna persona sería tan idiota como para arriesgar su vida de ese modo. En estos momentos, no estoy buscando quien me la hizo, sino quien me la paga. ¡Ah, voy a descargar todo mi odio en el primer imbécil que se me cruce en el camino!

Y la razón es, que allí, pegado en ese estúpido mural lleno de corazones rojos y rosas en papel terciopelo, había una foto.

Una puta foto, dicho sea de paso, que estaba arruinando mi primer día en la escuela.

Una puta foto que estaba colocada demasiado alto como para que yo la quitase.

Una PUTA foto, centrada en el medio del mural, con un marco decorado de encajes y frases estúpidamente cursis que hablan de amor verdadero y esas ridiculeces.

Una PUTA FOTO donde nos veíamos… Sebastian y yo. En los setos. La noche del baile. Tan cerca el uno del otro que algún idiota le había hecho trabajo con Photoshop para hacer que pareciera que estábamos besándonos realmente.

La bilis me quemó el estomago y la rabia me poseyó por completo.

–Quieres matarla, ¿cierto? –alguien preguntó junto a mi. Fuera quien fuera, logró hablar con una seguridad que me impidió voltearme y agarrarlo a golpes. Además de que decía algo sumamente cierto.

–Que Dios se apiade de su alma… –gruñí, con todos los vellos de la espalda erizados por las oleadas de furia intensa que me golpeaban el cuerpo.

– ¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó nuevamente la persona a mi lado. Volví la cabeza, con violencia. Alph estaba parada, de brazos cruzados, y completamente ajeno a mi expresión asesina. Me miró de reojo, casi burlón–. Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando te vuelves una celebridad en la escuela y haces ese tipo de cosas sin discreción.

– ¡¿Estas consciente del lugar en donde estábamos?! –rechiné los dientes, señalando la maldita foto con el dedo, moviéndome torpemente, pues aunque ya me habían quitado la férula del pie, aun me dolía el tobillo cuando me movía de forma repentina–. ¡Y, además, no estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Algún idiota editó esa foto!

– ¿Por qué te molesta? –volvió a preguntar, ahora volviéndose hacía mi. Su cara estaba totalmente seria, y sus ojos oscuros se me clavaron encima. Podía ver el sarcasmo y un poco de hastío, reflejado en su cara. Supongo que me estaba portando como una tonta–. No es como si no anduvieran haciendo esas cosas, después de todo, es tu novio, ¿no?

Di un respingo, sintiendo la rabia mezclándose violentamente en mi estómago. La sangre se me subió a la cara, empujada por la vergüenza.

Supongo que, al igual que Alph, todos suponen que luego del baile, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, y que somos uña y mugre y que nos rascamos mutuamente la espalda y la cabeza, nos besamos y nos acurrucamos…

¡PUES NO!

En primer lugar, yo no doy besos ni apapachos. No escribo cartas acarameladas, ni gusto de poesía empalagosa. Y, más importante que todo, yo no me acurruco. Y, si yo no lo hago… ¡mucho menos él!

¡Es un demonio, por todos los infiernos!

Podría decirse que, hasta cierto punto, las cosas si han cambiado. Primero que nada, todos los pleitos, los ojos furiosos y las palabras hirientes, desaparecieron entre nosotros…

Bueno, casi. Pero ustedes me entienden. El punto es que, hay un cierto grado mayor de unión, más comunicación, quizás incluso, más interacción entre nosotros. Y, claro, no es como que anduviéramos encerrándonos en todas las habitaciones de la mansión; aclaro que, desde que sucedió lo de la noche del baile, en mi habitación, no se ha vuelto a repetir nada de eso.

Ni una sola vez en el último mes.

A lo que me refiero cuando hablo de un cambio, era simplemente a un ligero cambio que todos parecieron notar, y que, para sorpresa de ambos, todos se sintieron aliviados por esto. Supongo que, para los sirvientes, era bastante molesto estarnos viendo pelear todo el tiempo, como lo habíamos hecho todo el mes pasado. Hay una gran diferencia, en cuanto al aura de una casa, donde sus principales miembros parecen a punto de cortarse el gaznate mutuamente, a una donde ambos se sientan a leer, en completo silencio, en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, aunque las cosas estaban tranquilas y ya no discutíamos tanto como antes, en la mansión, todos actúan como imbéciles… Lo cual no era nada extraño, pero aun así era molesto. Miranda no podía vernos a una distancia menor a un metro, porque corría con su cámara instantánea. Esa maldita era peor que un paparazzi enfermo. Y no se diga anda del idiota de Eleazar, el chef lunático y fanático del manga, quien dice que nos parecemos a Misaki y Usagi–san, y que en cualquier momento pasará lo "inevitable". No tengo la menor idea de quien diablos son esos dos, pero no sé porque presiento que no significa nada bueno…

Y, aunque todo esto es exasperante, debo confesar que, aunque es vergonzoso e incluso estúpido, me siento… pues, feliz de que sean así las cosas. Hay algo muy agradable en estar en completo silencio, leyendo, intercambiando miradas por sobre los libros, cuando pretendíamos que el otro no nos miraba. No había coquetería en esos momentos, ni mucho menos intentos de seducción, sino más bien, curiosidad inocente.

Se respiraba la paz en casa. Se respiraba calma. Y yo estaba, casi completamente feliz. No era como si todas mis preocupaciones se hubieran disipado, sino que, mas bien, la balanza se había equilibrado. Finalmente había algo que realmente podía distraerme de los planes de venganza, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor y poner a un lado mi estrés. Después de todo, con la edad que tenía Sebastian, él debía tener mil y un historias que contar.

A veces solía hacer eso; pasaba esas veces, cuando lo atrapaba investigando en internet, en libros, sobre algún sitio que él hubiera visitado en el pasado. Muchas de esas veces, terminó decepcionado al descubrir que, aquel bellísimo paisaje terminó borrado del mundo por un lujoso rascacielos, o un fraccionamiento habitacional.

Sin embargo, otras veces, también era sorprendente saber algo del pasado de Sebastian. Yo no preguntaba, pero, cuando él comenzaba a hablar, yo le prestaba completa atención.

Hablaba de sitios que ya no existían, paisajes que quedaron sepultados por el asfalto y el concreto. De recónditos sitios del territorio que hoy en día es conocido como Irlanda; tenía una fascinación con los celtas que me hacía sorprender, con su cultura y su folclor, sobre todo con su estilo. Y no se imaginan la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me contó que había estado en África.

–_Egipto era un encanto…_ –decía, con su voz perdida en la música de sus recuerdos–; _el río parecía una serpiente viva, ondeando a lo largo del territorio arenoso, y las pirámides reflejaban como enormes pantallas el brillo blanco del sol del atardecer. Era un país de dioses de oro, de camellos cuyas siluetas negras adornaban las pesadas dunas; un país de mujeres enigmáticas y hombres que desaparecían al caer la tarde. De sacerdotes envueltos en lino e incienso, y reyes vestidos con hermosos trajes bordados con siete amarillos distintos... Y Bastet, la diosa de la luna… Su templo era un lugar maravilloso, lleno de riquezas…_

Y entonces suspiraba, como si se hubiera cansado y envejecido al hablar. Regresaba sus rojos ojos al libro que sostenía entre sus dedos, y no volvía a hablar en todo el rato.

Por alguna razón, no me sorprendió cuando, al hacer mi investigación, descubrí que Bastet no solo era la diosa de la luna.

Era también la diosa de los gatos.

El paraíso de Sebastian.

Lo imaginaba vestido con seda y oro, con largas cadenas y piedras preciosas, en una tienda adornada ricamente, tendido entre cojines de algodón, lino y terciopelo, rodeado de una interminable cantidad de mininos, que ronroneaban entre el perfume y el incienso.

No me hubiera sorprendido que el demonio ese hubiera pasado así sus años en el antiguo Egipto… Ahora entendía porque adoraba tanto esa estatua de esa mujer con cabeza de gato –una escultura horrenda, a mi parecer–, que había mandado a traer especialmente de El Cairo y colocó en el medio del recibidor.

Pero bueno, en este momento, ese no era el tema.

Lo que realmente me preocupaba en este momento, no era si Sebastian había o no, tenido un harem de felinos en la antigüedad, sino porque diablos la gente se comportaba como una parida de idiotas por el simple hecho de la famosa foto.

Pensaran que mi ira comenzó con la dichosa fotografía. Pero no fue así. La verdad es que eso solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la cereza en la copa imperial de helado de tragedias. Era la cereza que explicaba también, porque tantas cartas de odio llenaban mi casillero al volver a la escuela, luego de haberme recuperado de mis heridas. Explicaba la locura de Lucy, y el porqué tenía una camisa con un gran corazón rojo, en el que se leían claramente la frase "Team Sellie*", y porque Alph, Gus y David usaban botones con esas mismas palabras y parecían una bola de fangirls enloquecidas.

También dejaba muy claro porque Angelina había aceptado mis constancias de enfermedad sin decir ni mú –incluso sonrió al verme y parecía tener muchas ganas de decir algo–. Y, claro, porque Abigail y su parvada de arpías parecían querer asesinarme con sus propias manos. Y parecían tener más ansias de lo normal.

Volteé a ver a Alph, clavándolo los ojos.

–No es mi novio, maldita sea –mascullé, sintiendo la rabia burbujear desde la boca de mi estomago hasta la parte baja del vientre–. Y esa foto es una maldita farsa. ¡Y voy a matar a esa estúpida de Lucy!

–Por Dios, viven juntos –soltó Alph, regresando los ojos a la foto, un tanto harto. Pensé que estaría molesto por la escuela, pero comencé a razonar que probablemente lo que lo irritaba era mi negación hacía lo que él afirmaba. Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras; sobre todo porque… pues, era cierto–. Convives con él dieciséis horas al día, sin contar el tiempo que están en la escuela. No es que yo sea gay ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad es que es que está como para chuparse los dedos… Así que dudo que no hayas pensado en meterle mano alguna vez, o que lo hayas hecho ya, incluso.

–¡Ca–cállate, idiota!

–¿Por qué? ¡Es decir, si yo fuera mujer, ya lo habría hecho! Y si no lo has hecho tú, o estás mintiendo, o tienes otros gustos –finalizó, riéndose abiertamente, como si la expresión de mi cara, que estaba desfigurada por la confusión y la sorpresa, hubiera sido su objetivo desde el comienzo.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?! ¡Alph tenía pensamientos impuros sobre Sebastian! ¡Dios míos! ¡Necesitaré terapia!

– ¡Maldición, acabas de crearme una imagen mental tuya y de Sebastian…! –chillé, llevándome las manos a la cara, sintiendo mi estomago revolverse. Mi imaginación andaba muy activa últimamente, y eso no era anda bueno en esos momentos.

Alph comenzó a reírse, sus fuertes carcajadas crearon un eco en el pasillo, pero aun con todo ese ruido, de sus risas y la gente pasando y cuchicheando, no fue suficiente para bloquear la imagen yaoi de mi demonio y uno de mis mejores amigos –muy explicita, debo decir– que se había formado en mi mente y parecía tener intenciones de irse.

Y tampoco fue suficiente para bloquear la suave voz que me habló desde atrás.

– ¿Elisse? –se escuchó como un murmullo, pero inmediatamente reconocí el tono de voz, aunque fue toda una sorpresa, porque hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba.

Me quité las manos del rostro, algo sorprendida, como un niño al que lo despiertan de un buen sueño y se da cuenta que debe volver a la realidad. Esa realidad, no solo me hacía sentir incomoda, sino también molesta. Bastante molesta, debo decir.

– ¿Qué quieres, Brad? –pregunté, volviéndome hacía él.

En realidad no quería hablar con él y de hecho, pensé en hacerme la tonta con Alph y largarme de allí lo antes posible, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, lo cual sería un pago justo por lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, cuando regresé la cabeza para decirle algo a Alph, me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que mi dichoso amigo se había escabullido.

Maldito fuera ese idiota.

"_Ya me las pagarás…"_ pensé.

Regresé la mirada hacía Brad, quien parecía sumamente ansioso de verme en la escuela. Algo en sus ojos centellaba de alegría. Era como si le hubiera salvado el maldito día solo por haber cruzado su mugroso camino.

Sin embargo, yo no compartía su entusiasmo. Debo decir que verlo, no fue exactamente algo que me hiciera brincar de emoción. No lo había visto desde el día que acepté ir con él al baile, y de eso ya hacía casi dos meses.

Brad Anderson es su nombre y quizás no lo recuerden, pero es el capitán del equipo de americano de la escuela, y me había invitado al baile de La Rosa. Para ese entonces, yo aun estaba planeando mi venganza contra Sebastian por haber invitado a la sucia de Abigail al baile. Mi mente no lograba decidir que tan macabra y cruel quería ser –tenía la opción de ir con Claude o de ir con otra persona–, así que opté por ir con Brad, pues me parecía una opción más decente. Además de que Claude me repugna totalmente y me pasaría toda la noche sintiéndome asqueada por estar con él. Sin embargo, mi pareja jamas apareció en el baile.

En todo el tiempo que estuve en recuperación, no supe nada de él, ni nada de nada. Nunca explicó porque me había dejado plantada ni nada por el estilo. No es que me importase mucho, pero luego de todo su circo –eso de defenderme y tratarme decentemente– se había comportado como un completo patán. Parecía como si me estuviese tomando del pelo, y eso no lo iba a tolerar. Ni de él ni de nadie.

–Te ves muy bien –susurró, levantando una mano tímida hacía su cabeza, mientras metía la otra mano en su bolsillo.

–¿Qué diablos quieres? –repuse nuevamente, arisca, con la expresión mas fría que podían transmitir mis ojos.

Puede que yo no tuviera motivos para estar molesta –después de todo, yo solo quería usarlo para molestar a mi demonio–, pero me había abandonado. Usado, o no, me dejó plantada y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar.

– ¡Mírate! –sonrió con nerviosismo. Soltó una risilla cantarina y entrecerró sus ojos. No me había fijado muy bien que se diga en su aspecto, pero se veía como alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo en el aire libre. Tenía el puente de la pecosa nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas ligeramente, y el rubio cabello despeinado–. No estas tan mal como dicen; sigues siendo la misma amargada de siempre.

¿Enserio eso iba a decirme? ¿Luego de todo lo que había pasado? Bufé molesta, rodando los ojos y me dispuse a marcharme. No tenía pensado pasar un solo minuto más frente a alguien que no solo era insoportable, sino también un idiota.

– ¡Oye, espera! –replicó, dando una zancada en mi dirección y sujetándome del brazo, cuidadosamente. Lo miré por sobre mi hombro, lanzándole una envenenada mirada en cuanto sus dedos tocaron mi piel. Por alguna extraña razón, quizás por el simple hecho de que no hizo nada por tratar de jalarme o retenerme allí, no hice nada por quitármelo de encima–. Por favor, no te vayas... Sé que estas molesta, y la verdad, no tengo idea de que haya pasado esa noche, pero—

–No pasó nada que te incumba –espeté, volviéndome hacía él casi por completo. Parecía confundido, pero la verdad era que yo no quería que siguiera tocándome. Me disgustaba, me hacía sentir extraña, como que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal–. Y no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Puedo cuidar de mi misma. No necesito a nadie, y mucho menos a un idiota que me dejó plantada.

–Es lo que quiero decirte: no sé que haya pasado en el baile. Lo único que sé es que estaba comiendo bocadillos cerca del parque, y de pronto todo se puso… ¡negro! –definitivamente este chico necesitaba atención psicológica. Hablaba y gesticulaba de una forma ridícula, como si eso fuera a hacer más creíble su historia–. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba encerrado y no pude salir en todo el baile.

Levanté una ceja, mientras mi mente trataba de hallarle pies y cabeza a su loca aventura.

¿De verdad me creía tan estúpida como para tragarme ese cuento?

– ¿Intentas decirme que pasaste todo el baile encerrado sin poder salir? –pregunté, sintiéndome ofendida. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Brad me estaba tomando del pelo.

–Intento decirte que alguien me dejó inconsciente, amordazado y me abandonó a mi suerte en la parte trasera de un puesto de bocadillos –refunfuñó, algo avergonzado, con frustración en sus ojos azules.

Vaya… si que el demonio sabía jugar sucio…

–Afortunadamente, la señora Beanh me vio y me dejó salir. Estuve buscándote por todo el baile, pero cuando le pregunté a Angelina, me dijo que habías tenido un accidente y que… pues… –pareció como que la lengua se le trabó, pero yo únicamente entorné los ojos. No tenía su tiempo, y no tenía necesidad de perderlo de ese modo, enseñándole a un mocoso como hablar –… que estabas en casa… ¡Puedes preguntarle si no me crees!

Suspiré, resignada. Una parte de mi ansiaba no creerle, pero luego de las locuras que sucedían a mi alrededor –por ejemplo, un demonio que revienta vidrios y vasos en una cafetería–, no podía cerrarme y pensar que era una completa mentira. Quizás luego lo confirmase con Angelina, pero ya pensaría en eso después.

–Lo haré –inquirí, mordiéndome los labios, aun con el ceño fruncido.

Él sonrió ligeramente. Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros, en el que solo se escuchaba de fondo el sonido lejano de los pasillos y las voces del alumnado.

–Lamento lo que pasó –dijo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, con una mirada algo nostálgica.

Era… extraño verso de ese modo. Él no era así. Las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con él, se comportaba de una forma vivaracha y jovial que daba ganas de darle un tranquilizante o ponerlo a dormir. Era ese tipo de persona que parece sentirse alegre solo por el hecho de que el sol brilla y los pajaritos cantan. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando, pero a lo que me refiero, es que había algo raro en sus ojos azules. No se veía iluminado como otras veces, no había una sonrisa traviesa bailoteándole en su rostro, ni había música en su voz.

Estaba apagado, opaco, hosco, muerto.

Algo le pasaba, definitivamente. Algo le sucedía, y era más que obvio.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que había notado todo eso… ¿desde cuando me interesaba tanto por la gente? Sobre todo, ¿por gente que no era amiga mía?

–No tienes porque; no era algo que pudieras evitar –repuse, ladeando la cabeza. Miré las paredes altas de los pasillos, la pintura blanca y los maceteros de color ladrillo.

–Ojalá hubiera podido… –susurró, mientras yo todavía no terminaba de entender el patrón que decoraba la orilla de la maceta.

Me quedé congelada al oír esto, y cuando volví los ojos al frente, me enfurruñé al ver la expresión compungida del muchacho. Tenía el aspecto de un borrego llevado al matadero. Sus ojos, entrecerrados como una petición amarga, y una triste sonrisa curvándole sus labios.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este chico? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza para actuar de ese modo?

Supongo que mi expresión de sorpresa y fastidio lo hicieron entender que estaba comenzando a hartarme, así que carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta y se meció hacía atrás y delante sobre las puntas de sus zapatos deportivos.

–Bueno… y, pues… –pareció querer decir algo mas, pero supongo que desistió de hacerlo. Y yo no hice el menor intento por impedirlo. Se rascó la cabeza, con algo de nerviosismo, y finalmente, continuó–: es todo lo que quería decirte. De verdad… siento no haber estado ese día... ¡en el baile, quiero decir! Je, je…

Fruncí el ceño, relajándome un poco.

–Bien, de acuerdo. No te preocupes, todo esta bien –contesté rápidamente, retirándome el cabello de la cara. Me sentía inquieta con solo estar allí, y comencé a zapatear, mientras esperaba que dijera algo más. Pero no lo hizo. Solo siguió viéndome, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro–. Bueno, pues… adiós…

Caminé rápidamente, lo mas rápido que mis –aun adoloridas– piernas pudieron permitirme. Pasé a su lado, avanzando por el largo pasillo y él me siguió con los ojos.

Me pregunté que le sucedía. No entendía cuales eran sus motivos para comportarse de ese modo tan… preocupado. ¿Acaso se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí para mí la noche del baile? No era que me hiciera tanta falta… en realidad, no habría podido hacer nada contra lo que me enfrenté. Por un lado, agradecí el hecho de no haberlo encontrado esa noche. Probablemente las cosas habrían resultado de otro modo, y aun no estuvieran resueltos los problemas entre Sebastian y yo.

–Ten cuidado, Ellie… –soltó súbitamente, con la voz extraña, monótona. Fue como un rayo atravesándome de pies a cabeza, de estómago a espalda, aunque habló por lo bajo, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de oscuridad.

Me detuve en seco, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Él se volvió hacía mi, observándome. Una pesada preocupación se acumuló en su rostro de rasgos inocentes y lo hizo parecer un niño asustado. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron como sombrillas, sus pecosas mejillas parecieron volverse duras, de yeso. No sabía que era lo que podría ponerlo así…

–Hay algo extraño en Abigail. No sé que sea, pero… todas ellas, no solo Williams. También Catherine, Aida, Charlotte… Monique… –su voz pareció apagarse cuando pronunció ese nombre–… hay algo extraño en la forma en que se comportan... Sus ojos… han cambiado… –Brad pareció palidecer, y algo asomó por debajo de la manga de la pesada chaqueta de piel roja y blanca. En la piel de su brazo, había una marca, parecida al arañazo de un gato.

No hizo nada por cubrir esa marca, ni pareció sorprendido de que yo la viera. Más bien, parecía hecho adrede y buscó la reacción en mi rostro. Sentí la sangre bajarse violentamente, hasta mis pies. La expresión de su cara no denotaba temor, pero si había mucha tensión acumulada, como un grito ahogado en el fondo de su garganta. Supe que con "algo extraño en sus ojos", no se estaba refiriendo exactamente a que usaran pupilentes. Yo lo sabía. Y lo peor; él sabía a lo que se refería.

–Brad… –susurré, sin saber que más decir.

Ahora allí estaba yo, la chica que dos segundos antes había querido mandarlo al demonio, preocupándome por lo que le sucedía.

Yo no era de acero, lo sabía. Yo era tan mortal, tan humana como él. Pero estar al lado de Sebastian me había hecho consciente de esa fragilidad y para mi, en esos momentos Brad, me pareció un ser infinitamente etéreo, fugaz, una criatura quebradiza que crecía, que sentía, que podía disfrutar la vida y morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sentí miedo por su mortalidad, sentí terror al verlo en tal frágil posición, sabiendo que poco podría hacer él si ellas estaban jugando con lo sobrenatural.

–Tu las conoces –continuó, sin dejarme decir nada mas–, sabes de lo que son capaces cuando se proponen destruir a alguien. Y tú no figuras en la lista de sus personas favoritas…

Claro que no era de sus personas favoritas. Edward había corrido a los brazos de Abigail una semana después de haber terminado conmigo, solo para correr de vuelta a mí luego de un par de meses. La rechazó y la cambió por mí y, aunque yo no lo acepté, supongo que le había dolido en lo mas hondo de su maldito orgullo. Todo eso, sin mencionar que le había robado el papel protagónico en la obra de navidad y que ahora era toda una celebridad en la escuela.

Bueno, digamos que esos méritos, por muy estúpido que sonase, me convertía en el enemigo público numero uno de esas chicas.

Me froté un brazo con la mano, sintiéndome asustada. Brad pareció notarlo, y abrió ligeramente los labios para decir algo. Pero no lo hizo. No hizo nada más.

Únicamente bajó los ojos, acomodándose nuevamente, dándome la espalda. Creo que susurró algo, pero no lo escuché, y luego únicamente se alejó por el corredor, mientras yo me quedaba allí, de pie, sintiendo mi piel crepitante y tensa por el miedo y la inquietud.

La noche del baile, luego de haber abandonado la mansión, me enteré que Abigail había hecho un contrato con Claude, y por lo que parecía, lo tenían desde hacía bastante tiempo. Claude lo había mencionado varias veces, pero yo no le había prestado atención. Suponía que no era posible porque él no la soportaba y ella era solo una estúpida malcriada que no le importaban más cosas que todo aquello que fuera superficial. Pero, claro, yo estaba equivocada.

Pero, ahora, era distinto. No comprendía que era lo que sucedía con el resto de las arpías. Brad decía que habían cambiado, pero… ¿en que sentido? Hacía un mes y medio que no acudía a clases y hoy, mi primer día, no me las había topado ni una sola vez.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaban planeando?

Muchas veces lo he dicho ya; Abigail no es estúpida. Ella no hace las cosas impulsivamente. No se conformaría solamente con lucirse en un baile con tal de destruirme o molestarme. No, ella buscaría la forma de arruinarme por completo, de hacerme pedazos lenta y dolorosamente. No iba a hacer algo tan grande como hacer un contrato con un demonio, solo para ir a un baile con él. Y si ella no era tonta, mucho menos lo era su grupo de amigas. Si, podían ser ignorantes, y estúpidas, y no ser más que un montón de promiscuas. Pero eran astutas, muy astutas y sabían donde pegar cuando quiere herir a alguien.

No se conformarían con verme caer, buscaran prenderme en fuego y verme consumirme hasta no ser más que cenizas.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea muy perversa… ¿Acaso Claude estaba sirviéndoles a todas ellas, o solo a Abigail? ¿Qué tanto podrían hacer si Claude estaba siendo el esclavo de todas ellas?

Ellas estaban locas…

Tragué saliva…

o.o.o

Me detuve de pie en el umbral del salón. Un solo vistazo fue mas que suficiente para darme cuenta que algo hacía falta, algo estaba mal en mi habitual lugar de trabajo. Y no, no estaban raras las paredes, y mucho menos las bancas. Incluso luego de mi extraño incidente con Brad y sus noticias de que al parecer las locas estaban todavía más locas, podía saber que era lo que estaba mal, lo que faltaba.

Para ser exacta, faltaban cuatro personas que deberían haber puesto el grito en el cielo en cuanto me vieron entrar.

¿Dónde estaban, entonces, David, Gus, Lucy y Alph? Al ultimo lo había visto hacía unos minutos, pero los otros tres, ni siquiera había un solo rastro de ellos.

–Los han cambiado al otro grupo –dijo alguien junto a mí. Fue una voz tímida y suave, pero lo que dijo fue bastante contrastante con su voz, al menos para mí.

Miré a mi lado, donde Ed, un chico delgado y de apariencia atlética, estaba escurrido en su silla, mirándome con aburrimiento. Levanté las cejas, aunque no estaba segura si eso era lo que debía hacer.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunté, aun sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

–Fueron cambiados al otro grupo –suspiró, encogiéndose de brazos–. Desde la semana pasada… pensé que ya lo sabrías…

–No –respondí, ahora sintiéndome insultada. Aunque en parte, ese chico tenía razón; se supone que eran mis amigos, y allí estaba yo; sin siquiera saber eso–. Pero, ¿Por qué?

–Porque no había suficiente espacio para nosotros –dijo otra persona, otra voz.

Esta última era muy distinta a la de Ed, tanto como podían serlo un pájaro de un rinoceronte. Porque no solo porque era femenina, sino porque desbordaba una seguridad que incluso era molesta. Rayaba en el egocentrismo. Ed bajó la cabeza, fingiendo que se concentraba en su reproductor musical, aunque mas bien me pareció que hacía un patético intento por tratar de esconderse de quien fuera que se tratase, y yo me volteé para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpirme.

Me giré, con una mirada fría en mis ojos, sintiéndome molesta por la irrupción. Frente a mi, había una chica, casi un palmo mas baja que yo y tan delgada que sorprendía, pero su cabello de un escarlata escandaloso la hacía sobresalir de una forma impresionante, además de que hacía un fuerte contraste con sus ojos de un azul añil, y su piel apiñonada.

La reconocí enseguida, aunque no recordaba su nombre; era una de esas estúpidas chicas de Saint Joseph, y por lo que recordaba, parte de Los Titanes. Parecía mucho más alta y refinada en la televisión.

Por no decir que muchísimo mas educada y menos berrinchuda.

–Espero que no te moleste que hayan cambiado a tus amigos –comentó, moviendo su boca pequeña de un lado a otro. Parecía la boca de una niña, con un rostro redondo y pecoso. Tenía la pinta exacta de ese tipo de chica que está acostumbrada a que el mundo gire al ritmo de sus órdenes y caprichos–. Es solo que nos encantó este salón…

– ¿Este salón? –pregunté, aun sin poder procesar la información. Fruncí el ceño; esa niña comenzaba realmente a molestarme.

– ¡Ah! Claro, presentaciones –exclamó, abriendo sus ojos, juntando sus manos. Parecía una de esas muñecas a las que les han dado demasiada cuerda y caminan más rápido de lo que deberían–. Obviamente, no nos conoces, pues no has venido a clases desde que llegamos. Mi nombre es Wynona Doll, soy de la escuela Saint Joseph.

–Soy Elisse Bennett… –musité, aun sintiéndome ofuscada. No deseaba intercambiar palabras con ella, no quería conocerla ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus molestos compañeros, que debían ser así o mas engreídos.

Pero ella, no se si no notó mi inminente rechazo, o simplemente buscaba molestarme, porque me tomó del brazo en el mismo instante que escuchó mi nombre.

– ¡Ah, entonces tu eres la famosa señorita Ellie! –exclamó, con un descomunal brillo en sus descomunales ojos azules, agarrándome tan fuerte que incluso dolió.

–Eh… –balbuceé, sin saber exactamente que decir. No sabía si debía abofetearla o llamar Sebastian que lo hiciera por mí –de un modo mucho mas violento, claro–. Pero ella, obviamente, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi mente, y me arrastró, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, por entre las filas de mesas, hasta un grupo de chicos que conversaban entre si.

–Ven, siéntate con nosotros. Hemos escuchado mucho de ti, estábamos especialmente emocionados por conocerte –dijo, soltándome solo para sentarme violentamente en la silla donde suponía que ella había estado, empujándome hacía abajo con por los hombros.

En el momento en el que mi trasero tocó la fría superficie de la silla, cinco pares de ojos se centraron en mí, con la rabia común de los tigres que miran a una presa que se les escapó algún tiempo atrás, y que no dudarían en darle muerte en ese preciso instante.

No había caído en cuenta de que era todo el maldito equipo de Saint Joseph, hasta que identifiqué a Khimaira Cole, que se pintaba las uñas con un rojo encendido, y parecía una Venus recién nacida de la espuma, aun haciendo algo tan moderno.

Una alarma sonó en mi cerebro, haciendo que las manos comenzaran a transpirarme. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota como para no entender que la estúpida esa, esa tal Wynona, se refería a su grupo de ganadores, cuando hablaba de "nosotros"? oh, no… Si ellos estaban aquí… ¿Dónde diablos estaba su guardaespaldas blanco?

Todavía recordaba a ese tipo, los ojos frívolos y el porte que indicaba estaba listo para iniciar una guerra. Aquella noche, aun recordaba lo que sentí con solo mirarlo.

Sus ojos pequeños y brillosos, observando, examinando todo mientras caminaba, la sonrisa que era amable y macabra al mismo tiempo, el movimiento de sus pies sobre la alfombra, las manos…

Era como ver reptar a una serpiente blanca…

–Wynnie, no seas tan agresiva. La chica es tímida, solo mírala, se ve aterrada… – alguien mas habló allí, tan de golpe que fue como un tañido de una campana gigantesca, y yo me salí de mi asustado ensimismamiento y levanté la mirada.

La voz pertenecía a una chica coronada con un espeso cabello rubio, trenzado elegantemente, de modo que caía sobre sus hombros de pájaro. Me miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados, era como mirar dentro de un reluciente pozo de oro, donde al fondo hay un tesoro digno de un rey, y me sentí nuevamente, como aquella vez antes del baile al compararme con Carson y Frida; como debería sentirse una fría estatua de piedra al encontrarse con una diosa griega esculpida en oro.

–Mejor aun, Diana, así estoy segura de que no hablará más de lo debido –respondió Wynona, tomando asiento a mi lado. Su pierna me rozó ligeramente la rodilla y casi di un brinco por el susto.

Apreté los ojos dos segundos, mordiéndome la lengua; estaba actuando de una forma extraña, demasiado nerviosa. Y no era porque fueran personas talentosas, no era eso; se trataba de ese estúpido guardaespaldas blanco. De verdad, no quería verlo de nuevo, ni siquiera lejos de mí, y mucho menos quería imaginar que podría llegar en cualquier momento, allí, donde estábamos todos.

Yo no era tan cobarde, pero me aterraba esa persona…

Entonces Khimaira se movió, y pareció tan brillante y resplandeciente que, si la otra chica rubia era una diosa griega de oro, esa tipa debía ser la hija biológicamente imposible de Afrodita y Venus. Dios la amaba más que a todos nosotros. Levantó la mirada hacía el frente, como un ángel que se yergue para anunciar la palabra del Señor, haciendo el mar de rizos de sol hacía atrás de su espalda.

Ya no me sentía una estatua de piedra; ahora mi autoestima había bajado de golpe, hasta hacerme sentir como de debería sentir un pedazo de escombro, de lo que alguna vez fue una estatua de piedra, que tiene la mascota del hijo de una cucaracha en desgracia que vive en un basurero.

–La timidez es solo una barrera que nos impide relacionarnos con el mundo real. Es la mas vieja forma de autodefensa que se esta cerca de algo que nos provoca inseguridad y un sentimiento de inferioridad. El cerebro detiene su actividad, buscando protegerse de una vergüenza pública… –eso no había sonado para nada amable, pero su simple voz sonaba hipnotizante.

Quizás, si mi mente no estuviera tan ocupada pensando en su guardaespaldas blanco, le hubiera respondido el insulto con uno mejor. Pero no era así. Yo estaba muy perdida en mi propia mente y eso empeoró cuando otro chico se unió a la plática.

– ¡Maldición, Khimaira! –exclamó, con su voz ronca y hosca, mientras aporreaba los puños sobre la mesa. Lo miré rápidamente, sobresaltada por el sonido, y me sorprendí al verlo–. ¡No entendí ni una maldita palabra de lo que dijiste!

No era el tipo de persona que se veía todos los días, pues muy poca gente tiene el cabello de un color como ese; rubio platinado. Aunque estaba sentado junto a la chica rubia que brillaba como una estrella amarilla, a quien Wynona se había referido como Diana, no parecía ser opacado por ella. Al contrario… muy al contrario; era como si fuesen dos soles en un mismo sistema solar, ambos reluciendo con sus brillos contrastantes.

Él tenía la piel tan blanca que, junto a Diana, era como la luna. Pálida y refulgente como si tuviese un brillo sobrenatural. Sus afilados rasgos, su nariz alargada, respingada, los pómulos altos, su complexión delgada y tonificada, lo hacían parecer como una lanza de plata, y sus verdes ojos eran de un color esmeraldino, exageradamente escandaloso y llamativo en su rostro blanco, reclamando atención.

–Entonces cómprate un diccionario y omítenos la necesidad de escucharla repetirlo… –replicó otro chico, y yo giré a mirarlo como si estuviese poseída. Mas tarde razoné que me comporté como una completa tonta.

Lejos de parecer un príncipe, aquel muchacho lucía más como ese tipo de persona que es muy mordaz, desagradable para con quienes casi no trata, o a quienes considera inferiores. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos que los demás. Oh, no. Comencé a considerar la severa posibilidad de que todos ellos fueran hijos engendrados por dioses.

Aquel chico parecía haber estado leyendo un libro dos segundos antes de la violenta interrupción de su pálido amigo, ya que ahora apretaba un pesado volumen sobre la mesa, y observaba al otro con sus penetrantes, rasgados, ojos de color azul, que parecían dos zafiros incrustados en su rostro de barbilla puntiaguda, enmarcado levemente por un cabello corto, lacio, color azul medianoche. Era muy pálido, y aun sentado, lucía muy alto.

– Ahórrate tus palabras tan mordaces, Ren… –refunfuñó Khimaira, con su voz de plata, y yo volví a voltear como una idiota en el zoológico–. Y tú, Riccino, esa una forma de hablar mas educada, formal y refinada, que se usaba en los antiguos siglos, cuando la humanidad aun tenía algo importante que decir. Como la filosofía, el arte y la declamación… Algo que tú, mi querido y neófito amigo, jamas podría ser capaz de comprender…

–¿Me estas llamando estúpido? –inquirió violentamente el aludido al ultimo. Parecía que sus ojos se habían encendido en llamas virulentas.

–Yo dije "neófito". Si quieres aludirte el calificativo tu mismo, ese ya no es de mi incumbencia… –replicó la chica, volviendo a su actividad anterior, tomando el barniz de uñar y terminando sus últimos retoque con la brocha pequeña.

– ¿Qué?

–Eso quiere decir que si, te dijo "estúpido". Ahora cierra la boca y déjate de tonterías –replicó alguien más, al fondo. Asomé, por encima de todas las cabezas. Allí estaba una chica, que debía tener unos finos rasgos, aun bajo los kilos de maquillaje negro que tenía sobre los ojos y los labios. Era muy pálida, como una sábana, y el negro fleco desigual le daba un aspecto terrorífico a sus ojos hundidos y ojerosos.

El chico pálido se levantó de la silla, tan furioso como un energúmeno y pareció apretar fuertemente los puños.

– ¡Voy a romperte esa grasienta bocaza tuya…! –estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la chica –que no se inmuto siquiera–, cuando una voz…

Una voz muy profunda y demandante, rompió el momento.

–Basta ya, Sarin…

Todos ellos voltearon hacía el que había hablado; incluso el chico del pelo azuloso dejó su libro por la paz. Y yo también volteé.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, y sentí mi boca volverse seca por la sorpresa. Allí, de pie, con su cabello del color del chocolate, los ojos del mismo color, casi tan suave que resultaba dulce de mirar –si no fuera por su complexión fornida, que lo hacía elegante y casi sensual cuando se movía y te hacía recordar que tenías hormonas–.

Hice un recorrido mental de todas las caras de los competidores de Saint Joseph, y me pregunté si de casualidad no habría caído en el Monte Olimpo en vez de Londres. Todos esos malditos eran tan hermosos que hacía dolor el orgullo; el ego, el saber que existía gente mas bella, mas hermosa, casi sobrenatural, era doloroso humanamente, y no pude evitar sentir envidia por los ojos dorados, marrones, las cabelleras rubias y platinadas, y los talentos tan envidiables.

Me pregunté que tan normal podría ser eso. Me pregunté si no sería parte de mi orgullo dolido, el considerar las posibilidades de que hubiera tanta gente tan perfecta en una sola escuela.

Me pregunté, que diablos hacía allí Mark Slender, y de pronto, mi cabeza se llenó de las violentas escenas en la 112. Cuerpos desmembrados, sangre rociada sobre las paredes, fuego, muerte y destrucción.

– ¡¿Qué diablos!? ¡Ella empezó, Mark! –chilló el muchacho del pelo platinado, a quien se habían referido como Sarin.

–Por favor, sé educado, aunque sea solo un momento. Además, estoy segura de que Khimie no quiso decir eso, ¿verdad, Cole? –preguntó Slender, mirando amablemente a la chica, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar sus relucientes uñas rojas.

–Seguramente…

–Ya vez. Ahora, se un buen chico, y compórtate. Además, tenemos una invitada…

Sus ojos me buscaron, como invitándome a levantarme y actuar de un modo amable. Parecía ejercer un tipo extraño de presión sobre de mi. Y no era nada agradable.

– ¡Mark, esta chica es de quien tanto hemos escuchado! Elisse Bennett, la señorita que ha causado furor en la escuela desde su actuación en la obra de Navidad –exclamó la chica pelirroja, Wynona, dando saltitos de felicidad a mi lado, mientras yo sentía que el alma se me iba a los pies solo al recordar todos los momentos ridículos de la maldita obra.

– ¿Cómo saben eso? – ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso hasta allí habían visto mi ridículo?

–El evento fue televisado, y como tuvo tanto éxito, lo trasmitieron a nivel nacional. Tengo que decir que incluso yo me sentí sorprendida por eso– Diana, la chica rubia, habló con suavidad, como lo hacen los comentaristas de la televisión cuando un artista hace un trabajo realmente grandioso–. En gran parte, esa es la razón por la cual todos nosotros votamos para que Saint Bassil fuera la escuela anfitriona de los Juegos.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Televisado…? –mascullé, casi lamentándome. Ahora si comenzaba a sentirme frustrada…

–Así que se trata de ti. Fue una actuación magnifica… ¡sobre todo ese ultimo acto! –exclamó Khimaira, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, sonriendo como una fanática enferma.

No había captado que acto, a cual se refería. Pero entonces, pensé en la película y me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando del rescate de Jack a Sally. De pronto, toda mi sangre se acumuló pesadamente en mis mejillas y sentí que el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

–Aquí viene de nuevo… –refunfuñó el chico del pelo azulado, rodando los ojos, mientras que Wynona también parecía lamentarse de haber sacado el tema al aire.

–Cierra la boca, Ren –agregó ella, mordazmente, pero enseguida compuso su rostro y me observó con una ternura que fue casi empalagosa, como un borrego al que llevan al matadero–. Disculpa que lo diga, pero ese beso fue… sin duda, lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida. Tu forma de tratar de rechazarlo, tímidamente, la manera en que sus brazos se cernían a tu alrededor, de una forma tan sensual y… ¡ah, tan dulce! ¡Tanto que incluso me dieron escalofríos! Espero algún día ser besada de esa manera…

– Si, la reina de la belleza tuvo un orgasmo mirándoles. Que lindo, ¿no? –replicó Sarin, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, rodando los ojos, casi maldiciendo su propia vida.

En esos momentos yo estaba totalmente exaltada. Digamos que toda la sangre se me salía por la nariz…

–Emm… gracias… eso creo… –musité, apenas audible, completamente roja de la vergüenza.

–Vamos, Sarin. No tiene nada de malo apreciar ese tipo de cosas. Yo creo que fue adorable, sobre todo porque luego de ese evento comenzaron a tener una relación –añadió Diana rápidamente, y apenas llegó a mis oídos, la sangre dejó de salir y comenzó a hervir a niveles insospechables.

– ¿Qué? –repuse, levantándome tan de golpe que tiré la silla en la que estaba sentada. ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Maldita sea Lucy y todas sus malditas mañas! –¿Quién diablos les ha dicho eso? ¡Si fue la idiota de pelo rizado, voy a asesinarla!

El chico de pelo plateado se volvió hacía Mark, señalándome indiscriminadamente con el dedo índice.

– ¡Oh, pero a ella no le dices nada! ¿¡Porque solo yo tengo que reprimir mis impulsos asesinos! ¡Demonios!

– Porque absolutamente nadie quiere oírte. Ahora, calla.

– ¡Estúpida!

-Basta ya –dijo Diana rápidamente, antes de que Sarin se pusiera de pie. El muchacho la miró con rabia, solo para calmarse y dejarse caer sobre la silla, escurriéndose como un papel-. Y no, no ha sido la chica de pelo rizado; lo hemos leído en el periódico mural. Hacen una pareja adorable…

-Ciertamente –comentó Slender, sentándose. Cruzó sus piernas, y dejó la mano colgando sobre la mesa, con una calma que era contagiosa, y en cierto modo, logró tranquilizarme-. Pero, dejemos eso de lado, lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste el papel? ¿Acaso se debe solo a… cualquiera que sea la relación que tengas con ese tipo o es que se trata de algo mas?

Me enfurruñé. Esta gente apenas me conocía y ya comenzaban a preguntar idioteces.

-La gente en esta escuela se emociona por cualquier tontería… Pero si, en cierto modo, es por la… -dudé un momento-… relación que tengo con Sebastian.

-También tenemos entendido que tienes cierta rivalidad con las chicas de allá –agregó Wynona, señalando de manera desvergonzada a las chicas de la esquina. No me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con Abigail y sus amigas, que nos miraban con odio.

-Oh, supongo que luego de tu ultima escena en la obra de navidad gran cantidad de chicas se volvieron en contra tuya –añadió Khimaira, con una dulce sonrisa. Supuse que su belleza, aunque le habría abierto muchas puertas, también le habría cerrado muchas, sobre todo hablando de mujeres.

-No se trata de eso… -dije, aun molesta.

-Ah, ¿y entonces? ¿Rivales académicos? –quiso saber Diana. Comenzaba a querer darle un puñetazo a todos ellos, aun cuando fueran más que yo.

Pero no lo hice, además, tenía que comportarme, no solo porque era parte de la escuela anfitriona, sino porque, además, pensando con la cabeza fría, era parte de mi trabajo e investigación personal. Era la única manera de obtener una información directa y que no encontraría en otro lado.

-No, en realidad es por una estupidez; es todo.

- ¡Vamos, cuéntalo! ¡Eso me interesa! Mark, convéncela de que lo haga –rogó Wynona, sujetando al moreno del brazo.

-Tranquila, Wynnie, déjala. Si ella no tiene deseos de hacerlo, está en su derecho –comentó Slender, mirando dulcemente a su compañera. Parecía como si todos dependieran de él, como si fuera el gran hermano, el hermano mayor de todos ellos.

- No, no es por eso –dije, recordando lo que había pensando hacía unos minutos, sobre la investigación. Así que tomé aire y lo solté todo. Además, no era como si fuese un secreto la razón por la que esas idiotas me odiaban; ya debía saberlo más de la mitad de la escuela-. Todo comenzó por un idiota. Digamos que… yo le quería. Pero terminó conmigo. Se largo con una de ellas al cabo de una semana, y luego la dejó para volver conmigo…

-Yo lo hubiera mandado a volar papagayos, al muy idiota ese… ¿Qué se creen los hombres hoy en día? –se quejó Khimaira, agitando sus manos en el aire para que la pintura se secase mas rápido.

-No volví con él. No tuve que pensarlo siquiera dos veces. En realidad esa es la razón.

- Bueno, esa y que hagas ganado el papel que esa esquelética deseaba en la obra de Navidad –soltó de pronto Wynona, pero Diana le tapó la boca al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Vaya, los chismes corrían de verdad mas rápido de lo que yo pensaba.

-La verdad es que las chicas de allí –comenzó a decir Mark, tratando de suavizar la posición en la que habían quedado sus amigas. Señaló al grupito de Abigail discretamente-, trataron de entablar amistad con nosotros el primer día, pero…

- Digamos que no somos el tipo de gente que se acerca a cualquier neófito. Y ellas son solo parásitos de la sociedad… -espetó Khimaira, levantando un ceja. Este gesto le dio una apariencia totalmente distinta a la que tenía antes; ya no parecía una amable diosa, sino una amazona cruel y despiadada.

-Una partida de putas, diría yo, que en, pocas palabras hablaron bien de ellas, y a ti, y más gente, hablaron como si fueran gusanos pululando en la mierda…

- Sarin, por favor. Puede que sean algo molestas, pero siguen siendo damas… -regañó Mark, lanzándole, por primera vez en todo el rato, una mirada despectiva. El chico se enfurruñó, masculló algo en voz baja y se cruzó de brazos-. No nos agradaron. Y, si hacíamos un esfuerzo por ser tolerantes, todo intento falló cuando nos contaron una historia donde no había ningún sentido de igualdad. No somos fanáticos de la intolerancia. Allí acabo nuestra convivencia. No niego que ya hubiéramos oído hablar de ti en Saint Joseph, y que quisiéramos conocerte en persona. Pero también queríamos saber que versión de la historia era mejor creer. Espero que no sea algo que haga mella en este encuentro.

Me encogí de hombros. Es decir, ¿Qué más podía hacer? En realidad, no me habían ofendido y una parte de mi se alegró de que también las despreciaran.

- No se preocupen… Créanme que no hay ningún problema. Espero que estén disfrutando su estancia aquí, en Saint Bassil –dije, para luego ponerme de pie.

Ahora que la bola de ganadores me había quitado mi lugar, debía buscar un nuevo sitio donde sentarme.

- Pero… ¿A dónde va? –exclamó Mark, haciéndome detenerme. Lo miré, por sobre mi hombro. Lucía confundido, y Khimaira y Diana también.

-Pues… buscaré un sitio donde sentarme…

- Oh, por favor, quédate aquí. Insisto –suplicó una de las rubias, y Khimaira asintió también con la cabeza.

- Es cierto; además, somos nosotros quienes hemos tomado tu asiento sin preguntar. Lo menos que podemos hacer, es darte un espacio aquí…

-Yo… Bueno… está bien…

-Bien, ahora –añadió Wynona, una vez que me vio sentada y que Khimaira me dedicase una que otra sonrisa feliz y de aceptación, mientras Sarin maldecía nuevamente-. ¿Qué tal si nos presentas decentemente, hermanito? Es decir, no hemos hablado más que de puras banalidades.

- Claro que si –dijo el aludido, en respuesta-. Creo que ya sabes que la chica que está de pie junto a ti responde al nombre de Wynona Doll. Puede que te parezca pequeña, pero es toda una genio con el arco y la flecha.

La chica se asomó sobre de mi, casi atropellándome. Hizo un eufórico gesto con sus manos, para luego volver a sentarse.

- Ahora, estas adorables señoritas rubias, son nada más y nada menos que Diana Merzel, campeona de declamación, y Khimaira Cole… creo que no necesito decir sobre tu disciplina; tu belleza habla sola…

-Encantada –dije fríamente, mientras ellas parecían casi encantadas de que les dijeran que eran bellas y lindas. Miraban al muchacho Slender como si fuese un caballero de dorada armadura, mientras él continuaba con lo suyo.

-Esta señorita, creo que no ha dicho nada, o muy poco. Tendrás que disculparla, es algo especial. Zonjee Terr, albanesa, y ha hecho estrategias que deben ser alabadas, hablando de ajedrez, claro.

-… -no supe que decirle a esa chica, ya que únicamente levantó la vista, me vio y volvió a lo suyo, como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Igualmente, ignorando mi reacción, Slender continuó con lo suyo.

- El joven aquí a mi lado, es originario de Japón, aunque se ha vuelto un especialista en conocimientos, debo decir. Hiroki Ren, Elisse Bennett.

-Un gusto –saludó rápidamente, dándome la mano, solo para volver a su lectura.

-Y, por ultimo, pero no menos importante, este caballero aquí atrás, es un exquisito campeón en artes marciales, italiano, casanova, amante del vodka, un completo mal hablado y no menos importante, mi mejor amigo. Sarin Riccino.

Tendió una mano hacía el muchacho, que continuaba algo molesto. Lo miré, me miró, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, soltó:

- Vete al diablo.

Recuerda, Elisse, tu investigación. Si, tu investigación. Termina tu investigación y luego podrás arrancarle la lengua a ese maldito bastardo del demonio hijo de puta.

-Y, por supuesto, tu servidor; Mark Slender –finalizó el muchacho, casi avergonzado por el comportamiento de Sarin-; espero que podamos ser amigos.

Sonreí, tendiéndole la mano, sacando mi mejor sonrisa para regalarle. Oh, claro que seríamos amigos, unos muy unidos por cierto.

-Lo mismo digo… -le apreté la mano, casi con inocencia. Y el sonrió igualmente.

Mark Slender; te tengo justo donde quería:…

… Al alcance de mi mano.

o.o.o

**lolololol**

**¿Les gustó? Como ya dije, es un capitulo de transición, solo para hacer presentaciones, llenar información, comenzar el arco nuevo, "Los Juegos de las Siete Disciplinas" :D el cual jujuju estará lleno de sorpresas y muchas cosas mas (mirada pervertida)**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Amé el comienzo, me gustó mucho escribir esa parte. Amo que Lucy sea una troll hecha y derecha xD es tan linda~**

**Por ciento, hablando de trolear, pronto actualizaré mi otro fic, "Donde sueñan los relojes", espero poder hacerlo antes del plazo indicado arriba, de lo contrario tendré que esperar hasta volver a tener internet o tener acceso a un ciber T.T cosa que es difícil, por la zona en la que vivo. Casi no hay Q.Q sino, cuando llegué a mi destino lo subiré.**

**Un saludo a todos ustedes, en especial a mi confidente Sthella Cuerve, a quien hace milenios que no saludo Q.Q te extraño chica. **

**Y bueno, pasando de mis cursilerías XD tarara, aquí están los adelantos.**

_**o.o.o**_

_**Capitulo XXXI: Ese mayordomo, dominante…**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**Al parecer, nuestro querido "líder" de los titanes, había tenido alguno que otro altercado con la policía de su ciudad natal. Era famoso con las chicas, popular, y su padre, además de ser un arquitecto, tenía una gran empresa dedicada únicamente a la remodelación de edificios antiguos. Todo indica que el señor Bernard Slender, su padre, es una verdadera celebridad allí donde antes vivía y su querido hijo, era toda una fichita.**_

_**Sin embargo, pareciera que el chico tuvo un cambio radical un par de años atrás…**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-¡Sé que piensas que estoy loco! Sé que suena demente, lo que te digo, pero tienes que creerme… -dijo, y ahora me apretó las manos con las suyas. Brad estaba histérico, y yo sabía porque; él decía la verdad-; Claude Faustus es un demonio… ¡No sé como lo hicieron! ¡No sé que clase de poder tienen, ni que clase de personas son! ¡Pero quieren destruirte! ¡Harán todo lo que sea necesario! ¡Y todo esto es mi culpa!**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-Sebastian… -suspiré, retorciéndome las manos, tirando de su cabello, sintiendo el rostro hirviendo por la sangre caliente que se acumulaba en mi sistema. Deseaba que terminase ya con esa tortura, que se dejara de juegos y fuera al evento principal.**_

_**Necesitaba ya… ser doblegada por su fuerza…**_

**o.o.o**

**¡Oh, si, oh si! (sangra por la nariz) viene finalmente la parte que todos hemos esperado XD**

**No tengo muchísimo más que decir, salvo gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D saben que tienen mi corazón.**

**¿Merezco un review? :D ¿no? Bueno :(**

**Nos estamos leyendo :D los quiero**

**Amor y paz… ¡JÁ! Bien, no xD**

**Nos vemos, un beso.**

**Atte. Slinky-Pink-Bitch.**


	31. Ese mayordomo, dominante

**Hola de nuevo :D **

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Emm, pues, hoy si no tengo mucho que decir, estoy mmm algo rara u.u por así decirlo. Aunque la verdad, me siento bastante orgullosa en sobre como quedó este capitulo :) sobre todo considerando que es la primera vez que escribo lemmon; me atrevería a decir que me quedó bien, estoy satisfecha con su resultado, aunque debo confesar que me sentía nerviosa por subir algo así, debido a que me gusta que ese tipo de escenas, cuando suceden, sean algo mmm interesante, que le agregué, tal y como decía uno de los comentarios –el de Rose Thane, para ser exactos :)-, seriedad a la relación entre los dos personajes, y esa era la idea al poner el lemmon XD**

**Lo único que espero es que no se vea forzado, y que no desvié la trama demasiado de su línea central Q.Q ¡que nervios! ¡Ah, si! Y que les guste, ya que al fin y al cabo, es para ustedes, mis queridos ratones de campo :)**

**Agradecimientos: Si, ya sé que no contesto reviews, la verdad es que no me da tiempo T.T pero aquí responderé en corto XD**

**Lhatatakeuchi: Lo único que puedo decir es que la persona con quien Sebastian está hablando tiene bastantes razones para hacerle esas preguntas al demonio. El grupito de las locas (XD) como siempre, planeando una estupidez, Brad :( aasdfghjk pobre. Finalmente Elisse está de frente a uno de los principales sospechosos de todo el embrollo muajaja… muchísimas gracias por tu review :) espero que este capitulo te guste y aclare algunas de tus dudas :D**

**Rose Thane: Jajajaja, si, finalmente, ha llegado el día, luego de tres años de publicación xD, ¡al fin! *se oye el coro de los ángeles* ¡Diste en el blanco! Más que ser solo una escena perv, es más bien el primer clavo firme en una relación, la define por completo. Y con lo último, sobre esos cuatro, XD, estoy pensando en juntarlos, pero, no sé… ¿tu que opinas? :D**

**AliceMichaelis4242564: ¡****Ya es aquí, querido ratón de campo! XD solo ten cuidado con la sangre XD Jajajaja, yo aquí ando, aunque me demore, trataré de cumplir con los días de la actualización, así que no te preocupes :D **

**Nayshla: Jajaja, algo así, como siempre… son los malos del cuento, ¿Qué mas podían hacer? XD Pues… eso no puedo decirlo, porque sería considerado spoiler u.u, pero definitivamente habrán "cositas" *nosebleed* :D muajaja**

**Rosy Gonzales: Que bueno que te haya gustado :'3 *llora* Pronto tus dudas se disiparan sobre con quien hablaba sebas-chan .3. Jajajaja, si, originalmente esa era la idea sobre Claude, pero finalmente fue diferente XD y, pues, en realidad estos changos no están tan inspirados en el 4P, esto lo planee desde mucho antes, aunque no puedo decir que no me dio ideas la saga actual del manga :D ¡espero este capi te guste!**

**Dani Berbin: Lo sé, en parte te entiendo, aunque solo me he mudado un par de veces, pero es en verdad fastidioso todo ese rollo del internet y sobre todo los documentos, ya que mi mamá quiere que nos den la ciudadanía –me mudo de estado-, y uff… es un verdadero desastre. Pero en fin, chica, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Amo tus reviews largos :D jajaja. Sip, con respecto al comienzo, Sebastian tiene sus sentimientos, un poco confusos y diferentes a lo esperado, pero él es así, es un demonio un poco despistado, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? XD El alcance de sus poderes, podría decirse que es en parte por el vinculo que tiene con Elisse, aunque no dudo que siendo un demonio y concentrándose bien, podría hacerlo con mas gente XD El misterioso personaje, mmm pronto se revelará mas sobre él, mas adelante yo creo, aunque aun no sé juju, aunque te diré que no es un personaje nuevo :D y pues, con respecto a la pregunta que ese tipo le hizo a Sebastian, el motivo por el cual lo pregunta y por lo cual Sebastian reaccionó así tiene un buen motivo –y algo horrible-, mas que solamente que se de cuenta que le costará demasiado tomar su alma y borrarla de la tierra. **

**Lucy es la troll que todos amamos, es la fan numero uno de la pareja de Elisse y Sebastian xD jajaja y justo como dices, el daño ya estaba hecho, de nada hubiera servido que Elisse se pusiera como una loca XD ¿Qué puedo decir de Elisse? la chica es tan despistada como el mismo Sebastian, adorador de gatos, XD oh, créeme que todas mis locuras son causadas por drogas legales –las galletas oreo y la nutella… y la coca-cola XD-.**

**Team Sellie jajaja, sip, fue una invención de Sthelle Cuerve XD, ella fue la que me dio la idea jajaja XD Alph es otro troll que no puede controlar sus hormonas, lo peor es que está inspirado en uno de mis amigos reales y él realmente hacía ese tipo de comentarios XD**

**Brad… mmm, Brad es un tema severo u.u en realidad, nunca antes me había gustado tanto uno de mis OC, él es el primero de quien realmente me enamoré, desde que lo imaginé como un idiota capitán –inspirado también en alguien real y… uff… larga y triste historia-, hasta este punto :( y también a mi me da cosita… -¡hombre, si soy yo la que lo hace sufrir! Dx-. Brad tiene realmente motivos para preocuparse, y pronto este OC tendrá mas protagonismo, aunque no demasiado :) lo merece luego de que Sebastian lo encerrase XD **

**Claude es una perra, y todas esas son unas malditas -.- Los titanes de Saint Joseph, también planeaba hacerlos, así como dices, odiosos, pero ya tengo mejores planes para ellos muajaja. Obviamente, hay lemmon en este capi, escrito especialmente para ustedes :D jajajaja, finalmente, ha llegado el día… espero que realmente le haga honor al titulo del capitulo xD Y, por ultimo y no menos importante, sobre el otro fic, ya tengo planeadas bastantes cosas, así que pronto me sentaré a escribir como una loca XD**

**Jouheki-chan: Jajajaja amé tu frase XD "lo máximo que haces es echarle sal en el café a la chica y putearla" jajajajajajaja morí de risa, no podía dejar de reírme xD La verdad es que tienes toda la razón, es muuuuy cierto hay un motivo de fuerza mayor por el que lo hacen XD jajaja y la verdad es que gracias por mencionarlo, porque creo que nunca lo había puesto como un razonamiento de Elisse, o lo había recalcado en el fic XD Oh, si, viva el elemento sorpresa jajaja, espero te guste este capi chica, y gracias por la observación jajaja :D**

**Sthella Cuerve: XD (¿?) XDDD ala bestia, ando super perdida con todo este desmadre de la mudanza -.- odio todo XD que emo, te exxtraño mucho, tengo mil cosas que contarte, y sé que también tienes cosas que decirme, lo siento en mis cayos D: Oh, si, Sellie forever *.* gracias a ti :D aww, ¡viva el maldito yaoi! XD obvio, Sebastian es la machosidad en persona, está lleno de testosterona, lo cual es bueno XD los titanes son… bellacos XD me siento abrumada por mis propios personajes :( jajajaja gracias por tu review, se agradece Q.Q ando bien depre hoy en día -.- jajaja ok no XD nos vemos chica Q.Q**

**Mato Tomato: Amo tu nombre de usuario, ¿sabes? :D es artístico~ ju, ju, ju, :D Brad, yo lo amo T.T sé que es una locura XD pero me encanta, no puedo evitarlo T.T Jajajaja, Ellie es una acomplejada por su color de pelo y piel –casi transparente XD- Jajaja… ¡NO! ¡Ahora te odio! Jajajaja, broma XD no te preocupes, en efecto, gracias por la observación, dilo con confianza n.n :) soy bien despistada T.T no me doy cuenta Q.Q lo checaré y lo editaré en cuanto pueda :) Pues, uff, bastante lejos de donde estoy ahorita, casi al otro extremo de la república, me han dicho que hace frío por allí, solo espero no morirme de hipotermia :/ jajaja espero esté capi te guste :D**

**Yuuki No Kesshoo: Jajajaja gracias :D! pensé que Elisse a veces era demasiado fría, pero aun así tiene su encanto XD jajaja Aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero lo disfrutes mucho :D tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo **

**Andreita1500: ¡Dios mío! XD Pues entonces mas que merecido el lemmon luego de tres años XD debes querer ahorcarme, dios! Jajajaja, emm XD pues… yo no sé que decir XD salvo que ¿me gusta describir? *explota* jajajaja y pues aquí esta el mendigo lemmon, espero te guste xD jajaja nos leemos**

**Bueno, ahora si, sin mas que decir, vamos al fic: ¡Tutururu!**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXXI: Ese mayordomo, dominante.**

**o.o.o**

"_Quiero sentirte desde dentro…_

_Mi propia existencia se desmorona…_

_Tu me haces sentir mas cerca de Dios…"_

Closer - Nine Inch Nails

**o.o.o**

Los chicos de Saint Joseph, si bien no eran desagradables, tampoco sentía que podía ofrecerles mi confianza. Ellos parecían, aunque eran amables, distantes de los demás, de los otros, completamente ajenos del mundo que los rodeaba. Por no mencionar que tenían algo, que causaba escalofríos cuando lo notabas, cada vez que pasaba.

Ese día, mas tarde, luego de volver de la escuela y contarle a toda la bola de neófitos que tengo de sirvientes –excepto a Alejandro, que estaba llorando frente a la televisión mientras miraba una de sus novelas mexicanas en español-, como me había ido en el primer día de clases. Miranda estaba tan emocionada por recibirme que me hizo un pastel y Lily improvisó un caramel dance junto con Eleazar, quien parecía feliz de participar en algo que no fuera solo cocinar.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente me fue posible escabullirme a mi habitación gracias a la enorme nube de confeti que soltaron. Me encerré en el baño, para darme una merecida ducha, y esperar a que Sebastian llegase a la mansión. Por algún motivo se había atrasado, y le dio instrucciones a Alistair de que me llevase de vuelta a la mansión, y que él llegaría mas tarde.

Me sumergí en el agua caliente de la tina blanca, dejando a mi mente flotar al a deriva, haciendo un resumen de lo pasado en el día. Luego de que técnicamente me forzaran a sentarme con ellos, no pasó nada más, ni interesante ni nada. En efecto, parecían personas normales, dedicadas únicamente a sus cosas, y acostumbrados a ser reconocidos por su éxito y esas cosas. La verdad es que yo nunca he entendido muy bien todo eso de "amar la fama". Como sabrán, no soy exactamente el tipo de chica que ama ser el centro de atención, y si lo he sido en algunas ocasiones, es porque no me queda de otra.

-¿Señorita? –se escuchó afuera del baño, junto con tres tímidos golpes en la puerta-, ¿está aquí? Miranda dijo que pidió mi presencia en cuanto llegase a la casa.

Me quedé hecha piedra… Maldita Miranda del demonio, yo no le había dicho nada. Seguramente este era otro de sus estúpidos planes para hacer que algo pasara entre nosotros.

-En realidad no… pero ya que estas aquí… -mascullé entre dientes, e inmediatamente, escuché una traviesa risa de Sebastian desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Se platica mejor estando frente a frente…

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar! –exclamé, al tiempo que me sonrojaba de un profundo color carmesí.

Como ya he dicho antes, luego de todo lo ocurrido en la mansión Bell, y lo que pasó en mi habitación, Sebastian y yo no habíamos vuelto a tener otro tipo de "encuentro" como ese. Únicamente nos limitábamos a acompañarnos, cosa que ninguno de los dos pidió, sino que se fue dando poco a poco. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que algunas veces él no se comportara de una forma mas atrevida que antes.

Justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Me refería a cuando saliera de allí, señorita… -concluyó con timidez –fingida-, mientras mi rostro se convertía en un muestrario de colores brillantes.

-¡Como sea! Déjate de estupideces, no estoy jugando –chillé. Ahora estaba molesta. A veces me pasaba que me encontraba con él demasiado cerca, tratando de hacerme caer en uno de sus juegos pervertidos. Pero yo me alejaba, huía, y evitaba todo tipo de contacto con él de ese modo-. Conocí a los chicos de Saint Joseph esta mañana. Tal parece que la idea de que Saint Bassil fuese la escuela anfitriona fue idea de ellos. Hicieron una votación…

-No sabía que las reglas permitían eso –contestó, y escuché como colocaba un mueble junto a la puerta. Una silla probablemente-. Pensé que se adherían a un orden específico.

-También yo, y eso es lo que lo hace aun más sospechoso… -dije, recordando mis momentos con ellos. De pronto, la pequeña charla que tuve que Brad vibró en mi mente-. También hay algo más; sobre Abigail y sus amigas…

-¿Qué sucede que con ellas?

-Esta mañana, hablé con Brad, el chico rubio, capital del equipo de americano… -Sebastian no hizo ningún comentario, y algo me dijo que tenía que ver con lo que le había hecho al pobre chico-. Había algo muy extraño en su comportamiento, como si estuviese asustado de ellas… Dice que se están portando de una forma que perturba, y que no son normales. Me da la impresión de que aun quieren librarse de mí a cualquier costo…

-Tengo la sensación de que el profesor Claude Faustus no hizo un contrato solo con la señorita Abigail, si no con todo su séquito…

-Lo mismo pienso… -admití-. Ellas son astutas, aunque no son muy inteligentes…

-La estupidez y el poder nunca son sinónimos de algo bueno, mi lady… -confió Sebastian, con su voz teñida de un tono misterioso, como una advertencia. Quizás yo las estaba considerando más tontas de lo que en realidad eran-. Eso solo las hace más peligrosas de lo que ya son…

-Lo sé… pero en cuanto a eso, no tengo ningún modo de averiguar nada –yo sabía que no era así. Ellas eran sumamente discretas, y no le confiaban a cualquiera sus cosas-. Concentrémonos en lo que podemos hacer, y dejémonos de tonterías.

-Buena decisión, mi lady. Y, ahora, ¿El joven Slender, mencionó hoy a su padre? –preguntó Sebastian-, ¿o únicamente se presentó? ¿Qué tanto le ha dicho?

-No, no lo hace –repuse, jabonándome-. Ni siquiera ha dicho algo de él. Lo único que sé de él, es su nombre. Comienzo a preguntarme si fue idea de su padre remodelar la casa, o fue insistencia de él. Después de todo, uno de sus amigos estaba siendo apoyado por eso… Maldición…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al escucharme mascullar.

-No es nada –refunfuñé, inclinándome hacía el suelo y buscando el malnacido jabón.

-¿Está segura? –volvió a preguntar, y está vez, su voz sonó muy seductora-, ¿no quiere que entre a asegurarme… ? –me temblaron las rodillas, y mi boca se seco.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Acaso piensas que soy una pervertida? ¡Recuerda con quien estas hablando! –respondí rápidamente, mientras el agua que estaba en mi rostro comenzaba a evaporarse por la cantidad de sangre caliente que hervía en mis mejillas. Demonios, Sebastian no tenía ni un tipo de consideración por mis malditos nervios. Ni mucho menos nada de decencia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ah, maldición, deja de sangrar por la nariz, Elisse!-. Lo que quiero es que investigues a ese idiota. A fondo. Sé que la otra vez encontramos muy poco, pero creo que fue porque nos limitamos a su padre.

-¿Qué planea encontrar, mi señorita? –preguntó nuevamente el demonio, sin dejar de hablar con la seducción pintando su tono de voz. Ese "mi señorita" nunca antes lo había usado, y realmente estaba creando efectos en mi que no pensé fueran posibles.

Estaba realmente arruinada; y eso lo sabe una en el momento en que un simple timbre de voz te hace pensar cosas muy, muy pervertidas. De pronto, dejar entrar a Sebastian al cuarto de baño no me pareció tan mala idea…

¡Maldita sea, Elisse! ¡Vas a arder en el séptimo horno del infierno!

-Lo que sea… -repuse, para finalmente concentrarme en bañarme, olvidarme de la voz sugestiva de ese maldito demonio.

o.o.o

Al día siguiente, sorprendentemente, Sebastian ya tenía la información pedida y la entrego sin dilación de camino a la mansión, luego de un molesto día de clases. Pensarán que no es mucho una carpeta con datos sobre alguien, pero luego de pasar un día en ese reclusorio, la información me sabía a gloria. Aunque algunas cosas eran bastante obvias, había otras que, realmente me sorprendieron más de lo esperado. Cosas que de verdad, ni siquiera me esperaba, aunque quizás era lo que necesitaba.

Al parecer, nuestro querido "líder" de los titanes, había tenido alguno que otro altercado con la policía de su ciudad natal, debido a manejar en altos grados de ebriedad. Era famoso con las chicas, popular –según los anuarios de Saint Joseph-, y su padre, además de ser un arquitecto, tenía una gran empresa dedicada únicamente a la remodelación de edificios antiguos. Todo indica que el señor Bernard Slender, su padre, es una verdadera celebridad allí donde antes vivía y su querido hijo, era toda una fichita.

Sin embargo, pareciera que el chico tuvo un cambio radical un par de años atrás; comenzó a ser mas responsable, mas humilde, a preocuparse por las situaciones en su escuela, el bullying y ese tipo de cosas. No era lo más normal, y todo se volvió aun mas extraño, debido a que se unió a un grupo a favor del rescate y restauración de edificios antiguos que, sorpresa, se extendía por todo el país ingles. Una página de Facebook indicaba que había cientos de personas –en su mayoría, chicas-, que estaban votando por salvar la mansión 112, que iba a ser derrumbada a mediados de diciembre del año pasado, con el fin de construir un refugio para animales abandonados y maltratados. Pero los votantes no aceptaron un "no" como respuesta e hicieron incluso protestas para que no derrumbasen la mansión.

Al final, ya sabemos la historia, no se creo el refugio de animales, y los planos de la remodelación comenzaron de la mano del padre de Mark. Pero eso no es todo; al parecer, luego de haber perdido la votación, los protectores de animales organizaron marchas para en contra de la remodelación, e incluso llegaron a invadir la casa de los Slender. Dado esto, cercaron su propiedad, y contrataron guardias que vigilasen la residencia las veinticuatro horas del día. A causa de esto, Bernard decidió conseguirle a su hijo un guardaespaldas, que fue, sorpresa, elegido también por la mano de Mark.

Y es nada más y nada menos, que ese tipo tenebroso vestido de blanco, que, aunque Sebastian había investigado, aun no teníamos ni la menor idea de quien era. Pero ya luego me encargaría de eso. Por ahora, lo que importaba era Mark. Ese idiota era mi prioridad en estos instantes.

Fue esa la razón por la que tomé una decisión bastante atrevida debo decir. Si alguna vez han escuchado la frase "mantén cerca a tus amigos y aun mas a tus enemigos", se darán cuenta de que no es del todo cerca, mucho menos cuando son enemigos declarados que no dudarían en clavarte un puñal por la espalda, retorcerlo y quemarte vivo. Pero, en este caso, no lo somos, y tener cerca a esos chicos, era la mejor forma para obtener información.

Así que esto fue lo que hicimos; dado que la mansión tenía cerca de treinta habitaciones dobles –la mía, donde yo vivía por supuesto-, y que la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban pagando habitaciones de hotel, Sebastian habló con Angelina, ofreciéndose cordialmente a dar hospedaje a los alumnos a los que estuviesen pagando hospedaje en un hotel, principalmente a los alumnos de Saint Joseph, quienes estaban horas contadas en sus habitaciones y únicamente pagaban por bañarse y dormir allí. Aunque mi querida directora se puso un poco bélica, debo decir que aceptó cómodamente, luego de que Sebastian pusiera su cara más seductora ante ella.

Al día siguiente, yo me encargué de invitar, personalmente, a los chicos de Saint Joseph, que para ese entonces, ya había desarrollado un cierto compañerismo con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, el punto de hacer todo esto, era que ellos terminaran aceptando ir a la mansión.

-¿Una mansión, eh? –murmuró Wynona, mirando los panfletos que Sebastian había elaborado y que habían quedado con un acabado realmente profesional-. Nunca he estado en una… ¿tiene cancha de tenis?

-En la parte trasera –contesté, tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, lo que en si era difícil.

Por más que tratara de encajar con ellos, la verdad es que no los comprendería. Lo único que todos ellos parecían tener en común, además de su fama por ser excelentes en lo que hacían, era que todos eran tan hermosos como una aurora boreal: poco comunes, lejanos y sinuosos en el medio de la oscuridad. Pareciera como si el famoso Mark fuese simplemente el pegamentos que los mantenía unidos, porque si él no estaba, todos ellos se comportaban como si fueran a cortarse el gaznate con lo primero que tuvieran al alcance de la mano.

Khimaira y Diana únicamente hablaban entre ellas; por lo que había observado, eran las típicas chicas que gustan de pintarse las uñas, hablar de chismes, leer revistas y asegurarse de que no tenían ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar. No eran malas, y no podría siquiera decir que tenían un defecto sobre ser superficiales, porque ambas hablaban y dialogaban sobre lo espiritual como si Platón y Aristóteles hubiesen reencarnado en ellas. Mientras tanto, Hiroki, el muchacho de extraño cabello negro azulado, y Zonjee, la extraña chica albanesa, ambos parecían siempre hundidos en sus libros, inmutables ante el mundo que se cernía a su alrededor. Bajaban los libros de frente sus blancas caras, únicamente cuando era estrictamente necesario, y parecían absortos en las clases, ignorando a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablarles. Al tiempo que Wynona saltaba y pajareaba de aquí para allá, hablando consigo misma y con dos extraños títeres que tenía guardados siempre bajo la mesa. Les contaba siempre los pormenores de la escuela, cualquier cosa que fuera relevante. Era tan rara, que incluso me ponía los pelos de punta. No era la persona mas amable de todos ellos, pero si la mas sociable. Hablaba con todos, decía mil y un cosas que muchas veces nadie quería oír. Pero hablaba, estaba allí, y parecía esconder muchísimo menos que todos los demás.

Sarin, a diferencia de los demás, era el más simple de todos los titanes. Maldecía todo lo que había en su vida, lo bueno, lo malo, lo agradable, lo desagradable. Se quejaba si la comida era salada, si estaba simple, si el maestro de matemáticas llegaba tarde o si llegaba en exceso temprano. Nada parecía tenerlo conforme.

- También hay una enorme biblioteca, un pequeño auditorio y un salón que podría ser usado para practicar declamación y los concursos de ajedrez.

Miré, con una nota de triunfo, como los dos lectores empedernidos levantaban la vista hacía mi, con algo de interés en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme? –masculló Sarin, en su postura de siempre; los brazos atrás de la nuca y abierto de piernas, con un extraño acento británico mezclado con el italiano-. Vengo aquí a patear traseros, a dejar en claro a cualquier niñato que se me ponga enfrente, que ese titulo es mío. Vengo a entrenar, no para relajarme en un maldito spa.

-En realidad, tenemos un jardín estilo zen, que sería ideal para las prácticas de esgrima y lucha… -contesté, observándolo mirar hacía otro lado. Sonreí, pensando "Elisse: 1 – Imbécil del pelo blanco: 0"

-Ni siquiera tú tienes argumentos para negar estas fabulosas instalaciones, Sarin, querido amigo –murmuró Mark, sonriendo igualmente, y casi podría decir que estaba feliz de que alguien le hubiera hecho callar. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras razonaba algo, en silencio. Khimaira y Diana comentaban alegremente sobre la piscina y los jardines-. Aunque, no es por ser grosero, pero, ¿supones que entrenemos allí?

-Sería lo ideal… es decir, la mansión no fue construida para eso, pero hay habitaciones y sitios que pueden ser adaptados para eso…

-Sin embargo, no es una obligación entrenar allí si no queremos –agregó y yo sentí una oleada de confusión-. Podríamos estar allí y simplemente, no sé… ¿entrenar en el estadio?

El estadio donde se llevarían a cabo los juegos estaba casi a una hora de la ciudad. Era un gigantesco domo techado donde se llevaban a cabo varios eventos deportivos desde hacía años, y que la escuela rentaba desde que los participantes llegasen hasta el final de la competencia y la ceremonia de clausura. Debido a lo retirado que estaba de la ciudad, pensé que ese sería el gancho perfecto para atraer a los chicos de Saint Joseph, pero no había considerado que no quisiese entrenar en la mansión.

Pero ya era tarde como para decir que no. Aun cuando no entrenasen en la mansión, los tendría cerca, y mejor aun, tendría cerca sus cosas, lo cual me facilitaría el trabajo. No era lo ideal, pero no tenía de otra.

-Si ustedes lo quisiesen… -contesté, algo desganada.

Mark sonrió, y se volvió hacía las chicas rubias, quienes estaban cuchicheando algo entre ellas. Alcancé a escuchar un nombre, pero no entendí bien de que se trataba.

-¿Qué les parece, chicas? –preguntó el muchacho, mientras ellas le prestaban atención, aun sonriendo-, ¿creen que podrían estar allí, entrenar y toda la cosa?

-Me encanta la idea de no tener que estar pagando una habitación, además el lugar se ve encantador… -dijo Khimaira, acomodándose el largo cabello dorado, moviéndose como una sirena-. Pero no me termina de gustar la idea de tener que entrenar entre todos los demás participantes. Preferiría, tal y como dices, entrenar en el estadio.

-Yo digo lo mismo, además, es muy molesto tratar con tanta gente –concluyó Diana, mirándome amable, sonriendo como si me pidiese una disculpa.

-Debo decir que la biblioteca suena interesante… -susurró Zonjee, con una terrible y oscura voz que enfrió el aire a nuestro alrededor. Mark la miró como si nada, y Hiroki la observaba de reojo. Ella me clavó sus ojos, fríos.

-¡Vaya, Terr, no pensé que fueses a estar de acuerdo!

-Y no es la única; yo también preferiría estar allí –completó el muchacho pálido, sin bajar el libro ni nada-. Creo que, salvo Mark y los demás que necesitan un sitio grande para estar, estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que Zonjee y yo necesitamos un lugar aislado, sin atletas energúmenos que nos estén molestando.

Miré a Mark de vuelta, quien se rascaba la cabeza, en un profundo estado pensativo. Había algo extraño en todas esas miradas que me rodeaban. No podría decir que era, pero ahora, ninguno de ellos parecía esperar a que Mark dijese que si o que no; mas bien, parecían a punto de lanzarse sobre de él si decía la frase incorrecta.

Por un momento, me fijé en Sarin, el chico pálido, cuyos ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí, con malicia. No estaba feliz, y esos ojos me recordaron, lejanamente, a aquellos que vi la noche en la mansión Bell. Había algo extraño en él.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir Mark, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, haciéndome dar un respingo-, creo que no puedo dar una respuesta ahora mismo. Lo que puedo decir es que, si nos ves llegar en la tarde, es porque aceptamos tu propuesta, aunque seguiríamos entrenando en el estadio.

Asentí, un poco frustrada. Comencé a maldecir a todos los malditos vagos que se metería a mi casa, aun cuando nada habría valido la pena.

Sin embargo, pese a su actuación tan extraña, esa tarde, cuando llegó el autobús que Sebastian había rentado para que llevase a los alumnos que habían aceptado quedarse en la mansión, me sorprendí un poco al verlos llegar a todos ellos, los Titanes. Al parecer les habían convencido las instalaciones, además, de la mansión al estadio, se hacían menos de media hora en autopista, lo cual les facilitaba un montón las cosas. Y aunque todo parecía marchar perfecto en cuanto al plan, las cosas se complicaron un poco por la demás gente que llegó. Sebastian no solo tuvo que contratar mas cocineros –Eleazar, además de que no hacía muy bien se trabajo, no era tan rápido como para hacer comida para treinta gentes-, sino mas jardineros, mucamas, encargadas de limpieza, etc., etc., etc.

Al único que no pudimos mover de su puesto fue a Alistar, ya que el chofer se negó a dejar que cualquier imbécil manejase sus preciados vehículos. Hizo un berrinche monumental, cosa que no le funcionó mucho, pero cuando lo vimos a punto de prenderse en fuego, totalmente bañado en gasolina, decidí que no iba a sentirme culpable de por vida porque un imbécil no quisiera prestar sus autos.

Sobra decir que durante tres días, la mansión se volvió un caos. Yo ya no sabía ni como hallarme, y me dolía la cabeza con solo pensar que faltaban aun dos semanas para la apertura general de los juegos. Todos actuaban como unos locos; Lily se había convertido en torbellino amarillo de destrucción masiva, Miranda parecía mas torpe que de costumbre y Minnie salía corriendo cada dos segundos, aterrorizada al ver tanta gente en el comedor.

Para colmo de males, en los tres días que iban de la semana, no habíamos logrado entrar al cuarto de los titanes ni una sola vez. Siempre sucedía algo, siempre pasaba algo que impedía las cosas. Sebastian había tratado varias veces de entrar, pero llegaba alguno mas de ellos y se metía a la habitación, o Zonjee –la albanesa gótica-, irrumpía sin avisar. Varias veces, Hiroki –el chico de ojos rasgados y pelo azuloso-, iba allí a leer, a la habitación de Mark, o se paseaba por el pasillo, y si entrabas a un cuarto, te seguía de forma molesta.

Eso me enloquecía. Me hacía maldecirme a mi misma, porque mi idea me había costado cara. No solo no estaba avanzando nada en mi investigación, sino que ahora tenía que darle hospedaje a toda una bola de vagos, que ni siquiera conocía a la mitad de ellos…

Al menos, no a todos… lo cual, en si, empeoraba las cosas…

o.o.o

La noche del cuarto día me senté, exhausta, en el pequeño salón del tercer piso. Allí nadie subía; no había habitaciones más que una oficina, el estudio, el salón y la terraza superior. No quería interrupciones. Así que era fácil estar completamente sola.

Eran casi las once de la noche, y probablemente ya debería estar dormida, pero debido a la falta de información y a mi necesidad enfermiza por tener algo en que pensar, recordé los famosos diarios de la abuela de Gustaph, Marion; la mujer negra que había trabajado parte de su vida en la mismísima mansión de la 112 de Whitechapel. Hojeaba las páginas con pereza, pues no había nada interesante en ese diario; luego de la muerte de Babette, la mujer que hacía brujería y que, al parecer, era su culpa todo lo que había pasado, Marion decidió dejar la casa y mudarse a una pequeña villa en la frontera con Francia, y que cada determinado tiempo, iba a llevar flores a la tumba de la señora Bell, pues se había quedado ya sin familiares. Narraba también un poco sobre los demás sirvientes, quienes también huyeron por miedo a lo que pasaba.

Lo que pasaba…

Me quedé extrañada al leer esas palabras, así que me puse a buscar a que se refería, pero al parecer no hablaba de eso. Era como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con el tema, y en ningún otro diario mas habló de lo sucedido. Lo único que encontré, fue que luego de un tiempo, Marion se enteró, desde Francia, que todos los miembros de la familia –los seis niños pelirrojos y el viejo mayordomo-, fueron encontrados muertos en el bosque. Todo indicaba que había sido un secuestro, o un asesinato, pero no hubo más investigación.

Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No mencionaba que había pasado con Lydia, ni que hicieron con la casa, ni nada. Me rasqué la cabeza, pensando, tratando de hallarle sentido.

Sin embargo, no podía. En parte, porque eran cosas que no estaban completas del todo.

Por el otro, porque no podía sacarme a Sebastian de la cabeza…

No podía evitarlo. A veces lo miraba y me encontraba con que él también me observaba. Y no lo hacía de manera inocente. Había algo en su mirada, algo poderoso e irresistible, que lo hacía terriblemente sensual de mirar. Pero yo sabía que estaba mal, todo eso estaba mal. No podía dejarme llevar por mis instintos, mucho menos por mis sentimientos, estaba claro que no iba a dejarme nada bueno, porque… él solo me veía como un platillo delicioso. Nunca podría verme como todo lo que yo era. Y lo pero, era que me pasaba los días huyendo de él, quien parecía disfrutar molestarme, hacerme sufrir. Me provocaba solo con su mirada, con un simple movimiento de sus manos.

Odiaba pasarme los días huyendo de él. Era estúpido. Si no había vuelto a pasar nada como aquel día en la habitación, puedo decir claramente, que no era porque él no diese la pauta. ¡Vaya que buscaba formas de tentarme, de molestarme! Se paseaba por toda la mansión, con alguna camisa entreabierta, despertándole las hormonas, no solo a mí, sino a toda la bola de sirvientas y mucamas. Parecía gozar la atención que recibía, caminando como un maldito demonio, andando tan elegante como un felino. Incluso había visto a Adelina, una vez, dejar caer una plancha y quemar la ropa solo por quedarse viendo a Sebastian. ¡Maldición! Miranda incluso ignoraba a Eleazar –de quien me confió, estaba perdidamente enamorada-, cuando pasaba el inocente Michaelis, derrochando feromonas.

No se cuanto tiempo mas fuese a aguantar así, huyendo, escondiéndome, fingiendo que no tenía ningún interés en él que no fuera por buscar el fin de mi venganza. Quería besarlo, por todos los infiernos… quería regresar el puto tiempo y aprovecharme, sin miedo, de él… ¡Agh! Por un demonio… me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida de poca monta. Si seguía así, iba a terminar peor que ahora…

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de librarme de esos pensamientos. No traerían nada bueno.

En ese momento, escuché la puerta crujir suavemente, indicando que alguien la había abierto. Di un leve respingo; algo asustada por el golpeteo. Respiré un par de veces y exclamé un -no muy decidido-: "pase", entre dientes.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar por la puerta, al mismísimo chico rubio, capitán del equipo de americano.

-¡¿Brad?! –exclamé, viendo como me sonreía amablemente, entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul sencilla y unos vaqueros desgastados. Parecía alguien que está a punto de dormir, y su cabello rubio estaba algo despeinado. Me puse de pie, saliendo de atrás del escritorio-. ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Pues no hay ningún problema, porque aquí estoy viviendo –contestó. Me paré frente a él, intentando buscarle un sentido a sus palabras.

-¿Qué? –mascullé, arrugando la nariz, las cejas y sintiendo que me estaba tomando el pelo-, ¡pero si tu vives aquí, en Londres! ¡Además, ni siquiera eres un competidor en los juegos!

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Y luego soy yo quien no te nota en todas las clases que hemos llevado juntos! –dijo, con un tono sarcástico una su voz, rodando los ojos-. He estado aquí tres días, y ni siquiera te has dignado a saludarme cuando pasó a tu lado.

Me crucé de brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Participarás en los juegos? –pregunté, recelosa, mientras él asentía con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esgrima… y estoy aquí porque el estadio está a casi dos horas y media de la escuela y mi casa en hora pico… -se explicó.

Parecía algo nervioso, y yo guardaba silencio, pensando en cuantos otros idiotas de mi escuela habrían hecho lo mismo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, se rascó el cuello y, finalmente, se inclinó lentamente hacía mi.

-Y bueno, he estado tratando de hablar contigo, pero no he podido. Siempre estas ocupada hasta altas horas de la noche. Así que decidí venir a hacerte una visita, y hacer lo que mejor hago: ¡molestarte! Y, por la cara que estas poniendo, diría que hago muy bien mi trabajo–exclamó, haciendo unas manos de jazz, sacando la lengua. Yo me quedé mirándolo como si fuera un completo imbécil. Porque… bueno, eso es lo que era. Así que se volvió a componer y continuó, riendo con nerviosismo-. En realidad, si tengo que hablar contigo…

-Escucha, Brad… -repuse, suspirando pesadamente, como quien le explica a un niño por decima vez, lo mismo-, estoy segura que lo que tengas que decirme… no me interesa…

-Si te interesa porque tiene que ver con tus mejores amigas… -replicó, y ahora, su voz dejó de ser cantarina y alegre. Sus ojos endurecieron, y ni siquiera su pecosa nariz me pareció amable o infantil. Me paralicé, sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Nunca había pensado en enfrentarme a un Brad molesto, ni siquiera uno un tanto disgustado. Siempre lo veía tan alegre, que… no lo sé. Simplemente no me lo imaginaba.

Pero si actuaba así, quizás era algo que me convenía saber. Así que suspiré nuevamente y asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien… -susurró, pasando a un lado de mí, caminando por la alfombra, con pasos largos y nerviosos, agitando las manos en señal de inquietud. Me di la media vuelta, siguiendo su molesta trayectoria-. ¿Cómo te digo esto? Emm… Para que entiendas… tengo que contarte una historia… -se paró de repente, y me miró, como un niño que busca entendimiento. Asentí con la cabeza, pues no sabía que mas hacer-, trataré de resumirla lo mas posible, pero… no creo que pueda hacerlo demasiado…

Caminé hacía la silla tras el escritorio, sin decir nada. No entendía a que se refería, pero cuando dijo lo de la historia, me imaginé de qué se trataba, o por donde iba la cosa. Él también tomó asiento, del otro lado del escritorio, y se puso a jugar con un abrecartas, mientras yo lo miraba, expectante.

-Hace ya algún tiempo… No, en realidad… -suspiró, tragando saliva, para luego volver a mirarme. Había algo en sus relucientes ojos que me hacía preguntarme si realmente quería o no escuchar esa historia-. ¿Conoces a Catherine Winston?

Fruncí el ceño, mordiéndome el labio.

-Si, claro –respondí rápidamente, recordando a la chica baja, pálida de cabello cobrizo y ojos negros. No era exactamente una belleza; tenía su encanto, eso no lo niego, pero ella actuaba como si fuera la novena maravilla en el mundo. Fue la chica de moda durante el octavo grado -. Es la mejor amiga de la estúpida Abigail.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que también… conocías a Michelle… -musitó suavemente, y enseguida, mi cerebro se detuvo. Lo miré, confundida, preguntándome porque me decía todo eso. Supongo que vio, en mis ojos, muchísimas dudas, pero continuó-. Como sea… hace cerca de cinco años, yo casi tuve una relación con ella… En aquel entonces, pues, éramos solo niños, pero, había un compromiso. Para ese entonces, mi mejor amiga era esa chica, Catherine, y aunque ella solo decía que éramos eso, a veces se comportaba de formas insinuantes o extrañas. Y, cuando vio que Michelle era tolerante con ella, comenzó a aprovecharse de eso. Iba todos los días a verme a mi salón, me llevaba desayuno, dulces o detalles, y Michelle se daba cuenta de esto. No me dijo nada; un simple día, dejó de hablarme y de tratarme como antes y ese fue el fin de lo que fuera que hubo entre nosotros…

Entrecerré los ojos; ya me sabía ese pedazo de la historia; Michelle me lo había contado cuando comenzamos a ser amigas, cerca de mediados del noveno grado. Pero nunca mencionó a los involucrados. Ni a Brad, ni a la zorra esa.

-Sé que ella ya no está aquí, pero, la verdad, pienso que fue lo mejor. Éramos muy distintos, y yo la habría lastimado de todos modos. Yo… era muy estúpido –sonrió, sin poder mirarme, como hipnotizado por el abrecartas-. Y pues… Catherine hizo su movida en cuanto tuvo oportunidad… ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Navidad? ¿En casa de Aida Ferdinandz, a mediados de octavo grados?

-No fui invitada a esa fiesta… -confesé, algo cortante. Recordaba aquellos años, en los que aun estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de Edward. Pero yo no era tan popular, y me cohibían ese tipo de fiestas donde acudía gran parte del alumnado.

-Oh... Lo siento… -musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. Esperó una respuesta de mi parte, pero únicamente le hice un gesto y el continuó-. Bueno, todo pasó en esa fiesta… Yo estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre alguien, cuando me besó y me dijo que me quería. Que lo había ocultado durante mucho tiempo, pero que ya no podía más. No quería seguir siendo mi amiga, quería ser algo más, pero la verdad es que… yo a ella no la veía de ese modo. Era únicamente mi amiga. No quería nada con ella… pero… ella insistió, y sus amigas comenzaron a presionarme, de una forma disimulada, pero lo hicieron… Durante todo un año. Al final, terminé cediendo, un tanto arrepentido, pero me dije: "hay que darle una oportunidad", "ha sido tu amiga", "dale una oportunidad". En parte, creo que también me convenció el hecho de que fuesen populares. Era como estar en la realeza escolar, y tengo que admitir que, gracias a eso, me volví mas seguro de mi mismo, y llegué a ser capitán hoy en día.

"Pero bueno, el punto es que acepté. Al principio, fue como un sueño, porque, como éramos amigos, hablábamos todo el tiempo, sobre todo lo que pasara, sobre cualquier tontería y esas cosas. Había días que nos dormíamos tan tarde que veíamos juntos el amanecer, cada quien desde su respectiva casa. Me brindó un apoyo incondicional cuando murieron mis abuelos, y cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse, fue un golpe terrible para mí, pero Catherine se mantuvo a mi lado, y ella era detallista. Y yo con ella. O, al menos trataba, porque aunque ella actuaba como una chica enamorada, yo no me sentía así por ella. Era como tratar de besar a una hermana. Era amable, considerado con ella, porque ella lo había hecho conmigo. Sin embargo, besarla, abrazarla, o dedicarle canciones románticas, no podía hacerlo. Era abrumador y extraño. Y durante ese tiempo, comencé a fijarme en alguien mas, alguien a quien yo había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, lo cual era estúpido, porque esa persona ni siquiera me notaba. No sabía de mi existencia. Pero no importaba; ya había decidido que terminaría con Catherine y trataría de comenzar algo que realmente me hiciera feliz. Me aguanté durante varios meses, hasta que ella comenzó a notar algo extraño, y se dio cuenta de que… yo estaba enamorado, y no de ella. Lo disimuló al comienzo, y trató de que las cosas fueran iguales, pero al no ver cambios, empezó a ser insistente, posesiva. No podía verme hablando con nadie, porque estallaba de celos y me hacía escenas terribles en donde estuviéramos. Se ponía como una loca, y gritaba, y lloraba y no entendía razones. Si no estaba con ella, me marcaba a todos lados, y cuando no le respondía el teléfono, llamaba a mis amigos, preguntando por mi… Era… era una locura…"

-¿Por qué no simplemente rompías con ella? –pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. No entendía porque tenía que complicarse tanto la vida-. ¿Es que era tan difícil decirle la verdad?

-Lo intenté –contestó entre dientes, observándome de reojo-. Solo empeoró las cosas. Pero, te estaba diciendo. Catherine se volvió una demente cuando mi interés disminuyó; hasta que un día, harto de todo, le dije que necesitaba mi espacio, que teníamos que separarnos, que ya no soportaba la situación, que era difícil. Te habrás de imaginar, por tu cara, la escena que armó. Gracias a Dios estábamos solos, porque ella se echó de rodillas y me suplicó que no la dejase. Que no sabía que haría sin mí. A todo esto, ella tenía serios problemas en su casa; su padre se volvió un alcohólico, y su madre se ocupaba muy poco de ella y su hermana menor. Yo sabía que en mí encontraba el único y poco a apoyo que tenía, que sus amigas no la apoyaban para nada; eran únicamente como un montón de víboras dos caras: fingían aprecio delante de ellas mismas, para luego clavarse veneno la una a la otra en cuanto se dieran la espalda. Siempre lo fueron y siempre lo han sido, hasta el día de hoy. Eso me detuvo, y al ver sus lágrimas, no pude decirle que no.

"Sin embargo, ella, sus amigas y yo, sabíamos que la única razón por la que seguíamos juntos era por lastima y compasión, no por cariño. A mi me revolvía el estómago encontrarme prisionero de esa manera. Odiaba sentirme así, sentía un odio terrible hacía todas ellas, y una noche que me escapé con los demás miembros del equipo, luego de haber ganado un partido definitivo en el campeonato, conocí a una chica. Creo que se llamaba Audrey o Margaret, no lo sé, pero luego de un par de cervezas que compramos con las licencias falsas, terminamos besándonos. Estábamos tan lejos del corazón de Londres que nunca pensé que Catherine fuese a saberlo… Pero no solo lo supo: se apareció en medio del bar, hecha una furia, acompañada de sus amigas, y se lanzó sobre aquella chica, curtiéndole el rostro a bofetadas, mientras las demás nos observaban con desprecio. Yo estaba aun consciente de lo que hacía, aun estando algo borracho… sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, y que no tenía perdón. Quizás por eso lo hice, para que ella se deshiciera de mí. Sin embargo, lejos de eso, me sacó arrastrado del bar, pidió un taxi para los dos y me llevó a mi casa."

"Durante todo el camino, fue reclamándome, preguntándome como podía hacerle eso, luego de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Me sentí culpable, sucio. Odiaba haberla herido de ese modo, porque lloraba de una forma terrible. Y aun con esa rabia, me dio a beber jugo de cítricos para que fuera eliminando el alcohol de mi cuerpo; sabía que mi madre se pondría histérica si me veía así. Pero me fui sintiendo aun peor. Caí inconsciente, victima de la embriaguez luego de un par de minutos. A la mañana siguiente, desperté en la casa de una de sus amigas cuyos padres jamas están en casa, y solo le mandan dinero para que compre lo que necesita. Recuerdo que me levanté, alarmado, luego de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, y me sorprendí al encontrarme sin una sola prenda… y que Catherine estaba junto a mi, dormida y… también desnuda…"

Levantó la vista, mirándome, como si esperase a que yo dijera algo. Pero… ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Nunca había pensado que esas chicas fueran capaces de cosas como esas… eran algo típico de los hombres… pero…

Solo le creí a Brad, porque había escuchado ya antes esa historia, un tanto resumida, pero la había escuchado, de gente que no tenía porque encubrir a ninguno de los dos. Fue muy sonada en la escuela durante noveno y décimo grado; casi todos lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, una parte de mi pensaba que no era cierto, y ahora no podía más que estar completamente segura de que, tal y como Brad decía: esas chicas estaban locas.

-Revisé mi celular, y descubrí que, al parecer, le había avisado a mi madre, haciéndose pasar por mí. Le mando un mensaje: que dormiría en casa de uno de los chicos y volvería a casa cerca de las tres de la tarde. Ella respondió que estaba bien, y que no hiciera nada estúpido… -se rio por lo bajo, casi como si lamentase haber hecho lo que hizo, por lo irónico de la situación de aquel entonces, pero continuó-. Cuando Catherine despertó… me abrazó… me dijo que me perdonaba por lo que había hecho, por haberla engañado, y que quería permanecer a mi lado, sobre todo luego de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche pasada. Al parecer, hicimos "algo" y yo lo comencé. No supe mas que hacer, que parecer aterrado, y aunque fingí que me alegraba, creo que ella notó lo infeliz que me sentí. Salí de esa casa, tan furioso que me puse a llorar… ¿Cómo podría romper con ella luego de eso? ¿Con que cara la miraría? ¿Es que jamas me dejaría ir?

"No estaba tan equivocado. Y, lejos de que las cosas mejorasen, fueron de mal en peor. Luego de mi "infidelidad", se volvió muchísimo más posesiva y celosa, al punto de ser esquizofrénica. Me prohibió salir con los muchachos, hablar con las porristas. Corté toda comunicación con mis amigos, y si no salía con ella, no salía con nadie. Y yo prefería no salir, porque cuando iba con ella, no sabía en que momento las cosas se pondrían mal. A veces solo bastaba con que yo dijese algo equivocado, una broma que no le gustase, un comentario, y se ponía totalmente seria, callada, y así transcurría toda la velada. Era terriblemente tortuoso. Otras veces, actuaba distante, fría, y yo no sabía que le ocurría, ni que hacer, y cuando comenzaba a irme, me perseguía, se enfurecía porque me veía marchar. Ya no pasábamos un día sin discutir; creo que a veces solamente inventaba problemas para ver como yo iba a reaccionar. Decía que me odiaba, que como me atrevía a haber abusado de ella aquel día, de haberla engañado tan descaradamente, luego de todo lo que me había apoyado. Me hacía sentir culpable, el malo de la película. Pero, finalmente, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando me prohibió ir a los entrenamientos. Me pidió que, si la quería, dejaría el equipo. No podía creerlo, y traté de persuadirla, pero no hubo forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y aunque decidí dejarlo y luego de una semana volví; lo hice a escondidas. Ignoro como fue que se enteró, pero cuando lo supo, fue a hacerme una escena en el campo de entrenamiento. Me abofeteó frente a todos los jugadores, gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que había pasado aquella noche, en el bar y entre ella y yo. Al final se fue, y yo también. No sabía ni donde meter la cara de la vergüenza… Creo que me lo merecía, después de todo, por ser tan cobarde…"

-No importa que tan cobarde hayas sido… -dije, inclinándome hacía él, sobre el escritorio. Levantó su mirada, con los ojoso azules, como un ciego que acaba de poder ver la luz del sol-, si algo pasó entre ustedes, ella era quien estaba consciente, no tu. Ella abusó de ti, por muy tonto que se escuché… -él soltó una risita triste y yo me sentí furiosa contra esa chica-. No tenía porque comportarse así contigo. Pero, bueno, continúa…

-Gracias… -musitó, tímidamente. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirándome bajo sus pestañas largas y luego, recuperó la seriedad, y continuó-. Como fuera, eso fue para mi una alerta de que estaba dejándola ir demasiado lejos. Días mas tarde, ella fue a mi casa, para que le ayudase a estudiar para su exámen de recuperación de álgebra. Fue… de lo mas incomodo. Ahora que lo menciono, es de las cosas mas incomodas que he hecho en mi vida, porque no habíamos hablado igual desde aquel día, en el campo de entrenamientos…

"Finalmente, cogí valor, y le dije que, teníamos que dejar de vernos. Que las cosas no funcionaban, y que nada era igual. Que no estábamos yendo a ningún lado, y que lo mejor para ambos, era mejor separarnos un tiempo. Ella, naturalmente, se soltó a llorar, me rogó que no lo hiciera y estuvo a punto de comenzar con sus reclamos, pero cuando le dije que era lo mejor para la relación, lo entendió. Le mentí diciéndole que, si volvíamos a ser amigos y las cosas funcionaban, regresaríamos y todo sería como antes. Sabía que tenía que mentirle para salir de ese infierno. No era correcto, pero si no le decía esas cosas… no haría ni siquiera el intento. Ella aceptó, pero solo con una condición: Yo debía jurarle que no tendría a nadie más, una vez que termináramos. Tenía que jurarle que no me atrevería a enamorar, de nadie, jamás en la vida, y aun cuando lo hiciera, no debía hacer caso. Suena muy estúpido, pero acepté, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para salir de esa relación…"

"Y todo marchó bien; ella mantuvo su distancia, yo volví a tener la misma libertad de antes, aunque no me daba permiso para acercarme a nadie de forma decente. Yo lo evitaba a toda costa, porque sabía a lo que llevaría el hacerlo. Sé que piensas que soy un idiota que solo va de chica en chica; pero no es así. En realidad, no había roto mi promesa hasta el día del baile."

"Todos los años habíamos ido juntos, y este, ella no quería que este fuese la excepción, pero yo me negué. Dije que no iría y por consiguiente, ella luego se desanimó y también me confirmó su falta. Pero… quería ir contigo, y además… ir contigo… no me haría romper mi promesa…"

-Porque no estarías enamorándome –confié… ahora me sentía algo aliviada.

Pensé que se trataba de una declaración de amor, pero no era así. Todo era solamente mi imaginación. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de cantar victoria, Brad levantó la mirada, y me observó con infinita tristeza. Su rostro abandonó todo brillo, y supe que estaba muy equivocada.

-No… sino porque… ya estaba enamorado de ti, antes de hacer esa promesa… -finalizó, con una voz suave, cantarina. El sonido fue etéreo, casi inaudible, y si hubiese habido alguien más allí dentro, ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de escucharlo.

Hice un ademan por levantarme, por sacarlo de allí; no era correcto que dijera esas cosas cuando estábamos allí solos. Podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones. Si Sebastian no había dudado en amordazarlo solo por haber querido ir al baile conmigo, no quería saber que haría al saber que se me estaba declarando. Sin embargo, él me tomó del brazo, deteniéndome.

-¡Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas, déjame terminar de hablar! –me pidió, con una expresión suplicante en su rostro pecoso. Lucía como alguien que contiene las ganas de llorar, y que en cualquier momento soltará todo el llanto. Se veía tan inocente, tan puro y amable, que una parte de mi sintió lastima por él, mientras otra me reclamaba mentalmente, diciéndome que ese era el tipo de chico que debería buscar, no uno que quiere devorarme, literalmente hablando.

Me senté, nerviosa, asustada y expectante. No sabía si debía estar molesta o deprimida.

-Ella descubrió que fui al baile; me encontró allí, cuando aun estaba encerrado tras el puesto de bocadillos, y cuando me vio, me preguntó con quien había ido. No le dije nada, porque sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa si llegaba a decirle tu nombre. Cuando no le dije, se fue hecha una furia y me dejó allí. Desde ese día, no ha dejado de perseguirme, es por eso que no vine a verte cuando te accidentaste durante el baile, aun sabiendo que estabas mal. Por eso no me atreví ni siquiera a llamarte, porque ellas son capaces de todo y el mas mínimo desliz me hubiera delatado… -continuó, con los mismos ojos desesperados y desesperanzados. Parecía que estaba temblando, rogándome que no hiciera nada que pudiera ponerme en peligro-. Finalmente, hace unos días, Catherine me buscó, me esperó e insistió en hablar conmigo. Por algún motivo idiota, acepté hacerlo, pensé que querría ser razonable, pero no fue nada de eso. Quería saber con quien fui, insistió y cuando no le dije, se lanzó sobre de mi… Estaba actuando como si estuviera poseída, me arañó, me maldijo, y me juró algo que me perturbó… Dijo que ellas ahora tenían un poder, que tenía el poder de un sirviente del demonio…

Di un respingo; no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida; entonces… ese era el rasguño que tenía en el brazo hacía un par de días, cuando habló conmigo en el pasillo. Brad parecía un desquiciado, suplicándome con su rostro que le creyera, que no estaba loco. No supe que hacer, así que únicamente me quedé callada, esperando a que terminase de hablar.

-Que tenía el poder de un sirviente del demonio… y que lo usarían para su beneficio. Y dijo que… se encargaría personalmente, de destruir a la persona que le quitó su lugar…

-Brad… yo…

-¡Sé que piensas que estoy loco! Sé que suena demente, lo que te digo, pero tienes que creerme… -dijo, y ahora me apretó las manos con las suyas. Veía sus ojos rojos, la nariz sonrojada y su boca, que temblaba con sus palabras. Estaba histérico, y yo sabía porque; él decía la verdad. Era una verdad tan terrible que ningún humano podría soportar, mucho menos uno que ha pasado por tanto para escapar de ese tipo de cárcel mental-; Claude Faustus es un demonio… ¡No sé como lo hicieron! ¡No sé que clase de poder tienen, ni que clase de personas son! ¡Pero quieren destruirte! ¡Harán todo lo que sea necesario! ¡Y todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Es mi cul—

Ya, no puede más. Le solté una bofetada tan fuerte que la mano me ardió, y la forma de mis dedos se marcó fuertemente sobre sus pecas. Podría mentir y decir que lo lamentaba; pero la verdad es que no. Él estaba completamente histérico, tal vez por ese mismo descubrimiento o por sentirse culpable; sin embargo, aun con su larga historia, había algo que no me cuadraba; aun cuando me tuviesen odio por haberles quitado dos novios, en vez de uno, vender su alma por eso… Bueno, era algo realmente estúpido, y fue algo que Brad me terminó de confirmar. Aunque, quien sabe, la gente está loca hoy en día.

Él me observó, confundido, y algo desorientado, mirando como yo me ponía de pie, dando la vuelta al escritorio. Tomé aire, le tomé las manos y me incliné para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya lo sabía –le solté, y él dio tan brinco que la silla tembló bajo sus pies. Su rostro se desfiguró, pero entonces, apreté aun más sus manos, y se calmó. No era que me gustará mucho la gente así, pero quizás era la única forma de tranquilizarlo-. Ya sabía que quieren destruirme. Y, también, que Claude Faustus es un demonio. No preguntes como; pero lo sé. Pero ellas me odian por lo que pasó con Edward, por Abigail; no es tu culpa…

-Si lo es… -afirmó, negando con la cabeza. Quise hablar, pero me interrumpió-. Escúchame, escúchame por favor… ¿Recuerdas como comenzó a coquetearte? ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue de un día para otro, ¿no es cierto? –de pronto, sus palabras me sorprendieron. Ahora era él, quien viendo mi rostro palideciendo, me apretaba las manos ahora-. Era porque, en ese entonces, yo era su amigo. Sabía que a ti te gustaba, lo notaba… Me daba cuenta en tu mirada, en muchas cosas… Odiaba que llorases por él… Así que…

-Lo convenciste… -musité, incapaz de creer esas palabras.

Siempre me había dado el mérito de que un día, él se fijó en mi, y que todo era perfecto. Que yo lo había atraído. Aun cuando las cosas habían salido mal, y odiaba a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, tenía esa ligera satisfacción de que, en parte, el triunfo había sido mío. Y ahora, todo se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Un poco de mi orgullo murió en ese momento…

-Si… -admitió, avergonzado, bajando la cabeza lentamente; sus ojos iban humedeciéndose más y más con el fluir triste de las palabras-. Yo no tenía oportunidad, porque era un idiota que no podía estar contigo pues no tenía el valor de quitarme de encima a esa loca… Pero… tú no tenías la culpa. Tú tenías… todo el derecho de ser feliz, aun a costa mía… -continuó, y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, tímida y solitaria.

Pero yo seguía sin poder pensar.

-Sin embargo, Edward, ¡él era un idiota! –exclamó, apretando los labios y el ceño, volviéndose furioso, pareciendo ver de nuevo todo aquello, vivirlo otra vez-. Aun cuando decía que eras increíble, que eras inteligente, linda, todo un regalo… él quería más de lo que le estaba permitido. ¡Ese imbécil! Aun recuerdo cuando me lo dijo, como te veía… "un trozo de carne"… ¡lo odié! ¡Quería estrangularlo! Me puse tan furioso y le grité: "¡Entonces búscate alguna que se lo haga al primero que se cruce en su camino, alguien como Abigail Williams!"

Sonreí ligeramente, entendiendo lo que sucedió. Así que mis conclusiones no estaban tan lejanas de la realidad. Se había ido, me había dejado, no por algo mejor, sino por alguien más fácil…

-Y lo hizo… -continuó, y me di cuenta de que me soltó una mano, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la palma. Levantó la cabeza, sin mirarme, escondiendo su rostro compungido y lacrimoso-. Días después, supe que habían terminado. Y, a la semana, ya estaba con esa chica. No pensé que ese idiota fuera a tomarlo tan literal… pero lo hizo. Desgraciadamente, pronto se dio cuenta de que Williams no le servía mas que para "eso". Entonces volvió conmigo, y me dijo que quería regresar a tu lado y yo le recomendé que, si eso quería, debía dejar a Williams, cortar toda relación con ella, y tratar contigo, aunque yo sentía que no tendría caso… Tu no eres ese tipo de chica que da segundas oportunidades a tontos como él, o como yo… -suspiró, sonriendo nuevamente, tan dulcemente, que me pregunté que pensaría al saber que estaba lejos de ser la chica ideal que él pensaba-. Y, me escuchó. Pero esta vez no pudo volver, y Abigail, cuando se dio cuenta de que la había dejado por ti, enfureció, y su odio lo regó entre sus amigas. Y cuando, hace unos días, supieron la verdad sobre mí… sobre lo que siento por ti… Solo empeoré las cosas... Elisse, son capaces de todo…

-Lo sé… -mentí, luego de unos momentos. Luego de buscar las palabras adecuadas. No lo miré, porque supe que me veía, y me sentía avergonzada por todas las cosas que hacía por mí. Es decir, no cualquier humano se arriesga a que un demonio lo empale por decir los planes de su amo-. Ahora entiendo… mas cosas. Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Te creo, y mientras estés aquí, no va a pasar nada. Estarás a salvo, y yo también.

Brad se relajó, dejó caer sus tensos y anchos hombros, respirando agitadamente en la silla. Pensaran que estaba actuando muy amablemente con él, pero creo que era lo menos que podía hacer en gratitud a todo lo que dijo. No era que me sintiese orgullosa, ni contenta con él. Pero, repito; no cualquier humano se arriesga a recibir la furia de un demonio. Y eso tenía mucho mérito, además de que había ido a hablar con la verdad, aun sabiendo que podrían tacharlo de loco, o que yo podría haberlo sacado a patadas de allí.

-Sin embargo… no puedo darte lo que buscas… -murmuré, lentamente. Él asintió, con timidez, resignado, sabiendo a que me refería-. Yo… quizás en otro momento hubiera dicho que si. Pero no puedo ahora. No puedo corresponderte…

-Sé que no; sé que… estás enamorada de ese tipo, Sebastian –susurró, y yo sentí como toda la sangre subía de golpe a mis mejillas. No sabía que decir, ni hacer. No sabía si negarlo o no, pero entretanto, Brad no me esperó y continuó con su misma triste y melancólica voz-. Lo sé, y no he venido buscando ocupar su lugar… -me confió, suspirando, sonriendo a regaña dientes. Parecía como un sol que se ha apagado por completo-. No podría competir con alguien como él. Solo… quiero que estés a salvo, que estés bien. Y tenías que saber la verdad, aun cuando sea vergonzosa para mí, para que sepas de donde vendrá el golpe, porque ellas no van a tentarse el corazón contigo.

Guardé silencio, pensando y recordando todo lo que había dicho. De modo que esa era, en parte –como ya he dicho-, la razón de su odio. Habían sido usadas y reemplazadas, a la medida del antojo de Edward y en parte, por Brad. Pero era culpa de ellas también. No podía negar que también me preocupaba Brad; Dios sabe que le harían al pobre si llegaba a saberse lo que vino a decir.

-No te preocupes, yo también soy de armas tomar –dije, seriamente, y él asintió, un poco mas tranquilo.

Se puso de pie, y yo también me levanté. No supe que hacer, así que únicamente le di unas palmadas en el hombro, tratando de animarlo, pero él, no pareció notar mi confusión, o quizás la notó y estaba muy conmocionado, porque tiró de mi brazo, y me apretó fuertemente contra él. No supe que hacer, por un momento, me quedé en una pieza, así que únicamente lo abracé un momento, y luego me liberé disimuladamente de su contacto, empujándolo. Me miró, con sus ojos cristalinos, mientras yo pensaba que quizás corría mas riesgo de ser asesinado aquí, que en la escuela a manos de Claude.

Finalmente, caminó hacía la puerta del salón, abriéndola, listo para irse.

-Brad… -lo llamé, con suavidad, y el volteó a verme, justo antes de salir. Tenía una expresión amarga, triste, y podía ver su alegría apagada, su energía desaparecida. Me sentía culpable, un poco-. Lamento que las cosas sean así…

Entonces, sonrió, de una forma tan dulce, tan tierna y amable, que me apretó el corazón en el pecho.

-No importa; ya estoy acostumbrado... a ser feliz por la felicidad de los demás… -y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él, mientras yo me giraba hacía uno de los ventanales, apretando la cabeza contra el cristal.

¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de tipos así? Normales, bienintencionados, honestos y firmes. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme del único ser que rondaba mí vida y sus intenciones no tenían más lugar que conseguir mi alma? ¿O, que? ¿Acaso yo esperaba que ocurriese un milagro y Sebastian repentinamente sintiera un sincero amor por mí? ¿Qué se vistiera con una dorada armadura y fuera montado en un blanco corcel, rescatándome de la torre más alta? Era más fácil que los cerdos volaran a que eso sucediese.

Yo era una idiota, loca, tonta y desenfrenada…

¿Qué había para mi, más que lujuria y desenfreno? ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que Sebastian se convirtiera en un romántico, se olvidara de su hambre y me tratara con ternura? No es que sienta especial afecto hacía los hombres románticos; la verdad es que, a mi, quizás en el pasado haya sido una fanática de las películas de amor eterno, donde el bien siempre gana, nadie miente y, vivos o muertos, los protagonistas terminan juntos. Pero ya no era mas así. Todo cambió en mí, luego del contrato, comencé a ver la vida de una forma mas fría. Era por eso que ya no creía en el amor verdadero y ese tipo de leyendas que vuelven a las mujeres vulnerables. Y, era por eso, que sabía que no había forma de que mi historia terminase con un final de cuento de hadas –después de todo, ¿Qué cuento de hadas sería donde la protagonista no quiere ir ni al baile, ni conocer a su príncipe, sino mas bien arrancarle con sus propias manos, la cabeza a la estúpida bruja que la maldijo?-. Además, Sebastian tampoco era un príncipe; era un demonio, un maldito demonio, por todos los cielos. Jamas podría sentir algo así, por nadie. Yo era una estúpida por pensar así…

Y hablando del rey de roma…

-¿Ha tenido una agradable noche, señorita? –la voz que tanto temía resonó por la habitación, al tiempo que yo sentía todos los nervios de mi piel congelarse por completo. O yo estaba perdiendo el sentido del tacto, o la habitación se había vuelto completamente helada.

Miré por sobre mi hombro. Allí en la puerta, estaba de pie, vestido con jeans y una camisa de manga larga negra, mi queridísimo demonio.

Y tenía un aura sumamente oscura rondándole el cuerpo.

-Mas o menos –quise cambiar el tema o relajar el ambiente, así que fingí desinterés y regresé a sentarme en el escritorio, pasándome el cabello atrás de la espalda-. Creo que ya sé donde será nuestra próxima búsqueda. Estuve leyendo lo que quedaba del diario, y me gustaría que mañana fuéramos a visitar las tumbas del cementerio local.

-¿Qué planea encontrar? –preguntó, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Yo estaba bastante tranquila, hasta que escuché un ligero sonido metálico y supe que había echado el pestillo. Ahora la puerta no podía abrirse desde fuera.

-Las… ejem, tumbas de la familia Bell… y… –respondí, arreglándomelas para poder hablar sin que se notase mucho que tragué saliva.

Sebastian se acercó al escritorio, tomando elegantemente el diario en sus manos. Lo miré levantarlo a la altura de su pecho, y casi se me salen los ojos al darme cuenta de que tenía desabotonada la camisa casi hasta el nacimiento de su abdomen, dejando al descubierto su pálido, tonificado torso.

Bien dicen que una vez que pruebas la droga no puedes dejarla…

-Ah, claro… -concluyó, cerrando violentamente el volumen delante de sus ojos, clavándome una mirada dura, color sangre. Volví a tragar saliva; la nuca me empezaba a transpirar otra vez.

Por varios segundos guardé silencio, únicamente, pidiéndoles a todos los santos que no comenzara una discusión que no dijera algo para hacerme enfadar. No porque sintiese que no pudiera pararlo o responderle, sino porque sabía que, en el instante en que comenzáramos a pelear, las cosas se estropearían de nuevo. Habría sido en vano todos esos días sentados, tranquilos, apacibles, únicamente conversando, aunque, en cierto modo, eran aburridos, monótonos, y no me eran suficientes.

Claro que no. Así que dije antes; una vez que pruebas la droga, ya no puedes dejarla. Tu sistema se hace adicto, conoces el sabor, la sensación, la libertad, la ligereza que le da a tu mente, y tu cuerpo la pide, la exige de forma violenta cuando no la das. Ningún adicto, por muy firme que sea, podría sentarse al lado de una raya de cocaína sin considerar seriamente inhalarla, y muy probablemente, terminaría haciéndolo. Era exactamente lo mismo en mi caso; sentarme junto a Sebastian a leer, era como sentarme al lado de una raya de cocaína.

Doloroso, extenuante.

Tal vez suene como una perfecta pervertida, pero la verdad es que no es así… pero, ¡maldición, es Sebastian de quien estamos hablando! Y ese idiota parecía tener control sobre de mi, adquirirlo solo con pensarlo. Y así como podía ser endiabladamente provocador, también era tercamente orgulloso, igual que yo. Una pelea nuevamente, una discusión y probamente volviésemos a hablar luego de Navidad.

-¿Necesitas algo mas? –pregunté, con los ojos grandes con la curiosidad, usando el tono de voz mas suave que tenía en mi repertorio para que no hubiera provocación ni agresividad en el mismo.

Sebastian me miró, casi con cinismo, como su pudiera insultarme mentalmente.

-No, en realidad, no es nada… -dijo, sonriendo, mientras que sus ojos viajaban rápidamente al suelo. No era una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada; estaba cargada de sorna. Entonces levantó los ojos, otra vez, buscando mi rostro-. Bueno, en realidad, tengo una pregunta; ¿Quisiera que invite al joven Anderson al recorrido? Estoy seguro de que le encantará tomarle de las manos mañana en el cementerio.

Dejé de ver su cuerpo, sintiendo como el hígado me trabajaba a niveles insospechados. La bilis me subía como vomito por la garganta y, de pronto, todo rastro de cordura salió volando por los aires. Estúpido y desgraciado demonio de los mil y malditos infiernos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? –pregunté, ofuscada. Probablemente no era una buena idea desafiar a un demonio, sobre todo a uno que estaba en ese estado, pero yo no tenía medida tampoco. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que había hecho algo indecente?

-A ningún lado –concluyó, con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios. Asentó con fuerza el diario sobre la mesa, pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro-. Olvide mi atrevimiento.

-¡No, vamos, Sebastian! ¡Repítelo en mi cara! -La bilis ahora me llegó al os ojos, y la cabeza me dio vueltas por el ardor caliente que producía la rabia. Me levanté de golpe, ofendida, rabiosa. Aquí íbamos de nuevo. Adiós días de paz y tranquilidad. Adiós tardes tranquilas leyendo. Hola peleas y discusiones. Hola gritos y golpes-, ¡Deja de ser tan voluble, tan indeciso! ¡Deja de actuar con bipolaridad!

-Lo dice la señorita que desborda pasión un día, y al otro se sienta horas en la terraza, leyendo libros, dándose aires de puritana y santa, mordiéndose los labios, y actúa con desinterés cuando en realidad dista mucho de ser lo que pretende–replicó, y ahora, mi ojo ardió por la marca. Quizás por su rebeldía, quizás por su furia o por la mía. No lo sé. Se inclinó hacía mi, a través del escritorio, desafiándome con su poderosa mirada, su presencia superior, pero no retrocedí ni un centímetro-. Oh, pero basta la presencia de un joven, humano y mortal, para que se deje tomar de las manos, para que pierda todos esos aires. Es mas fácil no negarse cuando hay lástima de por medio.

-¡Tu, estúpido, egoísta demonio! –grité, casi saltando por encima de la mesa para ahorcarlo yo misma. La mecha de la dinamita estaba encendida, y ya no había forma de detenerme-. ¡Al menos es alguien que tiene el valor de tomarme las manos!

De pronto, en un torbellino negro, Sebastian se lanzó sobre de mi, sobre el escritorio, veloz como un ave de rapiña, al punto no pude ver si quiera el instante en el que sus dos pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, empujándome contra con la pared de cristal que había detrás de mi, apretándome las muñecas con sus manos, cerradas como garras furtivas y peligrosas. Me di cuenta de que había jugado mucho con el fuego. Un fuego infernal para ser exactos, y ahora me tocaba quemarme.

-¡Sebastian… suéltame! –gemí, con los pulmones casi vacíos por el golpe, agitada, conmocionada por lo sucedido. Tenía su rostro muy cerca, tan cerca que sentí su respiración, podía ver el violento color que giraba como bruma en sus ojos y los dos filosos colmillos que asomaban bajo sus labios. Parpadeé, desorientada, confundida; no lograba pensar en que hacer.

-Quería a alguien que tomase sus manos, ¿no es así… mi lady? –ronroneó. Su voz era un cantico extraño, tenebroso, y su cuerpo estaba tenso sobre de mi, apretado. Pegó su frente a la mía, dando un paso mas cerca de mi.

-¡Esas son mis muñecas, imbécil! ¡Me estas lastimando! –repliqué, ladeando la cabeza, porque hablaba de cerca; su simple voz transmitía ordenes, era dominante, poderosa. No me atrevía a mirarlo. Porque yo no era nada estúpida; sabía que ese maldito demonio era como Medusa; si lo mirabas, caerías bajo su encanto. Pero yo no había considerado la remota posibilidad de que Sebastian no era una bestia mitológica. No, él era real, de modo que sus encantos eran más poderosos. Él no necesitaba una mirada; él podía meterse por la piel-, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Sin embargo, pese a eso y aun estando así, entre la espada y la pared –o, mas bien, entre el demonio y la pared, que es casi lo mismo-, tenía aun una dotación de sarcasmo, cinismo y rabia para darle. Estaba furiosa, confundida, y su actitud me parecía sumamente grosera, inadecuada.

Sebastian rio de una forma gutural, socarrona, y la sonrisa que vi de reojo, era autosuficiente… y terriblemente irresistible. Y ahora, no solo estaba demasiado cerca, sino que me tenía literalmente empotrada, con sus brazos encerrándome entre la pared y su pecho, sus ojos penetrándome hasta el alma con ese color tan furioso que coloreaba su mirada.

-Eres tan obstinada… -susurró, sonriendo a mí alrededor, acercando aun más su rostro al mío, peligrosamente. No sabía en que momento iba a terminar arrancándome un pedazo de piel, así que lo único que hice, fue apretar los ojos, incapaz de ver a mi alrededor. Estaba casi aterrada; él estaba comportándose como un demonio, realmente como una de esas bestias infernales-. Tanto… Hablas como si tuvieses el control aquí… -soltó súbitamente, sin dejarme siquiera tomar aire. Me paralicé por su voz; no era la de siempre… era mas oscura, mas varonil y mucho mas agresiva. Era un tono audaz, violento, que detenía el corazón como si fuese veneno-. Se ha pasado estos días rechazándome… actuando como si no se diera cuenta de que esos libros no son satisfactorios… ni para ti, ni para mi…

Lo sentía peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello, apretado fuertemente contra mí. Estaba debatiéndome entre si debía gritar o no; de cualquier modo, ¿Quién iba a ayudarme? Era Sebastian, por todos los cielos. Probablemente fuera peor abrir la boca…

-¿Acaso no ha razonado… que usted también es de mi propiedad? –continuó, y yo abrí los ojos, terriblemente sorprendida, como si su aura demoniaca me hubiese golpeado como un tren.

Lo había dicho de una forma posesiva, casi oscura, y cuando lo miré, ya no había rastro de control en sus ojos. No había humanidad. Su voz era poderosa, pero me miraba como si yo fuera una presa, una victima, como si el fuese el amo en vez de el sirviente. Me petrifiqué, casi aterrada. Nunca antes Sebastian me había provocado tanto temor en tan poco tiempo. No supe que hacer, ni como reaccionar… me temblaban las manos, que estaban detenidas allí, por encima de mi cabeza… tenía la boca seca…

-Sebas—

Quise quejarme… pero antes de poder hacerlo, sujetó mis dos manos con una de él, y me cubrió la boca con la otra, sin dejarme hablar más, silenciándome por completo, y la piel se me puso de gallina al sentir sus dedos desnudos sobre mi rostro, tomando mi mentón, ensañado, e introdujo dos de sus dedos entre mis labios. Me sacudí, desorientada, sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

-Tu alma es mía… -murmuró, relamiéndose los labios, mirándome fijamente a lo ojos, y ese simple gesto me dejó completamente indefensa; podía sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, aun cuando ni siquiera me había tocado. Era como si realmente estuviera poseyendo mi alma, reclamando aquello que mencionaba en esos momentos-. En lo que a mi respecta, tu eres mucho mas mía, que yo tuyo…

Tragué saliva.

Era cierto… sus palabras eran ciertas, y lo peor del caso, es que él lo sabía y yo también. Era algo que había quedado implícito en el contrato, y aunque nunca lo había razonado por completo, una parte de mi lo sabía. Yo podría decirle lo que quisiera, darle ordenes, pero al final, el tendría mi alma. No importaba cuanta tardase en cumplir mi venganza, cuantos años pasaran. Yo podría morir de vieja, en una cama, cincuenta años en el futuro, y él seguiría allí, esperando por mí. Y cuando yo soltase mi último aliento, estaría allí para recibir su preciado premio.

Para ese momento, yo estaba tan exánime por sus palabras, que apenas y me di cuenta en que momento comenzó a morderme el cuello, con una sensualidad, una forma tan hambrienta que hacía doler el cuerpo, temblar la piel, arder el alma. Mi sistema nervioso enloqueció, lanzando cargas por todos lados, volviendo mí piel tan sensible que cada uno de sus toques, de sus besos, me hacía sentir a punto de convertirme en una demente, de perder el control.

-Sebastian… -mascullé con dificultad, perdiendo cada vez más el dominio de mis propios pensamientos. Sebastian había quitado su mano de sobre mis labios, y ahora, sus dedos masajeaban la piel de mi espalda, por debajo de la ropa, apretándome tanto contra su pecho que me dolía respirar.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces… si te hago mas mía de lo que ya eres…? -Su voz… demandante, dominante, furiosa… le dio una entonación por completo lujuriosa a esa frase, y tensé mi cuerpo ante las abrazadoras caricias de su lengua venenosa, sobre mi piel.

Su aroma se incremento, se volvió seductor, como un cantico erótico, y cuando pensé que no se podía poner peor, abandonó mi cuello, y comenzó a besar, lenta, suavemente, el espacio entre mi clavícula, para subir por mi garganta, obligándome a que echase la cabeza hacía atrás, incapaz de hacer algo mas que vibrar, suspirar y respirar de forma superficial. Y allí, encerrada, sin poder ni querer moverme, debatiéndome entre mis prejuicios, me sentía acorralada por su aroma, su esencia que era endemoniadamente varonil.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo, Sebastian? –tartamudeé, con el cuerpo totalmente a merced del maldito demonio, debilitada por su poder, por su toque. Quería que me soltase de una buena vez…

-¿Qué desea que yo haga… -murmuró suavemente, inclinándose sobre mi, con un aire soberbio y majestuoso, y yo comenzaba a sentirme cada vez mas receptiva de la provocación. Se acercó lentamente a mi oído, acercándose, soplando su cálido aliento contra mi piel, hablando con una voz irremediablemente sensual-… mi lady…?

-Quiero… -susurré, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco de puro gusto, porque él ya había comenzado a besar la piel de mi hombro, corriendo con sus dientes la manga de la pijama, besándome con su lengua tersa y húmeda.

-¿Qué desea, mi lady…? -Mordía, apretaba y suspiraba con todo a su paso. Comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo, las ropas como una prisión; necesitaba respirar sin ellas, necesitaba tocar su piel. Ya no había tiempo para la duda, no quería pensar más.

-¿Qué deseas…? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con la voz mucho mas desesperada, pero no por eso menos seductora, menos apasionada. Pareciera como si él mismo se perdiese en sus propias sensaciones, en sus propios instintos.

Todo giraba a mí alrededor, palpitaba con la fuerza de mil tambores, y la sangre corría más veloz por mis venas que la luz a través del universo. Tenía que liberarme de todo, soltar todo lo que me oprimía, y cuando su boca, llegó por sobre mi oído, cuando volvió a preguntarme, con un susurro, toda sensación de control, de decencia y buenos modales, se perdió por completo. No podría resistirme más…

-Quiero que me sueltes las manos… – exclamé decidida, rindiéndome con un gemido, enardecido. Por un momento, Sebastian pareció confundido, aunque no se separó de mi cuello, y cuando su mano liberó mis muñecas, supe que había llegado el momento de jugar enserio.

Lo empujé lejos de mí, hacía el escritorio, y escuché como el mueble crujió contra el suelo alfombrado por el peso del demonio, que quedó sentado sobre la orilla del mismo por unos segundos. Sebastian pareció sorprendido; no era exactamente lo que él quería que yo dijese, yo lo sabía. Ah, pero este es un juego que puede jugarse de a dos, y él estuvo jugando mucho tiempo conmigo.

Antes de que pudiese regresar hacía mí, yo ya estaba dos pasos cerca de él, y lo primero que hice, fue trepar por la silla para poder subir mis rodillas al escritorio, enredándome en su torso con los brazos y mis manos, sentándome sobre de él, ejerciendo presión por sobre su cuerpo con el peso de mi cadera contra la suya, al tiempo que le besaba la boca, hambrienta de él, desesperada.

¿Hacía cuanto había soñado con un momento así? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces lo había deseado solo por verlo allí, de pie? ¿Cuántas veces había querido esa boca, tocar su cabello, apretarme nuevamente así contra él? Ni siquiera podía dar una suma aproximada. Ni siquiera pensé cuando apreté mis labios contra los de él. No pensé en nada, absolutamente nada, cuando deslicé la lengua, furtivamente, entre sus labios, justo como él lo había hecho antes conmigo. Y él tampoco pareció pensarlo…

Solo sabía que lo quería a él, ¡rayos! Todo mi ser, mi mente, me exigía con maldiciones histéricas que dejara de una endiablada vez por todos mis prejuicios e hiciera algo estúpido.

Sebastian gimió contra mis labios, y al sentir la intromisión de mi boca a la suya y mi cuerpo pesado sobre su intimidad, y no dudó en hacer lo mismo conmigo, sonriendo lascivamente. Su lengua se sentía como si un suculento chocolate se derritiese en el interior de mi boca, empalagándome con su exquisito sabor. Sus brazos se cerraron violentos sobre mi espalda, y sus manos, mas grandes que las mías, mas hábiles, pesadas, ásperas, rápidamente hallaron un camino por debajo de la ropa; tocando, absorbiendo, besándome con desesperación. Se apretó aun más contra mí al sentir que yo estaba completamente sumergida en el momento, levantándose del mueble, sosteniéndome por los muslos. Mientras tanto, yo sujetaba su rostro con mis manos, continuando con aquel agresivo beso, que parecía más que estuviésemos devorándonos el uno al otro. Mordía mis labios con voracidad, con sus filosos colmillos y yo lo besaba con la misma intensidad. Únicamente dio la vuelta, sentándome en la superficie plana del escritorio, colocándose entre mis piernas con insistencia, apretándose más contra mí. Con cada caricia era capaz de envolver mi cuerpo entero, y sentía mi ser apretado, doloroso, impotente por la lujuria, el deseo y la necesidad.

Los dedos de Sebastian se deslizaron hacía arriba, presionando sobre el abdomen, activando un cosquilleo en mi piel, rasgando en dos la blusa blanca que tenía puesta, dejándome con el torso desnudo y rozó mi cintura, haciéndome temblar, sonriendo nuevamente contra mi boca al sentir mi cuerpo tan sensible ante su contacto. Su lengua venenosa pareció cansarse de mis labios, y bajó hacía mis hombros, resbalando con ayuda de su saliva por sin despegarse de mi piel, devorando mi cuello con un gusto ansioso, atacando, lascivo, como si quisiera quitar su color. Yo gemía, ahogada de placer, temblando como una adicta que sufre síndrome de abstinencia y necesita ya su dosis; cerrando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándole el cabello con una mano, tirando de él, y deslizando la otra por su espalda, saboreando por las puntas de los dedos la línea de su columna, cada musculo de su fortificada espalda, tratando de poner mis ideas en orden, en claridad.

Pero la verdad, es que no había ideas que poner en orden. Ya no éramos humanos, ninguno de los dos; éramos criaturas salvajes, desesperadas e hirvientes en un deseo y una lujuria que apenas podíamos controlar.

Me apresuré, desesperada, abriendo su camisa, tocando torpemente los botones, sin poder separar los ojales de las piezas de plástico por el mismo movimiento y agitación; se me resbalaban de entre los dedos, no sabía que hacer. No lograba decidir entre si debía deleitarme con su cuerpo tenso, o encargarme de los malditos botones. Entretanto, yo sentía que me estaba perdiendo el juego, que estaba perdiendo puntos, participación, ya que el demonio ya había bajado sus manos hacía mi trasero, apegándome a su ya despierta fortaleza, apretando la piel de mis caderas, mordiendo todo a su paso, explorando sin detenerse con sus manos y sus labios.

Di un tirón a la camisa, pero no logré nada, comencé a maldecir al imbécil que inventó esas cosas. De nuevo, di un tirón con mas fuerza, pero obtuve el mismo resultado, y de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con la maldita prenda, una de las manos de Sebastian se dirigió a su torso; tomando la suave tela entre sus dedos, la arrancó de su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, y los botones salieron disparados por el suelo, uno que otro rebotando sobre el escritorio, con un sonido agudo. En cuanto se tensó hacía atrás para liberarse de la prenda, yo volví a tirar de su rostro, mordiendo sus suculentos labios con mis dientes, extendiendo las manos por sobre su perfecta piel pálida, sintiendo todos sus músculos, duros y tensos, exquisitos; se sentían increíbles bajo su carne.

Apreté mi cuerpo aun mas contra él, contra su deliciosa piel desnuda, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tirando de su cabello de la pura excitación, y quizás en otro momento, probablemente me hubiera lanzado una mirada asesina. Pero esta vez no lo hizo. Lejos de eso, me besaba, estrujaba mi piel, profanaba mi cuerpo con una indecencia, una lujuria, un deseo de comerme viva que fácilmente hubiera espantado a cualquier otra persona normal. Yo no era una persona normal, cabe decir, y mucho menos era de esas chicas que piden y sueñan con una "primera vez" romántica, suave y cursi, muy lejana a esta. Y, aun cuando tampoco imaginé que así sería la primera vez que experimentase esto, tampoco me sentía arrepentida, ni molesta, ni mucho menos decepcionada. Porque esto, no era más que un violento festín de carne; yo no era una dulce princesa en apuros, y él no era un maldito príncipe azul; él era la viva imagen de la sensualidad hecha hombre, con su oscuro cabello, el alborotado rostro ya coloreado por los efectos de las atrevidas caricias.

Él era una bestia milenaria y despiadada, un lobo disfrazado de cordero. Un humano con ojos de demonio.

Hundí las uñas en la piel, provocándole un rasposo gruñido de dolor, y en cuanto la prenda cayó al suelo, me tomó nuevamente de las manos, echándome hacía atrás, sobre el escritorio, y con la otra mano, corriéndola violentamente sobre la mesa, tiró todo al suelo, lanzándolo, aventándolo por los aires, para tener mas espacio donde moverse, y escuché como el invaluable jarrón suizo de porcelana y alguno que otro objeto de cristal se hacía trizas en el suelo. Pero poco me importaba eso en esos momentos, porque Sebastian me sujetaba con fuerza, con nuestros cuerpos tocándose descaradamente, dejándome sentir por completo la textura de su tersa piel desnuda. Su cuerpo parecía moldeado por los mismo ángeles... rocé los músculos tensos de sus brazos, tratando de recordar cuantas veces los había extendido para protegerme de cualquier peligro, de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerme daño, haciéndome sentir totalmente a salvo. Y allí, apretada, podía saborear por completo el vigor de sus hombros tonificados, el calor de sus palmas dándole forma a mi mente, a mi cuerpo entero, tan necesitados como enloquecidos.

Su boca marcó un camino de besos por toda mi clavícula, extendiéndose y mordisqueando con apetito voraz hacía abajo, por mi pecho; no pensé que fuese posible estar más cerca de él. Pero, si lo era, yo encontraría la manera, y al instante que la única pieza que me quedaba sobre el torso desapareció, me retorcí, buscando la forma. Se enlazó en un furioso abrazo, atrayéndome mas hacía él, levantándome por la espalda con los brazos, en un arco que me dejaba a su completa merced. Usaba toda la maquinaria de su boca sobre mí, con suma delicadez y paciencia, casi haciéndome retorcerme, pidiendo a gritos más contacto, más de su boca, más de él…

-Sebastian… -suspiré, retorciéndome las manos, tirando de su cabello al punto de arrancarle unos cuanto con los dedos, sintiendo el rostro hirviendo por la sangre caliente que se acumulaba en mi sistema. Era un placer incandescente el que sembraba con su boca, me hacía sentir como una maldita lujuriosa, hundida en el pecado, y aun así, quería que continuara. Deseaba que terminase ya con esa tortura, que se dejara de juegos y fuera al evento principal.

Necesitaba… deseaba ya… ser doblegada por su fuerza…

Subió por el mismo camino que había dejado, empapado por su ponzoñosa saliva, mordiendo sin medirse, dejando atrevidas y virulentas marcas mas de una vez, y recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos, deleitándose con el color rojo carmesí que me teñía las mejillas, justo para después volver a fundirse con un beso salvaje, que probablemente, buscaba arrancarme la carne de los labios.

Rodeé su cuello con los brazos, y él solamente me levantó, sentándome de nuevo, y cuando me sentí libre, bajé rápidamente con las manos hacía su pantalón, hinchado y apretado por la excitación. Lo liberé rápidamente del molesto botón, y como si eso lo hubiera vuelto de nuevo ansioso, recuperó la velocidad de antes, la agresividad, regresamos al mismo ritmo histérico de antes, a ese donde daba mas la impresión de que estábamos combatiendo salvajemente el uno contra el otro, en vez de lo que en realidad sucedía.

Tirando de su cabello, besé la extensión firme y tonificada de su piel, contorneando cada musculo, cada abdominal, y antes de que pudiese terminar, me empujó hacía la mesa, y yo caí como una muñeca desarticulada, golpeándome con fuerza la espalda, la cabeza y los hombros; estaba segura que me acordaría de esos golpes en la mañana. Hizo trizas los pantalones de licra que me cubrían las piernas con suma facilidad, y apenas y prestó atención a la ropa interior.

Me apretó fuertemente, jalándome por las rodillas para arrastrarme hacía él, embistiendo su cadera contra la mía, casi como una provocación, como una advertencia. Sacudiéndome, inquieta, gemí su nombre una vez más, casi suplicando porque no se tomase más tiempo y me hiciera, tal y como él dijo, más suya de lo que ya era. Yo no pensaba claro, ni siquiera me pasó por la mente todas esas tonterías sobre mi alma y el paraíso y la condena eterna…

¿A quien le importaba de todos modos? ¿No había sido yo, quien se dijo, que no importaba un poco mas de dolor por esto? ¿No era a él lo que más quería, mas deseaba desesperadamente en todo el maldito universo? Yo sabía que estaba mal, incluso supongo que él sabía que yo sabía que estaba mal. Pero, obviamente, él no iba detenerse. Y yo tampoco. Ya era tarde. El hechizo se había liberado, todos éramos victimas del encanto y ahora era mi turno de arder.

Me lanzó una última mirada, cargada de éxtasis, de un silencioso capricho. Su rostro estaba exaltado, con el cabello revuelto por las pesadas caricias, y entonces, sin siquiera advertir, sin decir ni una sola palabras, sentí como hacía a un lado mi ropa interior, y cuando entendí lo que pasaría, fue demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, decir que no, pedir piedad o gentileza.

Lo sentí entrar, con tremenda brutalidad, con una embestida violenta, cargada de desesperación, de una necesidad exagerada y extraña, hundiéndose profundamente en mí. Me arqueé, golpeándome nuevamente la cabeza con la madera, crispando las manos como garras, soltando un agudo grito de dolor, con todos los músculos rígidos y contraídos, quedándome en un eterno segundo de sufrimiento.

No podría mencionar todos los sentimientos, las sensaciones, que me invadieron en ese momento. Era algo intenso, poderoso, incomparable, no sabía si era dolor, éxtasis, o ambos revueltos en mi sistema. Sebastian pendía a unos centímetros sobre de mi; podía sentir su respiración, su aliento cálido, tan cerca, tan intimo que me sentí asustada, abrumada por la cercanía. Lo observé, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. Él también apretaba los ojos, los dientes, sonrojado y perlado en sudor, jadeando y gruñendo entre dientes, por el espacio tan estrecho en donde se encontraba. Acercó su boca a la mía, respirando por ella, casi tan cerca que podía sentir sus colmillos rozándome los labios.

Las embestidas comenzaron, lentas, despacio; entre tanto, Sebastian continuaba sobre de mi, relajándome con su voz, con su aliento, besándome la piel del cuello con su lengua bañada en su saliva, mordiendo la línea de mi mandíbula, lamiendo cuidadosamente mis labios, dejando que exhalara sobre su boca, reprimiendo los gemidos con su lengua; gemidos que yo trataba de apagar, avergonzada, nerviosa. Comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo más marcado, y aunque el dolor no desaparecía, yo sentía como, poco a poco, era reemplazado por algo más fuerte, reacio que eso…

No había probado nunca nada, en mis casi dieciocho años de vida, algo que se comparase con ese momento. Nada había sido tan fuerte como eso, ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento. Mentiría diciendo que, si juntaba todo el miedo que había sentido hasta ahora, cada vez que me encontraba cerca de morir, se comparaba con sentir a Sebastian tocándome, tomándome de ese modo. Todo mi ser estaba consumido por el éxtasis… y, en el fondo, me di cuenta, que no habría querido pertenecerle a nadie más…

A nadie mas que a ese tonto demonio…

No hubiera deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas, ni ser alguien diferente. Ni haber vivido de otra forma, en un tiempo distante. No, nada de eso. Estaba firme y segura de que estaba justo donde quería estar. No existía forma en el universo de hacerme desear estar en otro lado en ese momento…

Porque… en el fondo, aunque yo no lo dijese, ni él, y no hubieran tiernas palabras, suaves frases, besos dulces… Yo estaba con la criatura que mas iluminaba mi existencia…

Aun cuando se tratase de un perverso demonio…

Y mientras él aun estaba allí, sometiéndome bajo su peso, con toda su fuerza, con todo su poder, yo miré a la luna, visible por la enorme ventana. Nos bañaba con su luz plateada y pálida como un espejismo, y pensé, en medio de ese océano de sensaciones, que probablemente el Cielo y todas sus salvaciones y bendiciones, no fuese ni la mitad de bueno como para renunciar a eso…

**o.o.o**

**XD**

**¿Y… que tal? ¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas de muerte? XD**

**Soy una maldita sádica con Brad y sus sentimientos :( me da ternura…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Jajaja, me siento una pervertida XD**

**Pues aquí tienen el capi de cada dos semanas, fue en parte un reto escribirlo, como ya he dicho, nunca antes había escrito uno, aunque me siento satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Elisse es una maldita suertuda… *sangrado nasal extremo* y Sebastian es un bestia XD**

**Ejem… vamos a los adelantos, antes de que su autora colapse:**

_**Capitulo XXXII: ese mayordomo, presentaciones.**_

"_**Bien lo decían todas las madres y las mujeres cuerdas que conocí a lo largo de mi vida: nada bueno pasa después de la media noche, sobre todo cuando hay un –estúpida, idiota, imposible e incoherentemente sensual demonio del que –curiosamente- estás –jodidamente estúpida- enamorada-."**_

_**o.o.o**_

"_**-Tal vez vinimos antes de que llegara el dependiente… -murmuré, algo molesta. Me alejé de la entrada, caminando hacía uno de los costados de la iglesia, el lado derecho. Podía ver un camino que rodeaba las paredes y el campo de lápidas, que se extendía en lo profundo del monte, allí donde aun no terminaban aun de cortar el pasto, pero no había señales de vida en ese sitio.**_

_**Pero, de manera súbita e increíble, escuché un crujido, un cuchicheo, y volteé al sentir una especie de presencia detrás de mí, alarmada y al instante, un golpe firme y seco me provocó un violento respingo…"**_

_**o.o.o**_

"_**Aquel tipo parecía salido de una película de Tim Burton… La enorme túnica negra –abierta por el medio, revelando una camisa blanca mal abotonada y un pantalón gris de cachemira-, le quedaba tan larga que sus manos trabajaban bajo las extensas mangas y podría jurar que tenía puestas unas pantuflas blancas… ¿Quién diablos usa pantuflas en un cementerio? Comencé a considerar seriamente el salir corriendo de allí…"**_

_**o.o.o**_

**¿Ya saben quien es? XD**

**Honestamente, me siento bastante bien y conforme con el resultado de este capi, aunque espero recibir sus opiniones para saber que tal me quedó. Me disculpo por la demora, la verdad es que todo este relajo me come muchísimo tiempo, pero, como ya dije, trataré de sacar los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. **

**¿Alguna pregunta para la autora? XD contestaré sus dudas :D**

**¿Merezco un review luego de ese lemmon salvaje? XD**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos estamos leyendo hasta el sábado quince de junio en el capitulo XXXII. Espero tengan una súper semana, que les vaya muy bien. Besos y abrazos :D**

**Atte. Slinky P.**


	32. Ese mayordomo, ajedrez

**Hey :D hola de nuevo!**

**Tengo que decir que estoy súper feliz! En primera, porque ya está listo todo lo de la mudanza, (de hecho, ya estoy en mi nueva casa, que me gusta bastante por cierto :) ) y pues, por otro lado, por la aceptación que tuvo el lemmon. Pensarán que son cosas mías, pero la verdad es que u.u no sabía que tal saldría y me ponía nerviosa jajaja, de hecho me puse a pensar cosas locas como: "luego de que salga el lemmon nadie va a seguir leyendo Q.Q" y mi paranoia, ya saben lo usual xD pero :D ahh! Ahora soy feliz, puedo respirar en paz :D jajaja**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews :) le dan vida a mi maltrecha alma.**

**Este capítulo (dividido en dos partes, por cierto) va dedicado a: *redoble de tambores***

**Para:**

**Fany-vampire92**

**jouheki-chan**

**Scarleth Autumn**

**Mato Tomato**

**Fannyhikari**

**KuroLady**

**blackNoodle**

**Ghory Michaelis**

**Lady-Valery**

**andreita1500**

**DaniBerbin**

**Stephenie Phantomhive **

**AliceMichaelis4242564**

**Annabeth**

**Rose Thane**

**Diiane Karoliine**

**Sthella Cuerve**

**Shadechu Nightray**

**Yuuki No Kesshoo**

**Scarleth Autum**

**Misaki Haninozuka**

**Guest**

**Karly**

**Mayra**

**Aryblue**

**Hola te quedo genial...**

**Katze**

**Lhatatakeuchi**

**Nayshla**

**Paula**

**Suke**

**Bella-san**

**SerasVictoria**

_**Gracias por todo, por los reviews cortos, los largos, los graciosos, los que van directo al punto :) Gracias por su tiempo, por tomarse un ratito para leer mis incoherencias (son muy incoherentes, ¿cierto?) y seguir este fic :') *llora en un rincón* Ni en mis sueños más drogados (esos donde Sebastian es mi mayordomo y me hace galletas –desnudo y bastante sexy… ¡esperen tuve un dejá vu con esto! D:- y Undertaker está atado a mi cama –aún mucho más sexy-) pensé que a tanta gente le gustaría, así que muchísimas gracias, por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia! Gracias aquellos que pudieron dejar review, en este capi y en los anteriores! Y a aquellos de los que aun no tengo la oportunidad de leer sus comentarios, sepan que, aunque no nos leamos, esta historia es para todos ustedes n.n y les agradezco por seguir de todo corazón :D ¡Sebastian les manda un beso de lengua XD!**_

**Por cierto… ¡no he olvidado el omake, aun lo tengo pendiente! (soy una pésima autora Q.Q… la verdad si lo olvidé) **

**No tengo argumentos para defenderme snif… :( vayamos al fic!**

**Capitulo XXXII: Ese mayordomo, ajedrez**

**o.o.o**

_En contrario, lo que es, no sería_

_Y lo que no es, si sería,_

_¿Lo entiendes?_

Alicia – Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (Lewis Carroll)

**o.o.o**

Estaba arruinada. Total, completa y jodidamente arruinada. Maldita y condenada a quemarme en el infierno por los siguientes mil años y los siguientes; por los siglos de los siglos. Seguramente, mi propio ángel de la guarda me habría abandonado ya, repugnado por mí, largándose de vuelta al cielo, mientras me recordaba como, cuando y donde iban a rostizarme en los más profundos círculos del pútrido infierno, quien iba a ser mi juez, mi carcelero y mi verdugo personal allá en el reino de las llamas eternas. Había hecho aquello que encabezaba mi lista de "cosas que no debía hacer a la media noche". Bien lo decían todas las madres y las mujeres cuerdas que conocí a lo largo de mi vida: nada bueno pasa después de la media noche, sobre todo cuando hay un –estúpida, idiota, imposible e incoherentemente sensual demonio del que –curiosamente– estás –jodidamente estúpida– enamorada–.

No hay nada que te interese a esa hora de la noche, ni que debas saber.

A menos, claro, que estés teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos sobre tu atractivo e irresistible demonio, –como ya mencioné algunas líneas antes–, que es capaz de cumplir cualquiera de tus órdenes, de quien te encuentras enamorada –como ya mencioné algunas líneas antes, también– y no dudarías ni dos segundos en dejar que hiciera contigo lo que se le viniera en gana, en ese caso, conseguirás lo mismo que yo:

Sentirme más miserable que nunca antes. Sentirte la peor escoria del mundo.

Aunque no podía negar lo malditamente bueno que había sido, aun cuando sintiera varios puntos sensible en el cuello y la espalda por las mordidas y arañazos, y me dolieran todos los músculos de la pelvis, la espalda, el cuello y sintiera que iba a brotarme un cuerno en la parte trasera de la cabeza por los constantes golpes que me propiné yo misma con el escritorio. Comenzaba a preguntarme, por qué lo hicimos en el escritorio, cuando había un maldito sofá a unos metros de nosotros. Supongo que ninguno de los dos lo notó en su momento… Pff…

Pero bueno, todos los dolores y malestares físicos del momento, eran efectos secundarios, y no es que hubiese querido que fuera algo diferente. De cualquier modo, no me habría podido controlar una vez que la temperatura hubiese ido en aumento. O, más bien, no me pude controlar, porque es más que obvio que no lo hice.

Acomodé mas los brasas que ardían en la chimenea, frente a la cual estaba yo, hecha un ovillo, moviendo cuidadosamente los leños con el atizador. Debo decir que aun cuando estábamos en pleno abril, había algo de fresco, y allí arriba en la tercera planta, particularmente, había un ambiente gélido casi todo el año; supongo que por la falta de actividad y personal, en gran parte.

Coloqué a un lado el atizador, al tiempo que me acomodaba camisa de Sebastian, que tenía puesta para no estar completamente al descubierto.

Se preguntaran donde quedó mi ropa… Bueno, digamos que ahora no eran más que un montón de jirones y trapos sin forma alguna, regados por todo el salón, junto con los pedazos de la porcelana y cristales rotos de todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. El pobre mueble había quedado con las patas casi dobladas, y todavía no me atrevía a buscar donde había lanzado el diario. Supongo que no podía esperar otro destino para mis pobres prendas ni para todo lo demás; después de todo, eso era lo que ese maldito demonio hacía con todo lo que se cruzara por su camino: hacerlo pedazos.

–Voy a arder el doble de tiempo en el infierno… –mascullé suavemente, adquiriendo un aire depresivo, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas–. Me van a masticar junto con Judas, estoy segura de eso…

–Nadie va a masticarle, señorita… –suspiró cansinamente Sebastian, quien estaba echado junto a mi, totalmente estirado en la alfombra parisina de diez mil hilos, con la cabeza reposada sobre un cojín. Era la tercera vez que me decía aquello, y yo estaba segura de que probablemente se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Si hubiera sabido que me iba a convertir en una masa de depresión, probablemente hubiese pensado dos veces lo que hizo, después de todo, ¿Quién querría acostarse con una nena llorona? Absolutamente nadie, supongo, ni yo misma quisiera–. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, de todos modos?

Lo miré, un poco avergonzada. Solo con ver sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios, sus manos reposando perezosamente sobre su abdomen, me hacían recordar el evento anterior. La locura, la necesidad, el bochornoso calor…

Y la manera en que me habían tocado…

Ahora que lo pensaba, nos habíamos comportado mas como un par de animales que como personas. Estoy segura que ninguna chica normal en su sano juicio, hubiera querido una primera vez como esa…

–Condenarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba… –suspiré, sin dejar de observar su pálido, tonificado torso, su esbelta figura, únicamente vestida por los pantalones. Parecía un majestuoso dios hindú, reposando en el suelo alfombrado, entre cojines de tafeta, con el cuerpo teñido de los colores del atardecer por la luz ámbar que se desprendía de la chimenea.

Quizás, después de todo, si había valido la pena.

Él respiró, conteniendo la respiración, y se movió hacía mi, levantándose ligeramente, solo para poder mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

–Señorita, no es mi intención ser grosero, pero, ¿acaso pensaba que obtendría un poco de misericordia, si se abstenía de esto? ¿Qué milagrosamente, Dios se apiadaría de su alma y le dejaría volver al Paraíso que perdieron Adán y Eva, solo porque, a diferencia de ellos, usted pudo resistir la tentación? –preguntó, al tiempo que despegaba mis ojos de él y el fuego crepitante de la chimenea atrapaba toda mi atención. Sintiendo mi agitado pulso, me di cuenta de que probablemente, era lo que yo pensaba. Quizás en el fondo, quería un poco de salvación y piedad para mi alma–. Las cosas no funcionan así, mi lady. Usted lo sabía, en cuanto hizo el contrato. Es la parte negra del libre albedrío. Pero si lo que temía era condenarse aun mas, no se agité. Usted sigue igual de condenada que antes…

Dijo aquello último con una impiadosa sonrisa maléfica, como quien se da cuenta de que no importa cuanto corra y huya la pobre cebra, al final va a sucumbir ante el hambre de los leones. Esto, sin embargo, no me deprimió. Yo ya sabía que eso era lo que iba a pasar, y aunque lo pensaba, espera obtener algo de misericordia por resistirme.

Me sentía como esos niños que se llenan por completo de lodo al jugar, su ropa nueva, pero, cuando llega la hora de volver a casa, lloran, temiendo que sus madres los dejen afuera por estar tan sucios. Pero luego de saber eso… es como si estuviese llena de lodo y mi madre me dejara en claro que, limpia o sucia, tenía que volver a la casa. Me sentí mas tranquila, aunque, por otro lado, no quise considerar en ese momento que haría en caso de que la situación volviera a ponernos al igual que hacía un rato.

Oh, lo mejor era no pensarlo.

–Y supongo que eso te alegra el día, considerando que aparte de que abusaste de mi, obtendrás tu maldita cena –espeté, frunciendo los labios. De verdad era una maldita mala broma.

–Bueno, no estoy completamente de acuerdo con esa oración… –dijo, levantando una ceja, en tono disconforme, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia–, primero que nada, porque fue usted quien abusó de mi, y no viceversa.

–Eso no es verdad –repliqué, sonrojándome. Hurgué en mi mente, en los frescos recuerdos, hallando el momento exacto en que perdí toda decencia y me lancé sobre de él como una maldita enferma. Ladeé la cabeza. Mierda, tenía razón–. Y, sea como sea, eres mucho más fuerte que yo… podrías haberme empujado, de no haberlo deseado.

–Usted lo ha dicho, de no haberlo deseado… –ronroneó, acomodándose sobre el cojín, sonriendo como un chiquillo que logra salirse con la suya. Me convertí en un tomate con patas al instante.

Ladeé la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, porque otra idea me asaltó la mente. Esta era mucho más aterradora, por no decir extraña.

–No voy a embarazarme de ningún tipo de engendro, ¿verdad? –solté sin siquiera avisar de la idiotez que iba a preguntar, y Sebastian soltó una sonora carcajada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus temblores–. Idiota.

–Señorita, pero, ¿Qué piensa? ¿Cree acaso que esto es alguna retorcida novela? –preguntó, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por controlar su risa–. Hilarante…

–Mas hilarante va a ser cuando te estrangule yo misma –espeté, clavando mis ojos en el fuego.

Lo único que me quedaba, era simplemente, quedarme callada. ¿Qué se supone que le dijera ahora? ¿Qué quería que me respetara y que me tratase como si fuéramos algo? Claro que no. En primer lugar, porque yo no sabía nada de ese tipo de tratos, y segundo, porque solamente éramos ama y sirviente. Nada más que eso. Y aunque él había comenzado aquel jueguito, yo le había seguido la corriente, y ambos le habíamos puesto el punto final. Yo tenía tanta culpa como él.

Sin embargo, aun así, tenía muchísimas dudas. Principalmente, ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Era solamente para molestarme, para fastidiarme? ¿Agradaba de provocarme con las cosas que hacía? Pero, podría haber hecho lo mismo sin tener que meter al pobre de Brad en esto…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, sorprendida. La sangre comenzó a subir lentamente, hacía mi rostro, mientras yo recordar un pequeñito detalle que no había considerado antes.

Había casi cuarenta invitados en casa. En la segunda planta y en la primera. Me imaginaba sus rostros confundidos, sonrojados, al escuchar la clase de gritos y sonidos que salían de esta habitación. Y Brad, ¡oh, no, pobre Brad! Quizás ya se hubiese colgado de algún balcón luego de escuchar a su "tierna chica ideal" gritando como una actriz pornográfica profesional.

Quizás estaba exagerando. En realidad, yo solo buscaba un motivo para sentirme mal, aun sabiendo que ningún sonido del tercer piso podía ser tan fuerte como para oírse en los pisos inferiores. Las habitaciones de la planta superior estaban bastante separadas la una de la otra, además, todos ya deberían estar dormidos a esas horas.

Escuché el crujir de la tela, y miré hacía donde debería estar Sebastian, quien ya se había puesto de pie. Se estiró hacía arriba, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda, para luego dedicarme una profunda mirada. Los orbes rubí estaban teñidos del color del fuego, y crepitaban de la misma manera, volviendo su mirada tan peligrosa como irresistible. Desvié los ojos, avergonzada. Ya no podía mirarle sin tener pensamientos poco decentes para una chica de mi edad, o recordar el impuro evento, lo cual era casi lo mismo.

–Tal vez debería dormir ya… –dijo él, pero yo no le escuché.

–No… –solté súbitamente, y escuché como sus pies se detuvieron sobre la alfombra. Probablemente, la respuesta, no sería la que yo quería, pero valía la pena saber, ¿verdad?–. ¿Qué fue todo eso? –susurré, mirando la mano que había tendido para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Seguí el camino se de brazo, sorprendiéndome al encontrar su rostro, no solo tranquilo, sino también sonriente, como si fuese algo que estuviera esperando que yo preguntase.

– ¿Por qué hice lo que hice? –preguntó, sentándose en el suelo nuevamente, con movimientos tan fluidos y personales, que lucía como una hermosa cobra bajando su cabeza, hasta que nuevamente reposaba por completo en la arena del desierto. Tenía una vívida sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro pálido, y supe que me estaba sonrojando a propósito–. ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que le dije? Su alma, tu espíritu… Me perteneces. Usted es tan mía, como yo suyo…

– ¿Y eso te da libre derecho de pisotear mi dignidad? –repliqué, espetando las palabras–. Creí que a quien le importaba tener su almuerzo era a ti, no a mi.

–Y ese almuerzo yo no lo tendría si usted no hubiera querido un contrato –finalizó, secando mis demás palabras, matándolas en mis labios.

Yo no era estúpida; claro que comprendía lo que quería decir. Quizás podría decirse que era como un perro y un humano; por mucha autoridad que tuviese el dueño, el animal siempre tendría también parte de la autoridad. Y, en este caso, no era una simbiosis de total dependencia; él podría ser mi sirviente, estar bajo mis ordenes, si; pero yo también era su ama. Ambos éramos dueños… no, mas bien, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. No podía haber contratista sin contratante, era una relación que no podría haber el uno sin el otro.

– ¿Por qué dice que pisoteo su dignidad? –soltó, de pronto. Levanté el mentón, observándolo desde su elevada posición. Aun mantenía su inmortal sonrisa. Sus manos se dirigieron lentamente a los bolsillos del pantalón, que le quedaba flojo en la cintura debido a la pereza de no querer abrocharse el botón. Solo su ropa interior no permitía que ese detalle fuera revelador–, ¿Por lo sucedido? ¿Piensa que ha hecho algo imperdonable? ¿O se trata meramente de mi naturaleza?

No supe que responderle. No me parecía una buena respuesta decirle "si, porque eres un demonio y solo juegas conmigo". No era lo correcto luego de algo tan… íntimo como lo que habíamos hecho... No iba a comenzar una discusión solo por algo que yo sentía. Era mi responsabilidad. Quizás no le hubiese ofendido, pero no quería arriesgarme.

–No le hablé como lo haría un hombre humano a una prostituta. Ni la traté como a una –continuó, dándole un tono elegante, profundo a sus palabras, mientras yo me iba encogiendo poco a poco en mis rodillas.

–No… –musité, mirando hacía un lado, sabiendo muy bien que decía la verdad–. No, no lo hiciste…

–No, aun cuando en mi naturaleza no están inscritas ese tipo de cosas, y difiero mucho del trato que corresponde en esos momentos, no lo hice –musitó. Su voz suave como seda me hizo mirarlo otra vez. Hablaba con una sinceridad que dolía y hacía latir el corazón, agitado–, porque usted es una dama, y lo correcto es tratarle como tal.

– ¿Aun cuando actue como un enferma? –pregunté, sin ánimos de volver a mirarlo, tan sonrojada como me encontraba en esos momentos.

–Aun cuando actue como una enferma, si…

Sonreí lentamente para mis adentros; algo en mi se relajó por completo al escucharlo decir eso. Me hacía sentir como que no había perdido mi tiempo, y que mi orgullo estaba intacto. Sentía que aun cuando Sebastian fuera una bestia infernal, podía entender mis preocupaciones, por muy humanas que fueran. Incluso cuando solo fuera una culpa tonta, como en ese momento.

– ¿Se arrepiente de lo sucedido? –preguntó de pronto. Las palabras llegaron lentamente a mis oídos, obligándome a mirarlo, allí, donde sus ojos se coloreaban de un tono furioso. Cambió de posición lentamente, aun sentado, estirando una pierna hacía el frente, con la otra doblada, recargando su peso sobre su rodilla, apoyado sobre uno de sus codos.

¿Arrepentirme? Bueno, no exactamente algo que se diga que era capaz de auto flagelarme para pagar mi pecado. Quizás lo sentía en ese momento. Aunque probablemente, aun sabiendo que me sentiría así, lo habría hecho de todas formas. Creo que mas bien me sentía culpable por no poder sentirme culpable, porque, siendo honesta, como ya dije, no podría imaginarme que valiera la pena tener un poco menos de condena por saborear lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–No seas estúpido… –dije, enfurruñándome, regresando la cabeza hacía la chimenea, intentando mantener mi cordura.

–En ese caso, yo tampoco tengo motivos para hacerlo –confió, y sentí sus dedos enredarse en mis cabellos. Cerré los ojos, cómodamente. Ese tipo de caricias viniendo de él, se sentían muy agradables, muy naturales. Dejé que la calma me meciera unos momentos, antes de recostarme, lentamente, sobre su regazo. Su olor, embriagante, estaba esparcido por toda la habitación.

–Sebastian…

–Shh… –musitó, aun sin detener sus caricias–. Deje de pensar… solo duerma. Es bastante tarde, y mañana será un día pesado, señorita…

Estaba agotada, aunque no lo sintiera en el primer momento; no era como si hubiera pasado por una pesada sesión de ejercicio, sino mas bien, como cuando eres niño, y has pasado todo el día jugando en una alberca; el cuerpo te pesa, pero no de un modo punzante, sino agradables, relajante.

Escuché que Sebastian habló una vez más, pero creo que no le respondí. No lo sé. Solamente cerré mis ojos, y me dejé arrullar por sus suaves manos, sobre mi cabello, rozándome la piel del rostro, y la nariz. Aspiré profundamente, suspirando por la enorme calma que rondaba la habitación, y algo suave, cálido y húmedo, se presionó con una ligereza eterna sobre mis labios. Sentí el corazón desacompasado y, justo antes de quedarme totalmente dormida, escuché un murmullo delicado; fue lo último que rompió la frágil cortina de silencio, para luego dejar que las olas del sueño me sumergieran en lo profundo de ese océano que era la noche…

–Buena noches… Elisse…

o.o.o

– ¿A cuanto está el cementerio antiguo? –pregunté, acomodándome el cabello, que llevaba atado en una coleta de caballo.

Hacía cerca de una hora que estábamos viajando, y aun así, no había visto nada cerca de nosotros, aun cuando había visto en un mapa satelital que el dichoso lugar estaba a menos de cincuenta kilómetros, y ni siquiera era una autopista.

A nuestro alrededor, el monte cantaba el triunfo de la primavera, con sus campos cubiertos por un manto sedoso de pasto y flores silvestres salpicando el horizonte con sus colores pasteles y algunos brillantes como rosa mexicano o amarillo limón. Los arboles se cundían de hojas verdes, relucientes al sol, llenos de pequeñas criaturas que buscaban sitios para tener como hogar. Enormes robles, abedules y cedros se alzaban en el medio de la alta hierba, con sus fuertes ramas listas para florear de nuevo, para brillar con el verde resplandor de la naturaleza que despierta luego de un crudo invierno. Parecían sacar sus fuerzas más grandes, luego de haber dormido todo diciembre y enero, sacudiéndose con el viento, declamando su presencia en otro año y por ellos, se respiraba el olor de la vida.

Dirigí mis ojos hacía mi lado derecho, donde Sebastian manejaba, atento al camino. Nunca antes lo había visto conducir, o al menos no lo recuerdo. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ver a Alistair sentado en el asiento del conductor, que encontrarme con la esbelta figura de mi demonio, era algo inusual. Pero era él quien había insistido en que fuésemos solos. No sabia si tenía que ver con lo sucedido, o solamente quería investigar las cosas de una forma discreta, dado a su misma naturaleza y la de los acontecimientos sobre los que queríamos saber. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, no me molestaba tenerlo allí. Era muy agradable saber que, aun cuando fuera solamente por el contrato que manteníamos, no había salido huyendo como muchos machos hoy en día, que usan a las pobres mujeres enamoradas y luego de tener sexo con ellas, las dejan por cosas estúpidas y ridículas, sin dar ni siquiera una explicación lógica.

Sonreí, disimuladamente, al pensar en eso, no porque estuviera siendo cruel y disfrutara de ver a las de mi género en ese tipo de situaciones, sino porque, a diferencia de esos casos, él seguía allí. Y también él sonreía ligeramente, con los ojos firmes en el camino, la mano en el volante y los hombros relajados. No estaba tenso, no parecía molesto o forzado. Aun cuando era una criatura milenaria, que probablemente había aprendido primero a montar a caballo y dominar a cualquiera de las miles de bestias que existían en el mundo muchísimo antes que los primeros pobladores humanos pudieran descubrir la agricultura, manejaba con increíble soltura el vehículo –un precioso convertible rojo pasión, cabe mencionar–, tal y como lo haría con una extensión mas de su cuerpo. Como si fuera un hombre más del siglo XXI, acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de tecnología.

–No esta muy lejos, ya debemos estar por llegar –contestó con calma, dirigiéndome una mirada paciente, con el viento despeinándole el cabello negro azabache.

–Se suponía que estaba cerca de Londres… –me quejé, bajando la mirada, un poco decepcionada.

–Y lo está, pero es mas rápido de este modo, rodeando la ciudad –comentó, tomando una curva con una suavidad y maestría digna de un corredor profesional de F1–. Nos ahorraremos tiempo, y el bullicio de la ciudad.

Torcí la boca; estaba en lo cierto. Después de todo, el sábado era el día que los londinenses aprovechaban para hacer todas sus compras. El centro de la ciudad se convertía en un pandemonio de gente, donde todos corrían, jalaban, y peleaban por lo estacionamientos como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Así que, a menos que quisiera quedar atascada en un embotellamiento por las próximas cuatro horas, era mejor cerrar la boca y continuar observando el paisaje, que en realidad, no era nada feo.

–Señorita –me llamó él, haciéndome abandonar otra vez los ojos del verde horizonte. Su rostro se volvió levemente duro, frunciendo el ceño con suavidad. Podría haber abierto una brecha en el pavimento con esos ojos.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sebastian? –quise saber, ahora ansiosa. No era normal en él ponerse así de manera tan súbita, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con calma, ya tenía algo raro en su actitud desde la mañana, pero lo aludí a lo sucedido antes.

Un momento bastó para agitar todos mis temores, encendiendo la mecha de la inseguridad. Preguntándome si ahora si saldría corriendo como un maldito y estúpido macho, luego de darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Hizo un gesto, como riéndose de si mismo.

–No, olvídelo. No pasa nada –finalizó, mirándome con una sincera sonrisa. Asentí, no muy segura de si en realidad estaba todo bien.

Pero, bueno, no iba a ponerme como una loca paranoica.

o.o.o

Bajé del auto, finalmente, estirando las piernas, que ya estaban entumecidas por pasar tanto tiempo en una misma posición. Eso, sin contar que me dolía caminar; probablemente por mis actividades extracurriculares de la noche anterior, si ustedes me entienden. Maldición, debí haber aceptado ese analgésico antes de venir. Pero en fin, ya no se podía hacer nada.

El lugar era un sitio pequeño en el medio del monte; una diminuta capilla descascarada, alta y sigilosa, con una cuerda vacía colgando en el medió de la única torre que servía de campanario –donde en algún momento del tiempo debió haber una campana–, meciéndose en silencio con los suspiros del viento que soplaba por entre los arboles. Tenía un ligero aire del rococó, aunque no estaba segura de si podía ser considerado así o si tenía mas un estilo gótico, ya que su torre era alargada y elegante, y desde afuera, podía ver que tenía una delicada cúpula en su interior. No era un lugar feo o tenebroso, y en su época de auge, debió ser un sitio rico y elegante, un lugar ideal para llevar a cabo un funeral en compañía únicamente de la gente que merecía estar allí, sin nadie más que se atreviera a husmear con morbo por los ataúdes abiertos, solo por el gusto enfermizo de ver los cadáveres fríos.

Delante de la construcción, se extendía una explanada de lápidas grises, entre la hierba, y el césped olía a recién cortado. Algunas ya estaban completamente lisas por el paso del tiempo, el desgaste del viento y la lluvia. Otras mas, ya se habían quebrado y solo quedaba de ellas la base, muy cercana al pasto suave. En el medio de todas esas piedras fúnebres, se abría un pequeño caminito empedrado, con algunos adoquines ya removidos por el paso de los años.

Sebastian abrió la pequeña reja que nos cerraba el paso, dejándome pasar por delante. Nunca había visto un sitio como ese; muy pocas veces, quizás en alguna película, pero para nada en la vida real. Era muy raro encontrar algo así en Londres, donde ya todo era moderno y nuevo y lujoso. Un pedacito de historia, de los cuentos de épocas pasadas, era ese lugar. Imaginé la antigüedad, los carruajes, los hombres caminando galantes y sosteniendo los elegantes bastones, y a las damas finas, ataviadas con lazo y perlas, tafeta y terciopelo, con el cuello cubierto de joyas, y la iglesia revestida de banderines y flores por alguna fiesta tradicional.

Creo que, si no hubiera nacido en este siglo, me hubiera gustado haber nacido antes, en la época de la reina victoria. Siempre había sentido gran atracción por aquella era de la historia de Inglaterra.

Pasamos caminando, él detrás de mi, tan sigiloso como la pequeña torre de la capilla, y yo, deleitándome con el olor del campo, el viento fresco, las tumbas calladas. Las puertas del reciento sagrado estaba abiertas de par en par, y dentro todo estaba oscuro. Un enorme órgano se asentaba a uno de los lados del pasillo central y las bancas de madera, reposaban, quietas, frente a un pequeño altar sin mantel. Al fondo estaba el sagrario, elaborado de una manera muy sencilla, con algunas mesas y nichos hundidos en las paredes, adornado con santos de cerámica y porcelana, todos con sus manos juntas sobre el pecho y los ojos mirando con clemencia y adoración hacía el Cielo, y veladoras de colores a sus pies.

Pero no había nadie allí. El lugar estaba completamente vacío.

–Tal vez vinimos antes de que llegara el dependiente… –murmuré, algo molesta. Me alejé de la entrada, caminando hacía uno de los costados de la iglesia, el lado derecho. Podía ver un camino que rodeaba las paredes y el campo de lápidas, que se extendía en lo profundo del monte, allí donde aun no terminaban aun de cortar el pasto, pero no había señales de vida en ese sitio.

Pero, de manera súbita e increíble, escuché un crujido, un cuchicheo, y volteé al sentir una especie de presencia detrás de mí, alarmada y al instante, un golpe firme y seco me provocó un violento respingo.

Miré a Sebastian, casi con la interrogación en mi rostro, sin embargo, el demonio únicamente señaló al suelo, con el dedo índice, y mis ojos siguieron la trayectoria que me indicaba.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme atrás de mi, no solo con Sebastian, que tenía el brazo levantando y el puño cerrado, mirando al suelo, sino con un extraño personaje que se retorcía en el suelo. Extrañamente, parecía divertido con lo que acaba de pasar –lo cual era que había recibido un golpe en el rostro a manos de Sebastian.

–Ahh… ¡Fu, fu, fu~! ¡Ju, ju, ju! –se reía violentamente, girando sobre el suelo, mientras yo retrocedí un par de pasos, preguntándome que demonios pasaba aquí–. ¡Descubierto… descubierto! ¡Ku, ku, ku~! ¡JA, JA, JA!

– ¿Quién se supone que es este payaso? –exclamé, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al maldito y extraño tipo. Era un sujeto vestido completamente de negro, con un largo y espeso cabello gris, y la piel tan pálida que parecía un muerto, recién salido de la tumba, para vagar alrededor del mundo. Se retorció en el piso, victima de un ataque de risa, con la nariz tan enrojecida que parecía que iba a sangrarle.

–Me temo… –comenzó a decir el demonio, bajando la mano hasta que esta quedó al lado de su cuerpo, relajada–… que es el encargado de la capilla.

–¡Ngh! –un nuevo respingo, acompañado de un terrible escalofrío, haciéndome llevarme una mano al rostro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al loco que no dejaba de carcajear, tan sonoramente que pensé que iba a despertar a todos los pobres difuntos.

Si él era el maldito encargado de la capilla, significaba que…

Oh, infiernos malditos, llévenme ya…

o.o.o

–Adelante, ju, ju, ju, sírvanse té… ¡gracioso, muy gracioso!

Luego de ese repentino momento de locura, aquel personaje se puso de pie, como si nada hubiese pasada, al tiempo que Sebastian hablaba con él, tratando de que le hiciese caso, de una forma u otra, ya que aquel tipo estaba completamente ajeno a la realidad, y literalmente, se distraía hasta con el vuelo de una maldita mosca.

Finalmente nos condujo a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera de la capilla, un cuarto oscuro, lleno de viejos cacharros de aluminio, ataúdes antiguos de diversas formas y colores, con paredes grises, todas con repisas, una sobre de otra, repletas de cajas de cartón empolvadas, papeles sueltos, pequeños ataúdes que podrían ser de niños y algunos modelos anatómicos, cuyo color ya estaba desapareciendo, adquiriendo una tonalidad verdosa y azul en las zonas donde originalmente debía haber habido un claro color carne. Había allí tan poca iluminación, que de cerrar la puerta, hubiéramos quedado sumidos en una profunda oscuridad.

Aquel tipo parecía salido de una película de Tim Burton; delgado y alto, con un largo cabello gris atado en un pésimo intento de coleta, el fleco extraño que le ocultaba los ojos, y una larga cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, enredándose en su cuello y, por lo que pude ver, descendiendo hacía su espalda. La enorme túnica negra –abierta por el medio, revelando una camisa blanca mal abotonada y un pantalón gris de cachemira–, le quedaba tan larga que sus manos trabajaban bajo las extensas mangas y podría jurar que tenía puestas unas pantuflas blancas.

¿Quién diablos usa pantuflas en un cementerio? Comencé a considerar seriamente el salir corriendo de allí.

Miré las tazas de porcelana –o que en algún momento, debieron ser de porcelana–, y me estremecí. Estaban tan cubierta de polvo, que había pasado de ser blancas a tener una gruesa capa de tierra que parchaba la superficie lisa de la vajilla. La tetera no era más que una olla vieja, improvisada con una tapa, atada al recipiente por cinta adhesiva, para que no se soltase. Eso, sin mencionar el suelo –lleno de manchas y tierra y otras cosas que no quiero saber que eran–, y las mesas con una espesa capa de polvo, digamos que no me abrían mucho el apetito.

–Emm… no, gracias –respondí a su invitación, alejando de mi la taza. Tenía dentro un líquido negro que no estaba segura de lo que me provocaría si me atrevía a beberlo–. Solo venimos por los archivos…

–Los archivos, ¿eh? –comentó, subiéndose a una escalera de madera, rebuscando en las altas repisas, lanzando por los aires papeles empolvados, cartones enmohecidos y instrumentos extraños fabricados en metal–. Tienen suerte~ ku, ku. Ayer estaba limpiado este refugio… encontré tantas cosas bonitas~ además estaba por tirar estos viejos registros de… ¿Cuál era el nombre la familia?

–Bell, la familia Bell… –contestó Sebastian, quien se paseaba alrededor de la enorme mesa colocada en el centro de la habitación, cuya superficie, una vez observada totalmente, noté que tenía distintos cortes y agujeros, como cuchilladas en la madera.

–Vivían en la avenida Whitechapel, en la 112 de la privada Nueva… –completé, cruzándome de brazos. Comenzaba a sentirme con muchos deseos de bañarme luego de estar en esa pocilga–. Es decir, si es de ayuda, señor…

–Oh, no, nada de nombres aquí –comentó, descendiendo por las escaleras con saltitos tan pintorescos que me hicieron pensar si ese loco no se habría escapado del musical de Mary Poppins–. Solo soy un simple sepulturero*. Así que así es como pueden llamarme.

– ¿Undertaker? –pregunté, pensando–. Es algo extraño, ¿acaso no tiene un nombre?

–Si lo tengo, uno muy especial –dijo, caminando hacía la mesa. Asentó una alta pila de papeles amarrados por un listón negro, y al hacerlo, por el aire volaron mil virutas de polvo acumulados por quien sabe cuanto tiempo–, pero no se lo voy diciendo a cualquier mocosa. Ju, ju, ju~

– ¡¿Qué ha dicho?! –espeté, poniéndome de pie. Iba a golpear con lo primero que se me cruzara en el camino a ese maldito bastardo, pero Sebastian, con sus aires de estoicismo puro y admirable, me hicieron detenerme.

–En realidad, no solo buscamos los registros de defunción; también quisiéramos ver las tumbas donde están sepultados –comentó, mientras yo lo miraba desde su espalda, queriendo matarlo por haberse atravesado–. También, nos gustaría saber, si conoce algo de lo que sucedió allí…

– ¿Hum? ¿Lo sucedido en la mansión Bell? –preguntó, con su voz cantarina y extraña, repiqueteando mientras levantaba la vista de la enorme pila de papeles– y Ju, ju, ju~ ¡oh, claro que lo sé! Es una gran historia. Grande, realmente grande ju, ju, ju~ ¡interesante con toda la muerte y, pues, las tripas!

– ¿Podría contarla entonces? –pregunté, algo esperanzada. En verdad, no me había hecho muchas ilusiones en respecto a lo que podríamos encontrar. No esperaba obtener información, mucho menos encontrar las tumbas y los certificados de defunción de los Bell, pero este tipo parecía saber bastante. Supongo que trabajar en una iglesia tiene sus ventajas en cuanto a historias macabras, considerando que antes eran los enterradores quienes tenía el trabaja de hacer autopsias y embalsamar cadáveres.

Él se quedó pensando un momento, casi un minuto, mientras yo esperaba ansiosa por su respuesta. Sebastian lucía igual de esperanzado, casi tanto como yo, mientras él tipo ese parecía simplemente estar cayendo al borde del sueño.

Finalmente, habló:

–Mmm si, pero con una condición –comentó, llevándose un dedo a la boca, sonriendo macabramente.

Rodé los ojos. Como si no hubiera pensado en su respuesta.

– ¿Cuándo dinero quiere?

– ¿Dinero? –preguntó, haciéndose hacía atrás, con una expresión de sumo asco y desprecio en su rostro pálido, haciendo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar, mientras yo no comprendía si le estaba dando un ataque epiléptico o si era la persona mas extraña con quien hubiera tratado en mi vida– ¡Ugh, no! No me gusta el dinero, mucho menos esas tontas monedas que tienen el horrible rostro de la reina en ella. No, no quiero dinero, ju, ju, ju~

–Entonces, ¿Qué desea? –continuó Sebastian, quien se había alejado de la puerta para colocarse directamente a mi lado, como un gigantesco centinela.

–Bueno, diré todo lo que quieran saber, pero la señorita tiene que sonreír –soltó agregando una risilla al final, mientras yo fruncía el ceño con tal fuerza que seguramente mi nariz incluso se arrugó.

Miré a Sebastian, quien parecía igual o más sorprendido que yo. De acuerdo… definitivamente este tipo necesitaba una fuerte dosis de diazepan.

– ¿Sonreír? –pregunté, mas para mi, que para él. El extraño tipo asintió, al tiempo que yo sentía mi boca torcerse mas y mas hacía abajo, en un ángulo casi desagradable–. ¿Qué diablos…?

– ¡Oh, vamos! Solo una pequeña sonrisa, en ese rostro de total inconformidad, amargura y rabia total, ¿Qué es eso por lo que quieres? –comentó, alejándose de la pila de papeles, bailoteando alrededor de mi, agitando las largas mangas, asomando por un lado de mi hombro y luego por el otro, como un ridículo payaso.

– ¿Es una broma cierto? –espeté, ofuscada, mirándole con odio por encima de mi hombro derecho.

–Gu, fu, fu, fu~ estoy seguro de que no lo es, ju, ju, ju –rio, alejándose de mi, solo para darle la vuelta a la mesa, colocándose delante de mí, con los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa, apoyando su mentón en las manos y ladeando de la cabeza, como un niño que suplica por una rebanada mas de pastel.

Apreté los puños y los dientes. ¿Con quien demonios me había llevado Sebastian? ¿Por qué no podíamos tratar con gente normal, común y corriente? ¿Qué tenía de malo hablar como personas decentes y cuerdas que se conforman con unas cuantas libras? ¡Maldito fuera el momento en el que acepté ir con él!

–Esto va a pagarlo caro… mascullé, con la bilis a punto de salir de golpe, reventándome la garganta, y yo quería estrangularlo. Pero forcé mi rostro, mi cínica burla, suprimiendo mis deseos asesinos y traté de pensar en algo alegre. Si, algo alegre, algo así como él atado cabeza abajo y yo con una sierra eléctrica, a punto de cortarlo de la entrepierna al cuello.

Entonces mi rostro se relajó, y pude esbozar la sonrisa mas alegre que he podido luego de… ya saben que evento. Lo hice, y el tipo ese pareció sufrir un orgasmo visual. Se tiró al suelo, y rodó por el piso sucio y negro por la tierra que se había acumulado allí por el paso de los años. Cielo santo, ¿acaso no conocía la existencia de escobas y trapeadores? ¡Era como si nadie hubiera pensado en limpiar ni un poco en los últimos cien años!

– ¡Ah, grandioso! –dijo, poniéndose de pie, apenas sosteniéndose con una mano, por los espasmos de risa que sacudían su cuerpo. Maldije internamente a Sebastian, nuevamente, mientras pensaba que él también lo pagaría caro–. ¡Grandioso! ¡Fabu—

– ¡Cierre la boca y ahora dígame lo que quiero oír! –rugí, cansada de sus estupideces. Llevábamos casi una hora allí y aun no sabía absolutamente nada que tuviera un carácter relevante. El tipo llamado Undertaker calló abruptamente, sin embargo, aun mantuvo por largo rato su burlona sonrisa en el rostro blanco.

–Es un poco ruda, señorita –comentó Sebastian, sin moverse aun de mi lado. Aunque esto me molestó, y él lo dijo como si fuera algo malo, pude ver que también estaba algo feliz de mi trato hacía ese idiota.

–Cállate.

–Ah, que lindos son, que adorable pareja– estuve a punto de gritarle que no éramos pareja, pero Sebastian me rozó el hombro con la mano y supuse que había muy poco que hacer. Si lo negaba, ese imbécil era capaz de hacerme sonreír de nuevo. El tipo ese se limpió el polvo de la túnica con las manos, apoyándose nuevamente en la pila alta de papeles–. Pero bueno, como les iba diciendo, claro que se me la historia. Es muy conocida por estos rumbos, ju, ju, ju –supuse que si lo era, después de todo, habrían embalsamado unos siete cadáveres por dicho evento, lo cual debió dejarles buenas ganancias en aquel entonces–. Bueno, lo principal es que, la señora Bell estaba demente, creo ese es el punto fundamental de la historia. Enloqueció, y con eso, despidió a todo el personal de su casa, solo para contratar a nuevas personas luego de que su madre se diera cuenta de que era un completo desastre, ¡ju, ju, ju! –miró a su alrededor, como si no se diera cuenta de lo terriblemente desordenado que estaba ese sitio–. A la gente no le gusta el desorden, es una lastima… Mmm quizás debería…

– ¡No se desvíe del tema! –repliqué. ¡Demonios, estaba harta de tratar con ese tipo!

– ¡Que grosera! Ju, ju, en fin, ¿Qué mas les puedo decir? –exclamó, como haciendo un puchero–. La mujer quedó enloquecida, hasta que murió. Sus hijos adoptivos quedaron a merced de los sirvientes, y su padre nunca regresó a Londres. Cuentan las leyendas locales que cosas horrendas pasaban en esa casa, y que los sirvientes estaban contratados para vivir allí y salir solo por necesidades de los amos. No tenían permitido hablar con nadie de fuera lo que pasaba dentro, ju, ju, ju –agitó sus largos dedos, como si cada uno fuera un gusano hiperactivo– como ratones~.

– …

Dios, mátame.

– Como fuera, no se supo mucho de los sirvientes… mmm –dijo, revisando entre los papeles, mientras pensaba, como si mirase al cielo, esperando por una respuesta–. Una vez escuché que encontraron a los siete hijos en el bosque muertos…

Mi mente se congeló un segundo al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso había dicho lo que pensé haber oído?

– ¿Los hijos del señor Bell? –pregunté, sintiendo la ansiedad, esa que te da cuando sospechas que has encontrado un pequeño hilo de donde jalar para encontrar información.

–Veo que sabe del caso… –comentó Undertaker.

–Un poco –dije, rascándome la mejilla. Obviamente no podría decirle que estuve en una demente ilusión donde una niña muerta, furiosa conmigo, me sumió a mí y a mi demonio sirviente. Si, claro, y luego le diría que me encontré con Santa Claus y el Conejo de Pascuas me regaló una canasta de caramelos. Podría ser un loco, pero hasta eso sonaba demasiado fantasioso–, digamos que leí un viejo diario que cuenta algo de esa historia, además de que he investigado por mi parte.

–La señorita gusta de leer leyendas urbanas a media noche –comentó Sebastian, sonriendo amablemente, mientras deslizaba su mano, hasta llegar a mi mano–. Claro, siempre y cuando tenga a alguien para que le acompañe.

Di un respingo, mirándolo, sorprendida, al tiempo que el tipo ese se reía nuevamente solo con ver el color que tenía mi cara. ¡Maldición, que rayos…!

– ¿Q–que? –exclamé, mirando hacía ambos lados, preguntándome que rayos le pasaba al mundo. Es decir… ¿buscaba avergonzarme? ¿Luego de lo que había pasado?

Pero Undertaker no pareció notar eso; únicamente ladeó la cabeza, pegando una mejilla contra sus dos manos entrelazadas, como quien mira la escena inmortal de Romeo mirando a Julieta, quien asoma por el balcón.

– ¡Esplendido! Ku, ku, ku, aww, ¿no es adorable? –preguntó, meciéndose nuevamente como lo había hecho unos minutos antes.

Fruncí el ceño, por millonésima vez en ese día. Terminaría con una terrible arruga en la nariz, algún día.

–Eso no es de su incumbencia… –solté, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Oh, pero que cruel… en fin, si, a ellos, a los niños Bell, me refiero, aunque creo que uno de ellos ya era mayorcito… como sea, fueron hallados junto con uno de los sirvientes. No había rastros, ni señales de que fuera algo así como un secuestro, así que no hubo investigación. Allí quedó todo. Oh, bueno, eso, y que la única hija del primer matrimonio de la señora Bell, la pequeña Lily, Lola…

– ¿Lydia? –pregunté. Aunque en cierto modo me sentí feliz de que si conociera el nombre, por otro lado comenzaba a preguntarme por cuanto más tiempo de tortura tendría que pasar para poder sacarle más información.

– ¡Si, esa!–comentó súbitamente, chasqueando los dedos al aire–, la mocosa, ella murió. No sé si fue envenenada por láudano, unos dicen que se suicido, otros que fue un accidente casero, que murió súbitamente de una muerte… mortal, si… –dijo, como si no fuera eso lo mas obvio del mundo–. Ya saben, los niños son estúpidos y comen lo que se les cruce en el camino.

–Ya veo… –agregó Sebastian, dando algunos pasos en círculos. Al parecer no estábamos llegando a ningún lado, y pronto tendría que empezar a interrogarlo por los archivos. Quizás esa fuera la única manera de obtener un poco más información, al menos por el momento, ya que mi pista disponible.

– ¿Cómo era su comportamiento? ¿Ha escuchado algo de eso? –volví a preguntar, no queriendo darme por vencida, y tratando de exprimir lo mas posible a ese tipo.

Undertaker, dejando los archivos por un momento, se pasó una mano por la cara, rascándose el espeso cabello plateado. Giró hacía un lado, luego al otro, y finalmente, volví a derrumbarse sobre la mesa, como un perro que olfatea un rastro.

–Me parece que una vez me contaron, que era agradable, pero nada importante… –dijo, un tanto pensativo, sin despegar la nariz de la mesa–. Ya sabe, quien sabe cuantos han pasado por aquí, nadie conserva muchos recuerdos de ellos.

"_Supongo que no, después de todo, están todos muertos…" _pensé, sarcásticamente. Él se movió ligeramente, incorporándose, y estirándose por sobre la mesa, tendiéndonos un manojo de archivos, polvorientos y amarillos por la perdida de color, el paso del tiempo.

–Aquí tiene las actas de defunción y los documentos… –dijo firmemente, al tiempo que Sebastian los sujetaba, para comenzar a hojearlos.

– Ya veo… –comencé a decir, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, lo que acababa de saber, lo que ya sabía, e intentar armar un rompecabezas que claramente no estaba completo. No. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con el señor Bell, en realidad, antes de poder tener un historial detallado–. Así que un suicidio… supongo que era algo de esperarse…

– ¿Algo de esperarse, ju, ju, ju? –preguntó Undertaker, quien ya se había sentado en una banca alta, girando por sobre el asiento, dando giros y mas giros como un carrusel. Sentí una pesada gota de transpiración por la estupidez de ese sujeto–. Suena más cruel de lo que yo pensaba…

–No, en realidad, quería ser objetiva… –comenté, mirándolo girar y girar. Pero no estaba segura de si quería seguir hablando con él. Por un lado, quería interrogarlo más, y por otro lado, quería darle una patada en los bajos–. Lo que quería decir, era que luego de… ver morir a su madre y a su padre, perder a todos sus hermanos… No lo sé, creo que incluso yo consideraría quitarme la vida…

Sin previo aviso, Undertaker se lanzó hacía el suelo, impulsado por los giros radicales y su propio peso. Con un chillido tan agudo como el de una ardilla rabiosa, el albino se carcajeó con una potencia que fácilmente pudo superar el número de decibeles de la turbina de un avión en movimiento, al tiempo que rodaba por el suelo, sacudía las manos y torcía la cabeza, como las victimas de posesiones.

Y yo no sabía absolutamente que hacer. Me quedé solamente mirándolo, luego miré a Sebastian, quien parecía igual o más sorprendido que yo, con sus cejas levantadas y la boca en una mueca extraña, exánime. Yo, por mi lado, un instante estuve quieta, y luego me puse de pie, totalmente furiosa, confundida. Me enardecía saber que ese tipo estaba riéndose en mis narices, sobre algo que sabía y no pensaba compartir conmigo. Odiaba esa sensación de ignorancia.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –rugí, desafiante. Sebastian me colocó una mano en el hombro, pero me importó poco. Ya estaba hartándome de sus estúpidos juegos.

–Ju, ju, ju…. ¡Ah, pero que linda y adorable!

–No le encuentro la gracia, maldito payaso… –gruñí, mirándolo, al tiempo que su ataque de risa cedía, y sus espasmos comenzaban a desaparecer.

Se puso de pie, soltando aun algunas risillas histéricas, apoyándose sobre la mesa, débil por las burlas y, se trató de sentar, en la misma banquita, casi inmutable ante mis miradas asesinas y mis manos crispadas, listas para sacarle los ojos de las cuencas.

– ¡Quitarse la vida, luego de perder a su familia! –exclamó, aun con la voz melodiosa por sus risas histéricas que no lograba aun calmar en su totalidad–. Niña, ¿no sabes porque enloqueció por completo la señora Bell?

La pregunta me sobresaltó, y mi mente comenzó a lanzar mil preguntas al aire. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Por qué mencionaba esas cosas? ¿No había sido por eso, lo que yo había visto en esa ilusión? ¿Aquello que ese extraño niño me mostró y la cual supuestamente era la razón por la cual Lydia quería matarme? Lydia, enterrando a su padre, mientras su madre lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida.

El momento en que la locura comenzó, y la razón por la cual Lydia se llenó de odio; por la pérdida de su padre, que conllevó a la pérdida de su madre. La locura y la perdición, la caída. Ella se quedó sola, únicamente con sus seis hermanos y los sirvientes, pues su madre estaba tan poco cuerda que, según los diarios, a veces ni la reconocía.

– ¿Por la muerte de su esposo? –pregunté, sacando una respuesta al azar, aunque, creo que mas bien era una pregunta mas. Una más del montón que había en mi mente, tomándola tal y como se haría en un juego de bingo.

Y él, Undertaker, se echó a reír cual demente que no ha tomado su merecido medicamento. No se dejó caer al suelo, sino que únicamente se agarró fuertemente de la mesa, golpeándola repetidamente con el puño cerrado. Súbitamente, me sentí desorientada, confundida, y miré a Sebastian, como si ese gesto fuera lo suficiente para detener el mundo que giraba dentro de mi cabeza. Pero no se detuvo, aun cuando sus ojos demoniacos se clavaron en mí, como estacas de hierro en el suelo húmedo por la lluvia.

– ¡Por la muere de sus esposo, ju, ju, ju! ¡JA, JA, JA! –de pronto dejó de reír, y aporreó ambos puños por sobre la mesa, causando un temblor súbito a lo que estaba allí. Me paralicé, y vi en su sonrisa, sus gestos, un asomo de frialdad violenta–. ¡No, no fue por su esposo! ¡Ella enloqueció, solo un poco cuando él murió! No, en realidad, estaba deprimida, ¡pero no loca! Ju, ju, ju, pero… cayó totalmente en la demencia un nueve de noviembre de 1904… –volvió a reír mas fuertemente, mientras yo buscaba insistentemente, con la mano a un lado de mi cuerpo, algo de que sujetarme–… ¡cuando Lydia falleció frente a sus narices!

_Una verdad estremecedora…_

**o.o.o**

**Parte II**

**Ajedrez… ¿en jaque?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las frías lápidas crecían delante de mí, con el mismo aire que tienen los viejos mausoleos de oriente, en el medio de la arena y el desierto, alzándose imponentes en el sol. El viento pasaba a su alrededor, rodeándolas como frívolos monolitos, meciendo la hierba verde, el polen fresco, el olor de la primavera. Todas las tumbas eran iguales, todas tenían la misma forma, todas igual de calladas, expectantes y extrañas, al igual que extravagantes y misteriosas. Todos estaban abandonadas, también, y ninguna parecía haber sido limpiada y visitada en los últimos diez años. Miraba sus nombres, las fechas, y trataba de armar en mi cabeza, sus posibles historias. Como vivieron, a quienes amaron, como fueron sus últimos días, y como se sintieron al momento de partir. Por otro lado, sentía una curiosidad morbosa por saber la verdad, por saber que tanto de lo que yo imaginaba era cierto, y que tanto era falso.

¿Quién era ese, aquel que había muerto en mil novecientos cincuenta y dos? ¿Quién era la mujer que había fallecido hacía unos diez años? ¿Cómo habían muerto aquellos que ahora dormían bajo la fría tierra húmeda? ¿Alguien los había extrañado? ¿Alguien los había amado? ¿Habían muerto en gracia? ¿Guardaron rencor a alguien hasta el final de sus días? ¿Qué palabras dijeron de más y cuales no pudieron decir?

Oh, no lo sabía. No lo sabía, porque no había conocido a ninguna de esos miserables que ya descansaban en la tierra suave, esperando el día del juicio final, cuando sonase la trompeta del ángel y llegara la tan esperada salvación eterna. La resurrección de los muertos. La segunda venida del Salvador.

No, todos eran completos extraños para mí. No los conocía. No despertaban más interés en mí que –como ya he dicho– una curiosidad morbosa…

Excepto aquel pequeño grupo de lápidas que se alzaban frente a mí, a mis pies, saliendo como flores grises en medio del verdor. Eran diez piedras frías las que estaban delante de mí. Todas lisas ya por el tiempo, con ángeles grabados en la piedra, que habían perdido sus rasgos por el viento y la erosión, y ahora lucían extraños y deformes, como fetos humanos en el vientre materno. Perturbadores fetos alargados y adultos.

Ocho lápidas eran pequeñas, dos más grandes y altas, anchas.

John, Arthur, Dean, Armand, Ernest, Hugh, James y Lydia; eran los ocho nombres grabados en las lápidas mas pequeñas, apenas mas altas que mis rodillas. Eran los siete hijos del señor Bell, y Lydia, la única hija del anterior matrimonio de la señora Bell. Todos con edades menores con las que puede entrar un niño a la primaria hoy en día. Solo uno de ellos ya era mayor, casi de mi edad. Resultaba horroroso, incluso mirar las fechas que allí se leían. Era anormal, desagradable, un espectáculo para fenómenos. Los niños no deberían morir a esas edades, no. Deberían estar corriendo, saber que es vivir, conocer la vida, la naturaleza, la madera, las canciones de cuna, las noches de invierno, la primera nevada. Me pregunté cuanto de eso podrían haber conocido con tan poco tiempo de vida.

Miré el suelo, el césped que moría bajo mis pies, aplastado por mi peso, e imaginé sus cuerpos pequeños, fríos y llenos de gusanos bajo la tierra negra. Los imaginé dormidos, con los párpados cerrados eternamente, las manos sobre el pecho de pájaro, y las bocas sin expresión. En mi mente lucían como querubines y serafines dormidos en las nubes, pero entonces pensaba en los horrores que atacaban a la carne muerta, a los cadáveres y me di cuenta de que pensaba en tonterías si creía aquello. Imaginé, esa horrenda escena, en la que un desfile de personas vestidas de negro, acompañaban, lloraban y rezaban sin cesar, por un grupo de seis ataúdes pequeños, todos llenos, con niños muertos, inmutables, inmóviles, totalmente helados por la falta de vida.

Era un espectáculo horrendo. Eran vidas perdidas y desperdiciadas. Tan jóvenes, tan tiernos y con un extenso futuro por delante…

Y luego, miré las dos lápidas más grandes, en completo silencio, sintiendo una pena grande que me consumía en el interior. La primera pertenecía a Elizabeth E. C. M. de Bell. Y rezaba, bajo su nombre grabado con una hermosa letra manuscrita, las siguientes palabras: "Aquí yace una hija, madre, esposa y compañera admirable. Que Dios la guarde en su infinita gracia. 1875 – 1905"

Una parte de mi, sentía mucha lástima por ella, y por la tragedia que había consumido a toda su familia. Me dolía su pérdida, la podía sentir en el pecho. Pero también la odiaba; no podía dejar de pensar que merecía vivir mil años y darse cuenta de lo sola que había quedado. Todo por no ser fuerte, por no ser dura como la vida lo demandaba. No, ella había sido débil, y por eso, todos los demás niños habían acabado así.

Aquellos pensamientos me hacían sentir egoísta, malvada, cruel. Incapaz de entender su dolor y la pena. Era estúpido pensar así de alguien que murió hace más de cien años.

Sacudí la cabeza, librándome de aquellas ideas y miré la otra lápida grande y alta, que acompañaba a la señora Bell.

Sin embargo, nada podía leerse en la otra, que estaba demasiado cerca de la de la señora Bell como para no suponer que era su esposo, o al menos un conocido. El problema, era que su nombre, parecía haber sido borrado a punta de violentas cinceladas, que habían acabado en romper la parte superior de la lápida, y el obituario estaba rayado, como si alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de encargarse que todos supieran que esa persona, no merecía siquiera palabras de consuelo y esperanza. Había demasiado rencor en esos trazos como para pensar que no había sido adrede, demasiada desesperación. Lo único legible en ese mar de rayones y grietas, era la fecha de nacimiento y muerte: "1875–1904"

El inquieto viento me despeinó el cabello, agitando la coleta por encima de mi hombro; la corriente de aire corrió por delante de mí, entre las lápidas y los arboles, hacía el cielo. Vi la hojas de los arboles caer, cediendo ante la fuerza del viento, fresco de los valles verdes por la primavera. En todo el monte reinaba la vida, la encarnación de la belleza de la Madre Tierra esparciendo la resurrección de todas las plantas y el despertar de los animales, extendiéndose con su poderoso y milagroso manto de belleza y esplendor. La Madre Naturaleza entonaba un cantico dulce como las ciruelas que maduraban ya, en las copas mas altas de los arboles; dulce como la miel de las abejas trabajadoras. Vivo, como la nueva camada de oseznos que estaba pronta a nacer.

Un canto armonioso, pacífico, entonando el triunfo de la vida ante la muerte del invierno y su pesada capa de nieve.

Allí, aun entre la muerte y el silencio, la vida crecía y se hacía mas grande con cada gota de lluvia, con cada brisa, cada zumbido de las abejas, cada gorgoteo de los pájaros, cada flor, cada árbol y cada bellota. Allí, entre las lápidas de piedra gris, aun reinaba la vida.

Menos en mí.

En mi no reinaba la vida.

En mi, no reinaba la paz, ni la armonía.

En mi, no había nada de eso, ni cantos, ni gorgoteos, ni flores ni arboles. No existía la brisa, ni el dulce zumbar, ni lluvia, ni sol, ni miel, ni frutas empalagosas y maduras.

En mi, solo reinaba un silencio mas profundo que la muerte, mas oscuro que una tumba, mas poderoso que un rayo y mas pesado que una densa capa de nieve fría. La miel se convertía en vinagre, las flores marchitaban, los animales morían, los arboles cedían ante la fuerza de los vientos huracanados, y las flores se marchitaban con una ácida lluvia tormentosa. La voluntad de la naturaleza no podía echar raíces en mí, y moría con solo subir por mis pies.

Y aquello, ese terrible Zeus que desataba las tormentas en mi interior, que dejaba a los muertos igual de muertos, y a los vivos los arrastraba al interior del erebo, era lo mismo que me impedía apreciar la belleza. Era lo mismo que me hacía sentir perdida, confundida, desorientada. La impotencia, la inutilidad, todo eso me embargaba, me carcomía como un cáncer desde dentro y lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Quería gritar y huir y saber de una maldita vez, responder de un jodida vez, esa pregunta que, yo pensaba ya tenía respuesta! Pero no era así y ahora, sentía como iba quitándome, robándome la vida con cada segundo que pasaba sin contestarla:

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Hacía unos minutos, había hablado con ese tipo, ese tal Undertaker –como se hacía llamar–. Pensé que sería simplemente un momento de investigación, un gramo mas de arena para mi contribución mensual hacía lo que le había sucedido a Michelle. Pensé que tendría algo más de información y que todo saldría bien, y regresaría a la mansión para seguir con lo mío.

Pero no fue así…

Quizás si recibí información. Claro que lo hice… ¡claro que obtuve información, de eso no hay ni una sola duda! pero fue una información que me hizo dudar tanto, que no sabía que hacer…

¿Debería cambiar todo lo que ya sabía? ¿Reemplazar lo que había logrado saber con tanto esfuerzo? Todo me estaba llevando de nuevo al comienzo, al principio, y me estaba haciendo retroceder de tal forma que nada parecía tener sentido.

¿Entonces Lydia no había muerto, o si? ¿Babette la mató o ella se suicidó? ¿Por qué Phoebe trataba de perseguirme? ¿Por qué Lydia volvería al presente? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?

Me llevé una mano a la frente, librándome del molesto flequillo, mientras apretaba los ojos.

.

.

–_Según unos viejos registros… Lydia fue encontrada muerta en su dormitorio. Se había colgado del candelabro que yacía en su habitación; esa fue la versión más sonada… –había explicado Undertaker, luego de que Sebastian lograra hacerme calmar por lo escuchado anteriormente. Reaccioné de tal manera, sorprendida, confundida, que no había logrado articular todas las preguntas que quería–. Ju, ju, ju~ Solo tenía tres años de edad y nadie sabía porque se habría colgado o si alguien mas lo había hecho, pero lo mas claro en ese momento, era que se había suicidado. Quizás jugando, ju, ju, ju, o tal vez fue un accidente. La mujer Bell casi enloqueció. Ya no tenía a nadie; su esposo había muerto hacía unos meses, según decían –aunque nosotros no lo tratamos, ju, ju, ju,- y pronto se supo en el pueblo que comenzó a desarrollar síntomas de esquizofrenia…_

–_Encontró a su hija colgada… –repetí para mi misma, casi sin aliento. No podía creer… no quería ni imaginar esa escena. _

_Pero mi cabeza no tenía deseos de obedecerme, y pensaba en su cuello marcado por una soga, los ojos enrojecidos por las pequeñas venas reventadas. Pensaba en su cuerpo lánguido, las manos frías y los pies colgando, con un zapato resbalando por la gravedad._

_Sentí mi desayuno regresar por mi garganta, subir y bajar de nuevo como una montaña rusa. Recordé lo que había sentido al ver a Michelle muerta tras de esa puerta, al verme bañada en su sangre, y darme cuenta de que yo podría haberlo evitado. Ella era mi amiga y yo casi había enloquecido. Estamos hablando de que esa mujer vio a su hija, el fruto de su vientre, la criatura que había cargado durante nueve meses y cuidó por un año y medio, colgada como un criminal en el medio de la habitación infantil. No podría imaginar el dolor…_

_Por otro lado, me sentí realmente perdida… Un momento en el que no supe ni que era el norte, el sur. No supe ni como me llamaba en ese momento… _

_Entonces Lydia había muerto antes de que aquella mujer volviera a casarse. Eso quiere decir que no había ninguna niña en casa de los Bell. Eso quería decir que lo redactado en los diarios de Marion era mentira…_

_Quería decir que todo lo que yo sabía era falso…_

–_Oh, si –comentó Undertaker, caminando alrededor de la mesa. Recuerdo haberme puesto de pie, tambalearme un poco y Sebastian me volvió a poner en mi sitio, evitándome un accidente–. Esquizofrenia, fu, fu, fu… decían que veía el fantasma de la niña rondar por la casa, aunque eso no duró mucho. Eran rumores, supongo. También hay registros aquí… del anterior sepulturero, claro, de que se volvió a casar al poco tiempo… Pero no fue nada ostentoso, y no hubo mucho invitados. Se mudó junto con su nuevo esposo, ju, ju, ju ¡pervertidos! Aunque el hombre partió de inmediato, lejos de Inglaterra y ella se quedó sola… por unos días. _

–_¿A que se refiere con eso? –preguntó Sebastian, adelantándose a mis preguntas. Supongo que había logrado entender una de las muchas preguntas que articulé._

_Le agradecí mentalmente por haber preguntando de mi parte. Temía abrir la boca y vaciar mi estómago delante del enterrador._

– _¡Uh, buena pregunta! Resulta que la mujer contrató a varios sirvientes nuevos que le ayudasen en la nueva casa… ¡Corrió a los anteriores y contrató nuevos, ju, ju, ju! _

– _¿Por qué haría eso? –volvió a interrogar mi demonio, mientras yo lo miraba por encima de mi hombro, sosteniéndome el estómago._

– _¡Uh! No lo sé –contestó aquel tipo, ejecutando una especie de bailecito– Habían chismes en aquel entonces sobre que contrató únicamente gente de Nueva Orleans, porque estaba obsesionada con el vudú y las brujería._

_Recuerdo que eso activó una alarma en mi cabeza; Marion, la dueña de los diarios que yo había estado leyendo, también mencionó eso: que Nueva Orleans era la cuna de la brujería, aun cuando ella fuera católica. Pero, además de eso, había algo que no me cuadraba._

– _¿Qué pasó con el señor Bell? –pregunté, sujetándome fuertemente de la superficie de la mesa–… Él estaba lejos… Pero… ¿no volvió cuando ella hizo eso?_

_Él se detuvo un momento, como pensando, con su fiel dedo sobre su labio superior._

–_Umm… ¡No lo sé! –contestó rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras yo no sabía si vomitar o ordenarle a Sebastian que lo ahorcase–. ¡Ju, ju, ju! En realidad, eso no fue relevante en su momento, así que no se na–di–ta. _

– _¿Nada? –quise saber, subiendo un poco la voz, luchando contra mis impulsos por vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Todo ese relajo sobre investigar, sobre la información falsa, y pensar en que debía averiguar cual era verdadera y cual no, me destrozaba los intestinos–. ¿Qué hay de… cuando todos los niños fueron encontrados muertos? ¿Cuándo murió la señora Bell? ¿Cuándo Despidió a los anteriores sirvientes? ¿No volvió a Inglaterra ni una sola vez?_

–_No en realidad –comentó, ladeando la cabeza, frotándose las manos con los dedos, mirando distraídamente hacía la puerta de salida, al tiempo que movía un pie frenéticamente–. ¡Uh! Que yo sepa, ese tipo solo ordenó cerrar la casa para siempre, corrió a los sirvientes que quedaron y… ¡ya! ¡Uh, ju, ju! No apareció en el funeral, ni cursilerías de ese modo, ¡no, no, no!_

– _¿Y que pasó con los cuerpos? –inquirí nuevamente, confundida, frenética. Di dos pasos al frente, meciéndome, casi a punto de caerme. Sebastian colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro, y la alejé de mi de un manotazo, casi histérica– ¿Por qué, si todos había muerto…? ¿Quién pagó el maldito funeral? ¿Quién reclamó los cuerpos? _

_Undertaker me miró con plena curiosidad, como preguntándose porque tenía tanto interés en un caso tan antiguo. Supe lo que pensaba: ¿Por qué una chica, que no había vivido más de un par de décadas, buscaba información sobre algo tan trágico? Hubiera sido un poco mas normal si un chico preguntaba, pero realmente, eso no me importaba. Sin embargo, no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto, únicamente, continuó con lo suyo y me siguió la corriente, como si no notase mi aspecto desesperado ni nada de eso. Solo prosiguió._

–_Se supone que lo hizo el señor Bell –comentó, volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla, meciéndose de lado a lado, infantil–. Mmm envió a alguien a pagar todo eso… Por allí, entre las actas de defunción, está el recibo. Pueden checarlo si gustan. Envió a uno de sus sirvientes que se encargase de todo._

.

.

Me bastaron cinco minutos para darme cuenta de que, no solo había confundido las cosas que yo creía ciertas, sino que había abierto más puertas. Había más enigmas por resolver, mas preguntas, más misterios, mas enredo de lo que yo había planeado. Nada de eso tenía ni un maldito sentido y yo lo sabía.

Si las cosas fueron como ese tipo dijo, como Undertaker mencionó, entonces…

Todo lo que dijo Marion, todo lo que narró en su diario, todo lo que leí, ¿era mentira? No, no podía ser, no era posible que todas las personas, todo lo que mencionaba, fuera solo producto de su imaginación. Si Lydia había muerto muchísimo antes de la llegada de Marion a la mansión Bell, casi un año antes de que la mujer pisara los terrenos Bell, ¿Por qué la menciona en sus narraciones del día a día? ¿Por qué la niña siempre estaba presente, incluso cuando cocinaba? Sentía piedad por ella, remordimiento y preocupación ¿Acaso todo era producto de una ilusión? ¿Había enloquecido la pobre mujer, por convivir en una casa donde claramente, su ama estaba obsesionada con cosas extrañas? ¿O es que todo lo que ella vivió, eran simples alucinaciones, como lo que yo vi allí? Era posible, pero no lograba comprenderlo… ¡No entendía, no podía entenderlo! ¡No estaba dentro de mi capacidad entenderlo, no lograba hacerlo!

Si estaban en una ilusión, ¿Quién los metió allí? ¿Lydia? ¿La señora Bell, con sus extraños gustos por lo oculto? ¿Quién le dio el poder a Lydia de usar esas ilusiones? ¿Qué buscaba la señora Bell contratando gente de Nueva Orleans? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le sucedió a su primer esposo?

¿Por qué Lydia quería matarme? ¿Por qué, una semana antes de que comenzaran todas las remodelaciones, Michelle murió? ¿Era que esa niña quería hacerme sufrir? ¿La había confundido conmigo, tal y como mencionó que todas esas chicas se parecían a mi? ¿La había usado para llegar a mí? ¿Cómo podría ser eso? ¿Por qué quería matarme? ¡¿Por qué quería matarme?!

¿Qué otros secretos escondía la mansión Bell?

.

.

–_Undertaker… –murmuré, casi con cuidado. Sebastian había logrado que volviera a sentarme, que dejara de lado mis impulsos, y aquel personaje se mostró ampliamente amable al ofrecerme un vaso de agua. _

_El aludido me miró, desde lo alto de su escalera, acomodando los registros en su sitio, luego de que Sebastian comprobara que los certificados de defunción eran ciertos. Incluso el de Lydia, el cual era el que más temía. Una parte de mí, aun en ese momento, se negaba a creer que todo eso era cierto._

– _¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el albino, levantándose las mangas para poder manejar los papeles con sus manos, de una forma que fuera mas fácil. Sus dedos eran largos, delgados y las uñas negras hacían parecerlos mas pálidos de lo que eran._

–_La familia Bell, la señora Bell… su difunto esposo… ¿alguno de ellos… tenía relación con… la familia Phantomhive…? –solté, sin mucho ánimo. Estaba inquieta por la respuesta. Era una pregunta peligrosa, y aunque recién había sabido que yo era una Phantomhive, aun así me asustaba la respuesta. _

_Pero Undertaker únicamente se quedó callado, con su inmortal sonrisa en el rostro, mirando la puerta de salida. _

–_No –contestó, y seguidamente continuó con lo suyo…_

_._

_._

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome, calmando mis pensamientos energéticos, que iban viajando de un lado a otro, golpeando todo dentro de mi mente. Tenía que detenerme un momento, y razonar de manera objetiva. Pensar claro, poner mis pensamientos en orden y solo había una manera de hacer eso: necesitaba tranquilizarme para pensar con claridad, para poner las cosas en orden, y poder aclarar, de una vez por todas, lo que realmente había sucedido en la mansión Bell.

Algo suave, terso, me rozó con lentitud los brazos, con sumo cuidado. No abrí los ojos, porque ese tacto era tan delicado como las alas de una mariposa y no quería ni moverme. Sentí pánico al pensar que podría acabarse ese instante de calma aparente. Una vez que me moviera, que diese la media vuelta y subiera de nuevo auto, sería la detonación de una guerra.

No quería hacerlo, no por ahora. Una parte de mi, aun sentía ese miedo estúpido e incomprensible, ese que me pedía a gritos evitar que Sebastian saliese, nuevamente, herido por mi culpa. También temía por mi misma, por seguridad y mi salud mental. Que no haya resultado demente luego de ver todo lo que vi en esa ilusión, el hecho de únicamente haber tenido heridas físicas, no constituía una victoria, ni significaba que cada vez que cayera en algo así, tendría la misma suerte.

Ni él, ni yo.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, mi lady? –preguntó Sebastian, con su voz profunda de tenor, sin soltarme. El agarre se hizo mas firme, y colocó sus manos completas sobre mis hombros.

–No lo sé… –contesté, incapaz de mover mas mis labios. Sentí que mi voz, a diferencia de la de él, hizo un eco en ese pequeño camposanto. Sentí que perturbé la armónica paz que había y eso me incomodó. Todo eso era parte del juego mental que yo creaba para escapar, por unos segundos, de la oscura realidad que comenzaba, ya, a cernirse sobre mi–. Estoy… intranquila. No sé que debería hacer…

–Quizás debería dejar esto por un tiempo –comentó, aun hablando con susurros. Su voz suave me pareció natural, normal en el entorno. Escuché como daba un paso hacía mi, quedando aun mas cerca que antes–. Sé que se siente intranquila, pero es más que eso: esta perturbada. Ha pasado por cosas difíciles últimamente. Un tiempo que deje todo esto por la paz, no va arruinar su investigación…

–No –contesté sin más, ladeando la cabeza. Era cierto, gran parte de lo que él decía era cierto. Pero no podía aceptarlo. Necesitaba seguir y saber la verdad, aun cuando eso comprometiera mi salud–. No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que seguir investigando, tengo que saber la verdad. Y ahora es el momento ideal. Todos ellos están en la casa, esos Titanes. Podrían ser el vinculo que necesitamos, Sebastian –apreté las manos, sintiendo la punta de mis uñas casi hundirse en mi carne–. Si perdemos esta oportunidad, no tendremos otra así.

El demonio guardó silencio, y por un momento, fue como si desapareciera, fundiéndose con el entorno y los movimientos naturales. Se hundió en el paisaje, y yo me sentí sola allí, pese a que aun tenía sus cálidas manos sobre los hombros. Algo en su comportamiento me indicó que estaba demasiado tenso como para que eso significase algo bueno. Algo, algo pequeño, apenas perceptible, en la forma que sus manos se contraían sobre mi, daba la impresión de que no quería soltarme, que de verdad hablaba enserio sobre dejar un tiempo todo, dejarlo atrás y tomar las cosas con calma.

No sabía que decir, ante todo aquello que sucedía; y tampoco sabía que no decir, y claramente él tampoco. Nadie hablaba, no porque hubiese mucho que decir, sino porque faltaban las palabras. Me pregunté si él estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuanto tiempo mas tendría que esperar para tener mi alma. Pero… si la quisiera, no estaría insistiéndome detener todo aquello. No lo haría, no le convenía en nada. Ambos lo sabíamos. Y a mi tampoco me convenía. No quería renunciar a mi investigación, y tampoco quería seguir buscando. Al menos no por ese día.

–Joven ama…

–Hay que volver… –insistí, sin dejarlo decir nada mas.

Cualquier cosa que dijera, por mas mínima que fuese, podría hacerme dudar. Él era poderoso, me hubiera convencido fácilmente de dejar todo eso para siempre. Pero yo no quería hacerlo.

Me moví, alejándome de él, quitándome su mano del hombro y avanzando lentamente por el pasto, hasta llegar al camino empedrado, hundido en el medio de la hierba espesa y verde. Avancé hasta que el auto estuvo casi a dos metros de mí, y me detuve un instante, preguntándome que hacía allí, que me deparaba el futuro, porque estábamos allí.

–Ven… –musité, con los ojos clavados en el brilloso auto rojo. Hice un gesto con la mano, llamándolo–: volvamos a la mansión…

o.o.o

En todo el camino, no pude observar nada de lo que mencioné a la ida. Simplemente los colores ya no tenían sentido, ya no había calma. Daba la sensación de que la alta hierba escondía un oscuro secreto bajo de ella, como escondiendo cadáveres y las huellas de un horrible crimen. No sabía que más hacer… y, de cualquier modo, ¿Qué más podría hacer yo? ¿Quién podría aclarar las dudas que tenía, las miles de preguntas que necesitaba responder?

En parte, lo que ese sujeto había dicho era cierto: los certificados de defunción no pudieron haber sido alterados –¿o si?–, y de cualquier modo, ¿Por qué habría de mentir un simple sepulturero? El tipo tenía al menos, menos cosas en que pensar de las que yo tenía. No era necesario mencionar eso, no había motivos para mentirme a mí, a una simple chica que se interesa por nimiedades del pasado.

Algunas cosas ya estaban claras, luego de pensarlas mil y un veces:

La primera: la locura de la señora Bell estaba justificada. Más que justificada. Creo que cualquier mujer enloquecería si notase que su hijo se colgó, y quedaría aun más loca si lo encontrase así, ahorcado, sin saber si el pobre niño se mató solo, o simplemente estaba jugando y ocurrió un accidente. Una niña inocente, tierna, pequeña, más cercana a ser un bebé que a tener la edad debida para acudir al jardín de infantes. Una niña solo un poco más grande que esto. ¿Qué podría haberla deprimido tanto?

Sin embargo, yo no conocía nada más de la señora Bell, que no fuera sus dos matrimonios y su locura. Era una mujer adulta, frustrada por la muerte de su única hija biológica, que luego cayó en la desgracia por la muerte de su esposo. Habría que estar rodeado de gente amable y bondadosa para no caer aun mas profundo en ese pozo de depresión, y aun así sería difícil salir de él de inmediato. Por eso no me cuadraba su segundo matrimonio, que ocurrió inmediatamente luego de la muerte de su hija. Quizás… tal vez fue eso lo que la llevó a contratar gente de Nueva Orleans, tal y como mencionaba Marion en sus notas.

Encajaba perfecto, pero aun tenía algunas dudas al respecto.

La segunda cosa que era clara, era que Lydia, definitivamente tenía algo que ver en todas esas muertas, algo más profundo y maligno que una simple niña. Marion hablaba de ella siempre como una chica callada y sigilosa, tímida, pero quizás detrás de esa mascara de timidez, había algo mas profundo que la motivaba a callarse. ¿Podría ser Lydia el producto de la brujería? ¿O fue la brujería la que la mató? Lo que yo si sabía, era que, exceptuando las cosas que Marion cuenta que Silvie, su amiga, le contó sobre los Bell, la historia de Undertaker se fundía perfectamente con la de los diarios que leí.

Marion llega y se entera de que están contratando personal. Para ese entonces, Lydia está ya en la casa, viva, el señor Bell se ha ido y los niños son amables. Todo cambia cuando llega Babette y despierta algo en la mansión.

¿En realidad despertó algo, o ya había algo allí? ¿Y si todo fue un plan de la señora Bell? No, no tenía sentido, porque Babette puso en peligro la vida de Lydia; eso hubiera enloquecido a cualquier madre. Incluso a mí. Como ya he dicho antes, yo casi me convierto en una psicópata al ver a Michelle muerta… y ella era mi amiga, no era mi hermana siquiera. Me pregunté, en silencio, de que habría sido capaz una madre en un caso como eso, con tal de cambiar las cosas, con tal de que no dañasen a lo único que le quedaba en la vida; la única pequeña parte que le recordaba a su esposo, y a si misma, ambos fundidos en un mismo y diminuto corazón infantil.

El sonido del garaje abriéndose me tomó por sorpresa. Di un respingo en el asiento, y Sebastian me dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. Suspiré, soltando pesadamente una parte de la tensión y observé el garaje por dentro. Era tan amplio como un estacionamiento de un supermercado. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero muy parecido. Un camino quedaba en el medio, y a los lados, acomodados elegantemente en diagonal, con las defensas delanteras apuntando al frente, estaba toda la colección de autos de Sebastian –que compartía con Alistair, claro está–.

Muy pocas veces había entrado allí, así que era en parte, una sorpresa más en el día. Nada desagradable debo decir; allí dentro, pese a mis expectaciones, no olía a aceite, ni liquido de frenos. Más bien olía a encerado, a coco, vainilla y una extraña mezcla de maderos preciosos y cítricos tropicales. Un aroma bastante agradable, por cierto.

Pero ese fue el único detalle al que le presté atención. Bajé del auto, apenas esperando a que Sebastian me abriese la puerta. Salté y salí rápidamente, dirigiéndome a la puerta que conectaba el garaje y el recibidor por un largo pasillo, que terminaba en una salida al lado de las escaleras enormes y amplias de la habitación.

Sebastian no dijo nada en todo el tramo. Supongo que, por mi expresión, podía deducir que no quería hablar de nada, ni saber de nada, y mucho menos preocuparme. Solo quería tenderme en mi habitación y que nadie me hablase el resto del día. Tal vez necesitaba dormir solamente. Tal vez, el impacto de lo sucedido la otra noche, en conjunto con lo que recién había sabido, era la razón de mi malestar y mi mal humor, por no mencionar mi necesidad de vaciar mi mente, aunque claro, eso era técnicamente imposible.

Abrí la puerta del final del pasillo, y la luz cálida del recibidor inundó el pequeño espacio del pasillo, atrás de mí. Las escaleras me invitaban a subirlas, y poco a poco me fui alejando de mi sitio, para acercarme más y más; cada vez un paso más cerca de mi habitación, pensando ya en que tomaría un merecido baño tibio de burbujas, y me encerraría en mi cuarto por el resto del día…

– ¡Señorita! ¡Joven Sebastian!

… Pero, claramente, eso no pasaría…

Me detuve en seco al escuchar esa voz. Apreté los ojos y los puños, mordiéndome los labios, maldiciendo mi suerte. Ojalá que se fueran al demonio todos y cada uno de los imbéciles sirvientes del demonio. ¡Yo sé que hay un Dios que todo lo ve!

Giré lentamente, escuchando unos pasos apresurados acercarse hacía donde me encontraba, y unas pisadas mas lentas, provenientes de Sebastian, seguramente. Suspiré pesadamente al ver el rostro asustado y preocupado de Miranda, quien se acercaba lo mas rápido posible hacía nuestra ubicación. Me pregunté que habría roto ahora, o que era lo que le asustaba tanto. Su cara estaba compungida, así que supuse que no sería algo bueno.

– ¿Qué pasa, Miranda? –pregunté, desganada, dejando caer los brazos, lánguidamente a los lados del cuerpo. Sonreí como quien no quiere la cosa y ella se detuvo frente a nosotros, jadeando un poco por la falta de aire y la agitación.

– ¡Oh, que bueno que llegaron! –exclamó, tratando de lucir amable y prolija, aunque con el rojo cabello tan despeinado como lo tenía, solo podía aspirar a parecerse a una persona que ha luchado toda la mañana con una bola de gallinas–. Llegó una persona mientras no estaban… está esperando por ustedes en la biblioteca…

Levanté una ceja, confundida y un tanto molesta.

– ¿En la biblioteca? –preguntó el demonio, detrás de mi. Por el sonido hosco de su voz, podría decir que no estaba jugando. Sonaba sumamente serio y extrañado.

– ¿Qué hace una persona en la biblioteca? –quise saber, apoyando a Sebastian–. ¿Por qué lo llevaste allí? ¿Por qué no esperó por nosotros en la sala de estar?

–Yo… ¡traté de hacerle quedarse allí! –tartamudeó, señalando con las manos los sillones blancos de cuero del recibidor, mientras su cara se volvía de un color tan vívido como el de sus cabellos–. Pe–pero él… quiso pasar, y no… no pude hacerle cambiar de o–opinión… ¿Señorita? ¿Joven Sebastian?

Sin embargo, por mucha insistencia que había en su voz, ninguno de los dos se quedó a averiguar que era lo que quería. Ambos salimos disparados hacía la biblioteca, preguntándonos quien rayos era tan atrevido como para meterse así en una casa como esta. Algo me decía que no estaba del todo bien, y que no se trataba de la madre de uno de los estudiantes allí hospedados. Claro que no. Ninguna mujer de la alta sociedad tendría tan pésimos modales para inmiscuirse así en una casa ajena. Era una especie de regla, y ni yo lo hubiese hecho.

Tomé la delantera, con Sebastian pisándome los talones, avanzando por el pasillo alfombrado, hasta llegar a la puerta doble de la biblioteca. Entré, abriendo ambas puertas de par en par, sin siquiera dar un previo aviso o una advertencia de lo que haría. Miré, observando meticulosamente toda la biblioteca, buscando por la extensa habitación, a aquel atrevido visitante.

Entonces, algo, una cosa blanca, se movió por encima del respaldo de los muebles que simulaban la sala de lectura, en el extremo izquierdo de la sala, atrayendo toda mi atención. Sebastian se colocó a mi lado, en el justo momento en que solté ambos picaportes y dejé caer las manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, con el corazón agitado por la carrera y la sorpresa que me asaltó, al ver de qué se trataba.

Mas bien, cuando reconocí de quien se trataba…

No era una cosa blanca. Me había equivocado indudablemente, y ahora comprendía lo que era en realidad; era cabello, pálido y reluciente, ondulado, y pertenecía a una persona que se movió para mirarnos desde allí. Levantó un brazo por encima del respaldo color ladrillo y dorado, girándose cuidadosamente, como lo haría una cobra, que observa a su presa con cautela. Sus ojos de color amatista, como los de una serpiente blanca, penetraron toda mi alma, mi mente, de un solo golpe, y detuvieron la actividad en mi cerebro. La adrenalina se lanzó, con la forma de un escalofrío, por mi columna, al tiempo que la boca me quedaba seca por completo.

–Oh, al fin han llegado… –murmuró esa persona, con una voz cantarina y amable, densa. Sonaba a un preludio de muerte, un desalmado réquiem. Tuve que tragar saliva, lo más disimuladamente posible, aunque no sé que tan bien me salió. No lo sé. Lo único que si sé, es que quería salir corriendo de allí–. Estaba realmente ansioso por conocer, a la _mademoiselle_ dueña de tan hermosa residencia…

Era el guardaespaldas blanco de los titanes de Saint Joseph…

**o.o.o**

***Sepulturero: este significado de "Undertaker" en español. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta de que los personajes están en Inglaterra, decidí ponerlo en español, aunque luego lo llamen con su nombre en ingles. Se escucha más bonito decir "señor Undertaker" que decir "señor Sepulturero".**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? *muere asesinada* x.x espero no me haya salido muy OOC Sebastian… ni Elisse D: y que las fechas y esas cosas no me hayan quedado muy confusas u.u de cualquier modo, si hay dudas, no duden (XD) en decirme y con gusto lo pongo más claro en el próximo capítulo :)**

**Por cierto, revise este capi varias veces en busca de errores, pero se me deben haber escapado varios :( **

**Sé que no hay mucho romance en este capi, físicamente hablando, pero quise hacerlo así, resaltar más algunos sentimientos, parte de la trama y ese tipo de cosas. Además, lo que antes eran simples roces entre esos dos, se convertirá en momentos románticos, por así decirlo. Claro, siempre y cuando respetando las personalidades de esos dos, lo cual es un reto, porque estos dos son bien raros XD**

**En fin, Undertaker acaba de salir a escena *.* ¡lo amo, es mi ídolo! ¡Es sexy, y es albino! ¡Ah, lo amo! Podría atarlo y… ¡Maldita sea! Disculpe, se escapó mi perversaurio interior u.u Pero volviendo al tema, estuve investigando que tan alto es el Shinigami legendario, pero no encontré información, así que lo manejé a mi manera (¿?) XD (¡alto, sexy y con el pelo tan largo como…!)**

**¡Demonios! ¡Que…! asdfghjklñljhgfdsaiushdohdiah**

**Lo siento… de nuevo. Ahora, vayamos a los avances, antes de que perversaurio escape de nuevo xD:**

_**29 de junio 2013**_

_**Capitulo XXXIII: ese mayordomo, bad joke**_

_**(Broma pesada)**_

"**-Le aseguro que no daré problemas, **_**mademoiselle**_**, pero necesito que los chicos estén en un lugar donde yo tenga libre acceso. Es mi trabajo, **_**mademoiselle **_**Bennett; y le aseguro que no daré problemas. Pero, en caso de que se niegue, voy a tener que matarle en este mismo momento…"**

**o.o.o**

"**-¿Podrías…? –comencé a decir, pero no me dejó terminar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escuché el sonido hueco de la madera y la alfombra bajo sus pasos apresurados, y medio segundo más tarde, me sentí apretada fuertemente entre sus brazos, ceñida contra su pecho…"**

**o.o.o**

"**-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté, queriendo saber sobre ese sonido de cristal rompiéndose…**

**Él no me respondió, pero cuando, nuevamente, se escuchó otro sonido igual, pareció como si algo en él se tensara de forma violenta. La oscuridad lo rodeó, de pronto, y podría jurar que vi sus pupilas rasgarse súbitamente.**

**-Tenemos compañía…"**

o.o.o

**Bueno, eso es todo por el día de hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y… pues, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que les deseo tengan un muy bonito fin, ¡mucha suerte en sus cierres de semestre, fines de año y festivales! :D les deseo lo mejor**

**¿Merezco un review? :)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo chicas!**

**Besos**

**Att. Slinky-Pink-Bitch**


	33. Ese mayordomo, bad joke

**JAJAJAJAJAJASDFGHJKJKASFHUSGEFCKJASCBJK**

**¿Saben? No puedo evitarlo x.x cuando ya tengo listo un capitulo antes de tiempo… me resulta imposible no actualizar, aun cuando sean las 2:30 de la mañana y acabe de terminarlo x.x *muere* ¡no puedo, no puedo! Dx**

**Bueno, luego de mi desvarío inicial, la verdad es que estoy lo que le sigue de contenta :D la verdad es que la mudanza me ha dado mucha inspiración –¡aunque en este sitio hay un calor y una humedad del demonio! ¡ah, espero acostumbrarme!-, así que me he puesto a escribir como loca, y debo decir que finalmente pude terminar este capi y el capi cuatro de "Donde sueñan los relojes" :D léanlo y Undertaker les dará galletitas y les invitará de su champú.**

**Undertaker: ku, ku, ku ¡porque ustedes lo valen! (pose a lo pantene… ¡eh, que diga, Loreal!) **

**Champú… me gusta esa palabra :) champú, champú, champú asdfghjk**

**Agradecimientos especiales en este capi van para (igual, respondo en corto):**

**LizzySego **(sé lo que piensas, y si lo haré Q.Q lo juro!)**, Mysticalls-123 **(así es, que se lo metan ¡por el culo! *pose épica*)**, Jouheki-chan **(ya lo verás muajaja *Se atora con una bola de pelo*)**, Stephany Luna **(bestialidad extrema en Sebastian, nee, todo estará bien cursi :D)**, FannyHikari **(la señora Bell no estaba tan loca, con eso te digo todo D:)** Irlandakii **(muchas gracias chica :) ),** Itai **(gracias, espero este capi sea de tu agrado n.n)**, Ghory Michaelis **(Todo lo que dice Undertaker o, en este caso, lo que no dice, tiene un motivo de ser Dx ya verás muajaja cof, cof x.x)**, Sthella Cuerve **(ya te dije que te extraño? No? Pues si, te extraño :( maldita sea, jajajaja aun asi gracias por tu review, se agradece Q.Q no me olvidesaaasdfghj)**, Kurosagi **(muchas gracias, de verdad n.n *confeti al aire* ojala este capi sea igual de tu agrado n.n)**, AlicheMichaelis4242564 **(pues no estas tan lejos de la verdad D: Sebastian si mmm sentía algo por esa persona D: ijjj)**, Yuuki No Keshoo **(galleta *.* iiijj, me gusta mantener variado el fic… y mi dieta *se traga la galleta* debería ser ilegal ser tan sexy como Sebastian ): )**, Mary Roxy **(muchísimas gracias :D espero que igual este capi sea de tu agrado n.n hacía tiempo que no te leía :D, un gusto encontrarte de nuevo :D)**, BlackNoodle **(ser albino lo hace irresistible *muere desangrada* pues es que originalmente ese capitulo iban a ser dos XD pero estaban muy cortitos así que los junté :D juju)**, Misaki Haninozuka **(de nada :D aquí estas de nuevo kyaaa n.n *confeti* pues Undertaker guarda un chorro de secretos Dx maldito albino sexy!)**, Lhatatakeuchi **(hola chica :D espero que las cosas no se compliquen demasiado a un punto que ya no pueda componerlas Q.Q de todos modos, gracias por tus reviews reviewosos n.n)**, Tears to call my name **(iiij, gracias :D de hecho, solo faltan algunos puntos mas por descubrirse y la historia queda resuelta muajaja ),** Shadechu Nightray **(Jajaja es cierto, si se burlaba de Ciel xD pancito de dios? *Undertaker disfrazado de pan con pasas sale y dice hola LOL* ese hombre es un biscocho *.* y un casamentero XD estúpido y sensual Undertaker D:)**, Annabeth **(Elisse que no se haga, bien que le gustó que Sebastian la malviolara XD eso no tiene otro nombre *Undertaker le da galletas para Anna* dice que te meterá en uno de sus ataúdes :) kya!)**, Stephenie Phantomhive **(tengo que decirlo, porque sino, sería cruel, pero estas cerca de la verdad asdfghjkahjadkjabxd *corre y cambia el guión* ajhdajdhadajajajahahadj *rie como histérica y muere*)**, Aryblue **(muchas gracias n.n morir con el lemon no tiene precio *Se muere solo de recordarlo* ñam, espero que te guste igual este capitulo :D)**, Andreita1500 **(jojojo n.n gracias :'D me siento epica *muere* Undertaker baila la quebradita y la revive, ju, ju, ju* :D te amo a ti también!)**, SeeUhaine **(algo así… la verdad es que *Undertaker le cubre la boca con cinta y se la lleva* Dx noooooakdhakdh)

**Y pues muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus hermosos reviews :3 los amo! *tira galletas de Undertaker y confeti* (Undertaker: NOOOOUUU, MIS GALLETAS Q.Q) espero este capi sea de su agrado, lo hice con mucho amor :D**

***Baila un alocado Caramel dance***

**Y pues, es todo lo que tengo para decir XD me apuro porque ya son las 2:40 am XD creo que la hora me sube el azúcar xD ando hiperactiva**

**Tarararraan! Al fuck! Digo, al fic!**

**Capitulo XXXIII: Ese mayordomo, bad joke **

**(Broma pesada)**

o.o.o

_It's your fucking nightmare…_

_Now your nightmare comes to life_

Nightmare – Avenged Sevenfold

o.o.o

¿Alguna vez han experimentado, esa extraña sensación, cuando el entumecimiento te cubre las piernas, y sientes un horrible hormigueo subiendo por tu piel? ¿Alguna vez han tenido la boca tan seca, tan seca, que te da la impresión que le estas robando agua a tu cerebro para producir saliva? ¿Alguna vez han sentido como todos sus vellos del cuerpo se ponen de punta? ¿Se han, en algún momento de sus vidas, visto en esa situación de peligro o angustia, y percibes como todo tu cuerpo se tensa por el miedo, y la adrenalina dispara tus sentidos?

Estoy segura que sí.

Pero… ¿alguna vez han experimentado… todo eso al mismo tiempo?

Yo sí. Justo en este momento.

Siento las manos frías, la nuda llena de pesadas gotas de transpiración y los oídos tan sensibles que hay un zumbido molesto en el ambiente. Descubrí que, no solo sudo por la nuca, sino también por la frente. Tenía la piel del rostro perlada en sudor, y el flequillo se pegaba a ella con insistencia. El estómago se me hizo un nudo dentro de la cavidad abdominal, giro y se retorció, enredándose con los demás intestinos, al igual que como lo hacen los cables de los audífonos de los reproductores musicales. Mi corazón se perdió, reventado por la presión sanguínea, cayendo entre el desastre que era mi interior, apagándose junto con mi cerebro, que amenazaba con salir disparado por mi boca.

Todo eso, únicamente provocado por la frívola mirada de ese sujeto de traje blanco.

¿Cómo podría ser una persona real? Con su cabello ondulado y pálido, platinado, y los ojos amatistas, lucía como una extraña y lejana pintura de un dios nórdico, un dios vikingo, imponente y desafiante, armado con una lanza de cristal, sosteniendo un cráneo en un puño y ataviado con una larga capa de pieles humanas. Altos eran sus pómulos marcados, y su rostro, de curvas etéreas como pinceladas, estaba delineado con unas líneas suaves, casi inexistentes, tan armónicas que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sin embargo, debido a su mismo hipnotismo natural, era irresistible, porque en ese rostro perfecto, suavizado aún más por el cabello ondulado que le rozaba apenas las orejas, había algo que no encajaba en esa encarnación blanca de la belleza: como una amabilidad terrible y expectante. Todo en él me indicaba peligro, amenaza, inseguridad. Era muy distinta su aura a la de Sebastian, quien siempre ocultaba sus oscuros colores con esa su apacible calma. Siempre menciono lo sorprendente que me resultaba verlo cuando hablaba conmigo, como sometiendo todo su poder bajo su expresión pacifica; capaz de hacerme pedazos, pero incapaz de tocarme un cabello.

Pero este tipo no era así; sus mismos ojos, calmados y confiados, su complexión, los movimientos fluidos que hacía; tanto con las manos como con sus piernas, en cuando se puso de pie, incluso el siseante sonido de su voz… todo en él me recordaba a las horrendas criaturas alargadas, sin extremidades; a las serpientes. Esas inmundas criaturas que rondaban en mundo, mordiéndoles los pies a los humanos, estrujando criaturas hasta romperles todos los huesos, sofocándolas con sus venenos. Todas esas bestias lucían indefensas por su falta de miembros, incapaces de hacer daño, pero eso era solo una máscara de debilidad e inocencia, fabricada especialmente para ese único propósito, y se esconden esperando a la desgraciada y confiada victima que no los viera en la oscuridad, o que los viera y no se inmutase siquiera, y entonces lo atacarían por el cuello, por la espalda, o de frente, con movimientos rápidos y cargados de violencia, despachándolos lenta y dolorosamente de esta vida, para engullirlos como los rastreros que eran y prepararse para otro ataque.

Ahora yo me sentía como una de esas víctimas, paralizada por el veneno, sin poder moverme, pensar, hablar. Sentía sus frías manos sobre mi piel, como si una enorme y gigantesca serpiente ponzoñosa estuviese buscando mis puntos débiles para hundir allí su elixir mortal. Mis pies pesaban como plomo, como si mil víboras se enroscaran alrededor de mis tobillos y las muñecas. Una parte de mi cerebro procesaba todo esto, y me rogaba que saliera de allí, que me escondiera, que tomase a Sebastian de la mano y me alejara de esa persona.

Estiré, lentamente, una mano temblorosa hacía mi demonio, tratando de sujetar la suya, buscando algo que pudiera sostenerme, algo que pudiera hacerme sentir que no estaba siendo atacada por reptiles, que no estaba llena de veneno, que no necesitaba salir corriendo en ese momento, que todo estaba bien y que estaría a salvo sucediese lo que sucediese. Gemía y gritaba internamente por sentirme a salvo, y por tratar de convencerme de que no iba a suceder nada.

Pero él dio un paso al frente, y su mano se escapó de mi alcance. Tuve que apretar los puños con fuerza para no jadear de los nervios. Una parte de mi entró en crisis al verlo más cerca de ese sujeto; un solo paso, medio metro menos de distancia entre ellos… ¿Qué significaba eso para una serpiente?

—Me temo que es un poco grosero de su parte haber pasado aquí, sin permiso de la señorita de la casa –la voz de Sebastian sonaba pesada, torva. Adquirió ese aire que tenía en momentos de seriedad, cuando necesitaba descargar parte de su poder sobrenatural para someter a los demás.

El otro, que ya estaba de pie, sonrió ampliamente, ladeando la cabeza como lo haría un niño pequeño, quien no entiende lo que le dicen, inmutable ante la severidad en el tono de la persona frente a él.

— ¡Oh, deberán disculparme! Únicamente quería ahorrar la molestia de esperar allí –comentó, sujetando un par de guantes grises con una mano, mientras que con la otra se acomodaba las solapas del traje color avena. Sus movimientos se volvieron juguetones, extrovertidos, casi inocentes… como su misma belleza perturbadora—. La casa es hermosa… Por cierto, ¡hola, _mademoiselle_! Por favor, no se esconda –soltó una suave risilla, mientras yo daba un respingo por el sonido de su voz, que tenía un leve acento extraño en las consonantes; algo de francés, por lo que escuchaba.

Sonaba como esos actores de doblaje que a veces interpretan personajes malignos, y luego hacen papeles donde tienen que usar una voz inocente y tonta; sin embargo, sabes que la voz de ambos es hecha por la misma persona, quien únicamente, juega con sus matices para hechizar a la gente.

— ¡No sea tímida! Venga, tenía muchos deseos de conocerle, y tengo varios asuntitos muy bonitos que discutir con usted.

No supe que hacer… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quise hablar, pero mi voz parecía perdida en algún punto de mi garganta.

—La señorita es bastante tímida, en realidad –interfirió Sebastian, avanzando de tal forma que me cubrió con su cuerpo. Se daba cuenta de que estaba aterrada, no era difícil.

Agradecí mentalmente lo que hacía para esconderme; era una de esas pocas veces en las que me costaba poner mi orgullo por delante y hablar, enfrentar los hechos. Simplemente, me era imposible poder hacer eso, sacar la casta y actuar como una persona normal, frívola y centrada.

Dios… estaba tan aterrada, tan llena de pavor, que comencé a respirar rápidamente, agitada y cualquier hubiera pensado que me pasé la tarde subiendo mil escalones, o que estaba sufriendo un ataque de asma.

—Le es difícil tratar con gente nueva, así que, si desea hablar, yo podría atenderle…

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡De eso no tengo la menor duda! –admitió el tipo, avanzando hacía Sebastian. Ahora estábamos a menos de tres metros de él, y ya sentía que el mundo se me iba encima. Ya comenzaba a entender cómo se sentían los claustrofóbicos—. Ah, se ve tan frágil allí, escondida, como un animalito pequeño. Desgraciadamente, me temo que los asuntos que traigo para tratar, no puedo hablarlos con _vous_. Mmm, tengo algo así como ordenes, para hablar a solas con la _demoiselle_ que tiembla como una hoja tras de _vous_, y me temo que desobedecer sería algo realmente malo. No queremos arriesgarnos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que alguien como usted lo entiende a la perfección, _monsieur_… eh, ¿su nombre?

—Sebastian Michaelis –agregó, con frialdad, aun firme frente a mí—. ¿Y el suyo?

— ¡Ah! –exclamó, meciéndose hacia adelante, sobre las puntas de los pies, pasando las manos tras de la espalda, sonriente—. Que descortés de mi parte, _pardon_. Mi nombre es Marius Gelan –hizo un gesto pintoresco con una mano, sin dejar de mirarnos—. Soy… podría decirse que soy algo así como un guardián. Me han encomendado la seguridad de, específicamente, un grupo de jóvenes que están ahora, viviendo bajo este techo.

—Sé quiénes son –Sebastian habló abruptamente, y el sujeto, entreabrió los ojos, como si no esperase ese tono de voz. Quizás se sintió sorprendido por la reacción de mi demonio. No lo sé—. Y no tiene razón para presentarse de este modo aquí. Están perfectamente a salvo. La mansión cuenta…

— ¡Oh! –soltó súbitamente, interrumpiendo a Sebastian, y por la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensó, podría decirse que no iba a pasar nada bueno. Pero no hizo nada, y aquel tipo blanco, únicamente volvió a sonreír, inocentemente, como si sus palabras no fueran un insulto, sino solo una ligera aclaración—. Pensé que la _mademoiselle_ era la dueña de la mansión, porque, verás, es con el dueño con quien deseo hablar… Supongo que ha habido una confusión en cuanto a los nombres, ya que… Bueno, me dijeron que la propiedad estaba a nombres de Elisse Rae Bennett…

Hubo un silencio sumamente incomodo a nuestro alrededor. Sebastian, quieto como una estatua, parecía no ser capaz de entender lo que ese personaje decía, y yo cada vez iba entendiendo menos, y, al mismo tiempo, iba forzándome a entender, que ese tal Marius no iba a dejarnos en paz hasta que yo caminase al frente y decidiera enfrentarlo. No había otra manera; seguir jugando así, solo traería problemas, solo causaría que Sebastian se enfureciera, o peor, que Mark y compañía se fueran de la casa. Si apenas habíamos logrado sacarle información teniéndolo cerca, lejos sería peor.

Así que estiré una mano, tomando a Sebastian por el brazo con la mayor firmeza que pude ejercer bajo mis dedos temblorosos. Él volteó, repentinamente, mirándome, interrogándome con los ojos, queriendo entender que era lo que sucedía.

—Señorita…

—Está bien… —comenté, también mirándolo. Solo esperaba que fuera capaz de leer mi mirada, o ser capaz de transmitirle lo que pensaba: "quédate cerca", "si me escuchas gritar, entra. No lo pienses dos veces", "Si te alejas más de cinco metros de la puerta, te mataré…".

Retiré los ojos de encima de su rostro, volviéndome para ver de frente a Marius, quien sonreía complacido, con el rostro iluminado por el triunfo.

—Estaré bien… déjanos solos –ordené, tratando de darle la mayor agresividad y fuerza a mi voz, pero estoy segura que mis intentos fueron inútiles.

Sebastian pareció dudar seriamente si debía escucharme; tal vez era porque me veía realmente alterada, por mucho que deseara fingirlo. Miró, una vez más a Gelan, quien hizo un ademán con la mano, como quien le dice "adiós" a un amigo muy querido, y estoy bastante segura de que Sebastian gruñó por lo bajo, deseando profundamente –quizás tanto como yo—, poder hacer pedazos a ese idiota.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba más que obedecer y se soltó suavemente de mi agarre, caminando hacia la puerta. Cada paso lo alejaba más de mí, y sentía como si me acercase un poco más hacía la muerte. Me sentí abandonada, sola a la merced de quien sabe qué. Y, finalmente, las puertas se cerraron, de un solo golpe, y toda la biblioteca quedó en silencio.

El peso de la mirada amatista de Marius, de pie, inmóvil frente a mi, me forzó a dejar de lado mi miedo, y compórtame. No seas cobarde, Elisse. Enfréntalo, haz hecho cosas peores que esto.

—Por favor, tome asiento –le pedí, haciendo un gesto con la mano, señalando a la salita de lectura, donde anteriormente él había estado sentado.

—Jo, _merci_ –musitó, dando la media vuelta.

Sin embargo, con la misma velocidad que me dio la espalda, regresó hacía su posición original. Confundida, me quedé esperando que hiciera algo más, pero lo único que hizo, fue extender la mano hacía la salita, invitándome a sentarme. Un pesado escalofrío, gélido e invernal, me congeló todos los nervios de la espalda.

—Primero las damas –convidó, y no me quedó más remedio que obedecer. Caminé, con pasos inseguros, temblando. Pasé a su lado, y su fija mirada se hizo aún más evidente. El fuerte olor de su colonia –maderos, agave—, subió por mi conducto respiratorio, instalándose en mi cerebro, y la situación me pareció más real, más peligrosa. La necesidad de huir se incrementó, y me di cuenta de lo mala que era actuando cuando era presa del pánico.

Pero ahora, a diferencia de otras veces, no podía huir, porque mis miedos eran estúpidos, fomentados por mí misma y la apariencia de ese sujeto. Porque si yo me iba, corriendo, iba a quedar más que claro que, el peligro más potencial en la mansión, era yo misma. Pensarían que estaba demente, que quizás la pérdida de una amiga tan cercana me había afectado, finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, y seguramente todos se irían.

Perdería mi oportunidad de investigar, por no mencionar mi reputación.

Me senté en el sillón individual, luego de observar detenidamente los demás. Solo considerar la posibilidad de que ese sujeto se sentase a mi lado, de tenerlo tan cerca, me ponía todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta.

—La casa esplendida, déjeme decirle –comentó Marius, rodeando la pequeña mesita de centro, pintada con vivos colores, al más puro estilo decorativo de la india, con elefantes, tigres y aves del paraíso de colores, corriendo y escondiéndose entre una selva de flores rosadas y naranjas, azules y verdes; todo esto sobre un delicadísimo fondo dorado. El hombre tomó asiento, lo más cerca que pudo de mí, recargándose sobre el respaldo del sillón, de modo que quedó casi de frente a mí—. Es perfecta, absolutamente. Me encanta el estilo tan ecléctico que tiene su decorador; todo calza a la perfección de una forma limpia y clara.

—Gracias… —susurré, estrujándome los dedos, nuevamente.

—Oh, no hay porque – respondió, riendo levemente, y estiró una de sus manos, rozándome el brazo suavemente, en un intento de darme un manotazo juguetón. Di un respingo, tratando de seguirle la corriente, fingiendo que yo igual me reía, y que me parecía gracioso—. No piense mal de mí, ni de mis modos. Únicamente soy un amante del buen gusto, _mademoiselle_ Bennett, y debo decir que _vous_, me ha impresionado por completo.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando de reojo, aun nerviosa. El corazón me palpitaba demasiado rápido; hacía dolerme las sienes.

—Sin embargo, ya sabe cómo son las cosas, _mademoiselle_ Bennett; sobre todo algo tan molesto como esto, pero es mi trabajo… —comentó, clavándome los ojos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la mesa. Metió una mano en un bolsillo de su saco, buscando algo entre la tela, y, finalmente, extrajo una pequeña libreta de cuero negro, junto con una cara pluma a fuente, que venía en un estuche dorado.

—Veamos… —comenzó a decir, acomodándose en el sillón. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, acomodándose para escribir—. Por favor, no piense que soy un personaje molesto, pero, como sabrá, estos chicos son… invaluables, con respecto a su talento. Hace un par de años hubo un atentado en la escuela anfitriona, y no queremos que eso suceda de nuevo, ¿verdad? –negué rápidamente con la cabeza—. Eso pensé. Así que, hábleme de la seguridad… ¿Qué tan buena es la vigilancia?

Asentí, otra vez, igual de exánime que antes. Miré la libreta; la pluma pendía a medio centímetro, lista para escribir. La libreta, abierta totalmente, y él, estudiándome.

—Contamos con profesionales… guardias… —murmuré, concentrándome. La pluma bajó hacía el papel, trazando letras velozmente, con una hermosa caligrafía en manuscrita—. Hay tres; uno al frente, en la reja principal… dos que vigilan los jardines…

— ¿Cuenta con alguna cámara? ¿Alguna alarma, en caso de irrupción o robo? –interrogó una vez que copio todo en su pequeña libreta.

—Hay cámaras instaladas alrededor de la casa…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Las veinticuatro horas del día… —murmuré, respondiendo veloz, sin dudar. Cerré los ojos, calmando el temblor que comenzaba a formarse en mi voz. Visualicé la imagen de un hermoso cerezo floreado, en el medio de un paisaje japonés. Era una especie de terapia para calmarme—. Tenemos la última tecnología en alarmas, y sistemas antirrobos… Un intento y la policía recibirá estará aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

—Y el muro es… —me señaló con la punta de la pluma, y tragué saliva.

—Concreto sólido. Cinco metros de altura… —comenté, recordando y diciendo todo como lo había escuchado una vez por boca de Sebastian—. Impenetrable. Solo hay una salida, por el frente.

—Deacuerdo… —murmuró, terminando de escribir en la pequeña hoja color marfil. Levantó la mirada, con una chispa en los ojos que hubiera resultado alegre, de no ser por el temblor que me sacudía. De pronto, su rostro se compungió, y comenzó a hacer gestos extraños con las manos, como si hubiese algo en el ambiente que no pudiera soportar—. _Mademoiselle_ Bennett, por favor, no ponga esa cara, ¡esto no es un interrogatorio criminal! Es simplemente una revisión usual, nada fuera de lo común, y si las cosas están tan bien como parece, le aseguro que no volveremos a tocar este tema, ¿deacuerdo?

—Si –contesté con un hilo de voz, sin poder dejar de asentir con cada palabra que él decía, incapaz de controlar mi miedo. Me sentía como una estúpida ridícula. Comencé a sudar frío.

—Ahora bien, dado a la escena incomoda que acaba de suceder con _monsieur_ Michaelis, por mi atrevimiento… —murmuró la palabra como quien no quiere la cosa. Juntó las dos manos sobre el pecho, como un santo que reza al Señor. Sus largos dedos parecían garras de hielo—, quisiera tener su permiso para poder venir aquí por las tardes, cuando los chicos lleguen del colegio, solo por un rato… No tengo la facilidad de quedarme por las noches, pero, ya sabe, ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas sería si no pudiese estar siquiera aquí para dar la bienvenida al joven Mark y los demás chicos?

¿Qué? ¿Qué quería estar aquí en las tardes? ¿Quería estar aquí? ¿En la mansión?

Solo de imaginármelo, sentí mi alma bajar bruscamente, directo a mis pies. La sangre dejó de latir en mis extremidades, y un frío polar me invadió los veinte dedos.

—Eh… yo… n—no lo sé… —tartamudeé, apenas pudiendo articular las palabras. Creo que estaba alucinando; sentía claramente el peso de una horrible serpiente rodeándome el cuerpo, con las escamas resbalosas y gélidas rozando mi piel, siseando en mis oídos, reptando sobre mí ser como si fuera una presa potencial.

—Le aseguro que no daré problemas, _mademoiselle_, pero necesito que los chicos estén en un lugar donde yo tenga libre acceso… —comentó, manteniendo aun su aura calmada, la mirada inmutable y el cuerpo exánime, casi presionándome con su seguridad. Limpió con una de sus manos, una pelusilla de su pantalón, y continuó observándome, esperando mi respuesta—. Es mi trabajo, _mademoiselle _Bennett; fui contratado específicamente para cuidar de ellos, y le aseguro que no daré problemas… Pero, sin embargo…

Entonces algo le pasó a su rostro; la sonrisa desapareció súbitamente, al igual que la chispa luminosa que había en sus ojos, y su expresión cambio por completo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No fue algo demasiado obvio, pero fue eso mismo lo que convertía ese cambio en algo tan paralizador. Pareció perder un tipo de paciencia, de humanidad, que lo convirtió en un ser despiadado y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Unos ojos duros, en un rostro de piedra. Unos ojos que querían hacerme pedazos solo con verme.

—… si se niega, voy a tener que matarle en este mismo momento…

Temblé, cuando las palabras llegaron a mis oídos, cuando razoné lo que decía, la seriedad en su voz, la crueldad. Giré la cabeza, tan rápido, que todo mi cabello saltó sobre mis hombros, y el flequillo se me despeinó. Observé su rostro; no había rastro de duda, ni de arrepentimiento, mucho menos de que estuviese mintiendo.

Estaba a punto de pegar un grito de terror cuando soltó una carcajada. Salté, otra vez, víctima del pánico y la confusión, preguntándome que rayos sucedía. Marius continuó riéndose un poco más, sacudiendo los hombros suavemente por los espasmos de gracia. Y yo, lo único que pude hacer, fue también reírme, tratar de seguirle el juego, como si fuera divertido, aunque mi voz sonaba tan nerviosa, que parecía más como si estuviera sollozando.

— ¡Es… es una broma, _mademoiselle_! ¡Es solo una broma! –comentó, aun hablando dificultosamente por las carcajadas, cambiando de posición en el sofá. Se llevó una mano a los labios, como queriendo detener sus risas, aunque era incapaz—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La cara que puso…! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Oh, discúlpeme!

Continuó riéndose un rato más, un poco más tranquilo y con más ligereza, mientras yo continuaba también, siguiéndole el juego, riéndome nerviosa e histéricamente.

Finalmente dejó de reírse, limpiándose una lagrima inexistente con los dedos, y recuperó su anterior expresión: libre, alegre, chispeante… e igual de aterradora.

—Pero, como lo estaba diciendo; en caso de que se niegue, tendré que llevarme a los chicos conmigo. Lo siento, así son las cosas, _mademoiselle_ Bennett… así que, ¿Qué dice? ¿Le permitirá a este humilde servidor, ejercer su única labor?

—Sí, no se preocupe… —Oh, por un demonio… ¿Por qué dije que si? ¿Por qué no pude decirle que no? ¿Por qué abrí la boca y dije esas palabras?

En esos momentos, sentía que mi investigación no era tan importante. No; era insignificante, estúpida, infantil y tan idiota como era posible. Tan ridícula que me avergonzaba.

—Oh, _merci beaucoup_, _mademoiselle_ Bennett; sabía que entendería –comentó, ladeando la cabeza, haciendo un tono dulce e inocente, de infinito agradecimiento, con su voz cantarina.

—No se preocupe… —respondí, desesperada. Iba a ponerme de pie, cuando él volvió a hablar, con un gesto de suma extrañeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabe? _Vous _me recuerda a alguien que conocí, hace realmente mucho tiempo… ¿Ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Londres? –preguntó, frotándose las manos.

Asentí en silencio, con una media sonrisa –fingida— en mi rostro, desistiendo de mis intentos desesperados de ponerme de pie y salir corriendo.

— ¡Aww! Qué lindo… también esa persona… —suspiró. De pronto su cara se suavizó, y se frotó el dorso de la mano, con los dedos, casi con tristeza—. Es una lástima que ya no esté con nosotros… —me miró, nuevamente, alegre. Me pregunté qué rayos pasaba por su mente—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, _Monsieur_ Michaelis, ¿es su novio?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, no tenía suficiente sangre disponible como para sonrojarme. Muy lejos de eso, me quedé muda, incapaz de articular palabra. Balbuceé algo inentendible, pero él me ignoró, y continuó con lo suyo, sin quitarme sus ojos de encima.

Demasiado fríos. Demasiado crueles. Demasiado… inhumanos.

—Parece un buen tipo, _mademoiselle_… –comentó, sonriente, guardando la libreta de cuero, nuevamente dentro de su saco. Se acomodó el cabello, poniéndose de pie, para luego pasar sus manos por las solapas de su traje, impecable, impoluto. Nuevamente, esos movimientos fluidos, como de una víbora—. ¿Sabe? Me resultaría muy agradable de su parte, que, algún día, pudiéramos cenar los tres juntos. _Vous _parecen realmente amigables, y yo estaría más que encantado.

—Seguro –comenté, parpadeando veloz, estirando los labios en un intente fallido de sonrisa, sin poder sostenerle la mirada más de tres segundos.

—Debería aceptar a _monsieur _Michaelis. Nadie sabe que nos depara el tiempo… –dijo, metiendo una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. La otra, colgaba, suavemente, a su costado. Lo miré, sonriente, y, de nuevo, tuvo ese maléfico y escalofriante cambio en su rostro. Solté un jadeo, víctima de la impresión, y así como estaba él, de pie frente a mí, temblé como un insignificante gusano antes de ser aplastado por una gigantesca roca—… Y _vous _será muy desdichada cuando lo pierda…

Congelada en mi sitio, con los inútiles brazos posados sobre el sillón, apenas pude componer mi rostro para no parecer tan asustada. A diferencia de la otra vez, su rostro no cambió mientras me miraba. Aun sonreía, congelado, pero era un gesto vago y diabólico, la sonrisa de una criatura que se deleita por el morbo de ver a su presa arrinconada, histérica y desesperada, tratando de salvarse, aun cuando se da cuenta que no tiene salida, y que solo le queda morir. Y, esta vez, lo había dicho con una seguridad que calaba los huesos.

—_Merci, _por su tiempo y su paciencia. No esperaba menos de una chica tan refinada como _vous—_. Comentó, inclinándose ligeramente hacía mí, al tiempo que yo me encogía en el sillón, con la sonrisa fingida en los labios y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Movió las dos manos, pasando una tras de su espalda y, la otra, la estiró lentamente hacía mí. Mi cerebro se desconectó, y casi cierro los ojos por el pavor cuando sentí sus dedos tomar los míos, dejándolos reposar cuidadosamente sobre su palma. Tenía la piel helada, y ahora que tenía su rostro aún más cerca de mí, pude ver claramente sus irises nebulosos, el color amatista fluyendo por ellos, las larguísimas pestañas y las cejas elegantes, solo un poco más oscuras que su cabello platinado.

Apreté todos los dientes cuando sus labios tocaron el dorso de mi mano, besándola con la elegancia clásica de los tiempos de antaño. Por algún extraño milagro, no solté un grito, y aguanté, con un estoicismo admirable, ese momento de tensión.

—_Au revoir, mademoiselle _Bennett –susurró, levantando la vista hacía mi, clavándome sus afilados orbes una última vez, para luego dejar mi mano en donde antes había estado, sonreír ampliamente, y caminar, lentamente, a la salida.

Escuché sus claros pasos avanzar detrás de mí, la puerta abrirse sin prisas, y cerrarse de la misma manera.

Volteé por encima del respaldo, asegurándome de que ya no estaba allí; que estaba completamente sola, que no iba a volver. Esperé un poco, solo un poco, y luego regresé a mi posición inicial, de frente a la pequeña mesita, y me pareció ver de reojo, uno de los tigres en la pintura, a punto de devorar un ave del paraíso. Apreté los párpados, borrando de mi mente esa extraña visión y, sin poder aguantar más, solté un jadeo, seguido de otro más y otro más, hasta que aquello terminó siendo un interminable rosario de sollozos desesperados.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano, mirando el pedazo de piel que me había besado, como si estuviese contaminada, llena de un extraño y poderoso virus que podría matarme. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a la falta de adrenalina, que bajó demasiado rápido como para que mi ser pudiera asimilarlo de forma normal, y me sentí débil y estresada. Comencé a temblar; tenía esa leve sensación de cuando tomas demasiado café, y la cafeína acelera tu corazón, y sin importar lo que hagas para detenerlo, simplemente no cede.

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió de forma violenta y me puse de pie de un salto, a punto de gritar, con los ojos expectantes, aterrada. ¿Y si volvía? ¿Y si me volvía a encerrar aquí? ¿Y si sus palabras eran ciertas? ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso, de cualquier modo? Me clavé allí, como una estaca se aferra al piso, estudiando la puerta como quien espera una tragedia.

Pero no encontré a ese tal Marius allí. No, no era él. Porque la persona que estaba de pie, en la entrada, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, y los ojos rojos como rubíes resplandecientes a la luz ámbar del sol. Me resultó extraño que ese color, el color de la oscuridad, me hiciera sentir segura, a diferencia del blanco, que me parecía un caos horrendo en esos momentos, y que supuestamente se relaciona con la luz y la bondad.

—Sebastian… —susurré, mirándole, aun con los dedos sobre la boca.

Él parecía extrañamente perturbado; no aterrado como yo, ni hacía gestos exagerados, ni lucía como si estuviese al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, esta vez, su máscara exánime se había resquebrajado; no comprendí porque, pero sabía lo que significaba que su rostro tuviera esa expresión tan compungida. Quizás podía sentir mi miedo, quizás podía sentirlo… tal vez era un efecto secundario del contrato. O de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… No lo sé; pero había un terror latente, desatado en sus ojos; esta vez, la frialdad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ocultarlo, y ahora estaba de pie allí, con el rostro aún más pálido de lo normal.

No dijo nada, y bajé el rostro, avergonzada, temerosa. Me sentía estúpida por tener tanto miedo de una persona.

— ¿Podrías…? –comencé a decir, pero no me dejó terminar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escuché el sonido hueco de la madera y la alfombra bajo sus pasos apresurados, y medio segundo más tarde, me sentí apretada fuertemente entre sus brazos, ceñida contra su pecho.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho, por la reacción súbita de Sebastian. Por mi propia reacción, y por todo lo sucedido en las cortas horas de ese día.

Jadeé, ansiosa, abrumada por la repentina sensación de seguridad, luego del terrible miedo. Con las rodillas temblorosas y débiles, y el corazón dolorido por el galopar tan intenso, no me faltó mucho más para darme cuenta que no solo estaba al borde de la histeria, sino que estaba llorando. Lloraba a lagrimones, sin poder parar, y cuando quise hablar de nuevo, mi voz sonó quebrada, raposa, y me di cuenta, de que tan aterrada realmente que estaba.

Apreté los ojos, queriendo quitarme de encima la sensación de aquella horrenda mirada amatista, el cosquilleo que tenía en la piel cuando tomó mi mano: el extraño tacto de la piel de una serpiente, los músculos rígidos bajo una piel de hielo. Aun flotaba en el ambiente, el aroma de su fuerte colonia.

—Sebastian… —murmuré, forzándome a decirlo lo más claro posible, aun sin abrir los ojos. Cerré ambas manos sobre su camisa, apretando la tela. Quería asegurarme de que no iba a irse de allí, que no iba a dejarme allí sola de nuevo, y que no iba a caerme.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita? –preguntó, sin soltarme, sin moverse, sin el más mínimo intento de burlarse. Su voz sonaba como una canción de cuna.

Suspiré, apesumbrada, sujetando un salvaje sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta. Y, entonces, continué:

— ¿Podrías… traerme un vaso de leche tibia?

o.o.o

.

.

.

.

Sebastian cerró el viejo y carcomido diario sobre la mesa pequeña a su lado, al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna, y adoptaba esa expresión que siempre tenía cuando pensaba algo profundamente; concentración pura y absoluta. Sus ojos severos, perdidos en algún punto invisible frente a él, como si todo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor.

Luego de aquel incidente con el guardaespaldas de los titanes de Saint Joseph, calmarme, fue todo un reto. Pasé el resto de la tarde sentada en la terraza superior, al aire libre, bebiendo té con galletas. Incluso allí almorcé. Totalmente a solas con el mundo exterior, totalmente sola, únicamente en compañía de Sebastian, quien amablemente se quedó allí, en total y sepulcral silencio, como una estatua de marfil, y no hizo ningún intento por tocar el tema. Creo que podía leer en mi rostro, que no quería hablar de eso. Estaba avergonzada, por un lado, y por el otro, no entendía que había sucedido.

¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué estaba aterrada, solo con verlo? Sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente, y cuando trataba de eliminarlas, cuando trataba de extinguirlas bajo el peso de otros pensamientos, esa voz viperina saltaba por encima de mis esfuerzos, opacando mis demás preocupaciones, aplastándolas con virulencia, como intentando, de una manera enferma, llamar toda mi atención.

Después de cinco horas de pensar, de hablar conmigo misma y no interactuar con Sebastian, el silencio se vio roto por un viento furioso. En el horizonte, detrás del altísimo grupo de cipreses y pinos que rodeaban el terreno de la mansión, un pesado grupo de nubes oscuras se acumuló, amenazando con llovernos encima. Pero, aun así, fue Sebastian quien insistió en entrar –a mi no me interesaba mucho mojarme. Es decir, es solo agua—, y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Luego de eso, me acompañó a mi habitación, y comenzó a hablar de algo. No sé que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera le presté atención. Lo que si podía notar, era que quería distraerme. Pero no eran así las cosas; yo no era una débil que iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, y si ese tipo me aterraba, estaba bien. Soy humana; a algo tenía que temerle, y eso no va a hacerme retroceder o pensar dos veces las cosas.

Así que le pedí que buscara aquellos diarios en mi librero. Al principio pareció sorprendido, como negándose, pero insistí, y al final no le quedó otra opción.

Y ahora ya los había leído todos. Debo mencionar que su velocidad para leer era excelente, así que le tomó menos de media hora leerse cinco diarios enteros. A diferencia de mí, él leyó todas las cosas que yo no consideré importantes. Supongo que luego se dio cuenta de ello, pero eso no importa en ese momento. Me estoy desviando del tema.

— ¿Ahora comprendes? –le pregunté, con los ojos clavados sobre las sábanas, mirándolo de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

—Si –contestó luego de un largo rato, mirando hacía su costado. Por la ventana resbalaban las pesadas gotas de lluvia, estrellándose contra el cristal de una forma casi suicida—. Es tal y como usted dijo. Ahora lo entiendo…

—Lydia murió… —murmuré, sin moverme. Sentada, sobre la cama, cubierta totalmente con mi sábana como esta fuese un manto, me sentía a salvo de todo. Me provocaba ese sentimiento tonto de seguridad; de cuando eres niño, y sientes que, mientras estés bajo la sábana, nada podrá tocarte, sin importar si es un fantasma, un asesino, un monstruo o un extraterrestre. La sábana es un objeto preciado, aprueba de todo—. De eso estoy segura… Pero, si es así, todo lo que está redactado en ese diario es mentira…

—Es eso, o los sirvientes, todos los miembros de la casa fueron sumergidos en una ilusión… —comentó Sebastian. Se llevó una mano al rostro; tenía una expresión de profunda confusión.

—No logro entender… —murmuré, llevándome las manos a la cabeza—. Es tan… ¡complicado!

—No en realidad –lo miré, sin bajar mis manos, mientras él únicamente me observaba con calma. Supongo que vio mi expresión, confundida, como exigiendo una explicación. Levanté una ceja, y le quedó claro lo que quería decir—. Pongamos las cosas en orden cronológico, ¿le parece?

—Te escucho –respondí rápidamente, bajando las manos y acomodándome mejor sobre la cama, de forma que mis codos reposaron sobre mis rodillas.

—El dos de mayo de 1905, Marion, la mujer del diario, llega a la mansión Bell, y habla sobre los chicos que viven allí. Al parecer, ese mismo día conoce a Silvie, al mayordomo, el señor Wells, y a Lydia…

—Quien se suponía, para ese entonces, debería llevar ya casi seis meses de muerta… —comenté, algo ofuscada. Solo pensar en eso, era escalofriante—. Allí es la primera incongruencia… Sobre todo porque vimos las actas de defunción.

— Exacto –admitió él, entrecruzando los dedos a la altura de su pecho—. Luego de eso, comenta sobre cosas banales, trivialidades de la vida. Pero –levantó un dedo, sin separar las manos. Sus ojos eran expectantes—, el primero de junio del mismo año, comenta que escucha voces y gritos en los pisos superiores. Eso quiere decir que la señora Bell ya había enloquecido para aquel entonces…

—Eso confirmaría lo que supimos hoy –añadí, rascándome el cuello, pensando—. Al igual que Lydia, debería llevar casi seis meses demente.

—La noche de ese mismo día, la señorita Marion narra que tuvo un encuentro con la señorita Silvie, otra criada, quien le explicó las causas de la locura de la señora Bell…

—Según recuerdo, lo menciona como "un problema de los nervios" –ya lo recordaba. Era cierto. Lo había leído en aquel entonces—. También recuerdo que aquella mujer manejó esa información como si fuera un secreto…

—Eso quiere decir que probablemente no fuera un tema público… —comentó, nutriendo mis argumentos—. Tal y como dijo Undertaker: "se rumoraba que estaba demente". Tiene sentido. Supongo que también fue hecho para no dañar tanto su imagen pública. Pero, dejando eso de lado, la señorita Silvie cuenta, en secreto, que la señora Bell estuvo casada con otro hombre, el padre de Lydia, pero había "enviudado" dos años antes de volver a casarse, cuando Lydia tenía un año y medio de edad…

—Eso no tiene sentido –le interrumpí, pero él no pareció molestarse por esto. De cualquier modo, yo estaba rompiéndome la cabeza para recordar—. Es decir, en el diario, dice que aquel tipo se fue; todos le decían que aquel tipo únicamente había huido, y la había dejado ¿verdad? –él asintió, en silencio—. Si en el diario manejan que él desapareció, ¿Por qué hablan de que "enviudó"? ¿No deberían decir que quedó "soltera"?

—Podría ser un fallo en la redacción –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. De cualquier modo, eso no concuerda con la información que nos dio Undertaker; él dijo que murió hacía unos meses, antes, mientras que los diarios hablan de que murió dos años antes de que ella volviese a casarse, cuando Lydia tenía un año y medio.

—Quizás fue otra manera de proteger su imagen… —comenté—. Como sea, no nos desviemos. Según el diario, él desapareció, dos años antes de que ella volviese a casarse…

—Alentó a Scotland Yard para que lo buscasen. Y luego encontraron su cuerpo, y decía también que se organizó un lujoso funeral… —comentó, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en el diario. Parecía perturbado, confundido, igual que yo—. Pero aun así, la señora Bell no lo entendió. Me da la impresión de que, quizás, la madre de la señora Bell fue quien arregló todo para que volviera a casarse. Como fuera, terminó casándose con aquel hombre, Gerard Bell, y habla de que tuvieron momentos agradables y fueron días felices… Y que Lydia aún estaba viva.

—Eso podría encajar… —comenté, llevándome una mano a la boca—. ¿Qué tal si ya estaba casa cuando Lydia murió? Eso nadie lo dejó en claro. No lo mencionó Undertaker…

—Es posible –dijo, y ahora se puso de pie, caminando por toda la habitación, rondando como un fantasma oscuro. El cuarto estaba en penumbra, totalmente sumido en las sombras de la noche tormentosa, y ahora, con la ropa negra, la camisa blanca y su rostro pálido, enmarcado por su cabello sombrío, lucía como el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas—. Aunque es extraño… ¿nadie notó que la niña murió? ¿Nadie notó el funeral y esas cosas? De acuerdo, no era un tema público, y al parecer gran parte de lo que sucedía allí, les era prohibido a los sirvientes comentarlo fuera de la mansión. Poniendo eso de lado, al parecer, según el diario, la señora Bell volvió a deprimirse luego de un tiempo, y tuvo varios intentos de suicidio…

— ¿No te da la impresión de que… todo parece, como si alguien estuviera controlando la situación? –pregunté, hurgando en mi mente. Ese sentimiento me daba al escuchar la historia de nuevo; ahora que había pasado el miedo y la sorpresa, podía ver objetivamente las cosas. Prestaba más atención a las cosas de las que Sebastian hablaba—. La muerte de Lydia… es tan extraña… Y la obsesión de la señora Bell con el vudú… —levanté la vista, compungida. Sentí el alma estremecerse, y el pulso congelarse en mis venas—. Sebastian… ¿y si ella la trajo de vuelta?

Él me miró, con su rostro inmutable en la oscuridad.

— ¿Y si… era lo que buscaba al contratar sirvientes de Nueva Orleans? –lo seguí, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras el caminaba por la habitación, regresando a su punto inicial—. ¿Qué tal si es lo que quería… pero, al final, lo logró y no pensó que así fuera, y enloqueció?

—Recuerda que Lydia estaba viva cuando llegaron los sirvientes –comentó, deteniéndose frente a la cama, a unos ocho pasos de mí, que seguía sentada en el colchón, entre las mantas—. Pero es posible… Ahora; el doce de junio de 1905 –habló con seguridad; al parecer su cerebro demoniaco podía retener información más fácilmente que el mío; humano y limitado—, la señorita Marion habla de un cambio extraño en la señorita Lydia, y con esto, algo que asusta a los niños.

— ¿No se debe a la llegada de Babette? –pregunté, ahora confundida.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero la señorita Babette Rue arribó a la mansión casi un mes después, el trece de julio. Cuando la recibieron, la señorita Marion menciona que vio algo extraño en ella. Sospechaba que tenía conocimientos sobre el vudú, y escuchó cantos extraños una vez… —murmuró esto con un susurro siseante, casi furioso.

Entonces, una duda me asaltó de pronto.

— ¿Podría ser que… estaba invocando algo? –me quité la sábana de encima, pasándome las manos por el cabello, fijando mi atención en la silueta de Sebastian; una lanza de obsidiana en el medio de la noche lluviosa—. Con esos canticos… ¿podría haberle abierto una puerta a algo…?

— ¿Algo… como _yo_? –quiso saber, con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro, señalándose a si mismo, con una mano sobre su pecho, doblada en un elegante gesto.

—Si… —contesté, algo incomoda. Nunca antes me había visto de ese modo; muchas veces me había mirado antes, con deseo, con pasión, con ansias, con rabia y hastío… pero nunca como si fuera un platillo recién servido. Pero ahora lo hacía, y puedo apostar a que reprimió un morboso anhelo de relamerse los labios.

—Es algo poco común… pero es posible… —continuó, sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa, dándose la media vuelta, de modo que su espalda quedó frente a mí—. En cuanto a las puertas, déjeme decirle algo que los humanos no piensan del todo.

Moviéndose, lentamente, miró por encima de su hombro, rastreando mis ojos, y cuando los encontró, dio la impresión de que quería colarse por debajo de mi piel. Yo estaba muda, totalmente a la espera de lo que diría.

—Los humanos piensan que tienen que llegar al punto de inmiscuirse con el vudú, con la brujería y esas cosas, oscuras, para que el mal entre en sus casas… Piensan que solo pueden quemarse si juegan con fuego –se comportaba de un modo realmente oscuro, y su misma voz parecía la de un espectro maligno… parecía la de… la criatura que realmente era…— ¿Qué podría pasar, si fue solo un juego de ouija, y todos estaban bajos los lascivos efectos del alcohol? ¿Qué mal podría hacer una vez que te lean las cartas, que hagas un pequeño hechizo de vudú? Piensan que nada podría tocarlos solo por hacer una rápida búsqueda sobre _nosotros_, y los demás espectros del infierno; que no pasará nada por husmear: porque solo es un simple libro, o porque solo es ese buscador potente tan moderno que es el internet. Como dije antes, creen que tienen que jugar con fuego para que haya riesgo de que se quemen, pero no comprenden que, cuando toman el cerillo, y planean encenderlo, ya están quemándose. Sus mentes mortales les hacen creer que no sucederá nada; un vistazo a ese mundo, a la oscuridad, no hace daño. Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas, mi lady… Una vez que abres la puerta, que curiosean con las tinieblas, y establecen una tímida e inocente amistad con lo oculto, es más que suficiente para dejar pasar a la oscuridad. Nos basta con una rendija, para que tengamos el permiso de entrar en sus vidas…

Guardé silencio, dándome cuenta que eso era lo que me había sucedido. Por eso, luego de la llegada de Sebastian a mi vida, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Fui capaz de ver a Rachel, la Poltergeist, y me encontré fácilmente con los Shinigami, además de que Claude apareció y, al parecer, tenía cierto interés en mi alma.

Yo había abierto esa puerta, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias: terror, y muerte.

—Eso fue lo que pasó en la mansión Bell… —continuó, cambiando su tono de voz, y el aura demoniaca que lo rodeaba, también se transformó, dándole paso al amable Sebastian de siempre, aunque aún conservaba algo en sus ojos rojos, que daba temor. Aun así, yo estaba un tanto sorprendida por su comportamiento; aunque después de todo, él era un demonio también—. Probablemente, por eso las cosas cambiaron, luego de que Babette llegó; vivían con el demonio en casa. Vieron cosas horribles, escucharon ruidos, y comenzaron a ser visitados por algo extraño. Quizás, la señorita Lydia, si es tal y como usted dice que posiblemente fue revivida por medio de esas artes, quizás fue más propensa a eso, y por eso tuvo un cambio tan radical en su comportamiento. Estoy casi seguro de que, la razón de que las apariciones fuera visibles y todo ese rollo del fantasma y las monedas de oro, fue provocado por el libro que le entregaron a la señorita Babette Rue, aquella mañana del quince de agosto del mismo año… el mismo día que la señora Bell protagonizó un nuevo intento –fallido— de suicidio.

—No recordaba eso… —musité, encogiéndome entres las colchas, cubriéndome de nuevo. Creo que no había tenido todas esas cosas en cuenta. Me hice un ovillo en la cama, encogida, sin levantar la cabeza. Estaba asustada de nuevo... —. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo… Aun teniendo toda esa información, no tenemos claro si se trataba de una ilusión, si Lydia realmente murió, o si la señora Bell estaba loca y contratar a esa gente fue parte de su demencia o fue un paso de un plan para regresar a la vida a Lydia… o a su esposo…

Escuché los sigilosos pasos de Sebastian acercarse, cada vez más cerca, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera como la cama se movía, lentamente, doblándose con ligereza allí donde se asentaba su peso.

—Si no mal recuerdo… —continué hablando, aun con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza contra las rodillas—. La señora Bell murió entre esos días, en Octubre…

—El seis del mes, para ser exactos…

—Murió, como las chicas que asesinaron recientemente en la mansión Bell… —ahora si levanté la vista, tratando de no parecer tan llena de pánico como estaba. No quería lucir débil, mucho menos luego de lo acontecido esa mañana—. "La quijada desencajada, los ojos abiertos…". Es lo mismo, así estaban Kate y Shelby cuando las hallaron… Tengo la sensación de que, sea lo que sea que las mató, a todas ellas, es lo mismo que se llevó a Lydia aquella noche; eso que dices que salió, cuando abrieron _esa _puerta… Quizás… es lo mismo que poseyó a Lydia, luego de que la encontraron, y por eso mató a Babette; porque ya no era la niña inocente que fue antes…

Retorcí los dedos de los pies, escondidos entre los pliegues de las sábanas, y volví a esconderme entre la manta, cubriéndome aún más la cabeza.

—¿Qué era_ eso, _Sebastian? –quería saber. La duda era terrible, y el miedo a lo desconocido, crecía cada vez más dentro de mí. ¿Qué pasaría si las respuestas a todas mis preguntas eran terribles? ¿Qué pasaría si, cuando yo supiera, preferiría nunca haber sabido? ¿Con que clase de fuego estaba jugando ahora?—. ¿Qué sucedió allí en aquel entonces? Mark Slender fue quien apoyó la remodelación de ese sitio… ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Fue únicamente por ese grupo de conservadores? ¿O hubo algo más, algo quizás oscuro, oculto tras sus motivos puritanos?

—Creo que, si hay algo claro hasta ahora, es que todas las pistas que tenemos, por muy pocas que sean, señalan al joven Slender –Sebastian habló con un tono de ultratumba, y yo me sobresalte, extrañada. Su voz se escuchaba más cerca de lo que parecía.

—Sería perfecto poder tener un contacto directo con él… —musité.

Aquella idea no era algo nuevo; Sebastian y yo habíamos considerado que tendríamos muchísima más información si estuviésemos con Mark durante los entrenamientos. Desgraciadamente, era algo imposible. Para estar en el estadio de los Juegos, donde entrenaba gran parte de los competidores (la otra parte se quedaba en mí casa, haciendo destrozos a diestra y siniestra… ¡como si no fuese suficiente con los sirvientes idiotas que teníamos!), tenías que ser una de dos cosas: tener una relación sanguínea con ellos (padre, madre o hermanos), o ser un competidor. Esta última opción podría parecer sumamente sencilla y fácil de evadir, dada la naturaleza de Sebastian, claro está; el problema verdadero era que, para participar en los Juegos de las Siete Disciplinas, tenías que haber estudiado en la escuela al menos dos años. Sebastian apenas tenía poco más de un año formando parte del cuerpo estudiantil, y yo no era exactamente lo que se dice una atleta profesional. Habíamos considerado en sobornar a la directora Angelina, pero al parecer no era decisión suya, sino del Consejo de la Orden de Fátima.

También pensé en pedirle ayuda a Brad; él estaba en contacto con ellos, durante algunas prácticas, pero hubiera sido algo muy egoísta. Él de por sí ya estaba en riesgo con todo eso de Abigail y sus amigas locas. Lo habría convertido en un kamikaze pidiéndole que se arriesgara más; además, había una "persona" que no sabía si estuviera muy de acuerdo con esa idea.

Estaba más que claro que esa opción, de espiarlo en los entrenamientos, quedó totalmente descartada.

Fue por eso que optamos por ofrecer la mansión como hostal para los participantes: para poder husmear en sus cosas, sus libros y objetos personales. Algo debía haber entre sus cosas que nos fuera de utilidad…

Pero, nuevamente, por desgracia, el tiro nos salió por la culata… ya que había resultado imposible acceder a su habitación. Siempre había alguien de sus amigos que estuviese rondando, alguien que vigilase. Disimuladamente, nos miraban al pasar, como aves rapaces y cualquier intento que hiciésemos por inmiscuirnos, era frenado por ello. Incluso, una vez, Sebastian trató de entrar por la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver a la mismísima Khimaira Cole, sentada en la cama, con actitud recelosa. Afortunadamente, nadie lo vio, ni notó la presencia de Sebastian, pero estuvo bastante cerca.

—Quisiera tener más pistas, más información… —exclamé, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, un tanto molesta y desesperada, como cuando eres pequeño y no entiendes las matemáticas, sin importar el esfuerzo que hagas para comprender. Sentía que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo solamente; que todos nuestros intentos por obtener información, estaba fallido y que no tenía caso nada de lo que hacíamos—. ¡Necesito respuestas, Sebastian! Necesito saber que pasó allí… ¿Quién mató a Lydia? ¿Por qué la señora Bell fue encontrada como esas chicas? ¿Fue culpa de Babette, o de alguien más? ¿Por qué…?

Tal vez estaba poniéndome demasiado histérica. Tal vez, comenzaba a salirme de control. Tal vez necesitaba descansar y dejar de pensar en eso. No lo sé. Pero cuando Sebastian me silenció con sus labios, instantáneamente me convertí en una estatua. Muda, y sorprendida, di un respingo; esta vez, ni siquiera me tocó con las manos. No había más contacto entre nosotros que ese sutil beso. Apenas y presionó sus labios contra los míos, buscando un sitio por donde dejar pasar el aliento y hacerlo pasar de vuelta, y se alejó de mí, irguiéndose, observándome, con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro níveo.

Estudié su cara, su comportamiento, sorprendida. No era como si yo esperase este tipo de cosas luego de lo sucedido. No, claro que no. Yo sabía en lo que me había metido, y estaba –hasta cierto punto— preparada para que fuera totalmente frío e indiferente conmigo. Sin embargo, no era así. Al menos no ese día. Aun así, no me importaba: había una parte muy dentro de mí, que sentía regocijo por aquello.

—Deje de pensar en eso –murmuró, quitándome el cabello del rostro con uno de sus dedos, y lo deslizó hasta que mi cara quedó despejada—. Usted está presionada por las ansias. Solo conseguirá agotarse mentalmente, sin llegar a ningún sitio. No hay ningún tipo de prisas, mi lady, y no hay modo de encontrar la respuesta en una sola noche.

Dejé caer la cabeza, un tanto derrotada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Había pasado demasiado… demasiadas cosas en un día como para procesarlas en dos minutos. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir y, por un momento, olvidar todo eso. Aunque, por un lado, me aterraba al idea de tener pesadillas por la noche. Lo menos que quería ver en mis sueños, era el maldito rostro de Marius.

Volví a mirar a mi demonio, quien ya parecía tener en mente lo que iba a decir, lo cual, en sí, resultó un tanto vergonzoso, pero supongo que ya no había mucho de que sentirse mal. Después de todo… técnicamente, ya había dormido conmigo la noche anterior…

Malditas sean mis estúpidas hormonas…

—Sebastian, yo…

Detuve mi oración, dando un respingo y girándome inmediatamente hacía la puerta de mi habitación. Sebastian únicamente clavó sus ojos en un inexistente punto frente a él, con el ceño fruncido, y los labios curvados, levemente hacía abajo, en un signo de obvia molestia y recelo.

Podría jurar que escuché como se rompió algo de cristal. Estaba segura de que era cristal; el ruido agudo y tintineante que hizo, me lo confirmaba. El problema era que estaba un cien por ciento segura de que no había nada de cristal en los corredores, y mucho menos en las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Se había ordenado remover todo lo que fuera considerado frágil, antes de la llegada de esos chicos, y los jarrones que había en las habitaciones, eran de plata, así que no había forma de algo se hubiera roto. A menos que se tratase de un vaso… o una ventana.

Moví rápidamente los ojos hacía Sebastian, quien pareció extrañamente perturbado, y fue allí cuando supe que aquel sonido no podría significar nada bueno.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté. No era que sospechara que mi teoría del cristal roto era mala, sino que esperaba una confirmación.

Él no me respondió, pero cuando, nuevamente, se escuchó otro sonido igual, pareció como si algo en él se tensara de forma violenta. La oscuridad lo rodeó, de pronto, y podría jurar que vi sus pupilas rasgarse súbitamente.

—Tenemos compañía… —gruñó, rabioso, avanzando a pasos veloces hacía la puerta, y yo bajé de un salto de la cama, calzándome las pantuflas y preguntándome que rayos sucedía, de que estaba hablando, siguiéndolo sin terminar de comprender el motivo de su reacción.

Afuera, en los corredores, todo estaba en suma calma y tranquilidad. La única luz que ponía a rayas las sombras, era la que provenía de los rayos de afuera, estremecedores y violentos, causados por la enardecida e interminable tormenta. Tragué saliva; desde mi desafortunado encuentro con los fantasmas de la mansión Bell, la oscuridad me provoca temor. No es algo así como una fobia, ni nada por el estilo, pero me infunde cierto miedo y me cuesta demasiado controlarlo. Pero aun así, seguí caminando detrás de Sebastian, quien caminaba sigiloso, avanzando veloz, como un fantasma en la penumbra.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté otra vez, apenas logrando seguirle el paso. Daba tales zancadas que cada tanto, tenía que correr de puntillas para alcanzarlo—. ¡Demonios, dime que sucede!

— ¡Es esta habitación! –exclamó súbitamente, casi rugiendo, y estuve a punto de gritar cuando abrió la puerta a su izquierda, con tal violencia que pensé que iba a descolgarla.

Cruzó rápidamente el cuarto; una habitación vacía, que servía de bodega para algunas cosas que no se usaban en la mansión. Todo allí estaba quieto, empolvado, pero mi demonio ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada a los muebles inmóviles. Corrió directamente hacía el balcón, cuya ventana de cristal estaba hecha pedazos y las astillas se regaban por el suelo alfombrado. Salté el desastre para ver lo que él veía, apresurándome hacía donde estaba, en el balcón. Abrió ambas puertas de un solo movimiento, haciéndome espacio, y finalmente, casi jadeando, llegué a su lado. Salimos al balcón casi al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente distinguí algo entre la estrepitosa lluvia que nublaba la vista, la oscuridad sempiterna y la luz blanca de los rayos que iluminaban, por segundos, el jardín frente a nosotros.

Escabulléndose entre los rosales, los árboles y los arbustos, había una figura negra que corría a una velocidad estremecedora, daba la impresión de que casi volaba, planeando entre el viento huracanado. Tan ágil como un ratón.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –grité, alzando la voz, haciéndome escuchar por encima del sonido de la recia lluvia y los truenos. ¿Se trataría del imbécil de Claude? ¿O acaso algún otro ente extraño…?

— ¡Señorita! –exclamó Sebastian, mirándome con impaciencia. La lluvia le caía encima por completo, y, pese a que llevábamos menos de un minuto allí, estábamos ya completamente empapados, a punto de parecer un par de fuentes.

Pero aun así, pude leer la expresión de su rostro, que clamaba por una palabra mía…

— ¡Ve por lo que sea esa cosa, Sebastian! ¡Tráelo aquí! –apreté los puños, decidida, acercándome aún más al balcón, cerrando mis manos sobre el barandal, y miré al demonio con una voluntad inquebrantable—. ¡Es una orden!

— ¡Si, mi lady! –respondió, lanzándose como una flecha hacía el suelo, y casi podría jurar que había una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Me quedé allí, mirándolo. Aterrizó con una elegancia sobrenatural, de pie, como un gato, y salió disparado hacía aquella criatura cubierta de negro. La lluvia se volvía aún más estrepitosa, pero eso no lo hacía menos veloz, no ralentizaba su paso; parecía cortar la resistencia del viento y la lluvia con una facilidad que es únicamente vista en los halcones, y en menos de diez segundos, lo vi ya demasiado cerca de lo que fuera que fuera, o quien quiera que fuera, esa cosa.

Sonreí, complacida. Comenzaba a fantasear con la idea de que era una nueva pista, que tendría algo más en que ocupar mis pensamientos. Quizás, eso era lo que necesitábamos, quizás era lo que faltaba para completar el rompecabezas…

Sebastian se levantó varios metros sobre el suelo, extrayendo algo de su ropa en el aire, y pude ver claramente, aun bajo la lluvia, el brillante resplandor plata de sus fieles cubiertos — ¿Qué tenía este tipo en contra de las armas convencionales?—, listo para atacar, y entonces, medio segundo más tarde, se precipitó como una lanza hacía aquella persona, listo para embestirlo por la espalda…

Entonces, algo extraño, algo realmente estremecedor, pasó: Sebastian dejó caer su brazo, con todo el peso de su fuerza y su velocidad, por sobre el misterioso ser, y súbitamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cubiertos de plata fueron detenidos a dos centímetros de la espalda de aquel sujeto, con una facilidad tan sorprendente que aquel intruso ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de dar la media vuelta y enfrentar al demonio. Únicamente detuvo su paso, y Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, que era un peligro potencial incluso para él, porque se alejó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, mientras que aquella persona derrapó por el suelo mojado, alejándose un par de metros, en una posición digna de un lobo preparado para matar.

Me quedé estupefacta, confusa… nunca antes había visto a ninguna criatura moverse con tal velocidad, con tal agilidad, tener esos reflejos. Ni siquiera a Claude cuando detuvo aquel tronco mientras Rachel me perseguía, ni siquiera a la misma Rachel había visto tener esa capacidad defensiva. Allí, tensada sobre el barandal, me petrifiqué al observar a Sebastian en clara desventaja, y él mismo pareció no poder creer la situación.

Entonces la persona de negro se quedó quieta, menos de un instante, y en un parpadeo, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, ya estaba, en la misma posición de ataque, delante de Sebastian, quien parecía igual de paralizado y sorprendido…

Me tomó menos de un segundo entender lo que iba a pasar y estuve a punto de soltar un rasposo grito de terror; casi me olvidé completamente de que llamaría la atención de todos los huéspedes allí, de que no estaba sola, de que sería terrible si alguien tenía la curiosidad de asomarse a ver qué pasaba. Pero el sonido no había siquiera pudo salir de mi boca. Cuando aquel extraño ser arremetió contra él, contraatacando con la fuerza de un tren en movimiento, vi, paralizada por el miedo, como el inerte cuerpo de Sebastian salía disparado en dirección contraria, dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso…

o.o.o

**¿****Qué tal, bueno, malo? XD **

**¿Merezco un review? :3**

**Honestamente amo a esta parejita, espero que les guste este capi :3 pronto habrá una sorpresa, kya!**

**Y aquí están los adelantos :D**

**Capitulo XXXIV: Ese mayordomo, enroque**

**o.o.o**

"_Para mí, Sebastian era invencible, insuperable, y difícilmente no pudiera salir con vida de una situación. Fue por eso que, verlo allí, tendido en el suelo, con la lluvia estrepitosa cayendo sobre de él, fue un golpe terriblemente duro de la realidad… si aquel sujeto desconocido pudo para así a Sebastian, ¿Qué podría hacerme a mí?"_

_o.o.o_

"— _¡NO, POR FAVOR…! ¡NO LO LASTIMEN…! –alguien gritó desde la puerta de la terraza, al otro extremo de donde estábamos. Apenas tuve tiempo de mirar a ver de qué o quién se trataba y distinguí, entre la cortina de lluvia, una figura humana…"_

_o.o.o_

"— _¿Quién diablos eres? –mascullé, al tiempo que levantaba una mano hacía su cabeza, casi temblando por los espasmos de rabio y furia, y, de un solo tirón, le quité la capa de la cabeza, dejando su rostro por completo al descubierto…_

_Y cuando lo vi, sentí que toda mi fuerza se esfumó de mis brazos…"_

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy :3 tengo muchísimo sueño, la verdad, espero no andar divagando o diciendo incoherencias, pero lo dudo Q.Q**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado n.n**

**Por cierto, ya actualicé "donde sueñan los relojes" :D un fic UndertakerOC *publicidad everywhere~* porque el sepultero necesita amor :3**

**Nos estamos leyendo chicas! Nos vemos en dos semanas!**

**Hasta entonces, mucha suerte y feliz cierre de semestre, ciclo escolar!**

**Besos y abrazos n.n**

**Slinky.**


	34. Ese mayordomo, enroque

**Hola a todos :)  
**

**Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo de este fic. Disculpenme por el retraso, pero la verdad es que, si soy honesta, estaba un poco insegura sobre subir este capitulo a la red... Verán, en los últimos meses he encontrado casi tres sitios en los cuales publicaban esta historia sin poner créditos al autor y cambiando nombres de todos los personajes OC. Incluso lo hallé en una página en inglés :/ afortunadamente pude ponerme en contacto con el administrador y leugo de varios mails logré que quitaran el fic. **

**Me da mucho coraje, porque es una historia a la que le he invertido tiempo, esfuerzo, dedicación y creatividad a lo largo de ya casi tres años (este 8 de agosto cumple tres años en publicación), y me parece injusto que otra gente se este otorgando el crédito y quiera tecnicamente plagiarse mi historia para su beneficio :/ **

**No sé que medidas tomaré, ni siquiera he pensado bien en eso. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, porque la verdad yo estoy hecha una sopa últimamente :( **

**En fin, aquí tienen el nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste. Yo honestamente lo amé; como siempre, escribir es la razón que motiva mi existencia. **

**Que lo disfruten, al fic!**

**XXXIV: Ese mayordomo, enroque**

**o.o.o**

_Red knights, white knights _

_Marching into the fight_

_Drink me, shrink me_

_Fill me to sink me_

Her name is Alice –Shinedown

**o.o.o**

Cuando conocí a Sebastian, antes de hacer el contrato, para mi él era como una deidad. En aquel entonces, yo aún era una niña tonta y soñadora, feliz en la ignorancia, incapaz de pensar en más que en los chicos. Lo admiraba, me gustaba la forma en que caminaba, su rostro, lo encantador que podía ser. Me gustaba mirarlo y me deleitaba únicamente con su físico. Era una atracción estúpida, pero aun así, en ese momento, como dije antes, él era una especie de héroe para mí.

Cuando realmente lo conocí, cuando hice un contrato con él, después de la muerte de Michelle, gran parte de esos sentimientos desaparecieron. Dejó de ser mi héroe y, en parte, se transformó en mi condena. Lo veía como un objeto que podía utilizar, como una pieza clave en el retorcido juego de ajedrez que había elegido jugar debido a mi venganza. Perdió su atractivo, y comenzó a ser únicamente, un demonio.

Pero entonces pasó la obra de Navidad, y con ello, desapareció esa nueva visión de él. Dejó de ser un objeto y se transformó en algo demasiado valioso como para arriesgarse a perderlo. Me aterraba que fuera a salir herido, que muriera, y mis intentos de mantenerlo a salvo, casi me terminan matando. Para aquel entonces, yo ya estaba enamorada, solo que no me había detenido a pensar las cosas con claridad.

Cuando sucedió todo aquel rollo en la ilusión, me di cuenta de algo importante: Sebastian siempre estaría allí a mi lado. Hasta el final. Sin importar que pasara. Sin importar que peligros tuviera que correr; siempre estaría protegiéndome…

Fue que dejé de pensar en protegerlo, porque no solo supe que él estaba para cuidar de mí, sino que él podía cuidar de sí mismo. Mi seguridad dependía de la suya, eso estaba claro, y su naturaleza, su cuerpo, estaba adaptado para asegurar una supervivencia definitiva, en cualquier ámbito. La cantidad masiva de poder que tenía, su velocidad inigualable, sus reflejos sobrenaturales… todo ese conjunto lo convertía en una experta máquina asesina.

Sebastian dejó de preocuparme –al menos, ya no me preocupaba tanto como antes—, y comencé a verlo como lo que realmente era, además de ser un demonio: Sebastian era un guardián. Para mí, él era invencible, insuperable, y difícilmente no pudiera salir con vida de una situación.

Fue por eso que, verlo allí, tendido en el suelo, en el medio de los escombros del jardín, entre macetas rotas y, la lluvia estrepitosa cayendo sobre de él, fue un golpe terriblemente duro de la realidad, no solo porque sabía que lo que yo pensaba no era cierto, sino que me hacía preguntar a mí misma: si aquel sujeto desconocido pudo para así a Sebastian, ¿Qué podría hacerme a mí? ¿Estaría muerta al cabo de un parpadeo? ¿Cuánto le tomaría presionarme hasta el límite y borrarme del mundo?

Sin embargo, estaba cantando victoria ajena demasiado rápido, porque en cuanto Sebastian reaccionó de aquel ataque, sus ojos se abrieron, virulentos, llenos de rabia, centelleando con un brillo violeta y furioso, y de un salto, se puso de pie, recogió un enorme trozo de losa del suelo, y lo lanzó como un disco hacía su atacante. La sombra se movió rápidamente a un lado, elevándose por los aires como un majestuoso ciervo, esquivando al ataque, y la losa se hizo pedazos punzantes contra una banca de hierro, a unos treinta metros de ellos. Pero enseguida de ese, varios escombros más se dirigieron a la silueta negra, cada uno tan rápido y pesado como una baña de cañón y esta vez, aquella persona tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarlos. Brincó tan alto que se elevó por encima de Sebastian, creando una elipse perfecta sobre la cabeza de su oponente, mientras que los ojos violetas lo seguían a la misma velocidad, observando sus movimientos, tratando de predecir donde sería correcto lanzar un ataque. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto se movía demasiado aprisa, y antes de que Sebastian pudiese golpearlo con los escombros gigantes, la sombra aterrizó veloz, reduciendo el impacto al caer sobre las puntas de los pies, para luego salir disparado, como si todo el impulso que absorbió segundos antes hubiese podido guardarlo en sus músculos y utilizarlo para su beneficio. Corriendo, rodeando el límite donde se hallaba el demonio, se movió como una seda oscura tirada por un hilo invisible, y Sebastian, quien continuaba lanzando gigantescos escombros hacía el intruso, giró en el centro de la elipse siguiendo el movimiento.

De pronto, aquel sujeto comenzó a correr hacía la mansión, hacía la pared donde estaba el balcón por el que yo miraba. Pensé que era un truco o que planeaba hacer algo nuevo, pero inmediatamente, vi que se movía ágilmente, saltando como una ardilla, subiendo la pared, escalando con saltos sumamente veloces, de balcón en balcón, tan rápido que daba la impresión de que podía dominar la gravedad y correr en vertical, y tuve que hacerme hacía atrás porque pasó justo frente a mí. Me lancé hacía un sillón empacado, dejando todo el asiento mojado, porque ya estaba tan cubierta de agua que parecía una fuente, y el aire que sopló con su paso apresurado fue tal que me sacudió todo el empapado cabello Escuché que alguien más se apoyó en el balcón y con el rabillo del ojo pude ver la silueta de Sebastian.

Se dirigían a la terraza superior, allí donde se tomaba el té. Así que me levanté como si alguien me hubiera electrocutado, corriendo como una loca hacía las escaleras del tercer piso, abriendo las puertas de par en par y dejando el rastro mojado de mis pies sobre el suelo. Me apresuré por el corredor, sintiendo las pantuflas exprimirse cuando las pisaba, y cuando doblé para continuar hacía el corredor siguiente, derrapé en el suelo, llevada por el impulso y la prisa, y terminé acostada sobre el piso de madera. Mi cuerpo contra la superficie dura sonó como un golpe seco, y todo el aire se me salió de los pulmones. Conteniendo el dolor y la falta de aire –que hacía que la garganta me ardiera febril y dolorosamente- me quité las pantuflas, maldiciendo en voz alta, lanzándolas con rabia hacía fuera del barandal, y continué por el pasillo cerrado que deba a las escaleras, escuchando a lo lejos el golpe de los zapatos mojados un piso más abajo.

¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿Quién podría haber detenido un ataque de Sebastian? Podría haber sido suerte, claro, pero considerando que lo hizo cerca de… no sé, muchas veces, no era anda que tuviera que ver con la suerte. ¿Con que rayos estábamos tratando ahora? ¡Maldita sea!

¿Podría tratarse de Claude? En realidad, no podría decir que no era posible, ya que Sebastian nunca había luchado con él de una forma seria. Nunca había visto a Claude actuar severamente o comportarse como un verdadero demonio… ¿y si se trataba de él? ¿y si era parte del plan de Abigail para eliminar a Sebastian? ¿Qué tal si, mientras él estaba ocupado, venían por mí?

¿Qué había de Lydia? Me había sumido en una terrible ilusión, por lo tanto no me resultaba difícil pensar que podría enviar a alguien más a buscarme. Era un adulto, podía deducirlo fácilmente a simple vista… ¿sería Babette? ¿Sería la señora Bell que volvió de la muerte? ¿Qué quería aquí? ¿Cómo había encontrado la mansión?

¿Qué tal si se trataba de los titanes? ¿Qué tal si no era más que un plan estar aquí y aparentar que nada sucedía en realidad, para luego matarme? ¿y si lo que querían era matar a Sebastian?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para mi cabeza, demasiadas para poder suprimirlas y concentrarme y poder correr como era debido. Ni siquiera podía fijar los ojos en los escalones.

Volví a resbalarme en las escaleras, cayendo de bruces sobre los escalones sin alfombra… ¡Por un demonio! Finalmente me puse de pie, ignorando el dolor punzante que me atacaba el pecho, y llegué al tercer piso. Lanzándome como poseída hacía el frente, alcancé a llegar a la escalera sin caerme, y subí de dos en dos los escalones, abriendo la puerta de la terraza, de un solo movimiento.

Iba a dar un paso al frente, cuando…

— ¡ELISSE, DETENTE…! –el grito de Sebastian fue silenciado por un estruendoso golpe seco, provocado por algo que se despedazó en la puerta, un segundo después de que la cerrase de nuevo, y escuché como, fuera lo que fuera que se hubiese estrellado, se partía en miles de escombros.

Escuché un nuevo golpe, ahora lejos, y apretando los ojos y reuniendo valor, salí hacía la terraza, de un salto, corriendo hacía donde yo sabía que estaban los arbustos. Mientras corría, alcancé a ver la silueta oscura del desconocido, moviéndose ágilmente sobre el aire, al otro extremo de la enorme terraza, —que era todo el techo del tercer piso—, cayendo en picada, tratando de empalar a Sebastian con algo extraño y gigantesco, como una lanza de plata. El demonio retrocedió con un impulso que lo alejó de su oponente casi cuatro metros, y sacando una nueva dotación de cubiertos, comenzó a lanzarlos con virulencia, y el desconocido movió rápidamente su arma, librándose de los cubiertos y observé, con incredulidad, al tiempo que me ocultaba tras los demás arbustos, como estos salían disparados en todas direcciones, cortados perfectamente por la mitad.

Gruñendo, Sebastian rodeó el patio, los arbustos, al tiempo que el sujeto aquel saltaba para colocarse sobre una de las esculturas que adornaban las esquinas de la terraza, usándola como atalaya, para obtener una visibilidad de trecientos sesenta grados del sitio. No le costó mucho identificar la ubicación de Sebastian, y comenzó ahora, él, a aventando unas especies de lanzas, que lucían extrañas bajo la lluvia y perdieron velocidad. Aun así, se hacían pedazos al tocar el suelo por su velocidad. El extraño, al ver esto, se apresuró hacía uno de los arbustos para buscar refugio, y la capa que llevaba puesta, pese a que se encontraba empapada, se agitó como la niebla evanescente, sacudida por la rapidez. Pero ahora era Sebastian quien lo había ubicado a la perfección, y súbitamente se lanzó sin miedo, como una bala sobre de él, apuntando con una patada hacía la cabeza de su oponente, quien apenas pudo esquivarla por un poco. Sin embargo, Sebastian ahora era quien corría peligro; había sacrificado una posición segura por un ataque atrevido, y de no ser porque sabía esto, no hubiera esquivado el golpe que aquel sujeto le atestó con esa especie de lanza.

Me lancé al suelo, cubriéndome la cabeza, porque cuando el golpeó el suelo, lanzó por los aires cientos de partículas de cemento, y pequeñas piedras. Pero enseguida me puse de pie, sorprendida por aquella pelea, aquel sujeto. Fuera quien fuera, tenía un poder sorprendente…

Y eso era algo realmente problemático…

La lluvia arreció, y ahora sus figuras eran terriblemente borrosas en la oscuridad de la noche. El filo de la cuchilla quedó hundido entre el cemento, atorado, y aquel preciado segundo que ese intruso perdió tratando de sacarla de entre el concreto, fue aprovechado por el demonio. Sebastian, como todo un maldito diablo, que toma ventaja del momento de debilidad de su oponente, fue ahora quien arremetió sobre su atacante, usando los cubiertos. Aquel sujeto reaccionó casi al último momento; un poco más tarde y Sebastian lo hubiera abierto en canal.

Apenas el filo de los cubiertos rozó sus ropas, la tela se abrió en dos, pero aun así, no logró cortar la piel, pálida bajo le negra tela. Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario, porque el tiempo que usó para esquivar ese golpe, fue el mismo que perdió para defenderse del segundo ataque de Sebastian. Vi como el demonio se transformaba en una masa furiosa, un borrón en la negrura, embistiendo cual bestia contra el cuerpo ajeno, llevándose a su oponente hacía el suelo, y un segundo después, aquel tipo estaba con la espalda contra el piso, cuarteando las losetas en cientos de pedazos por la fuerza impuesta por Sebastian. El sonido que hizo su cuerpo al golpear el cemento fue seco, y de no ser porque ya estaba segura de que esa criatura solo podía ser un ser sobrenatural, hubiese pensado que estaba muerto.

Me puse de pie, mirando a Sebastian entre la lluvia. Soltó a su oponente, irguiéndose, mirándolo allí, inmóvil y tendido en el suelo, aun totalmente cubierto por esa extraña capa negra. Me miró, y vi, a través de la espesa lluvia, que estaba jadeando, casi exhausto.

Caminé hacía él, lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los escombros; quería saber quién rayos era esa persona, y ahora era el momento. Estaba quieto, probablemente inconsciente.

Pero, entonces, pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba…

— ¡NO…! ¡NO LO LASTIMEN…! –alguien gritó desde la puerta de la terraza, al otro extremo de donde estábamos. Aquella voz sonó tan desesperada como lastimera, un grito de auxilio en el medio de la noche. Apenas tuve tiempo de mirar a ver de qué o quién se trataba y distinguí, entre la cortina de lluvia, una figura humana.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios era? ¡¿Por qué demonios había venido?!¡Si alguien llegaba a decir algo…!

Como si Sebastian me hubiese leído la mente, abandonó el cuerpo inerte de aquel sujeto vestido de negro, apresurándose a una velocidad muy poco humana hacía nuestro único testigo, quien distinguió la silueta de Sebastian cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para esquivarla. Vi al demonio, a punto de acuchillarla, pero la verdad es que no hice nada por detenerlo… Solo pensar el caos que se haría si esa mocosa llegaba a hablar…

Vi como aquella persona se paraba en seco, a punto de soltar un grito, aterrada, y cuando Sebastian estaba a menos de dos metros de ella, con los cubiertos en alto, listo para apuñalarla de muerte, como el cazador a Blancanieves, un borrón negro pasó justo delante de mí, como un láser turbulento, y cuando razoné lo que iba a suceder, cuando volteé hacía Sebastian para gritar, lo único que alcancé a ver era como aquel extraño tomaba a mi demonio por la cabeza, apretando su cráneo entre sus dedos y Sebastian parecía incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Como si hubiera tenido un propulsor, arrastró consigo a mi demonio hacía uno de los lados de los jardines, mientras yo me quedaba estática, escuchando el destrozo en la planta bajo, y luego, como se extendía hacía el bosquecillo, muy parecido al sonido de un viento huracanado.

Por dos segundos, me quedé totalmente paralizada, incapaz de dejar de ver la zona en el bosquecillo, donde un par de árboles cayeron, derrumbándose totalmente hacía el suelo. Pensé en Sebastian… pensé… no sabía en qué más pensar…

Fue un momento extraño, desgarrador; cuando te das cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca estarás a salvo del todo.

Limpiándome el exceso de agua de la cara, miré a la chica, aquella que había irrumpido súbitamente; sus parpados estaban abiertos de par en par, y sus ojos clavados allí, donde los contrincantes habían desaparecido. Lucía como debí haberme visto yo cuando Sebastian apareció frente a mí aquella primera vez: incrédula, sorprendida, pasmada, aterrorizada y llena de preguntas. Pero, lejos de asustarse, de salir corriendo o soltarse a llorar, de pronto, se puso de pie, caminando rápidamente hacía la puerta de las escaleras, con la desesperación marcándole el rostro.

¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡Además de que había sido la culpable de que Sebastian haya sido golpeado… se comportaba como si estuviera en el patio de su casa! ¡¿Acaso no iba ni siquiera a mirarme?!

Corrí hacía la puerta, ganándole el paso y propinándole un empujón, para que se quitase del camino, desahogando parte de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, y esto la hizo caer sentada sobre el suelo mojado. La escuché quejarse, pero no era que me importase mucho. Me apresuré escaleras abajo, lo más rápido que podía, lo más veloz que mis pies empapados me permitían. Afortunadamente, no había nadie fuera de sus habitaciones. Los corredores estaban desiertos, de modo que me fue mucho más fácil escabullirme sin ser vista y, lo más importante de todo, sin levantar sospechas.

Salí sin problemas, corriendo a través de un jardín semi destruido, lleno de pedazos de cerámica rotos, fragmentos de roca y cemento, y flores destruidas y pétalos regados por todo el suelo. La lluvia caía, ahora fría, tan helada que pensé comenzaría a caer hielo, pero bloqueé ese pensamiento, y me adentré en el bosquecillo, siguiendo el camino de destrucción que habían dejado esos dos a su paso. No había una grieta en el suelo, ni nada de eso, nada de ese tipo de cosas exageradas, pero gran parte de los arbustos se habían quebrado, y un enorme árbol había caído sobre el paso, arrancándose directamente desde la raíz.

Pasé por encima de él caminando con cuidado; no sabía que tan cerca estaba de ellos, aunque no escuchaba aun ni un solo ruido, pero no iba a arriesgarme a caer víctima de alguno de sus golpes descontrolados.

Iba a dar un paso más, cuando sentí el peso de una mano sobre mi hombro, y me volví de un salto, casi gritando, lista para salir huyendo... Sin embargo, todo ese miedo dejó de ser miedo, y se transformó en furia a ver de quien se trataba… ¡era de nuevo esa mocosa estúpida!

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte… —masculló, tan rápido que casi no pude entenderle. Agitó sus manos con desesperación, sacudiendo su largo y empapado cabello—, pero… ¡no era mi intención! ¡Y menos la suya…! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Maldición! –exclamé, interrumpiéndola; ahora me sentía realmente enfadada. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, con una mirada digna de un ridículo borrego llevado al matadero… ¡Dios, solo con verla me causaba ganas de golpearla! — ¡¿Quién diablos te crees tú para irrumpir en MI casa?! ¡Además de eso, haces este destrozo! –rugí, señalando con ambas manos el caos de arbustos rotos, y eso sin mencionar el jardín, que tendría que ser reparado completamente. Ella pareció asustada, temerosa, y se mordió los labios, mirando hacía el suelo— ¡¿Esa cosa viene contigo?! ¡Mírame y responde, demonios! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡¿Es un demonio?! ¡Si haz traído un demonio aquí, voy a hacerlos pedazos a ambos!

—Yo solo… —trató de decir, tartamudeando… ¡por un demonio! ¡No tenía tiempo para sus problemas de lenguaje!

— ¡Escupe lo que tengas que decir de una…! –la voz se me apagó en la garganta, y de pronto, nos sacudió un temblor, a ambas, tan intenso que robaba el aliento y no te dejaba pensar. Pero no era un temblor… era una especie de onda sónica, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado drásticamente, y ahora no nos dejara siquiera hablar.

Caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, apoyándome sobre las manos, temblando, y sin poder respirar. Mientras yo hacía un enorme esfuerzo por resistir, aquella chica se derrumbó en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente, como una lánguida muñeca de trapo que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse por sí misma.

Me pregunté si estaría viva, o si su cuerpo no hubiese sido capaz de soportar aquello, pero era que me importase demasiado. Arrastrándome, conseguí seguir avanzando por el camino de destrozos, pero mientras más me acercaba, más fuerte parecía ser la presión en esa zona. Llegó un punto en el que tuve que detenerme, incapaz de seguir avanzando en esa misma dirección. La presión era tan fuerte, que sentía como aplastaba mis huesos, estrujando todo dentro de mí. Y, cuando pensé que no podría soportarlo más, repentinamente, la presión desapareció, y la pérdida de aquello, me obligó a quemarme aún más quieta de lo que estaba, sostenida por las rodillas y las manos y, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a vomitar lo porque tenía en el estómago.

Pasándome la mano por la boca, limpiando los fluidos, me moví lejos del vómito, y arrastrándome hasta un árbol, logré usarlo de apoyo para ponerme de pie. Un mareo terrible sofocaba mi ser, y me sentí sumamente agradecida con la lluvia, porque el agua me aliviaba el dolor de cabeza que provocó aquella presión en mí.

Con una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre la corteza del árbol, levanté la mirada, observando a mí alrededor, buscando algún atisbo de Sebastian en la oscuridad de la noche y la pantalla nublada que creaba la lluvia, estrepitosa y tormentosa, cayendo a cantaros sobre mí. Comencé a temblar; al parecer no tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para amanecer enferma, probablemente en un par de horas comenzaría a tener síntomas de fiebre y esas cosas.

De pronto, en la oscuridad, divisé, a unos diez metros, algo negro que se movió, lentamente, y casi me da un ataque al distinguir que no se trataba de una figura, sino de dos.

Sebastian estaba de pie, con la espalda contra un gigantesco roble, y aquel extraño, a un par de metros frente a él, blandiendo aquella singular lanza plateada que había visto antes, cuando combatían en la terraza superior. Me quedé congelada, incapaz de hablar o moverme, temiendo que, si hacía algo indebido, pudieran herir a Sebastian o a mí. Distraerlo no era mi mejor opción, y por ende, la suya tampoco. Además, si aquel personaje decidía ir tras de mí, eso significaría que el demonio también saldría herido.

No acababa de pensar lo último, cuando, de manera súbita, el extraño encapuchado miró sobre su hombro, hacía mi dirección, tomándome por sorpresa. Su rostro estaba oculto por la sombra de la capa, y cuando se giró totalmente hacía mí, realmente sentí terror. Y aunque una parte de mi quería correr, otra no podía, no me lo permitía; me decía que fuera valiente, que aguantase. Dirigí los ojos a Sebastian, quien estaba jadeante, aunque no pude distinguir ninguna herida mayor. Él no hizo el menor intento por moverse, por atravesar o ponerse en el medio de un violento ataque. No lo hizo, simplemente se quedó allí, observándome, y asintió con la cabeza, como quien asegura que todo estará bien, que no va a pasar nada malo, que debía dejar a aquel extraño irse y desaparecer.

Sin embargo, yo no pensaba lo mismo. Si Sebastian no pensaba hacer ningún movimiento, entonces todo corría por mi cuenta.

En el instante que ese sujeto de negro pasó a mi lado, me lancé sobre de él, sujetándole las solapas de la capa con las manos. Tomé impulso y, girando, lo empujé contra el árbol donde, segundos antes, había encontrado apoyo. Estaba tan conmocionada y rabiosa, que no noté, siquiera, que aun llevaba en la mano la filosa arma que había estado usando. Creo que aquel sujeto únicamente se dejó manipular por mí, porque, seamos honestos; tenía la fuerza para lanzar a Sebastian por los aires, ¿y no era capaz de quitarse de encima a una chica de cincuenta kilos? Es decir, aquel sujeto era aún más alto que Sebastian; podría haberme arrojado a un lado con facilidad. Era más que obvio que no iba a hacerme nada. Pero aun así, escuché que Sebastian dijo algo. Gritó mi nombre y algo más, pero no le presté atención.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? –mascullé, al tiempo que levantaba una mano hacía su cabeza, casi temblando por los espasmos de rabio y furia, y, de un solo tirón, le quité la capa de la cabeza, dejando su rostro por completo al descubierto…

Y cuando lo vi, sentí que toda mi fuerza se esfumó de mis brazos…

Aquella sonrisa… solamente la había visto en una persona…

— ¡¿U-Undertaker?!– grité, tan alto que me dio la impresión de que, inconscientemente, quería meterme esa escena a golpes en el cerebro. Mi mente se puso completamente en blanco; estaba totalmente en blanco cuando reconocí el rostro sonriente, la imperdible cicatriz, y el larguísimo y plateado cabello. Era la misma persona que yo había visto esa mañana, allí, en el viejo cementerio… no, no podía ser cierto… aquel tipo era solo un trabajador demente, histérico y ridículo… No podía convencerme a mí misma de que ese contrincante terriblemente feroz, era la misma persona.

—Ju, ju… Vaya, tiene maneras bastante agresivas, joven Bennett… —murmuró, con la misma voz cantarina y rasposa de hacía cerca de doce horas, la misma que yo había escuchado, aunque esta era mucho más seria, menos estúpida y mucho más profunda…

¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Con quién estaba tratando yo? ¿Por qué había luchado contra Sebastian? ¡Maldición! ¿Era todo esto parte de un juego acaso? ¡¿Qué demonios sucedía?! ¡¿Quién era ese tipo?! ¡¿Qué era?!

Fue entonces que dejé de concentrarme en su sonrisa, y recorrí todo su rostro con mis ojos, deteniéndome en seco a la altura su fleco empapado, que manaba agua como si de un río se tratase, y se abría un poco, ya que los mechones húmedos se pegaban entre si…

En medio de la sombra que su cabello creaba sobre sus párpados, pude ver un claro brillo extraño… incandescente…

Era el mismo color despiadado que había en los ojos de Grell…

Verde amarillento… verde ácido…

Ese color…

Repentinamente, todos los cabos se unieron en mi mente. Miré a su otra mano, aquella que aún estaba al costado de su cuerpo y observé, ahora de cerca, el arma que portaba: no era una lanza; no podría haberme equivocado más… Se trataba de una gigantesca guadaña de plata, tan grande que parecía el doble de alta que yo… El mango era todo del color de las estrellas, y simulaba el torso de un esqueleto plateado, coronado, obscenamente, con rosas y espinas, de cuyo cráneo nacía la curvada cuchilla, alargada y filosa…

Recordé entonces, algo que me había dicho Sebastian, algo que comentó… No estoy segura de sí lo dijo él, o lo dijo el idiota de Grell, pero estaba segura de haberlo oído…

"Las guadañas de la muerte pueden cortar lo que sea…"

Por eso aquella guadaña… por eso Sebastian no podía romperla… por eso cortaba los cubiertos como mantequilla…

No había dudas…

— ¡Shinigami! –grité, dándole un empujón, alejándome de él de un salto, colocándome lo más cerca de Sebastian que me fuera posible. De pronto, como si alguien hubiese hecho sonar una alarma dentro de mí, sentí como se tensaban todos los músculos de mi cuerpo… ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba al mundo?! ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! — ¡Eres un Shinigami! ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció prestarme atención cuando escuchó mis reclamos. Únicamente me dedicó una vaga mirada, barriéndome de pies a cabeza, y luego, sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta, caminando algunos pasos hacia atrás, continuando con lo suyo. Lo miré alejarse y cada vez me sentía más confundida, conmocionada, iracunda y llena de deseos de golpearlo… ¿Quién demonios se creía para ignorarme de ese modo? ¡Luego de haber hecho los destrozos que hizo!

Se detuvo frente al cuerpo inerte de aquella chica, observándola; ella estaba tendida sobre el suelo mojado y la lluvia hacía lucir su cabello como una masa nebulosa y anaranjada, agitándose por los pequeños canales de agua que se formaban en la tierra. Pensé que solo se quedaría allí, estudiando su rostro exánime y las manos tendidas, aleatoriamente, a lo lados del cuerpo. Pero lejos de mi suposición, de pronto él se movió, quitándose la enorme capa negra que le cubría por completo el cuerpo, y dirigiéndose hacia abajo, la cubrió con ella; y luego, con un solo movimientos, que lució sumamente suave y elegante, cargó a la inconsciente chica en brazos.

Estiré una mano para tocar el hombro de Sebastian, pero me sorprendí al no sentir su cuerpo cerca. Volteé, y él ya estaba también de pie, erguido, limpiándose un rastro de sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano, mirando, rabioso, al Shinigami, quien súbitamente, se volvió hacía nosotros, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, como la que había visto toda la mañana en el viejo cementerio.

—He, he… bien jugado, demonio… —murmuró; su voz era rasposa y profunda, delirante, y su rostro era pálido como la Muerte—. Oh, por el rostro que tiene, joven Elisse, parece que tiene muchas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas…

—Más de las que usted supone… —respondí, fría y cortante.

Pensé en ordenarle a Sebastian que lo hiciera pedazos, pero supuse que era una idea estúpida. Yo misma había visto como Undertaker lo había molido a golpes, y mientras Sebastian había recibido alguno que otro ataque, aquel sujeto lucía como si acabase de despertar… ¡nada en él indicaba que había peleado! ¡Ningún moretón! ¡Ni un solo rasguño! Solamente allí, a la altura del abdomen, la tela se abría un poco, desgarrada por el ataque de Sebastian con los cubiertos.

El Shinigami volvió a reír, de forma gutural y desquiciada, como conteniendo un ataque de nervios.

—Muy bien… Pienso responder todas sus preguntas… —dijo, sin dejar de clavarme sus ojos ácidos y misteriosos—. Ahora, ¿Por qué no dejamos de empaparnos aquí, y pasamos a tomar el té?

o.o.o

—Lamento haber aparecido de ese modo, pero me temo que yo solamente mantenía mi distancia; quien me atacó, fue su demonio…

Entrecerré los ojos, observándolo con sarcasmo y, acto seguido, asenté mi taza de té sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa. Comenzaba a sentir la urgente necesidad de cometer un asesinato.

Luego de haber vuelto a la mansión y haberme cambiado la ropa —por un conjunto deportivo azul rey—, conduje al estúpido Shinigami albino al estudio del tercer piso, mientras que Sebastian se quedó abajo, cambiándose, para luego arreglar el desorden del jardín con sus poderes ocultistas, y poder calmar a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Saint Anne que, al parecer, había escuchado algo del destrozo y estaban alterados. Como fuera, mientras él perdió quince minutos en balde, yo estaba "disfrutando" –y nótese el sarcasmo en mi frase— un agradable rato con ese tipo, quien, pese a mi insistencia histérica, pidió amablemente seguir siendo llamado Undertaker.

Fuera como fuera, aquel tipo era de lo más extraño; no solo no acepto nuestra vajilla, sino que cargaba consigo un vaso de precipitado de doscientos mililitros y una urna funeraria, que para acabar de sorprenderme, no tenía cenizas, sino extrañas galletas en forma de huesos… parecía comida para perros, debo mencionar.

Tuve la esperanza de que, una vez que estuviéramos a solas, dejara de lado su extraño comportamiento; pensé que su demencia era una forma de evadir el mundo, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era su verdadera naturaleza, y debo mencionar que mi paciencia casi explota en el momento que ese imbécil me pidió ropa seca y una toalla… ¡¿acaso yo tenía cara de sirvienta?!

Afortunadamente –para mí, o para él, o para ambos—, una vez que Sebastian –con ropa seca para el neófito ese— volvió a la habitación, al parecer las cosas se tranquilizaron.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que aun así me siga sacando de quicio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shinigami? –pregunté, cortante, recostándome en el mullido sofá de cuero que formaba parte de una pequeña sala de descanso –que supuse habían colocado allí esta misma mañana, ya que no recordaba haberla visto allí la noche anterior—.

Sebastian revoloteaba por la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, simplemente, pensando.

—He, he, ya se lo he dicho, señorita Bennett –comentó, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra, bebiendo elegantemente un sorbo de té del vaso de precipitado—. He venido a Londres por negocios, no tengo pensado cruzarme en sus asuntos… además, le repito que soy solamente un Shinigami retirado ahora.

— ¿Qué hay de esa chica? –en realidad no era que me importase, pero por lo que vi, la niñata esa estaba viviendo en la mansión, de modo que debía formar parte de la competencia o las porras, y en todo caso, la convertía en mi responsabilidad—. ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?

—Ah, si… En lo que a ustedes respecta, ese pajarillo no es de su incumbencia… —comentó, sonriendo, mordiendo una galleta por la mitad, dejándola reposar un instante sobre sus labios, de un levísimo tono entre el rosa y el lavanda, mirándome fijamente. No hizo ningún gesto en especial que revelase alguna intención maliciosa, pero hubo una nota de amenaza en sus ojos, como si nos advirtiera de una calamidad terrible que nos atormentaría por siempre si tratábamos de enredarnos en sus asuntos—. Ni tuya, ni de él... –nos señaló a ambos con sus dedos—. Es un secretito, ju, ju~

Gruñí con un gesto de desagrado, mientras él bebía más té y se tragaba una galleta entera.

No comía como un cerdo ni nada de eso; lejos de ese concepto, debo admitir que la forma en que mordía esas galletas, provocada un nudo en la garganta; se movía con tal elegancia que yo únicamente había visto en Sebastian. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan prendada de ese demonio imbécil, me habría sentido atraída hacía ese Shinigami, que en realidad no era nada desagradable –por no decir que era cautivador-.

Era alto y sumamente pálido; a veces daba la impresión de que tenía brillo propio, y bajo la luz amarilla de las lámparas del salón y la chimenea, parecía una estatua de ámbar y oro, con los ojos como esmeraldas incandescentes vistas a través del fuego, y el larguísimo cabello, fabricado con hilos de luna. Parecía una de esas apariciones de las que habla la gente que llega al umbral de la muerte, y regresan por alguna razón u otra; un fantasma blanco, una sombra difuminada por la luz a sus espaldas. O, al menos lo hubiera sido, de no ser por la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro, por sobre la nariz, y por lo que pude ver, daba vueltas por su cuello, descendiendo hacía su espalda. Era ese simple detalle el que le hacía perder su inocencia y lo convertía en un espectro misterioso.

Me pregunté quién podría haberle hecho eso. Cuando. En qué momento de su vida. Por qué.

Se preguntaran, entonces, porque siento desagrado hacía él, y bueno, la razón es por el hecho de que se había metido con Sebastian, con la mansión, conmigo, y que era un Shinigami. Para mí, la palabra con "S" me recordaba a Grell, y ese imbécil no me traía muy gratos recuerdos que se diga…

—Bien, de acuerdo… —estiré la mano sobre la mesa, tomando una galleta rellena de crema de avellanas y la mordí—. La chica no tiene nada que ver… Si es así, ¿Qué asuntos ha venido a tratar?

— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, señorita Bennett? –inquirió, riendo como solía hacerlo, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró un segundo el almohadón de tafeta, y luego clavó sus ojos en mí.

— ¿Va a decirme que también es un "secretito" también? –hice es gesto de comillas con los dedos, sin perder el tono sarcástico de mi voz.

Él volvió a reír, y se tragó otra galleta, bebiéndose el resto de su té de un sorbo.

—Ju, ju~ claro que no… —comentó, con una ávida sonrisa en su rostro—. Decir que es un secreto sería una gran mentira, sobre todo porque el mayordomo sabe de lo que estoy hablando, puesto que trabajé para su antecesor, señorita: el conde Ciel Phantomhive…

Al tiempo que Undertaker levantaba su taza hacía Sebastian, quien hacía un par de minutos había dejado de caminar, yo me giré completamente hasta quedar de frente a él, observándolo. Se había quedado inmóvil, recargado contra la pared de la ventana, donde la tormenta era visible, y la luz blanca de los rayos le confería un aspecto sobrenatural. Mi boca se había abierto súbitamente por lo que el Shinigami había dicho y, ahora, no podía recordar la manera de hacerla volver a su sitio. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Undertaker había trabajado con los Phantomhive? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso…?

Pero el demonio no dijo nada; únicamente siguió con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos entrecerrados, lanzándole una gélida mirada al sepulturero.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo expliques tú, Undertaker… —gruñó Sebastian, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y furia, dejando entrever sus feroces colmillos.

—Esperen… Ustedes… ¿se conocen? –quise saber, mirando al Shinigami, y luego a Sebastian, intercalando mis ojos entre ellos, moviéndome en el sofá. Sacudí la cabeza, y de pronto me sentí terriblemente abrumada y confundida. Cerré los ojos, respirando profundo, calmando mis ansias. Necesitaba estar tranquila para lidiar con esos asuntos.

Escuché un largo y lastimoso suspiro, y luego, el definido tono de voz de Sebastian, pesado y molesto, comenzando a hablar.

—Señorita, su antepasado, y mi anterior contratista, el conde Ciel Phantomhive, era más que un simple aristócrata— moví el cuerpo lentamente, abriendo los párpados, inquieta. Mi cara debió transformarse en una masa de confusión, porque así me sentía: perdida y desorientada. Sé que no era nada extraño lo que iba a decirme, después de todo, yo nunca me había sentido interesada en la vida de mi ancestro, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a afectarme, y no pude evitar preguntarme, que otras cosas habría ocultado Sebastian y mi propio tatarabuelo de sus futuros descendientes—: era el perro guardián de la Reina.

— ¿El… perro guardián? –pregunté, con un hilo de voz, aun volteada totalmente hacía mi demonio. La única imagen mental que venía a mí con esas palabras, era la de un ridículo pastor alemán con sombrero de copa y bastón.

—Así es… era quien resolvía cierto casos encomendados por la mismísima reina –continuó, hablando con voz exánime, aun con los brazos cruzados. Por un momento, ladeó el rostro hacía la ventana, observando la gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el cristal, las gotas que se estrellaban velozmente contra la superficie y estallaban en ciertos de partículas de humedad—. Era un título que pasó de generación en generación en la familia Phantomhive. Muchas veces esos casos incluían misteriosos asesinatos que Scotland Yard no podía resolver, y Undertaker fue de gran ayuda en aquel entonces…

— ¿De gran ayuda, mayordomo? –comentó el Shinigami, aunque yo aún no quitaba los ojos de encima de Sebastian. Un tintineo me indicó que estaba sacudiendo el té con una de las cucharas de plata—. Debe admitir que, sin mi ayuda, no hubieran podido jamás resolver el caso de Jack el Destripador… Ju, ju ~ creo que merezco un poco más de mérito… —di un respingo, volviéndome violentamente hacía el demonio, con los ojos abiertos como platos… ¿habían resulto el caso de Jack el destripador? ¿Qué diablos…? —. Como sea, es un honor conocer a la heredera del título Phantomhive. Al menos ya no hay una molesta reina que le haga ensuciarse las manos, señorita Bennett… o, más bien, señorita Phantomhive…

—Cierra la boca… —espeté, frunciendo el ceño, de tal forma que sentí toda la piel de nariz tensa y arrugada. No me gustaba ese sujeto, y mucho menos que me llamara de ese modo. Por alguna razón, sentía que se estaba metiendo de una forma muy personal conmigo, invadiendo un secreto que era preciado y totalmente mío—. ¿Qué quiere que diga? ¿"El honor es mío"? Deje de hablar de tonterías, y conteste mi pregunta de una vez: ¿a qué ha venido aquí?

—Ah~ pero que grosera… —bajó de golpe su taza, hasta la altura de sus rodillas, fingiendo un puchero, pero honestamente no me importaba en ese momento. Creo que pudo notar que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que me diera lo que yo quería. Y eso fue lo que hizo—. Supongo que no tengo otra opción… ¿verdad? –volví a clavarle los ojos—. Ah… En ese caso… Señorita, ¿conoce usted la tragedia del Campania, el famoso trasatlántico que se hundió en el océano a finales de mil ochocientos?

Bajé las manos a mis piernas, al tiempo que se desbarataba mi expresión de molestia y levantaba una ceja, expectante. ¿A que venía todo eso?

—Claro que sí; es un barco famoso… incluso hay una película inspirada en ese tragedia… —una odiosa película romántica entre una chica rica y un pobre diablo*—. Salió de Inglaterra, camino a Nueva York. Fue durante el mes de abril, y en el medio del Atlántico chocó contra un iceberg. Todo fue tan repentino que apenas y se pudieron evacuar pasajeros, y gran cantidad de gente murió.

Undertaker rió ante el comentario, y continuó, mientras se llevaba una galleta de hueso a los labios.

—Bueno, ju, ju~ ¿Qué pensaría si le digo, que esa no es la verdadera historia? O, bueno, al menos, que esa no es completamente la verdad… –mordió la galleta por la mitad, al tiempo que yo, únicamente, me sentía más y más intrigada—; que esa no es la razón por la cual sobrevivieron tan pocas personas…

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—A que allí sucedió algo mucho más macabro que solo gente ahogándose en las frías aguas…

Toda la columna se me tensó, en un ángulo de noventa grados con mis piernas, y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Sentía mi curiosidad, mi cerebro, como un pez fuera del agua, necesitado urgentemente del agua que simbolizaban esas respuestas. Pero en el instante que iba a hablar, Sebastian interfirió, caminando velozmente, hasta quedar de pie tras el sofá donde me encontraba sentada.

—Algo mucho más macabro que usted mismo provocó –masculló el demonio, y no necesité mirarlo para saber que estaba a punto de golpear a ese Shinigami.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero… qué cruel! –reclamó el albino, con una expresión de molestia teatral—. Solo fue un inocente experimento… Tú entiendes, mayordomo…

— ¿Cómo que un experimento…? –quise saber, y levanté una mano, haciendo un ademán para que ambos se callaran. Miré a Sebastian, por encima de mi hombro, y luego a Undertaker, quien me miraba con su misteriosa sonrisa y los ojos refulgentes, que parecían aún más luminosos en la semi oscuridad que nos rodeaba—. Undertaker, ¿Qué experimento…?

Aquella que era una tímida sonrisa, se amplió, solo un poco más, pero fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que no eran ideas mías: ese Shinigami estaba medio desquiciado. No estaba completamente bien, ni normal. Había algo muy oscuro escondido detrás de esa apariencia de indiferencia burlona y su aparente desapego de la realidad. Me pregunté, entonces, cuáles serían sus verdaderos colores…

—Los humanos… son sumamente interesantes, ¿sabes? Sobre todo sus almas…–preguntó, dejando su té sobre la mesa. Lo asentó con suma gracia, y luego se recostó contra el respaldo, con tan sutileza que apenas pareció moverse. La luz del fuego le confería un aura oscura y majestuosa, como un terrible villano que no necesita ocultarse ante sus enemigos, sino que lo enfrenta y lo desafía, por el simple hecho de que sabe que no podrá ser vencido por él—. Yo… sentía una gran curiosidad por esas almas: el registro cinematográfico, allí donde se guardan los recuerdos, la vida de las personas, desde el día de su nacimiento, hasta su último aliento vital. Se me ocurrió algo muy curioso sobre esos registros: ¿Qué pasaría si agregaba más cinta al final, algo así como una continuación? ¿Qué crearía con eso…?

Sentí el corazón apretarse en mi pecho, y mi estómago hacerse un nudo por completo. Algo me decía que no podía pasar nada bueno cuando se hacía eso. Por eso los muertos estaba muertos, por eso los vivos estaban vivos, porque así era como debían ser las cosas. Alterar ese orden…

—Solo crearía un monstruo… —la voz de Sebastian sonó como salida del mismo infierno, de un pozo frío y profundo, pero Undertaker solo lo observó dos segundos, y luego continuó hablando, indiferente.

—Eso fue lo que hice: un método que servía para agregar más cinta al registro de una persona… Sin embargo, no estaba del todo bien –levantó un dedo hacía mi dirección, como un profesor que le enseña un difícil lección a su alumna preferida—, ya que solamente reanimaría el cuerpo, pero este no tendría vida en realidad, no tendría mente, y al no haber una mente, no habrían recuerdos. Sería como un animal, o, como yo les llamo, "muñecas bizarras"; una criatura sin consciencia, y al tener los instintos de cualquier humano, buscaría, como todos, lo único que no tiene…

—Un alma… —contesté, apenas con un susurro. Una criatura sin consciencia, sin mente, sin raciocinio… solo se me ocurría un monstruo que contaba con esas características…

—Correcto… —prosiguió, ahora con los ojos resplandecientes como maléficas chispas—. Y yo quería saber que tan perfectos eran, aunque para mí, eran ya perfectos, pero el punto es que, gracias a una compañía, logré poner una cantidad considerable de mis "muñecas" en ese barco… El punto era probar la eficiencia de las "muñecas bizarras" contra los humanos… —de pronto, sentí el reflujo del té en la garganta, y tuve que tragarme la taza de té entera para no vomitar… este sujeto estaba más allá de los límites de la demencia—. Como fuera, nunca logré saber el resultado, debido al hundimiento que nunca fue planeado, aunque eso me permitió irme sin dejar rastro de nada, y borró toda la evidencia que señalase la existencia de las "muñecas". Aun cuando la gente sabía la verdad, nadie lo creyó, pues no podían probarlo…

Levanté la vista hacía él; me había quedado largo rato con el rostro hacía abajo, calmando la sensación agria y amarga de los jugos estomacales. Pero no me sentía tan mal como para no desafiarlo con la mirada.

—Entonces no estaba tan equivocada, cuando te vi… —espeté, apretando fuertemente los cojines—. Una creación como esa… una monstruosa y grotesca criatura para un monstruoso y grotesco creador… Espero que esos no sean tus motivos para haber venido a Londres…

—Pues, verá, señorita Phantomhive… —comentó, indiferente ante lo que yo le había dicho. Al parecer, quizás si era un monstruo… — resulta que ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí…

—Sebastian –exclamé, y escuché al demonio hacer crujir sus nudillos.

—Oh, no hay porque ponerse violentos… he, he ~ —murmuró él, con una calma total, como si no le importase tener de frente a un demonio. Lejos de mostrarse asustado, únicamente volvió a llenar su taza de té, con una parsimonia que daba pereza, y luego volvió a recostarse en el mullido sillón—. No vine aquí a soltar a mis preciadas creaciones, ¡claro que no! Estoy aquí por algo que quizás le interese, condesa… —bebió un sorbo de té, y luego, agitó el líquido con una de sus galletas—. Verá, estuve revisando mis diarios, mis métodos e investigaciones, y noté una variación en mis libros de apuntes…

— ¿Una variación…? –pregunté, ahora asustada. Sebastian contuvo la respiración abruptamente… y supe que no se refería a nada bueno…— ¿Qué significa eso, Undertaker?

Asentó la taza sobre la mesa, levantando los ojos en mi dirección y esta vez, se vieron tan escalofriantes que me hicieron temblar.

—A lo que voy, es que alguien estuvo hurgando entre mis métodos, y me temo que se robó uno de ellos, condesa –contestó, y ahora, tuve que sujetarme de la mesa para no caerme. Una parte de mí, deseó que se callase, que dijera que no era cierto, que estaba mintiendo—. Por la expresión en su rostro, creo que entiende mi punto… —de pronto, todo él se ensombreció, y pareció que yo miraba directamente a los ojos de la Muerte—: alguien planea crear, de nuevo, a las Muñecas Bizarras…

Aquella frase… sonó exactamente como lo que era: una grotesca revelación en el medio del caos…

Bajé la cabeza, sintiendo las sienes palpitarme tan rápido que dolían…

Las Muñecas Bizarras…

Muchas veces había visto ese tipo de cosas en la televisión, en las películas, en los documentales… Criaturas sin consciencia y sin raciocinio, que podían llegar a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo único que buscaban… Yo conocía a esos seres con otro nombre, y seguramente ustedes también: zombis.

En realidad, nunca he sido fanática de la ciencia ficción, y para mí, los zombis entraban dentro de esa categoría. Seres que mordían y devoraban humanos, y si eras mordido por uno de ellos, te transformabas también en una de esas cosas. Había infinidad de películas, videojuegos y videos en internet. Mucha gente los considerase aterradores, pero yo no. No me daban miedo, ni asco, ni provocaban en mi ninguna reacción en especial…

Al menos no, hasta que ese Shinigami no me planteó la posibilidad de que pudieran ser reales…

Me pregunté, entonces, que podríamos hacer en caso de que esas cosas fueran reales… ¿Cómo destruir a una criatura que no está viva? ¿Cómo borrarlos de este mundo? ¿Cómo pararlos? Súbitamente, aquellos monstruos lentos y hambrientos, se transformaron en una horrenda visión… y realmente, tuve miedo de que fueran a hacerlos reales…

— ¿Cómo sabe… que ese método fue robado…? –pregunté, una vez que me hube calmado. Me tomé la quinta taza de té que llevaba en los últimos cinco minutos. De un solo trago, la vertí en mi boca y me la tragué. Sebastian se quedó de pie, tras de mí, y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro, como queriendo tranquilizarme, pero yo me moví, hacia el frente. En realidad, no tenía motivos para enfadarme con él por no contarme esas cosas; yo nunca había preguntado, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionada. Ya luego se me pasaría…

—Tengo pruebas suficientes… —comentó el albino, cruzándose de brazos, lentamente. La camisa blanca, que Sebastian le había prestado, lo hacía lucir más pálido de lo que realmente era—. Fuera quien fuera, dejó un rastro allí, y ese mismo rastro me trajo aquí: a Londres.

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Un rastro? ¿Cómo que un rastro? Yo no…

—Déjeme explicarle… —habló Sebastian, moviéndose desde atrás de mí, para situarse a un lado del sofá de modo que no tuviera que voltearme totalmente para mirarlo. Lo observé, con algo de molestia. Él pareció no darse cuenta o fingió no haberlo notado—. Todos los seres sobrenaturales, como yo o Undertaker, tenemos una peculiaridad en cuanto a nuestro poder: por más que se intente ocultarlo de los demás, nunca es totalmente seguro que no podrás ser rastreado. Más que un rastro, se trata de una especie de presión que ejercemos en los sitios donde hemos estado, y es diferente, tanto en cada quien, como en cada clase de ser sobrenatural…

—Sería como la huella digital en los humanos… —agregó Undertaker, mirando al demonio con un dejo de sorpresa.

Ladeé la cabeza, sintiéndome aún más enredada de lo que estaba en un comienzo.

—Entonces… Si pueden ser rastreados… —sacudí las manos, y ahora clavé mis ojos en Sebastian—, ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso cuando pasó todo ese desastre con Phoebe, Lydia o como se llame? ¿No podrías haber rastreado a Michelle y a su asesino…?

—A eso iba, señorita… —continuó, hablando con serenidad, aunque podía notar que se molestó un poco ante mi reclamo disimulado—. Algunos entes pueden ocultar su presión de una forma realmente hábil, para no ser descubiertos o porque son realmente poderosos –quise hablar de nuevo, pero él solo elevó un poco la voz, haciéndome callar. Me crucé de brazos, harta—. Los entes más débiles no tienen problemas con esto, ya que, además de no tener la capacidad de ocultarla, su presión no afecta al mundo que los rodea, lo único que logran es, si acaso, descender la temperatura del ambiente, y mover algunas objetos…

—A diferencia de este demonio… —ahora era Undertaker quien interrumpió, y Sebastian guardó silencio esta vez, sin embargo, en su rostro había una especie de reproche no escrito, como si el Shinigami le hubiera robado la parte que él quería decir—, que podría destrozar esta mansión, en caso de liberar por completo su poder…

Así que eso era lo que había sucedido antes, cuando estaba afuera, hablando con ese mocosa molesta. Aquel temblor que se sintió… ¿fue una presión liberada? ¿De quién? ¿De Sebastian, o de Undertaker? Algo me decía que el Shinigami omitió algo importante de sí mismo en esa última frase.

—Por eso es que se esconde esa presión… —Sebastian tomó la palabra antes de que Undertaker pudiera tener tiempo para volver a hablar—. Por eso, y para evitar topar con indeseables, y proteger a sus compañeros o, en mi caso, proteger a mi contratista.

Esto último lo dijo con una galante sonrisa, de una forma sutilmente cálida, y súbitamente, todo mi sistema circulatorio amenazó con salírseme por la nariz. Si Undertaker no hubiera hablado, probablemente ya estaría deteniendo mi sangrado nasal.

—Los más poderosos pueden hacer que su presión desaparezca casi por completo, de modo que, a menos que uno sea un experto en el arte del rastreo, no podría identificar un rastro… —miró a Sebastian, quien pareció un poco ofendido—. Y su demonio, aun con miles de años de experiencia, aún no ha podido perfeccionar esa técnica. Es algo en extremo difícil. Sin embargo, yo he tenido… —agitó una mano en el aire, mientras sonreía—, ¿Por qué no decirlo? He tenido demasiado tiempo libre, tiempo de ocio, para estudiar ese aspecto; soy bastante hábil, debo decirlo. Así que logré sacar un rastro de presión desde Verona, hasta Londres. Al parecer, nuestro misterioso y peludo ladrón dejó parte de su presión en la pequeña iglesia abandonada donde tenía ocultos esos viejos manuscritos…

— ¿En… una iglesia abandonada? –bueno, acaba de comprobar que ese tipo no solo estaba demente, sino que era un perfecto imbécil—, ¿Quién dejaría algo tan valioso en un sitio tan común?

—Resulta ser que no era un sitio común, señorita Phantomhive –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros con actitud resignada—. Además, no es como si hubiera otro sitio donde pudiera guardarlos. Digamos que aquellos documentos y yo… pues, de cierta manera, tenemos una orden de restricción en el mundo de los Shinigami. Si sintieran mi presencia allí, sería peligroso. Al igual que le dije una vez al conde: "el mundo de la oscuridad, tiene las reglas del mundo de la oscuridad". Pues así, el mundo sobrenatural, tiene sus reglas sobrenaturales. Y, en mi defensa, diré que era bastante improbable, si no es que imposible, que alguien diese con ellos.

Chasqueé la lengua… ¿Por qué complicarse tanto por unos simples documentos?

— ¿Por qué no los destruyó, entonces? –volví a preguntar.

—Ya se lo he dicho –musitó, mirándome enigmáticamente bajo las largas pestañas plateadas—: El mundo sobrenatural tiene sus reglas sobrenaturales…

Sebastian caminó hacía el sofá donde me encontraba sentada, al tiempo que yo razonaba las palabras de Undertaker. Tenía sentido. No tanto, pero lograba comprender por donde iba la situación.

—En ese caso, ¿podría, al menos, decirnos a quien tiene como sospechoso o culpable de dicho robo? –preguntó el demonio, sentándose, airoso, a mi lado—. Podríamos, entonces, detener una posible tragedia…

El Shinigami rió por lo bajo, entrelazando los dedos frente a su pecho, como si recordase una broma terrible.

—Allí está el problema, mayordomo –comentó, dándole a sus palabras una entonación luctuosa y oscura—; aun no he podido saber de quién se trata… Si supiera, ya habría acabado con ese ladronzuelo… ju, ju~ Pero hay algo que sí sé: hay tres presiones distintas en el lugar donde el método fue robado.

— ¿Sugieres que se trata de tres culpables, en vez de uno? –volvió a interrogar Sebastian, inclinándose levemente hacía adelante.

—Lo afirmo, mayordomo –respondió, cauteloso—. Cuando comencé a seguir el rastro, este me llevó a Chester**, y fue allí en donde identifiqué los tres tipos de presiones que había: una presión era definitivamente _tenebris_, pero no sabría decir si las otras doseran de un ángel, un demonio o un humano.

— ¿Es posible identificar eso por medio de una simple presión? –pregunté, un tanto molesta. Comenzaba a sentirme como un contador en un congreso de médicos pediatras.

—Bueno –comenzó a decir el Shinigami, con una mirada muy amable, para varias—, las presiones, según su peso, sensación y, a veces, olor, son distintas según las especies de entes sobrenaturales, que nos permite diferenciarlo. Los humanos, como tu, poseen un aura que es simplemente fácil de ver, para los Shinigami y, claro, los demonios. Es blanca, es sencilla. No tiene ningún olor en particular, aunque supongo que eso cambia drásticamente desde el punto de vista de un demonio…

—No tienes idea… —siseó Sebastian entre dientes, extendiendo un brazo tras mi espalda, de forma protectora. Aquel sujeto no solo era un imbécil demente, sino que, además, parecía una de esas mujeres que buscan desesperadamente buscarle pareja a todo el mundo.

Undertaker sonrió complacido.

—Bueno, eso es básicamente lo que sé –se rascó la barbilla con sus uñas negras—, lo cual complica radicalmente las cosas, porque no sé cuál de todos los entes sobrenaturales de Londres ha sido cómplice…

— ¿Cómo que cual de todos…? ¿Acaso hay tantos? –por Dios… ¿Cuántos más demonios o, como ellos decían, auras _tenebris _podrían haber en todo Londres? —¿Por qué no lanzarse a la búsqueda simplemente?

—No es así de fácil, señorita… —Sebastian bajó la mano del respaldo, cruzándose de brazos, mirándome de lado, con una actitud paciente—. No se puede ir por allí preguntando quien robó una fórmula secreta para crear monstruos… Es algo tentador para cualquiera; podríamos meternos en peores problemas de los que tenemos. Sin embargo, sospecho que Undertaker nos ha dicho esto porque ya tiene un plan…

El aludido levantó una pálida ceja, apenas visible.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, mayordomo –comentó, y podría jurar a que estaba aplaudiendo por dentro—. Gracias a una detallada investigación en Londres, descubrí que solamente hay tres demonios radicando en el país y, curiosamente, dos de ellos están en Londres: que es el sitio a donde me ha traído el rastro de presiones…

—Bueno, de ese modo, es fácil deducir que se trata de Sebastian y Claude –rodé los ojos, un tanto aburrida—. Sebastian ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, así que, claramente, se trata de Claude.

—Aun sabiendo eso, es peligroso hacer cosas impulsivas… —irguiéndose, de pie, por primera vez en todo ese rato, nos miró a mí y a Sebastian. En el medio de la oscura noche, parecía un obelisco blanco—. Después de todo, si ese tal Claude este aquí, es porque tiene un amo, y ese amo tiene el poder suficiente para borrarnos del mapa, a los tres o a uno de nosotros, si nos cruzamos en su camino. Además, aun cuando lo hayamos identificado como uno de los sospechosos, eso solo significaría que hay otros dos cómplices mas sueltos por allí.

Llevándome una mano a la barbilla, me pregunté qué clase de criaturas serían. A estas alturas del juego, no me sorprendería que incluso un Shinigami estuviese involucrado en todo ese desastre. Por otro lado, estaba un tanto molesta, porque nada de esto me ayudaba en mi investigación sobre Lydia; era punto y aparte y eso me daba rabia.

—Quizás podría sacar un rastro del aura para identificar de qué clase de seres se trata… —murmuró Undertaker, y cuando lo busqué con los ojos, estaba de pie, mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana, casi atraído por la tormenta. Su largo cabello caía como una cascada por su espalda. Parecía como si estuviese hablando, mas consigo mismo, que con nosotros—… pero no es algo seguro –miró por encima de su hombro, y supuse que, probablemente, si estaba hablando con nosotros desde un principio—. Pero tendría que estar cerca de ellos, y no es algo fácil. Y también está el problema que hay más de mil doscientos seres sobrenaturales en todo reino unido; eso sin mencionar que, aunque yo identifiqué tres demonios, podría haber más, ocultándose al disminuir su presión para no ser hallados.

Suspiró pesadamente, caminando hacía por el otro lado del salón, hacía la chimenea. Ahora, de pie frente al fuego, daba la impresión de que meditaba profundamente, y, aunque pensaba decir algo, no lo hice por temor a ser grosera. Además, mi mente humana y limitada, tal vez no fuera tan eficiente en este caso, a diferencia de Undertaker y Sebastian.

—En todo caso –soltó de pronto, volviéndose hacía nosotros con dos pasos graciosos, cruzándose de brazos, con la actitud recelosa de un carcelero—, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mis asuntos? ¿Qué acaso no hay ningún tipo de matanza o algo por el estilo que tengan que hacer?

Sebastian y yo intercambiamos una mirada recelosa, pero finalmente, creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que, a aquellas alturas del juego, no podíamos retroceder.

—Resulta ser que, nosotros estamos, en cierto modo, investigando también a Claude Faustus y sus contratistas…

El Shinigami sonrió de forma extraña, como si considerase algo que había quedado implícito en mis palabras.

—Bueno, eso es bastante interesante –suspiró con fuerzas, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo esbelto—, pero si lo que estas insinuando es unir fuerzas, me temo que no tengo interés…

— ¡Puedo sonreír de nuevo! –exclamé desesperada, poniéndome de pie. De reojo pude ver la expresión sorprendida de Sebastian, y se tuvo que cubrir la boca con una mano para no reírse. Me ruboricé.

—Ju, ju~ bastante tentador, pero, no, gracias –dijo, moviéndose hacía la puerta, caminando que si estuviese dentro de su casa. Esto me molestó un poco, porque realmente él era un intruso—. Muchísimas gracias por el té, y les pido que no vuelvan a molestarme; yo tampoco me entrometeré en sus asuntos. Tengo cosas que hacer… —entonces se detuvo en seco, justo en el preciso momento en el que yo iba a acercarme corriendo hacia él. Levantó un dedo al aire, como quien recuerda algo importante, y se giró, balanceándose sobre un solo pie, hasta que quedó frente a mí—. Por cierto, encontré esto, en la escena del crimen… —rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos, y rápidamente, me lanzó algo. Levanté las manos por instinto, atrapando torpemente un pequeño objeto brillante—. Fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Ya no me es útil, pero supongo que podría serles de ayuda…

Abrí las manos cuidadosamente, para ver de qué se trataba, y me encontré un poco sorprendida al descubrir que era una peculiar mancuernilla, de esas que lucen los hombres en las empuñaduras de los trajes de noche. Era de forma circular, y dentro del mismo, tenía una pequeña "equis" plateada, de un estilo gótico, decorada con diminutas piedras negras dentro de la misma, y un rubí en el centro. Se veía realmente costosa, aun a simple vista. La giré, buscando alguna referencia, pero lo único que encontré, fue el número de serial, grabado en la parte trasera del círculo.

Regresé los ojos a Undertaker, quien me observaba discretamente antes de salir, con una mano reposando sobre la puerta, y los ojos expectantes. ¿Por qué no se iba ya? Es decir, cuando una persona no quiere saber más, simplemente se va. Si ya había rechazado mi oferta, entonces, ¿Por qué quedarse?

—Ayúdenos –solté, sin duda en mi voz. Sonó más parecido a una orden que a una simple petición. Escuché como Sebastian se ponía de pie, y Undertaker cerró la puerta, entrando nuevamente a la habitación, recostándose sobre la superficie de madera, con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro blanco.

— ¡Joven ama!

—No quiero unir fuerzas, simplemente quiero que me brindes información –clavé mis ojos en los suyos y, por un segundo, pareció que el verde amarillento de sus orbes se volvió líquido y virulento, como la lava de un volcán activo—. Tú ayudaste al conde Ciel, soy su descendencia, y te pido ayuda.

No sé de donde saqué esa firmeza, ni la convicción. En ese momento, no pensé en lo que pudiera querer Sebastian; solo deseaba obtener más información, saber más, y si ese Shinigami podía hacerlo, por mi estaba bien. Si mi ancestro, el conde Ciel, había confiado en él, era porque debía ser eficiente.

Undertaker sonrió aún más, enseñando sus blancos dientes como el coral. Algo pareció cambia en su oscuro semblante.

—Tiene usted toda la fuerza de los Phantomhive, condesa –el sonido de su voz sonó como el crujir de una puerta en la oscuridad, y yo apreté los puños, ansiosa por su respuesta—. Probablemente, ha llegado el momento de hacer un enroque****.

Estiré los labios, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndome totalmente satisfecha. Escuché a Sebastian volver a tomar asiento, pero no me importó. Había conseguido lo que quería.

— Créame, no se arrepentirá –murmuré, maliciosamente.

Era momento de jugar enserio.

o.o.o

(*): Una clara referencia a una película romántica conocida (Grell es fan XD), cuyo escenario es un famoso trasatlántico, como el Campania :D

(**) Chester: es una ciudad del condado de Cheshire, en Inglaterra. Está al norte :)

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir, salvo gracias por sus hermosos reviews :'( me animan mas de lo que piensan. Gracias a todos lo que me apoyan y continuan esperando el capitulo. **

**Sin mucho mas que decir, dejo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

_**Capitulo XXXV: Ese mayordomo, pretty little toy**_

_**o.o.o**_

"_Eso no puede morir…__¿a qué se refería Ronald con eso? ¿Quería decir que Lydia la asesinó? Y, en ese caso, ¿lo hizo para llegar a mí? ¿O fue Michelle una víctima de las circunstancias…?... ¿Y si aquellas respuestas que yo buscaba, con tantas ansias, eran grotescas, terribles…?_

_¿Y si lo mejor era… dejarlas enterradas?"_

_o.o.o_

"— _¿Te das cuenta de cuan egoísta eres? –la voz de Brad pareció quebrarse con esa frase—. ¡No soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar cuando te sientas aburrida, y luego lanzar al suelo…!"_

_o.o.o_

"— _¿Cuál es tu relación con Undertaker? ¿Qué tienes que ver con él? -Ella abrió mucho los ojos, balbuceando algo inentendible, mientras toda su cara y parte de su cuello, pasaba de un color crema a un rojo intenso…"_

**_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy c: les deseó tengan un hermoso miercoles y sean felices *baila un caramell dance y pierde gran cantidad de lectores por eso* ay :( _**

**_Undertaker les manda galletas *Undertaker baila un caramell dance sin camisa y cubierto en mermelada y lanza galletas al aire* _**

**_Me despido c: ¿merezco un review?_**

**_Hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo_**

**_Slinky-Pink cambio y fuera._**


	35. Ese mayordomo, pretty little toy

**¡Hola a todos! :D**

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como lo prometí. La verdad es que he andado ocupada, me tiene en crisis el regreso a clases x.x de hecho, en quince minutos debería estar allí, así que será una introducción corta XD**

**Mmm no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, salvo gracias por sus reviews, y su apoyo n.n la verdad es que si me afectó bastante ver que se andaban robando mi trabajo, es frustrante que le den el crédito a alguien mas por algo que tu has trabajado u.u **

**Pero bueno, eso es cuento viejo :) ahora a lo que sigue.**

**Honestamente, creo que me estoy enamorado de "Donde sueñan los relojes" :'D voy a desahogar allí mis ansias cursis hasta que mueran de diabetes. Y pues, creo ya saben quién sale en este capítulo *guiña el ojo"**

**Espero que les guste mucho :') **

**Ahora si, ¡al fic!**

**Capítulo XXXV: ****Ese****mayordomo****, pretty little toy**

**(Pequeño juguetito)**

o.o.o

"_Y si vienes conmigo, te enseñaré a usar todos y cada uno de los peones a tu favor."_

**o.o.o**

Luego de que Undertaker hubiese aceptado mi oferta, sobre que nos ayudase, fue como si, de pronto, la información, las cosas, comenzaran a fluir de manera natural. Bueno, no tan natural, pero ya saben; tenía un poco más de esperanza sobre el rumbo que tomaría la investigación, ahora que teníamos a alguien más en el equipo. Al menos yo me sentía bastante satisfecha, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Sebastian, quien no parecía del todo cómodo por nuestro nuevo aliado. No dijo nada, ni hizo ningún gesto en particular, pero, definitivamente, estaba un tanto intranquilo. Quizás podría haberle preguntado a que se debía esto, pero no deseaba ponerme a discutir, sobre todo cuando me sentía de tan buen humor.

Undertaker, a diferencia de mi demonio, parecía súbitamente animado por el trato, y enseguida comenzó a hablarnos sobre lo que haría para rastrear, con suerte, a un posible sospechoso.

—_La forma más efectiva de rastrear al dueño de esa mancuernilla, ahora que ya sabemos dónde está, podría ser sacar un hilo de presión –_comentó el Shinigami, mirando la pieza de plata con ojos inescrutables, como si esta fuese a cobrar vida—. _Es una posibilidad, aunque no es muy seguro. Hay cerca de un 90% de probabilidad de que no encuentre nada…_

—_Tal vez, sería más probable rastrear, no la presión, sino a una empresa por medio del serial –_Sebastian, quien estaba sentado a mi lado, se puso de pie, y por primera vez en el rastro, realmente demostró su inconformidad haciendo una leve mueca, aunque no dijo nada al respecto—. _Podría dar con una fábrica, el año en el que fue producido, el lote, y cuantos ejemplares del mismo fueron vendidos. Si se trata de una pieza cara, será sencillo, aunque podrían complicarse las cosas si es algo muy común…_

Debo admitir que esto me hizo sentir un poco alicaída. Claro, tenía a una persona más ayudándome, pero esto no significaba que fueran a ser las cosas más sencillas. Además, Undertaker solo estaba allí no porque estuviese ayudándonos, en realidad, sino porque era algo que él tenía que hacer y eso nos podía beneficiar. Pero, aun con eso, con la mancuernilla y el serial, sin agregar el aura y las presiones –que sigo sin entender—, estábamos aun casi en ceros.

Pero bueno, no había más que hacerle, así que le ordené a Sebastian que buscara las cosas de las que hablaba, mientras que, Undertaker comentaba, decidido, que al día siguiente comenzaría a tratar de rastrear las presiones, dejando en claro, nuevamente, que sería difícil obtener un resultado viable.

Era ya muy de noche. No había ningún reloj en el salón que pudiera indicarme qué hora era, pero, a juzgar por el tiempo que habíamos pasado charlando, podría decir que ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Mentiría diciendo que no me sentía agotada: estaba más que exhausta. Luego de correr, subir escalones, caerme, y descubrir que el pintoresco sepulturero no era nada más y nada menos que un Shinigami, podría decirse que incluso ya me dolía el cerebro.

Sebastian y Undertaker continuaron hablando, charlando de los planes, aunque podría decirse que quien estaba más animado era el albino, ya que mi queridísimo demonio únicamente le respondía con un estoicismo admirable, que yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de fingir. Los escuché hablar, mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Me estiré hacía el atizador, y moví los leños con el artefacto, mientras me sentía un poco hipnotizada por las vibrantes llamas y los colores del fuego, al tiempo que dejaba a mi mente vagar por los sucesos acontecidos los últimos días.

Una parte de mi sospechaba que ese misterioso guardaespaldas blanco de los titanes, no era nada más y nada menos que un ente sobrenatural. Lo sé; no tenía pruebas, pero había algo en su ser, en su forma de andar, en su mirada que paralizaba con solo observar sus ojos amatistas, que me resultaba terriblemente aterrador. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan intimidada como ese sujeto, que pudiera aplastar de ese modo mi consciencia, mi orgullo, mi serenidad. Ni siquiera Lydia lo había logrado, nadie lo había hecho antes.

Pero ese tipo, Marius, lograba sellar, callar y reprimir totalmente mi naturaleza, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Me daba solo escalofríos de recordarlo.

Recostándome en el respaldo, cerré los ojos, pensando. Otro asunto que igual me tenía un tanto pasmada, era la naturaleza de Undertaker. Si, sé que ya lo mencioné antes, pero aun así, no lograba tragarme la verdad del todo, sobre todo porque había burlado a Sebastian de una forma suprema, sino que, además, el demonio no había podido hacer nada para pararlo. El hecho que de detuviera a Sebastian, que hubiera sido un verdadero adversario, me hacía preguntarme quien era realmente ese Shinigami, que escondía, cuáles eran sus verdaderos colores, ocultos detrás de esa mascara de locura, incoherencia y una armonía paciente.

¿Por qué cuidaba de esa chica? ¿Por qué ella se arriesgó de ese modo?

Me pregunté, también, si era lo que Sebastian había querido decirme cuando íbamos camino al cementerio antiguo… Él ya conocía la naturaleza de Undertaker; había trabajado con él en los tiempos de Ciel, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Para protegerme?

También, no podía evitar recordar aquel encuentro que tuve con Grell y Ronald, aquella noche que casi muero a manos de Lydia. Probablemente, salió al aire por la mención de los Shinigami y todo el revuelo que había en mi mente. Fuera como fuera, no solo recordé haberlos visto, sino también, la charla que tuve con ellos esa noche, lo que dijo Ronald, específicamente, sobre Michelle y sobre el lío en el que me estaba metiendo…

"—_Dale la foto a Grell o guárdala y vete a casa. Olvida tu idea obsesiva, guarda luto por tu amiga hasta que lo superes y continúa con tu vida…—_

— _¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? _

—_No. No creo que puedas… empezando porque__**eso**__**no puede morir**__…"_

—_Ella fue secuestrada por asesinos, ¡por alguien que quería dinero por su rescate! Ella…_

— _¿Cómo estas tan segura que así fue? ¿Tienes alguna manera de comprobarlo?"_

Recuerdo que sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer en ese momento, y lo primero que hice, fue desafiar su consejo, sus palabras y meterme en esa casa de la muerte. Pero, ahora, pensando las cosas con cuidado, luego de lo que ya conocía y lo que había visto, sus palabras sonaban como alertas en mi mente. Algo me decía, que ellos estaban conscientes de lo que había pasado, sabían lo que sucedió…

_**Eso no puede morir… **_¿a qué se refería Ronald con eso? ¿Quería decir que Lydia la asesinó? Y, en ese caso, ¿lo hizo para llegar a mí? ¿O fue Michelle una víctima de las circunstancias…?

Comenzaba a aterrarme desenterrar la verdad, y enterarme quien estaba detrás de todo esto… Ahora no podía evitar considerar que Michelle había sido asesinada por un ente sobrenatural… pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por mí?

¿Y si la había matado un demonio? ¿Qué ente sobrenatural fue, que yo no podría ni soñar con matar, aun con Sebastian de mi lado?

¿Contra qué me estaba enfrentando, o contra que estaba planeando enfrentarme con todas esas investigaciones? Ronald y Grell mencionaron que no podían darme pistas, porque todo eso estaba fuera de su jurisdicción…

¿Significaba que era algo relacionado con el infierno? ¿Con el cielo?

¿Y si aquellas respuestas que yo buscaba, con tantas ansias, eran grotescas, terribles…?

¿Y si lo mejor era… dejarlas enterradas?

o.o.o

Desperté al día siguiente con a frente húmeda, perlada en sudor. Me pasé la mano, rápidamente, sobre mi piel, y tenía todo el cabello adherido al rostro, la piel pegajosa, y esa terrible necesidad de tomar una inmediata ducha.

A mi alrededor no había nada más que la luz amarilla y dura de la media mañana, entrando sin piedad por los amplios ventanales de mi habitación. Había un calor sofocante, e inmediatamente me incorporé de la cama, sintiendo mi espalda ardiendo, y toda la parte trasera de mi pijama estaba empapada por el sudor.

Levanté la mirada, buscando el aire acondicionado, pero estaba apagado. Usualmente le ponía una alamar para que se apagase a las siete de la mañana, pues esa era la hora a la que me levantaba para ir a la escuela, y los fines de semana, aunque me levantaba un poco más tarde, el fresco duraba lo suficiente para que a las nueve de la mañana, no hubiera bochorno en la habitación, dado que estaban todas las ventanas cerradas. Pero, ya siendo las once de la mañana, no había nada más de fresco, y dudé, por un momento, si realmente me encontraba en mi cuarto, o si ya estaba de camino al noveno horno del infierno. Probablemente fue Sebastian quien se encargó de llevarme a mi habitación. El ultimo recuerdo que tenía de la noche anterior, era estar tendida sobre el sofá, pensando sobre Grell y Ronald.

Suspiré…

Once de la mañana… odiaba despertarme tan tarde, sentía que ya había perdido gran parte del día durmiendo. Pero bueno, ya no había nada más que hacerle, excepto resignarse. Lo único bueno de los domingos –últimamente—, era que había muy poca gente en la mansión; la mayoría de los participantes decidían pasar todo el día entrenando, así que no habría el actual gentío, y eso me animaba lo suficiente como para querer bajar a desayunar.

Estiré una mano hacía una de las almohadas, y algo liso se arrugó bajo el peso de mi brazo. Busqué de que se trataba, y me sorprendí levemente al encontrar una pequeña nota, doblada a la perfección –antes de que la aplastara—, con mi nombre escrito con una perfecta caligrafía, en la parte frontal.

La tomé sin dudar, sintiendo la leve sospecha de que se trataba de algo sobre Sebastian. En parte, lo supuse porque, se haber estado en la mansión, él mismo me hubiese despertado un minuto pasadas las nueve. Sin embargo, aun así me sentí bastante orgullosa al darme cuenta de que no estaba equivocada.

Abrí la nota, cuidadosamente, y comencé a leer.

_Joven ama:_

_Dadas sus claras ordenes la noche anterior, sobre las investigaciones que desea sean realizadas en torno a la mansión Bell, me veo en la penosa necesidad de abandonar la mansión por el resto de la mañana. Lamento si este inconveniente afecta en algún sentido el desarrollo de su día, pero espero pueda entenderlo. Aunque me sentí tentado a decirle en persona, se encontraba profundamente dormida, y me pareció una grosería interrumpirle cuando dormía tan plácidamente –el único momento del día en que luce realmente adorable, me atrevo a mencionar—. _

_Nuevamente, una disculpa por cualquier inconveniente que esto pueda ocasionarle. _

_Hasta la noche._

_Sebastian._

_PD: por favor, haga lo posible por mantenerse fuera de problemas._

Lancé la nota sobre la mesita de noche, un tanto molesta –y un poco sonrojada—, y me hice un ovillo en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas. "Hasta la noche"… Eso significaba que no lo vería durante el resto del día. Diablos. Era por eso que odiaba todo lo que pasaba y lo que sentía… últimamente me había acostumbrado terriblemente a su presencia, de modo que ahora comenzaba a desanimarme un poco.

Suspiré más pesadamente que antes… además de alicaída, también me sentía un poco inútil. Sebastian estaba allí afuera, buscando pistas e investigando, incluso Undertaker hacía parte de su trabajo… y yo me quedaba en casa, sentada como una chica consentida que espera que le sirvan todo en bandeja de plata.

Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer para investigar o ayudar en todo ese caos? Es decir, no era como si fuese a encontrar muchas respuestas en mi propia mansión… Dudaba que los participantes tuvieran o supieran algo sobre ellos… ¿o sí?

Bueno, en realidad algo debían saber… Si habían participado en las últimas cinco competencias y habían ganado en todas, claro que algún participante de otra escuela ya debería saber algo oscuro o raro sobre ellos. Todos tenemos algo que esconder: era sencillo saberlo cuando has convivido con la gente tanto tiempo… Esos chicos no eran la excepción a la regla.

Reanimada por esta idea, bajé de un salto de la cama, avanzando a pasos agigantados al ropero. Me puse unos jeans entubados y la primera camiseta que encontré a mi paso, me calcé unos botines bajos color camello, y salí disparada por la puerta. Tenía muy claro a quien le pediría ayuda; una persona que había convivido con ellos en las últimas cinco competencias y además, en quien yo confiaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle de ese tipo de temas, y saber que no iría corriendo a contarle a todos lo que me había dicho.

Me paré en seco frente a una puerta cerrada, la primera al lado del corredor, y toqué tres veces con ansias. Zapateé un poco, considerando como le diría las cosas; tenía que ser un poco suave, y mostrarme curiosa.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y lo primero que alcancé a ver fueron las chispas azules en los ojos de Brad.

— ¡Ellie! –exclamó, y todo su rostro se iluminó con una gigantesca sonrisa al mero estilo Colgate. Abrió completamente la puerta, dando un paso al frente, sin dejar de mirarme—. ¿Has venido a visitarme? ¿O tal vez necesitas que te moleste?

—Emm, algo así –mentí, tratando de sonreír sin parecer forzada, y eché un rápido vistazo hacía mi alrededor—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Oh, claro –murmuró, dejándome entrar a su habitación.

Caminé dentro, sin muchos ánimos, mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Aquella pequeña habitación estaba casi completamente tapizada con banderines y afiches de futbolistas famosos, y una foto enmarcada del equipo de la escuela. La cama estaba desarreglada, pero era lo único que mostraba desorden en ese cuarto, ya que el armario de madera, aunque estaba abierto de par en par, estaba todo acomodado, y había una pequeña pila de libros sobre la mesita de noche, junto a una de las lámparas.

—Veo que te has acomodado… —musité, sonriendo un poco al imaginarme la cara de Sebastian si viera sus preciadas paredes cubiertas de afiches.

—Sí, no me sentía como en casa –comentó, pasando a mi lado, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Parecía un poco sonrojado, y las pecas desaparecieron debido al rubor de su nariz—. Pero, no te preocupes, me llevaré todo. Parecerá que nunca estuve aquí.

Reí un poco, sin poder dejar de mirar los afiches. Nuevamente, me invadía ese desazón de antes; Brad era un chico normal, común… mucho más normal y decente que otros tipos de mi escuela. Pensé que encontraría enormes posters de chicas en bikini, de Sofía Vergara cubierta de arena y agua salada y esas cosas. Pero no… solo había futbolistas, banderines y fotos. Cosas que le recordaban a sus amigos, a su escuela, su pasión y esas cosas.

Se me encogió el estómago.

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Bajé la vista rápidamente; sin querer me había quedado absorta observando el techo y las paredes, y todos los pequeños detalles que rodeaban su habitación.

— ¡Oh, cierto! –di un respingo, respirando con fuerza. Lo miré fijamente, tratando de buscar un atisbo de duda en su mirada, pero no había nada, así que continúe—. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó enseguida, sin siquiera vacilar. Se mostraba realmente decidido, no como un héroe de película, sino como una persona normal.

—Como sabes, estoy a cargo de la gente que vive aquí, en la mansión –me senté en la cama, a su lado, sin dejar de verlo. Él también me miraba, severo, concentrado—, y parte de mi trabajo es saber a quienes estoy manteniendo, que tipo de personas. Eres el único de todos los competidores en quien realmente confío… Necesito que me digas, que sabes sobre Mark Slender y los Titanes.

Frunció las cejas, un tanto confundido y se alejó súbitamente de mí, abrazando una de sus almohadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Por qué los estas investigando? –preguntó, con la sospecha grabada en sus ojos—. ¿Es porque han ganado cinco competencias seguidas?

—Es algo… personal… —confié, secamente—. No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿No puedes decírmelo? –inquirió, un tanto sorprendido, levantando una ceja. Ahora ya no estaba receloso, parecía molesto, un tanto irritado por lo que le había dicho—. Confías en mí, ¿y no puedes decírmelo? Elisse, hace unos días te confié que Abigail y sus amigas juegan al té con un demonio, y que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace media vida… Y tú, ¿no puedes decirme lo que pasa? ¿Qué puede ser más personal que lo que yo te he contado?

Apreté los dientes, refunfuñando. Maldición, esta era la maldita razón por la cual odiaba tratar con la gente. Sebastian hacía las cosas sin preguntar…

—Tengo sospechas de que Mark está metido en algo extraño –Brad hizo una mueca de exasperación, rodando los ojos—. ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

—Solo me repetiste lo mismo del comienzo… —masculló entre dientes.

— ¡Es que es algo que no te importa!

— ¡Oh, maldita sea! –di un respingo, al tiempo que él se ponía de pie de un salto, lanzando la almohada al suelo, completamente furioso. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba maldecir, y también la primera vez que me hablaba con ese tono… y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí, realmente me sentí sorprendida—. Tú no confías en mí, no hay absolutamente nada malo en eso, ¡pero no quieras aprovecharte de mi confianza, en ese caso!

— ¡Nadie te pidió tu confianza en aquel entonces! –espeté, también levantándome, ahora enardecida. Rayos, le hacía frente a un demonio todos los días, y este imbécil pensaba que iba a asustarme—. ¡Que tú confíes en mí, no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo!

—Entonces, ¡mentiste! –afirmó, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de observarme—. Mentiste en ese entonces, y mientes ahora, ¿no es así? ¡Es fácil engañar a Brad Anderson, ¿no es cierto?! Es solo un pobre tonto al que puedes hacer bailar al ritmo que quieras, solo porque siente algo por ti… ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se sentían como dagas de hielo…

Dagas de hielo, que buscaban herirme tanto como él se sentía herido. Podía percibir su dolor en su voz, en sus ojos, aun cuando este era tan etéreo, que esa casi imperceptible. Y, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo malo…

— ¿Te das cuenta de cuan egoísta eres? ¿Lo terriblemente egoísta que eres en este momento? –su voz pareció quebrarse con esa frase, y parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviese buscando alguna forma de refugiarse de mi frialdad. Apretó los puños, los dientes, y esta vez, quien tuvo que refugiarse de la heladez de una voz, fui yo—. ¡No soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar, y luego lanzar al suelo cuando te sientas aburrida…! Y no te dije esas cosas para ganarme tu simpatía, o para darte lastima. Lo hice porque era lo correcto, y porque no quería que te hicieran daño… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya… ya no puedo hacerlo más…

Me quedé estática, paralizada, incapaz de decir algo en mi defensa… ¿Qué podría decir, de todos modos, si lo que había dicho era cierto? ¿Qué podría hacer para desmentirlo? Absolutamente nada… sería estúpido tratar de hacerlo pensar lo contrario…

—Brad… —di un paso en su dirección. Ni siquiera estaba segura que debía hacer, o que debía decir. Pero él, en vez de mostrarse receptivo, bajó la cabeza, y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Mi garganta se secó por completo, y cualquier rastro de seguridad en mí, desapareció.

—Por favor –susurró como un ruego, aun sin quitar los ojos del suelo, sin mirarme de frente. Repentinamente, sentí una urgencia terrible de que me mirase, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Observé la puerta abierta, el exterior del cuarto, y me recorrió el cuerpo un rayo de heladez—. Necesito cambiarme e ir a entrenar.

Por dos segundos, estuve tan pálida y estupefacta, que me fue imposible ordenarle a mis piernas que se moviesen de sitio y avanzaran. Brad continuó igual de inmóvil, como si cualquier movimiento que hiciera, amenazara con romperlo en mil pedazos. Finalmente, cuando entendí por completo que ya no me quedaba nada más que hacer, me encaminé a la salida, apresurándome fuera del cuarto, y él cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí.

Si bien, una parte de mí se sentía realmente ofendida por lo que dijo, la otra, quería entrar allí y pedirle disculpas por ser tan tonta, tan egoísta y manipuladora, porque eso era. Así me comportaba con él, desde hacía ya mucho. Pensé que me prestaría su ayuda simplemente por sentir algo por mí, y que no dudaría en soltar toda la sopa…

Y ahora me sentía estúpida.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta a mi habitación, sin dejar de preguntarme que estaba pasando conmigo. Yo no era así… es decir, si era déspota y bastante grosera, pero nunca antes había pensado en manipular a alguien de ese modo. Me consideraba bastante –si no es que "brutalmente"— sensata en cuanto a mi trato con la gente…

¿Por qué ahora actuaba de ese modo? ¿Cómo si fuera algo natural? Lo más triste, lo más terrible, es que me sentía culpable… pero al mismo tiempo, no seguía sintiéndome como si eso fuera algo malo. De no haberse tratado de Brad, quizás no me hubiera importado…

¿Por qué, entonces…?

— ¿Elisse? –de pronto me giré, veloz, instintivamente ante la mención de mi nombre.

Si bien me encontraba molesta –confundida, culpable—, todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron en el momento en el que enfoqué los ojos y vi a aquella chica, de pie, detrás de mí. Era la misma de la noche anterior, y tenía la misma cara de nutria en desgracia, plasmada en sus grandes ojos verdes. Parecía una de esas muñecas lloronas de porcelana, con el cabello rojo cobrizo, casi rayando el naranja quemado, enmarcándole el rostro de suaves y etéreas facciones. Parecía tan delicada, tan suave, que me pregunté cómo diantres no se había roto cuando la empujé.

—Crep que no nos conocemos… -musitó, temerosa como un ridículo petirrojo. Me quedé mirándola, esperando a que dijera algo más. Titubeó un poco, y luego levantó la mano lentamente en mi dirección. Los dedos le temblaban tanto como una gelatina sobre una cuchara-. Soy Sylvette Greenwood… —musitó, jugando con sus manos, con una timidez enfermiza. La barrí de pies a cabeza, esperando a que siguiera hablando—. Lamento los problemas ocasionados anoche y…

— ¿Tienes un contrato con Undertaker? –inquirí, clavándole los ojos. Ella brincó, sorprendida, interrogándome con su expresión.

-¿U-un contrato? –pareció hacerse más pequeña al escuchar mi voz, y buscó algo que le explicase de que estaba hablando.

-¡Si, un contrato! –exclamé. ¿Qué no era obvio de lo que estaba hablando? - ¿en que se basa tu acuerdo con ese Shinigami?

— ¿Te… refieres a Grim…? –preguntó, un tanto confundida, como si no supiera a lo que me refería.

—Como sea… —rodé los ojos. Maldición, no estaba de humor para que me corrigieran, y mucho menos esa mocosa. La noche anterior se había atravesado en plena batalla, así que supuse que si no tenían un contrato. Pero a juzgar por su expresión supuse que no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba diciendo—. ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, balbuceando algo inentendible, mientras toda su cara y parte de su cuello, pasaba de un color crema a un rojo intenso. Balbuceó algo en voz muy baja, y se retorció las manos. Algo me dijo, que si quería conservar mi inocencia, lo mejor era no saber.

— ¿Sabes algo? Olvídalo, no quiero saber nada –refunfuñé, un tanto sonrojada. Lo único que me imaginaba para que ella se pusiera así, era algo que yo ya había hecho con Sebastian. Aunque tal vez me equivocaba, después de todo, yo no era la persona ms normal del mundo. Me di la media vuelta, pensando en largarme de allí, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

— ¡E—espera! –di la media vuelta, girando sobre un pie, mirándola con sumo fastidio. ¿Qué rayos quería ahora?—. Yo… lo s—siento… por lo de anoche… Por todos los problemas que causó Grim… —levanté una ceja, y ella continuó—. Haré lo que sea con tal de compensarlo… después de todo, tu nos estas dando hospedaje…

Oh, no… No la ambición de nuevo…

No podía controlarlo; en cuanto escuché aquellas palabras: "haré lo que sea con tal de compensarlo", no podía evitar pensar maliciosamente, y aprovecharme en parte de su inocencia. Quizás con Brad me sentía culpable dado que él si corría riesgo, pero ella no. De cualquier modo, tenía a ese Shinigami para que le ayudase en caso de que se metiera en algún apuro, además, no tenía ningún tipo de compromiso con ella.

Y no es como si fuera a enredarnos en problemas, ¿verdad? Claro que no. No iba a tirarla en la cueva de los lobos, simplemente le pediría que se cerciorase de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, mientras yo husmeaba entre los huesos de sus pasadas víctimas.

Claro que, si en el proceso era devorada, al menos me habría servido de alarma. Y eso no sería mi culpa.

Así que sonreí, tratando de parecer lo más honesta posible.

—Bueno, ahora que mencionas eso –me froté las manos, bajando la mirada como si fuera una inocente criatura, y ella me observó como lo hacía Sebastian cuando se cruzaba con una camada de gatitos—, hay algo en lo que me gustaría que me ayudases…

—Solo dilo y yo haré lo posible por ayudarte –comentó guiñándome un ojo, con ansias. Su sonrisa casi me causa un ataque de diabetes e hipertensión.

— ¿Podrías guardarme una confidencia? –miré a ambos lados, acercándome un poco a ella, como se hacer normalmente cuando se cuenta un secreto. Yo no era exactamente muy femenina, pero supongo que lo hice bastante bien, pues ella no se dio cuenta de mi ridícula actuación.

O era muy inocente, o era muy estúpida.

—Seré una tumba –hizo un ademan como si le pusiera candado a sus labios, y se volvió un poco seria.

—Sucede que, una amiga, Lucy –con eso me pagaría lo de la foto, esa perra –está perdidamente enamorada de Mark Slender, y han tenido ya algunos roces en la escuela, pero nada formal. Tú sabes; el chico es un poco tímido. Así que Lucy me pidió que le entregase una carta, dándole indirectas sobre sus sentimientos. Piensa que quizás así reaccione…

— ¿Por qué no la colocas en su habitación? –preguntó la chica, no como si sospechase de mis razones, sino más bien, como si estuviera planeando algo.

—Ya traté, pero el chico jamás está allí y ya es la tercera vez que la dejo allí y no la lee –contesté con fingida amargura. Me sorprendía lo rápido que inventaba las mentiras para que cayera en el juego—. Por eso comenzamos a desistir de la carta, y tratamos algo nuevo. Lucy quería, no sé, saber más sobre él, pero resulta que no confío tanto en los demás… Así que, no sé, me gustaría saber si podrías ayudarme…

—Mmm, bueno, la verdad es que no sé mucho sobre Mark –confesó, rascándose la cabeza, para luego juguetear con su cabello anaranjado—, pero podría ayudarte a dejar la carta en su mochila de entrenamientos o en el casillero.

Creo que di un respingo, y abrí tanto los ojos que pensé que comenzaría a llorar… Luego de tanto tiempo buscando una forma de registrar las cosas de ese idiota, y al fin, alguien me conseguía una forma eficaz de hacerlo… había sido tan fácil engañarla, que, quitarle un dulce a un bebé parecía, ahora, tan difícil como hacer un giro triple mortal hacía atrás en motocicleta sobre un risco a doscientos metros de altura mientras desactivas una bomba atómica con guantes de lana.

Casi podía escuchar el coro de los ángeles…

— ¿De verdad? –inquirí, jadeante de la emoción—, ¿eres participante de tu escuela?

—No en realidad, pero soy parte de las porras –musitó, sonriendo tímidamente—. A veces voy a ayudar a cambiar las toallas y esas cosas, así que tengo permitido el paso a los cambiadores de las cuatro escuelas, así que puedo hacerlo sin problemas. Te ayudaré…

—En serio, espero no ser una molestia –murmuré, haciendo un puchero, pero ella insistió, tomándome las manos, con tanta dulzura que pensé que vomitaría todo lo que me había comido en mis últimos diez años de vida. Ugh, ya comenzaba a comprender porque se llevaba tan bien con ese ridículo Shinigami: son tal para cual.

— ¡Claro que no! –dijo, tan feliz que casi irradiaba luz—. Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa más adorable que tenía en mi repertorio, al tiempo que susurraba un "gracias", tan bajito que sonó aún más sincero de lo que quise.

Claro que si… para eso estamos, "amiga".

o.o.o

—Oye, ese joven, Sebastian, es un demonio, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Sylvette me sorprendió tanto que la volteé a ver de forma instantánea, como si alguien hubiera puesto un mecanismo en mi cuello ante la mención de la palabra con "d". Lo dijo tan alto, que allí donde estábamos, en el espacio cerrado del lujoso Rolls-Royce Phantom, color negro –nueva adquisición de Sebastian… el maldito auto era realmente precioso, por dentro y por fuera—, sonó como si su garganta tuviera bocinas incluidas, y tuve la tentación de brincar sobre de ella y taparle la boca con cinta adhesiva.

Miré al retrovisor, donde la mirada de Alistair –quien nos llevaba de mala gana hacía el estadio—, se clavó sobre nosotros de una manera extraña, recelosa, aunque solo duró un segundo, y luego volvió a concentrarse sobre el camino de asfalto.

—Sylvette, baja la voz, ¿quieres? –mascullé, fingiendo una sonrisa, que era más un intento de ocultar mis deseos de estrangularla—. Si, si lo es, ¿Cómo supiste?

—Oh, lo siento –comentó, haciendo un gesto—. En realidad, no es que haya hecho algo que lo delatase… bueno, además de poder brincar y correr a una altura y velocidad imposible para cualquiera, pero es algo que salta a la luz, una vez que has tratado con seres sobrenaturales. Al menos para mí… Es algo emocionante, ¿sabes? Nunca antes había visto uno, aunque él es un poco extraño, y tétrico… y tenebroso… —sentía incredulidad asentarse en mi rostro… es decir, ella era la amiga de un Shinigami albino, demente, sin sentido de la normalidad, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el rostro… ¿y consideraba a Sebastian tétrico y extraño?—. Sin embargo, no creas que el hecho de que sea, pues, mmm amiga de un Shinigami signifique que odie a los demonios… No es eso, es solo qu—

—Lamento interrumpir su amena charla sobre cosas ocultistas –murmuró Alistair, girándose levemente hacía nosotros, con una expresión de sumo hastío adornándole su "amigable" rostro. Espero que se note el debido sarcasmo en esa última oración-, pero me temo que ya hemos llegado.

Murmuré un silencioso "gracias" hacía Alistair, quien asintió sin muchos ánimos, mientras que Sylvette únicamente le sonrió de forma agradecida, bajando de un salto del auto y caminando rápidamente hacía el estadio, que se alzaba, gigantesco, ante nosotros. Mientras que la pelirroja salía corriendo como una marmota, yo me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad con la parsimonia de un caracol. Necesitaba prepararme mentalmente para la tortura que me esperaba con esa chica a un lado.

-Esa chica –comentó Alistair, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Había una sonrisa muy seductora en su rostro, y sus ojos pequeños denotaban un brillo muy galante, derrochando tanta seguridad que me sorprendió- huele jodidamente increíble.

-Cierra la boca –espeté, haciendo una mueca de asco, bajándome inmediatamente del auto. Escuché a mis espaldas las carcajadas maliciosas de Alistair, quien echó a andar el auto y se perdió fuera del estacionamiento. Estúpido chofer pervertido.

Como fuera, en realidad no hay mucho que decir sobre mi llegada al estadio, salvo que Sylvette me arrastró dentro del recinto, como un niño lo hace con su madre al parque de diversiones. Quizás estoy exagerando. En realidad no me arrastró, pero si se estaba comportando de una forma muy entusiasta, más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Parecía un cachorro que quiere jugar. Sin embargo, una vez que cruzamos las puertas principales del estadio, se tranquilizó un poco, y esto, en parte, me sorprendió.

Algunos maestros la saludaron; era gente que yo no conocía, así que supuse que eran maestros de su escuela. Lo más que hice, fue sonreír forzadamente, y seguirle el paso.

A la entrada había un enorme recibidor con enormes escaleras, que me recordaban claramente al Partenón griego, con altísimas columnas lisas con obvios detalles Helénicos. Sin embargo, a partir de esa parte, Sylvette no siguió por la parte principal, sino se desvió por un pasillo largo y amplio, de anchas paredes decoradas con frases de motivación, el cual terminaba en una puerta que daba al exterior del estadio. Guiada por la pelirroja, bajamos a una pequeña terraza, con árboles y flores, y en el medio de ese diminuto edén, había un camino empedrado, bastante ancho como para dejar pasar a tres personas al mismo tiempo sin problemas. Al parecer, esa era la entrada de los deportistas, y el final de la terraza acababa en un techado de altos arcos recubiertos con mosaicos de colores.

Mientras yo observaba todo aquel esplendor –que no estaba mucho mejor que el de la mansión… ¡vaya que los siglos de vida de Sebastian le había logrado dar un muy buen gusto!-, Sylvette buscó un llavero en su bolsillo, una cosa tan llena de muñecos de peluche, adornos, y demás porquerías, que me sorprendió que encontrase una llave en medio de ese desastre. Por unos momentos, también la estudié a ella. No es que sea una quisquillosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía todo su cabello recogido en una larga trenza que le caía sobre el hombro, y el vestido floreado que llevaba puesto, la hacía parecer una especie de hada de la naturaleza. Parecía sacada de un cuento, esos que son extremadamente cursis, tanto que te provocan diabetes. No era una chica fea, en lo absoluto, era muy bonita, y tenía unos ojos muy dulces, sin mencionar su boca pequeña de fresa… quizás era eso mismo lo que la hacía tan perturbadora de mirar. Creo que incluso, me daba ganas de abrazarla… no, esperen, oh, es solo un retorcijón de estómago.

-Bueno, aquí estamos –comentó, mirándome sobre su hombro, al tiempo que la puerta de madera oscura cedía con un suave sonido metálico-. Bienvenida a los camerinos.

Entró ella primero, seguida por mí, y cuando ella encendió las lámparas, una dura luz blanca inundó la enorme habitación.

Se trataba de un salón, tan grande que pensé que allí fácilmente se podría organizar una fiesta para unas cincuenta personas y cabrían sin problemas. En el medio de la pared del fondo, se encontraba un gigantesco espejo de marco plateado, que reflejaba la alfombra en tonos azules y arena –inspirados en el océano, seguramente-, que yacía en todo el centro de la habitación, sobre un piso blanco, tan pulido que me reflejaba a la perfección. A los lados estaban los bebederos, un enorme anaquel con toallas, un perchero, algunas máquinas de gimnasio en un rincón, estratégicamente colocadas, una pequeña sala de sillones de cuero color azul profundo, y tres puertas altas, de cristal ahumado, con detalles grabados en la madera blanca, y sostenían, por encima de los marcos superiores, los siguientes letreros, en el respectivo orden: "Baños", "Duchas", "Sauna". Del otro lado, habían cuatro puertas más, cada una más hermosa que la anterior, y sobre ellas, estaban los nombres de las cuatro escuelas participantes: Saint Louis, Saint Anne, Saint Joseph y, por ultimo pero no menos importante, Saint Bassil.

De pronto, al que yo consideraba mi "lujoso" baño, me pareció una porquería al observar la magnitud y el glamour de ese sitio.

-Genial, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sylvette, observando mi rostro sorprendido. Yo únicamente asentí con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar alrededor-. Y eso que es solo el de los chicos. Si vieras el de las chicas… uff…

En el medio de mi asombro, vi que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que tenía escrito el nombre de "Saint Joseph" encima, y sentí el pánico fluir por mi cuerpo.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirí, corriendo hacia ella, mientras que se volteaba a mirarme, como si no entendiese porque la detenía-. Es decir, ¿es seguro entrar ahora? ¿Y si hay alguien allí?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Están todos entrenando a esta hora –comentó, abriendo la puerta, entrando sin cuidado y encendiendo la luz. Supuse que para ser tan nerviosa como parecía, tenía que estar muy segura de sus palabras-. No volverán hasta dentro de una hora, así que podemos buscar sin problemas. Además, solo yo tengo la llave de cada camerino… y los competidores, pero son solo dos, así que no hay de que preocuparnos.

Respiré profundo, decidida a confiar en sus palabras, aunque, por algún motivo, no le creía mucho.

Aquel camerino era bastante pequeño, comparado con el enorme recibidor, aunque fácilmente podía decirse que eran dos piezas del mismo decorador. Las paredes blancas no tenían más detalle que unas franjas curvas en varios tonos de azul, desde un color cielo, hasta un aguamarina intenso, pasando por el pavo y el rey. Dos filas de casilleros azul profundo, con la parte más ancha viendo hacía la puerta, y dos bancas color arena colocados a los costados. Seguí a Sylvette por el cuarto, mirando a mi alrededor, cautelosa. Tenía la sospecha que alguien nos brincaría encima de la nada.

La chica se detuvo ante el casillero numero veintidós, y me tendió la mano, sosteniendo una pequeña llavecilla entre sus dedos.

-Aquí tienes –y la colocó en la palma de mi mano con una sonrisa. La sostuve, mirándola como si fuera la causa de mis tormentos. Súbitamente, me invadió una fuerte oleada de adrenalina. Finalmente, tenía una manera de averiguar sobre Mark, y esta vez, sí que no la dejaría ir-. ¿Vas a colocar la carta en el casillero o en la mochila?

Demonio, había olvidado hacer una carta falsa… Tenía que pensar rápido en algo.

-Ahh, en efecto… emm, pensé que podríamos… pues, antes de colocar la carta, de arriesgarnos de ese modo –piensa, Elisse. Piensa… -creo que debería cerciorarme de que es un buen chico. Ya sabes, registrar su mochila en busca de algo sospechoso… ¡en cuanto a si es un mujeriego! O si consume drogas, ya sabes… ese tipo de cosas…

-Oh –exclamó Sylvette, jugando con sus dedos. Comencé a sospechar que no me creía del todo-. Bueno, en ese caso, ¿quieres que revise su mochila, mientras tú haces un rápido chequeó en su casillero?

-¡Fantástico! –solté, dejando que la sensación de triunfo me invadiera-. Tu… avísame de cualquier cosa que luzca sospechoso, o como que no es un buen chico. Ya sabes…

-¡A la orden! –y se hincó inmediatamente, comenzando a revisar el bulto, color negro con franjas metálicas. Vi que se puso a sacar todos los libros y a revisarlos. Quizás no fuera tan útil, pero luego les daría un segundo repaso a todos para cerciorarme de que la chica no había pasado nada por alto.

Inserté la llave en la puertecilla, abriéndola de par en par. Adentro, había unos cuantos libros, de Jane Austen, de Emily Brontë y de Elizabeth Gaskell. Una cadena de plata con el dije de extraño fénix, un juego de naipes, una foto de todos los titanes, una carta dirigida a nada más y nada menos que a Marius –bastante romántica, debo mencionar, lo cual me dio escalofríos-, un perfume y un tomo de "Pandora Hearts" y uno más de ".

Y aunque todo eso me daba la clara impresión de que mi querido Mark Slender no era admirador de los encantos femeninos, no me servía absolutamente para nada en cuanto a mi investigación. No había nada sospechoso, nada extraño en sus libros, ni en nada… ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser todo tan difícil?!

Para colmo, Sylvette ya se estaba poniendo molestosa…

-¡Hey, Ellie! –murmuró detrás de mí, y yo giré la cabeza lentamente, como si me hiciera falta aceite en los engranes. Casi escucho a mis huesos rechinar.

— ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Se ve sospechoso? –levantó al aire un encuadernado de forro rojo, que parecía más bien el diario de una adolescente a un objeto extraño. Me sonrió como si hubiese encontrado el Santo Grial. Le dediqué dos segundos de atención para luego, volver mi mirada al casillero, registrando.

Niña estúpida, no valía ni el tiempo que me hacía perder.

-De verdad, lamento lo que pasó anoche… -susurró nuevamente-. Y lamento haberme entrometido en esa pelea…

-No te preocupes. No importa, de verdad –dije sin mucha emoción en mi voz. Estaba bastante ocupada revisando la mochila. No quería escucharla.

-Es solo que… -su voz sonó quebrada, pero ni así la miré. Escuché que cerraba el volumen, y si no hubiera estado fingiendo, probablemente le habría gritado para que se pusiera a trabajar-… de verdad… tenía miedo…

-Sí, bueno –comenté, tratando de ser un poco más suave con ella. Me sorprendía la facilidad que estaba teniendo para ser hostil con esa chica, que si bien, no me agradaba mucho, me estaba siendo de ayuda-, te entrometiste en el medio de una pelea entre dos seres sobrehumanos que cazan almas como pasatiempo; cualquiera hubiese tenido miedo.

-No, no me refiero a eso –susurró, soltando una suave risilla. Fruncí el ceño, aun sin mirarla, aunque mi velocidad para revisar las cosas disminuyó considerablemente. De pronto, sentí mucha curiosidad por las cosas que decía… ¿no le daba miedo eso? Porque honestamente yo, si hubiera sido ella, me habría hecho en mis pantalones-; pensé que el joven Sebastian… bueno… que había destruido a…

La miré súbitamente, tan rápido que mi cabello brincó por sobre mis hombros. Sentía la bilis amarga en mi garganta, sin poder comprender porque me decía esas cosas. Ella estaba hincada, apretando el libro firmemente contra su pecho, y tenía los ojos muy vidriosos. Maldición, por Dios que no se le ocurriera echarse a llorar.

De pronto respiró profundamente, y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, solo para luego sonreírme amablemente, fingiendo que nada había pasado, que todo estaba bien. Pero yo no comprendía qué diablos le pasaba.

-Lo siento… -comentó, riendo nerviosa-, estoy actuando como una tonta… Pensarás que estoy loca, ja, ja… Es solo que… pues, no tengo a nadie a quien contarle sobre estas cosas… Ya sabes: no conozco a muchos que hablen con algún Shinigami o un demonio… Nadie lo entendería, ¿sabes? Mucho menos que una se preocupe por ellos… es ridículo… no es normal…

-Más que ridículo –ya, no pude retenerlo más. Mis palabras sonaron duras, crueles. No podía resistir el deseo de callarla de una buena vez-. ¿Preocuparse? ¿Por un Shinigami? Es decir, arrancan almas… No entiendo… Son aterradores… Son inmortales, ¿sabes?

-Al igual que los demonios –suspiró. Su voz, suave y cálida, apagó la mía, como quien sopla una vela de un pastel de cumpleaños. Aquella respuesta me tomó por sorpresa… me dejó estática, helada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin palabras. Sin embargo, sus ojos no mostraban frialdad o ironía: me estaba hablando con la verdad, con su verdad-. ¿Nunca te has preocupado por el joven Sebastian? ¿Aun cuando sabes que, al final, va a causar tu muerte? ¿Aun cuando lo mejor sería que desapareciera de tu vida y no volviese jamás? –no supe que decir, ni que responder, ni cómo actuar. No podía negar la verdad, ni mentirle sobre eso. Y ella siguió hablando, con la misma calma y parsimonia de antes-. Sé que lo que digo es ridículo. Y antinatural. Y no es correcto –bajó la mirada, como si se estuviera regañando a sí misma. Durante un momento, se quedó así, y luego volvió a mirarme, con un brillo decido en sus ojos verdes-. Pero, aun así, no puedes evitar sentirte preocupada… Es cierto: son terribles seres aterradores, casi bestias y, si, se llevan las almas de los demás. Causan muerte y dolor… Pero también son curiosos, amables, gentiles, divertidos, y débiles, incluso, algunas veces. No son tan diferentes a nosotros…

Solo estuve allí, en silencio, incapaz de decir algo. Sus ojos parecían dos lunas lejanas, y su voz podría haber hipnotizado a mil serpientes. Me sorprendía aún más, porque todo lo que decía era cierto. Todo era verdad, aun cuando yo no lo hubiera razonado nunca…

Sin embargo, esa mocosa estaba ridículamente enamorada por lo que podía ver ahora, y por lo que pude ver la noche anterior. Estaba tan prendada del imbécil ese, que se atrevió a atravesarse en el camino de Sebastian. Rayaba en la locura, nadie a quien yo hubiese conocido hubiera hecho eso, ni yo misma –creo-, y eso me asustaba porque, si sus palabras eran ciertas…

¿Significaba que yo estaba tan hundida como ella? ¿Estaba tan perdida como lo estaba ella?

No… no podía permitírmelo. Es cierto, siento algo muy fuerte por Sebastian, pero… ¿es amor? No. No, claro que no. Sylvette estaba en lo cierto. Quizás no era tan estúpida como yo pensaba… Quizás la estaba subestimando. Ella estaba totalmente en lo cierto, tenía que admitirlo… excepto por un pequeñísimo detalle, que quizás no había tomado en cuenta porque no se daba en su caso:

Ella no estaba atada al loco pálido por un contrato. Si el imbécil ese estaba a su lado, era porque quería estar allí, aunque, considerando su comportamiento la noche anterior, diría que podría tratarse de que simplemente la está usando. No me sorprendería eso de Undertaker; parecía el tipo de persona que sabe cómo mover los hilos de todos, como si fueran marionetas, para alcanzar su objetivo.

Pero dejando eso de lado, en mi caso, si había un problema. Sebastian solo me veía como un premio que obtendría al final del día. Se preocupaba por mí, simplemente por el hecho de que se quedaría sin cenar si yo moría.

Rayos… odiaba pensar en eso. Realmente me revolvía el estómago, y no terminaba de comprender porque.

Ella se frotó los ojos nuevamente, totalmente ruborizada.

- Realmente, los humanos somos muy interesantes… -comentó, en un suave susurro. Reconocí inmediatamente la frase de Undertaker, obviamente, adaptada a sus palabras. Me daba la impresión de que esa chica no sabía en realidad, en lo que se estaba metiendo.

No respondí, y durante unos minutos, se alzó a nuestro alrededor un silencio sumamente incómodo. Bueno, para mí no lo era, pero ella comenzó a impacientarse. Abrió nuevamente el pesado volumen, mientras me observaba nerviosa.

-Voy… creo que deberíamos seguir buscando…

Escuché que se ponía a ojearlo, mientras yo asentía y me giraba lentamente hacía la mochila que estaba revisando. Maldición, no lograba sacarme sus palabras de la cabeza. Pasaron varios minutos para que lograse concentrarme nuevamente en lo que estaba buscando, mientras husmeaba en el interior del forro negro. Maldición, aquel chico era una de las personas más limpias que había conocido. Mi propio casillero estaba lleno de basura de sacapuntas, de exámenes doblados, de hojas viejas y envolturas de galletas, por no mencionar una infinidad de lápices y bolígrafos que yo consideraba desaparecidos. Pero el suyo, ¡cielos! Estaba más limpio que la de un esquizofrénico. No había una sola mota de polvo, y todo estaba en perfecto orden.

—Ellie… ¿ya… ya viste esto? –preguntó Sylvette, nuevamente, con la voz entrecortada. De pronto todo el apreció que sentí por ella desapareció en menos de cinco segundos. Giré los ojos, molesta… Esta chica no era solo irritante, sino que sumamente impresionable.

— ¿Qué? –inquirí, cortante y molesta, alejándome de su casillero para voltear a verla. Estuve a dos segundos de cantarle su precio, cuando enfoqué bien los ojos… y la estudié detenidamente.

Su rostro sonrosado se había puesto totalmente pálido, a un punto que incluso su cabello, pareció perder vida. Yo sabía que ella era una tonta y bastante impresionable, pero aun cuando estuviese exagerando, me era difícil concebir que se había asustado por cualquier cosa. Sostenía en sus manos el libro abierto, y al percatarse de que yo la miraba, levantó los ojos del mismo, sorprendida, y lo estiró en mi dirección.

Lo arrebaté de sus dedos, colocándolo frente a mí, y debo decir que, aun cuando mi cara no se transformó en la mueca de horror que ella tenía en el suyo, si me impresionó bastante.

En la página abierta, había un enorme pasaje escrito en latín, con la orilla de la hoja decorada con colores viejos y despintados, un grabado con letras extrañas y en la otra página, no había ni una sola letra, ni un solo párrafo, sino una enorme ilustración medieval en blanco y negro. Una gigantesca serpiente reptando por el suelo, subiendo por un árbol seco, con extraños símbolos paganos, y varias cabezas humanas clavadas en las ramas más altas del árbol.

Pasé la hoja, confundida, solo para descubrir más y más grabados, más y más ilustraciones de machos cabríos, de lobos, de murciélagos e infinidad de humanos en distintos estados de mutilaciones.

Mi corazón latió de forma errática; era fácil darse cuenta que no era un libro de violencia.

Era brujería.

—Elisse… deja eso, mejor vámonos ya… —susurraba Sylvette, quien parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque por los nervios. Yo no podía despegar mis ojos de aquel extraño libro. Se veía tan antiguo…

Pasé varias páginas más, ignorando los insistentes ruegos de la chica porque nos largáramos de una vez. Habían un par de páginas marcadas con tarjetas en blanco; la primera ilustraba a una persona atada en una cruz, y un grupo enorme de gentes vestidas de negro, haciendo un circulo a su alrededor, caminando bajo un extraño pentagrama. Había una nota en el pie de página, también escrito en latín, con manuscrita, y a juzgar por el tipo de trazo, debió ser escrita con pluma a fuente. Me acerqué el libro a los ojos, tratando de identificar las letras, pero me era imposible. Simplemente era ilegible.

Busqué a tientas mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, sacudida por los empujes de Sylvette, quien parecía desesperarse aún más y más con cada segundo que yo pasaba pegada a ese libro. Tomé un par de fotos a las páginas marcadas por tarjetas blancas. Me daba la impresión de que había algo importante en ellas; de lo contrario, no estarían así. En la última página marcada, encontré una pequeña anotación, pero a diferencia de la primera, esta era hecha con bolígrafo moderno, era reciente. Aunque era casi diminuta, el mensaje era ilegible, aunque solo se trataba de un conjunto de números:

**/ 22.00/ 233.455 / 145.988. / 8.07.11.**

Tomé la foto, sin poder evitar preguntarme de que se trataba todo aquello. No era que fuera algo totalmente extraño; en realidad me sentía orgullosa por haber obtenido información que, a mi parecer, era sumamente valiosa. Es decir, no cualquier chico de preparatoria anda con un libro de brujería en su mochila. Sin embargo, aun con todo esto, tenía la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto, algo importante. Regresé a la primera hoja que fotografié, aquella que tenía la inscripción a pluma a fuente, y me fijé en los trazos, en las anotaciones. Traté de encontrarles una forma, pero no pude. Aun así, hubo algo que si pude distinguir…

Era también, un conjunto de números, pero cuando logré encontrarles sentido no pude suprimir el escalofrío que me sacudió la espalda, y el gemido de ansiedad que se escapó de mis labios, helados.

_**6. 10 .1905**_

El día de la muerte de la señora Bell…

¿Podría entonces… ser este el libro que usó Babette en aquel entonces… para invocar a aquel espíritu?

Sylvette estuvo a punto de decirme algo más, pero la empujé y cayó sentada al suelo. Repentinamente, me sentí furiosa porque estuviera molestándome… ¿Por qué rayos no se largaba de donde había llegado? Me giré hacía ella, enardecida, con la boca llena de veneno para gritarle… De cualquier modo, ella no habría podido decirme nada más y yo tampoco pude hablar, porque medio segundo después de que ella se golpeó contra el suelo, escuché claramente coma la puerta del camerino se abría, y alguien caminaba, rápidamente, hacía nosotros…

**o.o.o**

**Ku, ku, ku~ ¿les gustó? Si no, les bailaré un alocado caramell dance *agita las caderas a lo Shakira* *se le fractura la columna* *muere* :D**

**Se aceptan críticas y opiniones**

**De todos colores y sabores…**

**¡Verso sin esfuerzo! :D**

**Elisse es una manipuladora hija de la chingada, pero la amo, porque es fuerte :(**

**Sylvette es la voz de la consciencia, es así como una cucharada de mermelada con miel y azúcar en un vaso de coca-cola *muere de diabetes* la amo, porque sabe lo que quiere :(**

**Asdfghjk**

**Tenía muchas ganas de poner a Undertaker en este capítulo, pero no iba a quedar bien. Ahora que lo pienso, no salió ni un macho sexy en este capitulo xD**

**Sylvette y Elisse like a boss**

**Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, son las 3:57 pm brr~ llegaré tarde D:**

**Nos leemos, espero que les guste y que no haya quedado demasiado cursi ju, ju, ju~**

**¿Merezco un review? Undertaker y Sebastian les harán un show si lo dejan :D *kya***

**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho, y mucha suerte :)**

**Slinky-Pink cambio y juera :D**


	36. Ese mayordomo, recordando

**Hola queridos ratones de campo :D**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que lamento hacer una introducción tan rápida :(**

**Debido a la escuela, las tareas y todo eso, me temo que tendré que dejar de actualizar tan seguido como antes, que era cada dos semanas. Apenas y me da tiempo de escribir, así que actualizaré ahora aproximadamente cada mes o mes y medio. Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo :/**

**Una disculpa, y espero no se molesten :(**

**Por cierto, pronto subiré igual capitulo en el otro fic, mas tardar este fin de semana o principios de la próxima semana. Así que no desesperen :D**

**Los quiero muchísimo. Gracias por sus magnificos reviews y sus buenos deseos :3**

**Por cierto, esta vez hubo algunas peticiones por PM; **

**Alguien me pidió permiso para publicar este fic en un foro. No recuerdo quien :( lo siento. La verdad es que yo no tengo problema con esto, siempre y cuando pongan el autor, y el link del fic original, para que no haya problemas y si pueden, pásenme a mi el link del foro donde publicaron para que yo sepa y no me lo encuentre un día y entre en crisis D: jajaja.**

**La segunda petición –tampoco recuerdo quien fue :( -es si podía hacer un one-shot en esta página usando al personaje de Elisse. Tampoco tengo problemas con eso, solo pongan disclaimer, a quien pertenece el o los OC que usaran. De preferencia solo aquí en fanfiction por favor :)**

**Sin mas que decir, al fic!**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXXVI: Ese mayordomo, recordando**

_La curiosidad es una eficaz asesina…_

_o.o.o_

No sé cómo diablos le hice. No me pregunten, porque no hay una respuesta para eso. Lo desconozco. Lo que sí sé, es que en el segundo en el que escuché la puerta ceder, aquel primer sonido de pisada, creo un eco en mi cerebro, creando un efecto dominó masivo en mis impulsos. Fue como si ya supiera lo que tenía que hacer, como si yo fuera una pila de dinamita y alguien hubiese encendido la mecha.

Guardé el libro en la mochila, y luego tomé los demás, con ambas manos, achocándolos en el especio apretado y corrí el cierre tan rápido que creo que se desgarró. En ese momento, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Mis rodillas se estiraron como si hubieran tenido resortes, brincando hacía el casillero, y lo cerré, rápida y silenciosamente, puse llave y con el mismo impulso, tomé a Sylvette de la muñeca, haciéndola ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Ella estaba paralizada, tan sorprendida que, mientras yo hacía todo eso, ella no pudo ni moverse. Los ruidos de las pisadas venían por la derecha, así que corrí hacía la izquierda, pensando que podríamos rodear el casillero y no nos verían al salir. Pero la idiota chica pareció jalarme con la fuerza de un toro, y en vez de correr hacía donde yo le indicaba, corrió hacía la parte trasera del segundo casillero, alejándose de la puerta, de nuestra única forma de salir. Mientras ella seguía jalándome, yo alcancé a ver, por la orilla del casillero, la silueta pálida de Sarin, de pie entre los dos casilleros, mirando la mochila de Mark, con desinterés.

¡Maldición, pudimos haber salido sin problemas!

Me giré hacía Sylvette, mientras nos movíamos en silencio, escurriéndonos como ratones, y entonces vi porque la chica había podido jalarme con tanta fuerza –la enana esa era mucho más bajita que yo, debía pesar unos cincuenta kilos o un poco más-. No era ella quien tiraba de mi brazo, es más, ella solo estaba sosteniéndome, porque quien era jalada por alguien más, era ella.

En cuanto fijé mis ojos en Brad, este me hizo un gesto, poniendo el dedo sobre su boca, pidiéndome que me quedase callada, al tiempo que Sylvette me observaba, mirando por encima de su hombro, como si no pudiese entender que era lo que sucedía. Algo en su mirada me hacía entender que comenzaba a razonar que todo esto no era para saber si Mark era un buen chico.

Aunque me sentía furiosa con el pecoso chico rubio, no me quedó más remedio que seguirle, totalmente callada. Pensé que nos estaba llevando a la boca del lobo, hacía la parte trasera de los vestidores. Pero lejos de eso, nos metió por una pequeña puertecilla, camuflajeada por los colores de las paredes azules. Parecía ser que él tenía la llave también, porque quito el seguro, y nos hizo pasar hacía dentro.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada; Sylvette creo que estaba muy nerviosa, y yo porque pensaba en las cosas que sabría ahora con esa información. A nuestro alrededor se alzaban una enorme cantidad de tuberías, de diversos tamaños y grosores, y seguían la dirección alargada de aquella sala. Supuse que era el cuarto de calderas, no solo por las tuberías, sino porque estaba terriblemente oscuro, únicamente iluminado por una escasa luz roja, que parecía venir de abajo, colándose por entre el piso de rejas. Sentía como la caliente humedad del aire se me adhería al rostro y tuve que arremangarme las mangas de la camisa para no sofocarme.

-Síganme –Brad pasó en medio de nosotras, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta. Me adelanté un poco, y estuve a punto de tocar el hombro cuando se volvió hacía mí, con el ceño fruncido y hablando entre dientes-, ¡Y no hablen!

Apreté las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. El rechazo lo sentí como una patada al hígado, y tuve realmente deseos de golpear y hacerle un escándalo allí. Pero no era lo correcto. Nuevamente, Brad había corrido un riesgo para sacarme de un apuro… ¡demonios! Lo más que podía hacer, era quedarme calladita y hacerle caso al pie de la letra.

Y eso fue lo que hice el resto de la caminata.

Brad parecía conocer a la perfección aquel cuarto de calderas. Se movía fluidamente en el medio de la oscuridad, mientras yo iba tropezándome con todo lo que se me cruzaba en el camino. Al final de larguísimo pasillo, había una escalera, y desde abajo podía verse una pequeña escotilla dando hacía el techo. Brad subió, trepando como una araña, solo para quitarle el candado a la puertecilla, y luego bajó rápidamente para dejarnos subir. Sylvette tomó la delantera, subiendo tan lenta como un caracol en un muro cubierto de jabón resbaladizo. Finalmente fue mi turno, y alcancé el techo sin problemas, aunque debo admitir que me invadió la sensación de vértigo cuando miraba hacia abajo.

Arriba era nada más y nada menos que la azotea del estadio. Más bien, la azotea de los camerinos y las saunas. Tal vez por eso había gran cantidad de calderas allí abajo. Como fuera, allí arriba no había más que algunas hojas secas, un poco de polvo, y un cuarto de tamaño mediano, de cemento, con una puerta de aluminio que impedía el paso.

-Vaya, que linda vista… -musitó Sylvette, pasando a mi lado, observando a nuestro alrededor. Me sorprendía lo rápido que se le pasó el susto a esa mocosa, aunque tengo que admitir que tenía mucha razón.

Desde allí, se alcanzaba a ver, a lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad, brillando y resplandeciendo como estrellas incandescentes en el horizonte, iluminando, creando una aurora rojiza y ambarina sobre las miles de estructuras que rodeaban a Londres, y arriba, alejada de la tierra, como ángeles plateados, algunos astros rodeando unas cuantas nubes azuladas, rodeando el centro donde se alcazaba a distinguir, apenas, el contorno de la luna nueva. Creo que nunca antes había visto Londres a través de otros ojos. Para mí, era lo más normal del mundo, no tenía nada especial en realidad. Pero Sylvette, al observarla a ella, tan deleitada por la belleza de la ciudad nocturna, me hacía querer apreciar la belleza de mi tierra natal. Ella estaba embelesada, tan sorprendida y cautivada, que me impresionaba. No piensen mal, aun la consideraba una chiquilla odiosa y molesta, demasiado frágil para mi gusto en cuanto amigas. Esto fue solo un momento de debilidad…

Debido a que, por un instante… me recordó a Michelle…

Ambas tenían la misma capacidad de asombro, aun cuando mi amiga era dura y un tanto estricta –rasgos que, ahora que lo pienso, he adoptado para mí misma… supongo que como una forma de no dejarla ir-, cuando algo le gustaba o le impresionaba, no dudaba en mostrarlo a los demás. No dudaba en abrir mucho sus ojos azules y dejar que la gente viera como estos se llenaban de asombro y sorpresa. Ta vez esa era una de las razones por las que me gustaba tanto estar con ella. Yo siempre fui muy dada a ser indiferente a muchas cosas, no me fijaba en los pequeños detalles, ni nada por el estilo. No podría decir si un par de zapatos de la protagonista de una película eran bonitos, o si me agradaba tal color de cabello, o lo graciosa que lucía una ardilla comiendo un trozo de nuez. Recuerdo mucho una vez, hace ya algún tiempo, estábamos en una feria que viene cada año, y nos paseábamos por los puestos de baratijas, viendo a ver que comprábamos para nosotras, una vendedora nos preguntó si éramos gemelas. Yo decía que no, mientras Michelle me observaba a mí, y hacía un esfuerzo por recordar su propio rostro, y me decía que si, que éramos muy parecidas, que podríamos ser hermanas. Recuerdo que me dio mucha gracia su reacción; hacía mucho tiempo atrás, antes, yo ya me había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, es solo que nunca se lo dije. Lo pasé por alto. Pero ella estaba terriblemente sorprendida, y se reía cada vez que lo recordaba y lo contó a todos nuestros amigos, aunque nadie se sintió tan sorprendido como ella. Todos lo notaban. Además, éramos ya, aun en caso de que no fuéramos tan parecidas, como hermanas.

Tal vez, por eso, aun dolía cuando la recordaba. Aunque sentía que se me encogía el corazón. Ya había pasado casi un año de su muerte, y a veces daba la impresión de que hacía solo un par de días había estado charlando con ella.

Comenzaba a sentir que jamás podría superar por completo esa pérdida.

-Vengan conmigo –Brad pasó a mi lado, rozándome el hombro. Aquel contacto bastó para sacarme del hoyo negro y deprimente en el que me estaban sumiendo mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza, caminando con él, aun sin decir una sola palabra.

El rubio se acercó al cuarto, y abrió la puerta rápidamente, haciéndonos un gesto para que pasáramos, y luego cerró, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados y comprobar que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo tienes todas esas llaves? –preguntó la pelirroja, mirando los dos generadores, rodeados por rejas con candados, que estaban colocados en los extremos más lejanos del cuarto. Había un espacio donde no había nada más que unos bloques y un par de cajas de herramientas.

-Uno de los conserjes es un buen amigo mío –comentó, caminando hacia el centro, sentándose en el suelo, y ambos lo imitamos. No me había fijado que tenía puesta la camisa azul oficial de los participantes de Saint Bassil y unos pants negros-. Le pedí las llaves para un favor y me las dio. Obviamente no le dije que iba a sacar de apuros a un par de chicas tercas.

Bueno, esa frase fue directamente para mí. Suspiré, mordiéndome la lengua para no insultarlo, y él continuó hablando.

-¿Qué estaban buscando? Podrían haberse metido en serios problemas, si los hubiera visto Sarin, o Hiroki –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, exasperado como una madre que regaña a su hijo que comete una imprudencia-. Es por Mark, ¿cierto?

-Sí, es por Mark –espeté, sentándome de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño y la boca-, ¿Por qué quieres saber? De cualquier modo, yo te pedí ayuda y te negaste. No quisiste hablar, ¿Por qué ahora te molesta que buscara por mis medios?

-¡No me molesta que busques! Si lo que piensas es que estoy celoso estas muy equivocada –respondió, sacudiendo las manos por la impotencia, y abrió tanto los ojos que podía ver las venas oculares-. ¡Lo que me molesta es que arrastres a esta pobre chica a la perdición, sin saber claramente los terrenos que estas pisando! ¡Eso sin mencionar la—!

-¡Wow, espera! –exclamé, sacudiendo los brazos, haciéndolo callarse. Brad, súbitamente, palideció, mirando a los lados, como si se diera cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error fatal-. ¿"Los terrenos que estoy pisando"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ladeó la cabeza, se rascó la nuca, y maldijo entre dientes. Algo en esa frase no me quedaba claro y él sabía que lo había cazado al vuelo. Era más que obvio.

-Tú sabes algo que no estás diciendo, ¿verdad? –Sylvette me miró, un tanto perturbada, y Brad me miró, pidiendo que no siguiera indagando en sus palabras. Dejé caer los brazos sobre mis rodillas, derrotada, pensando en mi siguiente movimiento. Creo que, a este punto, había quedado claro que sería imposible sacarle una palabra a ese chico, a menos que yo hiciera lo mismo. Así que no me quedaba otra opción-. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de Claude? –sus ojos azules me miraron de reojo, y vi que Sylvette parecía tener la intención de preguntar de que estábamos hablando-. Creo que ese chico tiene que ver con eso, aunque no estoy segura. Eso es lo que estoy investigando.

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Lucía indeciso, incapaz de tomar una decisión, así que continué.

-Si no te dije esto, fue porque no deseaba hundirte más en esos asuntos. Creo que ya corres suficientes peligros –comenté. Ahora era yo quien no estaba segura de si eso era mentira o verdad-. Y si confío en ti, y quisiera que me ayudases. Pero si no vas a hacerlo, entonces, déjame que corra los peligros necesarios, para averiguarlo.

Él pareció dudar por un momento, moviendo frenéticamente el pie derecho. Observó la puerta, como si esta pudiese darle una respuesta y, finalmente, clavó sus ojos en Sylvette, quien se sonrojo profundamente. Fue un largo momento de silencio, pero finalmente, fue él mismo quien decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué hay de esta chica? –preguntó, señalándola con el pulgar.

-No te preocupes –me apresuré a decir, sintiéndome un tanto triunfal, aunque no dejé que eso se colase por mi expresión-; sabe de esas cosas.

Brad se frotó el rostro con las manos, demostrando un intenso y profundo fastidio e impotencia. Al final, nos miró a ambas, y se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la habitación.

-Por Dios, mujer, vas a matarme –refunfuñó, y ahora si, no pude evitar sonreir ligeramente por el triunfo adquirido. Brad me miró de repente, y enseguida compuse mi cara, de modo que no pareciera que me agradaba lo que sucedía-. Deben jurar que esto nunca saldrá de esta habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí rápidamente, y ninguno de los dos esperó a que Sylvette dijese algo. Creo que a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Como fuera, Brad se quedó callado un momento, pensando cómo debía comenzar a narrarlo.

-Mark no es la persona buena y amable que todos conocen –empezó a decir, con una voz tan profunda que sonaba tenebrosa. Sylvette me miró, casi temblando-. En realidad, empezó a ser campeón hace cinco años, pero su reputación casi cae al caño hace cerca de un año… algo así…

-Yo sabía que tuvo un cambio súbito hace unos dos años…

-No… Bueno, en realidad, si… -corrigió Brad, pensando-. Pero ya llegaré a eso. Déjame contarte las cosas en orden. Mark siempre fue tranquilo… aunque nunca fue exactamente un chico amable. Solía ser muy déspota y orgulloso, aunque nunca fue grosero con nadie, o al menos yo nunca lo supe. Se limitaba a ser sarcástico, sin embargo, a veces decía cosas que sorprendían a los demás. Como fuera, el cambio más notable que tuvo fue… mmm cerca de dos años atrás, en un viaje al que nos invitaron al finalizar las competencias, a todos los participantes de los juegos.

"Fue en ese viaje, en el autobús, donde conocí a los titanes, por no mencionar a chicos de otras escuelas. Eran agradables, bastante, aunque también eran un tanto excéntricos, pero nada fuera de lo común. Para mí era normal, después de todo, eran unos verdaderos campeones. En aquel entonces, Sarin acababa de reemplazar al campeón de artes marciales, y enseguida se ganó el respeto de la escuela, sobre todo el de las chicas.

De cualquier modo, ellos eran inseparables. Aunque convivían con los demás, era por cortos periodos de tiempos, y si uno de ellos decidía ir al bufet, todos los acompañaban. Planeaban sus actividades en grupo y siempre lo hacían tratando de que nadie más estuviera cerca. Todos ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso, así que nadie trataba de interferir con ellos. Y si tratabas, bueno, terminarían diciendo que si te aceptaban y al final te dejarían plantado.

Una mañana, un amigo y yo, Dane, escuchamos que los titanes se irían a la playa. Obviamente nos llamó la atención, es decir, en aquel entonces éramos solo un par de chicos queriendo espiar a quienes considerábamos casi inalcanzables, como Khimaira. Así que planeamos una estrategia para que no nos descubrieran, y los seguimos hasta que llegaron a una zona de la playa rodeada por rocas, donde nadie podía verlos. Se metieron al agua, y Dane y yo, aunque estábamos emocionados, ya comenzábamos a aburrirnos.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana, cuando las cosas cambiaron repentinamente. Dane y yo estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos, cuando escuchamos un escándalo horrendo en la playa. Inmediatamente nos despertamos, y la primera impresión que tuve del ruido fue el de un cerdo en el matadero. Yo los había visto en la granja de uno de mis tíos, en Francia. Pero ese sonido era horrible, imposible de sacar de tus oídos sin que te pusiera los cabellos de puntas. Entonces ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no era un animal; eran gritos humanos.

Me puse de pie, seguido por Dane, y buscamos con los ojos a los titanes en la playa, pero estaban cerca de uno de los riscos, mar adentro, y Khimaira, Diana y Wynona estaban consternadas, de pie en la arena. Sarin y Hiroki luchaban mar adentro en el agua, y Mark gritaba y se retorcía en medio de ellos, y toda el agua a su alrededor estaba teñida de un grotesco color rojo..."

-Un tiburón… -comenté, casi sin aliento. Yo no tenía conocimiento de ese suceso, y no es que sintiera mucha simpatía hacía Mark, pero los tiburones me aterraban… les tenía fobia.

-Sí, un enorme tiburón lo había mordido mientras nadaba… -admitió el rubio, mirándome de lado, golpeando el interruptor de la luz con el puño, muy suavemente, y el cuarto quedó lleno de una tenue luz blanca-. Fue la primera vez que presencie uno… Le dije a Dane, quien estaba paralizado, que fuera a pedir ayuda, mientras yo salía corriendo hacía ellos. No sabía si alguno de los titanes sabía primeros auxilios, pero yo sí. Cuando llegué a la orilla, ya habían logrado ahuyentar al tiburón, pero estaban en shock, y las chicas no dejaban de gritar… -Brad parecía recordar cada segundo de aquello, no como si lo hubiera traumatizado el suceso, sino como una experiencia abrumadora-. Fue algo impresionante, porque, aunque nunca antes había visto esa cantidad tan… masiva de sangre… no me hizo entrar en pánico. Creo que una parte de mí, estaba demasiado concentrada en salvarle la vida como para preocuparme por la sangre. Al principio, me sentí mareado, pero solo eso, aunque no era para menos; allí donde antes había estado el brazo derecho de Mark, había solo un pequeño muñón a la altura del hombro, y el resto del brazo colgaba de un delgadísimo trozo de piel, hecho pedazos, tan destruido que solo parecía una masa de carne molida…

Di un respingo, y Sylvette me apretó la mano con sus dedos delgados. Las dudas se amontonaron en mi cabeza… ¿entonces… si tenía el brazo completamente destrozado…?

Pero Brad no esperó mi pregunta. Quizás ya sabía que yo iba a hacerla, y tenía una explicación al final de la historia. Así que solo me quedé callada, y el siguió.

-Como pude, luchando contra mi mareo, le hice un torniquete y le apliqué primeros auxilios, tratando de parar la hemorragia. Pero Mark no dejaba de gritar, más que de dolor, gemía y lloraba por su brazo perdido. Creo que todos sabíamos que eso significaba el fin de su carrera como esgrimista. Yo solo rogaba que Dane hubiera hecho lo que le pedí y no se hubiera desmayado en el camino.

"Sin embargo, la ambulancia llegó, y aunque Mark llegó inconsciente al hospital, lograron reanimarlo, aunque inmediatamente entró a cirugía y me quedé con los titanes afuera, en la sala de emergencias, esperando un resultado. Todos estábamos tan impactados que no pudieron hacer hablar a ninguno sobre de donde éramos. Creo que en parte, nos moríamos de miedo. Aun así, pese a todo, cinco horas más tarde, salió un medico a avisarnos de Mark. Había salido bien, y ya podríamos verlo en postoperatorios. Desgraciadamente, para su brazo, fue demasiado tarde. Lo perdió por completo, y quedaría con un muñón por el resto de su vida. Todo eso pasó en menos de seis horas, y la escuela aun no lo sabía.

Luego de que supiéramos que Mark estaba bien, todos nos calmamos, y finalmente pudimos entregar nuestros datos. Esa noche avisaron a los directores de la escuela, y los primeros que llegaron fueron Angelina y Earl, director de Saint Joseph. Insistieron en ver a Mark, aun cuando ya estaban fuera del horario de visitas. Costó mucho convencer a las enfermeras, pero lo lograron.

Sin embargo, como si todo el desastre de la tarde no hubiera sido suficiente, enseguida regresaron ambos directores, histéricos, diciendo que Mark no estaba en la habitación que les habían dicho. Se armó un caos en el hospital: Slender había desaparecido. No estaba en ningún sitio. Pusieron el hospital de cabeza, y aun así no había ni rastro del chico. Se organizó una búsqueda en la policía y los directores movilizaron a todos los concursantes para que ayudasen. Era una ciudad costera, no había muchos sitios donde pudiera meterse.

Pero no pudieron dar con él. Fue todo un caos, y nadie estaba tranquilo. Estuvimos en vela toda la noche, toda la mañana, toda la tarde…

Entonces, esa noche, cuando cayó la oscuridad, y ya casi habíamos perdido la esperanza, un hombre pálido y blanco, llegó con Mark en brazos…"

-Marius Gelan… -susurré, casi temblando. Miré a Brad, interrogante y él me devolvió la mirada, con el mismo nivel de incredulidad.

-Sí, es su guardaespaldas actualmente –contestó, fríamente-. Al parecer, encontró a Mark perdido y solo en la bahía, allí donde había sido el ataque. Era demasiado sospechoso, aunque aun así, en ese momento, nadie dudó de sus palabras. Todos estábamos temerosos por Mark. Los titanes llegaron minutos después; todos ellos habían salido a ayudar con la búsqueda, y parecían terriblemente exhaustos cuando aparecieron. Yo no vi a Mark hasta el día siguiente. Aquel sujeto lo llevó envuelto en una manta, alegando que estaba hirviendo de fiebre y que no respiraba cuando llegó.

"Pasó el resto de la noche en observación, y aunque se estabilizó en la madrugada, nadie estuvo tranquilo hasta que, al amanecer, él seguía con vida. Los médicos nos dijeron que estaba muy bien, que pronto le darían de alta. Eso me sorprendió un poco, sobre todo porque había tenido cirugías, incluso se lo comenté a Dane, quien dijo que quizás ya no necesitaba más tiempo en cama.

Fuera como fuera, yo quería hablar con él. Luego de que estuve ayudándole en un momento decisivo, sentía deseos de platicar y convivir un poco con él. No era fácil perder un brazo, sobre todo cuando es algo indispensable para practicar el deporte que amas. Yo no imagino aun como sería mi vida si no pudiera jugar futbol de nuevo…

Pero, cuando entre a esa habitación… Yo… realmente me… me sentí como un loco..."

-¿Por qué? –quise saber, y nuevamente Brad me dedicó esa mirada de antes, de aquella noche. Sus ojos rogaban por confianza, por entendimiento, como si gritase desesperadamente que no estaba loco…

Dios… Brad tenía una pésima suerte…

-Tenía ambos brazos… -soltó finalmente, y Sylvette dio un respingo, confundida, asustada. Vi que tenía los ojos húmedos, y se frotó el rostro con las manos-. No parecía que hubiese tenido una cicatriz ni nada… no había costuras. Su brazo estaba allí, al igual que ese sujeto blanco…

"Le pregunté cómo pasó eso. Y Mark no pareció entender bien, y solo me dijo que ya estaba mejor, que los médicos le había dado varios antibióticos y antídotos para el veneno de la serpiente marina, y que pronto saldría de nuevo. Yo no entendí a qué se refería… y de no ser porque Dane tampoco podía creer nada y no entendía como tenía el brazo de vuelta, me hubiera sentido como un loco. En ese momento, fingí seguirle la corriente al mundo… ¡era como si incluso los médicos no pudieran recordar nada! ¡Ni siquiera los titanes!

Pero así quedaron las cosas, y yo no me atreví a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos nunca más. Luego de eso, Mark siguió practicando esgrima, como si nada hubiese sucedido, y se volvió aún mejor de lo que era antes, al igual que todos los demás titanes…

En cuanto a aquel hombre blanco; se hicieron inseparables. Los he visto juntos en cada torneo al que van, incluso es su guardaespaldas personal de ahora en adelante. Escuché algunos rumores de que hay algo más entre ellos, pero no ha sido confirmado nada aun. Lo único que sé, es que su nombre es Marius Gelan, pero nadie sabe de dónde vino, si tenía algún trabajo o si tiene familia. Es un completo extraño…"

La voz de Brad se apagó súbitamente, como si el aire se le hubiera gastado de los pulmones. Miró fijamente un punto perdido entre los generadores, al tiempo que yo, solamente, me dedicaba a pensar. Tengo que admitir que confiaba demasiado en Brad como para pensar que lo que decía era mentira. El chico se había arriesgado a confiarme que Claude era un demonio, y aun cuando yo ya lo sabía, había que darle mérito.

Era por eso, que no podía, no me sentía con la libertad de desconfiar en sus palabras, pero aun así, no podía creérmelas de todo; necesitaba más evidencia, aunque, en parte, tenía sentido lo que decía.

El brazo de Mark que reapareció súbitamente… la desaparición de Mark y que fuese encontrado por Marius, incluso la repentina mejora de todos ellos… Todas las pistas comenzaban a indicarme que mis sospechas sobre Marius –que era un ente sobrenatural-, eran ciertas.

¿Sería un demonio…? En todo caso, hubo algo más que Mark le pidió a cambio de su alma; si hubiera pedido únicamente su brazo por el contrato, ya estaría muerto. Tampoco podía ser el enorme talento que tenían todos, porque cumpliría con el mismo principio que con él brazo.

Entonces… ¿Qué era?

-Supongo que ese fue el cambio que tuvo… -comenté, al tiempo que Brad asentía, aun perdido en el espacio-. El talento súbito…

-Y se volvió muchísimo más amable y callado –añadió, mirándome súbitamente, luego de un leve parpadeó-. Pero fue lo único… Ahora, luego del incidente del brazo, Mark… podría decirse que, además de volverse más callado, todos los titanes empezaron a ser más recelosos en cuanto a su círculo social. Creo que decir que se volvieron antisociales, es lo correcto. Únicamente hablaban entre ellos, con nadie más, aun cuando esto significase que, a veces, tuvieran que estar solos.

"Ganaban todos los campeonatos, internos, externos y, claro, los Juegos de las Siete Disciplinas. No había quien los pudiera superar, aunque muchas personas les tenían envidia, y hasta cierto punto, ellos mismos se consideraban incomparables e insuperables. Esto, en sí, no fue un problema… Hasta que pasó algo muy extraño en las juegos de hace un año.

Los juegos fueron en Saint Louis aquella vez, y nuevamente los favoritos a campeones eran los titanes. Había algunos otros que destacaban, pero nadie les prestaba mucha atención… excepto a una sola persona: una chica de Saint Anne…"

Sylvette tembló de repente, encogiéndose en sí misma. Bajó la mirada, sorprendida, pero no habló. Tanto Brad como yo, notamos aquello, pero supuse que solamente estaba pasmada por lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, luego de esperar una reacción, por parte de ella, que nunca llegó, el rubio siguió hablando.

-Como decía –musitó, sentándose finalmente en el suelo, mirándome de frente-, se trataba de una chica. Era, sin exagerar, una digna y dura rival para Mark. El chico ni siquiera podía vencerla, y en un entrenamiento, de diez combates, ella ganó ocho. Era increíble verla mover la espada, observarla girar, esquivar el toque de Mark, y estaba más que claro el resultado de los juegos. Todos hablaban de la chica que descoronaría a Mark Slender, y así como la leyenda se propagó rápidamente, también lo hizo la furia.

"No era ningún secreto que los titanes estaban molestos con ella, y recuerdo que cada vez que pasaba cerca, la miraban de una forma muy sospechosa. Daba escalofríos fijarse en sus ojos; era como si planeasen un asesinato, pero nunca pasó a más, y todos pensábamos que se trataba de una simple rivalidad, una competencia sana, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que de eso se trataban los deportes; a veces se gana y, a veces, se pierde.

Pues, resultó que estábamos equivocados, o, al menos, eso creo yo. Un par de días antes de las semifinales –a las que ambos, la chica y Mark, había llegado-, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Empezaron una búsqueda frenética, entre la policía y la escuela. La última vez que se le vio, fue la noche que salió del estadio, camino a su hotel, y nadie más sabía nada. Pensaban que había sido secuestrada, y se añadió a las listas de desaparecidos.

Tal y como se esperaba, todos sospecharon de los titanes, especialmente de Mark Slender. El chico se escudó, diciendo que no tenía nada que ver, y de hecho, todos los titanes pidieron que se cancelaran los juegos hasta que ella apareciera. Obviamente, no se cancelaron, y todos los titanes ganaros, como siempre, todos los títulos. Claro, eso solo logró que lo vieran aún más como el principal sospechoso, y aun cuando la policía lo investigó y declaró inocente, nadie se lo creyó mucho.

Y las cosas empeoraron para ellos cuando empezó a circular un rumor por entre los competidores –que más tarde, se supo que se trataba de unos chicos de Saint Louis-, que afirmaba claramente, con toda seguridad que un grupo de chicos había escuchado a los titanes hablar sobre alguien, y que dijeron claramente algo sobre "llevarse", "borrarla del mapa", y "eso es lo que necesitamos para el plan". Fueron cosas muy vagas, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantar revuelo y crear rumores aún más fuertes, como que ellos la habían asesinado. Algunos decían que la habían vendido al mercado de órganos y esas cosas. Puede que suene algo excesivo, pero esos chicos realmente eran extraños; podría asegurar que, la mayoría de la gente, los consideraba capaces de eso y más. Había personas, que en algún momento fueron cercanos a ellos, que aseguraban que practicaban brujería, y que gracias a eso, ganaban los concursos.

Fuera como fuera, luego de aquel escándalo, Mark se volvió vegano, y comenzó a participar como cabecilla y presidente de un grupo a favor de la conservación de edificios antiguos y restauración de los mismos. Supongo que fue un intento de limpiar su reputación tan dañada. Por tu cara supongo que quieres saber qué pasó con la chica; en realidad, nunca se encontró su cuerpo, ni su cadáver, ni nada que diera con ella. Se le declaró desaparecida, y creo que aun la buscan. El problema con ella, era que se había escapado de casa, vivía aquí en Londres. Sus padres también la dieron por desaparecida, así que en muchos de los registros del país no le prestaron mucha atención, porque llevaba ya casi un año como perdido cuando realmente desapareció. Tal vez si no hubiera pasado de casa, si hubiese sido más cuidadosa, no hubiera pasado nada de eso. Vivía con su novio: un ricachón que le pagaba la escuela… así que supongo que no tenía mucha seguridad que se diga, ya que tenía mucha libertad..."

Él se quedó en silencio de repente, mirando vagamente la habitación. Sylvette lo observó, y me observó a mí de vuelta, sin decir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando atención, se quedó quieta.

La verdad es que no podría siquiera pensar en algo más, que lo que salía de la boca de Brad. Entonces, aquel cambio que Mark tuvo, fue por lo de esa chica… pero, entonces, ¿Por qué tanto interés por la 112? Es decir, él chico vivía en Cheshire, muy lejos de Londres; debía haber muchos otros edificios antiguos que podría restaurar allí. ¿Por qué, entonces, fijar su atención en una vieja casa embrujada de Londres?

Levanté la vista, un tanto curiosa, y me sorprendí un poco al ver que Brad me estaba mirando discretamente. Se sonrojó al verse descubierto, y giró rápidamente el rostro hacía otro lado, cerrando sus azules ojos.

Por Dios… odiaba a todas las malditas hormonas adolescentes…

-Oye, Brad –murmuré, llamando su atención. El pretendió mirar el suelo por un rato, antes de atreverse a enfrentar mis ojos. Toda su pecosa nariz estaba cubierta por un rubor rojizo. Se me revolvieron las tripas… -. A todo esto, ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa chica?

-Ah, ¿no sabes quién es? –preguntó, abriendo mucho sus ojos, sorprendido, como si fuera algo muy obvio-. Fue algo muy sonado en la escuela entre el equipo de futbol.

-La verdad nunca lo supe –admití, encogiéndome de hombros-; además, era una antisocial en aquel entonces.

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas –volvió a decir, girándose hacía mí, con toda la calma del mundo-. Fue una de las ex novias de Edward…

Entonces abrí los ojos, totalmente desorientada, asustada…

El estómago se me apretujó contra la columna…

El recuerdo de un aura morada y naranja, unos ojos furiosos, un odio latente… se hizo presente en mi mente…

El alma se me fue a los pies al escuchar, nuevamente, la mención de su nombre…

-Rachel Collins…

_La Poltergeist…_

**o.o.o**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer :) espero que les haya gustado. Amo a Sylvette en estos capítulos XD no puedo evitar ponerla ¡es tan linda! **

***publicidad por todos lados* **

**Cada vez nos acercamos mas al punto central de la historia, espero que la historia de los titanes y de Mark Slender no haya salido muy thrillada o ridícula XD en todo caso, lo siento :(**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :) me animan a seguir, aun ahora cuando casi no tengo tiempo. Son una verdadera inspiración *llora***

**Rápidamente, dejo los adelantos del siguiente capitulo:**

_**Capitulo XXXVII: Ese mayordomo, histeria**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**De pronto, toda la cocina fue invadida por un suave temblor, tan ligero, tan leve, que solamente se sintió en esa particular habitación, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos se quedaran pálidos, sorprendidos, incapaces de hablar o moverse. Todos ellos estaban mirando a Sebastian, quien tenía los ojos clavados en Alejandro.**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**El demonio parpadeó, respirando profundamente, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estos estaban sobre Sylvette. Nunca había visto antes ese tipo de miradas en él. Creo que Sebastian estaba en verdad deseoso de matar a aquella chica; era fácil de leer en su expresión. Pero lo deseaba; quería matarla, hacerla pedazos. **_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-¿Tu… me protegerás de la Muerte? –pregunté, y no pude terminar la frase, porque estallé en carcajadas. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Reía y gritaba, porque no podía seguir evitando aquello- ¡Pero… si tú eres la Muerte, Sebastian…! **_

_**o.o.o**_

**¿Merezco un review? :)**

**Sin más que decir, me despido de una vez :)**

**Les mando un beso, deseándoles una hermosa semana.**

**Atentamente, Slinky-Pink-Bitch.**


	37. Ese mayordomo, histeria

**Una vez más, hola :D**

**Otra vez, aquí está el capi ¡wah! Traté de terminarlo lo más pronto posible *rueda por el suelo***

**Es semana de exámenes, y debo estudiar, aunque no importa XD primero están los fics *lanza confeti al aire***

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :'D me hacen muy feliz (Guest, LadyPaulaSG, Nou-hime, Nana19, Ana Michaelis H, Mysticalls-123, LizzySego, ****Lhatatakeuchi, H. Carolina, Makira-chan, Kuna-chan, Novia de Sebas, Luna-chan, Sophia Edelstain) gracias por seguir aquí y leerme T.T**

**Este capi está un poco… mmm, sexoso. Tiene su razón de ser, al final hay una aclaración para que no haya spoilers :)**

**Sin más que decir, al capi, espero que les guste :)**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXXVI: Ese mayordomo, histeria**

**o.o.o**

_Su nombre es veneno._

o.o.o

Las agujas del reloj se movían lentas, calmadas, como quien teme apuntar la hora de la muerte de un pobre condenado. Caminaban con tal parsimonia que daba la impresión que no estaban moviéndose en realidad, que solo era un engaño visual para asustar a aquellos que temían la llegada de una hora en especial y que no sucediera lo que estaban esperando. Alguien como el dueño de aquello ojos color sangre, que estudiaban con particular ansias el marchar monorrítmico del reloj. Era una desesperación silenciosa la que se plasmaba suavemente en su rostro color crema, tan callada y apacible que cualquiera diría que únicamente se distrajo pensando en alguna banalidad, y no le prestaba especial atención al reloj; pero sus manos, hábiles, se habían detenido a mitad del trabajo, asentando el cuchillo sobre la hornilla y la otra seguía aún reposando sobre el lomo ahumado de cerdo que cortaba en rebanadas. Aún tenía la intención de seguir picándolo, pero su rostro estaba ausente, y no parecía que eso fuese a cambiar muy pronto.

Atrás de él, totalmente ajenos a lo que le sucedía, había una especie de kermes en la cocina. Escuchaba las voces de Alejandro, hosca y pesada, y la de Miranda, ligera y mucho más clara, hablando mientras cortaban los tomates y cebollas, discutiendo sobre la telenovela que tenía obsesionado al latino, quien maldecía y casi se soltaba a llorar de puro gusto al ver que Mari Cruz estaba a punto de consumar su tan esperada venganza; Sebastian aun no podía entender el fanatismo que sentía Alejandro hacía esas historias tan trilladas, invadidas de todo tipo de clichés.

Entretanto, Eleazar, quien hacía ya largo rato que había terminado de limpiar y desescamar los pescados, estaba sentado sobre la barandilla, leyendo el nuevo tomo de Bleach, con una cara tan sorprendida que daba la impresión de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder a continuación –cosa que era ridículo, porque era bastante predecible-. Adelina únicamente estaba de pie, tan exánime e inmóvil como siempre, con sus enormes ojos observando el panorama genera, secando los platos, mientras que Lily y Minnie los lavaban. Estas dos últimas chicas no podían ser más distintas; mientras que la rubia era enérgica, soñadora, con una risa tan fácil que bastaba con decirle la palabra "lémur" y se caería a carcajadas, Minnie era tímida, silenciosa, y tan torpe y llorona que un bebé se quedaba corto a su lado.

Sin embargo, pese a que las chicas estaban haciendo un desastre con el jabón, Sebastian no parecía capaz de mirarlas, de dejar de observar el reloj, que poco a poco, cual ilusión terrible, se acercaba cada vez más y más a marcar las siete de la noche.

Entonces la campana del enorme reloj de péndulo de la sala sonó una vez… una vez más y una vez más, hasta que fueron siete.

Sebastian suspiró.

Las siete de la noche, y la señorita aún no estaba en casa…

¿Dónde estaba, entonces? Por una parte, le tranquilizaba no sentir un ardor en la marca del contrato –escondida bajo pesadas capas de maquillaje, cortesía de la misma endemoniada señorita que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos-, lo cual significaba que estaba fuera de problemas, que no corría riesgos, que su alma estaba a salvo.

Pero eso no significaba que estaba totalmente tranquilo. Algo muy dentro de él, lejos de ser parte del instinto de protección de su comida, de cuidar y reclamar lo que le pertenecía, había algo que lo hacía sentir realmente agitado y molesto, pese a que no lo demostraba. Se sentía inquieto, furioso, un tanto frustrado, y se sentía aún más ansioso por no saber qué era lo que le hacía sentir así.

Lo que si sabía, era que quería que aquella desgraciada, malagradecida e imprudente humana apareciera ya en el maldito recibidor. Que apareciera de una buena y jodida vez. No le importaba si aparecía empapada, arrestada por la policía o como fuera. Le enfurecía, le irritaba a un grado sorprendente el que, nuevamente, Elisse se hubiera largado a solo el Diablo sabe dónde, haciendo caso omiso a la petición tan amable que él le había hecho.

Aunque, para ser honestos, Sebastian nunca le dijo que saliese de la mansión… pero, si él estaba investigando todo lo que esa humana testaruda quería, ¿Por qué salía de allí? ¿Por qué se iba de la mansión? ¿Qué motivos tenía para hacerlo? ¿Acaso pensaba que él, un demonio milenario, con el poder suficiente para volar en pedazos esa mansión con solo un respiro si así lo deseaba, era solo su perro obediente y dócil que iba a cumplirle todos sus caprichos? Bueno, sí lo era, en parte, pero eso no significaba que la situación lo tuviera muy contento o satisfecho. Ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de que las cosas funcionaran de ese modo, que tuvieran un resultado beneficioso que era únicamente unidireccional.

Tampoco era que quisiera apresurar el contrato… es decir, ¿Cuál era el punto de eso? ¿Devorar su alma? ¿Terminar con todo?

No, definitivamente no quería llagar a eso… aun. No tenía sentido, y tampoco quería hacerlo…

-¡Eh, Sebastian! –la voz pesada de Alejandro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El demonio se giró lentamente, hasta mirarlo, aburrido-, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Estas más callado que de costumbre.

¿Lo habían notado? Oh, quizás estaba siendo demasiado expresivo… más de lo que pensaba…

-Déjalo en paz, Alex –inquirió Miranda, regañando al mexicano, quien masculló algo entre dientes, y luego miró a Sebastian con calma-. Solo está preocupado porque Elisse aún no llega a casa.

Apretó los dientes, endureciendo el rostro; entonces era realmente obvio lo que pasaba por su cabeza, en especial para que ellos se diesen cuenta, aunque no había motivo para sorprenderse: después de todo esos sirvientes eran un montón de anormales.

-Ahh, ¡qué tal! –exclamó nuevamente Alejandro, con renovadas ansias de molestar. Caminó pesadamente hacía Sebastian, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla, y cuando llegó a su lado, aventó el trapo al suelo, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. La expresión de repugnancia en el rostro de Sebastian no tuvo precio-. Así son las mujeres; uno les da todo, las trata como reinas y ellas se largan sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Me pregunto con qué tipo de mujeres has tenido que tratar –dijo Eleazar, levantando la vista un momento de su manga, rodando los ojos, y enseguida, su expresión cambió terriblemente, a una de total depresión-, ¡No, Orihime-chan, no llores! ¡Ahhwwwuga!

-¡Eleazar enloqueció! Ku, ku, ku –rió Lily, lanzándole espuma al cabello del castaño, quien lloraba a moco tendido como si hubiera visto algo realmente terrible.

-¡De-déjalo en paz, Lily!

-Por favor, Alejandro –murmuró Sebastian, con voz de ultratumba. Ninguno de esos idiotas tenía idea de cuánto detestaba que lo tocasen. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, esperando que aquel famoso método humano también funcionase en él-, te pido que me sueltes. Ahora.

Desgraciadamente, aquel método no tuvo resultados y Alejandro hizo caso omiso a su petición.

-¡Oh, vamos, _escuincle_! –exclamó el moreno, sin alejarse del demonio- ¡solo estoy…!

De pronto, toda la cocina fue invadida por un suave temblor, tan ligero, tan leve, que solamente se sintió en esa particular habitación, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos se quedaran pálidos, sorprendidos, incapaces de hablar o moverse. Todos ellos estaban mirando a Sebastian, quien tenía los ojos clavados en Alejandro.

Sebastian no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que actuaba de una forma exagerada. Su reacción ante la molesta actitud del muchacho no era correcta, ni justificable. En realidad, su furia, no estaba dirigida a él. Pero fuera como fuera, su naturaleza demoniaca le impedía sentirse culpable. Después de todo, el demonio no buscaba a un culpable por su malhumor, sino a una víctima con quien descargar su rabia.

La presión liberada poco a poco regresó a su cuerpo, dejando un vacío de energía entre los sirvientes, quienes parecieron despertar de un trance. Ninguno de ellos cayó al suelo, ni se derrumbó como un saco vacío de patatas, sino que se quedaron observando, con los ojos muy abiertos, la mirada de Sebastian; violeta y violenta, afilada como la Muerte.

-Es suficiente –comentó el demonio, ladeando la cabeza. Alejandro se alejó rápidamente de él, sin decir una sola palabra-. No deseo continuar con esa conversación. Iré a la biblioteca, y me gustaría que fueran capaces de terminar los arreglos para la cena sin venir a pedir socorro.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, extraña y casi sádica, en su pálido rostro. Todos asintieron rápidamente, sin sonreír ni hacer ningún otro gesto, y cuando Sebastian abandonó la cocina, todos se dirigieron una rápida mirada de complicidad, y volvieron a lo suyo.

o.o.o

Luego de comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca, deslicé la puerta corrediza con el mayor cuidado posible. Estaba más que consciente que, hacer el más mínimo ruido sospechoso, atraería a Sebastian, invocándolo desde los lugares más recónditos de la mansión.

Apenas Brad terminó de relatar su historia, insistió en acompañarnos a casa, pero la verdad es que me negué. Me sentía un poco culpable de haberlo utilizado y tratado de manipularlo. No se lo merecía. Y yo tampoco merecía su amabilidad. Así que tomamos un taxi y regresamos a la mansión. En el camino, Sylvette se mostró muy poco comunicativa, y pareció perderse en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos. Se veía extraña, lejana, con su cabello naranja en la oscuridad. Conversamos un poco, sin ahondar en las cosas que recién habíamos descubierto, y luego un molesto silencio invadió el espacio entre nosotras.

Eché un rápido vistazo a la sala trasera. El enorme piano de cola estaba tan silencioso como siempre, custodiado por los libreros y las mesas de mármol. No había nadie alrededor, y no se escuchaba un solo ruido por los corredores.

Era el momento ideal, y con suerte, Sebastian no nos vería llegar.

-Escucha –me volteé hacía ella. La chica dio un respingo, pero no hizo un solo sonido, aunque sus verdes ojos gritaban de ansiedad-. Vamos a subir por la escalera trasera, y tú vas a seguirme. Entraras en mi habitación, y te quedaras allí.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No crees que deberíamos avisar? –comentó con su vocecilla de plata. Le dirigí una mirada frívola, pero ella no pareció notarlo-. Son las diez de la noche; si el joven Sebastian ya ha llegado, podría estar preocupado. Tal vez lo más honesto sería decirle, ¿no crees?

-¡Oye! –susurré, aferrándome al marco metálico de la puerta-. Cuando seas tú quien tenga que enfrentar a su perro sobrenatural, hacemos lo que desees, pero ahora vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Conozco a Sebastian, y lo mejor es pasar desapercibidas. Quisiera evitarme el sermón de "eres humana y te puede matar hasta una mosca", ¡Si me disculpas!.

Sylvette hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero no dijo nada, y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Entre tanto, yo me apresuré por la sala, escuchando tras de mí los pasos amortiguados de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la puerta, asomé lentamente por los lados, pero no vi a nadie, así que le hice una señal, y continuamos por el corredor.

Casi habíamos logrado la meta, y cuando vi las escaleras sencillas, supe que lo habíamos logrado. Sonreí, triunfante, y comencé a subir los escalones. Sylvette venía detrás de mí, con una expresión muy lejana a la felicidad. Lucía más bien como resignada, pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de mí y de Sebastian. Lleguemos al primer piso, y doblé la esquina, hacía corredor y…

-Buenas noches, señorita -… nos detuvimos en seco. Sylvette se estrelló contra mi espalda, y se excusó rápidamente, mirando al demonio frente a nosotras. Sebastian estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos, y me pareció muchísimo más alto y severo de lo que era en realidad. Sus ojos delataban su rabia.

No supe que decir; por primera vez, me tomó por sorpresa. Usualmente me habría comportado como una malcriada, pero su repentina aparición no me dejó ni siquiera contar con un plan B.

Pero no por eso iba a mostrarme derrotada. Le enfrenté la mirada, aun cuando podía ver sin problemas el color violeta demoniaco en sus orbes. Él levantó una ceja ante mi silencio.

-Señorita Greenwood, le pido por favor, que se retire –dijo, sin dejar de mirarme-, deseo tener una charla a solas con la señorita Bennett.

Sentí la inquietud de Sylvette tras mi espalda. Era obvio que no estaba segura de si debía dejarme a solas con un demonio.

-Joven Sebastian, no se enfade… -tartamudeó, apenas audible, y yo la miré de reojo, alarmándola de que no debía hacer eso. Estaba siendo impertinente, y Sebastian no estaba de humor-… yo… estábamos solo… fue culpa mía…

El demonio parpadeó, respirando profundamente, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos estaban sobre la pelirroja, clavándole una mirada que podría haber congelado el fuego de una hoguera. Nunca había visto antes ese tipo de miradas en él, y ésta claramente parecía ser más una amenaza que una advertencia. Creo que Sebastian estaba en verdad deseoso de matar a aquella chica; era fácil de leer en su expresión. Parecía estarse conteniendo de hacerlo, quizás solo porque yo estaba presente, o porque quizás ese acto desataría la furia de cierto Shinigami, y no estaba en posición de vencerle.

Pero lo deseaba; quería matarla, hacerla pedazos. Y aunque esto no me perturbó en lo absoluto, a Sylvette pareció golpearla con la fuerza de mil rayos.

La chica palideció, incuso su cabello pareció volverse opaco, y aunque podía notarle a leguas que estaba asustada, no se movió un solo centímetro. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar una firme convicción y me apretó el brazo, como si temiera dejarme sola con él y que me hiciera daño.

Esto claramente hizo que la paciencia de Sebastian llegase a su límite, pude verlo en su rostro. Abrió los labios y sonrió ligeramente, lo suficiente para que pudieran verse sus las puntas de sus colmillos, al tiempo que su labio superior se coloreaba de un perverso tono oscuro. Estiró la mano hacía ella, y no sé si Sylvette estaba demasiado asustada para moverse o se mantenía firme porque temía por mí, pero ella se quedó clavada en su sitio.

Entonces, cuando Sebastian estuvo a punto de tocarla, se detuvo. Cerró los dedos hasta convertirlos en un sólido puño. Me pregunté a que se debía ese cambio de opinión, y no encontré ninguna explicación lógica hasta que escuché una leve risilla atrás de nosotras.

-Uh, esos no son buenos modales, pajarillo –me volteé rápidamente, dándole casi la espalda a Sebastian, solo para encontrarme con la blanca silueta de Undertaker. Estaba de pie, detrás de nosotras, y tenía ambas manos colocadas sobre los pequeños hombros de Sylvette, que lo miró con una mezcla rara de sorpresa, preocupación y alivio-. Interrumpir una conversación entre esta gente tan elegante... he, he~ ¡chica traviesa!

Le tocó la nariz con el dedo índice, y ella dio un respingo.

-¡No… no es eso…! Yo solo estaba… No quería… -Sylvette trató de hablar, pero el Shinigami volvió a hacerla callar, tapándole descaradamente la boca con su mano. Ella pareció pasmada, casi tanto como yo. Creo que ninguna de las dos entendía de donde rayos había salido.

-Querida, debes entender que tus nobles intenciones no son siempre bien recibidas –comentó el albino, meciéndose de un lado a otro, como un barco, presionando a Sylvette contra sí. Vi como el rostro de Sylvette pasó de tener un claro color crema a un profundo carmesí en menos de un minuto-. Verás, ju, ju~ el novio simplón de la diminuta señorita Bennett, no es una criatura muy paciente. Tampoco es muy prudente, y es bastante impulsivo por lo que pude ver…

Aunque claramente me sentí ofendida por ser llamada "diminuta" –cuando esa chica era más baja que yo, maldición- no pude evitar reprimir los deseos de insultar a ese Shinigami. Podría decir que mi ira se derritió al observar detenidamente a Undertaker. No porque estuviera Sylvette, ni porque estuviera allí mi demonio; sino porque, al pronunciar esas palabras, aunque había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, los ojos del Shinigami, que asomaban peligrosamente por entre su flequillo, tenían una expresión casi diabólica, un brillo malicioso y amenazador. Recordé entonces lo que nos había dicho la noche anterior, cuando le preguntamos sobre la pelirroja. Tenía la misma expresión, la misma amenaza grabada en sus orbes extraños: algo terrible pasaría si nos inmiscuíamos en sus asuntos.

-Seguir aquí podría hacer que causes algún inconveniente. Y, no queremos que haya problemas, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un tono juguetón y aparentemente tranquilo, inclinando su rostro hacía la pelirroja, quedando peligrosamente cerca del suyo, y en el momento que ella lo vio, se ruborizó aun más que antes. Chiquilla estúpida. Undertaker levantó la vista, aun con la violencia grabada en sus ojos. Sebastian pareció hervir de rabia internamente, pero no dijo nada-. Después de todo, ha sido un largo día, je, je~… y cuando estoy cansado, no soy tan bueno…

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada. Sebastian únicamente guardó silencio, y yo me paralicé en mi sitio. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, habría pensado que éramos estatuas en el medio del corredor. Tanto como mi demonio como yo, pudimos leer la advertencia entre líneas del Shinigami, y creo que no necesito explicar mis razones para temerle. Era más que obvio, luego de ver la clase de paliza que le propinó a Sebastian.

-Bueno, creo que ya todo se ha dicho, ¿no~? –dijo finalmente el albino, rompiendo el silencio con su voz rasposa-. Lo mejor será que nos retiremos, querida –sin quitarle la mano de la boca a Sylvette, quien me lanzó varias miradas preocupadas, mas por mí que por ella, el Shinigami se alejó por el pasillo, arrastrando a la pelirroja- ¡Buenas noches, pequeña Sebastian! Y lo mismo para usted, señor Simplón~

Y desaparecieron por la esquina del corredor.

Miré al piso, pensando. Por un lado, no podía evitar preguntarme los motivos de Sebastian para tenerle tanta rabia a esa chica. Aunque quizás me equivocaba: tal vez su odio iba dirigido a Undertaker, y por eso deseaba herirla. No era muy difícil de comprender, pero a mí no me importaba entenderlo. Yo quería saber un por qué.

Escuché a lo lejos la puerta del cuarto de Sylvette cerrándose, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era tiempo de hacer algo. Lo primero que atiné a hacer no fue lo más prudente –por no decir que fue lo más estúpido-. Comencé a caminar, pasando al lado de Sebastian, quien me siguió con la mirada, pero aun así no me detuve.

-¿A dónde va, señorita? –preguntó.

-A mi habitación –respondí secamente, alejándome aún más.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comencé a escuchar sus pasos sigilosos, casi pisándome los talones.

-Pensé que estábamos a punto de tener una conversación –soltó, con su voz afilada como cuchillas. Estaba buscando pelear, yo lo sabía. Pero también sabía que yo no quería discutir con él-, O, es que, ¿acaso ha optado por huir? Algo tan común en los humanos ordinarios…

Entré de lleno al primer cuarto que encontré; la biblioteca. Todo estaba en silencio, los libros sigilosos en sus respectivos estantes, y el ambiente olía a té de manzana con canela. Me detuve al llegar al medio de la habitación, y me llevé una mano a la frente, confundida, controlada. Ese último comentario de Sebastian me había hecho enfadar, pero estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no pelear. Él me estaba provocando.

-No estoy huyendo –mascullé, entre dientes-. Es solo que no quiero tener esta conversación…

Él se detuvo justo detrás de mí. Casi pude sentir su ira desprenderse de su cuerpo, pero no iba a caer en esa trampa.

-Oh, pero si pensé que era su tema favorito –soltó con mordacidad-. Pareciera que le gusta escucharlo de mí, que disfruta que le recuerden su fragilidad. Usted no comprende. Es obstinada, imprudente.

-No me hables como si fuera una niña –gruñí, aun conteniéndome, exprimiendo mi paciencia hasta límites insospechados.

Súbitamente, él me tomó por el mentón, levantando mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Aquel gesto fue terriblemente brusco, y me sacudió todo el cuello, dejándome desorientada por un momento, pero eso no me impidió ver sus ojos llameando con furia, la frustración. Tenía el rostro compungido, con una extraña expresión que yo había visto en él muy pocas veces.

Preocupación.

-No lo hago –se defendió, y su voz sonó demandante, exigiendo ser obedecido, aunque nunca la levantó. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su forma de actuar. Pensé que iba a lanzarme mil maldiciones, a insultarme, a hacerme pelear, pero al parecer, ambos buscábamos el mismo objetivo-. No estoy jugando, señorita. Debido a las cosas que hemos descubierto últimamente, debería tomar un poco mas enserio su seguridad. No puede arriesgarse como siempre lo ha hecho, ni siquiera debería considerar la idea de rondar por los alrededores.

Tragué saliva. Era obvio que decía las cosas por mi bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir esa amargura de saber que, en parte, era porque le convenía. No se daría el lujo de perder su cena de una forma tan fácil. No lo haría.

Y aunque eso era un buen motivo para discutir, también era un motivo estúpido. Yo lo sabía, ¿no es así? Sabía que esas eran las razones por las cuales me protegía, yo lo sabía desde un principio. Pelear ahora por eso, solo porque mis sentimientos habían cambiado…

Era ridículo.

Así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Lo entiendo –susurré. Decirlo me costó más orgullo que esfuerzo, y la reacción de Sebastian fue muy difícil de olvidar. Pareció realmente sorprendido, casi estupefacto. Me pregunté si se le habría pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que salieran esas palabras de mi boca-. Lo siento…

Se alejó lentamente de mí; el calor de sus dedos abandonó mi rostro, al tiempo que me observaba aun, con incredulidad.

-Me alegra que lo haga –comentó, con su voz teñida con infinita amabilidad. Sus ojos parecieron volverse líquidos, y todo rastro de furia desapareció de su semblante.

Y yo… bueno, tengo que ser honesta y decir que me sorprendió un poco, aunque me agradó verle feliz… y me sentí orgullosa de haber podido controlar mis instintos asesinos y mi sed de armar una guerra cada vez que ese tipo de cosas pasaban.

Ladeé el rostro hacía un lado, claramente enfurruñada, aunque no me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada hasta que él se alejó, riendo por lo bajo.

Me enfurruñé aun más.

-Buena chica.

-Idiota.

Volvió a reír, más alegremente que como jamás yo lo hubiese escuchado, aunque mantuvo su porte elegante y estoico. Giró y avanzó con parsimonia hasta quedar frente al enorme escritorio caoba, que había convertido, desde hace mucho, en su oficina personal. Me sorprendió no haber notado antes la masiva cantidad de papeles que tenía sobre de la misma.

-Déjeme preguntarle algo, señorita –dijo, rebuscando algo entre las carpetas, y algunas hojas cayeron al suelo. Lo miré atenta, y el pulso se aceleró en mis venas-, ¿debo asumir que, pese a sus irresistibles e irremediables intentos de ponerse en peligro, ha reunido un puñado de información valiosa?

Dejé caer los hombros, un tanto pasmada. Por un momento pensé que iba a comenzar una nueva discusión.

-Supones lo correcto… –mascullé, rascándome la sien con un dedo, pensando que, aunque las cosas que Sebastian había dicho no eran en si una contribución a la investigación, eran cosas importantes. Sin embargo, digamos que tenia la ligera sospecha de que a Sebastian no le agradaría mucho el hecho de que haya pasado la tarde entera en compañía de mi rubio favorito.

Afortunadamente no tuve que seguir hablando, ya que inmediatamente, el demonio regresó a mi posición, dirigiéndome una carpeta manila, sosteniéndola delicadamente entre sus dedos. Y aunque poseía una mirada triunfal, estaba claro que era solo una pantalla para no decepcionarme.

-En ese caso, debo decirle que yo también lo hice –tomé la carpeta, hojeándola. Dentro había páginas con datos de cuentas bancarias, un viejo escudo familiar, algunas notas escritas por la mano de Sebastian. Si soy honesta, no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que me presentaba, pero no quise lucir como una tonta, así que fingí leer todo hasta el final-. Al parecer, aquella mancuernilla es única en su clase. Muy cara, sobra mencionar. De fabricación francesa. Sin embargo, no he podido rastrear al dueño… -asentí con la cabeza, un poco decepcionada. En el fondo, ambos sabíamos que no había muchas posibilidades de encontrar al responsable, así que no fue sorpresa. Pasé otras hojas, fingiendo leerlas, aunque luego de un rato, las ignoré completamente, y busqué algo que yo pudiese entender. Al pasar la última página, encontré un recorte de lo que parecía ser un catalogo antiguo, en blanco y negro, y en el medio del recuadro decorado con flores, rodeado por un texto borroso, había una hermosa silla, tallada finamente en madera. Entrecerré los ojos, observándola con precaución. Me parecía muy conocida-. También encontré la fábrica que reproducía esas bellezas.

-¿Es como la de la foto? –tenía los mismo diseños en los reposaderos de brazos, aunque el respaldo me confundía- ¿Cómo supiste…?

-Estaba en los diarios que me dio a leer, ¿recuerda? –respondió, con la misma calma de siempre. Había olvidado ese detalle.

-Ah… -cerré la carpeta de golpe, un tanto desorientada-. Bueno, lo que yo encontré es un poco más interesante… -eso fue claramente un insulto, por si lo preguntan-. Al parecer, el libro que usó Babette para invocar… lo que fuera que invocó en la mansión Bell… está en posesión de Mark Slender… -vi el rostro confundido de mi demonio, y antes de que pudiese extraerme información y supiera que Brad estuvo enredado en el asunto, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, buscando rápidamente las fotos-. Lo tenía en su mochila –él pensó rápidamente lo que yo haría y se acercó de dos zancadas hacía mi. Las pasé una por una, lentamente, aunque pude notar un poco de impaciencia en su mirada por cada segundo que yo perdía pasando las fotos una por una; probablemente, su cerebro demoniaco procesase las cosas mucho más rápido que un humano-. Lo más extraño son estos números, aunque estoy segura que la segunda serie, es el día de muerte de la señora Bell…

-Ciertamente, lo es –confesó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, delineando su pálida mandíbula con uno de sus dedos-. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sean los otros. Aunque me parece que estos –señaló el grupo de varios números juntos, separados de los demás-, podrían ser coordenadas. Una ubicación, tal vez…

Levanté la cabeza, extrañada. No se me había ocurrido aquello, aunque no sonaba como una locura.

-¿De la mansión Bell? –era lo más probable, aunque tenía la sensación de que era demasiado obvio como para tomarlo por hecho. Últimamente las cosas eran tan difíciles que ver algo tan sencillo… me hacía dudar. Demasiado-. Quizás… ¿del estadio?

-Podría ser. También podría tratarse del sitio donde murió la señora Bell –parecía estar más adentrado en saber la verdad de lo que yo estaba. Me pregunté, una vez más, como si verían todas las piezas del rompecabezas desde su punto de vista; seguramente era mucho más sencillo de lo que era para mí.

Sebastian suspiró con pesadez, como un niño que se da cuenta que no puede resolver un ejercicio de algebra y necesita ayuda, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para pedirla.

-Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? –pregunté, aun sin levantarme. Él se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello, dudando. Por lo que pude ver, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, o quizás ya no quería seguir hablando del asunto.

-Me temo que no tenemos lo suficiente como para avanzar más en la investigación –confió con serenidad, pero aun así, pareció un poco consternado. Una parte de mi sabía que él diría eso, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo…

Sobre todo porque yo sabía un par de cosas más que podrían sernos de ayuda.

Si soy honesta, estaba bastante entusiasmada por continuar averiguando más cosas. No sé si era por la adrenalina de casi haber sido descubierta por los titanes, o por aquel extraño enfrentamiento –e intento de asesinato- de parte de Sebastian hacía Sylvette, o por el simple hecho de que, por primera vez, mis impulsos imprudentes habían traído como consecuencia algo bueno.

Desgraciadamente, la expresión que surcaba el rostro pálido de mi queridísimo demonio, parecía indicar todo lo contrario. Lucía como alguien que ha estado escuchando la misma canción por días enteros, y ahora solo quieres tener silencio.

Pensé en insistirle, pero me sentí egoísta. Me pregunté en cuanto problemas se habría metido para encontrar los datos que me había brindado. No eran cosas que se encontraban con tanta facilidad.

-Quizás… ¿debería traerle la cena? –lo miré, un tanto desorientada. Él estaba de pie, a unos metros de mí. Me dio la impresión de que dudó por un momento, pero al ver que le sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza, pareció soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho, de verdad –dije, depositando las carpetas manila a un lado de mí, sobre una pequeña mesita de ébano.

No dijo nada más; únicamente asintió, y salió por la puerta, abriendo y cerrando con tanto cuidado que, de no haberlo visto marcharse, no me habría dado cuenta de que había abandonado la habitación.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que me había quedado sonriendo durante bastante rato. Me abofeteé mentalmente, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que era inútil negar lo obvio. Era incluso más estúpido el simple hecho de comportarme como si no fuera algo cierto.

Me puse de pie y merodeé un poco por la habitación. La noche anterior habíamos estado con Undertaker en el piso superior, charlando sobre cosas que, de no ser por los cambios ocurridos en los últimos diez meses de mi vida, jamás habría podido tomar con seriedad. Aquel capítulo de mi vida, siendo una patética niña inocentona e ingenua, cuyo único objetivo en la vida era encontrar el amor y casarse, me parecía tan lejano, tan irreal. Era más como un sueño, un recuerdo difuminado; así como recordar un viejo cuento de ensueño que te hacía sonreír, y ahora lo lees, y te das cuenta de que no es tan increíble como pensabas que era.

Te das cuenta de que la vida no es una novela rosa, ni un cuento de hadas. La vida te sacará los ojos, hará de ti no más que escoria, si no eres fuerte. Te aplastará bajo su peso.

Súbitamente, escuché un crujido afuera de la habitación; como si alguien hubiera pisado una piedra al dar un paso, y el roce de los metales de la cerradura sonaron extraños. Giré de un solo movimiento, confundida; algo estaba mal. Algo en esos sonidos me alertó terriblemente, y me sentía aún más desorientada, al ver entrar a Sebastian, a pasos agigantados, a la habitación.

Iba a acercarme a él, a preguntarle qué había ocurrido. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese vuelto más lento, como si todo girase lentamente a mí alrededor. Sin embargo, me miró de forma repentina, y en sus ojos pude ver un extraño brillo, una pincelada, fríamente disimulada, de una preocupación latente, una furia que le rodeaba el cuerpo, brotando a flor de piel.

-Mantén la calma, por favor –soltó con un gruñido, tan frívolo que resonó en su garganta, y tuve que detenerme en mi sitio. Lo observé, sin saber que era lo que sucedía… ¿a qué se refería con esas palabras? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué había pasado? Algo lo había hecho volver sobre sus pasos-. Esta vez, no me iré, no importa que pase…

-¿No te irás? ¿De qué estás…?

Entonces, sin dejarme terminar, alguien tocó a la puerta. Fue solamente un golpeteó que duró menos de un par de segundos… pero fue lo suficiente para lograr que se me congelase toda la columna.

Miré a Sebastian, gritándole y preguntándole con los ojos que demonios sucedía, rogándole que no fuese lo que parecía que era. Toda la sangre escapó de mis manos, de mis pies, y un frío nerviosismo invadió inmediatamente mi sistema nervioso.

No era posible…

No de nuevo…

Sebastian abrió la puerta rápidamente; ya estaba a un lado de ella, de cualquier modo. Yo hice un gesto desesperado, estirando la mano hacía el frente, queriendo gritarle que se detuviera en ese mismo instante y que me escondiese en cualquier sitio.

Pero no hubo tiempo para nada de eso. Y afuera, en el pasillo, estaba de pie el pálido y estoico guardaespaldas de los Titanes de Saint Joseph. Escuché la voz de Minnie, temblorosa y lacrimosa, diciendo algo casi inentendible, una disculpa, y luego Marius rió alegremente, pidiendo una disculpa juguetona hacía Sebastian. Al parecer, nuevamente había irrumpido en la mansión, sin permiso de nadie.

-Me temo que no soy muy buen amigo de los protocolos, _monsieur_ Sebastian… -susurró, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación, con la misma parsimonia de siempre.

Al principio, no me miró; pareció quedarse admirando el esplendor de la biblioteca, mirando de lejos todos los títulos que formaban parte de nuestra colección. Su rostro parecía el de una estatua: aunque estaba tallado con sumo cuidado y sutileza, había algo muy duro que no podía ser ignorado. Y ahora, con ese traje gris que usaba, sus facciones parecían aún más pétreas de lo que eran.

Fue en ese momento que desvió sus ojos del frente, y clavó los orbes amatistas en mí. Sentí como si me hubiesen desnudado de un solo golpe; me sentí evidenciada, frágil, desnuda e indefensa en el medio de un caos hostil. Nuevamente el temblor, nuevamente el miedo. Nuevamente la sensación de que una serpiente se enroscaba alrededor de mi cuello…

-¡Ah, _mademoiselle_ Bennett! –inquirió, sonriéndome tan ampliamente como le era posible. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora que era grotesca-. Es un gusto volver a verle…

Tragué saliva, asintiendo, aun congelada en mi sitio, mandándole ordenes claras y directas a mi cerebro, pidiendo a golpes que funcionase y no colapsara en ese momento.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿A qué había venido ahora? No había considerado ningún motivo, hasta que relacioné su visita con mi intromisión en los vestidores de Saint Joseph. Dirigí mis ojos hacía él, incapaz de poder controlar mis expresiones, y una oleada de pánico y terror puro me llenó en el instante en el cual me planteé la posibilidad de que quizás estuviese allí por mí.

¡¿Y si me había visto?! ¡¿Y si nos había visto hurgando en las cosas de Mark?! ¡¿Y si había venido a matarnos?!

De pronto, sentí la terrible urgencia de lanzarme a sus pies y echarme a llorar, clamando perdón por lo que había hecho. Quizás, de ese modo, no nos mataría… no querría matarme…

Entonces, la pesada voz del demonio llenó el salón.

-Me temo que ha venido en un mal momento –la voz de Sebastian me golpeó como una descarga. Usó un tono de voz demasiado firme, muy distante del que usaba comúnmente; creo que lo hizo para ayudarme a concentrarme. Fue como una llamada de atención, y supe que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Pedir perdón por algo de lo que nadie se ha quejado, sería como lanzarme directamente al fuego de una hoguera-. La señorita no se siente del todo bien.

Marius rió por lo bajo, aun sin quitarme sus férreos ojos de encima. Observándome. Reptando sobre mí.

-Ya lo veo –confesó, mirándome de pies a cabeza-, ¡Pobre _mademoiselle_ Bennett! Siempre que le veo, luce como si estuviera al borde del colapso. Hace que mis visitas no sean tan agradables, y menos cuando se trata de algo tan simple como lo que me hizo pasar por aquí.

Esto último lo dijo que si fuese algo terrible. Podría jurar que escuché mi corazón latir, arrítmico, golpeándome por todos lados.

-¿Q-qué motivos serían… esos? –apreté los dientes. Sebastian se adelantó ligeramente hacía donde yo estaba, mirándolo con desafío.

-Creo adecuado decirle, que quizás se deba a que sus visitas inesperadas no son de nuestro agrado –rodeó cuidadosamente a Marius, hasta que se colocó a un costado de mí, observando al guardaespaldas por encima del hombro. La urgencia de lanzarme a sus brazos era tan abrumadora como soportar una operación sin anestesia. Tenía demasiados deseos de dar una orden; que Sebastian hiciera pedazos a ese imbécil.

Marius pareció sorprendido, abriendo mucho sus extraños ojos. Pero fue una expresión que solo duró un segundo, y seguidamente, pareció entristecerse. Fue tan real, tanto, que por un momento me sentí culpable.

-Eso es muy rudo de su parte, _monsieur_ Sebastian…

-De cualquier forma, es su culpa; es usted quien parece siempre llegar en los momentos incomodos.

-Lamento que sea así, entonces… -suspiró el albino, con una leve tristeza en sus ojos. Todo rastro de soberbia desapareció, y sentía algo muy extraño en el estómago. Todos los intestinos se me hicieron un nudo apretado contra la columna vertebral.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué quería en la mansión? ¿Por qué no lo decía y se largaba de una vez?

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, se encogió de hombros, y entonces me miró con una infinita dulzura.

-En realidad, solo pasaba a saludar. No tengo muchos amigos aquí, en Londres, y pensé que sería agradable visitar a _mademoiselle_ Bennett y a _monsieur_ Sebastian, quienes, debo mencionar, han estado haciendo un excelente trabajo vigilando a mis chicos –sonaba exactamente como los vendedores profesionales; persuasivo en exceso, con la cantidad correcta de inocencia e ingenuidad necesaria para lavarle el cerebro a cualquiera-. Aunque no hay motivos para preocuparse; no me quedaré mucho tiempo, así que ¡no ponga esa cara, _mademoiselle_! –dijo, señalándome con el dedo, de una forma demasiado amistosa.

Sus movimientos aun me parecían los de una venenosa serpiente.

Estiré la mano hacía Sebastian, y apreté su brazo con mis dedos. No se movió un solo centímetro, y levantó una mano por sobre mi hombro, cubriéndome a medias. Sentía que no podía respirar por la presión que la presencia de Marius ejercía sobre mí…

-¿Ah, y eso? –inquirí, hablando por lo bajo. Sentía que era lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacer, aunque sea para disimular mi terror latente.

Una parte de mi rogaba que su respuesta no fuera: "solo vine a matarlos a todos".

-Solamente me encuentro de paso –confesó, apacible, irguiéndose. Su ondulado cabello rozó sus pómulos de una forma meramente angelical.

Creo que solté un suspiro de alivio; Sebastian me miró, de una forma que para cualquiera, habría significado simplemente una acción vaga, pero fue algo más. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo importante. Se dio cuenta que no le había dicho algo.

-No planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo, en realidad, solo quería pasar a saludar. Acabó de dejar a los chicos aquí, en su preciosa mansión, pero aun debo ir por el _monsieur_ Slender y _monsieur _Riccino… -se llevó una mano a la pálida frente, suspirando, confesando algo que seguramente ya había repetido antes-. Mark es realmente dedicado, y Sarin no se queda atrás. Ambos ponen toda su pasión en sus respectivas disciplinas.

-Puedo decir que son chicos muy sobresalientes –masculló Sebastian, con su voz de piedra. Marius lo miró amablemente, con un obvio agradecimiento en su expresión.

-Sí que lo son… -confesó. Algo en la suavidad de sus palabras, además de todo lo que había visto en el casillero de Mark, me hizo atar pequeños cabos que no había logrado identificar hasta ahora… ¿era posible que esos dos…? -. Pero, ¡no hay razones para estar tan tensos, _monsieur_ Michaelis! Relájese; no he venido aquí a pelear…

Vi como la mandíbula del demonio se relajaba lentamente. Pareció cambiar algo muy sutil de su aura, pero se mantuvo a mi lado. Sonrió.

-Y yo tampoco busco eso, _monsieur_ Gelan –el rostro del aludido pareció iluminarse súbitamente al escuchar el acento francés con el que habló el demonio, del mismo modo que Sebastian había cambiado hacía unos momentos-, pero, repito; me temo que es un mal momento.

Marius aspiró aire, y dejó que saliera lentamente por su nariz. Entonces dirigió sus extraños ojos hacía mí, y ese simple movimiento me paralizó de tal forma, que le hundí las uñas al demonio en el brazo.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a _mademoiselle_ Sebastian? –inquirió desde su sitio, observándome como si fuera un médico-. Ahora que lo menciona, se le ve más pálida que de costumbre…

-Asma –respondió Sebastian rápidamente, al tiempo que me sujetaba una mano con su brazo libre. Sus dedos se enredaron en los míos, y no entendí que quería hacer hasta que comprendí que le estaba haciendo daño. Aflojé el agarre, pero aun así continuó buscando mi mano-. Es una chica muy frágil. Sufre de muchos padecimientos. Siempre ha sido así.

De no haber estado paralizada, le habría hecho un escándalo, aunque tenía la razón. Tengo una gran cantidad de alergias y enfermedades; tantas que, hasta hoy, me pregunto cómo es que sigo viva. El asma es una de ellas, aunque nunca he tenido un ataque en forma, y solo son momentos leves en los que a veces me cuesta respirar, pero nunca he necesitado de un inhalador.

Marius pareció considerar por un minuto preguntar algo más; su rostro anguloso denotaba curiosidad, pero entonces se detuvo y, llevándose una mano al rostro, peinándose el cabello hacía atrás con los dedos, desistió. Me dio la impresión de que notó algo importante, pero no dijo nada más.

-Es una pena… me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarle… pero me temo que no es posible –se quedó un momento con su mano sobre el rostro, y súbitamente, sus ojos se desviaron de mí, hacia el puño del traje, que estaba justo sobre su frente. Entonces sonrió alegremente, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo y me pregunté de qué diablos se trataba todo eso-. Aunque podría hacer… una cosita de nada…

Mientras Marius parecía estar acomodándose la manga del traje, Sebastian pareció confundido; dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacía mí, con los labios entre abiertos y yo me sentí tan desorientada como él. No entendía que rayos hacía Marius…

-Aquí, tengo algo para _vous_… -me había distraído tanto mirando a mi demonio, que no supe ni en qué momento Marius caminó hacia nosotros. Cuando reaccioné, estaba a un metro de mí, y podía sentir el aroma de su colonia sin ningún problema. Casi salté como un gato, bufando y a punto de atacarlo, pero no pude hacerlo…

Estiró una de sus manos, y me sujetó la muñeca, lentamente, acercándola a él. Solo porque Sebastian estaba allí, no hice nada por alejarlo de mí de un golpe. Abrió mis dedos con una de sus manos, y con la otra, colocó algo frío en el medio de mi palma, para luego volver a cerrar mi puño.

-Es una cosita de nada, como dije, pero es muy especial para mi… -me confió, suavemente. Sus palabras sonaban cargadas de nostalgia, pero había algo maligno en su tono de voz. El violeta de sus ojos pareció relampaguear por un momento-. Espero que le traiga tan buena suerte como a mí, _mademoiselle_ Bennett. O, al menos, que le sea útil para encontrar lo que buscas. Cuídala; _es mi favorita._

Me quedé con el puño cerrado, observando a Marius Gelan, confundida. Me parecía tan extraño que solo hubiese venido para visitarnos; era demasiado sospechoso. Vi que se despidió de Sebastian, haciendo una reverencia sencilla, y el demonio le correspondió. El pálido hombre caminó hacia la puerta y salió como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Sebastian y yo nos quedábamos inmóviles, sin saber que rayos había pasado.

Me miré el puño cerrado, y lo abrí, curiosa, para ver de qué se trataba todo ese circo. Sebastian se mantuvo a mi lado, igual de inquieto que yo.

Entonces abrí por completo el puño, y allí sobre mi piel, había algo brillante y metálico. Al principio, no le encontré forma, pero entonces, al voltear a ver a Sebastian, al ver su extraña expresión sorprendida…

Fue cuando pude ver realmente que era.

Quité la mano de un solo movimiento, lanzando aquel objeto al suelo, y me alejé de un salto, brincando hacía atrás. Tropecé con una mesa, y aunque pude mantener el equilibrio, los libros y el mueble cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra, al tiempo que aquello que reposaba sobre mi mano, rodó unos centímetros lejos de mí…

No lo quería cerca… no lo quería cerca de mi…

Allí en el suelo, allí en la alfombra, yacía, redonda y plateada, con la misma "x" negra y gótica, brillando con las pequeñísimas piedras preciosas, como un diabólico y maligno resplandor lejano de una llama del infierno, estaba la pequeña mancuernilla… el par perdido…

Era idéntica a la que Undertaker nos había dado la noche pasada…

Me agité terriblemente, jadeando, y creo que incluso empecé a sudar. Me alejé de mi sitio, caminando rápidamente hacía una de las paredes, y llevándome las manos a la cabeza, y traté… ¡De verdad, traté! Hice un esfuerzo por poner las cosas en orden, por ponerle un sentido a todo aquello… pero no lo encontraba…

Fuera quien fuera que había robado los documentos de Undertaker, tenía esa mancuernilla… Y si la mancuernilla la tenía Marius, quien estaba relacionado con la restauración de la mansión Bell, con el libro de brujería, y, al mismo tiempo, con el asesinato de Rachel Collins…

Rachel Collins me buscaba a mí. Rachel quería matarme a mí. Rachel había sido asesinada por los Titanes y Marius ¡¿cierto?! Pero, Marius no sabía que yo lo investigaba… ¡¿CIERTO?! ¡¿Cómo sabía que yo tenía esa mancuernilla?! ¡¿Cómo sabía que me sería de ayuda?! ¡Undertaker me había dicho lo mismo la noche pasada! ¡¿Estaba relacionado con ellos?! ¡Tenía que hablar con Undertaker! ¡Tenía que hablar con él!

¡Vendrían a matarme! Estaba segura de eso… ¡Mark y los Titanes venían a matarme! ¡Y si no lo hacían ellos, lo haría Marius… o Claude… o Abigail... o Lydia! ¿Qué era Marius Gelan? ¿Cuál era su objetivo…?

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO!? ¡¿PARA QUE ROBARÍA MARIUS LOS DOCUMENTOS DE UNDERTAKER!?

No sé qué haya pasado en ese momento. No sé qué haya sucedido. Lo que sí sé, es que yo estaba demasiado alterada como para actuar de una forma razonable. Le grité a Sebastian algo que no recuerdo, mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por sacarme del rincón donde me había metido, y yo lo pateaba, lo golpeaba, le escupí para que me dejase en paz.

Recuerdo que me tiré al suelo, caí de rodillas, y vomité. Estaba temblando cuando Sebastian nuevamente trató de levantarme, pero yo me sacudía, asustada, y creo que estaba teniendo un ataque de asma. El mundo era un borrón oscuro a mi alrededor, y todo sonido quedó reprimido bajó un zumbido agudo, que me sacudía el cerebro.

Lo último que recuerdo, fue el rostro de Sebastian, muy cerca de mí, hablándome, pidiéndome algo. Vi sus ojos enrojecidos, pero ni siquiera aquella furia fue capaz de hacerme volver en mí…

.

o.o.o

.

No quería ir a mi habitación.

Soledad. Tinieblas.

No hay luz. No hay seguridad.

No hay nada a lo que yo pudiera aferrarme allí.

Me hice un ovillo al pie de la cama de Sebastian, quien estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama. No sabía que estaba haciendo, ni que estaba pensando, ni que estaba mirando. Pero lo hacía en silencio. En total y completo silencio, sempiterno. Ni un ruido, ni un solo crujido en la habitación, más que la tormenta que golpeaba las ventanas, y los rayos que estremecían el cielo. Ni un solo sonido. Ni luz. Ni soledad. Ni tinieblas.

Pero él estaba allí. Y era todo lo que yo quería.

No sé si quedé inconsciente. No sé si me desmayé. Lo que sí sé, es que cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sola en mi habitación. Algo me miraba desde el techo. Un ruido infernal sonaba en mis oídos.

_Tenía miedo._

Y me arrastré como una cobarde por la cama, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo. Me torcí un dedo, pero estaba bien. Podía arrastrarme aun. Y eso era lo que necesitaba. Las voces sonaban con fuerza. Las tinieblas se extendían desde la ventana, reptando dentro de la habitación. El mal seguía reptando. Era cierto entonces.

_Tenía miedo por los demonios._

Abrí la puerta, enrollada en la sábana, gritando sin gritar, gimiendo sin gemir, pensando con los instintos, y sintiendo con cada fibra de mí ser, como el mal había echado raíces en mí, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Tenía miedo por los demonios que moraban en mí._

Llegué a su habitación, y cuando no lo hallé me dejé caer contra la cama. Allí también había oscuridad. También había tinieblas, y fuerzas oscuras que yo no podía controlar. Pero era algo conocido. Así que estaba bien. Me encontraba a salvo. Podía vivir con mi oscuridad, porque así era como debía de ser.

_Estaba bien. Lo estaba._

Él volvió pronto, con el té en un carrito. No lo miré, y cuando trató de tocarme, me liberé de sus manos con un empujón.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡AH, NO ME TOQUES! –no quería que me tocara. Nadie debía tocarme. Yo seguía dentro de la jaula. Yo seguía siendo una bestia herida. Yo seguía herida. Nadie debía tocarme.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, y luego de intentarlo varias veces, se dio cuenta de que era inútil, y se alejó. Caminó hacia la puerta, decidido, y cuando pensé que iba a irse, vi que solamente había cerrado la puerta. El crujido del pestillo hizo eco en mis oídos. Las voces seguían allí, durmiendo, reptando como el mal, como la serpiente. Silenciosa. Momentos de piedad y vanidad. Momentos de impotencia y poder. Eso era yo; una masa de carne con impulsos violentos e inmorales.

Un cuerpo de fluidos que jamás podría ser perdonado. El mal me había alcanzado. Ya no solo era mí aliado…

Era mi enemigo…

Lo sabía…

Sabía que acabaría matándome…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Brad me contó sobre ellos…

Mi voz sonó como una canción en mis oídos. Rompió el silencio como una lanza, y escuché a Sebastian respirar pesadamente. Yo seguía con los ojos clavados en alguna parte de la nada, incapaz de moverme, de girar, de hacer algo por mí misma.

-Acerca de Marius… y Mark… y los Titanes… -seguí hablando. Mi voz sonaba como una grieta en el hielo-. Sebastian tuvo un accidente. Perdió un brazo. Y escapó del hospital, porque sería el final de su carrera como esgrimista…

-Señorita…

-Y Marius lo encontró… -mis palabras salieron rotas, y brotaron mil lágrimas de mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. Sin que yo quisiera detenerlas. No hice nada por ocultarlas. No hice nada por fingir. No les presté atención-. Y cuando volvió, tenía el brazo de vuelta. Y se volvió fabuloso, y antisocial. Y comenzaron a ganar las competencias. Y entonces encontró a alguien que… podía vencerle…

Los zapatos lustrosos de Sebastian entraron en mi campo de visión súbitamente. Estaba de pie junto a mí, pero era como si realmente no estuviese allí. Las voces me gritaron que me callase, pero era demasiado tarde como para hacerles caso…

-Señori—

-Era Rachel, Sebastian –solté, con un hilo de voz. Narrarlo era peor que escucharlo, porque comprendía que era cierto. Comprendí que alguien estaba jugando conmigo. Comprendí que, tal como Ronald me dijo aquella noche; yo no podía contra todo eso-. Era Rachel Collins: la Poltergeist que vencimos el invierno pasado. Era ella.

Él guardó silencio. No podría decir si estaba sorprendido o pasmado. Pero se quedó callado.

-Entonces, ahora comprende que, tal como lo sospechábamos antes, su memoria fue manipulada…

Entonces levanté la vista, y lo observé desde abajo, como lo hace una niña pequeña. Abrí mucho los ojos, y él pareció impresionado. Sentí algo cambiar en su aura, aunque no sabría decir que fue. Quizás mi rostro lucía mas desencajado que nunca. Quizás la locura se había filtrado por mis ojos.

-La mataron, y ahora vienen por mí… -respondí, y aquellas palabras hicieron mella en mi interior. Me quebré por dentro, y sentí las garras de la oscuridad más cerca que nunca. Me sentí tan desesperada, tan desesperanzada, que jamás podré olvidar la sensación de vacío que creo en mí. Era como perder la vida, la fe, el alma, y seguir vivo sin ningún propósito, sin encontrarle motivo a tu existencia. Sentía deseos de acabar con mi vida en ese momento-. ¿Y si él es un demonio, Sebastian? ¿Y si todo lo que quiere, es que yo desaparezca? Desde que comenzó todo esto… parece que el mundo conspira para asesinarme… para hacerme sentir infeliz… La Muerte me persigue, Sebastian; tú eres la prueba viviente. Mi familia, mis antepasados… todos ellos acarreaban la muerte, era su intima amiga…

-No debería hablar así, señorita… -su voz era un susurro en el medio de la noche, como un canto en el medio de la lluvia. Sus manos me rozaron las mejillas, y yo encontré sus ojos en la oscuridad-. Aun cuando eso sea cierto; la Muerte, el tiempo… No dejaré que le alcance. Úseme, tal y como es debido. Déjeme ser su espada…

Escuché sus palabras en el medio del caos que era mi mente. Sentí la calidez de sus manos, envolviéndome.

Pero solo vi los ojos de un demonio. Vi las crueles intenciones bajo ese trato fingido, esa piedad actuada, esa necesidad tan estúpida y amarga que no era más que una sombra de algo que no existía.

Y solté una carcajada. Era tan irónico. Era tan ridículo que él dijera esas palabras.

-¿Tu… me protegerás de la Muerte? –pregunté, y no pude terminar la frase, porque estallé en carcajadas. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Reía y gritaba, porque no podía seguir evitando aquello- ¡Pero… si tú eres la Muerte, Sebastian…! Tú eres la sombra que me ha perseguido desde el comienzo, y me perseguirá hasta el final… Tú eres el único monstruo que existe en mi vida. Eres un demonio… pero, ¡te comportas como el caballero de dorada armadura en esta ridícula historia!

Me detuve un momento, dejando que los jadeos y los sollozos escapasen de mi boca. A esas alturas, ya no hablaba con él. Hablaba conmigo. Y con todas las voces en mi cabeza.

-Pero, soy yo quien tiene que entenderlo… -volví a hablar, y empecé a llorar tan histéricamente, que apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras-… porque sigo teniendo la ridícula esperanza de que, un día, puedas darme lo que necesito... y puedas permanecer a mi lado, sin condiciones, sin un precio a pagar, sin ataduras…

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, hundiéndome en mí, en mi propia miseria, en mi propia estupidez. Ahora, todo aquello que profese antes, me parecía ridículo. Amar a un demonio… era como matarse lentamente. Había elegido la relación más problemática y destructiva.

-Sebastian… -sus manos me tocaron las muñecas, pero su tacto me quemó como el hierro al rojo vivo. Activó toda esa rabia, esa furia, ese dolor. Me retorcí como pude para alejarme de él, y me puse de pie. El simple movimiento me mareó demasiado como para no tropezarme, pero no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

-¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –espeté, señalándolo con el dedo, bañada en lágrimas, furiosa e histérica. Todo giraba a mí alrededor. Sebastian pareció demasiado sorprendido, demasiado impactado por mis palabras-. ¡TU ERES LA CAUSA DE MI DESGRACIA! ¡DE TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS! ¡No vengas a decirme que "vas a protegerme"! ¡ESO ES PURA BASURA! ¡PURA BASURA DE MIERDA! ¡Y AMBOS SABEMOS QUE ES VERDAD! ¡LO QUE QUIERES ES MI ALMA! ¡Y es lo único que te retiene aquí!

-Elisse, tienes que sentarte… -dijo calmadamente, con las manos extendidas hacía mi. Su rostro lucía como el de alguien que no quiere escuchar más, pero no iba a dejarme ver lo que realmente pensaba. Aun así, sus ojos se volvieron líquidos, y algo en ellos parecía rogarme que no continuase.

Pero no me importó.

-¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE, TÚ, ASQUEROSO ENGENDRO! –sacudí la mano en su dirección. Si daba un paso más… -¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo! ¡Siempre dices que jamás mientes…! ¡¿Por qué no somos honestos y me dices la puta verdad?! –avancé hacía él, quien ahora miraba al suelo, con una estoica actitud en su rostro- ¡Que todo lo que haces, es una actuación! ¡Que nada de esto es real! ¡ES UNA FARSA!

Algo en su semblante se quebró, algo cambió, y la arrogancia, la seguridad; todo eso desapareció por un momento. Se quedó callado, inmóvil, tan en silencio, tan lejano que pensé que se desvanecería en el viento. Durante largo rato, solo escuché el estrepitoso sonido de mi respiración, la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas con una furia antinatural.

Continué apuntándolo con el dedo varios segundos más, mientras que el silencio tomaba posesión de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor…

Volví a hablar, pero las palabras, ahora, parecían morir en mi garganta…

-… ¿Tienes alguna idea… de cuanto te odio? –Yo sabía que no era cierto… pero no podía decirle la verdad-, ¿De cuánto… quiero… que te pudras… en el más profundo rincón del infierno por todo lo que has fingido? ¡¿Y sabes que es lo que hace aun más triste esta patética historia…?! Que al mismo tiempo, siento todo lo contrario –abrí los brazos, como para recibir algo que no era verdad, que no estaba allí. Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en mí; se levantaron del suelo, y se hundieron en mi rostro, y temblé por dentro. Eran los ojos firmes y severos, esa mirada terrible y decidida que me tenía tan encantada y podrida al mismo tiempo -… ¡Y SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA POR HACERLO! ¡Porque, aun cuando yo me preocupe por lo que pase contigo… tú no dudarás ni un solo segundo en acabar conmigo…! ¡NO VAS A DUDAR NI UN SOLO SEGUNDO EN QUITARME LA VIDA AL FINAL DE ESTA RIDÍCULA AVENTURA! De hecho… ¡¿Por qué no lo haces ya?!

Di un paso hacía él, empujándolo por el pecho. No vi su reacción por las tinieblas. No vi sus ojos, no vi nada más que mis propias manos sobre su ropa. Su cuerpo cedió ante mi fuerza, no puso ningún tipo de resistencia ante lo que yo hacía, aun cuando él podría haberme detenido con un solo dedo.

Lo odié. Lo odié. Lo odié. Realmente lo odié esa noche.

-¡MÁTAME! ¡Toma mi alma en este momento! ¡AHORA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! –sentí mi ojo arder violentamente; con tanta fuerza, que sentí algo espeso y caliente rodar por mi mejilla. No eran lágrimas; era sangre. Me manchaba la ropa, el rostro. Pero ni eso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme. Empujé al demonio contra la pared, y su espalda hizo un ruido hueco al contacto, mientras que su cabeza sonó pesadamente. Estábamos allí en las sombras, en la oscuridad, y ni la luz de los rayos escasos de la luna nos alcanzaban allí. Estábamos en las tinieblas. Justo donde él pertenecía…

Donde ambos pertenecíamos.

Pero no se movió. No hizo nada por defenderse. Y yo me enfurecí aun más, si es que era posible. Sus ojos no se movían de mi rostro, como un ruego silencioso.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO HACES CASO A LO QUE TE ORDENA TU AMO?! ¡MÁTAME! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESPERAS?! –tan furiosa, tan desesperada, tan histérica… -¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡ES UNA ORDEN…!

Le jalé el cabello, lo abofeteé, y le golpeé el pecho hasta que me dolieron las manos. Lo hice cientos de veces, y grité mil y una vez que me matase, que acabara con mi vida. Que lo hiciera, y desapareciera para siempre. Que me dejase de una vez. Todo esto era cierto; Sebastian, tristemente, me había hecho más miserable de lo que ya era en realidad.

Pero yo no tenía el valor de deshacerme de él, era por eso que ansiaba con tanto anhelo que él se deshiciera de mí. Yo no tenía la fuerza para verlo marchar, para despegarme de él por mi propia voluntad… me era más fácil verlo irse sin mí, solo porque él así lo quería. Entonces yo no podría hacer nada al respecto…

Yo quería… que de verdad… fuera real todo ese teatro…

Me solté a llorar como jamás lo había hecho antes. Gritaba, gimoteaba y sollozaba con tal intensidad que la garganta me dolía, y todas las voces en mi cabeza guardaron silencio. Yo era una niña ridícula y enamorada, que había elegido el camino de la autodestrucción y el dolor, y ahora buscaba a alguien a quien culpar por eso. Pero no había nadie más que yo... Y me odiaba por eso, y lo odiaba a él. Y odiaba a todos, porque me hacían miserable, culpable y rencorosa.

Súbitamente, Sebastian me tomó por los hombros. Sus manos apretaron con firmeza mi carne, y sentí su mejilla contra mi sien. Se movió con lentitud, con parsimonia. Cerré los ojos, porque pensé que iba a hacer lo ordenado. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, que su mano enguantada, donde tenía la marca del contrato, había comenzado a sangrar, y toda su manga estaba teñida de rojo.

-Me quedaré aquí, hasta que te duermas… -susurró con su voz de medianoche, con amabilidad, como si jamás hubiese pasado ese episodio de locura.

Apreté los ojos, frustrada; había perdido mi tiempo… quizás, en el fondo, él sabía que necesitaba sacar mi odio: no ese odio por los asesinos de Michelle, no ese odio por Marius, ni por mi debilidad. Me refería a ese odio que siempre estaba allí, silencioso, avanzando, echando raíces en mi, en silencio. Era ese odio el que necesitaba sacar.

Deslizó la punta de su nariz por mi cuello, por mis hombros, aspirando con lentitud. Me tocaba como si el movimiento más leve fuese a romper el precario hechizo que había soltado sobre mí. Pero yo no iba a moverme. No iba a hacer nada para detenerlo. Estaba herida, profundamente herida. Desvalida e indefensa.

-Me quedaré, hasta que puedas dormir. Me quedaré aquí toda la noche, si es lo que necesitas… -sus dedos resbalaron por mi espalda, y su voz se volvió más oscura que antes… y también más triste-. Ódiame, si es necesario. Tomaré esa rabia, ese odio con gusto, y me sentiré agradecido…

Entonces me apretó, con una lentitud total, contra su cuerpo, descendiendo con sus manos, y su boca, susurrando en mis oídos como el demonio que era, hablando contra mis labios. No había esa pasión oscura y sensual, tan usual en sus palabras. Hablaba como quien se cuenta un secreto preciado y valioso. Demasiado preciado como para contarlo a cualquiera. Demasiado valioso como para ofrecerlo a cualquiera.

Apreté mis uñas en su carne, haciéndole daño, pero él reaccionó solamente con un suave suspiro, apretándome aún más, tal y como si mis intentos de herirlo fueran un regalo para él…

-Tomaré gustoso… -dijo, mientras saboreaba lentamente la carne, la piel, los temblores-… cualquier cosa usted quiera brindarme. Y me sentiré feliz… mi lady…

Había sangre en mis uñas. Había sangre en mi cuello, y en sus labios. Sus manos hallaron un sitio por donde pasar a través de los botones y el algodón, y dejó que las mías le hicieran tanto daño como era posible. Buscó mi cuerpo con el suyo, acallando los gritos del odio, con una frialdad triste que brotaba de su sudor. Su nombre era un susurro que se moría en mi garganta, y se hundió muy profundo conmigo, en la inmensidad de la tenebrosa penumbra.

La habitación giraba lentamente, en calma. Las voces continuaron gritando. La sangre volvió a hervir y su sabor metálico minó todos los sentidos.

Las tinieblas siguieron allí, avanzando, reptando…

-Muy feliz…

… hasta que me hundieron en la oscuridad…

o.o.o

Unos pasos se escucharon en los camerinos. Eran lentos, cuidadosos y secos, golpeando con seguridad el suelo, y haciendo ruido con las zapatillas deportivas. Aquella persona no temía, no tenía intenciones de ocultar su presencia, y se introdujo en el laberinto vacío de bancas y casilleros, que era en esos momentos los cambiadores. Continuó avanzando, hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en seco frente a una maleta negra, abierta, y escrupulosamente, la recorrió con la mirada. Luego de hacer una comparación mental, no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que alguien había echado mano en ella. Ni siquiera tuvo que revisarla, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, o que tuviera el tiempo. Únicamente se la colgó al hombro, se limpió la frente, que sudaba febril, y salió caminando, tan tranquilamente como había entrado a ese sitio.

Paseó los achocolatados ojos por la extensión deportiva que se abría ante él; el enorme estadio fácilmente podría haber servido para varias pruebas olímpicas, aunque no para todas, y las altas gradas hubieran podido albergar sin problemas a más de diez mil gentes, lo cual parecería demasiado, pero dada la magnitud de alumnos, padres de familia, maestros que formaban parte del personal docente en cada escuela, mas invitados y ese tipo de cosas, era más que suficiente. Incluso, tal vez, hasta muy poco.

Hizo un rápido cálculo mental: en Saint Joseph había cerca de cien alumnos por grado, lo cual sumaba, en total, seiscientos alumnos en la primaria, trescientos en la secundaria y unos trescientos más en la preparatoria. Aproximadamente, había, al menos, unos doscientos jóvenes estudiando en grados superiores, lo cual daba un total de aproximadamente mil cuatrocientas personas por escuela. Tal vez exageraba un poco, pero los chicos de primaria iba a hacer porras, a presentar bailables en las ceremonias de apertura, y cada escuela presentaba un poco de lo suyo a las demás. Y, claro, todos los niños pequeños irían acompañados de sus padres, y a veces, por sus hermanos, así que era más gente para acomodar. También estaban los jueces, las porras, los invitados, y las personas que no pertenecían a ninguna de las cuatro escuelas, pero también querían ver el espectáculo. Y es que eso era en realidad, un verdadero espectáculo de la capacidad física, mental y psicológica de los alumnos. Incluso daban becas para los ganadores.

Sonrió, lentamente, subiendo por una de las escalinatas laterales, dirigiéndose a la salida del enorme domo deportivo, dándoles la espalda a los numerosos participantes, que entrenaban con rudeza. Salió a un largo pasillo, caminando entre la penumbra, y luego un rato, estuvo fuera finalmente. La salida daba al gigantesco estacionamiento, igual o más grande, que la explanada central del estadio, y estaba a penas iluminado por algunos reflectores blancos, cuya luz sobre el pavimento lo hacía lucir como si estuviese mojado.

El sonido de un auto en movimiento lo hizo detenerse. Miró por encima de su hombro, y divisó un enorme auto negro; una elegante limosina de cristales polarizados, tan oscura que parecía un espectro bajo la luna. El automóvil avanzó despacio, hasta que una de las puertas laterales quedó frente al muchacho, quien sin más ni más, estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que sus dedos tocasen la superficie lisa de la manija, otra mano, enguantada, lo detuvo, tocando suavemente su piel.

-No es necesario, _ma chérie_ –Mark sonrió, con ligereza, parpadeando un par de veces. No tuvo que mirar a su lado para saber que el dueño de aquella voz vasta y dulce, también sonreía.

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, Marius –respondió el moreno, mirándolo con amabilidad, sin bajar el brazo. Aquellos ojos amatista no dejaban de observarlo, y cuando dijo lo último, se sorprendieron un poco-. No eres un esclavo, ni un sirviente, ¿recuerdas? No es necesario que me trates así.

El albino se mostró un tanto desilusionado, casi herido por aquellas palabras, pero el joven levantó rápidamente su mano y sujetó la del otro por un momento, clavándole sus orbes acaramelados, que con la escasa luz parecían pétreos ojos de tigre*. Se miraron durante largo rato, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni hizo ningún intento de moverse. Hasta que, finalmente, el muchacho soltó la mano del pálido hombre, y prosiguió a entrar en el auto. Marius esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para volver al asiento del conductor, de la misma forma tan silenciosa como había salido.

Dentro del auto, Mark depositó su mochila a su lado, recostándose sobre el asiento de cuero, y cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, una voz, rasposa, hosca y burlona, lo detuvo.

-Vaya, las cosas estaban un poco tensas allí afuera, ¿no es así? –El moreno suspiró pesadamente, para luego erguirse, mirando hacia el frente, de dónde provenía la voz-. Tal vez quieras que me marche por mi cuenta… No es como si quisiera ver algo "indebido"…

-¿De qué hablas, Sarin? – preguntó Slender, ahora un tanto molesto, aunque sus definidas cejas no se movieron ni un centímetro. Tampoco es que fuese a demostrar abiertamente su molestia; claro que no.

El otro bufó, soltando una seca risotada, que fue parcialmente ahogada por el sonido del auto arrancando, avanzando.

-Mark, por un demonio, te conozco de años –los ojos verdes del muchacho resplandecían en la oscuridad, reflejando la luz que se colaba por las ventanas opacas-. Sé cómo funcionan las cosas contigo, y no es que me moleste, sin embargo no soy un fisgón. Si tú y ese sujeto van a ponerse serios, no tengo ningún problema en dejarles solos.

Slender se mantuvo sereno, sonriendo apenas. Levantó la vista, observando al conductor del auto, quien mantuvo sus extraños ojos clavados en el muchacho, solo durante un momento, para luego fingir que se había distraído con algo del camino.

-Marius es alguien muy preciado para mi… -comentó, con la voz muy suave, como si estuviese hablando de un preciado bien, que temía fuese arrebatado de sus manos. Sin embargo, súbitamente su mirada se volvió ligeramente triste-. Pero me temo que… es solo eso.

El conductor también pareció ensombrecerse, ligeramente, como si aquellas palabras hubieran calado dentro de él.

-Así que, no te preocupes, no interrumpes nada, Sarin…

El aludido mantuvo la boca cerrada, un poco escéptico ante las palabras de su compañero. Era difícil creerlo, aun cuando lo decía directamente. Había demasiados roces entre ellos como pare negar lo que era obvio. Pero no había nada que hacerle; si era esa su decisión, por algo sería…

-En fin… -soltó el albino, bufando de lado, un tanto incomodo, estirándose sobre el asiento, con los brazos estirados y las rodillas abiertas-. Supongo que vamos a seguir con lo planeado, ¿no?

Había un claro dejo de molestia en la voz y en los ojos verdes y relampagueantes de Sarin, como si estuviese hablando de algo terriblemente asqueroso.

Mark sonrió, de la manera más condescendiente que le fue posible.

-A mí tampoco me agrada ir allí, pero es necesario. Por eso te pedí que me acompañases.

-¿Planeas usarme como carnada, mientras tú y Gelan van a los oscuro? –Ahora estaba claramente molesto, y apretaba sus blancos dientes con furia-. ¡Maldita sea, preferiría cualquier cosa con tal de no ir a ese prostíbulo de cuarta!

Mark pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callado. Estaba a punto de defender la integridad de esas señoritas, pero la verdad es que no podía. En realidad, sí se comportaban como chicas de un prostíbulo de cuarta.

-Solo será un momento; y no tengo planeado pasar siquiera al lobby –los ojos achocolatados de Mark se endurecieron súbitamente, y su apacible expresión se transformó en una mueca de asco-. No quiero que pase lo de la otra vez…

-Perras en celo…

-Sarin, por favor –definitivamente, su amigo tenía problemas de lenguaje.

Riccino hizo un gesto de desesperación, sacudiéndose todo el pálido cabello. Slender no comprendió a que se debía esto, hasta que notó que el auto se había detenido. Estaban frente a una casa enorme, de altísimas rejas negras, y desde afuera parecía una réplica pequeña del palacio de Versalles. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las puertas se abriesen, dejándoles el paso libre. El brillante auto negro se deslizó por una avenida larga, rodeada de rosales tupidos de enormes flores, y altísimos arboles de cerezo en flor. Finalmente, el auto se detuvo frente a un enorme pórtico blanco, y el brillante piso reflejaba las columnas como si fuera un espejo medieval.

Ambos chicos salieron del auto; Mark cerró la puerta suavemente, mientras que Sarin la aporreó, como desahogando en ella su frustración, y maldijo algo entre dientes. Sabía que, probablemente, no fuera a salir de esa casa maldita sin al menos haber sido tocado por dos pares de manos. Diablos, odiaba a esas personas…

Sin embargo, Mark solamente lo miró, tratando de que la severidad en sus ojos, disolviera los deseos asesinos de su pálido amigo. Sarin solamente rodó los ojos, caminando hacía el castaño, quien ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta blanca, diseñada finamente en madera.

-No seas grosero, ha sido un día largo –pidió con amabilidad el moreno, haciendo que el albino se encogiera de hombros, enfurruñado-. Déjame hablar a mí.

-Como quieras…

Mark suspiró, resignado. A veces detestaba la actitud tan hostil de su amigo, aunque apreciaba su presencia; era el único que había accedido a acompañarlo, sin tener que insistirle demasiado.

Presionó el timbre, y desde afuera, se pudo escuchar el claro sonido de la campanilla, resonando en el interior de la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escuchase pasos apurados, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta, y en cuanto el ruido metálico del pestillo hizo presencia, ambos chicos aspiraron violentamente, como si al abrirse la puerta, fuera a liberarse algún gas venenoso.

Pero no fue nada como eso. Atrás de la puerta, vestida con un camisón de satín, estaba Abigail Williams. Su ondulado cabello lucía un poco despeinado sobre sus hombros delgados, y el camisón, pese a ser lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir hasta por encima de sus rodillas, el escote en su pecho era demasiado revelador, aun cuando no era exactamente voluptuosa.

Los miró a ambos con curiosidad, sonriendo provocativamente. Sarin la miró de arriba abajo; en realidad, no era una chica fea. Era bastante atractiva –quizás demasiado delgada para su gusto-; sus labios henchidos, los ojos grandes y coquetos, tan entornados que parecían terriblemente atentos. Quizás se habría sentido tentado hacía ella, de no ser por la personalidad impúdica que se escondía detrás de su rostro redondo.

-Mark, Sarin… -murmuró, pasando sus ojos oscuros del moreno al albino, sin dejar de sonreír-. Pensé que ya no vendrían…

Abrió la puerta un poco más, juntando sus piernas, tratando de lucir provocativa.

-En lo absoluto –Mark usó un tono neutral, sin quitar los ojos del rostro de la chica, dándole a entender que no pensaba prestarse a sus juegos. Ya había escarmentado en ese aspecto-. Habíamos acordado algo… ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado?

Abigail se removió, juguetona; ese chico le llamaba demasiado la atención como para no tentarlo.

-¿Quieren pasar? –preguntó, abriendo totalmente la puerta. Se alcanzaba a mirar una sala impecable, bañada con una suave luz dorada y cálida, y al fondo, un oscuro pasillo que se extendía hasta el final de la casa. La voz, los ojos, el aura de Abigail pareció cambiar súbitamente-. Mis _padres_ no están…

-Tus padres _nunca _van a estar… -gruñó Sarin, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, enseñando todos los dientes. Por eso odiaba ir con esas chicas; hacían demasiadas insinuaciones de ese tipo. Demasiado sencillo, demasiado vulgar como para llegar a interesarse si quiera remotamente en ellas.

En vez de sentirse ofendida, Williams sonrió con aun mas malicia de lo que ya había en sus labios. Era un gesto cruel y maligno.

-Tienes razón –admitió, sin sentirse ofendida, pero había entendido el rechazo inminente-. _Nunca_ volverán…

Ella se quedó jugueteando con su cabello por un momento, y el silencio que comenzó a asentarse, se transformó en algo incómodo.

Así que Mark, aclarándose la garganta, levantó su mochila, rebuscando algo entre los cierres.

-Me temo que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo… -tardó un poco en encontrarlo, pero finalmente, sacó de la mochila un brillante libro, encuadernado en cuero rojo. Brillaba sutilmente con la luz del interior, y cuando Abigail lo tomó entre sus manos, la luz se incrementó, y unas letras doradas parecieron iluminarse en el lomo-. Es lo que nos pediste. Todo marchó de acuerdo al plan. Las piezas están en su sitio.

La chica se lo acomodó bajo el brazo, sujetándolo firmemente. Mark la miró, inquisitivo, preguntándose si tendría cuidado con ese pesado volumen; era sumamente antiguo.

-Entonces… ¿podemos pasar a la siguiente parte del plan? –sus enormes ojos buscaron una respuesta en Mark y Sarin. El último pareció interesado en sus palabras por primera vez en todo el rato.

-Estás en lo correcto… -respondió Slender, zapateando un poco-. Sin embargo, me temo que tendremos que apresurar un poco la siguiente etapa.

-¿A te refieres?

Mark se cruzó de brazos, pasando sus ojos de la chica al suelo.

-No podemos demorarnos más; tiene más recursos de los que pensamos…

Abigail rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? –Ahora estaba molesta, y la furia se colaba, sin mucho filtro, por su voz-. No es tan inteligente; la están sobreestimando…

-Le están ayudando –añadió Mark, y Abigail pareció perderse súbitamente. Sacudió la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía.

-¿Quién?

-Un Shinigami –respondió secamente Sarin, ladeando la cabeza. Su voz sonó pesada y hosca. Abigail entornó los penetrantes ojos que tenía-. Hay otra chica, también. Al parecer, está aliada con el Shinigami.

-No podemos esperar cuarenta y ocho hora para pasar a la siguiente fase –completó el moreno, un poco fastidiado. No le agradaba cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas; estaba acostumbrado a que todo marchase de acuerdo al plan-. Lo descubrirá demasiado pronto como para prepararnos, y acudirá lo suficientemente armada como para que las cosas salgan tal y como se planearon. No te preocupes; ya he hecho los cambios necesarios; todo está arreglado.

Abigail pareció razonarlo por unos minutos. En realidad, si todo era como Mark había dicho, no había razones para pensar que algo podría salir mal. Y, en parte, sabía que el muchacho tenía razón; ella no era tan estúpida como pensaba.

-Así que un Shinigami… -eso definitivamente, no lo esperaba-. Tiene más recursos de los que pensábamos… Eso es un problema…

-Lo sería, pero ya lo he resuelto… -inquirió Mark, tan repentinamente, que su expresión cándida, tal usual, se transformó en una maquiavélica máscara oscura-. He conseguido a alguien que muere de ansias por destruirlo; nos facilitará el trabajo…

Sarin miró a su amigo, un tanto sorprendido. Abrió mucho sus verdes ojos, y pareció quedarse pensativo por largo rato.

Abigail, a diferencia del pálido chico, sonrió, complacida.

-Entonces así será… -soltó, un poco resignada, aunque estaba, claramente, emocionada-. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, caballeros…

-Lo mismo digo, Williams… -Mark la reverenció ligeramente, para luego abandonar el pórtico con la misma gracia que siempre acompañaba sus movimientos. Sarin lo siguió de cerca, sin dirigirle palabra a la joven.

Justo antes de subir al auto, Slender sacudió una mano en dirección a la chica, y exclamando, amablemente, un "buenas noches", se introdujo en el auto. Sarin únicamente le dirigió una vaga mirada, y rápidamente, el elegante automóvil desapareció a través de las rejas negras de la entrada.

Abigail se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, solamente mirando el coche moverse, perderse en la densa oscuridad de la húmeda noche. El viento se agitaba como un ave marina en el cielo estrellado, y en el jardín se escuchaba un coro de criaturas pequeñas, el sonido monorrítmico de los grillos y las cigarras.

Sonrió con avidez, sintiendo un flujo caliente llenándole el estómago y la sangre; los laureles previos a una victoria asegurada. Ya casi podía sentirse coronada.

Súbitamente, giró sobre sí misma, dejando atrás la noche y las estrellas, introduciéndose en la enorme casa. Adentro todo estaba en silencio; únicamente se escuchaban sus pasos, la piel contra el mármol, y el suave roce entre la tela de su camisón. Atravesó el lobby en menos de un minuto, y al doblar por una esquina, echó una mirada rápida hacía el comedor y las inmóviles sillas negras, de un estilo impecable y modernista. Dobló por un largo pasillo, y finalmente, abriendo una puerta doble, entró a un enorme salón de piso de granito, liso como un espejo. Las paredes blancas lo hacían lucir enorme, pero las decoraciones en tonos ébano y carmín era sumamente sofisticadas.

Allí, en el extremo más cercano, frente a la chimenea, había un largo sillón de cuero negro, y alguien extendía su brazo a lo largo del respaldo; una silueta oscura a contra luz. Abigail caminó hasta una mesa de cristal, justo frente a la puerta, cerca del enorme ventanal, cuyas cortinas cerradas lo hacían parecer un misterio. Depositó allí el pesado volumen rojo, y acarició la cubierta como si fuera un amante.

-¿Cómo va el plan, majestad? –preguntó aquella persona en el sillón, sin voltear. Williams levantó la vista, un poco curiosa. La oscura, pesada voz de Claude, resonó por el salón como un trueno en las tinieblas. Sus amarillos ojos brillaron ansiosos, demasiado frívolos como para petrificarse al mirarlo.

Pero Abigail no palideció; muy lejos de eso, sonrió descaradamente, como quien mira a un lobo despezar a sus enemigos, y caminó hacía las sombras alargadas por el fuego, contoneando su femenina silueta. El camisón resplandecía a su alrededor como una película plateada.

-A la perfección –siseó por lo bajo. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de autosuficiencia, y malicia. Entornó los ojos oscuros, mirando fijamente al demonio frente a ella-. Tal y como esperábamos; lo ha leído. Cayó como una mosca…

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, imitando a un pequeño insecto que se posaba en su propia mano, solo para luego golpearlo bruscamente con el dedo índice. Claude Faustus sonrió complacido, levantando una ceja.

-Le felicito, señorita. Hasta ahora, el plan ha marchado sin problemas…

Abigail sabía que esas palabras eran solamente cumplidos sin fundamentos, mera adulación. Pero aun así, tenía que reconocerlo; aquel demonio sínico tenía razón.

-Lo sé –admitió, rodeando el sillón, y la luz naranja dio de golpe contra sus facciones, acentuando los huesos de su rostro-. Pero es solo que conozco bien a mis enemigos. Es demasiado curiosa como para no ir a husmear entre las cosas de Mark…

Se sentó en el sillón, justo al lado de Claude. Tan cerca que una de sus rodillas estaba sobre una pierna del demonio, quien le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Conoce bien a sus enemigos, señorita? –Preguntó, sarcástico, levantando una de sus delineadas cejas-. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero era usted quien etiquetó a la joven Bennett como "estúpida e ignorante", y ha resultado ser todo lo contrario. No puede atribuirse todo el crédito… Además, este no es su plan; es de _Ella…_

El rostro de Claude se había tornado maléfico por la malicia, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Abigail, quien no retrocedió un solo centímetro. Muy al contrario, parecía tener deseos de procurarle un terrible sufrimiento, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo más, se escuchó un agudo, terrible y gutural jadeo de sufrimiento, seguido de una respiración errática y desgarradora.

Abigail miró por encima del sillón, hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, más alejado, sumido en la oscuridad. Una silueta negra se retorció, agitando las manos, que se encontraban abiertos y lánguidos, como si la hubiesen crucificado. Se agitaba como un gusano, y abría la boca como un pez que se muere fuera del agua, incapaz de gritar, pero sintiendo toda la agonía de la muerte.

-¿Qué le sucede a nuestra invitada? –preguntó Abigail, frunciendo el ceño; no le quitaba los enfadados ojos de encima de la figura en la oscuridad.

-Son los efectos del sello que hemos puesto sobre ella… -comentó el demonio, secamente-. Es algo secundario; sufrimiento interminable. Agonía.

-Y chillidos como los de un animal –gruñó Williams, levantando un labio por encima de sus dientes, claramente disgustada-. Haz que cierre la boca; suena como un cerdo en el matadero. Está cansándome.

-Tal y como sonará nuestra querida Elisse Bennett, majestad… -finalmente, Abigail bajó los ojos hacía el demonio. Los orbes ámbar tenían ese brillo provocativo, como nubes de lujuria, serpenteando en el iris. La voz del demonio araña sonaba como una invitación terrible-, ¿no cree que debería acostumbrarse a ello? Tómelo como una práctica, para que pueda disfrutar plenamente la desolación, el tormento y agonía, en ese rostro que tanto odia…

Lo miró fijamente, y luego, rápido, a la persona atrás de ellos. La silueta volvió a sufrir una serie de espasmos insoportables, gimiendo por el suplicio. Pero, ahora, Abigail despejó de su rostro esas nubes de rabia y molestia. Pasó rápidamente una pierna por encima de Claude, sentándose sobre el demonio con una ordinariez que resultaba vulgar. Él no se movió, hasta que ella pareció demandarlo, en una orden que no se pronunció, pero que ardió en la mano del demonio como si hubiera sido exclamada a gritos.

-Tienes razón; lo tomaré como un ensayo… -susurró, con una provocativa sonrisa.

Claude obedeció; sin sonreír, sin una introducción, sin un preludio. Un acto profano y obsceno. Un solo movimiento. La chica cerró las manos sobre el mueble, arqueándose por aquel gusto libertino, el inmundo placer.

-_Ella_ estará muy feliz, Claude… -dijo ella, murmurando las palabras como si solo pensarlo le causase escalofríos-. Va a estar muy complacida cuando le entreguemos a nuestra invitada…

Al tiempo que su cuerpo era presa de las manos del demonio, sus ojos buscaron a la persona, pequeña, que se retorcía en las sombras. Le gustaba eso, hacerlo frente a esa débil y desahuciada criatura; la impureza, la suciedad, lo degenerado de sus actos en ese momento. La hacía sentirse triunfadora, vencedora por sobre todas las cosas Clavó su mirada en el rostro que se agitaba agónico, sonriendo deliberada y cínicamente…

Allí, en las sombras, sujeta a una extraña piedra negra, tan dura como un diabólico diamante, en el medio de un círculo de símbolos prohibidos, estaba la pieza clave de su plan.

La moribunda y torturada Lydia Bell…

**o.o.o**

**Alejandro y sus telenovelas son una chiste local XD A mi no me agradan, pero pues, no tengo nada en contra de ellas :)**

**Eleazar y su fanatismo por Bleach es otro chiste local XD mi hermanito estaba así hasta hace unos días XD y no creo que el manga sea predecible, aunque mi hermano mayor si lo cree XD**

***ojo de tigre: es una piedra preciosa :)**

***rueda por el suelo***

**¿Qué tal? :) días como hoy, tengo muchas ganas de salir corriendo, tengo que leerme como veinte capítulos de desarrollo humano T.T no es muy divertido que digamos, pero ni modos.**

**Soy una pervertida, y necesito lemmon más seguido *babea* espero que haya quedado bien esa última parte entre Ellie y Sebastian, la hice con amor :3**

**Por cierto, espero que no se asusten por esa parte entre Claude y Abigail; mis intenciones no son meter sexo en la historia solo porque sí. El punto era darle más realce a lo que realmente es Claude y la naturaleza de Abigail; lo realmente enferma y vulgar que es su relación, a diferencia de los protagonistas de la historia. **

**En cuando a lo sucedido entre Elisse y Sebastian, es más que obvio que una orden deber ser acatada… Espero Sebas no haya quedado OOC :( es mi eterna preocupación…**

**Espero que les haya gustado :') trataré de actualizar más seguido. Últimamente me estoy organizando un poquito mejor n.n *baila***

**¿Merezco un review? :D **

_**~Cada vez que lees este fic y no dejas un review, Claude y Abigail lo hacen frente a Lydia. Piensa en los inocentes y pobres ojos de Lydia, deja un review. ~**_

**(Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo XD)**

**Me despido, debo ir a estudia jo, jo, jo~ *ríe como Tanaka-sama(Ouh, lo amo :) )***

**PD: ya hay nuevo capítulo de "Donde sueñan los relojes" :D échenle una ojeada al fic, porfitas *cara de perrito* :'D es UndertakerxSylvette ju, ju, ju**

_**Resumen: **__Nunca me he considerado alguien especial; mi vida es tranquila, con amigos algo excéntricos, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario... Claro, ¡sin contar al tétrico y escalofriante personaje que está durmiendo en mi armario en este preciso momento! Soy Sylvette Greenwood... y mi vida dejo de ser normal desde que dos hipnotizantes ojos verdes se cruzaron por mi camino. / UndertakerxOC_

**Ya sé que meto publicidad por todos lados T.T pero si no le hago publicidad yo, ¿entonces quién? *llora en un rincón* *se vende en una esquina* la viola Claude* *muere***

**Eso es todo por hoy :)**** les deseo una bonita semana, y un excelente día ;D**

**Slinky-Pink.**


	38. Ese mayordomo, palabras

**Hola de nuevo :) bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Con este, estamos solo a un par de capítulos para entrar en el arco final de la historia. Luego de tres años, conoceremos el desenlace.**

**Pero aún hay para rato, así que ¡no os preocupéis! :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por su paciencia, la verdad es que aún ando un poco perdida x.x pero hago el esfuerzo, y escribir me distrae :)**

**Gracias por sus bellísimos reviews :') nunca me canso de leerles. **

**Sin más que decir, vayamos al capítulo :) **

**Capitulo XXXVIII: Ese mayordomo, palabras.**

_Triste, pero cierto…_

_o.o.o_

-Es un demonio, ¿verdad?

La lluvia no había cesado aún, y las gotas golpeaban estrepitosamente el cristal de la ventana. El amanecer se acercaba ya; la luz clara y lejana atravesaba la cortina de agua con una sutileza que asustaba, como un rizo débil, ceniciento, en medio de la oscuridad, confiriéndole al cuarto un aura fantasmagórica.

Pero la luz aun no alcanzaba la cama, y bajo el dosel, las sábanas revueltas, entre la seda y el algodón egipcio, nos hallábamos en la oscuridad.

Total y sempiterna oscuridad.

Creo que no es necesario mencionar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; explicar cómo los gritos, el llanto y la desesperación fueron silenciados, una vez más, por sentimientos que no podían expresarse por medio de palabras. Peticiones que eran gestos desesperados en medio de caricias tímidas. Ruegos transformados en impulsos e instintos. Una histérica petición, transformada en violencia, silenciada con una fragilidad latente en cada movimiento.

Totalmente distinto a la primera vez; dejó un sabor amargo y triste.

Pude sentir que Sebastian negaba con la cabeza, y se quedó callado durante un largo y eterno segundo. Pero aun cuando el silencio era demasiado pesado, no me moví, no me levanté. Era un silencio sólido, pero no era tan abrumador como muchos otros momentos en los que me he encontrado.

Dejé la cabeza reposando sobre su pálido pecho desnudo. Me sentí como en esos momentos surrealistas de los cuentos de hadas; cuando la doncella, la valiente heroína ha logrado darle el golpe final a la bestia, y se acerca lentamente para escuchar si el latido de su corazón ha cesado finalmente; pero no lo ha hecho, y lejos de querer apuñalar al monstruo nuevamente, se queda hechizada, escuchando el suave ritmo que late en su interior.

Sin embargo, aun con la aparente paz que nos rodeaba, no podía sacarme todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior de la cabeza. Era demasiado difícil, demasiado complicado.

Demasiado… perturbador.

-Desde la primera vez que lo vimos he tratado de identificar que es… -susurró en respuesta. Una de sus manos se movía de arriba abajo en mi espalda, rozando la piel con la punta de sus largos dedos. Me pregunté si el mundo sería tan clemente como para dejar que me quedase así para siempre, o al menos, un par de horas más. Sin embargo, la voz de Sebastian se endureció súbitamente-: pero… no he logrado entender su naturaleza. ¿Es algo sobrenatural? Sí, lo es… pero ¿y sus propósitos? ¿Su naturaleza? No, no tengo ni idea.

Mantuve el silencio por un momento, pensando, mientras yo también trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. La única persona que se me ocurría, que podría estar enredado en todo esto, era ese pálido Shinigami: Undertaker. Tendría sentido; la mancuernilla, su repentina aparición… y, de cualquier modo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Londres? ¿Realmente había venido para encargarse de un par de papeles? De pronto, esa excusa sonaba demasiado ilógica.

-Sebastian… -apoyándome sobre mis manos, levanté un poco la cabeza. Él también se movió ligeramente, lo suficiente como para mirarme. Sus rojos ojos parecían rubíes llameantes en la negrura-, ¿podría ser todo esto parte del circo de Undertaker?

El demonio pareció considerar las cosas un momento, en silencio sepulcral, pero yo seguí hablando. Necesitaba sacar todas mis dudas, ya, en ese momento.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de algo así? Yo pienso que sí; y creo que está ocultándonos demasiadas cosas como para confiar plenamente en él…

Bajé nuevamente la cabeza, al tiempo que las manos de Sebastian comenzaban a despeinarme suavemente el cabello.

-Ese sujeto es capaz de cualquier cosa –me confió, aun en susurros-, pero dudo que esté aliado con Marius y los titanes. Cuando trabajé para su ancestro, el conde Phantomhive, pude conocer mejor a Undertaker, y puedo decir con toda seguridad, que es alguien que vive para sí mismo; solamente haría una alianza si él sale mejor beneficiado en ese acuerdo. Se mueve por sus propios intereses. Y lo más importante, no es alguien que haga las cosas sin tener un plan.

Levanté nuevamente la cabeza, un tanto confundida, apoyando mis manos sobre su torso.

-Pero, aquella noche… lo sorprendimos escapando… -dije, haciendo énfasis en la última palabras. Súbitamente, me sentí engañada, y tuve que sentarme, hincándome en la cama, totalmente confundida, y la sábana resbaló por mi espalda-. Él… ¡no sabía que iríamos tras él! ¡Era imposible! ¿O no…?

Terminé la frase con un hilo de voz; buscando alguna respuesta en su mirada. Sebastian se incorporó, de un solo movimiento de su torso. No pude evitar prestar atención a todos sus músculos tensos del abdomen, la palidez de su piel. Tenía una cándida sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos la sábana blanca que previamente había estado cubriendo mi desnudez.

-Al principio pensé que era así… -la levantó por encima de mí, y me cubrió los hombros con ella, apenas rozándome con sus dedos elegantes, y yo la sujeté instintivamente a la altura de mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta de la situación; comenzaba a sentirme muy natural al estar así con él. Creo que me ruboricé, porque sonrió con amabilidad, y entonces, al seguir hablando, su expresión volvió a teñirse de una severidad terrible-, pero entonces razoné algo más: Undertaker era lo suficientemente ágil y sigiloso como para irse sin despertar sospechas. Llevaba más de una semana escondido aquí en la mansión, y ni tú, ni yo, lo habíamos notado. Tomando esto en cuenta, ¿por qué esa noche no desapareció en silencio? Esa noche, reaccioné ante su presencia porque sentí una presión en el jardín; era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Fue entonces que nos dirigimos a ver de qué se trataba y sucedió todo lo que pasó después. Pero, tomando en cuenta que Undertaker y yo ya habíamos tratado en el pasado y, en efecto, volvimos a tratar en paz esa misma mañana, ¿Cuál fue el punto para ese enfrentamiento?

Entonces no era que Sebastian estuviese subestimando a Undertaker; por lo visto, ya tenía una teoría de lo que sucedía.

-Tal vez… buscaba provocarte… -objeté, intentando llegar a una conclusión razonable, aunque me era muy difícil-. Liberó un poco de presión para alertarte, tal vez… o fue un accidente…

-No, no es eso –negó con la cabeza, mirando hacía un lado, hacía la ventana. Su rostro lucía como el de una fría estatua-. Los Shinigami, debido a su labor de como recolectores de almas, tienen una habilidad más desarrollada para esconder su presión, facilitando así su trabajo, y evitando que otros entes sobrenaturales vaya a apoderarse de las almas de los moribundos. Además, Undertaker es demasiado inteligente como para fallar de ese modo; no es posible que haya liberado su presión por accidente.

-Pero, ¡eso es una tontería…! -exclamé, un tanto molesta. Sebastian levantó la mirada de la alfombra-. Es decir… podría haberse equivocado… quizás fue un cálculo errado en sus planes… y…

-Señorita –soltó súbitamente, con tal rudeza que tuve que callarme. No parecía molesto, ni irritado, solamente un poco confundido-. Undertaker es el tipo de criatura que hace cosas aleatorias, que no parecen tener sentido ni utilidad, pero que esconden un oscuro fin. Se hace ver como un idiota que aplaude en un show de marionetas, cuando en realidad es él quien está manipulando los hilos del público para que rían con él. Es un ser peligroso, aunque aparente lo contrario; demasiado astuto como para no tomarlo en serio. Por más que deseemos seguirle el ritmo, siempre estará diez pasos por delante de nosotros. Lo peor es que no te darás cuenta de que ha jugado contigo hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. Recordé aquella noche que hablamos en el estudio. Ese Shinigami parecía totalmente distinto al trabajador loco del cementerio, pero aun así, no parecía alguien tan peligroso como Sebastian decía. Sin embargo, era mi demonio quien había tratado con él mucho antes que yo. Confiar en sus palabras me parecía lo más sensato.

-En ese caso… ¿Cuáles crees que fueron sus razones? –ahora me sentía más curiosa que nunca, y Sebastian pareció notar aquello.

-Me atrevería a decir que su fin era ser descubierto por ti –di un respingo, alarmada, y le clavé los ojos al demonio, como queriendo preguntarle a que se refería.

-¿Ser descubierto? ¿Por mí? –me llevé una mano al pecho, sorprendida, buscando una respuesta en el rostro de Sebastian.

-Creo que pretendía que descubrieras que era un Shinigami –contestó, con una triste nota de triunfo en sus palabras-. Yo ya tenía conocimiento, podría haberse revelado ante ti en la iglesia, pero no lo hizo; hubiera sido algo demasiado vago, y sabe que confías en mí; al yo haberte llevado allí, no habrías sospechado nada. No habría habido motivos para considerarlo como información valiosa…

-Así que necesitaba un catalizador… -continué, pasmada, con los ojos tan abiertos que sentía los músculos tensos en mi rostro. Por Dios… Sebastian tenía razón. Nunca lo había mirado de ese modo, pero ahora… era tan claro. Necesité un minuto para procesarlo todo, y cuando lo hice, miré a mi demonio, aun estupefacta-. Necesitaba que yo lo considerase una amenaza para interesarme en él… ¡él planeaba hacer un trato con nosotros!

-Pero si él venía a insistirnos, no habríamos escuchado… -completó Sebastian, aun con su voz dura por la frustración-. O, quizás sí. De cualquier modo, no es su estilo.

Razoné un momento los demás eventos de aquella noche. Entonces algo saltó en mi mente.

-¡Espera! Si planeó todo eso, entonces… ¿también planeó que me encontrase con esa chica, Sylvette? ¿Cuál era el fin de todo eso?

Sebastian levantó una ceja, sonriendo de forma burlona, tal y como si hubiera encontrado la única falla en la obra perfecta de Dios –que no tiene fallas, desde luego, pero ya saben…-.

-Ah, eso… -sonrió aún más, enseñando todos sus dientes, y se apoyó sobre un brazo-. Es gracioso, pero no creo que eso haya sido planeado…

Me enfurruñé; ahora no tenía sentido.

-¿Quieres decir que… ese Shinigami, nos engañó a todos, a ti, a mí… y una mocosa casi desbarata su plan perfecto…? –definitivamente, era como haberle encontrado fallas a las fórmulas de Einstein.

-¿Recuerdas ese momento en la azotea, cuando se quedó inmóvil? Pensé que lo había dejado inconsciente. No percibí en él ningún tipo de energía, hasta que apareció esa chica, y él se levantó tras de mí. Fue entonces que llegué a la conclusión de que estaba fingiendo…

-Quería que allí terminase la pelea… -añadí, entendiendo ahora a la perfección. Yo también había dudado un poco de lo que había pasado-. Que Sylvette irrumpiera, no estaba en sus planes…

Me reí ligeramente, sorprendida y bastante divertida, debo decir. Aquella chica tonta no era tan tonta si había logrado desbaratar la obra maestra de Undertaker.

-Supongo que, de haberme dado cuenta de eso, no habría ido tras esa chiquilla –refutó Sebastian, un tanto molesto-. Me habría ahorrado un par de molestias.

Miré a Sebastian, dudosa nuevamente. Aquellas palabras sonaron… como algo que él no diría. Fue entonces que me pregunté a que se debía.

-¿Por qué te lanzaste tras de ella? –inquirí con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza. Sebastian pareció sorprendido por esto, y me observó-. Aquella noche, era como si no hubieras dudado en matarla. Y anoche querías hacerlo, también… ¿Por qué es eso?

-Es irritante… -respondió, sin pensarlo dos veces. Tuve la impresión de que no era del todo cierto, pero también tuve la leve sospecha de que era todo lo que me diría. Frunció el ceño ligeramente-. Me desafió aquella noche, y ayer lo hizo de nuevo. No me gusta.

Ladeé la cabeza; Sebastian sonaba exactamente como un chiquillo que se queja porque alguien obtuvo una nota más alta que él.

-Creo que te tiene miedo, pero no le asustas –insistí, hablándole pausadamente. Una parte de mi quería incitarlo, solo por molestarlo-. Ayer parecía muy dispuesta a hacerte frente, solo para que no me hicieras daño. Y también aquella noche; se atravesó en el medio con tal de salvarle el pellejo a ese imbécil… -miré hacia un lado de la cama, sonriendo con sorna. Era gracioso poder burlarme de Sebastian-. Por cierto, ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón para su alianza?

Eso me había tenido en jaque durante la mayor parte del día anterior. Era obvio que Sylvette tenía sentimientos hacía el Shinigami demente, pero… ¿Qué había de él? ¿Era algo recíproco? No podía entenderlo, aunque quizás…

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita?

Quizás solo buscaba justificarme…

Quizás solo quería que alguien más sintiera lo mismo por lo que yo estaba pasando.

Tal vez, en el fondo, solo quería que él la estuviese utilizando, del mismo modo en que funcionábamos Sebastian y yo.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. ¿Qué me sucedía últimamente? Me comportaba como una perfecta perra maliciosa con todo el mundo… esa no era yo. Desearle algo así a una chica inocente como Sylvette… era algo macabro.

-No, no es nada… -contesté, con una rápida sonrisa confiada, mirando a Sebastian a los ojos, quien no parecía comprender mi actitud.

Me enfrentó por largo rato la mirada, hasta que, finalmente, comprendió que no le diría más, y retrocedió sobre la cama, apoyándose contra el cabezal de ébano, resignado. Las sábanas cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, como una invitación lujuriosa para hacer, nuevamente, algo prohibido.

El sol ya brillaba, tenuemente, cuando volvió a hablar. Deberían ser poco más de las seis de la mañana.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer hoy, mi lady? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Sonreí ante su tono neutral.

-Investigar a Undertaker, por supuesto –respondí, silenciosamente-. Y a esa mancuernilla. Quizás, con ambas piezas, pueda decirnos si fue realmente Marius quien robó sus documentos. Al menos, sabríamos que es lo que mueve a ese sujeto, y a los Titanes.

Sebastian sonrió; fue algo mecánico, como si hubiese adivinado lo que yo iba a decir.

-En ese caso, permítame traerle el té… -hizo un ademán por levantarse apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese levantarse, me apresuré rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, dejando que el peso de mis caderas reposara con ligereza sobre su vientre. Él pareció dar un respingo, pero, sin dejarle tiempo para replicar, presioné mis labios contra su boca, sonriendo, interrumpiendo sus palabras con mi lengua. Un flujo de adrenalina caliente me embriagó, atacando cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso; usualmente, era él quien me atacaba, y me tomaba por sorpresa, pero a esta altura del juego, como ya dije, me resultaba estúpido e inútil reprimir lo que despertaba en mí. Justo como una adicta; cada día hacía más locuras con tal de conseguir la dosis diaria… y un poco más, algunas veces.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, me abrazó, estrechándome con una fuerza titánica contra su ser, tan atrevido como siempre. Creo que leyó mi estado de ánimo, ya que, al apartarme de él, lo encontré observándome, claramente encendido, con sus virulentos ojos rojos. Sonreía como si estuviese en éxtasis, y fue hasta ese momento que noté que me encontraba tirándole el cabello.

Verlo así, sometido ante mis deseos, resultaba estimulante. Bastante estimulante, debo decir. Me sorprendía la manera en que mis sentimientos cambiaban de un momento a otro.

-Creo que nos olvidaremos del té… -susurró, con su voz cargada de una súplica dolorosa. Creo que él también disfrutaba el hecho de ser sometido. Y yo no lo dejaría deseando por más.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos, aun húmedos por aquel beso. Su boca, contra la piel humedecida, era exquisitamente tersa, por no mencionar su aliento cálido. Sus uñas presionaron la piel dolorida de mi espalda, cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba aun entre los dos. Dolía, pero también era delicioso; piel con piel nuevamente, sin ninguna molesta tela entre nosotros. Sentí su boca tratando de alcanzar la mía, buscando establecer contacto nuevamente, y cerró sus párpados con un suspiro.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan estúpidamente cordial, por una vez…? –le pregunté, con la voz endurecida por el deseo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, observándome por entre sus largas pestañas, como si yo fuese lo único que existiera en el mundo en ese momento… y, por primera vez, le dirigí una mirada cargada de ternura, y le hablé con susurros, suavizando mi tono-: ¿podrías sólo…? ¿Por favor?

Su afirmación no fue más que un gesto; se hundió en mi pecho, dejando que sus colmillos marcasen mi piel una vez más. La suavidad tersa de su lengua era algo que me hacía temblar siempre, cada vez, cada momento así. Era dolorosamente delicioso, pecaminosamente adictivo, y terriblemente irresistible. Era lo único que tenía para aliviar las oscuras nubes que cubrían mi mente. Así que dejé que sus manos trazaran planos en mi cuerpo, y su ser se abrió pasó por los estrechos, nuevamente, con tal parsimonia que dolía.

Y pues… sí; nos olvidamos el té.

o.o.o

-¡Sylvette! ¡Abre la puerta!

Ya había golpeado tres veces, pero luego de no obtener respuestas, decidí insistir. Sebastian, de pie a mi lado, obviamente no dijo nada; parecía igual, o más ansioso que yo, por abrir esa puerta a golpes.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y tengo que mencionar que me encontraba de bastante buen humor, a diferencia de otros días. No quiero pensar que fue por lo sucedido, pero me temo que así era.

Por un demonio, a veces odiaba ser tan humana.

Fuera como fuera, habíamos decidido hablar con Undertaker; todo ese asunto de la mancuernilla de Marius, había despertado gran interés en mí, y no tenía pensado dejar ir toda la información, aun cuando no era seguro que la hubiese.

Luego de volver a tocar insistentemente otras tres veces, la puerta finalmente se abrió. Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que pudiese ver a una somnolienta Sylvette.

-¿Qué pasa, Ellie? –preguntó, soltando un bostezo al aire. Tenía todo el cabello revuelto, y se frotaba los ojos, dormilones. Tengo que admitir que todo eso, en conjunto con el pijama rosa que llevaba puesta, parecía uno de esos muñecos de azúcar que ponen en los pasteles; tan dulce que me daba ganas de vomitar-. Lo siento… estaba dormida… ¿Qué…?

-¡Pajarillo~! –se escuchó desde adentro. No había duda; era la voz cantarina y burlona de Undertaker. Estuve a punto de entrar de un solo golpe, cuando soltó lo siguiente-: ¡Vuelve a la cama o me vestiré~! ¡Hi, hi~!

Levanté una ceja, un tanto impactada por tal información, al tiempo que Sylvette se convertía en una masa de rubor y sus enormes ojos parecieron a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

-¡GRIM, CÁ-CÁLLATE! ¡N-NO ES LO QUE-E PIENSAN…! –exclamó, totalmente avergonzada, agitando sus manos frente a nosotros, con la voz tan aguda que parecía como si fuera a gritar del terror-. ¡E-es men-mentira…!

-¡UGH! –exclamé, sacudiendo los brazos al aire, ruborizándome de paso, casi histérica, y podría jurar que Sebastian casi me cubre los oídos con las manos-. ¡Maldición! ¡No me interesa saber sus asuntos de cama, tu, estúpida!

-¡P-pero es que…! ¡Aww! –Sylvette ahora estaba totalmente roja; incluso la piel de su pecho se enrojeció por la vergüenza. Creí que nada podría sorprenderme a esas alturas, hasta que vi como sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimar, mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por evitarlo-. ¡Y-yo…!

¡Demonios! ¡Odiaba que fuera tan adorable! ¡Ahora me sentía pésimo por hacerla llorar!

-¡E-espera, no llores! –la sujeté de los hombros, sacudiéndola bruscamente. Quizás podría haber tenido algo más de tacto, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado desesperada. Odiaba cuando los niños lloraban, no tenía idea de que hacer- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios estas llorando, Sylvette?

Ella entreabrió los labios, balbuceando algo inentendible. Estaba por reclamarle que aprendiese a hablar, cuando, sin previo aviso, Sebastian me tomó por los hombros, y automáticamente solté a Sylvette, quien, confundida, desapareció bajó una tela rayada, que la cubrió desde la cabeza hasta la mitad del torso.

-¡Aquí no hay ninguna Sylvette! –Undertaker había brincado de la nada, metiendo a Sylvette bajo su camisa del viejo pijama a rayas que usaba. La chica se sacudió violentamente, pero él no hizo nada por dejarla salir. Supuse que Sylvette estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso-. Ju, ju~ ¡Solo un pajarillo…! ¡Ouch!

-¡Grim, dé-déjame… salir!

-¡Por un demonios! –gruñí, sintiendo como la vena en mi frente palpitaba violenta. Adiós a mi buen humor- ¡¿podrían por un momento poner de lado sus asuntos de pareja y prestarme atención!?

-¡Lo dice la chica que ha tenido una candente y lujuriosa noche! ¡He, he~! ¡Las paredes son delgadas!

¡Maldito Shinigami del demonio! Me tomó por tan de sorpresa, que no fui capaz de responderle el insulto. Todo mi rostro se tornó caliente por la sangre, y me quedé petrificada, balbuceando insultos y maldiciones.

-¡Bastardo imbécil! –ya, necesitaba sacar mi furia. Me lancé sobre Undertaker, rodeándole el cuello con las manos, apretándolo y sacudiéndolo con tal brusquedad que pensé que se le quebraría el pescuezo. Pero lejos de eso, estaba riéndose y babeando, tal y como lo haría un imbécil, mientras Sylvette se retorcía bajo la camisa del Shinigami, tropezándose en el medio de nosotros, pidiendo ayuda- ¡¿Quién te crees para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos?! ¡Voy a sacarte los ojos, payaso monocromático!

-¡Ah, entonces es cierto! ¡Ju, ju~! ¡Ugh! ¡Me sorprende que no se rompiera la cama…! ¡Asdasdassdas!

Lo empujé, hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared del fondo. Undertaker no dejaba de babear y reír, y Sylvette seguía buscando una salida bajo la tela.

-¡Voy a estrangularte hasta que pierdas totalmente la consciencia!

-¡Jo-joven Sebastian! ¡Por favor, deténgalos! ¡Lo va a matar!

-Por mí, pueden matarse los tres.

-¡¿De qué lado estás, imbécil?!

o.o.o

-Mmm, de modo que finalmente hemos encontrado a nuestro culpable…

Rodé los ojos. Undertaker nuevamente usaba su voz extraña y burlona, aunque era diferente de la noche anterior. Su aura era mucho menos densa, y había menos severidad en sus palabras. Me pregunté si era a causa de la presencia de Sylvette, quien estaba únicamente escuchándonos con atención.

Luego de que Sebastian pudiese separarnos –honestamente, yo si estaba buscando sacarle los ojos a ese idiota Shinigami-, decidió que sería una buena idea regresar al estudio del tercer piso, llevándonos algo de té y galletas, mientras nos quedábamos sentados en los sillones alrededor de la mesita, mirándonos los rostros. Nuevamente, tuve que quedarme a solas con Undertaker, quien no se callaba, y las cosas eran aun peor cuando se encontraba con Sylvette, quien le seguía la corriente a todos sus juegos estúpidos, y se sonrojaba intensamente –quizás estoy exagerando, en realidad, si se sonrojaba, pero no tanto- con el más mínimo roce entre ellos dos.

Si así me ponía yo con Sebastian, por favor, que alguien me asesine por el bien de todos.

Sin embargo, apenas regresó mi demonio, las cosas cambiaron súbitamente. Creo que muy pocas veces había visto la reacción de los humanos ante la presencia de Sebastian; aun cuando este ocultara su verdadera identidad, sus poderes, y todo eso, era muy difícil soportar estar ante él, aunque quizás yo ya me hubiese acostumbrado. Tal vez era cosa del contrato que manteníamos. Fuera como fuera, regresando al tema, la reacción de la que hablo, pude verla, finalmente, en aquella chica pelirroja. En cuanto el demonio entró en la habitación, ella se quedó callada, en completo silencio. Lucía levemente conmocionada, y sus manos se deslizaron con lentitud hacia el brazo de ridículo Shinigami, como si buscara protección, y en cuanto desvió los ojos de Sebastian, no volvió a mirarlo –salvo contadas ocasiones- durante el resto de la charla. Parecía… aterrada por su presencia.

-Marius Gelan, es su nombre –comenté con frialdad, cruzándome de brazos. Su simple nombre me dejaba un mal sabor en la boca-. Es el guardaespaldas de los Titanes de Saint Joseph.

-¿Quiénes? –inquirió el Shinigami, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, agitando una tacita de té con una cucharilla.

Sylvette se retorcía los dedos, y me pregunté porque no habría tomado una taza, hasta que noté que Sebastian únicamente había traído un par. Sonreí por dentro, ligeramente divertida. De verdad, el demonio sentía desagrado hacía esa chica.

-Son los chicos de los cuales te hablé el otro día… -susurró Sylvette, mirándolo por un lado.

¿Acaso le había comentado al estúpido ese nuestra excursión? Creo que sintió mi pesada mirada inquisitiva, porque giró hacía mí, como pidiendo una disculpa con sus orbes esmeraldinos, y luego desvió sus ojos hacía el suelo.

Estúpida niñata del demonio, se lo había contado.

-Ah~ ¡ya recuerdo! –soltó, levantando la cucharilla al aire, y acto seguido, le entregó la taza de té a la escuálida chica a su lado, quien le agradeció con un susurro, sonriendo ligeramente. Sentí mi estómago retorcerse… ¡Por Dios!-. El club de Mary y Gary* ¡Como olvidarlos! He, he~ Así que aquel extraño ha resultado ser uno de nuestros sospechosos…

-Sí, bueno, él tenía la otra mancuernilla. Dijo que era suya… -tomé mi taza y una galleta. Sebastian, quien había estado de pie todo el rato, se sentó a mi lado, y presté suma atención a no comportarme como la ridícula chica frente a nosotros-. Que me daría suerte… y que espera que yo encontrase lo que buscaba.

-Sí, bueno… -continuó, imitándome, recostándose contra el respaldo del asiento-. Creo que es más que obvio… aunque un poco extraño, ju, ju~

-¿Por qué debería ser extraño? –ahora era Sebastian que parecía estar intrigado.

Undertaker lanzó al aire una galleta, que siguió una elipse por el aire y cayó dentro de su boca.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes dos se encontraban "ocupados"… -nos señaló vagamente con el dedo, al tiempo que yo comenzaba a enfurruñarme, y estoy segura de que también Sebastian quería matarlo. Sylvette nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si no fuera posible concebir ese tipo de cosas. Maldita santurrona-… yo, pobrecito, me dediqué a completar el rastro de la otra "cosa"…

Hizo un gesto en el aire con los dedos, mientras se mantenía con la boca abierta, como si no supiese como proseguir.

-¿La otra mancuernilla?

-¡Esa cosa! He~ -este sujeto… no me imaginaba como se comportaría estando drogado o ebrio-. Y debo decirles que ese demonio del cual ya sospechaban, está definitivamente involucrado…

Di un salto sobre mi asiento, inclinándome hacía el frente, casi al borde del infarto.

-¡¿Claude?! –exclamé, mirando fijamente a Undertaker. Sylvette se había sobresaltado por mi reacción, pero el Shinigami seguía tan quieto y pacifico como siempre. Su silencio solo podía significar una cosa-. ¡Entonces, si es Claude…! Eso significa…

Llevándome una mano a la cabeza, retrocedí un poco. No había notado que estaba de pie, hasta ese preciso momento. Miré a Sebastian, sintiéndome demasiado conmocionada, perdida, como para poder seguir con todo eso yo sola.

Creo que se dio cuenta de que yo no era capaz de decir lo obvio, por qué se adelantó a mis palabras.

-Que están aliados, señorita… -estiró una mano, tomándome por el brazo, invitándome a sentarme nuevamente. Me dejé llevar por la forma en que me tocaba, sin despegar mi otra mano de la frente. Moviéndome robóticamente, logré sentarme de golpe.

Entonces… estaban aliados. Claude y Marius. Lo cual incluía también a todas esas chicas; Abigail y su séquito de perdedoras, y los Titanes. Significaba que, al final, yo no estaba tan alejada de la verdad. Algo me decía que, todo esto, estaba relacionado conmigo. Quizás suene un poco egocéntrico, pero en esos momentos, no lograba concebir otra razón aceptable.

-¿Por qué… por qué no nos dijiste esto antes? –cuestioné, aun sin mirar al Shinigami. Aun sentía que no podía procesar bien toda esa información.

-Bueno, apenas y lo supe todo anoche, hum~ -dijo, luego de aclararse la garganta. Levanté la mirada; Sylvette lucía un poco atemorizada, aunque no lo suficiente-. Y, pues, digamos que estaban un poco "ocupados" he, he…. Me pareció una impertinencia interrumpirles… -entrecerré los ojos, y creo que Sebastian cerró violentamente los puños, porque escuché sus nudillos crujir de manera súbita. El Shinigami pareció ahogar una carcajada, paseándose el dedo índice sobre los labios, y por un momento, el flequillo le cubrió el rostro, haciéndolo parecer más excéntrico de lo que ya era-. Ah~ pero, ¡bueno! Ya se lo he dicho ahora… Aunque, me temo, que tengo una noticia más para usted, pequeña condesa…

Levanté una ceja, inquisitiva. Una parte de mi pensó que continuaría esa frase con algo como "se lo diré por el precio justo", y que me hiciera sonreírle o hacer alguna estupidez. Ya no sabía que esperar de ese maldito y ridículo payaso. Pero lejos de eso, únicamente se adelantó sobre su asiento, tomando galletas de la lata decorada que Sebastian había traído consigo. Pareció observar la galleta, atentamente, como preguntándose qué tan sabrosa sería, y luego se la echó a la boca de un solo movimiento, masticando ruidosamente, mientras que todos los demás, lo mirábamos expectantes.

Terminó de masticar, y luego nos dirigió una vaga mirada.

-Ya deben imaginarse la naturaleza del señor Guardaespaldas, supongo –temí asentir, pero al ver sus ojos clavados sobre nosotros, supe que no continuaría si no respondía.

Miré por encima del hombro a Sebastian, quien pareció pensar del mismo modo que yo.

-Suponemos que es un ente sobrenatural… -contesté, un tanto dudosa-, pero no sabemos que es.

Undertaker se lanzó una galleta más a la boca.

-Sí, bueno, están en lo correcto: es un ente sobrenatural. Y lo que es… eso está por explicarse… -dijo, aun masticando, colocándose una mano delante de la boca mientras respondía-. Pequeña condesa, ¿podría darme la mancuernilla que le fue entregada ayer por la rata Gelan?

Di un respingo; no recordaba que traía conmigo aquel objeto. Luego de despertarme, fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca, justo antes de ir a hablar con Undertaker. Se había quedado tirado en la alfombra; exactamente donde lo había dejado caer la noche anterior. Súbitamente, sentí que pesaba como plomo en mi bolsillo.

Lo extraje, sin siquiera mirarlo, y Undertaker extendió la mano hacia mí, pidiéndolo en silencio. Me puse de pie para entregárselo, pero, cuando el objeto cayó sobre la pálida mano del Shinigami, sucedió algo demasiado extraño.

Apenas tocó la piel del albino, el metal se enrojeció, con un escandaloso tono anaranjado, furioso y abrasador. Undertaker retiró la mano lo más rápido que le fue posible, pero aun así, el ambiente se llenó de un repugnante olor a carne quemada, seguido por un ligero siseo, como cuando se sumerge una sartén caliente en el agua. Sylvette estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, y yo apreté los dedos alrededor de Sebastian, quien se había puesto de pie, como si algo lo hubiera propulsado a hacerlo.

La mancuernilla aún estaba al rojo vivo cuando tocó el suelo. Rodó por la alfombra, quemando ligeramente los hilos mullidos, levantando una pequeña viruta de humo, que tardó menos de dos segundos en desaparecer, y luego la mancuernilla se apagó, recuperando, nuevamente, su tono plateado y brilloso.

Miré a Undertaker, quien pese a tener aun la mano herida frente a su pecho, miraba la mancuernilla de plata con una sonrisa suspicaz, astuta y maliciosa. Lucía exactamente como alguien que se da cuenta, que estaba en lo correcto al suponer que algo terrible sucedería.

-Grim… ¿Qué fue eso? –Sylvette estaba justo atrás de él, mirándolo con suplica. Antes había pensado que ella sabía todo lo que Undertaker planeaba, que era un cómplice más del plan, pero ahora me da cuenta de que no era así. Ella no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

El Shinigami la miró por encima de su hombro, y algo se oscureció aún más en su rostro pálido. Creo que le dijo algo en voz baja, pero no pude oírlo. Fuera como fuera, regresó los ojos al frente, y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto maligno.

-¿Undertaker? –no estaba segura de sí estaba escuchándonos aún. Era como si mil ideas estuvieran dando vueltas en su cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo.

Entonces se movió, lento, pálido como la Muerte. Se alejó de la mesita, y caminó hacía la chimenea del salón, apagada. Parecía buscar algo con los ojos; la terrible respuesta a una desagradable pregunta. Undertaker era sumamente magistral, debo mencionar; era irresistible de mirar. El aura de inocencia nostálgica que lo rodeaba, lo transformaba siempre en un fantasma cautivador que atrapaba miradas como la enfermedad a las moscas, y te hacían sentir fuera de la realidad. Excéntrico, extraño, y ligeramente aterrador.

Sin embargo, era un hechizo que duraba muy poco, y al mirarlo mejor, te dabas cuenta de sus verdaderos colores; algo terriblemente sombrío y desagradable se ocultaba bajo su aparente calma.

-Existen muchos tipos de seres sobrenaturales, condesa –dijo, aun sin mirarnos. Sylvette parecía debatirse entre si debía ir a su lado, salir del estudio o quedarse allí sentada-. Criaturas bondadosas, y seres de la oscuridad. Todos ellos rondan los caminos del mundo, persiguiendo un único objeto, y dejan tras de ellos una estela que no es difícil identificar~… -se acercó a la chimenea, rozando con sus largos dedos el atizador y las tenazas-. La bondad siembra pureza, y la maldad crece como cizaña entre los frutos de los puros de corazón. Esto, a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, significa que el bien y el mal no son mutuamente excluyentes… -nos miró, sin voltearse totalmente; sus penetrantes ojos eran como taladros para las almas-. Ambas fuerzas existen, están presentes en todos los seres; desde el demonio más putrefacto, hasta el ángel más benevolente. Es natural, y así ha sido siempre, desde el comienzo de los tiempos.

Tomó, lentamente, las tenazas con sus manos; el metal, negro y reluciente, parecía una serpiente de brillantes escamas en contraste con su ser. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de la mancuernilla en el suelo.

-Sin embargo, aunque están presentes en todas las criaturas, hay una diferencia entre los humanos y el _resto de nosotros_… -sus ojos revolotearon hacía Sebastian, que endureció su rostro al instante. Claramente, se refería a todos los seres sobrenaturales-. Si a una persona cruel, de duro corazón, se le ofrece la bondad, puede hacer dos cosas; aceptarla, o rechazarla. No más que eso. Y lo mismo sucede en el caso contrario; la gente buena puede dejar entrar a la maldad en sus mentes y corazones, o puede alejarla de sus vidas. Para los humanos, la bondad, la pureza es solo una virtud…

Fue entonces que entendí lo que quería hacer. Se inclinó ligeramente hacía la mancuernilla, sujetándola con el extremo de las pinzas de la chimenea. Esta vez, el metal se mantuvo plateado, y no sucedió nada, hasta que el Shinigami, sujetando la pinza con una mano, acercó sus dedos peligrosamente hacía la mancuernilla, y vi, con ojos estupefactos, como el metal amenazaba nuevamente con transformarse en un carbón encendido, solo con que el dedo de Undertaker estuviera a dos centímetros de su superficie plateada.

-Para los seres sobrenaturales, la pureza y la maldad, son más que virtudes y defectos; son armas venenosas, peligrosos escudos… -miró con curiosidad el enrojecido metal, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera presenciando algo demasiado abrumador, como si aquella escena estuviera cavando un agujero en su alma-. Los Shinigami, al ser seres más neutrales, al ser más cercanos a los humanos, podemos soportar mejor esas armas. La maldad no es más que un horrendo poder, y la pureza, una defensa natural. Aunque me temo, que las cosas cambian radicalmente en el caso de los ángeles y los demonios…

Ahora sus ojos estudiaban directamente a Sebastian. Los rojos ojos del demonio parecían más furiosos que el metal al rojo vivo, y estaban clavados en Undertaker con una fría determinación.

-Los ángeles borran la maldad, y los demonios, hacen lo mismo con la pureza… -sonrió, con una ansiedad terrible-. La erradican con su simple presencia… Se quitan el mutuo disfraz, para enseñarle al mundo lo terrible que es el otro. Es entonces, normal, que la pureza, para un demonio…

Undertaker hizo un movimiento súbito. Demasiado veloz como para que mis pobres ojos lo captasen. Fue como si hubiera disparado un arma, y cuando pude razonar lo que había sucedido, no pude más que girarme, aterrada, preguntándome qué diablos sucedía…

Le había lanzado la mancuernilla a Sebastian, quien ahora la sujetaba firmemente entre sus dedos, con el sólido puño cerrado…

Su brazo empezó a temblar, primero era un escalofrío simple, pero luego se transformó en un abrasivo temblor violento, que le envolvió el puño, el brazo, el rostro, aunque su estoica expresión se mantuvo tan exánime como siempre…

-No sea más que simple veneno…

Escuché algo a mi alrededor, mientras no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a mi demonio… habían tenebrosas voces en el ambiente… horrendos sonidos graves, distorsionados… eran voces que decían palabras inentendibles, en idiomas prohibidos… palabras terribles… Sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos, transformándose en nubes violetas, que invadieron por completo lo blanco de sus ojos, como los de un diabólico gato. La habitación empezó a crepitar a nuestro alrededor, torciéndose de formas anormales, los muros se curvearon, y la luz del sol empezó a desaparecer de la ventana…

Sylvette se agitó en el sillón, mirando desesperada a su alrededor, y gritó muy fuerte al ver la inmensa sombra de Sebastian, alargada y demoniaca, creciendo a sus espaldas, levantándose sobre la pared, hasta el techo, mientras un aura negra y azulada envolvía el cuerpo del demonio, como una nube infernal…

Miré a Sebastian, quien mantenía las afiladas pupilas en el Shinigami. Undertaker era una estatua en el medio del caos; su cabello se agitaba por las ondas de poder, y no fue hasta ese momento que, comprendí, lo que estaba pasando…

Aquella mancuernilla… tenía algo que estaba quitando el disfraz de Sebastian… tenía algo…

Sebastian soltó súbitamente la mancuernilla, y en menos de un segundo, todo volvió a la normalidad, como si hubiera sido, solamente, una lejana e infernal visión. Su rostro también cambió; parecía avergonzado.

Pero yo estaba casi en shock. Casi tuve que sentarme…

El demonio extendió su mano frente a su rostro, y Sylvette jadeó, impresionada, al ver el agujero que se había formado allí donde Sebastian tenía apretada la mancuernilla entre el puño…

-Un momento de interminable poder… seguido de la completa pudrición de la carne… -Undertaker hablaba como la Muerte. Su voz… su semblante… era totalmente distinto; aquel Shinigami tan tétrico no podía ser el mismo que cubría chicas con su pijama. No podía ser el mismo.

Pero lejos de eso, mi mente estaba ocupada en algo más…

La mancuernilla le quitó el disfraz a Sebastian, solo para luego destruirlo…

-Pureza… -mascullé, como si yo misma no quisiera escuchar esas palabras. Algo sería terrible si yo las escuchaba…

-Un ángel… -finalizó Undertaker, cruzándose de brazos, totalmente ajeno a la impresión que me llenaba en ese momento.

-¿Marius… es un ángel? –inquirí. Tenía miedo de escuchar mi voz. Tenía miedo de que el Shinigami asintiera con la cabeza, haciéndome tener que aceptar lo que yo consideraba inconcebible-. Pero… está… ¡está trabajando con Claude! ¡Con un demonio! –giré hacía Undertaker, quien parecía estar esperando esa reacción en mí. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, apretándome el cabello entre los dedos-. ¡Un ángel y un demonio! ¡Es ilógico…!

Esperaba que Undertaker cuestionara mis palabras. Que encontrase una falla. Que me hiciera darme cuenta de que era ridículo imaginar un trato entre dos entes tan distintos. Yo estaba desesperada porque lo hiciera.

Pero no lo hizo. Muy lejos de eso, dejó caer las tenazas al suelo, y avanzó hacía la mesita.

-Hay algo más… -susurró, inclinándose hacía la taza de té de Sylvette. La chica se alejó un poco de él, pero el Shinigami no hizo nada al respecto, y se sirvió líquido hasta que la taza estuvo a rebosar. Sebastian lo miraba como si fuera un espectro peligroso, y yo estaba demasiado pasmada como para preguntar más-. El aura de esa rata y la del grupo de los perfectos… todos ellos tenían algo muy particular: estaban mezcladas con una presión más, tal y como si hubieran convivido demasiado tiempo todos juntos en una misma habitación.

Regresé los ojos al suelo, aún más sorprendida.

-Una tercera presión… -Undertaker sonrió al escuchar mis palabras, y yo lo miré con ojos inescrutables-: el tercer ladrón…

-¿De qué se trata, Undertaker? –Sebastian se movió por primera vez. El agujero de su mano aún no se cerraba por completo, pero no había ningún signo de dolor en su rostro.

El Shinigami se incorporó, bebiendo de la taza. Agitó lentamente el contenido con una cuchara. El ambiente estaba cargado con una presión latente, aguda y terriblemente insoportable. El pálido hombre actuaba con sumo misterio y cautela, aunque había algo más en su semblante. Algo que me era imposible identificar.

-Un olvidado monstruo de los cuentos de pesadillas… -la habitación pareció ensombrecerse nuevamente, aunque el ambiente, la luz, nada se oscureció. Era la simple presencia de Undertaker, el tenebroso sonido de su voz, lo que hacía que fuera todo tan escalofriante-. Los no-humanos no tenemos un nombre para eso…

Temblé en mi sitio…

_Ni alma, ni sombra, ni espectro… _

Esas palabras…

_No existe un nombre para lo que yo soy…_

Las palabras de aquella noche…

Era lo mismo que esa sombra me había dicho Lydia en la mansión Bell…

Busqué, violentamente, una respuesta en los ojos del Shinigami, desesperada. Sentía una corriente asfixiante de preguntas sin respuesta, que me asaltó por completo, sin dejarme respirar siquiera.

-Los celtas encontraron un nombre adecuado para ese tipo de engendros… -Sebastian se tensó detrás de mí. Sus ojos resplandecieron con virulencia, al tiempo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi reflejado en su rostro, algo muy cercano al miedo.

-Fomoiré… -la voz del demonio sonó como un susurro afilado, que cortó la tensión del momento. Su rostro había perdido el color súbitamente-. Fomoireos…

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirí, levantando mi voz, insistente-. ¿Qué rayos es un fomoireo?

-Un antiguo ente destructor; creador de la oscuridad… - Undertaker caminaba alrededor de la habitación como un ave que no tiene idea de que puede volar. Lucía ligeramente más pálido que de costumbre, con los ojos opacos como canicas-. A diferencia de los demonios, los Fomoireos son maldad absoluta.

-Pensé que los demonios… pensé que eran ellos la maldad absoluta… -balbuceé, sin entender. Un ente destructor…

-Son maldad, cierto~ –añadió Undertaker, con un tono que intentaba ser gracioso, pero se perdía entre la consternación-, pero tienen consciencia. La presión de un Fomoiré… -se llevó una mano al rostro, como si quisiera sacarse de la cabeza una idea terrible. No fue hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta de la extraña marca amoratada que se dibujaba sobre su sien izquierda. Era apenas visible, pero las venas brotaban de una forma grotesca y despiadada-; nunca había sentido nada parecido. Creía que ya estaban extintos…

Creo que se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, demasiado aturdida. Creo que notó la desesperación en mi rostro. Creo que no se había dado cuenta de la forma tan desgarradora como estaba actuando. No lo sé, pero, cuando me miró, cambió repentinamente, aunque no perdió ese aire peligroso que lo rodeaba.

-Miss Bennett, me temo que he llegado al fin de mi enroque con ustedes… -comentó, sonriendo de lado, como queriendo ocultar algo-. He llegado al punto, en el que no puedo ayudarle más, salvo darle un último y único consejo: olvídese de su inútil venganza sin sentido…

Di un respingo, tan incrédula por sus palabras, que casi le grité por su atrevimiento. Aun así, no lo hice… no lo hice porque había… algo en su rostro…

Creo que era una petición. Un ruego. Era más una súplica que un consejo.

-El camino que ha decidido tomar no es más que una senda directa a la destrucción. Olvídese de sus enemigos. Váyase de Inglaterra; váyase lo más lejos que pueda. Deje atrás el dolor, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Antes de que ese monstruo los encuentre. Porque, si lo hace, reducirá a pedazos mutilados a ti, a tu demonio, y a todo Londres. Ni tú, ni nadie, puede matar a un Fomoiré…

o.o.o

-¿Sucede algo con la sopa, señorita?

Levanté la mirada hacía Miranda, quien estaba de pie a mi lado, tan silenciosa como siempre. La observé por unos segundos, estudiando el vivo color de sus ojos, sus rojizos cabellos y su sonrisa amable, aunque parecía nerviosa, como si temiera alguna amabilidad horrenda.

Pero no era nada de eso; yo llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada en la mesa, y no había tocado un solo bocado del plato que tenía enfrente. No era que no oliese delicioso, ni que no luciera igual de bien; el pavo estaba finamente dorado con mantequilla, la carne lucía jugosa y suave, y las verduras parecían tan naturales y bien condimentadas que, en otro momento, me hubiese avorazado sin siquiera dar las gracias.

Pero no me sentía con esos ánimos en ese momento. No me sentía con ánimos de nada, en ese maldito momento.

Desvié los ojos de Miranda, sin responderle en lo absoluto, paseándome una mano por sobre los labios, el mentón. Un silencio muy poco peculiar rodeaba la mansión; supuse que al faltar menos de tres día para la gran apertura de los juegos, todo estarían entrenando en el estadio, preparándose. Hablar con Undertaker había despertado una curiosidad morbosa en mí, por no mencionar que sus palabras habían calado en mi orgullo. Me había herido, aunque yo ni quisiera reconocerlo, y lejos de hacerme sentir amenazada, me hizo hervir con el calor que solo la rabia puede provocar. Toda la garganta me ardía por la bilis. Odiaba sentirme limitada.

Lo peor, era que Sebastian se había ido a investigar no sé qué cosa, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que lo hizo, con el fin de dejarme pensar a solas, de ver si yo era capaz de razonar las cosas, de darme cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación y decidir que lo mejor era largarnos de aquí.

Por un estúpido y maldito demonio. Era un completo idiota si pensaba que desistiría tan fácilmente de mis propósitos. No me iba a ir de Londres ni aun cuando el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Imbécil demonio…

Yo aún tenía curiosidad. Un Fomoiré. Un antiguo demonio, supuestamente. Undertaker dijo que pensó que estaban extintos, que eran extremadamente poderosos.

Que eran maldad absoluta.

"-Un Fomoiré puede provocar caos con solo tocar a una persona –dijo Undertaker, luego de un momento de silencio-. No necesitan más que infiltrarse en sus mentes. Causarían la discordia suficiente para destruir una ciudad en una noche. Un Fomoiré fue lo que tocó a Nerón, a Calígula y a muchos otros…"

Sonaba exactamente como una estupidez. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme, como sería un ser más poderoso que un ángel, que un demonio… ¿Qué capacidad de destrucción tendría? ¿Por qué estaría aliado con Claude y con Marius?

Si buscaban matarme, si buscaban borrarme del mapa, ¿Por qué no hacerlo y ya? ¿Por qué no venir, hacerme pedazos con sus supuestos súper poderes y quedarse tranquilos? Era ridículo… era estúpido e inconcebible que estuviesen esperando tanto tiempo…

A menos, que su plan así lo requiriese.

¿Qué sucedería si su plan requería esperar todo ese tiempo? Si ese era el caso, ¿Qué tenían planeado? ¿Acaso estaban preparando un arma? ¿Trataban de invocar alguna criatura? No, en cualquier caso, tratarían de invocar al Fomoiré, y Undertaker mencionó que esa cosa había participado en el robo de sus documentos, hacía ya algún tiempo…

Entonces, ¿estarían preparando… las criaturas de Undertaker?

Esa idea me asaltó la cabeza tan repentinamente que di un respingo, y casi dejo caer mi bebida sobre el mantel. Afortunadamente, estiré la mano, sujetando la copa con la mano, lo más rápido que pude.

Había olvidado completamente… no había pensado en las Muñecas Bizarras hasta ese momento. Undertaker mencionó que era un arma, que eran casi indestructibles... ¿y si era esa la razón por la cual estaban tardando tanto? ¿Y si lo que querían era crear un ejército de zombis para destruir toda la ciudad?

No, era ridículo. Toda la ciudad no. Tal vez, solo querían destruirme a mí, a la mansión, a Sebastian y a todo aquel que estuviese relacionado conmigo.

Pero… crear un ejército de zombis, o al menos, los suficientes para que fueran considerados peligrosos, requerirían de un lugar en donde desarrollar el proyecto. Apreté los puños… ¿Dónde diablos estarían haciéndolo? Si yo fuera una chica obsesionada, un montón de fenómenos perfectos, y dos tres entes sobrenaturales, ¿Dónde haría algo así? Considerando que lo harían, claro está. Tendría que ser un sitio amplio y aislado. Podrían estarlo haciendo en cualquier maldito terreno abandonado de Londres, o de Inglaterra…

Enseguida me llevé las manos a la cabeza, confundida y casi cansada. Era inútil romperse la cabeza tratando de pensar en un sitio donde todos ellos desarrollaran una potencial arma biológica como esa. Dudaba que fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejar a la vista una dirección, coordenadas y fechas específicas de donde…

Dirección, coordenadas y fechas…

_Coordenadas…_

¡Oh!

Me levanté de un salto, tirando la silla al suelo de paso. Creo que Miranda me llamó desde atrás, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. Subí las escaleras de varias zancadas, corriendo lo más rápido que me era posible.

¡Era tan obvio! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Entré rápidamente a mi habitación, buscando entre las cosas de mi escritorio, la forma rectangular y delgada que era mi celular. Lo encendí, rebuscando entre las fotos, hasta que di con lo que quería: lo números anotados en el libro de Mark Slender.

**/ 22.00/ 233.455 / 145.988. / 8.07.11.**

Busqué un papel y una pluma, dejando el celular a mi lado, mirando, y anotando. Tenía la sensación de que todo era demasiado sencillo para ser cierto, aunque, en ese momento, la emoción era superior a todo mi sentido común.

Separé los números por las diagonales, quedando de este modo:

**22.00**

**233.455**

**145.988. **

**8.07.11.**

Los estudié por un momento, aunque no demasiado; luego de razonar aquello, era bastante fácil sacar la relación entre esos dígitos. Así que me puse a trazar líneas entre todos, dividiéndolos por el medio, hasta que quedó de la siguiente manera:

**22:00**

**233.455 -145.988. ***

**8/07/11**

Era más que obvio…

Ingresé las coordenadas en la aplicación del celular, y curiosamente, me llevó a un sitio que no estaba demasiado lejos de la mansión. Se trataba de un vieja villa fantasma, abandonada hacía ya casi un siglo atrás. Al parecer, todos sus habitantes murieron en una noche, durante un terrible incendio que consumió todo el pueblo, sin dejar sobrevivientes. Aracnoville, era su nombre, y ahora no era más que un simple terreno baldío, donde hacía un par de décadas, habían construido un convento, que también fue abandonado un tiempo después por motivos desconocidos. Estaba a unos treinta kilómetros al norte de Kent; no tomaría más de media hora en auto.

**22:00 hrs**

**Aracnoville ***

**8 de Julio de 2011**

Y, casualmente, era el día de hoy. O yo estaba siendo muy estúpida al considerar ir allí, o había golpeado el premio gordo. En realidad, no es que me importase mucho; no sería la primera vez que me enredo en un lío terrible y vivo para contarlo, aunque probablemente, era tiempo de cuidarme un poco más y considerar seriamente, que un día mi suerte podría acabarse.

Tal vez, lo mejor sería no ir, y simplemente esperar a Sebastian. Investigar un poco más sobre la villa, ir con cuidado, procurar tener un plan en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, sobre todo por el comportamiento tan extraño de Marius –aunque, realmente, no había forma de que Marius supiera que yo estaría husmeando entre las cosas de Mark-. Sin embargo, era peligroso y arriesgado, por no decir estúpido y sin sentido.

Debería esperar a Sebastian.

Debería esperarlo y hacer las cosas como eran debidas.

O… podría tomar las riendas de la situación y hacer las cosas yo misma, y mandar al demonio todo eso de esperar. Podría pedir ayuda a Sylvette, que me acompañase y encargarnos ambas de la situación.

Era obvio lo que haría: odiaba ser la damisela en apuros. Odiaba depender de los demás. Era obvio que llamaría a Sylvette, que iríamos juntas.

la decisión que tomé era la más obvia desde el comienzo…

Pero ojalá hubiera yo sabido las consecuencias de mis actos…

Habría hecho las cosas totalmente distintas. Nunca habría ido a Aracnoville. Nunca habría tentado mi suerte por milésima vez.

Habría seguido el consejo de Undertaker…

Porque, esta vez, mi suerte se acabó. Esta vez, todo cambiaría por completo; sería como un espejo que se rompe, para no volver a reflejar lo misma nunca más. Esta vez, una vida, una vida valiosa, se perdería por mis estupideces…

Y lo peor, es que no sería la mía…

o.o.o

***Undertaker llama así a los Titanes, en honor de Mary Sue y Gary Stu, personajes clichés aparentemente perfectos que acaparan la trama de una historia.**

***Las coordenadas son inventadas, no tienen referencia a ningún lugar en específico :)**

***Aracnoville: sip, es ese mismo pueblo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero les guste :) tardé un poco en terminarlo, la verdad es que ando muy ocupada por muchas cosas jo… **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews! La verdad es que me animan más de lo que puedo expresar. Me hacen sentir ocupada y me mantienen escribiendo, alejada de la oscuridad :) y también espero que ninguno de los personajes este OOC, me ha costado un poco seguir la trama con todo lo que sucede x.x *muere* pero se hace el esfuerzo *muere más***

**Pequeños adelantos del capitulo XXXIX:**

_**-Pensé que confiabas ciegamente en él… -mascullé, un poco sorprendida-. Es decir, después de lo que dijiste…**_

_**-No es eso… -ella negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme aún. Lucía como la perfecta imagen de la desesperanza-. No es que no confíe en él… Es que no quiero confiar… No quiero saber… ¡No quiero saber nada!**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-¡Tu…! ¡¿Qué diablos…?! –la miré, atada y perdida en la agonía y el dolor. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos en la escasa luz, y se retorció como un gusano…**_

_**-Te dije… que te alejaras de la mansión Bell…**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**-Un brindis, por la Señorita Bennett… o, mas bien, la señorita Phantomhive… -Los ojos de Mark se oscurecieron, y súbitamente, algo me dijo, me pidió a gritos, que saliera corriendo de allí. Un extraño murmullo se escuchó desde afuera, junto con el infernal sonido que provocan las uñas al arañar los cristales-. Por que muera… **_**una vez mas**_**…**_

_**o.o.o**_

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero verlos pronto y que les guste este capi :)**

**¿Merezco un review? :) se aceptan críticas de todos colores y sabores.**

**Un beso.**

**Slinky-Pink de A.**


	39. Ese mayordomo, confianza

**Hola, hi, hi, moshi-moshi! :D**

**Ufff… ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad? Siendo honesta, he pasado por varias cosas, bastante fuertes, que me han quitado tiempo, sin embargo, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sacar mis historias (¡mis hijas!) adelante y ver a través de eso.**

**Bueno, debido a problemas escolares, me temo que les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. **

**La mala es que, a partir de ahora, los capítulos serán más cortos :/**

**La buena noticia, es que serán liberados mucho mas pronto que antes :D**

**Digamos que, en vez de recortarles, básicamente dividiré cada capitulo en dos, para que, al menos, cada capi tenga unas diez hojas de Word; es muy complicado y tedioso para mi escribir veinte, treinta paginas para un capitulo u.u me es más fácil de ese modo.**

**Espero que no haya molestias u.u prefiero actualizar cada dos semanas, en vez de dos meses.**

**En este capi quería hacer algo más personal, más sensible, antes de entrar a la acción muajaja, solo para preparar el colchón de lo que pasará (y no estoy hablando de lemon! … quizás… jajaja) :D así que, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :'D me sigue sorprendiendo la fidelidad que tienen, pese a mis largas ausencias :'D**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic :)**

**o.o.o**

**Capitulo XXXIX: Ese mayordomo, confianza**

_¿Tienes que hacerme sentir como si no quedase nada de mí?_

_¿Te haría sentir mejor observarme mientras me desangro?_

Skyscaper – Demi Lovato

o.o.o

-No es por ser grosera, pero, ¿Por qué siempre golpeas como si fuera de vida o muer…?

Sylvette asomó de su habitación y yo básicamente la jalé de la blusa, tapándole la boca. Le sonreí exactamente como lo haría un psicópata y ella me observó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no pudiera ser capaz de entender en absoluto lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Sin soltarla, la empuje de vuelta a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con un solo movimiento de mi pie. Realicé una rápida inspección de los alrededores: la cama estaba hecha, había unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio, una maleta rosa y las puertas del armario estaban abiertas. Pero no había rastro del dichoso Shinigami.

-¿Está aquí Undertaker? –pregunté, sin soltarla. Ella pareció un poco confundida, pero aun así negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que me empujaba con cuidado, alejándome de ella, y yo dejaba de sujetarla paulatinamente.

-Se fue luego de que hablase con ustedes… -comentó Sylvette, levantando una ceja, con la curiosidad surcando su voz de plata- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Me crucé de brazos; ¿se habría ido con Sebastian? No, era algo poco probable.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –inquirí, zapateando ligeramente, impaciente. No sabía como proponerle las cosas sin que yo sonase como una completa demente, aunque no importaba como se lo plateara; al final me vería como una demente-; ¿conoces la villa abandonada, Aracnoville?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-He escuchado de ella, pero nunca he ido… -musitó, un tanto recelosa. Me dio la impresión de que ya sabía por dónde terminaría mi petición-. Dicen que está embrujada, y que ahora no es más que un pueblo fantasma…

-Pues más vale que no esté embrujada, por qué iremos allí, ésta noche –solté sin previo aviso, clavándole los ojos. Sylvette dio un respingo, tan sorprendida que su cabello resbaló de sobre sus hombros, y todo el color se fue de su rostro.

-¿Ir allí? ¿E-en la noche…? –su voz tembló ligeramente, mientras que parecía preguntarme esas cosas como si fueran algo prohibido-. ¡E-espera! ¿Cómo que iremos allí? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué mosco te picó, Ellie? ¡Esto es demasiado!

-¡Escucha! Sé que suena a una completa locura… pero, ¡estoy demasiado cerca de saber la verdad de algo muy importante! ¡Y de verdad necesito tu ayuda!

Sylvette retrocedió un par de pasos, sin quitarme de encima sus ojos asustados, sy rostro pálido.

-¿Qué "verdad"? ¿Qué es lo que es estás investigando? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué papel estoy jugando en esto! ¡Quieres que vaya contigo y ni siquiera me has dicho de que se trata todo esto!

Sacudí las manos al aire, un tanto molesta. Sylvette había levantado tanto la voz, que me sentí desorientada por un momento. Ella estaba allí, de pie, pero parecía estar perdida en otro sitio.

-¿Por qué repentinamente quieres saber todo eso? ¡Antes me ayudaste sin siquiera preguntar y ahora, ¿quieres la información con lujo de detalles?! –fruncí el ceño, pero en vez de que la pelirroja se calmara, solo entornó más sus orbes esmeraldinos. Estaba molesta; esa no era la Sylvette con quien yo había tratado antes. Quizás ya habría razonado que básicamente la usé para conseguir información sobre Mark. Quizás, lo más prudente, fuese suavizar el tono de mi voz-. Sé que todo parece un verdadero lío, y no te digo que no tengas derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa…

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! –gruñó, y su aguda voz repiqueteó como la de un ave- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que soy tu marioneta? ¡Me llevaste allí porque te convenía, yo lo sabía! ¡Querías revisar las cosas de Mark y no era por tu amiga ni por ninguna tonta carta! ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme?

Esta vez yo fui quien dio un respingo, porque no me esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de esas cosas. Pensé que era una chica tonta y despistada, que no se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor…

-¿Crees que soy una tonta y que no iba a darme cuenta? ¡Pues, no es así, Ellie!

-¿Para qué te lo diría? –me planté, alzando la voz. Si lo que quería era discutir, ¡podía hacerlo! Le hacía frente todos los días a un perverso y vicioso demonio, ¡y creía que le tendría miedo a una simple humana!- ¡No me ayudarías si sabías la verdad completa! ¡Tú habría hecho lo mismo conmigo!

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –replicó, con una emoción extraña colándose por su rostro, sus palabras- ¡Estás tan acostumbrada a desconfiar de todos, a pensar que todos son iguales, a fingir frente al mundo algo que no eres, que no te das cuenta de que tú eres igual! ¡Y cuando alguien logra ver a través de lo que eres, te sientes tan asustada, tan vulnerable que prefieres alejarte y cerrarte de nuevo como… como una ostra!

Me señaló con el dedo, temblando de furia. Sus ojos estaba lacrimosos, y parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. Hablaba con una pasión desesperada, abrumadora; era tal, que me sorprendía ver salir tanta fuerza de una chica tan endeble.

Sin embargo, yo no entendía a qué se refería con todo eso.

-¿Qué? –sacudí la cabeza, mientras ella abría mucho los ojos, como dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo muy importante-… ¿Fingir frente al mundo algo que no soy? ¿Cómo puedes decir que ves a través de mí, cuando ni siquiera me conoces? ¡¿De qué diablos…?!

Oh…

_Oh…_

Relajé la expresión de mi rostro, y el cambio fue inversamente proporcional al que sufrió Sylvette, quien pareció palidecer tanto como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Pude leer a través de lo que no me estaba diciendo, y ella no pareció entenderlo hasta ese momento. Se dio la media vuelta, retrocediendo, como si no entendiera de donde habían salido esas palabras…

-¿Problemas con el Shinigami? –pregunté, levantando una ceja.

-No podrías entenderlo… -masculló, aun sin darme la cara. Se rodeó a si misma con los brazos, tratando de aislarse del mundo-. Sólo olvídalo…

Guardé silencio por un momento, sin poder comprender totalmente a que se refería. Era obvio; quizás había tenido una fuerte discusión con el molesto Shinigami. Lo más probable, era que fuera por todo ese lío en el que estaba metido. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que me decía, por sus palabras… él tampoco estaba diciéndole la verdad de todo. No estaba siendo honesto con ella.

Quizás, todas sus palabras hacia mí, eran solamente una forma de desahogarse por todo lo que Grim no quería explicarle o podía explicarle.

Me pregunté, entonces, que estaría planeando el albino. Me pregunté si lo haría para evitar que ella interfiriese en sus asuntos, o simplemente para mantenerla al margen de todo eso. Una forma de protegerla.

No era como si no me sintiera mal por Sylvette; recordé aquellos días, antes de que Michelle muriese, cuando Sebastian se desaparecía sin decir una sola palabra, y lo terrible que era no saber absolutamente nada de nada. Lo peor era que, supuestamente, él debería estar allí para mí, ayudándome y todo eso.

Era estúpido tratar de negar que me sintiera identificada con Sylvette.

-Pensé que confiabas ciegamente en él… -mascullé, un poco sorprendida-. Es decir, después de lo que dijiste…

-No es eso… -ella negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme aún. Lucía como la perfecta imagen de la desesperanza-. No es que no confíe en él… Es que no quiero confiar… No quiero saber… ¡No quiero saber nada!

Esto me tomó por sorpresa… Creía que ella era la chica "amorosa y dulce" de siempre… ¿a que venía todo eso?

-Pero…

- Sólo olvida lo que he dicho. No tiene importancia.

-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué dices todo eso y luego te retractas? –exclamé, avanzando hacia ella. Me coloqué justo detrás de su espalda, y pensé que no me había visto, pero entonces ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera poner sus ojos fuera de mi campo visual. Estaba asustada… era obvio-. Mira, sé que no confías en mí, y yo tampoco en ti… Pero de verdad, de verdad… necesito tu ayuda. Así que, ¿te parece si yo te digo mis planes y tú… no sé, me dices que es lo que pasa?

Bueno, la verdad es que eso último no me lo esperaba. Creo que, en realidad, Sylvette había tocado un punto débil en mi corazón. Quizás era su vulnerabilidad, o su aparente dulzura. No lo sé.

Lo que sí sé, es que me observó como si hubiera encontrado un halo de esperanza en mis palabras. Su rostro pareció iluminado, y debo decir que me sorprendió no ver una sola lágrima en sus ojos. Era fuerte. Mucho más de lo que yo hubiese pensado.

Pareció buscar algo en mis ojos, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella no sería la primera. Suspiré pesadamente y me senté en el borde de la cama, a unos pasos detrás de mí. No sabía cómo hablar de eso con ella; hacia mucho que no comentaba todo lo sucedido…

Volver a hablar de Michelle… abrir nuevamente la herida…

-Ella era mi mejor amiga… -escuché esas palabras salir de mis labios, pero, por algún motivo, sonaban demasiado lejanas-. Su nombre era Michelle Earnshaw. En aquel entonces yo… era una completa perdedora y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado…- sonreí al recordar mi inocencia, mi ingenuidad… Me sorprendía lo mucho que uno podía cambiar en once meses… Me pregunté cómo me vería la Elisse de hace un año, qué pensaría de mi…-. Entonces, hace cerca de un año fue secuestrada y… -dudé un momento…-asesinada. Fue entonces que hice un contrato con Sebastian: él me ayudaría a vengarme de aquellos que me quitaron a la única persona que yo consideraba mi familia…

Sylvette pareció conmoverse, pero no dijo una sola palabra. Creo que comprendió, solo con mi mirada, que no quería su lástima, ni su piedad, ni sus palabras de aliento. No porque fuera algo que ya hubiese superado, sino porque ofrecerse un hombro por la pérdida de mi amiga fue algo que nadie hizo en su momento…

Nadie, ni siquiera David, Alph o Gus. Ni siquiera el mismo Sebastian. Nadie trató de confortarme o hacerme sentir comprendida. No hubo nadie allí para acallar las lágrimas de impotencia, la culpabilidad terrible y lacerante que me asaltaba al caer la noche, noche tras noche tras noche tras noches. Nadie pudo calmarme, nadie más que yo misma, estuvo allí, repitiéndome que no era mi culpa, que yo no podría haberlo evitado. Nadie me estrechó con fuerzo cuando despertaba envuelta en sollozar luego de soñar con ella, porque en mis sueños yo llegaba a tiempo, la soltaba, le hablaba con amabilidad, le decía que debía siempre confiar en mí, que debía tener cuidado, y que siempre, siempre sería la única familia que yo conocía.

Fue por eso, que mi luto pasó en silencio. Nadie acalló las lágrimas, porque nunca las hubo; nadie más que yo cerró a golpes de soledad esas heridas de culpa, esas palabras de suavidad. Nadie. No hubo lágrimas, ni sollozos, ni abrazos cálidos a la media noche.

Hacerlo ahora, sería como derramar alcohol sobre una herida abierta. Me haría vulnerable, frágil, cosas que yo no necesitaba en esos instantes. No, en mi venganza no había lugar para la lástima ni la autocompasión. Solo había lugar para la furia, la determinación y la frialdad. No podía darme el lujo de vaciar un balde de agua fría sobre el encendido fuego de la rabia, por qué era lo único que me mantenía cuerda y sana.

-Siguiendo los hilos, las pistas, he llegado a la conclusión de que no fue algo tan simple como un secuestro lo que le pasó. Creo que algo sobrenatural está detrás de todo esto… -confesé, continuando con el tema antes de que sucediera algo-. Creo que la familia Bell, la mansión embrujada, la 112, tiene algo que ver. Y si tiene algo que ver con la mansión Bell, tiene que ver con Mark Slender, quien estaba restaurándola.

-Estaba apoyando el proyecto, pero… ¿por qué piensas que tendría algo que ver? –preguntó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos-. No crees que, tal vez, ¿estés leyendo entre líneas?

-Eso pensé… -dije, mirando mis rodillas, mis manos-. También consideré esa posibilidad, pero no fue hasta que ayer Brad nos reveló quien era la chica que se rumoraba había sido asesinada por los Titanes.

-Rachel Collins… -susurró Sylvette-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Me rasqué la cabeza un instante, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle que era una Poltergeist que había tratado de asesinarme, sin sonar como un demente. Fue entonces que comprendí que Sylvette convivía con un Shinigami que reía ante la mención de la palabra "queso" y que era muy difícil verme más loca que eso.

-Hace unos meses, durante la obra de navidad…

-"Pesadilla antes de Navidad" –sonrió con su eterna dulzura. Al parecer también conocía la obra-. Fuiste Sally.

Levanté una ceja, y sentí el rostro hervir de vergüenza.

-¿La viste? –de acuerdo, ahora era más vergonzoso mirarla a los ojos.

Ella rió ligeramente, como si recordase algo realmente divertido.

-Por televisión, es todo. Me encontraba en el hospital en esos momentos. Me habría gustado verla en vivo. Fue fantástica…

Iba a empezar a quejarme, pero no era el mejor momento para sacar a relucir mi desgracia pro esa obra. Sobre todo considerando el atuendo de "prostituta zombi" que usé aquellos días.

-¡Como sea! –exclamé, sintiéndome avergonzada… ¡Demonios! Jamás perdonaría a la ridícula de Springs por hacerme lucir como una prostituta del otro mundo-. Durante esa obra, Rachel nos atacó.

Sylvette palideció por un momento, y me observó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo realmente importante, algo que no podía comprender.

-Pero… ¡era diciembre! ¡Rachel debería estar…!

-Muerta, lo sé. Lo estaba. Al parecer se quedó vagando en este mundo, transformada en un Poltergeist destructor.

Ella se frotó las manos, mirando a su alrededor. Había un claro sentimiento de confusión grabado en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos, los dejó caer a los costados de su cuerpo menudo, y me asaltó con miradas recelosas.

-Un alma en pena… -me miró profundamente-¿Qué era lo que quería?

-Venganza –respondí rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción en especial en mi voz-. Matarme. Decía que yo… Que yo la había matado. Que yo me tenía la culpa de su muerte…

Sylvette se encogió de hombros, revolviéndose nerviosa. La observé con cuidado, y me di cuenta de que había algo que no estaba diciéndome.

-¿Por qué…? Es que… ¿por qué buscaba venganza?

De pronto, me sentí confundida, y abrí los labios para responder nuevamente su pregunta, pero volví a cerrar la boca, levemente desorientada. No era capaz de razonar que alguien quisiera vengarse. Pero si fuera eso, habría cuestionado también mi búsqueda de castigo. Sin embargo no lo hizo… ¿Por qué cuestionaba los de Rachel? ¿Por qué se trataba de otra persona? ¿Por qué no quiso herir mis sentimientos? ¿Era una especie de indirecta para hacerme cambiar de opinión? ¿Cómo podía saber que…?

_Oh…_

_Oh, claro…_

Era tan obvio…

-La conociste… -murmuré de forma abrupta y Sylvette dio un respingo. Fue tal su sorpresa que dejó caer los brazos y retrocedió como quien se enfrenta a una bestia terrible, como si viera en mí la puerta abierta de uno de sus secretos más oscuros. Supe que había dado en el blanco-. A Rachel. La conociste, antes de que muriese, ¿verdad?

Pasó casi un minuto antes de que Sylvette pudiese articular palabra. Se movió muy lentamente, caminando por la habitación. La escasa luz reflejaba aún más la blancura de su rostro y el rojizo color de su cabello. Sin embargo, aun cuando era pálida, su piel tenía un tono suave, melocotón, y sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrosadas. Era frágil como la vida, pero también era hermosa. Sylvette parecía la encarnación de la Madre Naturaleza, la encarnación humana de la Vida que nos hace seres capaces de existir y curar y respirar. Tan humana, tan cercana, tan cálida. No pude evitar notar el contraste entre Undertaker y esa chica; él era como la Muerte, implacable, frío, pálido y antiguo. Pero Sylvette era la Vida: alegre, sonriente, dulce, efímera, frágil, dulce, cálida. Tan diferentes…

Se volvió rápidamente hacia mí, con el temor grabado en sus grandes ojos. No, no era temor, era fragilidad.

-Era tu amiga… -susurré con una nota de pesar surcando mi voz, al ver su reacción, entornando los ojos.

Entonces ella negó con la cabeza, soltando una suave risilla sarcástica y burlona entre sus labios, con los dedos sobre su mentón.

-No, nada de eso… -musitó, ligeramente triste, pero sin soltar lágrimas. No me miraba, pero no estaba perdida en el espacio-. Estaba muy lejos de ser mi amiga… Incluso, algunas veces, deseé su muerte… -regresó sus ojos a mí, como si acabase de decir algo que jamás le había dicho a nadie antes, aunque a mí no me sonó tan terrible como ella pensaba, desearle la muerte a la gente, para mí, era un gaje del oficio-. Suena horrible, ¡lo sé!… pero así era. Y no me di cuenta de lo que deseaba hasta que se volvió realidad…

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –pregunté, levantando una ceja. Ya me imaginaba por donde iba el asunto: probablemente sería un simple enredo entre chicas, al parecido a lo sucedido entre Abigail y yo, por el imbécil de Edward. Pero, aun así, sentía curiosidad.

Ella volvió a reír ligeramente.

-¿Cómo sabes que me hizo algo? –preguntó, con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios de ciruela.

Me rasqué la cabeza, pensando en sí debería decirle que era obvio. Sí, la verdad era que sí.

-Es obvio. Algo tuvo que hacerte para que desearas eso… -yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sabía que solo se le deseaba la muerte a alguien que te ha herido tan profundamente como para despertar ese terrible deseo-. Dime.

-Es una larga historia… -susurró.

-Bueno, la mía también lo es, y te la estoy contando… -en realidad, no era tan larga, pero… no sé. No sé porque sentía deseos de ayudar a Sylvette. No deseos egoístas, sino más bien, anhelos por hacerla sentir mejor. Quizás me estaba proyectando en ella más de lo necesario.

Pero… quizás también la estaba presionando. Es decir, soy la chica que ha escondido su odio bajo una capa de frialdad, de odio y rabia… claro que sé de estas cosas…

-Si te duele hablar de ello…

-No –soltó ella súbitamente. La miré, ligeramente sorprendida. No me estaba mirando, pero tampoco estaba ocultándose. Se quedó frente a mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba lejana-. Está bien. No he hablado de esto en mucho tiempo…

Esperé a que volviese a hablar. Esperé por un minuto. Por dos. Por tres. Cuatro minutos parecieron una eternidad. Cinco abrieron un abismo entre las dos. Un puente roto creado por recuerdos rotos. Por pedazos que jamás volverían a ser un todo.

Tragó saliva, y pasó largo rato antes de que pudiera mirarme. No tenía los ojos llorosos. No estaba actuando como una chica débil y consentida. Había una fortaleza marcando sus delicadas facciones; una virgen de mármol. En eso se había transformado; en una muñeca de mármol y fría porcelana.

-Gerard… es su nombre… -susurró, enredándose con sus propios dedos. Su voz sonó tan triste al musitar ese nombre, y supe que, probablemente, era tal y como ella decía: no había hablado de eso en muchísimo tiempo-. Yo tenía quince años. Él, veintiuno…

Estuve a punto de negar con la cabeza… Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-Yo, bueno… era una chica ingenua, demasiado inocente como para darme cuenta de la realidad. Y, además, estaba muy rota por todo lo sucedido con mi padre… -pasó sus dedos por el cabello rojizo, y varios mechones cayeron sobre su rostro pálido-. Él estudiaba también en Saint Mary…

"Nunca antes había tenido amistad con él antes de lo que pasó. Había tenido trato con él debido a que antes era el ex novio de una amiga… que al final terminó siendo todo menos eso. Ella y yo, no nos llevábamos bien, mucho menos en aquel entonces. Como te dije, yo estaba, demasiado rota por los problemas que había en mi familia. Mi padre se fue por razones muy tontas. Nos abandonó sin más ni más un día, y nunca volvió. Recuerdo que le gritó a mi madre que no soportaba estar con nosotras, sobre todo por 'esa mocosa'. Dijo que se hubiera alegrado de que yo jamás hubiese nacido… no me dejaba tocarlo; decía que estaba sucia. Me sentía como si no valiera la pena para nadie, pese a que mi madre siempre ha sido amorosa…"

"Entonces conocí a Gerard… estudiaba la licenciatura en Saint Mary. Era ese tipo de chico que trata de actuar bien sin importar la situación. Y estaba pasando por algo muy parecido: sus padres se divorciaban; había pasado con sus abuelos gran parte de su vida, y ahora uno de ellos había muerto, y la señora acababa de tener un derrame cerebral. No pude evitar sentirme identificada y, que yo podría curar su dolor y él el mío…

Empezamos a coquetear. Primero fueron simples mensajes telefónicos, y luego salíamos. Era increíble; nos entendíamos muy bien, me sentía querida… Pero había algunos problemas; para empezar, mi "amiga", su ex, parecía estar realmente furiosa por lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Al principio no me importó, pero él parecía seguir hablando con ella, con demasiada confianza como para que yo pudiese estar tranquila…

Me decía que ella siempre le recordaba que lo nuestro no funcionaría. Que éramos demasiado diferentes. Que estaba cometiendo un error. Al inicio, yo le decía que no importaba; que mientras estuviéramos juntos y supiéramos que lo nuestro era verdadero, los demás no importaban. Esto me lo decía Allison, mi mejor amiga, ella me aconsejaba.

Entonces un día llegó y me dijo que una de mis amigas, Allison, le había dicho que yo era una persona desbalanceada. Que se metería en problemas si planeaba tener una relación conmigo. Yo le creí a él. Dejé que mis sentimientos nublaran mi juicio. Me alejé de Allison, y de muchas más amigas al pensar que estaban en contra de lo que yo más quería.

Allison siempre ha sido una persona revoltosa; obviamente se puso un poco agresiva al ver mi rechazo hacía ella, pero ninguna de las dos hizo el intento de arreglar las cosas hablando. Ese fue uno de mis peores y más catastróficos errores…

Entretanto, él se volvió mi mundo. Hice de él mi único pilar, mi único anzuelo, mi única guía. Estaba demasiado enamorada, demasiado asustada como para perderlo como perdí a mi padre, mucho más por qué sabía que, en el momento que lo hiciera, su ex, haría todo lo posible por tenerlo de vuelta. Y todo lo que había luchado por tenerlo a mi lado, habría sido en vano. Así que, ante cualquier señal de rechazo de parte de Gerard, yo me sentía abandonada nuevamente… y lloraba bastante en la escuela…

No salía con nadie más que él, y cuando lo hacía, él cortaba la conversación de una forma algo cruel. Decía que era por qué no quería interrumpirme. Que quería que me divirtiese. Una vez, le envié un mensaje ante su respuesta de "querer que me divirtiera": que quería seguir platicando con él, y me respondió que estaba bien, que algo le había causado gracia hacía unos momentos. Pregunté que era, y me dijo que si yo supiera cuanta gente sabe lo mucho que lloro en la escuela, me sentiría avergonzada…

No entendí sino hasta mucho después, que estaba manipulándome… Pero, en ese momento, no entendía su crueldad. Pensé que era porque yo estaba siendo demasiado posesiva, así que le di su espacio. Pero él parecía quererme a su lado todo el tiempo. Y cuando yo lo estaba, no parecía feliz. Salíamos y a veces se iba por su lado, sin decir nada. Me dejaba en medio de la plaza, o el parque, y se alejaba, se iba sin decir una palabra. Pasábamos largo rato y él ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, pero cuando veía que yo estaba por irme, me detenía y se volvía cariñoso y atento.

Era como una montaña rusa de emociones; no sabía cuándo estaría arriba, cuando estaría abajo. Pasaba de la euforia a la depresión en segundos… Y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo dejaría si seguía por ese camino, cambió. Cambió totalmente…

No razoné que cambió solo el tiempo suficiente para poder ganarse mi confianza… y mi aceptación…"

Abrí los ojos, demasiado como para poder creer lo que me decía. Había sido ridícula, estúpida y totalmente manipulada por ese hijo de perra… ¡Desgraciado estúpido! Y yo que pensaba que Edward era un bastardo… ¡este sujeto estaba más allá de todo límite!

Pero, de lo que ella estaba hablando. Aceptación, confianza. Los bastardos como esos solo toman ese camino cuando quieren algo…

Algo que puede ser tan especial como destructivo para una chica…

-Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? –pregunté, con un hilo de voz, totalmente sorprendida. Ella sonrió de una manera amarga, sin poder mirarme. Ese gesto fue más que suficiente para responder mi pregunta- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Pero, siempre te comportas como si...! ¡Como una… mojigata!

Ella rió por lo bajo. Hizo como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Luego me miró, tan profundamente, que sus verdes ojos parecieron cráteres en la tierra, una profunda fosa en el océano. Una fosa desolada y remota.

-Haberlo hecho, no significa que tenga que comportarme como una cualquiera… -susurró, tímidamente-. Fue la primera de muchas veces… -susurró, con los ojos perdidos en el piso, en sus manos, como si aún no pudiese quitar de ellas el dolor de haber sido tocada de un modo tan íntimo por una persona tan perversa, como si, en su piel, aun quedasen restos de ese cariño maltrecho y venenoso, corroyéndola por dentro como un cáncer-. Eso cambió todo. Al principio, reaccionó como si fuera el Príncipe Azul. Fue lindo, y cariñoso, y decía amarme con toda su alma. Aunque lo parezca, nunca fui la niña que soñaba con su final feliz. No soñaba con una boda, ni con tener hijos, ni envejecer juntos. No, hasta que él habló sobre eso…

"Decía que tendríamos una casa enorme. Que sería feliz cuando me viera con una gran barriga. Que deseaba que yo fuera su amor de toda la vida. Hablaba de envejecer juntos, de tener tres perros y tres niños… -Sylvette sollozó, riendo con amargura, por lo bajo. No me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder acercarme a ella. Yo solo sabía de odio, de venganza. No podía darle consuelo, ni cariño, ni soporte, porque yo no sabía, no tenía nada de eso en mí… si Sebastian me hiciera eso…-. Hablaba de sus nombres… Y yo me creí todo eso. Empecé a soñar con eso. Pensé que, finalmente, había encontrado a alguien que realmente me amaba, que realmente quería estar a mi lado…

"Entonces… progresivamente, comenzó a volverse huraño, distante. Y yo, tratando de acercarlo a mí, le ofrecía lo único que parecía tentarlo a estar conmigo…"

Apreté los puños… ¿Dónde estaba ese bastardo ahora? ¿Por qué…?

-Aparentemente, ni siquiera eso fue lo suficientemente bueno… -comentó, con una sonrisa triste, débil, como lo que realmente hubiera querido decir era que _ella no fue lo suficientemente buena…_-. No lo fue. Cada día lo sentía más distante, más lejano. En esos días yo estaba tratando de ganar una beca deportiva a Estados Unidos. Y justo el día de la audición, recibí un mensaje de él, diciéndome que odiaba a la gente mentirosa. Yo le pregunté si estaba insinuando algo, y me dijo: "Al menos yo no miento". Entonces me dijo que no quería volver a verme. Que ya no confiaba en mí. Que yo era lo peor que le había pasado en el mundo. Naturalmente, abandoné la audición. Perdí mi puesto, mi oportunidad por ello, por él. Sólo para hablar con él. Fui al colegio a buscarlo, y cuando llegué, él se acercó y me dijo que había sido una broma. Que se le había salido de las manos, y que lo lamentaba. Que me amaba como a su propia vida. Aunque me enfurecí, lo perdoné. Acepté eso y seguimos adelante.

Durante unos días, volvió a ser afectuoso, pero luego volvió a desaparecer…

Al cabo de un par de semanas, en las que volvió ser huraño, quise hablar con él, y me dijo que quería pensar las cosas; quería que fuéramos amigos. Que comenzáramos de cero, por el bien de la relación. Quería que fuéramos mejores amigos, para poder ser… amantes. Yo acepté… acepté y al día siguiente, él pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Lo seguí y le pregunté qué pasaba. Respondió que nada, que quería que las cosas fueran lento. Entonces le dije que no me sentí cómoda con todo eso de no ser nada más que amigos. Que quería regresar. Entonces se enfureció. Me dijo que… me fuera, que luego hablaríamos, o si no, me diría cosa que no lamentaría haber dicho. Me fui, sintiendo una basura, y luego quise volver a hablar con él, solo para descubrir que estaba hablando por teléfono con su ex. Me sentí tan traicionada… sobre todo después que él me había dicho que ya no hablaban.

Me fui de la escuela y cuando llegué a casa descubrí varios mensajes suyos. Quería disculparse. Lamentaba todo lo dicho. Y yo le creí, de nuevo. Las siguientes semanas, iba a verme a mi casa, en las tardes. En esos días, Tony iba a clases de judo. Así que nos quedábamos _solos._ Yo pensaba que esa era la forma de recuperarlo, pero luego de terminar, él se comportaba… ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de tocarme… Ni siquiera un roce… ni nada.

Pero, eran los únicos momentos en los que podía hablar con él, y sentir que realmente podía hacerlo sentir algo muy fuerte por mí. Y él no desperdició una sola oportunidad… manejó las cosas a su favor. Usó todo eso. Me explotó en ese aspecto a la medida de su antojo. Fui su maldito títere…

Hasta que un día, comencé a sentirme un tanto extraña. Hice una prueba… Positivo.

Le dije en persona; él me dijo que no importaba. Que estaría allí para mí, siempre. Que seríamos una familia feliz… y al día siguiente, ya no lo vi más en la escuela. No respondió ni un solo mensaje más. Ni una sola llamada. Solo silencio.

Y a los pocos días… lo vi desayunando con su ex …"

Rabia. Odio. Más odio. Más rabia. Más deseos de asesinato. Me preguntaba qué pensaría ese posesivo Shinigami si supiera todo esto. Me encantaría verlo empalar a ese imbécil con su gigantesca guadaña, mutilarlo por pedazos y hacer que las ratas defecasen sobre sus restos…

Sylvette se mantuvo en silencio. Estuve a punto de preguntarle qué había pasado con el embarazo. Pero… no era lo más prudente. No lo era. Debía dejarla hablar sola.

-¿Sabes lo avergonzada que me sentí? –me preguntó, con todas esas emociones guardadas por tanto tiempo en su piel, en su mente-. Él nunca terminó conmigo… nunca explicó nada. Nunca lo hizo… -aspiró con fuerzas, como si dejara salir toda la frustración que había acumulado a través de los años-. Afortunadamente, luego de una prueba de sangre, comprobé que era negativo. Fue un falso positivo. Pero aun así… me dejó en un hoyo de oscuridad…

"Y cuando pensé que no podía empeorar… hablé con Allison. Ella fue a buscarme a casa, porque yo estaba destrozada. Para colmo, acababan de diagnosticarme otra falla cardiaca, una más para mi mala suerte. Tendría que volver al hospital por milésima vez. Allison me dijo que se había enterado, Gerard había vuelto con su ex. Que no le importaba que yo hubiese dicho estupideces sobre que ella no aceptaba la relación…

Entonces le dije que Gerard había dicho, que era ella quien pensaba que yo era una terrible persona. Y ella me dijo lo mismo, viceversa.

No quise entender nada, hasta que vi como su novia y sus amigas me llamaban "desesperadita", "la chica del polvo", "prostituta bebé". Había sido todo un engaño. Gerard… siempre había estado con ellas. Todo había sido un plan para hacerme pasar un mal rato. Fue cuando comprendí que él había jugado conmigo. Me había usado…"

No estaba llorando como una trágica princesa… Sylvette no se lanzó a la cama, no se quebró en el piso, no se derrumbó. Simplemente, se sentó en la orilla del a ventana, con el rostro caído, y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Un rostro pequeño y dulce, manchado con dolor, con vergüenza…

Pero fue eso lo que lo hacía más difícil de mirar, más duro, más penetrante. Mucho más emotivo. Y me sorprendí a mí misma llorando con ella. Sylvette no lloraba por venganza, ni por frustración. No lloraba porque no pudiese perdonar a ese tal Gerard; lloraba, comprendí en ese momento, porque no podía perdonarse a sí misma…

Lloraba porque se sentía sucia, porque se sentía tal y como ellas la había hecho sentir. Estaba encerrada en una fortaleza, muchísimo más impenetrable que la mías. Ella no tenía que verse dura para mostrarse inquebrantable; era una frialdad sentimental que llevaba grabada en su piel, en sus ojos, en su mente.

Y comprendí, entonces, a que se debía todo eso…

-Puedo verme dulce, Ellie. Puedo parecer una chica que cree fielmente en los finales felices, pero no lo soy… ¿Cómo podría, luego de todo eso? –preguntó, con la voz rota por el dolor, por esas heridas que se abrían una vez más… ¡Cuánto dolor podía guardar durante cuatro años!-. Y yo…

-Pero… estás enamorada… -ella hizo un mohín, riendo levemente, sin dejar de llorar-… ¡estás enamorada de Undertaker!

Cuando dije esas palabras, su fragilidad se borró parcialmente, bajo un manto de rabia, un arrebato de furia.

-¡No lo estoy! -me miró con fiereza, pero ni siquiera sus ojos firmes podían ocultar su vulnerabilidad.

Tragué saliva.

-Brincaste frente a un demonio para evitar que lo atacaran… -dije, escépticamente, levantando una ceja- ¡Demonios! Me hablaste de que "tienen sentimientos, que son débiles y esas cosas"… ¿Cómo rayos puedes decir que no estás enamorada?

Negó con la cabeza, como si buscara argumentos válidos a su respuesta. Me pregunté si yo estaría en la misma negación que ella, pero no era así.

Yo estaba peor. Yo estaba peor: a mí ya no me importaban los prejuicios, ni nada de eso. Me estaba entregando placenteramente a las llamas del infierno.

-No puedo dejar a nadie entrar tras mis murallas… -respondió, con una voz tan suave que me asustó. Era un sonido cargado de dolor. Cargado de pesar-. No puedo…

¿A qué iba todo eso? ¿Por qué de pronto se comportaba de ese modo?

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera ridículo que sintieras algo por él? Es igual de ridículo que tú, por no mencionar que son un par de atolondrados –bueno, ahora me sentía como una ridícula casamentera.

Ella no parecía muy contenta con mis intentos de hacerla sonreír (¿Quién era yo para convencerla de lo contrario?)… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Sus temores estaban bien fundamentados. Quizás solo complicaría las cosas actuando de ese modo.

-Escucha, sé que no quieres ahondar más en el tema, y honestamente, yo tampoco –admití-. Así que, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por la paz? Yo he entendido tus razones, tú las mías… Quizás eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer la una por la otra.

Ella continuó con el rostro perdido, los ojos verdes fijos en algún punto perdido de la alfombra. Pensé que debería añadir algo más a lo dicho, pero creí que era más que suficiente. Una parte de mi no terminaba de entender el motivo de aquella conversación; en realidad, había surgido de la nada, al igual que muchas otras cosas. Así que caminé, dirigiéndome a la puerta, resignada.

Tal vez, más tarde, podría convencerla de hacer algo estúpido…

-Ellie… -entonces, me llamó. La miré por encima de mi hombro, con la mano puesta sobre el pomo de la puerta. Sus ojos seguían tristes, pero su sonrisa estaba teñida ligeramente con malicia-: ¿Qué debería llevar a Aracnoville?

Sonreí ampliamente, enseñando todos los dientes.

-Probablemente una navaja –contesté firmemente, y ella sonrió aún más.

La operación estaba en marcha.

Y ésta vez, no iría sola: tenía una amiga en quien confiar.

o.o.o

**¡Ho, ho, ho! Soy una perra desgraciada que va dejando pistas sobre su próximo movimiento (spoilers del face XD) en este capítulo. Muajaja *se va a reir a un rincón***

**Dos actualizaciones en un día, jo, jo, soy feliz :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, necesitaba un capitulo así, para que vayan entendiendo algunas cosas n.n espero que les haya gustado, así mucho, mucho mucho.**

**Ando corta de tiempo (¡una cosa, por eso actualicé doble hoy XDDD! ¡Qué importa la tarea! ¡Qué importan los exámenes finales! ¡Seré escritora XDDD!) la verdad es que el capi sería más largo, pero como ya mencioné antes, es más fácil así :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus be-be-bellísimos reviews *o* a todas las visitará Sebastian vestido con solo chocolate mmmm! Y Undertaker XDDD**

**¿Merezco un review? :D ¿o dos? ¿o tres? Con cada review que dejas, Sylvette está más cerca de superar su trauma y tener lemon intenso y salvaje con Grim. Piensa en Sylvette (y en Undertaker!), deja un review :D**

**Les deseo mucha suerte, y besos :D**

**Atte. Slinky-Pink.**


	40. Ese mayordomo, las fieras vienen

**Holaaaaa :D**

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar T.T gomen! Pero ando apuradísima, me explotan en la escuela D:**

**Ando corta de tiempo, así que seré breve:**

**Gracias por sus bellos reviews y sus comentarios :D para aquellos que quieren saber si este fic y "Donde sueñan los relojes" están relacionado… muajaja, tendrán que seguir leyendo xD**

**Pronto subiré capi del otro, esperemos.**

**Este capi… he esperado casi dos años por este arco Q.Q el arco final, que finalmente comienza en este capitulo, un poco corto, aunque me agradó el resultado final.**

**En fin, sin más que decir, tururururuuuu**

**¡AL FIIIIIC! *grito metalero***

**o.o.o**

_Sangre…_

_No… no de nuevo…_

_No quería causar nada de eso…_

_No quería…_

_No quería que nadie saliese herido…_

-¡Señorita, por favor, tranquilícese! –me hablaba con determinación, pero yo no podía controlarme. Me sacudía como una poseída, gritando, berreando, incapaz de quedarme quieta.

¡ …! ¡… necesitaba ayuda…!

-¡NO! ¡Cállate! ¡No entiendes nada…! –chillé, hundiéndole las uñas en los brazos. El estruendoso sonido a nuestro alrededor, explosiones, disparos… me aturdía aún más. Lo miré, con ojos desorbitados, tratando de hacerlo comprender mi desesperación- ¡¿Escuchaste sus gritos?! ¡¿Es que no puedes oírle gritar a través de las lágrimas?! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo…!

_Gritos de angustia. Gritos de terror. Gritos sangrientos._

_No podía…_

_No podía perder a otra amiga…_

_¡NO PODRÍA SOPORTARLO!_

Me sacudió, violentamente, por los hombros, y nos tropezamos, rodando por los escombros. Yo seguía aturdida, histérica…

-¡SEÑORITA, TODA VA A SALIR BIEN! –rugió, con tal ferocidad que yo jamás había visto retratada en su rostro. Me quedé en una pieza, mirándole a los ojos, temblando por la rabia y la impotencia- ¡¿Me escuchó?! ¡Todo va a sa…!

Entonces su voz se apagó, y solté un berrido de horror y terror, mientras veía, lentamente, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como la bala le atravesaba el cráneo y sus ojos se desorbitaban lentamente. Vi su cabello mancharse de rojo, mientras habría un agujero por el medio de su cabeza.

Chillé su nombre, con más ahínco, con más dolor. El horrible rojo salpicó a nuestro alrededor, y pedacitos de carne y hueso salieron disparados en mil direcciones, manchando el suelo, el aire, tan grotescamente como un extraño escenario de muerte.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido violento, que se escuchó aun por encima del escándalo de las balas y los gritos, y los demás cuerpos desvaneciéndose… lo vi, tendido, inmóvil…

Muerto…

Busqué el rostro de …, quien había aparecido de la nada, y ahora me arrastraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacándome del campo de batalla, tirando de mis brazos con una fuerza que no era suya. No podía ver sus ojos… no me imaginaba la pena…

-¡…, …, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! ¡ …! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLE ASÍ! ¡MIERDA, …, HAY QUE AYUDARLE!

Me dolía el pecho, el cuerpo… tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla….

_Yo…_

_Yo no quería que muriese nadie…_

_o.o.o_

**Capitulo XL: Ese mayordomo, las fieras vienen al anochecer**

_De la pesadilla que hemos creado, quiero ser despertada._

_Quiero despertar ahora mismo._

The Howling – Within Temptation.

o.o.o

Frente a nosotros, el mundo era un plano negro e irregular, con formas curvas y cúmulos pequeños de tierra, que se juntaban en zonas extrañas a ambos lados de la carretera. En parte, la oscuridad, el viento agitándonos el cabello y el motor del auto rugiendo bajo nuestros pies, me recordaba mucho a mi primer encuentro con la oscuridad. Bañada en la sangre de un inocente, con el odio echando raíces en lo más profundo de mi ser, el primer atisbo, la primera impresión que tuve de Sebastian –no el humilde sirviente que era siempre, sino el demonio lleno de impureza-, fue poder. Poder total. Poder puro y absoluto. Poder.

Así me sentía; poderosa. Poderosa porque no estaba dependiendo de nadie, porque estaba siguiendo mis propios impulsos, y porque, por primera vez, alguien estaba a mi lado, alguien que no era más resistente que yo, alguien que no tenía poderes sobrenaturales, ni resistencia sobrehumana, ni nada de eso. Sylvette, aferrada al volante del deportivo rojo, era tan humana como yo. No tenía que fingir ser mi igual; lo era. Ambas igual de vulnerables. E igual de ingenuas.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó la pelirroja, apenas mirándome de reojo. Su cabello, atado en una larga coleta, se sacudía como una flama contrastando con la noche.

Miré el mapa, sobre mis rodillas. Llevábamos cerca de media hora manejando en línea recta, en pura carretera, y aun no había ninguna señal de Aracnoville. El cielo estaba negro de horizonte a horizonte. Ni siquiera se vislumbraba esa línea rojiza que indica una ciudad cercana, cuyas luces proyectadas en el cielo crean esa ilusión extraña y retorcida.

No; esta era una noche oscura. Eran apenas poco más de las seis y media, pero la bóveda celeste estaba sumida en sempiterna oscuridad como si fuera la madrugada. Brillaban las estrellas en el horizonte y sobre nosotros. La luna no se veía por ningún lado, y solo el crujido de las llantas contra el asfalto llenaba el eterno silencio.

Era la noche más oscura que jamás se haya visto.

-No mucho –contesté, iluminando el mapa con mi celular-. Debe faltar poco más de media hora para llegar, y aun así, estaría exagerando ¿por qué preguntas?

Ella pareció incomoda un momento.

-No me gusta la oscuridad –dijo, secamente. Pensé que ya estaba un poco grande para esas cosas, pero supuse que no era amable juzgarla. Por otro lado… bueno, ella estaba al volante-. La tolero, sobre todo cuando estoy manejando, pero no me agrada.

Solté una risilla disimulada, al tiempo que extendía la mano para que el techo corredizo se extendiera sobre nosotros. El aparato zumbó por lo bajo, y en poco tiempo, estuvimos cómodamente encerradas, y encendí una discreta luz bajo la guantera. Sylvette suspiró, aliviada.

-Gracias.

-No es nada –dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. No sé porque le tienes miedo; no creo que haya nada más terrorífico que la posibilidad de que Alistair descubra que nos robamos uno de sus preciados bebés.

Sylvette soltó una dulce carcajada, y la vi realmente relajada. Creo que recordó todo el lío que tuvimos que pasar para que el imbécil ese no notase que nos llevamos el deportivo. Se preguntaran por qué no le preguntamos si podía llevarnos, y la respuesta es obvia. Al parecer, Sebastian, en su intento de mantenerme a salvo, le prohibió a Alistair mover un solo auto. Obviamente no contaba –yo tampoco- con que Sylvette supiera manejar y que ella podría llevarnos a Aracnoville.

-Nos perseguiría como una osa que defiende a sus oseznos –lo pensé por dos segundos-. En realidad, creo que preferiría a una osa persiguiéndome que a Alistair.

-No habrá nada de qué preocuparse –añadió Sylvette, con su habitual sonrisa, apenas visible en la oscuridad-. Estaremos de vuelta pronto, y ésta maravilla no tendrá un solo rasguño, te lo aseguro.

Le sonreír de vuelta, tratando de relajarme en la comodidad de mi asiento.

o.o.o

Cuando llegamos a Aracnoville, tuvimos un par de dificultades. Primero que nada, el camino a la antigua villa fantasma estaba lleno de maleza, de modo que no nos quedó más remedio que bajar del auto y avanzar andando hasta la entrada de la misma. Sylvette casi me disloca el hombro, pero no hizo ningún comentario respecto a la lóbrega oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Sobra decir que las lámparas de mano que llevábamos no eran exactamente útiles.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegamos a la entrada de la villa, cualquier pizca de valor quedó sofocada bajo el creciente miedo…

No había dudas de por qué estaba abandonado.

Un enorme arco se alzaba sobre la entrada principal, desgastado por el agua y el viento. Las palabras de bienvenida, en un inglés tosco, eran apenas visibles ante la luz. Había un conjunto de ruinas y pilares derrumbados. Definitivamente, el centro de un incendio antiguo o una ciudad fantasma.

Pese a que el miedo se respiraba, Sylvette no puso ni un solo pero cuando nos adentramos en Aracnoville. Sujetó con fuerza su lámpara de mano, y avanzó a mi lado.

-¿Puede preguntarte algo? –le dije, mientras andábamos por un viejo sendero entre el pasto crecido.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió, dando un leve saltito sobre una de las piedras del camino. Su largo cabello ondeó al viento.

-Estas bastante tranquila, para alguien a quien le aterra la oscuridad –ella se giró para mirarme, levemente sorprendida. Fruncí el ceño, y ella entendió a lo que me refería.

-Eso no es exactamente una pregunta –confirió, deteniéndose en seco. La miré, recelosa, sarcástica. Suspiró con pesadez, como si de pronto comprendiera que tenía que decir la verdad-. Es algo… tonto.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando a que ella contestase. Supuse que mi inminente silencio era suficiente motivación.

-Fue en la oscuridad. Donde lo conocí… -susurró. Solté un bufido, que disimulé a la perfección con un tosido. Así que se trataba de ese Shinigami. Lo dijo como si fuera algo tierno, aunque me pareció realmente patético-. Siempre me recuerda mucho a él.

-¿Porque le temes? –solté, girando los ojos-. Que romántico.

-Contradictorio –susurró, pateando distraídamente una piedra del camino-. No me gusta la noche, porque es cuando se cierne la oscuridad. Pero… -miró al cielo, y contempló con adoración la preciosa luna llena que brillaba, plateada y luminosa, sobre nuestras cabezas-… me resulta tan hermosa la luz de la luna… -se giró para mirarme, con un dulce sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar aquella noche, aquella discusión…

Mis crudas palabras hacia Sebastian…

_¡TU ERES LA CAUSA DE MI DESGRACIA! ¡DE TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS! _

Pero… también era la causa de muchas de mis sonrisas… de mi felicidad…

_¿Tienes alguna idea… de cuanto te odio? _

No… Yo sabía que mis palabras eran ciertas. Sabía que Sebastian no dudaría en sacarme el alma en cuanto todo terminara…

Y aunque lo odiaba por eso…

Lo que sentía por él… era el doble de intenso que mi odio. Yo lo odiaba con la furia de un tornado, tan despiadado como las llamas del mismo infierno. Era un odio que me corroía, todos los días, como un maldito cáncer.

Y, aun así, el amor que sentía por él… era el doble de eso. El triple. Era tan terrible, era una tormenta que podría apagar el infierno, un viento que acallaba ese tornado tan horrendo. La cura para el incurable cáncer que se esparcia por la rabia.

Sebastian era la noche. Sí, pero también era la luna. Prescindir de uno, significaría olvidarse del otro…

-Irónico, ¿no es así? Querer algo que te da tanto miedo… -dijo, sin dejar de caminar, pero aun mirándome con esos particulares ojos suyos-. Tú comprendes eso, ¿verdad?

Asentí, resignada. Sin embargo, no quería llevar la conversación sobre mis sentimientos. Nunca hablé de lo que sentía por Sebastian con nadie, y quería que permaneciera así. Era algo personal, algo íntimo. Era un pequeño secreto que podía permitirme tener. Sonaba ridículo, sobre todo porque gran parte de la gente que convivía con nosotros en la mansión, podía notarlo…

Pero, aun así… me daba miedo aceptarlo en voz alta.

Lo haría más real, y al hacerlo más real, también se volvería más cruel, más vivo su motivo por el cual permanecía a mi lado.

Era un arma de doble filo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas enamorada de Undertaker –solté, tratando de que ella dijese más.

Pensarán que soy una perra; no quería hablar de mis sentimientos, pero si quería que ella hablase de los suyos. Pues la verdad, es que sí, soy una perra.

Bajó la cabeza, levemente avergonzada.

-No siempre lo que queremos es lo correcto –su voz sonó levemente triste, como si estuviese diciéndose una cruel verdad.

Oh, demonios…

-¿A que le tienes miedo? –espeté, ligeramente furiosa. Sylvette me miró, sorprendida, pero en calma-. Le quieres… No, no lo niegues, es obvio. Pero… ¿por qué no lo aceptas y ya? ¿Por qué no tomas ese salto de fe y…?

-Porque no es tan fácil… -contestó con suavidad, mirando vagamente el suelo, el cielo. Me dedicó una mirada cargada de sutileza-. No tan sencillo como tú y Sebastian… No lo digo de forma grosera, ni subestimando la situación… Es que… ¡tú ya has aceptado tu destino! –sus ojos eran suplicantes, sacudió las manos como si no tuviera las palabras para expresarse-. Sabes que devorará tu alma. Sabes que morirás. Lo has aceptado, aun cuando digas que no. Y de no ser así, te has resignado.

La miré, fríamente.

-¿Insinúas que lo deseo? ¿Qué quiero calcinarme en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad? –ahora mis palabras eran crueles. Si ella iba un poco más lejos… -¿Crees que eso no me contradice? ¿Qué no me atormenta? ¡Qué me resigne, no significa que me encante ese precio!

-¡Exacto! Y te atormenta, pero sólo a ti –exclamó, desesperada, triste. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si no pudiese contener sus emociones. Me quedé callada, aun sin comprender-. Cuando perdiste a Michelle, lo perdiste todo… ¡Ella era tu única familia! De no ser por Sebastian, quizás te hubieses… no lo sé. Quizás habrías hecho una locura.

-Hice un contrato con un demonio –espeté- ¿Qué no es suficiente locura?

-¿Lo habrías hecho si tuvieras una madre? –soltó ella, tan repentinamente, que me tomó por sorpresa- ¿Un hermano? Si tuvieras dos amigas como Michelle, y una de ellas muriese, ¿habrías hecho el contrato? ¿Aun sabiendo que tu desaparición le causaría ese mismo dolor a ella, y que al final la orillarías a hacer una locura?

-Ellas habrían hecho lo mismo por mí… -conferí, apretando los puños.

-¿Y no querrías evitarles todo ese dolor por el que has pasado?

Me quedé fría con su argumento… Pensar en Michelle, teniendo mis debates mentales, las crisis, saber que tu alma se perderá por siempre…

¿Le haría pasar ese tormento? ¿Le suplicaría que hiciera eso por mí?

-Tengo una madre, que pide por mí, todas las noche –continuó Sylvette, sonriendo levemente, claramente triste, claramente confundida-. Y un hermano, que vive conmigo en Manchester. Ellos se preocupan por mí. Soy parte de sus vidas… ya les he visto sufrir por mí. Ya les he visto llorar en mi lecho de muerte. Pasé una gran parte de mi vida al borde de la muerte… y hasta el diciembre pasado, pude prescindir de ese miedo… Pensarás que también tienes gente que te aprecia, y que ellos también dolerán tu pérdida, yo me incluyo. Pero, triste y crudamente, Ellie, no eres el centro de sus vidas, no tanto como Michelle lo fue para ti. Te lloraran un años, quizás dos, y luego, solo te recordaran con tristeza, como una buena amiga. Seguirán adelante, como si nada hubiese pasado. El mundo seguirá girando para ellos…

Estaba claro que yo no podría entender jamás su argumento. Lo comprendía, sí, pero jamás había tenido una madre que orase por mí, ni un hermano. Ella tenía razón; yo estaba sola. Era totalmente distinto a su caso…

Yo sabía lo que una persona podía hacer al verse arrinconada por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Pero también sabía lo que Undertaker era, y lo que no era. No podía comparar mi caso con el suyo, porque el Shinigami no estaba allí para robarse su alma. Simplemente permanecía a su lado, sin dañarla. Yo misma había presenciado lo que era capaz de hacer si alguien osaba tocarle un cabello.

Sus dudas y miedos estaban mal fundamentados.

Sin embargo, ya no quise insistir más en el asunto. Era algo que ella tenía que entender por sí misma.

o.o.o

Cuando llegamos al sitio que indicaban las coordenadas, decidí que lo mejor era separarnos. Se trataba de un enorme teatro medio destruido, aunque seguía lo suficientemente en pie como para que me atreviese a entrar. Le entregué a Sylvette un walkie-talkie, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para avisarnos si veíamos algo extraño en el perímetro. Ella se resistió, al principio, y siguió a mi lado un buen rato, hasta que empecé a arrinconarla con preguntas sobre el Shinigami, y finalmente, se marchó, de mala gana, al piso superior.

Me dediqué a recorrer el enorme recibidor del teatro, debía haber sido una obra de arte en sus buenos tiempos, y algunas telas seguían colgadas de sus tendederos. Entré la sala de palcos, y comencé a iluminar las sillas, medio destruidas, en medio del salón. La linterna de mano que llevaba, no servía de mucho, pero era mejor que estar en la oscuridad. Además, su corto alcance de luz podría ser útil en caso de que hubiera alguien allí esperándome.

Sorpresivamente, Sylvette comenzó a hablarme por el walkie-talkie, y al principio me dio un susto de muerte, aunque no parecía capaz de cerrar la boca. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en el salón, aunque, previniendo, decidí rodear el salón, hasta la salida del medio, evitando ser vista, por el pasillo de los palcos de la primera planta.

-_Este lugar es un asco… _-confirió ella, haciendo un crujido. Debió haber pisado un insecto, aunque no se quejó-. _Está totalmente destruido._

No le respondí, con la esperanza de que se callara finalmente, pero ella parecía tener diferentes planes.

-_Gracias por haberme invitado a acudir a tu mansión… -_dijo Sylvette, con voz baja del otro lado del comunicador. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, así que debía estar muerta de nervios.

-De nada, aunque no fui yo –le respondí, fríamente. Me estaba desconcentrando-. Yo sólo di la casa, la directora envió las invitaciones.

Rió alegremente, aunque temerosa.

-_De todas formas, gracias _–me confió-_ ¿Sabes? Creo que fuel destino que quería que te conociera._

_-_¿Ah, sí? –pregunté, rodando los ojos ante su ingenuidad, llegando a la puerta, medio derrumbada, de la sala de lunetas- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-_Porque mi invitación fue la última que se envió –_oí un suave arañazo y ella gruñó, aunque siguió hablando-. _Auch… Un poco más y no alcanzó._

-¿Sí? Oye, que interesante… ¿y qué número te tocó? –me la imaginaba sumamente entretenida, mientras yo le respondía con el mayor sarcasmo posible, saliendo a la sala, finalmente, avanzando entre los escombros.

Moví una silla con el pie, y la madera cayó en pedazos, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo gris.

Entonces levanté la mirada hacia el frente, y divisé algo en la oscuridad…

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, sigilosa, y repentinamente, aquella forma, pequeña, se movió, agónica. Me detuve en seco, conteniendo un jadeo que se atoró en mi garganta.

¿Era… una persona?

_-El último… -_respondió Sylvette, en voz muy baja, tímida, mientras yo no podía despegar los ojos del frente-. _Fui la número treinta y uno…_

Treinta y uno…

La sangré se me heló en las venas, y sujeté el walkie-talkie entre mis manos, agitada. La luz, antes verde, ahora era amarilla, lo cual significaba que la señal peligraba.

-Sylvette, ¿la treinta y uno? ¿Estás segura? –no era posible…

Si lo era…

-_Sí, aun la guardo… _-me respondió, amable, aunque inmediatamente, esperó mi respuesta, y al no tenerla, pareció asustarse- _Es muy especial, sobre todo porque hace años que no me inivtan a un evento como los Juegos… ¿Por qué lo dices?_

… sólo podía significar algo…

-Porque… -empecé a decir, sin dejar de acercarme a la silueta, que cada vez cobraba más forma y sentido en la penumbra-… sólo se enviaron treinta invitaciones por escuela…

La señal del walkie-talkie se perdió por completo, y escuché que Sylvette me preguntaba que le estaba diciendo. No había oído lo último…

Pero yo si sabía lo que significaba.

Significaba que alguien había falsificado una invitación más. Ella no había asistido en mucho tiempo, y si este año había sucedido esa terrible coincidencia….

Era porque alguien nos quería a las dos, juntas…

Entonces, súbitamente, reconocí, completamente, la silueta que se movía en la oscuridad. En el medio de la sala, no había nada más que una pequeña persona, atada a una cruz de hierro. La reconocí, inmediatamente…

El cabello rubio y rizado.

Los ojos azules como la sombra de la muerte.

-Lydia… -susurré, temblando, no porque temiera por ella, sino porque sabía de lo que ella era capaz. Quien quiera que le hubiera hecho aquello…

Oh, Dios míos… ¡¿Qué criatura podría haberlo hecho quedar en ese lamentable estado?!

Ella levantó su afilado mirar en cuanto pronuncié su nombre, clavándome los ojos como dos estacas de plata fría, cruel. Tenía las manos pequeñas clavadas al hierro por largos clavos, y se veía tan débil, tan cercana a la muerte…

Me paralicé…

-Tú… -pronunció aquella palabra, con tal furia, que podría haber quebrado mis huesos de haber tenido ese poder-. Tú… has causado… todo esto…

-¿Qué…? –inquirí, sin poder dejar de verla. Mi mente iba a mil revoluciones por segundo…

¿Quién le hizo eso? ¿Claude? ¿Abigail? ¿Los Titanes? ¡¿Quién demonios fue?!

Dominarla…

Aun recordaba el terror de estar en su maldito laberinto de pesadillas. Aun recordaba todo eso, como si la noche se me hubiera grabado en la piel de la espalda con un fierro al rojo vivo. Recordaba su risa, su malévola mirada…

La serpiente…

La torre…

La locura…

-_Elisse, estoy en el piso superior… _-la voz de Sylvette me tomó por sorpresa, pero no me pudo sacar del pánico-. _Creo que hay algo al fondo. Una puerta…_

-¡Claro que hay una puerta, idiota! –gruñó Lydia, y por un momento, su voz amenazó con transformarse en un rugido furioso y demoniaco. Yo seguía tan pasmada, que hasta ese momento, pude moverme, coger el walkie-talkie, y tratar de establecer contacto con ella. Temblé, sacando el aparato de mi bolsa, y casi dejo caer la linterna.

Quise hablar, pero esa cosa no funcionaba… ¡no podía ser! ¡Acababa de cambiar las baterías! ¡¿Por qué estaba fallando la señal?! ¡Lo peor era que Sylvette no había escuchado lo último que le dije! ¡No tenía ni idea de que estábamos en peligro!

-Hay una puerta… -canturreó Lydia, con una voz oscura y distorsionada, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si estuviese poseída-… y te van a arrancar los ojos…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! –le espeté, tratando de que la cosa esa funcionase a golpes. La voz de Lydia me ponía nerviosa, me sacaba de quicio. Se me resbalaron las cosas y cayeron al suelo- ¡¿Por qué no sirve ésta cosa?! ¡Sylvette! ¡Sylvette!

Le grité a walkie-talkie. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas. Lydia empezó a reír como una degenerada y yo estaba al borde del colapso.

Quien quiera que hubiese atado así a Lydia, nos haría pedazos. Nos mataría a ambas. Nos mataría y nos quedaríamos allí para podrirnos por siempre…

-_Elisse… ¡Dios Santo! ¡Elisse! ¿Me escuchas? _–pasos. Una alocada carrera. Y un coro de ruidos ahogados que no comprendí que eran. Entonces ella dijo unas palabras de aliento, y alguien soltó un jadeo de terror. Ruido de interferencia-. _Espera… ¿Qué haces?_

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! –gruñí, y me giré hacía Lydia, que se reía, burlándose, riéndose en mi cara, como si el miedo de mi rostro le resultase hilarante- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA! ¡CÁLLATE!

Entonces…

-_¡Elisse! ¡Elisse! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Soy Brad! _

Sentí como si una tonelada de piedra me hubiese caído encima. Como si alguien me hubiera ahorcado sin siquiera haberme tocado…

-¡Brad! –grité, contra el inservible auricular. Lydia se mofó con una risa estruendosa que retumbó por toda la sala- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-_¡Tienen que largarse ahora mismo de aquí! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Llamen a…_

-La chica tiene miedo de los monstruos que viven en la oscuridad… -Lydia cantaba como el diablo.

-_… la policía! ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡Nos tienen…!_

-… Tiene miedo de que coman su carne y se lleven su alma…

-_¡Tienen a todos los atletas de las cuatro escuelas aquí! ¡Nos tienen de rehenes!_

-… pero harán un festín con su sangre…

-_¡Lucy está aquí! ¡Y también David y Gus! ¡Y Alph!_

-… y harán un violín con sus tripas…

-_¡No comprendes nada, Sylvette! ¡Váyanse ya! ¡Lo que quieren…!_

-… y cantaran sobre su cadáver…

-_¡QUIEREN MATARNOS A TODOS!_

Pánico. Terror…

No, esto no podía ser terror. La falta de sangre, el exceso de latidos. La falta de pensamientos…

Esto no era miedo…

Este tipo de horror estaba por encima, lejos, superior a cualquier tipo de pavor, pánico que yo hubiese sufrido jamás en la vida…

Había caído redondita en su trampa. Y no solo eso; había arrastrado a Brad y a Sylvette. Y a Lucy, a David, Alph y Gus. Y a los demás atletas.

Miré a Lydia, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la garganta seca, esa sensación de que te has quedado vacío, y ya no queda nada que te sostenga en realidad. Ella sonrió, como sonríen las bestias antes de despedazar a sus víctimas…

-¿Lo ves? –me dijo, con la voz turbulenta por las miles de voces que hablaban pro ella. Jadeé-. Te dije que te matarían…

Escuché que Sylvette dijo algo de regresar por mí al salón principal. Brad dijo algo más, también. Creo que se quedaría a ayudar a los rehenes. No lo sé. Pero me quedé inmóvil, exánime, mirando a Lydia, la niña demoniaca, a los ojos. Por primera vez, sentí su esencia diabólica clavándose en mí, con la saña propia de su especie, y me vi como yo realmente era. Débil, incapaz de salvarse por sí misma. Yo no podía combatir contra ella, ni contra nadie que hubiese hecho eso…

Me iban a matar…

Entonces, escuché un grito. Un grito, desgarrador y horripilante, que me hizo sobrecogerme, como un niño horrorizado. Era un grito desesperado, tan terrible… era el grito de una criatura a la que han llevado al matadero, contándole historias en el camino sobre cómo van a despellejarla viva, como van a cortarla en pedazos, parte por parte, como caerá la sangre pro el borde de la mesa y como le sacaran los ojos cuando empiece a agonizar.

El grito hizo eco en el walkie-talkie, pero también lo hizo en la sala.

Era Sylvette.

-¡ELLIE! ¡ELLIE! ¡AYÚDAME!... ¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!... –jamás olvidaré esos gritos.

Me giré de un salto, tratando de ubicar de dónde venían los gritos. Pero… ¡Todo daba vueltas!

Estaba jadeando, agitada, asustada, corriendo por la sala en círculos como un maldito ratón encerrado, y esa estúpida perra no cerraba el hocico con sus canciones de muerte y destrucción. Empecé a escuchar voces, todas gritándome, y creo que Brad también me hablaba por el aparato.

-¡Basta! ¡BASTA, YA! –chillé, tapándome los oídos con ambas manos, comencé a gritar por la histeria y la desesperación.

¡Todo era mi culpa! ¡Nos iban a matar a todos! ¡IBAN A MATAR A SYLVETTE!

Entonces, súbita y repentinamente, toda la sala se iluminó por una dura luz blanca. Toda dirigida hacía mí y Lydia, como si fuéramos el entretenimiento en un estúpido coliseo romano y fueran a ponernos a luchar la una contra la otra. Me quedé, encogida, deslumbrada por la potencia de las lámparas, buscando en la densa iluminación, que era lo que sucedía…

-¡Bienvenida, señorita Bennett! –escuché a mis espaldas. Aquella voz hablaba con un eco que producían solamente los micrófonos…

¿¡qué demonios…?!

Finalmente, ubiqué las siluetas…

Y comprendí que era ese enorme sitio donde estábamos…

La sala estaba destruida, pero conservaba aún sus palcos, el techo altísimo, el telón opaco y el escenario…

Era un gigantesco teatro…

Lydia estaba justo en el medio de donde, alguna vez, había habido lunetas, aun clavada a su cruz de hierro, riendo como una desquiciada, casi a mi lado. A los lados del escenario, empolvado y semi destruido, había dos enormes pantallas que mostraban unas formas en un cuarto oscuro. No tenían sentido para mí, al principio, pero luego…

No eran formas. Eran personas. Eran los rehenes. Y desatándolos a todos, estaba Brad…

Y Lucy estaba llorando, David la consolaba. Alph buscaba una forma de salir y Gus estaba cerca de otro grupo de chicos, que parecían tan desesperados como me encontraba yo…

Pero eso no fue lo que más me aterró…

Allí, a unos ciento cincuenta metros de mí, en el medio del escenario altísimo, había un enorme tanque de agua, de esos que usaban los escapistas en la época de Houdini.

Y sobre el mismo, pendía, de pie, con una soga alrededor del cuello, o suficientemente larga como para dejarla caer al agua, pero lo suficientemente corta para ahorcarla, las manos atadas al frente, y los ojos llorosos y atormentados, la chica del cabello cobrizo… Sylvette…

…Custodiada por Catherine, Audrey y… y… Claude y Abigail…

Me llevé las manos a la boca… entendí la mirada aterrada que Sylvette me clavaba desde lo lejos…

-Buenas noches, señorita Bennett –la voz me llamó desde atrás, y al girarme, en el palco principal, ese que está justo al frente del escenario, estaban esos malditos, Sarin, Mark y su estúpido guardaespaldas, de pie, como si estuviesen a punto de presenciar una obra de lo más deleitable. Todos con esas sonrisas diabólicas y crueles… tan crueles que dejan de ser humanas…-. Veo que pudo llegar. Pensamos que no lo haría a tiempo…

-¿A tiempo…? –gemí, porque no me quedaba nada de orgullo, ni de valor para hacerme la dura. Me di cuenta de la posición tan jodida y vulnerable en la que me encontraba.

No tenía la menor oportunidad.

Mark, que lucía más alto con el traje negro que vestía, asintió ligeramente.

-Tenemos todo un espectáculo preparado para usted –entonces, se aclaró la garganta, y sujetó un micrófono a la altura de sus labios, sonriendo socarronamente, monstruosamente-. Adelante, señorita Williams.

-¡Gracias, guapo! –exclamó ella, del otro lado del teatro. Y mis ojos viajaron de un lado a otro. Abigail se movía como una de esas enérgicas presentadoras de eventos deportivos. Me clavó los ojos, y luego-: Ahora, ¿todos pueden oírme? ¿Todos? ¿Me escuchan?

No entendí, hasta que vi como las personas en las pantallas buscaban en el techo, las paredes, la voz que hablaba. La voz de Abigail tenía eco, porque se escuchaba a través de las pantallas. Ellos también podían oírla.

-¡Queridos atletas y alumnos invitados! Esta noche, hemos reunido a todo un grupo de estrellas, en honor de nuestra querida Elisse Bennett! ¡Un aplauso para la joven que nos ha reunido a todos aquí, hoy!

La gente en las pantallas de volvió, preguntándose entre ellas. Todos miraban atentamente a algo en una esquina. Al parecer, había otra pantalla allí, donde se apreciaba la imagen pálida y temblorosa de la pelirroja, y luego hacían paneos de mi rostro, agobiado por el terror extremo. Esa persona… se veía rozando la locura…

Sylvette tragó saliva. Y yo…

-Ésta noche, tenemos una sorpresa para nuestra anfitriona, quien tiene dos valiosos premios delante de ella –Abigail se inclinó, como si quisiera manifestar su entusiasmo, y luego, tendió una mano hacía Sylvette, quien temblaba como una hoja, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y sollozar-. Por un lado, ¡tenemos a una amiga recién adquirida! ¡La frágil criatura que pende, literalmente, de un hilo! Y por otro lado ¡ustedes, mis queridos televidentes!

Oh, no…

_No, Dios, no… no lo permitas…_

-Por desgracia, tendrá que prescindir de uno de ellos –Abigail hizo un puchero, y la gente de las pantallas comenzó a gritar de horror, a lanzar cosas contra la pantalla frente a ellos- ¿Cuál será? En cuanto demos la voz, la dulce Sylvette caerá dentro de este tanque, cerrado con un candado, cuya llave, está justo en mi mano… O, ¿serán nuestros adorados televidentes? Quienes pisan treinta kilos de dinamita, que se encenderá a nuestra orden.

La gente en las pantallas se estremeció, comenzaron a gritar. El pánico cundió más rápido que la pólvora, y pronto escuché sus chillidos de angustia…

-Tiene noventa segundos, señorita Bennett –susurró Abigail, con su voz de silbato contra el micrófono. Nunca había notado lo terribles que podían ser sus ojos-. Y el tiempo, comienza ahora.

-¡Espera…!

Mi grito se ahogó bajo los estruendosos berridos de los rehenes, y bajo el grito que soltó Sylvette en cuanto la cuerda se cortó y cayó de lleno en el tanque, el cual se cerró con candado al instante…

Una estúpida música de circo empezó a sonar a mí alrededor y los gritos incrementaron a tal nivel, que podía oírlos como si chillasen en mis oídos.

¡¿Qué hacer?! ¡¿Qué hacer?!

-_¡ELÍGENOS, DESGRACIADA! ¡SOMOS CASI VEINTE PERSONAS! –_gritaba alguien. La música giraba. Escuché mil insultos por las bocinas, y la risa histérica de Audrey.

Claude me miraba, con una ligera sonrisa en su maldita boca…

_-¡NO PUEDES DEJARNOS MORIR! ¡NO PUEDES, PERRA MALPARIDA! –_no sabía quién era. La canción repiqueteó y escuché el llanto de un niño. Abigail se puso a tararear.

Sylvette dio un giro en el agua…

-¡sesenta y cinco segundos! –exclamó Williams- ¡Que emocionante!

Éstas personas…

Estaban dementes…

¡¿De verdad matarían a tanta gente?! ¡¿Sólo por llegar a mí?!

Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios hacer?! ¡¿Elegir a Sylvette?! ¡¿Dejar morir a todas esas personas?! ¿Quién era menos culpable? ¿Quién tenía menos culpa de todo esto? ¿La chica a la que arrastré a ese caos? ¿O las personas a las que les tocó la bala perdida de mis malas decisiones?

_-¡POR FAVOR, ELLIE! ¡HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER! _–la petición de Lucy solo me confundió más… ¿dejaría morir a alguien que me pide que haga lo necesario?

_-¡CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE! ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! –_Ese era Gus, definitivamente. La gente estaba alterándose…

Tenía que tomar una decisión…

-¡¿Por qué?! –chillé, volteándome hacia Mark, desesperada, histérica, llorando y sudando. Mi voz sonaba desgarrada. Detrás de mí, escuché las risas burlonas de todas esas arpías- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LOS DEJAN Y ME MATAN?! ¡¿QUIEREN MI ALMA, MI CORAZÓN?! ¡TOMENLOS! ¡TÓMENLOS AMBOS!

-Porque eres culpable, Elisse –respondió Khimaira, con su usual calma, su voz armoniosa. La dulzura de sus palabras solo transformaban el entorno en algo más oscuro. Había una terrible orden, implícita, en lo que decía.

-¡NO, NO LO SOY! –chillé, jadeando y llorando-. ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡Y ELLOS TAMBIÉN! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO?! ¡SOY INOCENTE!

-Entonces, es porque lo mereces –silenció ella, tan terrible como una reina que demanda algo que debe ser acatado-. Aunque no lo recuerdes, te lo mereces.

-¡Cuarenta segundos, señorita! –cantó Catherine, caminando delante del tanque de agua, golpeándolo como quien mira a un pez. Sylvette la miraba con ojos suplicantes- ¡Y no creo que esta sirenita aguante medio minuto más!

Sylvette se retorcía en el agua. Giraba, desesperada, agitada, suplicando a gritos silenciosos…

-¡LLÉVENME A MÍ! ¡TOMEN LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡MIS BRAZOS, PIERNAS! ¡MI CABEZA! ¡PERO DÉJENLOS EN PAZ! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO?!

Mark levantó una ceja. Marius se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Es obvio, señorita Bennett… -dijo con calma, con desdén. Yo estaba en una pieza, y atrás de mí, Abigail comenzó una cuenta regresiva del treinta hacia abajo-. Lo hacemos, porque podemos… La señorita Khimaira ya se lo ha dejado claro.

-Veintiséis… veinticinco… veinticuatro… ¡Hey, la sirenita se ha dejado de mover!

Algo se rompió en mi mente. Algo crujió y me desvió de las cosas que trataba de ordenar…

-¡SYLVETTE! –chillé, girándome, gimiendo como una niñita histérica. Su silueta se había quedado quieta… se hundía al fondo del tanque…

Lánguida y débil…

Al igual que… igual de muerta que…

-¡SYLVETTE! ¡SYLVETTE! ¡NO!

-_¡YA ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡SALVANOS! _

_-¡POR DIOS, SÁLVANOS!_

-Nueve… ocho…

-_¡AHORA, ALPH! –_

Entonces…

Algo pasó.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que apenas y comprendí como pasó.

Yo me encogí, chillando por Sylvette y mi debilidad, y la voz de Brad fue lo último que se escuchó por las bocinas de las pantallas, antes de que la señal se transformara en una imagen borrosa e indefinida. Se cortó la señal. Abigail contó al cinco y todos se paralizaron…

Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, y un crujido estruendoso sobre mi cabeza. Claude jaló a Abigail, y los perdí entre una nube de polvo que se alzaba a mi alrededor. Dos cosas cayeron a mis lados, aterrizando con una perfección sobrenatural, y Marius saltó hacia el frente con una daga plateada que salía de entre la manga de su traje, sujetó a Mark del brazo y el palco se perdió entre los escombros que llovieron, violentos…

Un destello negro saltó de entre las nubes de polvo, y salió disparado hacía el palco, y con un movimiento rápido, arrojó algo dentro de las sillas de los titanes. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de gritar al ver que era dinamita, con una mecha a punto de llegar a su meta, porque algo oscuro me cubrió como un escudo, obligándome a mirar hacia el lado contrario…

… de donde algo más había arrancado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección al tanque de agua. La dinamita explotó, y lo que me cubría volvió a irse con la misma velocidad de antes, pero ni eso pudo hacer que le quitase los ojos de encima al Shinigami albino, que cruzó la sala en menos de un segundo, yendo directamente hacía el tanque donde Sylvette flotaba como un pez muerto…

Avanzaba más veloz que la peste, y blandió la gigantesca guadaña, sujetándola como si no pesara mucho más que una pluma. Su objetivo era Sylvette, y Claude se atravesó en el medio, y desde allí, pude ver la maniática expresión en el rostro de Undertaker, que pareció captar el movimiento del demonio mucho antes de que el mismo Claude supiese que iba a moverse.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces! –rugió, apretando los dientes. Fruncía tanto el ceño que toda su nariz estaba arrugada, como la nariz de un lobo iracundo a punto de atacar. Claude había desenvainado a Leviatán, y la levantó sobre la cabeza del Shinigami, manteniendo una elegante posición de batalla.

De un movimiento limpio, Grim derrapó en el suelo, frenando, dando un giro elegante y furioso, y cuando Claude pudo entender su siguiente movimiento, el Shinigami ya tenía lista su brillante guadaña plateada, blandiéndola con una rabia que yo jamás había visto antes en sus ojos.

La guadaña cayó sobre el demonio, y si Claude hubiese tardado una milésima más en reaccionar, lo hubiesen abierto en canal.

La punta se hundió entre sus pies, destrozando parte del suelo. La madera crujió bajo el peso de ambos, y Abigail se tropezó, cayendo de sentón.

-¡Mátalo, Claude! –berreó intensamente, sonriendo socarrona-. ¡MÁTALOS!

Los ojos de Claude centellearon de rojo, embravecidos, abalanzándose sobre el albino dios de la muerte, quien apenas se inmutó, y aprovechó ese momento de egocentrismo en Claude para saltar, y de un solo tajo, quebrar el cristal del tanque. El vidrio estalló en mil pedazos, y el agua se derramó violenta por el suelo. Abigail chilló, rabiosa, al ver la cascada, y yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué tan rápido al escenario. Sin importarme que cualquiera de esos dos monstruos pudiese alcanzarme con sus ataques, subí, arrastrándome al escenario. El cuerpo de Sylvette se derramó como un trapo, y yo me lancé sobre su cuerpo, quebrado y pálido que yacía en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Sylvette! –chillé, acercándome para tocarla. Su rostro estaba exánime, y sus ojos cerrados como tumbas. Sentí el estómago a punto de explotar al ver los múltiples cortes que tenía en el cuerpo, hechos por el vidrio al romper el tanque. Un cristal se había incrustado en su brazo, y una de sus mejillas tenía un arañazo estremecedor-. No… ¡No está respirando!

No tenía intención de causar tal efecto, pero ese momento de pánico, provocó que Undertaker se distrajese de su propia pelea, y Claude no perdió el tiempo. Brincó, y en el aire, blandió la espada de modo que, de no ser por los agiles reflejos de Grim, este hubiese quedado partido del hombro a la ingle. Pero la espada sí penetró en su carne. La sangre roció el piso, pese a que solo pudo cortar su hombro, y no entendí si fue la rabia, la desesperación o el dolor lo que lo volvió tan enardecido.

Claude iba a atestarle una patada, cuando Grim se inclinó, esquivándola con tal facilidad que lo hacía ver como un juego de niños. Rompió la defensa perfecta del demonio, quien pareció terriblemente confundido al verlo, tan cerca, tan confiado. El Shinigami hizo un extraño movimiento, Faustus giró sobre sí mismo, perdiendo el norte por un momento, y Undertaker, lejos de querer matarlo, pasó corriendo detrás de él, hacia Abigail. La chica, totalmente sorprendida al verlo dirigirse hacia ella, soltó un grito aterrado, retrocediendo sobre el suelo, pero eso no bastó para detener al pálido hombre.

Él dejó caer la enorme guadaña, y ella berreó como un perro al que apalean con un bate. Se retorció, pero no se alejó de él. No entendí el por qué, hasta que vi la sangre manando a borbotones desde donde estaba su mano izquierda. Donde había estado sus dedos. Grim le había cortado, con el peso de la oz, tres dedos de la mano, y ahora la sangre brotaba como un río interminable. Ella volvió a gritar de horror cuando Undertaker le aplastó la mano con el tacón de su bota; los huesos crujieron de un modo terrible, la carne se desbarató, y solo quedó una papilla ensangrentada, embarrada al suelo.

-¡CLAUDE! –sus gritos eran terribles. Era un espectáculo horrible… -¡CLAUDE! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Pero jamás me había sentido tan complacida por los gritos de alguien.

Todo esto pasó en segundos, y súbitamente, Sylvette dio un tosido rasposo, duro, y tosió toda el agua que había en su estómago. Se contorsionó hasta poder sentarse, y le ayudé, sujetándola como si no pudiera hacer nada más que eso. Agradecí mentalmente que ella se encontrara incapacitada por la falta de oxígeno, y que no pudiese ver los horrores que Undertaker acababa de hacer. Si ya sentía rechazo hacia él, no hubiese sido capaz de mirarlo luego de que él hubiese hecho aquello.

Claude, más furioso que nunca, impulsado por las ordenes de Abigail, dio un salto, persiguiendo a Grim por el salón. El Shinigami corría hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al demonio, deleitándose por la angustia que se colaba por los ojos amarillo.

-¡Has herido a mi ama! –gruñó Claude, tratando de herirlo con Leviatán-. Es algo que no puedo perdonar…

-Que hermoso… -soltó, siseando, con un rostro descompuesto por la demencial furia- ¡Entonces, ven! ¡Trata de alcanzarme y fracasa, como mucho otros antes de ti! ¡Ja, ja~! ¡Pequeño y estúpido demonio! ¿Crees que puedes venir y amenazarme? –sujetó a Claude por el cuello, en un momento de duda, y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes. El estoico rostro del demonio, mostró un nivel de dolor que yo no pensaba posible-. Que no te engañe mi pacifica apariencia; no has visto ni siquiera la primera estrofa del caos que soy capaz de sembrar. Nada podrá proteger a tu ama de mi furia.

-¡Sólo eres un loco! ¡Exiliado! ¡Expulsado! –bramó el demonio. El rojo de sus ojos relampagueaba como un huracán, e intentaba herirlo con la espada.

Sin embargo, el Shinigami detuvo la mano de Claude que blandía la espada, y apretó el puño con su mano, haciendo crujir con la facilidad con la que yo misma trituro una bolsa de papas fritas.

-No tienes ideas de las monstruosidades que he aprendido por la locura… -ahora hablaba como el tiempo; sus palabras no eran amenazas. Eran frías promesas. Promesas de que no importa sin son años, décadas, siglos o milenios. Sus palabras se cumplirían. Era la misma mirada que nos dedicó esa noche, cuando le preguntamos por Sylvette. Amenazante. La única diferencia, era que ahora estaba sumido en un infinito pozo de rabia-. Haré pedazos a todo aquel que llene de felicidad tu patética existencia, empezando por tu ama. La desgarraré, y haré un violín con sus intestinos, y te haré tocarlo mientras danzo. Te perseguiré, hasta el fin del mundo, y me encargaré de que no tengas un solo momento de placer o paz. No volverás a probar otra alma, ni sabrás lo que es disfrutar de la compañía. Lo haré hasta que me ruegues que te mate, y entonces, te veré suplicarme. No importa si me toma años… Te juro que lo haré…

Como si hubiera calculado las cosas, soltó a Claude, quien retrocedió inmediatamente, y Undertaker saltó a un lado, cayendo del palco al suelo, y aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo, a unos pasos de nosotros. Lo vi acercándose a una velocidad imposible, y pensé que era hacia nosotros donde se dirigía, pero no fue así. Iba hacia Abigail, pero Claude nuevamente se atravesó y continuaron combatiendo.

No sabría decir que hicieron después, ya que me quedé pasmada al ver que era lo que había destruido al balcón…

Sebastian, su oscura silueta bajó disparada de entre los escombros, y en el aire, detuvo una fuerte patada con sus brazos…

Era…

-¡¿Ese es… Sarin?! –preguntó Sylvette, quien ya había vuelto en sí, y ahora, trataba de mantenerse sentada a mi lado

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –inquirí, sin poder dejar de mirar al pálido muchacho que le hacía frente a Sebastian.

Mi demonio apenas podía detener sus ataques; Sarin luchaba como un huracán, perfectamente coordinado, perfectamente letal. Sebastian hizo un intento de parar uno de sus golpes, y el albino chico lo atacó, dando de lleno en la defensa de Sebastian, pero lo tomó por sorpresa y logró golpearlo justo al lado del rostro.

Ambos derraparon en el suelo, distanciándose cerca de veinte metros, y luego, arremetieron uno contra el otro, sin pizca de piedad…

Yo sabía que Sarin era un luchador… ¡Había practicado esa disciplina toda su vida, por Dios! ¡Me hubiera hecho puré en menos de un segundo!

Pero… Sebastian no era humano. Lo había visto recorrer doscientos metros en un segundo. Tenía reflejos que ningún humano jamás podría igualar. Era un demonio. Su experiencia era de siglos, no de años.

Y el hecho de que Sarin Riccino estuviera logrando sacarle ventaja… Sólo podría significar una cosa…

-Él… ¿es un demonio, también? –preguntó Sylvette, quien lucía igual o más pasmada que yo, incrédula. Aterrada, sería la palabra correcta. También había razonado aquello.

Súbitamente, mi rostro se tensó, y comprendí algo que quizás ella ya había entendido desde hacía un rato.

Si Sarin era un demonio…

Eso significaba que… todos ellos…

Repentinamente, hubo un sonido atronador, como si un millón de tormentas eléctricas se hubieran levantado sobre nuestras cabezas. Busqué, horripilada, de dónde provenía ese sonido, mientras Sylvette se encogía para protegerse. Lydia ya no estaba en el salón, lo noté, pero también noté que Claude había dejado de luchar con Undertaker, y el Shinigami estaba de pie, detrás de nosotras. Sebastian también había dejado de combatir, y cuando el ruido cedió, Mark volvió a aparecer, de pie en el palco principal del teatro, en la segunda planta.

Sebastian no hizo nada por atacarlos, simplemente se quedó de pie, en el medio del salón, mirándolos con rabia. Me puse de pie, avanzando hasta mi demonio, ignorando a Sylvette, que me pedía, quedito, que me quedase. Pero no lo hice. Tenía que ir con él, porque, aun sabiendo que nuevamente, le había desobedecido y él estaría furioso, necesitaba estar cerca de él para saber que todo saldría bien…

Porque… saldría todo bien, ¿verdad? Habíamos salido de grandes apuros, y siempre lográbamos salir adelante. Era cuestión de tiempo. Todo estaría bien…

-Están todos aquí –solté, levemente, no para conseguir una reacción de su lado, sino porque era la verdad.

Allí arriba estaban Mark y Marius, al frente. El chico sostenía una reluciente copa de burbujeante champagne, y a sus flancos, todos los demás titanes. Khimaira a su izquierda, Sarin a su derecha. Wynona, la amenazante pelirroja, y Hiroki, el japonés silencioso, Diane y Sonje. También estaban Abigail y Claude; la estúpida se sujetaba el muñón en su brazo izquierdo, adolorida, pero aun así, seguía sonriendo con una malicia diabólica. A su lado, Catherine, la acosadora del pobre Brad, mirándome con infinita rabia. Ella ya sabía lo que él sentía por mí. Audrey, Monique y Charlotte solamente me observaban como a una hormiga que pronto quemarás con una lupa.

-¿Por qué no los atacas? –susurré, mirándolo de reojo. Sebastian gruñó por los bajo.

-Hay un campo –soltó, fríamente-. Marius.

Miré al guardaespaldas; lucía increíblemente tranquilo, como si nada de lo que dijéramos o hiciéramos pudiese arruinar los planes de esa noche.

Esta vez al mirarlo, no sentí terror.

Sentí una mezcla de desesperación y odio.

-Buenas noches, señorita Bennett –comenzó a decir Mark, tan pulcro, tan fino, que no sospecharías las cosas que era capaz de hacer-. Es un gusto que también nos acompañe el joven demonio Michaelis, la señorita Greenwood, y… ¿Undertaker?

Marius se inclinó hacia Mark, susurrándole algo al oído. Slender sonrió.

-¡Ah, qué tal! Pero si no se trata únicamente de un simple Shinigami –se volvió hacia sus compañeros, terriblemente pomposo-. Damas y caballeros, frente a nosotros, tenemos al legendario Shinigami, ¡Adrian Crevan!

El grupo del palco aplaudió, mientras que yo estaba totalmente consternada.

¿Legendario? ¿Adrian?

Por un lado, yo no tenía la menor idea de que ese pálido y ridículo Shinigami fuese considerado alguien tan importante. Pero, lo más sorprendente, era que Mark lo sabía… estaba informado del mundo sobrenatural, de los demonios y el orden Shinigami…

¿Qué más cosas no sabría?

Giré hacia atrás, mirando al par detrás de nosotros. Sylvette había palidecido, mirándolo, sorprendida, confundida. Undertaker tenía una afilada expresión en su rostro. Era puro odio, puro desprecio. La rabia brotaba por cada uno de sus poros.

-Juez de importantes almas como Robin Hood, María Antonieta, y un fallido intento de recolección de Dante Alighieri –bebió de su reluciente copa-, o ¿me equivoco?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Sarin miró a Mark, fingiendo desinterés, pero en sus ojos había la misma sorpresa que yo tenía. Parecía… inquieto.

-No importa. De cualquier modo, esta celebración es para nuestra invitada de honor –dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia mí, observando de una forma sombría y cruel.

Sentí un temblor extraño y terrible, extendiéndose por todo mi ser, toda mi alma. Estiré la mano hacia Sebastian, aun sabiendo que él debería estar furioso. Apreté su muñeca con mis dedos temblorosos, y él, inmediatamente, hizo un movimiento rápido, colocándose frente a mí, en un intento de cubrirme de todos ellos. Esa sensación de terror creció, llenándome la sangre, los huesos. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. Algo en el aire había cambiado súbitamente, y ese cambió, era amenazante, era peor que la presencia de todos ellos juntos.

Mark levantó su copa, meciéndola elegantemente, y todos los demás sonrieron con la misma crueldad de un verdugo. El viento era frío, olía a muerte. Había una presencia terrible a nuestro alrededor, y aunque Sebastian estaba inquieto, no dijo nada. No hizo un solo movimiento.

-Por la señorita Bennett. No, más bien, por la señorita Phantomhive… -corrigió Mark, festivo, y la mención de ese apellido caló un profundo hoyo de desesperación en mi interior-. Para que muera, "una vez más…"

Mark levantó la copa, finalziando el brindis, mientras que yo seguía perdida, confundida desde el fondo del alma, sin entender aquellas palabras.

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, y el aire se llenó de un crujido metálico que, súbitamente, explotó como dinamita bajo el palco de los titanes. Sebastian me quitó rápidamente de la línea de fuego, dando un larguísimo salto que logró retroceder hasta la zona del escenario, a más de cincuenta metros de los titanes. Repentinamente, todo se transformó en un infierno confuso y borroso, irreal. Grité, aterrada, pasmada, porque el miedo que habái antes en mí había invadido gran parte de esa zona en mi cabeza que me mantenía cuerda, y cuando el humo se hubo disipado, pude distinguir una infinidad de siluetas, extrañas bajo la traslucida sombra del humo que dejó la explosión.

Eran figuras humanas que avanzaban, luctuosas, algunas rápidas y hambrientas, invadiendo el teatro…

El humo se disipó, y escuché a Sebastian gruñir furioso, mientras que Sylvette, con los ojos verdes aterrorizado, fijo en la turbo iracunda y hambrienta que se acercaba, soltó un agudísimo grito de pavor. Las criaturas eran interminables, y se estaban metiendo por cada hendidura del salón, y pronto, el ejercito llenó gran parte del teatro, y parecía no tener fin…

Las criaturas rugieron, y fue un sonido que heló la sangre de mis venas, cuando comprendí que eran…

Fríos y remendados como trapos…

Todos sin aliento ni latidos…

Tal y como las había descrito Undertaker…

Eran… las Muñecas Bizarras…

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, aquí se acaba el capi de hoy ju, ju ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Tengo mucha prisa, así que en corto: les agradezco mucho sus reviews, el tiempo que se toman para leer mis locuras, de verdad XD es… *llora***

**Por cierto, el nombre que usó Mark para referirse a Undertaker (Adrian Crevan) no es mío, sino que hay una escritora que le designó este nombre, y se popularizó por varias redes sociales. Como sea, yo sólo lo uso para fines folclóricos (¿?) XD Más adelante se revelará el por qué XD**

**Igualmente, les dejó unos adelantos del capítulo siguiente:**

**Capitulo XLI: Ese mayordomo, todos los peones del rey**

"_**-No se preocupe, joven ama. No permitiré que nos tomen en desventaja –gruñó Sebastian, sonriendo con una malicia terrible, mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a una de las bestias, de una sola patada-. Ya he pedido refuerzos…**_

_**-¿Refuerzos…?"**_

…

"_**-Es una especie de ritual, pequeña condesa –la voz del Shinigami sonó terriblemente tenebrosa, iracunda. Y ligeramente aterrada-. Una invocación…**_

_**-¿Una invocación? –preguntó Sylvette, tan pálida y aterrada como yo, desesperada- ¿Qué planean invocar, Grim…?**_

_**El aludido giró hacia nosotros, con una mirada entre dulce y amarga. Era agria, como una disculpa hacia ambas. Su respuesta fue obvia, y lo comprendí:**_

_**Nadie sobreviviría esa noche…"**_

…

"_**Y diez armas apuntaron hacía mi. Un sinfín de balas viajó directamente en mi dirección. Balas que nunca me tocaron…**_

_**Un cuerpo se atravesó delante de mí. No se trataba de Sebastian… Era un cuerpo que aun chorreaba sangre, un cuerpo medio hecho pedazos, casi destrozado, por salvarme la vida…"**_

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :) les deseo lo mejor, una bonita semana y mucha suerte n.n**

**¿Merezco un review? :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo para la próxima n.n**

**Atte: Slinky-Pinky-Doo**


	41. Ese mayordomo, todos los peones del rey

**Holaaaaa :D ratones de campo!**

**Ando muy corta de tiempo, tengo mil cosas que hacer, pero me he escapado un momento para traerles este capi.**

**Rápidamente, agradecimientos, por sus bellísimos reviews, a:**

_**MidnightTheDreamer**_

_**Stephanyluna**_

_**oscureanor**_

_**Anna Michaelis**_

_**Kiriha Uchiha Queen**_

_**layona**_

_**fiorellagerpe**_

_**tomaaato**_

_**Stephanie Phantomhive**_

_**kurosagi**_

_**Teletubie**_

_**DaniBerbin**_

_**Mysticalls-123**_

_**Guest**_

_**Lhatatakeuchi**_

_**Suki**_

_**Ripe**_

_**HarumiXD**_

_**Annabeth**_

_**Makira Clishurami**_

_**Alois Kagamine**_

_**Sorinozuka Shika-chan**_

_**Kassandra Caldina**_

_**Akari-Shoujo948**_

_**Nana19**_

_**Rubi Chavez**_

_**Cheshire**_

_** 3**_

_**teffumasna**_

_**usuimisa**_

**De verdad, es muy especial para mí que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario :D**

**También, un fuerte abrazo a aquellos que me tienen en favoritos, y me siguen :) gracias por seguir con esta historia.**

**Sin más que decir, al fic:**

**Capítulo XLI: Ese mayordomo, todos los peones del rey.**

o.o.o

_Hemos puesto nuestra fe en una sola pieza del juego._

_Y moriremos por ella, si es necesario._

Sobre el ajedrez – Robin Balaan.

o.o.o

Los vi llegar, acercarse, correr hacia nosotros, avanzando de una manera que yo sólo había visto en las películas.

Eran una masa enloquecida de bestiales seres, todos con los párpados costurados, la piel del cráneo cosida sin cuidado, y las bocas abiertas, hambrientas de carne y sangre. Todos gruñendo y rugiendo como monstruos salidos de pesadillas. Todos muertos y anhelantes y sedientos de matanza.

Sebastian salió del rango de alcance de ellos, levantándome y lanzándome sobre su hombro como se haría con un saco de patatas. Solté un grito al ver que se acercaban demasiado rápido hacia nosotros. Una de las Muñecas dio un salto, tratando de perseguirnos, pero no pudo alcanzarnos, claramente, y Sebastian se alejó, gruñendo entre dientes, hasta que llegamos a un palco alejado de los titanes, a basa de brincos altísimos.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –chillé, viendo, desde arriba, como la sala se cundía de esos monstruos infernales, que se arrastraban buscando algo a que arrancarle la vida. Por la forma en la que abrían sus anhelantes fauces, supe que no quería nada bueno.

Sebastian me bajó de un solo golpe, no supe si era por nerviosismo o porque aún estaba molesto por mi forma tan impulsiva de reaccionar, aunque apostaba más por la segunda.

-Grim, tus planos… -gimió Sylvette, detrás de mis espaldas. No estaba consciente de que también Undertaker nos había seguido, librándose de las Muñecas.

El Shinigami pareció furioso, entrecerrando sus afilados ojos ácidos. Había llegado a la misma conclusión que y –la misma que sabíamos ya antes-; el ladrón era Claude, aunque también estaban involucrados los titanes. Se dio cuenta de que, pese a su amplia experiencia, un grupo de demonios pudo burlar sus métodos casi infalibles.

-Sucio… -gruñó, apretando los puños.

Regresé la mirada al palco principal, desde donde Mark nos lanzó un beso, y se alejó, seguido de su séquito de idiotas psicópatas, como despidiéndose de nosotros. Claude se mantuvo un momento viéndonos fijamente, sosteniendo a Abigail por los hombros flacuchos, y la chica tenía un gesto de horrible dolor en su rostro.

¿Por qué se retiraban ahora? Lo único que se me ocurría, era mucha más destrucción.

-Tenemos que detener a Mark –dije, volviéndome hacia Sebastian, quien miraba insistentemente hacia abajo, asomado del palco. Abajo, se escuchaba una intensa revolución, gruñidos y chillidos escalofriantes que salían de las bocas de las bestias. No necesité –ni quería- asomarme para saber qué era lo que veía- ¡Tienen a Lydia! Planean hacer algo con ella…

-Tenemos que movernos –insistió el albino, ayudando a Sylvette a ponerse de pie, cuidadosamente. La levantó como si fuera una pluma ligera, y la chica se aferró a su brazo, pero no lo tocó más-. Y hacerlo rápido. No tardarán mucho en encontrar una forma de subir…

Me volví, rápidamente hacia él. Ahora me sentía abrumada e histérica.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –chillé. Él suspiró, calmado, aunque estaba claro que se sentía impaciente.

-Dejémoslo en que no son tan tontos como lucen –respondió Sebastian, regresando hacia nosotros, con un andar furioso-. Están programados para matar, a como dé lugar.

Sylvette pareció tener el mismo pensamiento que yo, ya que se puso pálida, y nos observó, aterrorizada. Undertaker resopló, ligeramente irritado.

-Técnicamente no están programados para matar –rectificó, fulminando a Sebastian con la mirada. El gesto fue mutuo-. Su naturaleza, al igual que los humanos, es buscar aquello de lo que carecen.

-¿Qué? –inquirí, sintiéndome pesada y confundida. No entendía de qué estaban hablando Undertaker, pero Sylvette pareció atrapar al aire todas sus palabras.

-Almas… -susurró, con el corazón en un puño, buscando la mirada de Undertaker, y luego la mía. Lucía tan asustada que pensé que comenzaría a llorar- ¿Quieren nuestras almas?

-Pero… ¡Es imposible que puedan comerlas…! –exclamé, sin entender por completo. Hice un gesto exasperado con las manos, sin poder explicar las cosas- ¡No es como si puedas llevarte a la boca un pedazo de alma como si fuese un vaso de leche o una sopa!

Undertaker rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco.

-Claro que no, pero si el alma fuese una parte corpórea, probablemente estaría en el interior –comentó, señalándome el torso, el pecho y la cabeza. Sentí un escalofrío subir violento, por mi espalda, en cuanto comprendí-. Primero deben destruir la envoltura para alcanzar el relleno cremoso, ¿comprendes? Harán un festín con el primero que se cruce en su camino…

-¡Por eso debemos irnos! ¡Ahora! –gruñó el demonio, exasperado, como si no pudiese soportar que Undertaker me contase esas cosas. No comprendí su molestia, ni su pánico, en ese momento. No comprendía a que se debía su insistencia.

Sylvette se unió al coro de voces que sonaban. Yo no era la más alta del cuarteto, pero ella parecía un ratón en medio de las gigantescas siluetas de los dos inmortales que nos flanqueaban.

-¿Y los demás? –chilló, dirigiéndole una piadosa mirada al Shinigami, y luego a Sebastian -¡No podemos dejarlos aquí! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos a escapar también!

El demonio abrió los labios para decir algo, pero sabiendo que no diría nada amable, lo empujé, súbitamente enfurecida. El demonio suprimió una ira escalofriante en su interior. Me enfrentó, con una virulencia que yo jamás había visto en su rostro, y aunque no hizo ningún ademan de molestia, sabía que, de haber querido, podría haberme golpeado con una fuerza titánica.

Y aunque no era eso parte del carácter de Sebastian, sus ojos se enterraban en mi cara como espinas y dagas.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…-masculló, apretando todos y cada uno de sus dientes, hundiendo sus afilados ojos en mí, y luego en Sylvette, quien al notar la rabia roja de Sebastian, se aferró, asustada, de la túnica negra del Shinigami, retrocediendo un par de pasos en dirección al albino-. Tenemos que huir. Dejar atrás este sitio. No tenemos oportunidad, ¿no lo ves?

La pregunta iba claramente hacia mí, pero no sé por qué, lució también como si fuera una advertencia para Sylvette.

El demonio dio un paso al frente, amenazante. Había, claramente, un insulto implícito en sus palabras. Parecía que se le acababa de agotar la poca paciencia que le guardaba a la pelirroja, y que estaba ya harto de su comportamiento y su insistencia. Yo sabía que era, en parte, mi culpa. Sabía que estaba más molesto conmigo que con ella, pero Sebastian siempre ha sido de los que matan primero y averiguan después, y no dudé en que fuese a descargar su rabia sobre Sylvette.

Y para mi sorpresa, Undertaker tampoco parecía estar de humor en ese momento. Otras veces, en ese tipo de casos, había reaccionado con calma, mirándonos despectivamente, o burlándose cruelmente de Sebastian, pero supuse que la situación también había acabado con su buen humor. Dio un paso al frente, poniéndose delante de la temblorosa Sylvette, cubriéndola con su altísima silueta. Tenía una ferocidad, que aterraba, grabada en sus ojos verde ácido, en su rostro, que si bien no mostraba el mismo nivel de furia que Sebastian, probablemente, no estuviese lejos de alcanzarlo.

Eso me aterraba aún más que ver a Sebastian enardecido, como se encontraba, a punto de hacer una estupidez.

Déjenme explicarles una cosa sobre la ira. Sebastian, pese a su casi inagotable paciencia, era fácil de hacer enojar. Muchas veces no lo demostraba, sino que lo cubría con una máscara de mordacidad y sarcasmo que rayaban en la más pura crueldad. Lo sacaban de quicio cosas tan simples como que Minnie no hubiese sacudido debidamente, que Miranda destruyera los rosales por accidente o que Alistair le pidiese dinero para reparar algunos de sus bebés. Lo había visto regañar a Eleazar por destripar incorrectamente un pescado, y no se necesitaba más que un par de bromas de mal gusto de parte de Lily para hacerlo pasar un mal rato. Sebastian era explosivo, y aunque no gritaba, ni vociferaba como un imbécil, llegaba un punto en el que su rabia se acumulaba y lo hacía realizar cosas tan terriblemente grotescas como despedazar a una persona.

Era normal: era un demonio, al fin y al cabo. Y sus ataques de ira solo duraban unos cuantos minutos, hasta que recuperaba la compostura y volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

En cambio, Undertaker… La primera vez que lo vi, me fue imposible imaginarlo molesto. Era tan alegre, tan burlón y sarcástico, que no era capaz de concebirlo en un momento que se encontrase irritado. Era como imaginar a un oso polar paseándose tranquilamente por un desolado desierto. Simplemente, no puedes concebirlo. Y no porque sea algo imposible, sino porque su mismo carácter, la misma amabilidad con que te mira, te hace olvidar que es posible que sintiera esa clase de sentimientos.

No sé cuántos años haya vivido Undertaker, pero estaba segura de que, desde que le adjudicaron el término "legendario" y había juzgado a Dante Alighieri… Bueno, estamos hablando de que tendría casi mil años de existencia. Y el tiempo da experiencia, y ésta, brinda paciencia. Grim era una criatura amable, cuidadosa con sus emociones y hacerlo enfadar, debería ser tan difícil, casi imposible, una tarea de proporciones titánicas.

A lo que quiero llegar, es que alcanzar el límite de paciencia en Sebastian, sería como escalar una colina, pero alcanzar el de Undertaker… me parecía como tratar una y otra vez de alcanzar la punta más alta del Everest. Era por eso que me aterraba. Yo sabía que Sebastian se encendía fácilmente, pero la mirada, cargada de furia que le lanzó Undertaker cuando clavó sus ojos en mi demonio, significaba que estaba más allá de cualquier clase de furia que aquel demonio pudiese sentir.

Sebastian era como un pedazo de dinamita. Podía encenderlo fácilmente, hacerlo volar fácilmente. Sus destrozos eran letales, pero se limitaban y duraban menos de un segundo.

En cambio, Undertaker era como una bomba atómica. No se lanza una bomba atómica en un momento de desesperación, claro que no: es el resultado de una serie de catástrofes que se acumulan poco a poco, una serie de cálculos fríos que llevan a ese punto. Un punto en el que la destrucción es imparable y sus daños dejaran huella durante mucho tiempo.

De modo que lo más sabio, fue interferir antes de que se armase la gorda.

-¡No, no huiremos! –repliqué, enfrentándolo, clavándole un dedo sobre el pecho. Sebastian desvió la mirada de Undertaker, y éste pareció relajarse, aunque sólo un poco, y aun así, no retrocedió un solo metro, ni pareció más tranquilo en cuanto a Sylvette- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a esas personas a salir de aquí! ¡Y tú tienes que ir tras Mark y averiguar qué demonios están planeando!

Entonces me apretó la mano entre sus largos dedos. No lo hizo con cuidado, ni cariño. Lo hizo de una forma violenta, furiosa. Sus ojos refulgieron con un rojo asesino tan terrible, que antes me habría hecho callar al instante, pero no lo hizo en ese momento. Le hice frente con tal determinación, que sentí en mi interior arder la rabia, quemándome la garganta.

Abrió los labios para decirme algo, y observé que el superior estaba ligeramente oscurecido. Estuvo a punto de soltar unas palabras, cuando, repentinamente, giró sobre sí mismo, soltándome tan rápido, que perdí el equilibrio y caí sentada sobre una vieja silla, que acabó cediendo bajo mi peso y rompiéndose en mil pedazos y Sylvette soltó un grito de terror. Caí de sentón, pero ni quiera el golpe pudo distraerme de la magistral figura de Sebastian, destrozándole la cabeza a una de las bestias con el puño, con la facilidad de un cuchillo para cortar mantequilla.

La Muñeca se transformó en un borrón carmesí oscuro, y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. El demonio giró inmediatamente hacia nosotros, claramente enardecido. Era obvio que no le agradaba mi plan, en lo más mínimo. Yo estaba dividida entre la sorpresa y el terror que me causaba la idea de que una de esas cosas me atrapase.

-¿Es que estás loca? –dijo, casi rugiendo, como si no pudiese creer que yo fuese tan estúpida para idear algo así.

-¡Yo me encargaré de sacar a esas personas de aquí, tú ve tras ellos…! -mascullé entre dientes. Sebastian sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Abrió los ojos; sus orbes ya eran violetas y terribles cuando me miró.

-¿Y las Muñecas Bizarras? –gruñó, rabioso. El estruendo de los rugidos agudos y desgarradores de los hambrientos seres me llegó a los oídos, como un cantico escalofriante-. No hay forma de que no lleguen a ti. Te encontrarían antes de que encontrases a los rehenes.

No había pensado en eso, claramente. No tenía la menos idea de cómo escapar de ellos.

-Entonces, detendré a mis Muñecas para usted, pequeña Phantomhive –soltó Undertaker, con la voz acariciada por una furiosa nota de odio. Tenía los relumbrantes ojos verdes encendidos por una ira terrible-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para detener a los neófitos que causaron esto.

Caminó hasta que estuvo a mi altura, dejando atrás a la pelirroja. Lucía totalmente decidido, y terriblemente irritado.

-Undertaker –dije, tratando de comprender sus razones. Sylvette lucía ligeramente complacida por esto, aunque no dijo una sola palabra- ¿Por qué…?

-Uno de esos mocosos fue el ladrón de mi invento –gruñó, levantando un dedo al aire, como si quisiera señalar un punto muy importante-. No comprende el motivo de su creación. Lo han hecho, pensando solamente en la destrucción, el caos. No pueden comprender ni la primera nota de la música que los impulsa, y me encargaré personalmente de que sus actos nunca lleguen a la luz en el mundo Shinigami. Algo como esto, no merece siquiera ser recordado.

Asentí, sintiendo una nota de esperanza en mi interior. Sé que no tenía mucho tiempo de tratar con el legendario Dios de la Muerte, pero tenía mis motivos para hacerlo. Él haría lo que fuera por mantener a Sylvette a salvo, era obvio. Además, había trabajado antes con mi ancestro, lo cual significaba que Sebastian, aun cuando le demostrase un intenso grado de irritación, confiaba en él, y eso bastaba para mí.

Entonces, otra voz se unió al coro, e inmediatamente, me invadió el pánico.

La pelirroja y menuda chica salió, campante y ligera, desde detrás del albino, con una expresión de intenso fervor. Tenía una valentía profunda grabada en su rostro dulce.

-Yo iré contigo –añadió Sylvette, acercándose a mi lado, sonriendo, pese a que su mejilla estaba amoratada, con los ojos verdes llenos de complicidad.

Vi los ojos de Undertaker abrirse desmesuradamente, como si este hecho lo hiciera temblar de horror, y abrió los labios para decir algo.

Sin embargo, yo lancé la primera piedra.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Claro que no lo harás! –gruñí, soltándome del agarre de su mano de un movimiento brusco. Ella se sorprendió ante mi agresividad, sintiéndose ofendida y confusa-. Lo único que vas a hacer, es ponerte a salvo cuando…

-¡No voy a correr a esconderme mientras todos hacen algo útil! –exclamó, ahora molesta, con los puños cerrados a los costados del cuerpo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! –chillé, levantando la voz y parándome sobre las puntas de los pies, sacándole casi media cabeza de alto, aunque ella no retrocedió un solo momento, no pareció suavizar su expresión- ¡Ya puedes poner tu pelirrojo trasero en marcha rápida hacia la mansión y…!

Se escuchó una explosión, súbita y terrible, justo debajo de nuestro palco, que se derrumbó en un instante. El suelo desapareció bajo nuestros pies, y la sensación de caer me dio un vértigo tremendo. Tanto el Shinigami y el demonio inmediatamente nos sujetaron como les fue posible –curiosamente, Undertaker tuvo un cuidado extremo a comparación de la brusca manera en que Sebastian me jaló por la ropa-, y se alejaron a brincos por los palcos. No comprendí porque seguían corriendo, brincando violentamente por los barandales, hasta que descubrí que los palcos seguían explotando y desapareciendo entre espesas nubes de humo, y las muñecas habían conseguido subir, corriendo como poseídos tras de nosotros.

Me aferré al hombro de Sebastian, quien me lanzó sobre si como un saco de patatas, y ahora podía observar el panorama completo que dejábamos atrás. A la izquierda mía, alguien lanzaba proyectiles…

Pensé que era un arma de fuego, hasta que descubrí que se trataban de piedras. Simples piedras que avanzaban tan rápido, que derrumbaban los pilares de los palcos, haciéndolos caer. El movimiento rojizo de su cabello me hizo reconocerla al instante, y la manera en que se movía entre palco y palco la hacía ver como una muñeca de caja musical.

-¡Uno, dos y tres! –y lanzó una piedra. Wynona Dole, la pelirroja chiquilla que formaba parte de los titanes, era quien nos bombardeaba con pedradas tan potentes que rompían la piedra- ¡Uno, dos y tres! ¡Es como un cuento, una maravilla!

Nunca antes la había visto tan detenidamente, pero ahora, me daba la impresión de que estaba totalmente demente. Tenía una locura que no se comparaba con ningún humano, probablemente porque era un demonio. El rojo cabello escarlata, elástico, rebotaba cada vez que daba un giro, y sus azules ojos relampagueaban.

Cuando los palcos se acabaron, Sebastian dobló violentamente hacia arriba, escalando por los postes, a una velocidad que yo jamás había sentido, ni siquiera en un automóvil. Aferrada a su espalda, pude ver la figura pálida de Undertaker, siguiendo el mismo recorrido, y a Wynona, lanzando tan rápido como le era posible, tratando de alcanzar a ambos. Pero no lo logró, y al llegar al nivel superior en los palcos, Sebastian me dejó caer sobre un montón de sillas deshechas, y Undertaker, cruzando a su lado, soltó igualmente a Sylvette, quien lucía terriblemente confundida.

-¡Quédate aquí! –inquirió Sebastian, lanzándome una mirada furica, al tiempo que salía disparado hacia el piso inferior, corriendo con la elegancia de siempre, cayendo con una precisión sobrenatural, y Undertaker se quedó de pie sobre el barandal, frente a nosotras.

-¡Un minuto, mayordomo! –exclamó Undertaker, que había desenfundado nuevamente su guadaña, y saltó, sin decir una sola palabra, lanzándose hacia el mar de muertos vivientes que había abajo.

Corrimos a asomarnos, en cuanto pudimos, viendo la pálida figura del Shinigami librándose de una docena de bestias de un solo movimiento de su guadaña, y esquivó cada uno de los ataques, avanzando rápidamente hacia Wynona. La chica lo vio venir, y saltó del palco al suelo, veloz, esquivando el ataque del Shinigami, que cortó en dos la columna junto a la que ella había estado parada, y las piedras cayeron a pedazos sobre el suelo.

Hice un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, pero la verdad es que no me era totalmente posible. Sabía que tenía que ir a ayudar a los rehenes… en caso de que estuvieran vivos…

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, dándole la espalda al campo de batalla bajo nosotros, y resbalándome, con la espalda contra el barandal.

Con toda la agitación, no había tenido tiempo de considerar la posibilidad de que todos ellos hubieran volado en pedazos. No me había puesto a pensar que, probablemente, los girtos que escuché no hubieran sido de triunfo, sino de un amargo fracaso que los había arrastrado a todos hasta la muerte.

¿Y si al llegar a donde deberían estar, me encontraba con una pila de cadáveres con distintos grados de quemaduras? ¿Y si hallaba nada más que pedazos y miembros mutilados de las personas que alguna vez conocí? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, y verlos, y mirarlos a los ojos? ¿Me echaría a llorar, pidiendo que alguien me matase para acabar con mi culpabilidad? ¿O saldría de allí, sin decir una sola palabra, buscando una forma de huir? ¿Podría realmente dejar allí sus cuerpos muertos e irme, como si no fuesen más que animales? Una parte de mí, tenía esa extraña necesidad de proteger a Sylvette.

La miré. Ella asomaba por el barandal, consternada, preocupado por el pálido personaje que se liaba a golpes con los titanes. Tenía los ojos más expresivos que jamás he visto, y era eso mismo lo que revelaba la fragilidad de su alma, cuando ponía esa mirada compungida y se encogía de miedo detrás de Undertaker…

Incluso, ahora mismo, estaba asustada. Tan asustada que ni siquiera estaba consciente del límite de histeria al que yo estaba acercándome.

¿Qué haría ella al ver los cuerpos? ¿Se desmayaría? ¿Quedaría inconsciente? ¿Podría con todo ello?

-¿A dónde fue Sebastian? –me preguntó Sylvette, aunque no pude responderle, porque ni yo misma lo sabía. Por lo que había entendido, tardaría un minuto en volver o algo así…

Pero, ¿Por qué…?

Apreté los ojos, negándome a mí misma que Sebastian no me había abandonado, como lo hizo mucho tiempo atrás. En mi interior, sentía el latido agitado de mi corazón, desesperado, lleno de miedo y duda. Por más que quería negarlo, me sentía desprotegida sin él.

-¡Ellie, cuidado! –chilló súbitamente Sylvette, con tal potencia que su voz, siempre dulce y amable, sonó desgarradora.

Sin que yo tuviese tiempo de comprender, ella me tacleó con una fuerza que rozaba lo sobrenatural, y ambas caímos al suelo, envueltas en polvo y pedazos de sillas.

Me levanté de un salto, encontrándome que el piso donde habíamos estados momentos antes, ya no estaba. Se desvaneció, y la columna que sostenía el palco tembló violentamente. Abajo se escuchaba un forcejeo infernal; las bestias, golpes, rugidos. Yo seguía pasmada, observando con ojos muy abiertos lo que había sucedido, no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de que estuvimos a punto de morir por una explosión, pero Sylvette se puso de pie, asomándose por el barandal, casi jadeante.

Se adelantó tanto que casi cae, resbalando, pero no lo hizo, y cuando me miró, pude ver que tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

-¡Elisse, están todos abajo! –exclamó, apretando el barandal, casi al borde de la desesperación- ¡Lo están atacando todos, Elisse! ¡Lo están atacando!

Supuse que se refería a Undertaker, pero tardé casi un minuto en razonar sus palabras.

Corrí a su lado, asomándome de igual manera, descubriendo el porqué de su preocupación. Abajo estaban Wynona, Hiroki y Diana, luchando casi a la par con Undertaker, quien hacia malabares magistrales y veloces para poder detener sus ataques y tratar de romper sus defensas, pero no le estaba siendo tan fácil, ya que igual trataba de mantener a las Muñecas Bizarras a raya, y cada vez salían más y más. No sé de donde brotaban. Salían como si fueran margaritas….

Wynona, la menuda pelirroja de coletas dio un salto en el aire, y desenvainó una inusual espada corta cobriza, que resplandeció con un brillo carmesí y trató de hundirla en la defensa del Shinigami, quien se alejó del centro del teatro para cortar, de un solo tajo, las cabezas de una docena y media de zombis. Ella se movió muy rápido, y Grim estaba distraído, pero pudo detener el impacto con el mango de la guadaña. Retrocedió, veloz, girando justo en el momento en que Hiroki estaba por clavarle la punta de su plateada katana en la espalda; dio un majestuoso giro, haciendo ondear su largo cabello, y salió del alcance de un golpe fatal con el que Diana Merzel hundió el suelo con el puño, y se cuarteó en mil pedazos diminutos. Hiroki siguió la trayectoria de Undertaker, y dio una estocada veloz, que fue detenida por el filo de la gigantesca oz, justo a la altura del pecho del Shinigami.

-¡El legendario Adrian James Crevan! –exclamó Hiroki, con una entonación claramente japonesa. Nunca antes había escuchado su voz, pero sonaba tan afilada como la katana que sostenía. Tenía los ojos oscuros como la noche, y el cabello negro y azulado- ¡Es un honor cruzar armas con usted!

Grim no dijo nada, simplemente empujó con el filo de la oz, y lanzó a Hiroki Ren, derrapando por el suelo, treinta metros lejos de él. Wynona saltó nuevamente, aterrizando a un lado del Shinigami, pero tuvo que alejarse inmediatamente, ya que Undertaker blandió la guadaña a su alrededor, describiendo un diámetro de tres metros a su alrededor, y todos lo que estaba cerca fue rebanado como la mantequilla.

La chica cayó al suelo con la gracia de una pantera, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-¡Sandeces! ¡No me importa si eres una leyenda! –gruñó, rodeándolo con agilidad. Diana se incluyó en la peligrosa ecuación, y Hiroki se abalanzó desde atrás- ¡Aun así…! ¡Te haré pedazos!

Grim se escabulló, encontrando un modo de evitar todos los golpes, pero las muñecas ganaron terreno, y empezaron a escalar por los muros derrumbados. Undertaker miró por encima de su hombro, gruñendo al darse cuenta de su descuido, y al querer detenerlos, Wynona se cruzó en el camino, maliciosa, y le cruzó el torso con la cuchilla. No logró cortar, pero sí detenerlo, y Hiroki golpeó con una fuerza brutal la columna que nos sostenía.

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar, pero cuando quise jalar a Sylvette, ya era tarde.

Salté rápidamente al siguiente palco, pero al extender mis manos hacia ella, me fue imposible alcanzarla. El piso bajo ella desapareció en cientos de partículas diminutas, y soltó un grito agudo y aterrado. La vi caer, lentamente, y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, desmesurados por el terror y la angustia que llenaba su rostro. Undertaker se dio cuenta de esto, pareció escuchar su grito desde antes que saliera de entre sus labios, y todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para poder relatarlo correctamente. La guadaña plateada cayó al suelo, y el albino Shinigami se transformó en un rayo pálido que brincó, describiendo una parábola perfecta, y tras de él, saltaron los tres demonios más.

Atrapó a Sylvette a media caída, pero tenía a los tres titanes a menos de dos metros de él, con todas sus armas dirigiéndose violentas hacia el Shinigami…

Grité, sin saber que más hacer, porque estaban por alcanzarlos y cuando Grim estaba por alcanzar el suelo, justo a la altura de la pared, escuché…

Escuché…

¿El intro de Pretty Handsome Akward?

Hubo un sonido estridente, una enorme explosión, en la cual la pared cercana a Grim estalló en un millón de pedazos. El ruido se fundió con el sonido imperdible de las poderosas guitarras eléctricas que caracterizan a las canciones de "The Used", y una gigantesca hummer negra salió de en medio del polvo causada por los escombros…

Y arriba, con una enorme bazuca, estaba Miranda, disparando con una precisión fantasmal a los muertos vivientes.

¡Era la hummer de Alistair!

¡¿Qué demonios sucedía?!

Los tres titanes se habían desviado de su objetivo, y ahora, se alejaron a brincos de la furiosa trayectoria de la camioneta oscura. Sin embargo, la camioneta quedó rodeada rápidamente de muñecas bizarras, y sentí, inmediatamente el horror de pensar en que los harían pedazos a todos…

Los iban a masacrar…

-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ, IDIOTAS! –grité, con todas mis fuerzas, aferrándome al barandal del palco…

Pero ellos ni siquiera me escucharon, y cuando quise reaccionar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y Eleazar saltó ágilmente de la parte trasera de la camioneta…

Con dos brillantes katanas afiladas, desenvainadas y listas para la matanza…

Cayó en el medio de unas cincuenta muñecas, y vi, incrédula, como se movía, tan veloz, tan grácil y tan mortífero, como los personajes de esas películas japonesas donde los samuráis mueven las espadas como si no fuesen un brazo más, una extensión de su cuerpo. Las muñecas los rodearon, pero Miranda dejó caer la bazuca y, cogiendo de su espalda una enorme escopeta, destruyó las cabezas de dos muñecas que estaban por lanzarse sobre el moreno. Ella se puso a recargar, y temí por la vida de Eleazar, sin embargo, en ese momento, Alejandro saltó de dentro de la hummer y se puso a aplastar cráneos con sus propias manos. Alistair encendió nuevamente la camioneta, y se puso a atropellar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, describiendo un circulo alrededor de los dos hombres que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que, desde el techo, Miranda seguía haciendo de francotiradora, y Adelina y Minnie, rápidamente se le unieron, cada una con un arma, cuidándoles la espalda a los dos que se liaban a golpes en el centro del teatro.

Tengo que decir que, a todo esto, yo estaba tan anonadada, pregúntame qué diablos sucedía, que apenas notaba que sucedía a mí alrededor.

¿Qué diablos sucedía con mis sirvientes? ¿Es que todos estaban locos? Yo sabía que había algo raro en Miranda, Adelina y Lily, cuando se aparecieron en la mansión, súbitamente, todas extrañas y misteriosas, pero nunca pensé que supieran… hacer… este tipo de cosas…

¿Era por eso que Sebastian, pese a su necesidad de que las cosas fuesen perfectas, los había contratado? ¿Era para mantenerme a salvo?

Enseguida, un grito me regresó a la realidad. Asomé por el barandal nuevamente, encontrándome, fría por la sorpresa, que Sylvette peligraba entre las Muñecas Bizarras y los tres demonios que estaban atacando con rabia a Undertaker. El Shinigami hacía todo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques, y mantener a la pelirroja fuera de su alcance, pero le resultaba demasiado complicado.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que tenía que moverme, ayudarlos o algo o lo que fuera, pero no era capaz de despegar mis ojos de lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía pensar con claridad, y yo sabía que era comprensible dadas las circunstancias, pero también que era muy necesario que lo hiciera, si quería sobrevivir.

Necesitaba alejarme de allí, necesitaba pensar…

Con las manos en la cabeza, encontré la forma de cruzar el palco, y salir al pasillo que conectaba los cubículos desde fuera. Todo estaba oscuro, olía a humedad, a plantas en descomposición, el hedor de los cementerios. Me sentía atrapada, confundida, sola, asustada. La cabeza me palpitaba con ansias, y notaba que perdía la sensibilidad de los dedos. Mis manos pasaron a ser frías como el hielo…

Sentía miedo de esas bestias, de los titanes, de perder a Sebastian…

Estaba tan distraída, tan perpleja, que no noté en que momento, algo se acercó cautelosamente hacia mí, por la espalda.

Volteé en cuanto escuché un gruñido bestial, y me encontré cara a cara con una de esos monstruos de Undertaker…

Fue menos de un segundo el que lo tuve frente a mis ojos, tan cerca, pero recuerdo a la perfección cada detalle de su maltrecho rostro…

Tenía el rostro costurado violentamente, y los ojos vendados, la boca rasgada por tanto rugir, y estaba bañado en sangre. Su piel era amoratada, como un cadáver en descomposición, y olía a muerte y carne podrida…

Estaba tan consternada que no fui capaz de gritar ni de moverme. No fui capaz de hacer absolutamente nada, más que estremecerme y casi caer de rodillas…

Pero entonces, alguien interfirió con brusquedad, tan rápido que no vi más que un borrón oscuro, y luego la cabeza del monstruo salió volando por los aires, cayendo estrepitosamente por el barandal, al otro lado del pasillo…

Solté un grito al sentir como algo me salpicaba el rostro, y ver como su cuerpo decapitado caía al suelo y se retorcía como el de una cucaracha, pero inmediatamente, alguien me sujetó con fuerzas por los hombros, haciéndome guardar silencio. Me giraron con virulencia, y al volverme, encontré los afilados ojos de mi demonio, cubriéndome los labios con su mano enguantada.

-No es momento para ser un simple espectador, mi lady –gruñó Sebastian, que me miraba fijamente, con los ojos encendidos y violetas. Aunque sentí una punzada de alivio, inmediatamente me quedé en una pieza al verlo…

Estaba sucio y lucía exactamente como alguien que ha estado combatiendo. Había salpicaduras de sangre oscura y coagulada en su rostro, su ropa, y tenía todo el hombro manchado de sangre fresca y roja. El olor metálico me tomó por sorpresa, y el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna.

Me quité su mano del rostro de un solo movimiento, aturdida, asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sebastian? ¡Dime! ¿Dónde estabas? –chillé, sin saber que decir, atropellando las palabras-¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre? ¡Me abandonaste aquí, tú…! ¡Estúpido…!

Le iba a soltar una bofetada, pero él agarró mi muñeca justo antes de que colisionara contra su mejilla, y me empujó con tal fuerza que mi espalda golpeó la pared, pero por algún motivo, no me causó dolor. Lo miré con profundo odio, pero su mirada fue aún más penetrante que la mía.

-No hay tiempo para esto –gruñó, feroz, sin soltarme. Su rostro estaba conmocionado por la furia-. Mark y Marius se han ido de aquí. Se dirigen a la mansión Phantomhive junto con Khimaira, Sonjee y las amigas de Abigail.

-¿A la mansión Phantomhive…? –inquirí, sorprendida. No me habría extrañado que fueran a la mía, pero se dirigían a la mansión de mi ancestro, Ciel- ¿A la mansión de Ciel Phantomhive? ¿Por qué querrían ir allí?

-No lo sé, pero me temo que nada bueno, desde que se llevaron a Lydia…

-¡Lydia! –chillé, recordando ese detalle que no había mencionado. Me retorcí para librarme de su agarre, acercándome tanto a él, con los ojos suplicantes- ¡La tenían atada a una cruz de hierro! ¡Sebastian, la tenían atada! ¿Cómo diablos pudieron capturarla…? ¿Cómo, si nosotros…?

-¡Elisse, concéntrate! –espetó, sacudiéndome ligeramente por los hombros. Yo estaba claramente histérica, pero él tenía razón. No era el momento-. Necesito que, si vas a hacerlo, saques a todos los participantes de aquí y los lleves a un lugar seguro…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, consternada. No estaba segura de poder llevar a eso a cabo. Pensaran que me estaba perdiendo demasiado pronto, pero la verdad es que luego de todas las cosas que me han pasado… uno no se hace más fuerte. La mente se atrofia y uno pierde el control de todo.

¿Cómo sacaría a treinta personas de ese sitio? ¿a salvo?

-Podríamos salir por el frente y…

-¡No, es muy peligroso! El frente está lleno de esas bestias –rugió, mirándome, imperativo- ¡Undertaker conoce estos terrenos! Creo que hay catacumbas bajo esta zona…

-¿Túneles? -¿de verdad? Con lo que me gustaban las ratas y la humedad.

-Sí, me temo que sí –él sonrió al ver mi expresión consternada. Era esa sonrisa torcida y autosuficiente que me decía que todo saldría bien, aun cuando yo no lo creyese del todo. No supe si era porque mis pensamientos eran obvios, o él ya me conocía así de bien, y sabía que necesitaba ese impulso-. Encárgate de eso, mantente a salvo. Los sirvientes se encargaran de esto…

¿A qué demonios se refería con eso?

-¿Qué?

Se alejó un paso de mí, dispuesto a marcharse, pero lo sujeté del brazo rápidamente, rogando internamente que no lo hiciera. Ese simple paso que se había alejado de mí, fue como si me arrancaran el alma y la regresaran a mí con un golpe despiadado. Él se detuvo, ligeramente sorprendido, mirándome por encima de su hombro. Por un momento, su rostro me pareció terriblemente real, más de lo que ya era.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde diablos vas? –chillé, levantándome igualmente, sin poder soltarlo, sin poder despegar mis ojos de su rostro afilado. El miedo me invadió por dentro. Me sentí como una niña sola y perdida en la oscuridad- ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Irás tras Mark?

Súbitamente, sentí ese miedo tan terrible que me asaltó en aquel entonces, cuando antes del baile de La Rosa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta con solo pensar que podría perderlo. Y la situación me hacía entrar en razón de que esta vez, quizás, podría ser para siempre. Me di cuenta que haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo con vida, y ese sentimiento que negué por tanto tiempo, apareció, haciéndome querer ordenarle que no se fuera, que se quedase conmigo, que se olvidase de todo.

Pero no lo hice. No sé si por miedo o por prudencia. Pero no lo hice.

Él asintió, sonriendo maliciosamente, con esa forma tan irresistible que tenía de sonreír con su boca sensualmente torcida, su expresión confiada, como si pudiese convencerme con ese gesto.

-Ordenes son ordenes, mi joven ama –dijo, haciendo un claro énfasis en su intento de hacer esa frase sarcástica, pero no lo logró.

Me acerqué más a él, aun aferrada a su mano, mirándolo como si quisiera apuñalarlo con mis propios ojos. Sentía el pulso acelerado, y el sonido del acero, lejano, pero presente por la batalla que se desarrollaba abajo, me causaba escalofríos. No sabía que era peor; dejarlo ir o enfrentarme a esas bestias repugnantes. Me causaba terror no volver a verlo.

No había tiempo que perder.

-Ve tras él –afirmé, hablando sin mucha convicción, pero lo suficientemente decidida como para poner mis prioridades en orden. Asentí, divagando un poco, dándome a mí misma, la confianza que necesitaba-. Averigua lo que están haciendo. Haz lo que consideres correcto para el plan…

Le hablé entre dientes, y él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, con la misma severidad y clara devoción de siempre, aunque hubo algo distinto en su gesto, a diferencia de otras veces. Se acercó demasiado, pero no se alejó de forma proporcional. Su cálido aliento se escapó de entre sus labios; no pude evitar pensar que su respiración pasaba, suave y rítmica, desde el fondo de su pecho fortificado, a su garganta, y que la combinación de lengua, dientes y labios le daban forma a su voz oscura. Estaba tan cerca, mirándome con tal ferocidad, y me bastó menos de medio segundo para comprender lo que estaba buscando que yo hiciera.

Sujetándole las solapas de la negra camisa, lo acerqué violentamente a mi rostro, y Sebastian desató una pasión oscura e irresistible sobre mi boca, sobre mi lengua apretándome contra él con la misma violencia y furia necesitada. Un contacto efímero, y al mismo tiempo, me pareció eterno. Fue breve, pero ardió con la misma fiereza de un incendio que podría haberme calcinado en segundos. Su aliento corrió por mi garganta, y me hizo sentir súbitamente vivsa. Duró lo suficiente como para dejarme con su sabor delicioso sobre mi lengua, como para que él se relamiera los labios al separarse.

Jadeé, asustada, despegándome, obligada, de su boca deliciosa, dulce, pegando mi frente contra su nariz, tratando de calmar mi respiración agitada por la mezcla de pasión y terror. No noté que estaba temblando, hasta que miré una de mis manos, aun aferrada a su camisa. Aun cuando el peligro era evidente, Sebastian parecía tan reticente de marcharse como yo de alejarme. No hizo nada para alejarme, ni para separarse, ni irse. Sus manos, pesadas y de hierro, se cerraron sobre mis ropas, apretándome por la espalda y el cuello, posesivo.

Apreté los ojos, y por un momento, su presencia se me hizo más obvia, más palpable. Fue como si todo ese tiempo, Sebastian no hubiese sido más que un simple espíritu, incorpóreo e invisible. Pero ahora, sabiendo el peligro que corríamos –porque aun para él, enfrentarse con cuatro demonios no debería ser cosa fácil-, lo sentía tan cercano como el propio palpitar arrítmico, desesperado de mi pulso, y súbitamente deseé poder ir con él, acompañarle, estar a su lado en las batallas más terribles. Quería sentir su dolor y su felicidad, y como si él pudiese percibir todos mis sentimientos, cerró sus dedos sobre mis brazos, con una fuerza que me causó una punzada ligera de dolor, aferrándose a mí.

Por primera vez en la vida, en mi corta edad, supe que era lo que quería hacer por el resto de mi vida, independientemente de cuanto durase.

-Regresa a mí –gruñí, apretando los ojos, la frente contra su barbilla, las manos, pidiendo un profundo deseo histérico que me conmocionaba y amenazaba con hacerme llorar-. Volverás a mí, sin importar lo que pase esta noche, lo que yo diga o lo que digan otros…

Levanté la mirada, suplicante, y mi última palabra escapo acompañada de un sollozo, apenas controlado. Sus ojos eran severos y profundos; no había saña, ni desdén, ni nada de eso. Comprendí que realmente estaba escuchándome, realmente estaba prestándome atención.

-Es una orden y un juramento… -inquirí.

Súbitamente, me sujetó la mano, fuertemente, entre sus dedos, justo delante de mi rostro. Me observó como una estatua de piedra, igual de feroz que un lobo, pero tan dócil como un cordero. Un fuego se encendió, terrible, dentro de él, y supe que me estaba respondiendo con la mayor honestidad posible.

-Lo juro, Elisse.

Entonces, antes de que yo pudiese decir más, el demonio giró sobre mí, a mí alrededor, eclipsándome dentro de su enorme figura, al tiempo que un estruendoso rugido llenó todo el espacio.

Una lluvia de escombros estalló, justo en donde me había encontrado segundos antes. Sebastian me envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos, alejándome del peligro, rodando por el suelo. Me quedé un momento así, apretada contra él, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa al ver cómo podría haber volado en pedazos. Me agité tanto que empecé a temblar. La nube de polvo que levantó aquella explosión, seguía elevada como una opaca cortina, y súbitamente, del medio, la silueta oscura de Undertaker brincó por dentro del agujero, con tal agilidad y velocidad que de no ser por sus reflejos sobrehumanos, se habría estrellado en la pared contraria. Llevaba en una mano la pesada guadaña plateada, y con el otro brazo, sujetaba a Sylvette firmemente contra su cuerpo.

-¡Undertaker! –grité, aun ceñida contra Sebastian, observando al Shinigami que había aterrizado delante de nosotros. No se veía herido, pero estaba particularmente agitado, y su ropa estaba agujereada en algunas partes, solo eso- ¡Sylvette! ¿Estás bien?

Salté de entre los brazos de mi demonio al ver la expresión consternada de la pelirroja. Tenía los brazos cerrados alrededor del cuello el Shinigami, como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si fuera su única esperanza. Se soltó con ligereza del albino, quien la depositó en el suelo. Una muñeca de trapo, desarticulada y lánguida. Ella quedó sentada, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, la mirada perdida, la cabeza gacha. Undertaker se inclinó, tomando sus hombros, pero yo me apresuré hacia ella, haciéndolo a un lado de un solo manotazo.

-¡Sylvette! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te sucede, rayos? –pregunté, sujetándola por los hombros, pero ella no hacía más que parpadear. Dirigí mis ojos al Shinigami, casi culpándolo de su estado tan indiferente de la realidad- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Undertaker jadeó, ávido, irguiéndose, sonriendo con una mezcla de furia, ironía, diversión y culpa. Sus labios se curvaron con tal audacia que, por un momento, me pareció uno de los gestos más sensuales que he visto en mi vida. Obviamente, el premio ya saben quién se lo lleva.

-Le salvé la vida, eso es lo que pasó –inquirió, pasándose una mano por el rostro-. Haciendo puré de cerebros.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, en parte por temor a esas bestias, y por otra, por terror hacia Undertaker… ¿a quién debería temerle más? ¿A un montón de muertos vivientes? ¿o a una criatura que pude deshacerse de todos ellos, con una sola arma y con tres demonios a sus espaldas?

Y considerando como debería haberlo hecho… no me sorprendía que Sylvette estuviese pasmada.

-¿Vienen detrás de ti? –interrumpió Sebastian, entrando al círculo de conversación, posicionándose a mi lado.

Undertaker lo miró, desganado.

-No –dijo-. Me deshice de las Muñecas que pude. Han creado un maldito ejército. No sé cuántas hayan hecho, pero fácilmente, acabé con unas cien allí abajo. Sin contar las que han destruido tus sirvientes, mayordomo. Están entreteniendo a los otros tres.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, y volví el rostro hacia Sebastian, tan consternada como se encontraba Sylvette.

-¡Los sirvientes! –exclamé. Casi me había olvidado de esos idiotas- ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿De dónde sacaron tantas armas? –razoné algo más, que parecía importante- ¿y donde diablos aprendieron a disparar así?

-Sí, cuéntanos, mayordomo~ -murmuró el Shinigami, recuperando súbitamente su actitud habitual, con su voz ácida y sarcástica.

Sebastian, lejos de molestarse, sonrió como quien acaba de anotarse un gol determinante en un partido de mundial.

-Mi joven ama, como sirviente fiel de los Phantomhive –dijo, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho, jurándolo por su supuesto corazón- ¿Qué clase mayordomo sería yo, si no pudiese conseguirle un grupo de criados multifacéticos?

Abrí la boca para quejarme, preguntarle algo más, simplemente hablar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico y forzarme para cerrar la boca y concentrarme en la importante. Al fin y al cabo, si Sebastian los había contratado, era por algo. Confiaba en él. Eso era más que suficiente. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, jalándome el cabello, desesperada.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Necesitaba pensar.

-Hay que sacar a todos de aquí… -murmuró Sylvette, súbitamente. Su voz fue más un susurro del sonido ambiental que una voz, pero todos lo escuchamos. Undertaker avanzó en su dirección, pero cuando ella lo vio cerca, se puso de pie, alejándose de él. El rechazo inmediato. Casi sentí pena por él-. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que todos ellos decidan usarlos nuevamente…

Me incliné para mirarla a los ojos. Ella levantó la vista, encontrándose con mi rostro. La vi, totalmente perdida y asustada, pero aún quedaba algo de valor en ella.

-Ella tiene razón –inquirí, levantando el rostro hacia los dos inmortales. Me sentía tan impotente, tan inútil-. Tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí. Y ustedes tienen que detener a Mark y a todos ellos –la mención de esos nombres me causó que toda la piel se me pusiera de gallina-. Nada de lo que estén planeando puede ser bueno… sobre todo si se han llevado a Lydia con ellos.

Undertaker ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, con tal recelo y sospecha que me asustó.

-¿Lydia? –inquirió, mirándome fijamente- ¿Lydia Bell? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma niña por la que fuiste a verme aquel día?

Sylvette levantó la mirada por primera vez, observando al Shinigami, curiosa y levemente asustada. Yo hice lo mismo; hasta ese momento, no había tenido la suficiente curiosidad y tiempo para preguntarle que demonio había pasado ese día, si las cosas que me dijo eran ciertas.

-Sí –respondí, un tanto lejana-. Es por esa misma niña… ¿por qué preguntas?

Él bufó, como si acabase de presenciar la escena más irónica del mundo. Inmediatamente, giré hacia Sebastian; si él lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, eso significaba que probablemente, supiese lo que Undertaker estaba por decirme. Quizás, sabía mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.

Sin embargo, el Shinigami interfirió, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el estoico mayordomo, pequeña condesa –dijo, parándose en el medio del demonio y yo, enfrentando de lleno, mi rabiosa mirada-. No tiene la menor idea de lo que hablo; esto es cosa del departamento Shinigami. Diría que más bien, tiene que ver con otro tipo de criaturas.

Lo observé, frunciendo el ceño, claramente desesperada y harta por tener que esperar su respuesta.

-Un Poltergeist –suspiró, haciéndose ligeramente hacia adelante, como si esperase uan reacción particular de mi parte.

Pero no hubo nada. Ya antes había lidiado con Poltergeist; Rachel Collins. No era nada nuevo para mí. Aunque no niego, sentía curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puede ser Lydia un Poltergeist? –gruñí, enfrentándolo totalmente-. Antes he luchado con Poltergeist. Y Lydia Bell tiene un poder superior a ese tipo de criatura. Me encerró en una ilusión, ¡encerró a Sebastian! ¡Una ilusión donde todo lo que vivíamos era… real!

Yo estaba claramente furiosa, pero el Shinigami se carcajeó abiertamente, sacudiendo las manos en el aire, queriendo hacer énfasis en una broma, que para él, era tan obvio que resultaba estúpida.

-¿Y es que piensas que todas las criaturas son iguales? –dijo, con tal sarcasmo, que su voz resultaba estremecedora. Sonaba como un verdadero demente, un científico loco- ¿Piensas que un gato y un tigre son totalmente iguales solo por ser felinos? Oh, sí, ambos tienen garras, ronronean y aman dormir, pero uno destroza tus muebles mientras que el otro te despedaza el gaznate. Supongo que no hay diferencia en ello…

-¡Dime tu maldito punto de una vez, demonios! –grité, avanzando un paso en su dirección, y Sylvette se levantó, asustada.

Los ojos de Undertaker brillaban por la rabia.

-Sucede exactamente con todo tipo de criaturas –gruñó, hablando con un tono sumamente afilado y rasposo. No había notado que Sebastian se colocó muy cerca de mí, previendo un estallido de furia de mi parte-. Hay tipos de demonios, de ángeles, de Shinigami, inclusive de espectros como el que te menciono. Hay Poltergeist que no hacen más que cambiar cosas de lugar, hasta otros que podrían llegar a asesinarte. Lydia Bell, el trauma que sufrió en vida, sus penas… todo eso la ha convertido en un Poltergeist lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrenar oficiales Shinigami, de forma especial, que puedan hacer frente a eso en caso de necesitarse. Ningún agente entrenado ha podido darle fin.

Maldición… maldición…

Me sentí tan confundida, que me invadieron deseos de llorar…

Aquellas viejas dudas me golpearon con fuerzas…

¿Entonces qué era lo que quería Lydia? ¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Por qué quería matarme? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué le había pasado en la otra vida?

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes?! –grité, enfrentando al Shinigami nuevamente, empujándolo. Sebastian me jaló violentamente de la mano, me solté de un movimiento furioso, pero volvió a asirme, y ya no puede alejarme. Estaba histérica- ¡¿Y por qué demonios quieren ellos a un Poltergeist súper poderoso?! ¡La tenían atada a una cruz! ¡A UNA CRUZ! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?! ¡¿Qué sucede, maldita sea?!

Undertaker estaba estático, apretaba todos los dientes. Cualquier halo de calma, se había borrado de su rostro, y solo quedaba furia en sus facciones. Sebastian tampoco estaba feliz, y me apretaba las manos con tal fuerza que me hacía daño, aun cuando la furia me hacía sentirlo menos. Sylvette se puse de pie, lentamente, y acercándose cuidadosamente a Undertaker. Supuse que lo hizo en un intento de relajar las cosas, pero no funcionó conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando rozó la mano del pálido ente, él la miró, y ella tenía tal expresión, compungida, necesitada de protección, que el rostro duro del Shinigami se suavizó al instante.

Disimuladamente, dejó caer las manos a los lados del cuerpo, retrocediendo. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los disparos, el sonido de los metales, el enfrentamiento de mis sirvientes contra esos tres demonios. Una parte de mí, los ignoro, pero otra no pudo evitar preguntarse si estarían bien.

Undertaker tardó un poco en responder, hasta que se halló tranquilo de nuevo.

-Es una especie de ritual, pequeña condesa –la voz del Shinigami sonó terriblemente tenebrosa, iracunda. Y ligeramente aterrada-. Si estaba en una cruz. Una invocación…

Me quedé estática, en un solo sitio. Súbitamente, todo mi mapa cambió. Dejé de forcejear, y Sebastian me soltó al instante. La pelirroja se acercó de nuevo, sin tocarlo.

-¿Una invocación? –preguntó Sylvette, tan pálida y aterrada como yo, desesperada. Su voz era dulce y trémula- ¿Qué planean invocar, Grim…?

El aludido giró hacia nosotros, enfrentándose a la pobre chica, con una mirada entre dulce y amarga. Era agria, como una disculpa hacia ambas. Su respuesta fue obvia, y lo comprendí:

Nadie sobreviviría esa noche si lograban llevar a cabo su cometido…

Nadie lo haría…

-No es posible… -dije, agitada, compungida y aterrada. Repentinamente, sentí tales deseos de vomitar, que casi no pude contenerme.

Undertaker nos miró a los tres, recorriéndonos con sus extraños ojos, y con su voz más muerta, dijo por fin:

-Un Fomoiré.

Sebastian masculló algo entre dientes, mientras que yo no podía hacer más que quedarme de pie, con la boca abierta, los ojos demasiado sorprendidos, y Sylvette estaba tratando de encontrar la mano de Undertaker, mientras que no dejaba de mirarlo. El Shinigami tampoco hizo nada por alejarse, ni hizo ningún otro gesto.

Recordé aquellas palabras de Undertaker. Ese día, en la habitación…

_Un olvidado monstruo de los cuentos de pesadillas… Los no-humanos no tenemos un nombre para eso…_

Y las palabras, nuevamente, de Lydia,

_Ni alma, ni sombra, ni espectro… No existe un nombre para lo que yo soy…_

_Un antiguo ente destructor; creador de la oscuridad… _

_Los Fomoireos son maldad absoluta._

No…

_Los reducirá a pedazos mutilados a ti, a tu demonio, y a todo Londres. Ni tú, ni nadie, puede matar a un Fomoiré…_

Agité la cabeza, negando a todos lados. Todas las ideas… yo quería que se fueran, que me abandonaran, que me dejaran sola, sin dudas ni nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté, desesperada, histérica. Jadeé, observando al pálido Shinigami- ¿Es el fin? ¿Ya no queda oportunidad?

-Depende –inquirió Sebastian, interfiriendo en ese momento de angustia-. Si Undertaker decide ayudarnos nuevamente, hacer un nuevo "enroque", podríamos evitarlo.

El Shinigami soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? –dijo, con tal crueldad que me sorprendió- ¿Siguió usted mi consejo, pequeña condesa~?

Su voz era una tumba, y yo no tenía idea de cómo salir de ese ataúd. Claro que sabía que no lo había hecho. En ningún momento acepté la idea de irme y dejar todo atrás. Nunca lo escuché, pero tampoco esperaba que las cosas se complicasen tanto.

O era, acaso… ¿Qué en el fondo, no quería aceptar que ya sabía por dónde iba todo, y simplemente, al igual que una niña mimada, quería saber que habría al final de toda esa locura?

-No le importó, en lo absoluto. No pensó en las consecuencias, y ahora que está a punto de perderlo todo, decide que necesita ayuda –sonrió, ampliamente, cruelmente, grotesco-. No es más que una niña inmadura, ridícula y estúpida, que cree poder con todo, cuando realmente no es ni siquiera capaz de salvarse el pellejo.

El pálido hombre se acercó, lentamente, sigiloso. Estaba tal callado que me dejó helada, y se inclinó hacia mí con tal elegancia, que me pareció no muy distinto a un depredador.

-Lo haré, porque usted nos ha condenado a todos –susurró, venenoso-. Lo haré, porque nadie en este teatro tiene la culpa de su egoísmo, sus impulsos idiotas, ni su enfermiza obsesión por la venganza. Pero, sí de mí dependiese, le habría cortado el cuello desde hace mucho tiempo, condesa~

No había notado que la enorme guadaña de plata se deslizó por mi garganta, y la punta me hizo levantar la barbilla, cuando la alejó de mí por completo.

-Verdaderamente, es usted una Phantomhive hasta la médula…

Observé a Sebastian, en cuanto el Shinigami se alejó de mí. No estaba exactamente feliz, pero no demostró ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia Undertaker. Supongo que creyó adecuado ese tipo de sermón, sobre todo cuando él me había dicho esas mismas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Los sirvientes se encargaran de este teatro –indicó mi demonio, adelantándose, una vez que Undertaker se alejó de mí, caminando hasta el extremo del espacio del pasillo. Me dio la espalda, y Sylvette se acercó a él. Regresé los ojos a Sebastian, quien me observaba, inquieto, claramente intranquilo-. Asegúrate de encontrar los túneles. Saca a todos de aquí, y ponte a salvo.

Revisé sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de calma, pero la verdad era que no la había. Era obvio que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que las cosas fuesen a salir bien esta vez.

-Sebastian…

-Por una vez en tu vida, asegúrate de hacerme caso –gruñó, severo-. Iremos tras de Mark y Marius. Vamos a detenerlos.

-Sebastian, de verdad… lo siento… -gemí, apretando sus manos, sintiéndome desfallecer por la culpa-. No quería que las cosas fuesen así… no comprendo que es lo que está pasando…

Se soltó de mi agarre, y una de sus manos se acomodó junto a mi mejilla. No fue especialmente dulce, pero me sostuvo con una firmeza que, en ese instante, me dio la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-No diré que has hecho las cosas del modo correcto, Elisse –suspiró, con ese particular modo de hablar que tenía-. Pero no eres culpable del todo. Haz esto bien, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de la parte realmente difícil. Sé la parte humana del equipo, por una vez.

Se soltó de mí, sin siquiera darme tiempo para despedirme. Lo miré, alejarse por completo, y cuando pasó al lado de Undertaker, este lo siguió, sin mirar atrás, sin voltear a ver a la chica pelirroja que, inmóvil, observó cómo se fue, frío y terrible como una tormenta de nieve. Se alejaron rápidamente por el pasillo, como un par de sombras esbeltas y elegantes en la mortífera oscuridad de la noche, entre el humo de los escombros y la destrucción.

Nunca antes había sentido tal vacío en mi vida. Tan abandonada y sola…

¿Qué pasaría si perdía a Sebastian? ¿Qué haría?

¿Volvería a perder el control como aquella vez, en la ilusión de Lydia?

Me quedé perpleja un instante…

Esa idea, era algo en lo que no había pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Primero que nada, porque no me agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo. Esa vez, fue como si una parte de mi quedase encerrada en mi misma alma, y alguien más, hubiese tomado posesión de mi cuerpo. La Elisse temerosa, incapaz, asustada y tímida, fue reducida a cenizas por esa Elisse oscura, impulsiva y agresiva que había en mí. Pero no fue agradable…

Sebastian dijo que había sido parte de la ilusión, pero yo no estaba completamente segura, y no quería entrar en detalles.

Era una de las pocas cosas que no quería saber.

Además, necesitaba pensar en un plan para salir de ese sitio de pesadillas.

o.o.o

Luego de un par de minutos, Sylvette y yo corríamos por el interior del teatro, por los pasillos abandonados, los cuartos oscuros, revisando de un lugar a otro, pero aquel sitio era gigantesco, demasiado amplio para revisarlo ambas en una sola noche. Probablemente, en otros tiempos, unas cien personas deberían encargarse de la seguridad de ese lugar para mantener a los espectadores a salvo. Había, inclusive, una leyenda que decía que había asesinado a mucha gente allí, y debido al tamaño del teatro, a veces sus cuerpos no los hallaban sino hasta que comenzaban a podrirse.

Y, hablando de cadáveres, ese era otro de mis temores; llegar, y encontrar un montón de cuerpos despedazados por la explosión.

-Tenemos que separarnos –le dije a Sylvette, sin dejar de correr. No me sentía del todo decidida, pero tenía que hacer algo. Ella seguía alicaída, triste, supuse que por algo que le habría dicho Undertaker.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Elisse, estás de broma!

-¡Hay que encontrar a los participantes, y no sé dónde demonios puedan estar! Este lugar es un endemoniado laberinto.

-No, debemos permanecer juntas –respondió, siguiéndome, doblando por una de las esquinas- ¡Si nos perdemos, nunca lograremos hallarnos!

-¡Será más fácil, y más rápido! –inquirí, deteniéndome un momento, levemente exasperada por su insistencia-. Además, ¡tú eres quien sabe la ubicación de los túneles!

Ella se enfurruñó, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¡Undertaker te lo dijo! ¿O no?

-¿Insinúas que me iría sin ti? –gruñó, molesta. No era esa mi idea; no buscaba hacerla enojar, pero ella lo así lo entendió. Y la verdad es que ambas estábamos lo suficientemente histéricas como para soportarnos- ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

-No, no quise…

-¡No, es justamente lo que estás diciendo! –exclamó, acercándose a mí de un solo paso- ¿piensas que soy una inútil y que no podría sobrevivir sin ti? ¡No me quedé por eso!

-¡Claro que no! –repliqué, harta. No era la primera vez, en ese rato, que comenzábamos a discutir, y tampoco sería la última. Pero a diferencia de antes, ya no quería tranquilizarme- ¡Te quedaste para seguir manipulando a Undertaker con tu cara de pájaro en desgracia! ¡Lo desdeñas y luego comprendes que es tu boleto de supervivencia!

Me dio un empujón, con la suficiente fuerza para casi hacerme perder el equilibrio. Trastabillé, y la miré, realmente furiosa.

-¡Al menos no le doy ordenes! ¡No soy una inútil! ¡Y no soy una maldita suicida con síndrome de Estocolmo enamorada de lo que me va a matar!

Entonces le regresé el empujón. Era demasiado. Se estaba excediendo.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡No hables como si me conocieras, estúpida! –le espeté, empujándola de nuevo. Pensé que se pondría a llorar, o me gritaría que parase. No lo hizo. Estaba tan furiosa que me sujetó las manos con una de las suyas, y me soltó un golpe con su frente, tan fuerte que me desorientó un momento.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, adolorida. Apreté todos los dientes, y Sylvette, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, cambió radicalmente su expresión. De nuevo, volvió a ser la chica asustada y dulce de antes…

-Yo… Elisse, lo siento… -murmuró, adelantándose hacia mí, con la mano tendida en mi dirección-. No quise…

Grave error.

Había bajado la guardia, y en cuanto pude, le asenté un puñetazo justo en el rostro, lanzándola hacia el suelo. Ella cayó como un trapo, lánguida, adolorida. Yo sentía la rabia corriendo por mi interior, y sus ojos me buscaron, terriblemente húmedos y conmovidos. Fue demasiado tarde como para comprender que me estaba tomando del pelo, y cuando lo entendí, ella estiró una pierna, barriéndola por el suelo, y tirándome sobre los escombros completamente de espaldas.

El golpe me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, y comencé a ver lucecitas blancas resplandeciendo frente a mis ojos.

-¡Maldición! –exclamé, el dolor me hizo tensarme de pies a cabeza, y me agité en el suelo como un perfecto gusano-… eso dolió… ¡mierda!

Sylvette se sentó, con una mano sobre su boca. Creo que nunca le había pegado a nadie de ese modo; tenía el labio abierto, ligeramente enrojecido.

-¿Vas a seguir con esto? –me preguntó, con claro sarcasmo- ¿o finalmente te detendrás?

-Idiota… -dije, girando sobre mi costado, con el rostro viendo hacia el pasillo interminable y oscuro. Seguía viendo luces, y estas contrastaban en la oscuridad.

-¡Lo entiendes! ¡Eres tan agresiva, tan violenta, que jamás comprendes nada! –comenzó a decir Sylvette, y por alguna razón, yo seguía viendo las lucecitas blancas, revoloteando por delante de mí.

Sylvette siguió hablando, pero no le presté atención, al menos no del todo. Las luces se mezclaron, crecieron, y yo sentía que me hipnotizaban, me llenaban, me llamaban con voces dulce e irresistibles. Las luces crecieron aún más, y se unieron en el centro, formando una sola figura, brillante y aureolada, tan pura y blanca como un ángel…

La voz de Sylvette se escuchaba ahora lejana, y yo miraba, completamente absorta, a aquella silueta que se formó frente a mí. Era una joven, esbelta y elegante, vestida de blanco, y se parecía sorprendentemente a mí…

El cabello negro reluciente, los ojos azules, como hermosas margaritas alegres, el rostro redondeado…

La reconocí en un solo instante…

Me era imposible no haberla reconocido antes…

-¿Michelle…? –balbuceé, haciendo caso omiso a Sylvette, cuya voz era ahora solamente un murmullo molesto.

Me levanté, perdida, extrañada, con cientos de preguntas en mi cabeza. Sentí una revolución de emociones dentro de mí. Miedo, seguridad, dudas, tristeza, dolor… Michelle estaba allí de pie, mirándome con dulzura y amabilidad, invitándome a ir a ella. Lucía como el hermoso angel que debería ser… y yo no comprendía que hacía allí, en este mundo de dolor… Pero no podía moverme… no podía moverme en lo absoluto… ni hablar.

Entonces, ella empezó a correr, alejándose por el pasillo.

Y yo la seguí, como poseída, olvidándome por completo de Sylvette, quien me llamaba a gritos ahora, desesperada e histérica. La escuché llamarme, escuché su voz transformarse en un grito rasposo, pero yo seguía corriendo detrás de Michelle. La veía, corriendo lejos, y su vestido ondeaba con el viento, su cabello se agitaba, pero ella corría tan hermosa y vivida como el mismo mundo.

La escuchaba ahora, llamándome por mi nombre, y súbitamente, se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Yo continué corriendo… ¡quería ir con ella! ¡Quería ir con ella y decirle todas las cosas que jamás le dije en vida! ¡Que era mi hermana, mi única compañía! Sentí un profundo miedo cuando ya no la pude seguir viendo, pero no dejé de correr, y solo aceleré el paso.

Y, entonces, escuché su voz llamándome, primero a murmullos, luego en voz alta. Su voz se transformó en gemidos, y paso a ser una orquesta de gritos aterrados y desgarradores, llenos de horror. Me llamaba como la muerte, me llamaba con una desesperación que ardía, quemaba, que me dolía tan fuerte que era insoportable.

Los gritos se elevaron, se elevaron aún más llenando toda mi cabeza con su sonido, y no supe, ni siquiera, en que momento, el piso bajo mis pies se acabó…

Caí de pie en el medio del salón principal del teatro, y yo sabía que era imposible, porque estaba, al menos en el segundo piso…

Pero no fue eso lo que más me desconcertó.

Aterricé en el medio de un ejército de Muñecas Bizarras, que avanzaban hacia mi dirección como engendros poseídos. De un lado, de la entrada, Diana, Wynona y Hiroki, disparaban magistralmente contra una especie de barricada enorme, construida por escombros y los restos de la camioneta de Alistair, desde donde los sirvientes les ponían un alto a todos, a base de disparos potentes de distintas armas.

Michelle había desaparecido, no la veía por ningún lado, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que sus gritos seguían oyéndose, llamándome, desesperada, lleno de sufrimiento y angustia…

Una voz que lastimaba con solo escucharla, una voz que le haría perder la paz hasta a una estatua…

Sólo que no era la voz de Michelle…

Era Sylvette…

Se escuchaba como el griterío de un matadero… como una terrible tortura, como algo tan horrendo que no se puede describir, y todo eso era peor, mezclado con los rugidos de las Muñecas, los disparos, la destrucción…

Estaba en el campo de batalla, y casi me pongo a correr a buscar a Sylvette, cuando alguien interfirió en mis planes…

¡ALGUIEN ME ESTABA EVITANDO IR A BUSCAR A SYLVETTE! ¡La había dejado sola! ¡La iban a matar!

-¡SUELTAME, MALDICIÓN! –chillé, retorciéndome, tratando de liberarme de ese agarre.

Giré, encontrándome con el rostro de Eleazar, el chef obsesionado con el anime, quien se arrastraba por los escombros, tratando de evitar que me disparasen o que las Muñecas nos alcanzaran. Me apretó con fuerza, evitando que me pusiese de pie. Los escombros nos servían de barrera, pero solo sería por un tiempo.

-¡Señorita, por favor, tranquilícese! –Eleazar me hablaba con determinación, pero yo no podía controlarme. Me sacudía como una poseída, gritando, berreando, incapaz de quedarme quieta.

¡Sylvette! ¡Sylvette, ella necesitaba ayuda…!

-¡NO! ¡Cállate! ¡No entiendes nada…! –chillé, hundiéndole las uñas en los brazos. El estruendoso sonido a nuestro alrededor, explosiones, disparos… me aturdía aún más. Lo miré, con ojos desorbitados, tratando de hacerlo comprender mi desesperación- ¡¿Escuchaste sus gritos?! ¡¿Es que no puedes oírle gritar a través de las lágrimas?! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo…!

Me sacudió, violentamente, por los hombros, y nos tropezamos, rodando por los escombros. Yo seguía aturdida, histérica…

-¡SEÑORITA, TODA VA A SALIR BIEN! –rugió, con tal ferocidad que yo jamás había visto retratada en su rostro amable. Me quedé en una pieza, mirándole a los ojos, temblando por la rabia y la impotencia- ¡¿Me escuchó?! ¡Todo va a sa…!

Entonces su voz se apagó, y solté un berrido de horror y terror, mientras veía, lentamente, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como la bala le atravesaba el cráneo y sus ojos se desorbitaban lentamente. Vi su cabello castaño mancharse de rojo, mientras habría un agujero por el medio de su cabeza. Chillé su nombre, con más ahínco, con más dolor. El horrible rojo salpicó a nuestro alrededor, y pedacitos de carne y hueso salieron disparados en mil direcciones, manchando el suelo, el aire, tan grotescamente como un extraño escenario de muerte.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido violento, que se escuchó aun por encima del escándalo de las balas y los gritos, y los demás cuerpos desvaneciéndose… lo vi, tendido, inmóvil…

Muerto…

Busqué el rostro de Miranda, quien había aparecido de la nada, y ahora me arrastraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacándome del campo de batalla, tirando de mis brazos con una fuerza que no era suya, abandonando a Eleazar, cuyo rostro ausente se manchaba de rojo carmín. Ya no había vida en su cuerpo… No podía ver los ojos de Miranda… no me imaginaba la pena…

Ella estaba enamorada de él, me lo había dicho…

¡ÉL HABÍA MUERTO POR MI CULPA!

-¡MIRANDA, MIRANDA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! ¡MALDITA SEA, MIRANDA! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLE ASÍ! ¡MIERDA, MIRANDA! ¡HAY QUE AYUDAR A ELEAZAR!

Me dolía el pecho, el cuerpo… tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla….

Yo había provocado esa destrucción…

Pero ella no me escuchaba. No me miraba… ¡me estaba ignorando! No sabía si era por la pena o el dolor, pero en ese instante, hizo algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Eleazar ha caído! –gritó súbitamente, una vez que estuvimos a salvo tras la barricada, en dirección a Adelina, quien estaba escondida atrás de una columna. La voz de la pelirroja sonó tan fría, que pensé que estaría en shock… no querría creerlo. Yo ya estaba llorando… ese maldito chef… ¡ese maldito chef del demonio! ¡¿Por qué tenía que morirse ahora?! ¡Yo siempre lo había considerado un amigo…! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?!- ¡Adelina, Eleazar ha caído! ¿Escuchaste?

Fue entonces cuando miré a la morena…

El triunfo en sus ojos…

El rostro de Adelina había perdido todo sentido de la cordura; ya no había esa frialdad palpable que la caracterizaba, esa indiferencia… su rostro se había transformado en una mueca maligna y retorcida de la más morbosa victoria…

Brincó fuera de su escondite, corriendo directamente hacía los titanes, dejando su arma de lado, desenfundando una larguísima cimitarra plateada…

-¡¿ADELINA, ESTÚPIDA, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!? –grité, soltándome del agarre de Miranda, corriendo hacía el frente, quedando al alcance de las balas y la Muerte.

Tenía que evitar que la mataran…

Ellos eran las únicas personas que seguían en mi vida…

No podía dejarlas morir…

Pero tres armas apuntaron hacía mi…

Un sinfín de balas viajó directamente en mi dirección…

Me encogí, demasiado tarde, sin saber que más hacer…

Y, sin embargo, esas balas que nunca me tocaron…

Un cuerpo se atravesó delante de mí. No se trataba de Sebastian, ni de Adelina, ni de Miranda… No se trataba de nadie que yo estuviera esperando. Era un cuerpo que aun chorreaba sangre, un cuerpo medio hecho pedazos, casi destrozado. Un cuerpo sangrante, destruido, torcido por los agujeros que llenaban su cuerpo.

-¡¿ELEAZAR?! –allí estaba, justo delante de mí. Inclinado, y por lo que pude ver, sujetaba una larguísima katana negra en sus manos. Lucía como una muñeca de trapo, pero entonces se irguió, con tal majestuosidad, que no fui capaz de creerlo posible y todo el salón quedó en casi completo silencio…

Su cabeza seguía abierta… o al menos, eso pensé. Solo quedaba la sangre, pero no había agujero, ni herida, ni nada…

Me quedé estupefacta, totalmente anonadada y paralizada por el miedo…

-Finalmente… libres… -murmuró, con una voz demasiado tenebrosa. Jamás había escuchado ese sonido salir de su garganta… Siempre hablaba con amabilidad, e incluso, a veces, lo escuché molesto. Pero nunca lo escuché hablar así…

Hablaba…

Hablaba como Sebastian…

Fue entonces… cuando lo comprendí…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –preguntó alguien al frente, quizás igual de anonadado que yo.

Eleazar se movió lentamente, llevándose una mano a la boca, para luego dejarla caer. De entre sus dedos, resbalaron pequeñas esquirlas plateadas y doradas…

Balas…

-Preguntas qué… Entonces, te lo diré… -habló, con la voz tan terrible como un trueno. Tan afilada como la katana que sostenía en sus manos-. Me temo que mi nombre verdadero está prohibido. Y aunque no lo estuviera, hace mucho que le rechacé…

-Ginto… -creo que esa palabra salió de los labios de Miranda. No estoy segura. Pero fuera quien fuera, lo dijo como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento…

Todos al frente se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, incapaces de decir una sola palabra. Eleazar levantó la katana hacía el frente, y el filo brilló con una furia aterradora, como si quisiera que toda la atención se centrase en ella. Había algo muy tenebroso en ese artefacto de muerte…

- Así, pues… Soy Katsumoto Eleazar, ¡tercer demonio al servicio de los Phantomhive!

Él… todos ellos…

-Y también… -una sonrisa maligna, una cruel determinación… y sus ojos se colorearon de demoniacos colores violetas- "Asesino de demonios…"

Una sonrisa con sed de matanza…

**o.o.o**

**Ando corta de tiempo, pero espero que les haya gustado :3 este capítulo, algunas partes, empezaron a escribirse desde hace casi un año… :') así que me siento muy orgullosa de haber llegado finalmente a esta parte.**

**Gracias de nuevo, por sus bellos reviews, y que les haya gustado este capi. Nuevamente, estamos más cerca del final.**

**Unos adelantos express:**

_**Capitulo XLII: Ese mayordomo: S.U.C.K.**_

_**(Slaughtering Under Contentment of the King, o Masacre bajo el consentimiento del Rey)**_

_**(Es un juego de palabras, derivado de la palabra FUCK. Por sus siglas en inglés).**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**Éramos libres, éramos almas en libertad. Éramos demonios sin nada más que matar.**_

_**Era una existencia miserable.**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**No sabía si ya era tarde. Llegué, sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Según las indicaciones, aquí dentro deberían estar los participantes…**_

_**Me sentí aterrada, pero no había más que hacer.**_

_**Así que, forzándome, abrí la puerta.**_

_**Y los vi…**_

_**o.o.o**_

**¿Merezco un review? :3**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, espero que sea pronto :) **

**Sin más que decir, me despido, deseándoles una bella semana.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Slinky.**


End file.
